


Dreams that Matter

by Biowarenerd



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra is such a romantic, Depression, F/F, F/M, I don't own a part of Dragon Age, I'm just a huge fan with a crap ton of free time on my hands, It's basically a re-telling of Dragon Age Inquisition plus a little of its dlc., Max really does not like demons, Nightmares, Past hurt, Plot Twists, Sexual Content, Thoughts of Suicide, Warning:there's a lot of fluff in this and the feels are all too real, angst and hurt, bad luck or good luck, crude and sarcastic humor, hardcore/softcore, leave a comment if you enjoy this story, love and comfort, mature language, mentioned rape, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 134
Words: 390,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biowarenerd/pseuds/Biowarenerd
Summary: Max is alone in the world. Plagued by never ending nightmares and cursed with the Anchor, he's the only hope for Thedas. Only he doesn't think that someone as broken as himself can fix the world. But someone has to make things right. So far, it's not going so well.He stared up into those endless eyes of hers."Maker your beautiful."She looked down at him and he smiled at her."If I didn't know any better, I'd say I love you Cassandra.""And if I didn't know any better, I'd say I've loved you for months now."Then as an afterthought she added, "This is a special night. Our special night. Let's keep it that way okay. There's no need for all of Skyhold to know about tonight."Max held her chin as he looked into her eyes. "Our special night. You are a hopeless romantic, you know that right?""And you are an idiot, Maxie.""But in a good way obviously."Cassandra laughed as she wrapped her body around his. "The best way."





	1. Destiny? Or Dumb Luck

Searing hot pain shot from his left hand and up through his arm all the way to his neck, jolting him awake. He cried out in agony. The sudden terrible pain was almost too much. And as fast as the pain had appeared, it vanished.  
He shuddered. He was lying face down on a cold stone floor. With considerable effort, he managed to wriggle into a kneeling position despite being chained to the floor.  
He took a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright green glow. He looked down at his left hand and flinched in shock as green tendrils of light coiled around his hand. It was coming from a strange mark that went from one side of his palm to the other. Even as he stared at it, it once again erupted in a blast of energy, sending another burst of pain up throughout his entire arm.  
He cursed through the pain as he looked at his surroundings. He was surprised he hasn't done so earlier. He was in the middle of what looked to be a jail room. Jail cells were on all sides. The room was dark and musky. Under his feet was the Chantry symbol.  
*Great. I'm in a Chantry jail. Wonderful. But that raises the question: How in the Maker did I get here?* Maxwell thought.  
Maxwell, try as he might, couldn't remember how he landed himself in prison or why he had been thrown into it in the first place.  
Suddenly a door facing him opened and several people he assumed were guards, marched in forming a square around him. Judging by their armor, they were Ferelden. They unsheathed their swords and pointed them at his chest.  
*Now I really want to know what I did.*  
No one moved until the door opened again. Two women entered.  
The red headed woman on the left, he instantly recognized as Leliana: veteran of the Fifth Blight and the lover of the famed Hero of Ferelden. She was wearing a light blue cowl over simple chain mail. The cowl shrouded most of her facial features in darkness but her observing greens eyes studied him from behind the cowl. She had no weapons but Maxwell somehow knew that she had some daggers hidden on her person.  
The woman on the right was a tall with short dark hair cropped up. Her angular face was twisted in a snarl. Deep brown eyes gleamed in the darkness. She wore body armor with the Seeker symbol painted in white on her chest. She was pretty in an odd threatening way. Like she would kill you without a sweat and look good while doing it. But she held herself in a way that told Maxwell that she had great authority and knew what to do with it. Though he would never admit it, he was more than a little scared of her.  
And later as it turned out, for good reason.  
The two woman looked at the man on the floor and both saw different things.  
Leliana saw a cheerful sly man who was slightly below average height with long dirty blonde hair loosely but nearly gathered behind his head. She saw bright unwavering blue eyes rise to meet hers and a kind if nervous smile on the ends of his mouth. He had a lean well muscled body. She noticed that his hands were rough looking and calloused. Which meant either he was a farmer or a fighter. And he didn't have the look of a farmer. She also noticed that he had an air of arrogance about him. Like he was used to getting what he wanted. But she couldn't help but think she had seen this man before.  
The Seeker was seeing an entirely different person. She saw a short man with unkept dirty hair and blue mischievous eyes. She too noticed his friendly kind smile but mistook it for an arrogant smirk. Light stubble was spread across his dirty face. He looked small and weak. She didn't see the proud brave glint in his eyes. She only saw the nervousness that she turned into fear.  
Leliana saw a kindhearted brave warrior and the Seeker saw a dirty weak maybe even cowardly man.  
"You going to stand there gawking or are you going to introduce yourselves?" Maxwell asked.  
The Seeker ignored him but Maxwell thought he saw Lelaiana's mouth twitch.  
The Seeker started to circle around him. His eyes followed her.  
She spoke with an accent he placed as Nevvaran. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now."  
"Because I'd like to keep on living?" Maxwell said. Again she ignored him.  
"The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."  
Maxwell scoffed. "You think I'm responsible?"  
The Seeker reached down and grasped his now green left hand. "Explain this." She ordered.  
"I can't." Maxwell said. And he meant it. He had no clue as to how or why his hand was glowing.  
"What do you mean you can't?" The Seeker asked, growing angrier.  
"I don't know what that is or how it got there. On my hand. And all glowy."  
She suddenly grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. "Your lying!" She shouted.  
Luckily, Lelaiana put herself between them before the Seeker could do any harm.  
Her Orleasian accent was obvious. "We need him, Cassandra." She said calmly.  
Cassandra backed off. For now.  
Lelaiana turned to Maxwell. "Do you remember? How this began?" She asked.  
Maxwell wracked his brain trying desperately to remember something. Anything. But to no avail.  
The only thing he though he remembered was a hazy vision like thing. It was all he could remember so he decided that it was good enough.  
"I remember running. Things were chasing me...and then...a woman?"  
Leliana crossed her arms. "A woman?"  
Then it finally dawned on him. What Cassandra had said earlier about the Conclave. Maxwell's stomach pitted into a knot. "Wait. The Conclave was destroyed? Well that's, damn. All those people? Gone?"  
Cassandra laid a hand on Leliana's shoulder. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift."  
Leliana nodded and left the room. Cassandra helped Maxwell stand and guided him out of the jail and up through the Chantry.  
"What did happen, if I may ask?"  
Cassandra sighed. "It will be better to show you."  
Maxwell definitely did not like the sound of that.  
Some guards opened the Chantry doors and they stepped outside. The sudden light blinded Maxwell at first but his eyes gradually adjusted. He immediately wished they hadn't.  
There was a giant green hole that made up a huge chunk of the sky. It almost looked like a thunderstorm. A messed up thunderstorm spewing large fiery mini-explosions instead of electricity. It had a striking resemblance to something.  
"Heh. It looks like a woman's lower region."  
"Ugh." Cassandra said.  
As he stared up at the hole, Cassandra explained what the hole was.  
"We call it the Breach. It's a rift between our world and the world of demons. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. It grows with each passing hour and if we don't stop it now, it will swallow the world."  
"Lovely."  
Maxwell cried out in pain as the Breach ruptured and the mark on his hand flared up. He fell to his knees, cursing.  
Cassandra knelt before him. "With each rupture, your mark spreads. And it is killing you. You may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."  
Maxwell groaned. He looked back up at the Breach in all its terrifying splendor. If what she said was true, this thing could destroy the world and kill millions upon millions of innocents. And he wasn't about to let that happen.  
He breathed deeply. "I understand."  
Cassandra looked genuinely surprised. "You mean?"  
"I'll help stop this... Whatever it takes."  
She helped him back up and led him through a small village. The townsfolk glowered at him and spat as he walked by. Some even had a murderous look in their eyes. Cassandra noticed him looking at the angry crowds. "They have decided your guilt. They need it."  
Maxwell gave a half hearted chuckle. "I don't care if they need it. It's making me nervous."  
"The people of Haven mourn Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was a chance for peace between the mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead."  
The two of them made their way to an icy bridge. Maxwell shivered. They were in the mountains with snow covering the ground. Wind raced by them causing the snow to swirl about. Maxwell shivered once more. He wasn't used to being out in the cold. The Free Marches where he was born, didn't have many snow covered mountains. Most of the mountains in the Marches were barren aside from the occasional tree. So he was really not used to the cold. His nose was already running and he could feel his fingers start to numb.  
"We lash out like the sky but we must think as she did. Beyond ourselves."  
"Because everyone can do that." Maxwell said sarcastically.  
Cassandra rolled her eyes as she turned to face him. She brought out a dagger and Maxwell was sure she would gut him but instead, she cut through his restraints. "There will be a trial. But I can promise you nothing." She turned and started walking across the bridge.  
"Where are you taking me again?" He asked as he followed.  
"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." She said as if that explained everything.  
"Yes I got that but test it how?"  
"I don't know. But your mark seems to react with the Breach so maybe it might do something to close it."  
"So you want me to close a huge rip in the sky with just my hand? Who do you think I am? The Warden?"  
"Of course not. The Warden wouldn't have made the Breach in the first place."  
"Wait. You still think I did this? To myself?"  
"It may not have been your intention but something clearly went wrong."  
Maxwell chuckled. "Something is clearly wrong with your head."  
Cassandra ignored him and kept walking. Maxwell had no choice but to follow behind her.  
They rounded a bend in the road when the mark flared up again moments before another pulse erupted from the Breach. He gasped and fell facedown in the freezing snow.  
*This is getting really annoying.*  
Once again, the Seeker helped him up. "Come. We must keep moving."  
"Easy for you to say." Max retorted. "Your hand isn't blowing up with pain every time the sky rumbles!"  
"Just be glad we need you to close the Breach. If it was up to me, you would still be rotting in that jail."  
"Well that's a cheery thought."  
"Just come on."  
They continued moving down along the path. Soon they reached a bridge with a dozen guards on it. Some of them waved at Cassandra in greeting. She nodded back as they began walking across. Out of the corner of his eye, Max saw one of the balls of energy spewing from the Breach speeding toward them. He grabbed the Seeker and dove to the side as the ball exploded upon impact, causing the bridge to crumble beneath them. They both fell several feet onto a frozen river. Max grunted as he hit the ground. He looked up with just enough time to roll to the side as another ball fell. As he watched, some creature emerged from the ball of energy. "The hell?" He said before the creature lunged at him with long claws intended to slice his chest open. The blow never came.  
Cassandra, who had recovered from the fall before he had, brought her sword through the creatures chest. The thing howled then slowly disintegrated into a small pile of ash that the wind soon disrupted.  
"Stay behind me!" She shouted as she surged forward towards two more of the creatures. Max stood up and momentarily fought the urge to escape. In the end, he decided against it. The Seeker had just saved his life. He wasn't going to leave her to fend these things on her own. Besides, he had said he would help close the giant hole in the sky. And he always at least try's to keep his promises.  
He looked down. A sword lay at his feet. Not his preferred weapon of choice but it would do. He picked it up just in time to party one of the creature's lunge. He jumped back as it lunged once more then he dove forward and stuck the blade into its chest. It fell.  
He looked over at the Seeker and saw one of the creatures creeping up behind her. He did the only sensible thing to do: he threw the sword at it. Cassandra was blocking one of the creatures when something whizzed by her face. She killed the creature in front of her then spun around only to see a creature, its arm still outstretched towards her throat, with a sword lodged in its neck. She turned back to the prisoner. He had just risked her life to save it. And that outraged her.  
"Drop your weapon! Now! And what were you trying to do, slice my head off?" She shouted at him. The prisoner just smiled and said, "I believe I was saving your life. As for the weapon: fine. Have it your way."  
Cassandra growled. "Wait." She sheathed her sword and strapped her shield to her back. "I cannot protect you. And I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember that you agreed to come willingly."  
"See? You can be well mannered after all." The prisoner said with a smug face.  
She scowled. The prisoner was beginning to get on her nerves.  
The two made their way along the riverbed before coming to some stairs. As they climbed, Max could hear shouting of in the distance.  
"You can hear the fighting off in the distance." Cassandra said.  
*Brilliant deduction there.*  
"Who's fighting?"  
"You'll see soon enough. We must help them!"  
She picked up the pace and Max followed.  
The reached the top to see two people fighting off several of the creatures which Cassandra had told him were demons called Shades.  
Cassandra charged into the fray, sword flashing. Max charged in after her. The two people they were rushing to help out was a bald elf with oddly tall ears and a beardless dwarf carrying a weird looking crossbow. Arcs of electricity shot out from the tip of the elf's staff and practically vaporized any shade unlucky to get hit. The dwarf shot bolt after bolt from his crossbow, felling the Shades as if he had been doing it for years.  
Maxwell only had enough time to kill one of the demons before the elf grabbed his left hand and thrusted it towards the rift. Green energy surged from his hand to the rift. Max felt a slight tingling feeling as the rift closed. What remaining demons immediately died.  
"What just happened?"Max asked.  
The elf answered him. "I theorized that your mark could close the rifts. And it seems I was correct."  
"Guess that's one good thing about this thing."  
The elf grinned coyly. "It seems you are the key to stopping this."  
Max sighed. "Aren't I just the luckiest guy alive then."  
Chuckling, the dwarf said, "Good to know. And here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever.", as he pulled a trigger causing the crossbow to fold in on itself. He strapped it to his shoulder and stepped up to Max, hand extended. Max shook the dwarf's hand.  
"Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasional unwelcome tag along." The dwarf said as he winked at Cassandra.  
The Seeker grunted with disgust. Max sensed that the two did not like each other all the much.  
"Are you with the Chantry or...?" Asked Max.  
The elf chuckled. "Is that a serious question?"  
Varric grinned. "Technically I'm a prisoner. Just like you."  
Cassandra said, "I brought him here to tell his story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer needed. Your help is appreciated Varric but-."  
Varric interrupted her. "Have you been in the Valley lately Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Unfortunately."  
Max decided to change the subject. A very tactical idea he thought.  
"So what have you thought of the weather lately?"  
Varric and the elf laughed. Cassandra rolled her eyes. Varric grinned. "An old friend of mine used to say that all the time."  
The elf nodded and said, "My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live." Varric chuckled. Max was finding that he did that a lot.  
"He means 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'"  
"You seem to know a great deal about it all."  
"Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters." Cassandra said.  
Solas shrugged. "Technically all mages are apostates now, Cassandra. Yet you should know: your prisoner is no Mage but I find it difficult to imagine anyone with such power that he has shown."  
Cassandra nodded. "Noted. Now come. We must reach the next barricade." She turned and led the way down to a lake. Max caught Varric's eye and shrugged.  
"That's a nice crossbow. Never seen one like that before." Max commented.  
Varric smiled. "Ah isn't she? Bianca is one of a kind."  
Max laughed. "You named your crossbow Bianca?"  
"Yes and she is very excited to go kill some demons. It'll be like old times but with less blood magic."  
"Like from your journeys with Hawke?"  
Varric choked. "You've read my books?"  
"No but I've heard the stories. Everyone has. He's a legend and a hero in my eyes. Good that the mages have someone to look up to. Did he really kill the Arishok in a duel to save that pirate lass?"  
Varric smiled lost in thought, reliving old memories. "Yup."  
"Nice."  
They followed Cassandra and Solas.  
Fighting their way through demons, they soon came to another bridge. Guards were patrolling it and in the middle, stood Leliana and a man garbed in Chantry robes.  
"So this is the man who created the Breach?" The man asked. Leliana nodded. "And why is he up and walking free?"  
Leliana answered him. "Because he is the only one capable of closing the Breach."  
Bewildered the man said," You want to close the Breach? But our situation here is hopeless. We should call a retreat while we still can."  
"Are you ordering us, Roderick?" Cassandra said as she glared at the man.  
"We can stop this before it is too late."  
"Or we can retreat. Elect a new Divine and obey her thoughts on the matter."  
Max held up his hands. "Wait wait. None of you are actually in charge here?"  
Roderick pointed an accusing finger at him. "You killed everyone in charge!"  
"No I didn't! I'm not even a Mage. Doing something like that would require a little thing I don't have called magic."  
"We will argue about who's fault it is after the immediate danger has passed." Cassandra said. "And to do that, we should charge with the soldiers."  
"Sure lets charge with the soldiers. Anything to make this nightmare go away quicker." Max said through gritted teeth.  
"Well then that's settled. Let's go throw our lives away to close a hole in the sky." Varric said.  
"I like the way you think." Max said as they crossed the remaining bridge to the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  
"I'm all kinds of impressive."Varric grinned.  
"Ugh." Cassandra said.

 

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes has seen better days." Max said as the four of them stared at what remained of the famous temple.  
Once it had been an underground lair for a cult. Then The Warden discovered it during the Fifth Blight in order to find Andraste's ashes needed to heal Arl Eamon. Afterwards, it was excavated and shared with the world. It was once a beautiful temple filled with hope. Now it was reduced to a rather large pile of rubble. Big red crystals littered the sides.  
Varric eyed them nervously. "You know that's red lurking, Seeker."  
"I see that Varric."  
"Yes but what's it doing here?"  
"The magic used here may have caused it to form." Solas suggested.  
"Whatever. Just don't touch it. That stuff is evil." Varric said.  
They made their way down to the temple alongside Leliana and some of her scouts. As they neared the bottom, they heard a deep luminous voice. "Keep the sacrifice still."  
Cassandra looked around, confused. "Who are we hearing?"  
Solas said simply. "At a guess: the person who created the Breach."  
They reached the bottom of the crater that was the remnants of the explosion that destroyed the temple. The air above them shimmered and an image appeared. Max saw an old lady being suspended in the air as some dark figure approached. The lady shouted for help and then suddenly he appeared asking what was going on. Then the image faded.  
Cassandra grabbed his shoulder. "You were there! Who attacked? The divine, is she-. What are we seeing?"  
"I don't remember." Max said.  
"Remnants of ancient magic lingers here." Solas said before Cassandra could hit him. "Well good for us." Max retorted. Varric cleared his throat. "Um, guys? Look up. The Breach is a long way up."  
Max did. The Breach was in fact, a long way up. It was literally the sky above them.  
"Yeah how do you expect me to close that, much less reach it."Max asked.  
"Simple. We close the original rift. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach." Solas gestured to a rather large rift(luckily closed) directly under the Breach. "Open the rift, then slam it shut with all your strength." Solas advised.  
"Oh that's it? Sounds easy enough."  
"I must warn you: opening the rift may attract attention from the other side."  
Cassandra unsheathed her sword and brought her shield up. "That means demons! Stand ready!"  
She nodded to Max once all present were ready. Max shrugged then thrusted his hand towards the rift, feeling that slight tingly feeling as the rift was slowly being pried open. When it fully opened, it was calm for a split second before a jet of green erupted from it. Then a huge hulking demon burst from the light. It had broad shoulders and towered above all of them. Large horns swept back from its head and small beady eyes peaked out from above a mouth filled with long, very sharp looking, teeth. It roared with ferocity. Max flinched at the sheer volume of its roar.  
*Maker curse my luck.* he thought before shouting a battle cry. Then he did the dumbest thing to date: he ran straight at the giant demon with just a sword. He felt Cassandra running besides him and he saw bolts, arrows, and magic fly past him at the demon. It swatted most of them away. Max swiped at its belly and instantly regretted it as he felt a jolt of electricity pass up his arm. He cursed. His sword was made of simple metal which electricity loved. He could feel his arm going numb already. *Great.* Cassandra's sword glanced harmlessly off the demon as well. Instinctively, she brought her shield up which quite possibly saved her life as the demon swung at her, it's razor sharp claws extended. Her shield blocked the claws from ripping her open but the sheer force of the blow sent her flying. It was then that Max realized he and Cassandra were the only ones who had swords. Everyone else had only bows and hunting knives.  
Cassandra struggled to get up off the ground but she had hit her head during her trip so she was dazed and confused. The demon, ignoring all the projectiles hitting it, moved closer to Cassandra to finish her off. Max wasn't about to let that happen. *No more die today.* Max did the only sensible thing he could do. He ran at the demon and flung himself onto its back. He stabbed the demon with his sword. Another bolt of electricity surged up his arm. He ignored the pain and began climbing. The demon tried to swat him off but it's reach wasn't long enough. It growled in frustration. Max shoved his blade through the beasts neck and shouting,"No one else dies today!", he thrusted his left hand outward at the rift. With every last ounce of strength he had left, he closed the rift. He vaguely saw a pillar of energy shoot upward from the rift and felt the demon below him stumble and collapse. Then all went black. 

 

He awoke to the sound of a door opening. He groaned. His head was pounding with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes. He was in a small cabin. Entering the cabin was a young elven girl carrying a box filled with plants. Once she noticed that he was awake, she dropped the box in shock.  
"Oh! I didn't know you were awake!"  
Max sat up. "It's alright. I just-." She fell to her knees and bowed, kind of. "I beg your forgiveness and your blessings. I am but a humble servant."  
Max couldn't help but smile at her. "No need to get all serious. Where am I?"  
"You are back in Haven, my lord. They say you were the one who stopped the Breach from growing."  
Max breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Then...we're safe?"  
"That's what people are saying. But Lady Cassandra said that she wanted to see you after you woke. At once she said. At once!" The elf said as she backed out of the hut.  
*Weird. Elves are weird. Guess I should go see what 'Lady' Cassandra wants.*  
Max grimaced as he struggled to stand. "Yeah, wouldn't want to wait around to see if I don't need help standing or anything. Just walk out without checking on me. It's cool." He said to no one. He stretched his muscles. He felt like he hadn't moved in days. His left arm was still asleep; because of the mark or just lack of movement, he didn't know.  
Once he thought himself steady enough to walk, he opened the door to the hut and was greeted by the sight of dozens and dozens of people kneeling and applauding. He heard several people call out, "That's him! The Herald of Andraste."  
Used to large crowds, he raised his hand to wave. Too late, he realized he had raised the hand with the mark. The hand that was currently almost completely asleep. His left arm just kind of swung oddly up into the air then fell back to his side as he attempted to wave. His cheeks went red in embarrassment. He settled for a nod to the crowd. He walked along the path to the Chantry, smiling and nodding to the crowd gathered as he went. He had no idea what this 'Herald' business was but he figured he would play to the crowd.  
He pushed open the big Chantry doors and stepped inside. At the back of Chantry, he heard Cassandra and Roderick's voices from behind a door. Seeing as no one else was inside, he crept up to the door, listening to the argument going on.  
"He should be taken to Val Royeux for trial." Roderick said.  
"I do not think he is guilty." Cassandra said in Max's defense.  
*Took her long enough to realize that.*  
He chose that moment to open the door. Cassandra was leaning over a large table that had a map of Thedas on it. Leliana was off to the side observing. Roderick was standing at the head of the table. As soon as Max stepped in, Roderick turned to two guests standing beside the door. "Chain him. I want him prepared for trial."  
"Disregard that and leave us." Cassandra ordered. The guards bowed before marching out.  
Roderick turned back to Cassandra angrily. "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."  
"The Breach stable but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." She retorted.  
Max spoke up. "I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me."  
"Yet you live. A convenient result insofar as you are concerned." Roderick spat.  
"Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face." The Seeker said.  
"Some one is behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others or have allies who yet live." Leliana chimed in.  
Roderick looked appalled. "I am a suspect?"  
Leliana nodded. "You. And many others."  
"But not the prisoner?" He asked.  
"I heard the voices in the Temple. The Divine called out to him for help." Cassandra said.  
Roderick scoffed. "So his survival? That thing on his hand? All a coincidence?"  
Cassandra's voice went just a little less steely when she said,"Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour."  
Max realized that Cassandra was a religious sort so he decided to do something that he normally wouldn't do but he thought it would help get him on her good side if that was even possible. He quoted scripture. Granted it was one of the only verses from the Chant of Light. His parents had made him memorize it when he was a child.  
"Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide." He quoted.  
Cassandra looked startled but she quickly regained her composure. "We lost everything. And then you came to us."  
Leliana looked at him. "The Breach remains. And you are still our only hope of closing it."  
Let's hope I can close it next time." Max said.  
"You can't be serious." Roderick said.  
It was then that Cassandra dropped a large dusty book on the table. It made a thud when it landed. Roderick jumped with surprise.  
Cassandra looked him in the eyes. "You know what this is Chancellor? A writ granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, find those responsible and restore peace to Thedas with or without your approval." Roderick, dumbfounded, couldn't even come up with a decent comeback before he stepped out of the room.  
Leliana looked a little worried. "But we have no leads, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."  
"What choice do we have, Leliana? But we must act now."Cassandra turned towards Max. " with you at our side."  
Max didn't even have to think about it. "If your truly trying to restore order."  
Leliana made the smallest of smiles. "That is the plan."  
"Help us fix this. Before it is too late." Cassandra extended her hand. Max shook it and was surprised at how strong her grip was. She nodded.  
Max grinned. "Let's go save the world and all that good stuff." Leliana smirked. Cassandra just rolled her eyes.  
"Cheer up, Seeker. The world hasn't ended yet."  
Cassandra snorted. "Keyword in that sentence is 'yet'."  
Max grinned at her. "Way to stay positive.


	2. Haven

CHAPTER 2

 

"Now that Cassandras out of earshot, how are you holding up?" Varric asked Max as they sat in the local tavern the evening after the Inquisition was formally reborn. "I mean you go from being the most wanted criminal in all of Thedas to joining the army of the faithful. Most people would spread that out over more than one day."  
Max grinned. "Guess I'm not most people. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."  
Varric chuckled. "Or a bit of both. Never know. But you might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedy stories to see what's coming."  
Max eyes the hairy dwarf. "Varric, I'm not going to run just because the going gets tough. Peoples lives are depending on us. That's why we are sitting in a tavern getting drunk."  
Varric gave a hearty laugh. "You got me there. Just remember that you are not some big shot hero. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But the hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. That's gonna need a miracle."  
"Too bad I'm no miracle. I'm just a man trying to do the right thing. Does that sound too good to be true?"  
Again Varric chuckled. "That's nothing. Sebastian, an old colleague of mine, has got you beat as far as politeness goes. I swear that man could get his arm ripped off by an ogre and apologize to it for getting in its way."  
"Isn't Sebastian the Prince of Starkhaven?" Asked Max.  
Varric nodded. "Yup after Hawke helped him get revenge on his family's murder, and after the mages rebelled, Choir Boy moved back to his home. I'm sure he's boring all sorts of people over there."  
"What about the rest of Hawke's associates? Where are they?"  
"Hawke , as well as I, don't think of them as associates. To us they are friends. But to answer your question: Merrill is helping out the people in Kirkwall's alienage. She's doing the best she can but knowing Daisy, she still hasn't memorized the layout of the city yet so she is I imagine still getting lost. Now she just gets others lost with her. But I know she won't let anybody harm those she is helping. Fenris is hunting down any Tevinter slaver taking advantage of all the refugees. I'm not sure exactly where he is now but you can normally just follow the corpses."  
Max grinned. "Pleasant."  
"That's Fenris for you. Anders is doing Maker knows what in Maker knows where. Honestly I don't want to know anything about what he's up to. Aveline is still guard captain. I'm pretty sure Kirkwall would fall into the sea if she wasn't on the job. Heard she and her husband had a kid a while back. Feel sorry for the poor bastard. He's gonna be doing drills by the time he's three. Isabela went back to the Raiders. She's calling herself an admiral now. I don't know if that means she's a captain or just has a really big hat. Her plan is to loot enough treasures so she and Hawke can buy an island or something and move in. Hawke's little sister is helping to restore Kirkwall. Apparently she is high up on the important people ladder there now. I'm sure she wishes she could be wherever Hawke is, watching his back. Same with Isabela but I'm sure she would be watching his backside a little more intently."  
Max studied him for a few moments. "Where is Hawke by the way? Do you know if he was at the Conclave or not?"  
Varric shrugged just a little too quickly. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him in a almost a year actually."  
*He's lying.* Max has had years of experience in telling if someone is lying or not. Being the son of a noble will do that.  
"But I'm sure that wherever he is, he's killing loads of thugs and saving plenty of damsels in distress while laughing like a maniac. He always was the sarcastic dramatic hero."  
After another hour at the tavern, Max excused himself and went and found Solas. The bald elf was a little odd but very smart. He told Max wondrous things about the Fade, the place where dreams come from as well as demons and spirits home. When he had had his full of knowledge for the day, he found himself wondering around the training ground for the new recruits. By chance he came across the Seeker who was beating a practice dummy to death. She had her back to him so when he spoke up, she jumped in surprise.  
"I think you need practice dummies made of sturdier stuff."  
"That would be nice."  
"Like maybe iron."  
Her mouth twitched in a grin. He was actually enjoying the challenge of making her smile.  
"Did I do the right thing? People may say that I'm a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right. I don't think I just do. I see what must be done and I do it...but I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me clear as day. I won't make that mistake again."  
Max looked at her. "It's not like you had no reason to. If I had been in your shoes I would have done the same. Just with less yelling and shoving."  
Cassandra winced. "I'm sorry if I was too rough on you. I was angry and upset and those emotions clouded my judgement."  
Max shrugged. "It's no big deal. I did stop the Breach from spreading so that's one good thing out of all this."  
Cassandra looked sidelong at him.  
Her penetrating gaze made him flinch uncomfortably. "What?"  
"Nothing...Just... You look familiar now that the world isn't falling apart around us. Where have I seen you before?"  
Max smiled at her. "I'm a member of the Trevelyn noble family of Ostwick. So you may have seen paintings of me or something. Dad always made us have a portrait taken of us three."  
Cassandra looked at him quizzically.  
"You three?"  
"Oh yeah. I'm the youngest son of Bann Trevelyn. Youngest of three actually. Just don't tell anyone I'm a noble alright?"  
Cassandra raised an eye at that. Most of the nobles she knew wanted nothing more than to tell everyone that they were rich and 'better' than everyone else. She decided to ask him. "Why don't you want people to know you are a noble, my Lord?"  
Max frowned. It was something he didn't do often as Cassandra found out. He was very bad at it.  
He made a 'there you go gesture'.  
"That's why. I don't like being treated like a noble. I've had enough of that growing up. I don't need nor want people to go parading my name around like its something worth honoring. I don't deserve to be a noble so I don't want to be treated like one."  
"Why don't you deserve it? Did you do something bad?"  
Max shook his head. "No nothing really bad. I didn't kill anyone or steal something if that's what your asking. Nothing as base as that. No I did something far worse. At least my family thinks it is."  
"Well what did you do?"  
Max shuffled his feet. "I don't feel like talking about it. Not yet."  
Cassandra groaned. "You can't do that. You can't peak my interest then leave me wanting more."  
Max raised his eyebrow. "Oh? You want more about me? Hmmm. I don't think I'll tell you. First you have to tell me a little something about you 'Right Hand of the Divine'."  
The Seeker flinched. "You know my title?"  
Max chuckled. "It's not hard to put two and two together you know. I heard your name once or twice in the Chantry when I was younger."  
"And how old are you, if I may ask?"  
"Thirty. A I'm not dumb enough to ask a lady her age. Varric, maybe but not me." Her mouth twitched in a grin. *So close.*  
She sighed. "So why are me about myself?"  
"Just trying to make things between us less..." Max searched for the word.  
Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Antagonistic?"  
"Precisely."  
"Well if you must know, I was born and raised in Nevarra."  
Max grinned. "I got that that from the accent."  
She looked sidelong at him. "My accent isn't that noticeable."  
He nodded."It absolutely is. But don't worry: it works for you. It's still nicer than an Orlesian accent, that's for sure."  
Cassandra looked at him quizzically.  
Max tried to keep a straight face for as long as he could but her stare was too much. Finally he let out his pent up laughter and she realized that he was teasing her. She scowled and rolled her eyes.  
"Do your friends like it when you make fun of them?" She asked, annoyed that she had thought he actually liked her accent.  
He smiled again. *That smile of his is infectious.* she thought. It was hard not to smile with him.  
"I wouldn't know. I don't have a whole lot of friends."  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."  
He grasped his chest and feigned a wounded look. "Ouch."  
"Why don't you have a lot of friends? Is it because no one can stand your constant teasing?"  
Max sighed. "No, I just preferred to be alone. I was like the lost sheep of my family. Didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, kept to myself. That kind of thing. What about you? Do you have many friends? Wait let me guess: no one brave or stupid enough to approach you in order for the friendship to start burning has came up to you yet?"  
Her mouth twitched in a grin again. "You approached me. Your talking to me. So what does that make you?"  
Max went to speak then shut his mouth once he realized that he had been outsmarted. He shrugged and faced the defeat with dignity.  
The two talked for about thirty minutes before Cassandra retrieved a practice sword and tossed it to him. Not ready for it, he dropped it. It clanked on the rocky snowy ground. Max eyeballed it uncertainly. "What was that for?"  
"Training. I want to see how well you can hold your own in a fight. When we were stopping the Breach, I noticed that Uluru were quite flimsy with a sword. I want to make sure you know what you are doing else I have to clean your entrails off the battleground."  
"Just to let you know, I don't use swords. I'm more of the sneaky stabby type of guy."  
Cassandra raised her eyes. "You use daggers? Hmm. From your choice of weapons at the Breach, I thought you were a swordsman."  
Max shook his head. "I only used the sword because that was what I had. I prefer to fight using daggers. Or stilettos if you have any. But I'm not fighting with a sword unless I really have to. Bad things happen when I use a sword. Not used to its length." Cassandra nodded. Then groaned. Max wondered why and then he found out.  
Varric had come up behind them and had overheard their conversation.  
"I have a good friend who would have blushed with all this talk of sword and dagger length."  
Max couldn't hide his grin. Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Ugh. What do you want Varric?"  
"Oh just stopping by to tell you that you both are need in the war room."  
Max groaned. "Why me? I'm not important enough right?"  
Varric gave a hearty laugh. "'Not important enough'? Was that a serious question?"  
Max stared blankly at him.  
"Well, shit. You really don't know?"  
"Don't know what? What is it I don't know?"  
Varric doubled over with laughter. Max pestered him about what he didn't know but Varric just waved him off as he walked away back towards the tavern.  
Max looked to Cassandra. "What was that all about?"  
She took a couple seconds before she responded. "Some say you are the Herald of Andraste. People heard about what happened at the Breach. People have heard stories of how we found you."  
"How did I survive the blast?"  
"No one truly knows. They say you stepped out of a rift. A woman was there behind you. No one knows who she is. But people are saying that it was Andraste herself sending you to help us."  
"That sounds like the last thing I remember before I woke in chains. In my vision or whatever you want to call it, a woman did reach out to me as I was running away from some type of creature. But that's all I remember. What do you think about it?" He asked her.  
"Yes I believe she sent you in our hour of need. What else could it be? But what about you? How do you feel about it?"  
Max shrugged. "I don't know how I should feel. I don't feel like I've been 'touched by Andraste' or anything. Anyway, we should probably head down to the war table. I suppose we are important."

*******************

They walked into a large room with a wide table in the middle. Three people stood around it. Leliana was on the left side of the table, and two other people were were standing across from the door. A male and female. The male had short sleek blonde hair and a stubble filled face with a small smile. He had on a chest plate with red feathers lining the top. At his side was a gleaming iron sword. Beside him stood a small dark skinned woman with her long black hair tied in a bun. Locks came out on the sides of her face and a bright smile lit up on her face when they entered. She wore a dazzling yellow skirt that immediately caught every eye whenever she entered a room. But her smile, Max noticed, was just a mask. He was used to nobles wearing a mask to hide their real plans. Although this woman's smile did seem authentic. Maybe because she thought he was the Herald.  
*So a noblewoman and a soldier and a hero. Odd trio.*  
Cassandra gestured to the soldier saying, "This is Commander Cullen: leader of the Inquisition's forces."  
"As they are. We lost a lot of men because of the Breach." The mans voice even sounded like a soldiers.  
"And we'll lose a lot more before this whole thing is over." Max said.  
Cassandra turned to the lady in yellow. "This is our ambassador: Josephine Montilyet."  
Josephine bowed her head. "I've heard much. It's an honor to finally meet you." Max bowed in reply.  
Finally Cassandra turned to Leliana. "And you already know Leliana."  
Max rubbed his bearded chin. "Yeah her name does ring a bell." He said sarcastically. That earned a chuckle from Cullen and a coy smile from Josephine. Leliana hid a grin and Cassandra ignored the comment altogether.  
Leliana nodded and said, "My business here involves a degree of-."  
Cassandra cut her off. "Leliana is our spymaster."  
Leliana sighed. "Yes. Tactically put, Cassandra."  
Max grinned. "That's an impressive bunch of titles."  
Max thought he heard a snicker come from Cassandra's area but when he looked at her, she had on her usual stone serious face on.  
"So why did you three call us down here? Just to admire the glowing green mark on my hand spewing out magic? That's a popular thing to look at nowadays from what I've been told. Or do you want to talk about the so called 'Herald of Andraste' business? That's a close second."  
Leliana spoke. "We called you down so we could discuss what to do next."  
"Why me though? I'm not that important other than the blasted thing carved into my hand."  
Cullen chuckled. "Not that important? You are a hero who saved the world from being swallowed up by the Breach. I say that makes you at least a little important."  
Max shook his head. "All I did was stop it spreading. I didn't get rid of it. Hell, some people even think I put it in the sky in the first place."  
Josephine spoke with a heavy Antivan accent that sounded very enticing. It made him want to listen to her voice more.  
"The Chantry seems to think that. They already did even before you stopped it. And Chancellor Roderick has been at the forefront of that belief."  
"With all due respect, I say hang the Chantry. I don't see them out here trying to stitch the hole in the sky." scoffed Cullen.  
"The Chantry's only strength is that they are united in opinion. And yet they may bury us in them. We should try to come to a truce with the Chantry before anything else. Maybe there are some sisters sympathetic to our cause?" She said in question.  
Leliana stepped forward. "Not sisters but a we may have a mother of helping. There is a woman:Mother Giselle, who is out in the Hinterlands aiding the refugees trapped amongst the fighting. She has shown interest in helping the Inquisition. We could reach out to her and help aid the refugees at the same time. If that's fine with the Herald?" She poised the question at Max who jumped as he realized everyone was looking at him, expecting an answer.  
"Why are you all looking at me?"  
Cassandra sighed, annoyed. "There may be rifts spread throughout the Hinterlands. That means there may be demons preying on the refugees. And since you are the only one who can seal them, you need to go with whoever goes to meet Mother Giselle."  
"You had me at demons preying on the helpless. We can't have that now can we?"  
Cullen nodded. "Now all that's left is to figure out who is going. The Herald obviously. I say he be accompanied by force of twenty men at least for protection."  
Leliana shook her head. "Out of the question. A force like that would only attract unwanted attention. We need to send a small force of maybe four or five people including the Herald. That way, they can help without drawing too much attention tho themselves. My scouts can occupy any good base camp spots and keep an eye on what's going on."  
"I will go with the Herald." Cassandra said. It was not a question.  
Max raised a hand. "Um, the Herald has a name you know. It's Max by the way. Just for future references."  
Cassandra ignored him. It was a favorite pastime of hers it seemed.  
"Who else will go with him?" Josephine asked.  
"Solas should go. He knows more about the rifts than anyone else." Suggested Cassandra.  
"Varric should go as well." Max said.  
Instantly, Cassandra shook her head. "Out of the question. I am not going anywhere with that dwarf. I've had enough of that rogue to last a lifetime. If I spend any more time with him I'll go mad."  
Max looked her in the eyes as he said, "Cassandra, Varric has the most experience here besides maybe Leliana as far as following someone around killing bad guys. Besides, if I have to put up with both Solas and you, I'll go mad."  
"But-."  
Leliana cleared her throat. "It makes sense, Cassandra. Varric joined Hawke on many of his 'adventures'. If anyone knows how to work as a small team, it's him."  
After a few moments. Cassandra relented. "Fine. But if he annoys me, I'm throwing him off a ledge."  
Max smirked. "I kind of want to see that now."  
Cassandra turned to him. "Then I'll throw you off a ledge."  
"Can it be a small rock instead?"  
"For you I'll make it a mountain."  
"Aww we've only known each other a day or two and yet you are already giving me gifts."  
"I'll give you a gift in the shape of a fist."  
Josephine cleared her throat loudly, causing both of them to turn back to the table.  
"What?" They both asked at the same time.  
"Let's focus on the task at hand and not at throwing each other off mountains."  
Max shrugged. "She started it."  
"Did not."  
"Did-."  
Cullen interrupted them. "Please for the love of the Maker, be quiet."  
Max grinned at Cassandra. She snorted in disgust.


	3. Secret memories

CHAPTER 3

 

Traveling cross country was not fun to say the least. The group of four had left Haven two days ago as they traveled southeast towards the Hinterlands. The Hinterlands, which was the area where most of the conflict between mages and Templars was being fought, was about a week away from Haven if on horseback. A week and a half if you walked. So naturally they walked. When Max suggested they ride, Varric suggested he ride a foot up his behind. So the matter was settled: they walked.  
They would walk for a couple hours then take a ten minute break then continue. They hiked from dawn till a little before dusk. Doing so, they made good time. It was hard slow work but they made do. During their travels they would often chat together. Varric and Max would joke around with each other while Solas led the way, Cassandra close behind him. The two rogues in the group found it amusing to pester her as they walked. They teased her endlessly but never past the point of it being irksome.  
Max wasn't used to trudging through the dirt all day so he often lagged behind the others. Varric was in his element obviously due to his years with Hawke and Solas was light on his feet despite the large pack he had on his back. And Cassandra didn't even break a sweat as they hiked even with all that armor on. The woman was like a well muscled machine, never stopping for a test or breaking out a sweat. Quite frankly, it was incredible how she could go on and on for what seemed like forever. And that alone was worthy of praise. But Max was Max so it didn't sound like high praise when he voiced his thoughts to her as they walked through a grassy plain around the evening.  
She scowled at him. "I'm like a what?" She asked angrily.  
He heard Varric chuckling quietly to himself behind them. Max had told Cassandra that he admired how she was like a bronto: dedicated to the task given to her and strong enough to finish the task. But she had apparently taken it as an insult. Though why, Max was not sure.  
"You know? Like a bronto? Big and strong and..." He slowly trailed away as she she looked at him with a dangerous light in her eyes. He coughed nervously.  
"You do realize you just called the Seeker 'fat', right?" Varric said.  
Max's mouth turned into an 'o' shape as what he said sunk in. He went to put his hand on her shoulder and apologize but she shrugged it off and quickened her pace until she was out in front.  
Solas smiled. "It seems you have offended Lady Cassandra."  
"Looks that way." Varric said cheerfully. "I'm just glad she has someone else to hate besides me now."  
"She doesn't hate me. She barely knows me well enough to have an opinion." Max said.  
Varric smiled at him. "Trust me. She doesn't need an opinion to hate you. The Seeker just hates everybody. So don't go putting on airs, okay?"  
"No promises."  
The four hiked for another mile or so before making camp. Solas prepared a meal while Varric set up sleeping quarters. He put Cassandra's bedroll a ways away from the others: one out of respect for her privacy and two for a joke. Meanwhile Max and the Seeker went to gather firewood in the surrounding trees. As they walked, Max tried to make amends with her for earlier.  
She reached down to pick up a nice bundle of kindling, content to just do the job in silence, when he suddenly spoke up.  
"Forgive me."  
She looked up, startled.  
"What?"  
He looked at her, his usual humorous sometimes cocky smile gone. In its place was a grim serious look. He repeated himself.  
"Forgive you for what?" She asked him.  
"For offending you earlier today. I didn't mean to cause offense and I no intention to. I spoke without thinking and I am sorry."  
He sounded so sincere and so upset he had offended her, it actually surprised her. He was genuinely sorry that he had potentially hurt her feelings and that came as a great surprise to her. In all actuality, he hadn't caused offense. She had just feigned hurt to mess with him but here he was apologizing for something that was not a big deal. She had forgotten about it. But obviously he had not. And it had bugged him enough to make him want no need, to say he was sorry. And that caught her off guard. She was used to nobles being rude just to be rude. Used to them saying hurtful things then forgetting about them and not caring if they had offended. But she realized then that this noble was not like other nobles. He was noble not just in title.  
She realized she had been lost in thought and that he had finished speaking. His hand was outstretched in peace. She was jumped back into the here and now.  
"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, feeling dumb for fading out.  
Hand still out, he said, "I'm sorry and I hope that we can remain courteous to each other." His blinding smile returned. "I hope this does not cause a stir in our blooming relationship."  
She tried to keep a straight face as she shook his hand in peace but she couldn't manage it. The corners of her mouth twitched in a grin.  
*Yes!* Max thought to himself in victory at making her smile.  
"Is that what you call it? A blooming relationship? I thought it was you teasing me and me ignoring you?" She said with a small smile.  
He grinned at her. "That too."  
She looked at him. "Well let's try to avoid that in the future."  
"No promises." He noticed later that he had already said that to Varric earlier that day.

**********************

Later that night after dinner, Cassandra decided to test how well Max was with his stilettos.  
They were sitting around the magical campfire that Solas had magicked up when Cassandra stood up, brushing herself off. She pointed at Max and said sternly, "Right. You come with me. We are going to do some training. Let's see how good you are with those knives of yours."  
Max pointed to his chest. "Me as in me?"  
She nodded. Max stretched and yawned tiredly. "I was actually hoping to turn in early tonight."  
"You can turn in early after we train."  
"But why now?" Max whined.  
Cassandra shrugged. "Why not now?"  
"Because it's late and I'm tired."  
"So?"  
Mark sighed. He realized he would not change her mind so he thought to just get it over with.  
"Fine. I'll train with you. But we don't have any practice weapons and I don't know about you but I don't want to get up early tomorrow morning to get nicks out of my actual weapons."  
"I can take care of that." Solas chimed in.  
He castes a spell on their weapons which made it so that they would not get nicked or scratched during use. With that done, Max and Cassandra went a ways from the campfire where they had ample room to spar. Varric and Solas watched from their sitting positions by the fire.  
Max massaged his shoulders, loosening them up. Cassandra chose not to. She was already all set to go but Max was still sore from the days journey. After a minute of stretching, he was ready. The two circled each other. Cassandra had her shield raised slightly and her sword was in raised in the ready position. Max twirled his two stilettos expertly in his hands, anxious to get started. He was eager to see how Cassandra would cope facing an opponent using daggers. Plus, he was eager to display his skill with the weapons.  
Before they started, Max bowed saying, "I'm afraid I'm not as good a fighter as you are so please try not to shatter me."  
Cassandra grinned in response. She found that people who didn't brag about their skills were often very skilled. And Max was no exception in his own way. She had noticed the natural ease and grace he had twirled his daggers with. She knew that he was better than he was letting on. Much much better.  
For his part, Max was thinking on the same plane. He had seen her in action against all sorts of demons as they had made their way to the Breach so he was cautious if a bit nervous to be sparing with such an able opponent. But he wasn't worried about losing. Or winning their spar for that matter. He considered learning about her fighting style was a victory in itself.  
He nodded to her as a sign that he was ready to begin then sidestepped as she lunged at him. This normally was not her fighting style but she was anxious to see him in action with weapons he was comfortable with. She was shocked that he had dodged her attack effortlessly. Most people she sparred with were taken down by her first blindingly fast strike. But he had simply stepped to the side. She risked a quick glance. He smiled pleasantly at her. All that did was anger her. She took a step back with her shield up. He circled her, trying to find a chip in her impenetrable defense. He would feign an attack every so often to keep her on her toes. He continued to do so until she growled at him. "Are we going to keep dancing around each other or are we going to fight?"  
He grinned. "I was fine just gracefully dancing around each other but if you'd rather fight then I won't be the one to disappoint you." He went to feign an overhand swipe then quickly changed tactics. He shoved his other stiletto forward and made contact with her chest. She gasped as the force of the blow knocked the wind out of her lungs momentarily.  
*So much power behind a simple dagger thrust. He knows what he is doing all right.* she thought.  
Max let her catch her breath back then closed the gap between them. With lightning strikes he swiped at her. It was all she could do to keep her shield up to protect her from the terrible onslaught of attacks. As suddenly as the attacks started, they ceased. But some sixth sense warned her to duck. She ducked her head and felt the dagger slice through the air that her head had been in just seconds before. If she had been anyone else, her head would have been sliced off.  
She leaped back. Then her eyes met his. And they were filled with pure terror. Terror at almost killing her or something entirely different, she did not know. But she had never seen terror like she saw in his startling blue eyes; before nor since. His stilettos fell from his limp arms. He sank to the ground, rocking back and forth.  
Varric and Solas had seen what had happened and had come to stand beside her. She took a step towards him. He instantly backed up, still terrified.  
"Herald? Are you alright?" Solas asked kindly.  
Max said nothing. Solas noticed that he seemed distant.  
Max breathed shakily. For a split second he was back there, fighting for his life against terrible monstrous creatures besides his sister. And in that split second, he had mistook Cassandra for an abomination. Through a haze introduced by the adrenaline coursing through his body during the fight, he had tried to kill her.  
He whimpered softly, not noticing he was not alone, "Maker. Just make the nightmare stop. I just want it to end. Maker make it stop. I just..." His voice trailed off as he cried softly, staring into the distance. Reliving the fear and pain of an old memory.  
Varric had experience dealing with people with demons. Literally and figuratively. He backed up, knowing it was better to let the man be for a while. What he needed was alone time. Solas took a moment to study the suffering man before he went back to the campfire as well. Already he had decided to walk in Max's dreams to find out what was plaguing him so and to help him if possible.  
Cassandra studied Max intently. He was shaking violently and sobbing uncontrollably. She was often told that she was a cold emotionless person. That maybe true at times but no one can stand and watch a grown man suffer alone. She started to go to him but felt Varric grab her hand, pulling her away from the whimpering man. She shoved him away. "He needs help."  
Varric shook his head. "No you can't help him now. Obviously he is in a very dark place right now. What he needs now is sleep. Sleep will work away the shock. He did almost take your head off, remember? He needs some time alone."  
Varric led her back to the campfire. Later as she laid on her bedroll, she saw him slowly climb onto his. He still had that terrified look on his face but he was no longer sobbing or shaking. He looked at her and gave her a weak smile. It was a smile of a broken man who knew he was broken and no longer cared. It was the smile of a man who lost faith. Faith in humanity.  
*what could have happened to make a man as cheerful as he was, broken and afraid? What happened to him in the past?*

 

The next morning, Max was roused from sleep by Solas. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep. The constant nightmares saw to that. Solas eyed him carefully. "I know." He said gently. Max nodded in acknowledgement.  
Max stood and put on his coat and strapped his stilettos to his back. The others had already stripped camp and we're waiting for him. Varric grinned at him as he approached the group. Cassandra looked worried. When he approached, she stepped forward with a hand out, not sure whether or not to touch his arm. "Are you well?" She asked him, concerned. He gave a strained grin. "I'm fine, thanks for the concern. Just...bad memories. I'm sorry for last night. Just add that to the pile of mistakes I've made."  
"Something is obviously troubling you. Do wish to talk about it?"  
"No I don't want to talk about my personal life." He snapped at her. Then he sighed tiredly. "Let's just get going. We got to reach Mother Giselle soon. Preferably before she is killed by some rebel mages or rogue Templars."  
Cassandra nodded but he could tell that the matter was not settled. Not in the slightest.  
The group made good time as they made their way around Lake Calenhad, making a large arc around Redcliffe. Better to be careful considering that their spies had reported that a lot of mages had taken refuge there.  
Max remained distant and unresponsive throughout the day. He didn't even joke around with Varric. His normal sarcastic people person personality was stowed away until further notice. For the next couple days, he distanced himself from Cassandra in an attempt to prevent the bad memories from resurfacing. Naturally, it did not help. He still had not forgiven himself for what he had almost done. Distancing himself from everyone was how he coped with it all. Like the nobles back home, he wore a mask that the public saw but under that mask was his real broken self. And he was doing a shoddy job at hiding it.  
Cassandra tried to confront him on the matter. To try to tell him that she had already forgiven him. It was an accident and it was in the past. She could tell it was causing him unneeded pain and she wanted to help him. But she couldn't even do that because every time she made towards him, he would retreat. This went on for another couple days before Cassandra had had enough. One night at the campfire, she grabbed his hand and marched him away from the others. Max protested but she wasn't having it. She needed him to know she forgave him.  
She stopped walking and turned to hold him by the shoulders. She looked him in the eyes and said,"Max, stop torturing yourself about our sparring session. What you did was an accident and I forgave you days ago. Now let it go." She ordered.  
"No. It's not the close beheading. It's something entirely different."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not? Just tell me what bothers you and we can work it out."  
"I can't tell you!" Max snapped. "I can't tell you because if I do, I'll go back there. And I can't go back there. I won't. Never."  
"Go back where?" She asked gently.  
Max breathed shakily. "To the Tower."  
"Now please. Can we drop it? Otherwise I'll turn back into a sobbing mess and I don't want to let anyone else see that."  
Cassandra nodded. Max immediately went off to bed. Cassandra went ask to the campfire and sat next to Solas.  
Varric looked up from his meal. "What'd you and Max talk about?" He asked.  
"Presumably about his experience at the Circle Tower." Solas said.  
Cassandra jumped, confused. "You know he was in a Circle?"  
Varric also looked confused. "But he isn't a Mage nor a Templar? Why would he be in a Circle Tower?"  
Solas answered. "Visiting someone important to him. I believe our Herald was at the Ferelden Circle Tower during the Fifth Blight. I think he was one of the few to survive the towers takeover by the blood Mage, Uldred. I also think he may be suffering from 'reliving' his memories of his time there. Sparring with you so intensely may have resparked those buried memories and that is why he tried to almost beheaded you."  
"Then why will he not talk about it? Is talking about it not healthier than keeping it to himself?"  
Solas shrugged. "Would you be willing to share something that personal with someone you only met a week ago?"  
Cassandra bit her lip. "Good point. But what should we do to help him?"  
"Nothing for now. He will share of his experiences when he is ready. We should not force him to."  
Cassandra stomped her foot. "But we should do something! He's hurting on the inside."  
Varric chuckled. "Are you showing concern for our Herald, Seeker?"  
"Shut up dwarf


	4. The Hinterlands

CHAPTER 4

 

The next day they arrived at the Hinterlands. It didn't look like much. Just another forest if a bit mountainy. But it was peaceful looking and had an air of calm to it. The perfect place for a war to be waged.  
They established an Inquisition camp a mile or so away from the refugee camp Mother Giselle was supposedly helping. After they had gotten settled, the four hiked down to the camp. Fighting could be heard as they drew closer. Max I strapped his stilettos from his back. "Let's pick up the pace." He said.  
Cassandra unsheathed her sword and slung her shield down from her back. Solas took his staff off his back and Varric cocked his crossbow after he slid it off his shoulder.  
They moved into a slow jog as the sounds of fighting increased in volume. They turned a bend in the road and ran right into a mini war zone. "Let's go save some refugees!" Max shouted as he dashed towards the fighting, Cassandra right behind him. Mage and Templars were fighting to the death while Inquisition scouts did their best to protect the refugees. Which meant that naturally the mages and Templars began to fight the scouts.  
Max dove into the fray. Quite literally. He dove under a fire bolt a Mage had aimed at him then leaping back up, he closed the distance between them in a manner of seconds. The mages last action was looking shocked as Max's dagger slashed his throat open. Sensing movement behind him, he ducked as a Templar's sword swung above him. He brought a dagger behind him and felt resistance as it sank into the Templars knee. The Templar howled in pain and he sank to the ground, immobilized. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a quick blur of movement. He leaped back just in time to see an arrow whiz by his head. "Archers!" He shouted a warning.  
"No shit!" Varric yelled. Solas had put up a magical barrier around himself and the dwarf. Varric was shooting a bolt at any one Mage or Templar who got too close to a refugee while Solas was using healing spells to keep the Inquisition scouts alive as they fought against a force better equipped than they were. Another whizzed by and seeing that Cassandra had her shield up and that it was the only source of cover near him, he dove behind her.  
"What are you doing?" She yelled angrily.  
"Trying not to get shot!" Max yelled back.  
"Varric! Can you take care of those blasted archers? I would greatly appreciate it if you did!" He shouted. A few well placed bolts and the hail of arrows of stopped coming. Now that they were not sitting ducks, Cassandra charged back into the fray, bashing Templars and mages alike with her shield and swiping when necessary.  
Suddenly Max heard a high pitched scream. He turned to the direction the scream came from. It had come from a young girl of about fourteen. Behind her back was a young boy about five, possibly her younger brother. The girl was attempting to shield him from a particularly tall Templar towering above them. The two young children cowered in fear as the Templar drew closer and closer to them. Max was galvanized into action. He sprinted towards the children and their assailant at top speed. But he wasn't going to get there fast enough. The Templar raised his steel long sword up to slaughter them like animals. Without hesitation, Max threw one of his stilettos at the Templar in a desperate attempt to save the two defenseless kids. The Templar raised his sword higher and higher before falling as the dagger stuck him in his back. The kids screamed in surprise as their would-be attacker fell dead before them. They saw their savior running towards them. But they also saw the large Templar carrying a huge heave shield rush their hero. Max didn't see the Templar rushing him and was thrown sideways as the warrior crashed into him. The wind was knocked out of him and he struggled to get it back. The Templar slowly advanced with a viscous sneer. The Templar saw the mark on his enemies hand and beamed with pride as he realized he was to be the one to kill the 'hero'. He grinned at the struggling man on the ground straining to reach his weapon which had been knocked from his hands. The 'Herald' looked up weakly. The Templar raised his shield up to bring it down on the fallen mans head. Then looked down as a sword seemed to suddenly sprout from his chest. He grunted with surprise then fell down dead in the dirt. Max stared up at the Seeker who had seemed to come from nowhere. She stretched out a hand and helped him to his feet as the last of the mages and Templars were defeated. Varric and Solas walked over to the two. "Are you alright, Herald?" The elf asked. Max nodded. Varric grinned at him. "What happened? A couple lousy Templars and your down?" He smiled to himself as he quoted something Hawke had said a long time ago.  
Max shrugged. He massaged the shoulder the Templar had bashed into.  
Cassandra eyed him. She had seen what happened. Heard the screams of the terrified children as death looked over them. Seen Max rush to their rescue without any thought of his own safety. Seen the masterful throw of the dagger. And she had also seen the defying stare he had given to the Templar. She looked around and saw the two kids a ways off, being reunited with their parents. With a jolt, she realized that Max had purposely distracted the Templar in order for the children to get out of harms way. She suddenly had a newfound respect for roguish noble. He was willing to sacrifice his own life in order to save two children in need. That alone, spoke well of his character.  
Max breathed heavily. "Well now that that's done with, let's see if Mother Giselle survived."  
The four made their way to the middle of the small town they found themselves in nicknamed the Crossroads. Solas and Varric stopped to help some refugees while Cassandra stood at a respectable distance as Max walked up some steps to a dark skinned woman wearing Chantry robes.  
Max cleared his throat as he approached. "Mother Giselle, I take it?"  
She rose from the soldier she was talking to and said,"I am. And you must be the one they are calling 'The Herald of Andraste."  
Max grinned. "Not through any choice of mine."  
She chuckled. "We seldom have any say in our fate, I'm sad to say."  
"So you agree with the rest of Chantry pals?" Max asked.  
"I don't presume to know the Maker's intentions. For any of us. But I did not ask you to come here just to debate with me."  
"Then why am I here?"  
She gestured for him to walk with her.  
"I know of the Chantry's denouncement. And I am familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to: some of them of grandstanding in order to help their rise to Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people senselessly taken from us." She said sadly.  
"What happened was a tragedy." Max said.  
"Go to them. Prove to them that you are not a monster in disguise. They have heard only frightfully tales of you. Give them something else to believe."  
Max laughed. "So what? Show up, show them the mark on my hand and hope they don't smite me for heresy?"  
"Appeal to them. If I thought you were in cable of it, I would not have suggested it."  
"Will they even listen to me?"  
"Let me put it this way: you needn't convince them all. You just need some to doubt. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them and you receive the time you need."  
"Well thanks. I guess. At least you are doing more than most."  
She looked him in the eye. "I honestly don't know if you were touched by faith or sent to help us but I hope. Hope is what we need now. And for many, you are that hope. The people will listen to your rallying call as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us or destroy us." She paused. " I will go to Haven and inform Sister Leliana the names of the those in the Chantry that would be willing to talk. It is not much. But I will do whatever I can." She turned and walked down the steps. Cassandra passed her on the way up. She nodded at her.  
"So how'd it go? Will she help us?" She asked as she reached him.  
"Yes I believe so. But next time, you are doing the talking. That woman makes me uncomfortable. She's very serious."  
"What about me? Do I make you uncomfortable? Varric always says I'm very serious."  
Max grinned at her. "No not at all. In fact I rather thought you were fairly laid back. At least compared to my mother. Now that was a woman no one could get a grin out of. She was very scary."  
Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Was? Is she dead?"  
"Nope. Not even close."  
"Then why'd you say it was like she was dead?"  
Max grimaced. "Personal matter. Hey look, Varric!" He moved over to where Varric was playing with some of the refugee children. Cassandra watched after Max. *I guess he doesn't like talking about his personal life all that much.*  
She walked up to the two rogues. "What advice did Mother Giselle give you, Herald?"  
Max looked up from rough housing with some of the young refugee children. "What? Oh, she told me to convince the Chantry that I'm a good guy. I presume she meant go to Val Royeux where most of the sisters are and have a chat with them."  
Cassandra nodded. "Right then. Let's inform Cullen and the others then be on our way."  
"No." Max said shortly.  
"Excuse me?" Cassandra said.  
"We are not done here."  
"But we need to get to Val Royeux."  
Max shook his head. "No. We need to help these people. We can worry about what some woman in dresses think of us after we help the ones that need us now."  
"But Herald, the Chantry could help us close the Breach."  
"True but I'd rather help the ones the Breach is endangering before I talk to people safe behind an army and a wall."  
"But..."  
He looked at her, deadly serious. "Cassandra. If I don't try to do all I can for these people, then I'm no better than the demons and murderers plaguing them. I will not leave for Val Royeux until everyone that can be saved is saved. And nothing you say or do will sway me. One thing you have to know about us Trevelyns: we are very stubborn."  
Cassandra relented. She saw the wisdom and kindness in his statement. "Alright we will stay and help these people. But when they no longer need our help, we are heading straight back to Haven then to Val Royeux."  
Max stood and saluted her. "Aye aye captain!"  
Cassandra grunted in disapproval then turned away. Just when Max seems to be truly The Herald of Andraste, he goes and does something annoyingly childish like that.  
Max smiled. Then grunted with surprise as some of the kids tackled him to the ground. After several minutes he managed to untangle himself and convince them that he had to go. He tracked the others in his small group down and they waited together for some more Inquisition agents to arrive in order to help protect the town before heading back to the camp.  
When they arrived, a short haired dwarf greeted them. She smiled friendlily at them. As they approached, she stepped up to Max giving a slight bow. "Herald. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Scout Harding: Leliana's eyes and ears in the Hinterlands."  
Varric's eyes lit up. "Harding huh? Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?" He asked.  
"Can't say that I have. Why?"  
Varric chuckled. "Because you'd be Harding in--. Ah never mind."  
Cassandra rolled her eyes while making one of her famous grunts of disapproval. Max snickered. Harding just looked confused. "Harding in what? I don't get it." She said. Max shook his head. "I'll tell you later."  
Solas cleared his throat. "I take it you have some news for us, Scout Harding?"  
Harding nodded. Glad to change subjects.  
"Yes I do. There's an excellent housemaster over at Redcliffe Farms that Cullen thought would be useful to recruit. We haven't been able to reach him though between all the fighting and demons. And speaking of demons, we've had a number of Fade Rift sightings all over the Hinterlands."  
Only Cassandra and Solas noticed the Herald get rather pale in the face at the word demon even though he quickly recovered his composure.  
"Demons and Rifts? Great, it's my lucky day. I suppose closing the rifts should be our first priority."  
Harding nodded. "As someone who grew up here, I would greatly appreciate it. And of course I- we all will do whatever we can to help."  
Max turned to the others. "Well I guess we have our work cut out for us. Let's get to it."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

It was a decent sized tavern. In fact it was the only tavern around for days. It was older than the small town it presided in. That much was obvious due to the difference in architecture between it and the rest of the town. While most of the other buildings in the town were made of chiseled rock, the tavern was made from old fashioned logs held together by lots of tightly knotted rope. Why it had not decayed yet was a question not many citizens asked themselves. Even so, it was a nice establishment with good wine and good company to be found within. It was a popular place to go for a drink. In fact it was the only such place for people to go for a drink of cold ale. The only other tavern in the region was weeks away. So for the townsfolk, the tavern was a place of pride.  
The tavern had been in the owners, Kuth, family for three generations. His grandfather had built it by hand and his father had invented its famous ale. Then had taught Kuth the secret to making it before he passed away. The tavern was his pride and joy. He was a single man in his late forties with only two skills: making nice cold drinks and conversation.  
It was a special evening for the townsfolk. That day had been the last day of the harvest season. The town now had enough food to feed itself for the upcoming winter as well as to sell to traders and the neighboring towns. It was an evening for celebration and good times. It was an evening of great business for the tavern. Almost half the town was in the tavern laughing and drinking and having a grand time. It was a small enough town that everyone knew everyone and treated each other like family. Mugs of ale were being handed out to everybody old enough to drink. The men were trying to impress the women and the women pretended not to be interested while the kids played games outside. Overall, it was a very pleasant evening filled with happiness and humor. At least until the stranger arrived.  
The kids outside grew quiet as he approached. He gave them a friendly smile before opening the door to the tavern and stepping inside. Almost immediately, there was a hush as everyone stopped and stared at the newcomer. They studied him intently.  
The man was of medium height with a lean well muscled body. He was wearing light traveling clothing with a thin chai mail strapped over his chest. He wore a molted green cowl that hid his face. A longbow hung around his right shoulder and a quiver of arrows hung around his left. At his waist were two curved daggers that gleamed in the light of the room. He gently closed the door behind him and ignoring the rude stares, he made his way to a solitary table in the corner of the room. He sat down and leaned back against the wall behind him. This way he had a clear view of the entire tavern and no one could sneak up on him without being seen. No one said a thing for several seconds. No one had seen this man before in their lives. And no one wanted to be the one to ask the question that was on all of their minds: 'What was he doing here?'  
Finally after several long moments, the man spoke. His voice, which usually had a happy tone to it, was now gruff and hoarse due to lack of use.  
"Is anyone going to pass me an ale or am I going to have to serve myself?"  
Kuth, realizing that the stranger was a potential customer ordered one of his serving girls to get him some ale. The girl nervously handed him a mug of frothy ale then stepped back among her friends and family where it was safe. The stranger took a long deep swill of the refreshing beverage. He hadn't had a drink like that in months if not years. He had been on a quest for the past three or four years.  
The stranger drank the rest of his drink then set the mug on the wooden table. He sighed, content.  
Only one person was dumb enough to start something. The town drunk, Lorn, stumbled on over to the stranger and poked a finger at him.  
"Whoer yous?" He asked angrily. "Ta come barging in like yous own za plaze?"  
The stranger groaned. He was afraid this would happen. He shrugged to himself. It always happened.  
"I'm just a weary traveler looking for a place to relax for the evening."  
Lorn spat in the mans face. The man didn't even flinch. That alone should have tipped Lorn off that this was not a man you want to have angry but Lorn was too drunk to think clearly. "Yous a foreigner aren't ya? I don't like foreigners."  
The man nodded in acknowledgment. He swiped Lorns spit off his face.  
"You know what happens to foreigners around here? Huh? Do yous?"  
Kuth spoke up from behind the bar. "Nothing happens to foreigners around here, Lorn. Foreigners are where we get half our pay."  
"Then maybe we should change that!" Lorn said loudly.  
"Lorn, your drunk. Just sit down. We don't want any trouble on the day we finished harvesting."  
The foreigner, for he was a foreigner that much was clear, said calmly, "Listen to your buddy, Lorn. I don't want to start any trouble on a day like this for you folks."  
"You 'folks'? You have something against 'folks' like us?" Lorn slurred.  
The foreigner was getting a little annoyed by now. "No I have the utmost respect for people like those around us who work tirelessly and honestly throughout the year for honest coin. It's 'folks' like you I don't like: drunkards who spend their time drinking away their pathetic lives and never doing anything worthwhile in life. So yes. I have something against you."  
Lorn knocked the mans cowl up from his head. The stranger had long shaggy red hair and a thick bushy beard. Sparkling confident green eyes shine from behind his beard. He was very tan due to long hours in the sun. But his most striking feature was his face itself. It was covered in long deep scars. His nose was also broken but that wasn't what people saw. People saw the scars. They always saw the scars. Most had been with him for years. Some were new. Others he had had his entire life. But people always saw the scars. They always stared. Only one person saw the scars and moved past them to the human behind them. But even with the scars, he was still a highly good looking male specimen. Several woman gasped when his face was revealed. Some of the men in the tavern got jealous of him. They had been trying to woo the women for hours and then this one stranger came and got a gasp of admiration from them.  
Lorn noticed this and saddled up to the stranger. He once again spat at him. This time, the stranger moved his head to the side, the spit missing him entirely.  
"Go sit down Lorn."  
"Why? What are you going to do if I don't?"  
"It's simple. I'll make you sit."  
Lorn laughed. Even as he laughed, he threw a punch at the stranger. Like lightning, the stranger caught Lorn's fist. Everyone in the tavern froze, amazed at the strangers speed. Lorn was confused. He expected to have caught the man with his guard down. But instead, the man had caught his fist. And this angered Lorn. He threw his other fist at the strangers head. The stranger caught this hand as well. But this time, the stranger squeezed his hands. Hard.  
Lorn cried out in sudden pain. The pain was excruciating. Lorn fell to his knees but the iron grip the stranger had on his hands didn't leave. Some rose to help Lorn but then stopped. Lorn had brought it upon himself. Besides, no one really liked him.  
The stranger tightened his grip on Lorn's hands which Lorn didn't believe possible.  
"Great Asga!" Lorn cursed.  
The strangers eyebrows went up. One more new deity unknown to him. He had come across dozens of new things people worshipped as their Creator. Most contradicted his own belief but he was open minded about such things. At least to the point of not shouting heresy whenever he heard someone invoke something not the Maker.  
The stranger stood up and half dragged Lorn over to a free table and sat him down. Lorn, released from that iron grip went to rise but the stranger slammed his fists down on the table, startling everyone in the tavern.  
The strangers voice was surprisingly calm. "Please. Don't get up. Because I've had about enough of you Lorn and I don't wish to do something I'll later regret." He turned to the people gathered and cleared his throat. "Does anybody here know where The Spring is? I require its abilities."  
Immediately all the men stood up and went for the weapons at their sides. Within moments, the stranger was surrounded by deadly weapons. He sighed tiredly. "I'll give you one chance to put down your weapons and walk out here peacefully. I've had just about enough of cults trying to protect miracle working items. And I'd really rather not have to kill every person in this town. Trust me, I have experience getting rid of cultists protecting miracle workers. Ever hear of a place called Haven?"  
Kuth had. He once had a visitor from that town far to the east. The visitor had told him all about some woman's ashes that could heal anything. The visitor had been the only survivor of the town after a group of travelers found that the ashes were there. And apparently the town was off the map so only a few people knew of its existence. And the few that did now were long dead. So this stranger must have had a hand in the town massacre. Which meant he was a highly dangerous man.  
Kuth voiced his thoughts aloud to his fellow townsfolk.  
The stranger nodded his thanks to Kuth. "Listen to your bartender. All I ask is a sample of the so called Miracle Spring that is near this town and I'll be on my way."  
Someone asked why he needed the Springs power.  
"Simple. I need it."  
Kuth looked into the strangers serious eyes. "Yes but why do you need it? Your not dead. The Spring only heals the dead."  
"That's the thing:I'm already dead. I've been dead for eleven years."  
"You don't look dead." Kuth scoffed.  
"It's a slow death. But inevitable. Unless you lead me to the Spring. Either on your own free will or I will force you to. And I don't want to do that."  
Kuth saw a peaceful way to end this conflict. He nodded. "I can take you to the Spring on one condition: you don't share its location with anyone else. Unless they are honorable dead."  
The man nodded. "Agreed."  
Kuth grabbed a coat and put it on. "Liz, close up for me." The two men turned and left the tavern, heading south. Kuth turned to the man. "If I may ask, why are you so hell bent on finding the Spring?"  
"Because I made a promise to someone that I intend to keep." Aiden Cousland said.


	5. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of emotional and heart wrenching stuff just to forwarn you all

CHAPTER 5

 

"Fade Rift to the right!" Varric shouted the warning as they were rushed by shades and wraiths. Immediately Cassandra charged the shades while Varric began shooting Bianca. Solas threw up a barrier around the four of them. And Max froze as a two Shades converged on him. Seeing the Shades brought up memories of the Tower.  
Max couldn't do anything. He was frozen with fear. Luckily, the Shades never reached him. Two quick bursts of fire from Solas saw to that. "Close the Rift!" Shouted Solas.  
Max just stood there dumbfounded.  
Cassandra shouted from across the battleground as she single handily took on six Shades, "Herald!"  
Her voice jolted him back from the past. He shook his head then I strapped his stilettos and made a blind dash to the rift, dodging spirit energy fired at him from Wraiths along the way.  
He shoved his left hand towards the rift and felt it tugging at him. Eating away at him. He cried out in pain as the Mark flared with energy. He slowly fell to his knees as the rift closed, sucking the demons back into the Fade. With a loud snap the rift fully closed. His arm sank to his side and he knelt nursing his hand. Green light coursed up his palm to his elbow. The others ran to him. Cassandra looked at him with concern. Sweat poured off his face which was twisted in pain. "Herald?"  
"It's the Mark." Solas said. "Each time he uses it, it drains him."  
"What's that mean?" Varric asked.  
"It means each time it's used, it takes a portion of his life away. It's eating him up."  
Cassandra gasped.  
"Great! That's just great! Maker, why don't you just take my arm off while your at it!" Max shouted in agony. Cassandra went to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away. "Let's just go find more and get this nightmare over with." 

It took them a week to finish their business in the Hinterlands. They beat the rogue mages and Templars that were fighting, helped the people at the Crossroads and the people at Redcliffe Farms. They convinced the horse master Dennit, to help the Inquisition. And they closed Maker knows how many Fade Rifts. Finally after a long eventful week, they returned to Haven. They walked past the training grounds and could already hear the shouting. Solas headed back to his solitary place near the apothecary. Varric went straight for the tavern. "Coming with?" He called over his shoulder.  
"Nah, I think I'll go see what all the fuss is about."  
"I will go with him." Cassandra said.  
The two walked over to the Chantry. Max groaned as he saw the large group of arguing people in front of it. Some Templars were giving a Mage a hard time. Cullen was watching off to the side, ready to intervene if it went too far.  
"Even in a neutral group such as the Inquisition, mages and Templars will fight each other." Said Cassandra.  
Max wasn't paying any attention to her. He was studying the Mage the Templars were hassling.  
She had long blonde hair that fell along her back. She wore Circle robes and carried a staff in her hands. He felt like he had seen her before but he couldn't place where. Then she turned around as the crowd suddenly got silent as he approached. Her bright blue eyes lit up as soon as she saw him.  
"Max!" His sister cried as she ran into his arms.  
It took a moment for it sink in but when it did, he gathered her up in his arms and gave her a bear hug. Cassandra stared at them, confused. So did the crowd.  
Max released her from his hug but they didn't leave each other's side. Max gestured towards the Chantry and fortunately, Cassandra got the hint. It would be better to talk inside and away from the crowd of potentially angry Templars. The three of them made their way inside the Chantry with Cullen close behind. They went to the side away from prying ears.  
His sister couldn't contain herself anymore and she hugged her brother once more. Then she stepped back but she kept her arms around his shoulders as she took a close look of him. As if on cue, the Mark flared again and he flinched with pain. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw the Mark. Her eyes watered.  
"So the rumors are true. I had hoped... Oh Max." She hugged him again, sniffling.  
"I'm so sorry Maxie."  
With flushed cheeks, Max said, "Umm maybe not say my nickname before the elite of the Inquisition."  
He had noticed the small smile that had crept up on Cassandra's face when she heard the name his sister has been calling him since they were children.  
"Oh, right. Sorry." She turned to Cassandra and Cullen and curtsied. "Forgive me. My name is Evelyn. A pleasure."  
Max introduced Cassandra and Cullen. Evelyn noticed the note of admiration in her brothers voice when he introduced the Seeker. She smiled to herself. He would never admit it but he was obviously quite taken by her.  
Max explained what had happened during the last few weeks, including what had happened at the Temple. Evelyn listened intently. When Max finished, she lovingly touched his arm. "I'm so sorry Max. I wish I had come sooner."  
"By the way why are you here anyway? I thought you were still in Orlais at one of its Circles?"  
Evelyn shook her head. "Orlais's circles fell apart as well. I left as the mages rebelled. I wanted no part in all that. But I heard what happened at the Conclave and I remembered that you were there." Her voice cracked. "I thought you had died with everyone else who attended. And I prayed to the Maker: please, don't take my baby brother away from me. And then out of nowhere, I heard a rumor that you had survived. Not only that but that you were saved by Andraste and that you were the only person capable of closing the rifts in the Fade. I came here as soon as I heard."  
Max stared at her for a second before breaking into an idiotic grin. "Damn it's good to see you Evelyn. I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too Maxie."  
"Evelyn." Max warned.  
She grinned. "So what are you up to now that the people in the Hinterlands are safe? Or at least as safe as anyone can be now."  
"The Herald is going to Val Royeux in order to try to convince the Chantry to help us close the Breach. After that, we don't know." Cassandra said.  
"Keep an eye on him, please? He's the only little brother I have. Make sure he isn't hurt while saving everyone." Evelyn said with a smile.  
Cassandra nodded. "I'll keep two eyes on him at all times."  
Max grinned at her. "Two eyes? You do care!"  
Cassandra grunted and moved away. "If you need me, I'll be hitting some training dummies."  
Cullen nodded and excused himself as well leaving the two Trevelyns alone.  
Evelyn smiled at him.  
"What?"  
"So...the Seeker seems nice."  
"Oh shut up."  
Evelyn laughed.  
Then she grew serious. "So is it true? Can you really close the rifts?"  
Max nodded.  
She frowned. "Oh Max... Are you alright? I know how much you don't like demons-."  
Max held up a hand. "Just stop. I don't want to talk about it."  
She touched his hand. "Well if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here. Remember, I was there too."  
"I know it's just hard to talk about it you know. Wait what do you mean by here? Your staying?"  
She grinned. "Somebody has to keep an eye on you. Besides, I don't want to lose you again."  
Max didn't have the heart to tell her about what the Mark was doing to him. He nodded. Then said, "Come on. I want to show you everyone else. Little warning: don't play Wicked Grace with Varric. You'll lose."

 

As soon as Varric heard Evelyn call him Maxie, he fell out of his chair laughing. Max shot dagger eyes at his sister who couldn't hide her smile fast enough. Between laughs Varric said, "Wait, your name is Maxie?"  
"Maker no. It's Maxwell but I like to be called Max. Only Evelyn calls me Maxie despite me telling her I hate it."  
Evelyn grinned. "That's why I do it."  
"It's just a joke, Maxie." Varric said teasingly.  
Max looked both of them in the eyes before saying, "I hate both of you."  
"I'll leave you two to get acquainted. That way you can tell Varric all of my embarrassing quirks." Max said before leaving the tavern.  
He wandered around Haven for a little while then found himself staring out over the frozen lake in front of the town. The Breach reflected off the clear ice. He stared at it for some time, thinking. He was the only one able to close it. The only one able to stop it. And he wasn't sure he could.  
He was so enveloped in his own thoughts he never heard someone approach.  
"Herald? Are you alright?" Cassandra asked as she walked up to him. She had been standing behind him, watching him as he stared up at the Breach for several minutes. He looked like he needed someone to talk to.  
Max jumped at the sound of her voice. "Wha? Oh Cassandra, I didn't hear you approach. I'm fine. Just thinking."  
Cassandra stood besides him, keeping an appropriate amount of distance between them. "About what?"  
"About how we are going to close that thing. I mean, I could only stop it from spreading last time I tried closing it. So how do people expect me to close it entirely?"  
She took a moment before answering. "Solas confirmed the heavens are scarred but calm. He believes that another attempt will seal it entirely. Granted the Mark has enough power...the same level of power to create it."  
Max chuckled. "Oh is that it? What harm could there be in powering up something we barley understand? Maybe at full power it will turn everyone into a demon or worse: cats."  
Cassandra grinned. "Hold on to that sense of humor."  
"Never lost it once. Not even during the Fifth..."  
Cassandra noticed him falter. Even though she had only known this man for a short time, she felt protective of him. And felt sadness for him whenever he mentioned his time in the Tower which he still did not know she knew. She wanted desperately to talk to him about it but in her heart she knew he would talk when he was ready. Cullen had lived that nightmare as well and he wouldn't tell her for months and they were old friends.  
She stood there quietly as Max shook the memories away. With a deep breath he said, "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For not prying. Not asking me to talk about it. It's just hard to talk to anyone who wasn't there." She nodded and despite herself, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch. "When you are ready to talk about it, I'll be here." She said before heading back to the town. On her way, Evelyn stepped out from under the trees.  
Evelyn smiled warmly at her. "Thank you as well for not forcing him to talk."  
"You were watching?"  
Evelyn nodded. "I was with him during the Blight. I was the reason he was even at the Tower in the first place."  
Cassandra eyed her. "How'd you know I knew that he was at the Tower during the Blight?"  
"I'm a Mage remember? Plus, it's a little obvious you know. Otherwise you would have asked him about it already."  
"I don't want to bring up bad memories. I know that what happened in that Tower was truly horrific. We were lucky that The Hero of Fereldan showed up when he did."  
Evelyn's mouth twitched in a smile. "You know he saved us. The Warden. He and his band of heroes. If he hadn't helped us, we wouldn't be here today."  
That supposed Cassandra. She had read detailed accounts of that dreadful time but never once heard that The Hero saved them. Nothing even mentioned the Trevelyns names.  
"Really? How?"  
Evelyn smiled, looking back at how he had saved them.  
"I was moved over to the Fereldan Circle Tower a little over a month before the Circle was overrun. Max was visiting from our home in Ostwick to see how I was adjusting. You see, I wasn't always in a Circle. Since our family is noble, they could hide my magic from the Templars. But only so long. So when the Templars found out I was put in a Circle." She smiled at the memory. "We were still teenagers then and Max did everything he could to make sure they didn't take me. He pulled Maker knows how many tricks and pranks on them before my parents found out. They ordered him to stop but he wasn't about to let some big bad Templars take his older sister away from him. We were really close when we were younger, you see. One didn't go anywhere without the other. We were closer than a Mabari and its owner. You know what he did when they found out a Trevelyn was a Mage? The little idiot told the Templars that he was the Mage and to take him instead. He was ready to give up the rest of his life for me. And I couldn't let him do that so I went with the Templars willingly. They put me in one of the Free Marches Circles but soon transferred me to Fereldans Tower once it was proved that I was stronger than most of the others. Max visited me just days before the blood mages took over. We were sitting in the study when all hell broke loose."

***************** 

 

"Seriously how are you?" A twenty year old Max asked Evelyn as they sat in the study surrounded by magical times.  
He had arrived at the Circle Tower just a few hours prior and Evelyn had been overjoyed to see him. He hadn't told her he was coming so she loved the surprise.  
"I'm fine, really. There's no need to worry about me Maxie."  
Max huffed. "I don't like it. I hate how mages are treated like this. Forced to stay in a Circle like you are some wild animal. It's not right." He glared at a Templar as he walked past them.  
Evelyn sighed. "Yes well it's how things are. At least it's nice here."  
"Has anyone messes with you? Anyone hurt you? Maker if anyone has, I'll flay them."  
Evelyn laughed. "No no one has messed with me. If anything, everyone leaves me alone. Most of the mages don't talk to me and the Templars only notice me if I'm doing something wrong. Besides, I can look after myself. I don't need my little brother making sure I don't get into trouble all the time."  
"Yes I know. It's just...I'm worried about you. Your far from home and by yourself. If anything were to happen to you, I-..."  
He paused. Evelyn looked up at him. "What is it?"  
"Shh." Max slowly reached for his stilettos and motioned for her to grab her staff. Then he slowly crept to the edge of the hallway and peaked out. "What is it? What do you hear?" Evelyn whispered, nervous.  
"Hear that?" Max whispered back. Evelyn craned her ears, trying to hear what Max could but she couldn't hear anything.  
"Silence. In a Circle Tower? Somethings happening."  
A scream of terror pierced the deadly silence. Evelyn flinched at the sound. "That sounded like Ser Edwin." She whispered to Max who had his eyes set on the door to the study. She hadn't seen what he had seen: a creature of some type had slide past the door on the other side. Max turned to his sister and said, "Wait here. I'm going to check it out."  
She shook her head. "I'm coming with you."  
"Out of the question."  
"And me staying behind is out of the question."  
Max shrugged. "Fine. Just stay as quiet as you can and be ready to move if need be." Evelyn nodded as Max led them slowly to the door. They peaked out at the horrific scene before them.  
Bodies of Templars and mages alike were sprawled about on the floor. Some were ripped to shreds, others were burned to a crisp. And standing among the dead were dozens of twisted creatures. They appeared to be human until closer inspection proved that wrong. They were human like as far as their form looked. They had long skinny arms with gnarled claws at the end. Long skinny legs held them up. Their bodies were twisted and appeared to have some kind of clothing on. But their heads were monstrous. Their faces were mangled. Rotten flesh covered their entire bodies and their lips were sewn shut. One beady little eye scanned around them.  
Evelyn couldn't help but scream in terror at these monsters which instantly turned their attention to the siblings.  
"Move!" Max shouted. He burst through the door right at the horrors. Evelyn, thrust into action by her brothers courage, stepped out behind him and shot a bolt of lightning at one of the creatures. It vaporized on the spot. Max dove into the fray with one thing on his mind: protect his sister. He hacked and slashed the creatures but for every one he killed, it seemed like two more took its place. Even with all his training, he couldn't keep them all at bay with just two daggers. And as soon as he realized this, he changed tactics. He leapt back towards his sister and shouted over the creatures growls, "Can you make a distraction so we can get out of here?" Evelyn nodded as she shot another bolt of lightning. "I- I think so!"  
"Then make it quick!"  
"Close your eyes!" She ordered as she unleashed a massive burst of light from her staff, blinding all the creatures. Max opened his eyes, saw an escape route, grabbed his sisters hand, and fled. They ran up the stairs to the third floor only to be met by hundreds more of the creatures all fighting what little Templars remained on the floor. Max dove into the first room he saw, Evelyn right behind him. They searched the room and finding it was clear of creatures, barricaded the door. The two of them stayed in that room for days, fighting anything that tried to get in. But with each passing hour, the creatures got closer and closer to breaching the room. Any help that might've come was either killed before it reached them or was turned into a demon as well. Neither one of them slept and with each wave of demons and abominations, they got weaker and weaker. They knew they could only hold out for a little longer. And the monsters knew it too. They were tired and hungry and on their last legs when another wave of abominations crashed through their measly barricade. Caught unprepared, Max was thrown to the side as the monsters streamed in. Evelyn was too exhausted to put up much of a fight and she was overwhelmed. A new fire surged through Max as he saw his sister being attacked by the blasted demons. With furious anger, he screamed at them with new vigor. "Get away from my sister you damn bastards!" He picked himself up and charged at the them. He stabbed one in the back, slashed the throat of another, and tackled another to the ground. He jammed a dagger into its chest, killing it. Within seconds, he was back up hacking and slashing away. He killed a dozen of the bastards before he was thrown back. But he had gotten what he wanted. Their focus was now on him and not Evelyn as she slowly came to.  
*I don't care if I die today but these shits are not taking Evelyn.*  
He was by the door when he stood up, defiant till the end. The creatures actually flinched back. "That's right you bastards! Be afraid!" Max shouted at them. Then he realized they were not cowering because of him. They were cowering because of something behind him.  
Meanwhile Evelyn had came to and had gotten to a kneeling position. And the sight before her terrified her to her core. Max was facing about thirty abominations with no weapons. He was shouting abuse at them, trying to keep their attention away from her. He was protecting her to the end. And then she saw him. A man with two swords stepped into the doorframe dressed in thick hunting clothes. He had short red hair with green eyes shining from behind a thin line of stubble. He stepped into the room. For some reason all the abominations stepped back from this man fearfully. Max noticed movement behind him and he turned around. That was the moment the abominations were waiting for. One swung its razor sharp claws at Max and struck him square in the chest. Max cried out in pain as he slumped to the ground.  
"Maxie!!" Evelyn screamed, tears flowing freely down her face. She tried to rise but was too weak to do so. A couple abominations remembered she was down and turned to finish her off. They made their way towards her but they never arrived. The man at the door threw his swords at the two abominations, killing them instantly. He shouted, "With me!" And charged. Suddenly, a giant crashed through the wall to the room and with a road it cleaved through several abominations with a large battle ax. Behind it, several people streamed in, weapons drawn. In mere moments, all the abominations in the room were killed. Evelyn looked around at their heroes, dumbfounded. The giant which she now realized was a Qunari and a red haired Dwarf stood guard by the door and hole in the wall. Two mages, a skinny black haired woman and an elderly woman knelt by Max, checking his wounds. A Mabari was sniffing the corpses. A tan Elf and a big hulking statue like thing were arguing. And a small redheaded woman was scorning the first man about how reckless he was. A blonde man wearing Warden armor squared down beside her. He grinned at her. "Well that was close. Are you okay, miss?"  
Evelyn, still too shocked to answer, looked over to where Max lay unmoving. The man followed her eyes and said,"Friend of yours?"  
"M- my brother. Help me up."  
"I don't think that's a good idea miss. You look a little dizzy."  
The first man called from across the room. "Help her up Alistair. That's her brother. And Wynne and Morrigan, make sure he's okay. Sten, Ohgren, and Zevran, make sure there's no more of those blasted abominations nearby. Zevran and Shale you two keep watch at the door." The man turned to the dog, "Speedy, keep doing what your doing." He said with a hint of humor. He turned to the redheaded woman. "Leliana make sure he doesn't chew on any of the corpses." Leliana smiled and went over and pet the dog.  
Alistair helped her up and leaning on him, she walked over to her brothers limp form. She cried out when she saw him. His body was covered in claw and bite marks. His face was bruised and his hair was in tangles. She stumbled when she saw the wound on his chest from where the abomination struck him. His chest looked ripped open and blood was pouring out of it. Already, the floor around him was sticky with blood. Tears flowed down her face in waves. "Maxie..." The older Mage turned to the leader and said, "Aiden, this one is bleeding out. He needs immediate medical attention or we'll lose him."  
Aiden nodded then called Zevran and Leliana over. "Right. Here's what we are going to do: Zevran and Leliana, you two will take Speedy with you and go with Morrigan down to the first floor. Morrigan, do everything you can to save this brave man and you two protect them."  
"Morrigan sighed. "Why? Why should we help them? We are not in this tower to save everyone."  
"We are here to save everyone we can. Now go. As your friend, I'm asking you to help these two."  
He called over to the Qunari. "Sten, you go with them as well. Everyone else, get ready. We still have to see to Uldred at the top."  
Sten walked over and hefted Max's limp body over his shoulder and carried him out of the room, Morrigan and Zevran close behind him. Speedy trotted beside them. Leliana squeezed Aiden's arm. "Are you sure you will be safe without us, my love?" Aiden grinned mischievously at her. "We'll be fine, Leliana. I'll see you downstairs."  
Leliana helped Evelyn back to her feet. As they left, Evelyn turned back to Aiden. "Wait, why are you helping us?" She asked him. He just smiled warmly at her. "I'm a Grey Warden. It's what I do. Make sure your brother is okay. Oh and don't fall for Zevran's charms." He added as an afterthought.  
Then they left. The group went back downstairs to the first floor with no incidents. They laid Max down in front of the entrance to the front of the Tower. Sten, Zevran, and the Mabari stood watch just in case there were any demons left nearby. Leliana comforted Evelyn as she knelt besides her dying brother. Morrigan was casting healing magic on him. In order to distract her from her brothers near lifeless form, Leliana made small talk. She explained to Evelyn what was going on. Apparently, a bunch of the mages in the Tower were actually blood mages and had rebelled. They were summoning demons who then possessed them, turning them into abominations. An hour ago, Leliana and the others arrived to find out what happened. And Aiden had sworn to help those still left in the Tower. So the group had worked their way up the Tower, killing all sorts of demons along the way. On the third floor as they were making their way to the stairs to the fourth floor, they saw a number of abominations burst through a door and heard a scream of defiance. Aiden immediately ran away from the group towards the scream. And noticing that there were people in trouble, ordered the rest of the group to assist. Evelyn asked why they were here in the first place and Leliana told her of the events at Ostagar and everything else that had happened to them. "Aiden and Alistair are the last remaining Wardens in all of Ferelden and everyone else agreed to help them one by one. Through a series of events, we all joined forces to stop this Blight before it takes even more lives. Aiden has some ancient Grey Warden treaties commanding the people of Ferleden to help defeat the Blight. He's raising the biggest army this place has ever seen to beat the darkspawn." Leliana said with pride.  
Evelyn tore her gaze away from Max's body to look at her. "There's a Blight going on? Since when?"  
"Apparently, it started several months ago. King Cailen gathered his forces and met the darkspawn at Ostegar but they were decimated alongside the few Wardens in Fereldan. It's up to us to stop the Blight."  
"I'm sorry to say it but at the moment I don't care about all that. All I care about right now is Maxie."  
Leliana nodded, understanding in her eyes. "I understand. Don't worry, Morrigan is a great healer. She won't let him die. He'll be up and walking in no time."  
"I hope so. I can't bear the thought of losing him." Evelyn said softly. They sat in silence for dozens of minutes, listening to sound of magic crackling as Morrigan slowly healed Max's wounds. Suddenly Max began shaking violently and screaming in terror. Evelyn went to his side but Leliana pulled her back. Evelyn struggled but Leliana's grip was like iron. Max started to froth at the mouth and Evelyn shouted. "Do something! Help him!"  
Morrigan said calmly, "He's dreaming. I can't heal nightmares."  
Suddenly Max jolted awake screaming, "No get back! Demons!", before falling back down, out cold. His violent shaking deceased.  
Evelyn stared at her brother. "What happened to him?" She asked, her voice barley a whisper.  
"Your brother has been through a lot. He must be having night terrors. It's common for people who have experienced terrible things to have nightmares."  
"Will he be like this forever?"  
Morrigan shrugged. "Hard to say. It'll pass. But it's all mental. I can't heal memories. Other than that, he's making a full recovery. Now all we have to do is wait."  
"Come on Maxie. Come back to me." Evelyn whispered. They sat there, watching him sleep. Evelyn didn't even notice Aiden and the others return an hour later. They were covered in blood and had cuts all over their bodies but they were fine. The blood wasn't theirs. Aiden stood behind Evelyn with Leliana wrapped around his waist.  
"How's he doing?" He asked.  
"He's doing fine. In a few days he'll be back to his old self." Morrigan answered.  
Aiden nodded, the relief on his face clear to see. "That's great! By the way, we killed Uldred and the remaining abominations and blood mages and whatnot. Tower is clear of baddies."  
He turned to Evelyn, still lying besides Max. He squatted down and lifted her head. "Hey chin up. Your brother will be fine. There's no need to worry anymore."  
Evelyn gave a weak smile. "Thank you. For everything. How can we repay you?"  
"You can repay me by making sure he's alright when he wakes up. I'm just glad your brother is fine." Aiden said with a cheerful grin.

************ 

 

"But he wasn't fine." Evelyn told Cassandra as they sat at the war table. "He recovered from his wounds but nightmares of that time still haunt him to this day. He can barely fall asleep without dreaming of those few last moments."  
"Does he remember anything after he was wounded?" Cassandra asked.  
Evelyn shook her head. "Nothing. He says the last thing he remembers is seeing the abomination as it clawed him. And that image terrifies him. And he can't talk about his experience with anyone else but me. No one else survived the Tower so I'm the only one he can confide in. Not that he does. The few times we have talked about it, he just breaks down. He returns to those moments and becomes a different person: more violent and unresponsive. It's a horrible thing to watch." Her voice wavered. "Every time I see him go back into that state... It kills me to see him suffer like that. He was hurt protecting me. Me." She choked back sobs. Cassandra, unsuringly put an hand on Evelyn's shoulder. Evelyn nodded her thanks.  
After a few moments, Cassandra said, "If it makes you feel any better, you and Max were not the only survivors of that time. The Inquisition troops commander, Cullen, was also saved by The Warden. He experienced the brutality of the blood mages and demons firsthand. Maybe he and Max could talk about it. And if not, he can always talk to me about it."  
Evelyn, who had gotten herself under control again, looked up at the Seeker and smiled teasingly at her. "You like my brother don't you? Admit it, your a sucker for dashing sarcastic rogues."  
Cassandra choked. "What? I have nothing but respect for the Herald. Nothing more. I just met him not even a month ago!"  
Evelyn laughed. "'Respect' huh?"  
"Argh you are just as insufferable as Max!"  
That only furthered Evelyn's laughter.  
The door to the war room opened and a short redheaded woman stepped into the room carrying some papers. She looked up and jumped ever so slightly. "Oh Cassandra, I didn't know you were in here. And who's this?"  
Evelyn rose quickly to her feet. Her face was flushed.  
"You!" Evelyn almost ran to the woman as she recognized her. She slammed into Leliana and hugged her tightly. Leliana, caught off guard, just stood with her arms in the air.  
"Umm...who are you?" Leliana asked. Evelyn stepped back. "You don't remember me? I'm Max's older sister. You and Aiden and the others saved us in the Tower."  
Leliana's eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh Maker that's right! I remember now! I forgot all about that. But what are you doing in Haven?"  
"I came as soon as I heard that Max was here. I want to help any way I can."  
"Absolutely not!" Max said as he entered the room.  
Evelyn raised a hand to her mouth in shock. "Max? Were you listening to us?"  
"Be quiet!" He snapped at her. He stared at her. "How could you tell her?" He asked.  
Evelyn stepped back. "You heard?"  
"You mean I heard you tell Cassandra all about the Tower? Yeah I heard all about that."  
Evelyn stepped towards him but he held up a hand. "I thought she should know."  
"You don't get to decide who knows or not!" He barked at her. "Nobody needs to know! It's my story to tell. No one else's. You don't talk about it. Not to anyone."  
"But Max, you need to talk about it. Talking about things like that help."  
Max's eyes brimmed with tears. "No. Talking about it does nothing but bring back up the memories."  
"But-."  
"Just stop. Please just stop talking about it." He said before leaving. Evelyn chased after him.  
Cassandra picked up the papers Leliana had dropped when Evelyn hugged her. She looked over them quickly before Leliana snatched them away.  
"Is that from the Hero of Fereldan?" She asked.  
Leliana frowned. "He has a name you know. You may have heard me say it a few times? Aiden, remember?"  
Cassandra shrugged. "Yes I remember but I don't know him. And I assume only his closest friends, family, and lover call him by his real name. Most just call him by one of his many titles. Anyway, what's in the letter? Is it from him?"  
Leliana beamed with delight as she nodded in confirmation.  
"Well what's it say? Does it say where he is?"  
Leliana nodded.  
"Well?" Cassandra pestered.  
"It says he's on his way back...and that he kept his promise to me. He found a cure."


	6. Val Royoeax

CHAPTER SIX

 

Two days later, Max, Varric, Solas, andCassandra headed to Val Royuex. Evelyn stayed behind, still tired from her journey to Haven. She spent her time getting to know the others in the Inquisition. As she talked to the agents, she noticed that everyone deeply respected Max and sincerely thought he was Andraste's Herald. He was loved here more than he was loved at home.  
She enjoyed meeting everyone, from the Commander down to the stable boys. She especially liked getting to know Leliana better. After all, she had helped to save her.  
The two were sitting in Leliana's room, talking about the day the Hero saved Max and her.  
"So you were there, weren't you? When the Archdemon fell?" Evelyn asked.  
"Yes I was there. I remember it as if it was yesterday. It landed on top of the castle in Denerim, it's wings wounded by Riordan, who gave his life in order to keep it on the ground. Aiden, Alistair, Speedy the Mabari, and I climbed to the top where my love faced down the Archdemon by himself while we kept the bulk of the darkspawn there back. I was so terrified for him but at the same time, so proud of what he had accomplished. He's had a hard life."  
"I heard he was the son of a teyrn."  
Leliana nodded grimly. "Yes he was. Aiden was the youngest child of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland. From what Aiden has told me, he grew up in a loving home with his parents and older brother, Fergus. Shortly before the Fifth Blight began, Arl Howe attacked their home and killed everyone in the dead of night. Only Aiden got away with help from the Grey Warden Duncan. Then they made their way to Ostagar where only Alistair and Aiden survived. They along with the witch Morrigan, made their way to Lothering. It was in Lothering where I first met him. " she smiled, looking back on those fond memories. "As we journeyed from place to place recruiting people to help us, we grew closer and closer. Before our quest was finished, we were hopelessly in love."  
Evelyn grinned at the blushing redhead. "What was he like? I've heard stories of him as a legend but you knew him as a person."  
"Wonderful. He is perfect. During our time together, he never frowned. Never raised his voice. He was always kind and thoughtful towards others." She chuckled. "Every night at camp, he would check on us and make sure we were feeling alright. He somehow knew exactly what to say to keep our spirits up. And he was always positive and cracking jokes. You could never take him too seriously. And he was ever the planner, planning every meticulous detail before doing anything; whether it be fighting or courting."  
Evelyn listened intently. She could see how much Leliana loved him. She could see it in her eyes.  
"What was it like being with him? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Amazing. He was a romantic. In fact, I still have the Andraste's Grace he gave me. When the Archdemon fell, I thought he was gone. And then he stood up from its dead body, beaming like an idiot. He just calmly walked over to me, swept me up in his arms, and said 'Let's never do that ever again.'"  
She laughed. "That's just how he does things. The thing I like most about him is that he doesn't take himself too seriously. It's funny though because he doesn't like all the attention being a legend gives him. If it was up to him, he'd be with me living in a small cabin away from all the noise from being a hero."  
"Where is he by the way? I mean it's not you two had a falling out so I'd expect him to be here with the Inquisition."  
Leliana frowned. "He's on a quest of his own. For himself, for me, for all of his friends, for all the Wardens."  
"Do you know when he will return?"  
"No but I know he is on his way back."  
"What about the others in your group? What were they like?" Evelyn asked.  
"Well there was me, Aiden, Alistair, and Speedy of course. Alistair was very sweet and cute in an awkward kind of way. He was almost like a big brother to me. Morrigan was cruel. She said things just to hurt people. But she was formidable, I'll give her that. Wynne was like the old friendly grandmother to the group. She would make sure we ate properly and bathed regularly. Shale was...different to say the least. She didn't quite know what to do as she had been frozen for many years. But as she got used to being alive again, she liked to tease us fleshy people for not being made of stone. And I've never met anyone else with such a passionate hatred for pigeons. Ohgren was perverted but he always knew how to keep us distracted from bad news. He was immensely loyal. So was the big softie Sten once you gain his respect. He was like a gentle giant. Then there was Zevran. That Elf flirted with everything and anyone. I especially liked traveling with him. Zevran was always cracking jokes and playing jokes. He was the one who made me and Aiden realize we loved each other. And last but not least, there was Speedy, Aiden's Mabari. Now that was a dog that was smarter than all of us. He wove his way into our hearts. Speedy was almost like our mascot. But like everything, it didn't last forever. He died of old age four years past. We all miss him. Aiden most of all. Speedy had been with him since the beginning."  
They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before the door to the room opened and in stepped a dark skinned woman with her black hair tied in a bun. She wore a bright yellow skirt that showed off her sleek legs. A small birthmark was at the corner of her cheek. In her hands, were treaties and other such papers. As soon as she saw her, Evelyn fell hopelessly and forever in love.  
"Leliana have you seen-. Oh. I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met." The woman said with a heavy Antivan accent that melted Evelyn's heart.  
Evelyn jumped up and nervously shook the woman's hand. "I, I'm Evelyn Trevelyn, Max's older sister." She stammered.  
The woman smiled warmly at her. "A pleasure, Lady Evelyn. My name is Josephine Montilyet."  
"Josie here is our Chief Diplomat." Leliana explained. "And a close friend."  
Josephine and Leliana smiled at each other. Evelyn, desperate to keep her mind off of how beautiful Josephine looked asked,"How long have you two known each other?"  
"Oh we've known each other for years. Since we were teenagers I think."  
Josephine nodded. "And it's been a wonderful time. Leliana, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have some treaties I would like to go over with you." She asked nicely.  
"That's fine Josie. Evelyn and I were just discussing my time with Aiden."  
Evelyn, desperate for more time with the Antivan beauty, said, "Maybe I can help? Different perspective and all that?"  
Josephine smiled pleasantly at her. "I don't see why not. Come, we can go to my office."  
Evelyn and Leliana stood and followed Josephine out of the room. 

 

Val Royeux was a spectacle indeed. Max grew up surrounded by castles and riches but Val Royeux was more showy as far as looks go. Everything was gold and shiny. It was like the city was bragging about how rich and nice it was. So naturally, Max hated it. He hated that the nobles and the city itself it seemed, acted like they were better than everyone. He was tempted to just toss in a giant beehive and run snickering off into the sunset. He grinned as they entered. Varric looked up at him. "Why the smile?"  
"Just thinking about pulling some pranks on some nobles."  
Varric nodded. "When you come up with a plan, find me and I'll help."  
Cassandra grunted. "We are not here to play pranks."  
"Come on, it'd be fun!" Max pouted.  
"Absolutely not."  
"Spoilsport." Max murmured.  
They walked up to the front gates and were greeted by an Inquisition scout.  
"My Lord Herald!" The scout said.  
Cassandra eyes her. "Your one of Leliana's people, aren't you? What have you learned?"  
"The Chantry awaits you on the other side of the city, but so do a great number of Templars."  
"There are Templars here?"  
"Yes, the people seem to think that they will protect them from- from the Inquisition!"  
Max groaned. "Protect them from the blasphemous 'Herald of Andraste' I'd say."  
The scout gasped. "Surely they cannot think such a thing!"  
"Why not?" Max scoffed. "They wouldn't be the only ones."  
Cassandra shook her head. "We will see soon enough. Scout, head back to Haven and warn Leliana that we might be detained."  
The Scout nodded and ran off.  
Max told Varric and Solas to go buy some provisions for the journey back to Haven then Cassandra and he headed to the opposite side of the city.  
There was a large crowd of people around a small stage. On the stage were three Chantry members. One was a mother and the others were sisters. The mother was speaking when Max and Cassandra slipped into the crowd gathered. The mother saw them.  
"We mourn our Divines beautiful and naive heart, silenced by treachery. You wonder what became of her murderers. We'll wonder no more. We say this is a false prophet, driven by no more than his own greed!"  
"We came here to talk and this is how you greet us? Not very nice to the people trying to help are you?" Max yelled above the mothers voice.  
"It's true! We are only trying to close the Breach, before it is too late!" Cassandra said.  
The mother grinned. "It is already too late!" She said before turning to a group of Templars approaching. One of the recruits stepped up onto the stage behind the obvious leader and punched the mother square in the jaw. The mother crumpled to the ground. The leader laid a hand on one of the other Templars who had gone to help the mother up. "Still yourself! She is beneath us." The man said.  
"But Lord Seeker-." The Templar said. The recruit stepped up. "You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question!" The other Templar settled down.  
Cassandra recognized the leader. "Lord Seeker Lucius?"  
The Lord Seeker turned to her, shaking his head. "Raising a puppet on a string as Andraste's Herald? You should be ashamed of yourself. The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages."  
Max laughed. "If you didn't come hear to help then you just came to make speeches?"  
Lucius turned his attention to Max. "I came to see what frightened old woman so and to laugh. But the inquisition has shown me nothing. And you, less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeux is unworthy of our protection. We march!" The Templars then followed the Lord Seeker out of the city. Rather quickly if it must be noted.  
Max snorted in disgust. "That went well." He said. Varric, done shopping walked up. "Heh that was the Lord Seeker? Seems like a charming guy." He said with a wry smile.  
"Guess we aren't getting any Templars to help with closing the Breach. What now?"  
Frustrated, Cassandra shrugged and said, "I don't know. But we need someone to help with the Breach. Anyone."  
Solas walked up as quiet as ever. "Maybe the mages will help."  
Max snorted. "They weren't willing to speak to us before. Why should they now?"  
"Because their leader talked to me. Grand Enchanter Fiona wishes to speak to you at Redcliffe. I thought you'd like to know."  
"Hmm that might work. The Breach is magic that's plain to see. So the mages might be able to assist in destroying it."  
"As long as they don't do any weird shit, I'm fine." Varric said. "I've had enough of weird magic shit."  
Max's tone changed. "That makes two of us."  
*He must be talking about the blood mages in the Tower.* Cassandra thought.  
And with that, they began to head back to Haven. 

Max stared at the skinny blonde haired Elf. She grinned at him behind shabbily cut hair. She had led them to an alleyway where she then promptly shot a noble out for the Heralds blood. Then had asked to join the Inquisition for the 'little people' nobles hurt. To Max, that was a great idea. But there was one tiny detail he had to check.  
"What would you do if taken to a nobles party?"  
Without missing a beat, the Elf named Sera said, "Easy. Toss in a giant beehive and run."  
"Snickering into the sunset?"  
"Laughing into the sunset." Sera corrected.  
"Welcome to the Inquisition Sera."  
Cassandra snorted.

 

"Alright, Lady Vivienne. I'm gonna give it to you straight. You scare me but we need another powerful Mage in the Inquisition so I'll accept your offer. Welcome aboard!"

 

They arrived back at Haven in a week. Max and Cassandra immediately went to the Chantry to report to the advisors. Josephine thought it would be best to aid the mages and Cullen was hard set on helping the Templars while Leliana was open to both. The three were bickering which Max found happened a lot. Finally Max had had enough. "Stop arguing and make a decision. Honestly it's like taking care of siblings."  
"I agree." Cassandra said.  
"Oh that's a relief. Glad I got that off my chest. I now know that you agree with me. Phew! Little worried there." Max said, a huge idiotic grin on his face.  
"Ugh."  
"Anyway, we need to figure out who to reach out to: mages or Templars." Cullen said.  
"That's easy. We contact the mages. I mean, the Templars made it fairly clear that we aren't welcome near them. So I say we go meet Fiona at Recliffe and see where things go from there... Agreed? Great. Now I'm going to go take a bath because I think Sera may have done something to my clothes." The group dispersed but Leliana stopped him on his way to his room.  
"Herald, if I may have a moment. I wanted to talk to you about something."  
Max shrugged. "Sure, what is it?"  
"It's about the Wardens. Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Fereldan vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they too seem to be gone. Now ordinarily I would think nothing of it but the timing is...interesting to say the least. My agents in the Hinterlands have news of a Warden in the area who goes by the name Blackwall. I was thinking he may be able to shed some information about the Wardens disappearance."  
"That is worrisome, I agree. What about The Warden? Has he disappeared as well?"  
Leliana shook her head. "No he's on his way to Haven as we speak. From his letters, he believes he will arrive in a month or two. And I'm counting down the days." She added with a smile.  
"Alright. I'll look into it next time I'm out. But now if you'll excuse me, I have a bath that's calling out my name."  
She nodded and Max moved on. As he left the Chantry, a man stopped him, telling him about a professional mercenary group that was interested in working with the Inquisition. Max agreed to meet the company's leader on the Storm Coast. Then he went and took a much needed bath. 

 

As soon as Max saw that the leader was a Qunari with massive horns and an eyepatch carrying a big hammer/blade, Max nodded enthusiastically. He didn't even ask for the groups credentials or price. He just went up to the Qunari who was a good couple heads taller and said, "Your hired. Now let's go kick some demon ass."

 

Max turned to Cassandra who was not as giddy with excitement as he was. "Look! He's got a bushy beard! And he has the taint! Now if that isn't damn good Warden material, I don't know what is."  
Cassandra gave one of her famous grunts of disapproval.  
Max gave Blackwall a thumbs up. "That means she likes you."

 

Max ducked under the war ax then jabbed forward, thrusting his dagger into the bandits chest. The bandit fell to the ground dead. "Another one for me!" Max shouted as parried a blow from the ax mans buddy. "I didn't know we were counting!" Varric called from behind Blackwall who was fighting some simple swordsman.  
"Well we are!" Max called back.  
"In that case, I'm on thirteen!" Bull called out as he flipped a guardsmen around.  
"Fourteen!" Sera proudly yelled from the rear of the fight.  
"Stop counting how many bandits you've killed and just focus on beating them!" Cassandra ordered. 

 

Evelyn knocked frantically on Max's door. His screams of terror could be heard almost throughout all of Haven. Also on as he began, people converged on his private cabin that was set apart from the others. Max said he liked the peace and quiet being away from others gave him but Evelyn knew that he only slept there so no one could hear him during one of his nightmares. That was not the case now.  
She knocked once again, more forcefully this time. A crowd of people were around her, all worried that Max was being attacked. Evelyn tried to calm them down but she wasn't loud enough for them to hear her. Suddenly Cullen's loud commanding voice echoed throughout the canyon.  
"Anyone not in the inner circle, get back to your duties, all of you!"  
The crowd eventually dispersed, leaving only the advisors and those Max traveled with left.  
"Enough of this." Cassandra said as she pushed Evelyn to the side and kicked down the door. Cassandra stepped in and cried out in alarm and fear. Evelyn moved her aside and stepped inside.  
Max was thrashing about on the ground beside his bed. He screamed in pure terror as his dreams took hold of him. Evelyn rushed to her brothers side and cradled his head in her lap. She spoke softly and peacefully to him. Reminding him of the time the two of them played hide and seek with their older brother. Of the times they spent fishing for dragons in their small pond. Feeding him fond memories to replace the ones plaguing him. She was vaguely aware of the others standing silently behind her, watching.  
Slowly but surely, Max's screams subsided and changed into small whimpers. After several long minutes, Evelyn looked up at those around her. "Thank you."  
Sera shrugged. "He's our friend. We'd be piss poor people if we weren't there for our friends."  
Leliana shooed everyone else out. "Come on, let's give him some privacy."  
Everyone but Cassandra quietly left the room who stood rooted to the floor. Leliana tapped her on her shoulder and she jumped. Leliana saw fear in Cassandra's eyes. Fear for the Herald, she noticed. Her eyes were also watery. That alone shocked Leliana. Cassandra was not known for letting her emotions get the better of her. And the fact that she was scared and worried for Max showed a great deal.  
"Come on Cassandra. Let them be alone for a while."  
Cassandra nodded. She wiped her eyes, took one last look at the Herald, then left with Leliana.  
Evelyn too, noticed how worried Cassandra was for Max and she couldn't help but smile. *She cares for him. That much is clear.*  
In fact, everyone in the Inquisition cared for him. It was hard not to. Max just had one of those personalities. He was someone to follow though he didn't think of himself as a leader. And that was what made him such a good one.  
She wiped the sweat off his brow. The touch must have roused him from his sleep. He opened his eyes and was startled to see Evelyn staring down at him. He sat up, groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Evelyn? What are you doing in my room? And how did I end up on the floor?"  
"You were having another nightmare."  
"How bad?"  
Evelyn shook her head. "Bad. Almost all of the Inquisition was standing in front of your cabin and all of Haven could hear you screaming."  
Max cursed. "Wonderful. Now everyone probably knows that I'm a freak."  
"You are not a freak. You are a human being who's been through hell." Her voice grew quiet. "Because of me."  
"Bullshit. You didn't do anything."  
Evelyn lowered her head. "You wouldn't have been in the tower in the first place if I hadn't been there. You wouldn't have had to protect me. You would never have been hurt if I hadn't been there."  
"And if I hadn't been there, you would have been killed. And a world without you is not a world I want to be in."  
"But it's my fault you are haunted by these memories. It's my fault."  
Max lifted her head up and stared intensely into her hazel eyes. "It's not your fault."  
"But-."  
"It is not your fault. It's Uldred and the rest of the blood mages fault I'm like this. And they are already dead. If you want to blame somebody blame them. But never blame yourself. Not for something like this." Max said sternly.  
Evelyn went to speak but Max put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey. Not your fault."  
"Okay." Evelyn slowly said.  
Max stood up. "I should probably go explain myself to everyone else. Else the Inquisition thinks it's Herald is going off the deep end."  
"You don't have to explain. They understand. Your companions are worried about you. Cassandra most of all. Leliana had to practically drag her out of here when she saw the state you were in."  
Max frowned. "Great now she thinks I'm some kind of crazy person."  
Evelyn laughed. "No not at all. If anything she was very worried about you. Scared for you even."  
"Cassandra was scared for me? Can she even feel emotions like fear?"  
Evelyn smirked. "You joke about it but I think the Seeker is starting to really care about you."  
"Okay I'm going to go to the tavern now to drink off this awkward conversation."  
"Right now? Isn't it a bit late for that?"  
Max turned to her. "It's never too late to drink away awkwardness."  
Max left his room and walked along the path to the tavern. It was after midnight and the stars shone brilliantly overhead. Max found himself wondering off the path and towards the lake. As he neared, he could see a figure kneeling down on the riverbank. As he got closer, he realized it was Cassandra. She was wearing normal clothes instead of her usual armor. Max glanced at the curves of her body and blushed slightly. Max would have turned around and left but she looked like she could use some company. And he felt the urge to explain himself to her.  
Quiet as a mouse, he walked up behind her and cleared his throat. "Whatcha doing out here at this time of night?"  
She jumped, startled. "Ah! Herald? I could ask you the same question."  
"I'm just taking a walk. Needed to calm down."  
Cassandra looked him over. Noticing the bags under his eyes. But also noticing the way his shirt sticked to his muscles. She shook her head to clear the thoughts away.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Does being beyond embarrassed count as better?"  
"You have nothing to be embarrassed about."  
Max sighed. "Maker knows what everyone thinks of me now."  
"They think you are brave. I think you are brave."  
"You think I'm brave? You?"  
Cassandra nodded. "I absolutely do. You fight demons despite being terrified by them. Despite what they did to you. Any normal man would never have enough courage to do what you do. So yes, I think you are very brave."  
"Glad someone does."  
Cassandra turned to him, her eyes raised in a question. "Why do you do that? Constantly belittle yourself?"  
Max shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I don't feel like I deserve to be here. I'm just someone who was unluckily at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"Or maybe you were at the right place at the right time."  
"What, you believe I was destined to have a green Mark on my hand that's slowly killing me? Some destiny."  
"I believe the Maker put you on this path for a reason."  
"You believe in the Maker?"  
"With all my heart. What about you? I've heard you invoke Him at times. Does that mean you believe?"  
"I used to."  
"What do you mean by used to?"  
"I mean I used to believe in him. Then Evelyn and I were trapped in the Tower for days. We cried out for him to help us. And know what he did? Nothing. The Maker didn't save us. The Hero of Fereldan did. Not some unknown being in the heavens."  
Normally Cassandra would leap to the Makers defense, telling miracles He had done and the like but not this time. Cassandra understood Max's doubts. He had been through horrors. She understood that he might not believe I the Maker after his experiences. She wasn't even sure she would still have such faith after something like that. That was her problem. She kept thinking of Max as the Herald, a hero destined to save them from themselves. But he was still just a man. A man with his own inner flaws and demons. A vulnerable man.  
"I understand. I'm not going to try to change your mind. Everyone is entitled to their own beliefs."  
Max nodded in agreement and thanks. "Anyway, you still haven't answered my original question. Why are you out here at this hour?"  
"If you must know, I was praying to the Maker to grant me strength and courage."  
Her eyes inadvertent darted to the left, which Max knew was usually a sign of lying.  
Max raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "We're you now?"  
A blush crept up to her cheeks and she tried desperately to get rid of it. "Well...I may have been praying for you."  
"For me?" Max stepped back in suppose.  
"Yes for you. I was praying to the Maker that he would end your suffering and provide a healing touch for you. So you can overcome your memories of the Circle Tower."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want you to be okay."  
"Aww you do care."  
She frowned. "Now I wish I don't."  
"But...thanks. For caring. It seems like only you and Evelyn do. And knowing that someone cares, it helps, really. So thank you."  
Cassandra took a deep breath. "Max, if you ever need to talk to someone about what you are going through, I'm here for you."  
Max looked sidelong at her. "You just called me Max. I don't think you've ever done that before."  
Cassandra shrugged, her cheeks now bright red. She said goodnight and went back to her room.  
Max stared after her, watching until she went out of sight. "Goodnight to you too."


	7. Redcliffe

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

The next day, Max and the others set out for Redcliffe. Evelyn, despite Max's rejections, went with them. Max and Sera scouted ahead before the rest of the group. Cassandra walked in front of the others with Blackwall close behind. Varric, Vivienne, Evelyn, and Solas walked in the middle of the group while Bull picked up the rear. Every so often, Sera would come back to the group and update them on what was ahead. Max for his part, didn't feel like talking to the others after the night before so he stayed up ahead. Sera didn't bring up his nightmares. She could tell it was a sore subject for him. He liked her company. She was fun, never taking anything too seriously. Plus, she was big on pranks. Especially planking nobles. Which Max was all about.  
As they walked, Sera smirked at him. "You have it bad, don't you?"  
"Have what bad?"  
"You have it real bad for the Lady Seeker." Sera said plainly.  
Max coughed. "Err what?"  
"You like her you daft twit, don't even try to deny it. I seen the looks you give her when you think no one is watching. Seen her looks too."  
"Why in the world do you think I like her? She's too serious and tough for me."  
Sera laughed. "Yeah you'd like her to be tough."  
Max cringed. "Sera, that's gross. And never going to happen. You do realize she's older than me right?"  
"So your into older woman huh?"  
Max rolled his eyes. "No and besides, I'm supposed to be Andraste's Herald. The picture of purity and all that."  
Sera laughed. "Whatever. Just know that I know you like her."  
Max sighed. "I'm not talking to you about this. Just go back to scouting, please."  
Sera laughed again before moving off.  
They kept walking until sunset when they made camp beside a stream. As they were setting camp up, Max excused himself. He had slipped earlier and had gotten his shirt muddy. So he went a ways upstream to wash the mud off as the others got everything set.  
By the time they set their bedrolls up and Solas made dinner, Max still hadn't returned. Cassandra was getting worried.  
"He should be back by now." She said to Bull as they sat by the fire.  
"I'm sure he's fine, Seeker."  
"Yes darling, The Herald can take care of himself." Vivienne said from across the fire.  
"He's probably just making sure he washes behind the ears. I've heard evil usually hides out there." Varric said with a chuckle.  
"I should check on him." Cassandra said as she stood.  
Blackwall, who was sharpening his sword off to the side, gave a short laugh. "You wanna check on him be my guest. It wouldn't do if the Herald was killed while we sat here twiddling our thumbs about whether or not he's fine."  
Cassandra nodded her thanks to the Grey Warden for seeing the sense in what she said. Then she walked upstream until she saw found Max. He was in the stream, washing his long blonde hair. He had his back to her. His shirt was on the ground to the side. She cleared her throat.  
Max turned around and Cassandra gasped as she saw the long claw marks spread across his chest. His very muscled chest, she might add.  
The marks went from his waist all the way up near his neck. She could tell they were deep, even from where she was standing. For some reason, she couldn't keep her eyes off of them.  
Max wadded out of the stream, water dripping off of him. He eyed the Seeker who was not very secretly staring at his chest.  
"Stop staring. It's uncomfortable enough being shirtless in front of you; I don't need you to stare at my scars too." Max said.  
Cassandra shook her head. "Sorry it's just... I didn't imagine you were wounded that badly."  
"Well I did almost die so I guess I was wounded that badly. Why're are you here?"  
"Oh yes. The others were getting worried about you. You've been here for almost an hour. And I thought I should check on you, see if you were alright."  
"I'm fine."  
Cassandra looked down at the Mark which was pulsing with more energy than usual. She gestured towards it.  
"What about the Mark? That doesn't look fine."  
Max shrugged. "It doesn't like to get wet. When I first stuck my hand in the water to wet my hair, it blasted pain throughout my body. And that kind of made me very careful not to get it wet. Thus, the long wash. Sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused but I was busy trying not to pass out from the pain. That's why I've been here so long."  
"No I was merely worried for you."  
Max raised an eyebrow. "Worried for little old me? Whatever for?"  
"You are the Herald, the only one able to close Rifts. If you are injured or worse, we have no way of closing the Breach. So yes. I was worried about you. But I can see you are fine so I'll be on my way."  
"Embarrassed Seeker?"  
"Me embarrassed? Why would you say such a thing?" Cassandra scoffed.  
"Because you are still blushing. As well as still looking at my chest. It's kind of cute." Max smiled evilly at her.  
She huffed and pivoted sharply before heading back to camp. She realized too late that she was still blushing.  
"Everyone freeze!" Varric yelled suddenly. Everyone did, including Cassandra who thought they were under attack. She looked around frantically. "What what?"  
Varric pointed at her cheeks. "What is that? Are you blushing Seeker?"  
"I am not blushing! I'm just a little warm. That's all."  
"Feeling all tingly inside at the sight of my chest?" Max said as he snuck back into the camp.  
Cassandra whipped around and glared daggers at him.  
Varric's jaw dropped. "No shit. The Seeker is blushing redder than an apple because she saw you with your shirt off? That's it? Well I'll be a nugs uncle, I never thought I'd see the day."  
"Shut up dwarf. Before I cut off your tongue."  
Varric backed up. "Got it. Shutting up."  
Max laughed and patted Cassandra on the back. "It's alright Cassandra. We're just teasing ya."  
Cassandra flinched at his touch. And she hates herself because of it. Something, she didn't know what, was drawing her to the Herald. He was so broken inside...it made her want to help mend him. To show him that there was good in the world. That there was still light.  
She shook her head. "I'm going to sleep."  
"That's an excellent idea. We should all get some sleep. We have another long day of walking ahead of us." Solas said.  
"I'll second that." Max said before settling down in his bedroll. 

 

The next day they awoke early in order to cover more distance. But instead of their usual file, Max and Sera walked with the others. As they walked, Max looked up at Bull.  
"Hey Bull, you know what would be really badass?"  
Bull looked down at the Herald. "Killing a dragon by yourself?"  
"Yeah but you know what else? A two person battering ram. You could hoist Varric up on your shoulders and carry him into battle, crossbow bolts firing all around."  
Bull cocked his head to the side, contemplating the idea. "Huh. That would actually be really badass now that I think about it. Only one problem though."  
"And what's that?"  
"Varric has too much mass. I carry him around on my shoulders, my neck will get cramped. I propose Sera sits on my shoulders."  
Sera coughed. "What are you on about? I'd get a wedge of something fierce!"  
"But think of the mayhem, Sera. Mayhem."  
"Yeah. Mayhem." Max agreed. "Think about it Sera. You'd be so awesome looking! And everyone would forget about me because they would be too focused on you two!"  
"I don't care about looking like a badass. Id rather shoot tits from way behind Bull than be up close with swords flailing."  
Max snickered. "You just said tits."  
The three laughed.  
Cassandra, who was listening to their conversation off to the side, rolled her eyes.  
"'The Herald' is surprisingly immature don't you think?" Evelyn said as she stepped next to the Seeker.  
"How have you put up with him all this time?" Cassandra asked.  
"To be honest; I don't. I just go with it mostly."  
"I've been trying to make sense of him. One moment he's calm and serious, the next he's hysterical and playful. I don't understand him."  
Evelyn shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't either. And I've known him his entire life. But I understand where you are coming from. He's supposed to be the Herald. Someone who's calm and collected. And Max is often neither. For as long as I've known him, Max has chosen his own path. Done things his own way."  
Cassandra looked at the Mage. "What was he like growing up?" She asked.  
Evelyn smiled. "Oh he was horrible. A day didn't go by when he didn't get into trouble. Ever the mischievous one. Always sneakily playing tricks on everyone. Never knew what he was up to until it was too late. Even though he was the youngest of us three kids, he was always the one leading us into trouble. Every day was a good day for him. He never frowned and even if he was upset, he would put on a smile and crack a few jokes. I think in his eyes, priority number one was making sure that everyone else was happy. Despite being the youngest, he was the link that kept us together."  
"You mentioned before that you have an older brother. Where is he?"  
Evelyn huffed. "Henri is back in the Free Marches probably getting ready to take over responsibilities for our father. He's firstborn so when father Bann Trevelyn dies, he will become the quote on quote 'leader' of our house. Even if Max is obviously the better leader."  
"Is it the law for the firstborn to lead?" Cassandra asked.  
"For the most part but circumstances are allowed. Our father would have chosen Max as his successor but Max is no longer considered-." She stopped. "Maybe I should let Max explain."  
"Explain what?"  
"Max is no longer considered part of the family. Our parents disowned him after the Blight was ended."  
"Why would they disown him?" Cassandra asked, astonished. She had never heard of a noble member being disowned by his or her family. Being cast out or stripped of some titles yes, but never disowned entirely.  
"Max and my parents disagreed about something. Max told you he doesn't believe in the Maker right?"  
"Yes but how could you possibly know that?"  
Evelyn looked sidelong at her. "I'm a Mage. I have my magey ways. Anyway, after the events at the Tower, Max denounced the Makers existence. My parents weren't too happy about that so they argued with him. They wanted him to join the Chantry, become a Brother, that sort of thing. Max told them to sod off and that he would never join something he didn't believe in. Our parents thought otherwise. They tried to force him into the Chantry. Quite literally. They sent guards to drag him to the Chantry. Max knocked them out then  
confronted our parents. They...fought. Max left afterwards. But not before they disowned him in front of everyone. It broke Max. To him, family is everything and for that to be stripped away... That was nine years ago. He hasn't been back home ever since as far as I know."  
Cassandra looked at Max with a new sadness in her eyes. She knew how important family was to Marchers and to have that taken away...  
Max saw her staring at him and he grinned. He waved at her. Cassandra blushed and looked away. She heard a snicker.  
"You like him don't you?" Evelyn said.  
Cassandra held her head high. "No."  
Evelyn nodded. "Ok. Your secrets safe with me."  
"Ugh. Are all Trevelyns this annoying?"  
"Nope. It's strictly a Max thing."

 

They reached Redcliffe a week later. The village was on the edge of a lake overlooking Redcliffe Castle. It was primarily a fishing village normally filled with fishers and farmers now crammed with mages and Tranquil.  
As they neared the front gates, Max's hand thrummed with energy.  
"There's a Rift nearby. Be ready." He warned the others. They readied their weapons. Solas put a magical barrier on the group and Vivienne held her staff at the ready. Sera nocked an arrow to her bow while Varric cocked Bianca. Blackwall and Cassandra unstrapped the shields off their back and moved to the front of the group with Bull hefting his axe off his shoulder as he moved to join them. Evelyn moved beside Max, her staff humming with power. Max pulled his daggers off his back and signaled the group to advance towards the front gates and ultimately the Rift. They slowly walked up to the Rift. As they neared, the Rift erupted, spewing demons. "Get 'em!" Max yelled and the group surged forward. Blackwall guarded the mages and archers while Bull and Cassandra and Max kept the main bulk of the demons off the more lightly armored.  
Bull brought his ax down on some unfortunate Shades head, killing it. Blackwall blocked a Wraiths attack then swiped at it. The Wraith disintegrated. Sera and Varric shot at any demon that snuck up on the Warriors. Solas kept the barrier up and healed anyone that needed it while Evelyn and Vivienne blasted the demons with magic. And Max went wherever he was needed. One strange thing to be noted though was that for some odd reason, it seemed like he moved faster or slower in certain areas. *Trippy.*  
Max parried a blow from a Shade then slit its throat. He jumped to the side as another Shade swiped at him. The Shade vaporized as Evelyn's blot of lightning hit it. Max nodded his head in thanks then dove towards a Wraith preparing to shoot at Bull's exposed side. He sank his daggers into the Wraith and it evaporated on the spot. Max strapped one of his daggers onto his back then ran at the Rift, his arm outstretched. Thrusting the Mark at the Rift, both erupted with energy. But this Rift was considerably more stubborn than previous ones. It sapped more of Max's strength. Max fell to one knee as the Rift closed.  
"Max!" Evelyn rushed to her brothers side. Unlike the others in their group, she hadn't seen him close a Rift before. "Maker!" She said as she saw tendrils of magic coiling around his hand and up his arm, stopping only when it reached near his throat. His veins seemed to be throbbing and they were green instead of normal blue.  
Max groaned as he slowly rose to his feet, shaking his hand.  
The rest of the demons disintegrated.  
Bull sighed happily. "At least with demons there's no clean up after you kill them."  
"Max?" Evelyn asked, concerned.  
"I'm alright Evelyn. That Rift was just a little tougher to close than others."  
Cassandra walked over. "Did anyone else feel like time was slowed down during that fight?"  
"You felt it too huh?" Max said.  
"What's it mean?" Vivienne asked.  
"I don't know but we need stop...whatever that was."  
They cleaned themselves off as the gates to the village opened and a guard stepped out. "The demons are gone. I am in your debt messeres. If you hadn't shown up then those demons would have attacked the village."  
Max shrugged. "We were in the neighborhood, thought we should help out."  
They passed under the front gates and an Inquisition Scout met them.  
The scout bowed. "My lord Herald. We've spent word that the Inquisition was coming but you should know, no one here was expecting you."  
Max frowned confused. "No one? Didn't Grand Enchanter Fiona send a letter to us asking to meet with her?" He asked Cassandra who nodded in response.  
Suddenly an elf approached them. "Herald, the Grand Enchantress asks that you meet with her at the local tavern. She is open to negotiations in exchange for the mages help in closing the Breach."  
Max turned to his companions. "Alright, no funny business while we are here. We need the mages help and I don't want to lose an ally willing to help with the Breach. Perhaps our only willing ally." He added.  
They made their way into Redcliffe. Sera kept a nervous hand on her bow. "Mages as far as the eye can see. Any of these mages try anything, I'm throwing beehives into this place and shutting the doors."  
"Buttercup, we are outside. There are no doors out here." Varric said. He had already given everyone nicknames. Sera was Buttercup, Vivienne was The Iron Lady, Bull was Tiny, Solas was Chuckles, Leliana was Nightengale, Cullen was Curly, Josephine was Ruffles, Evelyn was Princess, and Max didn't have one. Varric was still trying to come up with a good one. So far he hadn't had any luck.  
They stopped before the tavern. "Alright. Bull, Evelyn, and Cassandra, come with me. The rest of you, stay here and make sure no one interrupts us. We need this alliance to work out."  
Max went to open the tavern door then stopped and turned back around. "Oh and Solas, you are in charge. Make sure Varric and Sera don't get chased out of town."  
Solas grinned.  
Max turned and opened the door and stepped inside. As far as taverns went, it was plain and cozy. At the far side of the room, stood an elf with short cropped black hair and intelligent green eyes. She wore enchanter robes. Her staff leaned against the wall.  
Max walked up to her. "Grand Enchanter?"  
She nodded. "I am. And you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste. What brings you to Redcliffe?"  
Max grinned. "Is that a trick question? I'm here because you sent us a letter asking to meet."  
Fiona frowned. "I sent no such letter."  
"Really? Then who did? An evil twin?"  
"Max, this is not the time for your sarcasm. This is serious." Evelyn said.  
"I am too. Evil twins are everywhere and they are always watching."  
Evelyn sighed. "Please ignore him. He isn't very good with serious formal conversations. Especially with leaders such as yourself."  
Fiona nodded sadly. "I'm afraid the situation has changed. I no longer lead the mages. As of last week, the mages have allied with Tevinter."  
"Oh that's a wonderful idea: add more crazy mages to an already big pile of 'em." Bull muttered.  
"Tevinter? That didn't take long."  
"My people were desperate, what did you expect?" Fiona asked.  
"I don't know, play nice and literally do anything but ally yourselves with one of the most hated countries of Thedas?"  
Suddenly the door to the tavern opened and in stepped Sera along with two men wearing Tevinter robes. "Hey these two say they are part of the negotiations thingy!" She yelled across the room.  
"Thank you Sera. You can let them in."  
The two men walked over to where Max and the others stood. The older one bowed deeply. "Alexius. And you are the survivor yes? The one from the Fade? Interesting."  
"Yeah yeah. Care to talk about why these mages are with Tevinter? And where I can get me some cool looking robes like that? Loving the pointy hoods."  
"Um yes thank you. As for the mages, they came to me seeking help. They were afraid the Templars would kill them all so they asked me to help them. That was what? A week ago? I was in the area visiting an old friend of mine when they asked for my assistance."  
Fiona frowned. "Yes your interruption was certainly very timely."  
Alexius turned to her. "Fiona you would not have given me the mages if you did not trust me with their care." He turned back to Max and gestured to an empty table. "Now I understand you have come here in hopes that we would help you close the Breach. Shall we begin negotiations?"  
Max nodded and the two sat down.  
Alexius nodded to the other man. "Pardon me. My son, Felix. Felix could you get me the papers?"  
"Right away father." Felix said before moving off.  
Alexius turned his attention back to Max. "Now why do you want the mages help? That a big order."  
"Well when you are fighting a giant hole in the sky, you can hardly afford to think small." Max said with a smile.  
"There will have to be-." Alexius was cut off as Felix stumbled over. Max stood up and caught Felix just as he fell.  
"Felix!" Alexius said, the concern all to apparent in his voice.  
"I'm alright father."  
"Nonsense. I'll send for your powders. I'm sorry Herald. Might we continue another day?"  
Max nodded.  
"Thank you. Fiona, I require your assistance in the castle immediately." As the three walked out, Felix said, "I don't wish to be a bother."  
Max looked down at the note Felix dropped him when he stumbled into him.  
He read it aloud. "Come to the Chantry. You are in danger."  
"We should be careful. It could be a trap." Cassandra said.  
Max looked at her. "You are such a party crasher."  
Bull cracked his knuckles. "'Could be a trap.' Well here's hoping."

 

Max threw the doors to the Chantry open and yelped as he jumped back when a Shade lunged at him. Luckily Bull was the one behind him. In a flash, Bull punched the Shade in the face and it fell dead.  
"Remind me not to get you angry ok, Tiny?" Varric said.  
The group moved into the Chantey. In the middle was a man with a staff fighting a couple Shades. The man ducked under one then swung his staff at it. It was slowly reduced to ash. The man straightened and turned to Max and the others. He grinned.  
"Good. Your finally here! Now help me close this, would you?"  
Max stepped to the side, letting the others come in as the Rift erupted spewing demons. Bull, Cassandra, and Blackwall advanced, keeping the main host back. Max waited for an opportunity to join the fight. The opportunity came when below Blackwall's feet a green vapor started coming out of a circle that had formed. Max recognized the circle and why usually came after. "Terror!" He shouted a warning as he shoved Blackwall out of the way. A Terror shot out of the vapor, slamming into Max and sending him flying. Max jumped to his feet, daggers in his hands. The Terror, with its tall long body and its deadly talons, loomed over him. Max stared up at its mandibles and its dozen lifeless eyes. "Damn you are one ugly thing." He said before leaping under its long wide legs. He sliced its legs and it hissed with rage. It sank back into the ground only to reemerge behind Solas's barrier where the long range fighters were firing into the main host of demons. He saw Evelyn stumble as the Terror jumped out of the ground in front of her. He ran blindly towards her knowing he wouldn't get there in time.  
"Evelyn!!" He shouted.  
The Terror raised its arm as Evelyn scrambled for her staff. Suddenly a fireball flew by Max and into the Terrors face. It screamed as it caught fire and burned to a crisp. Max reached his sister and helped her up. He looked back to where the fireball came from, at the man they saw fighting the demons when they came in. The man smiled from behind a thick mustache.  
After Max was sure Evelyn was alright, he closed the Rift. It looked like the Rift was just like the one they encountered at the front gates. The Rift closed with a snap. The group brushed themselves off.  
The unknown Mage laughed as he said, "Marvelous. Any idea how that Mark works? Wait you have no idea don't you? You just wiggle your fingers and Boom! Rift closes."  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" Max asked.  
"Ah getting ahead of myself again I see. My name is Dorian of House Pavus of Tevinter. Pleased to meet you."  
"Another Tevinter. Be cautious with this one." Cassandra growled.  
Dorian didn't even bat an eyebrow. "Suspicious friends you have here. But unlike most of my kinsmen, you have nothing to fear from me. I'm here to help. Also: to look dashing. That parts less difficult."  
"Anyway, I believe we have more important matters to attend to. Like time falling apart at the seams."  
"Time falling apart? What're you on about?"  
"The Rifts you closed when you got here was odd. Did it seem like it was messing with speed, slowing you down, making you faster? That's because it was messing with time. Alexius is using time magic."  
Vivienne laughed. "Time magic? Many have tried to achieve such power. None have succeeded."  
"I helped develop this magic. I know what I'm talking about. Alexius is playing around with it. And it's unraveling the world. He altered time to get here before you did. He's up to something."  
"I'm gonna need more to go than just 'magical time control, go with it!'. Preferably a lot more." Max said.  
"How about a simple explanation?" Felix said as he walked into the Chantry.  
"I'll take it."  
"My fathers joined a cult that's obsessed with you and your Mark. They call themselves the Venatori. And they are bent on keeping you from closing the Breach."  
"What a cheery bunch." Varric said.  
"And here I didn't get Alexius anything."  
Dorian grinned. "Get him a fruit basket. Everybody loves those."  
"So what now? We tell Alexius no and we all live happily ever after?"  
"Afraid it'll take a bit more that that. Alexius wants to meet you in the castle a week from now. He's planning to something bad. If you confront him about the Venatori then, say it's madness, I'll help you and maybe he will change his mind about it all."  
"Why not? I came here to get the mages help and I'm not leaving till I got them."  
Dorian nodded. "Right then. I'm gonna lay low till you are ready to meet with my old mentor. If he knows I'm here, he might do some snooping."  
Dorian turned and began walking out a side door. Then he paused. "Hey Felix, try not to get yourself killed alright."  
"There are worse things besides dying, Dorian." Felix said before leaving as well.  
"That's not ominous at all." Max said.  
Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Max turned around and jumped. Leliana smiled at him. She was wearing a priests clothing.  
"Sweet Maker! Don't sneak up on me like that Leliana! You already scare me as it is. What are you doing here dressed up as a priestess?"  
"I figured you might need some help. Arl Teagen is an old friend of mine and I thought it would help if I was there for negotiations. So I followed you here and did some spying. It appears that magister kicked Teagen out when he arrived with a large number of Tevinter guards. I overheard your conversation with that man Dorian and Felix and I already sent word to Haven. In a few days, several of our agents will arrive and help us get inside the castle, eliminate the guards and check for more surprises from this Alexius. I suggest we lay low for until they arrive. I have a plan that will get us into the castle unnoticed. We can talk about it later."  
"Anybody have the munchies?" Bull asked.  
"Maker, yes." Both Max and Evelyn said in unison.


	8. A Future Never Worth Having

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly emotional or at least in my opinion so prepare yourselves for the feelings ;)

CHAPTER EIGHT

 

"Go over the plan again, I was a little distracted." Max said to Leliana as the group sat around at camp which was about a mile away from Redcliffe.  
"What he's trying to say is that he wasn't paying any attention to you when you went over the plan the last three times." Evelyn said.  
"Hey I only wasn't paying attention the last two times. The first time I was, but then I forgot about it."  
Leliana smiled. "It's fine. I have several friends that act the same way. The plan is for my agents to infiltrate the castle using an old escape route the family uses. In fact, the Warden and I used it when Redcliffe was besieged by undead. But anyway, the Herald will take two others and enter the castle normally to talk to the magister. Play into his game. Dorian will help once any magical traps have been bypassed. While you talk to him, my agents will take out his lackeys. Remember Alexius has spread word of your deeds so much so that I am certain he plans to kill you."  
"Can't have that. I'm too good looking to be killed." Max said with a smile.  
Cassandra made yet another of her famous grunts of disapproval.  
"Alright team. Go team go! Let's go not get killed and do the world a solid." Sera said.  
"Woah hold on there Buttercup. Nightingale said two others go with Max. The others are on guard duty making sure no civilians get caught up in the crossfire of whatever shits about to go down." Varric said.  
"I'm taking Cassandra and Evelyn."  
Varric coughed. "Hey I thought I was going!"  
"Yeah me too! I want to kick some Vint ass!" Bull said with a pout.  
"Look you guys are just a little too noticeable. We need to keep the guards calm. If I show up with a Qunari, you think these Vints are gonna be okay with that? They might attack us on sight and then we'll have to kill them all and we'll lose the element of surprise. Besides, Alexius is a Mage and who better to help beat a Mage than another Mage and a Seeker?"  
"True. Having you there would attract too much attention." Solas said.  
"Fine Glowy. But you pay for my drinks when we get to Haven." Varric said.  
Max groaned. "'Glowy'? That's the best you can come up with?"  
Varric shrugged. "It's a work in progress."  
"I can tell."  
Leliana cleared her throat. "You have one shot at this Herald. Make it count. We need the mages help."  
Max nodded once before gesturing to Cassandra and Evelyn to follow him as they trekked through the woods to Redcliffe. With heavy hearts they crossed the bridge to Redcliffe Castle. Evelyn shuddered. "The magic used to raise the dead still lingers. Even after all these years."  
"Eerie sis. Way to freak me out."  
Max opened the castle doors and stepped inside. He was greeted by two Venatori guardsmen. Between them stood a butler like man.  
"You were asked to come alone." The man said.  
Max looked at his two companions then back at the butler. "Um these are my personal advisors. They always go with me whenever I'm going to make very important decisions like who to ally with or what color shirt I should wear." Max quickly lied. He was curious to see if the man would notice his lie. He did. He saw right through Max, Max could see it in his eyes. The man didn't believe Max for a second but he agreed anyway. *Thats proof enough that Alexius is up to something. Hope it isn't too dastardly.*  
They walked up some stairs and into a central throne room. On the throne against the far wall sat Alexius with Felix standing beside him. Fiona stood a little apart.  
"My friend! It's so good to see you!" Alexius beamed with happiness. But it was short lived as he saw that Max has not come alone. "And your associates, yes."  
"Let's get straight to business, shall we?" Max asked.  
"Yes let's not delay this any longer than necessary. You need mages to help close the Breach and I have them. Let's talk about what I get in exchange."  
Max cocked his head to the side and feigned an innocent look. "I don't know about you but I'd rather talk about time magic."  
"I don't know what your talking about." Alexius said quickly.  
Felix stepped forward. "He knows everything father."  
Alexius stared at his son in shock. "Felix? What have you done?"  
"He knows about the Venatori father. He knows everything. Let the southern mages fight the Breach and let's go home."  
Alexius held his sons shoulders. "No. He can save you! He told me there's a way!"  
"Who's 'he'?" Max asked.  
"The Elder One! He has power you cannot fathom!"  
Felix shook his head. "Listen to yourself father. Do you know what you sound like?"  
"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliche people make us out to be." Dorian said as he stepped out from behind a pillar.  
"Dorian." Alexius scowled. "I gave you the chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One will rise no matter what you do."  
"Blah blah blah. My cults better than yours. I've heard it a thousand times." Max said.  
"No you haven't." His sister said with the barest trace of a smile.  
Dorian chuckled. "Well it's a chance for the Imperium to one up that whole starting the Blight thing."  
Out of the corner of his eye, Max saw one of Alexius's guards fall down with an arrow protruding from his neck. *Lelianas here. Time to keep mister crazy pants talking.*  
Max took a step forward. "What's this Elder One plan to do exactly?"  
Alexius turned his angry gaze at Max. "He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas once again."  
"Who does this guy think he is? Some kind of God? Cuz that's what it's gonna take to take over all of Thedas like you say."  
"He's promised me everything. All I have to do in exchange is get rid of you. Guards, take these maggots to the cells."  
It was quiet as nothing happened. Max laughed as he gestured to Alexius's guards who were all dead with Inquisition Agents standing over them."  
"Your men are dead and your magical traps have been taken care of. Were we not supposed to do that?" Max said with a wry smile.  
Outraged, Alexius brought out a flashing necklace. "You are a mistake! You never should have existed!" He said as he castes his spell. Dorian shouted "No!" And then a blindingly white flash enveloped them. 

 

Max groaned as he came to. He stood up, his head pounding. He felt warm and fuzzy for reasons he didn't know. He looked around.  
He was in some kind of jail room. It was a big enough cell with the doors on the other side of the room. Water flooded the floor and red lyrium coated the walls.  
"Fascinating." Dorian said from beside him.  
"Dorian, that you?"  
Dorian lit his staff up, illuminating the room.  
"In the flesh."  
Max rubbed his temple. "Ugh what happened?"  
"Alexius used time magic. He probably meant to erase us from time altogether but I countered his attack with my own spell. I believe we are in the future."  
"Well if that's true then where the daisies are we in the future!" Max said, starting to freak out.  
"Calm down. It's not so bad. I recognize this place. It's Redcliffe Castles prison. I did scope out the castle before we confronted Alexius." Dorian paused thoughtfully before continuing. "Hmm...if we are still in the castle," he snapped his fingers. "Ah! It isn't. It's not simply where but when! Your surprise for him must have caught him off guard. He cast us through time before he was ready. Amazing."  
" Traveled through time... Oh when we get back to our time I am so drinking myself under the table."  
"First we must get back to our timeline."  
"I take it you have some ideas on that?"  
"Of course I do. They are wonderful ideas. Like little jewels. But first I say we focus on finding a way out of this prison."  
"That I can do."  
Dorian raised an eye. "You can find a way out of here? Let alone pick the lock on the door?"  
Max grinned. "I'm a dashing rogue. Escaping prisons is like our signature move."  
Max knelt in front of the lock. He rubbed his hands together and took off his right shoe.  
"Um why are you taking off your shoe?" Dorian asked as he watched over Max's shoulder.  
"Just wait." Max ordered.  
He shook the shoe until a small lock pick fell out. He fitted the lock pick into the slit and moved it around experimentally.  
"Why do you have a lock pick in your shoe?"  
"It's an emergency lock pick I keep just in case I need a lock picked. Never leave home without it."  
"Well isn't that nifty of you."  
Max shrugged. "I'm a nifty guy. There we go." He said as the lock fell to the ground. The door swung open as the lock fell. Max put the lock pick back in his shoe then put his shoe back on as he stood up and bowed. "Ta da!"  
"Now what?"  
"Now comes the easy part: finding an exit."  
The two quietly made their way through the prison passing cell after cell of red lyrium.  
"Love what Alexius has done with the place."  
"When I was looking around the castle when I arrived, the place was littered with the tackiest paintings of dogs I've ever seen. This is not an improvement."  
As they walked they began to hear sniffling. "Hear that? It sounds like crying." Dorian said.  
"Isn't me. I swear."  
"I'm serious. It's getting louder."  
They turned a corner and Max recoiled in shock. Fiona was locked in a cell, with red lyrium encasing her body. She was softly crying into her lyrium covered arms.  
"By the Maker, is that you Fiona?"  
She turned her head to look at them. She clearly doubted what she was seeing. "No it can't be! Your alive!"  
"Why wouldn't we?"  
Dorian interrupted before she could say something. "Do you have the date? It's very important."  
"9:42 Harvestmere."  
"A whole year has passed! I must have missed out on a lot during that year."  
"Listen, Alexius sent us forward in time. If we can get to him, I can reverse the spell and we can go back to our own time."  
"It's not Alexius you should be worried about. It's The Elder One. After Alexius got rid of you, The Elder One destroyed the Inquisition and took over. He became a god. He rules everywhere!"  
"I've never fought a god before. This should be memorable."  
Fiona scowled. "Your spymaster Leliana is here somewhere. Find her. She can explain in more detail if she's still alive."  
"Wait, this Elder thing destroyed the Inquisition? As I killed everyone or just disbanded it?"  
"There's only three people still alive that was in it. Leliana and two others. The two woman you had with you when Alexius sent you through time."  
*Cassandra and Evelyn.*  
Max suddenly got really dizzy. He staggered.  
"Where?" He asked quietly.  
"Somewhere in the prison. I don't know exactly where but I've overheard some of the guards talk about how fun it was to torture them."  
"Then it'll be fun to kill the guards. Dorian, let's go. Fiona, stay here and keep doing what your doing. We'll make things right, I promise."  
"I pray you do."  
Max and Dorian left her to go look for the others. It took them half an hour just to find where Evelyn was being kept. When they did finally find her, Max almost wished they hadn't.  
They came close to missing her. They were walking past jail cell after jail cell when they heard someone say, "Max? Is that you?"  
Max froze in his place. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned towards the voice. And his heart nearly fell out of place when he saw his sisters state.  
She was pale and thinner than he had ever seen her. Her normally bright blonde hair was filled with dirt. Cuts and bruises covered her entire body. Her right eye was swollen as were her lips. A red haze swirled around her head. Probably due to her being around so much red lyrium. But it was her. His sister.  
Max choked back a sob. "Evelyn?" He kicked the door to her cell off and she buried her head in his shoulders, tears flooding down her face. She held him tightly, afraid that she might lose him again if she let go. Dorian watched at a respectable distance.  
"It can't be! I saw you...saw you die." Evelyn cried.  
Max gently stroked her hair. "It's alright Evelyn. I didn't die. Alexius's spell cast us into the future. None of this will come to pass if we get back to our time and stop him." He said softly.  
"It was real for me... I saw Alexius cast his spell. Saw you get turned to paste. I was too slow to counter his magic...too slow to save you."  
"Evelyn, you don't need to do that. Even in the future, you still blame yourself for anything bad that happens to me. You need to stop. Then you should help us kick Alexius's magic ass."  
Evelyn slowly got a hold of herself and stopped crying. She sniffled and looked at Max. "You are going to kill him?"  
Max gave a half hearted smile. "I think so. Unless you have any objections?"  
Evelyn smiled cruelly. "In that case, let's go get revenge. I'm going to make that bastard pay for what he put me through." She clenched her fists. "I will slowly burn him alive. I will beat him to an inch of his life then heal him and nurse him back to health only to beat him again. For every second I was in pain, he will be in pain for a week. 'Unless I have any objection'? Not on your life."  
Max took a step back. He was worried about her. In all his life, he had never seen Evelyn act like this. Quite frankly, it kind of scared him.  
"Umm that got dark really fast." Dorian said. Evelyn glared at him. Dorian cleared his throat and awkwardly gestured for them to follow him. Max followed after another glance at his sister. Her anger unsettled him.  
They searched the prison for Cassandra and Leliana. He was already upset about seeing the state Evelyn was in, and Max didn't really want to find out what state Cassandra was in.  
As they walked, Max could faintly hear a voice coming from one of the many dark cells. He stopped and raised his hand. "Wait...I think I hear...? Praying?"  
He followed the voice until he opened a cell and stepped inside. The sight before him, cut at his core. Cassandra was kneeling on the ground praying to a Maker who never answered, her bloody clothes were in tatters. Cuts riddled her once beautiful body. What hair she had left was long and greasy. And the same red vapor that was around Evelyn's head swirled around hers.  
There were no words. No words to describe what he felt. He noticed that there was human hand and bite marks on her skin. That did nothing to contain the pure hatred he felt for those who did this to her. He was angry at them what they had done to his sister but he was furious at them for what they had done to Cassandra. They had reduced a strong confident beautiful woman to a sniveling wreck. And now they, whoever they was, would pay.  
Cassandra still hadn't noticed them. Max sank to his knees before her and touched her shoulder. She flinched back at his touch. "No! No more! I- I can't. Please no more. I won't do anymore! Please just kill me!" She cried hysterically. She was shaking. Max grabbed her and turned her around. She struggled at first but froze when she recognized him. "You- Max? Maker give me strength, your alive?"  
Dorian explained what had happened to them.  
"You've returned to us? Can it be? Has Andraste given us another chance?" She said, a small Ray of hope starting to form in her sorrow filled eyes. "Maker I failed you. I failed everyone. Forgive me. I wasn't strong enough."  
Max looked at her wounds again. "Your wounded Cassandra. Maybe Dorian can heal you."  
Cassandra shook her head. "Nothing you do can heal me. I'll be with the Maker soon."  
"Not before we find we a way back home hopefully." Dorian said. "Alexius sent us forward in time. If we find him, we may be able to return to the present."  
"Go back in time? So can you make it so none of this takes place?"  
"We will give it a try at least." Max said.  
"Alexius's master...after you died, we could not stop the Elder One from rising. Empress Celene was murdered. The army that swept in afterwards was a horde of demons. Nothing stopped them...Nothing." She said softly.  
Downcast, Max said "I'm sorry. I should have been there to help you."  
Cassandra looked at him in a way he hadn't seen before. "Your here now. That's good enough for me."  
Max stood and helped Cassandra to her feet. He noticed she was somewhat torn to let go of him.  
"Come. Let's go find Alexius and set things right."  
Max led the way as they gradually climbed higher towards what Max guessed was the exit to the prison.  
Unfortunately as they rounded a corner, they came face to face with a twoguards.  
The lead guard jumped back in surprise. "Blood of the Elder One! Where'd they come from?"  
The guard next to him said "Who cares where'd they come from! They are trying to escape, get them!"  
"Oh for the love of-." Max shouted as he tackled the first guard to the ground. He wrestled the man's weapon out of his hands and tossed it aside. He heard a shriek as the other guard fell to the floor lifeless. Cassandra had stabbed him through his throat with one of Max's stilettos.  
He dragged the first ground up and put a dagger against his throat. "Where is Alexius?" He asked. The man spat in Max's face. Max ignored the spit sliding down his face and said calmly. "Now that wasn't very nice. All I asked was if you knew where Alexius is. Now I'm going to ask you again and do try to be civil about answering. Where is Alexius?"  
"If I tell you do you promise to not kill me?" The man asked nervously. "Sure. I mean we will probably knock you out but we won't kill you for answering a simple question."  
The man nodded as much as the dagger under his throat allowed then swallowed. "Right. Alexius is in his-." The man was cut off as he suddenly froze, staring blindly ahead.  
"Well? Where is he?"  
The man opened his mouth and foam seeped out. His eyes rolled over in his head and he fell limp to the ground. He frothed at the mouth and spasmed until he lay still. Max took a step back. "Holy!"  
The man then caught on fire. He screamed in terror for a few moments then stopped as the life was burned out of him. In mere seconds, he was just a pile of bones and ashes.  
"Sweet Maker!"  
Max swung around and stared at Evelyn in horror. Her hands were still crackling with magic. A satisfied smile was spread across her face. "I hope it hurt."  
"Okay Evelyn you are currently scaring the shit out of me. What happened to you? You are normally so cheery."  
Evelyn glared at him. She spread her hands out. "This place happened. At this point I don't think it matters if you get back to your present or whatnot. I just care about killing any guard scum I see."  
"What a pleasant sister you have Max." Dorian said.  
"Not the time Dorian. Come on. Let's just find Leliana, find Alexius, and get the hell back to our own time."  
They left the guards remains behind. Pretty soon, they heard talking. They rounded a corner and heard Leliana cry out. Max creeped on a door from which the noise was coming from and listened.  
"There's no use in this defiance little bird. There's no one left for you to protect. The Elder One needs answers." An unknown voice said.  
"Then I guess he'll get used to disappointment."  
The sound of a slap could be heard from the room as well as Leliana crying out in pain.  
"How did Trevelyn know of the sacrifice at the Temple? Answer!" The voice ordered.  
"Never." Another slap.  
Max decided this was enough. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside just in time to see a Vint grab a knife from a table and place it under Leliana's throat as she hung by her arms suspended by chains.  
"You will break." The Vint said.  
"I will die first." Leliana said before she saw Max standing at the doorway.  
"Or you will." She said as the Vint turned around to see who was at the door. That choice proved fatal. Leliana wrapped her legs around the man's throat and squeezed. The two struggled for a moment before Leliana snapped the man's neck with her legs.  
The man crumpled to the ground. Max hurried over to her and searched the Vints body for a key to her shackles. Finding it, he then unlocked her and helped her gain her balance back.  
"Your alive!" Leliana said.  
"Yup. Remind me never to get on your bad side. It's alright. The bad man won't hurt you anymore."  
"Forget alright. You need to do better than alright. You need to end this. Do you have weapons?" She asked.  
Max nodded.  
"Good. You'll need them. She went over to a box and rummaged through it, pulling a bow out.  
"The magisters probably in his chambers."  
Dorian stepped inside with a curious look on his face. "You aren't curious as to how we got here?"  
"No."  
"Alexius sent us forward in time. This, his victory, this Elder One, it was never meant to be."  
"I'm sorry for everything you suffered Leliana." Max said.  
"I didn't suffer. The world did. And mages wonder why people fear them. No one should have this power. I suffered. The whole world suffered. It was real. This is all just pretend to you: some future you hope to destroy. It's your future but my present. I lost everything."  
"So no one stopped Alexius and the Elder One? What about The Warden?"  
Leliana's sad face grew even sadder. "Dead. Aiden is dead. He died fighting the Elder One. The same goes for anyone who stood up against him. We have to get you back to your present. It's the only way any of us survive."  
Leliana stormed out of the room and through another door leaving the others no choice but to follow.  
"She's a feisty one." Dorian said in a side to Max.  
"She lost him. The Warden and her were together. So she's upset. Let her be." Max said sternly.  
They followed Leliana through several long passageways until they suddenly came walked outside.  
"Well, shit." Was all Max could say as he stared up at the Breach which now completely filled the sky.  
"After you 'died', there was no one to stop it from spreading." Leliana explained.  
"It's everywhere!" Dorian exclaimed.  
"Maker guide us." Cassandra said.  
They continued until they arrived at a set of large brass doors. Max turned to Leliana. "Is this his throne room?"  
She nodded.  
"Then let's introduce ourselves to the man who destroyed the world." Max said before slamming the doors open. Alexius, on the other side of the room, didn't even flinch.  
"Hiya Alexius it's the Herald. Someone called for a rat exterminator?"  
Alexius sighed as he turned around to face them.  
"Was it worth it? All this death and pain?" Max asked.  
"It should have been. But it doesn't matter now."  
"You can give us the amulet. Well set things right again."  
"It's no use. He is coming to kill me. I knew I hadn't killed you. My final failure. Now he comes for me for you for us all."  
Alexius's head snapped to the left as Leliana picked up a blighted Felix, a knife at his throat.  
"Makers breath! That's Felix? What did you do to him?" Dorian asked, shocked.  
"I saved him Dorian!" Alexius said, face twisted in fear as Leliana gripped the knife closer to his sons throat.  
"Don't harm him!" Alexius begged.  
Max raised his hands. "Release him Leliana."  
Alexius gave a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank you. I'll give you whatever you want just don't hurt my son."  
Leliana stared grimly at him. "I want the world back." She said before slitting Felix's throat.  
"No! Noooo!" Alexius cried out. Using magic, he threw Leliana across the room.  
He cried a battle cry. "I'll kill you!" But then he clutched his chest. He screamed in pain then coughed up blood as he staggered. Then he just keeled over dead.  
"Not if I kill you first." Evelyn said.  
Dorian looked at her with a mix of anger and fear.  
"A sad way to go. He wanted to die, didn't her? All the lies the justifications he told himself. He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice. Oh Alexius."  
Max gripped Dorian by the shoulders. "This Alexius was too far gone. But the one in our time can still be saved."  
"True. Hand me the amulet and give me an hour to figure out the spell. The it's off to present."  
"An hour? You must go now!" Leliana barked.  
As if in accordance with her words, a tremor shook the ground. Max could hear the shriek of a Terror demon in the distance but also something closer and far more fearsome.  
"What in the Maker is that?"  
"The Elder One." Leliana answered.  
"You know how sometimes you ask something you don't actually want answered? Well that was one of those times."  
"Go. You have as much time as I have arrows. We will hold them off for as long as we can."  
"Right. Time to kill." Evelyn said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Max didn't even have time to argue. Dorian dragged him to the back of the room and started working on the amulet. Cassandra ran up to Max and placed a Chantry amulet in his hands.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"A reminder. I'm sorry. I should have put more faith in you. You were born for this." She hugged him then. Not as a friend would hug another goodbye but as a lover would hug their love. She then promptly kissed him. The kiss lasted several blissful seconds before Dorian coughed.  
She broke the kiss and Max went to speak but she put a gentle finger to his lips, shushing him. "Now go save the world Maxie. For everyone. For me." She then rushed the demons Venatori that had breeched the doors. A Shade threw Evelyn's lifeless body to the side. Max cried out her name. He made a move to go to her but Dorian grabbed him and kept him still. "You move, and we all die!" He shouted at him.  
Leliana shot arrow after arrow at the oncoming demons but eventually she ran out. An arrow went through her shoulder an she cried out in pain. But she didn't let an arrow stop her. She used the bow like a sword, better than Max ever could. But numbers overwhelmed her. Venatori swarmed her and the last thing she did before one cut her throat, was look at Max with desperate eyes. Max's gaze went to Cassandra's as a Terror slashed her across the chest. Cassandra mouthed one word before falling. Maxie. Max screamed in anguish as she died. Then, a blinding green light illuminated the room. And Max was back in the throne room, with Alexius on his knees in defeat.  
Max grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and held him up. Alexius actually hung a few centimeters off the ground. "You murderer!" Max snarled.  
He felt someone pulling him away from the madman who was responsible for his loved ones deaths. He swung around and recoiled. "What's wrong with you! He surrendered!" Evelyn said.  
Max quickly backed up confused. "No you killed him and then-." His gaze swept over Cassandra who was looking very worried.  
"No no no. Wait what? What happened? I saw you..."  
Dorian placed a comforting hand on Max's shoulder. "Calm down Max. It's over. Alexius is alive and nothing overly bad has happened." Then in a hushed tone Dorian said, "We can talk about the time traveling thing at a later date. Otherwise, well just confuse everyone."  
Max took a deep breath and nodded.  
He turned his attention back to Alexius. "You'll have to do better than that."  
Alexius frowned. "Alright you win. There's no use extending this charade." He turned to face Felix as he he helped his father up. "Felix."  
"I'll be fine father."  
"But you'll die!"  
"Everyone dies." Felix said as several Inquisition agents took them away into custody.  
Dorian rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, glad that's over with."  
The doors to the throne room slammed open and a dozen armed guards marched in. They stood at attendance as a blonde haired woman stepped in wearing a simple white dress.  
"Or not." Dorian muttered to himself.  
Fiona gasped.  
The blonde haired woman stepped over to those present. "Grand Enchanter Fiona."  
"Queen Anora!"  
"Wait Anora as in the queen of Ferelden?" Max whispered to Dorian. He shrugged. "I guess."  
"When I granted mages sanctuary, I thought I made myself clear that they were not to force my people out of their homes." Anora said angrily.  
"Your Majesty, let me assure you, we never intended any of this."  
"Your intentions ceased to matter when my people were threatened!" Anora snapped.  
"I am rescinding my offer of sanctuary. You and your followers will leave at once." Anora ordered.  
"But...we have hundreds who need our protection. Where will we go?" Fiona asked.  
Max cleared his throat. "I should point out that we did come here to get the mages to help us close the Breach."  
"And what are the terms of this arrangement?"  
Dorian chuckled. "Hopefully better than what Alexius have you. The Inquisition is better than that, right?"  
Fiona sighed. "It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer."  
"Does joining the Inquisition as allies work for you?"  
"I would take that offer. I doubt you will get a better one from me." Anora said.  
Fiona bowed deeply. "Thank you for giving us this chance. I promise you will not regret it. We will leave for Haven at once." Fiona said, obliviously relieved that the Inquisition didn't force the mages to work with them.  
"We will do what we can to restore peace to Thedas. You have my word."  
Fiona bowed once more than left to tell all her fellow mages.  
Evelyn hugged Max from behind. He flinched but she pretended not to notice. "Thank you. I knew you wouldn't give in to the masses fear of mages. We aren't all evil like most people are led to believe."  
*I can think of one.*  
He breathed shakily. "Come on. I suppose we should go report back to Leliana and then return to Haven. I've had enough of Redcliffe to last a year."


	9. A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favorites so far. It brings back an old friend and that's all I'm saying. I won't be the one to spoil it the good moments

CHAPTER NINE

 

Max woke up yelling Cassandra's name.  
It had taken them another week to get back to Haven. Dorian had asked to join them and Max had accepted the request eagerly. He liked the sarcastic Mage. When they returned to Haven, Cullen had been upset about the terms of the alliance with the mages but Max was able to talk some sense into the man. The Breach was unstable magic and who better to combat magic than mages? They had arrived three days ago. And each night, Max would wake up in a cold sweat. But not because of his normal nightmares of the Tower. Instead he kept reliving those final moments in that dark future. He kept witnessing the death of his sister and of Leliana. But the one that hurt the most was watching Cassandra fall. He kept hearing her call out Maxie to him in his dreams.  
He got out of his bed and put on his shoes. Stretching, he opened his door and stepped outside right into Leliana.  
He jumped back. "Oh, Leliana! Sorry I didn't know you were there." He looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you outside my cabin in the middle of the night?"  
"I was taking a relaxing stroll thinking about my love when out of the blue, you yelled out. I was going to check and see if you were having another nightmare when I realized that you had cried out Cassandra's name." She smiled mischievously at him. "Something you want to confess?"  
Max groaned. "No it's not that. But I was having another nightmare. A slightly different one this time though."  
"I've noticed that you've been very unlike yourself ever since you got back from Redcliffe. More quieter and more isolating. Do you wish to talk about what happened at the castle? Dorian has told me a little bit already."  
"I should speak with dorian about it. No one else was there."  
Leliana rolled her eyes. "Nonsense. It's better to talk about these things than to bottle them up. Walk with me."  
Max followed her as they walked around Haven in the dead of night. Being that they were both accomplished rogues, neither made a sound as they walked.  
They finally stopped before the lake.  
Leliana took a long deep breath of the cook mountain air. "Alright. What's been bothering you?"  
Max told her of their travel through time to that dark horrible future. Of what had happened to the world after he had 'died'. Of what had happened to the Inquisition and those in it. Of what had happened to all his friends and family. Of what had happened to The Warden. He told her everything.  
"Evelyn had been warped into this cruel unfeeling killer. I recognized her but I didn't know who she was anymore. She went to her death even before I could say goodbye. You died buying us time to cast the spell. You were so angry. You didn't care about anything anymore. It was like there was no more fight left in you. And Cassandra...She was broken. They had beat her severely, Maker the damn cretins even raped her! She went into battle clad in tattered clothes and with only an extra dagger I had. Before...before she died, she kissed me. And not like a farewell kiss but like a 'I love you' kiss. And I keep seeing those demons slash her chest open and I keep hearing the last words she said to me..." Max said, tears brimming in his eyes.  
"What did she say?"  
Max gulped. "She said, 'Now go save the world for me Maxie.' I know that future is gone now but it was real. All three of you sacrificed your lives so me and Dorian could cast one spell. I lost her. An when we came back, I still thought I lost her. And it tore me in half."  
Leliana nodded and placed a comforting arm around his shoulder. He bowed his head and cried softly. Under any other circumstances, he would have been embarrassed but at this point, he didn't give a flying nug.  
Leliana decided it was best to just let him cry. She couldn't imagine how anyone could go through that and not be upset.  
She sometimes forgot that behind that sarcastic joyful face lay a vulnerable normal person who had his own inner demons and sadness.  
He reminded her of Aiden when he first opened up to her and told her of his families murder at the hands of Arl Howe. It had taken him tremendous effort to share that with her just like with Max now.  
"How? How do you move on from something like that?" Max whimpered.  
"You know, I've been to the Fade. While your sister was watching over you after you were injured, Aiden was fighting a sloth demon that made us all fall asleep. As we dreamt, the demon gave us each dreams to trick us into staying forever. While everyone else was stuck in our own little paradises, Aiden was traversing the Fade fighting off demons and who knows what else to get to our dreams. Then he had to convince us all that it was just a dream;nothing there was real. I didn't believe him. I was dreaming that I was back in the Chantry as a Mother. I was Andraste's Chosen. I was content there. I would have been fine to just let the demon sap the life out of me if it meant I could live in that lovely made up world. I had forgotten what it meant to be real. But Aiden convinced me it wasn't real. He did this by kissing me. It was our first kiss. It brought me back. It made me real. Just like in the Fade, you need to learn what is real and what is made up. I believe you that that future was real. But that is not or future. Not even when the only beautiful thing left in this world is a first kiss."  
"Remember that future but do not be controlled by it."  
Max nodded. "By the way, you are horrible at pep talks."  
Leliana grinned. "Go back to bed, Herald. You need your sleep. In a few days, we can close the Breach. We can't have you falling asleep halfway through."  
Max gave a halfhearted laugh. "We can't have that now can we?"

 

The next morning Max decided to make the rounds and check up on everyone. He had just finished talking with Blackwall and was on his way back to the Chantry for a meeting. Blackwall has applauded his decision to give the mages a chance. His exact words were, 'Everyone deserves a second chance to become more than they were.' Max had teased him for being so dramatic and Blackwall had promptly told him to sod off.  
He was walking by the training grounds when he heard a rather loud argument. He went to investigate and make sure a fight didn't break out. He was surprised to find out that the argument was between Cassandra and Fiona's second in command who was also a Mage. He watched the argument from a ways, curious to see what it was about.  
"And what are we supposed to do, exactly?" The Mage asked.  
"What you always do: complain." Cassandra said rather bluntly.  
"We've already spoken with Commander Cullen. No one listens. We want better quarters. We want the Templars kept at a distance, and some respect for-."  
Cassandra cut him off. "This is not the Circle. You mages are our allies. Not our wards. Act like it."  
"How are we supposed to-."  
"Deal. With. It." Cassandra said, fed up.  
The Mage stormed off, probably to complain to Josephine.  
Max walked up to Cassandra who shook her head. "It never ends evidently."  
"You don't need to tell me that."  
"I just don't know who told them I'm the one to yell at."  
Max grinned. "Is it that bad?" He was trying not to think about the dark future her. He wanted to tell her so badly but he knew that now was not the time nor the place.  
"The mages are here as equals. They need to get used to what that means. It is your doing after all, you created this alliance."  
Max shrugged. "I had to think on my feet and I did what I could. I expect you'd have done differently?"  
"Oh it does sound like I'm blaming you doesn't it? I meant no offense. In fact, you did well. You made a decision when one needed to be made. And here we are. I wish I could say this was my doing."  
Max grinned at her.  
"What?"  
"You are flattering me."  
"I am not! This always happens. Nobody ever takes my meaning."  
Max laughed. "Ahh you should see your face!"  
"I'm thinking less flattering things now."  
Max laughed harder.  
Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Let's hope the Breach has your sense of humor." She said before she went over to the armory, leaving Max doubled over with laughter.  
When he finally calmed down, he headed over to the Chantry. Halfway there, Leliana, Cullen's, and Josephine met him.  
"I thought we were doing a meeting?" Max said, confused.  
Cullen nodded. "We are. Josephine thought it would be a good idea to do it outside in the sunshine. That way the men can see us working together."  
"Plus it's a little bit stuffy in the Chantry today." Leliana chimed in.  
They four of them made their way to the front of the town.  
"When do you think we should close the Breach? I mean the elite of the mages are ready to assist us when we decide when to close it." Cullen said.  
Max raised an eyebrow. "We? Us? Excuse me but I was under the impression that only I can close the Breach. Unless you guys got a Mark of your own while I was sleeping last night."  
Cullen grinned. "Well my left hand has been quite twitchy lately." His tone grew serious. "Anyway, be certain you are ready before we close it Herald. We have no idea what it will do to you."  
"Who knows. Maybe it'll make me really smart. Or turn me into a fish. I say we close it in two days. That way it'll give the mages some time to fully rest and recover from being on the run. And it'll give me time to..." He trailed off as one of Leliana's agents ran up to them, breathing heavily.  
"Lady Nightingale!"  
"What is it?"  
"Our scouts have spotted someone coming!"  
"You ran over here just to tell me that a single man is coming to Haven? Is that really such important news as to interrupt our meeting?" Leliana asked angrily.  
"Our scouts report him wearing a Grey Warden helmet and a Mabari hound trotting alongside him."  
Leliana dropped the reports she was holding. Her eyes filled with joy. "'Him'? Why didn't you say so in the first place? In direction is he coming from?" She asked the agent excitedly.  
"He's going around the lake."  
Max threw up his hands. "Wait who are we talking about? Who's he?"  
Leliana started to quickly walk down to the lake. She called over her shoulder, "The Warden."

 

Word that the Warden was coming spread around Haven like wildfire. In less than five minutes, almost all of Haven was gathered at the lake facing the surrounding woods trying to be the first ones to spot the legendary figure. Max and his companions were at the head of the crowd. Even Solas who always remained calm, was eagerly awaiting the Hero's arrival. The place was abuzz with excitement but the most excited person there was naturally Leliana. It had been almost three years since she last saw her love. She was pacing back and forth along the shoreline when someone shouted out "There he is!" Her head whipped up and looked across the lake to see a man wearing light chain mail and a famed Grey Warden helmet. He carried two short swords strapped to his side. A longbow was around his shoulder and a quiver full of arrows hung by a belt. Walking at the man's side was a short but sturdy looking dark brown Mabari. Leliana recognized the dog as Triala: Aiden's deceased Mabari hounds daughter. So that must mean that the man was her Aiden. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest with joy at the sight of him.  
Triala smelled a familiar scent and rushed ahead of Aiden as he slowly walked towards the large crowd gathered. He had been traveling for weeks now and he was glad to finally reach his destination. When he had crossed the border into Ferelden, he journeyed to Ostagar, the Dwarven kingdom, to visit an old friend of his:Oghren. The Dwarven ale loving Warden had told him that the Inquisition was residing at Haven. Oghren had told him of the recent events that he had missed while looking for a cure to the Calling. So Aiden had gone from Ostagar to Haven.  
He scanned the crowd, desperately seeking out a certain red headed bard. He was about to give up when Triala bolted off towards the crowd. Right into the arms of a woman wearing a blue hood. As he drew closer, he saw the red hair and the loving eyes. It was her.  
The crowd moved out of his way as he walked up to her. She still hasn't stood up from greeting Triala. She looked up at him. Aiden reached up and took his helmet off, revealing his long red hair and bushy beard along with his scarred face. His bright green eyes stared lovingly at her. He smiled nervously at her. With tears in her eyes, she practically leapt into his arms. He held her tightly, breathing in her sweet scent. He wiped away her tears and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with equal if not more amount of passion. The crowd was silent before erupting into cheers. After several long moments, the two lovers broke off the kiss and once again, embraced each other, breathing in the others scent. Leliana smiled at Aiden. "You've let your hair grow out."  
Aiden shrugged. "Cutting it myself wasn't nearly as nice as when you do it. And I didn't want anyone to know who I was."  
Cullen stepped forward and gave the Warden a salute. "Warden Commander, welcome to Haven, home of the Inquisition. I am Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisitions forces."  
Aiden nodded. "I know who you are Commander. I remember saving you from the Tower. It's been a long time."  
Cullen nodded gravely. "And I thank you for that Warden Commander."  
"You can just call me Aiden, Cullen. I won't flay you for breaking etiquette."  
Cullen backed up, allowing Cassandra to step forward.  
"My name is Seeker Cassandra. And this..." She gestured for Max to step forward. He shook his head frantically. She frowned at him and gestured again but this time with a glare. Sighing, Max nervously stepped forward to face the Warden. Aiden was taller than him and definitely more formidable. His scar covered face looked at him. Max met his eyes and could see all the hardships this one man has overcome. *This guy has seen more battle and death in the last year than I've seen in my entire life.* Max thought as he stared into the Wardens eyes. Cassandra repeated herself. "This...is the Herald of Andraste."  
The crowd grew silent as they watched the two men. As they watched a hero meet a legend. They knew they were witnessing history in the making.  
Max cleared his throat nervously. "Umm...hi."  
Aiden raised his eyebrows. Then gave a hearty laugh. "Hi to you too, Herald. Is it true about the whole Mark thing?" Aiden asked eagerly.  
Max nodded.  
"Well can I see it?" Aiden asked happily, still holding Leliana's hand.  
Max raised his left hand which took that moment to flare.  
Aiden stepped back in surprise. "So the stories are true. And that really allows you to close all the Rifts?"  
Max nodded again.  
"Wow. And they sensing darkspawn is some kind of power."  
"Oh yeah we have a Warden of our own. His name is Blackwall, perhaps you know each other?" Max said, desperate to get the attention taken off of him.  
"Come over here Blackwall. Introduce yourself."  
Blackwall stepped forward and saluted his Commander.  
Aiden stared at him. Then he looked at Leliana who winked. Aiden turned back to Blackwall and shook his hand. "Blackwall huh? I have a lot of good friends who trained under you. Ever hear of Natalis? Quick with that bow hers right?"  
Blackwall nodded. "Yes, good lass if I recall."  
Josephine stepped forward and bowed. "Pardon me my lord but might we speak elsewhere? Our agents should really get back to their duties."  
"Gladly. Lead the way. Blackwall, we really must speak again sometime. I'm sure you have loads of tales to tell."  
The crowd dispersed and Max along with his sister and Cassandra as well as his advisors went into the Chantry. They shut the door behind them and moved into Josephine's office.  
"Do you have a seat? I've been on the road for some time." Aiden said. Evelyn hurried to get him a seat. As she backed up, Aiden  
turned to look at her. "I remember you. That Mage I helped out in the Ferelden Circle Tower, yes?"  
Evelyn nodded.  
"Funny where fate takes you huh." Then realization dawned on him. When he first laid eyes of Max, he had the strangest feeling like he had seen him before. Now it dawned on him. The Herald was the same young man that he had rescued from abominations in the Tower.  
He turned to Max. "You? You are the Herald? Andraste's tits!"  
Leliana elbowed Aiden in the side and Cassandra glared at him.  
"Oh um sorry. I mean Andraste's knickers!"  
Cassandra grunted in disapproval and Leliana rolled her eyes.  
"Yup. That's me. Andraste's Herald and all that. But most people call me Max. Honored to meet the Hero of Ferelden."  
"You don't seem too thrilled about it. I am a legend after all unfortunately. Anyway I'm here to help wherever I'm needed. Heard the Inquisition was going to close the Breach so I figured I'd stop by and see what help I can offer. The Grey Wardens of Ferelden are ready to help. As soon as I send word back to Amaranthine that is."  
Everybody in the room made a show of looking at their shoes and avoiding the Wardens gaze.  
Leliana was the one who broke the news to him. She said gently while squeezing his hand, "Aiden, there's something you need to know. The Grey Wardens of Ferleden have disappeared along with their brethren in Orlais. No one has seen them since the Breach appeared. I'm sorry."  
"What? That's nonsense. They wouldn't all disappear. Besides, I left Alistair in charge when I left. There's no way he would let them all just leave."  
"I haven't heard anything from Alistair either. Nor Oghren for that matter."  
"Oghren is fine. He's still in Orzamar helping the Legion. What about Nathaniel?"  
Leliana shook her head. "Gone. They've all up and vanished. You and Blackwall are the only Wardens we've encountered since this all began."  
Aiden shook his head in disbelief. "No they can't all be gone. Maybe they...?"  
"Don't worry I have some of my best agents working on it. As soon as the Breach is closed, I'll do all I can to find them."  
Evelyn cleared her throat. "Can't Wardens sense where other Wardens are?"  
Aiden shook his head. "We can only sense Darkspawn."  
"Which reminds me, Leliana told me that you found a cure for the Calling. So is it true? Did you?" Evelyn asked.  
Aiden smiled. "Yes I did. I no longer hear the Calling."  
Leliana gasped in shock. "You could hear it? But you told me in your letters that you hadn't begun to hear it!"  
Aiden grimaced. "I lied. I didn't want you to worry. Before I found the cure, the song was so loud, almost deafening." He frowned. "Which is strange considering the Calling usually starts when one is in his latter years. I wonder why mine began early."  
"Either way, I'm just glad you found the cure before it took you. If you fell...I don't know what I would do." Leliana said softly.  
Aiden squeezed her hand comfortingly. "You'll never have to worry about that. I'll always be here right beside you." The two kissed once more.  
Max coughed interrupting them before they got too carried away. "So what is the cure? And where is it?"  
"Oh it's a spring way out west. Or at least it's the only one I know of. I must have tried dozens of ways to stop it but I finally cured it about a month ago."  
Cullen laughed. "So the cure to the Blight is a tiny spring?"  
"I know, surprised me too."  
"Did you just stumble on it or did you have to find it?" Josephine asked.  
"A little of both I think. I heard this rumor of a small town that had a magical healing site so I went to investigate. I went to the local tavern and asked to see the spring which the locals called the 'Miracle Spring'. They didn't take too kindly to me poking around and some of them attacked me. I killed them and the the tavern keeper  
led me to the spring. I took a sip and instantly felt the Calling fade away. Then the town found out that I had used the spring. They thought that only themselves could use its healing powers. I disagreed and when they learned that I had 'defiled' their holy site, the entire town attacked me. I tried to calm them down but no one would listen to me. So I was forced to kill them."  
"Damn you killed them all? An entire town filled with how many people?"  
"About forty."  
Max's jaw hit the floor. "You killed forty people single handily?" He asked in amazement.  
Aiden grinned. "Yeah. I did kill the Archdemon so a bunch of everyday people is child's play. Anyway, I did some snooping around after they were dead and I found out that they were all part of a weird cult."  
Leliana smiled. "A town filled with cultists? Sounds familiar."  
"I know. I had this sense of dejavu the entire time. Afterwards, I made my way back here."  
"And thank the Maker for that. Thedas needs a hero right about now." Cullen said.  
"What am I then, chopped liver?" Max said.  
Cassandra grinned at him. "Don't sell yourself short. You are at least chopped pork."  
"Oh thanks. I feel much better now."  
Aiden stood. "Don't worry Max. I'm not here to take over."  
Max shook his hands. "No no no. I am not the leader of this thing. I'm just the guy closing the Rifts. I don't do the whole leading thing very well."  
Aiden smiled. "You sure? Seems like you've gotten the hang of it already. Anyway, right now all I want to do it spend some time with the woman I love."  
He turned to Leliana. "Is there someplace we can speak more privately?"  
Leliana laughed. "I see you are still as subtle as ever. Follow me. Excuse us everyone but we've not seen each other in years."  
Aiden winked at Max as he followed his loved out of the room and into Leliana's quarters.  
And surprisingly everyone else sort of just left.  
Leliana closed the door behind her as Aiden dropped his weapons to the floor and took his armor off, leaving his normal clothes on. He then promptly fell onto the bed and groaned tiredly. Leliana smiled warmly at him. "Ahhh. It's been ages since I've been on a bed. Come and join me, the blankets feel amazing."  
"Well since you asked me so nicely." Leliana said before taking her cowl off and joining him. She snuggled up to him and he draped an arm over her. He looked into her beautiful intelligent eyes. "I missed you."  
"And I you."  
"You kept me going when I was out there. Every time I faltered I thought of you and how mad you'd be if I didn't come back to you."  
"I thought I lost you for a while there. Before your last letter, you hadn't responded in months. I thought the Maker had taken you to his side and I..."  
Aiden shushed her by putting a finger to her lips. "Even the Maker himself couldn't take me away from you. You know that."  
"I know Aiden. It's just that...how many times must the world need you? First, the Fifth Blight and the Archdemon Uthermiel rose. You killed it and stopped the Blight before it truly began. Then in Amaranthine you stopped the Darkspawn from getting stronger. You've already done so much for Thedas. Now you are going to help close the Breach. Haven't you done enough for the world? Sacrificed enough?"  
"Leliana."  
Leliana breathes heavily. "I know I know. I should stop worrying about you. But if I don't then who will?"  
"I don't know, maybe all of our friends and family?"  
"I'm serious. One of these days the world will ask you of something and you won't be able to do it. One of these days your luck will run out. What then?" Leliana said on the verge of tears.  
"On that day you and me will retire somewhere nice and cozy and live the rest of our lives in bliss."  
"But-."  
"Now shush. You worry too much." Aiden said as he slowly took Leliana's blue shirt off. She smiled seducingly at him. "And what are you doing brave Warden?"  
"Loving my little Nightingale."


	10. The Herald's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty big chapter and it gets very emotional near the end. Max is so darn cool :)

CHAPTER TEN

 

The next day saw Max drinking in the tavern. He was drinking his thoughts away in the corner of the tavern, trying not to draw attention to himself while at the same time trying to keep the drinks coming. Which was easier said than done. He kept looking at the Chantry amulet that future Cassandra had given him. And doing that kept making him think of her death. And thinking of her death kept making him want to drink the thoughts away.  
Varric and Sera walked up to him. Sera poked the amulet as Max stuffed it back into his pocket. "Wazat?"  
"A going away present." Max growled.  
"Yeah fine won't pry. Whatcha up to?"  
"Drinking my problems away. Why else would I be here?"  
"For the company?" Varric said with a grin.  
"Har har har. Very funny. I'm trying to forget something horrible."  
"Sure you should be drinking? You do have to close a hole in the sky tomorrow. I've heard you have to do those things sober."  
"I don't want to. If I die closing that Breach, I want to die drunk. That way I won't feel the pain."  
Varric shook his head. "Heraldry, I think you should call it a day."  
Max laughed. "Heraldry? Really Varric? Now that one is just pitiful."  
Varric gave a hurt expression. "In my defense you aren't giving me a lot to work with. I could call you Chuckles but that name goes to one of my older pals. But seriously, if you don't stop now, I may have to call Cassandra to carry you back to bed."  
Sera snorted with laughter and ran off. "I'll get her!" She called over her shoulder.  
Max stuck his tongue out at Varric who took the mug Max was using and took a swill from it.  
A couple minutes later, Cassandra opened the door to the tavern with Sera close behind. She marched over to Max and said, "Herald, you should be sleeping."  
Max sat up straight and with dignity said, "I am drinking away some of my pain and I will not budge even if Bull himself try's to move me. So there. The Herald has spoken."  
Cassandra shrugged. "Fine. Don't say I didn't give you a chance."  
She then picked Max up and carried him out of the tavern back to his cabin. She placed him on his bed and was about to walk out when he said her name. "Wait Cassandra. Stay here please. I don't want to be alone with my nightmares. It would be nice knowing there was someone else here with me."  
"I don't think it would be-."  
"Please Cassandra. Just this once? I have a feeling that if I fall asleep the dreams will be extra bad. I have a lot on my mind and dreams will not help."  
Cassandra gave in. How could she not? He needed someone to help him through this. And she'd be damned if it was anyone else. She would be there for her Herald no matter what. She silently chastised herself. *Since when did he become hers?*  
"Fine I'll stay here with you for a while. But then I have to get back to preparing for the assault on the Breach."  
Max smiled as he drifted off to sleep. "Your a nice lady."  
Cassandra grinned warmly at the resting Herald. She brought a chair at a the foot of his bed and sat for a long time, just thinking and watching him sleep. After about thirty minutes, he began to toss and turn and whimper. Cassandra moved closer to him and stroked his head softly. Her touch seemed to calm him down. His whimpering ceased to a low main from time to time. She smiled down at him. He was so cute.  
She mentally slapped herself in the head. *Did I really just think that? Ugh what's wrong with me?*  
"You two are cute together."  
Cassandra jumped and glared at Evelyn who was standing at the door to the cabin with a wide grin on her face.  
"Excuse me?"  
Evelyn walked over and sat at the foot of Max's bed. "You two are cute together."  
"We are not 'together'."  
Evelyn shrugged. "He trusts you, you know."  
"He trusts me? How can you tell?"  
Evelyn winked at her. "Because he asked you to stay. I don't know of anyone besides myself that he trusts enough to look after him during one of his episodes. You calm him."  
Cassandra blushed. "Anyone here would do the same."  
Evelyn shook her head. "No not anyone." She paused before going on. "I think my little brother has a little crush on you Cassandra."  
"Don't be ridiculous. He can't possibly have a crush on me. Can he?"  
Evelyn laughed quietly as to not wake Max up. "Was that a serious question? Why not? Have you not caught him stealing glances at you whenever possible? Or caught on to his constant flirting with you?"  
Cassandra's blush deepened. "He's been flirting with me? Funny, it seems like whenever he speaks to me he teases me and makes fun of me."  
"That's his way of flirting I guess."  
Cassandra nodded thoughtfully.  
"Anyway I came by to see how he was doing. Guess I don't have to do it as always now that you'll be helping him from now on." Evelyn said as she stood.  
"Wait, this was just a one time thing. He asked me to stay with him just this once."  
Evelyn winked playfully at her. "It was a one time thing for me too. Even after the twentieth time." 

 

*Todays the day.* Max thought as he left his cabin. *Todays the day I close the Breach or die trying. Yippee.*  
Max was with the other elite members of the Inquisition going over the plan.  
"The best of the mages have already headed out to the Temple." Cullen was saying. "They will meet you there along with Solas."  
"You should head there now." Josephine said.  
Max groaned. "And I had hoped to sit out the assault on the Breach, maybe take a nap."  
Cullen grinned at him. "What is it they say? No rest for the tired?"  
"Well I should be going. Got a hole to close."  
Aiden stepped forward. Leliana had cut his hair back to its usual short length which made him look ten years younger.  
He extended a hand and Max shook it.  
"Good luck Herald. At least you won't have to make the ultimate sacrifice. That's just a pain."  
Max grinned at the Warden. "Now you'll jinx it."  
He set off with Cassandra in tow. She had insisted she go with him. And Max wasn't about to refuse request from a lady.  
As they trudged through the snow up to the Temple, the Mark flared painfully sending Max stumbling to the ground.  
"Herald?" Cassandra asked, worried.  
"I'm fine. I guess it knows what's going to happen."  
"You'll be fine."  
"And how do you know that? The blasted thing has been killing me slowly with each Rift I close. And the Breach is the mother of all Rifts. Who's to say it won't kill me when I close it."  
"I say it won't."  
"But how can you be certain?"  
Cassandra looked him in the eyes. "Because the world still needs Andraste's Herald."  
She had almost said because I still need you but she stopped herself in time.  
"Great. It's nice to know I'm needed."  
They arrived at the Temple shortly afterwards. The mages were already all set up and ready to go. Solas was waiting for Max under the Breach.  
He nodded to Max as he walked over. "Good morning Herald." He said calmly.  
"Beautiful day out huh." Max said with a small grin.  
"Agreed."  
Cassandra placed a hand on Max's shoulder. "Are you ready?" She asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
She turned to the others gathered.  
"Mages!"  
Solas raised his hands. "Circus past the Herald! Let his will draw from you!" He yelled.  
Max faced the Breach. He raised his hand and immediately felt the Mark flare up. Tendrils of green light shot out of his hand and pulled towards the Breach. Pain traveled down from his hand throughout the rest of his body. He clenched his teeth, determined to close it. He slowly advanced forward. With each step, it felt like the weight of the sky crushed down upon him. The Breach fought against him, trying to overwhelm him with pain. He slowed. His head was swimming and he felt like his legs would give out on him any second. But he kept going. The Mark erupted with even more pain. Max cried out and sank to one knee, desperately holding on. The Breach rumbled overhead.  
Max thought of how everyone was depending on him. If he didn't close it no one else could. He thought of everyone counting on him to do it. And he was not going to fail them. He'd come too far to be beaten now. He'd survived an explosion that leveled a mountaintop and killed thousands. He'd traveled through time for Makers sake! He was not going to let a hole that looked like a woman's nether region best him.  
With every once of strength he had left in his body, he was able to rise from his kneeling position and keep going. He was vaguely aware of people cheering his name. But their voices seemed so far away. He struggled to take two more steps then one more. With his last step, he thrusted his hand out. He screamed in pain as he felt the Mark do its thing. Tendrils of smoke curled off him and the Breach thundered. A green light shot out of his palm and struck the Breach. With a loud boom, the Breach exploded. The force of the blast sent everyone nearby flying.  
Cassandra shook her head, dazed. She stood up and through the dust, saw the Herald kneeling on the ground. Others got up slowly and Cassandra pushed her way past them as she ran to Max, desperate to find out if he was okay. He rose shakily to his feet.  
*He's alright! Thank the Maker!*  
Overcome with emotion, Cassandra hugged him. Too tired to do anything else, Max just stood there looking up at the sky as the mages cheered.  
The Breach was no longer in the sky. 

 

For the rest of the day, the Inquisition celebrated what it had accomplished.  
Everyone was drinking and dancing and otherwise having a good time. They had done it. They had closed the Breach. It was a great victory and everyone was happy. Just not Max.  
He was a little upset at all the celebrations to say the least. The others in the Inquisition didn't have to go through what he went through. All that pain. He could barley walk after he closed the Breach. He had to lean on Cassandra the whole way back to Haven. Because of that, he was embarrassed. The entire Inquisition was waiting for him in front of Haven when he returned. He doubted that they saw him as a hero as he stumbled past them using Cassandra as support. He was ashamed that they had seen him like that.  
On his return, the inner circle celebrated with him until after dinner when he excused himself and went outside. He needed some air.  
He wasn't used to being the hero. He was used to being the disappointment. All the praises and pats on the back was just too much for him.  
He was watching some of the civilians on a ledge dance and sing when Cassandra came up from behind him. He still very much remembered the feeling her hug had given him.  
"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is gone. We've many questions still lingering but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread far." She said with a grin.  
"Don't they know I fell into this? Almost literally."  
"Yes but we needed you. We still do. Now that the Breach is closed, we can focus on why and how it was opened in the first place. Strange days. And more to come."  
Max took a deep breath. "Cassandra? About that hug you gave me." Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Aiden who ran up to them.  
"There you are! I have some bad news and some good news. Good news is the Inquisition is famous. Bad news is that I can sense a Darkspawn nearby. A very powerful one."  
"So? What's one darkspawn?"  
Suddenly there were several screams as torches appeared on the mountains across the lake.  
"Shit."  
There were thousands of them. He could see the glint of weapons in the moonlight. He heard Cullen's shouting. "Forces approaching! To arms! To arms!"  
"What the? We must get to the gates!" Cassandra said before rushing off. Max turned and ran into Varric. "What the hell is happening?" He asked the dwarf.  
"No idea but we should get down to the gates."  
"Where are the others?"  
"Getting their weapons. They'll meet us."  
Max nodded and ran off, Varric and Aiden following close behind.  
Cullen, Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra were already at the gates.  
As Max ran up he looked to Cullen. "Cullen?"  
"It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountains." Reported Cullen.  
"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.  
"None."  
"None?"  
The rest of the inner circle ran up.  
The gates shook as something slammed into it. The group readied their weapons. A second passed before a voice was heard on the other side.  
"I can't one in unless you open!" It sounded like a young boys voice. Max pushed the gates open and stepped out. A large Venatori with a giant battle ax loomed before him. "Oops wrong house." Max said. Suddenly the Vint grunted and fell facedown. A small young man with a bloody knife stood behind him. The rest of the group followed Max out of the gates. So did a number of soldiers.  
The young man stepped up to Max. "I'm Cole. I came to warn you. To help. There are people coming to hurt you. You probably already know this."  
"What? What is this? What's going on!" Max asked.  
The man leaned forward. "The Templars come to kill you."  
"That's the Orders response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly!" Cullen said, outraged.  
"The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you. You took kid mages." The man pointed to a ledge halfway up one of the mountains. "There."  
On it was a dark haired man with red glowing armor and a large sword. And appearing out of the darkness next to him was some sort of mangled humanoid creature. It looked human enough in stature except that it was a good head taller than even Bull. It had long skinny arms and long talon like hands. It wore a brown skirt looking thing. It had a weird slate thing on its jaws. And it seemed like ordered bore right through Max. It was almost like he could feel the things hatred for him.  
"I know that man. Samson. But this Elder One..." Cullen said.  
"He's very angry that you took his mages." Cole said.  
Max shook his head and turned to his Commander.  
"Cullen give me a plan. Anything!"  
"Haven is not a fortress. If we are to win this, we must control the battle. Get out there, use trebuchets, use everything you have." He turned to the soldiers. "Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" He shouted as the men surged forward towards the oncoming Templars.  
Bull cracked his knuckles. "Let em come."  
Max shook his head. "Not this time Bull. I want Sera, Dorian, Solas, Vivienne, Blackwall, Evelyn, the Chargers, and you to protect the civilians and help get them to the Chantry where it's safest."  
Bull snorted angrily. "I'm staying here Boss."  
"Bull that's an order. You have the most experience in battles so your in charge. Make sure everyone gets there safely."  
Bulls demeanor changed. He suddenly got very serious. He nodded. "Gotcha Boss." Then he shouted to the others. "Right, you heard the man! Our sole purpose now is to get people to safety. So let's move it! We got a job to do so let's get it done!"  
Sera saluted. "Aye aye sir!"  
The two led the others back to the Chantry. Aiden whistled and moments later, his dog came bounding over. Her fur rose as she sensed battle on the horizon. He scratched her ears."Ready girl?" She barked happily.  
Varric cocked Bianca and glanced over at the dog that came up to his neck. "Sure she won't bite one of us by mistake?"  
"Triala is a good dog. She won't bite anyone but the bad guys. Won't you girl?" She barked again.  
Cassandra unslung her shield and her sword. Max caught her eye and she nodded. She was ready to defend these people.  
Max took his daggers out of their straps and twirled them. Aiden pulled his bow off his shoulder and nocked an arrow to the string. "Battle plan?" He asked.  
Max grinned. "I only have one battle plan: improvise and see what happens."  
Aiden laughed. "I like it. Most of my plans usually end up the same way. Well what are we waiting for? We got bad guys to kill."  
Max led the way towards the soldiers that had already charged. Aiden and Cassandra right behind him. Aiden had told Triala to watch over Varric as the dwarf shot bolt after bolt at any Templar that looked to be gaining the upper hand against a soldier of the Inquisition. Max actually passed the soldiers as he ran at the Templars.  
Except the Templars were no longer Templars. They were some twisted creatures now. They still wore the Templar armor and skirts but their torsos were riddled with red lyrium. It protruded from their bunched up backs and mangled their faces. They roared and spat lyrium out of their mouths.  
Max hacked and slashed any Templar that got close. Cassandra helped bolster the soldiers defense and Aiden did his own thing. With anyone else, Max would have gotten angry with him for doing the whole lone wolf thing but again this was Aiden. The Grey Warden of legend. As far as Max was concerned, the man could do whatever he wanted. Normally because whatever Aiden did, ended up working.  
The few times he looked over in the Wardens direction, his admiration for the man grew. Aiden was a whirling dance of death and grace on the battlefield. Max had never seen a better swordsman.  
And just the fact that Aiden was there fighting besides them, gave the men courage. This was a man who had killed an Archedemon and saved the day countless times over. This was a man that never lost.  
The fight was over in moments. The Inquisition soldiers had only had four casualties. An agent fired the trebuchet they were guarding at the sea of men and torches advancing on the town.  
"They felt that! Get to the other trebuchet Herald, it isn't firing!" The agent yelled. "We'll hold the buggers off!"  
Max raised a dagger and said "Come on fellas! Let's go get that trebuchet fired."  
His group ran past the forge and to the other trebuchet placed by the lake. As they neared, Max could see the silhouettes of Red Templars.  
"Guess that explains why the trebuchet isn't firing." Varric said.  
"How do we get the trebuchet centered?" Cassandra asked.  
"Right here's the plan."  
"Improvise?" Aiden said.  
Max nodded. "Improvise."  
Max made a snowball and chucked it at one of the Templars, hitting it square in its ugly face. It screeched at the group. Max waved at the Templars.  
Aiden laughed. "I like your style Herald."  
Max shrugged and ran at the Templars. He killed one then shouted, "Keep them off me, I'm gonna try to fire the trebuchet!"  
He ducked under one horror then grinned as he heard it fall down with a bolt in its forehead. He would have to tell Varric thanks later.  
He pulled the lever until the it was leveled and center. "Fire in the bad guys!" He yelled as the trebuchet fired, hurling a boulder high above the bulk of the endless sea of attackers, causing a mini avalanche to fall upon the army. Several hundred of the Elder things men were lost under tons of snow and rock.  
Max could hear the Inquisitions cheers as they witnessed what their Herald had done. Varric slapped Max on the back. "That's what I'm talking about!" The dwarf said with an idiotic grin. His grin soon vanished as he looked up into the sky. Suddenly Max heard a sound he had never wanted to hear again: the roar of the beast that had been coming shortly before he and Dorian returned to the present. Instinctively, Max picked Varric up and threw him to the side. He leaped after him shouting, "Move!"  
Aiden grabbed Triala and dove to the side right next to Cassandra. They jumped clear of the trebuchet. And not a moment too soon.  
A ball of fire slammed into the trebuchet, exploding on impact. If they had hesitated for just one more second, they would have been killed.  
Max heard the roar again and this time, saw its source.  
It was a dragon. He had never seen a dragon before but a dragon is something you don't recognize on sight.  
It was huge, almost as big as the Chantry. It's hide was covered in dark scales. It's wings had several tears in it from previous battles. Spikes littered its entire body and red tinted curved horns protruded from its head. It flew by them after it breathed the fire that destroyed the trebuchet. Max helped Varric. "Shit! Who ordered the end of the world!" He shouted.  
Cassandra was up as well. She yelled at Max. "We need to...do something!"  
Max turned to Aiden for guidance. He had experience fighting dragons. But Aiden was shaking his head in disbelief.  
"Aiden? Any ideas on how to deal with this thing?"  
Aiden seemed to have not heard him. "Impossible. Its an Archedemon. But that doesn't make any sense. It looks like one but I'm can't sense the Blight on it at all."  
"I don't care if it looks like one or not! How do we kill it?"  
"If it's an Archedemon, only a Warden can kill it."  
"We need to head back to the Chantry! Before that thing eats us!" Varric shouted, bringing their minds back into the danger.  
"Come on!" Max said as they ran to the gates.  
Cullen held the gates open for them as they ran in then barred them shut.  
As the gates closed, Cullen cursed. "We need to fall back to the Chantry, it's the only building that might hold against that beast. At this point, just make them work for it." He said before running off towards the Chantry.  
"We should grab people on the way!" Varric said.  
Max nodded and went to run but froze. The dragon had landed on top of the Chantry. With a loud roar, it spewed fire I half the buildings near it and launched back into the air. Max could hear the screams of people burning. He clenched his fists in anger. *Oh yeah. That Elder thing is definitely going to pay for all the innocent people he's killed.*  
"We need to help them!" Max said before rushing off. Only after everyone that could be saved was saved a d safely inside the Chantry, would Max go. As they ran to the Chantry, it's tall wide doors swung open and Chancellor Roderick aided by the young man Cole, stepped out.  
"Keep going, the Chantry is your shelter!" Roderick shouted to the torrent of people rushing to get in.  
Max ran inside, followed by the others. The doors slammed shut and Cole helped Roderick stumble his way onto a chair.  
Cole looked up at Max. "The Templar blade cut deep. He's going to die."  
"What a charming young lad." Roderick said with a weak cough.  
Max nodded to his other companions who had gathered around him. "Did what you asked Boss: most of the civilians and such are down in the lower tunnels under the Chantry. Now what's next?" Bull asked.  
"Herald!" Cullen said as he ran up Max.  
"Our position is not good. That dragon stole back whatever time you might have given us."  
"I've seen an Archedemon. I was in the Fade but it looked like that." Cole put in.  
"I don't care what it looks like! It's cut a path for that army! They'll kill everyone in Haven!" Cullen shouted angrily.  
"The Elder One doesn't care about them. He only wants the Herald." Cole said calmly.  
"If it will save these people, he can have me." Max said.  
Immediately, Evelyn protested. "No! You are not sacrificing yourself for anyone!"  
Max turned to her. "Evelyn, it's either that or we all die. And I couldn't go to whatever afterlife there is knowing I had a chance to save you all and I didn't take it."  
"It won't save them. He wants to kill you. No one else matters but he'll kill them, crush them anyway. I don't like him." Cole said.  
Cullen shook his head. "Don't like-?" He sighed. "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the Avalanche. You could turn the remaining trebuchet, cause one last slide."  
"We're overrun. To hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven."  
"We're dying but we can choose how. Many don't get that chance."  
"Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies." Cole suddenly said.  
"There is a path." Roderick croaked out. "You wouldn't notice unless you made the summer pilgrimage but she must have shown it to me for this. Andraste must have shown me for this."  
"I can bury the army, stop them from following but that thing is flying." Max said in doubt.  
"No this could work. It's focus has been you this entire time. If you stayed, the rest of us may be below his notice. What of your escape?" Aiden said.  
Max looked at his feet.  
"Perhaps you'll get lucky, find a way..." Cullen said.  
"Go and get the people to safety. Aiden, can I count on you to lead them? You have more experience leading a large group."  
Aiden nodded. "I won't let you down Herald. I'll find a way to kill this Elder One. Good luck." He said before taking charge and ordering people to follow Roderick through the tunnels. Soon everyone but Evelyn and Cassandra had left for the tunnels. Cassandra was looking at the ground while Evelyn looked furious. She stormed over to him and slapped him. "That's for being set on staying behind." Then she hugged him fiercely. "And that's for always being the hero. You don't have to do this."  
"I I don't then we'll all be killed. And that's something I will never let happen. You know that. Listen, Evelyn. If I don't make it... Make sure to tell the rest of the family...make sure to tell them..." He broke off.  
Evelyn smiled widely at him, her eyes full of love for her brave silly little brother. "To sod off?"  
Max grinned. "You know me so well."  
Evelyn hugged him one last time. "I love you Max Trevelyn. Kick some ass." Evelyn said before running after the others leaving only Cassandra.  
"You should probably head out."  
"No." Cassandra said softly.  
"Cassandra, it's not safe here anymore. You have to leave."  
"No. I am staying here with you. I will not let you do this alone."  
"Cassandra."  
She looked up from the ground and Max saw the tears flowing freely down her face. He wasn't sure he had ever seen her cry.  
"I can't let you do this. Sacrifice yourself for everyone else. I won't."  
"Cassandra I have to. For my friends. For Evelyn. For you. Everyone."  
She rushed to him and slipped her arms around him in an embrace. She put something in his pocket and looked him in the eyes. Then she kissed him like she had kissed him in that dark future. Caught off guard, Max stood there dumbfounded for a second before he returned the kiss with zeal. Breathless, she broke off the kiss and blushed. Then with a grin as she slowly backed up towards the tunnels, she said, "Now go save us Maxie. Save everyone. For me." Before turning and running down the steps to the hidden tunnels.  
Max smiled as he watched her go. *I already did.* he thought. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Chantry amulet. It was the same one that the dark future Cassandra had given him. No, he realized. This one is the one from the present. The other is from the potential future. He pulled that one out now and even as he watched, it faded until it just disappeared entirely. He took a deep breath and placed the one Cassandra had just given him around his neck. *A little divine luck never hurt anyone.*  
He swung open the doors to the Chantry and stepped out in the cold. The Templars had mostly recovered from the first Avalanche and we're coming down the mountain even faster than before. Which meant that Max had to get the last remaining trebuchet quickly, before the invading force got to the Chantry and its underground tunnels.  
Max ran along the path to the trebuchet, fighting Horrors and swordsman alike. When he reached it, he began to swing it around towards the mountains above the town. About halfway, he heard a gurgled sound and turned.  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
Before him, stood a towering creature with Red Lyrium covering its entire body. It was twice the size of a normal person and had large red lyrium crystals on its back and neck. It's right arm was scrawny but it's left was enormous and reinforced with lyrium. On its small normal sized head was a Templar helmet,the last remnant of what it used to be.  
It screamed. Not a roar but a scream of rage and pain. Max winced. Somewhere under all that corruption was a person.  
Max groaned. "Now would be a good time to have a Qunari."  
The creature lunged. It was considerably faster than it looked and its large arm slammed into Max, hurtling him several feet away. He hit the ground and gasped as the breath had been knocked out of him. He tried to stand but cried out in pain. One of his ribs had been broken when the creature hit him. He struggled to his feet despite the injury and faced the creature.  
Grinding his teeth, he said, "Alright you big pansy, you asked for it." He threw one of his daggers at the creatures head but it blocked the throw with its arms. The dagger glanced harmlessly off and fell into the snow. Max cursed. He had hoped to finish it quickly with the sheer speed of his throw but the broken ribs slowed him down.  
The creature moved and with just one step was towering above Max. Max looked up at it, ready. The creature raised its strong arm and brought it down with such force it flattened Max. Or it would have if Max hadn't leaped to the side. He scrambled to his feet and ran around to its back. *Time to try something else.*  
With a running start, he jumped onto the creatures back. The crystals on its body made for surprisingly nice hand and foot holds. He climbed its back up to its neck. Or what he assumed was its neck. He plunged his remaining dagger into its neck which didn't have a lot of lyrium shielding it. The creature now roared with anger. Liquified lyrium soaked out of its wound. Max shoved his dagger further into its neck until it started to stumble. Max took the dagger out then plunged it back in. The creature gave one last scream before it teetered over. At the last second, Max dove out from under it and rolled away from its hulking body. He stood and clutched his chest. It burned with pain. He wearily moved over to the trebuchet and continued to wind it. He had turned it the mountains above him and now he was busy loading it. That was when he heard the flaps of wings. He turned and stared up into the sky. The dragon was flying right towards him.  
"Maker I can't get a break today, can I?" Max muttered angrily. He ran away from the trebuchet and hurtled himself to the side as the dragon spat fire at him. There was an explosion and it shoved Max further away. He groaned and shook his head. He looked up. A figure was walking out of the fire. Max struggled to his feet to face the figure which turned out to be the Elder One. It snarled at him. Max grinned.  
Then the ground shook. Max almost lost his balance. He swung around and cursed his luck. The dragon had landed and bounded across the snow to stop before Max.  
"You are shitting me." Max muttered.  
The dragon extended its long neck up and roared terrifyingly. Max flinched at the loud sound which echoed throughout the mountains.  
"Enough." The Elder One ordered.  
It released some kind of red magic from its hands and the dragon settled down. It continued to stare at Max with its beady little eyes.  
"Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more." The Elder One said.  
"Whatever you are ugly, I'm not afraid!" Max shouted at it.  
It sneered at him. "Words mortals often hurled at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies. Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus." It said. It almost sounded like it was preaching.  
"You will kneel." Corypheus ordered.  
"You'll... You'll get nothing out of me you bastard!" Max tried to say with courage but the pain from his broken bones made it difficult.  
"You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not." Corypheus said as he held up an orb the size of Max's head.  
He continued. "I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now." He said before thrusting the orb towards Max. The Mark instantly reacted to whatever magic seeped out of the orb. He cried out as his hand shook from the sudden pain. He fell to one knee, his hand bursting with energy.  
"It is your fault 'Herald'. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning and instead of dying you stole its purpose."  
The Mark flared up as Corypheus upped the magic from the orb.  
"I do not yet know how you survived but what marks you as 'touched', what you flail at Rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens!"  
He squeezed the orb and more pain shot up Max's arm. The dragon took a step closer.  
"And you used the Anchor to undo my work: the gall!" Corypheus said angrily.  
"Tell my what this thing was meant to do!" Max shouted above the pain.  
"It was made to grant certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it."  
Corypheus walked over to Max and picked up with his free hand. The action took little to no effort at all. He held Max up to his level and looked Max in the eyes.  
"I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption, dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused: no more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed for I have seen the throne of the gods...and it was empty!" Corypheus said before throwing Max at the trebuchet. Max grunted on impact and fell.  
"The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling. But no matter. I will start anew. Find a new to this world the god it requires."  
Out of the corner of his eye, Max saw a red flare shoot up into the night sky. *They made it.*  
Max breathed deeply and struggled to his feet. He picked up an old sword and pointed it at Corypheus who was still speaking.  
"But you. I cannot suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die." Corypheus said as he pointed an accusing finger at Max. The dragon snarled and peered at Max.  
Max grinned at the two creatures who could very easily kill him.  
"You expect me to fight. But that's not why I kept you talking. Enjoy your victory pal: hers your prize!" Max shouted and kicked the trebuchet handle, firing it high above into the mountains. Corypheus looked up, surprised. The mountain rumbled and thousands upon thousands of pounds of snow began barring down towards them. Max took a moment to smile before running away as fast as he could. He saw an entrance to the tunnels and he ran to it. He looked back once to see the dragon whisking Corypheus away to safety. The avalanche rushed through the town. In mere moments it was upon him. He dove for the hole to the tunnels and fell into it. He hit rock and everything faded to darkness.


	11. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I went a little overboard with Cole in this chapter. It's just so fun to do his weird little thought talking thing haha

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

 

A burst of pain caused by the Anchor jolted Max awake. He sat up. He was in the tunnels beneath Haven, that much was certain. But he saw no sign of the Inquisition. He struggled to his feet. He gasped in pain from his throbbing head, hand and burning chest. He had no idea where the Inquisition had gone but he knew he had to find it.  
For the first time in his life, he cursed not being a Mage. Had he been a Mage like his sister, he could just heal himself and use magic to figure out where the others had escaped to. But he wasn't and he couldn't.  
He was in pain but he knew that if he stayed here he very well might succumb to his wounds. He had to move and try to find the Inquisition. It seemed like a good idea until he started moving. With each weak step, his chest burned and his hand flared. His entire left arm was pulsating with green energy. He limped through the dark tunnels until he saw a faint light. He moved towards it, full of hope.  
But as he neared, several hunched forms arose from the ground.  
"Who's there?" Max called out weakly.  
The figures turned and Max recoiled in fear. Where their faces should have been we're just large gaping jaws filled with jagged teeth. They screeched and Max clutched his ears. The sound pierced his eardrums. The figures advanced and as they got closer, Max felt the temperature drop even further. When they were almost upon him, suddenly the Anchor shot forward and a miniature rift appeared above the creatures. In mere seconds the creatures were sucked into the rift and the rift faded away. Whatever the Anchor had done, it had drained Max's already low energy. But in the process, it had quite possibly saved his life as he was in no state to put up a fight.  
*Well...that's new.*  
Max shrugged and made his way out of the tunnel, straight into a snowstorm. Snow and wind buffeted his face and he put his hands up to shield his eyes. The temperature took his breath away from him. He could dimly see a cart sitting in the snow. It was facing the north west so Max decided to head that way in hopes that it was the direction the Inquisition had gone. As ideas went, it wasn't his worst.  
He trudged through the snow that came up to his waist. It was a slow agonizingly cold process and he desperately wanted to stop to rest. But he knew that if he did that, he most likely would never get up. 

 

The Inquisition had made camp five miles away from where Max was. The soldiers had cleared a large section of the surrounding forests and set up hundreds of tents. They had put up a fence line to keep the Brontos which were carrying supplies in one place. Campfires were made and what little food they had been able to grab started cooking. The leaders of the Inquisition were gathered around a fallen log, thinking of what to do next. Trying to anyway. Most of them didn't care too much about what to do next. Most were more worried about Max.  
Varric was nervously adjusting Bianca's trigger over and over. Sera was eating some snacks, lost in thought. Bull leaned against a tree, running a grindstone along his ax and quietly observing the others. Blackwall was scratching his beard thoughtfully. Dorian was picking lint off his shirt, his mustache twitching occasionally. Vivienne twirled her staff nonchalantly looking bored. Cullen was staring into a fire. Aiden had his arms around Leliana as they sat on the log, looking up into the stars. Josephine was comforting Evelyn as she cried into her shoulder. She had been sobbing the entire time they fled from Haven. The others didn't mind. They had all lost someone they held dear and Evelyn had just lost a brother, a loved one. Cassandra paced around the site with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall out. They had all heard the roar of the dragon, the sound of the avalanche falling, the silence that came after. They all knew that no man no matter how brave or strong, could have survived facing a dragon by himself let alone an avalanche. They knew Max had sacrificed himself so that they could get away. But Cassandra couldn't allow herself to think that. She knew that he had survived. She could feel it in every fiber of her being. She had wanted desperately to search for him. She had asked the others but they shot down the idea.  
But she would not give up. It pained her to think that he could be out there, alone and weak.  
She slammed her fist down on the log, jolting everyone out of their thoughts.  
"We have to do something! We can't just sit here doing nothing! He could be out there!" She yelled.  
Cullen sighed. "Cassandra, even if he survived the dragon encounter, there's no possible way he could have survived the Avalanche. I doubt anyone could have."  
"What if he did? What if he's out there right now in pain? What if he's-." She broke off with an anguished cry. She felt weak and dizzy. Her heart ached for the man who saved them all. He had to be alive, he had to be.  
She fell to her knees and prayed while the tears fell freely from her face. She didn't care that everyone could see her.  
"Maker give him strength. Help him to come back to us. To me. Maker deliver him from whatever hardships and pain he's going through right now. Maker help him find his way back. Maker please, I'm begging you! Maker-." Cole cut her off from her frantic praying.  
He suddenly appeared beside her on the ground.  
"Cold. So very cold."  
Everyone froze and stared at the strange young man who had materialized in front of them.  
"Freezing. Biting gnashing cold. Can't feel my hands. Can't feel my feet. Can't feel my legs. Can only feel the unrelenting cold. And the amulet. Can only feel cold and hope."  
"What's creepy doing??" Sera asked, a little scared.  
"Quiet." Varric said.  
Cole kept talking. But his voice almost sounded like it wasn't his.  
"Can see her. Her short black hair that she works so hard to keep beautiful. The way she holds her head high, daring anyone to say she isn't independent. Focus on her face. That perfect face. Want to see her face. One last time. To make her smile. To hear her laugh. Maker I want to hear her grunt of disapproval. I'd give anything to hear that one more time."  
Cassandra's heart leapt out of her chest. Cole was speaking Max's thoughts.  
Sera gave a whoop. "He's still alive!" She said excitedly.  
Varric winked at Cassandra. "And he's thinking of the Seeker."  
Cassandra blushed.  
Cole began to whimper. "Maker where are they? Where? I can't find them. I can't-. So cold. Maker I don't want to die out here. Alone. Worried that she won't recover if I die. Worried she'll have to tell Henri I died."  
"He's thinking about me!" Evelyn cried out. "Henri is our older brother." She explained.  
"Worry tearing breaking. She'll hate me. Hate me if I leave her. She'll make that wonderful sound of disgust if they find my body. She'll think I was weak."  
Cassandra, now sobbing freely, said softly, "Never Maxie. Never."  
""I am weak. I couldn't stop him. Couldn't beat him. He tossed me aside like I was nothing. I'm weak. I don't deserve her. But maker I want her. Want to feel her skin on my. Feel what I've never seen. I want. But too cold. Too tired. Embers from a campfire. Warm? Recent? Close? They're close! But not close enough. Campfires in the distance. Almost made it. Blast. Her smile. Can see her smile..." Cole suddenly stood up.  
"He's nearby."  
The group stood up as well. Cassandra grabbed Cole by his shirt collar and shook him violently. "Where? Tell us where he is!" She shouted.  
Bull and Blackwall dragged her away from Cole who just stood there. He looked at her. Felt her sadness and anguish. Felt her love for the lost.  
"He's dying." He said plainly.  
"Maker take you, tell me where he is!" Cassandra screamed.  
Cole pointed to the mountain pass to the south. "There. He's crawling. He wants to see you again. One last time."  
Cassandra shoved Bull and Blackwall away and made her way to where they were keeping their horses. "I'm getting him back. Even if I have to search this entire world, I am finding him."  
Cullen and Aiden followed. "I'm coming with you."  
"Me too." Aiden said.  
"Be careful!" Leliana called after them.  
But Cassandra didn't care about being careful. All she cared about was finding her Herald. Her Max.

 

Evelyn was going through a swirl of emotions. First she had been angry and devastated when Max insisted he stayed behind. Then she only felt deep pride for her brothers courage and heroism. Then she was distraught when it was thought that he had perished. And amidst it all was perverted happiness mainly because Josephine was comforting her. Then when Cole informed them that he was still alive, she was overjoyed. But then the anguish returned when he told them that Max was dying.  
She wanted desperately to join Cassandra, Cullen, and Aiden in their search but she knew she would just get in they way. *Besides.* she thought. *If anyone could save her brother, it was Aiden. After all, he'd done so before.*  
She knew that when they brought him back, she could help heal any wounds he suffered. But for now, all she could do was enjoy the feel of Josephine's warm arms around her. She could smell the sweet scent of honey in her hair. And she could feel Josephine's heartbeat through her chest. Any other time she would be nervous at being so close to the chocolate skinned beauty but her mind was elsewhere naturally. Damn her if she concentrated on the lovely woman holding her and not her baby brother who was out there in the cold alone and dying. She whispered a prayer to the Maker that Cassandra and the others would find him in time.  
She was vaguely aware of Leliana watching them. 

 

"Herald!" Cullen shouted above the wind and snow.  
They had reached the spot Cole had pointed at and we're now searching frantically for the Herald amidst the snow which fell so thickly they didn't dare go more than a couple feet from the others for fear of getting lost in the endless blanket of white.  
"Herald, where are you!" Aiden shouted. "I'm not seeing him! Maybe that kid was wrong."  
"No he has to be here somewhere! I'm not going back to camp without him!" Cassandra shouted. "Max!"  
She looked around but could only see white. They searched for what seemed like hours but suddenly, Cassandra saw something sparkle in the snow several meters away from her. She squinted at its source and could dimly see a green glint.  
"I see him! Maxie I'm coming!" She yelled as she ran to him.  
He was lying face first in the snow, his left hand glowing while he clutched the Chantry amulet she had given him before she left him at Haven. Her hand shot up to her mouth. *He was thinking about her! Cole was telling the truth. Max was thinking about her.*  
She couldn't move. Overcome with emotion she couldn't move.  
Aiden and Cullen ran over. "Herald!"  
"Thank the Maker!" Aiden said.  
Aiden shook Max but Max didn't move. He knelt and felt for a pulse, fearing the worst.  
But Aiden felt a pulse. It was slow but steady. "Andraste's flaming ass, he's still alive!" He shouted above the snowfall.  
"Hurry we have to get him to the mages!" Cullen said.  
Aiden nodded and picked Max up and sat him down in the saddle of his horse. Cullen shook Cassandra, propelling her into action. She jumped on her horse and sped off back towards the camp with Aiden and Cullen galloping behind her. 

 

Evelyn heard the sound of galloping horses and looked to the direction it was coming from. The sound stopped and Cullen came into view. Behind him was Aiden and Cassandra. Aiden was carrying Max in his arms. And Max wasn't moving.  
Evelyn jumped to her feet. "Max!" She cried as she ran over. "Is he alive?"  
Aiden nodded. "Just barely."  
Aiden placed Max's still body down on a cot under a tent. Evelyn moved to her brothers side but found herself being pushed away by Cassandra who felt the need to be by his side as well. Evelyn pushed her way back to side only to be shoved violently away again. Angry, Evelyn shoved Cassandra again. "Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?"  
"I need to be with him." Cassandra said.  
Evelyn put her hands on her hips. "No I do. I am his sister, what are you!" She shouted angrily.  
"Well he's my-. Never mind what he is to me but I need to be at his side!"  
The two woman glared at each other, furious.  
Solas, who had been apart from the group walked up and glared at them both. "Both of you leave. Max needs healing or he won't make it."  
Both women went to protest but Solas held up a hand. "That wasn't up for debate. Go. Dorian, Vivienne please come here and help me."  
"I'm a Mage too. I can help." Evelyn said.  
Solas shook his head. "You can't help him if you are distracted. You are not at your best now."  
"He's right. Besides, we may have to hurt him in order to heal him. Doubt you could willingly hurt your own brother even to save him" Dorian said.  
Vivienne nodded in agreement. "Move along now dear. The Herald is in very capable hands."  
Evelyn went to argue but felt someone place their hands on her shoulders. She turned to look into Josephine's eyes.  
"Come on my Lady. You should get some rest. In fact, we should all get some sleep. It's been a long night and it won't help anyone if the leaders of the Inquisition aren't aren't their best because they stayed up all night worrying about the Herald."  
Josephine gently led Evelyn over a tent with a cot in it and shooed her inside. The others dispersed to go find their own tents. The mages stayed up tending to Max. All but Cassandra retired to their beds. She sat in front of the tent Max was in, praying softly for him the entire night.  
Aiden looked out of the tent he was sharing with Leliana at the Seeker. He sighed.  
Leliana curled her arms around his waist and brought him back inside.  
She pushed him gently into their cot and layer beside him. She softly rubbed his chest.  
"What is bothering you?" She asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Aiden." She said sternly. "Don't shut me out. I'm here for you always. Tell me what troubles you and we can work through it together."  
Max couldn't help but smile at his lover. "Even after all these years, you'd think I would learn how to hide things from you."  
"Never and you are alluding the question: what's bothering you?"  
Aiden sighed, giving in. "I should have stayed with him." He said quietly. "With Max. If I had then things might have turned out differently. We might have been able to beat that Elder One and its dragon." He added with a forced smile. "I have a little experience killing dragons and Blighted creatures."  
Leliana snuggled up beside him and traced the new scar on his chest that she had not seen before with her fingers. He must have gotten it while looking for a cure for the Calling.  
"You think you failed him." It was not a question.  
Aiden scowled. "I should have helped him, stayed behind to fight."  
"Aiden, if you had stayed behind as well you'd likely be in the same state as Max. How could two people beat a dragon by themselves plus whatever The Elder One is?"  
Aiden clenched his fists. "I just... It should have been me. I should have stayed behind. He still has his whole life ahead of him while I'm in my forties. It isn't right that he at deaths row while I'm no worse for wear."  
Leliana nuzzled his shoulder. "My Warden, ever the hero. It's alright. He made his choice and something tells me that he's even more stubborn than Cassandra. He's a brave man." She smiled at him warmly. "Not as brave as you but still."  
Aiden smiled back. "Well I did kill an Archedemon so what can I say?"  
Leliana grinned as she climbed onto him. He looked up at her. "What are you doing there Leli?"  
She purred at him. "With any luck, you."  
"But we are in a tent surrounded by people. Hardly a romantic place now is it?"  
She slowly slid her night shirt off, revealing her tan round breasts. "Has that ever stopped us before?" She asked with a wink.  
"I suppose not. Let's try to be as quiet as we can though. I'd rather the whole Inquisition not hear your moans of intense pleasure if I can help it."  
"I'll be quiet as a mouse. Besides, those moans are only for your ears. And you have to earn them."  
Aiden grunted as she straddled his waist with her limber thighs. "Is that a challenge I hear?"  
"Maybe." She whispered into his ear.  
"Then I accept."


	12. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a tad shorter than the others. I kind of got excited that I was so close to getting to Skyhold and wanted to wrap it up. And good news: Max is all fine and dandy! To quote Hawke: Was there any doubt? ;)

CHAPTER TWELVE

 

"Face it Seeker, you want him."  
Cassandra groaned and looked up at the dwarf standing above her.  
She had fallen asleep the night before in front of the tent Max was in. She had stayed up long after everyone else had gone to bed, worrying about the sarcastic noble.  
She grunted. "I do not 'want him'."  
Varric laughed heartily. "Could've fooled me. If you aren't that into him then why'd you fall asleep practically guarding his tent?"  
"Go away Varric or I swear to the Maker that I will shoot you with Bianca."  
Varric held his chest. "Ouch. Now that's just cruel."  
Cassandra glared at him.  
"Fine fine. Leaving." Varric said as he left her to the floor.  
Cassandra stood up stiffly. She cursed as she stretched.  
She heard a grunt and turned around. Bull was standing a few feet away with his axe in his hands.  
"What is it Bull?"  
He grunted again. "I was told to bring you to breakfast."  
Cassandra nodded. "And why'd you bring your axe?"  
Bull winked at her. Or blinked at her. It was hard to tell with only the one eye.  
"Thought I would need it if you said no."  
Cassandra grinned at him. "Planning on forcing me to eat, Bull?"  
"Nope. Was planning on having to force you away from the Boss."  
"Well then you can relax. I was going to go get a bite to eat anyway. So you can put your axe away."  
"With all due respect Seeker, I'd rather keep the axe out just in case. Never know: you might change your mind halfway to the food."  
Cassandra gave a halfhearted chuckle. Then accompanied Bull to the campfires where food was being served. Most of the Inquisition was already up and about, preparing makeshift defenses and further setting up their camp. Most of the others had already ate and were helping around camp. The only ones still eating were Leliana and the Warden.  
Cassandra got her food and sat on the ground beside them. Bull sat on a dead log a few feet away, chewing on some eggs.  
Cassandra eyed the bard, a small smile on her lips. "Enjoy your Warden last night?"  
Leliana, who was drinking some water, spat it out in shock.  
"You heard us? But we were being quiet!"  
"I was twenty feet away, how could I not hear? I heard more of you than I did Aiden."  
Bull grunted. "Guess those moans weren't meant for only his ears after all, eh Red?"  
Leliana blushed deeply. "How could you hear that Bull? You were nowhere near our tent last night."  
Bull tilted his head to the side. "Ben-Hassrath remember. And might I say that by the intensity of your moans, you are either an excellent actress or that Warden of yours is damn good."  
Cassandra laughed for the first time since leaving Haven. She knew she should be concerned about Max but it still felt good to smile.  
Leliana blushed and stood up in a huff. "How inappropriate."  
Aiden, who had watched the whole thing from the sidelines, caught Bull giving Leliana a barley noticeable nod.  
*They must have planned that in order to get Cassandra's mind off of Max.*  
Aiden winked at Leliana as she passed and she smiled at him in return. 

 

The rest of the day, Bull found a variety of tasks for Cassandra to do in order to take her mind off of the injured Herald whose state was still critical. Despite Solas, Vivienne, and Dorian working together to patch him up. Apparently his broken ribs had punctured his heart. In fact she was told that it was a miracle he had made it as far as he did without his heart failing on him. The three mages had been joined by Mother Giselle around the afternoon. She knew a lot about healing and had offered to help herbs and potion making and the like.  
It was now early evening and Cassandra and Bull were chopping wood for the fires while Varric leaned against his crossbow, watching. Varric was telling the story of how The Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke had beaten the previous Arishok in a one on one duel to the death to Bull who didn't believe that a human with two daggers could have beat someone as dangerous as the Arishok.  
Cassandra shook her head and placed another log on the block. When she stood upright, Cole was standing before her. She leaped back, startled. Varric and Bull looked at the young man who was nodding.  
"Yes. Him or Isabela. Must choose. Can't choose him. Would never choose him over her. Looks up at the hardened face hardened horns before him waiting for an answer. Lost loved ones. No more losing. Should hand her over. Betrayed but she came back. Nervous but defiant. 'Alright. Let's dance.'" Cole says.  
"So that's what was going on in his head." Varric chokes out. "I never had the Stones to ask him."  
Bull picked up his firewood and started carrying them back to the fire with Varric. Bull was surprised that the Champion had killed the Arishok because he wanted to take Isabela who had stolen the Tome of Koslun.  
Cassandra looked at Cole. Solas had tried to explain that Cole was a spirit of compassion but Cassandra was still wary of his abilities. It unsettled her that he could sense others pains and worries.  
He looked at her from under that wide hat of his with pale blue eyes. It felt like he was staring into her soul and the scary thing was: she felt like he could.  
"He's dreaming."  
"Who is?"  
"Max. Maxie. At first it was just something to make him angry but then it molded twisted, changed into something different. Name. Nickname. He hates it when they call him that. Likes it when she calls him that." Cole smiled. "He can't understand why only that he likes it. Likes to hear her say it. But he's only heard her say it twice. She's thought it much more than that."  
Cole frowns at her. "The only times he heard her say it was when she left him alone to save everyone. The other, before she died."  
*Max must be thinking about me again. But I don't understand the 'she died' part.*  
She asked Cole if he knew what Max was talking about. Thinking about would be a tad more accurate.  
"You. The Seeker. She died protecting him as he stood watching. The Cassandra who loved him died so he could come back. She gave him an amulet. It was replaced by the one you gave him. She called him Maxie before she died. The name makes him happy but also sad."  
"It used to make him angry, hearing it as a child. But you changed the meaning when you called him that. He can't decide whether to like it or not. Maker he wants to like it. To love it. But it's hard. Hard to hear it. Last thing she said. Before you died."  
Cassandra was completely lost.  
"What are you talking about Cole?"  
"At the castle. In another time, you died. You died so he could live." Cole's frown deepened. "He's up. But the world is still down. He's scared. He doesn't know who made it. He hopes you aren't mad at him for staying behind."  
Cassandra dropped the axe in her hands. "Wait Max is up? Right now?"  
Cole nodded.  
Cassandra found herself dropping everything and running to his tent. She threw open the flaps and entered the tent. Her heart soared as she saw that Max was indeed awake and sitting up in his cot. Sera was sitting next to him and both had big idiotic grins of their faces. Sera was holding his hands and despite herself, Cassandra felt a pang of jealousy.  
When Max saw the Seeker, his grin faded. Sera, momentarily confused, looked up at the Seeker who had so rudely entered the tent. Cassandra could see the nervousness in his eyes.  
"Cassandra?"  
Cassandra's heart leaped for joy. Her Herald was alive and well. Her Maxie was alive. Not caring that Sera was present, she marched over to Max and threw her arms around him in a hug. She squeezed him with her face buried in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He smelled oddly of maple trees.  
Max grunted from the force of the embrace. "Um Cass, your kind of hurting my once broken ribcage."  
Shivers traveled down her spine as he called her Cass. If anyone else had called her that, she would have punched them but when he said it, it sparked a fire in her she didn't know existed. She yearned for him. She burned with want for him. And she didn't know why. She tensed. Maker her body was aching for his love. She wanted him. She needed him.  
"Cass, can't...breathe. Too, tight." Max groaned. She had practically jumped onto him and her hip was digging into his groin.  
Sera laughed and slapped Cassandra's back. "Get off ya daft tit, can't you see Inky can't breathe?"  
Cassandra ignored her. She released Max from her crushing bear hug anyway. But she didn't get up. Instead she held onto his shoulders and stared into his sparkling blue eyes that seemed to go on forever.  
"Don't you ever do that to me again Maxie. Do you hear me? Never again."  
"I thought-." Her voice broke. "I thought I lost you."  
Max weakly held her head in his gentle calloused hands. And smiled.  
*Maker that smile.*  
"I'd never leave you." He said.  
They were no more than a inch apart. He could feel his hot breath on her skin. It caused her to quiver. Her lips trembled. They were so close it almost hurt.  
She could see a deep desire and lust in his eyes. And she was willing to bet a hundred sovereigns that her own eyes mirrored his.  
She was about to give in to her desire and just order him to take her right then and there but Sera cleared her throat loudly.  
Maker she had forgotten that Sera was in the tent as well.  
"Well this is frigging weird. Maybe I let you two talk and other things." Sera said with a snicker as she scurried out.  
Cassandra sat on the side of the cot with her hand resting on his left. The Mark was pulsing again. With each pulse, he flinched slightly. She tried to ignore it.  
"Maker I'm so glad you are okay."  
Max was quiet for a long time. He looked sad. Defeated.  
"How many made it?" He asked.  
Cassandra looked at him. What moments ago was desire, was now pain and sadness.  
"You saved almost everyone. Everyone that made it to the Chantry."  
Max frowned. "Almost wasn't good enough."  
Cassandra squeezed his hand. "Max, you are a hero. You saved us."  
Max turned away. "I don't feel like a hero. A hero would have saved everyone."  
"Maxie. You are a hero. If not for your actions, none of us would be here."  
"If not for me, everyone would be here. I'm not a hero. Aiden is a hero. Me? I'm just an accident." He let go of her hand and stared at the Anchor on his palm. "I know what this blasted thing was meant to do. It was meant to open the Fade so Corypheus could enter the Black City."  
"Corypheus?" Cassandra recognized the name. Varric had once told her of how Hawke had killed him. It was around the same time she had forced him to tell her what had happened at Kirkwall.  
"This mark on my hand is what he called the Anchor. A random ricochet in the middle of a fight. It went to me and Corypheus wanted it back. If I hadn't gotten it in the first place, maybe he wouldn't have killed so many people at Haven."  
"I'm not a hero Cassandra. Just an accident."  
"I don't believe that for a second. I believe the Maker sent you on this path for a reason. And all of us here will help you along."  
Max gave a light chuckle. "What if had been wrong? What if I had went the wrong way?"  
"What?"  
"After I escaped from Corypheus and his pet dragon, I wandered around in the snow. I sort of picked a random direction and went with it. What if I had picked the wrong one? Probably would have froze to death."  
"No." Cassandra said sternly. "I would have found you. And carried you back here myself."  
Max grinned at her. "I dare say you would too. You are stubborn like that."  
Cassandra grinned back. "Thank the Maker I can hear you tease me again Maxie."  
Max eyes her curiously. "Why do you keep calling me that? Anyone who calls me that is messing with me but you call me that like its my name? Why is that?"  
Cassandra shrugged. "Oh I don't know. I heard you like it when I call you Maxie."  
He blushed bright red.  
She smiled as she leaned in close. "Besides, I heard it sort of makes you excited."  
"Cassandra I-."  
"Shh." She placed a finger on his lips, stopping him from speaking.  
"Maker I want this." She said softly as she leaned in to press her lips on his.  
Before they could, the tent flaps were thrown aside and Evelyn rushed in crying. Cassandra jumped back, a red flush creeping into her cheeks as she had almost gotten caught kissing Max.  
"I I'll let you two talk and-." She stammered before leaving the two siblings alone.  
Max had had his eyes closed as he leaned in to kiss Cassandra's luscious lips. He was startled when she suddenly left him. He cursed. "Damn it Evelyn I was so close and you just had to barge in here and interrupt!"  
Evelyn halted and looked at her brother then at the Seeker who had left so hurriedly. Part of her was hurt that he had yelled at her when all she had wanted to do was tell him how happy she was that he was okay but given the circumstances he was just in, she could forgive him. If he had barged in on her and Josephine when they were getting close, she would be angry as well.  
Tears still flowing freely down her face, she smiled at her baby brother. "I see you are feeling better."  
Max realized how rude he had been and went to apologize. "I'm sorry Evelyn. You came in at a bad time and I just-." His sister cut him off.  
"Shut up and just hug me."  
He smiled as she threw her arms around him. He grunted from the impact. *This is twice now someone has hurt him with a hug. Starting to get to be a habit.*  
As soon as she realized that she had hurt him, she released him from her ironlike grip and stepped back.  
"Maker this is the second time in only a couple months I thought you were dead. And this is twice I've been wonderfully wrong."

 

"And what would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!" Cullen shouted, waking Max up from his blissful sleep. He groaned. They've been arguing for the better part of two hours.  
"We cannot simply ignore this. We must find a way!" Cassandra shouted back.  
"And who put you in charge? We need a consensus or we have nothing."  
"Please we must use reason!" Josephine added her words to the argument. "Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition were hobbled!"  
Cullen laughed. "That can't come from nowhere."  
"She didn't say it could!" Leliana defended her friend.  
Cassandra voice cut through the others. "Enough! This is getting us nowhere."  
"Well were agreed on that much." Cullen said as the voices quieted.  
Max groaned as he moved to a sitting position.  
"Shh. You need rest." Mother Giselle said to him as she sat by his side. The healers insisted that he had someone watch over him as he slept just in case one of his nightly spasms from nightmares reopened any of his wounds. His friends often took turns keeping him company in his tent and it just happened to be her turn.  
"They've been at it for hours." Max said tiredly. He doubted he could fall back asleep now.  
"They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow. And with time to doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten us as much as this Corypheus."  
Max shook his head to wake himself up. "Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?" Max asked.  
"We are not sure where we are. Which may be why despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him. That or you are believed dead. Or without haven we are thought helpless. Or perhaps he girds for another attack. Though I doubt our arguing will alert him to where we are."  
Max sighed as he moved to sit at the side of the cot. "The only thing yelling gets us is a headache. Another headache."  
"They know. But our situation, your situation is complicated. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand and fall...and now we have seen him return. The more our enemy seems beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trails seem ordained. That is hard to accept no? What we have been called to endure? What we perhaps must come to believe?"  
"I escaped the Avalanche. Barely perhaps but I didn't die. Or at least I don't think I did."  
"Of course. And the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw. Or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?"  
"All this happened because of arguments about the next world. I say it's time we began believing in this one." Max said as he stood up and walked out of the tent, rubbing the back of his head.  
He looked around at the leaders of the Inquisition.  
Cullen was doing his best to keep his eyes up at the stars above. Josephine was sitting on a stool by a campfire, staring into the flames. Leliana sat beside her with her head in her arms. And strong Cassandra was standing at a makeshift table looking at a map of Thedas, trying to pinpoint where they were. She noticed he had stepped out of his tent and he caught her eyes. She looked tired worried. She had been constantly fretting about him and what they were going to do. The Inquisition could hardly fight against this new threat if they all died out in the wilderness.  
Max was about to say something to improve morale, probably something along the lines of 'come on guys we can do it!', when he heard someone start to sing. He turned around to Mother Giselle stepping out of the tent singing her heart out. At first it was just her voice but gradually people began to gather around singing a well known song Fereldens sang during the Blight: The Dawn will Come. Pretty soon the entire Inquisition was singing. And suddenly they began to kneel before Max. Max, who wasn't used to all the attention started to get dizzy from nervousness. Aiden's Mabari, Triala, sensed his discomfort and bounded over and sat beside him nudging up against his legs, keeping him balanced. Max caught the Seekers eyes again. He could still see tiredness but now he saw pride in her eyes.  
She was proud of him!  
As they finished the song, the members of the Inquisition started to cheer. Mother Giselle stepped up next to Max and winked at him. "It's all one world Herald. All that changes is our place in it." She said before moving off to join the crowd leaving Max standing shaking his head in wonder.  
He was lost in thought when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Solas standing behind him with a very serious look on his face. "A moment if you would?" He asked. Max nodded and followed the bald headed elf away from the main host of Inquisition and to a unlit torch post in the snow. Solas wore no shoes and Max was again amazed at how resistant Elves feet were to the elements.  
Solas twisted his hand over the torch and a blue flame sparked to life.  
"A wise woman, worth heeding. Her kind know what unifies a cause or fracture it."  
Max cut him off. "Before you go any farther, I want to thank you for healing me."  
Solas's ears twitched. "Dorian and Vivienne helped."  
"But you did the most from what Dorian has told me. I just wanted to thank you for what you did before I forgot."  
Solas bowed deeply. "It is I who should be thanking you. But I didn't ask you out here to talk about your recovery. The orb Corypheus carries, the power he used against you? It is elven. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. I do not yet know have Corypheus survived nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orbs origin."  
"Alright. What is it and how do you know about it?" Max asked.  
"They were foci, used to channel ancient magicks. I have seen such things in the Fade: old memories of older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter, his empire was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not, he risks our alliance. I cannot allow it."  
"This whole mess is confusing. I can see how elves might be an easy target. Everyone hair loves a good scapegoat."  
"History would agree. But there are steps we can use to prevent such a distraction."  
"By attacking the inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed you. Scout to the north. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. A place where the Inquisition can build, grow. This place I speak of is called Skyhold."  
"What's it look like?"  
Solas shrugged. "How should I know? I've never seen it in real life. Only in dreams."  
"So you are saying look for a place that may or not actually be there?"  
Solas nodded.  
Max grinned at the elf. "I like the way you think buddy. Let's do it."


	13. Inquisitor? Who, me?

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

 

The others of the Inquisition were not as enthusiastic about Solas's plan as Max was. The morning after when Max and Solas told them of their plan, most were not at happy to say the least. But in the end, they concluded that it was their best chance. And so the Inquisition packed what little things they had left and headed on their way to find Skyhold.  
It was slow moving as a large number were wounded. And all were tired and cold. But in their hearts they knew this was their best option.  
Max, Sera, Varric, and Solas went ahead of the others as the main scouting party. Leliana's scouts helped as well.  
They often went as twos and would agree to meet at a selected place in order to regroup at night. They searched the mountains for four entire days. By the fourth day, Sera was completely over it. She started to complain to Max as they trudged through the snow.  
"This is stupid. Why are going with Solas's plan? His heads crammed up a thousand years ago. 'Never be as good as we were'. It's all a load of rubbish."  
"I agree; he does seem to go on a bit too long about how Elves were best. But this is the best idea we got right now. Unless you have a better one? If that's the case I'm all ears."  
Sera snorted. "Maybe not get your hand covered with magic in the first place? Then stuck an arrow up Coryphenus's face?"  
Max laughed. "Then maybe ask him to stay for tea?"  
Sera slapped his shoulder. "I'm serious ya daft tit."  
Max grinned at the playful elf. "How do you know I'm not?"  
Sera snorted with laughter. "You are an arse Inky."  
Max feigned insult. "Me? An arse? Perish the thought."  
Laughing, the two climbed a cliff and still laughing but now in amazement, stared at the huge castle before them.  
"Sera remind me later to collect that sovereign from Varric. He just lost a bet."

 

It took them another two days for the rest of the Inquisition to reach the castle. Wearily they got to work patching the place up. It was in great disarray. Loose stone littered the lower grounds and overgrown trees spread out across the upper grounds. Rotten wood and broken furniture covered the inside floors and there were several dozen holes in the walls. But the castle remained stable steady and strong. Repairing it took most of two weeks. During which Max worked nonstop doing whatever task anyone needed help with; be it patching the roof to the tavern or helping to clear the undergrowth out. He also took direct responsibility to dig graves for those who fell to their wounds from the attack on Haven. He had already dug twenty three graves and was working on the twenty fourth when Aiden came over to him as he toiled with the rocky soil.  
"Herald."  
Max nodded. "Hero."  
Aiden's mouth twitched in a smile. "I came to tell you that I have some good news."  
"All the ones we lost came back to life?"  
"Sadly no."  
"Then whatever you have isn't good news."  
Aiden saw Max's grip around the shovel tighten with his words.  
He immediately figured out why Max was working so hard. The deaths are hitting him hard.  
"You can't save everyone Max. Once you realize that, this-." He spread his hands out over the graves. "Becomes easier to cope with. Believe me when I say I've been where you are. It sucked but I got past it."  
Max's shoulders slumped and his grip on the shovel loosened as he stopped digging. "How did you do it? Deal with the knowledge that you have innocent people's deaths on your hands? Knowing that you couldn't save them all? Thousands more people died helping you kill the Archedmon than people that died protecting Haven. How did you deal with it?" Max asked as he looked up at the Warden.  
Aiden's face which was normally grinning was set. "To be honest with you: I still haven't. You'd think ten years would be enough time to forget. But you never forget the people taken from this world. I remember everyone I have killed, everyone who died while under my protection, everyone who sacrificed their lives so I could go off and be the hero. That's the only way I know of how to deal with it. But I do know it gets better. Easier. And having friends and loved ones around helps." His grin returned.  
"And speaking of friends and loved ones..."  
Max stopped him there. "Oh no. Not you two. I wish people would stop bringing up my obvious infatuation with the Seeker."  
Aiden's grin broadened. "Cassandra? I wasn't bringing it up. I was just going to tell you that I sent word to some of my friends, asking them to come help with this Corypheus fellow. That's what I've been up to these past few days. All but one is on their way and should arrive in within the month."  
Max's heartbeat quickened. "Your friends? You don't mean the people who traveled with you during the Blight, do you?"  
Aiden nodded. "Who else? Zevran is on his way from Antiva probably with the whole of the Antivan Crows after him. Oghren is coming up from Orzammar. Shale is putting a halt on her war with all pigeons to come help. Even Sten is coming which is surprising because he is the new Arishok of the Qunari. I sent word to Alistair but I've gotten nothing back for some reason. I have no idea how to contact Morrigan let alone where she is. And Wynne... Wynne has been dead for several years. But everyone else is definitely coming. Jus thought you'd like to know." Aiden said before heading back to the castle. He called over his shoulder, "oh and Evelyn has ordered you to take a break. Sisters orders."  
Max grinned. *Since when have I started taking orders from my sister.*  
He reached down and grabbed hold of the shovel. With a yelp he dropped it as it had mysteriously gotten really hot. A kind warning from his sister. He sighed in defeat. "Fine Evelyn I'll take a break." And though he couldn't see her, he was certain she was smiling.  
He left the graves and decided to look around Skyhold. He walked out of the room that controlled the drawbridge and eyed a curious sight. Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, and Cassandra were standing in a circle talking amongst themselves. And from their nods, it looked like they were agreeing about something. *I'll have to mark this down on the calendar: they agreed on something! It's a miracle!*  
He noticed something else: Skyhold was quiet. Ever since they had arrived, there has been some type of background noise be it voices or the sound of reconstruction. But now it was silent. Almost eerily so.  
Cassandra waved for him to come over and as he did, the others dispersed, presumably to celebrate the momentous occasion of agreeing.  
"What were you guys agreeing about?" Max asked as he drew near.  
Cassandra smiled. "You'll find out in a bit." She gestured at the castle. "People arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage."  
Max followed her as she walked up the steps to the second level of the grounds.  
"If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here but this threat in far beyond the war we anticipated."  
They reached the top of the stairs and she stopped, turning to him. "But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."  
Max raised his glowing hand. "He came for this and now it's useless to him so he wants me dead. That's it. Can't get much simpler than that."  
"The Anchor has power. That much is obvious. But it's not why you are still standing here." She led the way up to the top of the stairs leading to the entrance to the castle.  
"Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creatures rival because of what you did. And we know it. All of us."  
They reached the top where Leliana was standing, extending a sword with a dragon skull sculpted into the hilt. Max had the sudden feeling like he had walked into a trap.  
"The Inquisition requires a leader. The one who has already been leading it."  
Cassandra tilted her head to the right and Max looked down at the enormous crowd that had silently gathered below. He could see all his friends amongst the crowd, all with a smile on their faces.  
"You." Cassandra finished.  
Max was shocked. He wasn't fit to be the leader. Nothing marked him as special other than the Anchor and that wasn't by choice. He could think of several other people much better to lead off the top of his head. The Warden for instance.  
"But wouldn't Aiden be the better leader? He's more experienced." Max whispered.  
"Maybe so but it wasn't Aiden that saved them from Corypheus nor was it Aiden they followed here."  
Max shook his head in disbelief. "It's unanimous. You all have that much confidence in me?"  
"All of these people have their lives because of you. They will follow."  
"That wasn't the question."  
"I will not lie, handing this power to anyone is troubling. But I have to believe this is meant to be. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead: that is for you to decide."  
Extremely nervous, Max picked up the sword and looked at it, thinking. How many had been lost to Corypheus? How many more if he wasn't stopped? It was in that moment when Max realized what he had to do.  
"We have an enemy and we must face it together. We'll do what is right. The Inquisition will fight for all of us. Besides, Corypheus intends to rule over us as a god. Not while there is still life in me."  
"Wherever you lead us. Have the people been told?" Cassandra called out to the crowd.  
"They have. And soon, the world." Josephine said.  
"Commander, will they follow?"  
Cullen turned to the crowd. "Inquisition! Will you follow?" The crowd yelled their answer. "Will you fight?" Their cries intensified. "Will we triumph?" Ever increasing volume.  
Cullen unsheathed his sword and turning back to Max, shouted, "Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!"  
Caught up in the spur of the moment, Max raised the sword he held high in the air. The crowds cheering was almost deafening. The people were ecstatic. Evelyn who was standing amongst the crowd, stared up at her younger brother with a mixture of awe and pride. Next to her, Josephine cheered suddenly without realizing it. Her hand shot up to her mouth in surprise and Evelyn laughed.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Max saw that Cassandra was smiling broadly. Looking at him then, she wanted to kiss him so badly but fought back the urge. It was becoming harder and harder to.  
As the cheering crowd settled down and went back to work, Max handed the sword back to Leliana. She raised her eyes in question.  
"Not a sword type of guy." Max explained. 

 

A week had passed since Max had been made Inquisitor. He was given the largest and only room on the top floor of the castle as his personal bedchambers. All the resources, agents, and money the Inquisition had was now at his disposal. He was now the big guy making all the shots and important decisions. He was in charge. And he hated it.  
He wasn't used to being in charge. In truth, he didn't care for it. He knew there were several others who would be a much better leader. He had asked Aiden why he didn't choose to become the Inquisitor. Aiden had told him that he had had his fair share of being in charge and that it was high time someone else got a chance at it. All with a smile on his scarred face.  
Max was talking with Cullen in the main hall about setting up some trebuchets armed with beehives on the battlements when Evelyn walked by, heading to Josephine's office. She winked at them as she passed. Max caught Cullen's eyes watching her walk by. Rather intently.  
Max chuckled at him.  
Cullen's gaze snapped over to Max. "What?"  
Still chuckling Max said, "Some friendly advice: that," he nodded at Evelyn as she entered Josephine's office. "Is not going to work. Telling you ahead of time to save you the heartache."  
Cullen held his head high. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Right. Because a brother never notices it when his sister has an admirer."  
"I don't 'admire' her as you put it." Cullen stated.  
"Uh huh. Just saying you aren't quite her type."  
"And why not? We get along rather well if I say so myself."  
Max sighed, but his grin never left his face. "You are not getting it Curly. You aren't her type. So quit while you are ahead."  
Cullen looked at him, understanding dawning in his eyes. "Ohh."  
Max nodded. "Yes."  
Cullen grinned at him. "I see what this is. You are being the overprotective brother. You think anyone who likes your sister has to be good enough for you. I say that's crap. Evelyn is an independent strong woman, she does not need her younger brother looking after her in matters of the heart." Cullen went on.  
"Oh for the love of-. You are not her type! As in gender!" Max snapped. How hard was that to understand?  
Startled by his sudden outburst, Cullen jumped back a little. "Wh what?" He stammered.  
"Gender! Evelyn likes females for the Makers sake."  
"Really?? I had no idea."  
Laughing, Max said, "Why do you think she spends so much time with Josephine all the time? Sorry to say this Commander but she doesn't go into Josie's office to help her sort through treaties; she goes in there to flirt with the Ambassador. And from what I gather, it's working. The two are head over heels for each other."  
Red with embarrassment, Cullen cursed.  
With almost impeccable timing, Evelyn and  
Josephine walked out of her office hand in hand and grinning. The look on Cullen's face was priceless. Max lost it.  
Laughing, Max walked over to Varric as he sat in a chair, writing.  
Varric looked up. "What's so funny Lucky?"  
"Cullen just found out Evelyn and Josephine are enamored with each other."  
Varric grinned. "Ah I wish I could have seen that. Was his reaction every bit as hilarious as I imagine it was?"  
"Even more."  
"Then I'm sorry I missed it. Oh and by the way, I sent a letter to a friend to come. He's had dealing with Corypheus before and may know more about what we're up against. He should be able to help us."  
"Is he who I think he is?"  
"Wha who? No I told you before I don't know where Hawke is. This is someone entirely different."  
Max patted the dwarf's back. "Varric, I'm a noble. I can tell when someone is lying. And you my hairy chested friend, are lying big time. But don't worry: I won't tell anyone. Especially not the Seeker. I'm not that cruel."  
Varric breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks. I owe you one."  
"Help me win Wicked Grace the next time we play and we'll call it even."  
Varric grinned. "You drive a hard bargain Lucky. But fine, agreed."

 

Cassandra enjoyed these moments to herself. They were few and between. It was rare for her to just relax and take a breather from her duties.  
She was sitting on a stool near the training dummies set up in the corner of the upper grounds, reading one her favorite books:Swords and Shields. Which was an adult story written by Varric himself. She would never admit that she loved his romance novels but she couldn't get enough of them. She yearned for what happened in the books to happen to her. She often imagined herself as the Guard Captain.  
She was in the middle of an intense love scene, with her own body reacting to the passion of the scene, when she heard someone clear their throat.  
"Good book?"  
Cassandra jumped and dropped the book under the stool as she stood to face Max who had a peculiar smile spread across his handsome face.  
Blushing, Cassandra said, "I don't know what your talking about."  
"Oh yes because I suddenly went blind."  
"I was just reading some reports from Cullen." Cassandra stated, hoping he would believe her. And of course he didn't for a second.  
"My you are an excellent liar."  
Cassandra groaned and accepting defeat, she picked the book up off the ground. "It's a book."  
"I can see that."  
"It's...one of Varric's tales: Swords and Shields, the latest chapter."  
Max smiled warmly at her. "So you like to read. What's wrong with that?"  
"It's frivolous. There are more important things for me to do."  
"That's just her favorite." Dorian said as he snuck up behind them.  
Cassandra spun around and glared at him. "Nobody asked you Tevinter."  
Laughing Dorian said as he walked away, "I couldn't finish the last one you lent me. I actually feel dumber for having tried."  
Cassandra turned back to Max. "I never did that!"  
Max nodded. "Uh huh."  
Sighing, Cassandra said, "Its literature...smutty literature. Whatever you do, don't tell Varric!" She pleaded with Max.  
A big mishchzevious grin slowly made its way onto his face. He looked into her big brown eyes, full of embarrassment and something surprising, desire.  
"Maybe I should read that book. I might learn a thing or two."  
Shocked, Cassandra immediately said, "You? No!"  
"Why not me?"  
"You are the Inquisitor." Cassandra simply said.  
Max chuckled. "Oh I see."  
Cassandra snorted. "They're terrible. And magnificent. And this one ends in a cliffhanger. I know Varric is working on the next one, he must be!" Her eyes lit up. "You! You could ask him to finish it. Command him to..."  
Snorting with disgust she turned away. "Forget you know this about me."  
*Well that's settled. Time to go get that book."

 

As it turned out, Varric hadn't planned on finishing the book. But he agreed to after Max suggested he be the one to give it to her. Though Varric was curious as to why max wanted to do it in the first place.  
Once Max explained to him that he needed it as a gift, Varric smiled coyly and shooed him away.  
As Max was making his way over to the 'Nest' which was the rookery Leliana worked out of, he bumped into Evelyn.  
They smiled at each other. Each one was very aware of the others romantic interests.  
"So did Varric agree to write it so you could give her a gift?" Evelyn said.  
"How'd you know about that?"  
Evelyn winked at him. "Mage remember. We have our ways."  
"And how did your afternoon with our lady ambassador go? Did she like your bouquet of flowers?"  
"How did you know I gave her a bouquet of flowers? You didn't see me pick them."  
Max tapped his nose. "Rogue remember. We have our ways."  
She nodded. "Touché. So where are you headed to?"  
"Up to see Leliana. I have some reports she might want to see."  
"I think I saw Aiden head up there a while ago so you may want to make as much noise as possible when you head up. Just in case they are busy."  
Max rolled his eyes and stepped around his sister and headed up the spiraling staircase, nodding to Dorian as he passed him in the library.  
As he neared the Nest, he could hear Aiden and Leliana's voice. Not wanting to intrude, he stopped just out of their sight.  
"It was my fault." Leliana was saying.  
"We all saw who attacked us Leliana. Even with all your agents you never could have foreseen that. No one could of."  
"I was afraid to lose my agents. When some of them didn't report back, I got scared so I pulled the rest back. If I had just kept them in the field we may have had more time to prepare."  
"It's more likely that if you had kept them out there, they would have died and we would have lost Haven anyway. You care about your men. You care about everyone who works for you. That's a good trait to have."  
"Nonsense. Our agents know that the Inquisition may call on them to give their lives. And I wanted to protect them."  
"Our soldiers lives matter. They aren't tools to be discarded at a whim. Your instincts were right. Like always."  
Leliana's tone softened. "Flatterer."  
Max placed the reports on the stairs and headed back downstairs before things got too private to eavesdrop.  
As he walked down, Dorian said from behind a book, "You weren't up there very long."  
"Aiden is up there with her." Max explained.  
"Ah say no more messere."


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Max finally starts to open up to Cass :) plus something else happens that makes ya heart get all happy inside. And we also get a little more details about Aiden

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

 

Max hated the Storm Coast with a passion.  
It was cold, rocky, and wet. It was constantly raining and windy. It smelled like mud and fish. What few paths were not well marked and to put it plainly: too dangerous to actually use. To top all that off, every step Max took made him slip. Not to mention the fact that Max didn't know how to swim. He hadn't grown up near any body of water and his parents didn't see the need to have him taught. No one in his family had seen the importance of a skill like that. So every time he slipped and fell into a river, someone had to go fish him out. That someone mainly being Cassandra. It was bad enough that he had to need rescuing but what made the whole thing worse was that Cassandra practically insisted on being the one to 'rescue' him from the 'raging' current of the rivers. Max was convinced she was only doing it so she could tell everyone back at Skyhold that she had saved the Inquisitor. In truth she was always the one to fish him out because she was the only one not laughing as he fell. That and because she worried for his safety. More so than just the fact that he was their leader and it would look bad if he died on her watch. Every time he slipped under the water she thought it would be the last time she saw him and she would dive in to save him. She had nearly lost him to a dragon and an avalanche and by the Maker she wasn't going to lose him to a river.  
Besides Cassandra, the others who had accompanied him to this Maker forsaken wet nightmare were Dorian, Bull, and Aiden. Dorian shared Max's distaste for the Coast and often shared his feelings on to how much he hated it.  
They were only there because Leliana's agents ha heard rumors that some Wardens had been there looking for someone. Considering that it was the first time since they found Blackwall that any Warden activity was noted, Max decided to check it out and try to find out who they were trying to locate. Thus they traveled to the Coast.  
The first few days they spent setting up camps and gaining the Blades of Hessarians loyalty. Then they killed a giant which Max thought was a tad overkill. It was still devilishly fun though. Now that they had made sizable presence, they could begin to look for signs of the Wardens. Which was why Aiden had tagged along.  
The five of them were trudging along a particularly muddy river, trying not to focus on the cold rain petering their hides when Bull decided that the comfortable silence had gone on long enough.  
"I hear you know the new Arishok well." He said to Aiden.  
Aiden nodded as he dragged his feet out of the mud.  
"That's right. He helped me during the Blight. He's a close friend of mine."  
"I've never met him but I have heard that back home, one of the first things he did as Arishok was make it known that you are not to be messed with."  
"I take it that's unusual?"  
Bull snorted. "Unusual is an understatement. I heard he even admitted that if the Qunari invaded inland that he would not look for you on the battlefield." Bull sounded highly impressed but Aiden couldn't figure out why.  
"I don't see why that's so unusual. We are friends so I doubt he would want to fight an old pal."  
Bull laughed. "From what I've gathered, The Arishok isn't someone who makes friends."  
Aiden shrugged. "Sten isn't the friendliest person but he's one of the most loyal person I've met. He's a tough son of a bitch too."  
"Yeah the hornless ones are often destined to be special. Now the last Arishok, he had a nice rack."  
"Didn't the Champion of Kirkwall kill him in single combat?" Max asked.  
"Yes, he fought to save his lover. It was very romantic." Cassandra said.  
Dorian who was walking beside her smiled and said, "Careful Cassandra, I think your blushing."  
Cassandra snorted and pushed on ahead.  
Soon the rain came down even harder. So much so it was getting hard to see in front of them. And that meant that Max was falling even more.  
"I swear when I get back to Skyhold I'm going to make muddy holes public enemy number- shit!" Max said as he slipped into the fast moving river. Cassandra dove in after him shouting, "Max!"  
She grabbed hold of him and struggled to keep them both afloat as the cold raging current carried them miles ahead of the others. Miraculously she was able to drag them both out of the water and onto solid ground.  
Coughing out water, they slowly rose to their feet. Max looked around at their surroundings. To their right was the river. To their left was a rocky cliff with a small cave near the top.  
"Damn it. We must be miles away from the others." Cassandra said.  
"And it looks like the rain is getting worse." Max stated. And as if on cue, thunder sounded in the distance.  
"We should camp out in that cave, leave our armor here on the ground for the others to spot."  
Instantly Max shook his head. "Oh no no no. You can. I'll be here."  
"Don't be a fool Max. If we don't find some shelter well freeze from this rain." Cassandra said as she took off her armor.  
Any other time Max would be stealing glances at her without her armor on but he was still freaking out about the prospect of having to stay in a cave.  
"Then I'll freeze. I don't care. I'm not going in a cave."  
"Come on. Don't make me force you." Cassandra said, getting annoyed at how illogical he was being.  
"Just try it and see what happens!" Max snapped at her.  
Cassandra was startled to see frantic terror in his blue eyes.  
"What about just staying at the entrance to the cave with a small fire? I think that's a nice compromise: we don't freeze and you don't have to go all the way into the spooky cave."  
"It's not spooky. But fine." Max relented. "I'll go to the front. But I am not going any farther than that, do you understand?"  
Cassandra nodded and watched as Max reluctantly took his armor off, leaving on his drenched shirt and pants which hugged his body, showing off his well muscled form.  
The two climbed up to the cave after gathering some firewood. She started a small fire and sat next to Max at the entrance.  
He shivered and Cassandra moved closer to him claiming they needed to share their warmth to keep from getting too cold. Max flinched as their skin touched. The Seeker was warm and softer than he thought possible.  
After a short moment of akwardness, Cassandra decided to ask him what was on her mind.  
"So why do you not like caves?"  
Max hesitated before answering her. "It's not the cave I'm afraid of."  
"Then what is it?"  
"The space. A cave ends. I don't like to be in confined spaces."  
"Why not? If I may ask."  
Max trembled.  
She could see he was very uncomfortable. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She quickly said, afraid that she had touched a sensitive spot with him.  
Max took a deep breath. "Because they remind me of...of my time at the Tower. You don't know what it's like to be trapped like a rodent for days, to be cornered." Max was whimpering quietly.  
Cassandra held his hand, letting him know that she was here for him. She hated herself for forcing him to enter the cave. She never wanted to remind him of the Tower.  
"We were in a small room for days. There was only one entrance."  
*Like most caves.* Cassandra thought.  
"Which meant that there was only one place where the abominations could come through. We would barricade it with anything we could in order to keep them out. When they would break through, I only had one thought: keep them away from Evelyn. But with each one I killed, three more took its place. I never let one get near her so she wouldn't have to see them up close like I did. They were horrible. Terrifying."  
"I guess I'm not really scared of the confined space. It's more that I'm scared of what might trap me in it."  
She held his cheek. "Maker Max. I didn't know. If you want we can find some other source of shelter."  
"No it's fine. The fact that you are here helps."  
They smiled at each other for a long time before Cassandra leaned forward. Max quickly backed away.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Max, I want-."  
"No." He cut her off. "I can't do this."  
"Why not?" Cassandra pouted. "I know you have feelings for me. I know because I feel the same way about you."  
"No I can't do this. I can't go through that again. I won't."  
"Max what are you talking about?"  
His eyes lowered to the floor. "I saw you die. In the future Alexius sent Dorian and me to, you died. You died so I could live. Don't you get it? I saw you die right in front of me. I can't go through that again."  
*So that's what Cole was talking about earlier about how I 'died'*  
She moved closer to him and touched his marked hand. He flinched at her touch, tears brimming on his eyes. She slowly brought his hand up to her chest. "I'm alive. My heart is still beating. And right now it's beating for you, Maxie."  
*Sweet Maker.*  
He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He craved her. He wanted her more than he thought possible. *Maker how can someone want this much?*  
Without warning, Max quickly leaned forward, closing the gap between them and brought his lips to hers. She instantly returned the action with eagerness. They were lost in the intensity of the kiss. She held his hair, pushing him further into the kiss. Maker she needed this.  
Max for his part, had completely lost himself in her endless brown eyes. He was vaguely aware that this was their first kiss. Yes, he had kissed her twice before but those were both a kiss goodbye. This was one of full want and desire. This kiss was purely lustful. And Maker did he desire this perfect woman. Never before had he wanted someone this badly.  
"Max I-." Cassandra said breathlessly.  
"Shh. You'll ruin the special moment Cass."  
"Nothing could ruin this moment. Not even a dragon."  
"Hey Boss! You up there?" The Iron Bull shouted above the wind and rain.  
Cassandra groaned.  
Max grinned at her. "How about a Bull?"  
Cassandra fell back groaning.  
"Yes Bull, we are! Be down in a minute!" Max called back.  
Max stood. "Well serious time is done. Now comes the fun." He said before kicking dirt on the fire and carefully climbing down from the cave. Cassandra followed after a minute or so.  
Dorian and Bull were grinning broadly. Dorian winked at Max as he jumped down. "So what were you two doing in that cave that required you to take your armor off?"  
"Talking now shut it."  
"Touchy touchy."  
Bull laughed. "That's what they were doing."  
"Enough you two. Mind your own business." Aiden snapped at the pair. You would have to be blind to not be able to guess what Max and the Seeker had been up to but he could tell by looking at Max that he did not want to talk about it. And he was smart enough to not even consider asking Cassandra. He liked his head attached to his shoulders too much to do that.

Max dropped to one knee, grunting in pain from closing the Rift. The demons around them quickly disintegrated. Aiden had never seen Max close a Rift before and was looking on in shock. Cassandra hurried over to Max and helped him to his feet, making sure he was alright. Dorian and Bull watched with worried expressions on their faces.  
Bull turned to Dorian. "You saw that right?"  
"You mean did I see the Inquisitor open a small window to the Fade as it sucked some demons back in? I believe I did. Though I wish I hadn't."  
In the heat of battle, Max unintentionally used the Anchor to open a small Rift that absorbed half of the demons fighting them. The action drained him immeasurably. That, on top of closing the Rift had drained every ounce of energy in him. He could barley stand on his own.  
"You fit to walk?" Aiden asked as he strapped his swords back to his side.  
Max glared at him. "What do you think?"  
Dorian cleared his throat. "Um pardon me but I think I should have a look at you."  
"I'm fine."  
Dorian nodded. "Yes and I'm the Empress of Orlais. What I'd like to know is how you opened a separate Rift."  
"I'd like to know that as well. I thought you could only close Rifts not make new ones appear." Aiden said.  
"During my escape from Haven, I was ambushed by some demons. I think they were Despair Demons or something. Anyway, my Mark flared up and a mini Rift appeared and took the demons out. I had no idea the Mark could do that. It just sort of happened. I don't know how I can do it. I just do it. I figured it might help considering how we were outnumbered." Max explained himself. His head was swimming and his entire left hand felt numb but he felt his friends were owed an explanation.  
"Boss, if I want a Rift to open up helping us close the original one we were dealing with, I would say so." Bull said gruffly.  
"Enough. Max needs to rest." Cassandra said curtly.  
"I said I'm fine."  
"Your pulsing arm says otherwise. We can set up camp near the shore. Bull, can you help me with Max?"  
Bull nodded as he moved closer. He easily hefted Max onto his shoulder. "Care for a ride, Boss?"  
Max groaned. "If I wasn't so tired right now, I'd rip your horns off."  
They hiked to the shore. On the way, Aiden and Cassandra picked up logs and sticks for a fire. Once they came to a decent enough spot, Cassandra laid out Max's bedroll and Bull placed the tired Inquisitor down so he could rest then helped Aiden set up the tents. Within moments, Max was fast asleep. Dorian made the fire and cooked up dinner as night fell. After they had eaten their fill, they sat around the fire, relaxing. Luckily for them, the rain has stopped for the most part. All that remained was mist but it wasn't enough to put out the fire. Especially when Dorian kept it going.  
Cassandra kept stealing glances at Max's sleeping form and Bull, being the observant spy he was, noticed her looks as she soon as she began them.  
"I got to be honest with you Seeker, I would never have guessed you two would take to each other so well." He said.  
Blushing, Cassandra looked away from Max.  
Dorian smiled. "Yes who knew you would grow to love the little rebel. But aren't you older than him? Isn't that a bit odd?"  
Cassandra glared at him. "I do not 'love' him. And what does age have to do with love?"  
"She's right. Age has nothing to do with love." Aiden agreed. "As Leliana would put it, 'everyone deserves love not matter how old or how scary'."  
Bull smiled evilly. "That reminds me: how's you and Red doing? Sorry, I have a weakness for redheads."  
Aiden chuckled. "It's alright. I do too. Well, certain redheads anyway. We're good. It was hard being away from her for so long but I suffered through it."  
"That's right, you cured yourself of the Calling. What's it like being a Warden? We don't get many up in Tevinter." Dorian asked.  
Aiden stared into the fire. "Every Warden has a different answer to that question. But for me...I didn't like it at first. My family and friends were murdered by Arl Howe shortly before the Fifth Blight began."  
Cassandra nodded. "We've all heard the stories. It must have been horrible."  
Aiden nodded grimly. "Aye. It was. The entire palace, destroyed. Everyone but myself and my older brother Feegus were killed. He only survived because he had left for Ostagar early. And I only survived because of my parents. And Duncan of course. My parents stayed behind to make sure me and Duncan were not followed. Duncan was only there to recruit me. Before the attack, I didn't want to. And when I wouldn't leave my parents to their fate, he was forced to Conscript me. Meaning I had to become a Warden. It was either that or stay and be killed alongside my parents. Duncan had to practically drag me away from my home. Afterwards, I resented him and the Order. I only wanted to get vengeance on Howe for my family's murder. Then Ostagar happened and when it was clear that me and Alistair were the last Wardens in Ferelden, I still didn't care. Even though I had fought Darkspawn and knew what was coming, I didn't give a rats ass about it. Then Lothering was destroyed just days after I left it. Which wouldn't have happened if the Wardens had won at Ostagar. It was then I realized what Wardens are: a shield. Wardens are the shield for the innocent. We protect the people. We fight the Darkspawn so others won't have to. To me, being a Warden is just like being a common person fighting to keep those they love safe. The only difference is that Wardens are already dead."  
Bull nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds like the Ben-Hassrath. Willing to make the tough decisions."  
Aiden shook his head. "No. Wardens are not willing to make the tough decisions. Wardens are willing to live with the consequences."  
They were silent for a few minutes before Cassandra spoke up. "I know what Leliana thinks of your comrades during the Blight but what do you think of your friends?"  
Aiden laughed. "Oh they are great. Honestly I would not be alive today if anyone else helped me during that time. I trust them all with my life."  
"Let's see, there was Zevran, Sten, Shale, Oghren, Wynne, Morrigan, my trusty steed/Mabari Blaze, Alistair, me, and of course Leliana. Zevran is like a whirling dance of death and sex. He made passes at everyone, even Shale. But he was fun to joke around with. Zevran, Ohgren, and I would often play pranks on the others. Oghren was always drunk if he could help it. He was inappropriate, rude, and one horny little dwarf. He was a force to be reckoned with though. If you needed some extra muscle in a fight, you brought Oghren along. Under that cruel base shell of Morrigan's, is a kind woman who wanted to help. On the outside, she was a bitch. But she made up for it. In the end, she helped save me. Shale was like a brick wall. Figuratively and almost literally. She doesn't care much about living things anymore but she does still have a soul. I used to give her crystals to make her look nicer. She's still a woman under all that rock. Wynne was like the kindly old grandma. She was always asking us if we were okay and giving us advice. She took care of us. In more ways than one. I'll never forget her. Sten was a battering ram that no one could calm down. He trusted me as far as he could throw me;now that I think about it, he could throw me very far. But during our time traveling beside each other, we earned the others respect. There's no one with a more loyal heart. After Howe, I thought I had lost a brother. And until the Archedemon was killed, I had. But in return, I had found a new brother in Alistair. We were- are, best friends. He was the rock of our group. He was the only uncertain one. He was the only one thought doubted us. And he held us together. I led us but he kept us grounded. He reminded us what we were fighting for. And Leliana was amazing. Alistair may have been the rock of the group but Leliana was my rock. She kept me going. There was so many times I almost gave in to the pain and suffering but she just made it all go away. With her, I could forget about all the horrible things that had happened and be happy. And after the Blight ended, she continued to be my rock. She can just make it all go away, at least for a while."  
The others listened as he told them the heroes. Afterwards, Dorian and Bull excused themselves and went to bed.  
Aiden sat staring into the fire, remembering old fond memories.  
"What drew you to Leliana?" Cassandra asked suddenly.  
Aiden grinned. "You mean aside from the fact that she's absolutely gorgeous?"  
Cassandra sighed. "Yes aside from that opinion."  
"Her faith and devotion to helping those less fortunate. She has such a gracious kind heart. She knows just what to say when to say it In order to make things better. I'm not real big on the Maker but her faith inspires me. She asks me to do something and it's damn near impossible to say no to someone as amazing as she. I would take on all the Darkspawn all at once just to make her happy. I love her more I love myself. What about you? What drew you to the Inquisitor? And don't try to pretend there isn't something there. It's obvious to everyone."  
Cassandra thought for a moment. She knew Aiden wouldn't tell anyone else about what she was going to say. Other than Leliana that is.  
"Max is terrified of demons."  
Aiden nodded. "I noticed that. But you are evading the question."  
"He is utterly terrified of them yet he still fights them. I asked him a while back why he fights them with such vigor despite being deathly afraid of them. He told me he fights them because otherwise they will hurt an innocent. He told me he fights them because he's the only one able to." She looked at Aiden from across the fire. "He may be a nonbeliever and an annoying prankster. He may be inappropriate and about as serious as a piece of pie. He may be lost and lonely, looking for someone to help take the pain away. But he is selfless and brave. He would willingly give up his life in a heartbeat if it meant it would save an innocent or someone he cared about. He may be young and inexperienced but he is someone to follow. To aspire to. To have fun with. To love."  
Aiden nodded and with a gleam in his eye said, "Plus he's not bad to look at."  
When Cassandra glared at him he shrugged. "What? I'm right aren't I? If I was a woman, I would be all over him. Much like you and half the other woman in Skyhold."  
Cassandra felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "I am not all over him."  
Aiden stood and stretched. He winked. "Don't worry. Your not so secret secret is safe with me." He said before going off to bed.  
*Why is it that all the heroes enjoy teasing?*


	15. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces a certain bearded hero who happens to be my favorite character from Dragon Ageso it's incredibly fun to write about him. Then again, it's fun to write about everyone :}

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

 

There was a large crowd assembled when they returned to Skyhold from the Storm Coast. They had found traces of Warden camps and notes that suggested that they were searching for someone but other than that, they had found nothing. The Wardens had left far before they had arrived. They had walked home weary wet and cold. They were surprised to find a rather large crowd awaiting them. Max had asked one of the crowd what was going on and it appeared that some of Aiden's friends had arrived. They were with his advisors in the War Room.  
Max headed there now along with Bull, Aiden, and Cassandra. Bull wanted to meet the esteemed Arishok.  
Max swung open the doors to the War Room and stepped inside.  
Cullen and Josephine were talking to a tan elf with long light brown hair. Even at a distance, one could see that the elf was flirting with Josephine. To the side, Leliana was speaking to a red haired dwarf with a long beard and a hornless Qunari with gray hair that was braided. When Max opened the door, they all turned to him.  
Josephine, glad for the distraction said, "Inquisitor! Your back."  
Aiden pushed aside Max and stepped into the room. "I sense Antivan leather, alcohol, and the feeling of superiority. That could only mean Zevran, Oghren, and Sten are here!"  
The four old friends greeted each other.  
Aiden slapped Zevran on the back. "Zevran you just met Josephine and Cullen and you are already flirting! You haven't changed a bit."  
Zevran smiled, his teeth were blindingly white. "How could I not be attracted to two very fine specimens such as themselves?"  
Oghren shoved the elf to the side. "Warden you washed up sodding pile of nug shit! How's it been? Where's the tavern?"  
"I'll show you later Oghren. I just got back from the Coast. I'm a little wet and cold so id like to take a bath before I get drunk."  
"Not as wet as Leliana now that your back." Oghren said with a throaty laugh.  
Leliana sighed to herself.  
Sten picked up Oghren and moved him over so he could talk to the Commander.  
Sten nodded to him curtly. "Kadan. You asked for me. I am here. Now let's go kill your enemies just like old times."  
Aiden grinned at the Qunari. "Still blunt as always Sten. Thanks for coming you three."  
"A chance to go back memory lane, fighting baddies at your rather strapping side? I say we wouldn't miss this for anything!" Zevran said, his Antivsn accent even more noticeable than Josephine's.  
Oghren scowled. "Minus the strapping side. My sides the only one here that's strapping. But yeah, honor to fight at your side again Aiden."  
Sten growled agreement.  
Bull and Cassandra stepped in the room. Zevran's eyes wandered from one to the other, unable to decide which to compliment more. Oghren smiled grizzly at the Seeker, admiring the curves no armor could conceal. Sten sized up his fellow Qunari, taking in the observant eyes and large powerful body. He nodded his head at Bull. "Ben-Hassrath."  
"Yup. Heard a lot about you Arishok."  
"You too Hissrad. Call me Sten while I am here. No point using titles our allies won't understand."  
Sten turned his attention to Max. "So you are the one they call Inquisitor? You don't seem so special. Just another small weak Human."  
Aiden cleared his throat. "He might be on the short size but he might surprise you. Like I once did. Fellas you remember Max right? He is that young man we saved in the Tower all those years ago. The one I ordered you to protect?"  
Zevran smiled. "Ah yes! It is good to see such a handsome man survived."  
Oghren shrugged. "I think I may have been drunk during that."  
Aiden laughed. "You were drunk for most of the Blight."  
"Heh heh I would have liked to be drunk for all of it."  
"I cannot be inclined to remember every poor soul we saved." Sten scoffed.  
Cassandra bristled with anger. *How dare Sten call Max weak! He is a strong brave hero who saved everyone at Skyhold. And this Qunari scoffs at him.*  
She jumped when Bull placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he shook his head slightly in warning. *Not the time* his eye seemed to be saying.  
Aiden clapped his hands together. "Well then! Come on you three, me and Leliana will give you a tour of the Inquisitor's castle. Then afterwards, we can get some drinks and catch up!" The five stepped out of the room, already laughing and talking like they saw each other yesterday.  
Cullen rubbed his shoulders. "Glad that's taken care of. Anyway Inquisitor, Varric had something he wanted to talk to you about on the battlements. He said it was quite urgent."  
"Barely been back for more than twenty minutes and someone already wants my attention. Fine I'll go talk to him, see what's up. Josephine can you set about finding a place for our new allies?"  
Josephine curtsied. "Already done my lord Inquisitor."  
Max scowled. "Ruffles, I have a name you know. I've been called Max once or twice? You don't have to call me by a title in our own castle."  
"Of course Max. But it's your castle."  
Max shook his head. "No, we all live here. Which makes it ours. Or everybody's I should say. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to see what Varric is up to." Max said before heading out.  
Max made his way up to the battlements. He searched each tower until he got to the far right one. He met Varric at the foot of a ladder leading up to the top.  
"You wanted to see me Varric?"  
Varric nodded. He looked very nervous which surprised Max. In the time that Max had known him, he had never seen the dwarf act nervous before.  
Varric looked around making sure no one else was nearby. "Yeah. My old friend is here. He's crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what's going on. He can help us."  
"The Champion is here? Where?" Max asked excitedly.  
Varric pointed above their heads.  
"Up the ladder."  
Varric climbed the ladder with Max right behind him, eager to meet the infamous Champion: the beacon of hope for mages everywhere that the Templars could be opposed.  
They reached the top of the tower. The man had his back to them. Varric cleared his throat and said, "Inquisitor, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall and more importantly, my best friend."  
The heavily bearded man turned around and grinned. He had thick black hair with a thick beard to match. Deep brown eyes shone with a special kind of humor. He had a few light scars on his battle worn face. He wore sharp red armor and had two axe like daggers strapped to his back. Dozens of knives were hooked onto his belt. His armor looked almost hawklike which was fitting. In his hands was a bottle of wine which he handed over to Varric. "You win the bottle Varric. I lost the bet fair and square. I really thought he would be surprised." Hawke said in a cheerful tone.  
"Don't you know never to bet against a member of the Merchants Guild? Honestly I thought I taught you better than that Hawke." Varric said with a nervous chuckle.  
Hawke cocked his head to the side. "But aren't you the one telling everyone never to bet against me?"  
Varric waved the response away. "I didn't ask you to come here just to trade quips with me. Max here needs to know some things about our dear friend Corypheus. You and I did fight him after all."  
Hawke chuckled as he leaned against the wall. "You already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. Anything I've done pales in comparison."  
Max shrugged. "I don't know. You did stop a horde of rampaging Qunari."  
"I don't see how that really applies. Of is there a horde of rampaging Qunari I don't know about?"  
"There's now two Qunari. They almost qualify as a horde by themselves."  
Hawke gave a slight chuckle. "Right. What can I tell you?"  
"Varric said you fought Corypheus before."  
"Fought and killed."  
"How could he be dead if he attacked us?"  
"No clue. But he was dead. We all took turns making sure he was dead. When the fight was over, he was dead on the ground full of stab wounds, arrows and bolts, and burned patches."  
"Why'd you fight him in the first place?"  
"Originally Corypheus was taking a really long nap in some ancient Grey Warden prison. The Wardens 'hired' the help of my father who used his own blood to keep him there. But Corypheus could still reach out to people"  
Varric took a sip of the wine. "He got into some Carta thugs heads, messed with their minds."  
Hawke nodded. "He sent people after me and my sister. They needed my blood to open his prison chains. So naturally I took a vacation out to the prison to kick his ass. I unlocked him, fought him, then promptly killed him. Now I'm here to help you kick his ass. Which by the way, is actually fairly easy to do considering he's really tall. Ass is like a big target."  
"Oh and I encountered some weird form of lyrium at Kirkwall. Red. It's what drove the Knight Commander mad. Er, madder. I saw some Wardens using the same stuff."  
Max groaned. "Great. More of the red stuff. Yeah we've encountered that. The Red Templars are using it. So that means, Corypheus has the Venatori, the Templars, and now possibly the Wardens as well? Wonderful."  
"Don't worry. I didn't come all this way just to give you bad news. I have a friend in the Wardens, Alistair. And before you ask yes it's that Alistair. He was looking into the Wardens sudden disappearance for me. He told me he'd be camped out in a cave up near Crestwood. So that narrows it down to just a couple dozen places to look. Nice of him to make it easy for us."  
Max sighed, suddenly tired. "Well it looks like we need all the help we can get at this point."  
"I'm not just doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I'm doing this as much for myself as for you. Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I killed him before. This time I'll make sure of it. More so than I did the first time I made sure of it. Which was really well if I do say so myself." Hawke turned to Varric. "So can I get down from this tower now nanny? Is it safe for me go play, get to know some folks?"  
"Not yet. I gotta tell the Seeker you are here."  
"Oh and do you know when everyone else will get here?"  
Varric shook his head and Max eyeballed the two. "Who's everyone else?" He asked.  
Varric shrugged. "I may have sent letters to our friends to come help. Everyone but Anders and Sebastien will be here. Anders is still on the run and Sebastien-."  
"Still doesn't like me so much after the whole let Anders run free thing. But other than them, we're getting the band of misfits back! But wait. Varric you still haven't told that Seeker I'm here?? Can I be there when you tell her you've been lying to her face this entire time?"  
Varric glowered at the Champion. "No. Now please excuse me. I have a meeting with Cassandra's fists."  
Varric then left.  
Hawke looked at Max with a smile on his bearded face. "How mad do you think she'll be?"  
"Varric won't last a minute."  
"I think your selling Varric short. Hell last at least two minutes before she beats him to a pulp." Aiden said as he climbed up the ladder.  
Hawke laughed. "Oh this is splendid! Varric is missing out; the first time three legends are in the same room and the dwarf isn't even here to put it in writing. Oh! We should go around in a circle, saying all our titles and stuff! I'll go first. My name is Garrett Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall and owner of the Amell estate. Charmed."  
Aiden shrugged, giving in to this sure to be historical moment.  
"Names Aiden Cousland, Arl of Amaranthine, Warden Commander of Ferelden, Champion of Redcliffe, sometimes called The Warden, Vanquisher of the Fifth Blight, and Hero of Ferelden."  
Max cleared his throat. "Umm my name is Max Trevelyn, youngest son of Bann Trevelyn, The Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisition, and the Herald of Andraste to some."  
There was long awkward silence until Hawke clapped his hands. "Well I don't know about you guys but I could really use a drink."

 

Cassandra was looking for Max. She wanted to talk to him about their kiss in the cave on the Storm Coast but she was having difficulty finding him. She was about to give up when Cole appeared before her, his head tilted to one side as if he was listening to someone.  
"The Hawke flew here from his nest. His friend asked him to come help hunt. But his friends didn't want him to come. They'd rather him stay away, stay safe. But the Hawke had to leave his nest."  
"Cole what are talking about? What hawk?"  
"Not a hawk. The Hawke."  
Cassandra gaped at the young man. "You aren't talking about the Champion Hawke, are you?"  
"It was just a title. He didn't want it. He only wanted to save his loved ones. They gave him the title because saving the one he loved involved saving the high and mighty. It wasn't for them. It was for her. Always for her."  
"Is Hawke here?" Cassandra asked impatiently.  
"Yes but he doesn't want people to know. Otherwise the one telling the story will get in trouble. Neither one wants that."  
Cassandra glared at Cole. "Where is Varric?"  
"In the armory. It's the last place she would look for me. Plus there are weapons nearby to protect myself from her. Now that I think about it that means there are weapons nearby for her to kill me with. Right. Time to find a new hiding place."  
Cassandra stormed off towards the armory.  
On her way she ran into Max who had a worried expression on his face.  
"Oh um Cassandra! Where are you off to in such a hurry? Wait you have that murderous look in your eyes again. What'd the dwarf do now?"  
"The Champion of Kirkwall is here."  
"Oh. That's good right?"  
Cassandra glared at him. "Don't tell me you knew too?"  
Max grimaced. "I just found out not twenty minutes ago."  
"Then do you know where the dwarf is?"  
"I haven't seen him since he told me. I'll help you look for him."  
Max headed off in the wrong direction.  
Cassandra turned back to the armory with violence on her mind.  
Max went to Leliana and asked her where Varric was.  
"In the armory. Cassandra was headed over there. I take it she knows Hawke is here?"  
Max cursed. "I got to go calm those two down."  
He ran all the way to the armory and rushed up the stairs. He could hear a commotion and furniture being thrown already. He got to the top of the stairs to see Varric grappling with Cassandra who had her hands around his throat.  
"You knew where Hawke was all along!" Cassandra shouted in rage.  
Varric tore free from her grip and shoved her back. "Your damn right I did!"  
"You conniving little shit!" Cassandra said as she threw a punch at him. Varric ducked then retreated behind the safety of a flipped over table. "You kidnapped me, what did you expect: I'd tell you after you politely threatened me?"  
Cassandra growled and took a step forward to charge. Max figured that was a good enough to time to interrupt.  
"Hey! Enough!" He yelled as he stepped between them.  
"Your taking his side?" Cassandra said, outraged.  
"I said enough!"  
"Inquisitor, Varric is a liar, a snake. Even after the Conclave, he kept Hawke from us."  
"I was protecting my friend!" Varric said in defense.  
"Hawke would have been at the Conclave. The mages respected him as did the Templars. He would have been there. If anyone could have saved Most Holy.."  
"He's with us now. That's what matters."  
Cassandra shook her head. "We needed someone to lead the Inquisition. Hawke would have been perfect."  
Varric nodded towards Max. "The Inquisition already has a leader."  
"Varric is not responsible for what happened at the Temple. Besides, I doubt anyone could have stopped the explosion. We need to work together you guys. That means Cassandra, no more attacking Varric and Varric, no more keeping important information from us."  
Varric threw up his hands. "Argh, fine."  
He made his way to the stairs and paused. "You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the Temple, he'd be dead too. You people have done enough to him." He said before walking down.  
Cassandra sighed and sat down on a bench. "He spun his story and I swallowed it. If I had just explained the importance of the situation, told him of our cause... I am such a fool...."  
Max squared down in front of her and held her hands which were trembling.  
"Good thing I still like you."  
She looked up at him. "I'm serious."  
"You think I'm not? Besides, have you seen what this inquisition is doing Cassandra? We're all fools here."  
Cassandra gave a tired grin. "I suppose that's true. I suppose if Hawke had been there, the Maker wouldn't have sent you to us. To me. And it doesn't hurt to know you like me." She said, her cheeks starting to get flushed.  
"Shall I scream it out loud from the battlements? That sounds fun."  
She smiled at the handsome rogue. "I don't think that's necessary. From what I can tell, most people already know."  
"Then let's give them something to talk about." Max stood and extended an arm. She took it and he gently helped her to her feet. Arm in arm they walked downstairs and outside.  
And despite herself, she rather enjoyed the looks they received. 

 

Max and Cassandra went over to the War Room, just enjoying each other's company.  
As they neared the room, they heard yelling from within. Max groaned as he picked the pace up. "They must be arguing again."  
He swung open the doors to a sight that would have been funny, given the circumstances.  
Aiden and Varric were holding Hawke back as he tried to lunge at Cullen who was nursing a bruised face. Leliana was by his side, making sure he was alright.  
Hawke was shouting loudly, obviously angry with Cullen." You didn't tell me he would be here!"  
He lunged for Cullen. Varric and Aiden pulled him back. "I forgot you didn't like him." Varric said.  
"You forgot?" Hawke snarled. "You conveniently forgot that this sick bastard kidnapped Bethany?!"  
"Champion, that was several years ago!" Cullen said, rubbing his sore jaw.  
"You took her from me! She was put in danger because of you. Meredith was able to threaten me to hurt her because of you! She almost died because you took her."  
Cullen sighed. "I thought we were friends Champion. You never told me about this."  
"Maybe because I didn't like you? Ever think of that?"  
Varric tugged at Hawke's sleeve. "Maybe this isn't the best time to fight you two. You are making a bad first impression." He gestured to Cassandra who was watching from the door.  
Hawke slipped from Varric and Aiden's hands and looked at the Seeker. He grinned at her. Cassandra's knees almost buckled. In his stories, Varric made Hawke seem so handsome and noble. She was happily shocked to find that he wasn't lying. The Champion was indeed very handsome, with his angled face and deep intelligent brown eyes, and his bulging muscles. And Maker that beard was magnificent! That pirate Isabela is an extremely lucky woman.  
Hawke extended a hand and Cassandra shook it. His grip was like a vice. He smiled at her. "So you are the Seeker I've heard so much about. It's nice to finally meet you."  
She nodded in agreement. "It's an honor to meet you Champion. Varric has told me a lot about you."  
"Yeah he is known to tell tales about me. Oh, that reminds me: if you ever kidnap one of my friends again, it won't end prettily for either of us. I'll have to clean my shirt of the bloodstains and those are just horrible to get out."  
Josephine, who unbeknownst to Max, had been standing in the corner of the room during the earlier commotion, saw a chance to after the conversation away from bloodstains and kidnappings.  
"What a momentous moment in history! The three most famed heroes of this Age, all standing in the same room. Let me introduce you-." The lovely ambassador was interrupted by Hawke who twirled his fingers."Yes yes we've met already. We did the titles and everything earlier."  
Aiden nodded. "It was quite the occasion. Fireworks went off and bells sounded."  
Hawke continued the sarcastic comments. "Bundles of flowers were thrown and comets shot across the sky. In fact, I believe I saw the heavens being torn open by the amazingness and spectacularly awesome history in the making."  
Max pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. It made every maiden weep and every warrior raise his sword high. I think is speak for all when I say, the world has never seen such a thing happen in all its existence."  
It was deadly silent. For no more than ten seconds. Then Max, Aiden, And Hawke all burst out laughing. Hawke slapped the others on the back. "I do believe we just became good pals!"  
Leliana caught Cassandra's eyes. *Are all legends like this?* her eyes seemed to say.  
Suddenly the doors to the room opened and one of Leliana's agents stepped in and handed her a slip of paper. Leliana read it and grimaced.  
"What is it Leliana?" Max asked.  
"It's a letter from the Hinterlands requesting aid."  
"I thought the Mage/Templar presence was all but eradicated?"  
"It is but apparently there's a new threat that threatens the safety of the civilians. Apparently there is a High Dragon flying around not far from the Crossroads." Leliana said gravely.  
Hawke's grin widened. "A Dragon? Oh this'll be epic! Just the Inquisitor and The Warden fighting a Dragon alongside the infamous Champion! Now if that isn't frigging cool, I don't know what is."  
Aiden nodded, a grin spreading across his face. A dragon huh? Well I'm game. It's been a while since I've killed a dragon. Should be fun."  
Max coughed. "Fun? You think fighting a dragon is fun? They can crush you with one step!"  
Aiden looked sidelong at him. "Only if you are under their feet. Usually when I'm fighting a dragon, I'm nowhere near their feet."  
"I personally like to be near the head. That way, you can cook some meat using the fire while you cut its throat." Hawke added.  
"I think it's a good idea. When people hear that all three legends are protecting the common from even dragon threats, they will feel safer as well as put more trust in the Inquisition." Leliana said.  
"Your gonna want to bring more people. Three people no matter how good, against a fully grown dragon are not going to be able to get the job done." Not to mention you'll need a bit of muscle. Three rogues and dragon isn't much of a fight." Cullen put in.  
Cassandra stepped forward. "I will go with them."  
Max threw his hands up. "Whoa hold on a minute! We aren't seriously considering fighting a dragon are we?"  
Varric laughed. "Why not? All of us here besides Curly and Ruffles have helped take down a dragon so it should be relatively easy."  
"I haven't."  
"Rookie." Hawke said with a chuckle.  
Josephine, ever the reasonable one, said politely, "Look Inquisitor. The refugees at the Crosswords are in grave danger from the dragon unless it is killed. We can do that. We can protect them from this threat. And by we I mean you and several others who can fight."  
Max finally relented. "Fine I'll go hunt down the dragon."  
Hawke gave a whoop. "Yeah now we're talking! Let's go kill us a dragon!"  
"Hold on there Chuckles. We need to figure out who's going. You, Aiden, Max, Cassandra, and naturally me are going. But who else?" Varric asked.  
Max thought for a moment. "Let's bring along Dorian and Sera. Dorian needs to get used to the wilderness and the people of Skyhold deserve a break from Sera's pranks."  
Cassandra smiled. "Which you regularly help her achieve."  
Max shrugged. "Details details."


	16. There be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon fight!!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

 

The dragon hunting party consisted on Max, Cassandra, Aiden, Hawke, Sera, Varric, and Dorian. They left early the next morning. Max had originally wanted to rest for another day or two but the others 'convinced' him that they needed to go first thing in the morning.  
They rode horses which made the trek to the Hinterlands less slow. Which meant Cassandra could ask Hawke questions about his exploits.  
"So tell me Hawke, did you really defeat the previous Arishok in single combat to save your beloved?" Cassandra asked one day as they trotted along.  
"'Beloved' is a bit formal don't you think? Try 'charming slattern I happened to fancy'. I think that'd be more accurate." Hawke said, his eyes twinkling with humor.  
"Yes Varric told me all about the pirate Isabela. What happened after you saved her? Varric just cut to a couple years after the attack."  
Hawke grinned. "To get me to tell that, you'll have to get me really drunk."  
"Luckily for us, that isn't too hard." Varric chimed in.  
"Says the dwarf who gets tipsy after just three glasses of Abbrievo."  
"Hey, Abbrievo is strong stuff!"  
Cassandra smiled to herself at the two bickering friends. She noticed Varric seemed to be much happier whenever Hawke was nearby. The two were very close friends, constantly teasing each other and cracking jokes.  
She looked around at the group. Dorian and Aiden were chatting about the Fade. Hawke and Varric were going on about getting drunk. And Sera and Max were talking in hushed tones at the back of the group. She wondered what they were talking about.  
Soon they stopped and made camp for the night. Max went to bed early as did Dorian and Hawke. Aiden took first watch and scouted the area around the camp, leaving just Cassandra, Sera, and Varric by the fire.  
"Sera, I've been wondering. What were you and Max talking about earlier today? It looked serious." Cassandra asked.  
"I don't think it's my place to say. I think Max should be the one to tell you." Sera said as she poked a stick at the fire.  
"Tell me what?"  
Sera gave here a toothy grin. "Oh, things. Important things."  
"Can you be more detailed than that?"  
"No. Not my place to say."  
Cassandra sighed. 

"The dragon is nearby." Aiden said as they passed into a chasm.  
"How can you tell that?" Asked Max.  
"It suddenly got hotter. You ready for this, Inquisitor?"  
Max silently took his stilettos off of his back. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
Aiden patted his back. "Relax. This'll be fun. Pretty soon killing dragons will be second nature to you."  
"That wasn't very reassuring. Considering it means I'll be fighting more of them."  
"Look at it this way: all the ladies like a dragon killer." Hawke chimed in happily.  
"Sounds like Cassandra is gonna have some competition after this." Varric said.  
"Not just among the women." Dorian added.  
Cassandra snorted. "Shut up."  
The group rounded a corner and stopped in their tracks. They had walked into a giant conclave and on the far side, stood a dragon. It was twice the size of a full size house. Dirty yellow scales covered its hide. It's long powerful legs and large sharp claws could be seen clearly even from where they were standing. It's tail was nearly the length of its body. It raised its horned head and emitted a roar of challenge. Then it spread out its wide wings that was longer than the rest of its body, and took off into the air.  
"Remember the plan!" Hawke shouted as he ran off in hot pursuit. The rest of the group racing after him.  
"What plan?" Sera said.  
"Wing it!" Hawke laughed. "Get it? I said wing it when we're about to fight a dragon? Why is no one else laughing? That was funny!"  
"Dragonlings!" Dorian shouted a warning before several newborns jumped out of the undergrowth and attacked them. Even though the dragonlings were just baby dragons, they were still as large as a man and highly dangerous.  
One leapt at Varric but the dwarf stood his ground and in turn, shot it between the eyes. Another lunged at Varric's exposed back but found itself falling onto Hawke's blades. The two stood back to back, guarding the others flank. Cassandra had five in front of Sera, shielding her from a rather large dragonling as the lithe elf shot arrow after arrow at the other ones coming out of the brush. Max, alongside Dorian, repelled some that were trying to sneak up on the group. And Aiden was separate from the group, fighting four more experienced dragonlings all at the same time with relative ease. The man was unstoppable.  
In mere moments, all the dragonlings were either dead or dying.  
Hawke cracked his knuckles. "Right then. Dragon went that way. Let's go kill it! Race you guys to it!" He said before rushing off in the direction the dragon had flown.  
"I thinking starting to see why Hawke and Varric are such good pals." Max said to Aiden as the group raced after the Champion.  
They rounded a corner and ran into a giant clearing. The dragon stood in the middle of the clearing, defiant, daring them to attack it.  
"Remember to have fun everyone." Hawke said pleasantly.  
Aiden took charge at the head of the group.  
"Steady..."  
The dragon pawed at the ground.  
"Steady."  
Black smoke curled from its nostrils.  
"Steady!"  
It raised its head, flames spiraling out of its huge jaws as it eyed new meat.  
"Steady!...Now!!" Aiden yelled.  
The group surged forward as the dragon spewed molten fire from its maw.  
Dorian threw a barrier over himself and Varric, protecting them from the fire that engulfed them. Hawke and Aiden rolled out of the way, springing back up and taking the initiative, charging into battle with boyish grins. They were enjoying this.  
Cassandra jumped in front of Max, throwing her shield in, blocking the flames.  
As the fire calmed down, Dorian set a bolt of lightning arcing towards the dragon. Varric shot bolt after bolt from behind the mages protective barrier. Sera ran to the right side of the beast, firing her arrows the whole time. Both aimed for the dragons wings in hopes of damaging them enough so that the dragon wouldn't be able to fly away. Aiden and Hawke were both hacking and slashing at the dragons powerful legs, gracefully dodging any swipes the dragon might take at them. Cassandra caught Max's eye and he nodded towards the beast. "After you, my lady."  
She snorted in disdain and ran straight at the dragons head, ducking under its jaws and cutting at its neck.  
Max went to its right side, searching for kinks in its armor. His eyes watered from the smoke and he was all sweaty but he had never before felt so alive. Fighting in a life or death situation will do that.  
They fought the beast for a full ten minutes, before disaster struck. The dragon screeched. The sheer volume left them all crying out in pain. The dragon flapped its wings and a gust of wind threw everyone to the ground. The dragon turned its attention to Aiden who happened to be near its head. Smoke poured from its nostril, an indication that it was about to breathe another bout of fire, this time directly at the dazed Warden. Max, who had been the first to recover from the wind, ran towards the Hero in again attempt to save him. But he knew he wouldn't get there in time. Max shouted the Hero's name. "Aiden!"  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large boulder smashed into the dragons side, actually pushing it off balance, sending it stumbling to the ground. Now it was the dragons turn to be dazed which gave them a second or two of respite.  
Aiden looked up at the familiar rocky figure standing above him, lending a hand.  
"Shale, am I ever glad to see you!"  
"I see once again it needs me to save it." Shale said as she helped Aiden to his feet.  
Meanwhile, the dragon was recovering. It stood up on its hind legs and roared a challenge at the new attacker. Shale turned to it, saying to Aiden, "Does it want to do the usual tactics when fighting a dragon?"  
"Sure. It's always worked in the past."  
The dragon breathed a stream of flames at them. Aiden ducked behind Shale as she advanced. The dragon grew enraged at the prey that advanced despite being burned. She was furious with the creature that seemed unaffected by her terrible flames.  
Aiden grinned from behind Shale as the intense flames glanced harmlessly off her. The dragon was in for a surprise.  
Shale kept walking towards the dragon as it kept shooting flames at the approaching enemy. The others just watched, amazed at what they were seeing.  
When Shale got close enough, she reached down and pulled a large chunk of rock out of the ground and used it as a shield to further hide Aiden from the dragons view. The two stayed there for several long moments, standing against the fire, before the dragon finally stopped its turret of flames. As soon as it stopped, Shale hurled the chunk of rock at the beasts head, hitting it in its jaw. Then immediately bent over and Aiden leaped off of Shale's back and onto the dragons head, sinking his blades deep into its snout.  
Dorian looked at Varric and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I just fell in love."  
Varric smiled at him. "Wishing you were Leliana?"  
"Very much so."  
Hawke wasn't one to be left out. He strapped his daggers to his thighs as he raced towards the dragons tail which was swaying violently in anger. The dragon shook its head, trying in vain to shake Aiden off but Aiden held on.  
The others gasped as Hawke jumped onto the dragons tail and began climbing up the tails length using his daggers as handholds. Varric grinned. The others were in for a treat.  
Hawke began laughing hysterically. He shouted above the roar of the dragon, "Damn this is a frigging great day!"  
Varric decided to propel the others into action. "Attack its legs, keep it off balance! Keep its focus off Hawke so he can kill it!"  
Highly skeptical, Max asked what the others were thinking. "How's Hawke going to kill it if he's on its tail?"  
"Just do it!" Varric yelled.  
The others bolted into action. Cassandra, Max, and Shale attacked its legs as Dorian, Varric, and Sera shot its wings and sides.  
Hawke, meanwhile, was slowly climbing up the dragons tail. He then dropped down to its belly and began making his way down. Soon he was hugging the dragons underbelly and climbing up its long neck. He got to its lower jaw and clung there, like a spider.  
Varric shouted for everyone to get clear and the others ran out from under the beast until all who remained on it, quite literally, were Hawke and Aiden who was still clinging to its snout. Hawke stabbed into its neck and tore a scale off. The dragon roared in fury. Then Hawke made several more chinks in its armor, each time leaving a small knife in the place of the scales. After he was done, Hawke climbed onto the beasts head and held onto one of its horns. He gave the others a thumbs up.  
Varric then shouted at Dorian. "Sparkles, electrify my next bolt and Sera's next arrow! Sera, aim for the knives Hawke lodged into its armor!"  
Dorian electrified their weapons and both Varric and Sera shot at the knives.  
"Get down Warden!" Hawke ordered as the projectiles flew through the the air. Aiden leapt off and Hawke somersaulted through the air and landed on his feet as the projectiles found their mark. Bolts of electricity arced from one knife to the other, lighting up the dragons entire neck with a haze of blue sparks. The dragon roared in anguish and swayed side to side before finally crashing to the ground, dead. The knives had intensified the electricity until it's heart gave out from the shock.  
Hawke and Aiden casually walked over to the others.  
"What did you do to it?" Cassandra asked in wonder.  
Hawke grinned at her. "Fried its heart. A little trick I learned while at the Bone Pit mine ear Kirkwall. It's a quicker death for the animal than just stabbing it a bunch of times. Probably less painful as well."  
*Merciful as well as heroic. That pirate lass of his is one lucky woman.*  
"Why has it never thought to do that?" Shale asked Aiden who shrugged.  
Dorian shook Hawke's hand. "That may have been the coolest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen my reflection."  
Hawke smiled. "So I'm second coolest after your reflection? I'll take it."  
Varric laughed. "You think that's something Sparkles, wait till you hear about how Hawke tore the arms off on Ogre."  
Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Here we go."  
Varric went to speak but froze in fear. "Shit." He was looking behind them.  
Suddenly they heard Sera's heart wrenching cry. "No no no no! Max!"

 

"Aren't you worried about them? They're going up against a dragon for goodness sake!" Evelyn said.  
She was talking to Leliana in Josephine's office. Josephine was hard at work, writing treaties and whatnot. Zevran was looking over her shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to see if there was any secrets to be read. Leliana was sitting in an armchair watching Evelyn pace.  
"They'll be fine, Evelyn. Stop worrying." Leliana said.  
"Aren't you the least bit worried for Aiden? Aren't you afraid he'll get hurt? Or killed?"  
Leliana frowned slightly. "Always."  
From behind Josephine, Zevran said, "it'll take more than one lousy dragon to take down the Warden. He's taken down worse than that in bed."  
Leliana glared at the suave elf.  
Then turned back to Evelyn. "Aiden has fought dozens of dragon. And each time, he has come out the victor. I'm sure this time won't be any different."  
Zevran walked over and put an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be alright my dear."  
Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "What are doing?"  
"Attempting to reassure you while at the same time, wooing you with my charms. Is it working?"  
Josephine looked up from her papers, a little worried that Evelyn would say yes.  
Evelyn smiled at the elf. "Sorry to disappoint you but you aren't my type. Besides, I already have my eyes set on someone much prettier." She turned to look at Josephine who blushed and quickly went back to her papers.  
Zevran followed Evelyn's gaze and nodded. "Ah say no more."  
Leliana had noticed Evelyn flirting with Josephine in the past. She had also noticed that the two women seemed happier when in the others presence. She thought Josephine as a younger sister and only wanted the best for her. It was obvious to all but themselves that the two women were head over heels for one another buy Leliana knew that both were too shy to say anything. All they needed was a gentle push.  
Leliana stood up and steered Zevran out of the room. "Come on, let's leave these two alone. Let's go find Sten and Oghren and make sure they aren't getting themselves into trouble." She caught Josephine's eye and winked before closing the door.  
Suddenly conscious of the fact that she was alone with Josephine, Evelyn continued pacing nervously.  
She was so focused on not doing anything embarrassing, she didn't notice that Josephine had gotten up from her desk until she tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Are you okay, my Lady?"  
Evelyn jumped. "Y yes. Just a bit antsy I suppose. Hey um. Josephine. I was just thinking, maybe you'd like to-." Whatever she was going to say was cut off as Vivienne stepped in. "I don't mean to interrupt but the Champions associates just arrived."  
All memory of what she had planned on saying slipped out of her mind as Evelyn raced to meet the new arrivals. She hadn't met the Champion during the very brief time he was at Skyhold. She wouldn't meet him until the group that had set out of kill the dragon returned. For now, she'd settle for meeting some of his and Varric's friends.  
She walked down the steps to the front gates.  
Several people were standing in a group in front of the archway. Among them, she could see Leliana and Cullen. The others, she didn't recognize.  
There were five of them. Three female humans and there were two elves, one male the other female. As she drew nearer, she could see them clearer.  
The male elf was wearing light armor and had a broadsword strapped to his back. He had yellow brown eyes that glared at her from under surprisingly white hair. His skin had odd markings on it that flared with magic. *Maker, he has magic burned into his skin!*  
The woman beside him was speaking to Cullen. Her strikingly red hair was tied in a bun. Emerald eyes observed the surrounding warily, looking for any signs of danger. She wore full body armor that looked like it would have matching sets and had a shield on her back and a sword at her hip.  
A small skinny elf with short brown hair and light green eyes darted nervously from side to side. She had tattoos on her face which meant she was Dalish. She wore Dalish clothing and carried a staff in her left hand. She was currently watching a butterfly that flitted about.  
Standing on the other side of the red head was none other than Isabela. Evelyn had heard Varric talk about her more than once.  
And standing behind the group, almost like the others were trying to keep her hidden, stood a Mage wearing Circle Robes. She had light black hair that went past her shoulders. She stared at Cullen past the others with scared brown eyes. Her staff almost looked like it was a Chantry walking stick but Evelyn could sense magic buzzing around it.  
She approached with Josephine on her tail.  
The red headed woman was talking to Cullen.  
"How'd he react when he found out you were here?"  
Cullen rubbed his neck with a forced laugh. "Not well." He noticed Evelyn and Josephine and cleared his throat. He turned to them. "But allow me to introduce to you Josephine Montilyt, the Inquisitions Ambassador."  
Josephine curtsied.  
"And this is the Inquisitor's older sister, Eveltn Trevelyn." Cullen turned to the newcomers.  
He introduced each of them. The red headed warriors name was Aveline Vallen. The nervous elf was Merrill. The white haired elf was Fenris. And the woman trying desperately not to be noticed by Cullen was Hawke's little sister, Bethany Hawke.  
Cullen then excused himself, saying he had an urgent matter to deal with and left. Josephine left as well, but not after promising to speak to Evelyn later.  
And Evelyn had a good idea as to what she wanted to talk about.

 

Cassandra whirled around and choked back a sob. "Max!" She cried as she ran to where he lay, limp. Sera was crouching beside him, desperately trying put out the fire that had enveloped his back. Sera was crying hysterically.  
The others ran up to them.  
"What happened?" Aiden asked sternly.  
"He pushed me." Was all Sera was able to say between sobs.  
Dorian shoved his way past and began barking orders to the others. "Hawke, Aiden fetch me some water. There is a small creak to the south, use Cassandra's shield to carry the water. Cassandra and Varric, I need you two to help me move Max. And the rock person-."  
"Shale." Shale said.  
"Whatever. Get Sera out of here and calm her down."  
Shale picked up the frantic elf and carried her off to the side.  
"Cassandra, take Max's shirt off." Dorian ordered.  
"Wh what?"  
"Take the damn shirt off!" Snapped Dorian.  
Cassandra jumped and started to peel what remained of Max's shirt off of his back.  
"Careful! Otherwise you'll tear his skin off."  
Cassandra took Max's tattered shirt off and recoiled, her hand shooting up to her mouth in shock.  
Max's entire back was a mass of red flesh and burnt skin. The skin was red and almost charred. It looked weak and already had welts forming from his severe burns.  
"Maker, what happened?" Cassandra asked, shocked.  
"He tripped and stubbed his toe. What do you think happened? He caught on fire!" Varric said.  
Cassandra grabbed Dorian's sleeve. "You can save him, can't you?"  
"Of course I can. Just give me some room and peace and quiet and he'll be up and walking in no time. Take the hint and leave."  
Varric dragged Cassandra away from Max's crumpled form and over to where Shale and Sera were standing.  
Sera had calmed down a little and was now just sniffling while staring blankly at the dirt.  
Cassandra marched over and shook Sera. "What happened?"  
"H he."  
"Spit it out Sera or so help me..."  
Sera glared at her. "H he pushed me out of the way. We were looking at the dragons head. I've never seen one up close. I got too close. It wasn't dead enough and it shot fire one last time. Max, he pushed me out of the way. The flames just engulfed him... He pushed me out of the way."  
Varric ruffled his hair. "Shit. He saved your ass."  
Sera nodded, tears glistening on the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall again.  
Even through her own anger and anguish, Cassandra could clearly see that Sera was very upset. And the elf was never upset.  
Cassandra put her hand on the elf's shoulder reassuringly. Sera flinched.  
"Sera, I'm not going to hurt you because Max saved your life."  
"Sorry. I thought you'd be mad at me for getting the guy you love hurt."  
Cassandra flinched like she had been stung. *Maker, was it that obvious?*  
But she did. And she knew it.  
She looked at where Dorian was casting spell after spell to heal the Inquisitor. Hawke and Aiden had returned with the water and were helping Dorian pour it over Max's severely burnt flesh.  
Looking at Max then, she finally came to realize that it was true. She did love the little sarcastic jokester. And in all honesty, she had no idea why she did.  
Perhaps it was his instinctual impulse to put others safety before his own. Like he had just shown moments before when he saved Sera. Or it was his unwavering loyalty to his friends. Or his deep love and protectiveness over his family, despite not belonging to one. Or how he was always up to some sort of mischief. Or his approachable personality and his desire, no need, to help others. Or his infectious laugh and good mood. Or how he was always trying to make her laugh or at least feel better, even if it rarely worked. How despite his horrible past, he fought to save others. His never ending amount of bravery. Or that smile. Maker his smile made her heart melt. Perhaps it was all of these things. Or none. But there was no denying the fact that she loved the vulnerable brave man.  
She smiled. "Yes. Yes, he is the man I love isn't he."  
Varric cursed and shouted over to Hawke, "Hey Hawke, I owe you a sovereign!"  
Without looking up from what he was doing, which was gently wiping water over Max's back, he shouted, "See? I told you!"  
After several agonizingly long minutes, Dorian stood up from Max's side, shouting, "Damn I am good."  
The others crowded around to see what he had done to the Inquisitor.  
The only evidence of the previous damage were red marks spanning his entire back. But it was a miraculous improvement from the crisp burnt skin with welts on it.  
"There's no way for me to remove the red lines from his skin without removing all of the skin on his back. But the damaged tissue is healed as are the burns. I just suggest we don't ride full gallop back to Skyhold anytime soon. His skin might crack up and break and I've heard that's very painful."  
Cassandra gave Dorian a hug. "Thank you, Dorian."  
"Solas could have done more but it isn't like I could let him die. I like the man too much to do that. Just not as much as you do, Seeker."  
Aiden stretched. "Alright then. Let's move our camp here until Max is well enough to journey back to Skyhold."  
An hour later, they had made camp and settled down for the night. Dorian and Sera were watching over Max in his tent while the others sat at the camp fire. Shale patrolled around the camp, making sure no dragonling got too close.  
Aiden was inquiring Hawke about his relationship with Isabela, the pirate.  
"I met her, you know. A long time ago during the Blight. I was asked to get some thugs out of The Pearl at Denerim. It was an easy enough request so only me and Leliana went. As we were clearing the last of the thugs out of the establishment, a lady started to fight several armed men single handily. Before we were able to help her, the armed men fled as she laughed. I went up to see if she was alright and she then promptly started to try and seduce me."  
Varric chuckled. "Yup. That sounds like Isabela all right. That's actually how we met her as well."  
Hawke had his head resting on his knees as he looked at the Warden quizzically.  
"Well? What happened after that?"  
"Isabela persuaded us to sleep with her. It was a very eye opening experience. She taught Leliana some things even she didn't know about. And Leliana was a bard."  
Hawke sighed. "Ahh yup. She's a goddess."  
"From what I gathered, she isn't the type to stay with one lover more than a day or two. So how are you two doing the whole relationship thing?"  
"Isabela isn't keen on the idea of relationships. Hell it took six years and countless life or death situations together for her to realize she loved me."  
Varric laughed. "And it took you six seconds."  
Hawke glowered at his friend but ultimately ignored him. "It wasn't easy to break through her shell but once I did, it was magical. She opened up to me. Shut up Varric. We both sort of just clicked. She makes me laugh and I make her feel loved. It works out surprisingly. Plus, the sex is amazing." He added with a smile.  
"I'll second that." Aiden said.  
Cassandra groaned. "Can we please not talk about your sex lives?"  
"Don't worry Seeker. I'm sure you'll get Max to pop your cherry one of theses days." Varric said.  
"Sometimes, dwarf."


	17. Their Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really big important chapter. Lots of love and glee. Warning: sexual content in this chapter but not hardcore or anything

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

 

It was several days before Max was well enough to travel. When he came to, Sera apologized a dozen times but Max shrugged it off. He had told her that she didn't need to apologize for anything. He would gladly do it again. He was just glad she wasn't hurt. And everyone loved him for it.  
Soon they left for Skyhold and on horseback, it only took them a few days to arrive. They came through the archway and gave their horses to the stable boys. As they walked in, Max stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging wide open.  
Across the grounds, leaning over to look at some flowers, was quite possibly one of the most gorgeous women he had ever laid eyes on.  
She had long dark hair that came down to her shoulders. A blue bandana kept her hair from rolling down over her eyes. She wore a red bandana on her right arm. She wore a long white short sleeved shirt that came down to her thighs. The shirt did nothing to hide her ample bottom and luscious legs. Her skin was tan like Josephine's. She picked a flower up and looked to the side, smelling it. Her amber eyes shone like the sun and she had an adorable birthmark on her chin. Large gold rings hung from her ears. Long lean legs fit perfectly into her clothes.  
Varric caught him staring. "Max, your staring at Isabela."  
"That's Isabela?" Max asked in complete disbelief.  
Hawke walked by and winked at Max.  
"You lucky son of a bitch." Max muttered.  
Dorian tapped him on the shoulder. "You know the Seeker is right here."  
Cassandra walked briskly by with her head held high. She too had noticed how intense Max's stare was but wasn't about to let anyone know she had felt a twang of jealousy. But she knew every man would stare. Even she had to admit that Isabela was very attractive.  
All except Varric left the two lovers alone. They hadn't seen each other in some time. Though all who knew them knew that it had only been three weeks since they last saw each other. But no one needed to know that.  
Hawke, with his usual big idiotic grin, snuck up behind his lover and slapped her lovely bottom. Isabela didn't even flinch. Or turn around.  
Hawke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in.  
"Hello Hawke."  
"'Hello Hawke'? That's it? Three long weeks and all you have to say is hi? I'm deeply hurt, Isabela."  
She smiled as she turned around, wrapping her arms lazily around his neck. She stared into his big lovable eyes for a couple seconds. She cursed and jumped up, twirling her legs around his waist as he held her up. "Sweet Maker Hawke. I tried my damnedest to stay calm but I'm so ready for you. It's been three entire weeks. I need you inside me."  
Hawke laughed. "Oh no. You aren't getting out of it that easily. You have insulted me by not giving me a better welcome. You owe me." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"I'll give you a proper welcome after you take me here and now."  
"Right here? Where people can see us?"  
"That hasn't stopped us before sweet thing."  
Hawke pretended to think about it. In truth, his arousal strained against his clothes and having Isabela's placed up against his own was making it hard to consider anything else not ripping what few clothes she had on off and taking her right then. But before he could, Varric walked by.  
"This isn't Kirkwall you two. You can't just plough each other in plain sight. Follow me to the tavern. You can 'welcome' each other on the top floor."  
Isabela looked into Hawke's eyes and smiled. "I'm not moving."  
Hawke grunted. "Fine. I'll just carry you up the stairs."  
The three passed Max on their way to the tavern which people know called, Herald's Rest. All three smiled at him.  
It was an odd sight. Varric leading the two to the tavern while Hawke effortlessly held Isabela up as she grinned against him. It looked like a child leading his parents to a room.  
Max threw up a little in his mouth. 

 

Later that night, Max was standing on the balcony of his room, watching the stars as they lit up the sky. A warm breeze drifted by. He sighed. It was late but he didn't want to go to bed just yet. His mind was too awake. He kept thinking about how different his life was now. A year ago, he was the disowned son of a powerful family, living alone in any small village that would let him stay. Now he was the leader of the Inquisition, fighting demons and ancient Tevinter magisters and otherwise saving the world. Back then he had no one but Evelyn that loved him. He didn't have anybody to call friends. Now he had loads of close friends and comrades. And he had Cassandra.  
He smiled at the thought.  
She somehow made everything okay.  
He sighed.  
*Just tell her how you feel idiot. Worse things than her not replicating your feelings have happened to you before.*  
And that was the main reason why he hadn't told her how he really feels. He didn't know if he could bear it if she didn't like him back. He didn't want to risk their relationship or friendship. Despite wishing to know if she liked him. How could a man yearn for someone this much?  
He was frustrated with his inability to be honest with her. In a burst of anger, he slammed his fist down on the balcony.  
"Max? Are you alright?"  
He jumped and spun around. The adrenalin that coursed through his body didn't leave when he realized it was Cassandra that had snuck into his room. It especially didn't go when he realized that Cassandra was standing in his room.  
He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"I'm fine, Cassandra. I was just thinking. Umm why are you in my room?"  
Cassandra was wearing normal clothing for once, he noticed. *She must have taken her armor off before she climbed the stairs up here. Those stairs are brutal if your wearing several pounds of armor on.*  
She walked over to where Max was standing, her fingers twitching with a mix of excitement and nervousness. Max didn't think she could get nervous. And that made him even more nervous than he already was.  
"I wanted to talk to you in private."  
"Are we not?" Max asked with a shy smile.  
Cassandra blushed and Max nearly took a step back in amazement.  
"Y yes. We are."  
Max could see that she was clearly nervous but he had no idea why.  
"So what did you want to talk to me in private about?"  
Cassandra took a deep breath. *This is it.* she thought.  
"Everyone is saying it's obvious and that I should just open my eyes but I can't seem to see it. It's hard for me because I want this to go right for once. I just-." She realized that she was babbling and shut her mouth suddenly.  
Max waited patiently for her to continue.  
"It's just... Max, I think I love you."  
Max raised his eyes in surprise.  
"I really like you but I know you are younger than I am and may want someone more close to your age. Plus you are the Inquisitor and can practically get any women you want but I can't help but feel like there's something between us. Something closer than just comrades or friends. And I'm sorry but I need to know if you feel the...same...way." Her rambling slowly came to an abrupt halt as she noticed Max was staring at her."  
*He doesn't feel the same.* she thought, devastated.  
"I'm sorry. I should just g-."  
Suddenly Max covered the small distance between them and kissed her. He didn't know what had compelled him to do so. Maybe because he wanted to. Or maybe because he thought it was the only thing he could do to calm her down. Whatever the case, he didn't regret it.  
At first she was startled but within moments she melted into the kiss, bringing her hands up to hold his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and in their passion, they moved back into the room.  
They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "I just want to let you know, I think I love you too."  
Cassandra rolled her eyes and smiled. "I think I got that from the whole kissing me thing after I said I loved you."  
They kissed again, this time Max lost his balance and stumbled onto his bed. Cassandra fell back with him. She cursed and said, "Ah forget it." And with that, she pulled her shirt over her head. Max did so too, with a broad smile on his face. "Are we doing this right now? Please tell me we are. And Maker, if this is a dream I am gonna kill someone."  
Cassandra slammed down onto his arousal which was now at full attention. Max grunted.  
"Did that feel like a dream?" Cassandra asked seducingly.  
"Maker no."  
Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. "Max? Are you in there? I want to talk to you about something." Evelyn said from outside the room.  
Max gritted his teeth. "Not now Evelyn!"  
"But I have something to tell you."  
"I'm a little busy at the moment! Whatever it is I think it can wait till morning!"  
"Please? It's really important to me."  
Finally Cassandra had had enough.  
"Go away Evelyn!" She yelled.  
Evelyn whimpered. "I'm sorry Cassandra, I didn't know you were in there."  
Both Max and Cassandra shouted, "Go away!"  
Max cursed as he heard his sister leave.  
"Damn she has the worst possible timing ev-." He broke off suddenly as Cassandra latched her lips onto his. "Unmph mmmn."  
Cassandra reached up and nibbled on his ear. "Maker, if you don't take me soon, I'm going to go crazy." She whispered.  
She started to gyrate her hips onto his waist. "Keep doing what your doing Cass and I might beat you to it."  
She grinned and got off of him. He whimpered. She laughed and said, "Don't worry Maxie. I'm not going anywhere."  
She slid out of her undershirt, revealing her white ample breasts. Max's eyes were glued to her chest. She slowly took off her undergarments, teasingly revealing a little of her skin before fully taking them off. Max gulped. Her hairy mound was dripping wet.  
*Maker I swear, if this is a dream then I am going to burn every copy of the Chant I can find after I wake up.*  
He couldn't stop staring at the beautiful goddess before him. It dawned on his that before now, he had never seen the Seeker's skin before. Other than her hands and head that is. He took the time to admire it.  
Her skin was white, which wasn't surprising considering it always had armor on. But it was a perfect shade of white which seemed to show off her lovely ample breasts even more so. Her hairy mound was like a slab of charcoal amongst bright snow. She stood there, blushing under his intense gaze. "I don't know how we are going to do this if you keep your pants on." She said with a nervous smile.  
Max bolted into action. He practically ripped his pants off and Cassandra's eyes widened when she saw his member. It was a good size bigger than she had expected it to be. Wonderfully so.  
She eyed his member hungrily.  
Max could see the mad lust in her dark brown eyes.  
*Oh tonight is going to be perfect.*  
She glided over to him and pushed him back onto the bed. She climbed onto him and straddled his hips, placing her wet mound just centimeters above his ever so eager arousal.  
"Damn it Cass, stop torturing me." Max growled.  
Cassandra smiled. "Well this will be the first time we are intimate together and I want it to be memorable."  
"Did you just say intimate? See, this is why I like you so much. Your adorable."  
Cassandra blushed. "Compliment me some more."  
"Cass, you are beautiful, loving, strong, intelligent, brave, incredibly sexy, and a tease. And I love you. Even if you can be a little too serious some times."  
"Good enough."  
Cassandra went down and Max's member slid easily into her folds.  
Both the lovers moaned on impact.  
"Maker Cass. Your so tight."  
"That's what happens when you don't take a hint forever." Cassandra growled as she began riding him like it was her sole mission in life.  
Max groaned and reached around her body to rest his hands on her lower back. He stared up into those endless eyes of hers.  
"Maker your beautiful."  
She looked down at him and he smiled at her.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I love you Cassandra."  
"And if I didn't know any better, I'd say I've loved you for months now."  
Then as an afterthought she added, "Let's keep this: our special night just our own okay. There's no need for all of Skyhold to know about tonight."  
Max held her chin as he looked into her eyes. "Our special night. You are a hopeless romantic, you know that right?"  
"And you are an idiot, Maxie."  
"But in a good way obviously."  
Cassandra laughed as she wrapped her body around his. "The best way."

 

"So what was Shale doing out in the Hinterlands?" Leliana asked Aiden as she looked over some reports in the Nest. Aiden was sitting in her chair, watching her work. It was late in the night and everyone else had gone to bed long ago. Only they were still up, mainly because Leliana hadn't gone to bed. She had decided to keep working so Aiden had come up to check on her. When it was clear that she wanted to stay up, Aiden chose to stay with her to keep her company.  
"Apparently she was in the area killing pigeons."  
"That sounds like her. She told me how she saved your life again."  
"Well I don't know if you can call stepping in front of me saving my life."  
She looked up from her reports and glared at him. "Aiden, you could have died."  
"But I didn't."  
She threw the reports on the table. "Aiden, that's not the point and you know it!"  
"Leliana..."  
"Don't 'Leliana' me! If Shale hadn't been there, you would be dead right now! And I-." She clenched her fists. "Promise me Aiden: no more heroics. No more risking your life for others."  
Aiden stood. "You know I can't promise that Leli."  
"You've saved everyone's lives countless times. You've put your life on the line for everyone hundreds of times. Why can't you let someone else face the danger? Why can't you let someone else risk their lives for the good of others just once in your life? Promise me you'll stop. Please Aiden." Her voice broke and tears streamed down her face. "Please."  
Aiden picked her chin up and pulled the hood off her head. "I can't stop risking myself for others and you know it."  
"But why?"  
"Because your here. I can let others do the heroics. But not when your involved. Leliana, I would fight every darkspawn in the Deep Roads by myself if it meant you were safe."  
Her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink.  
"That's just it: I know you would and it kills me to think you would throw your life away for someone."  
Aiden grinned at her. "Not just any someone. Only you someone."  
She gave a faint smile. "It's a good thing I don't love you for your grammar capabilities."  
Aiden shrugged and grasped her hand, leading her out of the Nest.  
"What are you up to?" She asked.  
"Me? Nothing. But we are leaving this rookery."  
"But I still have reports to read over and orders to write. The Inquisitor asked me to send the letters out." Leliana protested.  
"And the famous Warden is telling you that you are done for the night. Besides, you work too much."  
"But-."  
"No buts. I am ordering you to take the night off."  
"I work for the Inquisition now. You aren't my boss."  
"Yes but I am your leader. And something more and I feel like with you, I'm safe."  
Leliana scowled. "You aren't going to let that go, are you?"  
Aiden grinned. "Never miss innocent Chantry sister."  
"I was innocent you big oaf."  
Aiden laughed as he led her down the stairs. "Was? Leliana you and I both know that I know that you've never been innocent."  
"Well, yes but let's just keep that between us. I have a reputation to keep."  
"Of what? A scary deadly evil genius?"  
Leliana grinned. "This is a horrible way to try to get me to sleep with you."  
"I didn't know I had try. I thought we were past that."  
Leliana playfully shoved him, nearly causing him to stumble.  
"That is a horrible way to try to get me to let you tease me."  
Leliana faked being upset. "That's not very gentlemanly of you."  
"This isn't either." Aiden suddenly turned and swept her up in his arms. He then proceeded to carry her up to the ramparts.  
"Aiden." Leliana warned.  
Aiden ignored her.  
"If you think I'm going to make love to you on the ramparts then you are solely mistaken."  
"Make love to you on the ramparts? Where all of Skyhold can see how loud you moan? Sorry Leliana but I'm mean but I'm not that mean. I wouldn't want your moans of passion to keep everyone else from getting some sleep."  
She slapped his arm playfully.  
"No, I have a surprise for you."  
"Is it another nug?" She asked excitedly.  
"Nope. Just wait and you'll see."  
They reached the top and Aiden told her to close her eyes.  
He guided her over to the far side of the tower room.  
"Okay. Open your eyes."  
Leliana opened her eyes and she actually giggled.  
"A romantic dinner for two." Aiden declared.  
Earlier that day, he had set up a table for two and cooked a light dinner for them. He had warned Leliana's seemingly endless supply of scouts not to mention his plans to her. He was genuinely surprised that they had all kept their word. He had expected at least one of them, that auburn haired elf named Charter, would spill the beans and tell her of the evening he had planned.  
Her hand went to her mouth in pleasant surprise. "Aiden..."  
He shrugged. "Do you like it? We haven't had a romantic night since I first left all those years ago to look for the cure and I figured that now that the Inquisition is for the most part, settled nicely into Skyhold, we can have a night to ourselves. Just like back when we were together after the Blight."  
"Aiden..."  
"It took most of the morning to find a nice enough place as well as set the table up perfectly. And you know how bad I am at cooking so it took me all day to make something that didn't taste like stale rocks. Not to mention that I had to practically promise autographs to all of your spies in order to make sure they didn't give the surprise away. Do you like it? I didn't go overboard did I?"  
"Aiden...it's perfect." Leliana said, her heart swelling with love for the big oaf. He had planned out all of this for her. And had fretted over it all day. Just that knowledge alone filled her heart.  
"Shall we eat?"  
Leliana nodded. "Absolutely. And when we are done, I am making sweet love to you."  
"On the ramparts? People will hear you." Aiden teased.  
"Damn what people hear. I need to do it with my big lovable romantic Warden."  
Aiden smiled at her lovingly. "Well I won't say no to that."

 

Hawke and Isabela hasn't even made it to the top of the stairs before they were rid of all their clothing.  
After Varric had brought them to the tavern, he hightailed it out of there before things got too frisky between his two friends. And he knew it always got frisky with those two.  
The two had done it at least ten times before they realized that night had fallen.  
They were now up in a guest room taking a short break from their 'normal rituals'.  
Isabela was sitting on the bed with Hawke's head in her lap and her hands playing with his unruly hair.  
"So I have to ask: did you deliver the killing blow to that dragon?" Isabela asked.  
Hawke winked up at her. "When do I not?"  
"Ahh my lover is a dragon killer. That's hot."  
"So tell me something Bela. How in the world did Varric convince you to come?"  
Isabela chuckled. "He didn't."  
"I find that incredibly hard to believe."  
"It's the truth sweet thing."  
"He didn't have to promise you another ship or a few minutes to rub your hands through his chest hair?"  
"He didn't promise me anything."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Nothing. All he had to do was tell me that you were here."  
"That's it? No promises of a dozen greased up sailors at attendance?"  
"None. Well he did promise me one thing."  
"Which was?"  
"That you were here."  
Hawke smiled. "So you came all the way over here just to be with me? You do care."  
"Of course I do you big dummy. Why else do you think I would come all the way out here to nowhere or all but live with you?"  
"For the scenery? You've always liked being surrounded by large hard rocks."  
Isabela scowled at him. "Damn it Hawke, I'm trying to tell you I love you!"  
Hawke smiled and cupped his hand to her cheek. "Isabela, I know that. You don't have to tell me."  
"Can I ask you something weird?" Isabela said suddenly.  
"Shoot."  
"Do you want to just lie here and sleep?"  
"No sex?"  
"Mmhm no sex. Just relax for a while and fall asleep in each other's arms."  
"But...no sex?"  
Isabela laughed. "Yes no sex. Just you and me together. Please Hawke. I've never just fallen asleep in someone I loved arms. It's always been sex night after night, never a peaceful sleep. I don't want our relationship to be just sex. I want it to be special. Because you are special to me."  
"Thank the Maker. I've wanted to do that for the longest time. I mean I enjoy the constant sex but damn, there's like no sleep button on you."  
"I'm trying to change that. I don't want to wake up next to a stranger every night. I want to wake up next to you."  
"You know, that may have been the most romantic thing you've ever said."  
"Shut up and lie with me."


	18. Tensions Run High and Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max learns why Hawke hates Cullen so much and learns about what's going on in Orlais's courts. Emotions run hot in this chapter

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 

 

Max woke as Cassandra rolled out of bed. He blinked. It wasn't yet morning. In fact, the sun hasn't risen.  
"I sure hope this wasn't just a one time thing." Max said sleepily.  
Cassandra crawled back into the bed and snuggled up to him. "Don't worry, it isn't. Not if I have anything to say about it."  
"Then where are you off to this early?"  
"I wanted to return to my own bed. I don't want anyone to see me coming out of your room in the morning. If that dwarf finds out, I'll never hear the end of it."  
Aiden smiled, his eyes still droopy from sleep. "You do realize that Leliana has spies everywhere right? She probably knows every detail of last night, which by the way was fantastic, and has gossiped about us being together with all of Skyhold. Plus, Evelyn has probably figured out why you were in my room."  
Cassandra blushed. "You liked last night that much? I'm flattered."  
"Was that a serious question? Of course I did. I especially liked the beginning. For future references."  
Cassandra smiled warmly at her Maxie and snuggled closer, her arms draped over his side gently touching the scars he had gotten in the Tower. He shivered at her touch. Only his sister had ever touched his scars before let alone seen them. And here they were, Cassandra's soft touch sending shivers down his spine. He hated his scars and never let anyone see them but with Cassandra, he didn't mind.  
"I'll keep that in mind. As for now, I should return to my own room. Otherwise, people will talk."  
"Let them."  
"Max, people might think it's wrong. I am an older woman and you are our leader."  
"I don't care what people think. And I don't care if anyone knows that I love you."  
"They'll think it's wrong and inappropriate. It might ruin your reputation and I don't want to be the reason."  
Max sat up and looked down at her. "Love isn't wrong. Know what they'll think? They will think it's good that I have such a lovely level headed woman keeping me in line. They'll like that I have someone to lean on when times are tough or when I'm feeling down. They'll like that I have someone to love."  
"But-."  
"Cassandra look at me."  
She did and could see only love and affection in his bright blue eyes.  
"Do you think Hawke could have done the things he's done without Isabela watching his back? Do you think Aiden could have survived the Blight if he didn't have Leliana? No. Both wouldn't be where they are today if they didn't have such strong women looking after them. Love was not a weakness for them and it damn well isn't going to be a weakness for us. I don't care what having you with me does to my reputation or whatever; I only care that your here with me."  
"But-."  
"Maker Cassie." Max said before kissing her. Her hands instinctively went up to his long tussled hair.  
After he stopped, they looked at each and Cassandra gave in. "Alright. I'll stay here. But if Varric gives me any crap, I'm blaming you."  
Max smiled, relieved. "I can live with that."

 

They stayed in bed late into the morning. It was almost noon before they finally rolled out of bed and went downstairs into the main hall. They hadn't even been down for more than a minute before people began murmuring to themselves and smiling at them as they walked hand in hand to the balcony. Cassandra was already blushing and when Max kissed her before she headed down to the training ground, her blush deepened.  
As she arrived, she could see Leliana sitting in the shade of the oak tree in the middle of the grounds. Leliana stood up and smiled at her as she approached. "So? How was he?"  
"How did you know?"  
Leliana tapped her nose. "I have my ways. You didn't answer my question. How was he?"  
Cassandra leaned against the tree to steady herself. She sighed. "Amazing Leliana. Absolutely amazing. Ive never been filled with so much love and pleasure before. I didn't want it to end."  
"That good huh? Well I'm happy for you. You deserve to be with someone that makes you feel like that. But a little advice? I'd talk to his sister. Ask her about what to expect."  
"I don't want to anticipate. I only want to be with him. He makes me feel, I don't know. Loved. I love him. And he loves me."  
Leliana nodded. "That much is clear. Though I'm surprised you would fall for him. He's a little too playful. I would have expected you to fall in love with a serious grim man. I'd have never even guessed you fall for a big goofball like Max."  
"He is a goofball isn't he? But he's my goofball."  
Smiling Leliana said, "That he is. Anyway I hope he brings you nothing but happiness. You deserve nothing less."

 

Max stepped into Josephine's office. If only to get away from all the gossiping people. He shut the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. *Finally some peace and quiet.*  
Suddenly the air rushed out of his lungs as Evelyn crushed him with a hug.  
When she released him, he rubbed his sides. "What was that all about?"  
She grinned. "For being adorable. So give me the scoop. I want to know everything down to the most unimportant detail."  
Max tried to act like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Everything about what?"  
She slapped his arm. "Everything about your night with Cassandra! I know she never left your room. I know because I waited at the bottom of the stairs for most of the night waiting for her to come down but she never did. So either the two of you played Wicked Grace all night or you did the deed. And she does not look like she plays Wicked Grace so you must have slept with each other."  
"Come on Evelyn. Why would I sleep with the Seeker, she's not one for romance."  
Evelyn raised an eyebrow.  
Max groaned. "Fine we slept together."  
Her face lit up with a smile. "I knew it! So tell me all about it."  
"We didn't do anything kinky. We just had sex."  
"Eww gross I don't want to know how you had sex, I want to know what happened beforehand."  
"Alright. I was standing on my balcony thinking about stuff. I was mad so I punched the railing. She had come into my room and asked me if I was okay. We talked then we kissed. Then we slept together."  
"That's it? What did you talk about?"  
Max scowled at her. "Private things I'm not getting into with you. It was between me and her and I'd like to keep it that way."  
"Oh come on you got to give me something!" Evelyn whined.  
"You want to talk about it, talk to Cassandra and she can tell you about it. But I am not going to share something as intimate as that."  
"Fine." Evelyn huffed. "I'll go talk tonCassandra about it. Maybe she'll have the balls to tell me what happened."  
She stormed off.  
Max looked at Josephine who said, "Sorry about that Inquisitor. She's still a little hyped up about yesterday evening."  
"Why? What happened yesterday evening?" Max asked, his curiosity piqued.  
Josephine giggled. "Well we kind of...kissed."  
"Ruffles that's great!" Max said excitedly.  
Josephine blushed deeply. "That's why she's all energized. I guess the shock of it still hasn't left. I was quite shocked as well. It was truly wonderful."  
"That's good. It'd break her heart if you didn't like her back. She's completely smitten with you."  
Josephine smiled. "I can tell. She's not very subtle in her affections."  
Max shrugged. "She's more the upfront type."  
Max took his leave and headed over to the tavern where he could hear laughing and cheering. He opened the doors and ducked as a mug of beer flew at his head.  
A burst of laughter erupted from the bar. He turned towards the bar and sighed. *Why am I not surprised.* Hawke and his friends were sitting at the bar drinking.  
"Inquisitor! Come in and have a drink!" Varric called.  
Max shrugged. He didn't have anything better to do.  
He sat down besides Fenris. Isabela sat on Hawke's lap next to Varric and his sister Bethany. Merrill sat besides Varric. All had a mug in their hands.  
"What're you guys up to?" Max asked as someone handed him a mug.  
"Varric was telling us some stories about you. Did you really steal a bunch of breeches?" Merrill said.  
"Daisy if you'd let me finish I could tell you." Varric said with a smile.  
"So get on with it!" Isabela said.  
Varric grinned. "Where was I? Oh right. So there we were, me, Max, Solas, and the Seeker. We had just killed several of the nobles men and met Sera. Most people with any sense in their brains would ask how she and the Friends could help the Inquisition. Our illustrious leader Max here takes one look at Sera and know what he asks her?"  
"No but you'll tell us anyway." Fenris said as he took a sip from his mug.  
"He looks at Sera and asks 'Doesn't the Breach look like a woman's lower region?'"  
Hawke and Isabela burst out laughing while Fenris smiled. Merrill looked confused. "Why would the Breach look like a woman's lower region?"  
"That sounds like something you would say big brother." Bethany said.  
They laughed and Max hung out with them for a few hours. During which, he realized how tight their little group of misfits were. For they were misfits really. Hawke referred to them only as misfits when they were all together. You had Merrill, a clueless blood Mage. Aveline, the female battering ram. Fenris, the brooding former slave. Anders, the crazy healer. Sebastien, the lost prince. Bethany, the little sister. Varric, the tall tale storyteller. Isabela the lovable love machine. And Hawke, the sarcastic friendly noble. They were a group of oddities that had come together to form an unbreakable bond of friendship.  
The door to the tavern opened and Cullen walked in. Hawke immediately stood up as did Isabela with her arm intwined in his. The others got up and stood protectively in front of Bethany who froze as Cullen entered. Hawke went to stand in front of the Commander, keeping him at a safe distance away from his little sister.  
"What do you want?" Hawke asked sharply. He hated the Commander. He had forced Bethany into the Gallows against her will. Taken his little sister away from him. Hawke may not take many things seriously in life but his family was one of the few things he did take seriously. He would die before any Templar, former Templar or not, messed with his sister again. And the others all loved the sweet caring girl. All would die before any harm came to her. She was a friend. And Hawke was family to them. Which meant Bethany was family.  
"Hawke I-." Cullen started to say but Hawke cut him off.  
"You don't get to call me Hawke. Only friends and family get to. We are not family and we sure as hell aren't friends so don't call me that. Ever."  
"Fine, Champion. I'm not here for you or your sister. I left the Order. Besides, what happened back then, I've always felt terrible for doing it."  
"Boo Hoo for you. I swear if you weren't part of the Inquisition, I would kill you where you stand." Hawke said angrily.  
"Try it and every soldier in Skyhold will attack you. And I don't care how good a warrior you are, no one could beat all our men all at once. Not even you." Cullen stated.  
"Want to bet?" Hawke growled as he took a step forward. Isabela squeezed his hand tightly. He stopped and looked at her. She shook her head ever so slightly. *Settle down big guy.* her eyes seemed to say.  
Hawke focused on her eyes. He knew that if he attacked, she and all the rest of his friends would stand by him. But that fight was beyond even them.  
He backed off. "If I ever see you even looking in Bethany's general direction, I will flay you alive." He warned Cullen.  
"Noted." The Commander said. Then he turned to Max. "Inquisitor, your needed in the War Room."  
"Fine. I'll be there in a minute."  
"Understood." Cullen said before leaving.  
Max turned to Hawke. "For a second there, I thought you were actually going to attack him."  
Hawke's jaw tightened. "I was."  
"Why do you hate him so much? He's a nice guy." Max said, seeing the warning from Varric too late.  
Hawke whipped around and glared at Max.  
"Shut up."  
"Calm down it was only a question."  
"I said shut up."  
"I don't see what the big deal is. I only-."  
Hawke grabbed Max by the scruff of his shirt and actually lifted Max up a few centimeters off the floor. "I said shut up, Max."  
Hawke dropped Max and Bethany went to him. He put his arm around her protectively and left the tavern. Isabela and Merrill followed close behind. Fenris left to find Aveline, leaving Max and Varric alone.  
Max flattened his shirt. "What was that all about? Why does Hawke hate Cullen so much?"  
Varric rubbed his neck. "Hate is a bit of an understatement. I'd go with despise with every fiber of his being. That seems more accurate."  
"But why?"  
Varric sighed. "It's a long story."  
"I have time."  
"Don't you have to go to the War Room?"  
"It can wait."  
"Fine. A few months before our expedition, Bethany was walking back to her and Hawke's uncles house in Lowtown late one night. She turned a corner and bumped into a couple Templars who were drunk as drunk can be. They knocked Bethany out and took her in a back alley where they raped her."  
"Maker..." Max whispered.  
"Meanwhile, Hawke had gotten worried that she hadn't returned home so he gathered us up and went out looking for her. We searched all of Kirkwall trying to find her. It was Hawke who found her with those Templars, helpless as they had their way with her. Hawke threw into a rage and damn near killed all of them. He put her clothes back on and carried her back home. He left her with us and went back to the Templars. He went to Knight Commander Meredith demanding they be brought to justice for raping Bethany. But she denied what they had done. Hawke had to pay a hefty fine for 'disturbing the peace with false accusations' and the Templars who had raped Sunshine got out scott free. Cullen was one of those Templars."  
"Cullen raped his sister?" Max asked incredulously.  
Varric nodded gravely. "Took part in at least. But Cullen was Merediths right hand man so Hawke couldn't touch him. Not to mention Cullen was the one that found Bethany out as a Mage and forced her into the Circle just as Hawke returned from our expedition. So that's why Hawke hates Cullen more so than anyone else. He raped Sunshine."  
"And Cullen and those others Templars got away with it? They never got in trouble?"  
Varric shook his head. "Nope. Never."  
"I'll have to change that."  
"Don't Max. It's been well over six years since it happened. I know Cullen still feels terrible about it."  
"So? He has to be punished. You don't just do something like that and get away with it."  
"He was drunk, like I said."  
"That's no excuse. I can't rightly lock him up but I can punish him somehow. I will defiantly be talking to him about it later. Thank you for telling me Varric."  
Varric waved him away. "Yeah whatever. Oh before you go, I hear you and the Seeker really hit it off good last night."  
"Don't even start Varric."

 

Aiden was in the War Room with Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen as they waited for Max to come in. Cullen had come in without a word. He was about to ask why he was so quiet when Max threw open the doors and marched over to Cullen and punched him in the stomach. Cullen doubled over in pain. Max spat at him.  
"Hey hey calm down Max!" Aiden said."  
"I heard about Bethany you filth!" Max spat. "You and I are going to have ourselves a long chat later, understand?"  
Cullen struggled to his feet, his face crestfallen. "I understand Inquisitor."  
"What's this all about Max?" Aiden asked as he helped Cullen to his feet.  
"I'll tell you later. Now why did we have to meet? I was having fun down in the tavern with Hawke and Varric."  
Aiden brought out a slip of paper out of his pockets and placed it on the table. "I got a letter this morning from Morrigan. Explaining the mess that is Orlasian politics. Apparently, she's worried there's an assassin trying to get to Empress Celene."  
"Great. Because an ancient tevinter magister aspiring to god hood wasn't bad enough." Max said.  
"Why'd she send the letter? I thought you didn't know where she was." Cullen stated.  
Aiden shuffled his feet nervously, dreading what was coming next.  
"I've um...kept in touch with her over the years, often sending letters to check up on her."  
"You've been what?" Leliana yelled, outraged. Aiden winced. He expected her reaction.  
Leliana went around the table and grabbed Aiden by his arm and pulled him out of the room. "Excuse us. We'll be back in a minute." She said angrily.  
She slammed the door behind her and turned sharply. Aiden wasn't expecting what came next. Leliana, his lovely kind hearted angel who had never hurt him before in his life, slapped him hard across the face. At first it didn't register that she had slapped him but then the pain came and he yelped because of it. He rubbed his cheek softly. "Oww."  
"How dare you? How could you do this to me? We had something special. I loved you! And you cheat on me with that, that vile witch!" Leliana said, furious and at the same time, saddened beyond the point of tears.  
Aiden tried to hold her but she slapped his hands away. "Listen to me, I was-."  
"No you listen to me! What we had was special. You were special. I thought you were the one. I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I loved you and you've been writing love letters to her? You know what Aiden, you can die alone!"  
"Leli."  
"Don't you dare 'Leli' me! Go away! I never want to see you again you backstabbing cheat! You, you nug humper!"  
Aiden grabbed her arms and held her steady as she trembled in rage. "Leli. Look at me."  
"I don't want to look at you." The tears were now falling freely down her rosy face.  
"Leli."  
"I can't. I thought you loved me. Your just like Marjolegne. A fake."  
Aiden forced her to look at him. "I am nothing like that cruel woman. Leli, I love you. I've only ever loved you."  
"Then why have you been trading letters with Morrigan?"  
"Because she's the mother of my child, damn it!" Aiden snapped.  
Leliana was jolted out from her sorrow.  
Aiden's tone softened. "I've been sending letters to Kieran. The last time I saw Morrigan, she agreed to let me talk to him through letters. We both decided the boy deserved to get to know his father. So I've kept in touch. Morrigan sometimes told me how he was growing up and how much he looked like me. The newest letter is the only one in which Kieran didn't write. This I swear to you. I'm not seeing Morrigan. The last time I saw her was almost eight years ago. Do I consider her my friend? Yes. But I've only ever loved you Leliana. No one else."  
Leliana was crestfallen. "Aiden, I'm so sorry. I overreacted. I didn't mean any of the horrible things I said."  
Aiden kissed her. "I know Leli. And I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. You deserved to know. Now let's return to the War Room. The others are probably getting restless."  
They walked back into the War Room. The others tried unsuccessfully to act like they weren't listening in on them.  
Like normal, it was max who couldn't keep it together.  
"Aiden you have a son? I didn't know you and Leliana had a baby."  
Aiden sighed tiredly. "We didn't. Me and Morrigan did."  
"The Morrigan who traveled with you during the Blight?" Josephine asked.  
Aiden nodded. "The same."  
"But I thought you and Leliana love each other?" Max said, confused as to why he would have a baby with someone else.  
"We do. I love Leliana more than anything in the world. It's because I love her, I agreed to Morrigan's request. You see, Wardens are the only ones who can kill an Archdemon. That's because when an Archedemon dies, it's soul just goes to any tainted creature, Wardens included. When a Warden kills an Archedemon, it's soul gets trapped with the Wardens. And the act of killing one is always fatal to Wardens. That's why no Warden has survived killing an Archedemon."  
"If that's true, then how are you still alive? Why didn't you die when you killed the previous Archedemon?" Asked Cullen.  
"Because of my son, Kieran. The night before the Battle of Denerim, Morrigan came to my chambers with a way out. A way to kill the dragon and live. She had a plan. The soul of the Archedemon would go to any tainted creature. Even an unborn one. She proposed that I impregnate her and the unborn child, which would be tainted from my tainted seed, would absorb the Archedemon's soul. That meant I didn't have to do the ultimate sacrifice in order to kill the dragon. I agreed and when it came time to kill the dragon, her Dark Ritual made sure I survive."  
"Why would you agree to something so dark and dangerous?" Cullen asked, disgusted that the Warden had done something involving such dark magic.  
"Because I didn't want to lose him to the Blight." Leliana said. "Any Warden could do it. But there was only three at the time: Aiden, Alistair, and a senior Warden named Riordan. Riordan would never have allowed it and Alistair would never have slept with Morrigan. It had to be Aiden."  
"But why would you let him sleep with her?" Max asked, completely baffled.  
"Because it was the only way to save him. I knew that if it came down to it, Aiden would insist on delivering the killing blow I order to protect our friend. And I couldn't let that happen. So I begged Aiden to go through with Morrigan's plan. If only so I could have Aiden for a few more years before the Calling took him."  
"And just to let you guys know, I found no pleasure in it. My night with Morrigan was awkward to say the least. We actually had an interesting conversation about the Fade while we were doing it as I recall. Maker, I only agreed to it because I didn't want to leave Leliana."  
"That's disgusting." Cullen said. "How could you do something like that?"  
""I could ask you something similar Cullen. But I understand why Aiden did it. To protect and be with the ones he loved. I'd do it too." Max said in Aiden's defense.  
Cullen lowered his head.  
Leliana made a note to figure out what that was about.  
"Anyway, Morrigan thinks an assassin is stalking the court. We need to help somehow."  
"Celene is having a peace talks at the Winter Palace in a few months. Every important noble will be there." Josephine informed them.  
"It's the perfect place for an assassin to hide." Leliana said.  
"A grand masquerade? I need to go shopping." Mad said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let it be known, I love Cullen inInquisition. So I'm not hating on him. I just don't like how in Origins, he's very bent on all mages being bad and I get where he's coming from with that. And in Dragon age 2, he is the one to take Bethany away and I freaking love Sunshine and every time I see that scene, I always choose the 'over my dead body' line cuz i imagine Hawke is crazily protective over his family. I always thought it was weird later in Act 3 how the two were acting like buddies and not like mortal enemies. So I decided to triple Hawkes hatred for Cullen by making it so that Cullen did something even worse than taking Beth to the Circle. I think doing so, fleshes out the characters even more. Just wanted it to be known that I don't hate Cullen in DAI, I just wanted a little bit of subplot going on


	19. Crestwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion with an old friend and several good funny moments on the road

CHAPTER NINETEEN 

 

As it turned out, they decided the problems with the Wardens disappearance was more important than something set to happen in several months.  
So they planned to leave for Crestwood with Hawke in a few days. Aiden obviously wanted to go but Leliana surprised everyone when she said she was going. Alistair was one of her closest friends and she wanted to see him again. Naturally all of Aiden's other close friends said they wanted to see him as well but Leliana said no. And that was that. There was no arguing with Leliana. 

 

Max took one look at Bull and said, "Save your men or I swear on my grandmas grave that I will rip your horns off and shove one down your throat and the other up your ass."  
Without missing a beat, Bull sounded the retreat and the Chargers fell back.  
Max turned to the elf Gatt. ""And you can blow yourself if you have any problems."

 

Max looked at Sera and grinned. "Want to kick this guys ass straight into the next life?"  
"Don't have to ask me twice." Sera said before tossing her knife at the nobles chest, distracting him so Max could kick the man in the balls. The two then beat the man dead.  
"Right then. Consider me one of your Friends." Max said cheerfully.

 

"Well, shit. Solas, sorry about your spirit buddy. Cole you couldn't talk it out of dying? I thought you spirits were all pals?"

 

"You want me to fight a snowy Wyvern? Then kill it and cut out its heart for a magical potion?"  
Vivienne nodded.  
"Vivi you had me at fight a Wyvern. I'm gonna go tell Hawke and Bull. They're gonna love this!"

 

Max spent the next several days helping his friends with their problems. He went with them on each of their own personal quests. He ensured Bulls Chargers survived. He helped Sera get revenge on a noble for attacking some of her Friends. And he hunted down a snowy Wyvern with Vivienne and was there when her lover succumbed to his disease.  
He and Viv had just gotten back from her lovers house in Orlais. Max groaned.  
Leliana, Blackwall, Aiden, Hawke, Cole, and Cassandra were standing at the front gates with their horses saddled and ready.  
"Have fun in Crestwood darling." Vivienne said before heading up to the castle.  
Max groaned. He pivoted sharply and started walking in the opposite direction.  
"Someone's eager to get going!" Aiden called.  
"No I just remembered, I left something in Orlais." Max called back.  
"Let's hope you didn't forget your prick. Otherwise Cassandra is going to bummed out." Hawke said.  
Both turned and glared at the Champion who shrugged. "What? It's true."  
Leliana led the way as the group started towards Creatwood. "Come on. Let's get to it. Crestwood won't come to us."

 

"So how come Max and Aiden could bring along their lovers but I couldn't bring Isabela along?"  
"Because you two would have kept us up all night as you did each other." Blackwall said as the group sat around, having breakfast.  
"Me and Isabela aren't nearly as loud as those four having sex. Sure we move around more but we know how to be courteous to our neighbors. We aren't up all night moaning and screaming each other's name like Aiden and Leliana are."  
Leliana's cheeks reddened. "We don't scream each other's name."  
Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then how come a couple nights ago when you two went off into the woods to 'talk', I heard you scream Aiden's name?"  
"I never did that!" Leliana protested.  
"Yes you did. I heard you. Max said.  
"And I definitely did." Aiden said."  
Leliana glared at him. "I would think you would at least try to defend me."  
Aiden grinned at her.  
"But seriously, why are we letting Leliana and Cassandra come? I was under the impression that this would be a man's trip. I was looking forward to roughing it up with my fellow man."  
Cassandra smirked. "Then look forward to roughing it up with two woman."  
Hawke winked at her. "You know, now that I've thought about it, I wouldn't mind roughing it up with two beauties such as yourselves."  
Both Aiden and Max cleared their throats loudly.  
"I was just kidding. Calm down lover boys. I'm not gonna take your gals from you. Even though with these looks and this attitude, it would be easy."  
Before things got violent, Blackwall decided to change the subject. "Anyone seen Cole lately?"  
Max shrugged. "I'm sure he's off doing whatever it is that he does when we can't see him."  
Hawke grinned. "You know what he's doing? He's probably practicing his one handed dagger play."  
"Makers balls now the image is in my head." Blackwall said.  
The group decided it was a good time to get underway again so they broke up camp and continued traveling.  
Max was looking at Cassandra. She smiled back. "What are you thinking about Trevelyn?"  
He grinned at her. "Oh, nothing important."  
Suddenly Cole appeared. "She loves me. That gorgeous smile says it all. That smile. Remember the first time I made her smile. That was a very good day. 'I hope this does not cause a stir in our blooming relationship'. Her mouth splits open in a grin. 'Yes! I made her smile!' At first it was a challenge. Now it's a need. Need to see her smile, happy. Need to make her better happy not serious all the time. Can't be the big hero everyone expects me to be but I can make her smile. Even if it means making myself look stupid, worth it. I hope I help her, make her happy. I want to. I need to make her happy. Seeing her smile makes the hurt hurt less. Remember that night. Our special night. Our night. Perfect. It was perfect. She was perfect. Is perfect. Cole, stop doing that. It's weird and freaking me out."  
Cassandra laughed as Max's cheeks reddened with embarrassment.  
"Man I hate it when he does that."  
Cole moved on to Hawke and Blackwall who were talking about their favorite tavern names.  
"I personally like 'The Bottom of the Bucket'." Blackwall was saying.  
"Oh that's a good one. I like "The Neighbors Place'. But my favorite is 'The Hanged Man'."  
"Your just saying that cuz your from Kirkwall."  
"That's because The Hanged Man is a second home for me."  
Cole appeared. "Yes home but not yours. The meeting place. Full of friends and family. A place for the whole family. Not family related but family who was there when the real family was lost. They were there when it was only pain. They made the hurt better."  
Hawke sighed. "Glad Isabela hasn't met Cole yet. She's not a big fan on spirity demon things."  
"Yes. Isabela. Rivaini. Slept with others to leave the hurt behind. Now sleeps with the one. One to make her feel this way. Never felt loved. Never loved. Too afraid to hurt. The Hawk carries her up to its nest. Night together was amazing. The Hawk asks her to stay. She wants to desperately but the fear takes hold. She doesn't want to hurt him. Not him. Can't stay with him. Wants to but can't. The Hawk was the first to get her to open up truly. It's the last. It's the only."  
Hawke stared at Cole.  
"The final battle. The city is burning. Her city, his city. Their home. He stands by the mages, helps them, protects them. Moments before the battle starts, he talks to each of their friends, their family. One by one. He talks to the battering ram, the dwarf, the sister in all but blood, the brooding one, the idiot who started this mess, the Kitten, all of them. He talks to her last. Nervous fingers twitching, wanting to run, flee with him. Knows he won't leave. Knows he will stay and fight the hopeless battle. Knows no one else can. Wants to tell him how she feels. 'I thought you'd be halfway to across Thedas by now. The Hawke says with that idiotic grin she fell in love with. If you want to fight for some principle or whatever, ill be right beside you all the way. It figures. I finally find someone I want to be with and then this happens. Just, tell me I won't lose you Hawke.' If he's lost, there will be no other. If she loses him, she won't be with anyone else for a night or forever. No one else. Only the Hawke. Heart pounding fingers clammy, sweaty, nervous. The Hawke looks at her and smiles. 'Well make it. I promise you.' He says and then lips meet. She loves him. But she's scared. She's never loved someone before. She likes it."  
Hawke sniffles.  
Blackwall laughs. "Are you crying over there Champion?"  
Hawke rubs his eyes. "No. My eyes are just a little sweaty. It's hot out."  
Blackwall nods. "Uh huh."  
"So Cole, you can tell what people are thinking right?" Hawke asked.  
Cole nods. "Yes. I think the thoughts. Feel the hurt. Then tug it free. Free. Set her free. It was her. But not her. Just her face on another body. Killed him but didn't know without him, she would die. Held her as she lay dying. 'You've always made me so proud.'"  
Hawke coughed. "Yeah. So can you tell what Isabela is thinking about right now?"  
Cole nods. "Look at those horns. And those bulging muscles. He wants me. Years ago I would say yes and let him pound me. Not now. Now I have Hawke. Promised myself no more. Only let him pound me. Smile at the obviously horny one eyed bull. Politely refuse his offer to release my urges while Hawke is gone. Years ago would have jumped at opportunity. Not anymore. Not like that anymore. His. And only his. Love him. Love my Hawk."  
Blackwall looked at the Champion expecting to see anger considering that Cole and just told him Bull had tried to sleep with Isabela but was surprised to see nothing but love in his eyes.  
"Love you too Isabela." Hawke said with teary eyes. 

 

Crestwood was worse than the Storm Coast. And Max didn't think that was possible. It was almost as rainy as the Coast except the rain was constantly a thunderstorm. Plus it was way muddier. Not to mention it was always dark out. Which didn't help navigation. They had gotten lost twice. Luckily the second time, they stumbled on the Inquisitions base camp, that Scout Harding had already established long before they got there. They reached the camp bone tired so Max ordered they stay at camp for a day and rest. The others immediately went to their tents. Hawke and Blackwall went to their own tents while Aiden and Leliana shared a tent. Cassandra went into the tent that Max was going to stay in and waited for him to come in. At this point, she didn't care if anyone knew that she was bedding the Inquisitor. And he didn't care either.  
Max was talking to Harding as she explained the situation.  
"We've heard rumors of Wardens in the area, searching for someone but we haven't seen any. Anyway the people here are in dire need of a hero. During the Blight, Crestwood was the site of a flood that destroyed the old town and killed half of the population. Honestly I'm thinking of asking for a raise."  
Max held up his hands. "Hold on, you get paid to do this crap? Nobody told me I could get paid to be the hero. Why am I not being paid?"  
"Harding smiled. "Maybe cuz your the Inquisitor? All the riches in Skyholds safe is technically yours."  
"That explains it. But why do you want a raise? Are things that bad?"  
Harding gestured for him to follow. She led him to a ledge overlooking a gigantic lake. A lake that had a large Rift smack dab in the middle of it.  
"Oh."  
Harding nodded. "Yup. As I said, Crestwood was the site of a flood. All the poor souls that died are rising out of the lake and attacking New Crestwood. The people there can't hold out for much longer. The dead just keep coming. For now, no one can get close to the Rift."  
Max rubbed his shoulders. "Have you tried taking a boat out?"  
"Not yet. Even if we had, it isn't like we could close the Rift. That's why your here."  
"Technically I'm here to find a certain Warden but he'll just have to stay in hiding until that Rift is closed. Tomorrow I'll ask around New Crestwood to find out more about the Rift. But as for right now, I'm spent. All this traveling is a killer on the calfs."  
Max retired to his tent. He walked in and smiled at Cassandra who was lying on the bedroll with her armor off. She winked at him. "Excuse me but this is my tent. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Cassandra said with a smile.  
Max took his light armor off and laid his daggers down on the floor beside the bed.  
"Are you now? If I recall correctly this is my tent."  
"I'm afraid you are mistaken. This is my tent."  
Max nodded. "I'll sleep with you for it."  
Cassandra grinned. "Oh you will? Promise?"  
"Absolutely. As soon as we get back to Skyhold. As much as I want to make sweet love to you, being in a damp tent surrounded by agents and pelted by rain kind of kills the mood."  
"Hey some of us are trying to fall asleep without a hot woman next to us so keep it down!" Hawke called from across the camp.  
"Sorry!" Max said.  
"And some of us were asleep already before others started shouting across the camp!" Blackwall snapped.  
Max chuckled and crawled under the blankets with Cassandra. "You know something Seeker? Even though we're out in the cold rain, near a demon infested lake and with undead all around, I'm glad your here."  
Cassandra snickered. "Get some rest Max. You'll need your strength tomorrow."  
Max groaned. "Fine. But only because you ordered me to."  
Max closed his eyes and within minutes he was fast asleep curled up beside his vixen. 

 

Max woke up with a shout. His eyes darted from side to side quickly. He didn't know where he was. He was in a small room with walls on all three sides. In front of him stood a small door. The room was oddly familiar.  
*Maker not again. Not here.*  
The room was dark. Suddenly he heard a cry for help. He looked behind him and saw Evelyn being overwhelmed by demons. "Max! Save me!" She cried out.  
But he couldn't. It was as if his feet were frozen to the blood spattered floor. The demons twisted her into one of their own. In her place stood a Shade. "Evelyn!" Max sobbed.  
He knew he should feel angry that she was gone but he only felt despair.  
He heard a snarl and swung around. Before him was an abomination. It towered above him like a giant with its mangled face and twisted body. It's mouth bunched up in a horrific smile. It's gnarled claws swung around, aimed at him. He tried to jump out of the way but his movements were sluggish. The creature struck him across his chest. All he could feel was agony. In slow motion he crumpled to the floor in a pool of blood. His blood. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was the abominations beady red eye on its horrid monstrous face.  
Through sheer willpower, he was able to open his eyes again. Only to be back in the room. Always that Maker forsaken room. Always the same Maker forsaken dream. No, not dream; nightmare.  
He witnessed his sister be turned into a demon once again and turned to look at the abomination that kills him but instead of seeing it, he saw Cassandra's beautiful face, full of worry.  
He opened his eyes for real and sat up quickly. "No!" He shouted, still thinking he was back in the Tower.  
He felt hands on his back and flinched away from them. "N no! Not again!"  
"Max." Cassandra said softly.  
He looked around frantic. He felt the hands back on him and he flinched. He expected them to claw him, rip his skin to shreds but they just stayed on his back unmoving. They felt soft and warm.  
"Max." Again Cassandra said softly. "Your okay. It's okay. You were dreaming. Just a dream. It's alright. I'm here."  
Max turned and looked into her eyes which were full of worry and love. And he couldn't face them. *How? How can she love someone so broken?* he asked himself.  
"I just want one full night without them. Just one night. Is that too much to ask?" He sobbed.  
"Is he okay?" Aiden called from his tent."  
"He is now!" Cassandra called back.  
"Why? Why me?" Max sobbed.  
Cassandra wrapped her arms around him, her hands gently rubbing his back comfortingly.  
"I never did anything bad. I was a good person. I helped out anyone I could. I went to the Chantry regularly. I loved the Maker. I prayed every day. I gave large donations to the Chantry, helped those less fortunate than me. I did everything right."  
Cassandra listened to him calmly.  
"So why? Why me? Why would the Maker let this happen to me? Why would he put me through that, this? Why would he do this to me? All I want to do is be able to go one night without nightmares. Just one stinking night. That's all I ask..."  
She hugged him gently. She wiped his tears with her hand.  
"You should find someone else to be with. Find someone who isn't broken. I'm a dying beaten man. I'm not worth your affections. I'm not even worth being within ten yards of you."  
"I don't want anyone else nor need anyone else."  
"Then why trouble yourself with all this? With me and my blasted curse?" Max asked glumly.  
"Because I love you."  
Max huffed. "I loved the Maker. Look what that got me: a never ending nightmare and a mark of my hand that's slowly killing me."  
"You'll get through this Maxie. I promise."  
Max looked at her. "How can you be so sure?"  
"Because you aren't alone. You have Evelyn, our friends. You have me. You don't have to go through this alone."  
"Cass, I'm afraid to sleep."  
"Hush." Cassandra said as they laid back, his head resting on her chest.  
"Go back to sleep. I'm here. You don't have to be afraid."  
"Thank you." Max murmured before sleep took him.  
"You don't need to." Cassandra whispered.

 

"Ohh Max man. Wakey wakey. Time to get up your Inquisitorialness."  
Groaning, Max pulled the blankets up over his head.  
"Come on Max buddy. Time to face the day." Hawke said in an effort to get the Inquisitor out of his tent.  
"Five more minutes." Max said sleepily.  
"Holy shit! A Terror demon just slashed Cassandra's throat! Get out here now!" Hawke screamed.  
"Go away Hawke."  
Hawke gave up. He went over to Cassandra who had asked him to wake the Inquisitor up. "Blokes stubborn. You get him up cuz all of my methods aren't working."  
"Maxie if you don't get your nice ass out of that tent right now I will come in there and drag it out myself!" Cassandra snapped.  
Within moments, Max was out of the tent standing at attention.  
Hawke looked Cassandra who grinned at him.  
"Damn. Varric was right: you are terrifying."  
She snickered and went to help the half asleep Max into his armor.  
Hawke stretched. His body ached from sleeping on the ground in a tent. He much preferred soft feathery beds to blankets thrown under a tent.  
"Is the mighty Champion of Kirkwall sore from sleeping on the ground like an everyday traveler?" Blackwall asked as he walked up with a broad smile splitting his dark beard.  
"Just a wee bit."  
"Not what your used to?"  
Hawke shook his head. "Nope. I'm used to the finer things in life. Like beds. Being a noble gets you that."  
"That's right, your a noble. I'd almost forgotten." Blackwall said almost disdainfully.  
"Sounds like you don't like me. Which is unusual cuz I'm a very likable person."  
"Never! I have nothing but the utmost respect for you. You watched over Kirkwall like, well, like a hawk. You protected innocents and looked out for others. You protected the mages from oppression and torture. You helped give the mages a chance to better their lot in life. That is worthy of respect."  
Hawke grinned. "At the time it just seemed like a lot of running and talking."  
Blackwall chuckled. "You and me champion, were alright."  
"And here I was all a tremble that you'd not accept me." He bowed deeply. "And know that if ever I am in the area, I will help you drink yourself under the table."  
Blackwall laughed. "For a man from Kirkwall your alright Hawke."  
"You've been to Kirkwall?"  
Blackwall nodded.  
"Well what did you think about it?"  
"Kirkwall? Bit if a shit hole."  
"That may be so but its my shit hole."  
Aiden interrupted their rather pleasant conversation. "If you two are done talking to each other about shit holes, mind joining the rest of us as we come up with a plan on how to close that Rift in the lake?"  
Hawke sighed. "If we must."  
The two joined the two pairs of lovers and Harding.  
Hawke nodded to Max. "Good morning princess. Sleep well?"  
Cassandra glared at him. The man was a hero is her eyes but his sarcastic wit didn't seem to ever turn off.  
Luckily Max was every bit sarcastic.  
"Like a delicate flower."  
Leliana cleared her throat. "On to more important matters: closing the Rift in the lake. Any ideas on how we do that?"  
"Swim? That should be fun." Hawke said.  
"Or you can ask Crestwoods mayor. He's sure to have some ideas." Said Harding.  
Max nodded. "He might help. Thanks Scout Harding. Well head out right now." Max led the way out of the camp and down the main road.  
On their way they heard swords clashing. They picked up the pace and climbed up a small slope. On top were several undead attacking two Wardens protecting an elf.  
Aiden shrugged his bow off his shoulder and nocked an arrow to the string. He let fly and the arrow slammed into the throat of one of the dead. It gurgled and pulled the arrow out of its neck. But Aiden had got what he wanted, the undead's attention was now on them and not his fellow Wardens. Aiden slung his bow back over his shoulder and unsheathed his swords. With a cry he dashed forward. Hawke dove in behind him. But the fight was over before he reached it. Aiden had killed most of the undead in a matter of moments. The last one fell, now fully dead, with an arrow from Leliana's now in its chest.  
Max looked at Leliana in bewilderment who smiled. "What? We had a lot of practice killing the undead at Redcliffe."  
"I can see that. You two are almost scarily good, you know that right?"  
The two Wardens who had been protecting the elf stared at Aiden, amazed at how quickly he had dispatched the undead.  
"Thank you for the help messere. It is greatly appreciated. You have our sincere gratitude messere um. Sorry but I don't know your name." One of the Wardens said as the group approached.  
Aiden grinned and extended a hand. "Aiden Cousland, Warden Commander of Ferelden. Some also call the Hero of Ferelden. Or my favorite: Vanquisher of the Fifth Blight. At your service."  
The two Wardens gawked at the legendary figure before them.  
"Oh and allow me to introduce my friends. This is Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall. Seeker Cassandra Pentagast, previously Right Hand of the Divine. Warden Constable Blackwall. Sister Leliana, again previously Left Hand of the Divine. And Maxwell Trevelyn, the Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisition. And a spirit called Cole should be around here somewhere. What brings two of our Order out to this place?"  
The first Warden bowed. "First off, it is an honor to meet such prestigious people. As for what me and my companion are doing here, I'm afraid that information is classified. Warden ears only."  
"Then tell me." Aiden said. The man nodded and the two of them went a ways away, out of earshot from the others.  
Max turned his attention to the young elven woman the two Wardens had been protecting.  
"If you follow this road south, you'll arrive at our camp. My scouts can protect you from the undead."  
The elf nodded and thanked them then headed off down the road.  
Aiden walked back over and gave the other Wardens a nod of farewell. The two began walking in the opposite direction.  
"So? Learn anything?" Asked Cassandra.  
Aiden nodded. "Those Wardens were sent here to follow up on some rumor that a rogue Warden was hiding out here. That being Alistair I'd wager. They searched for a week but found no sign of him. Their orders, given to them by some lady named Clarel, to search the area and report back immediately. The one I talked to asked that we help the people of Crestwood. I told him we'd do everything in our power to help. Which were doing anyway."  
"You said Clarel ordered them?" Cassandra asked.  
"Yup. Some Mage named Clarel. But I've never heard of her."  
"Clarel is Warden Commander of Orlais. She was promoted several months after you left for the Cure." Leliana explained.  
"See that's the problem with going on a quest to cure a thousand year old death sentence: you miss out on a lot." Aiden said with a small grin.  
"But why is she ordering Wardens to find Alistair?" Blackwall asked.  
"I'm sure we can ask him once we find him." Leliana said.  
"Speaking of finding him, I bet all of you ten sovereigns that we find Alistair before the day ends." Hawke said cheerfully.  
"I'll take that bet." Blackwall said readily.  
Hawke grinned at him. "You my bearded friend should ready your coins."

 

Max stared at the door with a sign that said Keep Out. They were inside a cave they had found that had had footprints at the entrance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blackwall place a small purse of coins into Hawke's hands who winked and pocketed the money.  
Aiden cleared his throat. "Are you going to open the door or just stare longingly at it?"  
Max pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
It was an open cave for the most part with a small table holding some slips of paper on it in the corner. On the other side of the cave, a bedroll was laid out on the floor alongside a camp fire.  
Max heard the sound of a sword coming out of its sheath and felt a blade touch his neck. Max put his hands up above his head. "I surrender."  
Hawke stepped in. "It's just us. I brought the Inquisitor."  
"You brought me? I believe it was I who led us here and it was Cassandra who found this cave. All you did was tag along."  
Hawke shrugged. "I provided moral support."  
The sword left his neck and returned to its sheath. Max let out his pent up breath and turned to look at Alistair.  
He was taller than Max though that was normally the case. He wore a Wardens signature armor and had a sword strapped to his side. He had dark blonde hair and amused light brown eyes. A thin beard attempted to cover up his light scars. He nodded curtly to Max. "My apologies Inquisitor. I am Warden-."  
Aiden took that moment to step inside the cave and Alistair stopped mid sentence, his mouth hanging open in shock.  
Aiden grinned at him. "Damn you look terrible. And really? Keep Out? You might as well put up a giant sign that says I invite you to come on in and take a gander at what treasures I have hidden."  
The two old friends eyed each other a moment or two then laughed as they embraced.  
The others stepped inside.  
"Oh am I ever glad to see you Aiden. And you too Leliana. It's tough being on the run. No one to tuck me in at night." Alistair said.  
Leliana grinned and hugged Alistair as well. "Good to see you Alistair. It's been a long time."  
"I should think so. It's been what, almost three years since we've last seen each other. And I take it its no chance meeting?"  
Leliana nodded. "The Inquisition needs you to answer some questions."  
Alistair looked sidelong at Aiden. "First I have a couple questions to ask you. Where have you been these last few years? You didn't visit, didn't write, nothing. It's almost as if you dropped off the map."  
Aiden's face split apart with a grin. "I found it Alistair. I found the cure. I've spent the last three years searching for a cure to the Calling. And I found it. It's a little spring far out to the west, past the known borders. As of a couple months ago, I am Calling free."  
Alistair's face lit up. "There's a cure? Your cured? Andraste's holy knickers there's a chance for a happy ending!" His smile faded. "If only I knew this a few months ago."  
"Why? Alistair, what happened?"  
Alistair turned back to Max. "Inquisitor, I'm afraid I have some bad news. And not the 'your puppy died' news but the 'worlds in grave danger' news."  
"Sounds grim. Let's hear it."  
Alistair brushed the sweat off his brow. He wasn't looking forward to telling those present what he had to say.  
"Hundreds of years ago, the Wardens found an ancient creature with a huge connection to the Blights. The creature was called-."  
"Let me guess: Corypheus?" Max interrupted.  
"How do you know about him? His name alone was a closely guarded secret among the Wardens. Not even I knew about him until I began to research what the Wardens knew about him."  
"He may have attacked the Inquisition because of my Mark, the Anchor. So most of the Wardens disappear then a darkspawn magister attacks me. You think one might have something to do with the other?" Max asked.  
Alistair nodded. "When Hawke slew Corypheus, Weishaupt was happy to put the matter at rest. But Archedemon's can survive wounds that seem fatal. I feared Corypheus may possess the same ability. I did some research; I know me study? I uncovered clues but no proof." He bowed his head, almost in shame. "And then, a few months back, every Warden began to hear the Calling."  
Hawke crossed his arms. "I recall that being a bad thing but I don't recall you telling me about all of this."  
"It was a Grey Warden matter. I was sworn to secrecy."  
"If that's true, then it explains why I was hearing it. I thought it was rather odd that I was hearing it far before my time." Aiden said.  
Alistair nodded. "I still hear it. Like a creepy song at the back of my mind that never goes away."  
Max pursed his lips. "Is this Calling real? Or is Corypehus mimicking it somehow?"  
"How should I know? I'm not an expert on the Calling. No one is. Us Grey Wardens just go do it when the time is right. Maybe it's magic or just fates cruel joke. I don't know."  
"Why is every Warden hearing the Calling such a big deal? Can't they just overcome the urge to throw their lives away and help out with the whole Corypheus thing?" Hawke said.  
Both Aiden and Alistair stared at Hawke. Leliana moved next to Aiden and slipped her hand into his.  
"Hawke, I'll let that slide just this once. But don't ever say something like that in the presence of a Warden. For Wardens, 'throwing their life away' as you put it, is a sacred duty." Alistair said sharply.  
"Fine. I just want to know what your brethren are up to, whoever they are."  
"Oh that's easy. The answer to that is out in the Western Approach. There's an abandoned Warden ritual tower there that I believe the Wardens are using. There, we will find answers."  
Aiden nodded. "Before we go do that, we need to find a way to get to the Rift in the lake and help out the people here."  
"Why not drain the lake? There's an old fortress that's close to the lever that drains the lake. Unfortunately there is a group of bandits that's made the place their home. Fortunately no one will mind if you get rid of them. Aside from them that is. You could assault it, take it over, and make it yours."  
Aiden grinned at his old friend. "You are welcome to tag along if you want."  
Alistair laughed. "To be the forgotten Warden behind the legend that is you again? Yes please. At least when I'm following you around, no one asks me to make any important choices. Let's go assault a bandit stronghold just like old times!" He said excitedly.  
Max raised his hand. "Who says we have to assault it? Why not sneak in through the hidden escape route?"

Despite the others questioning, Max would not say anything about his plan for the bandit stronghold until they got close to it.  
It took them two days to get close enough for him to relent and give them a hint.  
The group had setup camp a couple miles away from the stronghold. Their camp was far enough away so they could still see the hold but the hold couldn't see or hear them.  
The group was sitting around relaxing before the next day which was the day they planned to attack. Cole was sitting across from Max as he munched on some fruit from a nearby tree.  
"The back. Yes the back almost always works." Cole said as he stared at Max.  
Hawke overheard and laughed. "Kinky. I like it."  
"Ugh." Cassandra sounded in disgust.  
"The back works. One of the only things he taught me. Hate him for it but it does work. And it will help. Make it easier, safer." Cole said.  
Leliana turned to Max. "Come on. Cole has said enough of your master plan. Now tell us what it is."  
"Ughh fine. But only because Cole spoiled the surprise. You all think that the only way of taking the hold is with a frontal surprise attack, yes?" Max said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. They all nodded.  
"What if I told you there's another way?"  
"The only other way is to lay siege and we don't the time or manpower to do so out here." Aiden scoffed.  
Max grinned. "I say we use the back door. Almost every old hold like that has some sort of escape tunnel underneath it. All we have to do is look around the back and go in under cover of darkness from there. Take the bandits by surprise and take them out one by one. Obviously because we'll be horribly outnumbered otherwise. Piece of cake." 

 

Alistair looked around at the now empty stronghold then at Max who had a wide grin on his face, then at Aiden. "Now why didn't you ever think of doing that during the Blight?"

 

The Anchor flared and pain shot up his arm like normal as he closed the rather large Rift under the lake. He cried out from the pain as it slammed shut. He winced and shut his eyes. *Yay. There goes a little bit of your life expectancy.*  
He turned to the others who were standing behind him with worried expressions and forced a smile. "On the bright side, I'm getting used to the pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little treat being how this chap is a bit longer than usual. I had fun writing this chapter and lost track of time so to say. As you can tell, I enjoy Hawke's sarcastic wit and Cole's speech thing. It's very easy to get carried away with it


	20. Bad Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some important people from Max's past show up to Skyhold and cause some trouble. Sera is a great friend and Hawke has a vulnerable side

CHAPTER TWENTY

 

"Inky you look like shit."  
"Thanks for that lovely boost of confidence Sera." Max said to the fun elf as they sat at the bar, drinking one afternoon about a week in a half after Max and the others had returned to Skyhold from Crestwood. As it turned out, Alistair enjoyed a good dragon hunt as well so as soon as they had found out a dragon was in Crestwood, they just had to go kill it.  
"I'm serious Inky. You look horrible. Like you haven't slept in days. Or bathed in months. If that's the case, I'm proud of you cuz baths are eww."  
Max finished his drink and laid it on the bar table. "Maybe I look so bad because I've been traveling for most of the month? I'm spent, that's my problem."  
Sera grinned at him. "You know what you need? A good doctor. I'm gonna be your personal feel better look better doctor Inky. And that's final."  
Max grinned tiredly. "I don't know whether to be afraid of that or intrigued."  
"Neither. You shut it. Right stay here, I'm gonna go get your medicine."  
"Is it another round? Cuz I would really appreciate that."  
"Shut it." Sera said before running off. She ran to where she knew she would find the medicine. She ran to the training grounds where Cassandra almost always spent her days.  
She feigned being out of breath as she ran up to the Seeker panting. "Cassandra! Cassandra! Come quick! Hurry!"  
"What? What is it? Are we under attack?" Cassandra asked frantically.  
Still panting, Sera said, "No it's Max."  
"What, is he hurt?" Cassandra asked worriedly.  
"I I think he's sick. He hasn't pulled a prank for three days!"  
Cassandra scowled at the now laughing elf.  
"You should have seen your face! It was all 'no not lover boy!'"  
"Is this why you came over here Sera? Just to mess with me?" Cassandra asked, annoyed.  
"One reason. But main reason is that Max isn't feeling normal. He's not his normal pranking sooo stupid self. He's really tired and out of it. He needs something to get him all energized up. Then I thought to myself: what gets Max all energized up no matter what? Your bits! Your bits cheer him up always so you cheer him up."  
"So you are suggesting i just show him my bits?"  
Sera frowned. "No just help him relax. He's been off working for a while so he's tired is all. I figured since his thing and your thing are doing things you could help him relax."  
Cassandra smiled. "You know Sera? That was almost smart."  
"I know. Scary innit?"  
Cassandra smiled at the silly blonde haired elf.  
"Anyway, go see Inky. He needs someone to take his mind off of things. And your good at that."  
"Fine Sera. I'll go see him. I think I know just the thing to get his mind off stuff."  
Sera frowned. "Eww gross."  
Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Nothing as base as that I assure you."  
"Sorry you."  
Shaking her head, Cassandra made her way to the tavern and entered. Even though it was midday, the tavern was nearly full. As soon as she stepped inside, a hush fell over the people. Every pair of eyes were fixed on her. Mainly because she never came in.  
Varric cleared his throat and called over to the bar from his table where he was playing cards with a few new recruits, "Hey Lucky! Seekers here!" Varric then said to Cassandra, "He's been at the bar since this morning. None of us can get him to budge. Maybe you'll have better luck."  
Cassandra nodded her thanks. "Thank you Varric for trying but theses things are better left to a professional."  
Varric gave a hearty laugh and said, "Well then professional, do your thing."  
Cassandra marched over to the far end of the bar where Max sat hunched over a mug. He didn't look up when she sat down next to him.  
"Go away Cassandra. I'm tired and thirsty and no amount of begging is going to get me to move from this spot."  
Cassandra laid a comforting hand on his back and looked at him. She could see defeat in his bright blue eyes. Defeat that only appeared after a dream.  
"What did you dream about?" She asked gently.  
He went to answer then stopped. Cassandra didn't even need to look up to know that everyone in the tavern was listening to their every word.  
"Come. We can talk about this somewhere else, away from prying ears."  
"Told you I'm not moving from this spot even if you beg."  
Cassandra smiled. "Don't worry: I don't beg." She said before throwing Max over her shoulder and carrying him upstairs to his room. She shut the door and dropped him on the bed. Then took her armor off and sat down at the foot of the bed, across from him.  
"Now what's troubling you?"  
Max sighed. "I don't see why you should concern yourself with my problems. You have more important things to do than listen to me whine."  
Cassandra reached out and grasped his hands. "Your problems are my problems."  
Max sighed once more. "After breakfast this morning, I was still tired so I decided to take a nap. And of course I had another nightmare."  
"Of your time in the Tower?"  
"Yes and no. It was still in the Tower with the abominations and all. But instead of Evelyn, you were there. It's bad enough with Evelyn but seeing you in it...just hurts. More so than the Anchor. And as if on cue, the thing that woke me up from the nightmare was a rather painful outburst from the Anchor. It made me realize something. Whether I like it or not, I'm dying. From two different things. On one hand I'm dying mentally from the dreams and on the other hand my hand is literally killing me."  
"Then we'll make every moment we have together count."  
"Did you get that line from a sappy romance novel? Oh that reminds me, I have a surprise for you."  
"What is it?"  
"I can't tell you. That ruins the whole surprise part. What did you forget what a surprise is?"  
Cassandra smiled and snuggled up next to him as they spread out on the bed.  
She laid there, enjoying his warmth as he played with her hair.  
"So what do you think about my competition?" Max suddenly asked.  
"What competition?"  
"You know? The other well known attractive men in the Inquisition. I deem them all my competition."  
Cassandra smiled into his chest. "You know I only notice you deigning for my love. And you will be the only one that receives it."  
"Indulge me. So what are your thoughts on the other eye candy in the Inquisition? Just curious to see where they stand with you."  
"Who do you want to know about?"  
"Let's start with Aiden."  
Cassandra's raised an eyebrow. "Start with?"  
"Stop beating around the bush, Cass."  
She couldn't help but grin.  
"Just answer the question. How do I compare to a living legend? I mean if he wasn't with Leliana, would I be worried? Same thing goes for Hawke."  
Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Aiden's a wonderful man but I'm not big on redheads. And you'd have to be blind to not find Hawke handsome. Plus he has a great personality when he isn't taking nothing seriously. The downside is that he's too big of a wild card."  
"So that's it? You'd still love me even if those two were free for the taking?"  
She nodded.  
"What if I wasn't the Inquisitor?"  
"If you hadn't been the Inquisitor, we never would have met."  
"Tsk. True true. If I hadn't gotten the Mark, then I never would have met you. So there's one good thing from getting this blasted thing after all."  
They lied there peacefully for a long time before there was a knock at the door. "Just to let you know, Evelyn wants you to come to the front gates." Blackwall said from behind the door.  
"What for?" Max asked.  
"Don't rightly know but she said it was urgent. But I've heard that there was a wagon wielding the Trevelyn colors was spotted earlier today. If that's to any significance. Anyway, Evelyn wants you to come down to the drawbridge."  
Cassandra felt Max's body go rigid.  
His body started to tremble.  
"What wrong? Max? What's wrong?"  
He clenched his fists. "I swear if that wagon is carrying who I think it, I will personally kill them."

 

Much to everyone's amazement, the wagon was able to reach the top of the path up to Skyhold. Max and his inner circle along with Aiden was waiting for it in the lowers grounds. Max stood at the forefront alongside Cassandra and his sister. Everyone else stood behind them. Cassandra and Max had their arms around each other while Evelyn held Max's left hand, which she squeezed as the wagon rose up to the group. She too had a feeling as to who was inside the wagon.  
The servant driving the wagon reined in the horses pulling it and it stopped in front of the group.  
The door opened and a tall broad shouldered man stepped out. He had a long trimmed beard and neat sandy hair. His dark blue eyes poked out from under bushy eyebrows. She turned and helped a woman wearing a formal dress out of the wagon. Her long dirty blonde fell down below her shoulders. Behind her came a tall handsome light brown haired man wearing formal armor.  
The three newcomers turned and their faces lit up with smiles as they recognized Max.  
The older man extended his hand in greeting to Max. "Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyn. Hello son. I see you are doing well for yourself."  
Max turned a steely gaze at his father. "Get back in that wagon and leave."

 

Hawke was sitting at the bar in the tavern, drinking away the memories and pain, unaware of what was going on below when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
That same someone wrapped their arms around his chest and rubbed his belly.  
"Why are you in an empty tavern drinking by yourself?" Isabela asked. "When you could be bending me backwards in an empty tavern?"  
"As tempting as that sounds Isabela, I'm not in the mood."  
"Aww why not sweet thing?" Isabela pouted.  
"I'm thinking of her."  
All thoughts of seducing him left her mind. The only subject that made Hawke vulnerable was her. Leandra Amell. Hawke's deceased mother. She knew he rarely talked about her. The only time he did talk about her was when he was upset. And that didn't happen often.  
Hawke wasn't good at mourning. In the presence of others, he would always deflect them with humor if they inquired about her. He would bury the pain and anguish he felt anytime he thought about her around others. Pretending to not think it was a big deal was how he dealt with it all. He would fake being okay with everyone but Isabela. She was the only one he was ever truly open with.  
Isabela sat down on his lap and put her head on his shoulder. "Talk to me Hawke."  
"When I got back from Crestwood, Evelyn was waiting for Max with a big grin on her face. I just...I guess seeing that reminded me of Mother and how no matter what time of the day it was or what was going on, she would always be there waiting at the door when I got back from some fight or whatever. It reminded me how much I miss her."  
Isabela quietly listened to him as he talked.  
Someone knocked at the door of the tavern. "Oh there you two are." Merrill said. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Max is meeting his family down below. It sounds like they are yelling. I thought you might like to know."

 

"W-what? But we just arrived." Bann Trevelyn said.  
"Yes, uninvited. Now leave." Max said curtly.  
Bann took a step forward. "Son-."  
"I'm not your son. You disowned me. Or have you forgotten that too."  
His mother joined his father. "Yes and afterwards we felt terrible. We thought it over and we want you back in our lives Maxwell. Our family isn't complete without you."  
"Bullshit!" Max snapped, causing them to flinch.  
"You don't want me back in the family. You never wanted me in the family in the first place. I was the troublemaker, the delinquent of the batch. In fact the only reason you want me 'back in the family' is because having the famous Inquisitor be part of the family will raise the Trevelyn status and fill your pockets up with even more gold!" Shouted Max.  
"We know what we did was horrible, Maxwell but we are trying to make things right." Bann said.  
Max bristled with anger. Anger that Cassandra had never seen before.  
"You could have made things right by being there for me after the Tower! You could have made things right by not disowning me when I refused to not be a part of something I didn't believe in! You could have 'made things right' by being my family when I needed you most and not throwing me out in the cold!"  
"Yeah Inky! You tell em!" Sera shouted, hyped up.  
Bull leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Sera, not the time."  
Max's brother, Henri, stepped forward to get a better look at Sera and Bull. He sneered at them. "Um Maxie, you do realize you have a knife ear not wearing servants clothing and an ox man behind you?"  
Max clenched his fists. He was going to punch his brother in his pious face when a knife thudded itself into the ground just centimeters from Henri's feet.  
Henri jumped back in fright and they heard from above them on the balcony, "Hey Max! Did I hit him?"  
"No Hawke. You just barely missed him! Next time aim a little higher."  
"Maxwell Trevelyn!" His mother Elliot scolded.  
Max glared at her.  
Bann frowned. "Fine. I get it son. You don't want us here. At least let us stay for dinner. Its a long trip back to Ostwick and we've had a long journey to get here. We are tired and hungry for a real meal."  
"Hmm let me think...No."  
His family looked crestfallen. He smiled. *Good. They deserve to feel bad.*  
Max felt Cassandra's hand tighten her grip around his and he looked at her. She inclined her head to the side. The two of them moved off to the side to talk.  
"What's your problem Max? Why can't we let them at least stay for dinner?"  
"Because I don't want them to."  
"But what if they really are trying to make up for everything they've done to you in the past?"  
"You don't know them Cass. The only reason why they are here at all is because they think they'll get something out of this. I don't need them. I have a new family now."  
"Max just let them stay for dinner. Then you can chase them out of Skyhold with pitchforks and torches. I promise. For me? Please?"  
She stared at him with her deep brown eyes and he cursed. "Fine. But only until morning. Then I chase them out."  
He turned to his family. "Alright you can stay till morning. Then I want you to get the hell out of my home."

 

The meal was awkward to say the least. Max sat at the head of the table like usual with Cassandra sitting at his right and Evelyn sitting at his left. Aiden and Leliana sat beside Evelyn with Varric and Sera sitting across from them. Dorian, Blackwall, and Bull sat next to each other along with Solas. And Vivienne and Josephine sat next to Max's family at the opposite end of the table. Most likely trying to get his families political support. He didn't care.  
He picked at his food, unable to eat with his thoughts all over the place.  
Most present were silent as the tension between Max and his former family could be felt clearly throughout the room.  
Cassandra leaned over and whispered into Max's ear, "Maker please just make small talk with them. It's horribly awkward in here."  
"No."  
"If you don't at least make an effort, I'll be sleeping in my old bed tonight." Cassandra warned.  
"Okay that's low." Whispered Max.  
Bann cleared his throat loudly. "So Max, are the rumors true:are you the Herald of Andraste?"  
"I have been called that before."  
"Did you really save everyone at Haven and fight a dragon?"  
"I didn't save everyone. I saved a lot but not all. And as for the dragon, I did more running from it than I did fight it."  
Henri laughed. "That sounds more like the Maxie I know: running away from a fight, cowering from the face of danger."  
Max's jaw tightened. "Stop calling me that. Only two people get to call me that."  
"I'm entitled to my opinion and my opinion is that the great Inquisitor Maxie, is a lying coward. Rumors say you've killed a couple dragons. I ask where's your proof? You are lying. You probably killed a pet lizard and told people it was a dragon. You cowardly weakling."  
Finally Cassandra had had enough of Henri's harsh words. *How dare he call Max a coward and a liar! Max has done more heroic things in the past day than this simpleton had done in his entire life!*  
"He did in fact help kill two dragons. I was there. And Max is a hero who saved everyone from the Breach. He is touched by Andraste and is the only person alive able to close Rifts. He is the bravest man I know and I will not stand by while you dare insult his honor with your slander!" Snapped Cassandra.  
Henri turned his condescending gaze on her. "And who is this bitch that speaks to her betters out of hand? You sure have a group of peasants helping you Maxie."  
"Enough!" Max shouted as he stood up suddenly, his chair falling to the floor with a crash.  
"I don't care if you insult me Henri. But never insult those I care about." Then an idea popped into his head on how to wipe that smug grin off his family members face.  
He went around the table, introducing his inner circle and telling his family the elite members of the Inquisition.  
"But I've been a bad host by not introducing my friends. Allow me to introduce them." Max said with a smile.  
"The blonde elf is Sera, a very efficient Red Jenny. The Qunari is called the Iron Bull, and he leads the well known mercenary band the Bulls Chargers. The young man wearing the hat is Cole, a compassion spirit. Then there's Varric Tethras, infamous author and friend of the Champion. The bald elf, Solas, is an master on the Fade and whose expertise is critical to the Inquisitions success."  
Henri huffed. "Hardly what you call elite members of society."  
"I'm not finished dear brother. There is also Blackwall, the man with the black beard, who is Warden Constable of the Grey. Vivienne, the woman kind enough to talk to you, is previous First Enchanter of Orlais. The woman wearing the yellow skirt is Lady Ambassador Josephine of Antiva, the Inquisitions ambassador and a very close friend of Evelyn's. The man with the blonde hair is previously Knight Captain of Kirkwall, Cullen Rutherford, now the Inquisitions Commander."  
Henri's smile had faded but his smug look was still there. "Hardly special."  
"Just wait. I haven't gotten to the best part yet. The Champion of Kirkwall Hawke is around here somewhere. You saw him earlier when he threw a knife at your feet. And with him is his closest friends. Merrill, the First of her Dalish clan. Fenris, a powerful warrior. Kirkwall's Captain of the Guard, Aveline. Hawke's younger sister Bethany. And Admiral Isabela."  
"But wait there's even more. The redheaded woman is Sister Leliana, previous Left Hand of the Divine, Lady Nightingale, and a hero of the Fifth Blight. And the man beside her is none other than Aiden Cousland, Warden Commander of Ferelden, Arl of Amaranthine, Champion of Redcliffe, Vanquisher of the Fifth Blight, and the Hero of Ferelden."  
Henri's jaw fell open. As did his parents. He noticed that most of his friends were hiding a smile and Evelyn was blatantly grinning at him.  
He continued. "I'm not finished yet. Along with the Hero of Ferleden, we have a number of his band of merry men with us. Oghren, the Dwarven Warden. Zevran, previously a member of the Antivan Crows, who now actively hunts down his old comrades. Shale, one of the last ancient golems, previously of House Cadash. Sten, the Arishock of the Qunari. And last but not least, the Grey Warden Alistair, the second in command of the Wardens in Ferelden, and the son of the deceased King Maric, half brother to deceased King Cailin. And all are heroes of the Fifth Blight."  
Max turned to his lover. "And last but definitely not least, the so called bitch you have so rudely insulted: Seeker Cassandra Pentagast, previously the Right Hand of the Divine, Hero of Orlais, and the woman who holds my heart. Just to name a few members of the Inquisition."  
Henri's demeanor returned once he realized that Cassandra was Max's lover. "You are bedding that ugly thug? I guess she's got a nice rack but-."  
The sound of metal hitting wood rang. Henri looked to his right and recoiled. The knife that Max had thrown with lightning quick reflexes, was vibrating back and forth from the intensity of the throw. The knife was not even an inch away from his head. If it had been pushed slightly to the left, it would have wedged itself into his forehead. Henri swallowed nervously. His younger brother far outmatched him for that regard.  
Max said calmly, "Have you ever killed someone Henri? I have. For most people, every life they take drains them. Makes them value life more so than others. I am not like most people. I feel next to nothing when I kill. I wonder what I would feel if I killed you? Probably happiness."  
Henri's eye twitched.  
"Next time I hear you insult any of my friends or Maker forbid, Cassandra, I won't miss. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll turn in early tonight."  
Cassandra stood and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "I'll be up shortly."  
Max began to walk up to his room but stopped and turned around.  
"Oh yes before I forget. Varric, have you finished that uh thing I asked you to do?"  
Varric nodded. "Almost. Just need to put the cherry on top. It'll be done before noon tomorrow, Max. Don't you worry."  
Max nodded his thanks and walked up to his room. He closed the door and began pacing the room. He felt like he needed to hit something. Rage kept on building up inside and sooner or later it would need to be released.  
*Now they show up begging me to come back? After nine years they choose now to be loving and forgiving? Damn them. They aren't my family anymore. The Inquisition is. Evelyn is. Cassandra is. My blood family can rot for all I care.*  
A knock sounded at his door. "Max? Can I come in?" Evelyn asked.  
Max took several deep breaths to recollect himself before opening the door for his sister, the only actual family member who didn't abandon him. His only true family.  
Her eyes were full of sadness as she stepped forward and gave her baby brother a hug. "Damn them Evelyn. I know it's wrong but I wish they were dead. We survived monsters in the Tower and came home only to realize that we lived with them."  
"It's not wrong Maxie. Maker it's not wrong. I know they are awful. But you don't have to prove anything to them. Not anymore. They are only here because you have surpassed them in fame. Knowing them, they'll probably ask you for something in the morning and I want you to know that I stand with you all the way. Your better than they could ever be. They know it. I know it. All of the Inquisition knows it. And I hope you know it too. Now goodnight Maxie. I'll leave you with the Seeker. I heard her coming up after me."  
"Thank you Evelyn. I don't know what I'd do without you here for me."  
"It's what I do. Now have fun with her tonight." Evelyn said with a wink before leaving the room. She passed Cassandra on her way out. "He's all yours."  
Cassandra smiled and closed the door behind her. Max kept his pacing. "See now why I don't want them here? Their mere presence irks me to my core. I can't even stand in the same room as them without getting an urge to run their cruel hides through with my daggers. I hate them."  
Cassandra watched him walk back and forth.  
"I want them out of my life but they keep coming back into it to bite me in the ass. I hope you are happy. I nearly killed my brother tonight. And a large part of me wanted to. It's just...I see them and I'm reminded of all the cruel things they did to me when I was hurting and I lose myself In the blind rage."  
"The worst part is that a portion of me believes them when they say I'm useless and a coward. I mean I've been running from the same nightmare for almost ten years now. But it's all I know how to do."  
Cassandra walked over to him too his left hand in hers. The Anchor pulsed with energy. She tried to ignore it. It was the one sore on their blooming relationship. It marked the end to what was just beginning. She knew that they both knew that in the end, the Anchor would drain Max of life. And it was that knowledge that made Cassandra strive to make each seemingly unimportant moment they spent together, last forever. Knowing that the Anchor would eventually take him from her, somehow made her love him even more.  
"You are many things Max. Cowardly is not one of them. You are one of the bravest people I know. Was it cowardice staying behind to buy those at Haven time to escape? Was it cowardice when you closed the Breach even if there was a large chance it could kill you? Was it cowardice when you fought to protect Evelyn in the Tower? Was it cowardice when you saved Sera's life from the dragon in the Hinterlands? Or is it cowardice when you protect others from harm with no concern of your own safety? Maker, I fell in love with a hero."  
"Bravery or blind stupidity?"  
She leaned in and kissed him. She breathed in his almost maple leaf scent.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Get it out of your mind." She said.  
Max's eyes twinkled. "But now that you brought it up, it won't go away."  
She smiled at him. "Oh really? I can think of a few solutions."  
"Are you trying to seduce me Seeker?"  
Cassandra pressed herself against him and he could feel her ample breasts squishing up against his chest. His heart was beating faster. He wanted her.  
"Figure it out on your own. Your a big boy." She whispered, almost silently.  
She pulled away. "But it's late and I think I'll turn in for the night."  
Max growled in frustration. "Won't you stay the night?"  
Cassandra shrugged, enjoying how easy it was to bend him around her finger.  
"If you won't then you don't get to see the surprise I have for you tomorrow." Max warned.  
Cassandra's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you bribing me Inquisitor?" She asked innocently.  
Max shuffled his feet. "Umm, yes?"  
"You are playing dirty. I'll show you how to play dirty. But maybe later. You have insulted me by bribery."  
She turned to leave but stopped when Max grabbed her wrist. "Since when have you been offended by petty insults?" He said as he swung her around and locked his lips to hers. With their tongues intwined, she gently pushed him back towards his highly comfortable bed. His legs hit the bed and he almost fell back onto it but she held him steady. "No no you aren't getting away from me that easily mister." She said between kisses.  
She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor beside the bed then returned to kissing his scarred lips.  
Max fumbled with her straps. After the third failed attempt to take them off, she reached up behind her and unbuckled them. She slowly slid the undergarments off. Her face twisted in confusion as she saw that Max was not watching nor looking at her now bare chest.  
"Odd. Most men would be drooling over a pair of breasts. So why aren't you now? I was under the impression you enjoyed them." She said, slightly hurt.  
The she noticed that Max wasn't looking at her chest because he was too busy staring at her face.  
"Don't mind me. I'm just getting lost in your endless brown eyes."  
Her heart fluttered.  
It wasn't overly romantic. But it was a good start.  
Max, his eyes never leaving his lovers face, reached up and cupped her soft breasts in his hands and gave each a gentle squeeze. Cassandra breathed sharply and rested her hands on his shoulders.  
They stood there for several blissful minutes, enjoying the others touch.  
"Sooo. What did you think of the weather today?" Max asked.  
Cassandra snickered. "Goofball."  
She took his shirt off, revealing his well muscled abs. She couldn't help but flinch at the sight of the long claw mark turned scars. It was something one never got used to. Most people had scars. Cassandra was no exception. The two on her face, the one on her left leg, the three tiny scars on her right elbow. Everyone had them. But she had never seen scars as severe and scary as the ones on Max's chest.  
Max frowned and looked down at the floor, suddenly uncomfortable. He never liked it when people stared at or flinched at the sight of his scars. For some men, it was a symbol of their strength. Others, it was a way to earn respect or love. For some men, scars were cool. But not for Max. His scars were a constant reminder of his nightmare. He hated his scars.  
He was startled when Cassandra began to trace his scars with her fingers. Her soft touch sent shivers down his spine.  
"It's alright. Seeing them just reminded me of all you've been through. They are a symbol of your bravery no matter what you think."  
Max looked up at her.  
"Seriously though: what did you think of the weather today? Nice and warm but with a slight cool breeze."  
She laughed and gently pushed him back onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.  
"You are such a lovable little goofball."  
Max grinned. "You'd be surprised how often people call me that."  
Cassandra smiled as she removed what little clothing they had left on. She pressed her opening against his straining cock. She started to grind back and forth on him. Max growled. He could feel that she was soaking wet and he was already as hard as he was going to get but she still wouldn't let him in. Instead, she preferred to almost cruelly tease him like this. Her hairy mound not even centimeters away yet out of reach. After several moments of torture, he had had enough of her games.  
As she moved back, he moved up and he slid into her warm tight folds suddenly. Cassandra moaned as he entered.  
"Your no fun." She was able to say between moans. Max grinned at her.  
Max paced himself as he made love to her. He wanted to finish with her.  
Cassandra grunted with each thrust. They never broke eye contact. And both loved that they didn't. It made the act that much more intimate.  
He needed this. Needed to feel loved by someone. Maker knew he never received any love from his family anymore. In fact, the more he thought about it the more he realized that his family had never really loved him. Only Evelyn did.  
He shook his head to clear away the thoughts. Right now was about him and Cassandra not his family.  
Max played with her nipples, twisting and pinching them playfully. Sighing, her hands tugged at the strands of hair that fell over his face.  
With each thrust it seemed she clutched him tighter.  
"I'm close." He growled.  
"Me too Trevelyn."  
He loved the way she said his name. Loved the way it rolled off her tongue with that sensual Nevarran accent of hers.  
"Say my name."  
"Maxwell Trevelyn."  
"Again." He said with a grunt.  
"Max Trevelyn. Trevelyn. Max. Max. Maxwell!" She was so close!  
She started to practically scream out his name. "Trevelyn! Sweet Maker, Max! A ah. Maxie! My Maxie!" She cried as she came. Max came as well seconds later and she collapsed in his arms. They lied there gasping for breath. "Max?" She said once her breath had somewhat returned.  
"Yes?"  
"To answer your earlier question: the weather was wonderful."  
Max smiled into her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed feeling about this chapter. On my hand, I like the relationship between Max and all his buddies but at the same time, I don't really like how his fight with his family turned out. I feel like I could have done a better job with explaining how bad his relationship is with the members of his family who are not Evelyn. But overall, I think this chapter turned out alright


	21. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max confronts his parents and we see the overly protective side of Hawke. Plus some sweet pillow talk between Leliana and Aiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap has some highly strong language in it FYI. The next chapter will be much sweeter and sillier than this one. And this is the last time we hear of the rest of Max's family for quite a while which is good cuz it's hard to make them mean without overdoing it

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

 

Thud.  
The sound of the dagger hitting the wooden post echoed throughout the courtyard.  
The sun had yet to rise and a faint light illuminated the grounds of Skyhold. Morning fog blanketed the grass that swayed in the gentle breeze. It was calm and peaceful. Other than the irregular sound of Hawke practicing.  
He had been restless the night before, lying awake for hours. After hours of staring into space, he had decided to just get up. He had slid silently from the bed he shared with Isabela and crept outside to wander. He found some daggers lying around and decided to practice his aim.  
Thud.  
The dagger hit dead center of the wooden target.  
"I think you got him." Bethany said from behind him.  
Hawke grunted and threw another dagger. This one hitting just next to the last one.  
"What are you doing up so early?" Bethany asked.  
"Other than killing that post I mean." She said, knowing that he would have made that remark. He was Hawke after all.  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Whys that?"  
Hawke shrugged. "Wasn't tired."  
Bethany frowned. "Come on. Tell me. There's more to it than that."  
Hawke set the remaining daggers down and turned around. "How could you tell?"  
"Your my big brother. I'd be a poor sister if I couldn't tell if you were upset. Now tell me the real reason why you couldn't sleep."  
Hawke lowered his head. "When Max's parents arrived today, it made me think of ours. I remembered all the good times we had as a family. Which then made me remember that they are dead. I couldn't shake the thoughts from my head so I decided to take a walk. I happened across the daggers and remembered that throwing knives in the estate always calmed me down and here we are."  
Bethany walked over and hugged him. "I miss them."  
Hawke nodded. "Maker I miss them as well."  
"But we need to remember them as they were. They would want us to move on. I've made peace with them. You should too big brother." Bethany said softly.  
"I don't know how to. Even if I could, I wouldn't. I need to live with the guilt."  
Bethany looked up at him. "Guilt?"  
"Carver and Father are dead, I know that. There wasn't anything I could do to prevent that. But I could've saved Mother. If I had gotten there quicker or had been stronger or smarter, I could've saved-. She could still be-. I failed her." Hawke choked out.  
"You saved her. She would have been trapped there had you not saved her."  
"I know. Her last words were, 'I love you. You've always made me so proud.' Except I don't feel like I've done anything worth being proud about."  
"Nonsense. You saved Kirkwall from a Qunari invasion, saved countless innocent mages from a fate worse than death, and protected those you care for. Mother would have been overly proud of you for doing any one of the good things you've done."  
Hawke's eyes watered. All his life, he had been the big brother, looking out for her and making sure she was happy and alright. Now here she was, making him feel better when he was down.  
"And here I am: once again putting all of my loved ones lives in jeopardy. You, Aveline, Varric, Merrill, Fenris, even Isabela. Once again I'm leading you all blindly into danger. What if one of you got hurt? It's happened before I know but what if one of you were killed because I made you help fight my own battles?"  
Bethany had noticed that Isabela was watching them from a ways off.  
"We are here not because Varric asked to be. We are here because you need us here. We are here because we love you big brother."  
Hawke yawned. "Don't know why. I get you in life threatening situations almost every day. I would hate anyone who did that to me. I like my life threatening situations to strictly be caused by me."  
Isabela walked up and put an arm around him. "Come on sweet thing, let's get you back to bed before you fall asleep standing up."  
Hawke yawned once more. "But I'm not tired."  
Isabela smiled. "Who said anything about sleeping?" 

 

It was early morning when Aiden knocked on the door to Bann and Elliot Trevelyn's room.  
Even before dinner started, he had decided to speak to Max's parents. He was annoyed at how they had treated everyone like peasants. So he was going to tell them so.  
Bann opened the door and was shocked to see the Warden standing there.  
"Warden? What brings you here at this hour?"  
"I need to speak to you." Aiden said curtly. He barged past Bann and into the room. Elliot was sitting at a small table, drinking some water as she read. "Yes Warden?"  
Aiden clenched his fists. "You two are disgusting. Disowning your son. You should be ashamed. You just kicked him out when he needed you most."  
"You don't know the circumstances. And who are you to judge us?"  
"I know damn well the circumstances!" Aiden snapped. "I was there when the Tower was overrun! Or have forgotten the tales of my exploits? I arrived at the Circle Tower in Ferelden to get the mages help to defeat the Blight only to find out that it had been overrun by demons and blood mages and the like. So me and my friends stormed the Tower, killing demons and saving innocents as we went. It was during that time that I saved Max and Evelyn's lives."  
Aiden could tell that Bann didn't believe him but Elliot had gone silent.  
"That's preposterous. Evelyn hadn't yet arrived when the Tower went crazy. And Max wasn't even in Ferelden; he was taking a trip to Starkhaven."  
Aiden shook his head angrily. "Insolent little-. Evelyn arrived a week earlier and Max went to the Tower to make sure she was settling in alright! They were both there when it all went crazy. The two of them took shelter in a small single door room where they fended off quite possibly, hundreds of demons and abominations."  
"Why should we believe you? For all we know you could just be trying to make us feel bad." Bann scoffed.  
"You don't believe him? Fine. Then believe me." Evelyn said as she stepped inside the room.  
"We fought those monsters for two full days. For two days we hoped and prayed that help would come. For two days we prayed to the Maker to save us. For two days no help came. Only wave after wave of twisted monsters. Inevitably, they were able to break through our pitiful barricades and overwhelm us. I would cast my spells and provide a little cover fire from a distance while Max took the full brunt of their attacks. Max fought those creatures and held them off single handily time and time again. He fought them at close quarters so I wouldn't have to see them up close. After two days of constant fighting and no rest or food, they were able to catch us with our guard down. They burst through into the room, tossed Max aside and swarmed me. I knew I was done for and I prayed that Max would at least make it but then..." Evelyn smiled. "Max shouted and dove into the fray, killing them left and right. He fought his way to me and stood guard over me as I lay on the ground trying not to faint. I remember seeing his eyes. His eyes were wild and scared but also defiant. His eyes seemed to dare them to try and hurt me. They surrounded us. I can still hear the horrible sounds they made. Max shielded me from harm. He saved my life countless times those two days. He stood, defiant and brave to the end. Only the end never came. Max had his back to the door so that's why he didn't see Aiden come in. The monsters shied away from him, scared. Max wasn't expecting them to back off so it caught him unawares. Then...one of those things ran up to him. He turned around to face it and it slashed his chest open. Max fell. I- I thought he was dead... I screamed at the creatures. That was when Aiden's companions rushed in. They killed all the remaining abominations and Aiden left a few of his friends behind to make sure we were okay. I can still see his crumpled seemingly lifeless body. He was inches away from death's clammy fingers." She said with teary eyes. Bann and Elliot just watched.  
"Don't you get it? He was dying! And Aiden and his friends saved him! They saved us."  
Elliot wiped away a tear. "We didn't know, honey."  
"We went through hell. And when we got back to Ostwick, we knew we couldn't tell you what we had been through. We didn't want you to worry about us. I got out of it alright. But Max bore the brunt of our time there. He relives it every single damn night. He relives those last moments, me being swarmed, him fighting for his life to reach me, and the horrid face of the abomination that nearly killed him, all of it. He has terrible nightmares of that Tower every night."  
Bann and Elliot's faces became crestfallen as they realized the reason why Max had returned and had screaming fits all night. They didn't know. They thought he had just gone mad. Aiden smiled cruelly. *Good. Serves them right. They need to know the wrongs they have done to Max.*  
Evelyn continued, angry now.  
"Max was- is suffering. And when he needed you most, you turned your backs on him. You cast him out, abandoned him when he was vulnerable. You disowned him! You stripped away the one thing he thought he had left: family. You knew how much family meant to him and yet you tossed him out into the cold to fend for himself without a second thought! That Tower stole almost everything from him. And you took away what little he had left. And you two bastards had the audacity to want him back in the family only now that he is the Inquisitor?" Evelyn shook her head in disgust. "I understand why he hates you so much."  
She spun suddenly and marched out of the room. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Aiden said. Then he too, left the room, leaving Max's parents staring dumbfounded after him.  
Aiden made his way back to the room he shared with Leliana and his ever so faithful Mabari hound, Felleia. He snuck into the room and sat at the foot of the bed. Felleia, sensing her masters need to be quiet, silently glided over to him and put her big furry head on Aiden's lap. He scratched behind her ears as he watched Leliana's chest rise and fall peacefully in her sleep. He could have watched her for eternity. Unfortunately that was not the case.  
Felleia sneezed. The sound woke Leliana up from her blissful sleep. She lifted her head and looked to the empty space beside her. "Aiden? Where are you?"  
"I'm here Leli." Aiden whispered as he climbed into bed with her.  
"Why were you up?" Leliana asked.  
"I was watching you sleep. Did you know your eyelids flutter when you dream? And you have such pretty eyelids. It makes me want to catch them and put them in a jar." Aiden said with a wide grin. Leliana had told him that after they slept with each other for the first time.  
With her eyes still closed, Leliana smiled. "Aiden, it's been ten years since I said that. How do you still remember it?"  
Aiden nuzzled her cheek with his lightly trimmed beard. "I remember every cute thing you say." He said as he draped his arms over her warm soft body.  
"Hmm. And what were you up to when you left?" She asked, still half asleep.  
"Oh just talking to some people who needed a good talking to."  
"Did you get through to them?"  
"I hope so. Now go back to sleep. It's not yet morning." Leliana sighed and snuggled up against his chest, breathing in his familiar scent. Aiden tapped the bed and Felleia jumped up onto the bed and curled up at their feet, facing the door.  
"Good girls." Aiden said quietly.

 

Light streamed into the room, waking Max up from his slumber. He was surprised he hadn't woken up earlier from his dreams which were slightly more horrible than usual. He dreamt of his first couple months out in the cold after his parents threw him out. Add that to the normal nightmares and he had an eventful night. Even so, he woke feeling more refreshed than he had in weeks. Which probably had something to do with the fact that Cassandra was with him.  
Max smiled pleasantly and stretched, enjoying the Suns rays that came in through the windows. *Wait a minute. I closed the blinds last night. And Cassandra is still next to me so who opened them?*  
"Wake up Inky!" Shouted Sera.  
Cassandra sat up suddenly. "What's happening? What's wrong?"  
"Sera? What are you doing in here? And why didn't you knock like a normal person?" Max said groggily.  
Sera went to pull the covers off of them but Cassandra snatched them back. For good reason as they didn't have any clothes on underneath the blankets.  
Sera grinned. "Mister Warden told me to wake you guys up. Your dumb parents are waiting to talk to you or something stupid. I say we throw a hive of bees into their carriage and lock the doors."  
Max smiled as he gestured for Sera to turn around so he and Cassandra could get out of the bed. "Oh I don't know. I say we toss in some earwigs."  
Sera laughed. "Eww I hate those things, what with their punchy butts!"  
Max winked at Cassandra as they got dressed who rolled her eyes and made that ever so wonderful snort of disgust.  
"Well I guess we should go see what my parents want to say to me. I swear if they try to get me back in the family, Bull may need to hold me in place. Otherwise I'll punch them."  
"I'll help." Sera chimed in happily.  
They made their way down to the main hall where his friends were standing around his parents who were sitting down at one of the tables that lined the sides of the hall. When his parents saw him, they stood up. Elliot rushed up to him and hugged him. Max stood rigid. She hadn't hugged him since before the Tower.  
Bann walked over and hugged him as well.  
Elliot sniffled. "Oh my baby boy, we didn't know! If we had only known, we never would have cast you out like that! What have we done?"  
Max was confused. "Didn't know what, exactly?"  
Bann wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. "The Tower. We didn't know you had been there, what you had been through."  
Max turned to Evelyn who was standing beside Josephine, holding her hand.  
"You didn't tell them?"  
Evelyn shook her head.  
"You didn't tell them what happened even after they tossed me out?"  
"I wasn't able to. After they disowned you, they sent me back to the Circle in Ostwick. Before yesterday, I hadn't seen them at all. And I didn't want to."  
Max looked back at his parents. "I thought she had told you. Thought you knew but didn't care..."  
Cassandra reached out and squeezed his left hand to let him know she was there for him.  
Max lowered his head. "I...I thought you hated me."  
Elliot shook her head. "No! We've never hated you Max."  
"Even as we disowned you, we loved you. At the time, when you rejected the Maker, we just thought you were rebelling against your parents. We figured after a few days on your own, you'd return and join the Chantry like your uncle did. But when you didn't come back, we didn't know what to do. We were worried about you." Bann said.  
"You? Were worried about me? Where was all that 'worried parents' business when I was screaming at night from the nightmares? You didn't stop to think that maybe I wasn't all fine and dandy."  
Banns face tightened. "Son, your mother and I are trying to apologize for what we've done to you."  
"Oh your saying you are sorry? Well sorry doesn't cut it!" Max yelled. "'Sorry' doesn't do it justice. Not even a wee bit!"  
"We get why you are upset Max but-."  
"Upset?" Snapped Max. "Upset? You think I'm upset? I'm upset when I my knife misses my target. I'm upset when I stub my toe. I'm 'upset' if I miss dinner. Why would I be upset when my parents disown me, toss me out in the cold to fend for myself, completely forget I'm alive, and only come find me after they realize I'm now the leader of the Inquisition and can get them shit! No I'm not upset. I'm fucking furious!!" Both Elliot and Bann backed away from their son fearfully.  
"We'll let you come back into the family Max. You could come back with us, see your friends again, be with your family again. You could come home." Bann said as a last resort, trying to calm his son down.  
"I already am home. And I'm already with my friends and family. The Inquisition is my home as well as my family. I don't need nor want yours anymore. So I bid you adieu."  
Silence fell over the hall.  
A scout ran into the hall at full speed and stopped before Max. "My lord Inquisitor! Come quickly! Hawke is attacking your brother!"

 

Hawke whistled as he walked around the grounds of Skyhold. He had woken up an hour ago to find that Isabela had already gotten up. He was on his way to meet Alistair and Zevran down at the stables when he heard a commotion. He looked to his right to see Merrill and Max's older brother, Henri sitting on the balcony. Merrill had a basket of flowers she had gotten from Skyhold's garden at her feet. She was always picking flowers, even in Kirkwall. It was one of the reasons why Varric gave her the nickname Daisy.  
They were deep in conversation when Henri reached up and tried to touch Merrill's breasts. She slapped his hand away and he raised his voice angrily. He tried again but she slapped his hand away once more. By this time it was clear that Henri was now angry as was his intentions.  
Hawke, fueled by rage, marched over to them. Merrill saw him coming and fear filled her face as she knew what was coming. Henri thought she was giving in.  
"Yeah you've been a bad elf. I need to punish you servant. And I know just the way."  
Hawke stepped up to Henri and tapped him on the shoulder.  
Henri turned around. "You must be Hawke. I was just about to punish this knife ear for rejecting me. This conversation will have to wait until I'm done."  
Hawke clenched his fists, barely able to contain the built up rage inside.  
"Her name is Merrill." Hawke growled.  
Understanding dawned on Henri and he backed up, realizing his grave error.  
"And she's like a sister to me. Guess what that means. It means you just tried to grope my sister. You mess with my family, you mess with me. Then I fuck you up." Hawke stated simply.  
"I will not be spoken to like that you poor refugee!" Henri said angrily.  
Hawke smiled and thrusted his head out. "Go ahead. First punch is free."  
Henri threw a lightning fast punch at his head and it would have connected had Hawke been a common fighter. But Hawke had years of experience just like Henri. The difference was that Henri only trained while Hawke had been in hundreds of life or death situations in which he had to use the skills he sharpened.  
Hawke merely moved his head to the side and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He elbowed Henri in the chest then brought his fist up to his face, breaking his nose in one fluid movement. Hawke grabbed Henri's head and brought it down upon his knee, breaking Henri's jaw in the process. Then he grabbed the scruff of his shirt and threw him to the dirt where Henri groaned in a dazed fit of pain. It all happened within seconds. Henri was utterly amazed and scared at how quickly and easily Hawke was able to dispatch him. He cried out in pain. Hawke stood over him. He kicked him again and again, all the while shouting abuse at the disgusting creep. "You little piece of shit! Don't ever try that again! You fucking degenerate! Not so high and nightly now huh? Think you can just step all over others and use them how you deem fit? Think again filth! Fucking parasite is what you are!" Hawke was so blinded by rage, he didn't notice that a crowd had formed around them. He heard people screaming his name but he ignored them. This creep needed to get what was coming to him.  
Suddenly, large grey hands grabbed him and pulled him back. Hawke reached up, grabbed his unknown assailants head and flipped over and behind him. Then kicked his legs, causing his legs to buckle. The assailant fell to the floor and Hawke returned to flailing Henri.  
Then smooth soft hands fell on his shoulders, gently pulling him back. He instantly recognized the touch and stopped, letting Isabela guide him back and away from the still form of Henri who had fainted from the pain.  
Bann and Elliot ran up to Henri. Bann took one look at Henri then at Hawke. He ran at Hawke shouting, "You bastard! I'll have you hanged for that!"  
Both Varric and Max stepped in front of Hawke, barring Bann from him.  
"Out of the way! That man must be punished!" Bann shouted.  
Max twisted to look at Hawke. "Hawke? Anything to say in your defense?"  
"That shit asked for it." Spat Hawke.  
"Care to elaborate? I'm sure he asked for a lot of things."  
"Your precious son tried to force himself on Merrill."  
Bull, who had recovered from trying to get Hawke away from Henri, snatched Varric up before the dwarf could reach for Bianca.  
"Tiny, let me go! That nug licker needs my boot in his ass and Bianca suddenly has the urge to shoot a bolt between his eyes!"  
"Calm down big guy." Bull said.  
Max turned to the skinny dark haired elf. "Merrill?"  
Merrill nodded. "It's true. We were talking about my flowers when he tried to um..touch..me. I slapped his hand away twice but he didn't stop. He said he was going to 'deflower' me but I told him that's crazy. I'm nothing like a flower."  
"I'll chop his balls off." Isabela said with a viscous steel to her voice. "Then I'll paddle him. And not the fun way."  
Max had made his decision. "Alright. Solas, make sure Henri won't die. Mom, Dad, pack up your things. You are leaving as soon as Solas confirms Henri will be fine."  
"What?? You can't do that! Henri needs medical treatment. You can't just throw your family out when they need you most!" Bann protested.  
Max smiled with grim satisfaction. "Why not? You did so with me. Now I want you out of my castle and on your way back to the Free Marches within the hour. If not, I'll have my soldiers escort you off the premisses. And I'll help them."  
Bann recoiled, as if stung. "If that is your wish, Inquisitor? It shall be so. Until we see each other again, take care my boy."  
Cullen accompanied Bann and Elliot as they carried Henri's passed out body away. And that was the last contact Max had with Trevelyns for almost four years.  
Max turned back to Hawke who was still seething. "You beat him to a pulp. Good job, I approve. Just..next time, call me over and I'll help you."


	22. Guilty Pleasures All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun silly parts of the ongoing story. Cass finally gets her gift from Max (I think you know what it is)

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

 

"So tell me: how are you and Max doing?" Leliana asked Cassandra as they sat at a small table in the garden sipping tea. They had been there having a pleasant conversation all morning.  
Cassandra blushed. "Wonderful. He's wonderful."  
Leliana grinned. "He's that good?"  
They laughed.  
It had been some time since they last spoke just as close friends. It was nice.  
"Better."  
"You actually smile when he's around. I didn't know you could." Leliana teased.  
Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I know. It surprises me too. Somehow he's the only one who can."  
Leliana nodded. "I get that. Does he make you happy?"  
"More than I thought possible. I love him."  
Max and Varric came into view. The two looked at them then ducked behind a pillar.  
*What are those two up to?* she wondered.  
"I find it odd that you are so taken with him. Mariel was nothing like Max is. He was deadly serious and bland while Max is..."  
"What? Childish?"  
Grinning, Leliana said, "No, Max is fun. I think he balances out your no nonsense side."  
At that moment, Max poked his head out from behind the pillar. Cassandra caught his eye and he winked at her. Then Varric pulled him back.  
"Just out of curiosity, do you know what his surprise for me is? He's been hinting at it for the last three days but he hasn't shown me it yet."  
"Yes I do. Unfortunately he made me swear to keep what it is a secret. But I will say this: you think you love him now? Wait till he gives you your surprise. Afterwards, your pants will be dropping faster than before every time you look at him. Not to mention they will be dropping even more so than normal."  
Cassandra eyed her friend cautiously. "What do you mean by 'dropping even more than normal'? We don't do it as often as you think."  
Leliana raised an eyebrow. "So what do the two of you do when you excuse yourselves from dinner early? Or when you slip away when you think no one is paying attention? Or when you-."  
"Alright! You've made your point."  
The bard smiled and took a sip of her tea.  
They head a yelp and looked over to see Max jumping around holding his foot. Varric shoved him behind the next pillar, his cursing could be heard from where the two women were sitting. "Damn it Lucky, what part of 'sneak over there' do you not understand!"  
Max groaned. "I can't help it if I stub my toe doing the sneaking!"  
"Keep your voice down otherwise they'll catch on to what we're doing!"  
"You keep quiet too!"  
"Shh!"  
Cassandra looked back to Leliana who had a broad smile across her face. "Should we be worried?"  
Leliana shrugged. "Men will be boys. Oh, by the way: duck."  
"Duck? What are you talking ab-." Before she finished speaking, out of nowhere, a sphere of water hit her in the face, exploding on impact, sending water everywhere. She stood up suddenly, sending the chair she was sitting on crashing down.  
"Oh shit, you hit the Seeker you dolt!" Sera shouted.  
Cassandra wiped the water out of her eyes as the culprits crept out of their hiding places. It was none other than the rogues. All of the roguish rogues walked over to her soaking self except Cole but Cassandra guessed he was nearby.  
Max was smiling as he approached her. "Are you wet from the water or are you just really happy to see me?"  
She glared at him. "Explain. Now."  
"Calm down Seeker. Hawke wasn't aiming for you, trust me. He was trying to hit Zevran. You just happened to be in the way." Varric explained.  
"Me and my aim are thoroughly insulted Varric." Hawke said with a hurt expression.  
"I don't care who he was aiming at. What are you all doing?"  
"Getting you soaking!" Sera snorted.  
"Playing a good old fashioned game of water fight my dear Seeker." Zevran said with a grin.  
"What?" Asked Cassandra, confused.  
"You've never heard of water fight? Your missing out! We used to play it to keep morale up during the Blight." Aiden said. "A Mage uses magic to form these little balls out of water. Those playing are split into three teams then they all sneak around and try to chuck the water balls at the other players. When the game is over, whoever is driest wins. This time it was me and Sera on one team. Hawke and Zevran were on another. And Max and Varric were on the last team. Just some harmless fun."  
Zevran was eying Cassandra's now drenched shirt. "I must say Seeker, Max is a lucky man to have one so wet."  
Max chuckled. "She does get wet often."  
Cassandra glared daggers at him. "You. Come with me. We are going to have a talk about privacy."  
"Come on Seeker, it was an accident. Don't stop the fun just cuz you got a little happy." Aiden said with a smile.  
"Aiden..." Leliana warned.  
Aiden lowered his head. "Sorry Leli."  
Hawke grinned. "Look at you guys. Two of the most famous people in Thedas and your bending to the will of a woman. You'll never see me bending to a lady. Nope. I'm too big of a man."  
"Hawke! Where are you! I'm ready for my bath!" Shouted Isabela from up in their room.  
Hawke jumped. "Coming right up!" He shouted back. Turning to the others he said, "Shut up Varric. This is different. I'm bending for sex in the bath. Totally different than just bending to be a nice guy." Then he practically ran to his room where Isabela waited.  
Zevran looked at Sera. "Want to go mess with our more elfy friends?"  
Sera nodded enthusiastically. "Frigging yes!" The two ran off to terrorize Solas.  
Varric shrugged and walked off, whistling the tune to a song only he knew, leaving only Leliana and Aiden behind.  
Aiden scratched the back of his head. "Think it worked?"  
"We'll have to wait and see. I hope it did. Cassandra's been nagging me for days now about her surprise and Max can barely keep from blabbering what it is to her every time she asks. Good thing you suggested we give them a little shove, else they would never get around to it." Leliana said without looking up from her tea.  
Aiden snickered. "It better work. Otherwise Max's head will explode from keeping the secret. That man can't keep a secret to save his life. Honestly it's like working with children. He can't keep his mouth shut."  
Leliana smiled. A thought passed through her mind then. One she was unsure of but open to. She went to voice it but suddenly a small child of about four ran up to them with his mother not far behind.  
The boy latched onto Aiden's legs and stared up at him in awe.  
His mother rushed up, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry for disturbing you Warden, but my son really wanted to meet you and when he saw you standing here, he bolted off before I could stop him. You let go of the Warden right this instant! Sorry, we'll be on our way."  
Aiden grinned and put up his hands. "Nonsense. It's always a pleasure meeting a strong warrior like your son." He said to the mother as the boy tried to wrestle his legs to the ground.  
Aiden bent over and carefully pried the boys arms off his legs. "Hello there buddy. What's your name mighty warrior?"  
The boy looked up at him and gave a toothy smile. "I'm Sam! And you are the Warden! You beat all the darkspawn!"  
Aiden grinned. "Well not all of them. But I've defeated my fair share of darkspawn, yes."  
"When I grow up, I'm going to be just like you and beat all the darkspawn! I'm gonna be like you and grandpa!" The boy said happily.  
Aiden looked up at the mother for some insight.  
"My father, his grandfather, was a Soldier. He fought and...fell...at the Battle of Denerim." Sam's mother explained, somewhat tearfully. It was obvious she still had trouble speaking about it.  
"What was his name?"  
"L-Lorn Shala."  
Aiden nodded. "Lorn. A good man. Brave and one devious little devil."  
The mother was taken back. "You knew my father?"  
"To some degree. I played cards with him many a dull night before the battle."  
"He spoke of you often as I recall. You obviously meant a lot to him if that brings you any comfort."  
It was all she could do to nod.  
Aiden looked back down at the boy Sam. He knelt down and grasped his shoulders. Leliana watched with great interest.  
"I can tell you are going to be really strong one day Sam. But can you do me a favor? It'll mean a lot to me."  
Sam nodded his head furiously, hanging on to his every word.  
"I need you to watch over your mother, keep her safe and happy. You understand Sam? Can you do that for me?"  
"Don't worry Warden! I will. I won't let anything bad happen to mommy! Not even if a big Dragon wanted her!"  
Aiden chuckled. "Good. Now run along and play with your mother Sam. And remember: look after her for me."  
"I will!" Sam said as he dragged his mother away to play a game. "Thank you." The mother mouthed before they left his sight.  
Aiden turned back to Leliana who was smiling warmly at him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Leli, your looking at me with that look that always means you want something. So what is it you want?"  
Without thinking, Leliana answered him with what was on her mind. "I want to have a baby."  
Aiden didn't respond right away so Leliana spoke quickly, trying to veer his mind towards her wants which she knew was whirling.  
"We've been together for nigh on eleven years now and I know we've talked about having kids over the years but we've never had an actual chance to have one. For the longest time we knew that the Calling would one day take you so we never really thought it possible. But now that your cured, a baby is actually something we can have. And Maker I want one. I've wanted to have a family with you for Maker knows how many years but I always shot it down because I knew it would never happen. But now it finally can and I want- I want..." She shut her mouth suddenly as she realized Aiden was staring at her.  
*He doesn't want a baby.* she thought, torn that he didn't want one as badly as she did.  
She lowered her head, ashamed that she had even brought it up.  
She jumped when Aiden took her hands in his. "Leliana, do you truly want this? I don't wish to force it upon you."  
She looked up at his tan scarred face. "You mean you want one too?" A glimmer of hope filled her eyes.  
"Yes I do. Maker Leliana, you know how many times I've dreamed about raising a family and growing old with you? Of teaching our little tyke how to use a sword or watching them grow up strong and healthy? How many times I've dreamed of living a normal life without the burdens of command or the taint? I would have asked you years ago but I didn't want to go on the Calling and leave you alone to raise the child. I could never do that to you."  
"But now we don't have to worry about that."  
"Maybe not but we are part of the Inquisition, fighting a would be god. Right now, I don't think it's the right time to try for a baby. But after we send Corypheus back to whatever dark hole he crawled out of, yes. Of course we can Leli."  
Leliana squealed and leaped into his arms. He held her suspended off the ground in his embrace and twirled around.  
She kissed him. "Thank you."  
Aiden grinned. "Why do I get the feeling that I just walked into a trap?"

 

Cassandra was sitting on her stool out near the training dummies, watching some of the new recruits practicing. She had gone to see how they were doing after she had dried off and gave Max a stern talking to. The rogue just smiled at her. Unbeknownst to her, he had wanted her to get angry with him. It was all according to the plan. Which was going quite smoothly.  
She heard someone approaching and looked away from the trainees to see Max and Varric coming her way. Varric had his hands hidden behind his back and both men were smiling. Which was a clear indication that they were planning something.  
She stood up to meet them.  
"What have you done now?" She asked, hesitant to know the answer.  
Varric grinned at her. "I get it Seeker. Your still sore after our spat."  
Annoyed, Cassandra said, "I am not a child, Varric. Do not suggest I am without reason."  
Varric hesitated then made up his mind. "A peace offering." He said as he brought a book out from behind his back. "The next chapter of Swords and Shields. I hear your a fan."  
Cassandra gaze snapped away from the book, which she had an irresistible urge to read, to Max who had a big idiotic smile on his face.  
"This is your doing?"  
"Oh yes. Do you honestly really think I'd miss this?" Max said with a chuckle.  
Varric shrugged as he began to walk away with the book. "Well, if your not interested, your not interested. Still needs editing anyhow."  
"Wait!" Cassandra cried out.  
Grinning, Varric turned around. "Heh your probably wondering what happens to the Knight Captain after the last chapter."  
Cassandra gasped. "Nothing should happen to her! She was falsely accused!"  
"Well, it turns out the guardsman-."  
Cassandra snatched the book out of Varric's hands. "Don't tell me!"  
Still grinning, Varric coughed. "This is the part where you thank the Inquisitor. I don't normally give sneak peaks after all."  
Cassandra turned back to Max. Smiling, she swayed over and latched her mouth onto his. She wanted to take him right then and there, and she was ready to. Through the loving haze that had enveloped her, she laughed to herself. Leliana did say that she would love Max even more after he gave her his surprise and she did in fact, love him that much more which she didn't even think possible. Leliana was also right in that she was willing to drop her pants more often than usual.  
By some divine miracle, she was able to rein her lust in. She stepped back and smiled warmly at the man she loved. "I...Thank you Max."  
Max laughed. "Ah this was everything I'd hoped!"  
Varric nodded. "I know how you feel."  
"I wonder if I have time to read the first part?" Cassandra said excitedly.  
"Make sure to tell all your friends!" Varric said as he walked away, leaving the two lovers alone. "If you have any." He muttered.  
"Well well well, Varric. Acts of kindness towards the Seeker? What will people say?" Hawke said as he leaned against a tree besides Isabela. They had seen the whole thing.  
Varric grumbled under his breath.  
Hawke raised a hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"  
Isabela playfully shoved Hawke. "Stop it Hawke, your ruining this momentous occasion. This is a big leap forward in Varric's relationship with the Seeker."  
Varric nodded. "Thank you Rivaini. All I'm trying to do is make it less dangerous to be around the Seeker."  
Isabela eyed the dwarfs chest. "I support you Varric. At least up until the point where Cassandra wants to rub her calloused hands in your chest hair. That's where I'm drawing the line. If anyone gets to run their fingers through your chest hair, it's going to be me."  
Varric frowned. "Sorry Rivaini. Not to disappoint you but the only one I allow to do that is Bianca."  
"Your relationship with your crossbow is disconcerting." Hawke said.  
"Well your relationship with Rivaini's breasts is disconcerting." Varric retorted with a small smile at the edge of his mouth.  
"What I do with her amazing breasts is strictly our business, not yours."  
Isabela interrupted their banter before it could fully get started. She loved the two men to death but their endless teasing did get a tad bland every now and then.  
"So are we still going to go play Wicked Grace with the rest of the Kirkwall family or not?"  
Hawke nodded enthusiastically. "Of course we are."  
"Then where are the others?" Varric asked.  
"In the tavern already, waiting for you to be done with your surprise to Cassandra. Which reminds me: are you done with your surprise for Cassandra?"  
The three turned back to where Cassandra was now madly kissing Max.  
"Yeah I think I'm done."  
"Great. Now let's get to losing at cards." Hawke said cheerfully.  
They walked over to the tavern and headed upstairs to where the rest of their family of misfits were sitting around a table with a deck of cards laid out before them.  
"How'd it go? Did she like it? Did she hit you?" Merrill asked as they sat down.  
Varric smiled. "Good, yes, no."  
"It went very well. Cassandra practically tore Max's clothes off and did him right then and there. You see Aveline? A book works much better than copper marigolds."  
Aveline frowned. "You should talk mr 'give my slutty pirate girlfriend a fertility talisman as a gift'."  
Hawke's cheeks reddened. "I didn't know it was. It isn't like it had an explanation etched into it."  
Isabela patted his arm. "It was a thoughtful gesture."  
"Meaning it was a horrible gift." Hawke interpreted.  
"Oh Isabela loved it! She talked about it with me for hours about how she wanted-." Isabela interrupted Merrill before she could let it slip. "Um Merrill. Private things like that should stay private until I deem them worthy of being shared."  
Hawke raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. "Go ahead. I love a good bit of juicy gossip."  
Varric grinned. "Hawke said sarcastically."  
Fenris groaned. "Not this again."  
"Varric, you know I hate it when you do that. Anyway, what's this private thing you don't don't deem worthy of sharing Isabela?"  
Aveline noticed that Isabela was unusually uncomfortable. Her jaw hit the floor when she put two and two together. They had been talking about how Hawke had given her a fertility talisman and then Merrill said that Isabela had talked to her about it. She connected the dots. Isabela must be having a child!  
Aveline stood and steered the pirate aside so they could talk with relative privacy.  
Isabela was obviously nervous. "What is it Aveline? What's so important that you had to drag me away from the game?"  
"You dumb slattern!"  
"I'm sure I deserve that. Might I ask why?"  
"What do you mean why? What will Hawke think of you once he finds out? How dare you do this to him. You know he loves you and yet you still go and do something as stupid as this."  
Utterly lost, Isabela asked, "Um...do what exactly?"  
Aveline massaged her temple. "Sweet Maker! Your pregnant!"  
Isabela stared at the redheaded warrior. "W- what?"  
"That conversation you had with Merrill was about celibacy and we both know you don't practice that. Your pregnant. Why else would you cut Merrill off and say it wasn't ready to be shared?"  
Isabela continued to stare at her. "Because it's a private thing."  
"Aha! I knew it! Are you going to tell Hawke your having someone's else's baby or am I?"  
"Aveline, I had that conversation with Merrill years ago. And it was about personal things not that Hawke gave me a fertility ring."  
Aveline frowned. "Oh. Great. Now I feel stupid. Sorry Isabela."  
The pirate shrugged.  
"So if you weren't talking about the talisman, what were you talking about, if I may ask?"  
"I did tell her about the gift and we laughed about it. At first that is. Then as I thought about it, the more I seemed to like the idea. I voiced my feelings to Merrill and she helped me work it all out."  
"What idea did you like that much?"  
Isabela hesitated before answering, afraid Aveline would overreact.  
"I want to have a baby with Hawke."  
Aveline, the human battering ram, actually audibly giggled. She pulled Isabela in with a bear hug. Aveline stepped back and smiled. "We will be talking more about this later but for now let's get back to the cards. Otherwise we'll raise suspicions and I don't want Hawke finding out until the right moment."  
""Don't tell him Aveline. I'm still waiting for the right time and place to. And you know Hawke is almost never serious so that could take a while."  
Aveline nodded. "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul."  
The two women joined the others who had already started a round.  
Hawke looked up from his cards and eyed the two suspiciously. "And what were you two doing? Not kissing, I hope."  
Aveline grinned. "We were just talking about something important. Weren't we scurvy tramp?"  
Isabela giggled, despite her best efforts.  
Hawke stared at her. He didn't think the saucy pirate ever giggled.  
"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to ignore the fact that Isabela just giggled." Varric said as he dealt out a new round of cards.  
"Anybody have a good story?" Varric asked.  
Fneris's mouth twitched in a smile. "Aren't you the designated story teller of the group? We all know that you'll tell one either way."  
Varric grinned. "I was just asking to be nice. Give someone else a try."  
Hawke raised his hand. "Permission to speak oh mighty storyteller?"  
"Granted."  
"I have a story about hope, love, and perseverance. Now this tale begins far to the east in lands unknown-."  
Varric cut him off before he could continue. "Boring. Now here's a real story."  
Hawke glared at the dwarf as he began his story with the typical beginning.  
"No shit, there I was. Just Max, the Seeker, Bull, Solas, and I against an entire bandit stronghold. We were in the Hinterlands, checking up on some rumor that a band of merry bandits had taken up residence in an old villa in the forest and were annoying the neighbors with the usual murdering, pillaging, stealing and the like. We spent days just trying to find the place but once we did, we realized that the villa was considerably larger than we had at first thought. Max and I did some scouting and found out that the bandits posted archers on the walls regularly and had a small drawbridge. No way a direct assault would do the trick, right? Well as we sat around trying to think of what to do, Max got an idea. One of those horribly stupid ideas that never work but are just thrown in for comedic effect. I mean this idea was so bad, it made the Qunari takeover of Kirkwall seem brilliant. Now I've heard some bad ideas in my time but this one takes the-."  
"Get on with it! And give me another card." Fenris snapped.  
Varric rolled his eyes but otherwise continued.  
"Alright so Max's grand plan was to get the bandit leader so upset he comes down to personally kill him. Then have an ambush, kill the leader and thus break the other bandits will to fight, considering we were terribly outnumbered seven to one. Then Max got his second dumbest idea: for the ambush, have someone ride into battle atop of Bull to further lower the bandits morale. Being the shortest and lightest, it was voted against my will that I be the one to ride Bull."  
"You can't ride Bull. You would need a saddle." Merrill stated.  
Bethany laughed. "You can't be serious."  
"I kid you not Sunshine. Anyway, the rest of us were so desperate to get rid of the bandits, we agreed to the idea. Morning comes and we act on the plan. I climbed atop of Bull and along with Cassandra, snuck up to our ambush site, just beside the bridge. Solas hid in some bushes and set up a barrier around Max just in case an arrow hits him. And Max strolls up to the bridge and screams at the top of his lungs, 'Excuse me, do you know where I might find the leader of this fine establishment?' The bandit chief sticks his head up over the top and shouts back, 'That would be me. Now what do you want?' Max shouts back, 'For you to get off your ass! People around here are calling this place a bandit stronghold but all I'm seeing is a deserted vacation home filled with a bunch of pansies! You all should be ashamed. My bandit stronghold is much bigger and I have more defenses. Plus, I'm not stealing from the already poor, I'm raiding towns and the rich.' "What are you saying maggot?' 'I'm saying this is one shitty excuse for a bandit group and I know I can do better than you. In fact, why don't you come down here and we'll fight for the rights to own this horrid group of ruffians.' Naturally, the chief comes down and opens the draw bridge and steps over to where Max is standing. Only problem is that this guy is huge. Like, bigger than the Arishock big. So Bull, Cassandra, and I come out of our hiding place with me riding Bull only to stop in our tracks as we notice that the leader is considerably bigger than we thought. The chief takes one look at me atop of my shining steed and doubles over laughing. The sight is so random, we all start laughing, even the bandits in the villa. Max wobbles over to the chief and the chief slaps him on the back, sending him stumbling. Which only makes the guy laugh harder. Max, still laughing, falls to his knees and asks the bandit chief to help him up. The guy leans down to help him up and Max, quick as a snake, slits the his throat with a knife hidden in his sleeve. We learned later that he planned on the chief letting his guard down at the ridiculous sight of a dwarf riding a Qunari into battle. After that, I gave up on trying to anticipate what goes on in that crazy head of his."  
Aveline cocked her head to the side. "And how did you deal with the rest of the bandits?"  
Varric snapped his fingers. "Oh right right. Well the rest of the bandits didn't think Max killing their leader was as funny as me and Bull so they began shooting at us. We ducked behind some cover. None of us had any idea as to how we were gonna beat them let alone reach them. Then Max came again with the crazy but at the same time amazing, idea. He suggested we just rush them. He told us that there wasn't a lot of men there and that they were tricky. Then the lucky son of a bitch just up and ran into the villa while we cowered from the hail of arrows raining down on us. A few minutes later, the arrows stopped coming and Max walked out of the villa, dripping with blood from the bandits as he whistled a jaunty tune. Cassandra looked to have been ready to kill him for acting so recklessly but Max smiled and asked if he could give us a tour of the villa. We went in and just as Max said, there wasn't a lot of them. Only ten men. All the men on the top were dummies made of hay and all the arrows that had been coming down had come from these mini catapults. I asked him how he knew that there wasn't a lot of men and he takes one look at me, smiles, and says, 'Oh I didn't. I guessed.' I ask, 'What would you have done if you had been wrong?' Max grimaced and goes, 'I would have had a very bad evening.'"  
The group of friends laughed.  
Bethany grinned. "It sounds like Max is just like you, big brother."  
Hawke feigned a hurt look. "Are you comparing me to Max? I'm deeply hurt that you would even think we are alike in anyway. I'm much cooler."  
Isabela smiled longingly at her lover. "And much sexier."  
Hawke grinned back at her. "I'm charming, handsome, and supportive. What more do you need?"  
Isabela placed a hand on his. "Nothing." She said sweetly. Then she said, "Raise your hands, Varric can see your cards."  
Varric puffed up. "It's not cheating; its using your surroundings."  
Isabela raised an eyebrow. "Varric, its cheating.  
Varric scowled and redistributed the cards. "What happened to you Isabela? You used to only look after yourself."  
"Simple. I fell in love."  
"And honestly, I thought a hole in the sky was the weirded thing that could happen."  
Hawke snickered and squeezed Isabela's soft hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kind of went a little crazy with the baby thing I just really like the idea of such legendary figures having kids of their own. Man this chapter is like an exsact opposite from the last one and all its arguing and yelling. As you can probably tell, I'm not the best at drama but I'm alright at fun banter like stuff and jokes ;)


	23. Qunari vs Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly fight, some snarky comments, and Max and Cassandra being a great couple

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

 

Max strolled through Josephine's office, empty as Evelyn was able to get the Ambassador to go on a walk with her, towards the War Room, whistling as he walked. His plan was to rig a bucket of water above the doorframe so that anyone who opens the door would get a bucket full of cold water dropped on them. He sighed in appreciation. *Can't go wrong with the classics.*  
He opened the door to the War Room and was startled to see Cassandra standing at the table, staring at the map of Thedas that spread across it. She hadn't noticed him come in.  
Max snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped at first but relaxed as she smelled his comforting scent.  
"Planning troop movements now?" Max asked pleasantly.  
Cassandra sighed. "I'm trying to imagine what it will look like when we are done." She nodded towards the map. "All of this once belonged to the Tevinter Emporium. Andraste changed that, as did the Blights. As for what comes next? I cannot guess the Makers plan."  
"What if there is no plan? We get the world we make. Nothing more." Max said.  
"Then how do we know the right choices to make? I know I want a world where the people trust the Chantry and that trust is respected. I want to respect tradition but not fear change. I want to right past wrongs but not avenge them. And I have no idea if me wanting these things makes any of them right." Stated Cassandra.  
Max shrugged. "You don't think you sound too idealistic?"  
"Once I might have. Today I live in a world where anything is possible."  
"Well we do live in a world where Varric gives you presents so I think you may have a point."  
Cassandra smiled and slid out of his embrace to move to a small window that looked out over the garden. She leaned up against the side and stared out. "Tell me: what guides you? You make decisions that shake the world yet always seem so assured. I wish o have your confidence."  
Max gave a small snicker. "You almost sound like you admire me."  
"I absolutely do." She said immediately. "You may get on my nerves from time to time but how many could do what you have done? You were a prisoner, accused and reviled yet you've emerged from every trial victorious. The Makers grace does not make you immortal. You live or die by your own hand. That is worthy of admiration."  
Max joined her. "If I'm guided by anything, it's you. And sheer dumb luck."  
Cassandra grunted. "Excellent. The blind leading the blind."  
Max took her hands in his. "I don't think you're blind."  
"Clearly you haven't been paying attention."  
"Haven't I?"  
Cassandra smiled. "When we first met, if someone had told me that I would pleased to have you lead me, I would have throttled them. And if that same someone had told me I would fall in love with you, I probably would have killed them. But I am. The Maker chose right."  
Max grinned. "I don't believe in the big guy remember?"  
"Oh I'm well aware. But don't worry, I don't mind. We still have a long road to travel, Maxie. Wherever it takes us, I'm glad your here."  
"That makes two of us. Now let's get down to business: the only reason I came in here was to set up a prank. The classic bucket of water on top of a door. Care to join me?"  
Cassandra smiled. "Is this what you do when your not doing anything important?"  
"Hey, doing pranks is almost as important as doing you."  
Cassandra laughed. "Nice to see you have your priorities straight."  
"Come on, it'll be fun." Max said, his blue eyes sparkling. Cassandra sighed. She couldn't say no to him when he used those puppy eyes look.  
"Fine, I'll help you do your childish prank."  
Max grinned happily. "Yes! Your the best Cass."  
It took them only five minutes to set the bucket of water atop the door to the War Room. They stepped back, admiring their work.  
It was that moment when Evelyn chose to come in. She swung open the door and a bucket full of cold water fell on her head, drenching her. She gasped in shock. "What the hell?" She sputtered.  
Max burst out laughing and ran off, past his drenched sister and to the tavern to tell Sera how well the prank went, leaving Cassandra standing there with a smile on her face.  
Evenly was angry at first but calmed down after she realized that it was just one of Max's many pranks.  
She noticed that the Seeker was smiling. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" Evelyn asked.  
"I'm just a helper. Max is the mastermind. Sorry on his account."  
Evelyn gave a tired sigh. "It's fine, I'm more than used to his pranks. He's a handful isn't he?"  
Cassandra grinned. "Sometimes two."  
Evelyn groaned. "Ugh you are horrible."  
Still grinning Cassandra said, "Come on. I'll help you get cleaned up."

 

"All right. You and me. Right here. Right now." Bull said to Hawke as they stepped outside the tavern.  
Hawke looked sidelong at the big Qunari. "Right now what?"  
"You and me are going to fight."  
"Why? I thought we were getting along."  
"I want to see if I can beat the guy that killed the old Arishock."  
Varric smirked. "Tiny, you do realize that Hawke here has killed close to hundreds of Qunari. Not to mention that he had to fight hordes of them just to reach the previous Arishock. What chance do you have?"  
Bull frowned. "That hurts Varric. That's hurtful."  
By this point those in the tavern had heard of Bulls challenge and most people had come out to see what the Champion would do.  
Hawke shook his head. "I don't feel like bashing skulls today."  
Bull grinned and began to chant, which the crowd that had gathered soon joined him. "Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight." The crowd chanted.  
"Your making a big mistake Tiny." Varric said to the horned giant.  
Hawke sighed tiredly. "Fine. You want to have a good fight Bull? I won't be the one to disappoint you. How about in fifteen minutes we meet out here in the courtyard to tussle? That'll give me enough time to say goodbye to my loved ones."  
"Fine by me." Bull grunted.  
Hawke went back into the tavern where Isabela was, snuck up behind her, and wrapped his arms lazily around her. "I hear you are going to be wrestling Bull."  
Hawke nodded. "You've heard right. I've come to say goodbye. Listen, if I don't make it, I want you to know that you make me the happiest man in the world and I love you with all my heart."  
Isabela snickered. "Go kick his ass for me okay."  
Hawke grinned. "I had you there for a second, admit it."  
Isabela laughed. "Go on."  
They stepped back outside where the people of Skyhold were already setting up boundaries for the fight. It seemed as if all of Skyhold was in the courtyard, eagerly awaiting what was sure to be an epic battle between two highly capable warriors.  
Max, being the Inquisitor was dragged out of his hiding spot from Evelyn by Aiden and Zevran. Aiden had volunteered to be the administrator.  
Hawke's, Max's, and Aiden's friends all lined the edge of the makeshift fence that outlined the boundaries. Merrill poked Varric's shoulders. "Why is Bull going to fight Hawke? I thought we were getting along with everyone."  
"We are, Daisy. Tiny just wants to see if he's stronger than Hawke."  
Merrill frowned. "Well that's not very smart."  
Varric chuckled. "Tell that to Tiny."  
"This will be a quick fight. This bas does not possess the skill needed to beat a Qunari." Sten stated.  
Zevran smiled. "You'd be surprised my friend. Hawke is a capable warrior, even by your Qun standards."  
Aiden put his hands up for silence and the crowd quieted down.  
Hawke and Bull entered the makeshift arena from separate sides. Bull was wearing his usual attire but Hawke had decided to go shirtless. He did so partly because wrestling in a baggy shirt never went well and because it reminded him of his infamous fight with the Arishock. In that instance, Hawke had fought with his chest plate off. Both the Arishock and him had thought it would be easier without the weight of their armor slowing them down. That's partly why his fight with the Arishock was so infamous.  
Most of the women, and even some of the men, stared at Hawke's chest, admiring his well toned muscles. Many an onlooker sighed blissfully.  
Hawke warned them, "Careful people, I'm already spoken for."  
Isabela couldn't help but smile at her big lovable champion.  
"This should be interesting. I hear Bull was Ben-Hassrath and a good one at that." Fenris said as he stepped up beside her.  
"Hawke'll win."  
"He beat the Arishock but he was just a warrior. Bull was a spy, a thinker. It won't be a head on fight like with the Arishock. Bull will be a tough nut to crack."  
"Hawke will win." Isabela said with complete faith in the man she loved. Aiden shushed them. "If everyone can be quiet that'd be great." He turned his attention to the two men who would be doing the fighting. "Alright I want a nice fair fight."  
Both Hawke and Bull groaned in disappointment. Aiden smiled. "Just joking. Anything goes. Be it breaking bones, hitting shins, kicking balls, etc etc. If you get seriously injured, our mages will heal you and make sure you don't die. I only have two rules: no punching throats and no overly potentially deadly moves. Other than that, have fun beating the hair off each other." Aiden said before stepping out of the arena and joining his old companions, with Leliana at his side.  
Hawke rolled his shoulders up and down as Bull cracked his knuckles.  
"Last chance big guy. Sure you want to do this?" Hawke asked as they circled each other.  
Bull grunted and said, "Just fight."  
Hawke shrugged and grinned. "Don't say I didn't give you fair warning. Let's dance."  
And nothing happened. They both just kept circling each other.  
Cole appeared beside Max. "'Come on little man throw a punch!' 'If you would charge me I would appreciate that.' They both want the other to go first. But they don't want to go first. That'll never happen."  
"Come on and beat the shit out of each other!" Sera shouted, frustrated that there was no fighting going on.  
Hawke frowned. "We're getting there, calm down."  
Hawke nodded to Aiden. "You said just about anything goes right?"  
"Anything not throat involved or deadly yes."  
Hawke smiled. "Excellent."  
Hawke took a step towards Bull and Bull tensed, expecting an attack. But it never came. Hawke had merely extended a hand. "May the best man win." Hawke said pleasantly. Bull nodded. "He will." He said as he shook Hawke's hand. Out of the corner of his one good eye, he saw Varric and the rest of Hawke's closest friends smiling. Too late he realized that he had fallen into a trap.  
Hawke brought his other hand up and threw the dirt he had snatched up from the ground into Bulls face. Bull naturally went to wipe the dirt away and Hawke rapidly jabbed him in his stomach, wiping the wind out of him. Then Hawke went to kick him in his shins but Bull, sidestepped and grabbed hold of Hawke with his iron grip. At this point the crowd was going wild, yelling out the name of who they wanted to win, goading the fighters on.  
But Bull had forgotten what Hawke had done earlier when he was beating up Henri. Hawke reached up, grabbed hold of Bull's horns, and flipped over him and Bull lost his grip, letting Hawke go. Hawke kicked Bull in his shins and Bull staggered. Before Hawke could jump back, Bull, quick as a snake, snatched Hawke and swung him around and onto his knees with such a force that the blow broke Hawke's left arm. Bull then threw Hawke to the ground, right onto his now broken arm. Hawke cried out from the sudden pain.  
Isabela's heart skipped a beat when she heard his cry. Her knuckles had long since turned white from gripping the fence as she watched. "Hawke!" She shouted, the worry all too apparent in her voice. She was ready to leap over the fence and rush to his side but Aveline's strong hand held her back. "It's not against the rules. No neck contact or deadly moves. Anything else is fair game."  
"But-."  
"Hawke has survived worse."  
That was true. But it didn't mean it didn't worry her.  
She felt Bethany touch her shoulder and she turned to look at the young mage who smiled. Isabela shook her worries away. If Hawke's own sister wasn't worried, she wouldn't be either.  
"Stings doesn't it? Just face it; your outmatched." Bull growled.  
Hawke spat out blood. "No. Now it's fun."  
Hawke slowly rose to his feet, grinding his teeth. He cracked his neck and sighed. "Right. Time to end this."  
Bull, expecting a defensive posture, was caught off guard when Hawke rushed forward, his limp and useless left arm flailing behind him and leaped in the air, throwing a wild undercut to his jaw. The blow connected and it was all over as Bull stumbled and fell facedown in the dirt with a dazed look on his unconscious face.  
It took a few moments for the crowd to realize that Hawke had won, despite a broken arm. But when they did, they erupted with cheers. Hawke breathed heavily. He hadn't expected his final blow to connect much less knock Bull out.  
Isabela jumped over the fence and ran to Hawke who gave her one of his famous grins. "Was there any doubt?"  
Shaking her head, she hugged him. He grimaced. "Arm." He reminded her.  
"Oh. Sorry. Are you alright?"  
Hawke shrugged. "Nothing a good Mage can't fix."  
They heard Varric collecting money from his bets. Like always he had betted that Hawke would win and like always, he had been right.  
Bull shook awake. Sten was standing over him. "I take it you think I'm weak now? Losing to a bas and all."  
Sten shook his head. "I think you are worthy. This Champion was named basalit-an by the previous Arishock. You held your own against him which means you are a formidable opponent."  
Aiden nudged Max. "You know, I've been thinking. Maybe you, me, and Hawke should duke it out sometime."  
Max nodded. "Yeah let's save that until after the whole Corypheus problem is dealt with."  
Merrill and Bethany walked over, both with concern on their faces.  
"Are you alright, Hawke?" Merrill asked as she gently touched his broken arm.  
Hawke grinned. "I'm fine. You and Bethany have mended worse injuries than that for me."  
A smile touched Bethany's features. "That we have."

 

Max woke with a start. It was still dark out. He had just had another one of his nightmares. For some reason, instead of just Evelyn, Cassandra was there in the Tower too even though she hadn't been there. Which of course made the dream that much worse. Right now he felt trapped. So he slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake Cassandra as she slept peacefully beside him.  
He crept over to the balcony and looked up at the starry night sky. He stood there for some time, remembering that there was beauty to be found in the world still.  
Cassandra woke up and found that Max was not next to her. She picked her head up and looked around their room. *When did it become our room?*  
She smiled to herself. It had always been their room, she just wasn't able to admit it before.  
She noticed that the balcony door was open. Her smile faded. *Not again. This is the third time this week.*  
She slipped out of bed and put a robe on to keep the night breeze from chilling her and walked quietly over to lean against the balcony door, watching Max as he stared up at the twinkling stars that dotted the sky.  
"Maxie?"  
Max turned around. "Cass. Did I wake you?"  
"The lack of your presence in our bed did."  
Max rubbed his neck. "Yea sorry. I had to get some air; it felt like the walls were closing in around me."  
"I understand. Are you alright?"  
"No. Not really."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Max sighed heavily. "I don't know. I'm still not used to that."  
"Used to what?" Asked Cassandra as she moved to stand next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Having someone care about me."  
She clasped her hand in his.  
I'm just so used to Evelyn being the only one that cares. She was the only one that loved me. But now I have you as well. That matters a great deal."  
Cassandra smiled into his neck.  
"With you I feel happy. Loved. More than I've ever felt. And I don't want it to end but this Anchor is sucking the life out of me every second. I- I want more time." His voice cracked.  
She turned his head towards hers. "Stop it."  
"Cassandra, we both know that if Corypheus doesn't kill me, the Anchor will. I only have so much time left before I-."  
"Then we will make the most of that time." Cassandra said before leaning in and kissing him.  
Max smiled. "How do you do that? Make me feel better?"  
"I've had a lot of practice."


	24. The Two Couslands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden gets a welcome visit from a loved one and and friendships strengthen

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

 

"We should probably head to the Western Approach soon, else we lose our only chance to find out what the Wardens are up to." Alistair said to Max as they stood in the War Room with his advisors planning what to do next.  
"What can we expect at the Western Approach?" Max asked.  
"Lots and lots of sand and ruins." Aiden said. Then when the others looked at him in confusion, he explained. "I passed through the Approach when I was searching for a cure to the Calling. It's full of darkspawn and phoenixes and other things that can kill you. Overall nasty place. I would not recommend it for a vacation. What's the plan when we get there?"  
"Kindly ask the Wardens to stop doing what they are doing and help us save the world? That an option?"  
Alistair smiled grimly. "I doubt it. No I fear the Wardens are doing something bad. More than that I don't know. Who do you want to go with you, Inquisitor?"  
Hawke cleared his throat. "Me, you, Max of course. And Cassandra because you can't bring Max along without having to take Cassandra. Fenris wants to come cuz there's a good chance we will come across some Vints for him to kill. Oh and we should probably bring Isabela along. Otherwise she'll be angry she's not being used properly."  
Alistair turned to Aiden. "You coming too?"  
Aiden shook his head. "As much as I want to, I can't. Fergus is coming to visit me in a couple days and I want to be here when he arrives."  
Alistair nodded in understanding. "That should be nice. What about Shale? She should be useful to have around."  
"I'll talk to her. She won't like being told what to do but I'll tell her I want her to go so she can keep an eye on you all."  
"We should also bring a Mage in case one of us gets hurt." Max said.  
"What about Merrill? If Vints are involved, she can warn us if blood magic is involved." Hawke suggested.  
Max nodded. "Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow so make sure everyone going is ready in the morning."

 

"Aiden you look fine." Leliana said, hiding a grin from her beloved who was, at the moment, fretting about how his beard looked.  
Max and the others heading to the Western Approach had left two days ago and during their absence, Max trusted his advisors and Aiden to watch over things at Skyhold while he was gone. It was fine until the morning when Fergus was expected to arrive. It was then that Aiden began to dart to and fro, inspecting near all of Skyhold and making sure things were in order. If anyone else was coming, Aiden would never clean but this was Fergus.  
Aiden had been in the middle of inspecting the gardens when he noticed that his beard was looking a little scruffy. So he had set on tidying it up even if it had escaped his notice that his beard had always looked a little scruffy. Leliana had heard of his 'mission' and gone up to their room to try to calm him down.  
"Your just saying that to make me feel better. But if I know Fergus, if he sees that my beard isn't well trimmed, I'll never hear the end of it."  
"And if I know Fergus, he won't care if you look a bit scruffy; he'll just be glad you are okay."  
Aiden sighed. "Your right. It's just that I haven't seen him in years. I don't even think he thought I was still alive until news of me popping up in Haven spread around."  
"Oh I think he knew. Siblings have their ways." Leliana said with a smile.  
There was a knock at the door and Oghren shouted through the door, "Hey Warden, stop banging Leliana for a minute!"  
"I'm not banging her Oghren. She was just helping me trim my beard."  
A snicker could be heard from behind the door. "Heh heh. Whatever you say Leliana banger. Anyway, that yellow lady with the great rack asked me to tell you that your Fergus guy just arrived. He's waiting in her office or whatnot."  
Aiden practically fell trying to get to the door. Leliana smiled. Aiden turned back to her. "Are you sure I look okay?"  
Leliana laughed. "Yes you look fine. Now go meet Fergus before you freeze from nervousness."  
Worry flashed across his face. "You really think so?"  
Leliana rolled her eyes. "Come on you." She said before dragging him out of the room, past Oghren who was emptying a bottle of mead, and down the stairs to Josephine's office. Aiden stopped at the closed door, his nerves wracking him. It had been years since he last saw his brother and he had no idea what would happen. Leliana leaned over and kissed him on the check. "It'll be fine."  
Aiden nodded, reassured by her presence. He took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped inside.  
Fergus looked up from his conversation with Lady Josephine as the door swung open. A man of medium height with short red hair stepped inside. He had a light beard and sparkling green eyes that had a slight humor to them. Scars covered his face and Fergus was willing to bet that scars also covered the rest of his body. This was a man who had seen battle after battle. The man had a calming effect though, as if his presence alone promised that everything would be alright. He also had an air about him that gave you hope. He was a man to follow;to aspire to.  
Fergus said gruffly. "The Hero of Ferelden; Vanquisher of the Fifth Blight; and almost as important: the Arl of Amaranthine." He smiled. "It's good to see you again Aiden."  
Aiden smiled back, all feelings of nervousness had vanished. He shook Fergus's hand but Fergus said, "What are we strangers or something?" before pulling Aiden in for a hug.  
Leliana smiled at the two brothers. Even though the two hadn't seen each other in years, it had only taken them a couple seconds to reconnect entirely.  
"Be honest with me little brother: how many times have you saved the world since I last saw you?" Fergus asked with a smile.  
"None. I haven't saved the world in a long time."  
"Then what were you up to before you joined the Inquisition?"  
Aiden turned and looked at Leliana lovingly. "I made a promise that I aimed to keep. I found a cure to the Calling so I could stay with the ones I love."  
Fergus looked over at Leliana and his face lit up with a grin. "Leliana it's so great to see you again!" He moved over to her and she extended a hand but Fergus swatted it away. "Come on none of that handshake stuff; we're family."  
Leliana grinned. She couldn't help it; Fergus's smile was infectious just like Aiden's. She gave Fergus a big hug. "It's good to see you too Fergus. Thank you for coming. It means a lot to Aiden to have you visit."  
"Bah it's fine. It's more of a vacation for me anyway. Besides, any reason to get away from all the work at home. Which by the way, I wish you would come home from time to time, Aiden. It doesn't fully feel like home without you."  
Aiden shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry but I can't go back there. Too many memories I don't want to relive. It doesn't feel like home without family."  
Fergus nodded in understanding. "Yeah..."  
The two brothers were silent for a few moments, remembering happy times.  
"So speaking of family, have you and Leliana given any thought of starting one?"  
Aiden shoved his brother. "That's private."  
Leliana spoke up. "Yes we are."  
Josephine's jaw dropped.  
Leliana winked at her. "We plan on having a child sometime after Corypheus is defeated."  
"First we must beat him." Aiden stated.  
Fergus nodded. "Well if anyone can beat him, it's you."  
Fergus slapped Aiden on the back. "You'll make a fantastic father. And you'll make an amazing mother, Leliana."  
"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. Now come on, I'm sure my friends want to see you again. I'd introduce you to the Inquisitor but he's gone at the moment."  
"Ah the Inquisitor is nothing compared to the Warden if you ask me."  
"Your just saying that because your my brother."  
Fergus winked. "Exactly."

 

"Yes why did you drag me along again?" Fenris asked Hawke as they rode. They were three days into their journey to the Western Approach and Hawke and his friends were starting to complain. They weren't used to traveling long distances; instead they were used to just walking across a city or hiking up a hill or two.  
Hawke grinned. "For your sterling company."  
Fenris sighed. He set himself up for that one.  
"We actually brought you along because we need someone to take all the heavy hits for us." Isabela said with a sly grin.  
Hawke snickered. "I thought that's why we brought the Seeker."  
Merrill frowned. "That can't be the only reason though, can it?"  
Isabela smiled at the skinny cute elf. "Oh Kitten."  
Alistair, who was leading the group for he knew how to get to the Approach, called a halt in their riding. It was getting late and hard to see. He didn't want the horses to hurt themselves and lose their footing in the dark.  
They stopped and set up camp. They ate a simple dinner and Merrill lit up a fire for them to sit around as the darkness crept up on them. But no one cared for they were with friends.  
Isabela had been staring at Cassandra intently for the last five minutes and finally, Cassandra couldn't take it anymore.  
"Why are you staring at me like that?"  
Isabela pursed her lips. "Polka dot? Pink? Blue? Striped?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm trying to guess what kind of underwear you wear."  
"I don't wear 'underwear' as you put it."  
Isabela clapped her hands. "Aha! You all heard that right? Tell me you heard that."  
Max grinned. "Oh she wears underwear all right, believe me. They're a damn nuisance that's what they are."  
Cassandra smiled at Max. "Really? I thought you enjoyed them."  
"Not when your teasing me with them."  
Fenris cleared his throat. "Can we please stop talking about others under garments?"  
Alistair nodded. "I agree with Fenris. This is getting a little too personal."  
"Let's change the subject. What do you guys think we'll find in the Approach?" Fenris asked.  
"Probably more blood mages. And if we are extra lucky maybe some spit mages. That'd be interesting." Hawke scoffed.  
Fenris grunted. "Your still on that whole spit Mage thing?"  
"Why not? Tell me that would not be better than Blood Mages. Anything is better than blood mages. Even big ass spiders are better than your average crazy blood Mage."  
"Well no blood Mage you've fought is as bad as Uldred was. That guy was a psycho." Alistair said.  
Isabela frowned at the blonde Warden, trying to warn him to shut up. But her warning didn't seem to register in his head.  
"I mean that guy tried to take over the Circle by overrunning it with fellow crazies." Alistair said, grinning.  
Hawke's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh is that it? Remember a city called Kirkwall? Yeah? My home. I vaguely remember it being overrun with blood mages and demons and don't forget the abominations. They killed almost half the population of Kirkwall trying to save themselves from the Templars. The guy who led them, Orsino, was once my buddy who swore he would never revert to blood magic. Me and my friends had to fight through almost a small army of blood mages and the like to get to Meredith who had gone bat shit crazy from red lyrium and who wanted to purge the entire city of anyone with an ounce of magic in their blood."  
By this time Alistair's grin had long faded away.  
"Oh and that's not even the bad part. A year prior, a blood Mage whose name I can't even say out loud, was killing woman and cutting off their body parts. It just so happens that my mother was kidnapped by this Mage. She was tortured and-...killed." His voice broke and his lips quivered. "All because she had the same face as his dead wife that he was trying to magically reconstruct using blood magic. He cut her face off and sealed it onto a body made of random woman's bones. I arrived too late. He had already killed her. She was a dead woman walking. After I killed him, I had to watch as my mother, who wasn't even in her own body, died in my arms. I had to watch, helpless, as my mother died because of blood magic...so don't try and tell me about how bad it was for you to deal with blood magic."  
Merrill frowned. "But you were always teasing me how I was a 'crazy' blood Mage."  
Hawke smiled. "You were a crazy blood Mage. But in a good way. Not the whole 'summon demons to fight for you then possess you' way."  
"I'm sorry Hawke. I didn't know." Alistair said, clearly shaken.  
Hawke shrugged the apology off. "Yeah well, most people don't."  
Isabela, desperate to change the subject, asked Max, "So what's the plan once we get to the Approach? Just rush in, find the Wardens, stop them from doing whatever it is they are doing, then go back to Skyhold with heaps of treasure?"  
"What makes you think we will find treasure?"  
"It's all sand and ruins in the Approach or so I've been told. And ruins always have buried treasure: it's a well known fact."  
Hawke raised his hand. "I can attest to that. Just about every cave or abandoned ruin I explored near Kirkwall had heaps of treasure in them. Granted most of that so called 'treasure' was discarded trash or weird stuff like the remains of some somewhat well known outlaw. But either way, I got some cash from selling them."  
Isablea laughed. "Yeah remember that time when you sold the remains of that red bearded dwarf fellow to that merchant?"  
Hawke grinned. "How could I forget?"  
Max raised his eyes. "Is it story time?"  
Hawke put more wood on the fire. Even though Merrill could just make more, a magically made fire just didn't have the right smell to it. Hawke liked the natural smokey scent a fire gives off and magical fire doesn't really have a particular scent.  
"It's as good a time as any to tell a tale or action romance and suspense."  
Fenris coughed. "Funny. I don't remember this story having any of that."  
Hawke frowned at the white haired elf. "I was building up the anticipation. It's called good story telling."  
A small grin touched the elf's features. "I think you've been listening to too many of Varric's tales."  
"Anyway, our story begins at the Bone Pit Mine on the outskirts of Kirkwall. We had gone there to see what had happened to the miners and when we arrived, I saw what looked to be like a small skeleton hunched over a dead log..."  
After Hawke had finished his tale, he left for his tent. As did most of the others until only Cassandra and Isabela remained sitting by the fire, talking long into the night.  
Cassandra smiled at the brazen pirate. "You two really love each other don't you?"  
"Who, me and Hawke?"  
Cassandra nodded. "It's obvious that you would die for each other. He makes you happy."  
Isabela blushed. "Not just happy. He makes me feel loved. I've been with hundreds of men, even my fair share of women; but Hawke is the first person I've wanted to stay with. He's...different than most."  
"That he is. You are a lucky women to have snagged someone as special as him."  
Isabela grinned. "What about you? Max is definitely something."  
"He's something alright. Max is Max. I don't really know how else to describe his crazy self."  
Isabela nodded in understanding. "He reminds me of Hawke. Both would much rather be messing around and having fun than saving the world. Circumstance just puts them at the middle."  
Cassandra was quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you ever worry about Hawke while he's off on his adventures?"  
Isabela laughed. "Was that a serious question? We all stopped worrying about him after his mother told us he chopped the head off a deadly venomous snake when he was three. Hawke is more than capable of handling himself. Plus, he's the luckiest guy I know. That helps a great deal. What about Max? Ever worry about him?"  
Cassandra sighed. "Every day. Even when he's doing one of his silly little pranks. How stupid is that?" She said with a light chuckle.  
"It's not stupid at all; it means you care for him."  
"Someone has to."  
"So...want to play Wicked Grace?"  
"You want to play cards at this hour of the night?"  
Isabela stared at her, deadly serious. "Hey, it's never too late to lose your sovereigns."  
Cassandra grinned and Isabela felt a sudden feeling of regret. "Your on."  
The next morning as Hawke got out of his tent, he saw Cassandra proudly wearing Isabela's bandanna. He turned to the black haired pirate. "Why is Cassandra wearing your bandanna?"  
"Don't play Wicked Grace with her." She snapped as she slipped past him.  
The Seeker caught his eye and winked. 

"Alright so the object of the game is to throw as many water balls as you can at those old fuddy duddys. The first person to hit them all twice, wins."  
Leliana smiled to herself as she watched Aiden explain a game to several small children who's parents were off working. He had noticed that most of them were bored and causing trouble so he decided to avert their attention to something a little more fun and out of the way. He enlisted the help of Bethany, Varric, Sera, Oghren, Zevran, and Felleia. Bethany had made spheres of water, and the others were the targets. They had to attempt to evade the onslaught of water balls that the children would be throwing at them. Felleia just ran around, barking happily.  
She smiled once again as she watched them play from the upper courtyard.  
"He's still like a child isn't he?" Fergus said pleasantly as he stepped up beside her.  
"A big child but a child none the less." She said with a smile.  
"Though you have to hand it to him, he's good with kids."  
She nodded. She turned to the dark haired man. "While we are on the topic of kids, what was Aiden like as a child? I haven't had the chance to ask before."  
Fergus gave a hearty chuckle. "Oh he was horrible; always getting into trouble and blaming everything on me. He didn't follow anyone's rules but his own, kept his own agenda. And he was always up to something but whatever he was doing, you knew he was having fun."  
Leliana smiled. "So he has always been a trouble maker then."  
"Pretty much." Fergus sighed. "He was the best of us Couslands that's for sure. When times were bad, he reminded us of the good times and when times were good, he reminded us that they could go bad as well. He was our center, the one who kept us all together."  
"That sounds familiar."  
Fergus nodded. "But the funny thing about him was that he cared. You would think a misbehaved child him wouldn't care about stuff but he did care. About everything and everyone. As we were growing up, our father would tell us grand tales about heroes and mighty warriors who save the day, get the girl, get the riches, that sort of thing. He would always vow that he would do that stuff too. I remember me and my father would tease him and say that he only wanted to do that so he could get the girl and be rich. Be the hero." Fergus grinned as he stared fondly at his brother as he ran around playing with the children.  
"And each time, Aiden would shake his head and say, 'No. I would because it's right.' Even back then, he was the hero. Imagine my surprise when I found out that that same little wannabe hero actually went out and became a hero, saving the day and getting the girl." He winked at her and she smiled.  
"He got the girl alright."  
Fergus laughed. "By the way, I've wanted to thank you for a while now for being there for him after Howe killed our parents."  
Leliana shrugged. "It wasn't just me who was there for him."  
"Yes but you were the one who gave him something worth fighting for. He told me himself that if you hadn't constantly been there for him, reminding him of what he'd lose if he lost, then he would have succumbed to the grief. After Ostagar and the murder of our home, he was a broken man. Leliana, you pieced him back together. And for that, I thank you."  
"Truthfully, I think we pieced each other back together."  
They watched as Aiden got hit in the chest with a water ball and pretend to die dramatically. The kids cheered and everyone laughed as he rolled around in the dirt.  
*Im going to have to make sure he washes up before he climbs into bed tonight.* she thought to herself with a smile.  
Fergus cleared his throat. "Sooo... You and Aiden are really gonna try for a child?"  
"That's the plan. Why? Do you disapprove?" Leliana asked. Earlier when they had told Fergus, they barley had time to discuss it before Aiden whisked him away. She knew that Aiden does not do very well in awkward situations and simply not being there was how he dealt with them.  
"What? No, no. Not at all. I'm thrilled for the two of you, honestly. But aren't you worried about Aiden's..um..condition?"  
Leliana tilted her head to the side. "What condition? Is he sick?" She asked worriedly.  
"I know he cured himself of the Calling but did he cure himself of his problem?"  
"What problem?"  
"You know..his problem." Fergus said, obviously uncomfortable.  
"Fergus, for the last time, what problem?"  
"Really? He hasn't told you?"  
"Maker help me Fergus. If you don't tell me what his problem is right now I am going to tie you up to a catapult and shoot you into the mountains."  
"I think he should be the one to tell you if you don't know."  
"Tell Leliana what?" Aiden asked as he walked up to them covered In dust.  
"About your problem."  
Aiden backed up. "I just remembered Blackwall wanted to train with me."  
"Aiden, if you and her are going to try to have a kid, she deserves to know." Stated Fergus.  
"That's not your decision to make!" Snapped Aiden as he spun around. "It is none of your affair, Fergus."  
"Yes it is. And it's Leliana's as well. Either you tell her or I will."  
"Tell me what?" Shouted Leliana who was fed up with the back and forth bickering.  
Aiden sighed. "Leli, there's something you should know. As you know, Wardens drink darkspawn blood during the Joining which gives us the Taint and gives us our abilities. But what you don't know is that the Taint messes with our body too. I don't know exactly how but it makes it extremely difficult to have children. Almost impossible. I wanted to tell you ever since we decided to start a family but every time kids a re brought up in conversation, I see how happy it makes you and I can't bring myself to destroy any of your dreams of raising our child. I'm so sorry Leli..."  
Aiden was trembling. It was one of the only things he was ashamed of. For the longest time, he had known that Leliana wanted to raise a family of their own but he was scared that he wouldn't be able to give her one. All he wanted to do was make her happy and he wasn't sure if having kids was possible. Not after the Joining.  
"I don't understand. You had Keiran without any difficulty so why would it be hard to have a child with me?" Leliana asked, confused.  
"I had a Keiran with Morrigan who did the Dark Ritual. So whatever magic she used must have helped my..um..problem."  
"Then we ask Morrigan if she can help us." Leliana said simply.  
Aiden snickered. "You think she'd be willing to help us-me get you pregnant? She doesn't like you, remember."  
Leliana nodded. "Then I'll ask her and tell her to treat it as a request from you. She'll help if you ask her."  
Fergus cleared his throat. "If I may butt it here; it's a dark ritual. I doubt it didn't get its name from some happy princess floating on butterflies."  
Aiden nodded. "The Dark Ritual is dangerous and honestly, a little messed up. For all we know, it may not even help us. It could destroy any small chance at having kids and that isn't a risk I'm willing to take."  
Crestfallen Leliana went to speak but Aiden shook his head. "I'm sorry Leli. I know how much you want a family but I'm not sure I can give you one. We can try but don't get your hopes up. This is just one more reason not to like the taint."  
Leliana took a shaky breath. For the longest time, all she could imagine was having their baby. And now that she knew their chance at succeeding was very slim, she was heartbroken. Yet, despite herself, relieved. She had grown to fear the fact that she might be the cause to keep them from starting a family like they always wanted and now that she knew it wasn't her that would cause problems for them, it put her mind at rest.  
She looked at Aiden who was shaking slightly. *He must really be upset.*  
She went over and hugged him. "It's fine, Aiden. It isn't your fault."  
"But having a child will make you happier."  
"Hush. I don't need a kid to make me happy. I have you and that's all I need."  
"I'll leave you two alone." Fergus said as he moved away.  
"Relax Fergus. It isn't like we are going to drop our clothes and do it right here." Leliana said to the retreating man.  
Fergus grinned. "I wouldn't put it past Aiden to do something like that."  
Aiden looked appalled. "I would never do that!...in front of someone I knew at least."  
Leliana rolled her eyes.  
"Yup. He's a prize alright." Fergus said with a chuckle.  
Leliana looked up at the sky that now has gray clouds floating in it. With a jolt, she realized that snow flurries were falling.  
"It's snowing."  
"So?"  
Smiling, Leliana said, "Max isn't going to like this."  
"Well I am going to enjoy lying by a nice warm fire and making sweet romantic love to you as the snow falls outside our bedroom window."  
Leliana let herself be led inside by Aiden. "Subtlety is so lost on you."  
Aiden smirked. "Your just noticing this now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a bit before the next chapter. I'm a little behind on stuff unfortunately sorry :(


	25. Western Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Western Approach

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

"Okay. I think I found a place that I hate more than Crestwood and the Storm Coast combined." Whined Max as they trudged through the seemingly endless sand and rock as the blistering heat of the sun shone down on them.  
"You think this is bad? Try traveling in Rivain. It's ten times hotter over there than here." Hawke said.  
"Since when have you been in Rivain?" Cassandra asked.  
"What, you think I chilled out in a hidey hole the entire time I was on the run from the Chantry? I was with Isabela up in Rivain for a while before coming back to Kirkwall after the coast was clear."  
Isabela turned to Max. "Wait, why are you complaining? I thought you grew up in heat like this? Shouldn't you be used to it?"  
"It is obviously weaker than it seems." Shake said, probably annoyed that Max was now using her rocky form as shade and protection from the biting wind.  
"Excuse me but some of us aren't made of stone." Max said in his defense.  
"A major flaw as far as you are concerned."  
Shale said as she stepped to the side, letting a sandy gust of wind smack Max in the face. He winced.  
"Remind me again why we brought the talking rock with us?" Asked Max.  
"Don't worry, Inquisitor. Shale barks, not bites. Underneath all that stone and gems is a heart of gold." Alistair said cheerfully.  
"That was almost funny! I'm proud of you pal." Hawke said.  
"Okay I'm calling a break before I pass out. Besides, we should check the map and see how far away we are from the base camp Harding set up."  
The group stopped and took a short break before continuing. As it turned out, they needn't have bothered. They were only a mile away from the camp and they arrived within an hour.  
Scout Harding greeted them as they walked up to the camp.  
"Inquisitor. Welcome to the Western Approach! We've spotted Warden activity to the east but no one has been close enough to figure out what they are doing. Between the sandstorms and viscous wildlife, we haven't been able to make it far out here. One of my scouts gave me a slightly delirious report of a high dragon flying overhead."  
Hawke gave a whoop of excitement. "Another dragon to fight? Man I am so glad I joined the Inquisition!"  
Harding continued. "In short, this might be the worst place in the entire world. Be careful out there."  
Max grinned. "Worried about me?"  
The dwarf shrugged. "Someone's got to. Other than Lady Cassandra that is."  
"By the way, we intercepted a Venatori agent and 'persuaded' him to give us his orders. Apparently the Venatori are looking for some type of ruin or something. It might be worth checking out."  
"We'll look into it later. Right now, is there a lake or river or even a puddle near this campsite?"  
Harding smiled. "Of course there's a river close by. What kind of scout do you take me for?"  
Max's face lit up with pleasure. "Your the best Harding. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with that river."  
Max, along with Hawke, scampered over to the slow moving river to the right of the camp. Max practically tore off his traveling clothes and leaped into the surprisingly icy cold water. As soon as the water touched his skin, he felt days of tension slip away.  
"Ahhh. Daddy likes." Max said with a contented sigh.  
"Gross." Hawke said as he went ankle deep into the water.  
"Please don't ever say that again."  
Max grinned. 

 

"Anybody else getting super freaked out about how everything is frozen?" Max asked as they inspected the Venatori and demons frozen in all sorts of stances.  
All but Hawke and Alistair, who had volunteered to stake out the tower the Wardens were supposedly using, had joined Max as he investigated the ruins the Venatori were studying.  
"This should not be impossible." Cassandra said, completely baffled as to how and how why it was happening.  
"Maybe it's blood magic?" Suggested Fenris who was eyeing the still forms warily.  
Merrill shook her head. "It isn't blood magic. Nor is it normal magic. But whatever kind of magic it is, it's very powerful."  
"Wonderful." Isabela said cheerfully.  
Max had a growing suspicion of what kind of magic it was as they journeyed deeper into the ruins. His suspicion proved to be true when they came across a Fade Rift. Just underneath it was a Despair Demon getting ready to attack and a Terror Demon swiping at a Venatori Mage. All three were frozen stiff like everything else in the ruins. As if they were frozen in time.  
"It's time." Max said suddenly.  
His friends looked at him quizzically.  
"Merrill, the magic that your sensing: it's time magic. I've seen it before at Redcliffe Castle when Magister Alexius sent me and Dorian forward through time. It must have been used here to stop time from flowing. That's why all the baddies are frozen stiff."  
Isabela snickered. "Stiff."  
"Then how do we get time going again?" Asked Fenris.  
"Well back in Redcliffe, Alexius used an amulet as a source for the magic. Maybe there's something like that in the ruins that's acting as the source?"  
Cassandra smiled to herself. There was time when Max would have just shrugged and left the decisions for someone else. Now he was taking charge and being the leader everyone knew he could be. Her heart swelled with pride for the childish rogue.  
They searched the main chambers and finding nothing like the foci that Max suggested, moved on, deeper into the ruins. As they were moving, both Isabela and Max were shoving anything gold or shiny into their pockets. When asked why, Max responded with, "We are just doing our part to fill up Skyhold's vault."  
"And how else are we supposed to make money?" Added Isabela.  
They entered an open courtyard and Max gestured for them to get down and stay put. He crept up to a ledge and peeked over at the group of Venatori scouring the ground, looking for Maker knows what. He counted at least five, two archers a ways behind the others, two guys with swords, and a rather tall Mage was leaning on his staff, staring at a blue looking rock of some type. He backed up to where the others were crouched and told them of what was ahead.  
"So I'm thinking Merrill, you can take down the archers while Cassandra and I take care of the two guys with swords. Fenris, I heard about your magic fisting pulsing thing so you help Isabela with the Mage. Ready? Break."

"Right. That was easy enough. Now to find the rest of these funny rock shard things." Max said as he cleaned the Venatori mage's blood from his daggers. 

"Please tell me you aren't going to touch the staff with blood swirling all around it." Fenris said cautiously as they all stared at the staff.  
"I'm gonna touch the staff with blood swirling all around it." Stared Max. He reached up and grabbed hold of the staff. As soon as his fingers wrapped around it, the entire ruin shook and several loose rocks fell from the ceiling. "Watch out!" Max cried as he tackled Isabela to the ground, narrowly missing the chunk of rock that would have crushed her. Once the dust settled, he opened his eyes and found Isabela looking up at him as he lay on top of her with a bemused on her face. "My, I'm flattered Max but I think you should at least ask me out to dinner first."  
"Har har."  
Max stood and dusted himself off. "I think time is flowing again."  
"That is not what I wanted to hear." Cassandra said worriedly.  
Max nodded to the staff he had moved, which was now on the ground by Merrill's feet. "Early holiday present."  
"It's nowhere near a holiday isn't it?"  
Fenris groaned. "Just take the staff."  
They turned to the doorway and saw a Shade drawing near. Max chucked a knife at it which stuck it in its forehead. Isabela grinned. "It's weird how alike you and Hawke are."  
Max tapped his nose. "I strive to be as sarcastic and beardy as he is."  
They ran out and into a group of Wraiths. Merrill shielded them from the Wraith's magic as they struck them down. They moved on, back towards the front where the Fade Rift was. The Fade Rift that was now open and spewing demons. Max flicked his daggers out. "Right then. Let's get to it."  
He led the attack as two bigger and badder versions of Terror Demons and three Despair Demons appeared. He dodged an ice spear shot from one of the Despair Demons and grabbed a iron chain lying on the ground and threw it at the demon as he ran. It smacked the demon in its head, momentarily confusing it. During those moments, Max was able to close the distance between them. He dove his dagger straight through its chest. Blue blood or something splattered across his chest. *Gross. That's gonna be tough to get out.*  
He flinched as the demon disintegrated into the air. He was never going to be fine fighting demons.  
He noticed the bubbling ground below his feet too late. One of the Terrors sprung from the ground, sending him flying. He grunted as he hit the ground. *That just isn't fair. How can you fight something that can pop out of the ground?*  
The Terror screeched even as Fenris chopped its head off. The white haired elf grinned at him. "Throw in an abomination or two and it'll be just like Kirkwall."  
Max winced. "Please don't say abominations."  
"I don't recall there being any Terrors in Kirkwall." Merrill said from a few feet away.  
Fenris helped Max to his feet. The other demons had been killed. Max groaned. He was going to have to close another Rift. *Yay. My favorite part of being the Inquisitor.*  
He thrusted his hand outward and that usual pain shot through his hand and up his arm. For once, he didn't cry out as the Rift was forced shut.  
"I think I'm finally getting the hang of this."  
"Well. That was something." Said Fenris.  
Max turned to the others. "Next time we come across a ruin with a Rift in it, we are bypassing it."

 

"Hawke and Alistair sent word back that they found the tower where the Wardens are. They are waiting for you on the western side of the Approach." Harding informed them on their return to camp. Max grinned. "Real broad directions considering all of the Western Approach is on the west side."  
Harding scowled. "You know what I mean."  
Isabela walked up to them. "Where can we stash all the treasure we found in the ruins?"  
"We can leave it here until we return to Skyhold."  
"Here?" Isabela asked, appalled. "Where someone can take it?"  
"No one is going to take our money."  
"How do you know? Harding could feel she's owed a raise and take it."  
Max laughed. "Oh she's definitely due a raise. But she won't because she respects me too much to do something like that."  
Harding smirked. "I do?"  
Max threw up his hands and walked away, muttering to himself. "No respect for...next time they...I'll shove their so called respect right up their...ungrateful mongrels all."

 

It took them a few hours to reach Hawke and Alistair much less find them.  
They were both standing in front of a tall ancient tower overlooking a wide long chasm. Max said sidelong to Cassandra, "If this isn't the edge of the world, I don't know what is."  
She grinned.  
Alistair nodded to them as they approached. "Glad you could make it. We've seen lights coming from the tower."  
"Meaning the Wardens are up to something is what your saying."  
"What else is new?" Hawke scoffed. "Blood magic I'd wager. You can smell it's...and see the corpses. You guys take point. Isabela and I will watch your rears."  
Max led the way across a bridge to the tower. They could hear voices and the crud of demons.  
"Be ready." Max warned.  
They walked up some steps and were greeted with a confusing yet equally terrifying sight.  
Four Warden mages were standing next to Shades acting like that was an everyday thing. Each Mage had weird red magic flowing around their heads. A Rage Demon stood beside one of the Wardens. Piles of dead Wardens were lining the sides and a man with a long dark ponytail and a thin mustache was standing on a platform.  
He bowed as they approached. "Inquisitor! What an unexpected pleasure! Lord Liviois Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service."  
"I'm guessing your not a Warden." Alistair said.  
Erimond frowned. "But you are. The one Clarel let slip. And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?"  
Max grinned. "It seems that I'll have to thank you for doing some of my work for me." He said, gesturing towards the dead Wardens.  
"What? Them?" Erimond scoffed. "We just needed their blood. Oh. Were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the Wardens feel a bit of remorse? Wardens, hands up." He raised his arm and the Warden mages raised their own arms up.  
"Hands down." The mages dropped their hands.  
Max cursed.  
"Corypheus has enslaved them." Said Alistair in a worried tone.  
"Thank you for stating the obvious."  
Erimond grinned. "They did this to themselves. See, the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked everywhere for help."  
Alistair shook his head sadly. "Including Tevinter. Oh man, Aiden is going to be pissed."  
Erimond eyes raised. "The Hero? My master has special plans for that trouble maker. He may be free from the Calling but he isn't free from death. Yes, and since it was my master who placed the Calling into the Wardens little heads, we the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of sympathy and together, we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake."  
Max nodded, unsurprised. "Ah I was wondering when the demon army would show up."  
For a second, Erimond was caught off guard but he recollected himself quickly. "You knew about it? Well then, here we are. Sadly, this binding ritual I taught the Warden mages has a side effect. They are now my masters slaves. This was a test. Once the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas."  
"So Corypheus made them do this?" asked Cassandra.  
"What? No! Everything you see here, the demons, the binding, the Wardens did it of their own free will. Fear is a good motivator. And the Wardens were very afraid. The Wardens care about nothing save stopping the Blights. And they will do anything to do that. You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision. Burdens of command I suppose."  
"Why would the Wardens want to kill the Old Gods?" Max asked.  
"A Blight happens when an Old God is tainted by darkspawn. If the Wardens could fight to the Old Gods and kill them before they can be corrupted, poof! No more Blights. Ever. The Wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world. Sadly, history will remember them a little differently now."  
Max clenched his fists. "So your using their desire to help save the world against them. Twisting their righteousness into darkness."  
"Poetic. Yes thats the plan. Though I don't see how you can do anything to stop it."  
Max nodded towards the Rift over their heads. "You think you can stand against me with a couple demons and a Rift? Did Corypheus not mention what I did to the Breach?"  
Erimond smiled cruelly. "He did. He also noted what he did to you at Haven." Erimond raised his hand and the same kind of red magic that Corypheus had used to hurt Max at Haven, swirled around his hand. The Anchor flared up with a mix of green and red magic and Max went to one knee. But Erimond was no way near as powerful as Corypheus was. The spell only momentarily halted the Anchor. In a moment, Max could feel that it was back to normal.  
Erimond was still talking. "The Elder Once showed me what to do with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again. That Mark you bear? The Anchor that lets you pass safely from the Fade? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to seek other ways the access the Fade. When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be-." He was cut off abruptly when Max stood and opened the Rift suddenly which threw the man off his feet. Erimond rose shakily, favoring his right arm. "Kill them." Erimond said angrily as he fled.  
The Wardens and demons attacked but Max flicked his wrist and the Mark flared with power. A separate Rift opened and dragged all of the attackers into it. Max closed the Rift he had summoned, this time he did cry out in pain as opening his own Rifts was not something he did on a daily basis.  
Merrill and Fenris stared at him in awe. "That was incredible." Squeaked Merrill.  
Cassandra helped steady Max. He grinned at her. "I am pretty incredible I agree."  
She rolled her eyes as she kissed him. Then she slapped his arm. "You need to stop doing that."  
"It got rid of the bad guys didn't it?"  
"Max, it hurts you each time you do something like that."  
Max's eyes narrowed. "It hurts each time I use the Anchor. I'm used to it."  
Hawke and Isabela ran over. "So. That went well I assume." Hawke said pleasantly.  
Isabela seemed upset. "Aww. This always happens when we try to talk our way out of things."  
Alistair frowned. "You were right Hawke. Thanks to the ritual, the Warden mages are slaves to Corypheus."  
"And the Warden warriors?" Hawke sighed as Alistair shook his head. "Oh of course. It's not real blood magic unless someone gets sacrificed."  
Max shook his head. "Blood magic. Demon summoning. Who looks at this and thinks it's a good idea?"  
"The fearful and the foolish."  
"Hawke, they made a mistake but they thought it was necessary." Alistair said.  
"All blood mages do. Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions. And it never matters. In the end, you are always alone with your choices."  
Isabela thought it wise to change the subject before Hawke went on one of his rants about how bad blood mages are. "Where did their leader go?"  
Alistair answered her. "I may know where the Wardens are. Erimond fled over that way." He pointed south of their position. "There's an abandoned Warden fortress in that direction: Adamant."  
Max grinned. "I guess they didn't want to summon a demon army out in public. I hear that looks bad to the general public."  
"Wait, where is Shale?" Max asked as it suddenly dawned on him that the talking statue was not with them.  
"I think we left her back at the camp. She was looking at a bird and when I told her we were leaving, she didn't answer. I thought she was lost in thought so I didn't want to disturb her further." Merrill said.  
Alistair frowned. "Well...she's not going to be happy. So, good luck with that."  
Hawke smiled. "Alistair, Isabela, and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other Wardens are there. We'll meet you back at Skyhold."  
Fenris frowned. "Why is it that you never pick me to help scout? I can be sneaky."  
"I know you are but Isabela lets me play with her breasts." And that was the end of that conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days since my last post. I would love to hear what people think;)


	26. Fun in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return from the Approach and Max being adorable

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

 

When they finally returned from the Approach, snow blanketed the grounds of Skyhold. There was a large group of children waiting for them on their return. All had wide grins on their small faces.  
Max realized too late that it was an ambush.  
"Attack!" Sera shouted as all the kids threw snowball after snowball at the returning travelers. Max ducked, dodging one but got hit square in the face by another. Momentarily dazed, he staggered around feeling for something to hold in order to regain his balance. He felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him to his knees. He wiped the snow off his face and smiled to Cassandra who had put her shield up, blocking the onslaught of never ending snowballs. "Somehow I expected that this would happen."  
Max grinned. "Keep that shield up while I prepare some projectiles of our own."  
Cassandra smiled as Max furiously formed a large pile of their own snowballs. She looked over at the others. Merrill was goading Fenris on, ordering him to make more snowballs faster as they knelt behind Shale for protection. She peeked past her shield at the group of children and Sera pelting snowballs after snowball at them. Before she could duck back behind her shield, a snowball hit her face. She ducked back and shook the snow off. Meanwhile, Max had made a sizable amount of his own ammunition. He grabbed several and looked her in the eye. "Cass, if I don't make it just know that you are my everything. I love you." He leaned in and kissed her before leaping out of cover with a cry. "The Seeker's been hit! Return fire!"  
He aimed for Sera and hit her in her chest, knocking the wind out of her. Which seemed to only spur the blonde elf on. "Get 'em!" She shouted as the children surged forward. Max charged, Merrill and Fenris right behind him. Though hopelessly outnumbered, they were able to hold the little ones at bay.  
At least until Bull and Sten arrived. They had been sparring overhead when they heard the ruckus going on and decided to investigate. Sten, being the secret softie that he was, went to the children's aid, lifting several of them up into his back and racing towards the defenders as the children fired. Bull, seeing that his boss was in desperate need of more men, joined him in glorious hopeless battle. Bull grabbed Sera by her waist, hoisted her up, and used her as a shield as he ran across the battlefield.  
The children, seeing that he had kidnapped their general, ran after him with zeal. Bull discarded his forced shield and dove behind a hedge that Max was using as cover, his initial attempt at a charge had failed horribly and he was now dripping with snow and ice.  
Bull grinned broadly at the mischievous man. "So you've been back for what, not even five minutes, and you are already in a heated fight."  
Max nodded. "Seems like it."  
"See, this is why I like you, Boss. You are always getting into big fights where the odds are hopelessly stacked against you. Now how do you suppose we get ourselves out of this tight jam?"  
Max's eyes twinkled. "We improvise."  
Sera, seeing that the defender's leader was pinned down, ordered her troops to focus most of their firepower on his cover, hoping to get a lucky hit. Her Andy converged on the enemies leader's position.  
Suddenly, from behind the hedge, came a roar of challenge. Bull charged out with Max riding atop his shoulders screaming like a madman. Left and right, Max threw snowballs at every little kid as they laughed at the ridiculous sight. And with each throw, Sera's army began to crumble as the kids fell dramatically to the ground 'dead'. Soon, half of her warriors lay on the ground.  
Suddenly, a snowball came out of nowhere and hit her in her chest. She looked down at the snow sliding off her now wet chest, then at the direction from which it came. She was shocked to see Cassandra standing in the open, grinning as she flung another snowball at her, this one hitting her in the leg. Cassandra called from across the battlefield, "I believe I got you."  
Sera frowned. But obeyed the rules of the game and flung herself to the ground in a dramatic fit of blood and death.  
After hours of playing in the snow, Max was finally able to return to the War Room to give his report to two of the three advisors. Josephine was with Evelyn in her room so Max decided he much rather liked having his hair not on fire and left them alone.  
As he was walking past Josephine's office he had a thought. He went and got the chain he brought from the Approach and headed over to the rotunda where he knew he'd find Solas.  
The bald elf had his face in a book when he heard someone knock on the wall. He looked up and nodded a greeting to the Herald.  
"What can I do for you Inquisitor? Need me to make some more water balls?" He asked with a slight grin.  
"No not today. 'Sides, they would just freeze in today's weather. No, I thought we could discuss some things."  
Solas nodded towards the chain. "Like why you are holding a chain?"  
Max smiled. "Exactly. Speaking of which, I found this chain at a ruin I was in. Seconds before I threw it a demon. Not during, mind you, but afterwards, I got an idea. Is there a way to enchant this thing to drag me towards a bad guy? You know, like I toss it at a bad guy and it kind of pulls me along with it so I get close real fast for a knife trick or two? Do you think that is possible? Cuz that would be frigging cool."  
"Yes I think that would be possible. Why, if you don't mind my asking, do you want to do this?"  
Max shrugged. "So I can reach people in time to help them. I'm not always gonna be fast enough to get to people in time on foot and I think this will help me save more people."  
Solas looked almost startled.  
"What?"  
"You continue to surprise me, Inquisitor. I would have thought you wanted to enchant the chain to pull one of your many pranks not because you want to be able to get to people in time to save them."  
"That's a close second reason."  
Solas laughed. "Then I'll go find Dagna later and see what we can come up with. Dorian might be interested as well."  
"I'll get 'em later. Right now I was thinking you could answer some questions for me about magic and spirits and the like."  
Solas gestured for Max to join him at the small table. "Certainly. I would be happy to answer any questions you might have. To the best of my ability that is."  
"I'd be interested in you say on elven culture. I didn't see too much of elves growing up."  
"Perhaps you should ask Sera. She has...opinions."  
Max laughed. "I tried. All she would tell me was that Elves are dumb and should get with the program. Which I guess I probably should have known ahead of time."  
"True. What do you want to know?"  
Max thought for a second. "Do you think that Elves made the Fade?"  
The question caught Solas off guard and he coughed. "Er what?"  
"Well Elves were around long before humans were and Tevinter was the first human country but even that came after you elves. And since Vints were the ones to enter the Fade, bringing down the Makers wrath and all that, the Fade had to have been there long before the Magisters ever found it." Max shrugged. "I don't know. I just figured since elves are older, maybe they were the ones to make the Fade cuz that stuff definitely does not seem natural to me."  
Solas hesitated for a split second before answering. As if he was contemplating whether or not to say something.  
"I do not know." *Why are you lying?* "Perhaps the Fade has always been since time began. I have no knowledge of if it did or not."  
"So you really don't know?" Max asked, giving the elf a chance to tell the truth.  
Solas shook his head. "No I really do not. Do you not think I would tell you if I knew?"  
"I guess not. What about that orb Corypheus seems to love? Are you certain its elven? Could be some night tech Dwarven contraption or an ancient toy for a cat."  
Solas answered any and all of Max's questions and when his curiosity was sated, he went upstairs to tell Dorian about the chain project. He wasn't in his usual spot in the library so Max decided to check his room. He swung open the door and instantly regretted doing so. Dorian was sitting in Bull's lap shirtless and quite possibly pant less though Max was trying really hard not to find out.  
"Evening Boss." Bull said nonchalantly.  
"Vishante kaffas!" Dorian yelled as he tried to get off. Bull pulled him back.  
"Sorry to um..interrupt your um..passionate love making? But um..I just came up here to tell Dorian that uh..."  
"Come on, you can do it." Bull said, urging him on.  
"Dagna, Solas, and I are going to be enchanting a chain to pull me to a bad guy and I thought Dorian might want to..help. I don't need the answer, just talk to Sols if your interested. I'll be just the other side of Thedas trying not to die of embarrassment."  
Bull smiled. "Don't be embarrassed. This just means that I get to walk in on you and the Seeker during one of your sessions."  
Max threw up a little in his mouth.  
Dorian, accepting defeat, shooed him away.  
Max walked back down the stairs and Solas watched him as he passed.  
"Did something happen up there to cause you to look that way?"  
"Don't ask."

"You look horrible." Stated Blackwall as Max walked over.  
"Thanks for noticing."  
"What are you doing down here in the stables?" Blackwall asked. "You usually hang out up top."  
"What, I can't come down to the horse shit and mud to see how my buddy is doing?"  
"It's your castle. You can do what you want."  
"Our castle. We all live under the same roof, doesn't matter who's roof it is." Corrected Max.  
Blackwall nodded appreciably. "Care to train with me? You look like you need to hit something."  
"Are you offering your own body as a personal punching bag?"  
Blackwall frowned. "I regret I offered."  
Max smiled as he followed the bearded Warden to the open space outside the stables where the Inquisition kept their mounts.  
Blackwall took two swords that were lying on a bench and tossed one to Max who caught it rather ungracefully. Blackwall raised an eye at him.  
"I'm not used to swords." Max explained. "Prefer my trusty little knives."  
Blackwall nodded. "Then today's spar will strictly be one sided."  
"Today's?"  
"You look like you need to release some pent up stress so you are going to strike at me and I am going to block it."  
Max snickered. "I think I release enough pent up stress with Cassandra."  
Blackwall said again, "You are going to strike at me and I am going to block it."  
"I don't see how-."  
"Just try and hit me with the damn sword." Ordered Blackwall.  
Max took a swipe at the warrior but Blackwall easily blocked it with his own sword and pushed Max back.  
"I said hit me, not half ass it."  
Max lunged forward with his weight put on the sword. Blackwall deflected the quick lunge and flicked his blade up, knocking Max's own blade up causing him to lose his balance and fall facedown in the snow.  
Blackwall chuckled. "Now I see why you use daggers instead of a sword."  
He helped Max to his feet and they continued.  
"Which raises the question: why the daggers? The Hero uses swords and even the Champion uses those axe things. So why do you use just daggers?"  
"Stilettos. Not daggers. And I don't know;maybe to distinguish myself apart from them?"  
"But you are the Inquisitor? Doesn't that fact alone distinguish you from them?"  
Max tried an overhand swipe but that too, was blocked. It was like hitting a rock wall.  
"Does it? Those two are legends. Hawke is infamous and Aiden is next to myth by now. Aiden stopped a Blight and Hawke saved Kirkwall twice as well as killed Corypheus without an army of people helping him out. What am I next to people like that?" Max said, his blows getting harder.  
"A hero? A leader? Someone to believe in. Someone who can right the world."  
"Because that's so easy to do." Max scoffed.  
"The best things in life aren't easy. That's how you can tell they are worth it."  
They were silent for a while until Blackwall asked, "So Inquisitor. What's holding you back?"  
"Nothing. I started actually trying to lop your head off a while ago."  
"You doubt yourself don't you? Doubt you can stop Corypheus, save the world like past heroes?"  
"What are you trying to do Blackwall? Get me angry?"  
"That's the plan. It's working."  
"How can you tell?" Max asked as he locked blades with the grizzly man, straining to gain the upper hand and failing.  
"Because your left eye is twitching and the Anchor is flaring more than normal. You are fed up with it all. Your angry."  
Max snarled and began a spur of attacks.  
Cassandra was walking out of the kitchens when she heard Max's shout of anger. She went over to see what he was so upset about and saw him sparring with Blackwall. Max was a whirlwind of attacks but Blackwall was masterfully blocking each and every one.  
She listened carefully as Max went on an angry rant.  
"Yes I'm angry! I'm angry because everyone has such faith in my ability to lead! Everyone thinks I know what I'm doing and I don't have a clue! I'm angry because Corypheus is killing innocent people while we stay here playing in the snow! I'm angry because better people are dead and I'm not! I'm angry because I'm dying! I'm dying from something we don't even know anything about. I'm angry because after everything good I've done, I'm still being haunted by nightmares of something that happened ten years ago! I can't even take a cat nap without waking up screaming in terror. Want to know why I'm angry? Because I'm in love with the most beautiful, caring, strong woman in the world and I curse myself if I imagine being with her for more than a year. My entire life I've looked for a love that I found in Cassandra and now that I've finally found it, it's going to be taken away from me when the Anchor kills me. That's why I'm angry." With each reason, Max swung his sword at Blackwall with such a force, Blackwall was actually hard pressed to block them all.  
Wheezing, Max threw the sword to the ground. Cassandra ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He buried his face in her chest and held her with tears in his eyes.  
Blackwall nodded to Cassandra. His job was done. On the journey back from the Approach, she had noticed that Max was holding his anger in and she knew it want healthy. So she had asked Blackwall to spar with Max in order for him to be able to shake off some of his anger and stress.  
"Is it too much to hope you didn't hear any of that?" Max asked Cassandra.  
"Hush. Be calm Maxie."  
"Is that an order Cassandra?"  
"It is."  
Max pulled himself together and pressed his forehead against hers. "Yes ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a tad short. I wantedto save more of the bigger side quests for the next chapter


	27. Teasing and Heart Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of Promise of Destruction. Aiden finds out what the Wardens are doing and Cassandra gets relentlessly teased.

TWENTY SEVEN

 

Leliana hated having to do this to Aiden but he deserved to know what was going on with his fellow Wardens.  
Hawke, Isabela, and Alistair had returned the night before and had informed Max and his advisors that the Wardens were indeed holed up at Adamant, preparing to go through with Erimond's ritual. Cullen went to break the news to Blackwall, leaving Leliana to tell Aiden. She found him in their room staring at a painting of his parents that Fergus had given him when he had arrived.  
She stood at the door, trying to decide if she should tell him then or wait. Before she could choose, he turned around and smiled at her. She could tell it was a fake smile. A mask that he would put on when he was sad but didn't want others to know. Which made what she had to do next that much harder.  
"You need me for something?" He asked.  
Leliana stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. "You should sit."  
Aiden raised an eye. "I think I'm fine standing."  
"Please Aiden. It'll make this easier."  
"Make what easier? You aren't leaving me for a Chantry mother are you?"  
"Aiden, I have something to tell you. Something you will not like."  
"About what?"  
"About the Wardens."  
Aiden frowned. "Maybe I should sit."  
He sat down on their bed and Leliana joined him. She held his hands which were trembling slightly with anticipation.  
She told him about what Max and the others had learned in the Approach. Aiden listened quietly as she told him of the horrible things Corypheus has his brethren doing. When she finished, he had gone completely still; a sure sign that something was wrong.  
"Aiden, I'm so sorry. I know you must feel terrible about all this."  
He was silent for some time. Knowing him, he was probably processing all the information and sifting through it, deleting the unimportant parts and storing away the crucial ones.  
She squeezed his hands. He looked up at her then, with such sadness and defeat in his eyes that it made her heart hurt.  
"Aiden?"  
"I'm fine."  
"How can you be fine? I just told you that the Wardens are killing each other using blood magic because Corypheus is giving them all a false Calling?"  
"I said I'm fine."  
"Damn it, Aiden! You are not fine. And don't think you can hide your pain from me. The look on your face right now is the same look you got when you told me that you would die if you killed the Archdemon or when you finally opened up to me and talked about your parents. So I beg you, don't close yourself off from me. I'm here for you. Now please, talk to me."  
Aiden sniffled and shook his head. "Why whatever higher force blessed me with you I'll never know."  
"Aiden..."  
"What do you want me to say Leliana? What can I possibly say?" He said with tears brimming in his green eyes.  
Leliana laid her head against his shoulder. "You don't have to say anything." She said comfortingly.  
“You know the worst part about all this is? If I didn’t know any better, I would be with them right now, thinking I was doing the right thing.”  
And she knew it. If Aiden hadn’t cured himself of the Calling and returned to the rest of the Wardens, he would be right in the mix of all this. She knew that if it meant saving those he cared about from another Blight, he would gladly go through with the Warden’s plan. He would without hesitation sacrifice his life for those he loved. And his death would be for nothing just like the rest of the Wardens.  
“But you aren’t with them and you are doing the right thing. Don’t worry, my little Hero. Max and everyone else will help you sort out this mess. We are already gathering our forces and preparing to assualt Adamant in hopes of stopping Corypheus’s lackeys from destroying your Wardens.”  
“These are Wardens, Leli. They won’t be easy to stop, especially now since they all think they have to go through with Erimond’s plan in order to save the world.”  
“They may be Wardens but we are Inquisition. We can save them, Aiden. You can save them.”  
Aiden sighed tiredly. “Why is it that whenever something bad happens to the Wardens, I’m always the one to save them? I didn’t know it was in my job description as Hero of Ferelden.”  
Leliana smiled, glad that he was feeling a little better. If he wasn’t then he wouldn’t be joking.  
“It must have been in the small print.”

 

“You may want to check up on the Lady Seeker in the War Room, my crazy friend.” Zevran said to Max as they passed each other in the great hall.  
“Why? What’s wrong with her?”  
“She is staring at the map of Thedas rather intently. I believe something is troubling her.”  
“And how do you know this?”  
“Because when I took one of the servants into the room to pleasure her on the table, the Seeker did not even notice us.”  
Max held up his hands. “Wait wait, what? You did a servant on the War Table?”  
Zevran frowned. “I wish. Sadly, once we started to get busy, the Seeker politly asked us to leave her alone as she was trying to figure out something very important to her. Now I know that under normal circumstances, she would have tossed us out the moment my belt hit the floor but she only told us to leave after we sat on the table.”  
Max shook his head. “How in the world did Aiden find someone like you?”  
Zevran grinned. “There is no one like me. And as for how he found me, I kind of tried to kill him. That is how friendships are formed, no?”  
“No. That is not how they are formed.” Max said as he walked over to the War Room. He pushed open the door and found Cassandra right where Zevran had said she was: standing in front of the War Table, staring at the map of Thedas.  
“Is the map that interesting for you to be looking at it once again?” he asked.  
Cassandra looked up from the map and smiled a greeting. “I can keep staring at this but I won’t get any closer.”  
Max shrugged as he approached. “Keep banging your head against the problem. It’ll go away eventually.”  
“I’m predictable, I know.” Cassandra huffed.  
“So what problem is bothering you now?”  
“The Seekers. I’ve been trying to figure out where they have all gone. We saw so many Red Templars at Haven, perhaps all that is left of the Order. But what we didn’t see was Lord Seeker Lucius. In fact, I have not seen any trace of the Seekers among the templars or anywhere else for that matter. I have a growing suspicion that Corypheus may have imprisoned them.”  
“Let me guess: you want to find out where.”  
Cassandra smiled. “Already done. I asked a few of Leliana’s spies to look in the matter for me and yesterday, one of them told me that Lord Seeker Lucius was last seen heading to Caer Oswin. I want to head there and find out what happened.”  
“Why would Corypheus imprison them? Couldn’t he have just as easily killed them?”  
Cassandra scowled at him. “Not easily. I cannot believe that they are all dead. I will not. I have to find out the truth.”  
“This obciously means a great deal to you.”  
“I left the Order but I can never abandon them. I cannot even claim that rescuing them would be beneficial. They would not look kindly to the Inquisition. But if theres a chacne...I need to find out what happened to them.”  
Max nodded. “Right then. When do we leave?”  
Cassandra frowned. “I cannot ask you to come help, Max. This is my mission. You have more important things to do than helping me. Like planning for the assault on Adamant.”  
“Nonsense. You don’t have to ask me to help. You know that. Besides, I’ll come along anyway. You need someone watching your back. And honestly, would you want anyone else watching your back for you?”  
Cassandra’s mouth twitched in a smile. “Maybe Aiden or Hawke would go with me.”  
Max feigned insult. “Ouch. That hurts.”  
“Anyway, I’m sure Cullen, Josephine, and Leilian can plan everything without me. They normally do. I’m just there to look nice.”  
“But-.”  
Max pressed a finger agaisnt her lips to queit her. “Hey. You help me at night with my nightmares and have saved my life on countless occasions. You are always watching out for me. Now allow me to do the same with you. Let me help you. You know I won’t take no for an answer so you might as well just say yes.”  
“Fine. You can help.”  
“See? That wasn’t too hard to do now wasn’t it?”  
“Its weakened me considerably.”  
“You enjoy teasing me don’t you?”  
“Almost much as you enjoy messing with me.”  
Max cocked his head to the side. “Well played.”  
“Teasing yes. Fingers like silk easing into the forbidden folds. It drives her wild, her body aches for more. How can something feel so good?” Cole suddenly said as he appeared beside them.  
Both Max and Cassandra jumped with surprise then blushed as what he had said registered.  
“You know Cole, that is really getting annoying.”  
Cole frowned as he turned to Cassandra. “You were hurting, confused. I came to help tug the hurt loose but he did it before I could. This is odd. This has never happened before.”  
“Want to come with us to Caer Oswin to save the Seekers?” Max asked.  
“Will it help?”  
“Very much so.”  
Cole nodded. “Then I will come. Can I bring my hat?”  
Max smiled at him. “Yes you can bring your hat.”  
“When are we leaving?”  
“Tonight. I am going to go see who else wants to come.”  
Cassandra grabbed his wrist before he could go anywhere. “The less people that know where we are going means the less people will try and stop you from going.”  
“Relax. It isn’t like I will announce to the entire Inquisition that we are leaving and may or may not be back before we head out for Adamant. I’m just going to see if Bull wants to come. He’s been complaining about not seeing any action lately. I’ll get him and we will meet at the drawbridge tonight around midnight.”  
Cassandra nodded and Max left her alone with Cole who began talking to her. Max assumed he was ‘tugging the hurt loose’.  
He found Bull in the tavern and filled him in on the details. Bull was very excited that he was finally going to do some fighting and agreed wholeheartidly. Unfortunatly, Varric overheard them talking.  
“Whats this about leaving under cover of darkness I hear?” he asked as he walked up behind them.  
“Don’t tell anyone Varric.”  
Varric grinned. “I won’t be able to. Because I am coming to. I’m getting kind of bored being cooped up in this castle all day and night. And Bianca is starting to itch. The only treatment for that is for her to shoot some unlucky duster.”  
Max sighed. “Alright you can come too. But not a word to anyone about this.”  
“What about Sparklers? He coming? Someone has to warm Bull’s tent at night and it will not be me or the Kid, I can promise you that.”  
Bull shook his head. “Nah, Dorian would feel compelled to tell on us if he knew. And I can sleep just fine without him warming my blankets up.”  
Max grinned at him. “Don’t act like you don’t like it when he keeps your feetsies warm and toasty.”  
Bull growled and said, “I’ll wait near the drawbridege.”  
Varric waved a hand, “Go on lover boy.”  
“I will toss you over the walls.”

 

Cassandra was none too happy that Varric was coming but it was too late to argue. So the five of them left shortly after midnight. Before they left, Max had placed a note explaining why they had left, outside of Evelyn’s room for her to find when she woke.  
The next morning as they were walking, Varric noticed that Cassandra was smiling. She was watching Max as he told Cole some of his bad jokes.  
Varric decided to tease her. It was one of his favorite pastimes after all.  
“So Seeker.. I’ve noticed that you have been in a much better mood lately. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain someone would it?”  
Cassandra’s grin was replaced with a slight frown as her eyebrows bunched together. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
Varric’s already wide grin broadened. “So no one within say, a ten feet radius has caught your eye?”  
Max said from over his shoulder, “Really? No one at all?”  
Cassandra couldn’t stop herself from blushing. “This...is not a discussion I wish to have here.”  
Varric chuckled.”Are you blushing, Seeker? Maker the world really is coming to an end.”  
Bull smiled and continued the teasing. “There you again. Getting an eyeful of Inquisibutt.”  
Cassandra’s blushing cheeks reddened even more. “I don't know what you are talking about.”  
“He's not just an item to quench your desires, Cass. Make sure you undress him with your eyes...respectfully.”  
From up front, Max laughed. “Respectfully? Thats crazy talk.”  
“Well then go wild you two.”  
Cassandra rolled her eyes. Unbeknownst to her tormentors, she did not really mind their teasing. Nor the fact that they were right, she had been staring admiringly at Max’s well toned body.  
Bull, sensing that the teasing wasn’t having the intended effect, changed the subject. “You know, Seeker, your style doesn't have to be so defensive.”  
The random comment caught her off guard. “Excuse me?”  
“You’ve got armor. Let someone scratch the paint a bit. You can wind up for a shot that will really ring their bell. Some part of you wants to just cut loose. I can feel the frustration in your swings.”  
“How odd, since I'm feeling so much less frustrated as of late.”  
Bull laughed.  
Cole nodded. “Yes. He feels the hurt not as I do but somehow he knows the best way to tug it free. Both of us do not understand how he does it but likes that he can. Galyan was never able to feel it, only think it was there. And then he died. But he makes it better. He makes the hurt fall away. With laughter and teasing and smiles. And somehow his body?”  
Varric grinned. “Okay, Kid, stop before you get too confused. You’ve already confused me.”  
They continued for another few hours before stopping to take a break and eat. They had stopped beside a mountain stream that gently flowed along lazily.  
Max knelt and took a long sip of the cold water. He sighed happily and stood. He turned around and raised an eyebrow in question as Cassandra smiled at him from where she sat on a fallen log.  
He went over to and lied down, laying his head in her lap as he looked up at her face. “Whatcha thinking about to make you smile so much?” He asked her.  
She smiled down at his scarred face. “Oh, nothing.”  
Max poked her stomach. “Come on, what's making you smile so much?”  
She smiled but said nothing.  
“Sweet Maker, that smile. Love to see her smile. Reason why there is love not darkness inside. Would have died a long time ago a broken defeated man lingering in shadows. That beautiful smile was a guiding light. It's perfect. She's perfect. She makes the fear of fading far in the fury and fear, less fearful. Makes the dreams less real and the memories less painful to remember. She keeps the bearer of the Mark, the Anchor, the curse from sinking sliding gone.” said Cole as he appeared beside them.  
Cassandra laughed softly. “You know, we should have Cole read your thoughts more often. I like hearing them.”  
Max groaned. “Please don't make this a common occurrence, Cole. Thoughts and feelings should remain in our heads. Especially private ones."  
Cole frowned. "But if they stay in, how will they be free?"  
Max couldn't come up with an answer to his question. He shrugged. "I don't know, Cole."  
"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can do Cassandra's. Do you want to know what she thinks of you?"  
Max shook his head. He didn't want to spoil what he thought she thought of him.  
Cole smiled. "You should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't make up my mind on whether or not I should do Josephine's personal quests with Evelyn or at least start it in the next chapter. I think it would be fun to do but I think it's a little random to do isn't this particular retelling. Thoughts and feedback anyone? Cuz I'm at odds as to what to do :\ Oh and I may or may not post a little snippet of the Last Descent DLC in a while. I haven't decided yet


	28. The Perfect Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke being depressed and Isabela finding a way to cheer him up. So sex obviously

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Evelyn said as she paced back and forth in her room. Her good morning had flew out the window as soon as she opened her door and found Max’s note on the ground.  
It started out perfectly. She woke up with Josephine curled up in her arms, practically radiating warmth. They had laid in bed for almost a dozen minutes, just enjoying the other’s touch. Finally, they had slipped out of bed and got dressed. Josephine was putting her hair up when Evelyn opened the door and saw the note. She was furious with what the contents in the note stated. Which was just : ‘Cassandra, Bull, Varric, Cole, and I went on an adventure. We’ll be back when we get back. Love Max. By the way, you and Josephine looked adorable all snuggled up in your bed.’  
Josephine said from where she sat in front of a mirror, tying her long black hair in a bun, “Its alright, my love. I’m sure Max has a good reason for leaving at such an inopportune time.”  
“Why would he just leave like this? Out of the blue and with no warning.”  
“Max will be Max. You know this better than anyone say Cassandra. Once the Inquisitor gets his mind hooked on something, there is hardly a thing you can do or say to change his it. Now come.” Josie said as she stood. “We should go tell the others that Max left.”  
“We could ask Leliana where he went. I’m sure she knows. She knows everything.”  
Josephine smiled. “Most likely.”

 

Hawke took another sip from his drink as he leaned back in his chair, listening to the chatter of those in the tavern. It was early in the morning two days after Max left and most people would come in and eat at the ‘Herald’s Rest’. The food and drink was not necessarily all that grand but the food was not the reason why people came. They came for good conversations and pleasant company. Hawke mainly came because taverns was what he was used to. In Kirkwall, the Hanged Man was like a second home for him so he was most comfortable residing in taverns. He felt at home in them.  
There was always several groups of people that could be found in a tavern. The first group were those who knew everyone and was liked by everyone. They came to socialize and be among those who followed them. The second group of people were the wild ones who came to forget their problems and take out their anger on others. The third group were the normal people who came to eat and talk to their close friends. And then there is the group that only comes to eat. They are the ones who sit in the corner, quietly eating and watching everyone else with a disapproving sneer. Hawke was none of these. He was often the king of the tavern, the reason why anyone secretly shows up is to get a glimpse of the infamous Champion of Kirkwall. At the Hanged Man, everyone knew his name and everyone knew what he looked like as well as who his friends were. Here at the Herald’s Rest, he was just another face in a crowd. He was just a legend to these people, not someone who has saved them. Not many people outside of Kirkwall could recognize him. And for that, he was grateful. He liked all the attention his infamous title brought him but after a while, it does get a little old. Plus, he wasn't in the mood for a crowd of people to pester him at the moment for today was a very bad day. Today always brought up bad memories. Memories he never wanted to relive.  
“I wondered if I would find you here.” Aveline said as she sat down next to him.  
Hawke took another swill from his drink, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “And where else would I be on today?”  
“With your friends. Or with Bethany. You aren't the only one saddened by today. Leandra was Bethany's mother too.”  
Hawke’s mouth twitched up in a poorly attempted smile. “Like I say every year: I have a smile on my face. That's more than most people.”  
“And like every year: You know that doesn't work on me. Don't wallow in self pity.”  
“Easy for you to say.” Hawke grunted. “Is it the anniversary of your mother’s death today as well? I thought not. So don't come in here and tell me to shape up. Not today, Aveline.”  
“Fine. Be alone in your suffering you smart ass.” Aveline said before leaving in a huff.  
She swung open the door to the tavern and stepped out. She made her way over to where Isabela was standing, messing with the bandana on her head.  
As she approached, Isabela looked up.  
Aveline shook her head. “I don't get it. It's been almost four to five years since Leandra’s death so why is he still like this? You would think he would have come to terms with it by now.” Aveline said, angry with how Hawke was acting.  
“I told you he wouldn't listen to you. I’ve tried talking to him about it but he won't have it. It's like our normal sweet Hawke hits the road as soon as he realizes it's close to the anniversary of her death.”  
“But why? Why does he shut everyone out like this?”  
“He's Hawke. Of course he is going to shut us out. I would shut people out on the day my mother died. Hawke doesn't like to reminisce about the good times when family is concerned. He's lost too many to be able to do that. What he needs is something to take his mind off of the memories.”  
Aveline rubbed the back of her neck. “And what are you suggesting?”  
“I'll go talk to him. See if I can pry his mind off of his mother. And if that doesn't work, we can always get Bethany to whip him into shape.”  
“And by talk to him you mean let him bend you over the bar to his heart's content?”  
“I've changed my ways, Aveline. I'm not a whore anymore.” Isabela smiled. “That's plan B.”  
Aveline sighed. “You are so incorrigible.”  
Isabela laughed and made her way to the tavern.  
She stepped inside and found Hawke sitting in a corner drinking with a blank, cheerless look on his face. He didn't even look up when she sat down across from him.  
“Hawke?”  
He didn't answer.  
“Sweet thing?”  
“I can't remember the sound of her voice. I can picture her face clearly and remember everything she said or did but for some reason, no matter how hard I try, her voice eludes me. Why is that?” Hawke said quietly  
Isabela gently took the empty cup he was holding from his hands and tossed it to the side.  
“I'd say the answer to that is at the bottom of the cup but you kind of already got to the bottom.”  
“Well it's a good day to be drinking.”  
hk“Or reminiscing about the past.”  
Hawke shook his head. “Not when the past hurts.”  
“Come on, throw me a rope here. I'm trying to help you get through this.”  
Hawke looked up and her breath caught in her throat.  
He looked so sad. Like all the years of terrible events in his life was finally catching up to him. He looked so beaten and well, vulnerable. Which was such an exotic look for him, it made her quiver with eagerness. She knew it was wrong but she wanted him to take her right then and there. The look on his face alone was enough to stoke the fires, causing her arousal to burn with want. Originally, her plan was to talk to him and help him through the anniversary of a loved ones death which was always tough, but that plan dashed off as soon as she saw his face. Her new selfish plan was to get him to pound her silly.  
Hawke, meanwhile, didn't notice the subtle change in Isabela’s demeanor. He knew that Isabela would try to get him to leave the tavern and distract him from his memories but wasn't going to let her. He knew she was only trying to help him and he loved her for it but he was determined to not leave his spot for anything save a life or death situation.  
He looked back up at Isabela and frowned. She was staring at him with her lower lip somewhat tucked under her upper lip as she eyed him longingly. He knew that look. And it was not a look he wanted to see at the moment.  
“Bela, this is not the time. I'm not in the mood.” He warned her.  
“But I am. Besides, it will take your mind off of things and make you feel better. Not to mention make me feel good.”  
“No.”  
“But Hawke..I'm so damp.”  
“Then dry yourself off.”  
Isabela moaned. “I'm so wet my fingers just slide in.” Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that she was fingering herself under her clothes. She whimpered.  
Seeing her touch herself caused his own arousal to stir despite his best efforts to stop it. He shifted, moving his legs to stop the inevitable rise of his erection. Unfortunately she noticed.  
She smiled at him. “See? Your body wants to have a little fun. Why don't you let it?”  
Hawke gritted his teeth. “No, Bela. Not right now.”  
“Yes right now. You need it. I want it. We both get what we need. It's a win win situation.”  
Hawke shook his head. “It isn't right. I'm not going to have sex on the day of my mothers death.”  
“She would want you to be happy. And making me happy makes you happy.” Isabela said as she fell on her fist with vigor.  
Hawke squirmed, desperately trying to resist the urge to strip what little clothing she wore off and fist her himself. She licked her lips, knowing that he was close to breaking.  
She climbed on top of the table and spread her legs just enough so that Hawke could see her fingers go in and out of her opening.  
Hawke gulped. It was getting very hard to contain his arousal. Especially when her lovely body was just inches away from from his face.  
“You know, my fingers aren't getting the job done. I may need some help from your tongue.” She said seducingly. The she said almost inaudibly into his ear as she leaned forward, “Take me Hawke. Ravage me.”  
Hawke groaned, nearly giving in to her demands. She thrusted her crotch ever closer to his face, practically begging for him to lick her. But still Hawke suffered on.  
Isabela was getting frustrated. Hawke would normally have long since caved by now.  
Suddenly, Aveline’s voice pierced the silence that now made itself known to Hawke. With a jolt, he realized that the tavern had been oddly quiet for quite some time.  
“Sweet Maker Hawke, deal with her right now or I swear I will go find Zevran and he will bend her over for you! People are watching for Maker’s sake.” Aveline hissed at him. She had come in to see what was taking Isabela so long and found just about everyone in the tavern watching as Isabela played with herself.  
Hawke looked around at all the people watching his lover with great interest. He had the sudden urge to hit them all.  
Isabela grinned at him. “A friendly ultimatum.”  
“Take her upstairs and quel her urges before everyone in this tavern gets aroused as well.” Aveline ordered.  
“Funny you mention that. I was just about to go do that.” Hawke said. He made a mental note to find the people that were watching later on and make sure they don't look next time something like this happens. There was always a next time.  
Hawke grabbed Isabela, who wore a giant smile of victory, and carried her up to their room, fully intent on ravishing her as she requested.  
He practically threw her onto the bed and she sighed in pleasure, turned on to the max. Hawke undressed and she eyed his cock hungrily. “About time you put out.”  
“I was enjoying the show.”  
She raised an eye. “Really? It seemed to me that you were doing your damndest not to.”  
“How come I am the only one here not wearing clothes?” Hawke asked. Impatient, he tore her clothing off, revealing his goddess with her bronze smooth skin, her stunningly large breasts with her dark areolas, her hairy folds, and her lusciously tight ass.  
He smiled in appreciation at her beautiful body. He had to be the luckiest man in the world to have caught the eye of someone as perfect as her. Most men would kill to be with a woman of such beauty as hers for just one night.  
“Are you going to stand there admiring or are you going to make me yours?”  
Hawke knelt down and moved his hand so it hovered above her mound. He could feel the heat radiating off of her as she waited for him to touch her. “Aren't you already mine?”  
“Just fuck me Hawke.” She growled at him.  
“I don't hear a please.”  
“Won't you please fuck me.”  
She hissed as he slid his fingers into her warm folds. “Shit, Bela. A little tighter than usual.”  
“That's what happens when you make me wait.” She was able to say between moans.  
Hawke smiled and wiggled his fingers around inside her. She gasped. “I need you to shove that big cock of yours inside me. That's an order, Hawke.”  
“Don't have to order me twice.”  
Hawke pulled his fingers out and put them up to her mouth. She licked his fingers, tasting her own juices. He positioned himself under her and without warning, penetrated her tight slit. She cried out his name in pleasure as he easily forced himself inside her. “Ahh bend me like a broken nail!” She yelled.  
Hawke leaned forward and sucked on her nipples. She grabbed his unruly hair as he fucked her and pulled, not enough to hurt but enough for him to feel it. He growled and nipped at her nipples. She arched her back as he teased her sensitive breasts mercilessly. He yanked her hair and pulled her head up, locking their lips together. Their tongues intertwined to imitate their bodies. Hawke thrusted upward and his entire length sank into her. She groaned. He could tell she was close. He released her hair from his grip and placed it on her clit, and began to tap it. He knew for Isabela, just plain rubbing it didn't get the job done. She enjoyed tapping it most. This had wonderful results. Isabela began gasping desperately for breath as she rose to her orgasm. She rode it out, keeping it going for as long as possible. Which in turn, pushed Hawke over the edge and he released his seed inside her. With a content sigh, he fell down on top of her heaving chest.  
After a few moments he said with a smile, “You know, we might need to do that a few more times. I'm still feeling upset.”  
Isabela grinned and kissed him. “That can be easily rectified. As many times as it takes.”  
“Then we might be here the rest of the day.”  
“I was hoping you'd say that.” She said with a snicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on Cassandra Promise of Destruction quest


	29. Promise of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise of Destruction

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

 

“Caer Oswin. Odd that the trail would lead us here. Bann Loren is a pious and assuming man. What has he become involved in?” Cassandra said as they neared the stronghold.  
Max snickered. “He's involved in ‘crazy’. Just like everyone else these days.”  
Cassandra nodded as Max led the way towards the side entrance that he saw as they were approaching. “Truer words have never been spoken. Let us see what lies inside.”  
“Maybe some bad Templars? Never seen that before.” Varric said cheerfully.  
Cole nodded. “Yes. Knock on the door as it opens. Curly and other Templars step out, leading Sunshine away. No. This can’t be happening. We weren’t gone long enough. Looks past the soldiers and see Gamlen comforting Leandra who is crying on the floor asking why. See Hawke watching after his sister as she is taken away by the Templars. He is angry. First time to see him angry. Not Sunshine. My fault. Bartrand’s fault.”  
“Alright, Kid.”  
Max pushed open the door to the stronghold’s side entrance and walked straight into a guard. The man took a step back in alarm and reached for his sword but suddenly stopped as Cole appeared behind him with his dagger in the man’s side. The man slumped to the ground.  
Max looked at Cole in amazement.  
“He was going to hurt you.” Cole simply stated.  
“Maybe you should let someone with armor go first, Boss.” Bull said with a wink. Or a blink. It was hard to tell with him.  
“Excellent advice. Thank you for volunteering.”  
Cassandra shoved past Bull before he could take point. “No, this is my mission. I’m going in first.”  
Bull unhooked his broad axe from his back and held it in his hands, ready for action. “Suit yourself Cass.”  
She scowled at him. “Don’t call me that.” then led the way inside the stronghold.  
Varric snickered as he pulled the mechanism on Bianca, opening her up and locking a bolt to her cocking pit. “Bianca’s ready.” he said happily.  
“I thought she was always ready for a fight?” Max asked with a grin.  
Varric shook his head. “Not when she is sleeping.”  
Max frowned. “Wait. Are we talking about your crossbow or an actually person?”  
“I don’t know. Which do you think we are talking about?”  
“I- never mind.”  
Cassandra cleared her throat. “Are you going to help me or am I going to have to find out what happened to the Seekers myself?”  
“Coming Cass.”  
Bull snorted angrily. “So he can call you Cass but I can’t? That isn’t fair.”  
“I like it when he calls me that. When you do it, its annoying.”  
They walked into what seemed to be a cellar with barrels of wine lining the walls. “I say after we find the Seekers, we come back here and have a drink.” Varric said.  
“I’ll second that.” Bull said gruffly.  
Max nodded. “And I’ll third it.”  
Cole looked around, studying their surroundings. “Blood drips from the bodies of the dead. Dying choking men but not attacked. It grows inside them, tearing, eating them apart. All with his knowledge and consent.” He looked at Cassandra with compassion in his eyes. “Terrible things have been done here. I am sorry.”  
“I don’t understand, Cole. “  
“You will later.”  
She shrugged his comment aside and led the way into a jail room. She heard a shout of alarm and rushed forward, towards the three guards. She brought her shield up, blocking an overhand strike then jabbed quickly forward, killing one of the guards. She ducked the other one’s swipe, then slashed the man’s chest. She turned around to face the remaining guard only to find that he was standing still with a bolt in his forehead and a shocked expression on his face. The man crashed to the cold floor, dead as dead can be.  
She nodded her thanks to the dwarf and inspected the three now dead men. With a start, she realized that they were Promisers. *This complicates things.*  
“Promisers. I should have known.” She said, angry with herself that she hadn’t considered the possibility that they were a part of this.  
“What are the Promisers?” Max asked as he came to stand beside her, studying the corpses.  
“The Order of Fiery Promise is a cult obsessed with Seekers. They believe they are true Seekers and that they need to destroy the world in order to rebuild it into a paradise. They've been hounding the Seekers for decades. We have repeatedly wiped them out but for whatever reason, they always find a way to reappear. It is odd to find them here.”  
Max groaned. “Cultists. Why am I not surprised.”  
“Come. There must be more to this.” Cassandra gestured for them to follow and they exited the cellars and came into a long hallway. At the end of the hallway they found a corpse. As they neared, Cassandra gasped in shock. “It's a Seeker! Did they torture him to death? The Promisers will pay for this.” She said, outraged.  
Max said helpfully, “First we have to find them.”  
They exited the hallway and found themselves outside once more.  
They walked along some wooden ramparts when Max put up a hand, ordering a halt. He peered over the ramparts to the clearing below. There was a number of Promisers making their rounds. Max warned the others that trouble lay below and unbuckled the enchanted chain hooked to his belt. He had snuck it out before Solas and Dagna could test it. He shrugged to himself. This was as good a time to test it as any. Bull eyed the chain curiously. "Sure that thing will work, Boss?"  
"Here's hoping." Max winked at Cassandra. "See you down below sweetheart." Then with a cry of excitement, he threw one end of the chain down below at an enemy archer. The chain magically wrapped around the archer and instantly, Max was flung towards him. Max brought a dagger out and stabbed it into the man's chest as he slammed into him. He back flipped off the man and landed on his feet as the chain returned to his belt. The archer fell back in the grass, dead. Max turned to the others who were climbing down the ramparts and gave a whoop. "That was awesome!"  
Unfortunately for him, now the rest of the Promisers noticed that he was there. They moved towards him, unsheathing their weapons and aiming them at his chest. *Probably should have thought this through a little better.*  
One fell with a bolt in his neck thanks to Varric. But there was still at least five more. Max blocked two of them as they tried to lunge at him at the same time. Then he jumped to the side as another Promiser swiped at him. Some sixth sense warned him to move so he turned his head just in time to dodge an attack by another Promiser. An attack that would have stuck him in his head, nearly cut his cheek. The cut stung but no major damage was dealt.  
Suddenly, Bull rammed into the Promiser that cut him and hurled him across the clearing. The man landed with a cry of pain. He had landed atop his weapon, his sword going straight through his armor and into his heart.  
Bull swung his axe and felled another Promiser. Cassandra joined the attack, bashing a Promiser in the face with her shield then bringing her sword down in his chest. The last Promiser fell when Cole sank his blades into the man's sides.  
Varric walked over and slapped Max on the back. "So your chain thing works! Can I give it a try?"  
"Oh no. This is my toy. Have Solas and Dagna make you one if you want it that badly."  
Bull grinned. "Hey now, Dorian helped."  
Cassandra, meanwhile was examining the bodies of the Promisers. She picked up a scrap of paper that one of them had crumpled up and stuffed in their pocket. With each word she read, worry gnawed more and more at her. A sudden spell of dizziness hit her and she staggered, momentarily losing her balance. Max steadied her, concerned. "What's wrong?"  
Cassandra gestured to the piece of paper that she had dropped. "That's a letter from Samson, leader of the Red Templars, stating that the Seekers were sold to the Promisers by Corypheus."  
"Sold to? What does that mean?"  
Cassandra shook her head. "I don't know. But I intend to find out."  
"You sound worried."  
"The Seekers are my family. Of course I am worried."  
"Then stop worrying. We'll find them, Cass."  
She smiled at him. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For being here for me."  
Max gave yet another of one of his infectious grins. "You've been there for me since day one. I figure it's my turn to be there for you."  
He steered her away from the note and over to where the others stood in front of some steps. They climbed up to the top and Bull pushed open the big double doors. They stepped back inside the stronghold and were greeted by several Promisers carrying large shields. They charged and Bull thankfully was able to push them back so the others could get ready.  
"I can't get a clear shot with those shields of theirs up!" Varric shouted.  
Max rolled his shoulders. "Then we do this the hard way."  
He jumped onto Bull's back and leaped behind the soldiers. He stabbed one in the back before the other two realized what had happened. One kept Bull and the others occupied while the remaining one turned on Max.  
*Shit.*  
The soldier knocked Max to the side and stabbed downward, trying to plunge his sword in Max's chest. But Max rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the sword and swiped the soldiers exposed leg. The man cried out in pain but the wound was an inconvenience at best. He kicked Max in the stomach and sent him sprawling. *Shit shit shit.*  
Max had lost his stilettos when the man had kicked him and he found himself next to defenseless. He looked up at the sneering warrior and smiled smugly. He shook his wrists and two small knives slipped out of his sleeves and into his hands. He brought the knives down hard on the soldiers feet, the knives going right through his armor. The man cursed as his feet were nailed to the floor by the knives. But the man smiled as he realized that Max had just used his last resort. He smiled cruelly as he raised his sword to plunge it deep into the famed Inquisitor's heart.  
Cassandra and Bull were trying desperately to get past the other soldier in order to help Max but try as they might, they couldn't get past the man's defenses. She saw the other soldier standing over Max's with his sword raised high. A cry was wrenched from her throat as she threw herself against the other man's shield, blindingly trying to get to Max in time. "Max!"  
Suddenly as small body hurtled itself off of Bull and flew at the soldier attacking Max. The small body plowed into the man, sending both of them to ground. With a jolt, she realized that the small body was Varric. Varric wrestled with the man but inevitably, due to the man's size advantage, he was overpowered. The man had his hands around Varric's throat and the dwarf was finding it rather hard to breathe. Suddenly the man's grip released as Max plunged one of Bianca's bolts into the man's neck. He then spun around and tossed a bolt at the man fighting Bull and Cassandra. The bolt bounced harmlessly off the man's armor but it had Max's intended effect. The man lost his concentration for a split second and that was all Bull needed to swing his axe, knocking the giant shield from the man's grasp and bringing the axe down on his head. A loud crack could be heard as the axe crushed the man's skull.  
Max helped Varric out from underneath the dead soldier and shook his hand. "Thanks, I thought I was a goner for a second there."  
Varric shrugged. "No problem. Been wanting to do something like that for a while now. It's not often I get to tackle someone bigger than me to the ground."  
Cassandra barged past Bull and Cole and planted a big kiss on Max's lips. "You big idiot."  
Max grinned. "What? I can't lose my title of idiot if I don't pull stunts like that from time to time."  
Cassandra turned to Varric and flung her arms around the hairy dwarf. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.  
"Anytime Seeker. Now please stop hugging me before people talk."  
Bull chuckled. "People already are."  
"Shut up Tiny."  
They continued on, walking up some stairs and rounding a bend, entering a dimly lit hallway. Paintings of battles and stuffed animal heads littered the walls.  
Cassandra gasped and ran towards the stairs in the middle of the hall. The others followed.  
"Daniel!" She cried as she knelt beside a young man with short cropped hair wearing the signature Seeker armor. "Daniel! I'm so glad I found you."  
Max knelt beside her and studied the man. His veins were bulging out and his eyes were red and swollen. He looked like death itself but Max couldn't find any wounds on his person.  
"Cassandra." Daniel croaked out.  
"It's okay, Daniel. We are here to help."  
"No. The Lord Seeker."  
"If he is still alive, we will save him."  
Daniel shook his head. "Lucius betrayed us Cassandra. He sent us here, one by one. An important mission he said." The man coughed. Red specks of some type of rock dribbled down his cheeks. *Red lyrium.* Max realized.  
"Lies." Daniel continued. "He was here with them all along. He allowed an envy demon to imitate him and take control of the Templars while he, came here."  
"It's alright Daniel. We'll go get help-."  
"No Cassandra. They fed me things. I can feel it growing. It's eating me apart from the inside."  
Max flinched away. "That's horrible!"  
Daniel looked up at Cassandra with pleading eyes. "Please. Don't leave me like this."  
Cassandra bowed her head, the tears falling freely. "You should have come with me. You didn't believe int the war anymore than I did." She said softly.  
Daniel forced a laugh only to cough with pain once more. "You know me, I wanted that promotion."  
Cassandra smiled warmly at the young man. "Go to the Maker's side, Daniel. You will be welcome."  
She raised her sword but Max grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Wait."  
Cassandra went to protest but his gaze stopped her. "I won't let you bear the guilt of having to end a friends life. Let someone else do this for you."  
Silently, she nodded and stepped back. Bull put a long arm around her and steered her away.  
Max turned to Cole. "Help him. End his suffering."  
Cole nodded and squatted down next to the dying man. He smiled. "The smell of mothers cookies on the wind. Her scent of flowers blossoming. Her smile as you run inside the house with skinned knees from your adventures. She kisses it better. 'It's alright Daniel. Who is my brave little soldier?' She misses you. Wants you to come to her. It's okay. You can go to her." Cole said, calming the man as he slowly slid his dagger across Daniel's throat. With a sigh, Daniel said, "Thank you.", and died.  
Cole stood and walked over to the others as they stood at the top of the stairs leading outside. Cole nodded to Max as he approached. Max held Cassandra as she buried her head in his arms. The others stood, silent, letting her grieve for the fallen man. After several minutes, she had calmed down enough to speak. "He was my apprentice. I have never known a finer young man."  
Max combed his finger through her hair. "We spared him from a slow painful death."  
"The same cannot be said for Lucius. Now all that remains is to find him and put an end to this."  
She cleared her head and moved away. "Come."  
They made their way up a stone path to a door leading into the main courtyard. They were met by a man with his long greasy hair tied in a bun behind his head and a sneer of arrogance spread on his face. Beside him stood a group of Promisers.  
"Lord Seeker Lucius." Cassandra stated angrily.  
The Lord Seeker sneered at them. "Cassandra. With a man I can only assume is the new Inquisitor."  
"And your the man who betrayed his own Order." Max said with distaste.  
"Did you know that we Seekers of Truth used to be the Inquisition of old? Oh yes, we fought to save a world gone mad as you do now. And yet be became proud. We sought to change the world; to make it better. But what did we create? The Circle of Magi and the Templars. A war that will see no end."  
"He's completely mad isn't he?" Max said with a groan.  
"Lord Seeker, what have you done?" Cassandra asked.  
"We Seekers are abominations Cassandra. We sought to remake the world even as it crumbled around us. We had to be stopped. You don't believe me? Look for yourself." Lucius brought out a book and tossed it to Cassandra who caught it and quickly glanced through it before setting it down.  
"Join me Cassandra and together, we can make this world pure."  
Cassandra snarled and pointed her sword at his chest.  
Bull charged several foot soldiers while Cole and Varric dealt with a couple archers. Cassandra attacked the Lord Seeker himself and Max ran at a archer who was hiding behind a tree. The archer shot at him but Max deflected the arrow with a dagger and flung it at the man's neck. He retrieved his dagger and turned around as Bull shouted a warning, "Boss!"  
Max looked over to where Bull was pointing despite the fact that Bull was single handily holding a group of six Promisers at bay. Cassandra was kneeling on the ground, holding her side. Lucius, who had gotten a lucky hit, was holding her sword above her, ready to end her. Max screamed his lovers name and hurled his chain across the battlefield. It wrapped around Cassandra as Max was dragged over in less than seconds. As the chain dragged him over, Max shoved Cassandra to the side and brought his daggers up to make an 'X'. He caught Lucius's blade just before it sank into his chest. If Max hadn't pushed Cassandra aside, the blade would have killed her. Max forced himself to his feet and shoved Lucius back. With a shout, Max leaped forward and plunged his dagger into Cassandra's would be killer's neck as far as it could. With a growl he flung the dead man to the ground.  
"No one hurts Cassandra. No one." He growled.


	30. A Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Cassie's return to Skyhold from Caer Oswin

CHAPTER THIRTY

 

Luckily, Cassandra was okay. Lucius's strike merely bruised the skin around her belly so it was nothing overly serious. Even still, Max fretted over her the entire journey back to Skyhold. Not to say she wasn't touched by his worry but it did get old after the third day. She finally had to yell at him and order him to stop worrying about her;she had suffered through worse during training.   
When they arrived back at Skyhold, the snow had all but melted, creating a sloshy mess of mud. A few icicles still clung to the side of the castle, water slowly dripping off them. Grey clouds drifted lazily across the sky and a chilly breeze raced through the grounds of Skyhold on their return.   
Max shivered and sneezed as they crossed the bridge leading into Skyhold. "Maker I hate the cold."  
Varric grinned up at him. "I'm sure a certain Seeker can help warm you up."  
Cassandra rolled her eyes.   
They passed through the front gates and the watchman rung a bell, signaling their return.   
Bull nodded towards the steps leading to the upper courtyard. "Don't look now Boss but you have a welcoming committee."  
Max groaned. Evelyn, along with Josephine, Cullen, Leliana, and Aiden were briskly walking over. All save Leliana and Cullen had angry expressions on their faces. Evelyn marched up to her brother and slapped him across his scarred face. Max flinched.  
"I'm sure I deserve that."  
"Your damn right you do, going off without a warning."  
Max rubbed his now red cheek. "In my defense, I did leave a note."  
Evelyn threw her hands up and marched off. Varric and Bull excused themselves before they could listen to what was bound to be a long lecture from the advisors. Cole followed them after frowning at Aiden.   
"Dangerous." He said before walking off.   
Max forced a smile and held up his hands in surrender. "Now I know you guys are upset but let's not do anything painful involving slaps."  
Aiden clenched his fists. "What were you thinking! Up and vanishing like that just days before the Inquisition marches off to battle. Are you stupid? Don't answer that, I already know the answer." Aiden said angrily.  
Max shrugged. "Cassandra had a thing she needed help with."  
"And this thing was more important than your army marching off to do battle with the Wardens?"  
Max nodded. "Helping Cassandra is more important."  
Aiden's tone softened just a little. "Look, Max. I understand your need to help out your loved one and I respect that, I do. But you have to put the Inquisition ahead of your personal life."  
"Excuse me, did you become Inquisitor when I wasn't looking? As leader, I can choose what I do with my time and I chose to spend it helping Cass out."  
Aiden was visibly trembling with anger. "You think that just because you are the Inquisitor you can go and do whatever you damn well please? You are the leader, you can't stop everything to help the person who warms your bed at night. It isn't right. It's because you are the Inquisitor that you are expected to put the world ahead of those closest to you. Your first priority should be making sure the world is saved not if Cassandra is fine."  
Max grit his teeth. "And what about you? Didn't you put the Blight on hold to help out your loved ones?"  
"Yes but that was-."  
"Different? How do? You put everyone in Ferlden's life on hold to go find a freaking sword for Sten. How is me going with Cassandra a week before the siege on Adamant any different?"  
"That's different and you know it."  
Max smiled at the Warden. "Really? You might need to spell it out for me because I'm obviously having difficulty doing it myself."  
"Don't be an ass. I'm trying to give you sound advice."  
"Oh really? Maybe I don't want shitty advice from the esteemed Hero of Ferelden."  
"I've been in your shoes, I'm only trying to help you make the right decisions."  
"So you've been the leader with all of Thedas resting on your shoulders? It gets fought sometimes doesn't it?"  
Aiden unclenched and clenched his fists. "Is this what you do when you know you are wrong? Deny everything with empty wit? Someday you are going to have to grow a pair and act like a leader. And whether you like it or not, you aren't. You can't be a leader of you don't have an once of seriousness in your entire body."  
Anger rose in Max but he didn't let it show like Aiden did. Instead, he grinned at the Warden. "What about you? From what I hear, even if you had a pair you wouldn't be able to give Leliana what she wants. You don't have the balls to."  
The rage boiled over and Aiden snapped. "You don't get to say that." He said calmly.  
"You know what? I would gladly go with Cassandra again. I'd do it a heartbeat. Wanna know why? Because unlike you and your loved ones, I put their needs above all else. If I hadn't gone, Cassandra would be dead by now! Maybe if you had stayed with your loved ones, say, your parents, they would still be alive today."  
The punch came so quickly, Max didn't even have time to process it. One second, he was standing up yelling at Aiden, the next, he was sprawled out in the mud with his nose bloody and Aiden standing above him. Max spat out blood and snarled.  
Aiden, looked appalled at what he had done. He extended a hand. "I'm sorry Max, I didn't mean to punch you. It just happened."  
Max kicked Aiden in the crotch and he grunted. "Now you definitely won't be able to have kids." Max growled with a smile.  
With a roar, Aiden brought Max to his feet and began slamming his fists into Max's sides. The two men grappled with each other. But even with all Max's experience, Aiden had far more. Aiden saw a chink in the other man's defense and did a lightning punch to his jaw. Then he grabbed Max by the scruff of his shirt and swept his legs out from under him, bringing his knee to Max's throat, applying ever increasing pressure. Fueled by rage, he was ready to break the weaker man. Max was determined not to cry out in pain. Not that he could with breathing getting harder and harder to do.  
Aiden sneered at the younger man. He was vaguely aware of someone yelling his name. Suddenly, someone threw him off of Max and he landed in the mud.   
"Enough!!" Cassandra shouted.   
Aiden leapt to his feet but found himself at the edge of Cassandra's blade. "I said ENOUGH!" She snarled at him.  
Before he could decide to take his chances with her, he felt soft hands pull him away. He looked around into Leliana's eyes. He focused on them, letting them calm him. "Come." She said as she led him away.   
Max coughed out blood. His whole body hurt from the beating he had taken. His right eye had already swollen and his jaw ached from where Aiden had first punched him.   
Evelyn, who had come back once she heard Cassandra's shout, saw Max on the ground hurt. She ran up to him. "What happened?"  
"Lord Trevelyn and Lord Cousland decided to fight." Josephine said.   
"Aiden did this to him? Where is he?" Evelyn asked angrily as she stormed off to find the Warden. Josephine followed her. "I'll make sure she doesn't light him on fire." She stated.  
Max coughed once more. He looked up at Cassandra's concerned yet angry face. He gave her a weak smile. "Did I win?"  
"Ugh. Cullen, come here and help me get him upstairs."  
Cullen nodded and together, they carried Max's bruised body up to his room. "Put him in the bathroom." Cassandra ordered. Cullen did so and asked, "What are you going to do?"  
"Get him cleaned up. We may be late to dinner tonight. We have some things to talk about."  
Cullen backed out of the room. "Should I have someone bring up dinner?"  
"That would be best. Thank you Cullen."  
Cassandra turned on the pump that brought up fresh water from the lake at the bottom of Skyhold. Water began filling up the tub. Cassandra marveled at the ingenuity of the pipe system that Dagna thought up bring clean water all throughout Skyhold. It made bathing and cooking much easier when you didn’t have to drag buckets of water up from the lake just to clean yourself.   
Cassandra took Max’s shirt and pants off, leaving his underclothes on, and wet a cloth to clean his wounds. She dropped a fire rune into the tub to warm the water up. Then she gently dabbed at Max’s new bruises with the cloth. He shivered at the touch. His entire body throbbed painfully.   
She cleaned off his bloody face then took her own outer clothes off. She helped him climb into the tub and sat behind him. He flinched as his back touched the warm water. His back was still a bit tender from his near fatal encounter with the Ferelden Frostback’s flames. The scarred tissue was still not fully recovered and he would forever have the burns as a reminder of his first dragon fight. He took great pains to ensure that Sera never found out about them for he knew she would be devastated that she was the reason he had them.   
Cassandra rubbed his back with the cloth, careful not to irritate his burns. He sighed. “Remind me never to get into another fight with Aiden ever again. It isn’t healthy at all.”  
The corners of Cassandra’s mouth twitched in a smile. “You big lovable idiot.”  
Max leaned back and rested his head on her chest, comforted by the slow rise and fall of her heart.  
She wrapped her arms around him and pressed the cloth gently against his sides. The only sound that could be heard was the lapping of the water. Suddenly, Cassandra said, “He was right, you know. You should have stayed here and helped prepare. You should focus on saving the world not helping me with my problems.”  
Max shook his head even though the action hurt him. “Maybe. But if I had not gone, you would be dead right now. And a world without you isn’t worth saving.”  
His words brought tears to her eyes. Her heart nearly burst with fondness for the big oaf. Others often joked with her about how the Inquisitor doesn’t seem very romantic. And for the most part, she agreed. But then he would go and say something like that and it caused her to rethink everything she knew about him. She sniffled.   
“Are you crying back there, Seeker?”  
“Hush. Else you ruin the special moment we were having.”  
Max grinned, despite his swollen lip and did his best to relax. Cassandra’s hands were gentle as they moved over his body, easing away the tension and aches. She cleaned his bruises and he would moan every time she rubbed a particular tense muscle. She raised her hands to wash his long shaggy hair and in doing so, splashed his left hand. The Anchor flared up, illuminating the dim room with green light. Max cried out in pain as the energy traveled up his arm past his neck, to his shoulders. Max sat up violently as pain surged through his body. He cursed. The Mark was spreading.   
“Damn, this thing does not like to get wet.” he said through clenched teeth.  
He waited until the biting pain ceased to a gnawing pain. Sighing, he said, “Well, that was exciting.”   
He turned around, extra careful not to get the Anchor wet again and grinned at his Seeker. The grin faded as he saw that she was crying silently.   
She was horrified that she had caused him pain. She should have remembered that water made the Anchor flare up. Max had even told her once that it did. And yet she had forgotten that crucial bit of information even as they sat in a tub filled with water. How could she have forgotten that?  
“Cassandra. I’m fine.”  
“I hurt you.”  
Max cupped her cheek in his right hand. “Never. If anything, you’ve helped me heal.”  
Cassandra shook his hand off. “But you told me back before we arrived at Redcliffe that water irritates the Mark. Remember?”  
Max nodded and grinned then grimaced from the action. “I was washing off and you came to check that I was okay. As I recall, you wouldn’t stop staring at my chest.”  
That brought a forced snicker from her but tears still fell from her chiseled face.   
“Chin up, Cass. Else you ruin this special moment we were having.”  
She was quiet for a moment. “Its getting worse isn’t it? The Anchor?”  
Max didn’t answer. He didn’t want to worry her.  
“Max, its spreading isn’t it?”  
“Yes.” Max said sadly.   
Cassandra tried in vain to quell the new tears. Needing to feel him, his bruises forgotten, she buried her face in his shoulder. “I want more time…” she cried softly.   
Max combed her short hair with his fingers. “Any time I have left is yours, Cassandra.”  
“It shouldn’t be. The world is more important than I am. Its the world that needs your time.”  
“The world may want my time, Cass, but you have my heart.”  
Her heart fluttered and she melted into his embrace with tears of newfound joy flowing down her cheeks. “That was beautiful, Maxie.”  
“I feel like I should tell you I stole that line from one of Varric’s stories.”  
She laughed and lovingly slapped his right arm.  
Do you think I'm joking? I'm deadly serious. I stole it from the new story he is writing about the Inquisition. He lent me few chapters and I must say, he is very detailed about our love lives.”  
She smiled. “You know, your constant source of teasing was one of the reasons why I fell in love with you.”  
“I swear to the Maker I’m not making this up. I got it from Varric’s upcoming book. You can even ask him if you don't completely trust me.”  
She kissed his neck. “I do completely trust you. Just not when your left eyebrow furrows up. That's how I can tell you are lying.” She said sweetly.  
Max struggled to keep his left eyebrow from furrowing up. “I'm not lying.”  
She smiled and gently pressed his body back against her own. “Shh. Relax. I'm messing with you.”  
Max leaned back and laid his head between her breasts as she continued washing his tussled hair, careful not to splash any more water.   
After a couple seconds he huffed and said, “It's more fun to mess with you than it is to be messed by you.”  
She patted his head. “You are a goofball.”  
“Random question: want to get married?”  
The two lovers laughed and both secretly thought about the sarcastic question. Did they want to someday marry this person whom they loved more than anyone else in the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Max and Cass's little quips to each other. And how intimate they are. I know that if I was Cass, I would totally give Max a good lecture ;)


	31. Before the Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden dreams and Max talks to Cassandra about the Seekers

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

 

Aiden leaped to the side as the Archdemon swung it's massive talons at him. He could hear the shouts of the fighting down below on the streets of Denerim. Smell the blood and guts of the dead and dying. Could feel the heat of the dragon’s flames on his back and the smoke coming from fire spread all throughout the city made his eyes sting. And he could hear the sounds of his closest companions doing battle with the darkspawn, desperately trying to keep the horde away from Aiden as he fought the Archdemon.   
The deafening roar of the angry Archdemon brought him back to his fight.   
He jumped back as one of it’s giant claw filled paws slammed down in front of him. With lightning crackling off his swords, he slashed the paw, drawing blackened blood. The dragon screeched and swiped at him but he ducked and tossed a freeze bomb. It didn’t freeze the dragon entirely but it did immobilize it momentarily, allowing Aiden to get out of close quarters where the dragon’s enormous size would overwhelm him.   
In the few seconds it took for the beast to recover from the effects of the bomb, Aiden took stock of the situation.   
His friends were still fighting the seemingly endless hordes of darkspawn trying to reach the Archdemon to protect it. They were holding the damnations at bay for the moment but he knew they couldn’t keep them back forever. Fires burned all over the partially destroyed city and the army he had conjured up during the past year was holding their own against the darkspawn. The dragon’s right wing was damaged beyond healing. Riordan had sacrificed his life to keep the beast from going airborne again. Multiple wounds blanketed the dragon’s hide, all still sizzling with electricity from Aiden’s enchanted swords. The monster was weak, but nowhere close to death.   
As if to prove that it was still fine, the dragon shook, ridding itself of the final effects of the freeze bomb. Aiden’s last handy item. All he had left was the two swords in his hands.   
Before Aiden could move, the dragon pounced, pinning him down with one of its mighty claws. It snarled and lowered its jaws to bite Aiden’s head, and most likely his entire torso, off. But before it could, Leliana, who saw that her lover needed help, shot an arrow at the dragon which exploded on impact, sending the leader of the darkspawn force reeling. Aiden was able to slip out of its grasp and he nodded his thanks to his little Nightingale before scrambling up the dragon’s legs and onto its spiked back. He sank his blades into its hide, enjoying the roar of pain it gave him.   
He began climbing towards its head but before he could reach it, the dragon realized what he was trying to do and shook him off. He went flying, losing his swords in the process, and slammed into a wall. He slumped down, dazed but not horribly injured. He looked up and saw that the dragon was swaying side to side, almost like it was about to fall. It was on its last legs. He stood, ready to end it when he heard a howl. He swung his head to the side a cry of terror caught in his throat. His friends were being overwhelmed. Alistair was giving ground to a dozen of hurlocks and Speedy was nipping at the heels of several Shrieks. And his dear Leliana, her quiver having been depleted long ago, was now using her bow as a sword, trying to keep a large group of grunts at bay. And a large number of darkspawn had gotten past them and were now running at Aiden.   
His first instinct was to rush to his friend’s aid. But he also knew that he may not get another chance to end the Archdemon once and for all. In those brief seconds, his mind battled itself.  
Speedy, his ever so faithful Mabari hound, that had been at his side since before all this happened and always made him happy during times of grief. Alistair, his closest friend who had been with him since Ostagar, and was always there to help him through any trial. And Leliana, the one who held his heart and who always gave him advice as well as unconditional love and support. He loved each of them more so than he loved anyone else. And they needed his help. Now more than ever.  
But if he didn’t stop the Archdemon, countless more would lose their lives. Could he sacrifice hundreds, maybe even thousands to save a select few?   
He cursed the Maker for making him have to decide. He didn’t want to but he knew he had to.  
He made his choice, hoping beyond hope that if worst came to pass, his loved ones would understand.   
Aiden bolted towards the dragon, picking up a fallen sword on his way. He screamed out his friend’s names as the dragon swung at him. He slid under the beast, raising the sword high and slicing its belly open. The dragon screeched in pain and fear as it fell to ground, defeated. Aiden leaped to his feet and with tears in his eyes and a defiant shout on his lips, he plunged the sword into the Archdemon’s head. Energy exploded around him, casting everything in a bright light. Morrigan’s ritual was working but at that point, he didn’t care if he survived if his loved ones had not. The energy was catapulted out of control, getting stronger and stronger. Aiden screamed and twisted the blade, feeling the dragon’s brain be cut open. A wall of light enveloped him and the top of the tower exploded, casting him into darkness with one last thought: had Speedy, Alistair, and his Nightingale survived?

 

Aiden woke with a start, shouting out Leliana’s name.   
Leliana, who had been changing, hurried over to him as he lay in their bed. It was early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise fully in the sky and the morning doves were singing their daily songs.   
She sat down next to him and quietly calmed him down. She was used to this. Aiden often had nightmares (though not nearly as much as Max) about the time of the Blight or of Arl Howe’s attack on his house.   
“Aiden, its alright. I’m here.”  
He grabbed her and pulled her close, slamming his mouth to hers. Leliana was startled by the sudden intimacy but she recovered quickly, returning the kiss with passion.  
Aiden let her go but she remained at his side, nestled on the bed with her legs curled up.   
“I'm sorry, Leli. I just...needed to remind myself that you are here with me.”  
Leliana frowned and slipped under the covers to face him, their heads merely inches apart. “Never apologize for loving me Aiden Cousland. Now tell me: what dream woke you up? And remember, I know you were dreaming because your eyelids flutter when you dream. And you have such pretty eyelashes.”  
Aiden smiled at her. She always seemed to know just what to say to make him feel better.   
“I dreamt of Denerim and those final moments before I killed the Archdemon. When I chose to kill it instead of going to help you. And that feeling I felt when I thought I had left you, Alistair, and Speedy to die in order to kill the dragon. That empty feeling that comes with knowing that I would survive and you may have perished.”  
Leliana rubbed his arm, the touch of her soft warm hand sent shivers through his spine. “We didn’t. We all survived, even those fighting down below on the streets. Because you chose to kill the Archdemon, you saved all of us.”  
“Its just, looking back on what I did to Max made me realize something. If I had been in his shoes at the stage of leadership he is in, I would have done the same thing. I would have snuck out of Skyhold to help the woman I love just as he did. And I knew I would have done it even as I criticized and fought Max for having done it. I just don’t want him to make the mistake that I almost did. I don’t want him to choose one person over the masses, no matter how hard the choice is.”  
“But you just said that you chose to kill the dragon over helping me and Alistair and Speedy.”  
“I didn’t want to. I wanted with every fiber of my being to save you and damn all the rest. And I was this close to doing so. I know how hard it is to make that decision and I pray that Max never has to.”  
She smiled at him. “If that's what you think, maybe you should tell him that in your apology.”  
“My apology?” Aiden said incredulously.  
“Yes, your apology. You were the one that threw the first punch. And most of the others as I recall.”  
“You heard him though, he was being incredibly rude and a huge smartass.”  
Leliana raised an eye. “Oh? And you’ve certainly never acted like a smartass before? I remember during the Blight, about half of the things you said were sarcastic and uncalled for. And Hawke was the same way in Kirkwall as Varric tells me. Obviously Max is like you two are.” She tilted her head to the side. “In fact, it is a little strange how all three of you are so much alike. Its scary, even. So if I were you, I would apologize to Max as soon as possible before this turns into a grudge.”  
Aiden grinned at her. “When did you become so wise?”  
“I’ve always been wise. You have just been too stubborn to listen.” 

 

Max groaned as he rolled out of bed. They had finished with their relaxing bath and had eaten a small private dinner that Cullen brought them before crawling into bed, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. Cassandra had snuck out of bed early in the morning and let him sleep him. Which he greatly appreciated. He needed the rest after his one sided fight with Aiden. He was still quite sore from his beatdown. He was just glad only a couple people saw it. He had no desire to be the butt of all his friend's jokes.   
He got dressed and walked downstairs. It was late in the morning so breakfast had already been served. Max grabbed a quick bite to eat from the kitchens and stepped outside, nodding to Varric at the dwarf as he passed by on his way to say goodmorning to Cassandra.   
He made his way towards the training grounds where he knew he would find the Seeker. But as he approached, he couldn’t find her at her usual training dummy. He walked up to Sten and Bull who were teaching Krem how to do a shield bash and asked them if they knew where Cassandra was. Bull nodded towards the armory. “I saw her head up the armory carrying a big book in her hands and a frown on her face. She looked lost. Judging from what happened with the Seekers, I’d say she’s lost faith. I would talk to her, make her feel better like when she comforted you after you got your ass handed to you by Aiden.”  
Sten gave the closest thing to a smile. “Naturally. The Warden is Basiliit-dan.”  
“What?” Max said with a quizzical look.  
“It means ‘worthy of respect’, basically.” informed Bull.  
“I thought it meant better than you.”  
Bull shrugged. “Same thing.”  
Max rolled his eyes and entered the armory, climbing the stairs leading to the third floor. At the top, he found Cassandra sitting at a table, her eyes staring aimlessly at the book Lucius gave her. She looked crestfallen, and like Bull had put it, lost.   
“Learn any juicy gossip about the Seekers in that old thing?” he asked as he sat down in the chair opposite from her. She looked up and for a moment, at the sight of him, smiled. But it was replaced once again by a frown.  
“This tome has passed from Lord Seeker to Lord Seeker, since the time of the old Inquisition. And now it falls to me.” she said somberly.  
“That’s a lot of...not very exciting reading apparently.”  
“On the contrary, its a delight. I’m riveted.”  
Max was taken back. “Oh, your joking!”  
“Do you what the Rite of Tranquility is? The last resort used on mages in the Circles, leaving them unable to cast and depriving them of all emotions. It should only be used on those who cannot control their abilities -.”  
“But that has not always been the case.” Max interrupted. When Cassandra looked at him, he smiled. “Evelyn is a mage, remember. I know all about that sort of stuff. You don’t have to explain it to me. I know things. Not many things but the Circles is one of those things I actually know.” he said with a grin.  
Cassandra nodded. “What finally began the mage rebellions was the discovery that the Rite of Tranquility could be reversed. The Lord Seeker at the time covered it up. Harshly. There were deaths. It was shocking knowledge. That in addition to what happened in Kirkwall...But it appears we have always known how to reverse the Rite.”  
“I wouldn't be surprised. Orders like the Templars and Seekers always hide helpful secrets like that. It's kind of part of their contracts.”  
Cassandra hesitated. “We..created the Rite of Tranquility. I've told you of my vigil, the months I spent emptying myself of all emotion? I was made Tranquil and didn't even know it. Then the Seekers summoned a spirit of faith and it touched my mind, giving me my abilities. The Seekers didn't share this information with the Chantry, or me, not even with-.” She broke off and stood. She looked out the window   
“There's more. Lucius was not wrong about the Order. I thought to rebuild the order after victory was ours. Now I'm not so certain.”  
Max stood and walked over to her. He held her calloused hands and squeezed them comfortingly. “If anyone can rebuild them, it's you.”  
“But are they worth rebuilding?”  
“You could make them worth it. And I'll help if you go that route, of course.”  
Max grinned. “Besides, your a stubborn badass. If anyone can kick the Seekers back into shape, I can't think of anyone better qualified than you.”  
Cassandra kissed him. “Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you, Maxie.”  
“Always here to serve. Now what do you say we go and do something fun, just the two of us?”  
She smiled. “What do you have in mind?”  
“Well, the bar is open almost all the time. How about we go have a couple drinks and a pleasant conversation? I'd say we deserve it after the last couple days.” Max said as he took a step back, extending his arm to his Nevarran goddess.   
She entwined her arm with his. “I wouldn't say no to that.”  
Arm in arm, they walked down the stairs and stepped out of the armory, right into Aiden.   
Aiden looked flustered, a look that didn't work very well on him. “Oh, Max. I was looking for you.”  
“Well you found me. Congratulations.” Max said, a little wary that the Warden would ‘lecture’ him again.  
“I wanted to-.” Whatever Aiden was going to say was forgotten as a scout ran up to them. “Inquisitor. You, the Warden, and the Seeker are needed in the War Room. The final preparations for the siege of Adamant have been completed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple chapters will be about Adamant and the Fade so they will be longer than usual. And that means it will take longer to write them so it could be a few extra days before the next chapter is posted. But it will be worth the wait as these next few chapters are planned to be some big dramatic (with lots a funny lines) parts.


	32. Siege of Adamant: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adamant. That's all the summary this needs ;) Though Aiden does have some feels
> 
> The next chapter may or not be posted during Thanksgiving break

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

 

Max, Cassandra, and Aiden stepped inside the War Room where his advisors were already discussing the siege.  
“Nice of you three to wait until the Inquisitor shows up.” Max said, a little annoyed that they had started without him.  
Leliana acknowledged him but otherwise, continued speaking. And Max was fine with that. As far as he was concerned, the Spymaster could do whatever she wanted. Max wasn't brave enough to attempt to assert his authority over Leliana. Even when he was drunk, he knew the golden rule: never piss off a redhead and Leliana was no exception to that rule.  
“Adamant Fortress has stood against the darkspawn since the time of the Second Blight.”  
Cullen nodded. “Fortunately for us, that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment. A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls. And thanks to our Lady Ambassador…”  
Josephine smiled. “Lady Seryl of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her sappers. They've already delivered the trebuchets.”  
“That is the good news.” Leliana said.  
“Yes but none of that accounts for the Wardens summoning a giant demon army.” Max stated.  
Leliana sighed. “That is the bad news.”  
“The Inquisition forces can breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons…” Cullen said with a shake of his head.  
Aiden cleared his throat. “And who says breaching the gate will be easy? Wardens are made up of some of the most talented warriors, mages, and scouts in all of Thedas. The Inquisition forces are made up of normal soldiers if not civilians taught to swing a sword. Not to mention the fact that the Wardens believe they have to do this in order to save the world. What makes you think your men will be able to beat them, Commander Cullen?”  
Cullen glared at him. “Because I trained them and it won't just be Inquisition forces. You’ll be helping them.”  
“You want me to help your men kill my brethren?” Aiden said, bristling with anger.  
“You have to be willing to sacrifice a few of your Warden pals to save the greater masses. Remember Aiden?” Max said with a sneer.  
Leliana, afraid that the two men would get into another fight, steered the conversation away from where it was going.  
“I found records of Adamant’s construction. There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle.”  
“That's good. Cullen nodded. “We may not be able to defeat them outright..” He glanced at Aiden before continuing. “But if we cut off reinforcements, we can clear a path to Warden Commander Clarel.”  
Max grinned. “So our master plan is to lay siege to a legendary fortress filled with demons? Not bad as far as good plans go.”  
Cassandra made another sound of disgust. And at this point, Max thought it was hot.  
“It'll be hard fought, no way around it. But we’ll get that gate open.” Cullen said confidently.  
“It's also possible that some Wardens might be sympathetic to our cause.” Josephine cut in.  
“The Warriors better be willing to listen to reason. Though I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly. The mages however are slaves to Corypheus. Meaning they'll fight to the death.” Aiden said.  
“Yippee.” Max said,  
“We've built the siege engines and readied our forces, Inquisitor. Give the word and we march on Adamant.” Cullen said.  
Max grinned. “Word.”

 

It took the Inquisition just under a week in a half to get the Western Approach. The journey was slow for there was so many things that needed to be brought, rations, drinkable water, extra weapons and armor, the siege weapons, and of course all the soldiers. But due to Cullen’s rigorous training, the Inquisition was able to travel efficiently and carefully. Soon, the ancient walls of Adamant could be seen off in the distance. The Inquisition set about making camp and aiming the trebuchets. They were due to begin their attack shortly after night fell. Which, because they were in a desert, arrived early. Each soldier took the time to talk to friends or loved ones before the siege began. You never knew who would survive. And Hawke was no exception.  
He, like Aiden and Max, was talking to his ‘inner circle’ as Max put it. The plan was simple. Max and his companions would help storm the front gate along with Alistair, Aiden would and his companions would scale the walls to the left and Hawke and his family of misfits would scale the walls to the right. All would help the Inquisition forces when possible but their main goal was to reach Clarel before she brought an army of demons and whatnot through whatever blood magic was being used.  
Hawke was busy boosting the morale of his family while simultaneously going over the usual plan.  
“Right. Varric and Bianca, make passionate love out there killing some demons. Fenris, go crazy and fist the shit out of the demons. Aveline, be the battering ram you were born to be. Merrill, disintegrate some demons but try and keep the blood magic to a minimum okay? Bethany, set the bastards on fire and stay behind Aveline for cover. And Isabela, be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks.”  
Varric grinned. “Showing favoritism are we, Hawke?”  
“Maybe. Alright guys and gals, let's go kick some Warden and demon ass! Good thing Anders and Justice aren't here to here me say that. But still, let's get at ‘em!”  
The group walked off to their positions. Before Hawke could join them, Isabela pulled him to the side.  
“Yes, my lovely temptress?” He asked innocently.  
Isabela hugged him fiercely. “You made everyone else promise to stay safe but you didn't say anything about yourself. Promise me you'll stay safe.” She said softly.  
“Isabela…”  
“Hawke. Promise me.”  
He kissed her her and held her, breathing in the smell of her perfume. “I'll be fine Bela, don't you worry. It'll be fun. And afterwards we will laugh as Varric tells the outrageous but only slightly exaggerated story of how I single handedly stopped an undead private invasion with nothing but my trousers on. I'll be careful. Oh and remember to pillage the dead. How else are we gonna get enough cash to live happily retired?”  
He whispered, “Stop worrying Bela. I always come back.”  
He grinned and raced after the rest of his family. “I love you Hawke.” Isabela said quietly before following him to their position. By that time, night had fallen. And the siege had begun.

 

Max smiled at his sister as she scowled at him. Evelyn had insisted on coming with them. She wanted to help and frankly, she was getting restless cooped up in Skyhold all the time. And Max knew that there was no changing her mind. She was every bit as stubborn as Cassandra, who was walking beside him.  
“Chin up, Evelyn.”  
“This is serious. We are heading off to do battle. Where one of us might get killed.”  
“You are such a downer.”  
Cassandra laid a hand on Evelyn’s shoulder. “Don't worry Evelyn. I'll make sure Maxie doesn't do anything stupid.”  
“Him being stupid isn't what I'm worried about. He's always stupid.”  
Max frowned. “Gee. Thanks.”  
“I'm worried about him doing something heroic without any thought of his own health. That's something he would definitely do.”  
Cassandra nodded in understanding. Max always put the safety of others before himself. No matter what. It was a reason why she had fell in love with him.  
“I’ll look after him.” She said to Evelyn. “No harm will come to him while there is still breath in my lungs. This, I swear to you.”  
Evelyn smiled. “I will hold you to that. I’ve already lost him twice, I don’t need to lose him again. Its getting to be a bad habit of his, making me think he is dead only to return with an idiotic grin on his face.”  
Cassandra laughed. “You're telling me.”  
The bell sounded for the start of the attack.  
“See you on the other side, Boss.” Bull said happily as he hefted his axe. “I’ll make sure to keep a couple demons alive for you to stab.”  
Max laughed nervously. “By all means, Bull, kill as many demons as you want. The more you kill, the less I have to fight.”  
Bull growled and turned to his own men. “Chargers! You heard the man, no big bad demon is allowed to get near our dear old Maxie. Otherwise, we will face the wrath of the Seeker.”  
Cassandra glared at the Qunari. “Only two people are allowed to call him Maxie: me and Evelyn. Is your name Cassandra or Evelyn?”  
Bull lowered his head. “No maam.”  
“Then don’t call him that.”  
Max snickered.  
Blackwall cleared his throat. “Don’t mind me but I think that bell meant the start of the assault.”  
Max groaned. “Do we have to go? Can’t we stay back here where it is safe? Maybe we can have a picnic and stare up at the clouds drifting by instead of risking our lives fighting demons and the like?”  
Dorian smiled. “I will second that. I’d much rather be back at Skyhold taking a two hour long bath getting all the sand out of my system.”  
Sera snorted. “Yeah because sand gets into places.”  
Max sighed and began to make his way towards the gate. “Well, this is going to suck.”  
His friends followed him as the Inquisition surged forward, to battle. The trebuchets fired, sending chunks of burning rock sailing into Adamant’s once mighty walls.  
Inquisition archers shot at Warden archers atop the walls. Soldiers threw rocks and stones.  
The Inquisition reached the walls and began climbing up ladders to engage the Wardens on the top. Max and the others stayed back behind the battering ram that his forces pushed to the front gate. It took several tries, but they finally got the gate to crash down.  
Max, followed by Blackwall and Cassandra, charged forward, past the destroyed gate and into a small group of Shades and a Warden Mage. Max jumped to the side as one Shade swiped at him then slashed its throat. Blackwall raised his shield up just in time to deflect a ball of fire fired by the Mage. Sera stepped in the fortress and masterfully nocked, aimed, and shot her bow, the arrow sticking the Mage in his neck. His hand we to his neck but the blow had already been dealt. He crumpled to the sandy floor, lifeless. Bull stepped in swinging his massive axe on top of some poor Shade’s head, killing it instantly. The Qunari grinned happily. “One less demon for you to fight, Boss.”  
“Thank you immeasurably, Bull.”  
“Great form.” Alistair said cheerfully.  
Cullen stepped in behind the mages in their group and nodded to Max. “All right Inquisitor. You have your way in. Best make use of it. We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can.”  
The statement did not give Max that boost of confidence he was looking for.  
“That's a worrying lack of specificity there, Commander.”  
“There are more of them than I was hoping Inquisitor.” Cullen felt the need to explain.  
“You don't say. And here I thought we could just stroll up and ask the Wardens to stop summoning demons and go join us for tea.”  
“Warden Alistair will guard your back. Hawke, Aiden and their associates are with our soldiers on the battlements. They are assisting until you arrive.”  
There was a scream and an Inquisition soldier was thrown off the battlements by a Greater Shade demon. The soldier was dead before he hit the ground.  
“There too much resistance on the walls. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold. If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we’ll cover your advance.”  
“Oh is that is?” Max scoffed. “Just fight through waves of demons and Wardens to the walls, fight through more, and keep them off the ladders so our men can come up? That all? No time travel or anything?”  
Cullen scowled.  
Cassandra tapped Max on the shoulder. “Come. We must help our soldiers.”  
“Coming dear.”  
Vivienne smiled. “You have him by the leash don't you, Lady Cassandra?”  
“Sometimes.”  
Max grinned. “Kinky. Sounds like something Hawke and Isabela would do.”  
“Ugh.”

 

Aiden parried the strike and hit his attacker with the butt of his sword. The attacker staggered and Max moved to thrust his sword into the man's gut. But he froze at the last second. He couldn't do this.  
His attacker, seeing Aiden falter, risked a moment to study him. The man wore light Warden armor with the badge of Commander strapped to his chest. On his back was a longbow and in his hands was two swords crackling with electricity. With a jolt, the attacker realized that the man he had been fighting was none other than the Hero of Ferelden.  
He took a step back, complete awe spread across his face. But the light was snuffed out of his eyes as a stray arrow found its mark.  
Aiden flinched as his fellow Warden slumped to the ground with an Inquisition arrow lodged in his spine. His hands trembled, nearly losing his grip on his swords. He hated this. He knew he had to do this in order to save the Wardens from their own stupidity but with each killing blow he dealt, a part of him died with his fellow Wardens. It tore at his soul. The Wardens were supposed to be righteous heroes, protecting those who cannot protect themselves from the darkness that has poisoned the world. And now, they had let the darkness seep in. Allowed it to corrupt them. Even after so they had fallen so far, Aiden couldn’t kill them. He wouldn’t.  
Lost in thought, he didn’t hear the Shade sliding up to him. Luckily, Felleia was guarding his back. She leapt onto the Shade and tore its throat out. Then she walked over to Aiden and nudged his side with her head, wagging her tail. He ruffled the fur on her head and looked around. Shale was whacking a couple Rage Demons aside, Sten was busy doing battle with a small group of cowering Wardens, Oghren was bellowing at the top of his lungs as he cleaved his battleaxe through a few mages, and Zevran was protecting Leliana as she shot arrow after arrow into the Warden ranks.  
How could they all kill the Wardens this easily? How could they not hesitate to enact the final blows? How could they remain so calm as they decimated the Warden ranks, the same ranks that helped stop the Blight all those years ago? Aiden didn’t understand how they could do this with a clear head.  
Soon, with the help of the heroes, the Inquisition slowly began to push the Wardens back, clearing the way for more help to arrive. The closely bonded group reunited.  
Sten gave Aiden a stern look. “You are pulling your attacks.”  
“I can’t do it. I can’t kill my brethren. Even if they are summoning demons. I can’t help destroy the Order that I’ve been apart of for nigh on a decade. I can’t and I won’t.”  
“Kadan, the Wardens cannot go through with their plan. And no matter how much you will them to stop, they won’t. They think they have to do this in order to save the world.”  
“They can still make this right! I have to believe that. I won’t give up them. I won’t.” Aiden said, on the brink of tears.  
Leliana stepped over and curled her arms over him protectively. He was trembling and breathing shakily.  
It was a mistake to bring him along. Its hurting him too much, seeing his once called brethren get killed. He should have stayed back at Skyhold. She thought.  
He buried his head in her shoulder and held her tightly. “I won’t.” He whimpered.  
“Aiden look at me.”  
He looked up at her bright green eyes. She looked sad. “We aren’t going to force you to kill any Wardens. You just focus on killing the demons and stopping Clarel from going through with Erimond’s plan. Let us worry about your brethren.”  
Aiden took a shaky breath. “I can do that. I’ll go find Max and Alistair and help them confront Clarel. Maybe I can get through to her if they can’t.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Oghren belched.  
Leliana gave Aiden a light kiss on his cheek. “Stay safe.”  
Aiden nodded. “I always do. When I come back, we’ll have a nice romantic dinner.”  
“Looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was mostly dialogue. There will be more fighting and such next chapter where shit hits the fan as anyone who has played Inquisition knows. And the reason why it jumps from Max to Hawke to Aiden is cuz I wanted to get all three of their different perspectives and such on the siege. Hawke treats it like just another day of fighting and Aiden is pretty torn up by it while Max at this point doesn't really know what to think about it; only that he has to stop it


	33. Siege of Adamant: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of two of the siege. Hawke is a funny badass. Shite hits the fan(sort of) more so in next chapter

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

 

 

“Shit shit shit shit shit!” Cursed Max as he dove to the side, narrowly missing the Greater Terror demon springing from the ground under his feet.   
Before either could react, a bolt of lightning disintegrated the demon on the spot. Max bowed his thanks to his sister who shouted at him to be more careful.   
Max turned around and picked up a fallen sword before sending it spiraling past Cassandra and into the chest of a stray Shade.  
Cassandra turned, realized what had happened and smiled. He blew her a kiss before turning his attention to a Rage Demon. The demon roared and swiped at him. Max stepped out of the way, and plunged his daggers into its blazing side, coating his blades in flames in the process. The demon was only further enraged. It swung, hitting Max square in his chest. Max was flung to the ground. He grunted on impact. Why is it always demons? Can’t it be killer bunnies or something just once? But nooo, it has to be big terrifying demons that spit fire and claw you.   
Max shook his head. He dizzily got to his feet and turned to face the Rage Demon but found that Alistair had stepped in the way of the demon which was now focused on this new threat. Alistair blocked the demon’s claws with his shield and bashed the demon in its face then using his sword, slashed its throat. That tactic seemed to be the best to use against demons. As the saying goes: If a snake tries to bite you, cut off it’s head.  
Max grinned at the blonde Warden. “You make killing demons look easy.” he said loudly, above the noise of battle.  
Alistair shrugged the compliment aside. “This is child’s play compared to the Blight.”  
“Less talking, more fighting demons and crazed Wardens! Soldiers get tired! Demons not so much.” Dorian shouted from across the battleground.  
They had been trying in vain to reach the top of the battlements in order to help Inquisition forces gain a foothold but the demons just didn’t stop coming. They would kill two and five more would take their place.   
Max saw that a Terror was sneaking up on Sera as she was preoccupied with two shades that were getting too close for comfort. Max threw his chain and it wrapped around the Terror, dragging Max along with it. Max practically flew across the battlefield, kicking into the demon, and backflipping off of it. Before the Terror could recover, Max stabbed upwards and into its mangled jaw. It screeched and fell.   
Some sixth sense warned him of oncoming danger and he barrelled into Sera, knocking them both off their feet. Max landed on top of the small elf. He felt the air above him sizzle with energy as a dozen Wraiths shot their magic at them. Max leaped to his feet, taking several blasts from the Wraiths as he rose. He deflected some of the bursts of energy but more slammed into him. Individually, the attacks didn’t hurt. In fact, they only stung a bit. But the sheer number of attacks increased the pain. He gasped as the parts of his body that got hit went numb. Sera was still on the ground. Through a haze of energy, Max could see that the Wraiths were aiming at the fallen elf. He dove back onto her and she spat a string of curses. He flinched as each ball of green energy slammed into him. He was sure that if he took off his armor later, there would be dozens of bruises. But better him than his little prankster comrade.   
“Boss is in trouble!” Bull shouted a warning as he charged into each Wraith one by one. And one by one the Wraiths faded.  
Bull raced over to where Max still lay over Sera, protecting her. He heaved Max to his feet followed by a cursing Sera.   
Sera’s string of curses stopped stopped suddenly when she saw all the welts in Max’s armor caused by the Wraiths. She shook her head at the slightly dazed Max. “Ya daft tit.”  
Bull grinned. “First he saves you from a dragon and now this. It's getting to be a habit with you two.”Max rubbed a few of his new bruises. “Yeah, it's getting to be a painful habit.”  
Cole appeared beside them with a smile, his pale blue eyes beaming with happiness from under the hem of his hat. “Yes. It hurts but you would do it again. Always do it again. Protect those you have even if it hurts you. You don't care. You can't stand it when they are hurt. So you take the hurt for them, endure it so they don't have to.”  
Sera snorted. “Can I shoot Creepy? It's technically a spirit which means technically a demon.”  
“No Sera, you cannot shoot Cole.” Max said with a grimace. He would definitely feel the bruises later when he took his armor off.  
The fighting had eased off for the moment and both Evelyn and Cassandra hurried over to their Maxie.  
“Max are you hurt?” Cassandra asked.  
“Nothing a kiss from someone such as yourself can't heal.”  
She smiled despite herself. His attempts at being romantic were sweet but ultimately horrible. He wasn't very good at it but she gave him credit for trying.   
Evelyn scowled at him. “You know, if you die because you are protecting someone else, I may have to bring you back to life so I can kick your ass.”  
Bull laughed but Max stared at him. “It's funny how you think she is joking.”  
Alistair called from at the top of some stairs. “Don't mean to interrupt that lovely conversation about ass kicking but there's kind of a battle going on. I'm sure the Inquisition would appreciate it if you helped fight all the demons.”  
Max groaned but made his way over to the stairs. “Seriously, why can't we ever have to fight little bunnies or evil produce?   
Blackwall chuckled. “I wouldn't want to fight bunnies. I don't think I would be able to kill them. Too cute.”  
Dorian’s mustache twitched. “Showing a spot of tenderness are we?”  
They warily made their way the stairs. As they walked, they could hear shouts. It sounded like Warden warriors fighting some of their Mage brethren. They picked up the pace and reached the bottom. A small group of Warden Warriors were fighting a group of Shades and a couple mages.   
“I take it we are helping them?” Bull asked.  
Max nodded and Vivienne, Solas, Dorian, Evelyn, and Sera quickly dispatched the demons and enemy mages.   
The remaining Wardens kept their weapons up, unsure of if they should engage this new group of potential enemies or to let them pass.  
The leader of the group of warriors eyed Max cautiously. “Are you to fight us?”  
Max shook his head and said above the sounds of battle, “The Inquisition is here to stop Clarel, not to kill Wardens. If you fall back now, you won't be harmed.”  
The leader nodded. “All right. My men will stay back. We want no part in this.”  
They quickly fell back.   
“Nicely done.” Alistair said, obviously pleased with the outcome. “I'm glad at least some of them could be reasoned with.”  
“Hopefully the rest of the Order can be as well.” Evelyn said.  
Suddenly they heard an explosion and Hawke’s voice coming from overhead.   
Max and the others hurried up the steps leading to where the Champion was and burst onto the next floor level, ready for battle. But there was no need. Hawke was jumping off the back of a large dead Pride demon with several Despair Demons lying around him and one of his infamous grins split upon his heavily bearded face. Bright teeth shone past his brown facial hair. “Inquisitor! Always a pleasure.”  
“Did you kill these demons all by yourself?” Max asked in awe.  
Max looked around at the bodies of the dead demons around him. “Well since I am the only person around, I believe I did. Ah if only Varric saw this.”  
“Where is Varric by the way?” Asked Cassandra.   
“Showing concern for the little rascal are you?” Hawke teased her.  
“Ugh.”  
Hawke grinned. “Varric is with the rest of my family of misfits. We were kicking demon and Warden ass up here when a messenger came running, saying that the Inquisition needed help on the ramparts. I volunteered to watch their flanks and they ran off. Shortly after these demons rounded the corner. So I killed them and here you are.”  
“That doesn't explain the explosion we heard that came from up here.” Vivienne said.   
Hawke winked and patted what looked to be like a tune on his belt. “I have my ways. Anyway, what now Max? Need me strip and cause a distraction?”   
“Good work and no, please don't. I want you to stay with my forces and see that my men survive this.”  
Hawke nodded and raced away. “I'll try to keep the demons off them as best I can!”  
Dorian raised an eyebrow in question. “You sure sending one man will help?”  
“Hawke has handled far worst than just a bunch of demons and Warden mages.” Cassandra defended the bearded man. “Or so Varric has told me.”  
“Come on. Let's go help secure those siege points and give the Inquisition a couple more footholds.” Max ordered.   
They moved out slowly, careful not to get ambushed. Bull and Alistair took the lead, with Vivienne and Solas behind them, Dorian and Sera walked on the sides, following Cassandra and Max while Evelyn was close behind with Blackwall guarding their flanks.   
Cassandra eyed Max’s new dents in his armor he had gotten from the Wraiths and shook her head. “You know, one of these days you're going to get yourself killed by recklessly saving someone. And then who's going to warm me when the nights get cold?”  
Max smiled. “I'm sure someone would volunteer.”  
“Who? Most people are are too afraid of me. Apparently, I'm not very approachable.”  
“Well I won't argue with you on that front.”  
She playfully slapped his arm and he laughed.   
From behind him, Evelyn said, “Max, stop flirting with Cassandra. Now is not the time.”  
Max sniffed disdainfully. “Spoilsport.”  
They made short work of the demons at the siege points then made their way down towards the main courtyard. Along the way they caught back up with Hawke who was helping a couple of soldiers fend off a Rage demon. They dispatched the demon quickly, giving the soldiers time to catch their breath.  
One of the soldiers saluted Max. “Hawke saved a lot of lives on the battlements, Inquisitor.”  
Hawke winked. “Naturally. Some of the new recruits have been willing to stand down. It would be nice if we could avoid more bloodshed. Just saying.”  
The soldier saluted once more. “Commander Cullen will hold a path open for us as long as possible, Inquisitor. Our forces are ready when you are.”  
Max nodded. “Let's get this over with.”   
They headed towards the main courtyard and as they moved closer, they could hear a woman's voice above the cries of battle.  
“Wardens! We are betrayed by the very world we are sworn to protect.”  
Then they heard the familiar voice of Erimond. “The Inquisition is already inside, Clarel. We have no time to stand on ceremony.”  
Sera nudged Max. “Hey Inky, I found that Clarel lady.”  
“These men and women are giving their lives, magister. That might mean little in Tevinter but for the Wardens, it is a sacred duty.”   
“At least she still knows what duty is.” Muttered Alistair.   
They pushed open some wide metal doors and stepped into a large courtyard. A big group of Wardens crowded around a rather large Rift. Through the Rift, Max could see a giant demon. He had seen some big monsters in his time but this thing, whatever it was, won the cake. Hell if he had to be honest, it won the entire meal.  
As they entered, several of the Wardens readied their weapons, expecting a fight.  
Erimond noticed them enter and shouted an order. “Stop them! We must complete the ritual!”  
Max shouted back at the magister. “I'm sure you can't wait for Clarel to do that. How else are you going to bind her?”  
“Yes Inquisitor, I want to bind the Warden Commander to a demon. Everyone in this room already knows that!” Erimond said sarcastically.  
“And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you wish but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty!”  
Clarel nodded. She was an aging woman with a shaved head dressed in Warden robes and had a staff in her hands. Her Orlesian accent stuck out immediately. “We make the sacrifice no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them.”  
Suddenly an arrow embedded itself in the ground between her feet. Everyone turned to face the direction where the arrow had come from. Standing on a large block of stone behind Max and the others and a little to the right, was Aiden, now in his hands and a determined stare set on his face as he looked at Clarel. “And then that magister binds your mages to Corypheus!” He shouted as he jumped down from the block and calmly walked over to stand beside Max and Hawke.   
Clarel was clearly shocked. “Corypheus? But he's dead.”  
“These people will say anything to shake your confidence, Clarel. Why listen to some random washed up Warden?”  
“I am not some random Warden.” Aiden snapped. “I am Aiden Cousland, Hero and Warden Commander of Ferelden. And I have seen Corypheus with my own eyes and he is as alive as the people here.”  
Clarel closed her eyes for a moment, obviously thinking. She reopened them and said, “Bring it through.”  
Erimond grinned as the mages assembled started pouring energy into the Rift, expanding it.   
Max and the others moved forward as did the Warden warriors.   
“Please. I have seen more than my fair share of blood magic. It is never worth the cost!” Hawke pleaded.  
Alistair nodded. “I helped fight the Archdemon in Ferelden. Could you consider listening to me?”   
Aiden said angrily, “And I killed the Archdemon! You'd think that would at least give some doubts.”  
“Be ready with the ritual Clarel.” Erimond said. “This demon is truly worthy of your strength.”  
Max cursed. “Listen to me! I have no quarrel with the Wardens! I have spared those of you I could. I don't want to kill you but your being used...and some of you know, don't you?”  
A few of the Warriors faltered, unsure of what to do next.   
One spoke up against Clarel who said, “Do not let fear cloud your judgment Warden Chernoff.”  
Hawke shook his head. “He's not afraid. You're afraid. You're scared you sent all these good people to die for nothing!”  
Aiden too shook his head. “If this was a fight against future Blights, you'd be damn sure I would be at your side but it's a lie!”  
Erimond turned to Clarel. “Clarel, we have come so far. You are the only one who can do this.”  
“Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed.”  
Erimond sneered. “Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally.” He tapped his staff on the ground and the same red magic he had used at the Approach seeped out.   
That's not good.  
“My master thought you might interfere again, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!” Erimond shouted as Corypheus’s pet dragon roared and flew by overhead.   
All the Wardens stared in shock at what appeared to be another Archdemon. It flew around the courtyard before landing on the top of the fortress and stared at them.   
Clarel looked at the dragon then at Erimond. With a snarl she sent a burst of energy into Erimond knocking him off his feet. He looked up at her with worry. “Clarel, wait.” He said shakily. Clarel ignored him and sent a bolt of lightning at the dragon. It swung it's massive head towards her and shot a ball of red fire at her. She jumped out of the way. She turned back to Erimond who had started to run away. She ran after him before shouting, “Help the Inquisitor!”  
Max and the others quickly overwhelmed the few mages that were slaves to Corypheus.   
“We need to go after her!” Shouted Aiden before he ran off, followed by Hawke and Alistair. Max turned to his companions. “We’ll go after her. You all stay here and make sure we aren't followed.” Cassandra stepped up to him. “I'm coming with you.”  
Max shook his head. “I need you to stay here and help the others. I'll be fine. I'll be with three of the best fighter in Thedas. I think I will be okay.”  
She latched her mouth onto his. “Stay safe.” She whispered.  
“Yes ma'am.”   
Max turned and ran after the others. Up through several walkways and up to the top of the fortress. Max joined the other three men as they watched Clarel deal with Erimond.   
“You! You've destroyed the Grey Wardens!” Clarel shouted, furious.  
With a burst of energy from her staff, she sent Erimond steaming on the ground, rocking. He laughed weakly. “You did that to yourself you stupid bitch. All I did was dangle a little power in front of your eyes and you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody.”   
With a snarl, Clarel shot him all the to the front of the bridge.   
“I will never serve the Blight.” She stated.  
“Well glad that takes care of things.” Hawke said.  
Suddenly, the dragon landed, taking Clarel in its jaws and flying around before landing once more and swinging its head. It spat Clarel out and she landed on the floor, crumpled and dying. Max and the others backed up towards the edge of bridge as the dragon neared. As it passed over Clarel she coughed. “In war, victory…”  
Another step. “In peace, vigilance.” Right as the dragon leaped, Clarel sent the last of her energy up into its belly in a ball of lightning. The dragon toppled to the floor, causing it to crumple. It slid off the edge of the bridge but before it could fall, it unfurled its wings and took flight.   
The bridge shook as it started to fall apart.  
Max shouted an order to get off but the other three men already knew. They hurried to reach safety. Aiden stumbled and clung to the edge of the bridge. Max dove back and grabbed him before he could fall. Max shoved the Warden forward before he staggered. The bridge collapsed.   
Max put out his hands as if that would stop the fall from killing him. Suddenly there was a blinding green light and the last thing max remembered was thinking one thought: Cassandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending of this chapter seems rushed. I was kind of in a hurry to finish it before the end of Thanksgiving break and sped it up a bit. Next chapter will be very dramatic and sad. Like heart wrenching stuff and tears. Next chap is the Fade so Max is not gonna be a happy camper. And again since I want to take my time and get these couple chaps done right, it might be another extra days before the next part


	34. Nightmares in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each person who fell in the Fade has their own personal worst fears shown to them. This is a very emotional chapter(in my opinion). So be warned. And sorry it took a while. I wanted to get each guys fear right and I had fun(as a writer) making this chap. As a reader I would be really sad and depressed. Aiden's worst fear is so freaking sweet and adorable! Sweet Maker...

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

 

Max screamed on the way down. Before he could hit the ground head first, he simply stopped. He floated in the air just an arm's length away from the ground. “The hell?” He reached out hesitantly and poked the ground. Immediately, gravity seemed to turn back on and he landed down onto the slightly murky ground with a grunt. He wearily got to his feet and looked around. The entire place, wherever it may be, was illuminated by a dim greenish yellowish glow. The rocky ground was twisted and jagged. Large boulders floated, suspended in the air by an unknown force. Off in the distance, he could see a huge Rift, much like the Breach. And even farther away, he could hazily see the outline of a castle of some type. Vapors rolled off of the watery ground, almost like the ground was acidic. Max had an eerie feeling that he should be afraid of this place. And for the most part, he was. He had no idea where he was, how he had got there, or what had happened. But he did know that he was scared of this place.   
“Well this is unexpected.”   
Max swung around to the familiar voice of Alistair, overjoyed to see that he was not alone in this strange gloomy place.   
“We were falling.” Aiden said, confused.   
Max was slightly less overjoyed to see that Aiden was with them. Also a little concerned that Aiden was standing sideways. It seemed the natural rules of the world didn’t apply here.  
“If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker’s bosom.”  
Max turned to his heavily bearded friend. At least Hawke was there to lighten the atmosphere with his sparkling personality.   
Alistair studied their surroundings. Then shook his head. “No, the Inquisitor did something with the Mark. Opened another Rift. I believe we are in the Fade. I’ve seen my father in the Fade and a demon pretending to be my sister but I’ve never seen something like this.”  
Max stopped, frozen solid by an overwhelming sense of devastating terror. They were in the Fade? That meant they were in the home of literally thousands of demons. All of a sudden, he could feel them around him, watching him. He could feel them urging him to open a Rift and let them enter the real world. It terrified him.  
Hawke looked around. “It's not how I remember the Fade either. Its also not how any of my mage buddies described it. The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?” Hawke asked Max as he turned to him. “Umm, Max?”  
Max was jerking uncontrollably. His eyes darted to and fro randomly at the surrounding area full of complete fear. His scars from his time in the Tower burned and his heart was beating faster than it ever had before. He was whimpering softly and jumping at every sound he heard. Memories of the Tower came flooding back even though he wasn’t dreaming. With one glance, it was apparent had finally lost it. Since the time of when he first woke up in the jail room at Haven, he had been fighting demons: the things that terrorized him the most. He had been constantly fighting demons and closing Rifts and now to know that he stood physically in the Fade, the place where all demons came from, was too much. He lost control of his emotions and full complete fear grabbed hold of him. The Anchor pulsated with energy, reacting violently to his loss of self control. He could hear them whispering to him, calling out his name and all he could do was fade , lose himself in the fear. It was the only thing he could do to keep his mind from snapping in half.  
Aiden took a step toward the shaking man, his hands outstretched to show he was not going to hurt him.   
Max flinched back. He emitted a low moan filled with fear. He uttered a string of curses. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Shit. Crap. Fade. Shit, arse, demons, fuck! Not here. Not here. I can hear them, calling out to me. They are in my head! I can’t get them out of my head! Fucking Maker! I - I can’t. Can’t. I don’t-. I can feel them everywhere. No, no!” the younger man cried out, clearly terrified.  
Aiden tried to closer but Max swiped at him. Alistair looked to him. “What do we do? He’s clearly lost it.”  
Aiden frowned, unsure of what to do. Normally, whenever Max started to freak out, Cassandra or Evelyn was there to calm him down. But neither woman was here at the moment. Aiden had never had to deal with one of Max’s sessions before.   
“Aiden?”  
“I don’t know!” Aiden snapped. “Usually Cassandra knows what to do but obviously she is not here right now.”  
“Well we need to shut him up before he alerts every demon in the Fade of our presence.”  
And of course, after hearing that, Max’s cries intensified in volume.   
Hawke groaned. “Of for fucks sake.” he said as he pushed Aiden and Alistair aside.   
Max lashed out at him but Hawke ducked and quick as a snake, slapped Max across the face. “Stop freaking out! Because if you freak out, I am going to start freaking out and I do not want to freak out! So calm the shit down.”  
Max quieted to a soft whimper.   
“Heh. I wasn’t sure that would work.” Hawke said.   
Hawke placed his hands on Max’s quivering shoulders and said gently, “Now again: was it like this?”  
Max took a deep breath, trying to remain calm despite hearing the whispers of the demons in the back of his skull. “H-how should I know? I’m not exactly an authority on the subject.” Max said shakily.  
“What was it like last time?”  
“I don’t even remember last time! How can you all remain so calm? We’re standing in the fucking Fade for Maker’s sake!”  
Alistair shrugged. “We’ve had some experience experiencing the Fade. Granted we’ve never been in the Fade physically, but still. Don’t worry. Aiden has tons of experience traversing the Fade.”  
“Don’t worry? Need I remind you we are the fucking Fade! You know, the place where all demons come from!”  
Alistair raised his hands. “Relax, Aiden always has a plan. Right Aiden?” They turned to the red head who was looking around wide eyed. “Aiden?” Alistair said again.  
Aiden jumped. “What? Oh right. Um, we need to remain calm and think things through. The important thing to remain calm and don't freak out. Just remember to remain calm. We need to-.”  
“Let me guess.” Hawke interrupted. “We need to remain calm.”  
“Yeah that's it.”  
Hawke sighed. “Great. So we have no ideas as to what to do to get out of here.”  
“Not helping.” Max said.  
Hawke turned to Max. “Are you sure you don't remember what happened at Haven?”  
“Yes I'm sure.”  
“Well, whatever happened at Haven, we can't assume we are safe now.”  
Aiden nodded. “Right. That huge demon was right on the other side of that Rift Erimond was using, and there could be others.”  
“Fucking wonderful.” growled Max.   
Alistair cocked his head to the side. “In the real world, the Rift with the demons in it was nearby. In the main hall. Can we get out the same way?”  
They all looked up at the big Rift off in the distance.   
Hawke grinned. “It beats waiting around for demons find us, right?”  
Aiden, being himself, took charge and Max was too afraid to get annoyed at it.  
“There. Let's go.” Aiden said as he led the way.   
They followed his lead as they walked along a jagged path towards the big swirling Breach-like Rift in the sky. Max was still shaking. Alistair stepped in line with him and patted his back. “If it helps, I’m freaked out as well.”  
Max glared at the blonde Warden. “Oh well that is comforting to hear. Glad to know you are deathly afraid of demons and anything having to do with demons including their home. Good to know.”  
“Think about your soldiers and friends back in the real world, fighting all those demons. Focus on them and getting back to them. They aren’t going to be able to close the Rifts without you back there. Focus past the fear and on returning to them.”  
“Thats an easy thing to say. Harder to do when there are scores of demons in this place. Which by the way, goes on forever.”  
Alistair raised an eye in question.  
“I can hear them calling to me even from leagues away.” explained Max.  
Hawke spun around. “Wait, you can hear demons calling to you? What are they saying?”  
“They want me to open more Rifts.”  
“Not ‘give me your soul’ or ‘I’m eeevilll!’?”  
Max glared at the Champion who grinned. “What? Is it a sin to be curious?”  
They continued. All four were on edge, ready to fight in a moments notice. They were in unfamiliar territory surrounded by demons that could attack at any given time. They had to be ready to defend themselves.   
Alistair’s fingers twitched. From what Max had said, demons and spirits alike were watching them. He wished that they would just jump out and fight in order to get it over with.   
They rounded a bend and Alistair froze. He felt sick. Before him, he could see a vast army of darkspawn overwhelming the Wardens. Piles of dead Wardens loomed over him and fires swept past the fallen. Even as he watched, he saw Aiden get ripped in half limb from limb by two Ogres. An Archdemon roared and spat its magical flames at the surviving Wardens, snuffing them out instantly. Alistair choked on his tears as all he could do was watch his brethren fall and leave the horde unopposed to march on the rest of the world. The scent of blood and death was almost too much for him to bear. He gagged and slumped to the ground, defeated. The darkspawn had won.  
He heard a deep dark voice resonate in his head. “Look at the royal bastard. Failed prince. Always following behind those better than you like a small lost puppy. You weren’t even good enough to be the Hero. Instead, you followed Cousland with no thought or idea of your own. You are nothing. Unimportant. A gnat. A failure.”  
Alistair shut his eyes, hoping the voice would leave him alone.  
Suddenly, someone shook him. He took a step back, surprised to see that the darkspawn had disappeared. He looked into Aiden’s light green eyes. “Aiden? But you were dead?”  
His old friend frowned. “What? Since when? Nobody told me.”  
“I’m serious Aiden. I just saw you get killed by some Ogres. I saw the darkspawn kill all the Wardens. I saw them won. What in the Maker does that mean?”  
“You are delusional?” Hawke said cheerfully.  
“I know what I saw. It felt so real. I can still taste the blood in my mouth and hear the dragon’s roar.”  
Aiden rubbed his chin. “Sounds like a nightmare.”  
Hawke raised his hand. “Umm, fellas? Maybe it was a nightmare? We are in the Fade, the place where all dreams come from. Or so Bethany tells me. So maybe its possible the Fade gave Alistair some sort of vision nightmare thing? Maybe it is possible that we all are gonna get some weird vision.”  
Aiden nodded thoughtfully. “Alistair, what are you most afraid of?”  
Without hesitation, Alistair answered with, “The darkspawn destroying the world.”  
Hawke snickered. “Typical.”  
Aiden ignored him. “So you saw your worst nightmare. And if its natural to see visions like that in the Fade, then I think it is safe to conclude that the rest of us will experience our own worst nightmares.”  
Max began to shake again. “Shit.”  
Hawke looked at Aiden. “I think you broke the Inquisitor.”

 

Cassandra ran up the stairs leading to the top of the fortress, intent on getting there in time. She had had some sixth sense that Max was in trouble and had run to help. Leliana and Isabela had accompanied her. The two other women and their friends had joined the rest of Max’s inner circle just moments after he had left to confront Clarel and Erimond.   
Cassandra rounded the corner and her heart practically stopped. Max, Aiden, Hawke, and Alistair were trying desperately to outrun the crumbling bridge that the dragon had destroyed when it fell. She saw Aiden fall and cling to the edge and Max leaping to catch him before he fell. Max hauled the Warden up onto his feet then continued scrambling to get to safety. Before he could, he stumbled, losing his balance. The man who held her heart fell into the dark abyss, shortly followed by Aiden, Hawke, and Alistair.   
“Max!!!” She screamed her lover’s name as he fell.   
She ran towards the edge of what remained of the bridge. Strong hands held her back. She struggled against them. She had to reach him.  
“Cassandra, it's too dangerous! The bridge is unstable.” Leliana shouted as she dragged the taller woman away from the edge.   
“Damn it.” Cassandra cried.  
Isabela inched her way over to peer down into the abyss the bridge crossed except it wasn't an abyss at all. About thirty meters below the bridge was a Rift that spanned the chasm. And it looked to have been just opened. She called the other two women over and they carefully joined her at the edge. They peered over and marveled at what they saw.   
Leliana was very confused. “H-how is this possible? There definitely was not a Rift here before the battle nor was it here before they followed Clarel up here.”  
“Do you think it was Erimond?” Isabela asked with a gesture to the unconscious magister that was lying on the ground near the start of the bridge.  
“It was Max.” Cassandra suddenly said.  
The other two stared at her oddly.  
“When Max was coming back from Haven, he did something. He accidentally opened a small Rift to get rid of some demons. Ever since then he's been um..experimenting. Several times on the field he opened a Rift to destroy demons or anyone else that attacked us on the road. He may have opened another Rift as they were falling.”  
Isabela frowned. “That doesn't explain where they went.”  
It dawned on Cassandra then. If Max had indeed opened another Rift as they fell, then they would have fallen into it. And since she could not see their bodies or any evidence that they had died, it could mean only one thing.   
She took a step back, shocked. “They’re in the Fade.”  
The realization hit the other two.   
Leliana cupped her mouth with her hand. “Maker protect them.”  
Isabela cursed. “They’re what now? In the Fade? Is that even possible?”  
“It hasn't been done since the magisters corrupted the Golden City but yes, it is possible. And since Max he considerable control over the Rifts, who's to say he can't enter the Fade?”  
“But how could Hawke and the others go? They don't have a magic glowing hand.”  
Leliana shrugged. “It could be as simple as falling in.”  
“So what does this mean?”  
“It means we return to the battlefield and help defeat as many demons as we can. And pray that they return to us.”  
Cassandra choked. “What if they don't? What if they die in the Fade? What if-. Oh, Maxie…”  
“Hawke is with them. They'll make it back.” Isabela said confidently.  
“How can you be sure?”  
“Because Hawke is lucky. He always comes back..” And he wouldn't do that to me. She thought to herself.  
“What if his luck runs out? There's only four of them and there are literally millions of demons in the Fade. How can you be so sure?”  
Leliana pulled the crying Seeker away, towards the start of the bridge and back to the fight, leaving Isabela alone to doubt.   
What if Hawke does die? What if he can't find his way back to me? What if-. No. If I start to think like that, I'll lose it. He will come back. He always does. He has to.  
She shook her head to clear away the doubts and followed the others.

 

Aiden trudged along, taking the time to inspect his surroundings. He knew that if-when they survived they would have one hell of a story to tell and he wanted to be able to make his report in detail. He just hoped that he was leading his friends in the right direction. If they made a wrong turn or went the wrong way, they could be lost here forever. He knew how tricky it was to transverse the Fade in dreams, he couldn’t imagine how easy it would be to get lost in the physical Fade. Though he couldn’t help but recall his time in the Fade during the Blight when a Sloth demon put him and his friends to sleep and tried to keep them stuck in the Fade. During that time, Aiden had traveled through several parts of the Fade to find and rescue his friends. He had faced tons of deadly foes in order to reach them not to mention that he had to convince them the dreams they were having were not real. Though he did also remember the good part. In fact it was the only good part in that whole experience. His first time kissing Leliana.   
She had been trapped in a dream where she was a Mother in the Chantry, happily serving the Maker in Lothering. She was so happy and content that Aiden wasn’t able to convince her that none of it was real. She didn’t even remember who he was. In the end, Aiden, seeing no other way to get through to her, just kissed her. It was the first time he had kissed her and for some reason, as soon as they stopped, Leliana’s memories came flooding back to her. She had actually kissed him again out of sheer glee. His little Nightingale had trusted and loved him enough to find her way back to him. And he was going to do the same now. He had to find his way back to his Leli. Leliana was his life and his life was worth fighting for.  
“Not that I don’t trust your judgment or directional skills Aiden but are you sure we are going the right way?” Alistair asked.  
“To be honest, not really. I assume we are because that big Rift is getting slightly bigger. I think.”  
“We are getting closer to the Rift? Fucking great.” Max muttered.  
“You know, for someone as nice and heroic as you Max, you sure have a potty mouth.” Hawke said with a grin.  
Max glared at him. “In case you haven’t noticed, I do not like it here.”  
Aiden grinned. Even if Max was terrified, and it was obvious he was, he was still being the brave man Aiden admired. Despite being surrounded by demons calling for him, Max carried on. And that alone was respectful.   
They continued on in silence.  
After a while, Hawke broke the silence. He was a little bored and just a bit disappointed that nothing had attacked them yet. “So...Who do you think will be next to have a nightmare worst fear thingie? I’m curious as to what everyone’s worst fears are. I know mine is the creepy crawlies.”  
Aiden laughed. “You are scared of spiders?”  
“Hey, spiders are very scary. Besides, have you ever fought giant spiders before? It is not fun despite evidence to the contrary.”  
“Ah giant spiders. We have fought many a giant spider over our adventures.” Alistair mused.  
“Giant spiders? As in ‘giant spiders’?”  
The other three men nodded. Max swallowed nervously. He didn’t like spiders.  
“Don’t worry your Inquisitorialness. We will protect you.” Hawke said cheerfully.  
Aiden shook his head with a smile. Even in a place like the Fade, that man never loses his sense of humor.  
Suddenly a voice penetrated his mind. It was deep and sounded cruel. Aiden stopped and shook his head trying to clear out the voice but it was a wasted effort.   
“It is foolish to resist. You will die and leave her behind, alone. She will curse your name when you leave this life. Aiden. Always the hero. Always the savior. Weak. You will abandon her to be by herself, alone, forgotten. She will cry as the mighty legend of the Hero falls. You are but one man while the Hero of Ferelden is a myth. Leliana will die of old age, sad and lonely, full of hate. For you.” the voice said.  
Aiden’s vision blurred until he saw a freshly dug grave. He was standing over a funeral as a body was gently lowered into the casket and buried. With a jolt, he realized the body being lowered was his. He had died.   
All of his friends were gathered around his grave, mourning him. Sten was patting Oghren’s back as the dwarf swilled a tankard of beer, drinking his sadness away. Zevran wiped away a tear as he laid some playing cards down on Aiden’s casket. Shale broke off a chunk of her own rocky body and dropped it onto the casket as well. Felleia whimpered softly, wondering why her master didn’t smell of life anymore. Alistair took no notice of the tears falling down his own cheeks as he comforted Aiden’s son, Kieran, sad that the boy never had a chance to meet his father. Though Aiden had never seen his son, he could picture the boy perfectly. Even as Aiden hovered above them like an unseen ghost, his friends one by one left, leaving only Morrigan and his beloved Nightingale behind. Morrigan, who usually was not one to let her emotions get the better of her, was crying softly as she hugged Aiden’s redheaded beauty. Tears streamed down Leliana’s face as she clung to her friend. The two shared some close words, too quietly for Aiden to hear then Morrigan backed up and she too, left Leliana alone. Except she wasn’t alone. Leliana knelt down beside Aiden’s grave, and with one hand holding her swollen belly, she reached down and laid her free hand on his casket for a moment before returning the hand to her belly. A sob caught in his throat. She was with child. Their child.  
He had left her alone with their unborn child.   
Tears brimmed in his eyes.   
Leliana spoke softly to his grave. “You’ve only been gone for a couple days and yet it has felt like a couple lifetimes. I miss you, my brave strong Hero.” She clutched her belly. “We miss you.”  
The tears fell.  
“You just had to be the Hero you are and take the arrow for me. You big lovable idiot. You are my one, my one and only.” she kissed her hand and touched his casket one last time. “I love you. I always will. And we will always miss you.”  
Leliana stepped back and began to walk away. Aiden wanted to race after but he couldn’t. He was dead.   
All he could do was cry.   
He looked up and saw that Alistair had come back. He cried for Alistair could not see him. But oddly, Alistair walked up to him and shook him. “Aiden.” he said sternly.   
“I’m dead, Alistair. I was shot protecting Leliana and our unborn child. This is my funeral.” Aiden said, crestfallen.  
“No you are not. You are still alive and in the Fade.”  
“I left her alone. I left Leliana alone to be sad and lonely. I left her behind.”  
Alistair shook his old friend. “No you didn't. Leliana is fine back in the real world. This is your nightmare, Aiden. Whatever you think you see, it isn't real. Come back and be with Leliana in the real world. The Wardens need you. I need you buddy. Leliana needs you.”  
Through the haze of despair, his words sank in. Slowly but surely, Aiden came to the realization that he was in fact, still alive. He hadn't died. He had to live. For Leliana.  
He shook his head and the vision drifted away. It was replaced by the other three men standing in front of him, concern on their faces.   
“Aiden...we saw your dream.” Max said with a tear threatening to fall. It was just so touching and sweet that Aiden’s worst fear was dying. And not even dying itself. It was apparent that his worst nightmare was leaving Leliana behind sad and lonely when he dies. It touched his heart. Mad just hoped that one day his love for Cassandra would be as strong as Aiden’s love for Leliana was.   
Hawke shrugged. “Well it was more of like a hazy vision for us but yeah, we saw your nightmare thing. Wonder whose turn it is next.”  
“Maybe we will get out of this cursed place before that happens.” Max said hopefully.  
Hawke looked at the Rift which was still leagues away. “Somehow I doubt that very much.”  
Max groaned. “Again, not helping Hawke.”  
They made sure that Aiden was completely fine before moving on. While three of the four were wary and serious about the predicament they were in, the fourth didn't care. Or at least pretended to not care. And of course it was Hawke. He joked around, trying to keep their moods up. One, because he thought it best if they didn’t focus on their situation, and two, because that was just how he responded to stressful things. He joked about it. He always did. Even back at Kirkwall when things got serious and horrible, like when the Qunari took over the city, he made sarcastic comments and gimmicks throughout the entire time. When his mother died, rather than face the hurt and sadness, he pushed it away with a funny joke and pretended he was fine. Like the event hadn’t crushed him. It was obvious to anyone close to him that he did not like serious. When something serious happens, he always brushes it aside with a sly smile. It was his way of coping with the pain. By simply ignoring it altogether.  
“So what are you all going to do when we get back?” he asked.  
Alistair stared at him unbelieving. “You are that sure we are going to be able to get back to the real world?”  
Hawke tapped his nose. “I’m Hawke. I always come back. Proven fact.”  
“Mind giving some of that luck to me?” Max asked.  
Hawke shook his head, grinning. “Nope. It's strictly a Hawke thing.” He laughed and began to whistle a jaunty tune he had picked up from Varric. He had no idea what tune it was to but the dwarf sang it constantly under his breath.  
As they walked, Hawke could see two figures off in the distance. He squinted but the figures were too far away to discern any particular detail. But as they drew nearer to the two figures, he started to easily recognize them.   
He would never forget either of them. Their images were burned into his memory. Male and female. The male had short, almost white hair attached to a crooked face with some light stubble protecting his chin. Beady eyes peeked out of tight sockets. A cruel sneer was plastered permanently on his face. He remembered this man well. The image of his dagger plummeting itself into the evil man’s throat and of him gurgling on his own blood as he fell facedown in the shit filled dirt of the sewers under Kirkwall.   
Quentin. The blood mage that murdered his mother. The cause for much of his pain and anguish. The reason why he hated blood magic with a passion.   
When he recognized the woman standing to the right of Quentin, he nearly lost his balance and stumbled. He felt dizzy and his head was swimming. It was her. Leandra Hawke. His mother.  
Her grey hair was made neatly into a bun. Her intelligent green eyes shone with nothing but love. She looked just like she did when that monster killed her. Stitches outlined her face and the body that her head was placed on, wore a yellow tinted dress with a matching shawl. She stood shakily, unused to walking with someone else’s body. Her face was twisted in pain.   
Anger that he had only felt three times in his life bubbled over. The only times he had felt anger such as that was when Carver died, when Bethany was forcibly deflowered, and when he found out Quentin had taken his mother. Seeing that vile man again made him want to rush over and tear his throat out with his bare hands.   
He was vaguely aware of his friends standing beside him. “Who are those two?” asked Max.  
“Quentin.” snarled Hawke.  
Max’s mouth dropped. “You mean like the crazy guy that killed your-?”  
“The same. And he is about to be as dead as the original.”  
Hawke tore away from the group and sprinted at the blood mage. He was going to enjoy this.  
He tackled the cackling man to the ground and beat him. Quentin struggled but Hawke was stronger. Punch after punch, he beat him. Within moments, the bastard’s face was turned into a mash of bruised and bloody flesh. Hawke brought out two daggers and stabbed each into both his arms. Quentin was howling with pain. Hawke ignored him. Tears sprang down his cheeks as he twisted the daggers, bringing another bout of pain to Leandra’s killer. He then stabbed the man’s legs, keeping him pinned there, screaming. “Let’s see how you like having your body be cut apart.” he growled as he began sawing Quentin’s arms and legs off with his axe like daggers. Blood poured out of the open wounds. Soon, Quentin was just a head on a torso. The monstrosity was still breathing. Barely. Hawke leaned in close and smiled at the dying man. Then with a roar, he plunged a dagger into his chest, right into his heart. “Even if you died a thousand times, you would never pay for what you did. Be lost forever in the void.” he said softly.   
Hawke stood up shakily, covered in the dead man’s blood. He turned to his mother but she was already dead. He stumbled. Once again, he was too late to save her. Not caring if there were demons nearby, he screamed out his sadness at the top of his lungs. He screamed until his throat went hoarse. His friends stepped up behind him, silent, letting him mourn. They stayed there unmoving for several minutes before Max patted his back comfortingly. “Shit, Hawke. I’m sorry.”  
Hawke rubbed the tears from his eyes. “Don’t be. She’s been dead for years. I’m just happy I was able to kill that sick son of a bitch again.”  
“I know that was your mother and her murderer but theres one thing I don’t understand.” Alistair said. “That wasn’t really a nightmare. And if these vision things are supposed to show our worst fears, then what is yours? Is it just your mother dying?”  
Hawke threw his hands up in confusion. “I don’t know. But I’m positive it isn’t that.”  
“Maybe it has a secret meaning.” Aiden said thoughtfully.  
“Maybe. Can we just... keep going? I want to get out of this hellhole.”

 

They walked for Maker knows how long before the ambush. Dozens and dozens of abominations suddenly appeared and began fighting them. Aiden, Alistair, and Hawke unsheathed their weapons and faced the creatures head on. But Max just stood there, frozen in fear. Suddenly he was back there, in the Tower. He couldn't move, even as his friends fought their attackers. He cowered beneath an abomination that came up to him. Before it could kill him though, Alistair tackled it to the ground and bashed its head in with his shield. Luckily for Max, he was in the company of three of the best warriors in all of Thedas. The three made short work of the abominations as Max stood there, cowering in fear like some kind of child. When it was over, the others looked at him, shook their heads, and continued on. Max sank to his knees in shock. He shut his eyes tightly, breathing heavily.   
Focus on Cassandra. Focus on getting back to her. He repeated it until he calmed down. Then he opened his eyes. And wished he had never opened them in the first place.  
He was back in the Tower. And not just a dream. It was real.   
The others had disappeared. Legions of abominations surrounded him. Max faced them bravely. He unstrapped his daggers from his back and stared the monsters down. He was ready this time. He wouldn't let them get the better of him again. A few of the creatures took a step forward and asMax stared at them, he couldn't help but feel that their faces were familiar. Then it struck him. The abominations were his friends! He could see traces of his closest friends in the faces of the abominations. He saw Bull’s eyepatch and faint outlines of his horns on one. Sera’s light eyes and messily cut hair. Tufts of Dorian’s mustache could be seen on one. Everyone. Except their faces were mangled and twisted. They had all been turned into abominations. Max staggered. He couldn't believe it.   
Then Evelyn as an abomination stepped forward, carrying a body. The abomination/Evelyn flung the body to the ground in front of Max and he dropped his daggers as his arms went limp. He fell to his knees and wept. He picked Cassandra’s lifeless body up in his arms and rocked back and forth, cradling her. He stared into her deep brown eyes, once full of life and joy, now dull and dead. She felt cold and was limp in his arms. His beautiful Seeker. His perfect lover. His Cassie. Dead.   
It was too much. He couldn't handle this much pain. First his friends had been turned into abominations. Then Evelyn. And now his Cassandra was dead.   
He sobbed. No hope. They are all dead. Everyone I care about. Everyone I love. Cassandra… I'm nothing without her. Nothing. Too much. I can't-... I can't live without her. I won't. There's no point to anything anymore. No point.  
Max reached for his discarded dagger and brought it up to his throat, still weeping. Life wasn't worth living without Cassandra or those closest to him.   
Not even seconds before he slit his own throat, a knife came flying out of the darkness, knocking the dagger out of his hands. Hawke came into view and everything else faded away. Max jolted awake, looking around expecting to see the abominations but finding none. Cassandra as well as the abominations had simply vanished. It had all been an illusion.  
Max blinked, confused.   
Hawke hurried over to him, retrieving the knife he had thrown to stop Max from committing suicide and knelt. His eyes, usually full of humor, now had nothing but compassion and concern. “Max...I saw the whole thing. That was, damn. That was rough just to glimpse.”  
“Wha what? What happened?”  
“We were all walking along when a green fog came in. When it drifted away, you were gone. We called out to you but you didn't answer. So we split up to look for you. I saw the same fog from a distance and I ran over just in time to see you bring out your dagger to cut your throat. You were kneeling on the ground and looked devastated. I saw why.”  
Max threw his arms around his friend and hugged him, still terrified at what had transpired. “Thank you. If not for you, I would have-...”  
“Hey there. You would do the same thing for me. That's what friends are for. Speaking of which, did we just become best friends as we shared that intense heart to heart moment?”  
Max smiled weakly. “You know what, I think we did.”  
“We got to go find a Desire demon to help us celebrate this blossoming friendship.”  
Max stared at the highly sarcastic rogue.   
Hawke frowned. “Fine. Or we can go find the others and get out of this scary ass place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chap is sort of depressing haha. Next chap will focus on the actual Fade part like the divine and the nightmare demon and all that. Sacrifices will be made...


	35. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Aiden, Hawke, and Alistair face the Nightmare Demon in the Fade. Max has a little revelation. And warning: this chapter is seriously emotional. Like I was in tears as I wrote this emotional. ;( it's so sad... This was one the best chapters to write as well as the worst cuz some shit happens. Again: this chapter is insanely sad

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

 

 

Max and Hawke returned to the Wardens who were standing at the edge of a vast murky swath of land. Max hadn’t talked the entire time on the way back. He shuffled past the others, towards what seemed to be a normal light coming from the other side of the clearing. Hawke caught Aiden’s eye which asked silently, What happened? Hawke shook his head almost unnoticeably. His mouthed the words, I’ll explain later and followed the Inquisitor.  
The four crossed the clearing and climbed up a slope. At the top, they all stopped and stared at the old woman that looked to have been waiting for them.   
“Anyone else see the creepy old lady?” Hawke asked, unsure of if she was just another illusion.  
Aiden looked shocked. “What? That can't be…Divine Justinia?”  
Max peered at the Divine. Like a typical member of the clergy, she wore Chantry robes. She had kind hazel eyes and white hair. Her skin was wrinkled from old age. She nodded at them pleasantly. “I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion.” She had an accent that Max couldn't quite place.  
Hawke gave a tired sigh. “Well...this is awkward.”  
Max was thoroughly confused. “Back at Haven, I saw...I thought I saw...How can you be here?”  
Alistair shook his head. “She isn't. Things in the Fade have a tendency to show up looking like people you know. Demons, mostly.”  
“You think my survival here impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves.” Justinia said in her defense.  
“In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have.”  
Hawke nodded, unconvinced. “Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I'm a human, and you are…”  
“I am here to help you.” She said kindly.  
She turned to Max. “You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor.” She said it so surely that it proved that she wasn't the actual Divine. “The real Divine would have no way of knowing I'd been made Inquisitor.” Max said, a little on edge. If she was not the Divine, who, or what, was she?  
“I have because I have examined memories like yours, stolen by the demon serves Corypheus. It is the Nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? It's work.”  
Aiden growled. “I'd like to have a few words with this Nightmare about that.”  
Alistair nodded. “I'd say those words are long overdue.”  
“You will have your chance, brave Wardens. This place of darkness is its lair.”  
Max shivered. He was afraid of this.  
“The big demon Erimond was trying to bring through?”  
“Yes.” Justinia said.  
“It's nearby?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, shit.”  
“When you entered the Fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else, you must recover it.” She gestured to four Wraiths that materialized a few feet away. “These are your memories, Inquisitor.”  
Max dove to the side as the Wraiths shot their magic at them. Great. Couldn't my memories be written down on some old scroll or something instead of being demons?  
Luckily, the Wraiths were very easy to get rid off. When they died, they left behind some type of essence. When Max got close to one, the Anchor shook, reacting to whatever magic the essences. Max clenched his hand and the essences were somehow absorbed into the Anchor. He gasped as the air around them swirled with magic.   
He could see the Divine being suspended in the air by some kind of red magic back in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. A group of Warden mages were using magic to keep her from moving. Suddenly he heard a voice he recognized all too well. Corypheus came into view, carrying the orb he had used against Max at Haven.   
The Divine turned her head to the Wardens and pleaded, “Why are you doing this? You of all people?”  
“Keep the sacrifice still.” Ordered Corypheus. He had already taken the mage’s minds.  
He extended his gnarled hand and the orb glowed with the same kind of green magic the Anchor pulsed with. The two different magics began to react with each other. Whatever was happening was clearly hurting the Divine. “Someone help me!” She yelled out.  
The door to the room opened and max saw himself enter. He suddenly remembered why he had been at the Temple that day. He had traveled there because he knew that there was going to be hundreds of mages there who could help him with his nightmares. He wanted to see if there was a way to make them go away. He was exploring the Temple looking for the Senior Enchanters when he heard the Divine call for help.   
“What's going on here?” The Max in the vision shouted.  
The interruption disrupted Corypheus’s concentration long enough for the Divine the knock the orb out of his hand. It bounced away towards Max. The vision Max hurried over to it and picked up the orb with his left hand. The hand that the Anchor would soon be on. Vision Max screamed in pain as the Anchor was carved into his hand. Unstable magical energy flowed around him. Corypheus, with a roar of anger, ran to him, intent on getting his orb back. Seconds before his hands would have touched the orb in Max's hands, the magic pouring out of the orb caused an explosion. The same explosion that killed the thousands of other people at the Temple.   
Max gasped as the vision faded away. They were back in the present.  
Alistair shook his head. “So that mark on your hand...it wasn't sent by Andraste. It came from the orb Corypheus was using.”  
“Corypheus intended to rip open the Veil, use the Anchor to enter the Fade, and throw open the doors to the Black City.” Justinia explained. “Not for the Old Gods but for himself. When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the Anchor upon you instead.”  
“That's it?” Max bristled with anger.   
“Yes.”  
“That tells me nothing! Not about Corypheus or a weakness for the demon...or even a way out of here! All it tells me is that I should break his damned orb next time it starts glowing!”  
“Yet even that information may one day help you. You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead.” Justinia said before she disappeared.   
Well that proves that she isn't human.  
Aiden looked sidelong at Hawke who was frowning slightly. “What's wrong Hawke?”  
“Oh just wondering if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision. Their actions led to her death.”  
Aiden shrugged. “I assume Corypheus took their minds. You've seen it happen yourself.”  
Aiden sighed tiredly. “Come on. You can add it to the things you want to yell at the Wardens about when we get out of here.”  
“Oh, I intend to.” Hawke growled.  
Alistair tipped his head to the side. “I wonder if she was a spirit. No demon would have been so helpful without expecting something in return.”  
“So she's not real?” Max said hopefully. “Then the Nightmare’s fake, too, right? Right?”  
Hawke grinned. “A demon that steals people's fears? That's new. I've got a few fears that I wouldn't mind losing myself.”  
“But after what it did to the Wardens, it will learn fear itself.” Aiden said.  
“I have an idea: let's not piss off the demon ruling this place. Instead, let's just get the hell out of here.” Max said.   
They moved on, still heading for the Rift near the center of the area. They soon came to a ledge looking out over an open swath of rocky land. As Max looked out, he heard a deep voice resonate in his head. He shivered. He had a suspicion that the voice belonged to the Nightmare.   
“Some foolish little boy comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from his shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten. You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with suck drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fear is me. But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten.”  
Max shook himself of the voice and they moved on. They came across a few small spider looking creatures that they killed with little difficulty.   
“That's it, right? Not so bad. Your not so bad!” Max shouted at the dead creatures.  
“Surely these are but the Nightmare’s minions.” Alistair said.  
“I hate this place.” Max muttered as they went on their way.  
As they walked, the demon spoke to all of them.   
“I suppose I should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition.” It laughed.   
“Out of our heads bitch-balls!” Max shouted at nothing.  
“Nice comeback.” Aiden said.   
“Ahh yes. The Hero. You are anything but. You think that just because you have slain an Archdemon, you are a match for me? You will die here and leave your precious Leliana behind to mourn for a man who was never able to give her a child, the one thing she yearns for more so than anything else in this world.”  
“For someone so powerful, you sure do taunt a lot.” Aiden said with a sneer.  
The Nightmare changed targets. “Did you think you mattered, Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did, mattered? You couldn't even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? Isabela is going to die, just like your family, and everyone you ever cared about.”  
“Well that's going to grow tiresome quickly.” Hawke said, naturally deflecting the comment with his biting wit.  
“Did the Kings bastard think he could prove himself? It's far too late for that. Your whole life, you've left everything to more capable hands. The Archdemon, the throne of Ferelden… Who will you hide behind now?” The demon taunted Alistair who chuckled.   
“Is that all its got? I've heard worse from Morrigan.”  
They soon came to face more of the spider creatures. Once again, they killed them.   
Aiden studied a dead one. “Smaller fears I'd wager, scavenging whatever the Nightmare leaves behind.”  
“And of course they look like spiders. A common fear.” Hawke said.  
“So it's in my head? Knowing is not helping.” Max cursed.  
They continued until they found some more Wraiths. They killed them and again, the Anchor reacted with the energy they left behind.   
Max gasped as another vision popped up. This time it showed the Fade. Vision Max was struggling to climb up a steep rocky slope with more of the spider demons climbing up after him. Justinia was already at the top, urging Vision Max to hurry.   
“This is the Breach back at Haven. That's how we- how I escaped.” Max said to the others as they watched.  
“The demons!” Warned Justinia.   
Vision Max reached the top and ran towards the open Rift with Justinia behind him. “Keep running!” He shouted.  
Suddenly Justinia cried out. A spider creature had grabbed her leg. Vision Max spun around and grabbed her hand before it could drag her away. She hesitated a second before telling him “Go.” And suddenly disappearing. The demons closed in on Vision Max but he leaped into the Rift and this back into the real world.   
The vision faded. Max rubbed his eyes and looked at the Divine who had appeared as they watched the vision.   
“It was you.” Max said sadly. “They thought it was Andraste sending me from the Fade but it was the Divine behind me. And then you...she died.”  
The Divine lookalike nodded. “Yes.”  
“So this can't be the Divine.” Aiden said, disappointed. He had been hoping it was her.   
“You don't say.” Hawke said.  
“I'm sorry if I disappoint you.” The imposter said. Hawke frowned as her skin seemed to melt off. In her place was a bright figure. She floated above them.   
Max's eyebrows bunched together, trying to piece together what she was. “The Nightmare watched Corypheus and grew powerful off the fear. Were you like that for the Divine? A spirit watching her from the Fade, inspired by her faith?”  
“If that is the story you wish to tell, it is not a bad one.” The spirit said.  
Hawke snorted. “What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the Temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens.”  
Alistair groaned. “What, again? It wasn't their fault!”  
“We can discuss the depressing details when we get back to Adamant.” Aiden intervened.   
“Assuming that the Wardens and their demon army didn't destroy the Inquisition while we were gone.” Hawke said hotly.  
“So what are you saying? Terrible actions are only justified when they are your terrible actions?” Aiden said, now angry. “You tore Kirkwall apart and started the Mage rebellions!”  
Hawke stepped forward, inches away from Aiden. “To protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic! But you'd ignore that, because you can't imagine a world without the Wardens...even if that's what we need!”  
Aiden looked to be about to slap the bearded Champion and Alistair was clenching his fists in anger.   
“Sweet Maker can you three just shut up!” Max snapped. “We can argue about this after we've escaped from the giant fear demon!”  
All three flinched. Aiden looked ashamed. “Inquisitor…”  
The spirit rose and said, “The Nightmare has found us.”, as more of its little spider things jumped down from the ledges.   
Hawke groaned, annoyed. He took a small bottle with blue steam swirling inside it off his belt and tossed it at the group of spiders. The bottle exploded when it hit the ground, the blast freezing the spiders completely.   
Max whistled. “Remind me to never piss you off.”  
They continued on, passing past rocky arches and steaming puddles of acid, fighting groups of minor demons along the way until they came to a tunnel like cave. The rift was just above them, past the tunnel and on top of a slope. The spirit was waiting for them and led them through. “You must get through the rift, Inquisitor. Get through and then slam it closed with all your strength. That will vanish the army of demons…and exile this cursed creature to the farthest reaches of the Fade.”  
“Oh is that it? Doesn't sound..too...hard...fuck.” Max said as they turned a corner and a humongous spider with huge fangs and long towering legs came into view. It was guarding the way to the rift. At its feet was a humanoid spider demon thing that looked equally as terrifying.  
“Holy fucking huge ass demon! No no no no, fucking no!” Max said, taking a step back. He was quivering with fear. He could barely handle small normal demons and now there was the mother of all giant monstrous demons eying him down with its beady soulless eyes. Venom dripped from its large mandibles.   
“I can't do this. I can't fight that thing! I- I can't!” Max said, terrified beyond reason.   
He felt hands grip his shoulders and flinched in fear. “Be calm, Max. This is what the demon wants you to do. It wants you to freak out. That's how it wins.” Aiden said, trying to help him. “It wants you to get scared. Don't. Be brave. Show it you aren't afraid. Be the fearless man that Cassandra fell in love with. That I know you can be. That everyone in the Inquisition knows you are. Show this demon it will not control you anymore. You are braver and better. Fight it!”   
Max trembled. Aiden was right. He had spent the better half of his life allowing demons to scare him. They destroyed his life. It was high time he got some payback. It was time for him to show that he wasn't afraid anymore. That he would fight back. That he would overcome no matter the odds.   
He clenched his fists around his daggers. He was ready. Ready to show this demon what he was made of.   
“Let's go kick it’s spidery ass.” Hawke said, smiling.   
Aiden nodded. “As a team. We can do this. For our loved ones.”   
They slowly walked out into the open, ready to fight this huge demon even if they perished.   
But before they could, the spirit pushed past them and started floating up to the demon, magical energy barraging off and hurting both the Nightmare and its lackey.  
“If you would, please tell Leliana, ‘I'm sorry. I failed you too.’”  
The spirit pulsed with energy, knocking the Nightmare to the ground, leaving only its lackey to deal with.  
Spurred on by his anger for the demons that terrorized him for the better part of his life, Max yelled a battle cry and tossed his chain at the humanoid spider demon thing. The chain wrapped around its torso and dragged Max flying over to it, dagger extended. Max sank his dagger deep into the demons face. It's scream prices the silent air of the Fade. Demons would know his strength. He twisted his dagger, inflicting more harm. The demon staggered and fell backwards, Max with it. Max knelt on its chest and plunged both his daggers into its chest. It screeched one last time before vaporizing, dead.  
Max stood and turned to his friends who were staring at him with a mixture of shock and admiration. He may not have fully gotten over his fear of demons, but it was a fine start.   
“Come on! Let's get the hell out of here!” Max ordered and they all ran to the rift.   
Unfortunately the Nightmare wasn't done. It stepped in front of their path, blocking the exit. Their only exit.  
"Anybody got any good ideas?” Max said as they faced the rather enormous and terrifying Nightmare Demon.  
“We need to clear a path! Otherwise that blasted thing will kill all of us before we even get halfway to the Rift.” Alistair said.  
“Anyone else have an idea? Anyone? Please?” Max said.  
“Go.” Hawke said suddenly. “I’ll cover you.”  
“Thats suicide! I won’t allow it.” Aiden declared.  
“Hawke, think about your family and Isabela. You can’t sacrifice yourself for us when they are waiting for you to come back to them.I’ll stay and distract the demon while the rest of you get out of this place.” Aiden said.  
“Like hell you are! You have Leliana and Fergus and everyone who owes their lives to you to think about. You only get one chance to do the ultimate sacrifice, Aiden and you’ve already done it. I’ll stay behind. I’m a Warden. Sacrificing ourselves for the good of others is what we do. Besides, Wardens caused this. A Warden must...” Alistair argued.  
“A Warden must help them rebuild! That’ll be your job. Corypheus is mine.” Hawke interrupted   
“Hawke…” Max said with tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.  
Hawke turned to Max, with yet another one of his mischievous grins. “Don’t worry. Varric’ll make sure I survive in legends.” He turned serious. “Take care of my family of misfits for me. And tell Isabela-...tell her I’m sorry.”  
Hawke ran at the demon, daggers out and flying. He slashed one of the demons giant legs and leaped underneath it.   
Max, Alistair, and Aiden ran past towards the open Rift. As they ran past, Max heard Hawke say, “Spiders. Always the Maker damned spiders!”  
Aiden and Alistair jumped through the Rift. Max stopped turned back to Hawke who was still under the demons massive head. Hawke stabbed upward, his daggers getting lost in the creatures mouth. Hawke caught Max’s eyes and grinned as he waved. Then the demon brought his head down and Hawke disappeared from view. Max tore his eyes away from the horrible scene and dove through the Rift.   
He landed right in the middle of the battle ground. Inquisition soldiers were fighting a desperate battle with the endless supply of demons spewing out of the Rift. Max turned around to look at the Rift he just came out of, hoping beyond hope that Hawke would step out of it. But he didn’t.   
“Boss! Great your still alive! Now close that Rift before the demons kill all your men!” Bull ordered above the sounds of battle.  
Max thrusted out his hand and the Rift disappeared, as did all the demons fighting his men. His soldiers cheered.   
All of Max’s companions ran over. Aiden and Alistair stood beside him. “Max!” both Cassandra and Evelyn cried out in relief as they saw that he was okay. Both ran up to him and hugged him fiercely, both eyeing the other, a little annoyed that they were both hugging him.   
Tears of joy formed in the corner of Cassandra's eyes. *He is okay! Thank the Maker, my sweet little Maxie is okay.*  
Varric stepped forward. “Where’s Hawke?” he asked.  
Everyone stopped cheering.   
“Where’s Hawke?” Varric asked once more, dreading the answer.  
Max took a deep breath, hating himself for having to be the one to tell the horrible news to his friend.  
“Hawke sacrificed his life so we could escape!” He shouted to the crowd of soldiers and friends that had formed around him. “He died a hero!” He stared at the faces of the remaining Wardens. “The Champion died so you could fix your mistakes.”  
The rest of Hawks friends arrived. They had been fighting on the ramparts. Aveline arrived first, followed by Fenris, Merrill, and Bethany. They had heard Max’s final words. Bethany cried out in anguish fell to her knees in tears. Aveline held her shoulders, partially to comfort the grieving sibling and partially to keep her own knees from buckling. Merrill began to cry hysterically while Fenris patted her back, tears beginning to form on the outside of his eyes. In all the time he had known him, Max had never once seen the elf get emotional. For a long time, he had tried to get the elf to cry. But now, he wished he hadn’t seen him.  
Isabela, who had stayed behind on the ramparts to talk to some of the men, finally arrived, still with a smile on her face from a joke she had heard just minutes before. She craned her neck to see what all the commotion was. She could see Max standing on a platform. Then she heard her friends crying. She pushed through the crowd and saw that only three of the four men who had fallen into the Fade had returned. She went over to Varric who was standing there with a blank look on his face. “Varric? Where is Hawke?”   
The dwarf didn’t answer her. She shook him, her heart thudding violently in her chest. “Varric, where is he? Where is my Hawke?” she repeated, her body trembling with fear. But still, the dwarf said nothing.  
“Damn it you nug humping bastard, answer me!” she shouted.  
She felt the rough hands of Aveline pull her away from the silent dwarf. Varric was never silent. He never didn’t talk.   
“Isabela…” Aveline said softly, her voice full of sadness.   
“No!” Isabela snapped. She covered her ears with her hands, refusing to listen to the obvious.   
“Isabela...he’s gone. Hawke is dead.”  
“No!” She cried out, refusing to believe that he was gone.  
*No. No. No. You can’t be dead. You promised you would never do this to me. We were supposed to get married and have a baby boy with your eyes and your knack for getting into trouble. We were supposed to live in Kirkwall in your estate and grow old and fat on all the riches we got from plundering. We were supposed to live together for the rest of our lives. We were supposed to-. You can’t be-. you-.* she fell to the ground, sobbing. For the first time since she was young, she cried. She cried for the children they would never have, the good times they had, the good times they were supposed to have, everything. She cried for him. *No one else. No one else but him. Never again. He will be my last. My only.*  
“Hawke…” was all she could say.  
Max walked over to where the sobbing pirate lay and bent down. “He told me to tell you he was sorry.” he said quietly.  
“I don’t care. I just want him back.”   
“I’m sorry.”  
Cole appeared beside them and began to speak Isabela’s thoughts and memories. “Tall handsome strong with a wide smile and brown mischievous eyes that go well with messy black hair. Here’s a man who can handle himself. He definitely looks worthy of a duel. ‘When you talk about hoisting the mainsail, what do you really mean?’ He’s cunning too. Yes we’ll get along famously. Watches his face as they take Sunshine away. Sad lonely, can see he thinks he failed. He looks defeated. Don’t want to see him like this. Can’t see him like this. Why do I want to make him feel better? Betrayed him. How could I have fallen for that demons lies? He’ll hate me, curse me, leave me. But he doesn’t. He forgives. Want him all the more. Knives everywhere. Why do I always have so many blasted daggers? Need to lose a few in order to make process easier and quicker. Asks me to stay. Can’t stay. Can’t hurt him. Leaving is hard. Don’t want to but have to. Leandra gone. Want to comfort him, tell him its alright but don’t know how to. Want to tell him how I feel but wrong time. Bad time. Need to leave Kirkwall with the Tome, otherwise Qunari will kill me. But they might hurt him. Knowing him, he’ll fight all of them in order to protect his home. Willing to die for something she caused. Need to go back. For him. Heart in mouth, can not find the word, cannot speak, can not even move as he fights the horned giant. As he fights to ensure that she is safe. Loves him. When did that start? She should have left on her new ship at first daylight. Only if he comes with her. Until then will be right by his side. Heart fluttering, palms clammy, nerves on edge. Its been years since I turned him down. Can he still like me even after all this time? He smiles, stands to meet her, kisses her. Has done it before but this one feels like first time. Different. First time done with love not lust. He kisses her before the siege. ‘I’ll be fine Bela, don’t you worry. It’ll be fun. And afterwards, we will laugh as Varric tells the outrageous but only slightly altered story of how I single handily stopped an undead pirate invasion with nothing but my trousers on. Oh and remember to pillage the dead. Stop worrying. I always come back.’ last words he said to her. But he didn’t come back. No one else. Will love no one else. Only him.”  
“Stop, Cole.” Max ordered.  
The young man patted Isabela’s back as she sobbed. “The Hawk loves you Bela.”  
The crowd was silent as they paid their respects to a hero. Those that knew Hawke, remembered the man he was. Those that he called his friends, thought back to what would soon become fond memories. And those that loved him, were comforted as they cried out their pain and loss.   
*One more reason to shove my stilettos up Corypheus’s ass.* Max thought to himself as he bowed his head in remembrance of a friend.   
Suddenly another Rift appeared and before anyone could do anything, Hawk leaped out of it shouting, “Close it! Close it! Close it! Will somebody close this damn thing!”  
Max stood there dumbfounded, as did the rest of those assembled. Hawke ran over to Max and grabbed his hand and used the Anchor to close the Rift before anything else could come through. Max was so shocked and confused that he did not even feel the typical pain that shot up through his arm whenever he closed a Rift.  
Hawke breathed a deep sigh of relief and shook himself. Foul smelling green goo, which covered him head to toe, slowly dripped off him.   
He smiled. “The next time I insist on staying behind, please talk me out of it.”  
Max stared at Hawke in wonder. “But, what? Where did you-? How are you here? How in the Maker did you survive? I saw the Nightmare Demon gobble you up?” Max stuttered, completely baffled as to how Hawke had survived, let alone how he returned to them.  
Before Hawke could answer Max’s onslaught of questions, Isabela ran to him, her long black hair streaming behind her, tears of joy flooding down her face, and leaped onto him. Hawke grunted from the sudden extra weight he was now holding. Isabela kissed him wildly and buried her face in his chest, still crying. Hawke tightly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. Max heard Isabela whisper into Hawke’s ear, “Don’t ever do that to me again. I don’t think I could live without-.”  
“Shh. Its alright Bela. One time thing. Promise.” Hawke whispered back.  
Isabela let him go, to allow Bethany and the others to embrace him, but her hand never strayed from his. Bethany hugged him. “Thank the Maker you are alright!” Merrill hugged him as well and planted a light kiss on his cheek. “Ma vehnan, lethallin!” Aveline pushed her way over and stood in front of him for a moment before pulling him in and giving him a big kiss. “Thank you.” Fenris walked over and nodded curtly. “Hawke, you had me worried there for a second.” Then Varric stepped up to him and slapped him on the back. “You crazy son of a nug humper! I thought your luck had run dry. Then who else would I tell tall tales about?”  
Hawke grinned as he looked at the faces of his closest friends. “Starting to doubt me?”  
Aiden stepped up to him and with a bewildered smile said, “Okay. I’ll ask the question thats on everyone’s mind: How in the everliving Maker did you survive?”  
“For once, the reason isn’t because I’m an all around badass. I’m only here right now because of sheer dumb luck. You see, the Nightmare Demon ate me. But luckily I still had one last dagger on me, so as I was heading down to its stomach, I simply put out my hand and the dagger cut its belly open. I whooshed out of there, all covered in slime and smelling like the Taint. It sort of started to die from the long cut in its belly and I strolled on up to its head, and carved my name into its head. Then proceeded to puncture it full of stab wounds just to be safe. After that was done, I began to look for a way back here. Naturally there wasn’t one. That is, until I came across several peaceful spirits looking through a Rift. I walked up to them, and saw that they were watching Max. I asked them if I could go through the Rift and they told me I could if I did three horrible things to some demons. After that was done, I stepped through and here we are.”  
“Your shitting us!” Varric said, unbelieving.  
“Of course I am. The truth is boring.”  
Isabela smiled warmly at the sarcastic rogue.. “I don’t care how you came back. Only that you did.”  
The two lovers stared into each others eyes longingly.  
An Inquisition scout stepped forward as well as a Grey Warden. The scout addressed Max. “My lord Inquisitor, the Archdemon flew off after you fell through the Rift. The Grey Wardens, those not enslaved by the mages, helped fight the demons. Those left in the order are willing to defer to the Inquisitions judgement.”  
The Grey Warden nodded. “We stand ready to make up for Clarel’s tragic mistake. But what do we do now? We have no one left of any significant rank.”  
Both Aiden and Hawke moved over to Max.  
“The Wardens are a risk. Send them away before they cause even more trouble.” Hawke stated.  
“No, the Wardens were just doing what they thought was right. They were trying to save people. Please Max, don’t send them out. We need them. No one else has our skill fighting darkspawn and who knows what else we will face farther down the road against Corypheus.” Aiden argued.  
“Will both of you shut up! I’ve already made my decision.” He turned to address the remaining Grey Wardens.  
“Wardens! The threat we face is too big to cast out potential allies. I’m not going to cast you out, I know what that feels like. So you are going to help us fight the good fight. Your still vulnerable to Corypheus’s influence and his mages but theres plenty of demons that need killing. Besides, if that dragon is indeed an Archedemon, we might have use of you yet.”  
Aiden let go a pent up breath. “Thank you for giving us this chance. I’ll make sure the Wardens make it to Weisshaupt.”  
Max frowned. “Your leaving with them? What about Leliana?”  
Aiden grinned. “I never said that. I said I’ll make sure they get to Weisshaupt, not that I was going to join them. I still have a duty to perform here. Plus even if I wanted to go, I doubt Leliana would let me. Remember, in order for me to do anything, I have to ask her.”  
“Women. Can’t live without them, can’t imagine a world without them.” Hawke said with a smile.  
Isabela squeezed his hand. “We are pretty incredible aren’t we?”  
“Well I don’t know about any other women but I wouldn’t trade you for anything.”  
Alistair groaned. “Sweet Maker, you two are almost as bad as Aiden and Leliana!”  
“They aren’t anything like me and Leliana. We are much cuter.” Aiden said with a wide grin.  
Sera raised her hand. “Hey Inky? Can we go home now?”  
“After I ask something. Anyone else starving?” Max said as he clutched his growling stomach.   
Alistair laughed. “Funny how a life or death situation always seems to make you hungry.”  
Max smiled. “Alright let’s go back to Skyhold. I’m starving.”  
“Finally!” Sera said excitedly. “I’ll race you home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it came down to it, I loved each character too much to kill them off. In Inquisition I can never choose between Hawke and Alistair cuz they are both freaking awesome. And I love Aiden and Leliana too much to do that to them. I always thought it would be cool if the they guy you left behind just popped out of nowhere later like 'yo! I'm alive what's up?' So I decided to do just that. I enjoyed writing this part sooo much! I'm such a pansy I couldn't kill off anyone:) but I guess that's good. Hope you all liked the suspense and tears! Next chapter won't be as depressing I promise haha;)


	36. Coping with Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells Cassandra and Evelyn of the Fade and there's general loving fluff between the three main pairings

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

 

“Leli, we need to talk.” Aiden said to Leliana as he walked up the steps and into the Nest. It had taken the Inquisition close to a week and a half to return to Skyhold. A quarter of that time was spent burying those that perished in the battle. Even as they were returning, Aiden had sent a letter to two of his old friends, Nathaniel Howe and Stroud, both Wardens, asking them to make sure their comrades behaved themselves on the journey to Weisshaupt and that they were in charge until he could join them. Aiden and the others who had fallen into the Fade had all wrote down reports as to what had happened. Though they left out each other's personal nightmares, each respecting the other’s privacy. But Aiden knew that Leliana would have read each report and studied its every word. Which meant she knew that Aiden and the others had met Justinia. Or at least a spirit posing as the Divine. And Aiden knew that Leliana would be upset about it but would never talk about it.   
Aiden smiled to himself. Its a good thing she likes it when I’m pushy like this.  
“What about?” the redheaded bard asked, a little on guard though she already expected what he was going to say.  
He eyed her. “You know what about.”  
“Aiden, I’m fine. You don’t have to check up on me. I’m handling it.”  
Aiden nodded. “Is that so? Then why are you shaking?”  
“Its cold up here.” Leliana said.  
“Uh huh. Well if you are sure you don’t want to talk about it…” he said, moving towards the steps.   
“What was she like?” asked Leliana suddenly.   
“You know what she was like better than I do.”  
“I want to know what she was like in the Fade. If it even was her.”  
“Cryptic and strange. You could never get a straight answer out of her. But she helped us. We wouldn’t have made it out alive without her guiding us the entire time.”  
A small smile touched her lips. “That does sound like her.”  
“Before she died or faded away or whatever happened to her, she asked me to tell you that she was sorry.”  
Her small smile was replaced by a frown. “Oh. She never wronged me. Never.”   
Aiden shrugged.   
“Can we talk about this later? I have a lot on my mind at the moment.”  
Aiden shook his head. “Nope. We are going to talk about it right now. Leliana, you are hurting and it is my job to make that hurt disappear. Whether you want me to or not. Your hurts are my hurts.”  
Leliana smiled warmly at her lover. “Unlucky you.”  
Aiden opened his arms in that universal sign. Leliana, not realizing how desperately she needed it, curled into his open arms as the tears began to fall. Everyone always expected her to keep it together, keep her mind focused on the current mission. Everyone expected her to lead fearlessly and never shed a tear. But she was still human.  
Aiden patted her back as she cried into his chest.   
He remembered the dream the Nightmare demon showed him. Of his funeral. How she missed him then. He hugged her tightly. And mouthed a silent promise to her.  
*I swear to you Leliana, that I will never leave you behind. Never leave you to mourn me. I will give you my world and give you that which you desire most. I will try to give you a family that you so desperately want. I will try to be a good father to however many kids you want. I will never stop loving them. I will never stop loving you. And I will always fight to make you happy and loved. You are my life and I will fight to protect my life. And I will always find a way to return to you. This I promise to you my lawyer little Nigthingale.*  
He stood there waiting patiently for her to calm down. It took some time for the tears to stop falling, considering that the tears were long past due. Once she was able to calm down, Aiden said softly, “I get what you are going through right now. Its hard being a leader and making all the choices, I know that feeling you get when you start to second guess your decisions.”  
“I should be in control. I should know what i am doing.” stated Leliana.  
“No one knows what they are doing. Thats part of life.”  
“But I-.”  
“Leli, did you think I knew what I was doing during the Blight? I had no idea if I was leading you all to victory or to your deaths yet I had to believe I was doing the right thing. Otherwise, I would have gone mad with worry. You have to face the challenges of being a leader but also remember the choices you make and learn from them. And as far as Justinia goes, I know you loved her but you need to let her go. You deserve better than to lose yourself to the darkness. Besides, you are stronger than Justinia ever was.”  
Teary eyed, Leliana looked up at him. “How did you ever keep it all together? I’m just an advisor to the actual leader of the Inquisition but you led Ferelden into battle. How in the Maker were you always so calm?”  
“‘Cuz I had people I cared about making sure I didn’t falter. You think I could have done what I have done without people like you or Alistair keeping me grounded? I would have failed miserably without you keeping me standing.”  
Leliana sniffled but she now had a smile touching her features. “I’m sure even without the rest of us arguing about what to do, you would have found a way to storm the darkspawn and kill Uthermiel.”  
“Obviously. I thought that was implied.” Aiden said with a grin. “My point is, a leader is only as good as those that follow them. And the people that believe in you make up a sizable portion of the world’s population.”   
Leliana took a deep breath, finally getting herself under control. “Thank you.”  
Aiden grinned. “No need.”  
Aiden left her to her thoughts and went down the stairs. He heard Dorian and Max arguing about something so he stopped by to see what it was about.  
The two grew silent as he approached. “What are you two bickering about?”   
“Cassandra.” Max stated.  
“What about her?”  
“She’s mad at me again.”  
“What did you do this time?”  
“Nothing! Why does everyone always assume I did something?”  
Aiden grinned. “Because you usually do.”  
Dorian’s moustache twitched. “He won’t talk to her about the Fade.”  
“Ahh.” Aiden nodded in understanding.   
“Don’t ‘ahh’ me.”  
“Let me guess:she read your report and is worried about the nightmares?”  
Max shuffled his feet. “Umm yeah. About that… I haven’t quite told her about what happened yet.”  
Aiden groaned. “You haven’t told her yet? Max, how could you be so stupid?”  
“Its a birth defect.”  
“I’m serious. Not telling her is a big mistake. You should always tell her these things. I told Leliana as soon as I had the time and I’m sure Hawke and Isabela have talked about it in their own special way. Did you at least tell Evelyn about it?”  
Max shook his head.   
“And both women are in bad moods because this idiot here won’t tell them what troubles him. Even if that trouble is clearly caused by what transpired in our previous misadventures.” Dorian piped in.   
“And I still say telling them is a bad idea. It’s just going to make them worry about me even more. Besides, it was just a nightmare. I suffer those on a daily basis.”  
“And I still say not telling them is a bad idea. They’ll worry about you regardless but they’ll feel better if they know what troubles you. Trust me, not knowing will gnaw at their minds until you tell them.”   
Max crossed his arms. “I don’t see why I have to tell them.”  
“Because,” Aiden said. “They care about you. Which means they worry about you. And if you care about them, you should tell them what happened in the Fade. That isn’t something you can just bury; you have to confront it.”  
Max groaned. “Fiine. I’ll go and talk to them about it. But if they start crying, I’m blaming you.”  
“I can live with that.” Aiden said with a smirk.

 

“So are you finally going to tell us what happened?” Evelyn asked, angry at her brother for not doing so earlier.  
After Max’s talk with Dorian and Aiden, he had gone and rounded up Cassandra and Evelyn. They went to the War Room for more privacy.   
Cassandra, unlike Evelyn, was not angry with him just frustrated that he didn’t trust her enough to tell her what was bothering him. She squeezed his hand, reassuringly. “Whatever is bothering you, you know you can tell me.”  
Max nodded.  
Evelyn scowled. “Tell me; I’m your sister.”  
“I’m his lover.”  
“But I’m his family.”  
Max cut in before the two started fighting. He knew that his affections were a delicate topic for them. “And I love you both. That’s why I need to tell you something.”  
“Is it about Adamant?” Evelyn asked. “It better be about Adamant.”  
“Yes its about Adamant.”   
“Go on Max. We’re here for you.” Cassandra said.  
Max smiled at her. “Thank you. As you both probably know by now, I along with Aiden, Alistair, and Hawke, fell into the Fade at Adamant. Which was terrifying to start with as you might guess.”  
Evelyn and Cassandra listened intently as Max told them of the events that transpired in the Fade.  
“We roamed about completely lost for a while and then the Nightmare demon found us. It sent each of us visions or something of our worst nightmares.”  
Both women held his hands comfortingly. They could tell what was coming next.  
“Alistair’s was first. We all saw it. His nightmare was of the darkspawn taking over the world. Which I guess would be your worst nightmare if you were a Warden. He thought everyone was dead and we had to talk him out of it. Then came Aiden’s. We saw Aiden die, leaving Leliana behind. The spirit that helped us leave explained that the Nightmare Demon plays on your worst fears as well as dreams. So Aiden’s worst fear/nightmare was that he died and left Leliana behind. Aiden broke down crying and we had to convince him he wasn’t dead and that it wasn’t real. Hawke’s was disturbing to say the least. We saw his mother and the guy who killed her.”  
“Quentin.” Cassandra interrupted. “He was the blood mage who killed Hawke’s mother Leandra. He was monstrous.”  
Both Max and Evelyn stared at her.   
“Varric told me about him. He was a vile wretched man who deserved what Hawke did to him.”  
Max nodded. “Anyway, Hawke did horrible things to Quentin. He slaughtered him like an animal. Which is understandable given what the man did to him. Afterwards, we kept going, trying to find a way out. Eventually, we turned and corner and we were back there.” he said with venom in his voice.  
Both women knew immediately that he was talking about the Tower. And both felt the need to put their arms around him, letting him know that they were there for him.   
“I- I lost control… I know now that it wasn’t real. Not really. But at the time, I felt like it was. There were abominations that attacked us. Unlike the other’s nightmares, this one was real, not just part of a vision or picture. There were physically abominations attacking us. Or at least I thought they were. I was frozen in time, just like in my actual nightmares. I couldn’t move. I just stood there, afraid as the others protected me. But they just kept coming, as if we were actually in the Tower. But eventually they were killed. We moved on. But then I was back in the Tower. This time I was not going to cower in fear. I tried to face the abominations but none attacked. They just stood there. Then I noticed their faces.Their faces were mangled but I saw...everyone. Everyone had been turned into abominations. Sera, Varric, everyone. All turned into monsters. Then an abomination stepped forward carrying a body. Evelyn, you were turned into an abomination. You tossed the body down. It was you, Cassandra. When I saw that it was you, I-.” his voice faltered.   
Cassandra squeezed his left hand, the hand that had the Anchor on it. Max took a deep breath. “You were both dead. I held your body in my arms and just...wept. Everyone was dead. And it broke me. I believed it all. I thought you two were dead and I didn’t see that my life had meaning anymore.”  
A lump formed in Cassandra’s throat. She didn’t want to hear anymore.  
“I was going to kill myself.”  
Evelyn let out a sob.   
“But luckily, Hawke was able to stop me before I could. He helped me snap out of it and realize that it was all just lies the demon wanted me to believe. Apparently the others had been separated from me as we turned that corner and Hawke had only just found me in a haze of mist. If he hadn’t found me when he did, I would have ended it all. And thats why I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want you to know how close I was to- to…” Max broke down. Tears streamed down his face as he cried, ashamed of himself. Ashamed that he was so broken.  
Max turned to Cassandra. “Before the Fade, I would look into the mirror in the morning and see how much you healed me. I was a broken dying man and you pieced me back together. But now, after the Fade, when I look at my reflection, I can only see darkness and hopelessness with cowardliness added for extra measure. I’m lost, Cassandra. The years especially the past few days have taken their toll. You should leave me, find someone else to love.”  
“And what if you need me as much as I need you? I’m not leaving you Maxie. Not when times are tough. Not when things are going our way. Not ever. Not even if you ask me nicely.”  
Max’s heart skipped a beat. How did I ever deserve someone like her? She is better than I’ve ever been or ever will be.   
“Shh. Shh. Its alright. We forgive you. And we are sorry for making you tell us. If we had known it would hurt this much, we never would have pressured you.” Evelyn said softly as she rubbed his back as Cassandra hugged the sobbing man.   
Cassandra took a step back and said, “I will be right back. I need to talk to someone.”

 

“So I’m dying to know, what was going on in your head as you fought that big demon thing?” asked Varric as they sat around in the tavern, celebrating that Hawke was still with them.   
“Gee I don’t know Varric. ‘Don’t die’?” Hawke said as he took a swill from his mug.   
“Come on! You got to give me something! ‘Don’t die’ isn’t very heroic. What about, ‘Die demon scum!’?”  
Hawke made a sound of disgust. “You want to make it sound like I’m from some cheesy action novel?”  
Fenris smiled. “Hasn’t Varric already made you sound like some cheesy action novel hero?”  
Hawke tilted his head. “True. But he did a damn good job.”  
“What did it feel like inside it’s stomach?” Varric asked.  
“Like making love to a gorgeous woman day and night. It felt slimy and gross, and I thought I was going to die; what do you think it felt like?”  
“Rainbows and kittens?” Varric said with a smile.  
“You can’t feel rainbows. Can you?” Merrill said, her eyes filled with wonder at the prospect.  
Isabela laughed. “No, Kitten, you can’t. Varric was just joking.”  
“Oh. What an odd thing to joke about.”  
“The important thing is that we all survived: jokesters included.” Aveline said.  
Hawke chuckled. “I’ll drink to that.”  
They all raised their mugs and took a long drink.  
Aveline wiped her mouth on her sleeve. “I don’t know about you guys but I am enjoying this ale. Its much better than the swill they serve at the Hanged Man.”  
Both Isabela and Varric frowned. “Whats wrong with the ale at the Hanged Man?”   
“Nothing. Other than the fact that it tastes like nug shit.”  
Hawke scowled. “I happen to like the taste of nug shit.”  
“Meaning you’ve tasted it before?” Aveline asked.  
“Aveline, some things should never be spoken about in polite company. But i will say this: too many mugs were drank and a harmless drunken dare do not go well together.”  
Isabela pinched up her nose. “Thats disgusting!”  
Hawke grinned. “You were the one who dared me, Bela.”  
“Oh yeah. Again, sorry about that.” the two smiled at each other.   
“I’ll never understand why you two like each other.” Bethany said.  
“Because we are both amazing?” Hawke said with another one of his famous grins.  
“Because you are both horrible?” Aveline suggested.  
“Whats that old saying? ‘Like attracts like’?” Fenris said with a small smile.  
“Har har. I guess its pick on Hawke and Isabela day. Why does no one warn me before everyone gangs up on us?” Hawke said with a frown.   
“Well if we warned you, it wouldn’t be as fun.” Varric said before frowning. “Don’t look now but the Seeker is coming.”  
Hawke turned towards the door just in time for Cassandra to hug him fiercely. Hawke stood still, clueless as to why she was hugging him and aware that Isabela was eying her angrily. “Thank you.” Cassandra whispered in his ear as she stepped back. Isabela was quick to grasp his hand and stand beside him, which he assumed was her way of reminding the Seeker he was still hers. “What brought that on?” Hawke asked, completely baffled as to why she had just hugged him.   
“Max told me what happened in the Fade and I just wanted to thank you for stopping him. I know that if you hadn’t been there, Max would not be here. So.. thank you.”   
Hawke shrugged. “It was nothing.”  
“No it wasn’t. It means a lot to him. And to me for that matter. I won’t forget what you did for us, Hawke.” she said before leaving the tavern.  
“So what happened in the Fade that caused her to go all lovey dovey on you?” Varric asked.  
“Nothing much. We saw our deepest darkest fears and nightmares, talked to the ghost of the late Divine, and killed a giant monster that wanted to eat us. So again, not much happened.”  
“Come on, you can’t just tell us that! Now I’m even more interested. Tell me: what does the mighty Champion of Kirkwall fear the most?” Varric pestered.   
“No.”  
“Oh come on, please?”  
Aveline gave a warning look to Varric who promptly ignored it. “Varric, stop prying. If he doesn’t want to share, he doesn’t have to.”  
“You can’t tell me you aren’t even a little bit curious.” pouted Varric. “I just want to know what his greatest fear is.”  
“Varric. Enough.” Bethany warned, noticing how Hawke had gone silent and looked nervous.   
“But Sunshine, I’m just asking an innocent question.”  
Hawke laid his mug down on the bar and stood. “I don’t feel like drinking anymore.” he said before leaving the tavern and heading up to his room.   
Isabela glowered at the dwarf angrily. “Are you happy now?” then quickly followed her lover up to their room.   
Hawke closed the door to their room and with tears brimming in his eyes, calmly walked over to the bed and began slamming his fist down on the bed as the tears started to slowly fall. He started cursing as he cried in the safety and privacy of his room. He never cried. He didn’t like it. He never allowed himself to. Not even when his mother died. He bottled up all his emotions and buried them so they would never come to light. Instead he preferred to deflect his feelings or anything even remotely serious with humor. Those closest to him knew this and only Aveline ever called him out for it.   
He continued to punch the bed, angrily cursing his life.  
“Hawke.” Isabela said softly from the doorway. She had followed him up like he knew she would and he loved her for it but at the moment he didn’t want her to to see him like this. He pretended he hadn’t heard her, hoping she would leave him alone with his pain.   
He ignored her.   
“Garrett.”   
Hawke froze. No one ever used his first name. Not even Bethany. In fact, he didn’t even know anyone but Bethany knew his first name let alone that Isabela knew it.   
Isabela slipped her arms around him and gently sat him down on the bed. She wiped the tears from his deep brown eyes. “Are you okay?”  
Hawke shook his head. “No. Not really.”  
“You know you can always talk to me. About anything.”  
Hawke was silent for a minute before shakily saying, “I saw him kill her.”  
Isabela rested her head on his shoulder. She knew what he was talking about. Whenever Hawke got upset, it was always about his mother. She knew how hard it was for him to talk about it and how often times, it was the little things that reminded him of her.   
“When?”  
“When we were in the Fade, we each got visions of some type of what our greatest fears were. My vision was of Quentin killing her. I wasn’t fast enough or strong enough to save her in time. I failed her. It took me a while to figure it out; why I saw that instead of like a giant ass monster or something. But when I finally did, I wish I hadn’t because now its all I’ve been thinking about.”  
“And what is your greatest fear?”   
“Promise not to tell the others?”  
She squeezed his hand. “They won’t get a hint out of me. Unless they get me really drunk.”  
“So any time of the day you’ll go blabbing about it?”  
“I’m serious. I won’t tell a soul. Not until you are ready to talk about it.”  
Hawke took a shaky breath. “The Nightmare Demon showed me that my greatest fear is not being able to get there in time.”  
Isabela stared blankly at him.   
“My greatest fear is not reaching those I care about in time to save them. I didn’t get to my mother in time to stop Quentin from killing her and I’m afraid I’ll be too late to save you or Bethany or anyone else close to my heart.”  
“Your mother wasn’t a fighter. We know how to defend ourselves.”  
“Did that help when you were kidnapped by Grace and Thrask? Or when Meredith threatened to hurt Bethany if I didn’t help her track down Emille and Evilena and Huon? There will always be people who will hurt you to get to me and I’m not always going to be able to rescue you in time. And that fact alone cuts me deeper than any wound I’ve had.”   
“You see, this is why I love you so much.”  
Hawke looked sidelong at her. “Why’s that?”  
“Because you care so much about those that love you. I know that if anyone of us was captured or something, you would stop at nothing to save us. And I’ve never had anyone like you in my life before but now that you are, I can’t imagine myself without you.”  
Hawke forced a smile. “That may have been the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”  
“It’s your damned influence Hawke. You are making me soft.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Meaning you weren’t before?”  
She scowled. “You know what I mean.”  
“You might have to explain it to me.” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
“I don’t have to explain anything to you.”  
“But I want to know exactly how I’m making you soft.”  
“By being you. You think I would come back in the middle of a Qunari attack and help for any random person? Or do all the crazy stuff we did with someone else? Or fight by anyone’s side? Or want to have a family with anyone else?” she shut her mouth quickly. “Umm, I’m going to go back to the tavern and drink for a bit.”  
Hawke grabbed her wrist before she could get away. “Hold on a second Bela. What did you just say? You want to start a family? Since when?”  
Isabela sighed. She knew he would find out sooner or later but never would have guessed she would be the one to reveal her own secret. And in such a foolish way too.  
“Since you gave me that fertility amulet.”  
“But that was like, what, almost three years ago? Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Because I was scared!” she snapped.  
“Scared of what?”  
“I was scared that you didn’t want to. In all the time we have known each other, its never come up. You never even joked about it so I thought you didn’t want the same thing.”  
“I didn’t joke about it because even I’m mature enough to know that that is nothing to laugh at. And I could tell it mattered to you so I didn’t want to push you. I love you too much to do that.”  
“So does that mean that you want to?”  
Hawke shrugged. “It wouldn’t be my first choice of something to do with you but I’m open to it. I’m thinking about the rest of the world. Imagine how disastrous it would be if there was a mini me running around, causing all sorts of havoc and chaos. Imagine the property damage.”  
Isabela gleamed with joy. If anyone else had said that, she would have been confused. But this was Hawke. And that was his sweet yet confusing way of saying yes.   
She wrapped her arms around him and purred.  
“Are you purring?” Hawke asked incredulously.  
“I’m happy.”  
“All because I said I agreed to your dastardly plan to make more Hawkes or Isabelas?”  
Isabela sighed happily. “I love you, you sarcastic ass.”  
Hawke grinned. “What else is new?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't feel right having this chapter be all sappy (or is it soapy) and stuff. I felt like none of the main heroes would really talk about let alone show how traumatic the Fade experience was for them. None of them want their loved ones to worry about them yet their loved ones will worry about them anyway. And once again I am in love with the idea that the three one day have kids. I will go down with that ship;) next chap will focus on one of my personal favorite parts in Inquisition: Wicked Grace. I'm excited just thinking about it. I really need to get a life I know haha


	37. Wicked Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly game night. It's a somewhat short (sorry about that) but fun chapter that shows everyone getting along for the most part and having a good time telling stories/playing cards

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

 

 

 

It was late in the evening when Max walked into the main hall. He had been walking the ramparts with Aveline and Hawke, talking about Skyhold’s defenses. All day he had been going from one situation to another, settling disputes, making tough choices on what to do with the troops, trying to think of ways that would appease bothersome countries, it was all just an average day for him. He much would have preferred to hang out and get up to his usual shenanigans but his duty as Inquisitor came first. Despite how much he wanted to have fun.  
“I still say we get rid of the standards. All they will do will guide that dragon in and a castle, no matter how tough, will be hard pressed to remain standing after a dragon attack.” Aveline was saying.  
“And what about all the merchants, nobles, and citizens that need the standards in order to find Skyhold? What about them? If those nobles are anything like those back home, they are not going to be happy if getting to Skyhold isn’t as easy as Isabela.”  
Aveline smiled. “I’ll make sure to tell her that you think that.”  
Hawke shrugged. “She’ll agree with me. Besides, for a long time she was easy; its a fact. An outdated fact but a fact nonetheless.”  
Max sighed. He was tired and the day’s activities had worn him out. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for a year. Hawke noticed his sigh and said, “We aren’t boring you are we oh mighty Inquisitor? Please tell me if we aren’t so I’ll know to step up my game.”  
“No its fine. I’m just tired. Its been one of those days, I guess.”  
Just then, Varric hurried over to them. “There you are Lucky! I’ve been looking all over for you! We were just about to start without you.”  
Confused, Max said, “Yes because that would be bad. Whats going on, Varric?”  
Varric gestured for him to follow. “Everyone has a gift for you. Its at the tavern. Oh, and Hawke and Aveline, you can come too.”  
“Gee, thanks. I feel so wanted.” Hawke said, a little upset that Varric invited Max before himself.  
The three followed the dwarf to the tavern. Max stepped inside and was shocked to see all of the elite members of the Inquisition sitting around a large table, with cards spread across it. Everyone, including Aiden’s and Hawke’s friends were gathered around the table, excitedly awaiting the last four members arrival.  
“Whats all this?” asked Max.  
Cassandra stepped up to him. “We all thought it would be a good idea to unwind and relax for an evening. Besides, we need a break from all the heroics we have been doing lately, you especially.”  
“Me? But I haven’t done anything even remotely heroic lately.”  
Cassandra gave a light chuckle. “That was a joke right? Just a week ago, you went into the Fade, a place filled to the brim with demons, and survived. I think that qualifies as heroic.”  
“Really? I thought it qualified as ‘just a bunch of running and crying’.”  
“I thought thats what it was qualified as well but I do know we need a break.” Aiden said. “It gets very tiring saving the day all the time.”  
“And we are glad you do.” Leliana said as she cozied up to him.  
“Gross. Can we get to the ale drinking and card playing now? Before my beard grows to the floor.” Oghren said.  
“That won’t take long then.” Sten said with the barest traces of a smile hidden among his features.  
“I agree. Let’s begin. Ruffles, will you be the dealer? Antivans always make the best dealers when playing cards.”  
Josephine raised her eyebrows. “And why is that?”  
“Because you all are born shifty. Even the rich ones.”  
Zevran laughed. “That is true, I’ve not known an Antivan who was not shifty.”  
“Josie is not shifty.” Evelyn said in Josephine’s defense.  
Leliana smirked. “Yes she is.”  
“I am not.” Josephine said with her head held high.  
Cullen grinned. “I beg to differ. Some of the things you do are considered shifty even among the actual shifty smuggling type.”  
Hawke groaned. “Varric, is the ‘Commander’ going to play as well? Can’t he wait outside and let the scoundrels play?”  
Josephine shook her head. “Absolutely not. This is a group and Cullen is a part of this group, whether you like it or not Champion.”  
“You do know what he did to Bethany right? Or have you all conveniently forgot what the good Templar did?”  
“Drop it, Hawke. Thats an order.” Max said sternly.  
“Hawke grumbled angrily but complied.  
Varric coughed. “Can we start?”  
They all sat and Josephine dealt out the cards.  
“I do hope I remember the rules. It's been ages since I last played.” Josephine said.  
“Are we playing cards or what?” Bull said gruffly.  
“Are three drakes better than a pair of swords? I can never remember.” Cassandra asked as she looked at her cards.  
“Seeker, remember how I said, ‘Don't tell anyone your cards?’ That rule includes announcing it to the table.” Varric said with a grin.  
Max leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Don't worry, I'll help you.”  
Cassandra smiled. “My hero.”  
“There's a crown on his head but a sword too. His head didn't want either.” Cole said in his usual tone.  
“Don't talk to the face cards kid.”  
Cullen made a move to get up. “It seems like you have enough people. I have a thousand things to do.”  
“Losing money can be both relaxing and habit forming. Give it a try.” Dorian said with a smile.  
“Curly if any man in history needed a break, it's you.” Varric said as Cullen sat back down.  
“What about me? I could use a break.” Hawke said.  
“You can't get a break. Your too important.”  
“Oh lucky me.”  
“Dealer starts...oh I believe I'll start at...three coppers. Is that too daring? No! Boldness it is!” Josephine said excitedly.  
“Seriously? Who starts at three coppers? Silver, or go home.” Bull said as he placed his coins on the table.  
“Um, we are home Bull.” Aiden pointed at.  
“Sounds good. I'm in.” Blackwall said.  
“Bolder the better right? I'm in.” Dorian agreed.  
“Me too. Well are you in?” Varric asked Max.  
“I'm in. And raising another silver.” Max said as he added his coins to the pile.  
“You haven't even looked at your cards yet!” Cullen said in disbelief.  
“Our illustrious leader is betting we’re bluffing.” Isabela said.  
“You are bluffing!” Zevran said with a sly grin.  
Bethany snickered and said, “I think its time for our designated writer to give us a story.”  
Varric grinned. “I think I can oblige. So back in Kirkwall, there is a group of dwarven smugglers called the Carta. Naturally, Hawke got on their bad side a lot, what with all his killing of their men and stopping their plans. So one night, the Carta sent four thugs to kill him. It just happened that it was Wicked Grace night so we were all playing cards when they showed up. Hawke threw open the door before they could even knock, and with his usual grin, said, ‘Good! Your just in time for cards!’ He ushered them into the estate and sat ‘em down at the table. He then proceeded to play them out of their cash until Aveline and a couple of her guardsmen showed up nearly two hours later to arrest them. Hawke begged the guards not to because he wanted to play another round. He invited the guards to join the game and we all played for another hour in a half until the guards arrested the four thugs. Three of which, after they got of jail of course, were regulars in our weekly cards night.”  
They all laughed and Max took a sip from his tankard. “I’ve got a story for you all.” he announced. Everyone turned their attention to him as he began. Evelyn raised an eye. “Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.”  
Max winked at her. “What other story do I have that might give Varric’s a run for it’s money?”  
“But that story is so bad.” whined Evelyn.  
“Yes, but in a good way so be quiet and let me tell it.”  
“Get on with it.” Fenris said curtly.  
“Thank you. Now me and Evelyn have this nutty old aunt named Lucille who loves to throw parties just about every week. Now normally, my family never went to them see, too wild for my parents thus too wild for us. But this one time, Lucille threw a party for my birthday which meant we kind of had to show up. My parents weren’t too happy about it but me and Evelyn were thrilled. Before that, we had never been to one of her parties and we had no idea what to expect. We arrived an hour after it started and it was insane. Evelyn can vouch for this and I swear its all true. Lucille is really interested in magic so there was a bunch of mages there doing all sorts of little spectacles with staffs and such. Evelyn went around to each mage, talking about magic and the Fade, all that stuff mages talk about. Me on the other hand, was very bored and disappointed that nothing overly interesting was happening. So I decided to keep myself entertained by stealing all the rabbits that the mages had brought for their corny tricks. I must have stolen close to a hundred of the things. Naturally after I took them, I had no idea what to do with them; I hadn’t planned that far ahead. I would just place them in a room off to the side. That is until I walked into the kitchen and noticed that the bakers had made a gigantic hallow cake with a hole on the top. It was then that I got the idea to put all the rabbits inside the cake. I had it all planned out: the cake would be brought out to the guests and as soon as they cut the cake, the rabbits would leap out of it and into the crowd. When the bakers finally brought the cake out, I had only been able to put about half of the rabbits inside it while the rest of them were still inside the small room. As soon as that cake was cut open, hordes of rabbits leaped out and ran all over the place, tripping guests, nibbling on shoes, the whole deal. And to make matters even better, someone had opened the door to the small room thinking it was a bathroom so all the those rabbits were running everywhere too. While all this was going down, I was standing on a table laughing my ass off. In fact, I’m not even sure they were able to recapture all the rabbits so every now and then if you are walking in her house, you’ll stumble across a bunny or two. My aunt refused to speak to me for six weeks.”  
The tavern erupted with laughter.  
“You should tell stories more often!” Blackwall said as he pounded the table.  
“That sounds like something you would do, yes.” Cassandra said with a broad smile.  
“I like the part with the rabbits. There should be more rabbits in stories.” Cole said excitedly.  
Varric nodded approvingly. “Not bad.”  
Josephine looked astounded. “That’s scandalous! It would ruin the Inquisition if word got out that you did something so stupid.”  
“Excuse me but that was an amazing prank. Only a true master could come up with that on the spot.”  
Oghren cursed. “Alright which one of you nug humpers are cheating? This is the third time I’ve lost and I smell something fishy.”  
“Could it be the so called ale you are swelling down like its the last drop of liquid in the world?” Sten said.  
Aveline shook her head. “No, he’s right. Someone is cheating.” She immediately turned to look at Hawke who frowned.  
“You do realize it isn’t always me who cheats right? Besides, I am not the only cheating.”  
“Then who else is doing it? Other than Varric and Isabela.”  
Alistair cleared his throat. “Right. If you cheated last round, raise your hand.”  
Grinning, Cassandra looked around at those who had their hands up. Max, Aiden, Leliana, Zevran, Varric, Bull, Hawke, Isabela, Fenris, Shale,Dorian, and Sera all had raised their hands.  
Alistair looked at them all and shook his head in disbelief. “Well...damn.”  
“This is what happens when you get a bunch of shifty types to play cards.” Aiden said with a sigh.  
Leliana grinned. “Don’t you mean this is what happens whenever you play cards?”  
“We should have held a bet.” Varric said.  
“I think we all would have lost. Then who would collect the money?” said Merrill.  
“I would.” Josephine said.  
Cullen scowled. “I think I have figured out your tells Lady Ambassador.”  
“Is that overconfidence I hear, Commander?” Leliana said.  
“Deal in another round, Ambassador. I think my luck will be better this time.”  
“Deal me in too, Ruffles. I want another chance to win my dignity back after that horrendous last round.” Max said confidently.

 

“Don’t say a word, dwarf.” Max muttered as he sat in his chair, completely nude. He had bet everything on the last round and needless to say, it didn’t end so well. Luckily, he was sitting at the table so it hid his lower half from view. Though he didn’t know what he was going to do to get back to his room.  
Varric tried and failed to hold in his laughter. “I tried to warn you, Lucky!”  
“Never bet against an Antivan my lord.” Josephine said with a sly smile.  
Cullen nodded towards him. “Thank you for beating me. Otherwise I’d be in the same position as you are in now.”  
“I deeply regret my decision to help you out. Of course,the one time I try to be a good person, it comes back to haunt me.”  
Hawke laughed. “Don’t worry Max. I’ve had to retreat with my bits hanging out more times than I care to remember.”  
Alistair stood up from his seat. “I’m leaving. I don’t want to witness the Inquisitor’s walk of shame back to his room.”  
“Well I do!” Dorian said rather excitedly.  
“No you don’t.” Bull said as he reached over and carried Dorian away.  
“I’ll meet you back in the room. I want to see how much more I can win. Plus, I want to see this.” Cassandra said with a grin.  
“I feel like its a privilege for me to entertain you all.” Max said sarcastically.  
“We thank you for your service.” Blackwall said with a nod.  
Max glared at those seated around the table. “Just to let you know, I’m blaming you for this Varric. Anyone want to avert their eyes, I would do so now.”  
Everyone but Isabela and Cassandra looked away as Max stood up and made a run for his room. Luckily, only about half of the staff saw him sprint across the upper courtyard and past the great hall to reach the stairs leading up to his room.  
Grinning, Cassandra turned to Varric. “I am happy to be proven wrong: this was a fantastic evening.” 

 

They stayed up hours into the night, playing cards and goofing around. Finally, the group dispersed and went to bed.  
Max had long gone upstairs to his room. He was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, properly embarrassed of his walk of shame. *At least no one can say it was an uneventful night.*  
He was willing to bet that his friends had planned the entire thing.  
The door to his room opened and Cassandra stepped in with that wonderful smile of hers.  
“I hope you didn’t scare too many people on your way up here.”  
“Only half the staff.”  
“At least I enjoyed it.”  
Max glared at her. “Your sense of humor has terrible timing Cass.”  
Cassandra shrugged as she changed into her night clothes. “It comes and goes.”  
Max rolled his eyes as she climbed into their bed.  
“So how was your evening? Other than the whole running around Skyhold with no clothes on thing.” she asked.  
“Fine minus the losing. It was nice being able to hang out with everyone without having to be in a life or death situation. We should do that more often.”  
Cassandra grinned. “What? Watch as you strip while winning money? Yes please.”  
Max frowned at her. “What happened to the romance addicted Cass I fell in love with?”  
“I’m not addicted to romance.”  
Max raised an eyebrow. “Swords and Shields.”  
“Fine. Maybe I am a little bit addicted to romance.”  
“A little bit?”  
“A lot. But why shouldn’t I be? Romance is not frilly dresses and swooning. It is passion. The thought of being swept up by an ideal. Is it wrong for me to want a man to sweep me off my feet and read me poetry by candlelight? I want the ideal.”  
Max nodded. “Done.”  
“I have the sneaking suspicion that I just gave you an idea.”  
“Yup.”  
“And you are not going to share it with me are you.”  
“Nope.” Max said happily. “You will just have to wait and see.”  
“I don’t know whether or not to feel excitement or fear.”  
“Don’t worry, it won’t be too over the top.”  
“Max…” Cassandra warned.  
Max groaned. “Fine, I’ll take out the dragon fight at the start. But I’m keeping the dramatic rescue in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite proud of Max's bunny story. I feel like that entire story is something Max would have definitely done as a child and I can even see him doing something like that as an adult. Though I can't help but think I could have made this chapter longer. Maker knows there was enough stuff I could do with it.  
> Next few chapters will be a little slower and less hectic as the ones around the Adamant chapters. I figured our heroes needed a small break and a nice easy time after all the fighting demons(figuratively and literally) done in previous chapters. Oh and for all the people (including me) who love Aiden and Leliana, something really special is going to happen in the next three chapters or so to them. I won't say what yet but it is going to be really sweet and touching;) it will definitely be a "Sweet Maker, yes!" Moment


	38. Pranks and "Courting" Plans don't go well together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks and Max gets some advice about properly 'courting' his dear Seeker

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

 

 

“You want to what?” Hawke asked Max as they sat around a desk reading some of Leliana’s reports so they could figure out her spies daily routines. You can’t prank someone if you don’t know what they will be doing when said prank is supposed to happen.  
“I want to formally ‘court’ Cassandra.” Max repeated.  
“Why in the world would you want to do that? You already have access to her pants Max. I think you are past the point of trying to woo her.”  
“I’m not trying to woo her, I’m trying to do something nice for her.”  
Hawke shook his head as he grinned. “Bend her over a basin. That’s doing something nice for and to her.”  
“But that doesn’t sound particularly romantic.”  
“You didn’t say anything about wanting it to be romantic. And I’m not sure I am the one you should be asking for advice on this. Me and Bela never really ‘courted’ each other. It was mostly just a lot of innuendos slipped into normal conversation and shitty gift giving. Nothing even remotely romantic happened to us. Though I bet Aiden would be good at that kind of stuff given Leliana’s soft side for love.”  
“What kind of stuff am I good at and what are you two doing?” Aiden asked as he walked into the room.  
Listening in on our conversation? But that’s a rude thing to do. Tsk tsk. People will talk.” teased Hawke.  
“Romantic stuff. And as for what we are doing, we are trying to find out-.” Hawke slapped Max’s arm. “Shut up man! You are going to give it away.”  
“He’s Aiden. He’d find out anyway.”  
Aiden nodded. “Max is probably right. Continue.”  
“We are trying to find out if there is any hints as to what Leliana’s spies schedules are but we can’t find anything.”  
“I’m assuming you two need that information in order to pull off a prank?”  
Both nodded.  
“Third page from the back. Now whats this about romantic stuff?” Aiden said with a smile.  
“Max here wants to ‘woo’ Cassandra with candles and poetry and other sappy crap. He tried asking me about what to do but I don’t know shit about wooing women. Only thing I know about women is what positions they like and how to please them in the physical sense. But I take it you know a thing or two about wooing given the fact that you are with Leliana.”  
“Why do you want to woo Cassandra?” Aiden asked.  
Max’s cheeks reddened slightly. “Well, um. Last night, she in a way told me that she wanted to be properly courted. Its like some fantasy of hers or something. Like the whole mile, with the candles and the stars, everything. But I haven’t the slightest idea as to how to do that.”  
“If you don’t know how to do that, then just do what she told you. Give her what she said she wanted.”  
“Its as simple as that?”  
“Simple as that. Me and Hawke’ll help. Won’t we Hawke?”  
Hawke coughed. “We will?”  
“Course we will. I’ll help him do it the proper way and if he screws it all up and it goes to hell, he can revert to your ace in the card, good old fashioned lust.”  
Hawke gave another of his famed grins. “It never fails.”  
Suddenly Leliana stormed into the room with a rather murderous look on her face. Which intensified once she realized Aiden was with the culprits.  
“You!” She shouted angrily.  
Max and Hawke smiled gleefully while Aiden flinched. He knew the wrath of Leliana and had no desire to witness it again. He held up his hands in surrender. “Whatever those two did, I had no part in it.”  
“Did your scouts like their surprise?” Hawke asked innocently.  
Leliana bristled with anger. “No they did not enjoy having their food tampered with! Half of them are in bed with stomach cramps!”  
Aiden couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
Leliana glared at him. “Stop goading them on, this is serious.”  
“What did you put in their food?” Leliana asked them. “And you better tell me the truth or Maker save you, I will make you wish you were the victims of this prank not my scouts.”  
Hawke merely grinned at her. “You are the spymaster, figure it out by yourself.” said Hawke.  
By this point, Max was thoroughly frightened of Leliana. He had only ever seen her angry when she thought Aiden was seeing Morrigan on the side and that was mainly just her being upset. Not at all angry. He had no idea what an angry Leliana would do. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more frightened he got. Leliana was his spymaster and a former bard. If she wanted him miserable, she could make it happen.  
“Embrium, spindleweed, and a very small dose of nug shit.”  
Leliana stared at them. Max squirmed under her gaze and Hawke shrugged uncaringly.  
“You put nug shit in my scout’s food?” Leliana suddenly screamed, outraged.  
Max cringed and backed up fearfully.  
“You put nug shit in my scout’s food.” Leliana repeated as she took a step forward. Aiden watched from the side, happily content to not be on the receiving end of her furious anger for once.  
Hawke noticed that Aiden was rather enjoying himself so he decided to ruin the Warden’s time.  
“So Aiden, remember that one time a couple days ago when you switched Leliana’s soap with wax?”  
A look of pure horror spread across Aiden’s face. He cursed and quickly tried to leave the room but Leliana moved to block his path.  
“That was you? I smelled horrible for days because of that! Oh I am going to enjoy getting you back for that.”  
Aiden glared at Hawke. “See what you’ve done? Now I’m going to have to continuously keep looking over my shoulder.”  
Hawke smiled. “I still can’t believe you had Max help you.”  
“Hawke, you dumbass.” Max said.  
“Max, you helped him switch out my soap? But that would mean that you were in my bathroom which means you saw my underclothes. Cassandra is definitely going to hear about this.”  
Max also glared at Hawke. “Traitor.”  
Then Max smiled cruelly. “Well since we are on the topic of pranks and lady friends, has Isabela seen the drawing you made of her naked body that you hung up in the place of the Inquisition flags?”  
“Hey, I am showing off her amazing body so people will know she is perfect.”  
Leliana coughed. “She is a woman. No woman likes having her body out there for all to see.”  
“This is Isabela we are talking about. You know, the same woman who has basically done everyone in Kirkwall but my uncle Gamlen.”  
Max changed tactics. “Fine. But does Bethany know about how you and Isablea used her staff in one of your ‘sessions’?”  
Hawke froze. “You wouldn’t dare.” There was only a few things that Hawke feared. Giant spiders, not being able to help those he cared about when they needed him, clean shaven people, Cassandra, a bad sense of humor, and the wrath of his sister. Especially the wrath of his sister.  
“Try me.” Max said.  
The three men eyed each other warily. Suddenly they all ran out of the room, past Leliana and raced to get rid of the evidence of their pranks or in Hawke’s case, to clean his sisters staff until it shone.  
Leliana huffed and shook her head. Men will be boys.

 

Max rubbed the back of his neck as he walked up to Cassandra as she continually beat a practice dummy to death. She smiled as he got closer. Then frowned as she noticed that he looked nervous. Which could only mean that he was about to tell her something she wasn’t going to like. She sheathed her sword, mentally preparing for what he had to say.  
“Umm, Cassandra, I have to leave Skyhold for a while.”  
She raised an eye. “What did you do?”  
“Just because I have to leave doesn't mean I did something bad.”  
“Max…”  
“Fine. I may or not have pranked Leliana by putting nug shit in her scouts food.”  
She groaned. “You did not.”  
“Yup. It took me and Hawke about two hours to mix it into the scouts meals.”  
“I don’t see why you have to leave because of a prank.”  
“Well the prank is just one reason.”  
“What else did you do then?”  
Max scowled at her. “You know, just because I have to leave, doesn’t mean I did something bad.”  
“Uh huh. You already said that.”  
“I’m leaving with Evelyn and Josephine for your information. Josephine is having some problems with nobility and needs help dealing with it. Evelyn insists on helping her and volunteered me to help as well. And I didn’t want to go on a trip with just my sister and her lover so I invited Hawke and Aiden to come along. We are leaving in an hour and I thought you would like to know.”  
“Oh, you thought I would like to know that you are randomly leaving with two of the biggest troublemakers around. Thank you for thinking I should know.” She said sourly.  
Max winced. “You sound mad at me.”  
“No, just a little upset. I would have thought that you would want me to come with you.”  
“Don’t get me wrong, I do want to have you come with us. But it isn’t going to be a dangerous mission or anything, just a short trip to Val Royeaux and then maybe to the Hinterlands on the way back.”  
It helped that he wasn’t telling her a lie. He just wasn’t telling her the whole truth. He was in fact going to Val Royeaux but he wasn’t only going to help out Josephine and Evelyn. He was going to find some top notch flowers and scented candles and any poem about love that he could find. And Hawke and Aiden were going to help him.  
“Fine. But be careful nonetheless. I already lost you twice now; first at Haven and second at Adamant. I don’t think I can bear a third time.”  
Max smiled at her. “Yeah I don’t plan on doing anything like that anytime soon. I’ll be careful, I promise. And when I get back, I will shower you with praise and bad jokes.”  
She grinned at him. “I can’t wait. Be safe then.” She stepped forward and pressed her lips to his. “I love you.”  
“Love you too Seeker. Try not to kill Varric while I am gone.”  
She chuckled. “No promises.”  
He smiled as he left for the front gates. The others were already waiting for him. Aside from the original people going, Isabela and Alistair were there, holding their travel bags on their backs.  
Max raised an eye in question.  
“Alistair and Isabela wanted to tag along. Leliana thought I needed someone to keep me from doing anything dumb so she is sending Alistair with us.” Aiden explained.  
“And I don’t want to let Hawke out of my sight. Not after Adamant.” Isabela said as she squeezed Hawke’s hand lovingly.  
Hawke sighed. “Again, Bela. That was a one time thing.”  
“Yeah well, I’m going to make sure it is.”

 

Later that night, they were huddled around a small fire in a cave the soldiers carved into the mountainside for travelers seeking shelter as they hiked to Skyhold. There were standards to guide the nobles and merchants to the castle but most people traveled through the mountain passes to reach the esteemed home of the Inquisition.  
Josephine was cozying up to Evelyn and Isabela cozied up to Hawke while Max, Aiden, and Alistair stood apart from them. Josephine was shivering despite the heat from the fire. She hadn’t packed any heavy clothes, being unaccustomed to traveling cross country so now she was paying the price.  
She sneezed from the biting wind racing through the snowy peaks.  
Hawke grinned. “You aren’t getting cold there are you, Ambassador?”  
“For your information, Champion, I have been cold since we left the heated rooms of Skyhold and I believe I will remain cold until we reach Val Royeaux.” Josephine said irritably and snuggled closer to Evelyn who looked at Hawke. The heavily bearded man winked at her. She rolled her eyes.  
“Yes, why are we going to Val Royeaux again? I mean aside from the obvious: to steal from the rich.” asked Isabela.  
Josephine looked appalled. “We are not going to steal anything there.”  
The Rivaini beauty snickered. “Of course we are. How can we not?”  
Aiden cleared his throat. “We are not going to steal anything from anyone. Unless a noble gets on my nerves.”  
“Yes because we all know how much you like to steal considering we were behind the start of the theft decade ten years ago in Denerim.” Alistair put it.  
“Shut up. No one here needs to know that was me. Anyway, we are going to Val Royeaux because our little Josie here needs some help with some politics and Max needs desperate help finding things to court Cassandra with. Plus, I might have a little errand to run as well.”  
“And what that errand be?” asked Max, his curiosity piqued.  
“Nothing that interests you I’m certain.”  
“Touchy. Must be something very private.”  
“Yes so I would appreciate it if we do not talk about it.”  
Alistair pursed his lips. “Let me guess: a wedding ring?”  
Aiden coughed and promptly ignored his friend.  
Alistair grinned. “That’s what it is, isn’t it? Don’t try to hide it, Aiden. We’ve all known for years that it was just a matter of time before you popped the question with Leliana. I’m happy for you my friend.”  
“I’m going to sleep.” Aiden said bluntly before he rolled out his blankets and crawled underneath them to get to sleep.  
The others laughed at his shyness. The man could face down monsters of unimaginable horror without a hint of fear but start talking to him about something private or serious, he turtles up and grows shy and nervous. The great Hero could be very shy at times. 

 

Cassandra’s eyes snapped open. She had been having a bad dream. She calmed herself and looked up at the window to her room. It was still dark out. An owl hooted outside her window and she could hear insects chirping. All was calm. She moaned and curled up against Max. Except he wasn't there. With a sigh, she remembered:Max was gone, heading to Val Royeaux. He wouldn't be back for at least a week.  
She shook. She had gotten used to his constant presence , his constant touch as he lied curled up beside her in their bed. She was so used to snuggling with him in the late hours of the night, just enjoying his warm hands roam sensuously over her body. Used to feeling him give her soft lovebites on her neck and lower back. She trembled. She was getting rather wet, even though all she was doing was thinking about Max. She cursed. He wasn’t even in bed with her and yet she was still getting aroused.  
She shook her head to clear the thoughts away and turned to look at the empty space beside her.  
Already, she missed her Maxie. She smiled to herself. It hadn’t even been a day since he left and here she was, wishing he would come back. She hadn’t realized how much she needed him; how much having him with her had become an integral part of her life.  
She rolled over to the side of the bed he often slept on. There was still traces of his scent on the sheets from this morning. Sighing, she crossed her legs, hoping to calm the growing heat and wetness coming from between her legs.  
It was going to be a long rest of the night.  
And a longer week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked a little faster than usual because I'm trying to get to a certain love filled chapter quicker so sorry if this chap is a little short or rushed. I'm just really excited for Aiden and I want to get to the good part with Leliana = )


	39. The Right Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping in Val Royueax

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

 

Max smiled at the Conte as he and Evelyn sat down across from him with Josephine. The man had already given up the fact that he was an assassin and not the Conte. No Conte would thank a servant for giving him a glass of wine. That sort of thing was expected by members of high society. The high and mighty never thanked their servants for doing their jobs. They only expected them to continue to serve. A fact that both the Trevelyn siblings knew. Apparently Josephine had not caught the memo which was obvious when Max revealed the ‘Conte’s’ little secret.  
“So I’m guessing you are here to kill our dear Josephine?”  
The Conte was genuinely surprised by the accusation. Too surprised. “Why, I would never even consider stopping her heart!”  
“I’m considering stopping yours.” Evelyn warned. She was very protective over Josie. And this man had been sent to kill her.  
The ‘Conte’ nodded. “And what evidence do you have proving that I am indeed an assassin sent to kill your Ambassador?”  
Max shrugged. “Easy. I’ve never heard of a Conte thanking his servants for anything. Plus, I count at least four hidden knives on you and that is just how many I can see. Though I am wondering why the House of Repose wants Josephine dead.”  
The assassin clapped his hands in appreciation of how quickly Max saw him out. He stood to leave but Max barred his way. “I did not come to shed blood today, Inquisitor. Only to inform Lady Josephine of the contract on her life but it seems you have done my job for me. Might I pass?” he asked politely.  
Max politely told him no.  
“Very well. But I warn you, I have associates, trained every bit as I am in the art of killing.”  
Max smiled. “And I must warn you: I already know.”  
Suddenly Hawke, Aiden, Alistair, and Isabela jumped down from the second floor of the house, Alistair a little less gracefully. Hawke and Aiden were carrying the bodies of two dead assassins wearing harlequin outfits. They dropped their bodies at the feet of the ‘Conte’ who looked shocked.  
Hawke grinned. “We found his buddies. Unfortunately for them, they chose to fight instead of cooperate.”  
Max turned back to the ‘Conte’. “Lucky for you, you were polite. So I won’t kill you. Evelyn, what do you want to do to this polite assassin?”  
Evelyn grinned and whacked the man over the head with her staff. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious.  
Max rubbed his hands together as he stretched. “Alrighty. Time to go shopping.”

 

Max was finding out that he could barely step out onto the walkway of Val Royeaux without getting recognized as the Inquisitor. And of course it didn’t help that he was traveling in the presence of the Champion of Kirkwall and the Hero of Ferelden. Luckily, most people did not know what Aiden looked like so people only stopped him if they heard someone say his name. Not that Aiden minded. He didn’t like all the fame being the Hero brought him.  
Hawke, on the other hand, enjoyed the attention his title got him. And since just about everyone had read Varric’s ‘Tale of the Champion’, just about everyone knew what he looked like. Which meant that walking around the shops in the city with him garnered a lot of attention from supporters and protesters alike. Not to mention that Isabela wasn't dressed very appropriately. Meaning her normal outfit was scandalous and unthinkable to the Orlesians. Though that did not stop people from staring at her ample bosom and muscular legs as she walked with Hawke, arms linked to his.  
“So what are we looking for again?” Hawke asked as they walked around, glancing at the merchandise on sale.  
“We are looking for fancy candles, bright flowers, and poetry about love.” Max answered.  
“Max, you do realize that Val Royeaux is one of the biggest cities in Thedas. It's going to take hours just to find one of those things let alone find the right ones.” Aiden noted.  
Alistair clapped his hands. “I propose an idea. What if we split up? Max, you, Hawke, and I can go look for the things on Cassandra’s list on one side of the city while Aiden and the ladies look for a suitable ring to give to Leliana while keeping an eye out for any books of poetry or flowers. Sound like a good idea?”  
“Great idea Alistair. Except you are forgetting one small but highly crucial detail: you, Hawke, and I don't know a fig about stuff about candles and poetry.”  
“Nonsense. I'm sure between us, we will figure something out. Good now break. Let's get to it people. We have shopping to do!” Alistair barked and everyone hurtled into motion, one group going one way, the other going another.  
The ladies shepherded Aiden along towards the nearest jewelry store. Aiden had a deep regret that he had let on that he was going to propose to Leliana. He had wanted to find a nice simple ring to give her, not an extravagantly flamboyant ring that would be too flashy. He didn't want to give her a ring that showed off how he could buy her something expensive and nice. He wanted to give her a ring that spoke to her. That showed her how much he loved her. One that was special.  
Isabela hooked her arm in his and practically dragged him into the store, Evelyn and Josephine following close behind.  
Almost immediately, the women squealed at all the different types of jewelry. Aiden cursed. He was starting to wish he had never come.  
Isabela steered him towards the ring section of the store and stopped him in front of several diamond rings. “What about any of these? After all, diamonds are a girl’s best friend.”  
Aiden shook his head. “I don’t want to give Leliana a diamond ring. That isn’t original at all.”  
“But it is a diamond ring! You know, diamonds.” Isabela protested. “One of the prettiest gems in the world and you don’t want to give your lover one?”  
“Nope. Leliana likes color and diamonds tend to be clear if you hadn’t noticed. Besides, a diamond ring is what you want, not what I want to give Leliana.”  
Evelyn nodded. “Yeah, Isabela. We aren’t shopping for what you want Hawke to give you, we are shopping for what Aiden wants to give Leliana.”  
Isabela scowled.  
Aiden slipped from her arms and moved away, leaving her to stare longingly at the diamond rings.  
Evelyn and Josephine joined him as he scoured the rest of the store. But nothing caught his eye. He frowned and exited the store in a huff. It had been a waste of his time. The others followed him out. Aiden slumped down on a bench, trying to think of where to look next. Evelyn sat down beside him.  
“What do you want to get her?”  
“I don’t know! I didn’t think finding a ring would be this difficult.”  
“Well I know this sounds generic but listen to your heart. You know her best. The ring is something she will wear for the rest of your lives so pick something she would like.”  
“What if I had it specially made?” Aiden said suddenly. “I’m the Hero of Ferelden so I think I am owed a few favors.”  
“What do you mean?” Josephine asked.  
But Evelyn was starting to grasp what he meant.  
“I’m owed a few favors from Denerim. I have a few acquaintances that can help me out. The problem is that I would like to propose when we return and it will take a week just to get a letter down to the capitol.”  
Evelyn smiled. “I can help with that. What smith do you have in mind?”  
“His name is Wade;he's quite possibly the most famous human smith in Ferelden. Maybe even in all of Thedas.”  
Evelyn nodded. “I'll be right back.” Then she hurried off into an alley, bringing her staff with her.  
Aiden twiddled his thumbs as Josephine stared at him with a broad smile plastered on her face.  
“What?”  
She giggled. “So you are really going to do it? Ask Leliana to marry you?”  
“Absolutely. I would have done so years ago but I had the cure to the Calling to deal with. Speaking of which, I gave Nathaniel and Stroud directions to the cure out in the west so the Wardens can get it after Corypheus is dealt with. Soon Wardens won't fall to the taint.”  
Josephine smiled once more. “That's wonderful news but you are trying to change the subject.”  
Aiden grimaced. “You're going to make me spill all the details of how I plan on proposing, aren't you?”  
Josephine nodded and Aiden groaned. “Of course you are.”  
“So are you going to ask her as soon as we get back?”  
“No.”  
“What about a few days from now?”  
“No.”  
“Maybe you can do it in Skyhold’s garden. That's a romantic place.”  
“No.”  
She frowned. “Then maybe ask her on the battlements after a stroll overlooking the surrounding mountains?”  
“No.”  
“You aren't going to tell me anything are you?” Josephine asked with a pout.  
Aiden grinned. “Nope.”  
Evelyn returned, her staff buzzing with magic. “Alright tell Wade how you want him to make him the ring.” She ordered.  
Aiden looked at her curiously. “Kind of hard to do that if he isn't here.”  
“I cast a spell that allows us to hear each other. Just say what you want the ring to be made of and all that and Wade will be able to hear it.”  
“Umm okay.” He sat forward and spoke to the staff, feeling very self conscious of the fact that he was talking to a wooden staff as if it was a person.  
“Umm, hey Wade. It's me Aiden. I'm going to propose to Leliana, the Inquisition’s spymaster and the pretty redhead that traveled with me during the time of the Blight if you remember that. I would really appreciate it if-.” Evelyn interrupted him.  
“I already brought him up to speed. All you have to do is tell him what you want him to make for Leliana.”  
“Oh, okay. Wade, could you make a ring that…”

 

“What about these? They smell good.” Alistair said as he held up some scented candles for Max to inspect.  
Max took a whiff of the candle and pinched his nose. . “You want me to set the mood with those rotten things? Do you want Cassandra to punch me?”  
“I would find that highly enjoyable.” Hawke said as he dipped melting wax onto the ground.  
Max and Alistair both ignored Hawke’s comment.  
“Sorry, I don’t know anything about candles and whether or not they smell nice.” Alistair said.  
“Well I don’t have a clue either. I’ve never had to shop for candles.”  
Hawke gave a long obnoxious sigh, causing both the other men to turn and stare at him. “Honestly, its like dealing with a couple of newbies.”  
“And you don’t have any experience shopping for candles by any chance?” Max asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone. So far the Champion had been less than helpful trying to find the items Max was looking for.  
Hawke grinned as he was prompt to do. “As a matter of fact, I do.”  
Both men looked at him incredulously.  
“Isabela likes to spice up sex with certain scented candles every now and then. So, yes, I know a thing or two about candles. Don’t act so surprised.”  
“Alright then if you know so much, do you mind picking out a nice one for me?”  
Hawke smiled. “Oh I can do more than that.”  
He moved past them and began inspecting the wide assortment of candles on display. He would smell one, cringe, put it back, and then move on to the next one. Max and Alistair watched with great interest.  
“How many times do you think he has done this before?” Max asked.  
“Are you asking me how many times I think Hawke has gone candle shopping for sex with Isabela? Why do you even want to know?”  
Max’s mouth twitched in a smile. “Call it a professional curiosity.”  
“I hesitate to ask what you mean by that.”  
Max laughed as Hawke came back, carrying a peach colored candle. Even from several steps away, Max could smell the candle. It smelled of lavender and rosemary, sweet but with a small kick to it. Max fell in love with the scent almost immediately. Somehow, Hawke had picked the perfect candle.  
“Judging by your expression, you like it.” Hawke said happily, pleased with his skills of deduction.  
Bewildered, Max could only nod. Hawke chuckled. “I knew you would like it. And Cassandra will as well. As soon as this smell hits her nostrils, she is going to be all over you like flies to shit.”  
Alistair rolled his eyes.  
Max took the candle from Hawke and went over to the shopkeeper and bought an order of at least thirty of the things. He paid the owner to deliver them to Skyhold within the week. Double if they arrived before Max did. Then the three men quit looking for candles and began looking for flowers. It didn’t take long.  
So it happened, the flowers found them. They were passing by an alcove near a garden when a florist stopped them. She was a dark haired elf, carrying a bundle of newly blossomed flora in her her hands. “Inquisitor! Are you by any chance in the market for some lovely flowers to decorate Skyhold?”  
A slight blush crept to his cheeks when Max answered her. “Actually, I’m looking for some flowers for a friend. A ah, lady friend.”  
“Oh! Then no simple flowers will do for you! What you need is a bouquet of exceedingly beautiful flowers. And I happen quite a few.”  
Max shook her hand. “Alright. Deliver them to Skyhold before the week is over and I’ll spread the word about how nice they are.”  
With that done, they started looking for books about poetry. Which was considerably harder to find. After a while they learned that there was no shop carrying poetry in the city. They would have to look elsewhere. Alistair suggested they try Redcliffe on their way back to Skyhold. His uncle Teagan, the Arl, had a rather vulgar collection of love poems. Max figured there was harm in borrowing a few. Besides, it wasn’t like Teagan was ever going to use them.  
As night fell, the city came alive with lights. They wandered around some more near the main roundabout until they met up with Aiden and the women.  
Aiden nodded to Alistair as he walked up. “How’d your search for Max’s items go?”  
“Good, all things considering. And how did your hunt for the right ring turn out?”  
Aiden smiled gleefully. “Better than I initially thought it would be. Except in the end, I didn’t buy one. I’m having it specially made by Wade in Denerim. He owes me a couple favors.”  
Alistair scratched his head. “As I recall, Wade only makes armor out of dragonbone or drake scales. I thought he doesn’t work with anything else.”  
Aiden grinned. “I know. I persuaded him to make an exception just this once. I did save Ferelden after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short. I just really want to get to Aiden's proposal. Hehe I'm all giddy :)


	40. Popping the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max surprises Cassandra and Aiden asks the big question

Hold your shield at an angle; otherwise all you are doing is getting hit head on. If you angle the shield down a little, you'll deflect some of the force behind the blow and if you are lucky, cause your attacker to lose their balance.” Cassandra’s voice rang out through the training grounds. It was late in the afternoon, with the sun just starting to hide behind the mountains peaks. She was in the middle of training with the Bull’s Chargers. Over the past week, she had been antsy and twitchy with extra energy, missing the release she got whenever she was with Max. She hadn't realized how much calmer he made her. Bull, being the ever so observant man he was, noticed this and suggested she help him train with the Chargers. Having nothing else better to do with her time, she agreed. Later, Bull found out that she was a harder mentor than even he was. After each training session, everyone in the Chargers would leave the grounds thoroughly bruised and soaked with sweat.   
Though she had to admit, training till she nearly could take a bath in her own sweat did get her mind off of how Max wasn't there.   
For the past week, she would wake up in the morning expecting to see Max lying beside her and find no one. Whenever she heard laughter coming from the tavern, she would think it was Max and walk in only to find that he wasn't there. She would sit at the dining table at her usual seat next to Max and look at his empty seat like a lost puppy as Varric described her. She would wake up in the middle of the night like when Max has another of his nightmares. And she would take forever to fall asleep in their bed, unused to not sending him there. Overall, it was a grueling experience, one she hoped to never go through again. She was definitely going to vent her frustration out at Max when he got back. She would never be left behind again. She didn't think she could handle that.  
She had been training with the Chargers for the past hour in a half. Bull was helping Krem with his shield bash, Rocky and Grim were training with Stitches while Skinner was doing some target practice. And Cassandra was helping Dalish learn how to fight using a sword and a shield. The elven Mage thought it would help if she knew how to fight with a sword if she ever lost her ‘bow’ as she called her staff. So Cassandra had offered to help her.  
Which proved to be harder than she originally thought.  
“No, don’t tilt down that far or you will lose your grip! More! Less! Dodge! Block!” she called out as she practiced trading strikes with Dalish. After a while, she called a stop. Dalish let the sword drop but Cassandra kept hers at the ready due to years of rigorous training. Unlike her sparring partner, only a thin layer of sweat had formed on her.   
She leaned on her sword and started giving Dalish pointers.   
The other members of the Chargers listened as she spoke, each hiding a grin. She ignored them.   
She heard someone clear their throat behind her. His voice, whoever it was, was very gruff. “Excuse me Seeker Pentaghast, I have some news you may find interesting.” A scout, she assumed.  
“I am in the middle of training at the moment so whatever news you have is going to have to wait until I am finished.” she told whoever it was behind her.   
“Now as I was saying, Dalish, sometimes the even the best swordsmen forget to…” she trailed off as she noticed that all the Chargers were struggling to stifle their laughter. And for some reason, they were all looking behind her.   
She heard the scout clear his throat again. “Um, ma'am. It is imperative that you receive this news.”  
And again, she waved the man off. “I said not now, I am busy.”  
“I understand that ma’am but I think you are going to want to hear this crucial bit of information.”  
Bull snickered. “Listen to the man, Seeker. You might like what he has to say.”  
Cassandra scowled. “Bull, whatever it is, it can wait until after we are finished training. Unless Skyhold is under attack, I doubt anything is worth stopping training over.”  
All the Chargers were now snickering and smiling at her but still, she had no idea why. They should take training more serious than this. One day, it might save their lives. As it had hers on multiple occasions.   
More snickers and chuckles arose from the Chargers. “Honestly, what do you all think is so funny?” she asked, annoyed that none of them were taking this as seriously as she was.   
Bull was barely containing his laughter. “Seeker, I really, really think you should turn around.”  
“I agree with the Qunari.” the scout said.   
Cassandra rolled her eyes and with a sigh, turned around. And her heart fluttered with love for the man before her. What she thought had been just a random scout or messenger, was actually her Maxie. He was standing a couple of feet away, still wearing his traveling clothes. A wide grin split his light beard. “I just wanted to inform you that the Inquisitor has returned.” Max said in his normal voice. He had changed it earlier so she would not recognize him right away.  
Any other instance, she would have slapped him for messing with her but at that moment, she didn't care. She was just glad he was back.   
“Max!” She cried excitedly as she surged forward, throwing her arms around and his neck and kissing him passionately. Max chuckled against her lips and swept her up off her feat as the Chargers cheered and whistled.   
Cassandra suddenly felt like all the built up lust that had formed in his absence would make her burst. She wanted him. And if they were not in the presence of the Chargers, she doubted if she would even care if Max pounded her in the open like that. Her crotch was tingling with need. She wanted him to touch her. It didn't help that she could smell his wonderful scent as she kissed him, the never ending aroma of maple leaves that always seemed to envelope him.   
Max had to pry himself away from Cassandra in order to breath. As much as he enjoyed his welcome home greeting, if they didn't stop there, he wouldn't be able to control himself.   
He smiled at his Nevarran beauty. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed me, Cass.”  
“Of course I missed you.” Cassandra said sweetly. “The bed is noticing colder without you.”  
“Is that you missed about me? Just my body heat? Cass, I'm hurt.”  
She smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Among other things.”  
That caused a blush to appear in both of their cheeks.   
Bull laughed. “Go on you two. You haven't seen each other in a week so obviously, you are hornier than a bitch in heat. Have at it before you strip each other down right here.” He tilted his huge head to the side. “On second thought, stay here so we can enjoy a show.”  
Both glared at him until he laughed again. “Just shitting you. Come on Chargers, let's give the two lovebirds some privacy. Let's see if Cullen has reconsidered that nug stuffed animal-trebuchet idea.”  
Max looked at Cassandra adoringly. “I missed you.”  
“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

Aiden breathed shakily as he fingered the ring in his pocket. His nerves had flown out the window as soon as they arrived back at Skyhold. All he had done in their way back was plan on how he was going to propose to his Nightingale. But he couldn't come up with a way good enough for her. It had to be perfect and well calculated. He needed to go in with a plan, not just go with it. He knew that if he ‘just went with it’, he would bugger it all up. And he was determined to not screw this up. He had to make it special.  
They had returned shortly before nightfall. Max had ordered the guards at the front gate not to blow the horn signaling their return so he could surprise Cassandra. Hawke and Isabela had gone straight to the tavern while Josephine and Evelyn wished him luck then headed off to the Ambassador’s office. Aiden had been greeted by Scout Harding who handed him the ring Wade crafted for him in Denerim. “A carrier bird arrived earlier this morning with it in a small pouch tied to the birds leg. It took some doing but I managed to get it before Lady Nightingale saw it. None of the other scouts have even made a peep about it and I am reasonably sure that she doesn't suspect a thing.” Harding had informed him before wishing him luck as well.   
Then he had gone up to their room to take a bath and freshen up. He was not about to propose to the love of his life looking shaggy. He even shaved off the nice light beard he had grown on the road. Sacrifices had to be made, he concluded.   
When that was done, he had paced back and forth in front of a mirror, trying his damndest to come up with something romantic to say to her before he brought out the ring but to avail, nothing overall good came to mind. Finally, he had given up. He figured he would be able to think of something between then and when he proposed. He had then gone out searching for his beloved.   
He had missed dinner due to all his fretting but he wasn't hungry. His nervousness saw to that.  
First, he checked the Nest, where she almost always resided but she was not there. Then he checked the main hall thinking she may still be eating but again, she was not there. He searched the battlements, asking the patrols if they had seen her. None of them hadn’t. Which he expected. If Leliana didn’t want to be found or seen, she wouldn’t be.   
After almost twenty minutes of searching, he finally found her in the gardens, of all places. She was kneeling down in front of a small shrine of Andraste, praying. Of course she was. He had forgotten that she did this multiple times a day. He wasn’t one for religion, not after what he had seen in his life, but he admired that she has never once lost her faith.   
His hands were clammy and he kept fumbling with the ring in his pocket. He was beyond nervous. Sweet Maker, I was less nervous facing down the Archdemon.   
He waited for her to finish with her prayers. Unbeknownst to him, his friends were standing up on the balcony overlooking the garden, watching him. Alistair had told everyone from the time of the Fifth Blight that Aiden was going to finally propose to Leliana. Those watching consisted of Alistair, Oghren, Sten, Zevran, and Shale. Max had wanted to watch as well but needless to say, he was busy with Cassandra.   
“Ten gold she says yes.” Oghren whispered.   
“Of course she is going to say yes. Do you even have to bet on it?” Zevran asked with a chuckle.   
“Heh heh. Afraid you’ll lose, elf?”  
Alistair snapped his fingers at them. “Be quiet, you two. Otherwise they’ll hear us.”  
“The sister has undoubtedly heard me walk up here.” Shale said in her raspy voice.  
Alistair shushed her. He noticed that Sten was silently watching down below with a wide smile. He didn’t think he had ever seen the serious Qunari smile. He looked back down.  
Aiden was visibly nervous, almost to the point of shaking. He still hadn’t thought of how he was going to word it. My dear Leliana..no. These last few years have been the..no not that. You are the light of my..no not that one either. Damn it, why is this so hard?  
He was so caught up in thinking about what he was going to say that he did not notice that Leliana had finished her prayers and had stood up, nor had he noticed that she was now staring at him, wondering why he was there and when he had returned. She had asked him but he hadn’t responded. She asked again. “Aiden? When did you get back?”  
Aiden shook his head to still his thoughts. “Oh, um. Around forty minutes ago. Max told the guards at the gate not to sound the horn so he could surprise Cassandra.”  
“And how did your trip to Val Royeaux go? Max find everything he needs to melt her heart?”  
“How did you know…”  
Leliana smiled. “Please, Aiden. Its my job to know these things.”  
Please don’t know about the ring, please don’t know about the ring.  
“So if you have been back for forty minutes, why were you not at dinner? Are you feeling alright? You look a little nervous.”  
“Oh, um..I’m fine. I just wanted to um, ask you...um…” Aiden stuttered.  
Leliana raised an eye. She had never seen him act this nervous and baffled before.   
Suddenly, Oghren shouted from the balcony overhead, “By the Stone, Warden! Grow a pair!”  
Aiden nearly jumped out of his own skin, his hands flying out of his pockets like he expected a fight, and spun around to glare menacingly at his friends whom he hadn’t realized had been watching. “Go away! Can’t we have some privacy for a change? I said go away you guys!” he shouted angrily at them as they laughed and left. Alistair gave him a thumbs up. Aiden groaned and turned back around. “Sorry, Alistair must have made them come mess with me. I messed with him on the way back here so I guess he is trying to get revenge. As I was saying or, failing to say…Dang it.” he slowed to a halt as he saw Leliana stooping down to pick up the ring that had fallen out of his pocket when he had spun around.   
Leliana stood, inspecting the ring and staring at it like it was the most precious thing in the entire world. It was beautiful. It had a traditionally round shape, made out golden dragon scales that gleamed brightly in the coming moonlight.. Lines of silver outlined the ring. Intricate curves of sapphire had been carved, making a square in the middle. Inside the square sapphire was a dark green emerald. Specks of amethysts had been sprinkled over top of the ring, melted on while the ring was being heated. On each side of the sapphire was an expertly carved dragon head, made to look like they were swallowing the big blue gem. And to top it all off, was a small, round pearly white slab of greenstone in the center of the emerald. The ring was a masterpiece. With tears starting to form in her eyes, she looked up from the gorgeous ring. “Aiden.”   
Who was now completely caught off guard. This wasn’t at all what he had been planning. He had been planning on telling her how he felt about her and how he treasured every second he spent in her presence before getting on one knee like one does, and asking her to marry her. But that plan had obviously gone to hell as soon as he started to think of what to say and it definitely did not help when his so called ‘friends’ had startled him, causing the ring to fly out of his pocket for Leliana to pick up. I should have known things would go sour. As they do.  
Leliana couldn’t stop staring at the flustered man she loved. Her heart was racing. She felt like it would race out of her chest. All she could do wait for what she knew was coming. Maker, she wanted this. She had wanted this to happen for so long now. And now that it finally was, she could barely contain her excitement. Or her love for that   
matter.  
“Aiden?” she said again as he just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
After several long seconds, he looked into her eyes… and smiled. “Marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am a dastardly man for prolonging this. Even though it's obvious what's going to happen. Next chapter is going to be a steamy love scene and I didn't want to make this chapter too large because of it. I just want to make it special and not rush it and or slap it on at the end. The lovebirds deserve better than that. And 'Mandra' will get their own scene a couple chapters from now don't worry. Then it will be off to the Winter Palace!


	41. We have a Winner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana says yes! No surprise there. Aiden and Leliana finally get their own special scene. Warning:sexual content ahead

CHAPTER FORTY ONE

 

Leliana’s heart skipped a beat. She looked down at the ring in her hand.  
Aiden, nervous beyond control, did what he always did when he got extremely nervous:he babbled.   
“I mean, I had this plan all set out. I was going to tell you how much I love you and how you've been the only one for me for Maker knows how long and how I can't imagine a life without you in it or how you make me feel complete or how I've always loved you since the moment I saw you beat the crap out of Loghain’s men or how you make living in this world worthwhile or how these past ten years with you have been the happiest and best years of my life. I was supposed to spill my heart out to you and then I was going to get down on one knee like normal people do it and present the ring to you and ask you to marry me but those idiots screwed everything up when they startled me and I jumped and the ring fell out of my pocket and you weren't supposed to see it yet and then I got a mix of excited and nervous as you can tell because I'm blabbering and I accidentally just blurted the proposal out when I was supposed to work my way to it. And I know I'm still blabbering and that I should really stop it because I'm embarrassing myself but I can't help it because whenever I get nervous as I'm sure you can tell I am, I tend to go on and on but it's a defense mechanism I think that happens when I'm stressed and all that but-.”  
“Yes.” Leliana cut off his rambling. He jumped and stared at her as she looked at the ring in her hand. “Y- you will?” He asked, caught off guard.   
She looked up from the ring and he saw that tears of utter joy were falling from her cheeks. “Yes. Sweet Maker yes!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes you big babbling lovable idiot. Of course I will!” She slipped the ring onto her finger and practically leapt into his arms, kissing him wildly. All he could do was grin dumbly and stare into her endless blue eyes. It seemed like forever but Leliana finally took a step back to breathe.   
They heard applause coming from the balcony. It was their friends once again, goading them on. “Whoooo!” Oghren shouted. “Rub your fingers through his chest hair!”  
Zevran joined in. “Make sure you arch your back my dear Leliana to increase the volume of your moans. It'll let him know he is doing a good job!”  
Aiden clenched his fists angrily. “I'm going to kill them. Slowly. Over a roaring fire. And with lots of sharp pokey swords.”  
Leliana put a finger to his lips. “Shh. We just got engaged. Don't let them ruin this special moment.”  
“”But it didn't go according to my plan.”  
She smiled. “Sometimes the best plans that don't happen make for the best of moments.”  
“But it wasn't special like I tried to make it. You deserved a better proposal than that shabby one.”  
She kissed him again. “Hush, Aiden. It's perfect.”  
He smiled. “Well as long as you like it.”  
“I love it. Now are we going to do It here in the garden with our closest friends watching or are we going to head back to our room for a very long night?”  
Aiden, bless his heart, didn't catch on to what she was suggesting.  
“But we just got engaged. Shouldn't we celebrate or something?”  
“We will...in private.” She said with a giggle.  
He stared at her, still not getting it.  
She sighed. “Oh for the Maker’s sake, Aiden. Sex. I want to have sex with you. I'm horny. Being proposed to will do that to you. Now you either take me right now or we go back to our room before I lose all self control.”  
Now, Aiden would have liked to be able to say that he catapulted into action but that wasn't the case. He sort of just stood there, unsure of what to do.   
Leliana laughed and took him by the hand and led him upstairs to their room after waving to their friends who let out many a whoop and cheer.  
Halfway up to their room, Aiden realized what was happening and grinned happily. He was about to make love to his future wife.   
He threw his nerves to the wind. He loved this woman and she loved him.   
Leliana squealed as he swooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to their room. He kicked the door shut behind them and gently plopped her on the bed. Her blue cowl had fallen on her head when he picked her up, revealing her short adorable red hair that she fretted so much about. She eyed looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.   
He smiled down at her. “You know all of Skyhold is going to know the news before the night is even halfway over, right?”  
She giggled. “I don't mind. It's some good news for the Inquisition. It could use some good news.”  
Aiden raised an eye. “You seem more happy that the Inquisition will have something to talk about than our actual engagement.”  
Leliana licked her lips. She purred. “Oh I'm very happy about it. Come here and I'll show you how happy I am, husband.” She tried the word out and loved how it sounded. He was going to be her husband. Her one and only.   
Aiden grinned as he pulled his shirt off, revealing his well toned abs. “I'm not your husband yet Leli. Not officially at least.”  
“You are close enough. Now get over here and celebrate with me.”  
She didn't have to tell him twice. He crawled onto the bed and climbed over her, nipping softly at her neck. She sighed happily. He fondled her breasts through her shirt as she tugged on his hair, breathlessly. He kissed her wildly. “I love you Leli.”  
“And I love you Aiden waiden.”  
“If you love me, never call me that again please.”  
She laughed as he pulled her shirt off so he could get to her tan round breasts. He gently pinched her perky nipples and she gasped as his warm hands enveloped her breasts. She wrapped her arms lazily around his neck to rest on his back, tracing the scars he had accumulated over the years with her fingers. He shivered slightly at her touch. She's done that several times while they made love and every time it sparked the flames of passion in him.   
He slowly slid down to her waist and helped her slide out of the rest of her clothing. She was drenching wet, her juices dripping slowly onto the blankets. She was ready for him. And he was more than ready for her, the bulge in his pants was proof of that. He ripped his pants off and tore his underclothes off. His rather excited member sprang up ready for action. Leliana laid back, spreading her legs open so he could have better access. Aiden positioned himself above her and slowly pushed into her moist entrance. Both lovers sighed as he kept a slow gentle rhythm. Unlike the other couples in the Inquisition, they enjoyed a nice steady pace rather than going at it furiously like animals. They enjoyed a more loving and tender act of passion. Instead of trying to please themselves, they focused on trying to please their partner, which in turn, led to a more pleasurable experience for the both of them.   
And with their almost endless amount of stamina built up over the years, they could continue at a pleasing steady pace for hours on end, never losing that feeling of intimacy and gut wrenching pleasure that comes with making love with the person you love.   
Aiden bent over and kissed her cheek lovingly as she moaned into his ear. Then she arched her back and her moans intensified. He gave a light chuckle. Zevran’s advice seemed to be working.   
They kept the calm pace they had set several years ago for almost a dozen minutes. Aiden would occasionally pinch or squeeze her small yet lovely breasts and nip at her lower neck, leaving tiny lovebites in his wake. She would moan and he would grunt with every slow thrust. It was love, not hectic and wild, but calm and peaceful.   
After a few more thrusts, Leliana's muscles tightened around his cock. She was close. But so was Aiden. He clenched his jaw, stifling a moan. He felt her nails scrape against his back, nearly breaking the skin. He was willing to bet her moans of ecstasy could be heard throughout the entire castle. Having her practically screaming his name in his ear pushed him over the edge. With a grunt, he spilled his seed inside her. Which in turn brought her to her own orgasm. She quivered as she came. She could feel his seed dripping out of her and onto the blankets. She looked down at the white liquid like substance seeping out then back up to smile at her Aiden. “Maybe this'll be the lucky seed.” She said hopefully.   
Aiden couldn't help but think back to his vision in the Fade and how she had been pregnant with their child. Before he had seen that, if someone told him that he and Leliana could have a child, he would have laughed and said it was nigh on impossible. But now, he wasn't so sure. He had to keep hold of hope.  
He nodded and kissed her forehead. “I hope so.”  
She grinned at him. “But you know, we may need to keep trying. We have all night to produce the winner.”  
“Yes, the show must go on. No one leaves for home without getting to be a winner. Everyone gets a chance.” Aiden said with a nod.  
She blushed. “Is that a round two I hear?”  
“I think it's going to be a round ten. Or more.”  
He laughed. “To my future wife.”  
She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. “To my future husband.”  
Aiden smiled. And to our future family.

 

Aiden woke up with the sun in his eyes. Morning doves were singing their songs and light streamed into the room. He sighed. Today was perfect. He sighed and turned over to Leliana who was sleeping peacefully with a small smile parting her lips. He leaned over and kissed her brow before slowly getting out of bed to change.   
They had made love long into the night even past midnight. They had made the bed damp with their secretions but neither one minded. Both had fallen to sleep with dreams of their own children running around in their heads. And both hoped that at least some of his seed had found its mark.   
As he was getting dressed, he heard Leliana shift as she sat upright, wiping the sleep from her eyes. “Good morning my lovely Leli.” He said cheerfully.  
“Good morning husband.”  
“It isn't official yet, Leli.”   
She grinned. “It may as well be.” She said as she slid out of bed, still naked from last night. Hips swaying, she moved over to the closet to pick out her outfit for the day. While she was getting dressed, Aiden replaced the dirty bedsheets with clean ones.   
She came out wearing a simple nightgown. When Aiden raised an eye in question, she shrugged stating she was feeling tired. Last night had been a long but wonderful one.   
Aiden chuckled and kissed her. “I'll second that. As much as I want to stay here and try my hardest to relive last night, we should probably head downstairs to eat.”  
“And to talk to people as I am sure they have questions.” Leliana said with a smirk.  
“Don't remind me.” He said as he extended an arm which she took. They left the room, shutting the door behind them and walked down the stairs to the dining hall where all their friends were waiting. As soon as they saw the engaged couple, they cheered. There was many a hug and slap on the back as the large group of friends celebrated. The news had spread like wildfire and just about all of the Inquisition had heard the pleasant news.  
“I heard that you took my advice dear Leliana.” Zevran teased.  
Leliana rolled her eyes but didn't deny it. She had and it had worked out amazingly. Last night, she hadn't cared if even all of Skyhold heard her cry out her lover's name.  
“If you need any tips on how to better please her, don't hesitate to ask me.” Hawke said with a grin. Aiden politely refused his offer.  
Josephine hugged her friend fiercely while Max and Alistair shook Aiden's hands. “I'm happy for the both of you.” Max said.  
“See? I told you it would happen but no, you wouldn't want to listen to your best buddy.” Alistair said with a cheeky grin.  
Aiden chuckled.  
Cassandra, with a wide smile, hugged her friend and whispered in her ear that later, she was going to drill her for all the details of the proposal. She was a sucker for things like that.   
After a fancy breakfast, they went about their usual activities.   
But before Cassandra could make her way to the armory, Max pulled her aside with another sly grins. He was up to something.  
“Hey Cass, I wanted to show you something later this evening.”  
“I swear if this is another one of your pranks…” She warned.  
“No I swear it isn't. You'll like it, I promise. Trust me.”  
“Will you at least give me a hint as to what you want to show me?”  
He shook his head.  
“So it's a surprise then. That's what I was afraid of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep the sex scene simple and sweet. That way it distinguishes their 'style' from that of Hawke/Isabela and Max/Cassandra. Hawke/Isabela's is wild and kinky and Max/Cassandra's is like a blend of everything. And Aiden and Lelians are more mature(though in Aiden's case not by much) than the others so I wanted to keep their scene more loving and intimate rather than hot and heavy. And sorry if this chap feels a little short(I sort of think it is). I just really wanted to get through this fun part. Next chap will focus on Cassandra's quest The Ideal Romance 'cultivation' scene and get started on the Winter Palace quest which I am really looking forward to doing cuz of Morrigan(a personal fav of the games), Kieran, and Aiden. And that's all I'm saying on it;)


	42. The Ideal Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says and a little bit of gossip between Josie, Cass, and Leli.

CHAPTER FORTY TWO

 

All Max would tell her about his surprise was that she would love it and that she had to go to a private grove later that evening. She had no idea what he was planning but found herself excitedly waiting. She knew that with Max, it was either going to be glorious or a complete failure. Either way, she was willing to find out.  
She did her usual training session before helping Cullen go over some reports on the soldiers which took most of the morning. After that, she had lunch with Josephine and Leliana as Max was off putting the finishing touches on whatever her surprise was. Aiden and Evelyn had volunteered to help him.   
Cassandra was sitting in Josephine’s office across Josephine’s desk while Leliana sat to the side.   
“May I see the ring?” Cassandra asked, beyond happy for her close friend.   
Leliana raised her hand, showing off the stunning dragon scale ring on her third finger. Cassandra’s heart skipped a beat. It was a beautifully crafted ring that looked like it was made to be worn by the small red headed woman. It belonged on her finger.  
She held her chest as she sank deeper in the chair with a sigh. “Oh Leliana, its beautiful.”  
Josephine nodded agreement. “Utterly stunning. It must have cost a small fortune.”  
Leliana grinned. “Not at all. Apparently, Aiden asked our old associate Wade from Denerim, who was happy to make him the ring. And also, almost all of my scouts and spies knew that he was going to propose and made it a point to keep the knowledge away from me. Harding had to sneak it past me in the Nest. Which I was actually surprised to find out.”  
Josephine put her head in her hands and leaned forward. “So, tell us everything about the proposal, step by step.”  
“Yes, leave nothing out. How was it? Was it every bit as magical as I think it is?”  
Leliana sighed contentedly. “Even more. Aiden, Maker bless him, was so adorable and nervous. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him more flustered than he was last night. I was kneeling in the garden praying. He waited until I was done, then we talked a bit. It was clear that he was nervous and I asked him what was wrong. He started to speak but before he could, our friends from the Blight shouted at him to ‘Grow a pair’. Aiden nearly jumped out of his skin. When he jumped, the ring kind of fell out of his pocket.”  
Cassandra, not being as talented at masking her emotions as Josephine was, snickered. When Leliana stopped and looked at her, she quickly recovered. “Sorry. Continue.”  
“I picked the ring up and looked at it and when he turned back around from yelling at the others to leave us alone, he looked terrified. Naturally, he started babbling and trying to explain to me that this was not what he had wanted it to happen and how he had had a plan but it all went haywire. I was silent for a moment before saying yes. He was caught off guard, like he honestly didn’t think I would. I told him yes again and leaped into his arms after I placed the ring on my finger. The others cheered and I told him that we should go to our room.” She chuckled. “I had to spell out why to him. But when he did get what I was getting at, he carried me up to our room.”  
Josephine smiled. “And we can tell what happened next from your screaming almost the rest of the night.”  
Leliana frowned. “Excuse me but you are pretty loud yourself. And Cassandra, before you say anything, you are almost as loud as I am.”  
Cassandra closed her mouth. She had to agree with the bard on that account. She did get fairly loud with Max. She snickered. “What can I say? I guess Trevelyns are proficient lovers.” Josephine blushed brighter than an apple, causing the other two women to laugh.  
The three talked well into the afternoon. During which, Cassandra was able to get some laundry done as well as take a well deserved hot bath. Only after she was freshened up did she attend to dinner. It was around this time when Aiden, Evelyn, and Max returned from wherever they had gone to. Max passed by her as she ate and whispered in her ear, “There's a somewhat hidden grove outside of Skyhold. Meet me there in thirty minutes.” Before he headed up to their room.   
Cassandra finished eating and tried to get Evelyn to tell her what they had been up to the entire day but Evelyn would only smile or wink and tell her that she was going to like it.   
Finding the grove was easy enough. It could be seen from the top of Skyhold’s battlements. The sky was clear and bright as the full moon rose, lighting up the night. There was a slight breeze that drifted through the trees, rustling the leaves. The croaks of tree frogs could be heard as Cassandra made her way to the grove. As she neared, she saw that it was being illuminated by hundreds of tiny sweet smelling candles. Colorful flowers littered the grass that swayed gently in the nighttime breeze. In the middle of the grove laid a few blankets and pillows amidst several larger candles. A few candles hung in the trees.   
“On aching branch do blossoms grow, the wind a hallowed breath.” Max suddenly said as he stepped out from behind a birch tree, carrying a book in his hands. Cassandra's eyes widened in surprise. Her Maxie was reading poetry to her. Surrounded by candles and flowers. Just like what she hinted at a couple of weeks ago after their game of Wicked Grace. At the time she had not believed him when he had told her that he would ‘court’ her yet here he was, flowers and all.   
“It carries the scent of honeysuckle, sweet as the lovers kiss.” Max said as he walked up close to her. Smiling, she giggled and playfully pushed him away.   
Max made a show of parading around the grove, still reading from the poem. “It brings the promise of more tomorrow, of sighs and whispered bliss.” Cassandra’s hands shot to her mouth.   
As he finished, Max turned and took a knee before her, extending the book out. He winked at her.  
“You can't be serious.” Cassandra said with a smile.   
“What? No room for fun?” He said with a grin.  
“And that is the poem you chose?”  
“Oh, so the list is more detailed than I thought.”  
Max stood and extended the book. Cassandra took it and looked at the title. “‘Carmenum di Amatus’. I thought this one was banned.” She started to continue where he left off as she sauntered around getting lost in the romance. “His lips on mine speak words not voiced, a prayer. Which travels down my spine like flames that shatter night.” She leaned against a tree, her heart fluttering in her chest even as arousal spread between her legs. “His eyes reflect the heavens stars, the Maker’s light.” Max circled her around the tree before stopping behind her, listening as she read. “My body opens, filled and blessed, my spirit there.”  
Max finished the poem as he leaned in close. “Not merely housed in flesh, but brought to life. Shall we read another?” He whispered in her ear.   
Cassandra swung around and latched her lips to his, falling down onto the blankets with him. 

 

Two hours later, the two lovers were lying on the grass staring up at the starry sky, spent from making love a number of times, still naked and enjoying the others touch.   
Cassandra's mind was racing. She sighed. “They will say one of two things about me. That I stood at the Inquisitor’s side, his protector and his lover. That it was meant to be.”  
Max sat up with his arm under her head and looked at her quizzically.   
“Or they will say that I was led from the path of faith by the wiles of a madman.”  
Max chuckled. “Is this your idea of pillow talk?”  
“If you wanted sweetness and light, you picked the wrong woman.”  
Max snickered. “Point taken. But I think I picked the right one.”  
She sighed and rubbed his chest, softly tracing the scars from his time in the Tower with her fingers. “I've feared you since the moment I laid eyes upon you.”  
“Don't see why. When we first met, I was shackled and bound to the floor of a jail room. Not very dangerous looking if you ask me.”  
She smiled. “I have never known anything like it.” She said as she sat up to look down at him in his cheerful blue eyes. “I have been with only one other man in my life.” She felt the need to inform him. “A Mage, with whom I adventures with when I was still very young. He died at the Conclave.”  
“Jeez, I'm sorry Cass. I didn't know.”  
“I will not let Corypheus win. I will not let him take you from me. Even if the Anchor saps every last ounce of strength left in you, I will never stop fighting to stay with you. I would take any demons blow meant for you and if I could go back in time to stop you from being attacked at the Tower, I would do so in a heartbeat. Without hesitation. You make me feel whole, Maxie.”  
He smiled and kissed her brow. “I love you.”  
“Here tonight...I believe you.”  
“You mean you didn't believe me the other hundreds of times I've said it? I'm deeply hurt.” Max said with a grin.  
Cassandra smiled as she rolled on top of him, straddling his hips with her thighs. “Romantic moment: spoiled.”  
Max laughed.

 

They remained there well into the next morning, just enjoying each other's company. At least before Aiden walked up to them. “Afraid I'm going to have to disturb your lovely morning but I have some urgent news. Earlier this morning, Morrigan contacted me. We spoke to me using magic and unfortunately, things at the Winter Palace are getting a little dangerous. I mean more so than usual. She's requested my, and ultimately the Inquisitions, help. She fears someone is planning on assassinating Empress Celene during the peace talks for the civil war Orlais is fighting. If successful, Orlais will be cast into turmoil, weakened for Corypheus to stroll on in and take over. And as heroes, we cannot allow that happen. So put on your best looking outfit and return to the War Room for a debriefing. We are headed to the Winter Palace and its courts.”  
Max stretched as he stood. “Ahh, well this should be easy. Trust me: By the time I leave, I'll have all the nobles eating out of my hands and feeding me cookies.”  
Aiden coughed. “Grapes. The saying goes as ‘eating out of my hand and feeding me grapes’.”  
Max shrugged. “Cookies are better.” And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't really do another love scene with Mandra but I wanted to stay true to the original scene from ingame. Also cuz I wanted to set the stage for Wicked Eyes wicked hearts. And just like with the Fade, the Orlais chapters will be longer but also will take longer to write. Especially when I get to the juicy tender moments. Next chap will officially introduce one of my favorite characters: Thr dark haired beauty Morrigan


	43. The Winter Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of Wicked Eyes Wicked Hearts

CHAPTER FORTY THREE

 

“Did you hear that Max gave Cassandra her surprise last night?” Isabela asked Hawke as he ate breakfast in the dining hall. It was later in the morning and the two were having a pleasant chat as they ate. The others in their misfit family had already finished and gone about their daily routines. Varric had gone to help Sera with her pranks, Aveline and Fenris had gone to help Cullen train the troops, Bethany had went to find Evelyn and Merrill joined Solas in the rotunda to talk about elfy stuff.   
“Did she like it?”  
“Well I heard that they didn’t return last night so I take it Cassandra liked it.”   
Hawke snickered. “I take it she was taking it.”  
Isabela laughed. “You are horrible.”  
He grinned at her, taking a sip from his glass.   
“Speaking of the devils.” Isabela said with a nod towards the entrance to the hall. Max, Cassandra, and Aiden had just stepped inside. Aiden looking as serious as ever with both Max and Cassandra carrying big smiles.  
They were headed to the War Room and as they passed Hawke and Isabela, Hawke caught Max’s eye who winked. The Champion grinned and gave him a thumbs up.   
“Wonder what they are heading to the War Room for.” Isabela said.   
Hawke shrugged. “Beats me. Probably to talk about some political crap. See, thats why even if I had been asked to be the Inquisitor, I would have said no. Too much communing with the rich and noble.”  
Hawke had a less than sterling reputation when it came to high members of society. He tended to get on the noble’s nerves. Even when he wasn’t trying to. Back in Kirkwall, the nobles only like him because he has saved their lives multiple times not because they get along with him. Most thought him as an annoying bully who didn’t stop pestering them until the commoners got what they wanted. He was a ‘power to the common’ type of person instead of the noble’s preferred selfish stuck up ‘only look after yourself’, type of person.   
“Did you hear the big news?” asked Isabela, changing the subject.   
“What big news? Its now illegal to not grow a beard?”  
Isabela slapped his arm. “No you big idiot. Aiden and Leliana are engaged!”  
“Really?” Exclaimed Hawke. “Since when?”  
“Since two nights ago!”  
Hawke gave a ‘there you go’ gesture. He and Isabela had been preoccupied up in their room since they got back from Val Royeaux. So Isabela hadn't learned of the engagement until that morning from Zevran. She was thrilled for the bars and if she had to be completely honest, more than a little jealous of the amount of sheer happiness being engaged brought her. A small portion of her wanted that same feeling but logically, she knew it would never happen to her. She and Hawke weren't the marrying type.  
“Well good for them. Hope married life treats them right. May they life forever in happiness and love and all that.”  
She tilted her head, thinking. “You ever wonder what it would be like if we got married?”  
He looked up from his eggs. “Very very awkward. Bela, we love each other, that's clear to anyone. We don't need some silly ceromony to make it official when we already know the love is there. Getting married is mainly just for show and bragging rights. And besides, wedding cake is atrocious. Now pass the butter please.”

 

“We have to reach the empress before Corypheus. The only question is: how?” Cullen said, a little worried.   
They were standing around the Operations table in the War Room. Max was trying to pay attention to the debriefing despite having Cassandra glued to his side. The two had seemed to have gotten even closer after the romantic outing the night before. It was hard to concentrate on the conversation with her warm body pressed against him.   
“We know how. I have our way in. The real question is: where is our enemy hiding?” Josephine asked with a look towards Cullen. “At the urging of Grand Duchess Florianne, the empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there. During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the usurper Duke Gaspard and Ambassador Briala.”  
Aiden nodded. “The assassin must be hiding in one of these factions.”  
Max, momentarily distracted by Cassandra who nonchalantly rubbed up against his groin, jumped, leaping back into the conversation.  
“Yes, what do we know about Duke Gaspard?”  
“The man who would have been emperor.” Cullen stated. “He's Celene’s cousin, and was first in line to inherit the throne when Emperor Florian died. Celene outmaneuvered him. She won over the Counci of Heralds, who hold authority over title disputes. She became empress and he a general in the Imperial army. He's well liked by the troops. He's also a chevalier. Most of their number sided with him when he turned on the empress.”  
Max nodded, filing the information away for future reference.   
“And who is this Ambassador Briala?” He asked his Spymaster.   
“An ambassador in name only.” Informed Leliana. “She has organized the elves of Halamshiral into an underground army. The empress invited her to the peace talks in a bid to gain the elve’s alliance in the war. That would be scandal enough, without the rumor that Briala is a jilted lover of Celene’s. A personal grudge and a network of sabatuars at her command? A promising lead.”  
Max's eyebrows bunched up. “Wait. The elven leader is a jilted lover of the empress?” He asked with a chuckle. The whole concept was just funny.   
“It's not widely known. Just a rumor whispered among the palace servants a few years ago. If it is true and were to get out-the empress and an elf- the scandal could destroy Celene’s court. Even if it is a lie, Briala could use it to blackmail the empress. She has some connection to the throne.”  
“What dirt do we have on the empress then?” Inquired Max.  
Josephine jotted something down in her ledger. “Empress Celene is a renowned diplomat and reformer. She works tirelessly to secure peace for the empire. Unfortunately many Orlesians view peace as complacency. She has yet to name an heir, leaving the future of the empire in doubt if anything happens to her. Especially when next in line is her cousin Gaspard, who's made few friends in the Council of Heralds.”  
Leliana interrupted. “Celene is surrounded at all times by countless guards, courtiers, servants, and vassals. What better place for an assassin to hide than the empress’s own household?”  
Max nodded. “Well I can't say you haven't given me plenty to think about.”  
“With Gaspard and Celene’s armies entrenched, we cannot openly march troops to the palace.” Cullen said.  
“My agents will ensure your soldiers get inside, but it must be a few at a time to avoid attention.” Leliana said.  
“Understood.” Cullen said with a nod. “Just give the word, Inquisitor, and we’ll begin.”  
Max grinned as Cassandra groaned in anticipation of what she knew would come next.  
His advisors stared at him, expecting some type of order to start preparing to head to the Winter Palace.   
Grinning wildly, Max looked them in the eyes.   
“Word.”  
Those gathered slowly shook their heads. With Max, they should have expected this.   
Aiden smiled. “Remind me again why we put him in charge?”

 

They left a few days later. Max decided to bring only a small group of people. Only those used to dealings with the courts. Naturally, Cassandra and Evelyn came with him. His advisors came along with Aiden. Vivienne and Varric came as well. Max brought Varric along for as the dwarf put it, ‘comic relief from all the pomp and ceremony’ of politics.  
It took the group just over two weeks to reach the renowned Winter Palace. Which to be honest, Max didn't think it was overly spectacular. Just yet another palace with yet another group of nobility who think their lives are more important than the thousands of normal everyday folk. Though he did like the gilded steps.  
The others were already inside the Palace when Max arrived with Josephine and an escort of Inquisition soldiers.   
Josie had given him a short recap of the situation moments before they walked through the gates, entering the palace grounds.   
“The political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread. The empress our presence could sever it. The grand duke is only too happy to have us here as his guests so our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies or, or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity...if not a clear advantage.”  
Max stepped past the gate as his escort (which he thought was a bit much) turned on their heels and saluted before him. Across the grounds, stood what Max assumed was the Duke. He was wearing a chevalier’s armor and had a gold mask covering his face and his shaved head. He spoke, of course, in an Orlesian accent as Max expected everyone attending the ball would.  
“Inquisitor Trevelyn! We meet at last! I've heard so much about you.” Gaspard said as he walked up to Max. “The rumors coming out of the Western Approach say you battled an army of demons. Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of rightful emperor of Orlais!”  
Max, who has had almost a full lifetime of experience in dealing with nobility and their secret agendas, was now in his element. Tell him to fight a demon and Max would run the other way. But tell him to face doe an army of nobles and politicians and Max would have them entwined around his pinky toe when he was done.  
“And which one was the rightful one, again? I keep getting them confused.”  
Gaspard snickered. “If we keep watch, he may appear. Probably by the brandy. I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I'll help you.” He said as they made their way up to the front entrance past a large fountain.   
“Prepared to shock the assembly by appearing as a guest of a hateful usurper, my lord? They will be telling stories of this late into the next age.”  
Max copied the Duke’s superior if a little cocky attitude. “I can't imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives.”  
The Duke nodded. “I knew we would get along famously, Inquisitor. As a friend, perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening.”  
Here comes what he wants and how I should help him.  
“This elven woman Briala- I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these ‘ambassadors’ all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”  
Max sighed. “Tell me there's more to your suspicion than ‘the elve's were acting dodgy’.”  
“That ‘ambassador’ Briala, used to be a servant of Celene’s. That is, until my cousin had her arrested for crimes against the empire to cover up a political mistake. If anyone is this room wishes Celene harm, Inquisitor, it's that elf. She certainly has reason. Be as discreet as possible.”  
Max rubbed his neck. “Don't worry. This isn't my first time finding info at a ball.”  
“I detest the Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains. We're keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor. Shall we?” The Duke said before stepping past Josie at the entrance and walking inside who looked more than a little nervous. The court was a vipers best after all.  
“Inquisitor, a moment if you please? I'm sure you know how to handle most nobility, but the Game is nothing like the Free Marches intrigues. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness.”  
“Don't they sound delightful. I'm shocked we haven't invited the court to dinner at Skyhold.” Max said jokingly.  
“The Game is like Wicked Grace played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you greet the empress, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you. You were safer in the Fade with the fear demon. Sorry.” She added as an afterthought when she saw him flinch at the mention of that nightmare.   
“You are just full of joy and light this evening. Trust me when I say this Josie: I know what I'm doing. I got this. It'll be like a vacation for me.” Max said cheerfully as he walked past Josephine and into the Winter Palace.  
He heard Josephine say quietly, “Andraste watch over us all.”  
Andraste should watch over these nobles. They are going to need some good old fashioned religion after I put them in their place.  
He entered a large ballroom. I'm a badass. I'm a badass. I'm a badass. Alright. Let's do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be longer and will probably have lots of feels in it just to warn ya!


	44. Family Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is finally in his element for a change. Enter Morrigan!

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR

 

A scribe greeted Max as he stepped into the main ballroom. The announcer, he guessed. The man bowed and gestured for Max to head down some stairs and onto the dance floor which was vacant at the moment. What had been a bustling hall of noise and conversation turned silent as everyone attending turned to study the famed Inquisitor. He was a loose stone to many, the first push to a landslide.  
Max raised his left hand which (like always) chose that time to flare with energy and waved as he smiled to the crowd of snakes who could bury him in scandals.   
The announcer stepped up to the balcony above the dance floor and brought out a scroll as Max stepped down onto the dance floor with the Duke. He could feel the eyes of every person on him as he walked.  
“And now, presenting: Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. And accompanying him… Lord Inquisitor Trevelyn, son of Bann Trevelyn of Ostwick!”  
Disowned son that is. Max thought.  
He bowed in the general direction of the empress on the other side of the dance floor. She was a tall blonde woman wearing a deep blue dress that showed off her neckline. She wore a small golden crown atop her head and like every Orlesian, she had a mask on.   
The announcer continued as Max made his way across the floor. “Vanquisher of the rebel mages of Ferelden, crusher of the vile apostates of the Mage Underground!”  
Max smiled. This guy writes better than Varric.  
“Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself! Accompanying the Inquisitor: Seeker Cassandra Allegora Portia Calogera Filomena-.”  
Cassandra cut him off. “Get on with it!” She said rather untactfully.   
“...Pentagast. Fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais, Right Hand of the Divine. Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, Enchanter of the Imperial Court, mistress of the Duke of Ghislain. Renowned author Varric Tethras. Head of noble House Tethras, deshyr of Kirkwall to the Dwarven Merchants Guild. Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath. Commander of the forces of the Inquisition and former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court. Veteran of the Fifth Blight. Senechal of the Inquisition and Left Hand of the Divine. Lady Josephine Charette Montilyet of Antiva City. Ambassador of the Inquisition. And Lord Aiden Cousland, son of Bryce Cousland, Arl of Amaranthine. Warden Commander. Vanquisher of the Fifth Blight. And the Hero of Ferelden!”  
That guy sure likes his titles.  
Max stopped before the empress with Gaspard who tilted his head in greeting. “Cousin. My dear sister.” He said to Celene and a woman with short blonde hair who Max assumed was his sister.   
“Grand Duke. We are always honored when your presence graces our court.”  
“Don't waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude.” Gaspard said impatiently.   
“We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests.” Celene said. Gaspard bowed and walked off.  
Celene turned her attention to Max who gave a nod.   
“Lord Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to introduce our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible.”  
The Duchess curtsied before saying, “What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor.” and leaving.  
Celene smiled. “Your arrival is at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day.”  
Max nodded in greeting. “Let's hope the breeze does not herald an oncoming storm.”  
“Even the wisest mistakes fair winds for foul. We are at the mercy of the skies, Inquisitor. How do you find Halamshiral?” She asked, changing the topic.   
She knows there's trouble brewing. Max thought. Same with Gaspard and the Duchess. All three of them are up to something and don't want the others to find out until the time is ripe. This is so Orlesian.  
“I have no words to suffice.” Max said with a smile and a discreet nod, letting her know he knew she was up to something. “Halamshiral has many beauties, and I couldn't do them justice.”  
“Your modesty does you credit, and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance.”   
Max bowed, turning and walked off the dance floor where Leliana stood, waiting for him.   
The bard was wearing the Inquisition’s formal clothing which meant she couldn't wear her usual blue hood, displaying her short red hair to the world. Even Max had to admit, she looked very nice without her hood.   
“Inquisitor. A word, when you have a moment.” The bard said, nodding to the Vestibule. She left with Aiden at her side, their fiery red hair like a beacon among the waves of masks. Aiden gestured for Max to look behind him.  
Max turned around and gaped at the beauty making her way to him.  
Cassandra was wearing a short bright blue dress that showed off her smooth powerful legs and luscious curves. It was sleeveless and the neckline showed just enough of her cleavage to incite a pause from even the most well mannered of people. Her shining dark black hair was done in its usual crop. She carried no visible but weapons but Max would have bet both of his legs that she had a dagger of some type hidden in her. She looked beautiful.  
She smiled as she approached him.   
“Maker, Cass. You look stunning.”  
A blush crept to her already rosy cheeks. “You are just saying that.”  
Max shook his head. “I mean it. If we were not here on an important mission, I would take you to side and see how stunning you look without the amazing dress on.”  
“If it meant I wouldn't have to deal with aristocrats, I would take you up on that.”  
Max chuckled. “I don't suppose you'd like to dance, Lady Cassandra?”  
Cassandra's blush deepened. “This is...hardly the time. We’re here to find a killer, not...dance.”  
“No room for the finer things in life?”  
She smiled lovingly at him. “I admit, I'm tempted. But shouldn't you be talking to Leliana?”  
“But talking to you is much nicer.”  
She gave a light chuckle. “Go on. Shoo. Before she gets annoyed.”  
Max smiled as he left her, heading outside the ballroom.   
Leliana and Aiden were waiting for him. “Good. I was hoping I would catch you.” Leliana said as she sat down on a stool. Aiden stood beside her. “What did the Duke say?” He asked.  
“He points the finger at Ambassador Briala.”  
“The ambassador is up to something but she can't be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is by her side.” Leliana said.  
Max nodded. “Duchess Florianne.”  
“What?” Leliana was caught off guard. “Florianne? I was going to suggest whoever Celene’s ‘occult advisor’ is but yes, the duchess is suspect as well.”  
Max grinned. “No. She is the suspect. I could tell just by hearing her talk. She was more than surprised that I made an appearance and also quite a little disappointed. I think me coming here ruined her plans. Whatever they are. But I'm going to find out. And have some of those tiny cakes they share serving at the buffet.”  
Leliana was shocked. Max was almost another person here. She had fully expected him to show up and make a fool of himself and the Inquisition with his jokes and prankful nature but instead, he knew what he was doing.   
Max took his leave and went off to find the gardens and ultimately, clues.   
As he entered the gardens, three woman wearing identical dresses stopped him. The three seemed to speak as a whole.  
“May we have a word? It is very important. The empress has sent us with a message for you!”  
Max raised an eyebrow. “Funny that she couldn't give me this message when we spoke.”  
“Oh! She couldn't speak freely in front of the court, Inquisitor. Empress Celene is eager to assist the Herald of Andraste in his holy endeavor. She will pledge her full support to the Inquisition as soon as the usurper Gaspard is defeated.”  
Max sighed. “Let me guess: all she wants in return is for me to help her defeat the Duke?”  
“Oh! This is not meant as a bargain, by any means, Inquisitor! The support of the empress is not conditional. It will be yours once the negotiations are concluded. The empress is the most skilled diplomat in Thedas. Gaspard is hopelessly out of his depth. But we have taken enough of your time. Please, enjoy the masquerade, Inquisitor.” The three woman bowed and moved away, blending back into the crowd. Max shrugged and moving stealthily, snuck out of the garden and up onto the balcony above it. He found a couple doors, locked of course. But nothing he could not handle. He brought the lock picks he always kept in his shoes out and within moments, unlocked the doors and snooped around in them. He found a letter from one ‘Lady M.’ to Celene about some possible Venatori intruders. Lady M. talked about how she should be kept close to Celene in case any Venatori mage's tried something.   
Seems this Lady M. is that magical advisor Leliana was talking about. Wonder what the M stands for. I'd go with Marabelle or something. Funny how the evil ones always have really nice names.  
Mad exited the room and returned to the crowd just as the first bell sounded which meant he should return to the ball.   
He made his way through the crowd of nobles, heading back to the main ballroom. But before he could open the door, he heard a voice with an accent he couldn't quite place.   
He turned to it and its owner. The owner was a slim dark haired woman with amber colored eyes that studied him intently. She had two light moles on her left cheek. Her long hair was done in a ponytail and her dress was made out dark red velvet with gold embroidery and cut low in the front. She was walking down some side stairs.   
“Well, well, what have we here?” She said with the sides of her mouth twitching in a smile as if she just thought of some old joke. “The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the Fade by the hand of Blessed Andraste herself. What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial court, I wonder? Do even you know?” She said as she came to a stop before Max who grinned at her.  
“We may never know. Courtly intrigues and all that.”  
She smiled. “Such intrigues obscure much, but not all. I am Morrigan.”  
Max stopped her before she could go on. “As in the Morrigan who helped Aiden during the Blight? Did you know he is here tonight?”  
A warmth touched her features at the mention of Aiden. “Really? I did not know this. Where?” She asked, almost excited.   
“Oh he's around here somewhere. But why are you here?”  
She cleared her throat, going all business again. “Some call me advisor to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane. You..have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace. Perhaps you and I hunt the same..prey?”  
“I don't know, do we?”  
She chuckled. “You are being coy.”  
“I'm being careful. Big difference.”  
“Not unwise, here of all places. Allow me to speak first then. Recently, I found and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter. So I offer you this, Inquisitor: a key found on the agents body. Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can.”  
Max nodded. “I may find the time to try a door or two.” In truth, he knew exactly which door the key opened. The servants quarters. The one door he couldn't get past. Mainly because it was one of those annoying doors that could only be opened with a specific key. They were so troublesome.  
“Proceed with caution, Inquisitor.” Morrigan warned. “Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter. What comes next will be most exciting.” She said with a smile as Max left. He spotted Varric talking to some fellow dwarves and tapped him on the shoulder, whispering in his ear, “Want to join me as I snoop about in the servants quarters? Should be a nice reprise from all this pomp and ceremony.”  
Varric grinned. “Lead the way my illustrious leader.” The two crept away, slipping quietly into the shadows as rogues often do. Morrigan watched them slip away with a smile. The Inquisitor reminded her of the Warden. Mischievous and light mannered. With an ever so kind heart.  
She turned to return to Celene and stiffened.. Aiden had just rounded the corner with his arms locked with Leliana.   
Aiden’s eyes lit up as he saw who she was and he walked briskly over and hugged her. After the initial shock, she tentatively placed her arms around him and hugged him back. She was conscious of Leliana watching her. She smiled at her. The redheaded beauty’s mouth twitched.   
Aiden stepped back from the slim dark haired woman, a broad grin spread across his face as he released a stream of questions. “Morrigan! How have you been? What are you up to here at the Winter Palace? Why are you here at the palace? Is Kieran with you?”   
Morrigan smiled and looked at Leliana. “I’ve forgotten how curious he can be.”  
Leliana smiled back and gently guided Aiden back a pace so he wasn’t invading Morrigan’s personal space.   
“I am fine, thank you for asking. As for what I am doing here at Celene’s court, some call me her ‘magical advisor’. And what about you? What brings you, the mighty Warden, to the Winter Palace?”  
“We are here on urgent business. You’ve heard of Corypheus, I take it? The darkspawn magister whose forces attacked the Inquisition at Haven? He wants Celene dead and Orlais in turmoil so he can invade and use Orlais as a foothold to take over the rest of the South. The Inquisition is here to make sure his agents and assassins fail.” said Leliana.   
Morrigan nodded, thinking. And Aiden is caught up in all the heroics like normal. Being the hero suits him.  
“Well, if I see anything out of the ordinary, I’ll be sure to call for you. Now if you excuse me, I really must be getting back to Celene’s side. In case any of the Tevinters sneaking in get any ideas.”  
Leliana stopped her before she could slip away. “Wait, Morrigan. Where is he?”  
Morrigan played a look of innocence. “Where is who, exactly?”  
“Your son.”  
Morrigan, veteran of the Fifth Blight, Witch of the Wilds, shapeshifter, and occult advisor to the throne of Orlais, was visibly nervous. Something Leliana never thought she would see.   
“Oh. Yes. Kieran. He is off doing his studies. Up in our room.”  
“Could we go see him?” asked Leliana.   
“No.” Morrigan said curtly.  
Leliana scowled as Aiden stood still. “Morrigan, it has been a dozen years. Both Kieran and Aiden deserve to meet each other. And you know it.”  
Morrigan shook her head. “He is not ready.”  
“The boy deserves to know his father. And if you will deny him the simple comfort to know he has a father who loves him, then you are no better than Flemeth was. Kieran has waited long enough. Why will you not let them meet?”  
“Because I’m not ready!” snapped Morrigan, almost chokingly so.  
The sudden outburst caught Aiden and Leliana by surprise. The mage was not known for bouts of intense emotion. And apparently the thought of Aiden and Kieran meeting rattled her so much that she began to tremble slightly. Aiden put a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
“It's alright. No one is going to force you. Me, least of all. If you aren't ready, you aren't ready. There's no rush.”   
“But-.” Pouted Leliana.   
“It's fine, Leli. I've waited for twelve years. I can wait a little longer.” Aiden said as he looked into Morrigan’s thankful amber eyes. Then her eyes widened in surprise mixed with fear.   
Someone behind him coughed. “Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt you, Mother, but I finished my studies.”  
Mother? What?  
Aiden turned around and looked at who had spoken. It was a young boy of about eleven, twelve with light brown, almost red hair. He had a kind face with brown eyes that studied Aiden, filled with curiosity. It was almost like looking at a painting of himself as a child. The boy was wearing a dress shirt with matching red pants. The neckline of the shirt was embroidered with golden like silk. Stitched into the shirt just below his neck, was a Grey Warden insignia.   
Leliana gaped at the young boy. Who had a strikingly uncanny resemblance to Aiden.   
Morrigan was highly nervous, which was a sure tell sign that something was odd. Leliana had a sudden suspicion. Could this boy be…?  
Shakily, Morrigan said, “Warden, allow me to introduce you to Kieran...Your son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the cliffhangers are real. Next chap will have a lot of feels between Aiden and his son. Plus a few warm feels between Leliana and Morrigan as they sort some things out. Next chapter will be be an interesting one (at least I plan on it being so) ;)


	45. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and Kieran meet! Morrigan and Leliana get some things straight and Max nonchalantly is a total badass all with a smile.

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE

 

“Th-this is Kieran?” Aiden asked, feeling a little dizzy. This was Kieran? The son he had never met.   
Morrigan coughed nervously. She hadn't expected Kieran to finish so quickly let alone come find her. Nor had she expected that this was how father and son would finally meet. She had wanted to ease Kieran into it. But alas, the ball had been rolled.  
Aiden was lost for words. All that would come out of his mouth was mindless babble. Leliana touched his shoulder, letting him know she was here for him. Meanwhile, his son was staring at him, confused.  
“Kieran, this is your father, Aiden Cousland.” Morrigan explained. “The Warden who stopped the Fifth Blight, killing the Archdemon in the process. The man who sired you shortly before going off into battle. Aiden is the man with whom you have been sending letters to.”  
Aiden knelt so he was face to face with his son. He grinned nervously. “Um..hello, Kieran. I'm so glad to finally meet you, son.” The word felt weird on his tongue. Foreign. Odd. But right.  
Kieran was smart enough to put two and two together. This man strongly resembled the man that his mother had described to him upon questioning. Fit, medium height, with fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes, a scar covered but kind face, and a buzzing personality. He matched his mother’s description of his father almost perfectly. The only thing missing was the beard his mother said felt like soft sand but he guessed the man had shaved it off for the ball. His lower jaw was lighter than the rest of his face, evidence of a beard. There was no doubting it. This man must be his father.  
Kieran glanced his mother who nodded, proving his assumption. Kieran turned back to Aiden who had tears brimming around his eyes. Kieran stepped forward and threw his arms around Aiden’s neck in a hug. Aiden hesitantly wrapped his arms around his son, the tears falling freely down his battle worn face.  
Leliana and Morrigan watched as father and son embraced each other. Both were smiling widely. Leliana’s heart was aching, full to bursting with love and happiness for Aiden. Morrigan wiped away a tear that had escaped from her. It was a touching moment. For years now, she had been imagining this moment. How happy it would make her son. And how meaningful it would be to Aiden. She has always and would forever remember that it was Aiden to give her the gift of her son. And she loved both of them immeasurably. That much was obvious.  
Aiden gripped his son tightly, tears flowing down his cheeks. The world around him disappeared until it was just Kieran. He was all that mattered at the moment. Aiden released Kieran from his bear hug. The boy stepped back with wet teary eyes.   
Aiden nodded. “Right. I want to know everything. What games do you like to play? What part of your studies do you enjoy the most? What do you want to be when you grow up? Favorite color? Have any secret crushes on anyone? Do you have a lot of friends? Are you into archery or sneaky stabby? Any nicknames you like to be called? What magical places have you visited with your mother? Have any heroes? Where did you get that Warden insignia? What size shoes do you wear? Everything.”  
Kieran sniffled. “Why did you leave my mother?” he said angrily.  
It felt like the boy had just sucker punched him in the gut. Aiden nearly stumbled from the question he should have expected. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t even explain himself. Nor could he pry himself from Kieran’s gaze.  
“I-I didn’t..I…” Aiden said, nearly on the brink of tears. But his time,they wouldn’t be tears of joy.  
“Aiden did not leave me, Kieran.” Morrigan said shakily. “I left him. We agreed that was for the best. I left before he could get attached to you for I was determined to raise you on my own. And Aiden had his own life to live. The Taint would have killed him eventually and neither one of us wished for you to go through your father’s death. If you are to be mad at anyone, be mad at me. Aiden merely did what I asked of him.”  
“I would have visited sooner and met you face to face before now but I just didn’t know where or how to find you and your mother.” explained Aiden, finally able to speak. “I wanted to desperately, but I promised your mother that I would not look for her after the Blight. And I have kept every single letter you sent to me over the years. Every single one. I wanted to be your father, really I did, but the circumstances were not kind. I’m so sorry.”  
Kieran nodded in understanding. He was convinced. From what his mother had told him about Aiden, he would never have left them willingly. It wasn’t in his nature.   
“Its okay. You are here now, that is what counts.”   
Relief spread across Aiden’s face and Morrigan let out a pent up sigh. Leliana smiled and rubbed Aiden’s shoulder comfortingly.   
Kieran seemed to have just noticed the red headed woman standing just behind his father. He was a smart kid and so he caught on quickly.   
“Who is she?” he asked.   
Leliana stepped forward, extending a hand which Kieran shook. “Hello, Kieran.My name is Leliana. I am a friend of your mother and father from the time of the Blight.”  
Without even blinking, Kieran said, “Why are you with my father?”  
Leliana was not one to get flustered but the question caught her unawares. “Um…”   
“Leliana and Aiden are very close. It was a reason why Aiden could not be there when you grew up. It was not fate that he and I be together for he was already destined to be with her. She has saved his life multitudes of times.”  
Kieran bowed deeply. “Then I thank you and apologize if I caused you any discomfort, ma’am.”  
Leliana raised an eyebrow. Morrigan had raised him well. Very well. Even Aiden was never so polite and well spoken.  
Aiden looked to Morrigan expectantly. “May I talk to him alone for a while? Get to know him a little better? Please?” he asked her with puppy dog eyes.   
“Oh, fine. If you must.”  
“I must.”  
Morrigan smiled at him. “I never could say no to you, could I?”  
He grinned. “Don’t worry. Many people can’t.”  
Before he could leave, Morrigan pulled him in and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Thank you.” she whispered softly.  
He winked. “No, thank you for allowing me a chance to know my son.”  
Aiden walked away with Kieran beside him, already deep in conversation. “So, I have to ask: who do you think is cooler? Me, the Champion, or the Inquisitor?”  
“I like the Champion. He saved all those mages in Kirkwall.”  
“Really? But what about me? I saved all of Ferelden and battled an army of darkspawn. Am I at least second…” their voices were soon drowned out by the crowd’s.  
Leliana looked at Morrigan who smiled after the two males lovingly. She scowled.   
“You love Aiden.” she accused.   
Morrigan’s gaze snapped to her own. “So? What of it?”  
Leliana bristled with anger. “He is mine. No one else’s. If you think I will let you just walk back into his life with his son, you are surely mistaken. Keep your scrawny talons away from him.”  
Morrigan’s steely gaze softened. “Leliana, of course I love Aiden. He is quite possibly the only person I have ever called ‘friend’ and the father of my child. Of course I love him. There may have been something more between us at a point in time but tis irrelevant now. Yes, I love him but not in the way you do. That much is clear. There was a time when yes, I did in fact, love him like I love Kieran now but that time is long past. I promise you, Leliana. There is nothing more than friendly love between me and Aiden. I would never get in the way of your love for Aiden. In fact, I wish I had someone like him to confide in, to love. Count yourself as lucky for catching his eye.”  
Leliana was taken back. Morrigan, the same Morrigan that had been so rude and cruel to her during the Blight, was now being emotional. She legitimately wasn’t trying to start anything. And even behind her dislike of the Witch, Leliana was able to tell that Morrigan had changed. She was no longer the same cruel woman she had been during the Blight. Being a mother had changed her.   
She frowned. “I'm sorry, Morrigan. I let my emotions cloud my judgement.”  
“'Tis nothing. You love Aiden. It is a natural conclusion to draw that I was trying to come between you. '''Tis natural to be wary. I would do the same thing. But enough about this. How have the years treated you?”  
The two woman found a quiet spot to sit and talk without being disturbed. Leliana got in contact with Vivienne and Evelyn, telling them to keep close to Celene as she chatted with Morrigan.   
“Fine, all things considered. Up until the Temple of Sacred Ashes of course. But Aiden made it better when he returned.”  
Morrigan raised an eye in question. “Returned?”  
Leliana clapped her hands. “Oh right, you don't know. Aiden found a cure for the Calling. He's cured. He no longer hears it.”  
Morrigan smiled. “That's good news. For both of you as well as all Wardens. I heard what happened at Adamant, ''tis good that the Wardens can recover with this news.”  
Leliana nodded. “Lots of good things have happened during this dark time.”  
“Oh? Like what, pray tell?”  
Leliana blushed and she just blurted out the good news. “Me and Aiden are engaged. He proposed to me a little over a week ago.” She said pleasantly.   
Morrigan reached out and touched the bard’s hand. “Splendid! That's wonderful! You are perfect for each other.”  
Leliana beamed.   
Morrigan continued. “I must admit, I'm positively envious of you. To have someone love you like Aiden is rare indeed. I'm happy for the both of you. Tell me: any thought of having a child of your own?”  
Leliana squirmed in her chair. “We've...tried. But we haven't had any luck.”  
“I may be able to help with that.” Morrigan said with a wink. 

 

Blood was splattered on the walls. Bodies of the servants were left where they fell. Their throats had been slit, multiple stab wounds on their backs. Someone had killed them from behind.  
Max and Varric studied the dead bodies.   
“Someone, I don't care who, will be held accountable for this slaughter.” Max vowed.  
They were in the servants quarters, blocked off from the rest of the ball. But they were both accomplished rogues who knew a thing or two about breaking and entering and sneaking around. Plus, it helped to have the key.  
“Hey, before I forget to ask, the others know we are down here, right?” Asked Varric as he twiddled with Bianca.   
“Nope. I didn't tell anyone. Should I have?”  
Varric chuckled nervously. “No it's fine. I just wanted closure knowing that someone would find us if we died down here without any sort of backup.” He fingers Bianca nervously.  
Max frowned at him. “By the way, how did you get Bianca in here? She's a crossbow.”  
Varric grinned. “I convinced the guards that she was a walking stick. Besides, Bianca is very flexible.”  
Max had given up on asking if the dwarf was talking about an actual person or his crossbow long ago. He shrugged and walked past the storage room and out into the inner courtyard, Varric following close behind.  
They jumped down to the ground and cautiously walked up to a body in front of a fountain. It was a noble, that much was clear from his clothing, with a dagger sticking out his back. Max knelt and inspected the body. “This was no servant. What was he doing here?” He turned the body over, taking note of the Council of Heralds emblem. He picked the knife up. It had the same crest as the Chalons family. Which meant the dagger was Gaspard’s.  
“Time to go have a chat with the Duke.” Max said as he stood. Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Max swung around to its source: an eleven servant was running from an assassin dressed in a harlequin outfit. Following the assassin was a small group of four Venatori soldiers. The assassin killed the elf then threw a ball of smoke at the ground and disappearing only to reappear high above on the opposite balcony.   
Max turned his attention to the four soldiers. Who were fully armed. Meanwhile, he only had a dozen knives on him. His stilettos were too big to sneak in.   
He had just enough time to throw a knife at the throat of one before the other three were upon them. One swiped at Varric who ducked and punched the man square in the crotch. Max sidestepped a forward lunge and grabbed the sword from the man, pulling it out from his grasp. With the butt of the sword, he knocked the man out. Then blocked the stroke from the last soldier. But Max was not trained in swordplay. He could barely keep the enemy sword from knocking his own out of his hands. Luckily, he heard the familiar sound of a bolt being released from Bianca. Shortly afterwards, the soldier was dead.   
“I had him.” Max said shortly.  
Varric chuckled. “Sure you did. Welcome.”  
Max sighed and they headed off to try to get to the balcony where the Venatori leader was.   
Since it was just the two of them, they relied on stealth and Bianca to get past the rest of the Venatori. Max would sneak up on them, snap their neck a or stab them and Varric would shoot any that got close or seemed to be running for help. It took them merely seven minutes to reach the balcony where they had seen the assassin.   
The situation changed once they realized that it was a group of about eight or nine with the assassin.   
“This complicates things.” Varric whispered to Max as they peered around the corner at the group.   
“Stand back. I got this.” Max said confidently.   
“What? You gonna face them all headlong by yourself? Feeling extra lucky, Lucky?”  
Max smiled. “Have a little faith, dwarf.”  
Max brought out a ball of smoke he had hooked under his belt and smashed it on the ground at his feet. The smoke concealed his movements, allowing him to just walk up in the middle of the group without them having a clue. He looked around, grinning as the smoke wore off.   
To the soldiers, he seemed to have just appeared from nothing. One second there was nothing, then the next, a blonde haired man with a glowing hand blinked into existence.   
Before any of them could react, Max lifted his arm up and the Anchor pulses with that usual feeling as he opened a rift. The effect was almost instantaneous. The soldiers simply vanished, disintegrated on the spot, leaving nothing behind but small piles of ash that soon dispersed with the breeze that came from the balcony.   
Varric stepped up to him with a mystified look on his face. “I will never get used to that. Ever.”  
Max grinned. “My own personal super power.”  
“More like your own secret deadly weapon.”  
Suddenly someone ran past them and turned the corner. Only to fly backwards with a dagger in the slit of his Venatori helmet.  
An elven woman rounded the corner and came into view. She wore Ashley green and white dress that came down to her knees. Like every Orlesian ever, she wore a mask with silver coating.   
“Fancy meeting you here.” She said as she approached them. Max frowned.  
“So you're Inquisitor Trevelyn? I'm surprised they got you sobered up and dressed for this party.” She stopped before him and bowed slightly. “We haven't been properly introduced, have we? I'm Ambassador Briala.”  
“‘Ambassador’, is it? Whose ambassador are you exactly?” Scoffed Max.  
“If the nobility is going to treat elves as if we are not citizens, we may as have the trappings of a foreign power.” Briala looked around at the scattered ashes of the dead. “You cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came down to save or avenge my missing people, but you've beaten me to it. So the Council of Heralds emissary in the courtyard...that's not your work is it?” Asked Briala as they moved onto the balcony.  
“He was dead when I arrived.”  
Briala nodded. “I expected as much. You may have arrived with the grand duke, but you don't seem to be doing his dirt work. I knew he was smuggling in chevaliers, but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassins into the palace? Those are desperate acts. Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight.”  
“Are you he's behind this? He's too...easygoing for a man planning treason. Have you considered Florianne?” Max said with a light chuckle.   
“I've considered everyone. But don't let Gaspards charms blind you. He's Orlesian. That smile is his mask.”  
“So is Florianne.” Max pointed out.  
Briala purses her lips. “I misjudged you, Inquisitor. You might just be an ally worth having. What could you do with an army of eleven spies at your disposal? You should think about it.”  
Max grinned at her. “You know how to make a sales pitch, Ambassador. I'll give you that.”  
Briala smiled back. “I do, don't I? I know which way the wind is blowing. I'd bet coin that you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over. And if you happen to lean a little bit our way? It...could prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought.” Briala said before leaping off the balcony, dropping below gracefully.   
“Orlesians are confusing.” Varric muttered as they climbed down to the ground.   
Max snickered. “No, Orlesians are fun.”  
A bell sounded and they quickened their pace. As they slipped back into the crowd and Varric left to inform Leliana of what had happened, the second bell sounded. Fashionably late now. Thought Max as he entered the ballroom once again. And once again, he was stopped before he could get farther. This time, by Florianne.  
“Inquisitor Trevelyn? We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons. Welcome to my party.”  
Max sighed. “Why am I not at all surprised that you want to see me now?”  
Florianne smiled. “This is Orlais, Inquisitor. Nothing here happens by accident. I believe tonight you and I are both concerned about the actions of a...certain person. Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor.”  
“I'm already taken, Your Grace.” Max said as he saw a splash of red that was Cassandra’s dress among the crowd of bystanders.   
“Your lover has nothing to fear. This is business, not pleasure.”  
Max gestured to the dance floor. “Then by all means, after you Your Grace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the meeting should have been a little more serious but I have a hard time writing really serious no nonsense parts. It goes against my personality. And cuz even I kind of felt like this could happen: no, there isn't going to be a love triangle type thing (even though that would be interesting) despite the fact that I sort of make it sound like it might happen. That would just be way too freaky for little Kieran. And way out of Aiden's safe zone haha. Oh and I (stress this) 'might' be posting a short bit of Aiden/Lelianas first time in a few days. Just a thought that's been rolling around in my head that I think could be a nice little extra thing but don't count one hundred percent that I will do it. Haven't decided yet


	46. Fun in the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max kicking ass and taking names. He's having way too much fun rocking the palace and playing the nobles (sorry if it's bit on the short side, I want to get to the good parts ahead)

CHAPTER FORTY SIX

 

Max took Florianne’s hand as they stepped onto the dance floor with a number of other dancers. Unlike his sister who had never fully grasped the act of dancing, Max took hold rather quickly. He was not the best, not even close, but he was better than the average person trying to dance. Years of practice as a child will do that.  
“You are from the Free Marches, are you not?” Florianne asked as they waited for the music to start. “How much do you know about our little war?”  
Max smiled. She was making this very easy. “It doesn't matter where you're from, Your Grace. Everyone knows what's happening in the empire.”  
The music started and the partners began to dance, some more graceful than others.   
“I...I often forget about the world outside of the Imperial Court. It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason. The security of the empire is at stake. Neither one of us wish to see it fall.” Florianne said as they moved in unison with the other dancers on the floor.   
“Do we both want that, Lady Florianne?” Max asked cooly as they twirled.  
“I hope we are of one mind on this.”  
“In times like these, it's hard to tell friend from foe. Is it not, Your Grace?” Max asked innocently.  
Florianne pretended to ignore his comment. “I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard. And have been everywhere in the palace...You are a curiosity to many, Inquisitor...and a matter of concern to some.” She said as they twirled.  
“Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, Your Grace?” Max asked with a smile hidden among his features.  
“A little of both, actually.”   
Slowly the other partners left the dance floor, leaving just Max and Florianne alone to dance in the spotlight. Max was aware of every pair of eyes upon them.   
“This evening is of great importance, Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it. Do you even yet know who is friend and who is foe? Who in the court can be trusted?” She asked with a hidden meaning.   
Max, through years of practice seeing through hidden meanings and agendas, saw what she was up to and smiled widely at her. “I trust the Inquisition, Your Grace. Every man for himself in the Imperial Court, after all.”  
“In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone.” Florianne said quietly. “It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight.”  
Max chuckled. “I thought ‘dangerous machinations’ were the national sport in Orlais.”  
Max spun her around as the music quickened its pace. Then held her as she bent backwards. The crowd applauded the graceful dancing. Most were pleasantly surprised that the famed Inquisitor knew the art of dance. Most of off all was Cassandra. She had no idea that Max even knew how to dance, let alone that he was good at it. She was learning new things about her Maxie every day.  
“You have little time.” Warned Florianne as they bowed and walked off the dance floor. “The attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes. In the Royal Wing garden, you will find the captain of my brother’s mercenaries. He knows all Gaspards secrets. I'm sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming.”  
Max bowed, taking his leave from the Duchess. “We’ll see what the night has in store, won't we?”   
The fears inside his head were spinning furiously as he glued together the pieces of the puzzle.   
The Duchess was extremely quick to sell her own brother out like that. And Gaspard is too good of a strategist to leave evidence like a family dagger behind. As far as the Venatori go, someone must be smuggling them in. They couldn't possible get past all the guards without at least someone noticing. Florianne just practically told me that she is the one behind everything. The Royal Wing is obviously a trap she set. Well then, I’ll not disappoint her.  
Josephine stopped him on his way to the wings. She was smiling. “You'll be the talk of the court for months. We should take you dancing more often.”  
Max grinned. “I'd happily do more dancing...just not with Corypheus.”  
Josephine laughed. “I promise not to invite him to your next ball.”  
“Were you dancing with Duchess Florianne?” Asked Leliana as she and Cullen walked up to them.   
“More importantly, what did you do in the servants quarters? I heard there was fighting.”  
Max frowned. “Why is it that whenever anything bad happens, everyone always thinks I'm the culprit?”  
“Because you normally are.” Cullen said with a light chuckle.  
Max rolled his eyes.   
“I hope you have good news. It appears the peace talks are crumbling.” Josephine said worriedly.  
“The grand duchess tried to convince me that Gaspard is the traitor, but I already know it's her. All the evidence points to her. Plus, I have this feeling in my gut that's telling me to gut her before she guts me.”  
“Florianne and her brother are thick as thieves, but she would give him up in order to save her own skin.” Leliana said.  
Cullen frowned. “Then the attack on the empress will happen tonight.”  
Leliana shrugged. “Then perhaps we let her die.”  
Max raised his hands up. “Whoa wait a second. I thought we were here to, I don't know, stop the assassination.”  
“Listen carefully Inquisitor. To foil his plan, the empire must remain strong. This evening someone must emerge victorious.”  
Cullen caught on to what Leliana was saying. “And it doesn't have to be Celene, she's right.”  
Josephine objected which sprang the three into yet another argument. It went on for a couple minutes before Max put his foot down. “I won't decide this. Not yet.”  
Leliana shook her head. “You must. Even inaction is a decision, Inquisitor.”  
“You could speak with Celene in the ballroom. But she won't act. Not without proof.” Josephine pointed out.  
“Of Gaspard is guilty, he'll admit nothing. If he's innocent, he knows nothing. We need the truth.” Cullen said, annoyed with Orlesian politics.   
“What did Duchess Florianne tell you?” Asked Leliana.  
“She said that Gaspard’s mercenary captain is in the royal wing. That he knows about the assassination. Which is definitely a trap.”  
“Or a lead.” Josephine said optimistically. “Either way, you should search the private quarters in that Wing for clues.”  
Max nodded. “Then get me access and the others to meet by the door to the Wing. We will investigate. In the meantime, get our soldiers into position.” Ordered Max.   
Cullen nodded. “At once. Be careful, Max.”  
“Now where's the fun in that?”

 

Before Max met the others in front of the royal wing, he paid a visit to the empress. He gave her back Briala’s locket that he had found in the servants quarters. The empress was at a loss for words. Max winked at her. “Some things are worth starting a scandal over. Love, for example.” He told the eleven ambassador the same thing before making his way over to the wing.   
Luckily. Inquisition agents had smuggled in their weapons so now they could properly defend themselves.   
Cassandra gave a sigh of relief when she strapped her sword to her side. She felt naked without a weapon. That was another drawback to wearing a dress: not a lot of room to hide things.  
Max grinned at her. “Feel better now?”  
She nodded. “One hundred percent.”  
“I'm surprised you didn't sneak in a dagger or something.”  
“Oh I did. But I was only able to sneak in one. How many did you sneak in?” She asked.  
“Seventeen. Plus a few knives I nicked from the tables. I'd feel more comfortable if I had more.” Max said as he opened the door and walked into the Royal Wing. Cassandra shook her head, smiling as she followed him.  
As they entered the large hallway holding all the private rooms, Varric asked with a chuckle, “Are we going to sneak around to look through the empress’s unmentionables now? Just how drunk are, boss?”  
Max looked over his shoulder at the dwarf. “Not as drunk as I'd like.”  
They looked around. There were four doors, three leading to rooms, the last leading to a hall. They heard a scream for help from one. Max handled the knob but it was locked. He kicked the door open and ran inside. An assassin swiped at a lowly elven servant. There was an open window behind the would be killer. Max rushed towards the killer who put his daggers up to parry whatever blow came. But instead of drawing his own weapons, Max just kicked the assassin out the window. Who gave a short shout before hitting the ground far below.  
Max knelt at the elf’s side to see if she was okay. No visible wounds.   
“Thank you.” The elf said, still in shock.  
“I hope your not disappointed I stole your dance partner.” Max said, trying to lighten the mood and make the elf feel better.  
She laughed nervously. “No, not at all.”  
Max helped her to her feet. “No one’s supposed to be here...Briala said...I shouldn't have trusted her.”  
Max raised an eye. “Wait, Briala told you to come to this wing of the palace?”  
“Not personally.” The elf explained. “The ‘ambassador’ can't be seen talking to the servants. We get coded messages at certain locations. But the order came from her. She's been watching the grand duke all night. No surprise she wanted someone to search his sisters room.”  
“So this room belongs to Grand Duchess Florianne?” Max asked, looking around.  
“It used to be. This had been her private room in Halamshiral since she was a child. But this part of the palace was damaged, and the royal family moved to the guest wing.”  
Max nodded. “And what were you trying to find in Florianne’s old room?”  
The elf sighed. “The message didn't say. I should have known it was a setup.”  
Max rubbed his thin beard. “All sorts of people are taking advantage of this wing being closed.”  
Varric laughed. “That just means that Bianca has plenty of bad guys to shoot.”  
The elf frowned. To her, this was a serious and just moments ago, deadly matter. “Briala probably knew it was dangerous and sent me anyway. One more embarrassing secret erased. I knew her. Before. When she was Celene’s pet. Now she wants to play revolution. But I remember. She was sleeping with the empress who purged our alienage.”  
“Something like that could destroy Briala, if it were known.” Vividness said.  
Max looked sidelong at the tall dark woman. “No using that for your own purposes now. Let's try to be civil with world powers.”  
The elf shook her head. “No. Some know she has a...history...with the empress. But they believe she was just a favored servant. If...if the Inquisition will protect me, I'll tell you everything I know about our ‘ambassador’.” She pleaded.  
Max gestured to the door. “Go to the ballroom. Find Commander Cullen. He’ll keep you safe.”  
“Thank you. Maker protect you, Inquisitor.”  
I don't need the Maker. I have weapons.  
The elf ran off in the direction they came from.   
“Now what?” Cassandra asked.   
“I want to check the others rooms. Just in case there is further evidence of Florianne’s treason.” Max said.   
They checked the next room but found nothing overly unusual. The last room on the other hand had something even Max had not expected.   
The door was locked but Max was able to unlock without too much difficulty. When it was done, he stepped in and heard shackles being shook. He walked up to where the bed was and burst out laughing. Varric joined him when he saw what was so funny. Vivienne frowned and Cassandra made that oh so lovable grunt of disgust. A man whom Max assumed was a chevalier, lay tied to the bed with shackles, completely nude except for a helmet. The man struggled against his restraints.   
“What...happened?” Max asked between laughs.  
“It's not what it looks like!” The man said.   
“Uh huh.”  
The man shook. “Honestly, I would have preferred if it were what it looks like. The empress led me to believe I would be, err...rewarded for betraying the grand duke. This...was not what I hoped for.”  
Max smiled. “I can imagine what you thought your reward would be you naughty chevalier you.”  
Varric snickered.  
“Please. I beg you not to tell Gaspard! The empress beguiled me! Into giving her information about plans for troop movements in the palace tonight. She knows everything! Everything! The duke’s surprise attack has been countered before ever began. She's turned it into a trap. The moment he strikes, she’ll have him arrested for treason.”  
Vivienne nodded appreciatively. “Clever, Celene. Even I'm impressed.”  
Cassandra snorted in disgust. “I don't know which is worse: Celene for using such a tactic or him for falling for it.”  
Max shook his head, still smiling as he undid the man's restraints. “I'll protect you from Gaspard if you're willing to testify about Celene's trap. And if only so you can put some damn clothes on.”  
The man stood, covering his bits with his hands as if they had not already been seen. Max nodded to the door. “Run along.”  
The man sprinted out of the room. Varric chuckled. “Well. That was Orlesian.”  
The group made their way down some stairs and came into a hall with bodies of nobles littering the floor.   
“Why can't the bad guys ever just knock people out instead of killing them?” Max muttered.  
“Maybe you can ask them my dear.” Vivienne said with a nod to a large door. They could hear shouts from the other side. Some rather colorful shouts.  
“You painted Orlesian assholes! When I get out of this, I'll butcher you like the pigs you are!”  
Huh. Pleasant.  
Max pushed open the door as he ran through it. Right into a group of archers and a closed Fade Rift. And it wasn't even his birthday.  
The archers aimed their bows at him. He raised his hands. “Um, we come in peace?”  
Suddenly from an overlooking balcony(there sure was a lot of balconies in this place), he heard a familiar voice. “Inquisitor! What a pleasure! I wasn't certain you'd attend.” Florianne said, confirming his suspicions that she was the traitor. “Your such a challenge to read. I had no idea if you'd taken my bait.”  
Max grinned back up at her. “I fear I'm a bit busy at the moment, if you were looking for a dance partner.”  
Florianne snickered. “Yes I see that. Such a pity you did not save me one last dance for me. It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling.”  
Max signaled to the others to prepare for a fight with his left hand behind his back.   
“Corypheus insists the empress dies tonight and I would hate to disappoint him.”  
“At this point, I'd think disappointment was an old friend.” Max said smartly.  
“Poor dear. You can't imagine what Calpernia and I have in store. And now, I suppose you never will. In their darkest dreams, no one imagines I would assassinate Celene myself. All I need is to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike. A pity you'll miss the ball, Inquisitor. They'll be talking about it for years.” She turned. “Kill him and bring me his marked hand. It will make a fine gift for my master.” She said over her shoulder as she left.   
Vivienne threw up a barrier around herself and Varric as Max leaped forward, coming up with the Anchor flaring as he opened the rift. Cassandra threw her shield up in front of them to block the onslaught of arrows whizzing by. Vivienne and Varric started taking the enemy archers out.   
Max grinned at Cassandra. “Thanks dear.”  
She rolled her eyes and charged at the demons that had climbed through the rift. She bashed into a Shade, disintegrating it on the spot. Then blocked an icy spear thrown from a Despair demon. Max ducked under a Rage demon and stabbed upward. It roared at him as his blades sank deep into its fiery body. A bolt of ice in the face from Vivienne’s staff finished it off. The ice spread until it was fully frozen. Then Max simply bashed it to pieces with the butt of his daggers.   
Max threw his chain at a Terror that had leaped up from under Cassandra, knocking her off her feet. He sank his daggers into its throat, blood poured out the wound. It gurgled once before falling over dead. Max helped Cassandra to her feet, blocking an attack from a Wrath in the process with his body. The Wraith was vaporized as Varric shot a bolt at it. After Max was sure his lover was okay, he turned to the rift and thrusted the Anchor out at the rift. Tendrils of green energy coiled around his hand to the open rift until he slammed it closed. A bead of sweat had formed on his face from the effort.   
Vivienne checked for any wounds but luck was on their side for once. No one had gotten hurt aside from the extra bruise Max would now have from getting hit by the Wraith.   
Varric untied the man they had heard shouting abuse at the Venatori earlier.   
The man who was obviously Ferelden, rubbed his hands to get feeling back into them. “Andraste’s tits! What was all that? We're those demons? There aren't any more blasted demons coming, right?”  
Max clapped his hands. “Oh good eye! Those were definitely demons.”  
“Maker bless me! Demons? How could there be demons in the fucking Winter Palace? I knew Gaspard was a bastard but I didn't think he'd feed me to fucking horrors over a damned bill.”  
Max gaped at the man. “You honestly think you were captured, tied up, and thrown into a death trap...because of a bill?”  
The Ferelden coughed. “Well when you put it like that I guess it is a little odd. The Duke wanted to move on the palace tonight. But he didn't have enough fancy chevaliers. So he hired me and my men. He had to offer us triple our usual pay to come to Orlais. Stinking poncy cheesemongers.”  
“Want a new job?” Max asked. “One that pays better and doesn't get you almost killed? The Inquisition can always looking for good mercenary companies. Got to have some to compete with the Bull’s Chargers.”  
“You hiring? I'm game. Anything’s better than this bullshit. You want me to talk to the empress, or the court, or sing a blasted song in the Chantry, I'll do it.” The man said as he staggered away.  
Max whistled. “Well this has been fun. I wish all our problems were as easy as dealing with this stuff.”  
Max whistled the entire way back to the ballroom where Celene was due to deliver her speech. The others had no idea why. They still had to stop Florianne from killing the empress and throwing Orlais into chaos.   
Max pushed open the doors to the ballroom and nodded to Gaspard and Florianne who were on the opposite side with Briala and Celene.   
Cullen hurried over to Max with a worried look on his face. “Thank the Maker your back! The empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?”  
Max smiled him. “Wait here Cullen. I'm going to go have a friendly chat with the Grand Duchess.”  
“But there's no time! The empress will begin her speech any moment!”   
“Have a little faith, Commander. And watch a master at play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official. I decided to start a short story depicting Aiden/Leliana's first time. It'll be at least a couple chapters and I'll probably do some for Hawks/Isabela as well. I just love all these power couples! Haha I need to get out more :)


	47. Dances and Hawke problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the Winter Palace. Hawke has odd problems

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN

 

Gaspard, Briala, and Florianne appeared to be in the middle of s conversation when Max stepped onto the dance floor, making his way towards them with a grin. This was going to be fun.  
He stopped at the foot of the steps and said loud enough to silence the court and get everyone's attention, “We owe the court one more dance, Your Grace.”  
Florianne turned around to face him. She was nervous, that much was obvious. She hadn't expected him to speak to her openly like this. “Inquisitor.”  
“The eyes of every noble in the empire are upon us, Your Grace. Remember to smile.” Max said as he climbed the steps to circle her like a vulture circling its prey. “This is your party. You wouldn't want them to think you had lost control.”  
By this time, Florianne realized that she had been outplayed. Somehow, the Inquisitor had gained the hearts and minds of the court, else he wouldn't be able to speak to her like this. He had gained their loyalty, and more importantly, their respect for how well he played their Game. But still, Florianne tried to play it off.  
“Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?” She said hesitantly.  
“I seem to recall you saying, ‘All I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike’. When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn't save me this last dance.” Max said with a wide grin. It was clear he was enjoying this. He noticed Celene watching intently.  
He continued. He was on a roll after all. “It's so easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary. It was an ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the Council of Heralds...all your enemies under one roof.”  
Florianne laughed nervously. “This is very entertaining, but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?”  
Celene spoke up. “That will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin.”  
Florianne turned to her last remaining potential ally. “Gaspard? You cannot believe this! You know I would never…” she trailed off as Gaspard shook his head and walked off with Briala.  
Two Royal guards walked over as Florianne backed away, whimpering. “Gaspard?”  
“You lost this fight ages ago, Your Grace. You're just the last to find out.”  
The Grand Duchess sobbed as the guards took her away.  
Max looked up at Celene. “Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private. Elsewhere.”  
Max joined Celene, Gaspard, and Briala at yet another of the Winter Palace’s balconies. Gaspard and Briala were arguing.  
“Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard.” Briala accused the Duke.  
“You are the spymaster. If anyone knew this atrocity was coming, it was you.”  
Briala made a tsk tsk sound. “You don't deny your involvement.”  
“I do deny it! I knew nothing of Florianne’s plans! But you...you knew it all and did nothing!” Gaspard countered.  
Briala smirked. “I don't know which is better: that you think I'm all seeing or that you're trying so hard to innocent and failing.”  
Celene put her foot down. “Enough! We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation! For the safety of the empire, I will have answers.”  
Max had already made his decision. All three of these people were crafty and devious. All three were masters at their crafts. Celene was a master politician, Briala was a master spy, and Gaspard was a master tactician. But Celene and Briala were once lovers, which meant they would balance each other out. While Gaspard was power hungry. And that was not a good thing to be in these dark times. Especially if you were trying to be the leader of a country.  
“I wouldn't have caught Florianne in time without Briala’s help.” He said.  
Celene looked surprised and almost thankful. “You were working together?”  
Briala noticed what Max was doing and agreed wholeheartedly. “Of course.”  
Max turned to Gaspard. “We have the note to your general ordering him to move troops covertly into the palace grounds.”  
“It was a defensive choice. I expected betrayal here, just...not by my own sister.”  
Briala grinned. “Keep talking Gaspard. Eventually you'll convince somebody.”  
“He also murdered a Council of Heralds emissary. I found the body and his knife in the servants quarters. Rather shoddy job of it too if I might add.”  
“I have done no such thing!” Gaspard said, outraged at the accusation.  
“And his mercenary captain will be happy to tell you all their plans for the coup tonight.” Max turned back to the empress. “Briala found all this out for your sake, Celene.”  
Celene was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke. “In light of overwhelming evidence, we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the empire. You are hereby sentenced to death.”  
Max coughed. “I think Briala deserves some reward for uncovering all this. Just a thought.”  
Celene turned to face Briala. Adoration in her eyes. “I can't believe you did all this for me.”  
“Celene…” Briala said sweetly.  
“Thank you Inquisitor. For all your efforts tonight.” Celene said gratefully. “I owe you my life. And Orlais owes you it's future. You have done so much. For my people. For us.” She looked at Briala with such a love that Max smiled, happy that the two had forgiven each other. Love was worth fighting to keep.  
“We won't forget this.”  
“What will the two of you do now?” Asked Max.  
“There will be some...changes to the court.” Briala answered him.  
Celene blushed at her. “Not just the court. Come, stand with us Inquisitor. We must give the good news to the nobility.”  
The three left the balcony, leaving Gaslard alone with a few guards. They stepped up to the front of the ballroom and addressed the large crowd of nobles gathered there. Max gulped. There was quite a few more than he thought there was.  
Celene waited until the crowd hushed. Then spoke loudly and clearly. “Ladies and gentlemen of the court, this is a night for celebration! Those who sought to poison our empire with treason have been brought to justice. It is a new age for Orlais.”  
The crowd applauded. Max twitched nervously. He wasn't used to being in front of this many people though he was finding that he had to the longer he was the Inquisitor.  
“We shall build a world in which all men and women live in harmony.” Celene continued. “Let the cornerstone of change be laid. I introduce the newest member of our court: Marquise Briala of the Dales.”  
Briala stepped forward to officially address the court. “This is not just a victory in Halamshiral, or within the empire, or even for elves alone. This is a triumph for everyone. Over a thousand years ago in the Valarian Fields, elves and humans together defeated the Imperium. We can do so much more now. We are greater than our ancestors ever dreamed. Together, we will start by saving our world from the enemy who took the Divine and tore the sky apart.”  
Max stepped up to speak. His voice caught in his throats and he coughed. He tried to speak again only for his voice to be hoarse. He coughed once more. He had already done a lot of talking that night so his voice was a little strained. “It will take all of us to defeat the enemy threatening our world. But we can defeat them. Together.”  
“We are already tracking these Tevinter agents. Soon, they'll have no place to hide.” Briala said.  
Celene nodded. “But that is tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate our newfound fellowship. Let the festivities commence!”  
The crowd erupted into cheers as they moved onto the dance floor or headed for the buffet tables. Briala and Celene moved off to join the dancers. Among them, Max could see Aiden and Leliana gracefully swaying together. They appeared to be talking about something very joyful as both were grinning joyously. Evelyn and Josephine were dancing too. Well, Josephine was dancing while at the same time, trying not to get stepped on by Evelyn who was not known for her dancing capabilities. But both were laughing and having fun. Cullen was attempting to get away from all his admirers and Vivienne was scolding Varric for giving her the wrong type of wine.  
Max sighed. All of a sudden he was feeling the drain the night out on him. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep for the next several days.  
He rubbed his neck as he walked out of the room, onto a balcony overlooking the surrounding countryside. The night was finally calm. He let out a tired sigh as he leaned against the railing.  
“The Orlesian nobility make drunken toasts to your victory, and yet you are not present to hear them?  
Max jumped. He hadn't noticed Morrigan standing next to the doorway. She walked up to him with a smile on her face. “Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations, Inquisitor? ''Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf.”  
“I would have stayed but the punch ran dry. Scandalous. Plus, they ran out of those tiny cakes.”  
Morrigan laughed. Something she found doing more and more of these days. “Indeed? Let us see if you take this piece of news as poorly. I would like to join the Inquisition. For several reasons. First and foremost, I would like my son Kieran to be able to bond with his father, Aiden and since Aiden goes where Leliana goes, me and Kieran need to be with the Inquisition as well. And secondly, by Imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid- including mine. Congratulations.”  
“Welcome to the Inquisition, Morrigan.” Max said as he shook her hand eagerly. “Happy to have you on board. As I'm sure Aiden is as well.”  
Morrigan smiled. “A most gracious response. I shall meet you at Skyhold, Inquisitor.”  
“Please, call me Max. You don't go around calling Aiden, the Warden.”  
She snickered. “Not anymore.” She said as she went back to the ballroom to tell Aiden she was returning to Skyhold with them.  
Cassandra passed her on her way out to where Max stood. She snorted. “I can't believe you escaped before me. A fat count insisted on talking about soup for fifteen minutes. We can return to Skyhold whenever you like. The sooner the better.” She said as she stepped beside him. He was looking out at the countryside. He looked tired. Anyone would after the night he just had.  
“Is something wrong?” She asked as she placed a hand on his left one which was constantly glowing with green magical energy.  
He faced her, a smile lighting up his features. “Things went according to plan for once. I got to eat as many tiny cakes as I wanted. And I saved the day, er, night with my wit and good charms. I couldn't be happier.”  
“It is a bit of a surprise isn't it? I had no idea you were so good at handling nobility.”  
Max shrugged. “It comes with being nobility. Or used to being it at least.”  
She smiled. He never let his denouncement bother him.  
“We will need to put the soldiers at Skyhold on alert. Better to be safe.” She began to walk away but Max stopped her. “Wait. There is one more thing we must do before we go.” He extended an arm and bowed. “May I have this dance, Lady Cassandra?”  
“A dance. After all we've been through tonight?” She said. Even though her heart was fluttering.  
Max grinned. “Can you think of a better way to celebrate?”  
She smiled. “I can think of something.”  
“Then can you think of something better to do that we can do in the middle of a palace littered with people?”  
She smiled as she took his hand, letting him take the lead for he knew more about dancing than she ever would.  
They held each other as they moved slowly from side to side, comforted by the presence of one another. She laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in his maple leaf scent that she had grown to love. She sighed and nuzzled him. “I suppose this isn't terrible.”

 

They left the palace a couple days later, after Max had finished ‘conducting business’like things. Coming up with the foundation of peace treaties, setting boundaries, signing important documents and the like. Max was highly thankful to get on the road. He liked parties and twisting nobles around his fingers as much as the next guy, but doing anything an actual noble would consider ‘fun’ was not entertaining to him in the slightest. He was rather excited to return to Skyhold and get up to his usual shenanigans.  
The journey back was slower than usual for they now had a child in their group.  
Kieran was young and unaccustomed to traveling long distances on horseback. So instead of their normal schedule for travel, they took more breaks and stopped for the night earlier. They wake later in the morning as well. Which was one part that Max didn't mind.  
They were all sitting at a small campfire aside from Kieran who had gone to bed. So had Vivienne and Josephine.  
Aiden and Leliana cuddled by the fire with Morrigan leaning against a tree in what Aiden had told Max, was her typical attire. She wore a purple robe with grey feathers lining her shoulders. The robe did nothing to hide her chest. But apparently, that was how she had always dressed.  
Evelyn leaned against Max as they sat next to Cassandra on the grassy floor before the fire. Varric sat across from them, twiddling with Bianca’s cocking ring. That dwarf has an obsession.  
“So, add another badass mage to our ever increasing group of badasses.” Varric said cheerfully.  
Morrigan eyed him cautiously. “If this dwarf is anything like Oghren, I am leaving. I'll not have two dwarfs staring at my breasts all the time. I could barely tolerate one during the Blight.”  
Max laughed.  
Aiden cringed. “No. Varric isn't like Oghren. But Oghren is at Skyhold. Along with Sten, Shale, Zevran, Felleia..and Alistair.”  
Morrigan groaned. “Lovely.”  
“Ah it's not so bad. I'll be there.” Aiden said with a chuckle.  
Morrigan pretended to think about. “''Tis not all bad then.”  
Evelyn smiled. “I wouldn't be so sure about that. You haven't met Hawke yet.”

 

Bull and Sten were waiting at the front gates on their return. Both were wearing their armor and had their weapons strapped to their backs. And both looked rather angry.  
“Jeez, who pissed you two off?” Aiden asked as they walked up to the two Qunari.  
“The Bas.” Sten said sourly.  
Naturally, no one knew who he was talking about.  
Iron Bull said gruffly, “Hawke.”  
And that roughly explained why they were in such sour looking moods.  
Max groaned. “What did he do?”  
Bull snorted. “Better question would be what didn't he do.”  
“And he means that literally.” Sten put in.  
Max stared at him, confused. “I don't get it. What did Hawke do?”  
“Again, just about everything.”  
“Explain.” Snapped Cassandra.  
Bull nodded. “As far as I can tell, Isabela put something in his drink. Something to ‘spike his animalistic urges’. Make him friskier in bed or something. Well, it worked. Too well. For the past two days, Hawke has been going at anything that moves, trying to quell his sexual urges. This morning, we finally had enough and a bunch of us had to lock him in his room with Isabela, the only person we know that can match his thirst for sex. Neither have been out since.”  
Max couldn't help but laugh. “I take it he tried to sleep with you two as well?”  
Bull growled. “Yeah. I was flattered but I have Dorian. And a man can say no only so many times. I practically had to fight the bastard off.”  
“Sten?” Aiden asked.  
“Shale had to keep me from ripping the Bas’s head off.” Sten said gruffly.  
“How long will his ‘state’ last?” Asked Max.  
Bull shrugged. “Beats me. Longer than two days, that's for sure.”  
“Never a dull moment when you are in the company of Aiden.” Morrigan said with a smile.  
Sten noticed her and gave her a rare grin.  
Max groaned. “Well. As far as bad things to come back to, it isn't that high on the list.”  
Suddenly, Hawke ran up to them with Isabela following close behind wearing only a towel. Hawke was wearing only his underclothes. Isabela was screaming, “He unlocked the door while I was in the shower!”  
Max's instincts kicked in. He dove to the side shouting, “Every man for themselves!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap Aiden, Leliana, and Morrigan will talk and people will have some relaxation from the hectic courts. And the first chapter of the Aiden/Leliana start of official romance story, "The Hero and the Bard", has been posted if you are interested in reading it. Nice little present. Happy holidays everyone!


	48. Decisions are Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max does 'official' business. Aiden hangs out with Kieran and Leliana gets some news from Morrigan. Max and Cassandra share a tender moment

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT

 

“The matter is urgent, Lady Josephine.”  
“I am well aware of that, Revered Mother.” Josephine said to a mother who had been pestering her about the Divine for the past five minutes.  
“We will need them to return to Val Royeuax as soon as possible. There are ceremonies-ordinations! Maker’s mercy!”  
“That's quite impossible at the moment. However, I will see to this matter as soon as possible.”  
Max walked out of the tavern and glanced at the mother and Josephine, still in heated debate. He looked around. No one was nearby. He took a deep breath. He would have to sneak by them if he wanted to get inside the castle.   
Halfway there, the mother noticed him. “My lord Inquisitor!” She called for him.  
Max groaned. So close.   
“Please, may I have a word with you?” The mother asked.  
“Just when you've solved one crisis, another one springs up to take its place.” Max said with a sigh. “I haven't even been back for a week and already people want something from me.”  
“I am sorry to place this burden on your shoulders, but you are the only one who can help. With the political turmoil put to rest, our minds turn to a single question: the next Divine. We cannot answer it without the Left and Right Hands of Divine Justinia V.”  
Josephine shook her head. “I have already told you, Revered Mother: Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spread from their duties.”  
“But surely with the support of the empire, the Inquisition will not be harmed by the loss of just two souls?” Argued the mother.  
Max stared at her. “Are you serious? ‘Just two souls’? These aren't just any two people. They're key members of the Inquisition. And one of them is my lovely Cassandra. Who you would have to drag away from my side. She’s quite protective.”  
“For the sake of Thedas, we must ask you to make this sacrifice-.”  
“This will have to settled later.” Josephine interrupted. “The Inquisitor has only just returned and has important business to attend to.”  
Max frowned. “I do?”  
Josephine glared at him. “Yes you do. That's what happens when you become the Inquisitor. You must excuse us, Revered Mother.”  
The mother bowed and unwillingly walked away.   
Josie turned to him. “Don't let them detract from your victory at Halamshiral. We've beaten his Wardens and stopped his intrigue. Soon, Corypheus will have no place to hide. Cullen is hoping to press our advantage. We’ll plan our next attack when you are ready. So after you oversee some treaties I have to write.”  
Max groaned. “And how long will that take?”  
Josephine smiled. And if a smile could look evil, hers did. “It shouldn't take too long. Only around seven hours.”

 

“This is where you and your mother will be sleeping. Me and Leliana are just across the hall of you ever want to talk or anything.” Aiden said to Kieran as he showed him the room he would be sleeping in during his stay at Skyhold.   
Kieran looked around at the room. Two beds were pushed up against the opposite walls, each with a bedside table. Clean warm looking blankets were laid out on the beds. Of to the right was several mini cabinets for clothing and accessories. Beside them was a cabinet of shelves filled with books. To the right of the room was some flowers and a room leading to a small bathroom fit with a bath. In the middle of the room was a table for two with a couple daisies sitting in a jar on it. It was a quaint and peaceful room, meant for comfort not extravagance.   
He nodded. “I like it.”  
Aiden smiled. “Glad to hear. It's not too bland is it? I know you are probably used to all of Orlesians silk and honey by now.”  
“No. Honestly, I got tired of it. I like things to be simple. It's calmer that way.”  
Aiden was quiet for a moment before saying, “Has your mother ever taught you how to swing a sword? I'm sure she has taught you more than enough about magic and ancient artifacts and the like but has anyone ever taught you how to fight?”  
Kieran looked at him quizzically. “Mother says that it is better to use my brains rather than my brawn.”  
Aiden laughed. “Sounds like her. But that's nonsense. It's better to use both. Come on, we’ll go down to the main courtyard and I'll teach you. It'll be fun!” Aiden said excitedly. Kieran looked nervous but not opposed to the idea. He followed his father down to the open courtyard in the front of the Inquisitor’s castle. Aiden went and grabbed some practice swords from the training grounds nearby and handed one to his son.   
“Alright. This is how you are supposed to hold a sword but in all actuality, you can hold it in whichever way works for you.”  
Kieran nodded and tried to hold the blade like his father.  
“Careful Aiden. All this talk of how to hold swords is gonna make Isabela playful. On second thought, please continue.” Hawke said as he and his dark haired pirate strolled up, both with grins plastered on their faces.   
Isabela squatted down and studied Kieran closely. “So you are the Warden’s son. You have your father’s eyes.”  
Kieran blushed. The long dark haired woman was quite stunning. Hawke notice him blush and face a heart laugh. “Are you going to be trouble? She's mine, kid. I saw her first.”  
Kieran frowned.   
Aiden smiled. “Don't tell me you came over here only to embarrass my son?”  
Hawke grinned. “I saw you were gonna train and I figured me and Bella could do with some as well. Training never hurt anybody.”   
Isabela snickered. “Unless it's with Lady Manhands.”  
“Mind if we trained with you?” Hawke asked.  
“Not at all. Let's begin.”  
Leliana smiled as she watched them train from the balcony outside the Nest. Even at that distance, she could see how being with Kieran made Aiden happy. And she loved that. She loved that he loved his son with as much love as he gave her. It just proved what she known all along: that Aiden would make an excellent father. And thinking about that made her think about his..problem. How the chances he would be able to give her the child they both wanted desperately was slim to none. And it tore at her heart. She knew they would make wonderful parents and love their child forever but…  
“A silver for your thoughts?” Alistair said from the door.   
Leliana jumped. She had been so preoccupied in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the blonde Warden come up.   
“Just..thinking about stuff.”  
Alistair smiled as he joined her. “Care to elaborate? At least tell me good or bad stuff.”  
Leliana sighed. “I don't know.”  
Alistair nudged her. “Do I sense the need to talk about something? Well talk away.”  
“Do you think Aiden and I could have a baby?” She blurted out.  
Alistair frowned. “Have you had any problems with Warden problems?”  
Leliana nodded. “Yes! We've been trying ever since we arrived at Skyhold after the journey from Haven but with no luck. Not even a hint. I mean, are we doing something wrong or is it just not meant to be?” Leliana said, on the verge of tears.   
Alistair put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “First off: too much information into you guys’s love life. And second: no, you aren't doing anything wrong. It isn't anyone's fault the Taint does this. And as or whether or not you meant to have kids, I don't know anymore than you do. It's not up to us with what happens in our lives only in how or what we do with the things fate gifts us. Just don't lose faith. And even if you never have kids of your own, look on the bright side. At least you got Kieran as like a surrogate son.”  
Leliana's demeanor lightened but only a little bit. “That may be true but he isn't mine.” She said sadly.  
“Yes, he is mine. But I may have a way to help you get your own.” Morrigan said from behind them. They spun around and Alistair groaned. “I guess that's my cue.” He said as he left.   
Leliana looked at the skinny mage hopefully.   
Morrigan came to stand beside her, watching Aiden trying to teach her son how to use a sword.   
Leliana waited expectantly. She knew Morrigan would only speak when she was ready and would not be prompted to.  
“You recall I told you I could help you and Aiden have a child of your own, yes?”  
Leliana nodded.   
“''Tis the truth. There is a way to make this possible. I know of a way that will ‘boost your chances’. It will not only lessen the effects the Taint has on a male’s body but also raise a female’s fertility. This will help his seed impregnate you with child.”  
“And what will you do exactly?” asked Leliana.  
“Simple. I know a few spells that will-.”  
“Spells?” Leliana cut her off. “You are suggesting we use magic? But what if it just makes it harder or something goes wrong or-.”  
“Calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of. The spells are quite simple and easy to follow. Even a novice could do them. They are easy to cast but hard to understand. The spells are old, ancient even. All but forgotten. Luckily, Flemeth taught me them in case I had the same problem with the Dark Ritual.”  
“You aren't going to do a ritual like that one, are you?” Leliana asked fearfully.  
“No, the Dark Ritual is only used when the one casting the spells is trying to get impregnated. At the time, circumstances called for such a ritual but now is not the case. I swear to you, the spells I speak of are nothing like those of the ritual. Rest assured, no such spells shall be necessary.”  
Leliana nodded. “Are you sure the spells will work?”  
“Tsk. ''Tis hard to say. Flemeth told me that they have around a sixty percent chance of working but I have never had the opportunity to test if this is true. If they don't, the spells do not have any negative side effects. So that is a plus.”  
Leliana forced out a chuckle. But in truth, she was deeply conflicted. Her heart told her to let Morrigan do her spells in order to help her have a child of her own but her brain told her that it would be unwise to let her and Aiden’s hopes get up if there was still a fair chance of the spells not working. She knew they would be debated if they thought the spell would help and it didn't work for some reason. And she didn't want to put them through that.  
Morrigan could see that the bard was still at odds with the idea. She could almost see the gears turning in her head. She laughed to herself. It's just like Leliana to over think something like this.  
“We don't have to do it now. Take the time to talk to Aiden about it. He should have a say too. In the meantime, you know where to find me.”   
Leliana nodded, still thinking. “Thank you, Morrigan.”  
“Aiden is special to me. I want the best for him. And that's means you as well.” She coughed and went on her way.  
Leliana watched her leave. Yes. She thought to herself. The witch had indeed changed.

 

Cassandra enjoyed these moments. Moments in the dead of night when Max insisted on cuddling with her. She knew that having her there with him helped him immeasurably to get through his nightmares. Which he still had regularly. Instead of happening several times a night, now they only happened once or twice a night. After each dream, Max would often wake up screaming and Cassandra would be right there to comfort him and help. Most nights, she would only get a few hours of sleep what with him waking her up but she didn't mind. She would rather get no sleep than ignore him during one of his many episodes. When she could finally calm him down, he would often whimper and cry for being weak and she would immediately deny it and tell him otherwise. Then the two would hold each other tightly and talk quietly in the darkness until they drifted off to sleep.   
She loved the closeness and intimacy these moments brought. The warmth of his lean powerful body against hers. His arms draped over her side. His beard tickling her cheek. His maple breath on her neck. And his battle hardened hands roaming sensuously over her body, gently squeezing here and there.  
She moaned happily.   
“If I didn't know any better I'd say you like what comes after my nightmares.” Max teased her.  
She smiled. “If I have to be honest, yes, I do rather enjoy these moments. Even though a bad one normally happens before it.”  
“Let's not talk about my episodes. It'll spoil the mood.”  
She snickered. “There's a mood? I didn't know there was a mood.”  
Max nodded. “No, not at all. No romantic mood here.” He said as he cupped her right breast and softly pinched her. She gasped and quivered at his touch.   
He laughed. “Yup. Definitely not in the mood.”  
She grunted in disgust. But her body was reacting to his actions. Already, her underclothes were getting damp.   
“Am I going to have to explore your Deep Roads?”   
Cassandra coughed and nearly choked. “Bwha- what?? What in the Maker does that mean? That your idea of a pickup line?”  
Max blushed though she couldn't see it. “Um, Isabela told me that one. I think it's funny and I guess it just kind of slipped out.”  
Cassandra laughed.   
“You, Max, are an idiot.”  
Max shrugged as he moved away. “Fine. If you are going to be mean, then I guess I won't please you tonight.”  
“Wait.” She whimpered. “Come back. Please? You can be on top this time with all the power?”  
Max paused. Then climbed on top of her. “Alright, you convinced me.” He said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be more of Morrigan and Kieran as well as intro to the Fallow Mire missions. The Hero and the Bard will be getting another chapter in a couple days


	49. A Mirror. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Morrigan go to the Crossroads. Hawke and Isabela being themselves. Aiden and Leliana have a little talk about certain things

CHAPTER FORTY NINE

 

“It's time to plan our next attack. What's the state of the Inquisition? Other than being freaking awesome.” Max asked his advisors as they stood around the War Table. Max had been dragged to the meeting by Josephine and Evelyn, the little traitor, and he figured he may as well pretend to be official.  
Josephine didn't even look up from her papers. “Our alliance with Orlais holds. For the present. They’ll send aid on request.”  
“For the present. That's mighty comforting.” Max said smartly.  
“And your actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of pet demons. With Orlais’s support, our numbers match his. Corypheus’s followers must be panicking.” Cullen said cheerfully.  
Leliana nodded. “My agents agree. Our victories have shaken his disciples.”  
Max smiled. “We’be beaten their ‘god’ twice over. Corypheus must be livid. Where is he now? Please tell me he's given up and killed himself.”  
Cullen shook his head. “Afraid not. After you dealt with the duchess, Corypheus uprooted his major strongholds. He's moving south to the Arbor Wilds. His army clearly wasn't prepared to flee. Our victories have him on the defensive.”  
Grinning, Max said, “He's a polite monster, I'll give him that. Good of Corypheus to make it easy to find him. If he's hiding in the Arbor Wilds, that's where we finish him. Then we can all take a load off and maybe a vacation at a sunny beach in Antiva. I've heard the beaches there are lovely. Year round.”  
“But what is Corypheus doing in such a remote area?” Josephine asked.  
“His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven. We believe he seems more.” Leliana informed. “What he hopes to find, however...continues to elude us.”  
“Which should surprise no one.” Morrigan said as she entered the War Room. “Fortunately, I can assist.”  
Max scowled at her. His meeting with his advisors were private. And contrary to popular belief, he liked his privacy.  
“I'll ignore the fact that you wandered in without knocking. You have my attention, Morrigan.”  
Morrigan nodded her thanks. “What Corypheus seeks in these forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous.”  
“Which is?” Max asked, impatient. He respected the mage but her endless ‘beating around the bush’ as it were, did get a little tiring.  
“''Tis best...if I show you.” Morrigan gestured for him to follow.  
Cullen coughed. “Before you go, Inquisitor. There is one more matter that needs your attention. It isn't as important as what Corypheus is up to but…”  
“What is it? And I swear, if you say there's another dragon in some far off town…”  
Cullen shook his head. “Nothing as exciting as that. A patrol has gone missing in the Fallow Mire. Some of Leliana’s scouts discovered that the patrol have been kidnapped by some Avvar tribesmen with their minds set on beating you.”  
“Me? Why me?” Max asked incredulously.  
“Apparently the leader wants to challenge you to a battle to the death in name of one of his gods. The patrol isn't the highest priority, I know, but they are our men.”  
Max crossed his arms and nodded. “No, this is the highest priority. I'm sure whatever's in the Arbor Wilds can wait. I'll get my group ready and leave as soon as possible.”  
Morrigan cleared her throat loudly.  
“Right after I see what Morrigan is talking about.” Max said with a grin.  
He followed her through the garden to one of the many side rooms outlying the gardens. Max stepped inside. On the far side of the room, backed up against the wall, was a large dark mirror.  
He looked sidelong at Morrigan. “Lovely mirror. Where's the thingie that Corypheus wants?”  
Morrigan raised her hands and the mirror burst with a spectacular blue light that shimmered randomly.  
“This is an eluvian.” Explained Morrigan. “An elven artifact, from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed. I restored this one at great cost, but another lies within the Arbor Wilds. That is what Corypheus seeks.”  
Max stared blankly at her. “Corypheus, the ancient magister darkspawn aspiring to godhood, wants this. A mirror.”  
Morrigan nodded.  
He sighed. “Of all the things he could-. How could you even restore something like this? Let alone how in the world were you able to move it into my castle with no one noticing?”  
“Magic. How else? As for how I restored it..There was a price, but one I gladly paid. I found legends of an elven temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach, and thus I turned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The eluvian would be his.”  
Max eyed the glowing mirror warily. “That's all well and good but what does the dangerous mirror do?”  
Morrigan’s arms flashed the same color blue as the mirror for a second and the mirror appeared to shatter yet it remained standing. It almost looked transparent, like you could walk through it.  
Smiling, Morrigan said, “A more appropriate question would be ‘where does it it lead?’” As she stepped into the mirror and disappeared.  
Max hesitated. Evelyn had often told him when he young that if he came across something magical that he didn't recognize, then he shouldn't mess with it.  
Well Morrigan walked through and didn't burst into flames so I guess I'm good. Unless the Anchor reacts violently. Damn it, why'd I have to think that.  
Max took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.  
And stepped into the mirror.  
He was expecting to just bump his head but instead, he stepped out into a foggy forest with more eluvians spread out as far as the eye can see. The Anchor stirred, as if feeling the magical energy that enveloped the place. It was silent, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of his shoes hitting the marble floor.  
The sound of Morrigan’s voice beside him made him jump.  
“If this place had a name, it has long been lost.”  
“This place is massive! And all elfy what with the mirrors and giant antlers made of wood.”  
“I call it the Crossroads, a place where all eluvians join...wherever they may be.”  
Max stared at the surrounding area with wonder. Man, Evelyn is going to be jealous.  
“This is extraordinary. How could this even exist?”  
Morrigan shrugged. “Who can say? Formed from the fabric of time and space, perhaps. The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far-flung corners. This is how they traveled between them. As you can see, most of the mirrors are dark: broken, corrupted, or unusable. As for the rest...a few can be opened from this side. But only a few.”  
“What do you mean, ‘a few can be opened from this side’?”  
“Some of the eluvians have been left unlocked, like doors accidentally left ajar. All others are closed. They can only be opened from beyond.”  
Max raised his eyes at her. “Opened how? With dragon tears and virgins blood?”  
Morrigan sighed. “You are just like Aiden. No, they are not opened with ‘dragon tears and virgins blood’, as you put it. With a key.”  
Max smirked. “And I suppose you have such a key.”  
Morrigan nodded. “The key can be many things. Each eluvian is different. I have knowledge as well as power. Often that is enough.”  
“How did you even find this place?” Max asked.  
Morrigan smiled. “My travels have led me to many strange destinations, Inquisitor. Once, they led me here. It offered sanctuary.”  
“Sanctuary?”  
“Not all mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not...resourceful. Besides, I needed a safe place to raise my son. This place seemed safer than most.” She hesitated. “I would have had Aiden join me but alas.”  
“Yeah he was busy finding the cure to the Calling. Aand wait a minute!”  
Morrigan flinched, fearful that he had figured it out. But her fear was unnecessary.  
“If they don't lead back to our world then can they lead to other worlds or something? Like in action novels!” Max asked excitedly. His boyish curiosity was showing.  
“Place between, like this one. I can describe it no better. For a time, me and Kieran were safe here. But only for a time. One cannot remain in between forever.”  
Max nodded as he looked back at the eluvian they had come through. “Uh huh. This is all very interesting, Morrigan. But why show it to me?”  
“This...is not the Fade.”  
Max grimaced. “Please don't mention that place. I have nightmares enough as it is. I don't need to remember that place.”  
Morrigan nodded. “Right, I had forgotten you went there physically. Sorry. I'll have to ask Aiden about it. Anyway, this isn't that place but it is very close. Someone with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers…”  
“And enter the Fade in the flesh. Like I did and like what Corypheus wanted to do with the Anchor.”  
“He learned of the eluvian in the Arbor Wilds, as I did. He marches the last of his forces to reach it.”  
She turned and led him back to the eluvian they came in from. “You have made Corypheus desperate, Inquisitor. We must work together to stop him, and soon.”  
Morrigan stepped into the mirror and Max followed. A second later and they were back in Skyhold.  
“Maker, that is freaky.” Max said as he shivered.  
Morrigan smiled to herself.  
Max shook. “Well, time to go gather up some buddies. I got a patrol to rescue.”

 

Hawke was in the middle of some very important business when Max knocked on the door to him room. “Hey, Hawke! Pack your bags, we are going to the Fallow Mire to save an Inquisition patrol from Avvar Warriors.” He said from behind the door.  
“Tell me later! I’ma bit busy at the moment!” Hawke shouted.  
“But is like to go over the reports and what to expect with you.”  
Hawke raised his head from Isabela’s wet crotch. “I said later damn it! I'm very busy.”  
Isabela whimpered. “Hawke…” she had been so close.  
Hawke snarled. “Sorry.”  
“Can I at least give you the report to look over?” Asked Max.  
Hawke lowered his head down, his tongue licking his lovers juicy slit. Isabela gasped with pleasure and half groaned half yelled, “Maker, go away Max!”  
The sound of Max hastily retreating away from their room could be heard as Hawke hungrily sucked on Isabela’s folds. His beard tickled her as he eagerly pressed into her. He reached up and pinched her nipples tightly, pushing her over the edge. Quivering, she moaned as she reached her climax. Her body grew limp over Hawke’s head, too exhausted to move. His mouth and his expert use of his tongue was magical. Some people would be disgusted with what they do in bed but both didn't care; they thought all the wacky things they did in bed brought them closer together. Each odd act was more intimate than the last and that was how they liked it.  
Hawke sighed as he pulled himself out from under her. He slurped up the last of her liquids from the corners of his mouth and stood. He put his traveling clothes on and began packing his travel bags.  
Isabela groaned from her place on the bed. “Why do you have to go? There a plenty of other capable people that could go in your steed.”  
Hawke shrugged. “I agree but Max is the boss man.”  
Isabela pouted. “But we don't work for the Inquisition. We are helping.”  
“I guess they take that as working for. I'd say I want you to come with me but we’ve already done that a lot today. Plus, the Fallow Mire has mire in the name so you will definitely not like it. Too muddy and dirty.”  
Isabela smiled. “Who says I don't like getting dirty?”  
Hawke laughed and went over to kiss her. “I'll be back when I get back. And when I do get back, I'll make sure to clean you up you lovely slattern.”  
She glowered at him. “I'm not a whore anymore. I thought I told you I stopped doing that awhile ago. I'm only yours now.”  
Hawke smiled as he kissed her brow. “I know, Bella. Only teasing you”

 

“So…” Leliana said absentmindedly as she sat, nestled up to Aiden on a couch before a grand fireplace down in the main hall.  
“So what?” Aiden said with a smile.  
Leliana hesitated. “I've been, um, talking to Morrigan and-.”  
Aiden cut her off. “Whoa whoa hold on a second. You've been talking to Morrigan? I thought you two hated each other.”  
“Well, we did. But that was before we...talked things through. Now I'd almost call us acauntices.”  
“That's good! I never liked it when you two fought. You both are better than that. Anyway, what were you saying before I interrupted you?”  
Leliana swallowed nervously. She had no idea how Aiden would react to what she had to say.  
“Yes um...I've been talking to Morrigan about our um, problem. And she says that there is a way she can help us.”  
Aiden's eyes lit up with glee. “Really? Leli, that's wonderful news! What's the help? Some kind of poultice or oil?”  
Leliana shook her head. “No. It's a few spells.”  
Aiden's grin faded. “Oh.”  
Leliana quickened to reassure him. “Don't worry, she told me that there aren't any negative side effects and that it's a very easy set of spells to cast that won't be easy to get wrong. There's a fair chance of the spells not working but nothing bad will happen if they don't so you don't have to worry about making it worse. And, and…”  
Aiden had took her hands in his. “Leli. Do you want to go through with it?”  
“Morrigan said that we should both talk it-.”  
“I don't care what Morrigan says; what do you want to do? Take our chances with the spell or keep trying with luck alone?  
“I think we need every bit of extra help we can find. If the spells up our chances at having a baby of our own, I'm willing to try it.” She said softly.  
Aiden nodded. “Then its settled. We’ll have Morrigan do her spells. You are going to be the one subjected to the spells not me. It shouldn't be even partly my choice.”  
Leliana kissed him. “If there's a chance her spells can help us start our family, I'm willing to take it.”  
Aiden smiled. “Just think about if it works. There'll be a mini red head running around saving people and learning every single secret in the world. We might just create an unstoppable nice monster.”  
Leliana playfully slapped his arm.

 

Hawke stared at those assembled. Besides himself, Max, and obviously Cassandra, Varric, Sera, Solas, and Blackwall was going. He shrugged as they crossed the bridge out of Skyhold and onto the path leading south east to the Fallow Mire. Well at least I'll have my trusty dwarven sidekick.  
He caught Varric’s eye as the dwarf talked to Sera. Varric snickered and gestured for Hawke to check his back.  
Hawke reached behind him and pulled a ‘kick me’ sign off his back. He growled and tossed the sign away as the two pranksters laughed.  
Traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Fallow Mire (such a nice name ha) and some helpful spells for some lovers. And I think this chapter is a bit longer than the last couple. I'm trying to get back to slightly longer chapters cuz I noticed they were getting a little short I think


	50. Friends in Unexpected Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey to the Fallow Mire. Max encounters someone from his past. And Hawke meets an old pal

CHAPTER FIFTY

 

Max thought he had been to some nasty places but the Fallow Mire shoved aside all others to reach the absolute worst place. Wet, musty, and muddy beyond reason. To call it a Mire was an insult to mires. It was a bog, is what it was. And Max had thought Crestwood and the Storm Coast was bad.   
The ground was sloshy and muddy to the point where it clung to their shoes and made moving faster than a brisk walk difficult. There were little trees save those you find in swamps. Huge pools of dark dirty water were scattered over the landscape. Cat tails clung to the edges and pond lilies poured over the murky waters surface. It was always rainy and cloudy to the point where you couldn't tell what time of day it was. The only sure sign that it was daytime was that the layer of constant fog seemed to be lighter when the sun was out.   
The rainy weather made him sniffle and sneeze. And the rain chilled him as it left no part of his body dry. He looked forward to falling asleep next to Cassandra’s warm body at night, that was for sure.  
He sneezed. He wasn't used to weather like this. He was used to the warm sunny skies of the Free Marches, certainly not the rainy cold weather of the south.  
“Feeling alright there, Lucky?” Varric asked with a smile as they took a break from hiking. They were a little less than two days away from the forward scouting camp. The mud made travel slow.  
Max sneezed again. “No. I feel like shit. This place is shit.” He said angrily.  
Sera nodded in agreement with her friend. “Yea. This place is creepy. And it smells like nug shite and garbage did it and made a child that smelled like rotten eggs and death.”  
Varric laughed. “Very poetic, Buttercup.”  
“Better than shit hole or just the classic marsh.” Black wall said.  
Varric smiled, remembering old times and winked at Hawke who grinned. “Kitten marsh. Yup. The marsh part still stands out.” The two laughed.   
The group trudged on until night fell. They picked a lovely spot underneath a few trees that did nothing to keep the water off of them and set up camp. Solas volunteered for first watch as the rest climbed wearily into their tents to attempt to get some sleep. They were in unfamiliar territory that was potentially dangerous. A surprise attack from the Avaar Warriors or local wildlife seemed highly possible. And no one wanted to be caught unawares.   
Hawke and Varric, being old friends, shared a tent. Sera shared a tent with Blackwall. She wasn't all that comfortable being in a dangerous bog and sleeping by herself and the grizzled warrior was one more body between a beast and herself. Blackwall didn't mind. He considered the fun silly elf his friend. Solas valued his privacy and so he had his own tent while Max and Cassandra shared theirs.   
Max crawled underneath the blankets and snuggled up to Cassandra as close as he could. He was wet, cold, and tired. Which in turn, made him quite irritable.   
“Why couldn't the patrol get kidnapped on a warm, white sandy beach or in a lush serene forest? Or a city with inns. I'd have taken bloody inns over this horrible place.” He muttered sourly.  
Cassandra smiled, enjoying the warmth he swore he wasn't giving off.   
“Don't pretend you don't like showing off your manliness by enduring through the hardships this swamp has thrown at us.” She teased.  
He glared at her. “I hate you. You know that right?”  
“Yes, but I loove you.”  
He sighed and moved over to go to sleep, leaving her giggling to herself.  
Suddenly, Solas gave a warning and everyone rushed out of their tents, weapons at the ready. Max looked at the bald elf. “What is it, Solas?”  
Solas was staring off in the distance at one of the many pools of water. “I thought I saw some humanoid thing slip into the water. It was walking with a weird gait. It faced our direction for several minutes before it slinked into the water without a sound.”  
“Great. First we have to deal with mud and rain, now we have to deal with creepy shit.” Sera said as she held her bow tightly, looking scarily at the closest pool.  
Hawke shrugged. “Undead, probably. Me and Varric have had more than our fair share dealing with that crap. Not fun.”  
“Great. More undead. As if Crestwood didn't have enough.” Blackwall murdered under his breath.  
“Well, whatever it was, it proves we should be careful. Hawke, do you mind helping Solas with the first watch? We can never be too safe.” Max said.  
The next morning, they got up early and set off for the last leg of the journey. They picked up the pace. None wanted to spend any more time in the Mire than they had to.  
Pretty soon they saw the lights from the torches at the scouting camp. As they neared, Max could see the familiar shape of Harding heading towards them.  
“Thanks for coming. Maybe you can solve this mess.” Harding said as Max approached. The others headed inside the camp, getting accustomed to the makeshift tents and attempted fire.  
“Our missing patrols are being held captive by Avaar barbarians from the mountains.”  
Max raised an eyebrow. “And what in the world are they doing in a bog, of all places?”  
“That's the thing. Their leader...he wants them to fight you. Because your the Herald of Andraste.”  
“What do they have against Andraste? I heard she was quite nice.”  
“Well, the Avaar think there are gods in nature. As in the sky has a god and the forest. The Avaar say you're claiming to be sent by one and they'll challenge the will of your god with their own. I think their leader’s just a boastful little prick who wants to brag he killed you.” She said angrily.   
Max shrugged as he grinned. “That's fans for you. Should I give him an autograph or something?”  
Harding laughed. “Don't bother. They think reading and writing is for the weak. Getting to our troops will not be easy. You'll have to fight your way through undead. But you probably have loads of experience with that after Crestwood.”  
Max swallowed. That must be what Solas saw the other night.   
“I want to save that patrol, Harding. If that means going through a corpse infested swamp then so be it.”  
Harding smiled at him. “I appreciate that, Inquisitor. The Avaar are holed up in the castle on the other side of the Fallow Mire. Maker willing, the Inquisition’s people are still alive.”  
Max nodded. “And if they aren't, Maker willing, those Avaar will not be for much longer.”

 

The group set off the next morning. Before they left, Harding warned them not to disturb the water for that seemed to draw the undead out.  
This bit of knowledge made traversing the bog much slower. They preferred not to have to deal with the undead. Even if they were extra careful not to disturb the water, they still had their weapons at the ready just in case.   
As they walked along, they came across a tall pillar. Magic poured off the pillar. At the pillars base was a torch sconce.   
“What should we do?” Blackwall asked Max.   
Max peered at the pillar. Then at the surrounding water. Now why would a pillar with a torch sconce be out here in the middle of nowhere? Unless it serves a purpose.   
“Light the torch.” He ordered.  
Hawke choked. “Don't tell me you want to mess with the large ominous looking pillar that practically screams ‘don't use me, I'm dangerous’?”  
Max nodded. “Solas. Light the torch. Everyone else, be prepared to fight.”  
Solas lit the torch using magic and the a stream of light shot out of the pillar and seeped into the waters.   
Undead rushed out of the waters, charging at the group. Two Terrors leapt out of the water and ran screaming at them.   
“‘Light the torches’! Brilliant idea there, Max!” Hawke shouted as he tossed a knife at one of the undead, nailing it in the head.  
Blackwall shoved Sera behind him as one of the Terrors slashed at them. Blackwall raised his shield, blocking the attack and pushing his sword forward, into the demon’s side. It screeched even as Sera shot three arrows at its throat.  
Cassandra dove in front of Solas, guarding him from several undead. Hawke and Varric, being the stupendous team they are, took the attack in stride. Varric shooting anything that got too close and Hawke stabbing anything that got too close.  
That left the other Terror for Max to deal with. It swung at him but Max ducked under the swipe and stabbed its talons feet, pinning it to the muddy ground. It screamed it's hatred out. Max flinched from the loud noise. It bent over and tried to grab hold of Max. He jumped to the side and cut at its arms, spilling its blood. Randomly, it swung at him and the blow shoved Max to the ground. Instantly, he was back up, ready to continue fighting. But there was no need. Solas had vaporized the demon with electricity. The last of the undead that had sprung from the water was killed by Hawke, who was now covered in the blood of the dead.   
The bearded rogue smeared the blood across his nose and grinned at Varric. “Look familiar?”  
Varric laughed. “The glory days!”  
Max gave a sigh of relief. He had guessed that the torch was a beacon of some sort. Though he had no idea that there would be demons too. He breathed shakily. He hadn't been expecting the sudden Terrors.   
Cassandra walked through the mud and squeezed his shoulder lovingly. He looked into her eyes and steadied himself. He shook his head to clear away the fear that normally overcame him after a fight with demons.   
He turned to address the group. “Well that worked out better than I thought it would. Keep an eye out for any more of these pillars. We can use them to clear a path of undead through the Mire. Now um, let's continue. We got a patrol to save and crazy Avaars to probably kill.”  
Hawke grinned. “Oohrah!”   
They moved on, lighting another pillar as they went. Near the third one, they saw a man who was very much alive inspecting the pillar. Off in the distance they could see the faint outline of the castle Harding said the patrol was being held in.   
As they neared, the man turned around. He had light blonde hair tied into a ponytail and a thin line of stubble on his angular face. The glint of an earring could be seen in the light of the moon. He had light brown eyes and wore dark robes lined with some kind of feathers. He carried a staff in one hand and what Max assumed was a magical tome in the other.   
The man nodded a greeting when they stepped up to him. Varric cursed in disbelief. And Hawke's face split up in a grin. “No shit! Blondie? What in the hell are you doing in a shithole like this?”   
The infamous mage known as Anders, smiled at his old friends. “Hiding from Templars. What else? Figured no one would look for me in this accursed place. So far, I've been right.”  
Hawke laughed. “How's Justice doing? He still alive?”  
Anders frowned. “Yes. Still alive. Still annoying. Still apart of me.”  
Varric chuckled. “Well that's good. Justice adds to your dark charms.”  
“If I may, what brings you to this place?” Anders asked.  
Hawke gestured to Max. “Oh yeah. Allow me to introduce you to Inquisitor Maxie Trevelyn. Some of the Inquisition’s men were captured by some Avaar dudes so we’re here to get ‘em back.”  
“Max.” Max growled as he took a step forward, shaking the mages hand.  
“Never heard of you.” Anders said cheerfully. “Sorry, I've been out here for some time so I'm not caught up on current events. As for your patrol, a while back I saw some Avaar dragging some prisoners behind them towards the old crumbling castle on the other side of the Mire. They appeared unharmed aside from some minor cuts and bruises. I assume the dark haired elven lass is one of yours as well?”  
Max frowned. “Elf? What elf? There wasn't any elf's in that patrol.”  
“Huh. Then I wonder who she is. Whoever she was, she was studying some old elven ruin nearby, searching for something I presume, when the Avaar jumped her. They took her back to the castle along with your patrol.”  
“And why are you out here and not trying to help them?” Cassandra asked accusingly. She had heard Varric’s tales of the mad apostate and didn't trust him. She would never trust the man who blew up Kirkwalls Chantry and killed hundreds of innocent.   
Anders shrugged. “I'd make a poor one man army. Plus, there has been considerably more undead than I can handle alone. I was studying this pillar and trying to figure out a way to use it to get rid of the corpses when you all showed up.”  
Hawke slapped his old friend on the back. “A lit pillar attracts the undead from the waters. Nasty buggers. Mind showing us the way to the castle? It'd save us some time traipsing around here getting lost.”  
Anders shrugged. “Fine. I've been here long enough so I know my way around.”  
Max raised his hand. “Wait a sec. You said that the Avaar took a dark haired elven woman who was studying old elven ruins?”  
Anders nodded.  
“Did she have two stilettos on her back?”  
“What are-.”  
“Daggers. Did the elf have two daggers on her back?” Max asked impatiently.  
“Yes but how would you know that?”  
Max frowned and moved off in a hurry towards the castle in the distance. The others could only follow with questions on their tongues.  
Max silently cursed. What have you gotten yourself into now, Siael?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will finish up the Mire and introduce a new character from Max's days when he was living on the streets/wilds. Hint: its the elven lass Siael (sigh-el) she's gonna cause some personal problems for our dear Max ;)


	51. Anyone Order a Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden prepares for Morrigan to do her spells and Max finds an old friend in the Fallow Mire

CHAPTER FIFTY ONE

 

Aiden was sitting at a table in the corner of the Herald’s Rest, sipping a cool glass of water. There would be no drinking today. Even if it was a perfect day for it.   
The tavern was filled despite it being the afternoon. Rounds were being poured and cards were being played. People were talking and enjoying the lovely afternoon. Aiden, on the other hand, was lost in thought about what was to happen later in the evening.  
He took another sip.   
The minstrel, Maryden, walked to the center of the tavern to play one of her many songs. She was a very talented bard that reminded Aiden of Leliana.   
She spent a few moments tuning her violin before she began to sing. The song was meant to tug at your emotions, she would later say.

 

Oh Grey Warden,   
What have you done?  
The oath you have taken   
Is all but broken.

 

All is undone.  
Demons have come   
To destroy this peace  
We have had for so long.

 

Ally or Foe?  
Maker only knows.  
Ally or Foe?  
The maker only knows.

 

The stronghold lives on,   
And the army’s reborn,  
Compelled to forge on.  
What will we become?

 

Can you be forgiven  
When the cold grace has come?

 

Or will you have won,  
Or will the battle rage on?

 

Oh, Grey Warden,  
What have you done?  
The oath you have taken   
Is all but broken.

 

All is undone.  
Ash in the sun.  
Cast into darkness  
The light we had won.

 

Yup. It works. Aiden blinked back tears forged by the powerful song. The tavern had quieted down for the song and now, every pair of eyes were silently watching The Warden in the corner. They had gradually realized he was there during her song.   
He swallowed. Took one more sip from his glass. And stood abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process. Though unintentional it was, it still caused the people in the room to flinch.   
Maryden gasped inaudibly. She hadn’t realized that the Hero of Ferelden had been listening to the song she had wrote about the events at Adamant. She briskly made her way through the tables and apologized to the famed hero.   
“I'm terribly sorry, Warden. I had no idea you were present, else I never would have sung. I apologize if I have caused any offense and I beg your forgiveness.” She said with a low bow.  
Aiden shook his head. “No, its fine. I just..need some air.” He moved quickly past her and walked out of the tavern.   
When he was far enough away from the tavern, he released a shaky breath. He clenched and unclenched his hands.   
Deep breaths Aiden. Deep breaths. It wouldn't be fitting for the Hero of Ferelden to start crying out in the open.   
“You hear the song too?” Alistair asked as he stepped up behind his friend.  
Aiden nodded.  
“Yeah, I would have liked it if it wasn't about how royally the Wardens messed up.” Alistair mused.  
He frowned at his closest friend. “What's up? You look more nervous than you do sad from hearing that jaunty tune. Something else bothering you?”  
Aiden sighed. “Just personal things.”  
Alistair patted his back. “Alright then tell me about them. Your Uncle Alistair is ready to listen.” He said with a grin.  
“We are going to do the spell later and I guess I'm just worried. I mean, what if it doesn't help! What if it makes it harder for me and Leli to have a child? Or what if it goes wrong and it ends up hurting her? What if...what if it kills her?” Aiden said worriedly.  
“Hey man, calm down. Calm down. Thats a lot of ‘ifs’, Aiden. Asking questions like that isn't healthy. Stop worrying. And overthinking stuff. It'll only make you worry more. Leliana is in good hands. Morrigan won't let anything bad happen. Huh, never thought I would say that.”  
“Wonders never cease.” Morrigan said behind them. They turned around. She was standing next to Kieran who gave Aiden a hug.   
“It's time, Aiden.” Morrigan said. “Leliana is waiting up in your room.”  
Aiden nodded and shook Alistair’s hand. “Here's hoping.”  
Alistair smiled. “Good luck.”  
Morrigan looked at Alistair. “Can you watch over Kieran for me for a while? I will be busy obviously.”  
Alistair nodded. “Fine.”  
“Make sure he finishes his studies before his curfew ends which is nine. He is not to join in your nightly card games so try to find something else to do. Oh, and if anything bad happens to him under your watch, I will turn you into a rodent and place you in a room full of barn cats.” She said happily as she guided Aiden away.  
Alistair gulped and eyed Kieran who grinned at him. “Right then. Kieran, I hope you like wearing body armor.”

 

“So I take it you have a plan? I mean, it isn't like we are just gonna charge in all badass like.” Varric asked Max as they trudged along.  
“That's exactly what we are going to do.” Max said sternly.  
Varric raised an eyebrow, surprised. Usually Max had some type of master plan. He wasn't one to just barge into a fight willy nilly.  
“Why the rush? We should come up with a plan of attack.” Blackwall said.  
Max stopped and spun around angrily. “These Avaar have taken our men and are holding them captive! There's no time for plans or tactics. We have to save them!”  
“The patrol? Or that elf?” Hawke asked suddenly.  
Max turned his attention to the Champion and stared at him accusingly.  
Hawke held his ground. “You've been on a mission ever since you heard about her. You know who she is, don't you?”  
Max was silent but Hawke and the others, got the answer.  
“Who is she?” Solas asked, intrigued that Max would know any elf personally save those he met in the Inquisition.  
Max sighed. It wouldn't hurt to explain himself.  
“Her name is Siael. She's an old dear friend of mine back when I was living in forests or on the street. She helped me survive and taught me my knife throwing skills. She was my best and only friend from that time. That's why I'm so hell bent on making sure she's safe.”  
“Why would she be out here looking at elven ruins?” Asked Anders.  
“She's interested in ancient elven artifacts.” Max explained.  
Solas nodded appreciatively while Sera stuck out her tongue.  
“She spends her time looking for elven artifacts to sell. It's how she made her money.”  
Solas frowned and Sera grinned. “I like her already.” The small elf said.  
Solas looked at the Inquisitor. “And did you help her sell these ancient artifacts?”  
Max shook his head. “I used to help her get them but I never sold them. I got my money by stealing. Look, can we not get into this right now? We have to save her, er, them.”  
“Right behind you, Max.” Blackwall said.  
The group moved on, at a faster pace than before. They soon came to the front gates of the castle. Swarms of undead were moving aimlessly around before the entrance. There was too many to fight, that much was clear.   
“Ignore the dead! Get to the castle!” Max shouted as he ran towards the entrance, dodging and weaving around the corpses. He passed through the arches and bumped into an Avaar warrior.   
“Oops.” Max said as the man was pushed down. He looked up and saw a couple archers on a wooden walkway. He flung his chain at them and in a flash, was flying towards them. He slammed into one, knocking the man off the walkway and to the wet ground below. He turned and punches the other in the face, breaking his nose. The man dropped his bow as he reached up to hold his injured nose. Max kneed him and sent him reeling. Meanwhile, the others had entered the castle and made short work of the warrior Max had pushed down.  
Solas turned around and put up a wall of solid ice in the doorway to keep the undead from getting in.   
Max looked around and saw a lever that he assumed would open the iron gate at the other end of the courtyard. He hurried over and pulled, causing the gate to open.  
Max joined the others on the ground floor and led the way through the gate, with Cassandra and Blackwall at his sides. Anders, Solas, and the two archers in the group walked behind them while Hawke watched their backs.  
Max was on a mission: to rescue his missing soldiers and Siael. He threw three knives at the three Avaar who tried to rush them. Two fell without a sound and the third screamed as the knife sliced off his ear. Max took a step forward and buried his stiletto into the man's gut. He didn't even make sure the man was dead before pressing on.   
He ran up the stairs to the main hall. On the other side of the room stood a giant of a man holding a large hammer in his hands. At the man's side was several more archers.   
The leader bellowed a challenge. “Herald of Andraste! Face me! I am the Hand of Korth himself!”   
Max wasted no time. “Sera and Varric, take care of the archers. Anders and Solas, put up some barriers and be ready to heal. Blackwall and Cass, keep the big guy busy. And Hawke, do what you do-.” He was cut off as Hawke barreled past him and charged at the Avaar, flicking away their arrows with his axe like daggers as if he had been doing it for years. In his defense, he had been pulling stunts like that for years.  
An Avaar soldier stepped in Hawke’s way and Hawke slammed into the man's shield with ferocity.  
Max ran at the leader as the man's archers fell one by one by Varric and Sera’s own arrows. Max flung his chain at the leader. The man caught the chain and with a grin, flung Max to the ground, towards him.  
Max landed with a grunt. Some sixth sense told him to move and he rolled to the side as the Avaar’s giant hammer slammed into the ground where his head had been just seconds before. Max tried to sweep the legs out from under him but the big guy must have been made of bricks.  
The man kicked Max and sent him flying several inches off the muddy floor. Max grit his teeth and rolled to his feet. He was now several feet away from the Avaar leader. Who was still grinning. Max spat out some blood.   
“Where are my men?” He asked angrily.  
The man's grin widened. “Go to hell.”  
“Already been.” Max growled.   
Max took a running start and slid, bending backwards as the man's huge hammer swung around. Still sliding, Max slashed the man's chest. He came to a stop and jumped up to his feet, turning back around to face the man. The Avaar leader had fallen to his knees, breathing heavily from the almost deadly wound Max had given him. Max stepped up behind the man's back and with his daggers made in an ‘x’, slit the man's throat. Even on his knees, the man was still a good head taller than Max.  
The man's body slumped to the floor.  
Max looked around. The others had killed the archers and any other Warriors.   
Max searched the leader's body. He found what he wa looking for and brought out a key. A key must have a door. He thought.  
“Have a search about for a locked door.”   
After a few minutes of looking, Sera called him over to a locked wooden door reinforced with iron.  
Max hastily put the key in and unlocked it. He stepped inside the room and was glad to see that his men were alive.   
“Anybody order a rescue?” He said with a relieved grin.  
Then he heard that all too familiar voice of hers.   
“Max? Is that you?” Siael asked excitedly. “Oh, it is you!”  
She pushed past the Inquisition soldiers and planted a big loving kiss on his lips.  
Sera whistled. “Oh shite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to writing Siael in. She's a fun character I've invented and I hope people will like her. Despite her not being subtle at all:) I'm interested in what people thoughts are about her ;) and another chap of Thr Hero and the Bard will be posted in another couple days. I decided to focus on this chap instead of writing more of that but I'm getting back to it, don't worry. Oh and the song is Oh Grey Warden from Inquisition obviously. I couldn't write something that good even if I spent a month trying lol


	52. To the Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maker I hope Morrigan's spells work. Siael is introduced. Cassandra is jealousss! And Hawke and Varric make a friendly bet because why not? ;)

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO

 

“Are you sure there won’t be any negative effects? Nothing bad is going to happen to her, right?” Aiden asked worriedly. He was with Leliana and Morrigan was in his room, waiting for Morrigan to finish preparing her spells.   
He was sitting on the bed with Leliana, holding her hand tightly as Morrigan read over the spells doing some last minute testing.   
“For the seventh time, nothing bad will happen Aiden. The worst that could happen is that the spells don't work: that's it. No ill side effects or disastrous ways for it to wrong. So please, stop worrying.” Morrigan said, a little annoyed.  
Leliana squeezed his hand reassuringly. “It’ll be okay. You worrywart.”  
Aiden sighed. “Alright. It’s just nerves I guess. If anything were to happen to you, I-.”  
“Aiden. I’ll be okay.” Leliana turned to Morrigan. “Explain the process again please, Morrigan.”  
Morrigan nodded. “‘Tis quite simple, really. I shall cast a couple spells on you and then the next time you and Aiden decide to um...procreate...his seed, with the help of the spells, should impregnate you.”  
Leliana nodded. “Are you ready?”  
“Are you?” Morrigan asked.  
Leliana smiled and nodded shakily. “As ready as I'll ever be. No, I'm ready. I want this.” She looked at Aiden and smiled, full of love. “We want this.”  
“How long will it take?” Aiden asked.  
“An hour at most. And we will learn about the results if she gets pregnant. Aiden, would you prefer to stay here or would you like to leave the room while I work my magic?”  
Instantly, Aiden shook his head. “I'm staying right here with Leliana. The whole way.”  
Morrigan's heart sped up. She wished the love that Aiden had for Leliana would be aimed at her. She knew that the Warden had strong feelings for her. But in her heart, she knew that he would always love Leliana. She would always be his one and only.   
Morrigan rubbed her hands together. “Right, now. Take your clothes off, Leliana.”  
Leliana coughed. “Bwh- what?”  
“You heard me: take your clothes off. All of them. The magic has to come in contact with your ‘private areas’ in order to fully work. Come now, tut tut.” Morrigan ordered.  
Leliana didn't move.  
Morrigan frowned. “You want me to do the spell or not? I can't make the spell do its thing if the magic it makes doesn't make contact with you. So hurry up and take your bra and panties off like an adult.”  
Aiden couldn't help it. He smiled at his lovely bride to be. “Want me to help?”  
She rolled her eyes as she stood. Nervously, she took her shirt and bottoms off. Then she took her underclothes off and placed them on the bed. She stood there blushing, embarrassed. The only person in a long time that has ever seen her naked was Aiden. She was not expecting another to be Morrigan, of all people.  
“Now lie down on the bed.”   
“Move Aiden.” Morrigan ordered as Leliana lied down on the bed. Aiden gave Leliana one quick last kiss before stepping back, out of the way.  
“Now you might feel a bit tingly or excited as the magic seeps into your skin and body but don't worry. My notes say that is natural. But do try to relax, Leliana. It'll make this whole thing less embarrassing for all of us.”  
Leliana nodded and did her best to make her body relax.  
Morrigan purses her lips. “Tsk. It'll do. Let's begin.”  
Morrigan closed her eyes, drawing magic within and raised her hands above Leliana’s body. Her hands shone with a deep blue glow as she focused the magic past herself and into Leliana. She opened her mouth and began to speak the incantations.   
What she said was lost to Aiden. He had no clue as to what she was muttering but whatever it was, it seemed to be affecting Leliana. She squirmed as if being tickled. But she didn't seem to be in any kind of pain.  
Aiden breathed a sigh of relief and watched silently from the side.   
Nerves wracked him but he knew he had to stay positive. This could work. This will work. He corrected himself.  
He raised an invisible toast. To miracles. I hope.

 

Cassandra coughed loudly, letting Max know that she was still there. Max, suddenly a little nervous that Riael had kissed him in front of her, stepped back and turned to his friends.  
He was blushing, she noticed.   
“Everyone, this is my old friend, Riael. Riael, these are some of my good friends, Hawke, Solas, Sera, Varric, Blackwall, Hawke’s buddy Anders, and the woman that is scowling angrily at me is Cassandra.”  
Cassandra studied the elf. She had long wavy dark brown hair with blonde streaks spread out randomly throughout it. Surprisingly, she had almost violet colored eyes that practically shone with friendliness and humor. Freckles adorned her rosy cheeks and she had a small scar on her bottom lip. She was on the small size, like most elves but she was slim and well toned. Her skin was tan from years of being outside in the sun and weather but was smooth and hairless, like she either shaved constantly or once got too close to a fire. Normally, Cassandra would associate elves as being a little flat chested but with Siael, that was not the case. She had a chest that would even give Isabela pause. The little elf was beautiful. She smiled at the others and of course, her teeth was blindingly white.   
Siael smiled once more and said hello as the others greeted her.   
Cassandra didn’t like how the elf still hadn’t let go of Max. She stepped up and entwined her arm with his to give the elf a less than subtle hint that he was hers and to back off. Siael, for some reason, didn’t get the hint and kept her hand pinned to Max’s. Cassandra frowned. She was dangerously close to getting angry.  
Max, being the often clueless person he was, did not notice the tension that was building between the two woman. What he did notice was that some of men on the patrol were injured and lying down on makeshift bedspreads. He slipped out of the grasps of the two women and went over to check on the injured, grateful to get out of that somewhat uncomfortable situation. Cassandra gave the elf one of her best scowls. Siael smiled.   
Sera stepped up and gave Siael a once over. She, like everyone else aside from maybe Solas, had noticed the otherworldly beauty the elf possessed. She liked what she was seeing.   
Sera extended a hand and the other elf shook it wholeheartedly. “I hope you aren’t too elfy. You are far too good looking to be elfy.” Sera said smoothly.  
Siael laughed and Cassandra cursed to herself. Even her blasted laugh is cute.   
“Same goes to you too blondie.” Siael said cheerfully.  
Anders perked up. “Excuse me?”  
Varric chuckled. “She wasn’t talking to you, Blondie. She was talking to the other blondie.”   
Anders shook his head. “I’m confused.”  
Hawke was looking at the three elves present. “Isn’t it weird that the three elves here's names all start with an s? Solas, Sera, and now Siael. What, do all elven names start with an s nowadays?”  
Siael looked at the rogue, taking in the heavy beard, his armor and weapons, and the humorous eyes. The man before her matched the description she has heard of the Champion of Kirkwall perfectly. “No. Nowadays, elves are naming their kids George and Susan.” she said with another smile.  
She looked at the others that had arrived with Max. There was the thin blonde haired elf named Sera, a stocky man with a big black beard wearing the armor of a Warden, a bald elf carrying a staff, a beardless dwarf she knew to be Varric Tethras a renowned author, a man with feathers on his robes who was also carrying a staff, and a woman with short black hair that had on a Seeker’s armor. So. She mused. Two mages, an author, the Champion of Kirkwall, a non elfy elf, a Warden, and a Seeker. Well Max, you certainly keep interesting company.   
Max walked back. “Everybody’s okay. Since we cleared the path of undead, they said they can make it back to camp on their own.”  
Siael frowned. “Darn. And I was just going to make my move and rescue myself and these Inquisition soldiers.”  
Max chuckled. “I know you, Siael. You definitely did not have a ‘move’.”  
Siael smiled. “You coming to rescue me was my move.”  
Sera snorted. “So was kissing him.”  
Siael made a show of batting her eyes at Max who squirmed. “How can you not? He’s adorable.”  
Cassandra coughed loudly. But still, the elf didn’t notice.   
Solas cleared his throat. “Inquisitor, we should start heading back to the camp. Before nightfall, preferably..”  
Siael stared at Max in amazement. “Max, you are the Inquisitor? Since when?” She asked, astonished.  
Max shrugged. “Since like almost half a year ago or something.”  
“How did you become Inquisitor though?”  
Max believed her. Siael was known to not keep up with current events. They tended to get in the way of her ‘artifact searching’.   
“I'll fill you in on all the details later when we head back to Skyhold.”  
She snickered. “‘I'll fill you in’. Ha.”  
Max rolled his eyes. He had forgotten about her crude sense of humor. But luckily for her, it was one of the things he had always liked about her.  
Max turned around towards the way they came and in doing so, saw that Cassandra was glaring at Siael. If she glared any harder, her eyes would pop out of their sockets.  
That's not a good sign. He thought.  
“Come on fellas. Let's head back to camp and then we can get the hell out of this disgusting place.”  
He led the way. Siael linked her arm with his while Cassandra fumed a couple feet away.   
“What's Skyhold?” Siael asked.  
“My castle.”  
Siael whistled. “You have a castle?”  
Max nodded.  
After several seconds, Siael grinned at him. “Does it have a moat?”

 

Later that night, Hawke and Varric sat around in their tent talking. The others had all long fallen asleep. Siael had insisted that Max sleep in her tent and for some reason, Max had agreed. Which caused Cassandra to nearly burst with anger. She went to bed steaming. If Hawke hadn't known any better, he would have said that she was more than a little jealous.   
Varric had said that the only other time he had seen the Seeker that angry was when she found out that he had been lying about knowing where Hawke was.  
The two talking quietly, as to not wake the others or let them hear what they were talking about.  
“I give it a day.” Varric said.  
Hawke chuckled. “A day? I give it three hours after we wake up. And even that is pushing it.”  
“Who do you think’ll win? My money's on the Seeker.”  
Hawke stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I don't know. That Siael looks like she knows how to tussle.”  
Varric rolled his eyes. “Please. This is the Seeker we are talking about. She's likely going to kill the elf then kill Max for letting her be all flirty with him.”  
Hawke thought for a moment. “Bet you five gold that the tension between those two women is going to burst tomorrow morning in a fiery ball of destruction.”  
“Bet you five gold it'll be as we journey back to Skyhold.”  
Hawke nodded. “Deal.”   
The two spat in their hands and shook on it.   
Both knew that neither one had five gold on them but that wasn't the point. Either way, they knew they were in for a show the next day. A very loud potentially violent show. And those are always the best kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really starting to like Siael. As I hope you are starting to as well. Let me know what you think of her so far :) next chap will be journey back to Skyhold and obviously some drama. Maybe even a cat fight or two haha. And again, I really hope that Morrigan's spells work. Wait a second, I already know. Arg I'm so evil ;}


	53. Oooh, Catfight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head between Siael and Cassandra. Max has no idea what to do. Aiden has a cute little chat with Morrigan about her soft spots. Warning: strong language ahead

CHAPTER FIFTY THREE

 

The next day as they prepared to leave the Fallow Mire, everyone could feel the tension building between Cassandra and Siael. It was obvious to everyone but Siael that the Seeker was not liking how flirtatious she was being with her Maxie. But miraculously, things didn't come to a head until they were a few hours away from Skyhold. Both betters, Hawke and Varric, were dumbfounded. They had sincerely thought that the two woman would be at each other’s throats the day after they met.   
The group had left the Fallow Mire and it had taken them a little over a week to get back to the Frostback Mountains. They had trudged along the path through the mountain pass, fighting the cold and snow. They had taken shelter from the snow in the small cave most travelers used at they climbed up to Skyhold which was four miles away. Even though they were so close to home, Max still wanted to stand guard. There was all sorts of apex predators roaming the mountains and it was better to be safe then have a stray bear wander in the cave, catching them unawares. So he took first watch as they settled in for the night around a fire. They would finish the last leg of the trip in the morning and should arrive at Skyhold before noon. Siael volunteered herself to keep him company in the wee hours of the night and make sure he didn’t have one of his nightmares. And to Cassandra, that was the last straw. Helping Max through his dreams was her duty in her mind.   
As the others were climbing into their blankets, tired from a long day of hiking, Siael cozied on up to Max as he stood leaning against the wall to the entrance of the cave. Cassandra decided that enough was enough.  
“What do you think you are doing?” she asked Siael with one of her famed glares.   
Siael discarded her. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m helping Maxie waxie stand guard. I’d hate for him to get lonely at night all by himself.”  
Cassandra bristled with anger. Max noticed and shied away from her, sensing what was coming. Meanwhile, the others had all stilled aside from Hawke and Varric who sat up in their blankets with idiotic grins on their faces. To those two, what was about to happen was good quality entertainment.   
“He never gets lonely at night: he has me. And don’t ever call him Maxie ever again. He only likes it when I call him that. You don’t get to.” The Seeker said, barely controlling her anger.  
Siael raised an eye. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that you held the authority over who calls him Maxie. Besides, last time I checked, I can call him whatever I damn well please. As a lover, I have that right.”  
Hawke giggled with excitement. “Aw yeah, here it comes. This party’s about to explode.”  
Cassandra shook with uncontrollable anger. “Lover? Since when have you fucking been his lover?” she yelled, outraged.  
Max tried to desperately stop them but the torch had already been lit. “Ladies, please.”  
Siael smiled smugly at the Seeker. “Fucking. Funny you mention that. Because I’ve been fucking Maxie here for what? How long Maxie? Three or four years? And wasn’t it like almost every night too?”  
Max gave up. He was dead in the water now.   
“YOU FUCKING WHAT!!” Cassandra screamed.   
“Catfight! Catfight!” Hawke cheered.  
Siael sneered at her. “You heard me.”  
Blackwall had stood, just in case he needed to restrain Cassandra which at this point, was looking more and more probable.  
“He’s mine!” Cassandra yelled.   
“I wasn’t aware he was anyones.” scoffed Siael.  
“Well he is! We love each other! I love him you, you- skanky whore!” Cassandra shouted.  
Siael took a step forward until she was mere inches away from the Seeker. “How dare you call me that! You want to call me that to my face, bitch? You’re just jealous because he loves me and not you. Besides, how could he love someone who hides behind miles of armor and who has such a manly figure? Do you even have tits under all that armor of yours or do you stuff it like a six year old girl?”  
Cassandra screamed and swung at Siael, hitting her right in her jaw. How dare this puny elf think that Max loves her more than herself! She loves him more than anything else in the world.   
“You don’t know what love is you fucking slut!” shouted Cassandra.   
Siael, inraged, swung at the other woman. Those watching were amazed as Max seemed to flow around the elf, taking the punch intended for his lover. Siael’s fist hit him square in his throat. He coughed as the air was knocked out of him. He fell to one knee, gasping for breath. Siael stood, shocked by what had happened as Cassandra knelt beside Max, fretting over him and making sure he wasn't hurt. Luckily, no damage had been done. He had just lost his breath for a moment or two.  
“Ow. I forgot how good of a puncher you are.” Max said hoarsely.   
“I- I'm so sorry Max. I didn't mean to- it was an accident.” Siael apologized.   
Max waved the apology away. It was fine.  
Cassandra stood, ready to beat the little shit to death for hurting Max as well as for doing everything else she has done since being reunited with him. The bitch was going to pay.   
She took a step forward but someone held her back. She spun around to gaze into Blackwall’s wise hazel eyes. The bearded Warden shook his head slightly. “Calm yourself, Seeker. Don't let your anger cloud your judgement.”  
“But she-.”  
“Didn't mean to hit Max. I think it's best if all three of you get some sleep. It'll help clear your heads. Siael, don't sleep near Max and Cassandra this time. I'll take first watch. And neither of you women are to speak to the other, understand?” Blackwall ordered.  
“But-.” Protested Cassandra.  
“Understand?” Blackwall said a little more sterner than before.  
“Fine.” Cassandra relented. She respected the Warden enough to listen to him. He was like the surrogate uncle to the other elite members of the Inquisition.   
Max nodded his thanks to Blackwall who nodded in response. That man is gonna have some explaining to do later on. Blackwall thought.  
Hawke and Varric gave a round of applause while Sera whistled. “Oh bravo! Tally good show that was gents!” Hawke said.  
“I'm all atremble with excitement. I'm eagerly waiting round two with bated breath.” Varric mirrored him.  
The others ignored them.   
“Who woulda thunk that the Seeker has such a potty mouth on her?” Hawke said, grinning.  
Varric chuckled. “Obviously you haven't heard her interrogate someone.”  
“Shut it, both of you.” Blackwall ordered.

 

“Why haven't your spells worked yet? It's been a week since you did them and yet nothing has changed.” Aiden said, frustrated.  
Morrigan sighed tiredly. This was the fourth time he had asked her about the spells in the past two days.   
They were taking a walk along the ramparts with Kieran and Sten. Sten had Kieran riding up on his shoulders as he raced around, letting himself be steered by the Hero’s young son. Kieran was having the time of his life riding the Qunari around, suspended high in the air.   
“I told you already Aiden. The only way for us to know if the spells have worked is for Leliana to get pregnant. Until then, your guess is as good as mine.”  
Aiden scowled. “Isn't there a way to know ahead of time? There's got to be a spell for that.”  
Morrigan smiled warmly at him. “If there was such a spell, do you not think I would have used it by now? I want to know if it worked almost as badly as you and Leliana do. For strictly selfish reasons of course.” She added.  
Aiden raised an eye. “Uh huh. Sure. You are just as big a softie as Sten is.”  
Morrigan rolled her eyes. “Don't compare me to the Qunari. He gives picks flowers and plays with kittens!”  
Aiden nudged her playfully. “And you are willing to help me and Leliana have a child. That means you are the biggest softie of them all in my book.”  
Morrigan groaned. “Might we speak of something else? Like what sort of names you have thought of giving the child if the spells work? Or how the sun is actually just another star in the sky? Or literally anything else?”  
Aiden prodded her gently. “Softie!” He teased.  
Morrigan groaned and picked up her pace. Aiden laughed.   
Suddenly a horn blew, sounding the return of the Inquisitor’s company. Aiden looked over the walls and could see the group making their way across the big bridge. The group had gained two people since it left. One was a familiar face but the other one was unknown to him.   
Aiden raced down to greet them.  
Max nodded curtly at him. “Saved the patrol. Brought back some friends.” He said before heading up towards the castle. Cassandra followed him, glaring at him all the while. She was mad at him about something.   
A dark haired elf walked briskly past him along with Sera. Solas smiled at Aiden as he passed on his way to the rotunda. Blackwall shook his hand.   
“What's up with the Max and Cassandra and that elf?” Asked Aiden.  
Blackwall sighed. “I'll explain later. Max's personal drama.”   
Aiden nodded as the older man walked off towards the stables.  
Varric patted Aiden's back. “You missed a good car fight, Warden. I'd have paid good money to watch it twice.”  
Aiden eyed him, confused.   
Varric chuckled. “Good story at least. Know where the rest of the misfits are?”  
“I think Aveline is in the training ground with Fenris and Bethany.”  
Varric nodded. “Right. I'll let them know their favorite dwarf is back.” He walked off.  
Aiden turned to his old trainee. “Anders. I hear you molded with Justice and blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall, killing hundreds of innocent people. Yeah, not what I had in mind when I said that you should fight for the mages freedom.”  
Anders shrugged. “Looking back on it, it wasn't the best of ideas.”  
Hawke snorted. “You think? But hey, look on the bright side: now we only need Sebastian and then our merry band of misfits will be back at full strength.”  
Aiden grinned. “Now there's a scary thought.”  
Hawke glared at him. “You should be scared. Ooooohh. Scarrryy…”  
Aiden laughed as the three headed towards the tavern. On their way, one of the Inquisition soldiers came running up to them with a worried look on his face. He addressed Aiden out of breath.  
“My lord Warden! Come quickly!”  
“What? What happened?” Aiden asked.  
“It's Leliana. She's collapsed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers guys. Maker the cliffhangers. Hope you liked this chapter! It was definitely fun to write. You get to see Cassandra's jealous side for once. And the visual of Sten giving Kieran a piggy back ride is perfect in my head ha. Next chap will shed some light on Max and Siael's past relationship and also we'll learn a little bit more about Max's mostly unknown past. I mean, aside from the Tower and his family stuff, we don't really know a whole about what he did on the streets and such so this next chapter should be fun. At least to write haha


	54. I Root For The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana collapses and of course Aiden flips out. Maker that guy is adorable! Max gives some insight about Siael. This is quite a sad chapter I think. At least at the start.

CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR

 

“Where?” Aiden asked frantically.  
“In the Nest.”  
Instantly, Aiden was off and running. He barreled through anyone who was unlucky enough to be in his path. He had to make sure Leli wasn't hurt.   
Max was halfway up the stairs leading to the front entrance of Skyhold when Aiden came speeding past him, nearly pushing him off the side. The Warden had a desperate air about him, as if something was horribly wrong. Max shook himself off and kept walking.  
Aiden, at full speed, bobbed and weaved around the crowds of people in the main hall as he headed for the spiraling staircase that led up to the library and ultimately the Nest. He reached the Nest and crashed into Dorian as he ran into the open room. Dorian had been called over by some of the scouts.   
Dorian cursed as he stood, dusting himself off. “Vishante kaffas!”   
Aiden jumped up, his eyes sweeping the room for his beloved bard.   
She was on the far side of the room near her desk. Various papers and documents along with bottles of ink were sprawled out around her as she sat on the ground, holding her head in her hands.   
Aiden sprinted across the room and came to a screeching halt before her. He went to his knees and frantically began checking her, making sure she was okay. She smiled weakly at him as he fussed over her.  
“Are you alright Leli? You aren't hurt, are you? What happened? Should I call over a doctor?”  
Leliana cupped his cheek in her hand. “Aiden, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy all of a sudden. It's nothing.”  
Aiden frowned at her. “Leli, you collapsed. You are not ‘fine’.”  
Dorian peeked over Aiden's shoulder. “She alright?”  
Leliana nodded while Aiden shook his head.   
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
Dorian looked at them both. “Yes or no? Which is it?”  
“No, she is not alright.” Aiden called over another scout. “Go find all the top mages in the Inquisition and bring them all up here. What are you doing just standing there? Go! Now!” He barked. The scout bowed and ran off.  
“Aiden, that's rather uncalled for. I just had a dizzy spell, that's all.” Leliana said as she shakily got to her feet. She held her head for a moment before smiling at the two men.   
“See? I'm fine.”  
Dorian turned to Aiden. “See? She's fine. You don't need to call every single mage in Skyhold because she fell or something.”  
Aiden glared at the well dressed man. “She could have been hurt. And quite frankly, she is not fine. She collapsed out of nowhere. That is not normal. Something is wrong with her.”  
Leliana moved to her desk. “Nothing is wrong with me Aiden. I told you: I just got a dizzy spell, that's all.”   
She started to pick up the fallen papers. As she rose from picking one up, her head began throbbing. She suddenly had a splitting headache. She swayed, unsteady.   
“I feel different-. Oh, my head is swimming.” She said as her legs gave out under her. Aiden caught her before she hit the floor and picked her up in his arms. “Leliana!” Aiden shouted in fear.  
He carried her down the stairs and to their room with Dorian following close behind. He gently laid her unconscious body down on their bed and started to frantically check her body for anything that would help clarify why she had fainted. He heard the sound of footsteps and many people running towards the room. The door was pushed open and every distinguished mage in Skyhold stepped into the room. Solas, Anders, Vivienne, Bethany, Merrill, Evelyn, Dorian of course, and Morrigan. Outside the door, Aiden could see all his closest friends: Sten, Alistair, Oghren, Shale, and Zevran. All had worried looking faces.   
“What's wrong with her? You said there wasn't any side effects! What's wrong with my Leli!” Aiden snapped at Morrigan, outraged and scared.  
Morrigan was baffled. “I don't know.”  
“You don't know?!” Aiden yelled. “What do you mean ‘you don't know’?!”  
“I don't know!” Morrigan said sternly.   
“Why didn't you know! Why didn't you tell us!!!” Aiden shouted.  
“Can someone get him out of here?” Barked Solas.  
“I'm not leaving my Leli.”   
“You'll get in our way if you remain. Not to mention your yelling is not helping.” Solas responded.  
“She is going to be my wife, damn it. I'm not leaving her side.”  
Aiden heard someone come up behind him and instinctively he jabbed backwards, elbowing the person in the chest. He spun around. Alistair, Oghren, Zevran, and Sten had stepped into the room. They were pressing him on all sides. Alistair, who Aiden had just elbowed, had his hands up in peace. “Aiden, listen to Solas. He's right, you'll only get in the way. You need to calm down.”  
Aiden shook his head furiously. “Not going to happen.”  
“Warden, you're pissed off more than a nug in its own shit. Let your uncle Oghren help ya.” Oghren said as he inched towards the defensive man.   
“The dwarf is right Kadan. You're head is not clear.” Sten said, calmly as ever.  
“Let the good mages help. We can play some Wicked Grace at the tavern as we wait.” Said Zevran.  
Aiden blinked back tears. “But Leli. I won't leave her.”  
“We are worried about her too, Aiden. But you have to give the mages space to work.” Alistair said as he tried to grab Aiden.  
Aiden jumped back and pushed Alistair backwards. He pivoted and elbowed Zevran in the face as he tried to grab him. Zevran stumbled back. Oghren gave a belch and rushed the Warden. Aiden picked him up and hurled him at Sten, knocking both of the warriors down. Suddenly Shale stepped into the room. “It is angry. It should calm down before it hurts someone.”  
She reached for Aiden's arm but Aiden, driven by his everlasting need to stay by his fiancé, leaped on top of her and put his arms around her throat. He knew she was far stronger than he was. He couldn't bring her down with a punch like the others; he would break his hand on her rocky skin. He needed her to pass out.  
He put pressure on her throat and she flailed at him.   
She tottered then suddenly felt the pressure disappear as the others pulled him off her, kicking and punching.  
Shale turned and with her help, the others were able to barely contain the frantic Warden Commander.   
“Leliana! I need to be with her!” He screamed as they dragged him out of the room and into the hallway.  
“Leliana!!!” Aiden screamed as Solas closed the door and put a spell on it, ensuring Aiden could not force his way inside.  
Aiden broke free from the grips of his friends and slammed against the door in vain, pounding on it like a wild animal, desperate to get back in. “Leli!!” He cried.  
The others watched silently as he slumped to the floor, defeated after nearly ten minutes of attempts.   
“Fuck…” Aiden whimpered, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

“Max, we need to talk.” Cassandra said as he rummaged in a chest looking for something.  
Max sighed. Crap, here we go.  
He turned around and gave Cassandra a smile as she stood in the doorway to their room. She didn't smile back. A clear indication that she was not in the best of moods. Which wasn't surprising after her fight with Siael the night before.  
“What about?” Max asked, trying his best to sound clueless.  
“Don't play dumb. You know what about. About Siael.”  
Max groaned. He knew this moment would come the moment he figured Siael was with the patrol in the Fallow Mire.  
“Look Cass-.”  
“Don't ‘Cass’ me. I need to know if what she was saying is true. Were you two..involved..?”  
“It's a bit more complicated than that.”  
“Then explain it to me.” She said curtly.  
“Tell me you don't still harbor any tender feelings for that wench. Please.”  
Max frowned. “Why in the world would you think that?”  
“Because you didn't stop her from flirting or tell her we were together.”  
“She wasn't flirting, that's just her being Siael.”  
“So she wasn't flirting? Why do I find that hard to believe?”  
Max took her hand and led her to the bed.   
“Then believe it. I swear to the Maker or whatever higher power there is: I don't love Siael anymore. I love you. And I always will.”  
He kissed her brow.   
Cassandra nodded after several seconds. “Okay. Okay.”  
Max smiled. “Okay?”  
She put her head on his shoulder. “How did you meet her?”  
“Aww man, now you're going to make me feel old. I've known Siael almost my entire life. She was a hunter for my family when we were young. She was an orphan my folks picked off the streets. They gave her a job, a small salary, a place to live. We were just kids when we met. We immediately clicked, becoming close friends. Though my father never really liked the fact that his son was friends with a knife ear. He never said anything about it but we both knew it. She was one of my closest friends growing up. She taught me how to fight with daggers and shoot. And her teachings have saved my life countless times. After I returned from the Tower and my parents disowned me and banished me from our home, I think she purposely gave my father bad meat in order to get fired so she could be with me as an outcast. We lived on the streets together and in the wilds, watching each other's back. Somewhere along the line, we became more than close friends. And over time, we just kind of drifted apart.”

*Max stormed out of his home, utterly furious with his parents. How dare they call him crazy. He wasn't crazy, he was sane. Man was he sane.   
He slammed the door behind him. The bastards had just kicked him out with nothing but the clothes on his back and the daggers at his side. They didn't even let him say goodbye to the servants.   
He walked off, staring at the ground.  
Suddenly he bumped into someone. He took a step back. “Terribly sorry...Siael?”   
He stared at the pretty dark haired elf before him. She smiled at him. “Surprise Maxamillion. I heard you were banished. Got room for one more?”   
He stared blankly at her. “What do you mean? You didn't get banished.”  
She winked at him. “I may or not have just been fired for maybe maybe not giving your pops bad meat.”  
Max shook his head. “Why would you do that?”  
She chuckled. “What, you think I'm going to let you go traipsing around being homeless without me? You and me, we’re a team. And team members don't abandon each other when the other gets into trouble. Besides, I want to see the world. Figured this is the best way to do that. So I guess you're stuck with me.”   
Max grinned at her. He extended an arm and she took it. “Well then team member, let's go see the world that is poverty.”

“So what do you think we should do? We’re starving and we don't have any money. What now?” Max asked as he sat in their little rookery high above the streets of Ostwick.   
Siael grinned at him. “Remember when I said I wanted to see the world? How about we go do that. Earlier today, I overheard some rich tit blabbering about how he found some old ruins off to the west of here. He made a killing selling the old crap he found there. What if we do something like that? My parents taught me a little bit about ancient elves; I think I can find more ruins.”  
Max shrugged. “It beats staying here and starving to death. To the wilds.”

“Max? Wake up. You are okay. I'm here.” Siael said as Max thrashed around in his blankets. They were camping just outside some random elven ruins. A year had passed since they had decided to search for ruins and sell any artifacts they came across to rich merchants or scholars. So far they were making a decent living. Both were now twenty-four.  
Max was having another one of his endless nightmares about his time in the Tower. Every night she would comfort him and calm him down. But this night was different. Scarier. He was frothing at the mouth and unnatural screams were being rent from his throat. She was scared. His episodes had never been this bad before.  
“Maxamillion? Max! Wake up!” She begged him as he lay convulsing.   
His eyes popped open and he looked around, shocked and confused and full of terror unlike anything she had ever seen. Maker only knew what unspeakable monstrosities he was dreaming about.  
Happy beyond belief that he was okay, she fathered him up in her arms and hugged him, rocking back and forth. “Oh Max, I was so worried! It was worse than all the other times combined. I thought you were going to- going to…”  
Max's heartbeat quickened but not because of his nightmares. He picked her chin up and looked into her beautiful violet eyes. “Never. Never, Siael. Never.”  
They were so close. Siael could feel his heart beating in his powerful chest. She could smell his maple scented breath, could feel his beard tickling her chin as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Max smiled warmly at her. “Soo...Want to hear a joke?”  
Siael laughed and kissed him. And it felt right.

Two years later, they were twenty-six. Max was watching Siael as she sold some random elven artifacts to some mages from Tantervale. She was bargaining, trying to sell the junk for more than it was and was succeeding. Max waited for her to seal the deal and grinned as she walked back to him as he sat on a bench. They were in some small town, on their way to the next set of ruins and lost artifacts.   
“How much?” He asked as she walked over and kissed him.   
“Twice what they actually cost. The idiot's.” Siael said with a grin. “Come on, let's get going. We got a few more minor ruins to stop at before we get to the big one.”  
Max coughed, nervously. “Yeah, about that…”  
She eyed him. “What? You lose the maps again goofball?”  
“No, I didn't. And the last time was an accident I swear. No, I was thinking..maybe we don't have to go to another ruin. Maybe we can do something else.”  
“Like what? What else can we do to get money? You don't want to go back to stealing, do you?”  
Max shook his head. “I was thinking maybe we can stop going from ruin to ruin. I've saved up enough money so we can get an actual home. Stop wandering about. Maybe move somewhere nice and sleep together on a real bed for once. We could be together.”  
“We already are together. Our treasure hunting. Isn't that enough?”  
“Is it enough for you? I want to do something more-be something more than just a treasure hunter. I want to be more with you, Siael. Think about it. We buy a nice little house in a nice town or city and live the rest of lives together in happiness. Sure, we can sell the occasional artifact to eat and stuff but we don't need to keep ruin hopping anymore. We could have a life.”  
She glared at him. “So you just want to give up on getting rich? I thought you wanted to get rich enough to buy your parents home from under them. So you could shove it their faces that you were/are better than them.”  
Max shrugged. “I don't care about that anymore. I care about being with you. I want to live with you. Don't you want that as well?”  
Siael was silent. And Max got his answer.*

 

“So she didn't want the same things as you did?” Cassandra asked.  
Max shook his head. “Nope. She preferred dusty old ruins and shiny coins to my love. She became obsessed with making more money. Always had one more ruin to explore, one more artifact to find and sell. So I left. Went to Ferelden for a couple years and overtime, I let her go. Then I heard about the Conclave and I figured that she would most likely be there selling some dumb crap to the mages. I was worried she might be arrested or something so I headed there to make sure she was safe. But as it turned out, she wasn't there. I couldn't find her. And you know what happened afterwards.”  
“Did you love her?”   
“I did. Until I met you. She lost her chance. She could have had the curse of being with me but for some reason, you decided to be with me. Lucky you, huh.”  
She smiled and kissed him. “Yes. Lucky me.”  
There was a knock on the door and Josephine stepped in.   
“Josie? What's up?” Max asked.  
Josephine looked upset. “It's Leliana. She fainted. The Inquisitions best mages, Evelyn included, are looking after her.”  
Max jumped to his feet. “Then what are we doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maker I had so much fun writing this chapter!! I was just sitting down chilling when the spark hit me and I went ablaze with creative juices! (Wow that sentence was just sad). I hope people like reading this chap as much as I liked writing it. There'll be more soon;)


	57. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False alarm and Max being friendly. Also a bit of Hawke being Hawke

CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE

 

“How is she?” Max asked Alistair as they waited outside Aiden and Leliana’s room.  
Alistair shrugged. “Dunno. Nobody's come out yet.”  
Max nodded towards Aiden, who was sitting front of the door staring at it and mouthing what Max assumed was a prayer of some type. His Mabari Felleia, was lying beside him, whimpering as she sensed his anxiety.  
“And how is he?”  
Alistair chuckled. “Pissed off. And scared as hell. Hasn't budged since we dragged him out of the room. He won't talk to anyone either. Usually, whenever he gets like this only Leliana can snap him out of it but…”  
“Leliana is the one he's worried about.” Cassandra said solemnly.   
Suddenly the door shone brightly as the spell on it wore off and the door swung open. Morrigan stepped out. Everyone stood expectantly. Aiden leaped to his feet. “Well?”  
A smile split Morrigan's face. “She's alright.”  
Aiden gave a long sigh of relief as did everyone else. Morrigan smiled. “Okay, everyone but Aiden has to stay out here. Leliana's orders.”   
Everyone groaned.  
The other mages exited the room and were instantly bombed with questions. Aiden payed no mind to the others as he stepped into his room. Morrigan closed the door behind her after Felleia trotted inside and watched as Aiden stumbled over to the bed where Leliana was propped up on, a dozen pillows spread out under and around her.  
Leliana laughed tiredly as Felleia bounded over and rested her furry head atop the bed, licking her hand.  
“I'm alright sweetie. Don't worry.” Leliana said to Felleia. She looked up at Aiden who was shedding a few tears of joy. “That goes for you too.”  
Aiden breathed heavily and flung his arms around her, kissing her wildly. “Sweet Maker, I will die a happy man if I never have to go through with that ever again.” Aiden said.  
Leliana held him tightly.   
Morrigan snickered. She's fine. I guess there's one side effect to the spells I used. Leliana just had a few dizzy spells and so on and forth. But nothing major. We did tests to make sure nothing else is wrong and we concluded that she'll be fine. All she needs now is a few days of rest. Meaning you are not to leave this room, Leliana.”  
“But I have work to do.” Leliana protested.  
“Work that your scouts and Harding can handle. Your job right now is to rest and get better. We do still have to get to the Arbor Wilds, remember?”  
Leliana nodded and Aiden turned to Morrigan. “So do you think your spells worked?”  
Morrigan sighed. “Again: we won't know until you get pregnant. Until that happens, there's no way to know if they worked or not.”  
“I'll leave you two alone and inform the others that you are not to be bothered.” Morrigan said before turning around.  
“Wait.” Aiden ordered. Morrigan stopped and looked at him. Aiden walks over to her, and kissed her on her cheek. “I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier. I was just worried and-.”  
“Aiden. “ Morrigan stopped him. “I understand. You don't need to apologize.”  
“Yes I do. I was overly rude and-.”  
“And it's okay. You can apologize to me by making sure she's alright and that she gets her sleep.”  
Aiden nodded and returned to Leliana as Morrigan left. He kissed her once more. “You know one of these days you are going to give me a heart attack.”  
Leliana giggled. “I could say the same thing about you.”

 

“I appreciate the warning but you shouldn't have come yourself. What if the Guild finds out? Or Whatshisname?” Varric said with a frown.   
His dwarven companion smiled at him. “Are you worrying for me or for yourself?” She teased.  
Varric grinned. “A little of column A, a little of column B. I am the expendable one, after all.”  
The female dwarf pouted. “Awww. Don't worry. I'll protect you. We’ll just have to-.” She turned to greet their unexpected guest. Max eyed them curiously as he walked up to the two dwarves.   
“Well, this is a surprise. You're the Inquisitor, aren’t you? Bianca Davri, at your service.” The female dwarf said with a bow. Varric grimaced, upset that he hadn't stopped her before she told Max her name.   
Max took a step back in surprise. “Wait, you're name is Bianca? As in Varric’s crossbow?”  
Varric shushed him. “Not so loud! You want everyone to know she's here? Or worse, you want Hawke to learn that she's here?”  
“No. Flipping. Way.”   
Varric groaned.   
Hawke rushed Bianca with a bear hug. “Holy shit! Holy shit! You're her! Bianca is a real person! I knew it! I win the bet!!”  
Bianca looked highly uncomfortable as Hawke held her up in a hug. When he dropped her, she looked up at him questionly.   
“You're Hawke, I presume?”  
“The one and only. And you are Bianca the crossbow. I'll be right back. The others need to see you so they can pay up.” Hawke said excitedly before speeding off to gather up his family of misfits.   
Bianca turned to Max and Varric. “Why are you friends with such a strange man?”  
Max and Varric looked at each other and laughed. “I believe we both ask that question every day.”  
“So what are you doing here, Bianca?” Max asked.  
“Bianca's run into some trouble with the Red Templars. She needs our help getting to some door in a Carta base under a waterfall. So we helping? Cuz I am.” Varric stated.   
“Yeah we helping. I'll dispatch some soldiers and top notch scouts to help. But right now, we have bigger concerns what with Corypheus in the Arbor Wilds and all.” Max said.  
Someone behind him cleared their throat. “Speaking of which, shouldn't you be helping Josie finish up those Orlesian treaties?” Evelyn said.  
Max turned and flinched, shying away from his sister. “Um yes, I was just about to go do that..treaty..thing.”  
Evelyn raised an eye. “Uh huh. Sure you were. Come on, let's go see her before you find some excuse not to.”  
“Aww but sis, I don't want to.” Max protested.  
“Stop pouting. The sooner you help her the sooner you can go back to screwing with people.” Evelyn, quick as a snake, grabbed Max's hand in a vice grip and dragged him off towards Josephine's office.   
Bianca looked sidelong at Varric. “You have interesting friends, Varric.”  
Varric nodded. “Ain't that the truth.”  
“See! I told you guys Bianca was a real person! Now pay up.” Hawke said proudly as he presented Bianca to the others in his ragtag group of close friends.   
Isabela eyed the dwarven women. “Huh. I would've thought she'd be taller than Varric.”  
Varric groaned and backed away. “Ugh. If anyone needs me, I'll be hiding somewhere you won't be able to find me.”

Max woke to the sound of rain pelting the windows to his room. For once he hadn't been having a nightmare. Instead, he had been dreaming about the future. Not the Dark Future he been shown at Redcliffe Castle but of a pleasant imaginary future. In it, he and Cassandra were living together in this charming little house on a beach in the Free Marches. He wasn't the Inquisitor and he wasn't cursed with the Anchor. They were happier than he ever thought possible. They had grown old together. But it was just a dream. Not the reality.   
The reality was that he was the Inquisitor. He was cursed with the Mark. And Max only had a couple more years left at best.   
He clenched his fists angrily. He'd give anything to have more time with his Seeker.   
With a jolt, he realized that the next day marked his and Cassandra's first anniversary. Tomorrow on the day, marks the day we first met. He thought with a smile.   
And I wouldn't have had the year go by any differently. Well aside from Corypheus killing a bunch of innocent people.   
He looked down at her as she slept peacefully bundled up against his chest, a small smile touching her features. She had let her hair down earlier that night and it cascaded down past her shoulders. She looked so beautiful.   
Maker, what did I ever do to deserve someone so perfect?  
He was glad she was no longer upset over Siael. She was still jealous, she was human; that kind of stuff was inevitable. But she was no longer angry about the fact that Max and the elf had once been a thing. She seemed to have come to terms with it. It had once been love but now it was just a strong friendship. And Max had made it pretty clear where his affections lay.   
Luckily, even despite her being a candidate for the Sunburst Throne and Divine, they would always be together. She had talked to him about her candidacy before they went to bed and she had told him that she wasn't going to vie for becoming the Divine. The Divine, and even most people who work in the Chantry, were not allowed to be romantically involved with anyone. The only ‘people’ they were allowed to be with was the Maker and Andraste. It's difficult to be with someone who isn't real, he had helpfully informed her. But she had pushed the matter aside, stating that if she was Divine, they wouldn't be allowed to be together. And she wasn't going to let that happen.   
Max smiled. Ahh she's such a romantic.  
He kissed her brow and she wriggled slightly from the touch.   
He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He needed his rest. The following week would be a busy one. Some of his friends needed his help. And he'd be damned if he didn't offer his buffoonish assistance. 

Max gave Dorian a long look then looked at the Tevinter’s father. The resemblance was uncanny.  
“Don't leave it like this Dorian. Don't let your relationship with your father become like mine. Trust me, being distanced from your family is not a good thing.”

“Well shit, Cole. I have no idea what's going on with you but go ahead and kill this Templar dude if you want. Then maybe you'll stop reading my thoughts and feelings all the time. Which I still think is really creepy.”

Max smiled at the two dwarves. “Admit it you guys: you two are perfect for each other.”  
Varric shrugged.   
Max looked at Bianca questioning. “Do you think maybe you could make me something? Like a claw hand or like a retractable hidden dagger? Ooh or maybe a badass dagger that shoots out lightning at fools!”  
“You mean like a staff mages use?”  
Max snapped his fingers. “Exactly! Man that would be epic!”  
Varric chuckled. “I don't think giving you something like that would be beneficial for our health. Maybe Bianca can carve you a walking stick for all the hiking we seem to do.”  
Max frowned. “No one let's me have any fun.” He pouted.  
Cassandra smiled and kissed his cheek. “I think that's for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter bumps around a bit but that's cuz I noticed that I was getting a little off line from the main plot what with the trying for a baby thing. So I decided it was best to get back to the matter at hand: Corypheus and saving the day. Next chapter will 'officially' start the Arbor Wilds/What Pride has Wrought quest. The plan is for it to mostly stick to the actual plot but again with my minor tweaks and changes. I'll tell you one thing: I'm like foaming at the mouth for all three heroes and all their companions rushing into battle together. That's gonna be a (hopefully) awesome moment!


	59. There's a lot of Wilds, isn't there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of What Pride had Wrought. Max gets his Inquisitor armor and Max gives an 'inspiring' speech to everyone

CHAPTER FIFTY SIX

 

Aiden placed the slip of paper down on the desk in front of Leliana. Her dizzy spells had all but disappeared over the past few days. She had been confined to their room and had only been allowed to leave if someone, usually Aiden, was with her. She was feeling much better and was now back to her normal routine. Morrigan swore that there would be no new surprise side effects from her spells and Leliana trusted that the uncertainty was behind them. Still no indications that she was pregnant but she knew these things take time.   
She looked at the piece of paper and frowned. She should have expected he would find it. He always seemed to find out about things like this.  
Leliana looked up and gave Aiden a nervous smile. “A message from Divine Justinia.” she explained.  
Aiden nodded. “Hmm. Dead people usually don't send messages, Leli. Is someone messing with you? If it's Hawke or Max,I'm going to hurt them. They know how much she meant to you.”  
“And I see you feel it necessary to inform me of this. Don't worry, it isn't one of Skyholds many pranksters pulling my leg. This message was written month, perhaps even years ago...to be delivered to me if she died. I've heard of such contingency plans. A sudden death often leaves loose ends. I'm to go to Valence, a small village on the Waking Sea. There is something hidden there.”  
“I remember visiting Valence a few times with you before I left to find the cure to the Calling. Wasn't the Chantry there the Chantry that Justinia was a revered mother in before being elected Divine?”  
Leliana nodded. “It's a place that held great meaning to her.”  
“And what do you suppose we’ll find there?”  
Leliana raised an eye. “We?”  
Aiden grinned. “Really? You seriously have to ask? You don't instantly get that I'm coming with you? I'm deeply hurt, Leli.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Justinia was a powerful woman as you know, who used her position to obtain all sorts of things. Whatever she hid in Valence would very likely benefit the Inquisition and must be kept from falling into the wrong hands. If I'm lucky, she will have instructions for me.”  
“What sort of help do you think we’ll get? Maybe a pet dragon;that’d be useful.” Aiden joked.  
“I don't know. Perhaps something to do with the Chantry? Or it could be personal?” Leliana sighed. “She guided me while you were on your mission. As Divine and as a close friend. There are days when I still look to her for advice only to remember that I am alone.”  
Aiden held her hand and squeezed comfortingly. “What am I?Chopped wyvern? You are never alone, Leli. I mean, unless I'm off saving the world from total annihilation. Then you are physically alone at least.”  
She smiled lovingly at him. Him and his stupid jokes always seemed to cheer her up.  
“So when are we leaving for Valence?”  
“Not until after we've dealt with Corypheus in the Arbor Wilds. We cannot delay that.”  
Aiden groaned. “Can we though? I'm tired of doing all the heroics and the sacrifices and everything you know. We Heroes need a vacation every now and then.”  
Leliana laughed. “Goofball.”  
Aiden kissed her happily. “I try.”

“Leliana, you sure you are fit to be here? Don't hurt me I'm just asking out of concern for your well being.” Max added as he stood with Morrigan, Cassandra, and his advisors around the War Table.  
Leliana glared at him. “My well being is fine. As for yours in a few moments…” warned Leliana.  
Max slid behind Cassandra in order to hide from the scary spymaster.  
Cassandra rolled her eyes and moved out of the way.  
“Traitor.” Max muttered.  
Leliana turned to Morrigan. “So with an eluvian, Corypheus cross into the Fade in the flesh?”  
Morrigan nodded. “Indeed. The Inquisitor can attest that these artifacts still work if one knows how to use them.”  
“And what happens when Corypheus enters the Fade?” Asked Cullen.  
“Why, he will gain his heart’s desire, and take the power of a god. Or-and this is more likely-the lunatic will unleash forces that tear the world apart.”  
Max grunted. “Reasons for stopping Corypheus have gone from ‘revenge’ to ‘keep the world intact’.”  
“''Twas always so, was it not? The madman would bury us all.” Morrigan said with a shake of her head.  
Josephine cleared her throat. “Pardon me, but...does this everything's lost unless we get to the eluvian before him?”   
Max grinned. “Way to stay cheery, Josie.”  
“Corypheus has a head start, no matter how quickly our army moves.” Cullen said worriedly.  
“We should gather our allies before we march.” Stated Josephine.  
“Can we wait for them?” Asked Leliana. “We should send our spies ahead to the Arbor Wilds.”  
“Without support from the soldiers? You'd lose half of them!” Cullen scoffed.  
“Then what should we do?” Josephine said, frustrated.  
“For starters, we don't let Corypheus worry to death. Imagine how embarrassing that would be.” Max cut in. “Josephine, have our allies send scouts to meet us in the Wilds. Leliana, your faster agents will join them. Together, we’ll have enough spies to slow down Corypheus’s army until Cullen’s soldiers arrive.”  
Morrigan gave a short bout of laughter then got a hold of herself. “Such confidence, but the Arbor Wilds are not so kind to visitors. Old elven magic lingers in those woods.”   
“We’d be remiss not to take advantage of your knowledge, Lady Morrigan. Please, lend us your expertise.” Josephine said politely.  
Morrigan nodded. “''Tis why I came here, although it is good to see its value recognized.”  
“Any further instructions, Inquisitor?” Cullen asked.  
Max looked at each of those present, one by one.   
“We've embarked on a quest that ends in facing the most powerful monster of all of Thedas.”  
His advisors looked at each other pridefully.   
Max smiled devilishly. “Do get a good night’s sleep.”  
Everyone groaned at him. But that was the type of thing one came to expect when in the presence of the Inquisitor.   
Cullen grinned. “As you wish.”  
“We’ll hound Corypheus in the Wilds before he can find the temple or this ‘eluvian’.” Leliana said confidently.  
Cullen rolled his shoulders. “Just give the word Inquisitor and we’ll take Corypheus’s army out.”  
Max snickered as the Leliana, Cassandra, and Josephine groaned.   
“Do I even have to say it?...Word.”

Josephine had sent word to their allies. Leliana had sent out her spies. Orlais and Ferelden both sent small armies to bolster the Inquisition ranks. Families bid farewell to their loved ones and friends wished each other luck. Lovers kissed for the last time and parents said goodbye to their children as elders did the same. A small force of scouts would remain at Skyhold while the main bulk of soldiers gathered their weapons and donned their armor, preparing for battle. It was time for the Inquisition to march.  
Max watched as his forces marched out of Skyhold from atop the balcony. Every time they did, he despised himself for he knew he was sending some of them to their deaths. Many would die fighting Corypheus’s forces. He turned away.  
“Stop blaming yourself.” Evelyn said as she walked up to him. “You are blaming yourself and none of them have even fallen in battle yet.”  
Max sighed. “I gave the order for them to march off to battle. For every person who falls, their death is on my hands.”   
“Bollocks. Their deaths are on Corypheus’s hands. Their vengeance is on yours when you finally kill that twisted monster.”  
Max smiled. “All on me huh? Why couldn't the Anchor have been put on someone else's hand?”  
“Because no one else could have brought the Inquisition to where it is now.”   
Max snickered. “Praise? From you? You're not sick are you?”  
Evelyn laughed. “Last time I checked, no. Come on, Dagna has a present she wants to give you before we go off to fight. I think you'll like it.” She said as she led her little brother to the Underforge.  
“Is it a device that'll let me fly or shoot lightning out of my eyes?”  
Evelyn shook her head. “Maker you are such a child.”  
“Excuse me but I have the mental intelligence of at least a ten year old, thank you very much.”  
Evelyn rolled her eyes and opened the door leading down the Underforge. “After you then ten year old.”  
Max walked down the winding staircase and entered the Underforge. On the far side, Dagna stood next to a rather impressive set of armor. The armor, much like Hawke's, was made to look animalistic. But unlike Hawke’s ‘hawk like’ armor, it had a sort of dragony look to it. Melted onto the chest piece was the Inquisition symbol. Places for his many daggers were scattered all over. But the most impressive thing about the set of armor was the helmet. It gleamed in the lowlight of the forge. It was carved into the shape of a dragon flapping its wings. Above the eye sockets was a horned dragon with its wings extended. It seemed to be have been made from dragon scales.   
Dagna pulled two stilettos from behind her back. Like the armor, they were dragon themed. They were made to look like dragon teeth and they were scarily accurate. Just like the armor, the daggers were made from dragon scales.   
Dagna smiled at him. “Surprise, Inquisitor! Your very own set of armor and weapons.”   
Max grinned widely. “Dagna, you are freaking awesome. Have I ever told you that?”  
She winked. “On several occasions.”  
“What's the occasion?” Max asked as he inspected the armor.   
“Well the Warden has his famous Warden armor and the Champion of Kirkwall has his infamous hawk armor so I figured it was time to give the famed Inquisitor his own armor that would rival that of legends. But I wanted it to stand out from theirs. So I made it from the likes of a dragon. And thus, the Armor of the Dragon Hunter was made. Do you like it?”  
Max picked the helm up and placed it atop his head. It fit perfectly.   
“Oooh I am so wearing this to the Arbor Wilds.”  
Evelyn laughed. “And I'm sure you'll look like a badass wearing it.”  
Max snickered. “Screw looking like a badass. I want to show off to Aiden and Hawke.”  
Evelyn raised an eyebrow.   
“And to Cassandra.” Max added. “That goes without saying.”  
Evelyn nodded. “Hmm.”  
“Mostly to Cassandra.”

The Inquisition, though large, could move surprisingly fast if under urgent circumstances. Within a week in a half, most of the Inquisition forces had arrived at the Arbor Wilds. They had set up their war engines and made a large central camp to hold the bulk of the massive army that had accumulated under the beautiful canopies of the grand trees of the Wilds.  
The Arbor Wilds was almost like an extension of the Emerald Graves; an area few knew about and even fewer have traveled to. It was a lush green forest of massive scope filled with peculiar animals, plants, and had an air of mystery and forbidding to it.   
Max and his companions had been there for a short time. They had arrived late the night before and the battle had quieted down so they decided to get a few short hours of shut eye. It was mid morning when they put their armor on and strapped their weapons on, ready to go to battle alongside their friends and family. Max had brought everyone, even Siael. The plan was simple: everyone would travel together, fighting to the ruins Morrigan spoke of, and then help Inquisition forces hold off Corypheus's as a small team would enter the ruins and with any luck, get to the eluvian before Corypheus and stop his plans. Max had already decided that Cassandra, Bull, and Solas would join Morrigan and him in the ruins. Hawke and Aiden protested the idea at first but relented after Max explained that he wanted them to stay and help the others hold the lines. Out of everyone, they had the most experience leading. And Max knew that they would make sure everyone made it out of the forest alive.  
He was walking along the many tents when an Inquisition officer walked up to him and bowed. “Inquisitor!”  
“How goes the battle, Captain?” Max asked.  
“The red Templars fall beneath our blade, Your Worship. Commander Cullen says they're nearly finished. Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling toward an elven ruin to the north. We can clear you a path through his armies.” The captain informed him.  
Max nodded. “So all you have to do is fend off Corypheus’s worst zealots until I've returned. Sounds easy enough.”  
The captain pounded her chestplate. “We shall not flinch, Your Worship! Not a one of us.” She bowed. “Andraste guide you, Inquisitor.” She said before moving off.  
Max rubbed the back of his head and stretched. He smiled a greeting to Morrigan as she walked up to him.   
“I wonder: is it Andraste your soldiers invoke during battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lips?” She pondered aloud.  
Max sighed. “Another way to let people down if I falter. Thank you for the reminder.”  
She smiled. “Twas not I who raised an army of faithful to storm this land, Inquisitor...but I digress. Your army would give the one Aiden mustered up during the Blight a run for its money. If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the Temple of Mythal.”   
Max stared blankly at her. “Which is..?”  
“A place of worship out of elven legend. If Corypheus seeks it, then the eluvian he covets lies within.”  
Suddenly they heard loud explosions coming from deeper in the forest.   
“Let us hope we reach this temple before the entire forest is reduced to ash.” She said with a shake of her head.  
“Inquisitorialness!” Hawke called from behind them.  
Aiden and Hawke strolled up to them, both with eager smiles.   
“The band of misfits is ready to tumble!” Hawke proudly announced.  
Aiden nodded in agreement. “My team is ready, also. As is your’s. We await your last instructions.”   
“Why mine? Shouldn't they be waiting for you guys’s words of encouragement?” Max asked with a frown.  
Hawke waved the question away. “Nah. You are our leader Maxie pal. You lead this Inquisition we are now apart of. ‘Sides, we do love to hear your ever inspirational speeches.”  
Aiden politely steered him to where elite of the Inquisition stood waiting.   
Max stepped onto a big crate so he everyone could see him. He was only taller than Sera and the two dwarves in the group. Everybody else was at least a good inch or two taller than him.   
He looked around at those gathered. His friends that had become his family. Blackwall/Thom, loyal and heroic. Vivienne, strict but fair. Sera, playful and fun. Bull, powerful and gentle. Varric, funny and sneaky. Cole, helpful and merciful. Dorian, confident and collected. Solas, wise and patient. Oghren, crude but trusting. Shale, quiet but ever vigilant. Sten, deadly and sweet. Zevran, suave and cool. Alistair, reasonable and humble. Leliana, intelligent and kind. Siael, inquisitive and charming. Evelyn, supportive and caring. Morrigan, knowledgeable and strong. Anders, friendly and sly. Aveline, dependable and hardened. Bethany, polite and careful. Fenris, tough and devoted. Merrill, curious and innocent. Isabela, crafty and humorous. Hawke, sarcastic and witty. Aiden, fearless and calm. And his dear Cassandra, faithful and loving. They were his friends, his family, his loved ones.   
They all waited eagerly for him to speak. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hawke blowing kisses at him. He ignored him.  
“Um...I'm not very confident. I'm not really smart. And I'm not a born leader. And yet you all follow me. So I thank you all. For helping me work myself into the role of leader. For being there to help me when I falter. For helping me with my past. But most of all, I thank you for putting your faith in me. And I hope that one day, I can prove that that faith was well given. Um...Each of us have come here for some reason or another. Our reasons may differ in most regards but one thing is common for all of us. We are all here to fight Corypheus and kick his freakishly tall ass. He thinks himself as a god. That he's the most powerful thing in Thedas. I say that's a load of horse shit. He obviously hasn't seen all of us yet. The Inquisition is the elite force in Thedas. And you all are the elite of the Inquisition. So to my mind, that makes you all the elite of Thedas. And Coryphyshit thinks he can beat us? I don't know if that's blind courage or blind stupidity. I mean seriously, he's got o be either insanely dumb or just freaking fearless. We are us for crying out loud. He's just a tall darkspawn thing and-.”  
Cassandra cut him off. “Sweetheart, you're babbling.”  
Max cleared his throat. “Anyway, let's go kick some Corypheus ass!! And afterwards take a long nap! Because fighting a life of death battle is really tiring!” Max shouted. The elite cheered and followed Max off deeper into the forest to battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to stick to the main plot line of this quest but as usual with my own little takes on it. But it won't even changed too much, just some minor tweaks here and there. Obviously, the next couple chaps will be the battle and fighting and such. Max is also gonna have himself a nice little chat with Solas about why every elven statue in the ruins looks like our bald buddy. And I think people are gonna like my twist on the whole 'drink from the Well, get a dragon' thing. Why can't you get two dragons for the price of one? Hehe. And sorry that Hero and the Bard hasn't gotten a new chap lately; I'll get working on that right away as well as Hawke/Isabela's own little romance story which I'm excited for :)


	60. What Pride Had Wrought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the entire crew fight through the Arbor Wilds. Aiden kicks some ass and Hawke has fun with it

CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN

 

“Do you sense the magic crackling?” Morrigan asked Max as they made their way through the forest and to the first barricade Corypheus’s forces had set up. “Something more powerful than the red Templars stirs.”  
Max grinned. “That's not ominous at all, Morrigan.”  
“Listen to how close the fighting has got! It will be worse ahead.” Cassandra said worriedly.  
Max blinked at his Nevarran beauty. “Way to stay positive, Cass. Look on the bright side: we don't have to fight a bunch of demons. I'd call that a good thing.”  
Zevran cleared his throat. “I agree with the Inquisitor. Demons are not fun to tussle with. Now women, women with lovely bosoms, they are fun to tussle with.”  
“Have you lost your Stones there elf? Can't stand the sight of a couple scary demons and a good fight?” Growled Oghren.  
“No, I just prefer a woman's soft skin to that of a demon's rough hide.”  
“What about Desire demons?” Aiden asked innocently.  
Leliana, who was walking beside him, gasped and slapped his arm. “Aiden!”  
The Hero smiled.  
“Kadan, you know I have the utmost respect for you but can you please not talk about bedding demons and focus on more pressing issues such as killing the enemy?” Barked Sten.  
The large group had made a wedge shape with Max’s inner circle in between the other two with Hawke's on the right side and Aiden's on the left. Evelyn and Cassandra were on either side of him with Aiden and Hawke next to them, each with their respectful other, Leliana and Isabela.  
Everyone was as ready as they'd ever be for a fight. Sten, Oghren, and Fenris had unhitched their great axes and Bull had brought his giant of an axe off. Blackwall, Aveline, Alistair, and Cassandra had shrugged off their shields and unsheathed their swords. The mages had all took their staves off their backs. Sera, Leliana, Varric, and Siael who had switched her weapons, had mocked an arrow to their bows. Cole, Zevran, Isabela, Max, Aiden, and Hawke had all took their daggers off their backs. Everyone was ready for a battle. And a battle was something they all knew they would get.  
Aiden looked at Leliana. “Kind of reminds you of the old days. Us going up against tough odds and fighting a seemingly unstoppable force.”  
She grinned at him. “As I recall, our odds of success were not nearly as good as our odds now.”  
Aiden shrugged. “We didn't have as big an army backing us up back then. And we sure as hell didn't have as many companions with us.”  
She touched his arm. “And yet it's always been us two.”  
Cole grinned at them. “Yes. Always been the two. The Hero and the Nightingale, together. Only two. But there's another bringing you both closer. He is going to like you both.”  
Aiden groaned. He liked the young man. But he never understood half of what the compassionate man said.  
He looked at Max in question. “Don't look at me.”  
Max held his hand up and the group stopped. He could hear fighting ahead. “Hear that?”  
Aiden nodded. “The battle remains waging.”  
Hawke rolled his shoulders. “Then why we standing here? Let's go get ‘em!” Hawke broke formation and ran towards the sounds of swords clashing. “Damn it Hawke! Come back here!” Max ordered.  
“Fuck yeeeaaah!!” Hawke screamed as he ran out of sight and into the hectic battle.  
Max cursed. He had been hoping to make a surprise attack on the enemy forces. But as usual, Hawke was unpredictable.  
Isabela flicked her long black hair behind her head and winked at Max before running after her lover. Varric cheered as the rest of Hawke's band of misfits followed.  
Max looked at Aiden not knowing what to do next. Aiden shrugged. “Follow the leader?” He suggested.  
Max snickered and started to walk towards the fight. Walking turned into running as everyone else followed.  
Max burst onto the scene. Inquisition soldiers and Orlesian chevaliers were fighting a heated battle with Red Templars on a hill. When the soldiers saw him, they shouted war cries. “Glory to Andraste and the Inquisition! Glory to Orlais!”  
Max heard someone shout, “Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Celene, stands with you! The beasts are flanking to the east! We’ll hold! We will hold!”  
He could see Hawke and his band fighting gleefully with the Red Templars. Hawke was fighting three Shadows with a smile on his face. Even if they were no longer real Templars, he was still having fun killing former members of the Order that took his sister away from him and made life in Kirkwall difficult for him.  
Max ran at the first Red Templars closest to him. A simple foot soldier. The Templar saw him coming and lunged at him. Max parried the blow with his new daggers and sidestepped so he was at the man's side. He slashed his side and the man fell in agony. Max turned his attention to a Horror running at him. He jumped back as it slashed at him. He cut at its arm, releasing a splatter of bloodied lyrium as he injured it. It screeched at him and swiped with its remaining arm. Max turned so the blow nearly grazed his shoulder. But with his new armor, he barely even felt it. He elbowed the creature, pivoting to face the enemy head on. He brought his daggers up and into the abdomen of the Horror, piercing its lungs. It coughed up more liquified lyrium as it slumped to the ground. As if fell, Max stabbed its head to ensure it was dead.  
He looked up from its dead body. With the arrival of him and the others, the Inquisition and chevaliers made short work of the rest of the attacking Red Templars. In a manner of moments, the last of the Templars had been killed or incapacitated. None of the elite had gotten injured in the fight. It was more of a skirmish to the battle hardened like them.  
Hawke strolled up to Max with a smile on his cheerful face. “Afternoon, Inquisitor. Lovely day for a fight.”  
Max scowled. “If you were anyone else, Hawke, I would be mad at you for rushing on ahead.”  
Hawke gave a toothy grin. “Good thing I'm me then.”  
Max sighed then said to everyone, “Let's get to the next barricade.”  
His men bowed as he passed. Unlike his friends who look at him and see the childish prankster, his soldiers look at him and see the Herald of Andraste: a stoic, stealthy, deadly leader wearing armor crafted from the bones of dragons killed by his biting daggers with the light of the Mark glowing brightly, a beacon of hope to all that is good. He was a almost a legend. A legend fighting side by side with heroes and myths.  
Max led the way through the forest to the next barricade that Corypheus’s forces had set up.  
They came to a river with a crumbled stone bridge running across the slow moving water. On top of the bridge were several Wardens who gave a shout when they saw this new force. Archers turned and shot at them as the warriors dashed forward to deal with the new threat.  
Cassandra dove in front of Max to shield him from the torrent of arrows flying their way. The mages put up barriers around themselves and the heavy hitters who surged forward at the attacking Wardens. The rogues made a dash for the cover of the trees. Aiden jumped behind Shale as the arrows struck her. She laughed to herself. These humans were definitely dumb if they were shooting at a large chunk of rock and expecting it to die.  
Aiden suddenly heard a cry. His head spun around to look to his left. Leliana had a long gash running along her right cheek. An arrow had grazed her as she was making a run for cover. Aveline had stood over the smaller redhead to protect her from more arrows. Aiden initially couldn't face his former brethren on the battlefield but as soon as he saw Leliana’s perfect face cut by a Warden arrow, something snapped inside him. These men were no longer Wardens. They were slaves to Corypheus;remnants of the Wardens lost to him at Adamant. And they had just hurt his fiancée.  
With a roar, he darted out from behind the cover of Shale’s rocky body and ran towards the Warden archers, scrambling up the bridge with almost inhumanly agility. He leaped as he neared the top, soaring above the archers heads and landing a couple feet behind them. Before they could even turn around, he had killed three of them, his swords darting in and out of their throats. Four were remaining. The farthest one already had an arrow nocked to his string and he let it loose, the arrow zipping past his comrades and at the famed Hero. Aiden saw the shot and flicked his sword up, disrupting the projectile's path before it could hit him. The arrow glanced harmlessly off his sword and clattered to the side. Aiden, quick as a viper, threw a knife at the archer who had shot at him, sticking the man in his forehead. He slashed the throat of the Warden closest to him before the man could even blink. The next one reached for his own sword. Aiden kicked the man in his shins then stepped forward and thrusted his blade deep into the man's ribs. The man clung to him desperately as the life seeped out from his body. As the man's vision darkened, he slid off of Aiden's sword, now completely drenched with dark red blood. The last remaining Warden had seen how effortlessly the Hero had slain his comrades and wasn't about to toss his life away by trying to beat him in a fight. Instead, the Warden decided that fleeing was the better choice. Naturally, Aiden disagreed.  
He dove after the man, tackling him off the bridge and wrestling him as they fell to the ground. They landed in the cool water with a grunt. Aiden struggled with the man, climbing on top of him. He reached for the man's throat but the man bit at him. Aiden grabbed a dagger off his belt and slowly sank it into the other man's heart. The man jerked as the dagger slowly pressed into his heart. With one last twitch, the life ended. Aiden staggered to his feet, leaning on one of his swords as he grit his teeth, staring down at the Warden's lifeless body. “Traitor.” he spat.  
“Well, shit.” Max said as he walked up to the Hero in awe. “Remind me to never ever piss you off ever again.”  
Leliana stormed up to Aiden. “Are you okay?”  
“Are you?”  
She nodded. “The arrow only grazed me. But you're sure you are okay? You just killed Wardens.”  
Aiden growled. “They weren't Wardens anymore.”  
The group moved on towards the final barricade the Inquisition scouts had told them about.  
They soon came to a small enclave carved out among the trees. Max could see the red of Templar tents.  
Morrigan, who was standing beside him, nodded at the tents. “There, ahead. An entire camp of Red Templars.”  
Max grunted and took a step forward. And found himself staring at a blade of an elf who had suddenly appeared out of thin air. In the blink of an eye, Morrigan twirled her staff, hitting the blade and knocking it out of its owners grasp. Then she spoke a spell and the elf froze in ice. Oghren catapulted off of Sten and brought his axe down on the elf, shattering him into a million pieces. The dwarf sniffed. “Killed the elf you big baby. ‘Oh no it's a elf with a wittle pointy stick, whatever am I to do?’ Haha!”  
Cassandra gathered Max in her arms and kissed him. “Maxie, are you alright?” She asked worried that he been hurt.  
“I'm fine thanks to Morrigan.”  
Oghren coughed.  
“And Oghren.”  
“Was that an elf?” Bethany asked. “What's an elf doing here?”  
“It seems this Temple of Mythal is not deserted after all.” Solas remarked.  
“Perhaps that is the reason why few return from the Arbor Wilds.” Suggested Morrigan.  
“Why can't we ever go someplace nice and not deadly? Like a tropical beach. I'll take a beach.” Hawke muttered.  
“Regardless, we have to get to the Temple.” Max said. He nodded to the camp. “Let's go kill some Red Templars.”  
They surged forward into a clearing. A few tents stood up against the surrounding trees and crates of lyrium littered the ground. Caught unprepared, the Red Templars never stood a chance.  
Alistair rubbed the blood off his sword and grinned at Aiden. “Man, am I glad I never became a Templar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! The short story about Hawke and Isabela "Why the Hawk?" has been posted! Check it out if you feel obliged to. And I sadly have writers block for "The Hero and the Bard" at the moment so another chapter of that won't be posted for a few more days sorry :( I wrote myself into a corner on that one unfortunately. But I will get on it. Next chap of "Dreams that Matter" will find Max entering the Temple of Mythal and will probably wrap What Pride Had Wrought. And if you caught that hint with Cole then to you I say, hehe ;)


	61. Bridges are Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max wonders if Solas is being honest with him about who he is. Old wounds begin to mend. And a hectic dash across a bridge. Max really does not have good luck with bridges.

CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT

 

Max looked around as the group took a short breather. They seemed to be getting nearer to the Temple. That much was clear from all the statues of elves standing hidden amongst the dense trees. Max took a closer look at the statues. They were of a bald elf, his arms outstretched, aiming a bow at the sky. The elf oddly looked a lot like Solas. I wonder why that is?   
He looked over at the wise elf who was leaning on his staff, inspecting some kind of ancient tombstone in the flowery ground. He recalled that some time ago, Leliana had done ‘background checks’ on everyone in his inner circle. She had shared some tidbits of what she had found on everyone with Max, place of birth, previous associates, their skills and the like. She had found very little on Solas. Only that he had grown up in a small remote town not found on any maps. Hating loose ends, she's had people trying to locate the town but so far with no luck. Which is awfully suspect. Even though Max liked the intelligent elf with a quiet sense of humor, he's always felt like Solas wasn't completely honest with who he was. And Max was always a little wary with people who hide so much about themselves. But he trusted Solas so he filed the information away for later. Now was not the time to pick him for the truth.   
He called for everyone to get ready to move and they all continued to make their way to the last barricade. They passed by more elven statues and crumbling ruins. Soon, they came to a large stone archway leading to the heart of the forest. Before it was a number of Red Templar Knights battling more Inquisition forces. Cullen, who was fighting one of the twisted creatures, saw the Inquisitor and backup arrive and cheered. “Inquisitor! Glad you could make it!”  
Max led the others as they ran to help fend off the Knights. Max switched with Cullen to give the Commander some respite. The Commander of the Inquisition troops wiped the sweat off his brow and took stock of the situation. With the help of the Inquisitor’s inner circle, the Knights were being forced back away from the archway.   
Cullen heard a loud gurgling sound and turned. Lumbering out of the trees was a larger than normal Behemoth with its sights set on him. Cullen cursed. Simple rank and file weren't trained to face such a creature. He yelled a warning and charged at the creature, sword raised.   
Like so many before him, he underestimated the Behemoths’s speed. Though big and initially slow, they were known to have quick sudden bursts of intense speed.   
With its smaller arm, it swiped at Cullen as he charged, clawing right through his armor as if he didn't have any. Cullen cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, nursing his side. He heard Leliana shout out his name in alarm. The Behemoth towered above him, reaching down to finish what it had started.   
Before it could, someone rushed past Cullen and took a running leap, somersaulting on top of it. The man hung from its head, staring into its mangled eye. And grinned.   
The Behemoth roared at the man mocking it and tried to swipe him off its head. The man swung to the side, around its neck. The Behemoth heard the sound of a blade coming out of its sheath then felt the blade pierce the small chink in the armor on its neck. It screeched in anger and pain. Then it heard it. Laughing. The man causing it pain was laughing.   
It twisted, trying to grab the man but he was just out of arm's reach. The man pushed the blade deeper into its neck. It screamed in agony. The man laughed once more as he sank the blade ever deeper. The man mercifully took the blade out but then he stuck something in the wound. Then the man jumped off and stood over Cullen, protecting him. The Behemoth had time for one more screech before it exploded from the combustion grenade that had been placed in its neck.   
Cullen looked up at the man who had so effortlessly saved him. Hawke looked down at the ex Templar and grinned.   
“H-Hawke?” Stuttered Cullen.  
“Surprised I saved your ass, good Templar? Yeah well, me too.”  
“Why?” Cullen asked as the battle around them came to an end.   
“I hate you Commander. But that doesn't mean I want to see you killed. It wouldn't make for a good story. ‘And then the Champion let him die’ doesn't sound very nice.” Hawke said as he offered his hand to help Cullen get up. He called Merrill over. “Mind looking at Cullen’s wound?”  
She looked at him, confused. She was under the impression that she wasn't supposed to be friendly with the man who had hurt Sunshine.   
“It's alright, Merrill. He isn't a friend but he's a comrade. ‘Sides, I doubt Max’ll appreciate it if his Commander dies.”  
Merrill nodded and began to mend Cullen's injuries.   
Hawke started to walk away but Cullen stopped him. “Wait.” Hawke turned back to Cullen.   
Cullen smiled. “Thank you.”  
Hawke tilted his head slightly and moved on. Cullen's mouth twitches in a smile. It was a start.  
Hawke joined Max and Aiden in front of the archway leading to the Temple.  
“So what's the plan Maxie boy? Me, Aiden, and our small army holds the baddies back while you go get that dangerous eluvian Corypheus wants?”   
Max nodded. “Yup. That's the plan. Can I trust you guys will make sure nothing bad sneaks up on me while I'm in the Temple?”  
Aiden twirled his swords causally. “Nothing will get past us; don't you worry. Just make sure Corypheus doesn't get what he wants.”  
Max nodded. “Good luck.”  
Hawke chuckled. “Luck is my specialty.”  
Max called Bull, Morrigan, Solas, and Cassandra over. They were the ones coming with him.  
Aiden hugged Morrigan before she followed the others through the archway. “Be careful.” He whispered.  
“Showing concern for me now are you?” Morrigan teased.  
Aiden grinned. “You are the mother of my child. I kind of have to.”  
She smiled. “Try to limit your heroics.”  
Aiden tapped his nose. “No promises.”   
She smiled and ran to catch up with Max and the others.   
“Okay everyone, you heard the Inquisitor! Nothing gets by us! Even if Corypheus sends an armada of acid breathing dragons, we will hold this position!” Barked Aiden.  
Sera saluted. “Sir, yes sir!”

Max led the way through the archway and into a long hallway. “There. That must be the Temple of Mythal.”   
“I hear fighting ahead.” Remarked Morrigan.  
“Brilliant deduction there. Fights all over this forest.” Bull muttered.   
“Quiet.” Max ordered as they neared the end of the hallway.   
They exited the hallway and Max whistled softly.   
The Temple of Mythal was enormous. It reached taller than the forest surrounding it, almost as if it was trying to touch the stars. Plant life covered the stone with an array of bright flashy colors. The Temple itself was perched off a giant cliff, with crashing water cascading down around it. A long sturdy bridge was the only thing connecting it to the forest and the ground. It was a wonder that the entire thing didn't fall into the chasm it was above.   
Max and the others crept up to a ledge overlooking the bridge. Max tensed.   
A large group of Red Templars stood, facing a small number of oddly dressed elves with staffs at the start of the bridge. On either side were two pillars crackling with magic. Staring down the elves was Samson, General of Corypheus’s forces, and Corypheus himself.   
The elven sentries were barring Corypheus’s way.  
“Na melana sur, banallen!” The lead elf shouted in defiance at Corypheus.   
“The wretch mocks you, Master.” Samson said as Corypheus stepped forward, tossing a dead Warden to the ground.   
“These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the Well of Sorrows.” Corypheus said.   
“Well of Sorrows?” Max whispered to Morrigan. The witch shrugged. She had no clue as to what the darkspawn magister was talking about.  
Corypheus looked at the two pillars almost hesitantly before speaking to the elves. “Be honored! Witness death at the hands of a new god!”   
Corypheus stepped forward, activating some kind of magical defense system as a barrage of energy shot out from the pillars, surging through him. Before the lead elf could do anything, Corypheus grabbed him and suspended him in the air by his face. Even as Max watched, the magic coming from the pillars started to vaporize Corypheus, melting his skin off until the bones underneath could be seen. Corypheus turned to ash and before anyone could react, the pillars exploded, disintegrating the remaining elven guardians and any Red Templars who were too close. The blast from the explosion knocked Max and the others off their feet.   
Max stood and helped Cassandra up. He peered over the ledge. The Templars that had survived the blast were rushing across the bridge.  
Max jumped down the ledge and warily started to walk to the start of the bridge. The only thing that remained of Corypheus was a pile of ash and even that was blown away by the breeze.  
Well that takes care of that bastard. He thought.  
He looked across the bridge. The Templars had gotten to the other side, about ninety yards away, and were hurrying through a pair of large doors. Samson was the last one to enter and he looked back at Max before he passed into the Temple.   
Max took a step towards the bridge then stopped. He heard a gurgling noise. He turned around and cringed. He watched in a mix of amazement and terror as the dead Warden Corypheus had discarded moved, throwing his head back and vomiting up blood. The dead body was starting to change its form.   
Morrigan stared in shock. “It cannot be.” She muttered.   
The Wardens arm changed into the arm of Corypheus and within seconds, its body had transformed into that of Corypheus. His skin started to form as if being crafted from nothing.   
Max backed up. “Across the bridge. Now!” He ordered.  
They made a mad dash as Corypheus lurched back and screamed. Suddenly, with a roar, his pet dragon soared past the trees.   
“Not this asshole again!” Bull yelled as they ran.   
“Keep running!” Max shouted.  
Max had never run so fast in his life. His only thought was to get the hell away from that dragon. It seemed like a lifetime but within moments, they were across the bridge.  
“Close the damn door!” Max yelled, his voice cracking.  
He was the last one to get in and he spun around, helping the others close the giant heavy doors before the dragon could get in. Max heaved against the doors with all his might. Slowly, the doors slammed shut with some kind of magical barrier sealing them closed. And not a second too soon. The dragon slammed into the door with such a force, it knocked them to the floor. But the door held. No amount of sheer power could open it.  
Max staggered to his feet, out of breath. “I think we’re good. Unless that damn dragon forces its way in here. Then we are totally and completely fucked.”  
Bull wiped the sweat off his face. “Way to listen to your own advice and stay positive, Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Maybe now after all this time, Hawke and Cullen can start to like each other or at least form a mutual respect for one another. Next chapter will wrap up What Pride had Wrought. Max and Cassandra will have a tender moment/love scene. Another chap of Why the Hawke will be posted in another day or two. And sorry that this chap isn't full of a lot of stuff. I'm trying to keep to the actual plot for this quest cuz theres not a whole lot of places where I can put my own take on stuff. I think if I did, I'd end up ruining the quest haha


	62. The Well of Sorrows? Sounds ominous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to take the knowledge from the Well. But who's it going to be?

CHAPTER FIFTY NINE

 

The small group dusted themselves off and moved on. The doors would hold. They made their way deeper into the Temple, following the footprints left by the Red Templars. They soon came to an open space.   
Morrigan sighed, relieved. “At last. Mythal’s sanctum. Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes.”  
Cassandra scowled. “You said Corypheus wanted an eluvian, but he mentioned a ‘Well of Sorrows’. Which is right?” She asked the witch.  
Morrigan hesitated. “I...am uncertain of what he referred to.” She said as she scratched her head, confused.  
Max frowned. “You’re not certain? You said you knew what he was looking for!”  
Solas snickered. “Confidence can carry one only so far, it seems.”  
“I suspected. I did not know.” Morrigan said with some heat.   
Max glared at her.  
“Yes, I was wrong! Does that please you? Whatever the Well of Sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it, and thus you must keep it from his grasp.”   
Bull cracked his knuckles. “Let's get to this Well, whatever it is, before Corypheus’s people do.”  
Max held his hands up. “We’ll get to that eventually. First I want to know how the living hell did Corypheus return to life! We saw him die for Maker's sake.”  
Cassandra pursed her lips. “Guess this is what Hawke felt when that monster came back.”  
Morrigan nodded thoughtfully. “And his life force passes on to any blighted creature, darkspawn or Grey Warden.”  
Solas cursed. “Then Corypheus cannot die. Destroy his body and he will assume another.”  
“We’ll find a way to stop him once we’re done here.” Max assured the elf.  
“''Tis strange. Archdemons posses the same ability, and still the Grey Wardens are able to slay them. Yet Corypheus they locked away. Perhaps they knew he could do this...but not how.”  
As they walked into the clearing, Max looked sidelong at Morrigan. “Are you certain Corypheus is using the power of the blight to make himself immortal? That almost seems like cheating to me.”  
“Perhaps you forget: I was in Ferelden during the Fifth Blight. I have seen a true Archdemon rage. How Corypheus gained the power to send his soul into blighted bodies...now that is the real question.”  
“Will answering that question let us destroy Corypheus for good? That sounds nice.”  
“Perhaps. I would suggest first dealing with the Well. If Corypheus obtains it, any chance of success could be lost.”  
The group passed a large floor of mosaic tiles as they headed for the stairs leading up to the next level of the Temple. Max stopped and looked at the pillar in the middle of the tiles. It seemed to have some type of writing on it. He moved to take a closer look.   
As soon as his feet touched the tiles, they lit up with a light blue color. “Umm, that isn't natural.”  
Morrigan joined him. “Hmm. It appears the temple’s magicks are still strong.”  
Max nodded to the writing on the overgrown pillar. “Is this elven? Does it say anything about the ‘Well of Sorrows’? Like where exactly it is in the Temple?”  
“‘Atish’all Vir Abelasan’. It means ‘enter the path of the Well of Sorrows’.” Solas explained.  
Morrigan peered closely at the writing. “There is something else about knowledge. Respectful or pure. Shiven, shlvennen…’Tis all I can translate. That it mentions the Well is a good omen.”  
Max grunted. “So we’re out of luck unless one of these Temple elves drops a lexicon.”  
“Supplicants to Mythal would have paid obelsance here. Following their path may gain entry.”  
Cassandra grunted. “Performing a ritual to appease elven gods? Long dead or not, I don't like it.”  
“If need be. Unless you wish to turn back?” Morrigan suggested.  
“Well how do we pay tribute? None of us here are virgins so we can cross virgins blood off the list. Well, aside from Solas that is.” Bull said with a grin.  
“Ha ha.” Solas growled.  
Max held up his hand for silence.   
Cassandra studied him. She knew the look he had in his eyes. He was thinking. And whenever Max's gears started turning, you could expect a good idea to follow. Maker he's sexy when he thinks. She smiled to herself. He's sexy even when he doesn't think.  
Meanwhile, Max's mind was putting pieces together. Morrigan had said something about knowledge and in Solas’s transition, the word ‘path’ was used. He looked down at his feet at the glowing tiles he stood upon. He snapped his fingers. ‘The path to knowledge’. Maybe walking on the tiles would reveal the way.   
He stepped from one tile to the other until all the tiles were glowing. When he was done, the pillar lit up. Which Max assumed was a good sign that he done the correct thing.  
“Huh.” Morrigan said. “Well done. Let's see what awaits.”  
They headed to the stairs and as they got closer, Cassandra bunched her eyebrows together, puzzled. On the railing of the stairs was a statue of a female with the head and wings of a dragon. The wings resembled the description of the dragon that Varric had said saved Hawke and his family as they were fleeing Lothering. She stopped to look at it. Morrigan tilted her head to the side as she stared at it as well. “Peculiar. This statue looks a lot like my mother when she shapeshifts into a dragon.”  
Max moved them along. “Yeah yeah, the statue looks cool with dragon wings. We can stop and ponder about that after we get to this We'll of Sorrows and stop Corypheus.”  
The small group of five climbed the stairs and came to a doorway that they hadn't seen before. Max pushed it open and stepped into a large clearing with a small clear pond in the middle and tall trees around it. On the far side was another floor and looking down at them was Samson and several Shadows. Max cursed under his breath. He wasn't fond of the deadly prowlers that could turn almost invisible at will.   
The floor behind Samson exploded, creating a massive breach in the Temple. Samson gave an order to his Templars, probably something along the lines of ‘Kill the good guys!’ and jumped down the hole with a few bodyguards. The remaining Shadows turned to the newcomers and disappeared from sight.   
“Formation!” Max ordered.  
Bull, Cassandra, and Max made a semi circle around Solas and Morrigan. And waited for the attack they knew was coming.   
A Shadow crashed into Cassandra’s shield suddenly as another lunged at Bull who tried to whack it with the hilt of his axe. As soon as they appeared, they were hidden from sight once again. That's why Shadows were so dangerous. They would become visible for a fraction of a second, attack, and then retreat back into the shadows. If you weren't quick enough or wearing high quality armor, and most people weren't, you would die before you knew you were hurt. Whenever fighting a Shadow, it's best to finish the fight quickly else they wear your defenses down or get lucky.   
Max waited, his sharp eyes searching for anything that would give away the Shadows positions. He found his chance when he saw the dirt in front of the group rise ever so faintly. Instantly, he shot his left hand out with the Anchor flaring and opened a Rift above the spot. Four Shadows were sucked in leaving only a thin line of smoke from where they had stood behind.   
Bull snickered. Damn Boss, you are scary sometimes.”  
Max sheathed his stilettos. “Come one. We might catch them!” Max said as he ran towards the hole the Templars had made. Before he could jump down, Morrigan ran ahead of him and blocked his path. “Hold a moment! While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination.” She said, gesturing to another large door like the one they had just come from. “We should walk the petitioners path as before.”  
“You forget the army fighting for us out there?” Bull growled. “Longer we play around, the more Inquisition soldiers die. There's a hole-jump in.”  
Solas shook his head. “In this case, I must agree with the witch. This is ancient ground, deserving of our respect.”  
Cassandra snarled in indecision.   
“You see the urgency. We cannot find the Well of Sorrows unprepared.” Morrigan said.  
Max raised an eye. “Well you're very eager to reach our destination, aren't you?”  
“Are we not all eager to stop Corypheus from achieving his mad plan?” She argued.  
“It sounds like what you want is that we'll.” Accused Max.  
Morrigan took a hesitant breath. “There is...a danger to the natural order. Legends walked Thedas once, things of might and wonder. Their passing has left us all the lesser. Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the Well. I could have it restored.”  
“You barely know what the Well of Sorrows is, but you want to restore it? What if it's a doomsday device? Or a weapon that shoots out stale cookies?”  
Cassandra grunted as she rolled her eyes. Her lover had a strange affixation with cookies.   
“Yes! Is Thedas so full of wonders that we should leave them to die one by one? Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it doesn't understand: elves, dragons, magic...the list is endless. We must slow the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true.” Morrigan sighed. “I read more in the first chamber than I revealed.”  
“Well that much is obvious.” Max muttered.  
“It said a great boon is given to those who use the Well of Sorrows...but at a terrible price.”  
Max nodded. “That's expected. What exactly did that alter say about the Well of Sorrows?”  
“Like most elven writing, it was insufferably vague. The term I deciphered was ‘halem shlvennen’- ‘the sweet sacrifice of duty’. It implies the loss of something personal for duties sake. Yet for those who served at this temple, a worthwhile trade.”  
Max groaned. “Alright. What sort of curse should we brace ourselves for if we use the Well?”  
“Twould be easier by far to advise you of a curse. This price is not so well defined. My priority is your cause, but if the opportunity arises to save this Well, I am willing to pay the cost. That is what we must discover. The rituals may point the way.”  
“The way through the Or to certain death?” Max muttered under his breath.”  
“What?” Morrigan asked with a glare.  
Max jumped. He thought he had said that quieter. “Oh um, nothing. Disregard what I just didn't say. Hey look more tiles to step on!” Max said before going to the tiles. There were three more rituals, each harder than the last. But they were able to complete them.   
With all the tiles lit up, the door leading deeper into the Temple opened.   
The group moved into a wide room, weapons at the ready. On the opposite side was a tall balcony.   
Morrigan looked around. “''Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for...hmm.”  
Max paused for a moment. He felt like eyes were upon them.   
“We’re being watched.” He warned.  
He turned around to a number of elven archers pointing their bows at him and his friends. “Okay you all were definitely not there when we walked in.”  
“Venavis.” Someone suddenly said. Max turned back around at the balcony where a bald elf with yellow eyes now stood. The elf was wearing armor the likes Max had never seen before.  
“You...you are unlike the other intruders.” The elf sounded aged and wise yet he didn't look all that old. “You stumble down our paths at the side of one of our own. You bear the mark of magic that is...familiar.” The elf said as Max looked down at the Anchor. “How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?”   
“I don't understand the ‘slumber’ bit. Who are you?” Asked Max.  
“I am called Abelas. We are Sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred grounds. We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our number diminish with each invasion. I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the vir’abelasan.”  
Morrigan grabbed Max’s arm in excitement. “‘The Place of the Way of Sorrows’. He speaks of the Well!”  
“It is not for you. It is not for any of you.” Abelas snapped.  
Max whispered to Solas, “Solas, perhaps he’ll listen to you.”  
“What shall I say, Inquisitor? Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood? He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it.”  
“Calm down, it was just an idea. So Abelas...you’re elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?”  
Abelas shook his head. “The shemlen did not destroy Arlathan. We elvhen warred upon ourselves. By the time the doors to this sanctuary were closed, our time was over. We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign than before. It is meaningless. We endure. The vir’abelasan must be preserved.”  
“Yeah what is the vir’abelsen-whatever it is?” Max asked, fully and completely baffled.  
“It is a path, one walked only by those who rolled in Mythal’s favor.”  
“He speaks of priests, perhaps?” Suggested Morrigan.  
“More than that you need not know.” Abelas said, glaring at the witch.  
Max was well aware of the archers behind them and the danger they were in if the elves felt threatened. He had to be careful with what he said.   
“Just so we are all on the same page here, you know so you don't shoot us. We did not come here to fight you, nor to steal from your temple. We are only trying to defeat the other intruders. We kind of don't like each other.” Max said as pleasantly as he could.  
Abelas studied him for a few seconds. “I believe you.”  
Max let go a pent up breath of relief.   
“Trespassers you are, but you have followed rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal. If these others are enemies of yours as you say, we will aid you in destroying them. When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart...and never return.”  
Seems reasonable as deals go. Max thought.  
“This is our goal, is it not? There is no reason to fight these Sentinels.” Solas said.  
“Consider carefully.” Warned Morrigan. “You must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the Well for your own.”  
“Well I doubt we will get a better deal. I accept your offer.” Max said.  
Abelas nodded. “You will be guided to those you seek. As for the vir’Abelasan… It shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself.” Abelas said as he turned and walked away.  
Morrigan gasped. “No!” She cried as she shapeshifter into a raven and flew off after the elf.  
“Morrigan!” Max barked but she was already gone.   
“Damn woman.” Bull said with a shake of his massive horned head.  
Someone cleared their throat and Max turned to a extra short elven woman carrying a spellbook and staff. She gestured to a door to the side.   
“You our guide?”   
The elf nodded and started to lead them through a series of winding rooms and hallways. If they weren't following her, Max would have gotten hopelessly lost after the first corner.   
They could hear the Sentinels fighting the Red Templars through the walls of the halls but other than that, they didn't come across any of the red ones.  
After what seems like hours, the guide ushered them past another door out into a large walled room with sunlight streaming through the trees overhead. On the other side were steps leading up to a large clear pool.  
Max whistled. “That is one big Well.”  
“Andraste guide us.” Cassandra whispered.  
They stepped down to the bottom of the steps just as some Red Templars killed the last of a group of Sentinels. Samson looked at them. “Inquisitor. You've got a damn long reach. You've hunted us across half of Thedas. Should have guessed you'd follow us into this hole.”  
“Your reserves are gone and your men are fighting a losing battle with my Inquisition. Isn't it time to stand down?” Max asked with a sneer.  
Samson laughed. “To enjoy the mercy you showed our brothers and sisters? Thanks but no thanks. Corypheus chose me twice. Once to be his general and now to be the Vessel for the Well of Sorrows. Know what's inside the Well? Wisdom. The kind of wisdom that can scour a world. I give it to Corypheus and he can walk into the Fade without your precious Anchor.”  
“I'll see Corypheus dead before I see him wield that power.” Max growled.  
“And how are you going to stop him? You're no match for Corypheus. Even if you drink from the Well, you'll never master its wisdom as he could.” Samson said as his armor burst with a bright light from the red lyrium. “This is the strength the Chantry tried to bind. But it's a new world now with a new god. So Inquisitor, how will this go?”  
Max grinned. “Quick and easy.”   
Max without warning, threw his chain at Samson which wrapped around the Templar’s neck, pulling him forward as Max flew towards him. Max's foot connected with Samson’s face, knocking him unconscious as soon as the blow landed. The only problem with that move was that now Max was in the middle of the other Red Templars. Who were none too happy with him for squashing their leader's nose.   
Max ducked under one of their swords and jumped to the side to relative safety. Bull charged over, knocking Templars down left and right with Cassandra right behind him. She raised her shield up to deflect an arrow then stabbed forward into a Horror’s chest. Solas froze anything that seemed to be about to flank the warriors and Bull crushed anything dumb enough to stand in his way. Max flung his chain wildly, flying and stabbing wherever he went.   
As the final Templar fell, Samson staggered to his feet. “How dare you-.” Was all he could get out before Bull whacked him in the back of his head. The ex Templar crumpled to the ground.   
Max chuckled. “He really should wear a helmet.”  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Abelas step out from a side door. The elf paused before sprinting up some magical stones that appeared under his feet as he climbed up to the Well.   
“Abelas!” Max shouted as he ran after the ancient elf.   
As Abelas reached the top, Morrigan flew up and landed in front of him, blocking his path. After several seconds, Max got to the top, breathing heavily. “Give me a sec you two. That was considerably more steps than I originally thought it would be. Sweet Maker.”  
Morrigan scowled. “You heard his parting words, Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows!”  
Abelas frowned. “So the sanctum is despoiled at last.”  
“You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance.” Accused Morrigan.  
“To keep it from your grasping fingers! Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving!”  
“Fool! You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows!”  
“Enough!” Max interjected.  
“You cannot honestly-.”  
“I said, enough.” Max said sternly.   
Both Abelas and Morrigan were shocked that he had cut in.   
Morrigan was frustrated. “The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to take it?”  
Abelas almost laughed. “Do you even know what you ask? As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass on their knowledge...through this.” He said as he looked at the pool of water. “All that we were. All that we knew. It would be lost forever.”   
“So it's better that knowledge remain in the Well, never passed on? You'd rather destroy it?” Max asked.  
Solas spoke something in the elven language to which Abelas nodded in understanding. “You have shown respect to Mythal and there is a righteousness in you I cannot deny.” Abelas said to Max. “Is that your desire? To partake in the vir’abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?”  
“Gifts like that don't come free.” Max said warily.  
“No boon of Mythal was ever granted without cost. The vir’abelasan may be too much for a mortal mind to comprehend. Brace it if you must, but know you this: you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal.”  
“Bound? To a goddess that no longer exists? If she ever did?” Scoffed Morrigan.  
“Bound, as we are bound. The choice is yours.” Abelas said before walking away.   
Morrigan and Max turned to the Well. On the other side stood a giant glass mirror.   
Morrigan smiled. “You'll note the intact eluvian. I was correct on that count, at least.”  
“Is it still a threat? Can Corypheus use it to travel the Fade?” Max asked.  
“You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each require a key? The Well is the key. Take its power, and Mythal’s last eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass.” She stared at the Well. “I did not expect the Well to feel so...hungry.”  
Max scowled. “Seems like that should be a concern.”  
“Knowledge begets a hunger for more. I am willing to pay the price the Well demands. I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service.”  
“Or more likely, to your own ends.” Solas said angrily.   
“What would you know of my ‘ends’, elf?”  
“You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast. You cannot be trusted.” Solas said simply.  
Morrigan waved the accusation away. “Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this. Let me drink, Inquisitor.”  
“What special ‘training’ makes you the most qualified?”  
“I have studied the oldest lore. I have delved into mysteries of which you could only dream! Can you honestly tell me there is anyone better suited?”  
Max shook his head. “I don't know who's ‘better suited’, and neither do you.”  
“I have the best chance of making use of the Well...for everyone. Let me drink.”  
“And what of Kieran or Aiden? What if something bad were to happen to you? Think about what that would do to them.” Max said.  
Morrigan frowned. “I have thought about it. They are both strong and wise. They would understand why I wish to do this. Aiden would let me if it meant we gain an advantage with Corypheus.” Morrigan protested.  
“I'm not Aiden.” Max said curtly. “I hate to say it but Abelas’s plan to destroy the Well may be the best one.”  
“And what happens when Corypheus comes for you again? He is immortal. The wisdom of the Well may include a way to destroy him. Give me this and I shall fight at your side. I will be your sword.”  
“Thoughts?” Max asked the others.  
Solas shook his head. “She is right about only one thing: we should take the power that lies in that well.”  
“Any chance this Well could help us against Corypheus, I say you take it.” Bull said gruffly.  
“Cass?” Max said as he looked at his Nevarran beauty.   
She swallowed nervously, afraid for him. “If...if it is truly between you and her...then let her take the risk. Maker help us all.” If the Well did end up doing something bad to whoever drank from it, she wouldn't be able to bear it if something bad were to happen to Max. She loved him too much to let him take that risk.  
Max turned back to Morrigan and nodded. “Fine. The Well, and consequences, are yours Morrigan.”  
Morrigan nodded her thanks. Hesitantly, she waxed into the clear water of the Well until she was in the middle. Then she dunked her head under the water and the water turned a bright neon colored blue. With a flash, the water disappeared and Morrigan sank to the floor.   
“Morrigan?” Max asked worriedly as he hurried up to her. “Are you alright? Are you still among the living??” Max knelt down beside her, checking if she was okay. Suddenly her eyes burst open and she sat up, confused. She was speaking in the elven language even though Max knew she didn't know a whole lot.  
Max helped her up and she swayed for a moment before recovering her balance. “I...I am intact. There is much to sift through...but now we can-.” She stopped abruptly as Max cursed.   
Far across on the other side of the Temple near the entrance, Max could see Corypheus. The magister reached out as if to grab the where the Well used to be. With a shout of rage audible to even on the other side of the Temple, he jumped up and began to soar towards them at high speed.  
“What do we do, Boss?” Bull asked frantically.  
“The eluvian!” Max bellowed.   
As if on cue, the eluvian opened up.   
“Through the mirror!” Ordered Max. Morrigan jumped through first, followed by Solas and Bull.   
“Max..” Cassandra said worriedly.   
“Go Cass.”   
She nodded and leaped through the mirror.   
Max looked back at Corypheus who was rapidly gaining ground. He saw a female figure made of the water from the water rise up out of the Well, blocking Corypheus’s path. With a roar, he surged forward.   
Without waiting to see what happened, Max cursed and dove through the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Maker that was a lot of dialogue! But it was fun to write. Max has really stepped into the shoes of being a leader. And don't worry, next chapter will have lots of fluff and love between with Max and Cassandra. Ans I mean a lot. That's the plan at least. And the third chap of Why the Hawk will be posted shortly. My god the love scene with Max and Cassandra is going to be fun ;)


	63. Anchor for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love can overpower pain

CHAPTER SIXTY

Cassandra stepped out of the eluvian and into a random room in Skyhold. Morrigan, Bull, and Solas were already waiting for her and Max to pass through the mirror. She spun around and stared expectantly at the glass that glowed with a swirling blue, buzzing with magic faintly.  
Come on Maxie. Come back to me.  
A hundred what ifs began to eat away at her. What if Max had been too slow? What if the eluvian hadn't worked for him? What if he was still at the Temple? What if he was facing down Corypheus as they waited? What if he was hurt? Or worse?   
She mouthed a prayer, begging the Maker to let her Maxie return to her.   
“Come on, Max.”   
Even as she spoke, Max stumbled through the eluvian as the Anchor flared violently. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees, tendrils of green energy flowing from his left hand. His veins had turned green as they pulsated with magic. His eyes, normally light blue, were now a bright green color. Cassandra’s hand shot to her mouth. She gasped, tears forming in her eyes at the sight of Max. She took a half a step towards him then stopped.   
Max shook his head, his eyes going back to their usual blue. He stood shakily, clutching his left hand. Morrigan took that time to close the eluvian. “It is done.”  
Max groaned. “I vote next time we walk home.”  
Cassandra stepped forward and hugged him, whispering in his ear, “Thank the Maker. I thought-.” whatever she was going to say was snuffed out as Max latched his mouth to hers, needing a cornerstone to drown out the pain the Anchor caused him. Cassandra eagerly kissed him back, wrapping her hands up into his unruly hair.   
“Get ‘em tiger. Meow.” Bull said with a laugh.   
With his right hand, Max flipped off the Qunari which only caused the one eyed warrior to laugh harder.   
His arm still throbbed with pain from the blasted Mark. Almost to the point where he couldn’t feel anything else. He desperately tried to focus past the pain. He needed an anchor against the pain, something else to focus on. Max lifted Cassandra up and held her in his arms, using her passion as a foothold. Another flare caused green tendrils to coil around his body and in turn, Cassandra’s. Cassandra could feel the power of the Mark, like an overwhelming sensation in the back of her mind.   
The Anchor had flared up in the heat of the moment before but never like this. Never this intensely. Maybe it was because Max had gone through the eluvian and the magic of the mirror reacted to the magic of the Mark. Or maybe the Anchor was just getting worse.   
Max gave her a love bite on her neck and she gasped, her body reacting to his hunger. With each passing second, her crotch got wetter and wetter, getting ready for the inevitable future. She was ready for him. More than ready. She was eager. Maker she wanted him even as tendrils of magic seeped out of his hand and coiled like a snake around them.   
Bull coughed. “Um, lovebirds? You should get a room before you break Solas. Or don't.”  
Solas was looking paler than usual from the intensity of Max and Cassandra's lust. He thought it quite inappropriate being that they had just escaped possibly certain death.   
Morrigan for her part, didn't mind. She was too tired to care that Max and Cassandra were practically already in each other's pants. The scene reminded her of Leliana and Aiden during the Blight.   
She shook her head. “Can you two at least have the decent to get a room? I'd rather you not love each other in front of my mirror.”  
“We’re in a room.” Cassandra breathlessly pointed out.  
“I meant go up to your own room. Now.” Morrigan ordered.  
“Fine.” Growled Max. “There's no bed here anyway.”  
“Who says we need a bed?” Cassandra said with a seducing smile.  
Max groaned. “Sweet Maker.”  
“Bedroom!” Barked Morrigan.  
Max and Cassandra ran out of the room, past some shocked Inquisition members, and up to their bedroom as fast as their legs could carry them.  
Bull and Solas did their best to explain to the members what had happened and why they had suddenly appeared in Skyhold. And why the Inquisitor and the Seeker were ‘indisposed’ for the moment.   
Max threw open the door to their room and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind Cassandra. Half her armor was already off and she flung it aside as she worked on the rest. Max was a bit more cautious when he took his own armor off. It was new and he didn't want to get any fresh nicks in the piece. Dagna would be furious if he did.  
With their armor off and carefully placed off to the side, they began working on their underclothes, the whole time the Anchor was flaring up causing pain to course all throughout Max’s body. But the sheer lust for the woman before him overpowered the pain. Max tore off his remaining clothes eagerly.  
Cassandra gasped at the sight of his naked body. She had seen him naked in all his splendor several, several times before but this time he looked exceptionally hot. His blonde hair was a mess, clammy and unruly from its time in his helmet. His light blue eyes blazed with lust, without a trace of their usual kindness and mischief. Sweat glistened on his well toned rippling muscles. She eyed his hard cock hungrily. She could almost feel him inside her already. The Anchor glared yet again, casting the room in a green light. Tendrils of green energy swirled off from his hand, cooking around him. He looked grim and hardened, like a hero who has seen too many horrors. Feral. The sight made her tremble. Then her eyes fell on the one imperfection of his body. The deep long scars he had received from his nightmarish time at the Tower made her wince slightly. She tried not to for she knew he hated it, but she couldn't stop herself. Each time she saw them, she hated that he had them. And she questioned the Maker, asking why someone like her Maxie had to suffer through something like that.   
Max's almost hauntingly sexy look faltered as he shuffled his feet, embarrassed by his scars. She had insisted she wasn't bothered by them countless times but Max was a seasoned noble. He could tell when people were lying. And Cassandra lied every time she told him she didn't mind the frightening scars that marked his fateful visit to the Tower. He hated them. Hated how of all his faults, she chose to be freaked out by the one he hated most. He was used to most people cringing whenever they were fortunate or unfortunate enough to see his scars. He had grown accustomed to the fake pity and ‘selfish’ offers of help he received along with the stares. But when Cassandra flinched at the sight of his scars, the utter sadness in her eyes and prayers on her lips were sincere. Unlike the legions of others who had feigned sorrow for him, she really cared. Really tried to help him feel better. Loved him.   
Suddenly aware that she was staring, Cassandra smiled warmly at him.   
He gave her a sad frown. “How?” He asked. “How can you still bear the sight of me and these disfigured scars after all this time?”  
“I've told you time and time before, Max, your scars don't bother me.” She said sweetly.  
“Liar. If they didn’t bother you, then why do you cringe every time you see them? Why do you flinch and go on acting like it's normal? Like me being a scarred man doesn't bother you?”  
Cassandra frowned as she stepped over to him, her nude hips swaying gently.   
“How can you love me like this?” He asked sorrowfully.  
She reached out and delicately touched his chest, her hands tracing his deep scars. He stiffened when she touched them.   
She placed a tender kiss to his lips. “You make it easy to love you. Loving you is easier than breathing. It's better than living.”  
“You will always bear the scars from the Tower, mental and physical. And yes, I may flinch at the sight of them. But that doesn't mean I can't love you, Maxie. I don't care if you are scarred. You are my forever and my everything. I love you.”  
Max blinked back tears. Maker he was an idiot. Here he was questioning why she loved him instead of just being content that she did. He looked into her radiantly brown eyes, full of compassion and yearning. How in the Maker am I lucky enough to be with someone so pure?   
He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He could feel her plump breasts against his chest, feel her warm skin on his.   
“ I love you, Cass.” He whispered before savagely locking his mouth to hers. She moaned into his mouth as her nails raked across his back.   
Max picked her up and instantly, she locked her legs around him. “Take me.” Cassandra ordered.  
“Funny, I was just thinking about doing that.”  
Max stumbled his way to the bed they shared and dropped forward, crashing down on top of her soft body, nuzzling her neck with his beard.   
She looked up into his eyes which were violent but at the same time, gentle. Despite his obvious lust, she knew he would never go farther than she was comfortable with.   
Max growled as he nibbled on her ear. “Maker, I am going to fuck you till you're raw.”  
“And I'm going to enjoy every second of it. Now please, I can't take it any longer-I need you.”  
Max moved so his cock was just in front of her vagina. With an almost crazed look in his eyes and without warning, he slammed his blood filled cock deep into her folds. He mercilessly ravaged her like some ferocious creature. She groaned, her fingers digging into his back as he plundered her. The never ending pleasure she received was addictive; she couldn't get enough of it. She only wanted more. “Deeper!” She gasped. “Harder! Please! I need all of you inside me!” She begged like a bitch in heat.  
He generously quickened his pace and pushed so his entire length was submerged. Who was he to refuse a request from a lady?  
He was driven by one need and one need only: a primal urge to make this breathtaking woman his. Even if she already was.   
Max's grunted like an animal. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper still inside her folds as they clamped around his manhood like a vice.   
He bent down, his teeth scraping over her delicate nipples. She hissed sharply, consumed by his passion as he ravished her. He sucked fiercely on her pink nipples. She grabbed his head, forcing him against her swollen breasts even harder.   
With each thrust, she climbed higher and higher into ecstasy. She was nearing the end. She was so close.   
Max sensed that his lover was nearing her climax and with one last powerful thrust, he sank his entire member all the way in, filling her up completely. The sudden thrust skyrocketed her over the edge. With a scream, she rode out her orgasm to the end. Hearing his lover's satisfied screams was too much for Max. With a grunt, he came, pumping his hot seed into her, only stopping after it began to slowly drip out around his submerged cock.   
He collapsed, still buried inside her tight warm lips.   
The two lovers were panting heavily, drenched in their own sweat and surrounded by the scent of sex.  
Cassandra dipped her fingers in his seed as it seeped out of her body.   
“Well, shit.”

Aiden and Hawke studied the shattered mirror.   
They were in the inner Temple, looking at what remained of the Well and the eluvian. After the dragon flew by overhead, the two had ran to aid Max, leaving the others to finish up the fight at the front of the Temple. They had found no resistance as they made their way to the Well. Only the corpses of those that had fallen. The Hero and the Champion had dashed up to the Well of Sorrows, expecting to find their friends alive or dead. But the small group that had gone after the Well had just vanished into thin air without a trace.   
Hawke kicked some broken shards of glass, agitated. “Where the living fuck could they have gone?”  
Aiden peered closely at the shattered eluvian, his mind whirling and his heart hammering. “This is-err, was- an eluvian. Are you familiar with them?”  
Hawke frowned. “Unfortunately.”  
Aiden nodded. “In any case, I think Max and the others may have used it. Though I have no idea how considering that each eluvian requires a certain key in order to use it. And unless they were here longer than I thought they were, they do not have such a key. So I'm wondering where they went to if they are not here.”  
“It's a mirror. It kills people. How do we know they didn't use it and then it killed them?”  
Aiden shrugged. “Maybe it ate them.”  
Hawke chuckled. “You're weird, Hero. That's why you I allow you to feel useful.”  
Aiden raised an eye. “You allow me, huh? That implies that you are my superior. Of which I'm not. I’m the famous Hero of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey. No one ‘allows’ me to do anything.”  
“And I'm the infamous Champion of Kirkwall, beacon of hope for all mages. I'm better.”  
“And who says that?”  
“I do.”  
“And why do you say that?” Asked Aiden.  
Hawke grinned. “One, because I'm not an intelligent guy like you. And two, because I have a bushy beard that looks damn good.”  
Aiden didn't have anything to say against that. So that was the end of the argument.  
He is the better gentlemen. Let the opponent win a few so they don't feel inferior. Aiden smiled to himself and continued to study the broken eluvian, wondering what the Inquisitor was up to.   
Max is probably deep in trouble at this exact moment.Aiden thought.  
The Inquisitor was deep in something. But trouble was definitely not it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter! It was fun to write. Obviously, love parts are always fun to do. I noticed I was veering away from the main power couple Max and Cassandra so why not a sex chapter to bring the spotlight back on them. Next chapter will be like the calm before the storm. Aiden and Leliana are gonna go to Valence and deal with that quest while everyone else just kind of nervously relaxes until the Kaiden Mythal/Flemeth thing. And another chapter of "Why the Hawke" will be posted in a day or so


	64. The Left Hand of the Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicions, shenagins, and Leliana's personal Chantry quest/scene

CHAPTER SIXTY ONE

 

It took a week for the elite of the Inquisition to return to Skyhold. They only knew to come back because Max had sent a letter telling them what had happened at the Well. And so they had all come back ahead of the bulk of the Inquisition forces. Max was waiting for his advisors in the War Room along with Morrigan. The elite had arrived twenty minutes ago and Max had called a meeting to see where the Inquisition was at.   
He greeted Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana joined by Aiden as they stepped into the room and gathered around the big tree stump that acted as their table.   
“I'm pleased to say we won the battle, Inquisitor.” Declared Cullen.   
“Yeah I figured that we won. Otherwise none of you would be here.” Max said with a sly smile.  
Cullen nodded. “True. When you went through that mirror, Corypheus and his Archdemon fled the field. I'm not sure why.”  
“What he wanted was no longer within the Temple.” Morrigan stated like it was obvious.  
“Perhaps.” Cullen said doubtfully. “He spent so long trying to into the Temple, he probably couldn't have helped his forces by that point.”  
“Then Corypheus is finished.” Josephine said, full of hope.  
Leliana smiled. “If he is wise, he will hide and rebuild his strength before he attacks again.”  
“He will not hide.” Morrigan suddenly said, as if she was certain of it.  
“And I won't hide from him.” Max said confidently. He had spent too much time running from things. His home. His nightmares. His feelings. It was time he started standing his ground. He figured standing up against Corypheus was as good a start as any.  
“He knows this and will act accordingly.”  
Leliana eyed her friend a bit suspiciously. “And could you have such insight into his plans?” She asked.  
“The Well of Sorrows held many voices, and they speak to me now from across the ages.” Morrigan explained. “They hold wisdom, secrets I never dreamed possible. But even they fear what Corypheus has become.”  
Aiden looked at the dark haired witch curiously. “But he's not a god yet...is he?”  
Morrigan shook her head. “Not yet. He is both powerful and immortal...but he has a weakness. The dragon he calls is not truly an Archdemon. It is a dragon, in which Corypheus has invested part of his being. He doubtless did so out of pride, to emulate the gods of old. That pride can be exploited. Kill the dragon, and his ability to leap into other bodies is disrupted. He can be slain.”  
Max chuckled, almost lost for words. “Just kill his dragon? Why didn't we think of that before? Oh I know why. Because it's a freaking dragon with red lyrium coating it's its deadly claws and teeth! I can barely take a bath by myself and yet you expect me to kill that thing?”  
“You won't be alone.” Aiden declared.  
“Well that's great to hear.” Max said sarcastically.  
“There is a way to defeat the dragon, to match Corypheus in his power. The Well whispers it to me now.” Morrigan informed.  
“Convenient.”  
“Your help will be required, Inquisitor, as will yours he Aiden. Speak to me when you are ready, and we shall be begin.”  
Aiden cleared his throat. “It'll have to wait a few days. Me and Leliana have some personal business to conclude in Valence.”  
Morrigan shrugged. “Fine. I won't be going anywhere.”  
Max rubbed his hands together. “Okay. So saving the day is put off for a little while? That's good. We did just fight a big battle. I'm sure everyone will appreciate the rest.”  
Cullen nodded. “I'll see to Skyholds defenses in the meantime.”  
“Alright, break.” Max said as he stepped out of the room, joined by Cullen and Josephine.   
Aiden turned to Leliana who was gripping the table for balance. She had a splitting headache all of a sudden.   
“Leli, you alright?” Aiden asked her, concerned. Morrigan studied the little redhead, taking note that she was unconsciously holding her belly with her left hand.  
Leliana shook her head. “I’m fine. I’m just tired and I’ve had an ongoing headache all day. And for some reason, i’m getting stomach cramps. But its nothing to worry about. I think I just need a nap.”  
Aiden smiled at her as he slipped an arm around her waist and led her out of the room. “You need a well deserved nap. Come my sweet Nightingale, you’re bed awaits.”  
Morrigan watched after her two friends, her mind abuzz with thoughts and emotions. She had a thought. Headaches, fatigue, and cramps often were the first signs of pregnancy. She gasped as she came to the realization. Then pushed her excitement down. It was too early to celebrate. She would need to confirm her suspicions before she told them. She didn’t want to give Aiden and Leliana false hope. 

“You really love her, don’t you?” Siael asked Max as they leaned on a fence watching Cassandra train with Blackwall and Alistair. She was beating both of the seasoned warriors without breaking a sweat. She didn’t even look the least bit tired.  
Max smiled. “Its that obvious?”  
Siael nodded. “Now that I’ve seen the two of you together it is. I’m sorry for potentially causing a rift between you. I should have realized you were already taken the moment I saw you. You get this weird glow about you whenever you are in love.”  
“Uh huh. Sure I do.”  
“You do! I should know. Its the same glow that you got when you loved me, only now its intensified past a maxamillion.” Siael said, grinning.   
Max chuckled. He whistled loudly as Cassandra parried a blow from Blackwall, swiping his legs out from under him and sending him crashing to the dirt. “Looking good, Cass!” he shouted across the yard.  
Cassandra blew him a kiss as she lunged forward, striking Alistair on his shoulder.   
Max sighed, content. He looked around at the almost empty castle grounds. The castle looked vacant aside from the occasional scout. Most of his forces were still in the Arbor Wilds, cleaning up the remains of Corypheus’s army. It would be some time before the Inquisition could return to Skyhold. For now, it was occupied by the elite, the three legends and their close friends and family as well as a small force of scouts left behind to keep watch. If someone were to attack the castle, even despite their low numbers, the attackers would be hard pressed to beat them.   
“Sooo.” Siael said after a brief moment of content silence. “Want to go bug Evelyn and the Ambassador?”  
Max grinned. What took you so long?”  
The two old friends hurried to Josephine’s office where they knew they would find Evelyn. The office was where Max’s older sister spent most of her time nowadays. Evelyn was giving Josephine a neck massage and nuzzling her cheek as the Antivan read over some ‘important official’ documents from neighboring countries.   
She kissed the tan beauty’s neck and paused when she heard someone outside the room make an exaggerated kissing noise followed by snickering. Evelyn frowned and went back to kissing Josie.   
Suddenly, the door to the office flung off its hinges and Max and Siael stumbled into the room. They had been leaning against the door which buckled under their weight. Both Evelyn and Josephine jumped in surprise. “Damn it, Max! Don’t jump in like that.” Evelyn said angrily.  
Max groaned as Siael climbed off him. He had unintentionally served as her cushion when they fell through the door. “I don’t know if I’d call it jumping. More like falling.”   
Evelyn scowled. “I don’t care what you call it. You are interrupting some very important business. Josie needs to finish looking over some crucial documents and she can’t concentrate with you two blundering around.”  
“Blundering? Who? Us? Max, were we blundering?”   
Max shook his head. “No, I don’t believe we were. We were just casually making our way to the kitchens to grab a bite to eat.”  
Josephine raised her eye. “Then why are you near my office? The kitchen is on the left side of the castle whereas my office is on the right.”  
Max coughed. “We got lost.”  
“You got lost in your own castle?” Evelyn asked, holding her forehead. She loved her brother but Max had never quite grasped the concept of being cunning.  
Max held his head up high, trying to make the lie seem authentic. “Its a big castle.”  
Siael snickered.   
Evelyn turned her gaze to the short pretty elf. “Did my brother convince you to help him get up to his shenanigans?”  
Max chuckled. “Convince her? She suggested it.”  
Evelyn sighed. “Get out of here you two.”  
“Yeah we were just leaving.” Max said as he guided Siael out of the room, closing the door behind them.   
He grinned at her. “I'd say that was a mission accomplished.”

Aiden and Leliana left for Valence the next day. They headed northeast, towards the small town in Orlais. Within a few days, they reached the cloister. Instead of resting for a while from their long but pleasant journey, they entered the cloister as soon as they arrived. Time was short. Corypheus wasn't going to wait around for them to finish their business before making his next move.  
Aiden stepped into the ornate Chantry. Golden statues of Andraste were looming above everywhere he looked. Fire pits lined a red carpet leading to the tallest Andraste figure in the hall. Morning sunlight streamed in from stained windows high above. Strangely, there wasn't anyone else in the hall as far as Aiden could tell. He placed a hand on one of his swords just in case. If their enemies lay in wait for them somewhere within these halls, he would die before they laid a finger on Leliana.   
Leliana bowed before the statue of Andraste while Aiden patiently waited for her to finish her silent prayers. He himself didn't believe in anything the Chantry taught but he admired his lover’s faith. Besides, if he interrupted her when she was praying, she would unleash her inner redhead on him. And he's seen that enough times to know to never provoke her.  
“It's just as I remember it.” Leliana said happily after she finished praying.   
Aiden looked around at all the paintings hanging on the walls.   
“Do you remember this place, Aiden? We came here after the Blight to visit Justinia. She was just Dorothea then, a revered mother.”  
“Yeah, I remember suffering through hours of silent praying and sermons. I didn't expect it to be so...vacant now. It makes me uneasy.” Aiden said, his fingers tapping nervously on the hilt of one of his swords.  
Leliana touched his shoulder. “You worry too much. It's a small village, and it's too early for the Chant. I'm sure the sisters are somewhere.”  
“Leliana?” Someone asked from a side room.   
Max and Leliana turned to see a sister hurrying towards them with a shocked smile on her face. “Leliana, is that you?”  
“Sister Natalie! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Val Royeaux.” Exclaimed Leliana.  
“No. I've been here since Justinia died.” Natalie said as she embraced Leliana. Leliana caught Aiden's eye and gave a slight shake of her head. “This place makes me feel like...like she's still with us.”  
Leliana stepped back and gestured to Aiden. Warden, this is Natalie, a trusted friend.”  
Natalie gasped. “Wait, ‘Warden’ as in The Warden? You...you brought the Warden here?”  
Leliana nodded. “We’re inseparable.”  
Natalie kneeled before Aiden. “My lord, forgive me for not recognizing you earlier.” She pleaded.  
Aiden grinned. “You owe me twenty readings of the Canticle of Trials for that insult.”  
Leliana lightheartedly shoved him. “He doesn't mean it. Natalie, listen. There is something hidden here. Something Justinia left for me.”  
“Oh really? What is it?” Natalie asked, intrigued.  
Leliana shrugged. “I don't know, but we’ll find it. I'm curious to see what brought us all here.”  
Aiden snickered. “Well all three of us know why I'm here. Cuz Leliana is here.”  
Leliana purses her lips. “Justinia’s letters came with instructions for me. But they were a little cryptic. She must be hinting at something in here. Come, let's look around.”  
And by that, she secretly meant Aiden had to look around while she caught up with Natalie.  
Aiden sighed and moved around the Chantry, searching for clues of some type. Even though he had no idea what he was looking for, he knew he had to at least pretend he was looking so Leliana could glean some information off her old friend.  
As he searched, he heard the two women talking to each other. “Do they still sing verses from the Benedictions every Friday? That canticle was Justinia’s favorite.”   
“Yes, of course. We’d never give up the traditions of our most beloved divine.”  
“That is lovely to hear. Did you see the Breach? I stared up at it at times. It was terrifying but beautiful in its way.”  
“It is beautiful.”  
“Have you seen it by sunrise?”  
Aiden found a small switch and he flicked it. He heard a satisfying clink and moved on to find more.  
“When the sun rose through it, it split into what looked like a thousand suns like a broken mirror.”  
“Yes. Spectacular isn't it?”  
Aiden flicked another switch and once again heard a loud click.  
Leliana nodded. “Sounds like we opened something.”   
The three moved into the main room and stepped up to an open door. Sitting inside the open space was a small gilded box. When Leliana saw the box, she turned to Natalie, pulling out her knife and pushing the sister up against a statue with the blade pressing up on her throat.   
“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Leliana said politely.  
Aiden grinned. “Good old (sorry dear) Leliana was playing you this whole time. Didn't you realize?”  
“They never sing the Benedictions here on Fridays, Natalie. Something so simple and you got it so wrong. I wanted to believe but you were lying from the start.”  
Natalie didn't speak. Leliana smiled. “Keep that pretty little mouth shut if you must, dear. You've already told me everything I need to know. The prickleweed burs on your hem, talking about the sun rising through the Breach. It all points to a single place: Morelle in the Dales. Grand Cleric Victoria’s bastion. She sent you, didn't she? Victoria was always an opportunist.”  
Aiden scratched his beard. “Who is this grand cleric? I've never heard of her.”  
“An experienced cleric.” Leliana explained. “She never agreed with Justinian but kept her ideas to herself. I suppose now, with Justinia dead, she could make her move.”  
“But what was her plan here? Find some random box meant for you to find?”  
“She sent Natalie here to see what Justinia was hiding, no?”  
Natalie spat. “The Inquisition has turned Thedas away from the true Chantry. It must be stopped.”  
Leliana laughed. “Stop us? You must be joking.”  
“Mother Victoria is well loved by many. The Inquisition has more enemies than you know.”  
“And Victoria thinks she can ally with them?” Leliana scoffed.  
“Even if I don't technically work for the Inquisition, you can still join it Natalie. Help out and do your part in saving the world, all that good stuff.” Aiden suggested.  
“I was called to serve the grand cleric.” Declared Natalie. “I will not betray her. Kill me then. I'm not afraid to die for my beliefs. At least I still know what I believe.”  
“Kill you? We aren't going to kill you. Least of all in a Chantry of all places.”  
Leliana didn't move the dagger from Natalie's throat. In fact, she looked ready to kill the other woman.  
“Release her, Leliana. She is no threat.” Aiden said, a little concerned.  
“The grand cleric…” Leliana protested.  
“She is one woman. We are part of the Inquisition.”  
“But-.”  
“Please, Leliana. Let her go. You aren't a murderer. Please.” Aiden pleaded.   
Leliana hesitated. Then felt her lover’s comforting hand on her shoulder. She gasped as she realized she had been ready to murder Natalie in cold blood. She stepped back, letting the knife she held clatter to the floor.  
“Run. Tell your mistress that she has a choice. The Inquisition is coming.” She said shortly.  
Natalie nodded and hurried away.   
Leliana breathed heavily as Aiden swept her up in his arms, kissing the top of her head. “For a second there, I thought you were going to kill her.”  
“I was.”  
Leliana escaped his grasp and turned to the small box. Aiden waited as she opened the box up. “This can't be it. There's nothing here…” Leliana said, confused.  
Aiden stepped up to her. “Check again? Perhaps the box itself is a puzzle. She was always the puzzling sort.”  
“No. It's just...it's just an empty box. There’s a message carved in the lid. ‘The Left Hand should lay down her burden.’ She...she's releasing me.”  
Aiden placed a hand on her arm.  
“The Divine has a long reach, but is always the Left Hand that stretches out. A thousand lies. A thousand deaths. Her commands, but my conscious that bore the consequences.” she said quietly.   
Aiden frowned. “Wait, she apologized in the Fade. She said she failed you. This is what she meant.”  
“All this time, Justinia carried the fear that she was using me, just like I've been used in the past. But Marjolaine’s games were trifles. Justinia gambled with the fate of nations. She needed me. No one else could have done what I did. She knows that.”  
Aiden rubbed her back sweetly. “Then you have to let it go. Let her go. You don't owe her anything anymore.”  
Leliana lowered her head. “If not for you, I would have killed Natalie and called it a good thing. I’m not a murderer. Thank you for showing me what was right when I couldn't see it for myself. Thank you for not letting me sink into darkness.”  
Aiden turned her around and kissed her. “Protecting you from the darkness is all I want to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love me my hints;) Though honestly, it's fairly obvious. I love the chemistry between all these characters and how naturally they kind of blend together. And Aiden's lovingness gets me every time. Next chapter will have some Max Cassandra time along with a short thing of Hawke chilling. And it'll be Kieran/Mythal/Flemeth dilemma so you know Aiden is gonna be involved and be all the feels


	65. The Final Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Morrigan, and Aiden confront Mythal/Flemeth in the Fade

CHAPTER SIXTY TWO  
Isabela nudged Hawke, trying to wake him up. It was late in the night and Hawke was fast asleep snug under the blankets, and had been for several hours. He rolled over on his side, hoping Isabela would leave him alone. Unfortunately, persistency was one of the things she was known for.   
“Hawke...wake up. I can’t sleep.”  
Hawke groaned. “You can’t sleep so you decided to wake me up to talk about it? Where is the logic in that?” he muttered as he rolled back over on his side, Isabela’s bronze face silhouetted against the darkness of the room, her amber eyes shining brightly.  
She smiled at him. “I was getting lonely being up by myself so I thought that we could talk until I fell asleep.”  
Hawke frowned. “Under other circumstances, I would have liked that but there is a minor problem with that idea: I was already sleeping. Even worse, I was having a lovely dream about shoving my axes into Corypheus’s eye sockets.”  
“Well now you can shove something else into somewhere else.”   
Hawke sighed tiredly. “Bela, its late. I’m tired. And what happened to talking until you fall asleep?”  
Isabela chuckled. “What happened is that your leg is rubbing up against me.”  
“It isn’t rubbing; its just against you. Besides, we already had fun several times tonight. Several times. And after the fun we had, you should be sleeping. So you’re problem isn’t that you aren’t tired. You’re problem is that you are thinking about something. Good or bad, I want to know what it is.”  
“I’m just...thinking about the future. What it has in store for us.”   
“And what brought this on?” Hawke asked as he rubbed her naked belly.  
Isabela shrugged. “Well..the final battle with Corypheus is getting closer and closer as the Inquisition beats him. And when we kill that twisted monster, the Inquisition won't have an all important purpose anymore. We won't have a reason to stay at Skyhold anymore. We can leave, go someplace quiet and peaceful.”  
Hawke frowned. “Why? It's nice here. Skyhold has amazing plumbing. And I don't have to pay for my food.”  
“But Kirkwall is your home.”  
“It also has a lot of bad memories. Shit- I don't know, Bela. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I'm more focused on killing Corypheus. Again.”  
“So no thoughts on what we are going to do after he's dead? No thoughts of putting down roots?...Starting a family?” She asked tentatively.  
Hawke brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. “Haven't we already talked about this? Yes, of course we can have some little Hawkes and Isabelas running around if you want. But that's in the future. We still have time to think about it.”  
“But what if-.”  
“I promise you Isabela: after Corypheus is defeated, we can have kids, move someplace nice, and live the rest of our lives together in peace.” He raised his head and kissed her. “Now please, can we go back to bed?”  
Isabela smiled and nestled up against his strong hairy body, her head resting on his chest. “Hawke?”  
“Yes, Bela?” Hawke murmured.  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime Rivaini.”

“Victory in the Arbor Wilds.” Cassandra said as Max approached from behind her. She was standing on the ramparts, looking out over the Frostback mountain ranges when she saw Max walking up to her out of the corner of her eye.  
Max stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him, safe in the confines of his strong arms.   
“The Archdemon might have been a real threat to our army, but it flew off once we turned the tide. It is still out there, however. I wonder what Corypheus plans next.”  
Max snickered. “He’ll hide. What other choice does he have? We got the guy on the run.”  
“Do not underestimate Corypheus. You've never been cocky so don't start now. He is powerful, and you have yet to fight him one-on-one. But he will come. You will get your chance. And that terrifies me.”  
“We’ll face Corypheus together.”   
Cassandra smiled. “There is not another man I would be more proud to fight beside. But we both know that if it comes down to it, you will want to fight him alone in order to keep those you care about from harm. Don't try to deny it. That's what you are planning, isn't it?”  
Max frowned but nodded. There was no hiding anything from her.  
“Just promise me that you won't face him alone. You have friends..family, who are willing to die for you. Trust them to help you when the time comes to face him.”  
Max squeezed her hand. “I promise.”  
Cassandra nodded, satisfied that he would uphold his promise. She looked at the snow capped mountain tops in the distance.   
“Not long ago, this was impossible to imagine. You, the man I love. Victory close at hand. The time has come to consider what will come next.”  
Max grinned against her neck. “We become heroes and save the day, our names forever recorded in the history books?”  
Cassandra laughed. “I'm serious, Max.”  
He kissed her cheek. “I don't care what's next, as long as we are together. And alive. Alive is good.”  
“Don't worry, you haven't lost me yet.”  
“Yet? What do you mean yet? As far as I'm concerned dear Seeker, you are an indestructible goddess.”  
“I love you, goofball.”  
Max smiled as he kissed her. “Who doesn't?”  
He stayed with Cassandra for another hour or so before heading off to talk to Josephine. On his way over to her office, he heard some of the scouts saying that Aiden and Leliana had returned from Valence. He would have to go see them after he was done talking with Josephine.   
Max stepped into the her office and was surprised to find Alistair instead of Josephine. The blonde Warden was reading a note left on her table.   
“You here for the Ambassador?” Alistair asked.  
Max nodded. “Where is she?”  
“You just missed her. Evelyn was finally able to steal Josie away from work: the two ladies are taking the rest of the day off for some personal time together.”  
Max made a show of wiping his brow. “Phew! That means I don't have to sign anything official for the next two days.”  
Alistair laughed. “See? That's why I never lead. Less paperwork to do.”  
“Hear that Aiden and Leliana returned from that Chantry in Valence?” Max asked.  
Alistair smiled. “Yup. Morrigan and Kieran were the first to greet them when they got back thirty minutes ago.”  
“Know where they are now? I wish to speak to them.”  
“Last I saw of them, they were headed towards the gardens with Kieran riding on Aiden’s shoulders. Hey, if you see him, tell him I'll be at the tavern.”  
Max nodded his thanks and made his way to the gardens. After several minutes of searching, he gave up on trying to find them. He was about to check the Hero’s room when the Anchor began to tingle. Very strong magic was being used.  
He looked around and saw a blue coming from under the door of the room that held the eluvian.   
He swung open the door warily only to see Leliana staring at the activated mirror, her face full of worry.   
“Inquisitor! Thank the Maker you're here! Aiden and Morrigan chased after Kieran into the mirror. We were in the garden, playing with Kieran when he suddenly ran away. We chased after him in here and he somehow opened the mirror. Morrigan and Aiden jumped in before I could even protest. Both of them were terrified. I've never seen Morrigan like that. You must go after them! I'll go get help!” Leliana shouted before rushing out of the room.  
Max cursed. “Oh no something went wrong. Quick, make the Inquisitor deal with it.” Max muttered to himself. “It's not like there isn't at least four other people in Skyhold better qualified to go mess around with the eluvian. If I get turned to paste, I am so blaming Leliana.”   
With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and stepped into the mirror.

“You have got to be shitting me!” Shouted Max as he opened his eyes. For some deranged reason, the eluvian had sent him back into the Fade. Almost instantly, the Anchor acted up, sensing all the demons that wandered aimlessly. He could hear them calling to him.   
No no no! Not again. Not again!  
Max spun around to run back into the eluvian but it had closed shut. He pounded on the glass, desperate to return to the living world. He screamed abuse at the inanimate object, shouting any kind of keyword he thought could make the mirror work to no avail. The eluvian remained unresponsive.  
He turned with his back against the mirror as he scanned his surroundings for any sign of immediate danger. In doing so, he brought out the knife he always kept in his shoes only used in emergencies. And this sure as hell was an emergency.  
He wracked his brain, trying to think of how he could get back home but the demons calling out to him were too loud. The Anchor pulsed, almost opening a rift on its own. Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face as he did his best to calm down. He pictured Cassandra’s face, her beautiful smile. He imagined her laugh, the sound of her voice as she scolded him, her grunts of disgust, her moans as he pleased her. He focused on her endless brown eyes. He used her as a foci against the deafening urges of the countless demons roaming the Fade.   
With shaky breaths, he calmed down after several minutes. Using the image of his Nevarran, he was able to focus past the demons and on his thoughts.  
What happened to the Crossroads? I thought all eluvians lead to the crossroads. So why did it lead here? Can these things just lead anywhere? And where the hell is Morrigan and Aiden?  
He shook his head. In any case, he had to get back to the real world. And that wasn’t going to happen if he freaked out. He would have to to look around.  
Gathering his courage, he began to cautiously walk along the random rocky path laid out before him, muttering under his breath the entire time. “Yeah, make the guy deathly afraid of anything dealing with demons go into the eluvian that leads to the Fade. Brilliant fucking idea there, Leliana!”  
“Next time she is going into this hellhole. See how she likes it in here with all the terrifying giant fucking spiders and demons that want to eat your face off as a tasty afternoon snack. Freaking little...redheaded...peppy little perfect bit...with her sneaky ass crows and her...son of a nug humping...Maker fuck anyone who thinks they can come in here and not lose their flipping minds...Maker I need a sandwich when I get out of this shithole.”  
Max turned a corner and at the base of a slope, he saw Morrigan scrambling around, calling out Kieran’s name.  
He jogged down to her. “Morrigan!”  
She turned to him. “Turn back! I must find Kieran before it is too late!”   
“We’ll find him, Morrigan. Here in this demon infested place. Sorry, that's probably not helping.”  
Morrigan was on the verge of tears. “Why would Kieran do this? How could he do this? We stand in the Fade. To direct the eluvian here would require immense power. If he is lost to me, now after all I have sacrificed…”  
Max patted her shoulder. “We’ll find him. He can't have gone far.” He said, trying to reassure her.  
“The Fade is infinite. He could literally be anywhere! Whatever happens to him now, ''tis my doing. I set him on this path.”  
Max raised an eye in question. “What path?”  
Morrigan ignored his question. “Please. Help me look, Max. Just a little longer.”  
Max nodded and followed the witch as they walked along a jagged path, calling out Kieran’s name.  
“Where's Aiden?”  
Morrigan frowned. “I don't know. We didn't exit the eluvian at the same place. In any case, Aiden can more than protect himself. Keiran is only a boy. A boy who knows more about history than he does wielding a weapon.” Morrigan snapped.  
Okay. She obviously is not in a good mood.  
They looked for what felt like hours but Max knew that wasn't right. Time was an illusion in the Fade. It had no place among dreams and fears.  
The two walked up some broken steps to see Kieran standing a ways away beside an oddly dressed woman. The woman had long white hair held up so it almost looked like a dragons horns. She was ancient looking, her skin wrinkly with beady yellow eyes. On her shoulders were silver tipped feathers. She wore leather armor made into a dress. On her wrists were gauntlets that looked a lot like the ones Hawke wore as part of his Champion armor. The Anchor pulses, reacting to the powerful magic that radiated off her.  
“Who’s with him?”   
Morrigan gasped. “That's...no. It can't be.”   
Kieran had his hand raised as blue energy swirled around it. When they approached, Kieran stopped whatever it was he was doing and turned to Morrigan, smiling. “Mother!” He said happily.  
Morrigan glared at the old woman. “Mother.”  
Max looked at Morrigan. Then at the old crusty woman. Then back at Morrigan. “Mother? What?”  
The old woman laughed. “Now, isn't this a surprise?”  
“Wait, so this is all some kind of...family reunion? Funny, when my family ever wanted a family reunion, we never decided to meet someplace as dangerous as the freaking Fade.” Max said, completely lost.  
The woman smiled. “Mother, daughter, grandson. It rather warms the heart, does it not?”  
“Kieran is not your grandson. Let him go!” Morrigan ordered.  
“As if I was holding the boy hostage. She's always been ungrateful, you see.” The woman said with a wink to Kieran.  
Morrigan was outraged. “Ungrateful? I know how you plan to extend your life, wicked crone! You will not have me, and you will not have my son!” Morrigan said as she started to cast a spell.   
“That's quite enough. You'll endanger the boy.” The woman said, countering the magic Morrigan used with her own.   
With a snap, Morrigans’s spell broke. “What have you done to me?”  
“I have done nothing. You drank from the Well of your own volition.”   
Morrigan's eyes went wide as she came to a conclusion. “You...are Mythal.” She said, confused.  
“You can't be Mythal!” Max choked. “That's not possible!”  
Again, the woman laughed. “Explain to me, dear boy, why I cannot be what I am.”  
“I'm supposed to believe that you're some kind of god?”  
“Clearly not the sort you had in mind, hmm?”  
The woman patted Kieran on the back and he ran into the arms of his mother. “I'm sorry, Mother. I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time.”  
“I don't understand.” Morrigan said sadly.  
‘Mythal’ opened her mouth to speak but instead she cried out in pain as a knife suddenly appeared in her right leg.  
“Get away from my family, you old bitch.” Aiden said from behind her. His was holding his swords, still wearing his armor. Fortunately he hadn't changed into normal clothes after he got back to Skyhold.   
Mythal frowned and pulled the knife out of her calf. “Rather uncalled for.”  
“I said get away from them you witch! Before I kill you.” Aiden growled as he slowly approached.  
Mythal looked genuinely amused. “Kill me? And how do you suppose you'll do that, mighty Grey Warden?”  
“I did it once, I can do it again. And I will die before you have a chance to hurt those I love. Now go ahead and shapeshift into a dragon like before so I can shove my swords through your skull.”  
Mythal seemed bored as she flicked her wrist and Aiden's swords were wrenched from his grasp. Aiden snarled and balled up his fists, prepared to die protecting his loved ones from the Witch of the Wilds. Quick as a snake and even faster than the woman could block using magic, Aiden closed the distance between them and swung at her, hitting her in the jaw. Caught off guard, she staggered. Aiden reached up, grabbed her shoulders, and kneed her in the stomach. She grunted, not of pain but more of with surprise. As if she was shocked he was quick enough to actually hurt her.  
Without warning, Morrigan flung Aiden to the ground with a wave of her hand. Aiden groaned with pain as he shakily rose his feet.   
Mythal chuckled. “How refreshing to see my lovely daughter so obedient.”  
“If she did not have this hold over me…” snarled Morrigan.  
“Then you would do something even more foolish. In this place, my power is greater than yours.” She turned to Aiden as he retrieved his weapons and joined Max and Morrigan. “Do not tempt me further.” She warned.  
“Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice. And she came to me, a wisp of an ancient being, and she granted me all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her.”  
Max shook his head. “You can't expect us to believe that.”  
The woman turned to Morrigan. “You hear the voices of the Well, girl. What do they say?”  
Morrigan paused, as if listening to something, before hesitantly answering. “They...say you speak the truth.”  
“But what was Mythal?” The woman asked. “A legend given name and called a god, or something more? Truth is not the end, but a beginning.”  
She turned her attention to Max, smiling. “A Herald, indeed. Shouting to the heavens, harbinger of a new age. As for me, I have had many names. But you may call me-.”  
“Flemeth.” Aiden cut her off.   
“Flemeth? The same Flemeth that saved you and Alistair at Ostagar and Hawke on the outskirts of Lothering? That Flemeth?”” Max asked, astonished.  
“She saved Hawke too?” Aiden asked.  
Flemeth nodded. “Saved him from the darkspawn you allowed to level his home, Lothering. In return, he helped me fully regain all of myself after you thought you killed me.”  
“Oh I am so talking to him about that.” Aiden muttered.  
Max raised his hand. “Excuse me, but if Mythal is within in, why not reveal yourself?”  
Flemeth grinned. “And to whom should I reveal myself?”  
Max shrugged. “The elves? Everyone?”  
Flemeth laughed. “I knew the hearts of men even before Mythal came to me. It is why she came to me. They do not want the truth. And I...I am but a shadow lingering in the sun.”  
“And why exactly did Mythal come to you and not, I don't know, literally anyone else?” Asked Aiden.  
“For a reckoning that will shake the very heavens.”  
“And you follow her whims?” Sneered Morrigan. “Do you even know what she truly is?”  
“You seek to preserve the powers that were, but to what end?” Flemeth argued. “It is because I taught you, girl, because things happened that were never meant to happen. She was betrayed as I was betrayed- as the world was betrayed! Mythal clawed and crawled her way through the ages to me, and I will see her avenged! But alas, so long as the music plays, we dance.”  
“Did you come here to make Morrigan serve you? Because that doesn't fly well for me and I'm sure as hell it doesn't fly well with Aiden.” Max said.  
Flemeth laughed. “Oh, what a servant she would make!” She said with obvious sarcasm.   
“Then what is it that you want?” Snapped Morrigan.  
“One thing, and one thing only.” Flemeth said as she looked at Kieran.   
Kieran looked at his parents. “I have to go now.”  
“Like hell he is!” Aiden said, barely able to control his fury.  
“No, I will not allow it.” Morrigan stated.  
“He carries a piece of what once was, snatched from the jaws of darkness. You know this.” Flemeth said, almost annoyed.  
“He is not your pawn, Mother. I will not let you use him!” Morrigan shouted.  
Flemeth raised an eye. “Have you not used him? Was that not your purpose, the reason you agreed to his creation?”  
“Maybe at first. But in the end, I agreed because I did not wish to see Aiden die. Nor did I wish his death upon Leliana and those who care about him. That was then. Now he...he is our son.” She choked.  
Flemeth’s gaze softened slightly.   
“Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughter's, Max.” Explained Morrigan. “That was the fate she had intended for me. But Aiden found out. He thwarted her plans. And now she intends to have Kieran instead!”  
“Wait.” Max said confused. “The way you all are talking about Kieran…”  
Flemeth grinned. “I am not the only one carrying the soul of a being long thought lost.”  
“He is more than that.” Aiden declared.  
Flemeth nodded. “As am I, yet so you hear me complain? Our destinies are not so easily avoided, dear Hero.”  
“Mother. Father. I have to go.” Kieran said.  
“You do not belong to her, Kieran! None of us do!” Morrigan said, trying to change his mind.  
“How did you find him?” Aiden asked, his fists clenched.  
The ancient witch smiled. “I did not know where he was. Morrigan cleverly hid him from me. Until now.”  
Morrigan gasped. “The Well.”  
“Always grasping beyond your reach, despite all that I taught you. Tsk tsk.”  
Morrigan sank to her knees, defeated. Aiden stood, enraged that he couldn't do anything.  
“Kieran, I…” Morrigan pleaded.  
Flemeth sighed. “As you wish. Hear my proposal, dear girl. Let me take the lad, and you are free of me forever. I will never interfere with or harm you again. Or keep the lad with you...and you will never be safe from me. I will have my due.” Flemeth offered.  
“You won't get within ten yards of either of them as long as there is breath in my lungs.” Aiden said with a snarl, taking a step forward, blocking Morrigan from Flemeth.  
“He returns with me.” Morrigan said confidently.  
“Decided so quickly?” Flemeth's asked with a sly grin.  
“Do whatever you want witch. Take over my body now, if you must, but Kieran will be free of your clutches. I am many things, but I will not be the mother you were to me.”  
Flemeth looked almost sad for a moment. She turned and touched Kieran’s chest. Blue energy seeped out of his body and was absorbed by hers.   
Kieran looked shocked. “No more dreams?”   
Flemeth nodded. “No more dreams.”  
Kieran ran back to Morrigan and Aiden. They knelt and buried Kieran in their arms. Morrigan was actually crying. Neither Max nor Aiden had ever seen her do that.  
Flemeth smiled. “A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in any danger from me.” She said as she walked away, fading into the shadows. “Listen to the voices. They will teach you...as I never did.”  
And with that, Flemeth was gone.  
Max watched silently as Aiden and Morrigan hugged their child fiercely, crying into the young boy’s shoulders.  
After a respectable silence had passed, Max cleared his throat. “Um...sorry to interrupt, but if you don't remember, we are kind of in the middle of the Fade. Surrounded by demons and monsters. So if you all can hug it out, I don't know, after we returnt back to the living world, that would be great.”  
Morrigan glared at him.   
Max heard a Terror demons screech and jumped. “Now, please. Before I have an episode in front of your son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had Aiden kick some ass but then I thought that no one but him could be badass enough to hurt Flemeth. So i had him show that if Morrigan hadn't been there, he would have kicked Flemeth's old wrinkly ass. The real lesson here is don't ever mess with Aiden's loved ones:there will be hell to pay. And I also like how Max is a fair bit calmer in the Fade this time around. I think it really shows that he has matured(barely) and learned to cope with all the horrible fear and stuff that's happened to him. Plus, if helps if you got a woman like Cassandra to keep your head focused. Next chapter will be a surprise. But like I have said in the past: why not have two dragons for the price of one? It'll be an interesting chapter that's definitely my own spin on how stuff should have turned out. Max is like a little mastermind genius!


	66. The Start of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end. (Note: not even close to ending this story)

CHAPTER SIXTY THREE

 

The eluvian lit up as Max, Aiden, Morrigan, and Kieran stepped out of it. Max breathed a sigh of relief. They were home.  
Morrigan looked at Kieran, concerned. “Are you alright, Kieran? You aren't hurt?”  
Kieran looked sad. “I feel lonely.”  
Morrigan patted his back. “Go to your room and try to get some sleep. You've had a long day. I will be up shortly.”  
Kieran nodded and walked away.  
Morrigan sighed tiredly. “She wanted the Old God souls all along. Is it worth reminding myself that perhaps I do not know everything after all?”  
Aiden held her hand. “No one does, Morrigan.”  
Morrigan smiled in thanks. “In any case, my mother has the soul of an elven goddess- or whatever ‘Mythal’ truly was- and her plans are unknown to me.”  
Max held up his hands. “Wait. So Kieran had...the soul of an Old God? That explains why he was a little..odd?”  
Morrigan nodded. “Taken from the Archdemon of the final battle of the Fifth Blight, yes.”   
“How in the…?” Max said, his mouth hung loosely.   
“It was the only way to save Aiden.” Morrigan explained. “The Dark Ritual. It was either we do the ritual and the dragon’s soul goes to our unborn child, or we don’t and Aiden dies when he lands the killing blow. Me and Leliana, and I’m sure the others in our group, did not wish that to happen and so I agreed to Kieran’s creation. If we hadn't, Aiden would not be here today.”  
Aiden wiped his eyes and nodded. “Despite how awkward the Ritual was, I have always been glad we did it.”  
Morrigan touched his shoulder warmly. “As am I. I cannot imagine a world without my closest friend.”  
Max smiled. The chemistry between the two old friends were obvious to anyone who saw them together.  
“Yet I remain troubled for Kieran. He has never known anything else. I am uncertain what effect this will have on him. Kieran had a destiny, and now it is in Flemeth’s hands. I suppose we shall see what she does with it.”  
“There's just one thing I'm confused about. Morrigan, so you truly had no clue what Flemeth really was?” Max asked.  
Morrigan frowned. “I knew she kept the truth from me. I even suspected she was not truly human...but this? I always thought the so called ‘eleven gods’ were little more than glorified rulers, but now I have doubt. And doubt is...an uncomfortable thing, Inquisitor. Just be thankful you did not drink from the Well. I am evidently tied to my mother for eternity.”  
Max rubbed the back of his head. “I must admit, I still can't quite believe what happened.”  
Aiden snickered. “Its as if something from ancient times stretched a skeletal hand into our present.”  
Max chuckled. “Poetic.”  
“Of course, the same could be said of Corypheus.” Morrigan said as she turned and closed the eluvian.  
“Now we must prepare to face Corypheus himself. It seems Mother was right. The voices of the Well tell me I will be able to match his dragon. All that remains is for you to find him.”  
Max cocked his head to the side. “Hmm. I wonder...So the voices from the Well tell you stuff? Do they say anything about old shrines to Mythal? Because Siael told me a while ago about a shrine she found near the Emerald Graves that apparently holds some kind of power. If it has anything to do with Mythal, it might be worth checking out. Is there a way to go there using the eluvian?”  
Morrigan pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Yes, I think I can make that work.”  
Max grinned. “Great, let's go now. Aiden can you tell-.”  
Aiden waved them away. “Cassandra and the others where you are, I got it. You two be careful. I'll go check on Kieran.”  
Morrigan grabbed his arm, before he could walk away. “Aiden. When we get back, I don't want to hear you got in a fight with Hawke about Flemeth’s recovery.”   
Aiden grinned. “Relax. I'm only going to have a little chat with him.”  
Morrigan raised an eyebrow. “Aiden…” she warned.  
Aiden groaned. “Andraste’s tits, you're just like Leliana.” He muttered.  
Morrigan nodded, satisfied. “Good. Tuck Kieran in, please.”  
Aiden waved goodbye and left the room. He bumped into Leliana as he opened the door. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck. “Aiden! Are you okay? I saw Kieran heading for his room. What happened?”  
Aiden slipped out of her grasp. “I'll tell you later. I need to talk to Hawke. He still in the tavern like always?” He said as he made his way to the Herald’s Rest with Leliana following close behind him.   
Hawke was sitting at the bar besides Isabela, Varric, and Fenris. Fenris had just told a joke which that by itself was rare.   
Hawke looked up as Aiden marched over to the bar. “Yeesh. You look mad.”  
Aiden nodded and punched Hawke in the arm. He was going to hit him in the face but he was able to show some restraint.   
Hawke didn't even flinch. He looked up at the Hero, his brown eyes twinkling. “I take it I deserve that for some reason. Mind telling me what that reason is?”  
“Flemeth. Name ring a bell?”  
“She's that weird old dragon lady right? Isn't she Morrigan’s mom or something? What about her?” Hawke asked, completely unfazed that Aiden had just hit him.  
“Yes, she's Morrigan’s mother. She was going to possess her but I killed her before she could. This was during the Blight. And then you helped her recover. I want to know why. And the only reason why I haven't punched that information out of you is because Morrigan told me not to fight you. Otherwise, I would be kicking your ass.”  
Hawke took a sip from his tankard. “First off, no one kicks my ass but Isabela and you don't want me to elaborate that. Second, I didn't help heal Flemeth. All I did was return an amulet of hers to Sundermount, a mountain near Kirkwall. She said that a ‘piece’ of her was inside and doing this elven ritual freed her. Honestly, I still don't know what happened.”  
“But why would you agree to that?” Aiden asked, frustrated.  
“For my family. My brother Carver had just sacrificed himself protecting my mother from an ogre. We were scared, with zero faith that any of us would survive trying to get away from the darkspawn. Within minutes after Carver’s death, we were surrounded by the horde and with chance of escape. They were everywhere. And then a dragon swooped in and killed the darkspawn, scaring away any left standing after she attacked. That same dragon turned into an old woman with an odd sense of humor who told us we were screwed. She said some stuff about destiny and fate, then told me that she would ensure we get to Kirkwall if she I did a little ‘errand’ for her. Yes, agreeing might not have been the best idea but what was I supposed to do? I had to get my remaining family to safety. So I agreed and kept my promise to help her out after she saved our lives. I'm sorry that I think family is more important than not conversing with weird old ladies.”  
Aiden frowned. “No, I'm sorry for letting my anger cloud my judgement. I would have done the same thing.”  
The two shook hands.   
Varric clapped his hands. “Right. Glad the dramas all over. Now would the Hero and the Spymaster care for a drink or two and maybe a round of cards?”  
Leliana shook her head. “Not right now, Varric. I'm a bit tired.”  
Aiden raised his eyebrow. “Again? What is it with you and being tired lately?”  
Leliana shrugged. “I don't know. I've just been feeling more tired than usual.”  
“He's draining her.” Cole suddenly said as he appeared next to Leliana. Everyone nodded their greetings to the young man. They had gotten used to his entrances long ago.   
Aiden frowned at the odd man. “Who is?”  
“He doesn't have a name. Nameless but a person. Important. Impactful. Small yet big to the ones who love him, or will love him. He drains her because he wants to meet her. He wants to meet you too. He just is.”  
Aiden stared blankly at Cole who smiled at him happily. “Don't worry. You will like him. He’ll have his eyes and her nose. And you'll swear he will have the Mabari’s smarts. ‘That mutt is too smart for his own good’. The Hero doesn't have to worry because the prodigy is good. He’ll be good with a bow like she is when he comes here.”  
Aiden turned to Hawke. “You understand any of that?”  
Hawke shrugged. “Don't look at me. I just smile and nod.”

Max was positively beaming as he entered the War Room with Cassandra and Morrigan a few days after their trip into the eluvian. Max still hadn't shared anything about what happened at the shrine and it had driven Cassandra crazy. Whatever had happened had Max grinning from ear to ear for the past three days. Finally, he called a meeting to decide what the next move was. And to brag. Mostly to brag.  
“Alright, Max. I've had enough.” Cassandra said as they assembled around the War Table. “Tell me what happened at that shrine you and Morrigan went to or Maker help me, I will sleep in the armory for a week.” She threatened.  
Josephine giggled. “Wouldn't that be a punishment for you as well?”  
Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Just tell us.”  
Max's smile broadened. “Nothing happened. I just showed off my complete and utter awesomeness is all.”  
“Stop beating around the bush and tell us.” Cullen said.  
Max snickered. “Beating around the bush.” Everyone glared at him angrily.  
“Fine, fine. We went to the shrine and I don't know, some weird magic shit happened. Morrigan heard the voices in her head and they warned us that the Guardian of Mythal watched over the shrine. We shrugged to ourselves and stepped up to the alter. Then a massive golden dragon landed and freaking attacked us! Morrigan's spells weren't working on it so I ran at it. The thing just stood there almost like it was sizing me up as I ran at it. And instead of eating me like a normal dragon would, this one bent its head and bowed. Bowed! To me! I patted its head and some weird magic poured out of it and went to the Anchor. Morrigan said that we ‘bonded’ or something. The dragons kind of my like my trusty pal now. I can call him or summon him or whatever.He's going to let me ride him into battle! Oh, and I named him Cuddles.” Max beamed.  
Morrigan sighed. “''Tis true. All of it. Err, except for the riding part. I don't know how or why but the Anchor acts like a link between the Guardian and Max, allowing Mad to call for the dragon’s aid. It seems we have one more ally to call upon when we fight Corypheus.”  
Leliana nodded. “About that.. did you find what you were looking for, Morrigan?”  
Morrigan nodded and said almost like she was bragging, “I can match the darkspawn magister’s dragon, yes.” She turned to Max. “As for matching Corypheus...that is up to you, Inquisitor.”  
“We don't even know where he is. So how am I to fight him if we can't find him?”  
Cassandra squeezed his hand. “You'll find a way.”  
Cullen cleared his throat. “Then all that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us.”  
Leliana shook her head worriedly. “We've been looking for his base since all this began, with no success.”  
“What about the Deep Roads?” Josephine suggested. “We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to-.”  
Suddenly a blinding green light shone through the tinted windows. The Anchor flared up violently and Max grunted with the sudden pain. They turned and looked out the windows, horrified.  
The sky had exploded as another even larger Breach former high above the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.   
“It seems Corypheus is not content to wait.” Said Morrigan.  
“No shit.” Max muttered.  
“He's in the Valley of Sacred Ashes?” Cassandra asked, shocked.  
“You either close the Breach once more, or it swallows the world.” Morrigan said grimly.  
Cassandra gasped. “But that's madness! Wouldn't it kill him as well?”  
No one had to heart to answer her.   
Max turned to her and held her in his arms tightly. “Cassandra. I want you to know that this last year has been the best of my life. I was a broken dying man and you pieced me back together. You gave me purpose again, life. You looked past all the scars and nightmares to accept me for me. You make me happier than I ever thought possible.”  
“No.” Whispered Cassandra with tears brimming on the edge of her eyes as she buried her face into his chest.  
“There is no pain I won't go through for you, Cass. Even if I have to die for you, I'll do it without hesitation. Because a world without you isn't worth living in. You are my everything, my one and only, my love. Without you I am nothing. You are my center, Cassandra, do you hear me? You have made this last year of my life more than all the others. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Maxie. Forever and always. I am yours.” Cassandra sobbed into his shirt.  
“Inquisitor.” Cullen said sadly. “We have no forces to send with you- we must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds.”  
Max nodded gravely. “I must go now, before it is too late.” Max said as he looked up at the Breach as it quickly expanded, covering more and more of the sky.  
Someone cleared his throats. They turned to the door. Aiden was wearing his Warden Commander armor with his bow wrapped around his shoulder and his enchanted swords strapped to his sides. “Good thing you have an army backing you up.”  
Hawke burst through the door with his armor on and his axes twirling. He gave another of his infamous grins. “Let's go kick Corypheus’s fucking ass.”  
“Let's go save the world.” Aiden said confidently.  
Max took a deep breath. “Let's go try not to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will start the final battle! And again, I am writing way more than just to the end of the main storyline. I'll be doing most of the the Last Descent, and all of the Jaws of Hakkon and Trespasser dlc's. Anyone catch that huge but obvious as hell hint of Cole's? Hehe. And Wht the Hawk will get another chapter in a bit. I've been more focused on this for obvious reasons for the past few days. Who's excited for the final confrontation with Corypheus? ;)


	67. Doom Upon All The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle with Corypheus begins. (Small note: I was listening to Miracle of Sound's "All as One" like the entire time I wrote this. It fits haha)

CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR

Max stood atop the ledge overlooking the lower courtyard of Skyhold, ready to address those gathered below. Everyone that made up the elite of the Inquisition. His friends. His family. All of them. They were all wearing their armor and had their weapons at their sides, ready for battle with a would be god.  
Cassandra stood beside him, her hand in his, watching him with pride and love plastered over her face as he addressed the best of the best.  
Max had come a long way from that troubled, crude, often inappropriate and even rude man she had interrogated in the jail of Haven’s Chantry. She almost couldn't believe it. That same man who irked her to her core with his endless teasing and prodding, was now the Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste, as well as the man whom she loved to her core. She had grown to like his endless teasing and welcomed his prodding. She had fallen in love with a shattered man and had helped piece him back together. She now loved that same man. Her Maxie. The Maker had given him to her. And now he was going to take him away.  
Max cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. He knew they were short on time but knowing that didn't help him find the right words to say. He knew he had to say something to his friends turned family. Anything would work.  
“Um...I'm not very good at this whole inspiring speech thing. But I do know that you all are good at being the heroes. Saving the day, that kind of stuff. I'll be the first to admit that I'm not some big special savior. I'm just a man who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the wrong the place at the right time. I'll never know. One thing I know for sure though: Corypheus needs to be stopped. And I'm the only person with the tools to do it. I don't know how I will win. All I know is that I will not lose.”  
He stopped to take a breath. Everyone was listening intently to his words. Aiden was nodding in understanding. He had been in Max's position before. Faced with impossible odds with only his closest friends to back him up. Hawke was grinning, ready to go make certain that Corypheus stays dead. Corypheus was his responsibility. This time Corypheus wouldn't evade death.  
Max continued. “I'll be the first to admit that I'm not the strongest. Or the fastest. Or the smartest. Or even the best person to lead you. But I choose to stand between Corypheus and the innocent. The ones who cannot fight him themselves. I will stand between Corypheus and those I care about.” He said with a quick look at Cassandra.   
“Corypheus thinks himself as a god. To rule over us. To deny us of free will and hope. Not while we breathe. Today, this fight that has been fought for a year will end. Either we stop him or Corypheus destroys our world. And I don't know about you all, but I quite like our world. It has tiny cakes and cookies. And that alone, makes it worth saving. So let's get to the Valley of Sacred Ashes and show Corypheus that you don't mess with Thedas. And you definitely don't mess with the Inquisition.”  
Aiden raised his hand. “I take it you have a plan?”  
Max grinned. “I have two. Improvise. And be big fucking heroes.”

Rauwlf’s clammy hands gripped his sword nervously. He stood beside his comrades, defying the heathen Corypheus as the Breach swirled violently overhead with chunks of rock being swept up suspended in the nighttime air. The Breach drowned out the light of the moon, casting the land in a green shadow. Every second that passed, it stretched out farther. Rauwlf estimated that within a few hours, it would cover the length of the entire sky.   
“Hold fast!” Rauwlf ordered. He was in charge of the small group of scouts Sister Nightingale sent to keep a watchful eye over the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The old warrior had fought in the Fifth Blight and had joined the Inquisition shortly after the explosion at the Conclave. Though grizzled he may be, he could still handle himself with a sword and he was a seasoned tactician. Known to keep his wits about him and remain calm under pressure. It was for these reasons that Sister Nightingale had elected him the leader of the small garrison. He had worked with these men and women closely during the past year since the vile Corypheus made himself known. And know they were facing him, ready to die for the cause.   
The ancient magister stood at the entrance to the ruins of the temple, holding his orb, surrounded by newly formed red lyrium with the fallen statue head of Andraste lay behind him.  
“Tell me, where is your Maker now?” Corypheus asked, taunting the Inquisition soldiers who dared stand before him.  
“Call Him. Call down His wrath upon me.” He ordered ashis orb glowed with red magic. “You cannot, for He does not exist. I am Corypheus. I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger. Bow before your new god and be spared.” Corypheus said, the orb floating high above his head.   
“Never!” Spat Rauwlf.   
Corypheus glowered at him. “As you wish.” The magister growled.  
Corypheus unleashed a storm of red energy that slammed into the Inquisition soldiers, knocking them all to the stone ground.  
Rauwlf groaned as he staggered to his knees. He looked up and shouted a warning as several rifts appeared, spouting demons out. The demons swarmed him and his men, slaying half of them before they could so much as rise to their feet. As his men fell beside him, Rauwlf looked up into the face of a Terror demon, into death itself. He stared into the demon's eyes, defiant to the end. He waited bravely for death to claim him. But it never came.  
Moments before the Terror would have slashed his throat out, a sword flew into its chest, killing it instantly. The demon fell to the ground lifeless.   
Astonished, Rauwlf turned towards the direction the sword had come from and a blissful tear fell from his cheeks as he saw the group of legendary warriors calmly walking over. They looked like figures out of a myth. Though he had never really met any of them, he instantaneously knew who they were.   
The Arishok, the Assassin, the Berserker, the Golem, the Hound, the Witch of the Wilds, the Lost Prince, the Bard, and the Hero. The Healer, the Guard, the Circle Mage, the Former Slave, the Blood Mage, the Storyteller, the Pirate, and the Champion. The Grey Warden, the Qunari, the Spirit, the Wildcard, the Apostate, the Tevinter, the Enchanter, the Treasure Hunter, the Sister, the Seeker, and the Inquisitor. They had all come.   
The Hero of Ferelden walked over and retrieved his sword from the ashes of the Terror demon. He helped Rauwlf to his feet and nodded towards the opposite direction. “Get to the rest of the Inquisition forces and warn them that Corypheus is summoning demons.”  
Rauwlf wasted no time running off in the direction of the Inquisition. He looked back only once to see the Inquisitor facing down the ancient magister fearlessly.   
Max, flanked by his mini army, stepped forward.   
“It ends here, Corypheus.” He shouted.   
Corypheus sneered. “And so it shall.”  
The orb Corypheus carried glowed brightly, waves of energy flowed out of it.   
The ground under their feet shook as if a quake was happening. The entire temple trembled as the orb did its magic. Max could feel the ground under them slowly start to rise.   
“What the hell is going on?” Max shouted above the sound of rock breaking.   
“He's lifting the Temple up!” Aiden said, bewildered.  
“Away from the edges!” Ordered Max and the group stumbled forward. Scout Harding, who had guided them back to the Valley, wasn't quick enough and she fell off the side and down to the ground a few meters below. Disbelief spread over her face, she watched helplessly as the entire temple rose up until it floated several miles overhead. Large boulders rose with the Temple. The Temple of Sacred Ashes rose in the sky until it was level with the peaks of neighboring mountains. And the Inquisitor and his followers were stuck up there. Without any way to get down.   
Up above, Corypheus growled as he faced the best Thedas had to offer.  
Max recovered his footing and clenched his fists as Corypheus addressed him.  
“You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget who you are. A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood.”  
Max shook his head. Corypheus still thought this was about divinity. “I didn't come here to become a god, Corypheus.” He declared.  
Max gazed into Corypheus’s red eyes, staring down the being aspiring to godhood.   
Corypheus smiled.  
Max heard a low guttural growl and Corypheus’s Red Lyrium dragon climbed over the ruins behind its master and snarled at Max and the others. It roared loudly, so loud the people back at Skyhold could hear it.  
Corypheus stared at the so called ‘heroes’ as they stood looking up at the source of their destruction. And then he noticed that none of them looked at all afraid. The weak Hawke was chuckling to himself. The Hero he sensed the Blight in was nodding determinedly. And then the ‘Herald’ smiled.  
His dragon snarled and pounced.   
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dragon with dark purple scales barreled into his dragon. The two dragons steadied themselves and flew off, the unknown dragon giving chase to his own dragon.  
“Surprise.” Max said.  
Corypheus bristled with anger. “You dare. A dragon. How clever of you. It will avail you nothing. You will fall as a warning to those who oppose my divine will! I will seer you from the heavens!”   
A knife stuck Corypheus in the shoulder and he looked down at it, shocked.  
Hawke stepped up beside Max, twirling another knife in his hand. “Hey, Cory. Can we skip the taunting and just go straight to the part where we kill you? That sounds fun.”  
Max nodded. “Well let's get to it then.”  
Max led the way as the heroes stormed forward to victory or death.   
The mages put up barriers around the warriors and shot arcs of elemental magic at the deranged magister but no magic seemed to be affecting him. The archers shot bolts and arrows at him but he was shielded by some kind of magical force. Corypheus unleashed some type of red burst of energy pushing most of his attackers back. Max leaped to his feet and threw his chain, flinging himself to Corypheus. He ducked under Corypheus’s arm as the magister tried to swing at him. Corypheus was nearly three times his size and physically, he was far stronger. But Max was far nimbler, able to quickly dart away before he Corypheus’s blows landed. Max closed the distance and furiously jabbed his daggers into Corypheus’s sides. Fortunately for the magister, the lyrium etched into his armored clothes was sturdy stuff; Max's blades barely nicked them.   
Corypheus kicked and Max, not prepared for the sudden attack, was knocked off his feet. Corypheus raised his clawed hands, ready to rend Max's chest open. But Max was not fighting alone. His friends engulfed the ancient darkspawn until he was under a mass of angry determined warriors. Cole helped Max to his feet. “Mark. Only the Mark.” The young man muttered.  
Corypheus roared and threw the others off. He reached for Aveline only to find Hawke standing in his way. The abomination growled and swung at the Champion. Hawke easily stepped under the swing and sank his axe-like daggers into Corypheus’s chest. He howled in pain. The weapons were the same ones used to free him from his ancient prison in the Vimmark Mountains.  
He grabbed Hawke by his feet and flung him into Oghren who was charging in.   
Max ran, closing the distance between them and thrusted his left hand out, opening a miniature rift right above his foes head. The magic that seeped out of the rift seemed to hurt him. Enough so for him to stagger to his knees.   
But Max could only keep the rift there for so long before he started to feel the demons on the other side slinking closer. Max closed the rift and it disappeared along with the pain it was causing Corypheus. The darkspawn magister shook his head and looked up at all the elite members of the irksome Inquisition as they advanced on him. He raised his hand and the orb dropped into his it. He released a wave of energy, flinging everyone off their feet.   
Corypheus rose up and retreated further into the floating Temple as his adversaries recovered.  
Max ran up some stone steps. As he reached the top, Morrigan in dragon form, slammed into the Red Lyrium dragon, slashing at it with her talons.   
“Go get him, Morrigan!” Aiden cheered.  
They ran to where Corypheus was. Max threw a knife, sticking the magister in his right shoulder as he ran at him, shouting.  
Suddenly, the two dragons rushed past them, the gust of wind they created nearly causing Max to stumble. Max watched as Morrigan smashed a floating boulder, the pieces falling behind her into the Red Lyrium dragon. It shook itself and gave chase. Morrigan fled, flying up to the Breach with the other dragon on her tail.   
Aiden watched as Morrigan flew higher than anything else he had ever seen. She almost appeared to have touched the Breach. When it looked like she could fly no higher, she pivoted, rocketing downwards and into the following dragon. The two dragon bite and clawed each other as they fell towards the face of the world. The lyrium dragon sank its teeth into Morrigan’s chest and she roared in agony, losing her grip. Horrified, Aiden could only watch as Morrigan plummeted, heading directly for them.   
“Move!” Ordered Max and everyone ran to get out of the way of the falling dragons.   
Right before they landed, the lyrium dragon gripped Morrigan in its claws and hurled her to the ground seconds before it crashed into the ground and falling off the edge of the cliff. She slammed into the ground with such a force, portions of the Temple crumpled and fell to the mountains below. The sheer force of the impact was enough to knock Morrigan out of her shapeshift. Aiden quickly got to his feet and saw her lying on the rocky floor in a pool of her own blood. “Morrigan!” He screamed, terrified.  
Joined by Leliana, Sten, and Vivienne, he ran to the fallen witch as the others wearily rose and dusted themselves off.   
Max grabbed hold of Cassandra’s hand and helped her up. “Everyone alright?” He asked.  
“Oh arse biscuits.” Sera said, looking at something behind him.   
Max turned and cursed. “You've gotta be shitting me.”  
The lyrium dragon climbed back up. It was limping, one of its legs was broken. And it looked pissed off.  
It slinked towards them, growling.   
“We should check on Morrigan!” Oghren shouted.  
“There's a dragon trying to kill us!” Max yelled back as they charged.   
“Which is why we want our own dragon up and fighting!” Oghren pointed out.  
“Stop shouting and just kill the dragon!” Alistair shouted.  
The dragon spat liquid lyrium out of its mouth at the oncoming attackers. The mages threw up barriers while the warriors shielded the rogues. Cassandra threw her shield up in front of herself and Max as the liquefied lyrium splattered against them. She glared at him. “No heroics, understand?”  
Max nodded. “Yes dear.”  
As the turret of molten lyrium subsided, the two lovers broke ranks and ran at the dragon side by side. He heard Solas shouting, “Remember: the dragon is the key! Kill it and you kill Corypheus’s chances of surviving!”  
As they neared, the dragon’s tail whipped around, striking Cassandra and knocking her several feet away. It turned its massive head towards her and Max flew caution into the wind. He had to finish this thing before it caused too much damage or Maker forbid, before it killed someone.   
He ran at it, and as it lunged at him with its jaws, he ducked under its long neck and slashed the weak spots in its scales, spouting blood. Before the dragon could recover, Max plunged his daggers into its throat. It's head raised into the night sky as it screeched in agony. It's head fell to the rocky floor with a loud thud and it moaned as the life flooded out of it. It closed its small beady eyes and with one last gasp, it died. As life escaped it, Red energy left its body and flew past Max, slamming into Corypheus who was at the top of the Temple. The orb in his hands, he shouted, “Let it end here. Let the skies boil. Let the world be rent asunder!”  
Suddenly, dozens upon dozens of rifts appeared spewing demons and abominations alike out.   
“We got trouble!” Warned Bull.  
“No shit!” Varric yelled as the elite crashed into the endless stream of demons.   
The group worked as a team to take out the demons. The mages would freeze, set fire to, or shock the demons and then either the warriors or the rogues would make the killing blows. Max knew that they could handle themselves without him. He turned his attention to Corypheus who was still holding the orb up at the top of the Temple. None of them could stop the monstrosity. Only he could.  
It was at that moment, he knew what he had to do. He had to stop Corypheus and close the Breach. Even if he had to die to do so.  
Max made his way past the the demons charging his friends and started towards the broken steps leading up to where Corypheus waited.  
“Max, wait!”  
Max silently cursed. He had been hoping she wouldn't follow him. She was always stubborn.  
He turned and waited as Cassandra hurried over to him. “What do you think you are doing?”   
“Stopping this before it's too late.”  
“And what, you thought you could slip away without me? I'm coming with you. We live or die together.” His lovely Seeker said, her mind made up.   
Max shook his head. “I'm dead already, Cassandra. My fate was sealed the moment I touched the orb. But I can at least die doing something good. Let me go. Live your life.”  
Cassandra shook her head furiously, tears flowing down her cheeks. “Never. You are my life. If you go, I go.”  
Out of the corner of his eye, Max saw the ground cracking under their feet.   
Max brought Cassandra in close and kissed her. One last time.  
“Don't you dare leave.” Cassandra said, crying.  
Max hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, “I'm sorry. I love you, Cassandra.”  
“Don't you-.”  
Max pushed her back as the ground beneath them split apart and the platform Max was standing on hovered in the air before flying up to where Corypheus waited.  
Cassandra raised her hand as if to pull him back to her. “Max! No! Maxie!!!!!” She screamed as her Maxie vanished from view.  
“Nooooo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Pat myself on the back. Way to end positively, man. I don't know if this counts as a cliffhanger or just a 'holy shit max' way to end the chapter. But pushing Cass away at the last second sounds just like something Max would do. Max chapter will be the final fight between Max and Corypheus. And only one of them will survive. Dun dun duh! Next chapter may or not be posted by tommorow night. It depends on if I get crazy into it or not. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!


	68. Rise, Hero of Thedas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will heroes prevail? Or will the world forever be swallowed up by the Breach?

CHAPTER SIXTY FIVE

This was it. The moment that had been building since Haven’s destruction. The moment Max faced down a being aspiring to godhood. The moment he stopped Thedas’s enemy or died trying. Well, either way he was probably going to die. Which wasn't a very optimistic thought.  
Max took a deep breath as the platform he was on floated up to where Corypheus waited. Even as Max arrived, his foe was spitting abuse at him, trying to discourage him.   
“No! I will not allow you this victory! You and all the heathen barbarians will burn! You are but a maggot writhing in your own filth! Beg that I end the pitiful existence you a life. You will watch as I burn this world and everyone you know and care about!”   
Max ground his teeth. The Anchor pulsed, shooting pain throughout his entire body as he got closer to the Breach which was growing even faster than before. If he didn't close it soon, the Fade would swallow the world.   
The platform reached the top of the Temple and Max stepped off it. He climbed a short set of ruined steps until he came to an area that was clear of rubble apart from four tall pillars that at one time, held the dome on top of the Temple. Corypheus stood, waiting for him, in the middle of the clearing, the elven orb still floating above his head. Corypheus’s entire body was glowing with the red magic of the orb, including his eyes. They blazed with a bright orange.   
Max dropped down to into the clearing. He clutched his stilettos in his hands and rolled his shoulders, ready for whatever fate dealt him.   
The two adversaries eyed each other, both with a determined glint in their eyes.   
Max could hear sounds of his friends fighting the demon hordes down below. They were willing to die so he could get this chance. And there was no way in hell he would let them down. They were depending on him. Evelyn was. Siael was. Cassandra was. Everyone.   
“I love you, Cassandra.” He whispered silently before bellowing, “For Thedas!”  
He charged, ducking under the wave of magic flying at him. He sprang at Corypheus, daggers aimed straight at the monstrosities heart. The magister simply swatted him away. But Max wouldn't be beaten that easily. He rose to his feet, the Breach crackling overhead. Corypheus sneered at him.   
“You think you can save them? Save her? Your precious loved ones will all die slowly, suffering for years and by the time I kill them, death will be a mercy. You're ‘Seeker’ will beg for death. As will all others you care about.”   
The question of how Corypheus even knew that Cassandra was close to him never entered his mind. From then on, he was fueled by one thought and one thought only: protect his love.   
“You won't lay a gnarled finger on her. Not while there is life in me.” Max snarled.  
Max dashed forward, filled with renewed vigor. He slammed into Corypheus, lacerating him with a barrage of attacks. Corypheus tried to knock Max back but whenever he lunged at the man, he would simply not be there. Corypheus would swipe at him and Max would flow around him. Frustrated, Corypheus lashed out carelessly. The puny mortal fought like he was three steps ahead of him. The magister just couldn't keep up with the attacks that Max dealt out, continuously stabbing and slashing with such fire and ferocity that Corypheus actually began to give ground.   
It was all he could do to escape the endless barrage of attacks.   
Max fought like a caged wild animal, with daggers that tore and bite into Corypheus’s lyrium riddled armor, drawing blood. As the sky itself fell around him, he fought. He fought for all that have been lost. All that will be lost if he didn't stop Corypheus. All the families that would be torn apart. For all the children and their mothers. For all the future generations. He fought because he had to.   
But he couldn't keep up his attacks forever. At some point he had to catch his breath. And it was then that Corypheus made his move. He slashed Max's chest through his armor with his taloned hands. Max cried out in pain. Corypheus knocked his daggers out of his hands and they slid several feet to the side. The darkspawn magister seized Max by his throat and brought him up, suspending him in the air. Max clawed for breath, his lungs gasping for air. With a growl of anger, Corypheus hurled Max away. Max landed on the cold stone ground with a grunt. He staggered to his feet as he faced Corypheus.  
The orb flee into Corypheus’s hands, crackling with unparalleled amounts of magic. With the last of his strength, he prepared a spell that would tend Max's body limb from limb.  
He cried out almost in fear, “Not like this! I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages…”  
The Anchor flared as Max clenched his fist. Green energy flowed off it. Just like it had the last time he was near the Breach.  
“Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you!” Pleaded Corypheus as the orb glowed violently with unstable magic. It was getting harder for him to control it.  
Max didn't know why but he raised the Anchor towards the orb, compelling it to go to him.  
“If you exist-if you truly existed-aid me now!” Corypheus shouted as pointed his gnarled hands at the Inquisitor.   
Suddenly, the orb was torn from his grasp. It flew past him, breaking his face, into the hand of the Inquisitor. It now glowed with green magic.  
Corypheus sank to his knees, defeated. His face permanently disfigured.  
Max thrusted the orb towards the sky and a pillar of green energy shot out from it, flying up to the Breach. Max shouted as the Breach exploded, causing waves of energy to ripple across the sky.   
The orb dropped uselessly to the ground by Max's feet.   
As boulders that were once floating fell around him, Max stepped up to Corypheus as the magister slumped gasping. The Anchor crackled as he raised his hand. And for the first time in Corypheus’s ancient life, he was afraid.  
Max smiled. And opened a rift in Corypheus’s body.   
“You wanted into the Fade?”   
Corypheus screamed in agony as his body was disintegrated into the Fade, forever lost.  
With a blinding green flash, the High Priest of Dumat, last of the ancient magisters who had entered the Golden City and first of the darkspawn, perished.  
With the ruins crumpling around him, the Temple, no longer being held up by Corypheus’s magic, fell back down to the world.  
Max was knocked off his feet, hitting his head during the fall. For several minutes, he lay unmoving.  
Finally, he opened his eyes, groaning as he got to his feet.   
The nighttime sky was filled with an aurora of blue lights.  
Max was startled to see Solas walk up to the orb as it lay on the ground, now split in half. The bald elf knelt and cradled the orb in his arms.  
“Solas? You okay buddy? We won.”  
“The orb.” Solas said sadly.  
“That's what you're worried about? We just saved the world from total annihilation and all you care about is the orb?”  
“It is broken.”  
“Are you sure? We could take the pieces, try to…”  
Solas shook his head. “That would not recover what has been lost.” He placed the orbs back on the ground and stood, turning to Max.   
“There's more, isn't there?” Max asked his friend.  
“It was not supposed to happen this way.” Muttered Solas. “No matter what come, I want you to know that you shall always have my respect.” Solas said solemnly.  
Suddenly, a voice Max thought he would never hear again pierced the still silence.  
“Inquisitor? Are you alive?” His sweet romantic Seeker called out.   
Max turned and hurriedly made his way down a long series of steps to where all his friend and family stood waiting. Everyone had survived the battle with the demons, even Morrigan seemed to have mostly recovered from her fight with the dragon though she still clutched her chest. “Victorious, I see. What a novel result.”  
Max ignored the comment and focused all of his attention on the short haired beauty pushing her way through the others. Cassandra ran up to him, leaping into his arms and latching her lips onto his. Tears fell freely down her angular face as she kissed him passionately, as if he was the only thing in the world. Max swept her up, his arms wrapping lovingly around her. He breathed in her sweet scent, his hands exploring her body like he had forgotten what it felt like. She pressed her warm mouth to just, happy beyond control that he had lived. The Maker hadn't seen fit to take him from her. Even though the Anchor was still on his hand. She shook the thoughts away. It was a problem for another day. As for right now, he was alive. Only just, as she noticed his armor was in shreds. His threat was bruised and she could feel a little blood on the back of his unruly hair. But he was alive.  
“And you survive. Thank the Maker.”  
“And it seems the Breach is finally closed.” Morrigan said with a sigh.  
They all looked up at the sky. Where the Breach had been, was now a long tear. A scar that would forever immortalize the actions taken that night.  
Max breathed heavily. He was tired beyond what he thought possible. “Looks that way.”  
“What do we do now?” Aiden asked.  
Max looked back up at where Solas was but the elf had simply vanished.   
Max hugged Cassandra tightly. “We go back to Skyhold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't threaten the ones Max loves. That's the main lesson in all this. ;) I feel like I could have made the fight more 'action packed' but to me, ingame final fight goes by quick. I mean, it has to cuz the Breach was expanding and they only had so long before it covered the entire sky. Next chapter will be celebrations at Skyhold and then after that, we'll see where life takes Max ;)


	69. Celebrations and Tiny Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyhold celebrates the defeat of Corypheus and Max and Cassandra share a tender moment

CHAPTER SIXTY SIX

The moon shone brightly above Skyhold. Torches were lit, illuminating the castle walls. Flowers and other decorations were placed everywhere, littering the grounds. Banners were flung over the walls and ribbons were caked over anything with a surface. People moved to and fro, talking and laughing. Fireworks went off, shooting high enough to touch the scarred sky. Skyhold was abuzz with activity as the Inquisition celebrated its victory.   
The horn was blown, sounding the return of their heroes and their savior.   
The ones who had fought for Thedas walked wearily into the castle grounds, with Max at the fore. Almost all of Skyhold stood, cheering their names in the lower courtyard. Max, joined by Cassandra, Evelyn, and Leliana, walked up the steps to the ledge overlooking the courtyards. Josephine and Cullen waited for them. Well, Cullen did. Once Josephine saw her beloved, she rushed down the stairs, meeting Evelyn halfway and leaping into her arms. Leliana smiled as Cullen shook Max's hand. Josephine and Evelyn joined them and all of them bowed before Max who grinned.  
Cassandra watched as Max turned and waved to the people of the Inquisition who erupted with cheers. Max turned to Cassandra. Grinning, he shrugged and swooped her off her feet, planting a big sloppy kiss on her mouth as the crowds cheering intensified.  
Max heard Hawke shout, “Yeah, get some Maxie boy!”  
Max rolled his eyes.  
The Inquisition went about celebrating that the fight had been won. The elite moved into Skyhold’s main hall where most of the celebrations were being held. Leliana tapped his shoulder and led him off to the side before he could enter the castle. “A moment, my lord.”  
Max groaned. “Hey, just because I killed Coryphishit, doesn't give you the right to go calling me ‘lord’.”  
She smiled. “And just because you killed Corypheus doesn't give you the right to go telling me what or what I can't call you. Anyway, I didn't steal you away from Cassandra just to mess with you. My agents have found no trace of Solas. He has simply vanished. If he does not wish to be found, there's likely nothing we can do. But I will keep looking.”  
Max shook his head, confused. Solas disappeared without even giving them a reason why. Or even saying goodbye.   
“Why would he just leave? Something must be wrong.”  
“You said he was upset about the orb.” Suggested Leliana.  
“That can't be the only reason.”  
“I will tell you of any progress in tracking him down. But now that Corypheus has been defeated, we have a moment to stop and celebrate. Afterwards, you will be busy. Every noble in southern Thedas is clamoring to meet you.”  
“The fighting's over. Why do they want to meet me now?”  
Leliana laughed. “You're joking, yes? They wish to bask in the glory of your victory, hoping that some of it will rub off on them. Everyone knows Empress Celene owes you her life. And her throne. A thousand problems remain, and your opinion will be sought on each one- whether you wish to give it or not.”  
Max chuckled. “Oh, now they're lining up to meet me.”  
“Such is the way of things. Previously you were an upstart, nothing more than a leader of rebels and heretics. Until Corypheus revealed himself, they could not see the single hand behind the chaos. Once he did, they knew: a magister and a darkspawn in one creature. The ultimate evil. Now you are the only power left standing.”  
She bowed and said,“Enjoy the evening while you can, Max.” Before moving off to where Aiden and the others in their group were.  
Sten and Shale were sizing each other up while Zevran and Oghren were having themselves a good old fashioned belching contest. Kieran was fretting over Morrigan’s wounded chest that was healing wonderfully with the help of magic. Alistair and Aiden, who were playing cards and drinking, were joined by Leliana who sat next to Aiden, resting her head on his shoulder.   
Max looked at the other side of the hall where most of the noise was coming from. Naturally, it was Hawke’s merry band of misfits causing all the ruckus. Fenris and Anders were arguing about which type of magic was the best. Merrill and Bethany were chatting over a cup of tea. Varric was placing bets as Hawke arm wrestled Aveline with Isabela sitting on his lap, a tankard in her hand.   
Max scanned the large crowd of people, looking for a certain Nevarran. But it seemed like every time he caught a glimpse of her, someone else stopped him from reaching her.   
Cullen sighed tiredly. “Am I imagining it, or do we have a moment to breathe?”  
Max nodded. “Definitely your imagination. The party, the cake...it's all an elaborate dream.”   
Cullen laughed. “Maker knows I could use the sleep. You should hear the stories they are already telling in the barracks, the pride in their voices. Some of the soldiers have requested leave to return home, but many would follow us still. You are proof that the Inquisition has made a difference. And that we will continue to do so.”  
“That's why we’re celebrating, Commander. Celebrate. Inquisitor’s orders.”  
Cullen grinned and saluted. “Word.”  
Max walked over to Blackwall as the bushy bearded man leaned against a wall. “All this pomp and ceremony? Can't to seeing that bastar Corypheus burn. No matter what happens to me now, I can say I was there. I helped you bring him down.”  
Max smiled. “And lived to tell the tale!”  
Blackwall nodded. “So now that you've saved the world, what's next? Hoping to put it all back together?”  
Max shrugged. “Someone has to fix things. Might at well be me.”  
Blackwall shook his hand. “If anyone can do it, you can. If you ever need my help, you know where to find me. I'll be ready.”  
Max saw Cassandra talking to Vivienne across the hall. But as he made his way towards her, he heard Bull shout from a table, “Boss!”  
Max walked over to Bull, a question in his eyes.   
Bull raised his mug of ale up in a toast. “That was the Tevinterest Vint in the history of all Vints. The original mold from which all subsequent Vints were cast. And I got to help kick the shit out of him. Good times, boss. Good times.”  
“How was that good in any way, Bull?”  
Bull took a long swill from his mug, wiping the froth onto his arm. “We all walked away. Chantry folks are picking up what's left of Corypheus with dustpan and a pastry scraper. It's weird. I joined the Inquisition under orders from the Ben-Hassrath and stayed because Corypheus was an asshole. Now that it's done, I've got no orders. For the first time in my life, I can go wherever I want.”  
“You know I'll find you the best fights.” Max pointed out.  
Bull grinned. “I know, I know. Anyway, the only place I'm going tonight is back for more drinks. To us being alive, and the bad guys not!” He said before swilling down another round of ale.  
Max finally gave up on trying to get to Cassandra and just decided to while he was already doing so, to check up on all his companions. Varric was next. Max was able to sit across from the dwarf as he sat next to Hawke, who was still trying to best Aveline in an arm wrestling match.  
“I've been starting to think about putting all this into a book. I'm thinking, ‘This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Trevelyn Story’. What do you think? It's a working title.” Varric asked.  
Hawke groaned as he struggled to keep his hand from hitting the table. “Perhaps you should keep working.”  
Varric ignored him. “I'll leave the title for last. Naming things is always the worst.”  
“Any plans of going back home to Kirkwall?” Max asked.  
Varric shrugged. “Maybe eventually. I'd like to get in a few more games if Wicked Grace in beforehand though. Let you have a couple chances of winning your dignity back.”  
Varric cursed and handed Isabela a coinpurse as Hawke's hand hit the table.  
Max moved on to Sera.  
“Finally got a party going, yeah? A bit of fun for saving the world? It's the least Andraste’s Herald deserves for making things normal again. Except for, you know, everything ever again. I mean, is this for us of for ‘Her’? Or you know, ‘Him’? Because I was there and I still don't know what's what.”  
“Beats me. As long as you are staying, I'm good. Who else will help me prank the nobles who arrive?”  
Sera snickered. “Shut if you. I cry, I'm punching everyone. The second this party is over, you and me are throwing in a beehive.”  
“But we live here too.”  
“I know! No one will expect it!”  
Max laughed as he moved over to Cole, who sat crisscross on a table. “So many people died. More are still hurting. It seems wrong to celebrate. But I want to. The part of me that's me needs to after all this.”  
“That's good Cole. I think. Just celebrate. So we can remind each other we are alive.”  
Cole nodded. “Yes. Because of you. Thank you for letting me stay.”  
Max was going to talk to Dorian but the man was with Bull so Max figured he'd rather not be scarred for life a second time.   
He was heading over to Vivienne when he noticed she was talking to some other nobles. He decided to let the mage do her thing.  
Suddenly, the breath was squeezed out of him as Evelyn gave him a fierce hug. “You're awesome, Maxie. If our family could see you now, they would faint.”  
“You and the Inquisition are the only family I need.”  
She punched his arm. “You've been hanging out with Cassandra too much. You've gotten romantic.” She teased.  
Josephine stepped up to Max. “Oh this is a disaster. The cheese I ordered is late.”  
Evelyn smiled. “Leave it be, Josie. Everything is fine.”  
“It is not! I'm sorry, Inquisitor. Is everything to your liking? Do you like the drinks? I'm not sure about them.”  
Max grinned evilly. “If I told you the port was a little dry, would you burst into flames?”  
Evelyn shoved him but she was giggling.   
Evelyn frowned. “Your joking, yes? Please tell me you're joking.”  
Evelyn nudged her. “Come on, I hear the chocolate is to die for.”  
The two women moved away towards the deserts table.   
Max stepped up to the Wardens table, doing his best to ignore Zevran and Oghren’s belching.   
Leliana smiled at him. “Enjoying the refreshments?” She asked, taking note of the cakes Max held in his hands.  
Max licked his lips. “I love tiny cakes!”  
Aiden nodded. “We can see that. So how's it feel to be a hero?”  
“It doesn't feel any different to tell you the truth.”  
Aiden chuckled. “That'll change. Soon, everyone in Thedas will crap their pants in excitement at you walk past. I must warn you; the smell gets old really quick.”  
Grinning, Max asked, “So now that the world isn't falling down around you, are you two finally going to have your wedding?”  
Aiden tapped his nose. “That's the plan. Leliana has already made ideas of what the ceremony is going to be like. She's gonna make Skyhold beautiful.”  
“Then that means you are staying?” Max asked hopefully.  
Aiden looked at Leliana. “Yup. Morrigan and Alistair are staying as well. Despite each other's protests. I'd say they would make a good couple but they'd probably kill me. Besides, Skyhold has become our home. Kieran likes it here and that's more than enough reason to stay.”  
Max raised his eye. “I've heard rumors that Leliana will be the next Di-.”  
“Nothing is official yet. Until it is, I will stay right here with Aiden.” Leliana cut in.  
Aiden gestured for Max to look around. “Go on Maxie dear. Your Seeker is waiting.” He teased.  
Max scowled. He would have to get the Warden back later.  
He strode over to Cassandra and wrapped her up in his arms.   
“I can't believe it's over.” She whispered in his ear.  
“It seemed an impossible task: defy the Chantry, build the Inquisition from nothing, defeat a creature that would be a god...And yet here we are, celebrating.”  
“What's important is that you're here with me.” Max said, nuzzling her neck with his beard.   
She choked. “There was a moment after the orb exploded...I thought for certain you were dead. I prayed, ‘Don't take him from me, not after all we've been through.’ And then I saw you through the smoke. Sometimes the Maker is kind.”   
The two lovers held each other tightly.   
“I intend to rebuild the Seekers of Truth- to make us the Order we were meant to be. That will take time. Meanwhile, I am free to remain here..with you.”  
“Well with the Inquisition helping you, you could be done within a month and back here playing with your favorite rogue.”  
“Hawke?” Cassandra asked innocently.  
Max clutched his chest. “Ouch.”  
She smiled warmly at him. “I think back to when we first met...and here we are. You, the Chosen of Andraste, proven in the eyes of all Thedas. And you are the man I love. How did that happen, I wonder?”  
“Extreme dumb luck?”  
Cassandra laughed and kissed him. “Know that I will always stand with you. No matter how goofy you choose to be.”  
For the next five hours, the Inquisition celebrated long into the night. The festivities didn't start to wind down until the sun started to rise. Max was finally able to pry himself away from all the nobles and such and make his way to the door leading up to his own private quarters.  
Suddenly he heard Cassandra's voice behind him. “A moment before you go.”  
Max turned and noticed she was blushing. “There is...something else I wanted to say.”  
Max snickered. “You know the crisis is over, right?”  
She opened the door and led him upstairs, into their room.   
“What's this about?” Max asked.  
Cassandra sighed. “Everything is about to change.”   
They moved out onto the balcony looking out at the mountains around the castle. The sun was just starting to peek out from behind the mountain tops.   
“You will be drawn in a hundred directions in the weeks and months to come.”  
“Cassandra…” Max said gently.  
“No, its fine. I simply...wanted to steal a moment. While I still can.”  
“Whatever I may be doing, I will always have time for you Cassandra.” Max said as she leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder as they watched the sunrise.   
It was a beautiful sight. Peaceful and serene. It wa squire possibly one of the most romantic moments the two had ever been apart of. It was perfect.  
“Want to do it on the balcony?” Max asked suddenly.  
Cassandra groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I am so freaking excited for the next chapter! I already wrote it and it is easily one of my favorite chapters I've written so far. It almost had me tear up. And once again, I'm nowhere near being done with this story. It's too big an addiction at this point! lol I need serious help ;) but I think of that being a good thing. I will say this about the next chapter: there will be a revelation


	70. Who's a Parent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and Leliana gets some wonderous news and Aiden gets into some trouble

CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN

“I’m late.” Leliana said as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom.  
The Inquisition had celebrated for three straight days before finally settling down. The decorations had been put away and any messes that had accumulated had been cleaned up. Skyhold was still packed, with a number of nobles and dignitaries visiting and pledging their formal support to the Inquisition. As far as Aiden knew, all of the elite members would stay for a long while yet before heading home. Some, like Sera and Blackwall would be staying permanently.   
It was late in the evening and Aiden and Leliana had gone upstairs early for some relaxation.  
Aiden was lying on the bed with his shirt off and his hands propped up behind his head. Leliana had gone to the bathroom and had been gone for several minutes before she stepped back into the room. She looked puzzled and Aiden could see her eyebrows pinching upward, like they always did when she was worried.   
Aiden looked up at her. “You’re what now? Late?”  
Leliana nodded. She looked almost frightened but she was smiling.   
“I’m late.” she repeated.   
Aiden raised an eyebrow. “Late for what?”  
Leliana scowled at him. “You know...Late.”  
Aiden stared blankly at her.   
She groaned in annoyance. She loved her Warden more than anything in the world but he could be very dense at the worst of times.   
“It should be that time of month again? I’m almost two weeks overdue?” she hinted.   
Aiden sat up, suddenly realizing what she was getting at. “You mean…?” he asked hopefully.  
Leliana nodded.  
Aiden sprang up out of bed. “Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet. We should go check with Morrigan.”  
Leliana frowned. “But it's late. Morrigan is probably sleeping. And if she isn't, Kieran definitely is.”  
“Don't care. I want to know for sure.” Aiden said as he began to herd Leliana out of the room.   
Leliana coughed. “Um...Aiden. I'm not wearing anything under my nightshirt.”  
Aiden paused and peeked under her shirt and steered her back into the room once he saw that she wasn't wearing any undergarments.   
Smiling, Leliana put her undergarments back on and the two of them stepped across the hall and knocked on Morrigan’s door.   
They waited several minutes before Aiden decided to knock once more. As he did, the door swung as Morrigan opened it. She looked rather angry that she had been woken from her slumber. “You better have an extremely good reason for waking me up at this hour.” She said sourly.  
“This hour? It's only like eight at night.” Aiden said in their defense.  
“Your point? Unlike some others, I treasure my sleep enough to get a full night's rest. I don't dilly dally long in the night playing card games and drinking in the tavern.”  
“You're confusing me with Max and Hawke. They're the ones who do that on a regular basis, not me.” Aiden said with some heat.  
Leliana interrupted before the argument could continue for another hour as was usually the case with these two. “I'm late.”   
Morrigan's manner changed almost instantaneously. Her face lit up as she gestured for her two friends to come in. They walked in and Morrigan ushered them over to her bed, gesturing for Leliana to lie down. Kieran walked into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.   
Morrigan shooed him away. “Go back to bed, Kieran.” She ordered.  
“But I want to know why Father and Miss Leliana are here this late at night.” Kieran protested.  
“It isn't late at-.” Aiden started to say but stopped when Morrigan glared at him. He changed his tone. “Listen to your mother, Kieran. Me and Leliana are just checking on something with Morrigan.”  
Kieran nodded. “Checking on the spells Mother used on Miss Leliana?”  
Maker, I helped create a genius. He thought, smiling to himself.  
“Go to bed, Kieran.” Morrigan said, waving him away.  
Kieran frowned but did as he was told, retreating to his room.   
Morrigan clapped her hands together. “Right. Leliana, please get undressed so I can examine you.”  
Aiden couldn't help it. He snickered. “Examine you.”  
Both women glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender and backed away.   
Leliana slid out of her clothes and lied down on Morrigan’s bed. Morrigan began her examination of Leliana, asking the Bard all sorts of questions. Are you short of breath? Are your breasts sore? Was she getting spells of nausea? Was she using the ladies room more often? Was she getting belly aches? Was her back aching? Any cramping or cravings for certain foods? Was she experiencing any mood swings? And Morrigan already knew that Leliana had been strangely tired lately.   
Morrigan examined Leliana’s body, taking note of her swollen breasts and slightly bloated looking belly. Morrigan hummed thoughtfully as she felt Leliana’s body, pinching her protruding nipples and rubbing her belly.  
Aiden squirmed. “Can you please not do that?”  
Morrigan rolled her eyes. “Oh please. You're so immature. If it turns you on so much, don't watch.”  
Leliana smiled evilly at Aiden and decided to mess with him. She moaned all too overdramatically as Morrigan felt her breasts, which she had to admit, had swollen quite a lot in the last several weeks.   
The two women laughed as Aiden turned away abruptly, blushing redder than a bride.  
Morrigan smiled. “Okay, Leliana. I'm going to cast a spell. The spell will wear out after a couple seconds but if your belly glows red after I cast the spell, then you are indeed, pregnant.”  
Leliana nodded. Aiden moved over and held her hand reassuringly. “And if there's no red?”  
“Then I will be deeply perplexed.”  
Morrigan cast the spell, with all three pairs of eyes fixed on Leliana’s rounded belly.  
They waited one second.  
Two seconds.  
Three seconds.  
Four seconds.   
And then her belly glowed red for approximately three seconds before returning to normal.  
Morrigan smiled calmly as Aiden jumped into the air, grinning idiotically and cheering. Tears of joy streamed down Leliana’s face as she squealed with excitement and nervousness.  
Aiden kissed her wildly before wrapping Morrigan in an inescapable bear hug. “Thank you.” Aiden said, crying.   
Then a million and one questions bombarded him. What were they going to name the child? Was it going to be a boy or a girl? What would the child look like? Would there be any difficulties during pregnancy and labor? Would everything be alright? He suddenly found it hard to breathe. He sat down, overcome by emotions of all kinds.  
There was a knock on the door. Leliana hurried to get dressed and when she was done, Morrigan bid whoever was at the door to come in. Alistair, who’s room was down the hallway, poked his blonde head in, looking worried. “Everything okay in here? I heard shouting.”  
Leliana ran to her friend and leapt into his arms. “Alistair, I'm pregnant! Aiden and I are going to have a child!” She squealed, unable to contain her obvious excitement.   
Alistair too, squealed with excitement. “Really? That's wonderful news!”  
Aiden staggered to his feet as if he was drunk. By this time, a single thought kept repeating itself in his head: I’m going to have a child with Leliana.  
Aiden nodded and stepped out of the room.   
“Aiden, where are you going?” Asked Morrigan.  
Without looking back, Aiden said, “To tell everyone that my little Nightingale is going to be a mother!”  
The three old friends looked after Aiden, smiling as he ran down the hall to spill the good news to the others in their group and eventually, all of Skyhold. Maybe even all of Thedas.  
Within ten minutes, all of Aiden’s oldest friends learned of the news. Shale remained expressionless as ever. “So it and the Sister were able to procreate and it just told me? Ugh, disgusting.”  
Zevran had shook Aiden’s hand. “Good job my Warden friend. And you didn't even need me to step in for you! You must be proud.”  
Sten had actually smiled. Something that he was unused to doing. “I can think of no one better suited to the task of father than you, Kadan. I will treat your child as my own, protecting it at all costs.” The smiling Qunari promised.  
Oghren had slapped Aiden on the back. “At a boy, Warden! Now you’ll have to settle with giving your sword the old spit shine for a while.”  
Aiden had then promptly slapped the grinning dwarf before going back to Morrigan’s room. Leliana was crying happily in Morrigan’s arms. He paused, smiling at the two women whom he loved more than anything in the world. Felleia bounded into the room and jumped up on Leliana, her stubby tail wagging wildly.   
Leliana laughed and brought the sweet dog’s head up to her face. Felleia licked Leliana’s face, coating it with slobber. Aiden heard Leliana whisper in the Mabari’s ears, “Congratulations girl. You're going to be an aunt.”  
Aiden walked up and slid into Felleia’s place despite the dog's best efforts to stop him.   
He kissed his Nightingale, gently rubbing her belly. She was carrying their baby. The thought alone made him giddy.  
“You're going to have a baby, Leli.” He said softly.  
“We’re going to have a baby.” Leliana corrected. “In all of my wildest dreams, I never would have thought we would be able to. But I was wrong. We did. And we are. Aiden, we’re going to be parents!”   
Aiden grinned. “Now there's a scary thought.”  
Leliana smiled, tears of pure bliss falling down her perfect cheeks.   
“Thank you. There's no one else I can think of that I would want to the father of my baby.”  
Aiden snickered. “I sure hope so. We are getting married. I'm fairly certain that you having a child with someone else would be a matter of concern.”  
Leliana laughed and for the first time in a long time, she was happily content.

The news of Leliana’s pregnancy spread throughout Skyhold and ultimately all of Thedas, fasted than the Blight. The pregnancy being Leliana’s, veteran of the Fifth Blight, Spymaster of the Inquisition, former left hand of the Divine, and the knowledge that the child would be the famed Hero of Ferelden’s as well made the news travel even quicker. Needless to say, the castle was in a good mood the next few days. Almost as good as when people were celebrating Corypheus’s defeat. Which was quite understandable. Obviously, the Hero and his lover were well known and well liked by nearly everyone in Thedas.  
“So what are we going to do to Leliana to mess with her?” Hawke asked Max and Varric as they rummaged through the bard’s belongings up in the room she shared with Aiden.  
Varric chuckled. “So the little birdie gets pregnant and as congratulations, we decide to prank her?”  
Hawke nodded. “Think of it as helping her prepare for dealing with a kids shenanigans.”  
Varric smiled. “And are you comparing yourself to a kid?”  
Max snickered.  
Hawke ignored the question and held up some of Leliana’s undergarments. Like a child, he flung them at Max. They landed on his shoulder just as Aiden walked in holding yet another bouquet of flowers he and Leliana had received from friends happy about the pregnancy.  
Max hurried to wipe the panties off his shoulder but Aiden had already seen them. The Grey Warden raised an eye.   
“Mind explaining why you are messing around with my future wife’s unmentionables?”  
“Ummm…It isn’t what it looks like?”  
Hawke strolled up to Aiden and wrapped an arm around the other man’s shoulder. “Terribly sorry, Aiden. I tried to stop him but he has a problem-no an obsession- with Leliana’s clothes. He can’t get enough. I tried to tell him that playing with your future wife’s underclothes was highly inappropriate but he wouldn’t have it.” Hawke said, shaking his head disappointedly.  
“No, that is nugshit and you know it!” Max said quickly. “I would never do anything like that! Cassandra would kill me, or worse: sleep somewhere else.”  
Aiden sighed and rubbed his temples. “What are you three even doing in my room in the first place?”  
Varric opened a drawer and started looking at some old papers. “We are looking for ways to prank Leliana. Any ideas?”  
Max groaned. “You did not just ask Leliana’s husband-to-be if he had any ideas on how to prank Leliana.”  
Aiden placed the flowers down on a desk with the others and nodded thoughtfully. “You three do realize that I prank Leliana on an almost daily basis, right?”  
Varric chuckled. “And she still sleeps with you?”  
Aiden grinned. “I know! Its great!”  
Hawke picked the undergarments up off the floor and put them back where he found them. “So do you have any ideas on how to prank her or not? We need to teach her a valuable lesson in dealing with children by acting as childish as we can.”  
Aiden rubbed his chin. “Seems logical. I have a few ideas as to how to start.”  
“My dear Nightingale is very picky about her clothes. She has a few personal favorite shirts she wears often. So I propose we shrink one or two of her favorite shirts. Just enough so that it bugs her.”  
“What if we messed around with the plumbing so that when she goes and takes a bath, murky water comes out?” Suggested Hawke.  
Aiden grinned slyly. “Oh that's good. I like it.”  
Max shook his head as they mused over what sort of dastardly pranks they would pull on the red headed mother to be. “She's going to kill us, isn't she?”  
Aiden laughed. “Oh she'll definitely kill us. But at least we'll get a good laugh or two in before she scares us to death.” The Warden said happily.   
Varric clapped his hands. “Well then we’d best get to it then.”

Leliana stripped, sighing as the cool mountain air caressed her naked skin. It was late at night and she had just finished writing the orders for her scouts for the next week. She had quietly snuck into her room and silently walked past Aiden as he slept peacefully all snug in their bed. She had been tempted to skip her bath and snuggle up against her fiancé under the blankets but decided against it. She didn't want to wake him. And she looked forward to her baths.   
She had lit some scented candles and placed them around the pool, casting the dark room with shadows. She had sprinkled petals on the floor of the room to create a sweet fragrance. If only Aiden was awake; then we could have a romantic bath together. She thought with a smile.  
She turned on the pumps and slipped into the water.   
And instantly jumped out. The water that was coming out of the pumps was disgusting. Unlike the normal clear cool water from the waterfall, the water was muddy and came out in clumps. Her body was covered with clingy mud from her neck down.   
“Aaaiiden!!” She screamed, filled with fury.  
She heard Aiden leap out of the bed, fully awake, and run out of the room, giggling. He hadn't even been asleep. He had been faking it.  
With a roar of anger, she stormed out of the room, running after him with only the muddy water covering her body.   
At that point, she didn't care if she was naked. It was too late in the night for anyone to be out and see her. And it was too late in the night for anyone to hear Aiden’s cries for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happened! Officially! Two becomes three. Eventually that is. Obviously the birth is far off in the distance. I had fun with this chapter and I especially like the ending to it. That's such an Aiden thing to do haha. First chapter may or not be a friendly fight between people. Haven't decided yet. Hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it :)


	71. Pranks and Daggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana gets some payback and Max chats with Siael over some daggers

CHAPTER SIXTY EIGHT

“Has she got you back yet?” Max asked Aiden as the two stood on the ramparts watching a bird of prey circle around looking for its next meal.   
Aiden shook his head. “No, she hadn't. You?”  
“Not yet. You know her better than I do. What do you think she'll do to get back at us for the whole mud bath thing? Will she even try to get revenge?”  
Aiden laughed. “Absolutely. She'll get her revenge. Even if she does it three months from now, she'll get it. And whatever it is, it will be horrible. You know I once ruined all of her underwear? I was drunk at the time and thought it’d be a good prank. She waited almost an entire season before she got me back by replacing my shaving cream with shit from her pet nug. I smelled horrible for like two weeks. When I confronted her about it, she smiled and said that that was I got for ruining her favorite pairs of underwear. And by that time, I didn't even remember ruining them.”  
Max laughed. “So what you're saying is: there's no hope for us.”  
“More or less.”  
“Good afternoon boys.” Leliana said as she strolled up to them alongside Cassandra.   
Max yelped as he spun around. Aiden had already backed up to the railing. Which in hindsight, probably was not the best idea.  
Leliana smiled pleasantly at the two men. “It's a good day for a walk, don't you think?”  
Max nodded, swallowing nervously.  
“Yes dear.” Aiden said hesitantly.  
Cassandra snickered.   
They began to move away but Leliana stopped and turned around. “Oh and a little warning: I will be getting you both back for the muddy bath. And it will be painful and humiliating. See you later at dinner.”  
Max gulped. “Hasty retreat?” He asked the older warrior.  
Aiden nodded. “Reckless hasty retreat.”   
They sped off in order to get away from their significant others who were so obviously up to something.  
The two women laughed as their loved ones ran off in search of safety.   
Cassandra smiled at the shorter redhead. “You aren't planning on doing anything, are you?”  
Leliana winked. "I'll let the fear of retaliation fester for a little while. In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy having those pranksters on edge all the time. It should be quite entertaining.”  
Cassandra grinned. “On that, we can agree.”

Max rubbed his throat, easing the soreness away. He had been talking to loud boisterous diplomats all afternoon, listening to them about his praise and do their best to get into his good graces. He much preferred fighting Corypheus over speaking to a bunch of dull nobility that think the world owes them a favor. But Josephine had threatened him with paperwork if he didn't ‘put on a show and smile’ while the nobles droned on about why they should get extra privileges and more money to pocket. By the time the last of them left, Max was lethargic. The only thing he wanted to do was get a hot meal in before falling asleep beside his hot lover. Sadly though, that would not be the case.   
Cassandra was off in Val Royeuax with Leliana, Josephine, Evelyn, Morrigan, Shale, and Sten. Cassandra had told them that they would be shopping for baby stuff, whatever that may be. Max didn't know what categorized something as baby stuff but he had an idea it meant a lot of clothing and diapers.   
Almost all of the women of Skyhold were excited and had been for the last five weeks. For good reason as Leliana was getting close to crossing over to her second trimester. While Aiden was too busy coordinating the Wardens of Ferelden as they rebuilt so he couldn't go as much as he wanted to. Instead, he made Sten and Shale go with the women to provide some more ‘muscle’ to the group. Even Max had told the Warden that the group could handle themselves but Aiden wouldn't take no for answer.  
Max stepped into the kitchens and swiped a treat from a table before he headed for his room. As he passed through the halls, Siael stopped him.  
“Damn Maxamillion, you look like you are a dead man walking.” The pretty elf said, smiling as she leaned against the wall besides the door leading up to Max's room.   
Max blinked sleepily at her.  
“Don't you worry. I have just the thing to amp you up. Remember that game we used to play while we scouted the wilds looking for ruins? Come on, you know the one.”  
Max groaned. “Yes I remember. I also remember that you beat me every time we played it.”  
Siael winked at him. “Well I am the one who taught you how to play. I'd be a poor mentor if my apprentice beat me at my own game. So we playing, or not? We still have a little light so we might be able to get in a round or two before it gets too dark.”  
Max sighed. “Fine. It's hard to fall asleep without Cassandra anyway.”  
Siael gave a whoop of victory. She grabbed Max’s hand and dragged him off towards the training grounds after a quick stop to the armory. It was late in the evening and most of the soldiers training had retired for dinner and sleep. Only a few recruits remained, practicing the drills the sergeant had taught them earlier in the day. They hastily gave Max a respectful bow and stood at attention before Max nodded that they could relax. It was something Max would never get used to. Even if he lived to be a hundred, he would never get used to people bowing at him let alone respecting him. And Maker forbid, deferring to his judgment.  
Siael dropped the blocks of wood they had got from the forge at her feet as Max twirled the daggers they brought from the armory.   
“Remember how to play?” Siael asked.  
Max smiled. “It's been years now decades since I've played this. And how hard is it to remember that whoever hits the most blocks, wins?”  
“Touché. I'll go first.” Siael announced.  
Max nodded and handed her a dagger before picking up one of the wooden blocks. He checked and made sure no one was too close by. Then he hurled the block up into the air. Siael chucked the dagger at the falling block, knocking it out of the air. Both dagger and wood landed with a light thud.   
Siael smiled boastfully at him. “Your turn, apprentice.”  
Max rolled his eyes as Siael tossed another block up. Max, quick as a snake, threw his own dagger. The dagger stuck into the wood, pushing it even higher before it fell.   
Siael looked almost surprised. “Have you been practicing?”  
“Nope. Just been in more situations where knife throwing came in handy.”  
Siael laughed. As she prepared to throw another dagger, she looked at him.   
“What?”  
She smiled. “Nothing. It's just...you. You've grown up a lot since we..parted ways. And now look at you: Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor Trevelyn of the Inquisition. Working side by side with legendary figures like Hawke and Aiden. And I'm still that selfish elf who wanted to get rich off of elven artifacts.”  
Max frowned. “So? You're still my oldest friend, Siael. And nothing will change that. Except if you get really selfishly jealous and try to steal Cassandra from me. Then we’ll have problems.”  
“Don't worry, I have no intention of stealing her for myself. She's a bit serious for my taste.”  
Max grinned. “Well I for one like her taste.”  
Siael groaned. “You are incorrigible.”  
Max shrugged.   
“So do you see yourself living with her? Cassandra, I mean.”  
His answer was immediate. “Yes.”  
“Why?” She asked as she hurled a dagger at a block.   
Max snickered. “You have seen her, haven't you?”  
“Yes, she is very pretty.”  
“‘Pretty’? She's downright beautiful. She's patient and gentle. I mean she has to be in order to put up with me. She's compassionate, surprisingly affectionate, unflinchingly courageous, intelligent, loving, trustworthy, selfless, and I don't know anyone else aside from Leliana who has more faith than she does. She's been there for me since Haven and there is no one else I'd rather be with. No hard feelings right?” Max asked with a grin, referring to their past relationship.   
Siael hurled yet another block up and Max threw yet another dagger.   
“I admit, seeing the chemistry between you two makes me jealous. It makes me realize what I chose to miss out on. Cassandra is a lucky woman.”  
Max blushed. “I'm the lucky one. In a way, she saved me from myself. The knowledge alone that she was expecting me to come back to her helped me get through all of the life or death situations I have been in as Inquisitor. Which is considerably a lot more than when we were treasure hunting. I must have almost died at least thirty times even before I stopped the first Breach from growing. Thirty times!”   
Siael laughed. “I know! It's crazy! Before I joined back up with you, on a bad day I'd get one or two life threatening situations a month or so. Now I get them almost daily. And I don't even get paid for it.”  
She tossed a knife at a block and missed by a couple centimeters. She cursed.   
Max grinned. “Does this mean the apprentice has beaten the mentor at her own game?” He teased.  
She glared at him. “Do try and not go around putting on airs. Otherwise, you'll get dreadfully tiresome.”  
Max snickered. “Your opinion has been noted. And will be duly ignored. I am so bragging to Evelyn about this when she gets back.”  
“Brag that you beat me because the wind took my dagger?”  
“Max shook his head. “Excuses, excuses.”  
“It's true! I felt a gust of wind before I threw and that must be why I missed.”  
Max waved her off as he retrieved the dagger. “Yeah yeah. I have witnesses that the great Siael missed. Mark this day on your calendars. I shall make this day a worldwide holiday. It will forever be known as the day Siael the elven master of knife throwing, missed. It will be a day of wondrous celebration and cheer.”  
Siael rolled her eyes. “Ass.”  
Max handed her back the dagger. “I tend to get that a lot.”  
Siael snorted. “I wonder why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Siael and Max's relationship. Even though they used to be lovers, things aren't weird between them.   
> Next chapter will be a little bit of shopping in Val Royeuax and a friendly competition between legends. And another chapter of Hawke's story Why the Hawk will be posted most likely tommorow at some point.


	72. Doubts and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls do some shopping in Val Royeuax for the future member of the Cousland family and Max struggles with the pain

CHAPTER SIXTY NINE

“What do you think about this one?” Evelyn asked Leliana as she held up a baby shirt for the Bard to inspect. Leliana peered closely at the small blue shirt before shaking her head. “Too fancy.” She declared.  
Evelyn shrugged and placed the shirt back on the shelf.  
“What about this one? I think this one looks cute.” Cassandra stated as she held up a black shirt with grey embroidery.   
Leliana flinched. “Maker, Cassandra. That is the ugliest baby shirt I've ever seen.”  
Cassandra frowned. “You've only seen like, fifteen. And I happen to think this looks cute.”   
“Of course you think it's cute. You think Max is cute so you obviously have no idea what cute is.” Evelyn teased.  
“Well he is. Especially when he's going down on m-.”  
“Ookay. ''Tis enough of that.” Morrigan said before the Seeker could scar them all for life. She held up a dark red shirt with a gold outline. “You could stitch the Grey Warden symbol on under the neckline.” Morrigan suggested.  
Leliana's eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh, it's adorable!” She squealed.   
Josephine nodded. “I think we found our baby shirt.”  
Shale sighed. “Must it insist on looking at flimsy armor for hours? It's spawn should just have a body made of indestructible rocks and gemstones.”  
Sten nodded in agreement. “I agree. This whole ordeal is pointless.”  
“Tell me you don't want to see Aiden and Leliana’s baby swathed in these adorable clothes.” Morrigan asked the hornless Qunari.   
Sten hesitated and Morrigan smiled. “I thought so.”  
“So have you given any thoughts to what you are going to name the baby?” Josephine asked as they paid for the shirt.  
Leliana nodded but didn't respond.  
“Well?” Evelyn said expectantly.   
“I was thinking of Violet if the baby is a girl. And if it's a boy, you'll just have to wait to learn the name because I want to tell Aiden my idea before anyone else.”  
Shale groaned. “I see the sister likes to torture. I for one will not give it the satisfaction.” She said with her head held high.  
Morrigan ushered them out of the store and onto the next one. “Come girls.”  
Sten cleared his throat loudly.  
“And Sten. Let's get a move on. We still have seven other stores to go to before we must head back to Skyhold. We wouldn't want to keep our men waiting. They are dreadfully impatient.”  
Evelyn smiled as she gave Josephine a quick peck on the cheek. “What men?”

It took the women a little over a week to return. By this time, it was apparent to all that Leliana was pregnant. Her belly had gotten considerably rounder in the past few weeks. She could no longer fit into her armor or even most of her clothes. Instead, she had had to don light and flexible clothes specifically designed for pregnant women. Like a lot of women, she was feeling very self conscious of the extra weight she had gained. But luckily for her, the weight only went to her stomach, despite the grumbling of other mothers who thought it unfair.   
Even so, she felt fat and more than a little ugly. But it helped to have such good girlfriends to pick her confidence up. And her loving Warden helped a great deal by showering her with compliments and praise. In his eyes, it was physically impossible for Leliana to look anything but gorgeous.   
Cassandra had been surprised to find that Max, who she expected to greet her upon their return, was nowhere to be seen when the horn sounded that they had arrived. Which was odd for him. He was usually the first one to welcome her home after a journey apart.   
Aiden, who had been eagerly but patiently awaiting their return, stepped forward and gave Leliana a hug. He touched her round belly gently. “How are you two doing?” He asked, the pride all too apparent in his voice. He still couldn't believe he could say that.  
Leliana smiled lovingly at him. “We’re doing better now that we’re back with you.”  
Shale shivered with disgust and shook her head.   
Aiden looked at Sten. “You didn't come across any trouble on your journey?”  
“We had no trouble. A couple simple bandits neared our camp one night but Shale scared them off. Other than that, there was no complications. Rest easy, Kadan.”  
Aiden nodded his thanks. He had been beside himself with worry and it was nice to know that worry was not needed.  
Cassandra cleared her throat. “Aiden, do you know where Max is?”  
Aiden flinched slightly. Cassandra didn't catch it but Leliana did. Something had happened.  
“I haven't seen him today but I heard he's been with some of the mages. You might want to go see him.”  
Cassandra groaned. “What has he done now?”  
“He probably hurt himself pulling some prank.” Evelyn said with a shrug.   
Aiden shook his head. “He hasn't done anything. Max isn't what's worrying.”  
“Is he okay?” Evelyn asked.  
“Oh he's fine. Or at least, now he is.”  
“Maker, stop dancing around the problem and just tell us what happened.” Cassandra said, annoyed.  
Aiden shuffled his feet. “Max may or may not have opened a rift during one of his um..episodes.. and a greater terror may or may not have come through it and attacked him. But he's alright now.” He added.  
Both Cassandra and Evelyn dropped their things and hurried off to find max. After nearly ten minutes of looking, they finally found him sitting in a corner of the Herald’s Rest, staring blankly at a mug of ale as he nursed his left hand while several mages and Bull stood around him.   
Cassandra almost ran over to him. “Maxie! Are you alright? What happened?”  
Evelyn had a different approach. “Andraste’s knickers, Max! What were you thinking, opening a rift like that?”  
Max looked up and smiled nervously at the two women. “Well that didn't take long for Aiden to spill the beans.”  
Cassandra placed a hand on his. “What happened, Maxie?”  
“Okay everyone, out! The Boss needs to have a private talk with the Seeker and his big sister. So let's all give ‘em a bit of privacy.” Bull bellowed as he ushered everyone in the tavern, mages included, outside so the three could talk without fear of being overheard.  
Bull caught Cassandra’s eye as he left and gave a small nod.   
Max breathed shakily.  
“Take your time. We are here for you.” Cassandra said sweetly.  
“Like hell he's gonna take his time. Max, if you don't tell us exactly what happened, I will burn your pinkie toes off.” Evelyn threatened. Ever the subtle type.  
“It happened this morning. I was sleeping in our room and like always, I had a nightmare. It was of my fight with Corypheus. He was holding up your dead body.” Max said as he looked at Cassandra. She squeezed his hand softly.   
“I-...I lost control. I wanted him killed. I wanted to make him suffer. So I opened a rift above him to hurt him. In the dream, when I opened the rift, the Anchor went crazy. I couldn't control it and it just kept getting bigger. In mere seconds it had envelopes me, eating away at me. That was when I woke up.”  
He shook, the memory still fresh in his mind.   
“Only to find out that the Anchor had opened a rift in the real world. Before I even comprehend what was going on, a greater terror climbed out of it. It screamed. It attacked me and I...couldn't do anything. I was frozen in fear.”  
Cassandra's eyes shone with nothing but sadness and love. Max was no fan of demons, it was true. He had only in the last few months gotten a shaky hold over his fear of them. His nightmares had never really gone away; they would always be a part of him but they seemed to be lessening. And now, to have another one and wake up to find that a demon was attacking...That alone, would destroy any sort of progress Max had made on the road to recovery from his time in the Tower. And for him to come so far from that cowering man deadly afraid of demons only to be catapulted backwards into the fear again was just an insult.   
Max continued slowly. “The demon..it lunged at me. And I just laid there like a coward. I didn’t even have the courage to defend myself. It was just...I remember thinking why and how something like this could happen. It shouldn’t have happened. The Anchor had never done something like that before. I was terrified. The demon clawed me pretty badly.” Max said as he pulled his shirt up, revealing some fresh scars on his right shoulder. Even after the mages healed him, the scars still hadn’t completely healed yet.   
Cassandra reached out and lightly touched the newly formed scars. Max shivered at her touch.  
“Luckily, Cole saved me. He appeared as he is wont to do and killed the demon before it could do any more harm. He had to help me close the rift before more demons could come through. Cole stayed with me until Aiden and some others burst into the room. Apparently, the demon’s first scream was heard all throughout Skyhold. Some mages were summoned to make sure I was fine. They patched my shoulder up and got me out of the room. We went down here for breakfast and I’ve been sitting here ever since.”   
“Are you alright?” Evelyn asked.  
Max shook his head. “No. Not really. Fifteen seconds. That was all it took for me go back there to the Tower. I was getting better. And then this happens. I feel as if I’m back to square one. Why? Why does this stuff always seem to happen to me? Why is it that most of my life is pain? Can’t I get a break?” Max said sadly.   
Cassandra took hold of his hands. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on his cheeks. “In life, there is always pain and suffering. But there is also always hope. Never lose sight of it. The Maker puts us on our paths for a reason; never doubt his plan for us. He may give us something terrible that we have to deal with but he also gives us wonderful things like love and joy.”  
Max blinked back tears. “But why me?”  
“I can't answer that, Maxie. Only you can.”   
Cassandra reached up and with the hem of her shirt, wiped away his tears.   
Evelyn placed a hand on his shoulder. “Next time the Anchor starts to bother you, come find me or another mage to look at it.”  
Max smiled. “So you can tell me what? It's getting worse and you have blank amount of time left? No thanks. I'd rather not know when this blasted thing will finally drain me of life.”  
She glared at him. “Just promise not to keep secrets about the Anchor. Keeping secrets from those you love never ends well.”  
Max snorted. “Yeah well, the world is full of secrets. The trick is figuring out which ones are worth sharing.”  
Evelyn rolled her eyes. But she was smiling. Max being an ass was a good sign.  
“Are you okay sleeping in our bed tonight or do you want to sleep somewhere else? We can always sleep in my old room above the armory if our room conjures up any bad memories.”  
Max brushed a strand of black hair out of Cassandra's face. “My dear Seeker, I have nothing but fond memories of our room. Especially of our bed.” Max said with a wink.  
Cassandra grinned and kissed him. She could feel Max grinning as well as he returned the kiss.  
Someone cleared their throat behind them and all three turned around.   
Hawke was standing in the doorway to the tavern with a twinkle in his deep brown eyes. “Sorry for interrupting what is obviously a tender moment for you Max, but I just wanted to know if we are still on for later this afternoon.”  
Max nodded. “Absolutely. Are you kidding? You think I'm going to call the afternoon off simply because I had a bad morning? I don't think I could even if I wanted to. Skyhold is too excited.”  
Hawke grinned. “That's good. Because honestly, I've been waiting for this ever since us three first met.” The Champion said before turning on his heel and stepping back outside.  
Cassandra raised an eyebrow. “Max? What was Hawke talking about?”  
Max smiled at her. “Oh just a tournament of sorts. Aiden, Hawke, and I are going to compete to see who's the best hero. We've been planning this ever since Hawke wrestled with Bull.”  
Cassandra shook her head and snorted in annoyance. The three men just have to boost their already enlarged egos.  
Evelyn chuckled. “Oh, this is going to be epic. I bet on Aiden winning.”   
Max frowned, hurt. “What about me? I did save all of Thedas just a short while ago.”  
Evelyn nodded. “Yes but Aiden is Aiden. Besides, have you seen the size of that man's arms? They could snap you like a twig.” Evelyn said with a dreamy sigh. Even if she wasn’t into men and loved Josephine, she had to admit that Aiden was dreamy.  
Cassandra laughed as Max muttered under his breath, “Thanks for the big boost of self confidence, sis. Means a lot to me knowing you have such faith in me.”  
Evelyn smiled. “It's not that I don't have the utmost faith in you, it's just that I have more faith in Aiden.”  
Max groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short delay. My dog was really sick so I wasn't feeling up to writing these past couple days.   
> Anyway, no excuses! The next chapter will be of Max/Aiden/Hawke's little mini tournament to figure out which one of the three heroes is the best fighter. Will it be the veteran, the lucky one, or the beginner? There will be three rounds: archery, knife throwing, and duel wielding with daggers. Which hero will do the best at which round? Thoughts and opinions anyone?


	73. May the Best Hero Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition between Max, Hawke, and Aiden starts and Cole does his thing

CHAPTER SEVENTY

A space in the lower courtyard had been cleared earlier that morning for the mini tournament. Fence posts were stuck into the ground, marking the outline of the ‘battleground’. Nearly all of Skyhold was either standing or sitting around the fence line. Varric, Oghren, and Zevran were walking among everyone, taking any bets on who would win.   
It had been decided that there would be three rounds for the three heroes to compete in: archery, knife throwing, and duel wielding. Each would take turns during the archery and knife throwing but it would be a free for all during the duel wielding.   
Clouds drifted lazily by in the warm Spring weather. A gentle breeze flowed through the crowd that had gathered to watch these three heroes see see once and for all who was the better rogue.   
Unbeknownst to the crowd of people, the three rogues had already slipped in among them. Hawke grinned from underneath the cowl he had over his head. This was going to be a good day.   
Varric, done taking bets, ducked under the fence and into the arena. He started talking but his voice was drowned out by the crowd. Suddenly, Oghren bellowed out, “Oiy! Everybody pipe down so I can see some nug humpers get beaten by the Warden!”  
The crowd quieted and Varric nodded his thanks to his fellow dwarf.  
The sly talker smiled and raised his hands. “Ladies and worms! Today marks a day that could almost be historical: today marks the day the world finally gets to find out who is the best hero Thedas has offered so far!”  
The crowd cheered.  
Varric waited until they calmed down before continuing. “As you all are aware, we will determine this by having the three heroes compete in a total of three tournaments. The winner that wins the archery will be the one with the most bullseyes. Knife throwing will go until one of the three misses the target. And dual wielding will be a free for all so naturally, until there's only one left standing. Daggers will be enchanted so no one gets too hurt. So let's get this thing started, shall we?”  
Varric smiled as the crowd clapped, excited for what was to come.   
“Allow me to introduce Aiden Cousland of nobe house Cousland, Arl of Amaranthine! Some say he loves his Mabari more than his lover and that he was the one behind Denerim’s largest crime wave ever of which he still hasn’t officially denounced. But you may know him as the Warden Commander of the Grey, Vanquisher of the Fifth Blight, Slayer of Uthermiel, future husband to our dear Spymaster Leliana, Champion of Redcliffe, oh and the Hero of Ferelden!”  
The crowd erupted with cheers as Aiden stepped into the arena, throwing his cloak off to the side. The three competitors had all agreed to go shirtless in order to show off which what would be commented on later as just like them. His muscles rippled across his body, causing several blushed cheeks among the crowd.   
Aiden waved as he stood beside Varric.   
Varric smiled and gestured for silence. “Now please allow me to introduce one of my oldest and closest friends, Hawke of house Hawke. I don’t really know his first name; he’s never shared it with me before but I have a feeling its something weird like Aldred or Otherson. Some say he has slept with every female in Kirkwall which I can verify as fact, and that his beard houses a flock of birds during the winter months.” some in the crowd laughed. “Anyway, give a warm round of applause for the beacon of hope for all mages and the infamous Champion of Kirkwall!” Varric shouted as he started applauding.   
Hawke, who had been raring himself up for the grand applause he knew he would receive due to Varric’s inspiring introduction, threw the cowl off his face and ran whooping into the arena as the crowd cheered his name. He was genuinely surprised and perplexed when he noticed that no one was applauding him or even cheering. Hawke looked around at the crowd, frowning.   
Why was no one clapping?  
He sniffled, his pride hurt.   
He looked down at Varric questioningly. The dwarf winked at him. “Gotcha. Convinced everyone to hold their applause until my signal. Wanted to knock ya down a bit.”  
Hawke frowned. “Not cool, Varric.”  
Varric made a gesture and the crowd laughed as they cheered for the Champion.   
Still frowning at the dwarf, Hawke waved. He made a mental note to get the dwarf back at some point.  
Varric waited until the crowd calmed down. “Alright, alright. Now without further ado, let's get this started, shall we?”  
Cassandra noisily cleared her throat, shooting warning looks at Varric who feigned innocence.   
“What? I'm not missing anything, am I?”  
Cassandra glared at the dwarf. “Varric…” she warned.  
Varric chuckled. “Oh yeah, I'm forgetting one last person. Okay people, the last guy to be participating is Maxwell-.”  
“Max!” Evelyn corrected.  
Varric snickered to himself. “Max Trevelyn, everybody! Some say his real calling is pranking the nobles he once called buddies and that he has sex with a ferocious Bronto at night.” That got him an angry glare and a grunt of disgust from the Seeker.  
“Maxie boy has a couple other names you might know him as: Slayer of Corypheus, Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor of the Inquisition, and Hero of Thedas!”  
The crowd exploded into cheers. The Inquisition loved its leader dearly as anyone listening could hear.  
“Who wants to see these three pitiful excuses for heroes Duke it out!” Varric asked the crowd. A deafening “WE DO!” Was his answer.  
The first round was archery so the three moved over and each picked us a bow and a dozen arrows. They walked over to their places about forty five yards away from the targets that had been set up earlier that morning.   
Hawke was already mentally preparing himself for when he lost. He had never really been good with bows. He knew how to shoot a bow and he wasn't average, it was just that compared to Max and definitely Aiden, he was a novice bowman.   
Aiden was first to shoot and just like Hawke had predicted, his arrow found the center target without any difficulty. Max's arrow just missed the bullseye. Hawke took a steady breath and raised an arrow to his string. Sighting his target like a good archer went against everything that defined him. So he eyeballed it. And of course the arrow wasn't even close to the center, instead it hit the outer level of the target. Hawke flinched.  
“Booo! You suck!” Varric shouted with a laugh. Hawke flipped him off.  
Aiden raised an eye at the heavily bearded Champion. “Not a bow kind of guy?”  
Hawke nodded. “Not a bow kind of guy. Bandits and the like prefer to close in at Kirkwall.” He felt compelled to explain.  
As the three continued to shoot, their lovers were having a pleasant conversation about which one the heroes was the best. And naturally, they disagreed on the matter.   
“All I'm saying is that Aiden had an entire army backing him up while Hawke only had our family of misfits and a few mages. Aiden is great but most of his accomplishments aren't his alone. The opposite holds true for Hawke.” Isabela argued.  
Morrigan shook her head, smiling. “Aiden has killed an Archdemon. I do not hear of the Champion doing so.”  
Isabela waved the comment away. “Well I haven't heard of Aiden saving an entire city twice and being a beacon of hope for all mages.”  
“And I haven't heard of Hawke saving Ferelden from any Blights.” Leliana said, rubbing her swollen belly as she watched Aiden shoot yet another bullseye.  
Cassandra smirked. “And I haven't heard of either Hawke or Aiden saving all of Thedas twice.”  
Morrigan frowned. “Details details.”  
Leliana smiled as Cassandra and Isabela began to laugh. Cassandra had made a good point: neither Aiden or Hawke had saved all of Thedas from total destruction. And it was common knowledge that if the Inquisitor had been anyone else, the Breach would have swallowed the world. That's if Corypheus didn't destroy it first.   
Isabela stretched lazily, her breasts being pressed forward as if she was bragging to the other women. “Well in any case, Hawke is a thousand times better looking.”  
“Have you not seen Aiden?” both Morrigan and Leliana scoffed.   
Isabela smiled. “And none of you have seen Hawke without his clothes on.”  
“I don’t know what you guys are talking about. Max is obviously the most handsome of the three, clothes or no clothes.” Cassandra stated.  
“Hawke has a beard though.” Isabela said with her head held high.  
“”Aiden has well trimmed stubble.” Leliana said. “And red hair.” Morrigan added.  
“Max has a light beard and he’s blonde with blue eyes. The definition of a handsome man.” Cassandra said, smiling as Max’s arrow found its mark.   
Cole became visible besides the four women and grinned widely at them. “Yes. Love them. Each with their own special quirks and attributes. You want to start a family with him but you are scared, shy, serious. You can feel in your bones that he wants to as well but still, you are unsure of whether or not you are ready to start. You hope you can one day. Until then, you will continue to comfort them, laugh with them, love them. And they love you. More than they think possible. They don’t know why they were lucky enough to love you but they do know that they will never stop.” Cole was speaking to all of them. “There will be highs and lows in your relationships with them in the coming years. All of you have picked and yet, not picked anything. Each of them are broken mirrors with their own cracks that you help fix. In the coming years, you may argue with them or get annoyed with them but a love like yours cannot be broken by words or actions.”  
Cole turned to Isabela. “You love him. He loves you. Only one day, that will change. Instead, you will need each other like one needs to breathe. He might ask you the question and you will hate him for it as well as adore him. You might have to face the facts and listen to your heart on that day.” Isabela squirmed under the odd boy’s gaze.  
She knew what question he was talking about.   
Cole then turned to Leliana and Morrigan. “Two loves one but separately. Differently. Your, ‘Aiden Waiden’, like always, will be drawn to heroics. And one day, he might have to make a choice. A life lost to save two.” Cole frowned at them. “Please don’t let him.”  
And finally, Cole turned his attention to Cassandra. “Max. Maxie. Strong and kind yet unprepared for what is to come. Vulnerable yet invulnerable. A light shining in the darkness. But every light eventually dims until finally being snuffed out. One day, he will need help and you won’t be able to give it to him. He will pass through the last mirror and may never come back. And if he does come back, a part of him will be missing. Do not pity him for what he will lose. Instead, nurture him. He will be like the salamander, regrowing his lost pride. It will be his greatest foe in the depths of his mind. He will falter and quit, and you shall pick him back up and help like you have always done. And love will truly blossom. Listen. And you will know.”  
Cole blinked, confused. He didn’t remember why he had come over. He shook his head and smiled. “I want Max to win.” He said happily before moving off to talk to Maryden.  
Cassandra blinked and eyed the other women cautiously. “What do you make of that?”  
“Hmm. I think Cole may have just given us advice about our futures with our men.” Leliana said hesitantly. She hadn't liked what Cole had said about Aiden choosing between two things. She had immediately thought those two things was herself and Morrigan. And she did not like that at all.  
Isabela sighed. “Does anyone ever understand what that boy is talking about?”  
Cassandra smiled. “I don't think so.”  
The crowd laughed as Hawke's arrow missed the target. Frustrated and angry, he threw his bow on the ground which only made the crowd laugh more.   
Soon, they ran out of arrows and the targets were inspected. All of Aiden's arrows had found the bullseye and most of Max's were either dead on or close by while Hawke's arrows were all over the place. The scores were counted: Aiden had gotten first place, Max was second and Hawke was last.  
The women cheered their heroes on as they moved over to the area cleared for knife throwing.   
After a long close match, Max won with Hawke coming in second and Aiden last. The Warden wasn't very good knife throwing. He was more than adequate but knife throwing was one of Hawke's signature moves and Max has been honing his skills since he was a child. It was no surprise he won the knife throwing contest.  
The final contest would be the dual wielding. The three would go toe to toe in the fence arena. Their weapons had been enchanted so they wouldn't seriously injure each other but the blows would still hurt and leave bruises if swung hard enough.   
Aiden would be using his swords, Hawke would use his normal axe like daggers, and Max was using his stilettos.   
The crowd was silent as they watched the three circle each other, their muscles glistening with sweat from the past contests.   
Max grinned at his two friends. “I take it you guys won't go easy on me?”  
Aiden smiled. “Not on your life. Prepare to face my swords of truthiness."  
Hawke laughed. “Hush now. It's time for Hawke to kick some ass.”  
“Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?”  
“You bet your ass Hawke did.”  
And with that, The Warden, The Champion, and The Inquisitor attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, I got carried away with Coles speech in this. You know how after you beat Corypheus, and if you talk to Cole, Solas speaks through him? I like to think that that happens in this chap;Solas giving some last friendly advice to andabout his friends. I won't give away the details of Coles speech but if you analyze it or listen carefully, it hints at what's in store for our three favorite silly heroes.   
> Next chapter will determine who wins the tourney and will also begin to start the Last Descent dlc. And I've decided to do most of that dlc. It'd be nice to see Aiden in his area of expertise


	74. And the Winner is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winner of the competition between Hawke, Max, and Aiden is determined. And Max and Cassandra have a really sweet tender moment before the Last Descent Dlc begins.

CHAPTER SEVENTY ONE

Even before the fight, Max knew he was out of his league. Both Hawke and Aiden's fighting skills were legendary. To his mind, he was hopelessly outmatched.   
With a whoop, Hawke, fast as a Dracolisk, darted forward and closed the distance between himself and Max. Hawke thrusted a dagger towards Max's chest but Max at the last second, parried the blow. Sensing someone behind him, Max stabbed backwards. Aiden jumped to the side, evading the dagger. Max swiped at Hawke but Hawke easily blocked him, almost knocking Max's stilettos out of his hands in the process.   
Aiden dove in between Hawke and Max, swirling about like a madman, his swords flying here and there. Hawke ducked and slashed at Aiden's feet. The Warden jumped and deflected a blow from Max as he landed. Max twisted and struck Hawke before the Champion could step back. Hawke grunted and brought the hilt of his daggers against Max's side. Aiden moved in and did an overhand swipe at Hawke who partied, kicking the redhead in the shins. Max tried to stab Hawke but he had to jump back out of the way of Aiden's swords.   
The crowd’s cheers was deafening as they watched the fight. The three heroes seemed to be just a blur, moving so fast it was hard to keep track of what was happening let alone keep up with what had happened. It was like the rogues were dancing around each other, their movement elegant and seamless. To the average onlooker, they looked like they weren't even fighting, just evading each other's blows. But to a seasoned warrior it was obvious: the three were fighting like caged dogs pitted against each other, each trying to get the upper hand and each falling short.  
Hawke cried out as Aiden smashed his sword on his back. He fell to one knee, beads of sweat dripping off his face. Max rushed Aiden, cutting him across his arm. Aiden winced and his swords darted forward to rip into the skin on Max's thigh.   
Hawke got to his feet and rolled his neck, loosening his muscles. Max and Aiden were still fighting. Hawke looked around at the crowd watching. He met Isabela’s eyes. They were full of pride and love. He smiled. It was time to finish this up.   
Hawke threw one of his daggers at Max, nailing him in the head. The Inquisitor went down as Aiden turned to face the new threat. Aiden braced himself for the inevitable. Hawke crashed into him, a bombardment of cuts, thrusts, stabs, and swipes. Aiden was able to block some of the bearded man's attacks but was soon overpowered by the overwhelming speed and power behind Hawke's blows. Aiden sank to his knees under his friends endless stream of attacks. Hawke knocked his swords out of his hands. Seconds before Hawke's blades would have hit Aiden's neck, they stopped, suspended in the air. The Champion grinned. “Does this mean I win the dual wielding round?”   
He heard a familiar voice cheer and moments later he felt Isabela's body around his. He dropped his dagger and pulled her close, breathing in her sweet scent. She kissed his beard as he smiled.   
Aiden got to his feet and walked over to him, shaking his hand. “Well fought, Hawke. What now? All three of us have won a round. Maybe a tiebreaker is needed.”  
Hawke smiled.  
Suddenly the crowd of onlookers gasped as a green light enveloped them all. “Aw shit.” Hawke said as he turned towards the lights source.   
Max was writhing on the ground violently. The Anchor was pulsing like crazy, tendrils of magic coiling around him flowing up into the sky. A scream of pain was wrenched from his mouth. The crowd stepped back in fear as the mages hurried to the Inquisitor’s side. The cry of his lover cut through the silence that had formed. “Maxie!” Cassandra shouted in alarm as she pushed past the crowd and hopped the fence, running over to her Maxie as he lay squirming on the ground in agony.   
The Anchor was forcing his left hand to open and close, in the same way that it did whenever he opens a rift in battle.   
“Everyone get back!” She yelled at the crowd. The crowd of people backed away at a respectable distance. Cassandra ordered some of the elite to get their weapons. Just in case.  
Several of the mages stood over Max, trying to negate the effects of the Anchor. Cassandra knelt at Max's side, helping to hold him down, her hand in his right one.   
He opened his eyes which were now neon green and looked up at her weakly. “Cass?”  
She nodded vigorously. “I'm here, Maxie. It's going to be alright.”   
He winced as the familiar pain shot through his left palm and up to his neck. “It hurts.” He said past clenched teeth.   
“I know Max, I know.”  
Every second the Anchor caused him pain, Cassandra found herself hating it more and more. In the beginning, it was the world’s only hope of saving itself but now...Now it was to be the death of the man she loved more than anything else. Fate was indeed cruel.  
Merrill and Bethany stepped up and Merrill handed Cassandra a small potion. “Have him drink this.” The elf ordered nervously.   
Cassandra eyed the potion warily. “What is it?”  
“It's something me and Merrill have been working on. It should help negate the effects of the Anchor so that this doesn't happen as often. Hopefully.” Bethany answered.  
The Seeker looked up at Evelyn who was one of the mages trying to do the same thing. “Evelyn?”  
The Herald's sister nodded. “Give it to him.” She was willing to try anything if it meant Max wouldn't have to go through so much pain.   
Cassandra opened the cap of the potion and held Max's head in her lap as she did her best to pour the slightly blue liquid down his throat. Within minutes, the Anchor had settled down. It became stable as the potion did its job, the green light emitting from Max’s left hand dimmed and stopped opening and closing. Max stopped squirming and stilled, breathing shakily as Cassandra cradled his head in her lap. “You’re alright. You’re alright.” She kept repeating quietly.   
Max closed his eyes, worn out from the day’s excitements. First the rift this morning, then the competition, and now this. Mere seconds after he shut his eyes, he was asleep. Even despite the crowd cheering thankfully. The Inquisitor was okay.  
Hawke rubbed his chin. “Now what?” he asked. “We still haven’t done a tiebreaker to determine which of us three is best.”  
Aiden looked sidelong at his bearded friend. “I don’t think we can anytime soon. Max is too tired. He’s had a long day.”  
Hawke frowned. “I’ve had a long day too. But nobody is fussing over me.”  
“I’ll fuss over you.” Isabela said with a wink.  
Hawke shrugged, grinning. “Eh, good enough.”  
Evelyn turned to Merrill and Bethany. “Whatever that potion was, it worked. It stabilized the Mark. I didn’t think that was possible.”  
The two women beamed proudly.   
Cassandra looked up from Max to look at them. “Can you make more?”  
Bethany smiled. “Way ahead of you.” she said as she pulled a number of potions out of her robes.

Max slept for almost two days straight. Exhausted, he didn’t even stir when he was carried up to his room by Bull and Sten. When he finally did wake up, Cassandra was combing her hair which she did on rare occasions, in front of the mirror on the opposite side of their room. Max groaned as he stretched, his body stiff. Cassandra spun around, dropping the comb as she sped over to hug him tightly. “You’re awake. How are you feeling?”  
Max kissed her forehead. “Worried about little old me?” he teased.  
She sat beside him, placing her hand on his leg. “Of course I was. I’m always worried about you.”  
Max smiled at her. “Well don’t worry so much. I’m feeling much better now. Whatever that potion was, it helped enormously.”  
Cassandra nodded. “The doctors said that you are to drink one a day. And before you protest, yes, you have to. And if you don’t, I will make you.”  
Max raised an eye. “You’ll make me?”  
“Yes.” She said pleasantly. “I will.”  
Max sighed. “Well at least it's you and not Evelyn. You aren't going to set my clothes on fire if I don't take it.”  
She smiled. “And how do you know I won't?”  
Max chuckled. “Because you've never hurt me. Even if I deserved it. You love me more so than Evelyn. I mean, maybe not more but differently. Your love is more gentle. Besides, she's scary.”  
Cassandra smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling up close to him. “Are you saying I'm not scary?”   
Max kissed her cheek. “Oh you are definitely scary. But only on the outside. I'm lucky enough to know that under that shell of yours is a sweet kind and loving woman. While Evelyn on the other hand, is sweet and nice on the outside and pure evil on the inside. Like a she devil. Trust me, it's all a ruse.”  
Cassandra laughed and giggled as he nuzzled her neck with his light beard. “I'm glad you're feeling better, Maxie.”  
He stopped nuzzling her and looked at her intensely. Her mouth parted in a smile. “What?”  
He shook his head, smiling as well. “Maker you're beautiful.”  
She blushed.  
“He kissed her deeply before pulling back to look at her once more.   
She laughed. “Now what?”  
“I will never forget the moment I realized I loved you, Cassandra.”  
Her heart fluttered in her chest as tears sprang to her eyes at the sincere love in his words.   
“And when was that moment?”  
He grinned. “You know what? I don't remember a time when I didn't love you.”  
He wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her ever closer. She exhaled softly, happy beyond understanding. It was moments like this, when the Maker himself couldn't pry them apart, that she treasured most. Just his maple scent and soft warm touch made her feel safe, secure, at peace.   
She closed her eyes, breathing in his familiar smell. She hadn't meant to fall asleep but the next thing she knew, she was woken up as someone knocked on the door.   
She groaned as Max gently crawled out from under her and answered the door. She blinked her sleep away as he returned to bed holding a slip of paper.  
“What's that?” She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
“Note from Josephine.”  
“And what's it say?” She asked as he laid back down beside her.  
“‘Inquisitor: The Inquisition has received an urgent request for aid from Orzammar. A subterranean has collapsed one of their lyrium mines and endangered several others. Even worse, tunnel seals preventing darkspawn from overrunning the dwarven-occupied Deep Roads have crumbled, allowing horses of the enemy to invade. Orzammar is a key provider of the Inquisition’s lyrium supplies, and as such, its security is a top priority. The earthquake opened a fissure in the Storm Coast mountains, granting direct access from the surface to the threatened region underground. Constructing a mining lift at the fissure site will permit the Inquisition to transport forces directly to where the darkspawn fighting is fiercest. I know it's only been a couple of months since you defeated Corypheus but the world needs the Inquisitor once more. At your order, I will have the lift made and scouts sent to secure the surrounding area, Inquisitor. From Josephine.’ And as a side note from Evelyn, ‘Break times over little brother. Time to be the hero again. So stop screwing around with Cassandra and prepare.’”  
Max looked up from the note and grinned at his lover. “But screwing around with you is the highlight of my life.”  
Cassandra chuckled. “It seems we have to get ready to go down to the Deep Roads.”  
Max nodded. “Looks that way.”  
Cassandra sighed as she started to get out of bed. “Then let's go get packed.”  
Max stopped her, gently pushing her back down on the bed. “Hold on there. We have time.” He said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.   
Her long eyelashes blinked back up at him. “Max, what are you up to?”  
“I'm screwing around with you.” He said as he kissed her neck.   
She gasped as he sucked on her skin, creating a small love bite. He trailed down her neck, heading to her breasts.   
I suppose Orzammar can wait an hour. Or three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the fight anticlimactic or a little badly written. I'm better at witty banter and drama more than I am at writing fighting parts. But that's why it's called practice I guess.  
> Thoughts? Did the tournament end the way you thought it would? Who do you think would have won (logically not just rooting for your favorite)? What are you looking forward to in Last Descent? Just curious ;) I'm being Inquisitive (haha get it? Haa I need more friends)


	75. A Roads Less Traveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Descent officially begins. Max and company head to the Deep Roads to help the dwarves with the earthquakes threatening them and the lyrium mines

CHAPTER SEVENTY TWO

“Be careful.” Evelyn said as she hugged Max tightly in front of the bridge.  
Max smiled. “Don't worry. I’m in good hands. I'll be traveling with the best darkspawn killing force Thedas has ever seen, remember?”   
“That doesn’t mean you don’t have to be careful.” Evelyn pointed out.  
“I’ll keep an eye on him for you, Evelyn.” Aiden promised. He had volunteered to lead the group going down to the Deep Roads. Among that group was everyone that had traveled with him during the Blight, that being Alistair, Morrigan, Shale, Sten, Oghren, and Zevran along with Cassandra. The only veteran of the Fifth Blight not going was Leliana for obvious reasons, her being several months pregnant and all.   
Cassandra patted Evelyn’s back reassuringly. “And I’ll keep both of my eyes on him.”  
Evelyn nodded and backed away to where Josephine was standing. “Just...stay safe.”  
Leliana stepped forward and hugged Aiden. “That goes for you too.” she whispered in his ear.  
Aiden grinned at her. “You don’t have to worry about little old me. I have more than enough reason to come back in one piece.” he said, looking at her swollen belly.   
“You better. We’ll be waiting.”  
Oghren groaned. “Oh for the love of-. Can we cut the sappy stuff and get on with it? Before my beard grows the length of Thedas.”  
Aiden smiled. “Guess that’s our cue. Time we should be heading out.”   
Leliana moved over to Morrigan and whispered to her, “Keep Aiden safe for me.”  
The witch nodded. “I will. I promise.” She whispered back.  
“How long do you think this whole thing will take?” Max asked.   
Aiden shrugged. “Depends. The journey to the Storm Coast should take close to a week. But once we get into the Deep Roads, time will be hard to figure out. And with the earthquakes, it might take us longer to get around. We could be down there anywhere from a couple weeks to a month or so, I’d say.”  
“Great. Vacation’s come early this year.” Alistair said cheerfully.  
Max turned to his advisors. “I trust you three can settle on any major decisions on your own without too much arguing?”  
Cullen nodded. “We’ll keep order around here while you are gone.”  
“And I’ll make sure Hawke and his band of merrymakers don’t burn the castle down.” Leliana said with a grin.  
Max snickered. “That was going to be my next worry.”  
The final goodbyes were said and the group began their journey to the Storm Coast. They moved swiftly, determined to get to their destination as soon as they could. They rode until nightfall when they made a small camp under the light of the stars high above. As they sat around the makeshift campfire, Max asked the question that had been on his mind all day. “So what do you suppose we’ll find down in the Deep Roads?”  
Aiden swallowed the piece of bread he had been chewing on. “Darkspawn, darkspawn, and more darkspawn.”  
Alistair smiled. “That's not true. We might find some deepstalkers.”  
Cassandra snickered as she leaned against Max's chest, sharing his warmth as the wind bustled around them.   
“What are they like?” Max asked after a pause.  
“Has it never fought them before?” Shale said, surprised.  
Max shook his head. “I've fought demons, abominations, bandits, even a mean cat once, but I’ve never fought darkspawn before. I mean I've seen them before but never up close.” Max explained.  
“Count yourself lucky then.” Aiden said as he stared into the flames, fidgeting with his engagement ring. “They are vile creatures. They feel nothing but hatred for all things and the very air they exhale is polluted. They are evil, monstrous. Most only feel the need to kill and corrupt but I've come across a few capable of thought and even speech. But even those few are evil. The only thing they deserve is a blade through their blackened hearts, if they even have them.”  
Max nodded thoughtfully. “Do you think we’ll get ambushed while we're down in the Roads?”  
Alistair chuckled. “If we do, I'll tickle a Genlock. One Warden can easily sense darkspawn well before they show themselves and there's three Wardens here. We’ll be fine.”  
“What does it feel like to sense darkspawn?” Cassandra asked after a moment of silence.  
Morrigan nodded. “Yes, I've always wondered that myself.”  
“Like a dull thudding in the back of your mind. The closer they are to you, the louder the thudding gets. It isn't uncomfortable though. It's more like an itch that's impossible to scratch. Like an itch that never goes away. The thudding is always there in the back of your head for the blasted things are always nearby; some are under our feet right now as we speak.” Aiden answered.  
Max squirmed. “Right now?” He asked as he looked at the ground warily. “Doesn't that freak you out? How can you sleep with that?”  
Alistair shrugged. “You get used to it after a while. It almost seems normal.”  
Cassandra shook her head admiringly at the redheaded Warden. “It must be a sad way to live.”  
Aiden slipped his engagement ring back over his finger and stood up. “Someone's got to do it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep early.”  
After the flap to his tent closed, Alistair sighed tiredly. “Sorry about him. He tends to get all serious and gloomy whenever we have to go to the Deep Roads.”  
“Aiden simply feels responsible for us while we are down there. He worries for our safety and feels it's his duty to make sure we are safe.” Morrigan said.  
Zevran grinned. “Yes, our Warden could do with being a little more cheerful while we head down to the Roads.”  
Oghren burped. That dwarf always seemed to have some kind of ale to drink. “The man's faced down countless darkspawn plus single handedly slew the last Archdemon. I'd say he deserves to be grim every now and then.”  
Sten grunted in agreement from his place on the edge of the camp.   
“Well we should probably get some sleep. We have another day of hard riding tomorrow.” Max said as he stood.  
He and Cassandra went to their tent. Oghren and Zevran would be sharing one while Shale would be keeping watch. Being made of stone, she had no need for sleep. Sten never slept in a tent, preferring to be out in the weather. And Alistair and Morrigan would be sharing a tent, despite their protests. There simply wasn't enough tents for both of them. So they had to make do with the same one.   
As Morrigan slipped under her blankets, Alistair muttered, “Sweet dreams, M.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Shut up... And you too.”

Aiden hummed softly as he bathed himself in the cool water of the river. The group had made good time and had arrived at the area called the Storm Coast three days prior. They were about two days away from where the fissure was and Aiden had decided to bathe himself before they went into the ever musty Deep Roads. He knew that he would likely not have another chance until they returned to the surface. He was waist deep in water and though it was the Storm Coast, at least on that day it wasn’t all that stormy. A light fog had formed around the river as he washed himself, humming a random tune under his breath.  
Unbeknownst to Aiden, Morrigan was watching him from the shade of the trees surrounding the river, shielded from his sight by the fog. She hadn’t meant to spy on him but by chance, was coming back from a walk when she came across Aiden stepping into the water with his clothes on the riverbank. For reasons unknown to her, she found herself remembering that night. That night before the Battle of Denerim when she had slept with him. Even back then she had strong feelings for him. At the time, she despised herself for feeling the way that she felt for the Warden but over the years, she accepted her feelings. At times, she found herself wishing it was she that warmed his bed at night and not Leliana. Even still, she had a hard time coming up with any situation where Aiden would not love Leliana. It was obvious to anyone and everyone that the two were perfect for each other. But that didn't mean Morrigan was never jealous of her singing bard friend. Aiden was a lovely father and would make an even better husband. And he was a highly proficient lover. She sighed, lost in the memories of the night she had slept with Aiden. She crossed her legs in order to stifle her desires.   
Morrigan shook her head to clear away her thoughts of Aiden's strong rigid body. With vast amount of willpower, she was able to tear her gaze from the sight of Aiden stepping out of the river, as naked as the day he had been born, and hurrying back to the camp.   
She made a show of rubbing some dirt off her staff when Aiden returned to camp, carrying his bath materials. She watched as he placed his things in his traveling pack and squatted down beside Max as the shorter man studied the map of the Coast trying to determine where they were. Aiden smiled at something Max said and her heart skipped a beat. Despite her best efforts, she had fallen for him. She would never tell him for fear of ruining what they had or ruining her relationship with Leliana, but she loved him. More than just the mother of his child or even that of a friend. She knew she shouldn't but she did.  
“Enjoying the view?” Alistair asked as he sat down next to her.   
She jumped, startled. “W-what view?” She hurried to ask.  
Alistair grinned. “The view of the Coast. What were you thinking of? Maybe the view of a certain redheaded Warden friend of ours?”  
Morrigan made great pains to not look at the blonde haired man.   
“Don't you have anything better to do than annoying me?”  
“I have several things better I could do. But none of them are as fun as messing with you.” Alistair said with a cheeky grin.  
Morrigan mumbled something incoherently and Alistair smiled.  
“So this thing you have you for him..?”  
“Drop it.” Morrigan snapped.  
Alistair laughed. “Fine. Though you do realize that there's other fish in the sea, right?”  
“Alistair…”  
“Alright. Have fun stealing glances at his butt.”  
When asked later why she sparked Alistair’s shoes, she just smiled and said, “We were playing.”

Scout Harding smiled as the group of travelers arrived. She bowed slightly at Max as he looked around at tunnel the scouts had made in order to reach the fissure. The fissure itself was probably a mile or two deep and about thirty yards long. It had taken the scouting team and the dwarves who helped, almost a week in a half to make the lift leading down to the Roads. Loose rock slipped and fell clattering down the fissure. A few small plants clung to its edges, ever seeking sunlight and the rain.   
Harding smiled warmly at Max. “Inquisitor. The workers are almost done building a lift to the Deep Roads. No darkspawn trouble yet, but the earthquakes have been brutal.”  
Max nodded, looking around. “I was told to meet a Shaper Valta.”  
“She's waiting below. You won't see an Orzammar dwarf on the surface. They have rules about that.” Harding said scornfully.  
Oghren grunted. “You're telling me. I had to become a Warden just to be let back in the city. Lots of paperwork.”  
Cassandra cleared her throat. “Josephine's report mentioned several lyrium mines were damaged by the quakes.”  
Harding nodded. “You'll see what's left of this one on your way down. From what I hear, the other mines are barely holding together.”  
“So you haven't seen any darkspawn up here?” Aiden asked.  
Harding shook her head. “I sharpened my arrows just in case, but they never showed. I'm okay with that.”  
Max smiled. “And how many quakes have there been since you arrived?”  
Harding paused, thinking for a moment before answering. “Uh, at least three big rumbles, and the aftershocks are nothing to sneeze at. My feet miss solid ground.”  
Max grinned at the dwarf. “And what if another earthquake seals us in?”  
She chuckled. “If that happens, I'll dig you out myself.”  
A couple dwarves working on the lift packed their things and gave the okay. The lift was ready for use.   
“The lifts ready for you.” Harding said.  
The group crowded onto the lift as it swayed gently with the breeze that rushed throughout the fissure.   
Max made the mistake of looking down and he backed away from the edge, suddenly feeling a little sick. Cassandra laid a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He nodded his thanks.   
Scout Harding waved a goodbye. “Try not to shift around- and keep back from the edge. It's a long way down.”  
Max gulped nervously. “Is it too late to announce I'm not overly fond of heights?”  
Harding laughed as the lift suddenly began its descent.   
As rock rushed past them, Aiden fingered his engagement ring once more. “Deep Roads here we come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will continue the Last Descent and will introduce Valta and Renn as well as have some darkspawn fights.  
> I will also be posting a little behind the scenes thing going into depth about the backgrounds and personalities of certain characters. Like what makes them tick and such. I thought it would be fun(and it is) to write and be an interesting thing to read. That'll most likely be posted sometime later in the day


	76. A Character Study: Maxwell "Maxie" Trevelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might be asking yourself, "Wait a minute, this doesn't look like a normal chapter?", and you will be correct. This is not an ordinary chapter. I have decided to do a 'character study', going into detail on what makes a few key characters tick and what makes them who they are. I'll go into detail about their lives and personality which may (hopefully) better explain why they are who they are. The first character I will talk/ramble about is my beloved Max.  
> Note: this is something that was fun to write and I just thought would be interesting

The first character I will go through is obviously going to be Max. As a certain bearded Champion would say, “Was there ever any doubt?”  
Max Trevelyn is thirty-one at this point in the story. He is a little on the shorter side, smaller than the other two main heroes but he doesn’t let that bother him. He has somewhat long dirty blonde hair that he often keeps tied neatly behind his head. Some of it was singed off from all the dragon fights he has been in. He has really bright blue eyes and a light beard. He has four long deep scars on his chest ranging from his shoulder almost down to his waist, as well as several other smaller scars over the rest of his body. A couple tiny scars can be found near his eyes, evidence of cuts he got as a child. He has a lean, not overly muscled body but he is far stronger than he looks.  
Max grew up in his family's home at Ostwick in the Free Marches. The youngest of three children, he was the prodigal son. He was known even at a young age, to be troublesome and mischievous, always playing pranks and jokes on people. Of which his siblings would often help with. He was naturally curious and strived to learn all he could learn. He was always considerate of others and was kind to everyone. But that didn't mean he was respectful. He was known to be sarcastic and more than usual, a smartass. But if you knew him, you knew he was only rude or mean to people who deserved it, mainly nobles or the rich who looked down on people less fortunate. To Max, having money meant you could do more to help the poor.  
Max began learning how to handle courts and diplomatics at an early age. It was around this time when his father started to teach him basic sword fighting skills. But it was soon discovered that Max had a knack for daggers. So his father began to teach him how to fight using daggers and right off the get go, Max showed incredible talent. And since he was already quite proficient in the art of stealth from all his pranks and shenanigans, he grasped hold of being a rogue very quickly.  
Many thought that Max would be the better choice as successor to the Trevelyn household and it was because of this fact, that his older brother, Henri, grew jealous. As boys, the two were good friends but as time went on and they matured, Henri grew distant from his younger brother. Henri would do his best to verbally degrade the younger boy but Max never let it bother him. Though distant from his brother, Max's relationship with his older sister was the exact opposite. Max and Evelyn were inseparable. They did everything together. Where one went, you could be certain the other was not far away. Bank Trevelyn would often call them his “bait and hook”. You couldn't have one without the other. Evelyn took to calling Max, ‘Maxie’. Henri would as well but Max only liked it when his sister called him that. So it became their little thing.  
As was mentioned before, Max has always liked playing pranks and jokes on anyone and everyone. A day didn't go by when he didn't pull some sort of prank or gimmick. Evelyn was known to help him pull of these small but lighthearted annoyances. Max would come up with a prank and the two would dash off to see it through. At first glance, you would never realize that Max was almost devilishly cunning.  
Aside from Evelyn, his closest friend and companion was Siael, a serving elf a couple of months older than him. Siael had been an orphan living on the streets when Max's father took her in at the age of eight. Bann gave her a place to sleep and paid her. Max, being the friendly soul he was, approached her one evening and the two became fast friends. They grew very close over the next few years despite the fact that Bann was never fully happy that his son was best friends with an elf. Naturally, Max ignored his father's feelings and focused on his own.  
On one occasion, Max came upon a few servant boys bullying Siael for being an elf. Max promptly beat the boys up and made them apologize to Siael. Max is very protective over those he cares about and even more protective of the innocent. He would without hesitation, throw his life away if it meant an innocent would be saved.  
This is what a lot of people think is the reason why Max makes such a great leader. His joyous almost childlike like personality seems to draw people to him. The truth is: the fact that he does not think himself as leader material makes him perfect for the role. He has no desire for power, only for fun. And he would rather play around then make the tough decisions.  
Max is quick to friendship and trust. Some would call that a weakness but in his case, it works in his favor as he has a large host of friends and allies that rush to his aid whenever he has need of them. He is forever loyal to those he calls friends and would willingly die for anyone of them. It is almost impossible for one to dislike him. And even harder to be mean to him.  
But Max, like every person, is not without his faults. Despite evidence to the contrary, Max doubts himself. He doubts he can be the hero he wants to be. He grew up on tales of heroes and adventurers and does not think himself capable of following suite. His whole life, people have told him that he would be somebody, make a difference in the world. And he would often doubt that he could. He doesn’t see himself as better than any other. Max is fearful that he can’t live up to what everyone around him thinks of him. During his whole life, he’s doubted he can actually become the hero he so desperately wishes to be.  
When it was discovered that Evelyn was a mage, Max was delighted. His sister could shoot fire from her hands, why would no young boy not be thrilled by that? The Trevelyn’s hid her talents for as long as they could but eventually, word got out that she was indeed a mage. And a powerful one at that. When the Templars came to escort her to the Ostwick Circle, Max’s delight turned to devastation. The Templars were going to take away his dear sister. So Max tricked the Templars into thinking that it was not Evelyn that was a mage, but himself. And he would have gotten away with it. The Templars were ready to take him away but Evelyn came forward and stopped them. Several guards and Templars had to restrain the sobbing boy who lashed out at anyone as the Templars took Evelyn away to the Ostwick Circle. For several months, Max was deeply depressed and would speak very little and stopped playing pranks. In those months, Max came up with a number of different ways to break his sister out of the Circle. And on a number of different tries, he almost succeeded. Max made it a habit to visit his sister every few days. And the two, despite the situation, remained as close as ever.  
During the early months of his sister being at the Circle, Max clung to his friendship with Siael ever tighter. With the absence of his sister, Siael was his only true friend to find in the Trevelyn household. The two friends became even closer, often sneaking out of the house to roam the streets looking for adventure.  
Years passed before Evelyn was transferred to Ferelden’s famed Circle Tower. Her mentors thought she would learn more there as well as further hone her skills in magic. When Max heard the news, he begged his parents to take a trip down to the Tower and visit her but they told him no, ordering him to stay home and warning him that if he snuck away then he would be severely punished. Max snuck away anyway, telling no one but Siael of his whereabouts. He traveled alone to Ferelden's Circle Tower to give his beloved sister a surprise visit. And had he known what he would go through there, he would do it again in a heartbeat.  
As fate has it, Max arrived at the Tower just mere hours before the blood mage Uldred, took over. Evelyn had been thrilled to see him and the two hung out in a side room on the second floor near the stairs leading up to the third floor. A few hours later, Max noticed that the hall had gotten oddly quiet. He snuck out to see what was going on and found that the Tower had been overrun with horrendous abominations and demons. He and Evelyn made a dash for the stairs and leaped into another larger side room and quickly barred the doors.  
For the next five days, they stayed in that room, killing anything that tried to break through. But with each passing hour, the creatures got closer and closer to breaching their makeshift barricades. Any help that might have arrived was killed or turned into an abomination before they could be found. For days, neither Max nor Evelyn slept. Max insisted on being near the door while Evelyn stayed as far away as possible. Max was determined to keep her safe. He hacked and slashed and fought countless demons and abominations up close so Evelyn wouldn't have to see how terrifying they were. No creature was even able to get within five feet of Evelyn as Max courageously defended his older sister. But the lack of food and water and a good night's rest eventually took its toll on them. A rather large force of abominations broke into the room, tossing Max to the side and swarming Evelyn. In the following moments, Max's only point in life was making sure Evelyn kept hers. He suicidally stole the creature's attentions and made them focus on him as he killed a sizeable chunk of them.  
And for a second it looked like he was pushing them back. But then Max noticed that he wasn't the one that the demons feared. They were afraid of the Hero of Ferelden who had come to the Tower seeking the mages aid in defeating the Fifth Blight. Max turned to face the Hero(Aiden) and an abomination saw its chance and attacked. Max turned back just in time for the abomination to slash his chest open. The last thing Max saw before he passed out from the unbearable pain was the abominations face and its claws ripping him to shreds.  
Miraculously, the Hero and his companions saved the siblings and saved Max's life. They both are alive. But Max paid a terrible price for protecting his sister. From that point on, Max was plagued by neverending nightmares of unimaginable terror. He became deathly afraid of demons and anything having to do with them. Max and Evelyn remained in the Tower until they were fully healed and by that time the Blight had been defeated. Evelyn was given leave to return to the Ostwick Circle and she joined Max as he returned home.  
On his return, his parents scolded him. But Max didn't want to worry them so he didn't tell them of what happened to him and Evelyn. They decided it would be better if their parents didn't know. And so Max told no one.  
Tormented by nightmares of the Tower, he rarely got a good night's rest, often waking up screaming and convulsing. Max suffered/suffers from PTSD. Every time he goes to sleep, he returns to the Tower and to those last few seconds before he fell. He repeatedly sees Evelyn being swarmed by monsters and then one of those same monsters wrench his chest open.  
He would have ‘episodes’ during the night and only Evelyn was able to calm him. His family started to think he had lost his mind and when he told them that he no longer believed in the Maker and that he had denounced Him, his parents were furious. They tried to force him into the Chantry to become a brother but Max, claiming he would not be bound to something he no longer believed in. He ended up fighting Bann and in their anger, his parents publically disowned him and kicked him out of the house. To Max, that was like a shot in the back. He valued family above everything else and to be stripped of his family, cut him to the core. So Max obeyed his parents and left with nothing but his daggers and the clothes on his back while Evelyn was in the Circle one day. Siael joined him in exile, the two making a meager existence on the streets of Ostwick stealing from the very family that had cast them out.  
By chance, they decided to leave the city and try their luck selling ancient elven artifacts they would find in old ruins. Over the next few years, the two became romantically involved. It was Siael who taught him his dagger throwing skills during this time. But Siael grew addicted to finding more artifacts and ruins and getting more money. While Max grew tired of the endless ruins and old dusty artifacts; he wanted to start another life with Siael. One where they lived in a small but comfortable house in a quaint town, living the rest of their lives together in peaceful happiness. In the end, Max gave her a choice: either start a life with him or continue ruin searching, alone. Siael chose the later. She loved the thought of getting rich more than she did Max.  
His heart broken, Max roamed the lands, honing the skills he had and helping people out when he could. Occasionally, he would be able to send a letter to Evelyn in a Circle at Orlais as she had been moved once more. The two kept in contact with each other over the next several years.  
Then the Circles started rising up and rebelling from the Chantry. Divine Justinia called for a Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes in order to negotiate peace between the rebel mages and Templars. Max soon learned of the Conclave and had a misplaced feeling that Siael would be there, selling her artifacts. He feared that she would be arrested or harmed and so he traveled from Ferelden to the Temple in hopes of stopping her from trouble.  
Sial was not there, in fact she never showed up. She was exploring the Fallow Mire, searching for more elven artifacts to sell during the time of the Conclave.  
While at the Temple, Max didn't make himself known and silently observed the negotiations. He wished for peace between the mages and Templars so his sister could be safe once more.  
As fate would have it, he was destined to become the Inquisitor. He was walking down a side hallway when he heard someone cry for help. His sense of curiosity and heroism compelled him to help. It was because of this selfless act, he intervened in the Elder One’s ritual and the disruption caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave and granted him the Anchor. This simple act of heroism set him on the path some say he was destined to travel. Following the Conclaves destruction, he went on to become the Herald of Andraste and the leader of the renewed Inquisition. And we all know the rest of his story.  
It was during his time of being the Herald/Inquisitor when he met his famed lover: Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast.  
At first, the two would have nothing to do with each other. But over the course of the next year, they slowly grew on each other, becoming very close lovers. Cassandra’s seriousness and discipline balances out Max's playful and childish nature. Max was able to break through the Seeker’s hard outer shell, showing her how to loosen up and enjoy what life had to offer while she was able to help him cope with his fears and show him that there is light inside darkness. She pieced him back together, mending his inner wounds. Cassandra is the only person other than Evelyn that can calm Max down during one his nightmares and many believe that may be the reason why the two grew so close: Cassandra's need to help him and his need to have someone to share his burdens with.  
Their loving relationship is an envy to many. It is common knowledge that they love each other more so than anyone else and are willing to die in order to save each other. They are in many opinions, the top power couple in all of Thedas. Their love for one another is almost unmatched.  
Max, like so many others, doesn't know what fate has in store for him in the years to come, but he does know that he will continue on...all with a smile on his scarred face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you found that interesting at the least. I will be writing more of these 'character studies' in the future. They will be about anyone I feel like writing about. You can make recommendations or suggestions on who you want me to do one of these on but me being the writer, I have ultimate decision. *insert evil laugh here* the next chapter of Dreams That Matter will be posted on time with my normal somewhat every two days or so schedule. In any case, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it


	77. Ogres, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others head down into the Deep Roads, meet Valta, and begin their journey to find what's causing the earthquakes.

CHAPTER SEVENTY THREE

The lift rocked back and forth as it descended deeper into the fissure. The lower they went, the darker it got. Max was nervous. He was fidgeting with his stilettos as he attempted to steady his breathing.   
Cassandra touched his arm softly. “You okay?”  
Max gave her a nervous smile. “I’m fine...just not fond of tight spaces.”  
Zevran laughed. The suave elf was completely fine going down to the Deep Roads. It was like taking a trip down memory road. “Apparently you at least like the Seeker’s tight spaces.”  
Max rolled his eyes as Cassandra made her famous noise of disgust.  
“Is it just me or is this the slowest lift ever constructed?” Alistair said cheerfully.  
Oghren grunted. “It's better than climbing down.”  
“I could do with some music. Maybe a flute?” Alistair said with a smile.  
Cassandra watched as a vein of lyrium passed them. “We should be wary of raw lyrium.”  
“I'm more worried about finding darkspawn.” Max said.  
Cassandra chuckled. “Neither is a pleasing prospect.”  
“Oh we’ll definitely find darkspawn. They are everywhere down here.” Aiden said grimly.   
Max groaned. “You are such a downer.”  
After several long minutes of agonizingly slow process, the lift finally touched down at the bottom of the fissure where a female dwarf wearing armor was counting the dead.   
Max stepped off the lift, glad to be on solid ground again, and walked over to the dwarf talking under her breath.  
“Korut...Magarl...Novric...Your names will not be forgotten.” The dwarf said as she carved the names down on a slab of rock.   
“You must be Shaper Valta.” Max said as he approached.  
The dwarf looked up from the slab and gave a slight bow. She had brown hair tied neatly in a ponytail and blue, almost grey eyes. Her face was very pale like most dwarves living underground. The lack of sunlight ensured that. But she did have surprisingly rosy cheeks and Max could see a smile creeping behind her serious demeanor.   
“Atrast vala, Inquisitor.” She nodded to Aiden. “And you must be the Warden. It is an honor. The Shaperate welcomes you to the Deep Roads.” She said as she shied away from the stream of light cascading into the fissure.  
Max smiled at her. “You look as though you're hiding from something.”  
“As a citizen of Orzammar, even a glimpse of your sky could cost me my position and render me casteless.” Valta explained.  
Oghren groaned. “And there's the reason why I don't like city dwarves. If you all need me, I'll be checking the perimeter for darkspawn.”  
Alistair frowned. “Oghren, you are a Warden. You don't need to check the perimeter for darkspawn; you can sense them.”  
“I know.” Was Oghren’s reply as he walked away.   
“So what does a Shaper do, exactly?” Max asked.  
“They chronicle the life and times of the dwarves.” Aiden answered for Valta. Having spent almost years worth of his time in the Deep Roads, he was quite familiar with dwarven customs and history. “Shapers are essentially historians. Also scholars and genealogists. Shapers preserve knowledge in the Memories, an archive in Orzammar. They record Memories in lyrium to ensure they never fade. They are very meticulous about just about every detail. Like worse than when Varric tells you every single minor detail in a story.”  
Valta smiled. “What he said.”  
“Are there others around?” Morrigan asked.  
Valta shook her head. “There's nothing to be done here but account for the dead. The rest are deeper into the Roads. Our situation has worsened since we contacted Skyhold.” Valta said sadly.   
Max watched as rocks fell from the sides of the chasm from a small tremor.   
“The quakes collapsed this mine and shattered a seal keeping the darkspawn at bay. The Legion of the Dead hasn't been able to mend the broken seal- and we can't afford to lose any more lyrium.”  
Cassandra raised an eye. “Orzammar deals with darkspawn all the time. Why request the Inquisition’s help?”  
“The Legion isn't prepared for this level of disaster, and the Grey Wardens haven't answered our calls for aid.”  
Aiden grimaced. “The Grey Wardens are still recovering from Corypheus’s influence.”  
“In any case, a threat to the flow of lyrium, no matter how small, requires immediate response. The Inquisition is the only force we can rely upon. If we can't get this mess cleaned up, there will be chaos above and below the surface.”  
Max grinned. “Don't worry. The Inquisition stands ready to aid Orzammar.”  
Valta nodded her thanks. “Without a steady supply of lyrium, things on the surface will get even worse.”  
Max chuckled and turned to Cassandra. “Things on the surface are going fairly well for the most part, last I checked.”  
Cassandra smirked at him.  
The chasm shook violently and suddenly, throwing everyone off balance.   
Without warning, Valta tackled Max to the ground as a large boulder crashed down onto the spot they had been standing just seconds before. Valta helped Max back up to his feet as Cassandra made sure he was alright.  
Valta winked at him. “Apologies for pushing you. I fear the damage that tremor caused. Please, if you would follow me to the Legion camp.”  
“Lead the way.” Max said as the group began to follow Valta along a narrow path carved into the cliff. Max glanced below and could see hundreds of tiny lights at the bottom of the chasm, flickering dimly in the darkness. He pointed at them. “What are those? Campfires?”  
Alistair moved over to him and looked down. “Darkspawn. Those are their torches.”  
Max whistled. “Damn. There must be hundreds of them.”  
“Millions.” Aiden corrected from his place out front.  
“If it had a body made from immortal stone, it would not be fearful.” Shale said with a cackle.  
They continued on the path for many minutes before Aiden suddenly sighed, as if he was tired. “Ogre approaching. Battle positions.” He ordered.   
“Ogre? As in an ogre?” Max asked anxiously as he took his stilettos off his back.  
“There are no other kinds.” Sten stated, moving out in front to stand beside Shale and Aiden. Zevran fell in line with Morrigan while Oghren stepped in front of them, brandishing his axe next to Alistair. It was standard formation for the group of old friends. The heavy hitters took the brunt of whatever attack came their way and gave as good as they got if not better, while protecting the lesser armored fighters like mages or archers. If the enemy broke through the initial defense, the second wall of heavier hitters would stand ready as the rogues would dash around taking down any grunts. And the entire time the mages/archers would be providing cover fire. It was a simple yet effective tactic the group had used since their time during the Blight.  
“Everyone ready?” Aiden asked.   
“Yes.” Valta answered, stepping up beside Oghren with a sword and shield.   
“Yes?” Max said uncertainty. He had never seen an ogre so he had no idea what to expect. He had heard all the stories like everyone else about the fearsome creatures and how deadly they were. Many a strong warrior have fallen to an ogre. And Aiden, as well as the others in the group, had killed dozens of the creatures. Even still, Max was nervous. He had been taught growing up to always expect the worst. That way, you'll be prepared. But Max wasn't sure that he could prepare for something like darkspawn. The way people describe them, they make it seem like they are the most terrifying things in the world. And Max was not looking forward to finding out if they spoke the truth.  
The ground underneath them began to shake but not from the quakes.  
And charging out from a side tunnel came a huge lumbering creature made from the stuff of nightmares. It was near three times the size of a man, even taller than Corypheus had been, with broad powerful arms rippling with raw muscle. It was a mountain of brute strength. Atop its head were two massive horns that curled up and then downward towards the earth. It's hands were nearly twice the size of its head and had long studded claws at the edge of its fingertips. It wore iron gauntlets and crude looking boots along with armor around its wide waist. But it was its face that was truly terrifying. It's head was deathly white with black surrounding its small beady eyes that glowed yellow in the dim light. In the place of its nose was just an empty space. And it's wide mouth was filled with rotten decaying but still sharp jagged teeth. It snarled at them and Max swore it's face looked like that of a skeleton’s.   
Max's breath was taken away by the horrifying monster like creature standing before them. And Aiden and the others had faced dozens upon dozens of these monsters.  
Max flinched as the ogre roared a challenge. It smelled the taint in three of the puny fresh meat before it. It hadn't feasted on flesh in while and felt the need to kill. The ogre eyed the group hungrily. It beat its chest and roared once more. And was surprised when one of the meat roared back. The meat out in front was the one that issued the challenge. And so the ogre decided that the meat out in front would be the first to die. To be rent apart and devoured. It charged, heading straight at the group and Aiden.   
Aiden stood calmly, awaiting the ogre. The ogre lunged at him and suddenly found itself slamming into solid rock as Shale stepped in front of Aiden, stopping the ogre in its speeding tracks. It suddenly found itself locked in a battle for dominance as it struggled with the rock to gain the upper hand. Aiden slipped out from behind Shale and with one lightning quick thrust, sank his swords into the ogre’s unprotected belly, spilling its blackened blood. The ogre roared with great fury and barreled down against Shale, forcing her back. It lunged at Aiden, fingers and claws outstretched. Aiden slashed its jaw and it screamed in pain as its lower jaw fell to the ground in a bloodied heap. Aiden jumped up and brought his other sword deep into the ogres skull. The ogre staggered and fell back. Aiden twisted the blade even further into its hardened skull, making sure it was dead before he got to his feet. He wiped the black blood off his swords on a small boulder and readjusted his bow on his shoulder that had fallen down to his elbow during the very quick and one sided fight. He looked up at Max who was staring slack jawed at the Warden in complete awe.   
“You..you just...holy shit.” Max managed to say.  
Aiden said nothing. His mouth only twitched in a smile as he gestured to the group to continue.   
Zevran patted Max on the back as he passed, nodding in Aiden's direction. “Dreamy, ain't he?”  
Valta seemed worried. “If the ogre reached this point, the Legion must be overwhelmed. Let us hurry.”  
The group moved on through tunnels with walls mixed with rock and ancient carved dwarven architecture. The walls were lit dimly, providing just enough light to get by without stumbling every couple feet.   
“I will never get used to the stench of darkspawn.” Alistair muttered. “They corrupt everything, even the air. This place needs some scented candles to make it smell better.”  
Soon, they started to hear sounds of fighting. They rounded a bend and walked into a large fairly open hall with towering columns. On the far side of the hall was a small force of dwarves fighting with a larger force of darkspawn which were coming from a large newly formed hole in the wall. A dwarf wielding a broadaxe was shouting orders as he cut down darkspawn after darkspawn like he had been doing it his whole life. “Get those charges to the tunnels! And will somebody prime the sodding fuses!”  
“Genlocks!” Aiden shouted a warning at the dwarves but for some, it was too late as miniature ogre looking darkspawn rushed out of the tunnels and pummeled against the dwarves resistance.   
“Morrigan!” Aiden shouted as the group surged forward. Morrigan understood and put up a barrier around the remaining dwarven warriors. Bolstered by reinforcements, the defenders were able to push back the darkspawn forces to the opened tunnel. With more seasoned fighters, the darkspawn were defeated.   
“Get back!” Aiden ordered as the group fell back to a safe distance from the tunnel as Oghren primed the fuses and bolted to safety. With a boom, the tunnels collapsed, closing the hole the darkspawn had been coming in through.   
“Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Get some rubble you nug humpers!” The dwarven Warden shouted.   
Morrigan smiled at him. “As I recall, nug humping is something that you once did in a drunken stupor.”  
Oghren glared at her. “Details, details.”  
She grinned. “Are important.   
Max eyed the dwarf. “You humped a nug? What compelled you to do that?” He asked, appalled.   
“Call it professional curiosity. And I was drunk off my ass. That didn't help.”  
Max threw up a little in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will continue the Descent and also be of what those left behind at Skyhold are up to.   
> And I don't need to tell you this but I feel evil for just thinking it so I'll tell you anyway: I have some plans for what's in the foreseeable future(obviously) and what I have in store is most likely going to break some people's hearts and/or cause your blood to boil with anger. I know I know, I'm evil. I just like to tease stuff haha! But either way, hopefully, you won't be able to stop reading it. When it happens that is. Its gonna be a gut wrenching thing that's for sure. It's coming up though. Soon.


	78. A Titan? That's Big Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the action in the Deep Roads and Hawke is up to usual activities. Plus, Leliana gets a pleasant surprise

CHAPTER SEVENTY FOUR

The dwarves, now that they didn't have to worry about being torn apart by darkspawn, set up a base camp while Morrigan with the help of Zevran, went around checking for wounds.  
Max left the group and joined Aiden as he walked over to where Valta and the dwarf with the broadaxe were. The dwarf was wearing Legion of the Dead armor and had dark brown hair tied loosely behind his head. A bushy beard wrapped around his chin. Like most underground dwarves, his face was pale and he had markings on his skin. He was sharpening his axe using a small grindstone as he sat on a step.  
Valta presented him to Max and Aiden. It was obvious she held him in great regard. “Inquisitor, meet Lieutenant Renn: a veteran of the Fifth Blight and one of the Legions finest commanders.”  
Renn snorted with laughter. “Someone paid her to say that.” He said as he stood up. “Appreciate the help, Inquisitor. Collapsing that seal bought us time. Blighters had the run of these tunnels for days. Now they have a roadblock.”  
Aiden grinned and extended his hand which Renn shook. “Aiden. Happy to help. We will do all we can to help.”  
Max raised an eye. “And who put you in charge?”  
Aiden smiled. “You did, when you asked if I could guide us.”  
Renn was taken aback. “Wait, you said your name was Aiden? As in the Warden Aiden? The Hero of Ferelden?”  
Aiden nodded. “I have been called that before.”  
Renn gave a salute. “Warden. It is an honor.”  
Aiden shrugged. “I don’t see why. I’m not worth honoring.”  
“But you are a hero.”  
Aiden smiled. “And what makes a hero? Five seconds of often misplaced courage. That’s all it takes to be a hero. Thats all it took for me to be one.”  
Renn shook his head. “Your actions during the Blight say otherwise.”  
Max rubbed the back of his neck. “Hello, still remember me? You know, the guy who saved all of Thedas?”  
Renn glanced at Max for a second. “Yeah, I’ve heard of you too. You’re great.” Renn turned back to Aiden, staring at him admiringly.  
Valta smirked. “Renn, you are drooling.”  
“Am not.”  
Max groaned and asked, “So how many Deep Roads are there? How far down do they go?”  
Aiden nodded, returning to business. “They’ll take you from one side of Thedas to the other. If you have a death wish. They aren’t so much a ‘road’ rather than a series of confusing tunnels. And as far as depth is concerned, nobody alive really knows how far down they stretch.”  
“What would happen if you fell down them?”  
Aiden laughed. “You’d die, that’s what would happen. So try to keep that to a minimum of zero, okay?”  
Renn grinned. “If you did fall, try to scream the entire way down so that we might learn how far they go.”  
Max snickered. “Whether I fall to my death or not, the Legion of the Dead has the Inquisition’s full support.” he declared.  
Renn smiled in appreciation. “That's the best news I've heard since the quakes began. Actually, the only good news.”  
Suddenly, one of the dwarven statues standing at a corner of the hall crumpled as a particular earthquake began.  
“Take cover!” Max shouted as rocks started to fall from the ceiling. Valta covered her ears as the ground shook.  
As the quakes subsided, Valta looked at Renn. “You heard that, yes? The rhythm in the tremors? It's clearer. Stronger. More insistent.”  
Renn sighed. “I hear it. Doesn't prove a thing.”  
“Hear what?” Asked Max.  
“These quakes are not a natural disaster. They're deliberate. There's an...intelligence behind them.” Valta explained.  
Renn rolled his eyes.  
“I don't think the lieutenant agrees with you.” Max said with a smile.  
Renn rubbed his beard. “Look, there is something strange causing the quakes. I'm just not sure what.”  
“Can you explain what you mean by that?” Aiden asked patiently.  
“I found an ancient text during an expedition with Renn last year. At the time, it was just a curiosity. But now… The text describes giant creatures-called “Titans”- living deep underground. They ‘sing’ in the Stone, shaping it. When the quakes began, I believe we heard that rhythm. I believe a Titan is causing all this destruction.”  
Aiden hummed thoughtfully. “I've never heard of a Titan before. What can you tell us about them?”  
“The text I found predates the First Blight.”  
Max whistled. “Damn. That's old.”  
She continued. “It's pages had mostly rotted away. And there's no mention of the Titans in Orzammar’s Memories. Which tells you something.”  
“Well all I heard was an earthquake. How is it you and Renn hear a rhythm?” Max asked.  
“Our people have a strong connection to the Stone. We feel it in a way topsiders cannot.”  
“Shapers have great stone sense. And Valta’s better than most. She never gets lost.” Valta said with a smirk.  
“Well Oghren has told me he's never heard the Stone before, even when he lived in the city.” Aiden said.  
Both Valta and Renn shrugged.  
“At any rate, mysterious songs often lure people to their deaths- or to an Archdemon. Which we sure as hell are not going to investigate. As soon as I hear an Old God, I will force everyone to return to the surface. I've already saved the world from one Blight and I'm not going to do it again. Not if I can help it.” Aiden pointed out.  
Valta frowned. “The rhythm isn't a song ,exactly. It sounds like...air flowing through lungs.”  
Renn snickered. “Air that can collapse a whole mine.”  
“Even if something is causing these earthquakes, it's not necessarily a Titan.” Max said.  
Renn nodded. “Aye. You'd think the Memories would at least mention them. For all we know, that text was a bedtime story. We can't be sure until we find the source.”  
“The rhythm I sense in the quakes is emanating from somewhere far below. The Stone will lead us there.” Valta said confidently. And if it comes to a fight, that's where you all will come in. There's a lift at the side passage nearby. Ready when you are.” Valta said.  
Max groaned. “Not another lift. Isn't one enough?”  
Aiden chuckled. “You might want to get over your fear of heights. They don't call this place the ‘Deep’ Roads for nothing. We should tell the others what we plan to do.”  
“They're going to have a field day with this.” Max muttered.  
Aiden looked sidelong at the younger man. “No, they're going to feel at home.”

Leliana jumped as her belly suddenly fluttered from the inside. She was sitting in the garden at Skyhold playing cards with Hawke, Isabela, and Aiden's older brother Fergus who had arrived a few days prior. He had been planning on surprising his brother with the visit but was disappointed to find that Aiden had already left for the next crisis that required his attention. But he planned on staying at Skyhold until the group that left for the Deep Roads returned. In the meantime, he had been keeping his future sister in law company.  
When Leliana had asked if he wanted to play a game of cards with the infamous Hawke and Pirate Captain Isabela, Fergus wholeheartedly agreed. He hadn't met either the last time he was at Skyhold so he jumped at the chance to spend some time with them.  
Hawke raised his head up from his place on Isabela’s lap and looked at Leliana. “What was that for?” He asked casually.  
“I...think I just felt movement. Maybe a kick?” Leliana said, her heart beating faster in her chest at the idea. Her baby was alive! And apparently, it was moving.  
Fergus smiled and glanced at her swollen belly. “It seems like the babe is adventurous. Reminds me of the father.”  
Leliana blushed, feeling happy.  
Isabela took another card from the deck. “I have to say, Leliana, you look good. Most pregnant woman I've met were much wider than you. And grouchier.”  
Leliana snickered. “I'll take that as a compliment.”  
She jumped once more as her baby moved again. The feeling would take some getting used to.  
Hawke groaned as he laid his head back against Isabela’s lap. “So, I have to ask: how many times have you tried to have a kid? My guess is fifty.” He grunted when Isabela elbowed him in the ribs.  
“What? Too low? Yeah, that is too low. My new guess is one hundred and twenty seven.”  
Isabela elbowed him again, this time with more force. “Hawke, don’t be rude.” she turned to Leliana. “You don’t have to answer his question. I mean, unless you wish to.”  
Leliana squirmed in her seat. “I don’t feel comfortable talking about my personal life with Aiden.  
Hawke grinned. “Is he cocksure? He Grey your Warden? Taint your darkspawn? Explore your Deep Roads? I can go on if you'd like.”  
Fergus grimaced. “Please don't.”  
Hawke and Isabela laughed. “You got those from me.” Isabela said, still laughing.  
Hawke leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. “The best jokesters steal from others. Oh, and I believe I win this round.” He said, placing his cards down on the table causing the others to groan in defeat.  
Fergus nodded to Hawke and Isabela. “So how did the two of you meet?” He had heard all about their exploits and why they are so famous, or rather infamous, but he had never heard about how the two actually met.  
“I saved her life during a bar fight. Afterwards, she begged me to sleep with her but I resisted her charms for I am a gentleman.” Hawke said, smiling.  
Isabela gasped and hit him. “Bullshit.”  
Hawke chuckled. “What? That's how I remember it.”  
“Well that isn't how it happened.I got into a bar fight which I then promptly won. And then you showed up with that same grin on your face and sensing that you were different than other men, I asked if you would help me with something. And I did not beg you to sleep with me, all I did was flirt not so subtly. Besides, you would have slept with me regardless.”  
Leliana smiled. “As I recall Isabela, you are a goddess in bed.”  
Hawke groaned, turning over on his side so that his head was buried in Isabela’s stomach. “I forgot. Aiden had a threesome with you two. Lucky bastard.”  
Fergus coughed, choking on air. “Err, what?”  
Both women laughed and Isabela winked at him.  
Fergus shook his head in disbelief. Then shivered. “Ugh. Now the image is in my head.”  
Which only made the two women laugh harder.  
“Before I get sick, I’ll change the subject. Leliana, do you have any thoughts of what you are going to name the child?”  
Leliana nodded as she replaced a card in the deck.  
Fergus waited expectantly but when it became clear that Leliana wasn't going to say anything, he sighed. “You aren't going to tell us, are you?”  
Leliana shook her head, her eyes twinkling. “Not even a hint.”  
Hawke snickered. “I see why Aiden likes you so much. Your a tease.”  
“I can attest to that.” Isabela said happily.  
Hawke moaned into her stomach.

The next morning saw Hawke, Varric, and Sera carefully and quietly draw lewd pictures on Bethany’s sleeping face. After agonizing over who to prank, they fell on Bethany. They would have done Bull but they knew he would get them back. If they had done Fenris then he would have done his magic fisting thing. And if they had pranked Aveline, most likely she would have flat out killed them. So they decided to prank Bethany, being that she was least likely to hurt or get them back in response.  
Hawke was in the middle of drawing a pair of breasts on her cheeks and Sera was busy drawing a penis on her forehead. While Varric kept watch for anyone that might catch them in the act.  
“Shh. If we wake her up, we are screwed.” Hawke whispered.  
Sera giggled. “Wouldn't that be fun?”  
“No. No it would not be. It would not be beneficial to our health.”  
Varric snickered. “Got that right. Sunshine might light our hair on fire.”  
“She isn't that mean. Maybe just shoot a fireball or two at us.” Hawke said as he finished with the final touches on his artwork.  
Sera glanced at him. “So where's your pirate lass?”  
“Odd question to ask at the moment.”  
Sera shrugged. “So?”  
“If you must know, Bela is still sleeping. She looked so peaceful all curled up in the blankets with her soft hair sprawled over her body, I didn't want to wake her up for a simple prank.”  
Sera chuckled quietly. “Aww, that's cute. You're a big softie with her. Except I doubt you are soft whenever you are with her. You know, down there.” She said as she backed away.  
“Of course I am. She's special to me. Like no one else is. I can't imagine my life without her. She completes me. Plus, have you seen the size of her tits? She lets me play with them so of course I'm not going to wake her up this early.” Hawke said as he watched the elf back away. He wondered why.  
“Hawke?” He heard Bethany say accusingly.  
He flinched and turned back towards his sister.  
“Yes dearest one?”  
She glared at him. “What did you put on my face?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Hawke…”  
“Ehh yeah, um...hey look, a dragon!” Hawke said before spinning around and speeding away, grabbing Varric and flinging him over his shoulder on the way with Sera following closely behind. Bethany jumped out of bed and gave chase.  
They ran downstairs and passed Leliana and Cullen on their way to breakfast. Hawke nearly barreled into the pregnant woman at full speed but at the last second he sidestepped her and continued on his way, running away from his furious sister. He shouted sorry before they ran out of sight.  
Cullen shook his head as he put a hand on Leliana's shoulder. “All good?”  
She smiled. “All good.”  
They stepped into the hall and Cullen pulled a chair out for her to sit down in. She nodded her thanks and sat down as he pushed her in before sitting down himself beside her. One of the kitchen staff placed a tray of eggs and bacon on the table before moving on.  
Cullen reached for the bacon, placing a large portion on his plate. As he started to munch on the juicy meat, he looked at Leliana who was piling the eggs onto her own plate in heaps. Within seconds, she had the entire helping of eggs in a large pile on her plates. With enthusiastic bites, she rapidly began to eat. On any other day, he would have teased her but not this time. She was eating for two after all.  
“I received a report earlier this morning from the Storm Coast.” Cullen informed her as he drank from a glass of water.  
Leliana paused, her fork still hanging in the air. “And?”  
“Aiden, Max and the others have begun the descent.”  
She took an almost shaky breath, placing her fork down. She said a wordless prayer to herself.  
“What do you think they'll find down there?”  
She took a deep breath. “Only the Maker knows.”  
Cullen took another bite out of his bacon. “Do you think they'll be alright?”  
“I pray they will be. But again, only the maker knows if they will be fine. They have to go deep into the Roads, where the darkspawn are thickest and deadliest. Any sane person will consider that they could be hurt. Or even killed.”  
Cullen nodded. “And what about you? What'll you do if Aiden gets hurt? Or killed? If that man can in fact be beaten. If I might ask.”  
Leliana looked up from her plate and stared at him sadly. Quietly, almost inaudibly, she said, “Only the Maker knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In truth, I've already picked names for Aiden/Leliana's kid. I think you'll like it. It has great sentimental meaning to the two characters. And this chapter (at least after the Titan stuff) didn't have any particular direction I was going with it so that's why it might seem a little bumpy.  
> Next chapter will have a whole lot of darkspawn fighting and Aiden and friends kicking ass. Also, there may or not be something horrible that happens. I haven't decided yet if it'll be this next chapter or a later one. Sweet Maker, people are going to hate me hehe


	79. And the Light is Extinguished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others do battle with the darkspawn as they venture ever deeper down into the Deep Roads. Aiden and his friends are fully in their element.   
> I have an idea. A horrible one.

CHAPTER SEVENTY FIVE

“I hope we don’t run into an emissary.” Valta said as the stone lift carried them lower into the ground. This lift was even slower than the first one. Almost agonizingly so.  
Aiden sighed. “Now we definitely will.”  
“What’s so bad about emissaries?” Max asked, looking around as the light slowly subsided. He started to breathe a little quicker, feeling as if the shadows were suffocating him. Cassandra slipped her hand into his and squeezed comfortingly. She had sensed he was getting nervous. She smiled at him, letting him know he was not alone.  
“Most darkspawn are mindless killing machines, connected by the Blight. But emissaries are intelligent-and use magic.” Aiden said.  
Morrigan nodded. “Nasty things. Some are even smart enough to speak.”  
Alistair snickered. “You have to take their whole head to wipe the grin off their face. Seems fair, right?”  
Sten growled. “They fall to a blade like any other creature.”  
Cassandra eyed Aiden. “What should we do if we encounter such a creature?”   
“Treat it like a rebel mage. Dodge or block it’s spells and get in close. And if that fails, let someone else have a go. And if that doesn’t work, sic Shale on it.”  
Max got his breathing under control and asked Aiden, “So how many darkspawn do you sense?”  
Even before he finished the sentence, Aiden was shaking his head. As was Alistair and Oghren. “Don’t ask. You don’t want to know.”  
Max groaned. “You do realize that practically says there are a lot, right?”  
Oghren laughed. “Maybe thats why he said it. Just to freak ya out.”  
Max gulped. “Well if so, it worked.”  
Oghren gave Max a hearty pat on the back. “Don’t worry Inquisitor. Uncle Oghren is here.”  
“And that’s a good thing?” Morrigan said with a sly smile.  
The group waited in silence as the lift reached the bottom. They stepped off, walking in formation along the winding tunnels. The only light to be found was a few dimly lit torches that cast shadows over the walls. They were too deep underground for sunlight to penetrate the darkness. And every now and then, a rock would fall clattering down to the floors and every time, Max would jump a little bit. His entire body was on edge. At every corner, he fully expected an armada of darkspawn to be waiting for them. He tried to relax his body and found that he couldn’t. I hope we aren’t down here too long. I don’t know how much more of this I can take and we haven’t even been down for a day. I think.  
“How do you stand this? This endless darkness and potential ambushing?” He asked Alistair as they walked.  
Alistair shrugged. “You get used to it after several years. Then this place almost becomes a second home.”  
Max shook his head, new admiration for the Wardens shining in his eyes. He doubted that he could be able to do what they did, fighting monstrous creatures in the dark.   
“How many times have you been down here?”  
Alistair snickered. “More times than I'd like.”  
“And Aiden? How many times has he been down here? Do you know?”  
Alistair frowned. “I'm not sure.”  
That question had come up in conversation several times in the past. Even he had no idea how many trips Aiden had taken down to the Deep Roads. Each time he Alistair had asked his friend, the man would veer the conversation away. He knew Aiden didn't want to answer in order to save him the worry but that never stopped Alistair from worrying regardless. Wardens often shared with each other how many times they've gone to the Roads but Aiden never shared. Which meant either it was a very large number of times or a very small number. And Alistair knew it was not a small number. In all the years he had know the Hero, he had never found out how many times Aiden had journeyed down. He had feeling that if he did find out, the number would terrify him. And honestly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. It was a decided gap in his education about Aiden.  
Suddenly Aiden, Alistair, and Oghren all froze and closed their eyes. Moments later, loud screeches echoed throughout the tunnels.   
Aiden sighed, unstrapping his swords from his sides as the others readied their own weapons. “Shrieks. It had to be shrieks.”  
“I thought you'd be used to all kinds of darkspawn.” Renn said as he twirled his axe.   
“We all have preferences.”  
“What's so bad about these shrieks?” Cassandra asked, slinging her shield off her back and taking her sword out of its sheath.   
“Damn things are like the assassins of the darkspawn, almost like Shadows are for Red Templars. Sneaky little bastards.” Oghren spat as he joined the warriors out in front, facing the direction the screeches came from.  
Aiden brandished his swords, electricity sparking off of them along with a haze of red. He faced the open tunnel and caught a glimpse of a shimmering form darting around the corner.   
“They're watching us. Waiting to see what we’ll do.” He whispered to the group.   
“Why?” Max whispered back.  
“Because. They are waiting for us to turn back and run, assuming from their screeches. That way, they can cut us down from behind.” Aiden informed him.  
“Well we aren't going to flee, right?”  
Aiden smiled, his eyes full of glee. “No. We are not.”  
“Let's get this over with, shall we?” Morrigan said as she spun her staff, shooting a ball of fire at some unknown force. Max was surprised when the seemingly randomly fired ball hit something previously invisible. A pale humanoid creature wearing ragged cloth and a jagged helmet covering its face, fell to the stony floor dead. Instead of arms, it had long sharp spikes. Yellow teeth could be seen jutting out from under its crude helmet. It fell to the ground without a sound.   
All was silent. No one breathed, their eyes scanning in front of them for more. Nothing happened for a second.   
Two seconds.   
Three.   
And then Shale swung her arm, throwing a once invisible Shriek into the wall. Suddenly, a small group of the creatures appeared as if out of nowhere and attacked.  
They crashed into the defenders with incredible force. But the defender held fast. Shale tossed one away while Sten split another in half. Oghren cleaved one with his axe and dared for another to try its luck. Alistair and Cassandra blocked two with their shields before swiping. Morrigan lit a couple of the Shrieks that were trying to get behind the group on fire. Zevran watched her back, making sure no Shriek got too close to her. Renn and Valta worked together to kill a larger one. And Max stood, not sure of what to do as Aiden single handedly slew five of the creatures in a manner of seconds. In less than a minute, the fight was over. And none of the seasoned defenders had gotten even a scratch.  
Max caught Aiden's eye and the Warden frowned at him. “Next time, don't just stand there slack jawed and help out.”   
“I didn't really get the chance to help out considering how you and the others killed them all before I could get a chance.”  
“Don't worry. You'll get your chance. Let's keep moving.” Aiden ordered as the group continued on.   
Max was starting to get annoyed by this version of Aiden. He wasn't liking how serious and depressing the Warden was being. It was like Aiden was a different person down here. Max understand that the situation they were in was no laughing matter but still, it wouldn't hurt for Aiden to be a bit more inspirational. Or at the very least, put a smile on his face.   
The group soon came to locked door, only opened by placing some odd gears on it. After passing through the door, they eventually came to a small open hall with a number of darkspawn roaming in it.  
Aiden whispered an order to Morrigan who broke cover following Alistair as he ran out into the open with his shield up to deflect any oncoming projectiles. Morrigan paralyzed the darkspawn in their place as the rest in the group charged in, cutting the darkspawn down before they could retaliate. This time, Max killed two of the creatures. And as he pulled his blades out of the corpse of the last, the whole tunnel shook with another tremor. He flinched. Each time a tremor could be felt, he swore that the walls would cave in. At least if that happened, Harding would dig us up. He thought.  
“The rhythm in the tremors, it echoes through the Stone. This way…” Valta said as she pointed to a side tunnel.   
They follows the tunnel, killing the occasional giant spider along the way, before reaching a mini bridge. On the other side of the bridge were two large Genlocks carrying enormous shields.   
Aiden looked over the situation and whispered to the group, “Right. This is what we will do…”  
Max sighed and unclipped a small ice grenade from his belt. He stepped around the corner and tossed the grenade at the two Genlock’s feet. When it hit the ground, it exploded and froze over the two darkspawn. Allowing Sten and Shale to calmly walk over and shatter them to bits.  
Aiden raised an eye questioningly at Max.  
“A little parting gift from Hawke. He gave me four of those bad puppies.”  
Renn laughed and slapped Max on the back. “Mind if you ask him for the recipe when we get out of here? The Legion could sure use some of those down here.”  
They continued on and as they walked, Max moved away from the group to inspect some interesting looking carvings.  
Another tremor shook the tunnels. Now they were just getting annoying.  
“Look out!" Cried Aiden as he tackled Max to the ground not even seconds before a particularly large boulder fell from the ceiling.  
Max coughed from the dust that had arose from the ground.  
"Max, are you alright?" Cassandra asked worriedly as she and the others in their small group hurried over.  
"He's fine. Just stupid." Grunted Aiden as he stood.  
Max frowned. "Stupid? How am I stupid?"  
"Because you veered away from the group after I specifically told you not to. What was so important it made you disobey my orders?"  
"I saw some interesting carvings on the walls and I wanted to get a closer look at them."  
"So you almost got yourself killed because some random cuts into a wall caught your fancy?" asked Aiden angrily.  
"Yeah that sounds about right."  
"Never disobey my orders again, understand?"  
Max cleared his throat. "Excuse you but you don't order me around. If anything, you obey me."  
"Not down here!" Snapped Aiden. " his tone grew softer. "Max, you didn't ask me along just for polite conversation. You asked me to come here with you because I have more experience with the Deep Roads than anyone else you know. You asked me to help and be your guide and this is what my help is like."  
Max sighed. "I know, I know. It's just, I didn't expect how different you'd be down here."  
Morrigan gave a slight smirk. "Don't worry Max. It surprised me too the first time we came down here."  
"This isn't Corypheus, Max. The things down here are far more dangerous than anything you've fought on the surface. And the earthquakes are not helping. If you want to make it out of the Deep Roads alive, you need to listen to me. Even if that means following my orders." Aiden's demeanor changed. "I know that goes against your religion and all but for now, you'll just have to deal with it."  
"Alright Warden. I understand. Down here, you are the big boss. From now on oh Supreme Leader, my every move will be yours to decide." Max said with a bow.  
Aiden shook his head. "Don't be an ass."  
"But being an ass is sort of my specialty."  
"Then let me rephrase that: Don't be an ass or else I'll toss you into an abyss." Aiden said with a smile.  
"Are you threatening me, Warden? That's not very nice."  
"Just no more wandering willy nilly okay? I don't want to be the one to tell Evelyn you died down here in the dark.” Aiden said with a sigh.  
Once again, they continued on, walking for what seemed like hours. And who knew if it wasn't? Time was hard to judge this far underground.   
But pretty soon, Aiden felt a familiar thudding in the back of his mind. Which meant darkspawn were near. He counted at least thirty.  
He put up a hand, signaling for a halt. The group stopped as Aiden turned to them. “There's a large force ahead of us around this corner. Including two Ogres. Stick to the usual plan. Alistair, Valta, and Cassandra keep the smaller ones busy. Sten, Renn, and Shale you three focus on the Ogres. Zevran, make sure nothing sneaks up on us. And Morrigan, you know what to do, don't take risks and stay back with Zevran providing covering fire literally and figuratively.”  
Morrigan smiled at the redhead fondly. “Yes Aiden, I've done this before, remember?”  
“I know Morrigan. Just...be careful.”  
“I'm not going to be the one fighting them up close.”  
Aiden snickered. “True.”  
Max raised his hand. “Um, what about me?”  
“Make sure the Ogres don't get the upper hand on anyone.”  
“So basically go wherever I'm needed.”  
“Precisely.”  
“And what about you? What will you be doing? Cheering us on from the sidelines?”  
Aiden grinned at the younger man. “I will be killing darkspawn.”  
Aiden led the charge as the group rushed out around the corner and into a large open hall lit by several large fire pits. On the opposite side was a deep sudden drop off that made up the side of an enormous underground cavern. The cavern had to be at a mile or more wide and even deeper than that. There's no surviving a tumble down that hole. Max was able to think before being catapulted into battle with a force of around twenty five hemlocks as well as the two Ogres Aiden warned them about.   
The two groups crashed into each other and instantly grunts and growls could be heard as Max and the others pushed forward, gaining ground. Shale and Sten fought one of the Ogres near the edge of the abyss while Morrigan provided covering fire and healing magic to assist. Oghren and Zevran cut down any darkspawn dumb enough to face them. Alistair and Renn along with Valta made quick work of the creatures as they came. And Aiden, Max, and Cassandra killed any unoccupied darkspawn.   
Max parried a blow from a darkspawn’s crudely made sword and cut at its neck. It fell only to be replaced by another. This one lunged at Max, its sword aimed for his chest. Max jumped out of the way and sliced its leg off. It howled before Max chopped off its head, splattering blood everywhere. He felt Cassandra's sword cut through the air behind him and he turned to see another hemlock fall dead. They smiled at each other before returning to the fight.   
Aiden ducked under a sword and jabbed upward, his swords passing easily through the body of the darkspawn and forming an x as he heaved the body up only to toss it to the side. He launched into a trio of hemlocks overwhelming Zevran. He backstabbed one then hacked at another. Zevran shouted for him to duck and he did, Zevran’s dagger slipping past his head and into the neck of the last hemlock hassling him. Zevran nodded his thanks to his closest friend.  
“Aiden!” Morrigan's sudden shout of terror pierced the air.   
Aiden spun around and his heart leapt into his throat. Morrigan was desperately trying to hold the Ogre at bay as Shale and Sten lay on the ground several feet away dazed and confused. The Ogre had threw them aside and was now focused on Morrigan.  
Aiden dropped his swords and ran at the Ogre as if in slow motion, pulling his hidden daggers out of his trousers. The Ogre swiped at Morrigan, knocking her staff out of her hands. She fell to the ground. The mother of his child was now defenseless. With a running leap, he soared through the air and crashed into the Ogre, thrusting his daggers into its chest. He twisted the blades and the Ogre roared in pain as it grabbed weakly at Aiden. Aiden roared back in anger. This Ogre had tried to harm his Morrigan, one of his closest and oldest friends and the mother of his child. No way he was going to let any harm come to her.   
Aiden climbed up the Ogre’s chest to its neck using his daggers as handholds. When he reached its neck he took his daggers out only to impale them into its thick neck. Black blood spurted out of its wound. It's arms flailed uselessly as it staggered backwards.   
Aiden looked back and caught Morrigan's fearful eyes seconds before the Ogre fell backwards and off the edge of the cliff into the abyss, carrying Aiden with it.  
“AIDEN!!!” Morrigan screamed as the love of her life fell down into the endless abyss, until he was lost from sight.  
Aiden felt the air zip past him as he fell. He fell for what felt like minutes. And as he fell, the only thing he could think of was of the vision/dream the Nightmare demon had shown him in the Fade. Of his funeral and of Morrigan crying with Leliana before a pregnant Leliana said her final farewells to her beloved Warden.  
With a cry, he landed on top of the dead Ogre as they hit the ground. With a jolt of pain, he realized he was still alive but one of his legs was definitely broken as well as his shoulder. His head swimming, he struggled to his feet and slipped off the Ogre. With a grunt, he fell off. Aiden struggled to his feet and pulled a dagger out of the Ogre. He sensed hordes of darkspawn closing in on his position. He would face them with the courage of all his fellow fallen Wardens.   
An arrow flew out of the black darkness and struck his chest. He gasped, coughing out blood. Another arrow hit his arm and the dagger fell limply out of his hand. He swayed, feeling weaker than he had ever felt.   
A third arrow sank into his chest.   
And the defiant spark in Aiden: the Hero of Ferelden's eyes, was extinguished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well, shit. I don't suppose anyone was expecting that. The idea just popped into my head one day. Fucking Maker, I'm a horrible person who deserves to be eaten by a dragon. I know. I hope I didn't hint at this too much in previous chapters.   
>  Next chapter will be a mix of depressing(obviously) and of what Skyhold is doing. And again, I'm a terrible person. =(. But god damn that scene. I was all choked up...


	80. A Fallen Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others mourn the loss of Aiden. And do battle with a nest of darkspawn.  
> Please, I implore you good reader: bear with me. Like I said earlier, I have a plan. One that I don't think is all that bad if you are but patient.

CHAPTER SEVENTY SIX

“AIDEN!!!” Morrigan screamed as the others watched in horror as the beloved Hero fell into the dark abyss. As the final darkspawn died, Morrigan crawled to the edge and looked down over the abyss, hoping beyond hope that she would find Aiden clinging desperately to some rock face but she could see nothing but empty darkness. With a choked cry, she reached out as if his hand would suddenly shoot out of the pitch blackness and heave himself up. “Aiden…”  
Alistair stepped up to her and bowed his head, tears falling freely from his cheeks. He then said the Grey Warden motto that somehow and sadly defined Aiden's life. “In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death...Sacrifice.”  
“No, he can't be. He has to still be alive. He has to!” Morrigan cried.  
The group slowly massed together around Morrigan as she lay crying. Oghren was a sobbing hiccuping mess, punching the ground and cursing the Stone despite Renn and Valta’s presence. Zevran was staring at Aiden's swords as he held them in his hands. Tears were openly falling from Sten’s normally hardened eyes. Shale sorrowfully broke off a chunk of her crystals and tossed them over the edge. Alistair knelt down and hugged Morrigan, rocking back and forth. Max and Cassandra held each other in their arms, trying in vain to comfort the the other person. Renn and Valta stood at a respectful distance, allowing them to mourn the mighty Hero in relative peace. For all had lost someone close and dear to their hearts.   
“H- he could..he could still be alive. He could have survived the fall somehow..?” Morrigan said shakily. She could barely speak through the sobs being torn from her throat.  
Sten shook his head, still tearful. “Unlikely. No one could have survived falling that far. Not even the indestructible Warden.”  
“But-.”  
Alistair stroked her long black hair. “He's gone, Morrigan.”  
Morrigan cried out as if she had been hit. “Aiden! Wh- why? Why would he do something so stupid! Why?” She gasped out.  
Alistair held her tightly as she cried into his chest.   
Zevran sniffled. “He died doing what he did best: slaying darkspawn and protecting those closest to his heart.”  
Max stepped over to the witch and laid a hand on her shoulder. “He died saving you. I don't think he would have wanted it any other way.”  
Morrigan looked up at him, her eyes were red from crying. She looked broken and defeated, like she had given up on life. The light in her eyes had dimmed considerably.  
“What..what am I?...” she choked out shakily. “What am I going to tell our son? I can't just tell him that his father isn't coming home.” Her hand shot to her mouth as fresh tears began to fall. “Oh Maker….. H- how am I going to tell Leliana the only love in her life died to save me? How am I going to face Leliana? How am I- how am…Oh, Aiden…”  
Cassandra bowed her head. “May he find peace with the Maker.”  
“If anyone deserves peace, it's Aiden.” Alistair stated.  
Max could hear cries of darkspawn deep below. It sounded like they were cheering, if that was even possible. Max dried his tears and cleared his throat. There would time later to properly mourn their friend. But for now, they were in dangerous territory and had a job to do. And Max would get it done. For Aiden.  
“We should keep going.” He said quietly.   
No one paid him any attention.   
“Guys? Come on. We need to keep going.” He repeated.  
Again, no one listened.   
“Hey! Listen up!” barked Cassandra.  
Everyone jumped and looked up at the Seeker who nodded to Max.   
“Aiden is dead; there is nothing we can say or do to change that. But we can honor his sacrifice by stopping whatever is causing the earthquakes. We owe it to him.”  
Sten shook his head and growled in agreement. “And we owe it to the Warden Commander to kill every darkspawn in our way as we achieve this goal.”  
Oghren roared. “Oh when we are done down here, I am so getting a mage to bring that dumb nug humper back from the dead so I can kick his ass!”  
Shale nodded. “I will personally slay all the fiendish birds in its honor.”  
Zevran placed Aiden’s swords on his back, replacing them with his own daggers. The elf caught Max's eyes and nodded grimly.  
Alistair wiped Morrigan's tears away and helped her up, his arm draped around her to steady her. “Aiden lived a hero and died a hero. I will make this known throughout every inch of the world, I swear it.” The blonde declared.  
Morrigan sniffled, looking back at the abyss. “I promise you Aiden: I will do everything I can to make sure Leliana is alright. I will look after her child like as if it is my own and under my watchful eye, nothing will harm either one of them. I will raise Kieran into a man that you would be proud of. And I will never stop loving you. This I swear. As long as there is life in me, I will uphold this oath.” She whispered.  
“Oghren, can you..?” Max asked.  
Oghren nodded and began to slowly lead the group further towards another stone lift. As the group slowly walked away, Max took one last glance at the abyss.   
You said earlier that all it takes to be a hero is five more seconds of courage. I say you are wrong. You either are the luckiest person in the world or are cursed because your entire life was made of five seconds of courage. You showed me what it means to be a leader and a hero, countless times over. And I only hope that one day, I will be half the hero you were. Goodbye, my friend. Rest well. I dare say no one deserves it more than you do. Max thought before following the others onto the lift.   
The lift, like the others, lowered itself very slowly. Leaving them time to think and mourn.   
“Lost a good soldier in the Roads once. She fell down a hole. Found her three days later.” Renn said, trying to get their minds off of Aiden’s fate.  
Valta smiled. “He loves this story…”  
“She spent a whole day telling us all the strange things she saw while lost. A golden longboat floating in the air...packs of hairless children hunting nugs...a giant skeleton on a throne...and even a king with fluffy ears.”  
“Was it true?” Max asked, his eyes full of wonder.  
“Never found out. She woke up the next day and couldn't remember any of it.”  
“Excuse me but can you two not be having story time? It's kind of a bad time.” Alistair said sharply.  
The rest of lift ride down was silent. With a slight bump, the lift reached rock and the group warily stepped off. Still in formation, except now with Alistair leading the way, they group pressed on, walking over a bridge and heading towards yet another tunnel.   
Valta tapped Max on the waist as they walked. “I've heard good things about your progress topside. That your bringing order to the chaos.”  
Max gave her a half smile. “That's what they tell me.”  
“We could use that down here.”  
Renn was still hell bent on taking everyone's minds off of the loss of their friend and kept telling them stories.   
“Almost lost my leg to a hurlock a few years back. Left a nasty scar.”  
“How'd you get away?” Max asked.  
Renn smiled. “Kicked it with the other leg.” He chuckled. “Seriously keep your guard up. They'll use your tongue as jewelry.”  
Cassandra snorted. Renn looked at her quizzically and Max grinned. “That means she likes you.”  
They continued on for several meters before Renn said, “I ever tell you about the time I fought alongside this one Warden-.” He shut his mouth quickly, realizing his mistake, but the dart had already been thrown.  
Morrigan froze, her chest heaving as she spun around and stared at Renn, her eyes full of hatred and despair. “I ever tell you about the time I met a Warden? He was the first person I have ever known to show kindness towards me. The first person to respect me. The first person I let my guard down around. The first real friend I ever had. The first person I truly loved. This same Warden went on to save the world and stop a Blight. This same Warden became the father of my child. This same Warden somehow made all of my hurt go away with just one sentence and Max me laugh and feel better when I was upset. This same Warden died protecting me. Go ahead and guess which Warden I am talking about. Go ahead, guess!” Morrigan shouted.  
Renn looked at his feet, avoiding her icy glare.  
“Do not speak of Wardens again. Not while in my presence.” The witch spat.  
The others in the group shot warning looks at the seasoned Legion member.   
Renn coughed. “Let's just continue in silence.”  
“I think that would be best.” Sten said curtly.  
They soon came to a large door. They could feel heat radiating off it from inside. Behind it they could also hear growls and screams, a clear indication they darkspawn massed beyond it.  
“Alistair's face hardened. “A nest. Wonderful.” He turned to Valta. “Please tell me that the rhythm isn't coming from beyond this nest.”  
She frowned. “Unfortunately it does.”  
Alistair sighed. “That's what I was afraid of.”  
“I take it a nest is bad news?” Max said.  
Oghren laughed. “Only if you are a coward. A nest is nothing compared to what we've killed in the past.”  
“Any advice?” Cassandra asked.  
Zevran nodded. “Don't die.”  
Shale cleared her throat. “Allow me.” She said before forcing the door open. Sten and Oghren stepped in first, followed by the other warriors with the two rogues and Morrigan behind them.  
They were in a large cavern that just so happened to be in flames. Smoke filled the area, making their eyes water. The smell of rotten flesh was in the air and the growls had only intensified when Shale had crashed open the door.  
“For Aiden!” Alistair cried as the group surged forward towards a bunch of Shrieks.   
Max ducked under one and stabbed another. One of them grazed his shoulder and he winced but otherwise kept fighting. They made quick work of the quick bastards before rushing off to take down some hurlocks.   
They then came to a crack in the stone leading to a long bridge teetering on the edge of a chasm. Two alpha Genlocks were blocking their path. Fearing a repeat of what happened to Aiden, Max tossed one of the two ice grenades he had left at the Genlocks, freezing them stiff so the warriors could kill them without fear of being pushed off into the chasm.   
The group pressed on until coming to a corner. I sense two Ogres and an Emissary. Watch for magic.” Alistair warned before the group charged into battle.  
Alistair, Max, and Morrigan fought the Emissary while the others took on the two Ogres.   
The Emissary shot powerful magic at them as they ran to it. Alistair threw his shield up, protecting himself and Max as Morrigan cast a barrier spell around herself. When the Emissary stopped, Alistair gave a battlecry and closed the distance, slashing the Emissary’s long legs as it floated in the air. Morrigan's staff shot bolts of lightning at it, hopefully weakening its magic. Max darted in and cut at it, trying to wear it down. It fell to its feet and swiped at Alistair but he blocked the attack with his sword and bashed the Emissary in the chest. With the wind knocked out of it, Alistair was able to put his Templar training to good use and suppress its magic. Allowing Morrigan to cast a spell that ripped its body apart. With its blood and entrails being flung as it's parts fell to the ground in a heap, Max turned to check on the others progress.   
“Cass!” He shouted in alarm as an Ogre picked her up in its huge hands. Max threw his chain and was flung, flying through the air and bringing his daggers down in the beasts eye sockets. It howled in pain, dropping Cassandra as it fell on its back. The Ogre reached up and swiped Max off, throwing him to the side. But Shale had already hurried up to it. With one heavy step, she crushed its face in. Max quickly got back to his feet and ran over to Cassandra, making sure she was alright. She would have a bruise from where the Ogre gripped her but otherwise, she was fine.  
Max released a pent up breath and turned just in time to see Sten practically toss Oghren onto the back of the last Ogre and final darkspawn in the area. With a shout of pure glee, Oghren cleaved the creature’s back in two, splitting the bone. The ogre cried out in agony only to be silenced by Sten as the hornless Qunari drove his greatsword up into its jaw and ultimately its head, killing it instantly.  
They had just killed every darkspawn in the nest in less than five minutes. Something that would have taken Max and his main inner circle at least ten minutes or so to do.   
Max looked around at the dead darkspawn and whistled. “I guess they don't call you all veterans for nothing.”  
Oghren smiled at him, his beard matted with darkspawn blood. “Aye Inquisitor, they don't.”

Dark. Eternal darkness. No light had reached this level in over three hundred years. Nothing save the strongest darkspawn came down this low. For there was nothing. No plants, no critters, no life. Nothing. Nothing but the vast empty darkness and silence. And the area had remained that way for as long time. But suddenly…  
A weak gasp for breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a depressing chapter. I almost didn't want to write it. Almost. Every cloud has a silver lining people. A sad story is in the eye of the beholder, er, reader.   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm in the middle of working on another character story, this time of Hawke that I will post in a few days hopefully along with the next chapter that of course continues the descent and maybe some more of Skyhold


	81. In the Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Isabela have some fun while Max and the others get ready to go down into what they soon will know to the Deep Abyss.  
> I feel like people didn't like Aiden's last moments. But again: I implore you to keep reading. I think you will like my plans. Horrible a single part may be :)

CHAPTER SEVENTY SEVEN

A soldier marched   
into a shadow of despair.  
Nothing hurried in the kingdom.  
"No suicide for this soul."  
Covering himself from fear  
"Good night, bright light."

 

The children watched, amazed as the card in Hawke’s hand seemed to just disappear. Hawke smiled, reaching up and pulling the card out from behind a child’s ear who squealed in delight. The children assembled jumped with joy and gave a round of applause, begging the fun bearded man to do it again. Hawke shrugged and started to walk away when he suddenly sneezed, his hands flying to his nose. When he moved his hands away, he was holding a card that the kids knew hadn’t been there earlier. They cheered, staring at the magical Champion in awe. Hawke started to choke and gagged up another card. The children laughed, excited that Hawke would keep playing.  
Isabela smiled to herself as she watched Hawke perform his card tricks for the large group of children that called Skyhold home. Hawke had always been good with kids. Partly because he was fun and understood them more so than adults. And also because he was basically a child in a grown man’s body. On a number of times, she had asked Bethany what Hawke had been like growing up and each time the mage had looked at her confusingly, stating that she hadn’t realized Hawke was grown up.   
In truth, that was what she loved most about her Champion. He was always fun and always ready to seem immature or stupid if it meant making someone smile or laugh. He was willing to make himself appear childish in order to brighten someone’s day, no matter who that someone was. And it was for one of these simple reasons that made her love him so much.   
She smiled at Hawke as he saw her watching and started to make his way over to her. Then she laughed when the children tackled him to the grass in protest that he was leaving them. Hawke struggled for a few moments before giving up and letting the kids drag him back to continue doing what he called, ‘magic tricks’.  
Sensing that Hawke would be preoccupied with the tricks, Isabela made her way up to their room intent on taking a much needed bath.   
Isabela turned on the pumps in the bath and placed a fire rune in the water in order to warm it up. She stripped and sank into the warm waters. She ducked under the water, getting her hair wet before reemerging. She then proceeded to wash her long jet black hair. Only after she was sure it was clean, she started to pull a comb through it. She closed her eyes, humming a soft tune while she combed.   
She knew most people thought her a dirty whore doing dirty acts. Which wasn't true. Yes, before she fell in love with Hawke, she might have been a whore, but never a dirty one. She was always as clean as possible while doing dirty things with her lovers. And Hawke was no exception. He always knew when she was feeling dirtiest when she was cleanest.  
Suddenly, Isabela heard the door to their room open and close. Shortly afterwards, she felt someone slip into the water with her. She could smell Hawke's familiar scent and smiled as she combed, her eyes still closed.   
Strong hands tenderly caressed her thighs underneath the water. She sighed as the hands moved up to play with her clit. She pressed into the hands, silently asking them for more.  
“Did the children finally grow tired of your little card tricks?” She asked.  
Hawke chuckled as he rubbed her clit teasingly. “Nope. I convinced them to let me take a long break.”  
“So instead of grabbing a bite to eat or catching a nap, you decided to come interrupt my bath time?” Isabela said, finding it increasingly difficult to focus on combing her hair with his hands causing such pleasure.   
“Would you rather I have done that instead of coming in here to play with you?” Hawke asked as he slipped one of his fingers into the mouth of her arousal. She quivered, her hand stopping mid brush.   
“I would rather you let me- uuhhh...finish bathing before you p-play with me.” She was able to say as he pushed his finger in deeper.   
Hawke smiled. “I could have. But this is way more fun.”  
He wiggled his finger around and she gasped sharply at the pleasure that shot up throughout her body. With his free hand, he reached up and gently grazed her sensitive nipples which caused her eyes to snap open.   
Hawke was completely nude, the water lapping gently at his tan skin, rippling around his well toned muscles. He was already ready and eager for her, that much was obvious. Then she noticed the wide grin splitting his beard. The bastard was having fun tormenting her like this! Well two can play that game. She thought with a smile.  
She batted her eyelids as she placed the brush off to the side and eased his fingers out of her hairy bush and pulled him closer so that his erection was resting between her inner lips.  
Hawke moved to push his length into her but she stopped him before he could, shaking her fingers in front of him.   
“Uh uh uh. Be patient big boy. All in good course. For now, let's just relax here for a little while.”  
Hawke went to protest but she shushed him, placing her fingers over his mouth. She rested her head on his wide shoulders, her wet hair dripping onto their backs.   
Despite his initial disappointment, Hawke was content to just sit there in the water, feeling her warm smooth skin on his own. Often times, a single touch from his Rivaini was enough to make all of his worries and fears fade away into nothing. He knew that he could share his doubts and insecurities with her, knowing she would never think less of him. She was one of the only people he could let his guard down around.   
He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. She hummed against his neck, her fingernails scraping gently over his back.   
“Why do you want to have kids with me, Isabela?” Hawke suddenly asked out of the blue. Isabela frowned at the seemingly random question. “I mean, why me and not someone else who would actually make a good dad and a good father figure? Why not someone who's mature and educated and strong?”  
“Do you not think you are these things?” She asked softly.  
He shook his head. “I'm none of those things. I'm the least mature person you know. I never got a formal education on the road. And I'm not strong enough to protect those I care for. So why do you want to have kids with someone like me? I've been thinking about that question for a while now.”  
“Are you asking why I want to have a baby that will have your amazing sense of wonder and fun? Or your incredible cunning and wit? Or your unflinching courage when watching over others?”  
“But you should have a child with someone who’s more mature than I am. Someone who is able to give you and the babe everything you need and desire.” Hawke protested.  
Isabela raised her head and looked him straight in his deep chocolate brown eyes. “I don't want nor need anyone else. All I want and need is you. And that will never change. No one is more precious to me than you, Hawke. I know that if it our destiny to have a child together, I know that you will be an amazing father that will show that the world can be fun and wondrous if one has the proper attitude. And when I imagine us raising a child. it's all I can do to not run around shouting in joy.”  
Hawke kissed her lightly. “Since when did you get all lovey dovey?”  
“It's your damned influence. You've made me go soft.”  
He raised his eyes. “You've gone soft? What about me? I was a raging bull not ten minutes ago. Now look at me.”  
Isabela nibbled on his lower lip. “Now you're a strapping young bull.”  
She moved to lower herself on him but before she could, there was a knock on the door to their room.   
“You two in there?” Varric called from behind the door.  
“Yes. What is it?” Hawke called back.  
“Do either one of you know where the Kid went?” Varric asked.  
“No, we don't. Is Cole missing or something?”  
“Nah, that's not it. He just up and disappeared a couple hours ago. He left a note in the tavern saying that he had to go help someone who was hurting but he didn't say where. I'm worried about him. Normally when he does something like this, he at least tells somebody about where he's going.”  
“He's probably just helping someone in some random town. He'll be fine, Varric. He can take care of himself.”  
Varric sighed. “We'll be that as it may, just keep an eye out for him, will you? This isn't like him.”  
“Sure Varric.” Hawke said as the sound of Varric walking away faded.   
He turned to Isabela. “Now where were we- uhhnn.” He said with a grunt as Isabela suddenly allowed him to slide inside of her.  
“Fun time?” He asked.  
She nodded, smiling naughtily. “Fun time.”

As the others set up a small camp, Max moved over to join Valta and Renn as they stood beside an ancient looking lift.   
Renn grunted. “That's the last of those darkspawn. The Legions in your debt, Inquisitor.”  
Max smiled. “I don't see why. I didn't do a whole lot. It was mainly the others. I'm just here to look nice.”  
Renn chuckled.  
“Look at this, Renn. It's...ancient. Maybe a thousand years old.” Valta said as she studied the lift.  
“Any idea who built it, or why?” Max asked.  
This thaig is on top of a lyrium mine. According to the Memories, the mine was destroyed by some unexplained disaster. The miners must have used this to reach the lower levels.”  
“I'm starting to see a trend.” Alistair said as he joined them.  
Max stepped up to the side, looking down into endless darkness. “If there is a Titan causing earthquakes, it's down there.”  
Valta pulled out an old falling apart book. “I found this book on the Emissary. The pages are mostly ruined a few are still readable. See this line? ‘I awoke to the singing stone. Our kingdom trembled at the Titan’s hymn.’”  
Max frowned. “That reference to singing stone...I've been told raw lyrium has a sound.”  
Valta nodded. “A hum. The Mining Caste follows it to find lyrium veins. They say it's the Stone calling to them.”  
“Perhaps it wasn't chance that the quakes destroyed lyrium mines.” Alistair said.  
How can we be sure what the book says is true?” Max asked.  
Renn grunted in agreement. “We shouldn't force connections that don't exist.”  
Valta smiled. “Perhaps this will change your mind. Look here. It's the royal seal of Orseck Garel.”  
“King Orseck Garel? That book belonged to a Paragon? Maybe you are onto something, Valta.” Renn said, turning around.   
Valta snickered. “Of course you'd take a dead man's word over mine. Always the traditionalist.”  
“Hey...challenging tradition lost you a cushy position is Orzammar.” Renn retorted.  
Alistair cleared his throat. “Do try to keep the bickering to a minimum, please. It brings ups too many memories.”  
Valta nodded. “Our apologies. I'm sorry I brought it up. The earthquakes are what matter.”  
Max looked down the hole once more. “Do you sense any more darkspawn, Alistair?”  
The blonde Warden shook his head. “None down there. Loads are around us though.” He said cheerfully.  
“What do you think is down there?”   
Renn sighed tiredly. “The fight of our lives.” He answered.  
Max whistled. “What a ray of sunshine you two are.”

The watcher's eyes silently followed the human with the odd hat and two daggers as he fumbled around in the darkness, searching for something. Or someone. The eyes watched as the young man suddenly found what he was looking for. He heard the human say softly and gently, “I'm here. Don't worry, friend. I will try to help. Focus. Focus on her. Come back, please. She needs you.”  
The former High Priest of Uthermiel made up his mind, walking slowly over to to the two humans: one he recognized, the other who was not entirely human, a stranger. He would see what had happened and if he could help as well. He owed the limp form on the ground that much at least. He had to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I love Isawke. Their relationship is so fun to write but at the same time, its sweet. Seriously though, can you imagine a mini Isabela running around? Or worse, a mini Hawke? Imagine the reparations that would need to be paid. I'm sure their house would burn to the ground within the first two years lol  
> And ;)


	82. Bring Me Back To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that chapter name is all the summary you need, eh?

CHAPTER SEVENTY EIGHT

Cole sensed the tall darkspawn as it walked up to him as he struggled with the body of his friend. He immediately whipped around, ready to defend his friend's lifeless body.   
But there was no need. He sensed that the twisted darkspawn wanted to help.   
Cole peered at the darkspawn that he could barely see through the darkness. It was tall and very skinny, the robes it wore hugged its body. Like all darkspawn, it's skin was gray colored. Like Corypheus, it had long clawlike hands. A red mask his its eyes. And a twisted crown like growth was molded into its head. A dim light was glowing around it.  
It spoke and its voice was low and sounded tired. “You are no Warden. A stranger. And yet you are here. Why?”  
Cole glanced at the body before looking up at the darkspawn. “He's dead. Bloodied, bleeding, bled out. Dead before his time. Dead before he could meet his little one or kiss his Nightingale goodnight. I got here too late.”  
The darkspawn nodded. “Was he close to you?”  
Cole sniffled. “Friend.”  
The darkspawn peered closely at the body of the fallen Grey Warden. He could see multiple cuts and bruises on him as well as several arrow heads protruding from his chest. A thick pile of blood pooled around him, making the ground almost slippery. But there was mistaking his face. The same that had helped him all those years ago. Despite their differences.  
The darkspawn extended a clawed hand in peace. “As you might have noticed, I am unlike my brethren. I am known as the Architect. What might your name be, stranger?”  
“I'm Cole.” Cole said. He sensed that the darkspawn meant him no harm so he shook its hand tentatively.  
“Well, Cole. I am also an ally to the Warden.”  
Cole frowned. “Wardens and darkspawn don't like each other. He doesn't like them.”  
The Architect smiled. “He does not like me either. But I can help him.”  
Cole looked back at his friend’s dead body.  
“How? How can you help someone who is already gone?”  
“Do you wish to save The Warden Commander?” The Architect asked.  
“But he is dead.”  
The Architect knelt down at the Warden’s side, reaching out and placing a hand on his cheek. “What if told you, Cole...that I can bring him back.”  
“Back? Yes. Back to his friends. His Leli and witch. His prodigy. Back to life?”  
“Yes Cole. With the right things, I can bring him back to this cruel world we the living reside in.”  
“Why would you do that? You are darkspawn.” Cole asked, confused.  
“Because The Warden helped me once. Now I shall return the favor.”  
Cole tensed up as several hurlocks stepped into the dim light the Architect was casting. “Be calm, Cole. They are here to help. They will carry the Warden’s body somewhere safer so that I may help him in peace. If you would please follow me…”  
Cole nodded and followed the darkspawn but he kept his daggers in his hands.   
He followed them, stumbling through the darkness as they led him to a decent sized cave. In it were crudely made furniture, carved out of the stone. There was a few low tables fit with a couple chairs. Torches lined the walls, illuminating the space. On the left side was a low slab of flat stone with animal skins sprawled out on it. The hurlocks placed the body on the slab before exiting through a side passage.  
Cole watched curiously as the Architect moved around the cave, picking up all sorts of different substances. Having everything he needed, he stepped over to where the Warden lay on the slab, devoid of life.   
The Architect placed his materials down beside the body and underneath his mask, he blinked tiredly. Then he set to work, slathering the solutions he had made all over the body until it was glistening. When he was done, he started muttering some kind of spell under his breath. Cole watched silently, urging the Warden to get better. The world still needed him.  
As he watched, the Warden’s wounds began to heal, the fresh cuts and bruises mending and the arrows slowly being pulled out by magic. Bones were fixed and unseen wounds inside were healed.   
The Architect raised his hands and white magic poured out and slithered lazily into the Warden whose body began to twitch.   
The two remained that way for several minutes, almost as if they were frozen in time. Cole soon grew weary and sat down beside his friend. An hour passed. Then two. Four.   
And suddenly Cole was overcome with foreign thoughts and feelings screaming in his head. They were so powerful and violent that he cried out, falling to the cold ground. Overcome with emotions that were not his own, he fainted. He felt immense fear and regret. Immeasurable sadness and love for what could never be. Regret for not being there for the child. Anger at the so called Maker for taking him from this world and tearing him away from those he cared for. Intense pain in his chest, leg, and arm. Head pounding, heart hammering. Did they make it? If there really is a Maker, watch over them. Hope she will move on, find someone that makes her happy. No, I make her happy. But can only see never ending shadows. There's a light off in the distance. I can hear her voice. That sweet Orlesian voice always filled with so much love and acceptance. He could smell her and feel her soft skin touching his. He could see her short red hair pushed over to the side and her sparkling blue eyes, full of intelligence and strength. He could see her calling him over. He ran to her, using every ounce of energy he had. He had to reach his…  
With a strangled gasp, the once dead body came back from the void. “Leliana!!” Aiden shouted.

They had decided to camp and rest for a while before going deeper into the Roads. The group was sitting around a campfire, staring into the flames, lost in thought. Now that they had time, the day's tragic events finally began to sink in. Aiden, their oldest and closest friend, was dead. He had seemed immortal in all regards; to them, nothing could hurt him. He was their center, the one who made it all better. And now he was gone. They could hardly believe it.  
Alistair sat beside Morrigan with her head on his shoulder as she stared absentmindedly into space.   
“It isn't your fault, Morrigan.” He said softly.  
“Of course it's my fault. He died saving me.”  
Both Shale and Sten shook their heads. “No, it is our fault. If we had been stronger, we wouldn't have been knocked away and then he wouldn't have had to intervene. He would still be alive.” Sten said sadly.   
“I blame these nug humpers.” Oghren spat angrily at Renn and Valta. “If they hadn't called for our help, we never would have been down here and Aiden never would have had a chance to sacrifice himself.”  
“Enough!” Max said sharply, staring around at everyone. “It is nobody's fault. What happened happened. There's no need to cast blame around. Aiden wouldn't want us to mope around and feel sorry. He would want us to move on and try to stop these earthquakes and save as many people from them as we can.”  
“And what would you know about what Aiden’s wants?” Zevran snapped as he stared at Aiden's swords. “You only knew him for a year or so while we've all known him decade. You have no right to guess what he would want.”  
“Zevran…” Alistair warned.  
The elf turned to his friend. “And you. Stop trying to take Aiden’s place. No one will be able to replace him. No one.” Zevran said before he retired to his tent, bringing the swords with him.  
Alistair was quiet for a moment before speaking his mind. “I...I think Aiden would want us to stop these earthquakes and save people from their effects. But I also think he wouldn't want us feeling depressed about his passing. I think he would want us to watch over Leliana and help her through this time as well as help her raise their child and Kieran. Let them know that he loved them more than he loved himself.”  
Morrigan sniffled. Alistair helped her to her feet and guided her over to a tent. Before closing the flap, he said, “I’ll stay with her. She shouldn't be alone to deal with this.”  
Soon after, the others retired to their own tents. Oghren and Shale took first watch. No darkspawn or other creature would get the jump on the group with those two keeping a careful eye on things.  
As Max snuggled up to Cassandra, burying his face in her cleavage as he let his tears fall. She held him in her arms, gently stroking the burnt flesh on his back as they drifted off into sleep.   
Little did they know, as they were falling asleep, their friend was coming back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See?? I told you all I had a plan! Sometimes it pays to trust the writer ;)   
> For all your angst and such fans, don't worry; there'll be plenty of that in the future. Remember: none of the characters know Aiden was 'brought back to life' per say. Oh and don't worry, he isn't gonna go all zombie. That'd just be weird.  
> And sorry for this chapters length. I just really wanted to reveal my plan. I felt like I would burst if I didn't reveal it haha!  
> Next chapter will be about what you guess.   
> (See people? I would never kill off one of my favorite characters forever. My little Aiden Waiden is too precious to me :)


	83. Into The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden comes back and the others enter the Forgotten Caves.  
> I feel like people aren't reading this anymore because I 'killed' Aiden haha. Well major character death is in the warnings. But seriously, can you see me actually killing off someone like Aiden? Never in a billion years.  
> Oh and I apologize in advance for the short fight scene. As it's probably obvious by now, fight scenes are not my strong point

CHAPTER SEVENTY NINE

Aiden sprang to his feet, expecting a fight but only to immediately collapse. His body for some reason was incredibly weak and tired, unable to stand on his own, he reached out to hold the first thing he touched. Which just so happened to be a darkspawn. He flinched back, instinctively reaching for his swords only to find that he didn't have them anymore. What was once fear of being defenseless against the darkspawn turned to confusion and anger as he recognized the darkspawn before him. “Archie?” He said the nickname he had given to the Architect all those years ago in Amaranthine. “What in the Maker? What are you doing here? And where exactly is here?” Aiden asked, starting to freak out a little.  
The Architect raised his clawed hands reassuringly. “Be calm, Warden Commander. You are safe.”  
Aiden looked around frantically and calmed down to an extent once he saw Cole shakily rise to his feet.  
“Cole? Is that you?”  
Cole nodded and ran up to hug Aiden. “You are alive again! That is good. It would be bad if you weren't.”  
Like usual. Aiden hadn't the faintest idea what the young man was talking about but even still, it was good to see a friendly face. It seemed like forever that he had seen someone he knew. Someone he…  
With a jolt, the memories of what happened came flooding back. The earthquakes, the darkspawn, the Ogre, the...fall. And then that infernal darkness.  _Wait, did I...?_  
“What happened to me?” Aiden asked quietly.  
“You died. I tried to help but I was too late. And then the magister helped you.” Cole said simply.  
“I...died?” Aiden said, suddenly feeling dizzy despite already sitting down.  
The Architect nodded. “Yes. You fell from a great height, breaking the a number of your bones. You were shot by darkspawn I have not yet turned. And then you died.”  
Aiden felt like someone had punched him in his gut. He had died? The concept was too absurd for him to wrap his head around. There was so many questions that swarmed his mind. So much he didn’t remember. It felt like something had happened after his vision faded to black but that was all he could remember. He couldn’t remember if he had gone to a heaven to be with the Maker like the Chantry teaches or if he was just dead. Even though he didn’t believe in the Maker or any sort of afterlife, it would have been nice to know there was a better place waiting after death. But he couldn’t remember if there had been.  
“If I was dead, how am I alive now?”  
“Magic.” The Architect said as if that explained everything.  
“Blood magic?” Aiden asked somewhat angrily.  
The Architect shook his head. “Older magic lost to the ages.” Again, like that explained everything.  
Aiden decided to change the subject. He had a feeling no matter how much he probed, he wouldn’t be getting a straight answer.  
“How long was I, um, dead?”  
“A few days.” Cole answered.  
Aiden held his head in his hands. “And what has happened during those few days? Is everyone okay?”  
“Hawke and Isabela did sex, Sera pulled a prank on Evelyn who set fire to her breeches, Aveline beat Fenris in an arm wrestling match again, everyone trying to find the world's shakes is sad that you are dead, Leliana touched herself thinking of how much she misses you, the nameless one had a big kicking fit, Merrill and Siael talked long into the night about culture, Blackwall started-.”  
Aiden raised his hands. “Okay. I've heard enough. Where are Morrigan and the others now?”  
“Your friends have gone deeper into the tunnels. They are preparing to journey past the Deep Roads, yet they do not know this. Soon, they will meet the masters of the underground.” The Architect said.  
“Are you talking about the Titans? Those things are real?” Aiden asked incredulously.  
“Oh they are very much real. And highly dangerous. But your allies will soon learn that themselves.”  
Aiden struggled to his feet, staggering. “I have to find them and warn them.” He said through clenched teeth.  
“You were just given life again. Trying to reach them in this state would be bad. Very bad.” Cole said, shaking his head.  
“I have to try. They are walking into danger!”  
The Architect tilted his head to the side. “I am sure they realize this. They are in the Deep Roads; and anyone who does not believe themselves to be in danger while traversing the Roads is a fool. And you will be a fool if you think you are in a state fit for traveling.”  
“My friends think I am dead!” Aiden snapped. “I think they deserve to know that I am not. Or now I'm not. Shit, I don't know.”  
The Architect started rummaging around with his materials again. “You shall be permitted to leave when, and only when, I have deemed you fit for travel. Until then, you shall remain here while your wounds heal completely. Do not worry, Warden Commander. You and your friend Cole will be treated kindly while under my protection.”  
Cole helped Aiden back to the slab and helped him lie back down. “Sleep. You need rest. I will be hear, watching and protecting, as the Nightingale.”  
Aiden nodded and closed his eyes, still upset but he did see the sense behind what The Architect had said. Even as a Warden, if he went and tried to find his friends in this state, he would never survive. He needed to rest and recover his strength. Only then would he have a chance.  
Soon Aiden had fallen asleep thinking of his dear sweet little Nightingale and their unborn child. He _would_ see her again.

This lift was faster than its predecessors, quickly bringing them lower and lower into the darkness. Max felt like the shadows were pressing down on them, trapping them. Then Morrigan cast a spell and her staff emitted a dim light, allowing them to see a little better than before. Now they weren't in endless blackness but just incredible darkness.  
Max nodded to his lover, letting her know he was alright. For the most part.  
“I don't sense any darkspawn down here, do you Oghren?” Alistair asked, his voice cutting through the silence.  
“I ain't sensing a blasted thing.” Oghren muttered.  
Max didn't know they were nearing the bottom until they touched the ground. They could see nothing but eternal darkness after the edge of the light coming off of Morrigan's staff, not two meters in front of them.  
“What now?” Zevran asked hesitantly. None of them had gone this far underground before.  
“We keep going. We have to find the earthquake's source.” Renn said.  
“Easy for you to say. You dwarves are used to this depth and complete absence of light.” Max said under his breath as the group slowly advanced, following what appeared to be a path passing faint glittering crystals.  
They walked for what seemed like hours before in the corner of his vision, Max saw blue slits, almost like eyes, staring at them from within the darkness. When he turned to get a better look at the eyes, they disappeared.  
Suddenly they heard something fun to the side about ten meters in front of them.  
“Something moved. There. Light a torch.” Valta said uncertainly.  
“So it can see us coming? Just stay close.” Renn ordered quietly.  
Cassandra snarled in frustration. “We are practically blind down here.”  
“We've gone past the Deep Roads.” Valta said, amazed.  
“Is that even possible?” Morrigan said in disbelief.  
“Apparently it is.” Sten said curtly.  
“How can you tell? It's pitch black.” Alistair asked.  
“I can feel it.”  
Zevran cleared his throat softly. “I don't wish to alarm anyone, but I believe we've all gone blind.”  
Max was nervous. He could see and sense those blue eyes upon them but he couldn't see them. He had a feeling that there was more than he thought.  
Renn, who was out in front, raised a hand as a halt. He held his axe in his other hand and stuck it into the dirt. The others prepared their weapons just in case.  
Renn looked around at the increasing pairs of blue eyes. “Show yourselves!” He shouted.  
Suddenly he grunted as something shot through his armor like he wasn't wearing any. He felt a terrible pain in his chest. He looked down and could see a gaping bloody hole in his chest.  
“Renn!” Valta yelled in alarm.  
Renn fell to one knee, holding onto his axe for balance as Valta rushes over to him and kneels down beside him.  
Renn breathes heavily. “Hmm...sod it all.” He's able to say.  
He struggles back to his feet and faces the new enemies bravely. They are around the same size and shape of dwarves but are covered head to toe in metallic colored armor with blue veins entwined around them. Several carry crossbows similar to Bianca.  
Renn roars a challenge at them as the group surges forward towards these small but sturdy foes.  
Alistair shields Max as a number of bolts come shooting towards them. The bolts are deflected off the shield and fall harmlessly to the floor.  
Max crashes into one of the odd creatures and stabs upward only for his dagger to bounce off the things armor. The creature slashed at him with a sharp piece of metal on the edge of the crossbow it held and grazed his cheek before he retreated back a pace. Suddenly the creature was no longer there as Sten bashed into it. With a snarl, the Qunari says, “Be careful, Inquisitor.” Before moving on to help Zevran.  
Shale roared and charged the creatures like an avalanche of rocks. Soon the last of the creatures had died.  
Max turned back to Renn who hadn't moved.  
He fell to his knees, dropping his axe as his arms hung limply at his sides. With a sigh, he slumped backwards.  
Valta knelt besides her fallen friend, crying softly. “You deserved better.”  
She bowed her head. “Renn never wanted this life. He was a cobbler. A good one. He joined the Legion to pay his father's debts. It kept his mother and brother from losing their caste. The poor and desperate often sacrifice themselves for their family's future.”  
Max knelt beside her. “Renn was a good man. We’ll honor his sacrifice.”  
“He always seemed...indestructible.” Valta sobbed.  
“So did Aiden.” Oghren said steely.  
Valta looked over at the dead creatures. “The armor of these soldiers...there's lyrium woven directly into the metal. And it's _bonded_ to their skin. Impossible to remove, but I know what we'd find underneath. These are dwarves. Renn was killed by our own kind.”  
“Well that's a bitch.” Max said.  
Alistair frowned. “They don't look like any dwarf I've ever met.”  
Valta shook her head. “Me either. It just doesn't make sense. We've done nothing to them.” She looked up at Max determinedly. “I won't leave Renn like this. We must return him to the Stone. Atrast tunsha, salroka.” She said as she slowly closed Renn’s eyes. “I'll see this through, Renn. I promise.”  
She rose shakily to her feet. “Anything standing between us and the Titan will regret it.”  
Oghren smiled. “You're sexy when you're pissed off.”  
“Oghren…” Max warned.  
“Sorry. It's true though.”  
“Oghren.” Alistair barked. The dwarf smiled. "Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Aiden is fully back and alive and kicking! Though by the time he's healed had returns, everyone in Skyhold will think he's dead so it'll be a hella lot of tears in future chapters to come cuz nobody but Cole and the Architect know he is alive. Of course, I got to finish the descent dlc before I get to the sad dreading Leli gets the news part and all that sad as fuck stuff.  
> I'd really appreciate it if ya dropped a like or kudos or comment! :))) hope you liked this chapter. Oh and for any fans that like to draw, I'm interested in seeing some fanart if your into that kind of stuff;) if you send me it via email or comment(not 100% sure how to do it) I'll do my best to try to show it in a future chapter


	84. Algierd Cousland the Third? Oh Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Hawke talk about babies. Max and the others get even closer to finding the Titan

CHAPTER EIGHTY

“So no one knows where Cole has gone? And the only thing we know is that he left us a note saying he had to ‘go help him’?” Cullen asked the others in the War Room.   
“Who's ‘him?” Josephine asked.  
Leliana shrugged. “I don't know. You know how Cole is. He comes and goes, helping people that need it. ‘Him’ could be anyone.”  
“Well wherever he's gone to, I hope he is helping.” Cullen said as he stacked some documents asking for the Inquisitions interference with a territory squabble between two noble families of the Free Marches.   
“Alright: down to business. Lord Marcux the Third of Tantervale asks that the Inquisition send a small force to help bolster his own...Leliana? Are you feeling alright?” Cullen asked as he noticed that the redhead had suddenly gone a little pale.  
She rubbed her belly softly. “I don't know. My abdomen just tightened suddenly and it hurt a little.”  
“Oh that's nothing to worry about.” Josephine said. “You aren't due for another several weeks. What you are feeling is most likely just false labor contractions. They sort of get you ready for the real deal.”   
When the other two stared at her unblinking, she raised her head proudly. “What? I, unlike some people, do my research on these things.”  
“Almost too much.” Leliana said with a sigh, the sudden discomfort in her abdomen fading.   
She had some kind of sixth sense that told her the baby would arrive in the coming weeks. She just prayed that Aiden would get back from the Deep Roads in time to help her through it.  
Please, wherever you are my love, hurry back to us.   
“How about you go relax for a bit? Me and Josephine can finish.” Cullen said.  
Leliana frowned. “I'm fine, Cullen.”  
The handsome blonde smiled. “Go relax. Commander’s orders.”  
Leliana opened her mouth to argue but Cullen shook his fingers. “Go relax.”  
Leliana sighed, giving up. “And I thought we three were equals.” She said as she walked out of the room.  
Josephine snickered. “We are. Just not when you're pregnant.”  
Leliana snorted and her friends laughed as she closed the door behind her.   
Since she had been kicked out of the meeting, she figured she may as well go grab a bite to eat. She made her way to the Herald’s Rest and sat down in a corner. She ordered some bread and butter and started to eat.   
The tavern was for the most part empty and would remain that way until later that evening. Only a few servants were sitting at a booth making small talk. Other than that, there wasn’t really a whole lot of people. It was quiet and calm with the occasional chirp from a bird outside the windows. She closed her eyes as she chewed her food, enjoying the simple taste.  
She heard the door to the tavern open and someone walk in then sit down across from her. Her first impulse was that it was Aiden back from the Deep Roads. She opened her eyes and slightly disappointed to see Hawke sitting in front of her instead of her love but only slightly. She considered Hawke a friend.  
At first glance, Hawke looked like his usual happy self but taking a closer look at him, she noticed his eyes were filled with nervousness and anxiety. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.   
Leliana studied him. “Hawke, you look like death itself. What’s wrong?”  
Hawke frowned, something he rarely did. He was highly out of practice.  
“Its her.”  
“Her, who? Quit playing the pronoun game.” she said with a smile.  
Hawke gave an exasperated sigh. “ What do you do if the person you love more than anything else in the world and would do anything for, wants to have a baby with you?”  
Leliana smiled. “Is this about Isabela?”  
Hawke groaned. “Of course its about her. She wants to have a kid with me. Me! Why in the Maker would she want to do that?”   
“I can think of a few reasons.”  
“Mind sharing?”  
“Well for starters, she loves you.”  
Hawke shook his head in frustration. “Can I ask you something Leli?”   
Leliana raised an eyebrow. “Only one person can call me Leli and that's Aiden.”  
“Alright little Nightingale, can I ask you something?”  
Leliana sighed. “Fine. What do you want to ask?”  
“How did you and lover boy decide to have a kid? Was it a no brained for you or did you have to think about it? ‘Cuz I've been thinking about it and I'm terrified that Isabela wants one.”  
Leliana thought for a moment before answering. “Yes, we thought about it. But we both desperately wanted one so when it came to asking, the other immediately agreed. Why? Do you not want to have a child with Isabela?”  
Hawke threw his head back and groaned once more. “I don't know! I mean, I want her to be happy and if that means we have to have a kid, by all means sure. But I don't want to have a kid. I'm scared I won't be a good father.”  
“Why do you think that? You'd be a fun father.”  
Hawke made a there you go gesture. “Exactly. I'd be a ‘fun’ dad, not a good one that's a good teacher. I can't teach the kid how to be a normal mature adult when I don't even know what that means. I'm not the ideal father figure.” The bearded man said glumly.   
“No one man is the ideal father figure. Not even Aiden. That doesn't mean he won't be a good father to our child. I believe he will be a caring protecting father. And I believe that if you were to have your own child, you would be a fun loving father able to teach your child that having fun in life is worth the hardships.”  
Hawke frowned, his eyes on the verge of becoming teary. “But I'm afraid I'll screw it all up.”  
Leliana reached over the table and took his calloused hands In her own. “I have a feeling every parent feels that way. All we can do is try and hope we do our children justice. The only thing we can do is give our kids all the love and time they deserve. And I know for a fact that you will be amazing at that.” Leliana said with a smile.   
Hawke nodded. “Thanks. I needed that.” He said as he called over the bartender Cabot to give himself a drink.  
Leliana looked at him quizzically. “Aren't you going to go tell Isabela you want to have a baby with her?”  
Hawke laughed. “Oh Maker no! You thought I was going to go right away? I came in here to get a quick swill not to talk to you about my insecurities. Jeesh.” As Cabot handed him his drink, he smiled. “Can you believe this gal?”  
Leliana snickered, taking another bite of her bread.  
“So I've been thinking about what you and lover boy are going to name the kid and I've got some ideas of my own. Mind hearing them?” Hawke asked as he took a deep swill from his glass.  
“You do, huh? Alright, shoot.”  
“If it's a girl, you should name her Penelope. That's a very lovely sounding name. And if it's a boy, name it Algierd Cousland the Third. Very regal.”  
Leliana snorted. “I don't even think Aiden has an ancestor named Algierd let alone two of them.”  
“What? Oh I just put the third in there ‘cuz it sounded nice.”  
The two laughed.  
“There you are Hawke. I've been looking for you.” Isabela said as she stepped into the tavern and joined them. “What are you two doing in here?” She asked as she slipped into the seat next to Hawke.  
“Talking about baby names.” Hawke said.  
Isabela nodded. “Have you suggested Algierd Cousland the Third yet? Very regal.”

Max was not having fun. The caverns they were transversing were cold and damp not to mention dark. He tripped at least five times every couple minutes. It was hard to look like the famous Inquisitor while your stumbling around in the darkness bumping into walls and annoyed friends. And they were still quite high up despite how far they've come down. He hated the Deep Roads. Why can't the Deep Roads be less deep? He thought as they crossed yet another bridge in the endless supply of stone bridges the tunnels had.   
As the group passed through another tunnel, Valta veered away from the group and to a flat faced wall with strange neon writing carved into it.   
“This is like the Wall of Memories in Orzammar, but ancient. Very ancient. The words seem based on dwarven, but I barely recognize this dialect.” She said.  
“Can you translate any of it?” Cassandra asked.  
Valta took a closer look. “Only fragments. The language is very different from what we speak today. This word keeps saying ‘Sha-Brytol’. I believe it means ‘revered defenders’.”  
“That sounds like quite a long stewardship.” Alistair jokes.  
“They attacked us because they're protecting something… ‘Isatunell...isatunell… Cut our tongues...entomb our bodies...watch over the Titan until it stirs’. So the warriors who attacked us must be the Sha-Brytol. And they're protecting a Titan.” Valta says, looking away from the wall.  
“Are you alright, Valta?” Max asked.  
Valta smiled sadly. “I can hear Renn’s objections.” She shook her head to clear the thoughts away. “Let's keep moving. If more of these Memories exist, they may have the answers we need.” She said before moving off.   
They soon came to a long bridge. But moments before they stepped onto it, it crumbled apart falling down. Zevran snickered. “Watch your step everyone.”  
“That wasn't a quake. Someone sabotaged this bridge. And we don't have time to fix it.” Valta said angrily.  
Shale grinned. “I could toss you all over to the other side.” She suggested.  
Much to her disappointment, no one agreed.  
“There!” Valta said, pointing to a thin ledge on the right side of the bridge, clutching the wall. “We can reach it if we are careful.”  
Max moaned. “Have I mentioned I don't like it here?”  
Cassandra smiled. “Only about twenty six times so far.”  
After very carefully climbing down to a lower tunnel, they soon came to more special ancient writing on a wall.   
“There, more ancient carvings.” Sten pointed out.   
Valta took a second to read the carvings. “Aye, but these seem to be about...the Titan. ‘It shapes the stone. It is the Stone. It sculpts the world within and without.’”  
Alistair whistled. “Wouldn't something that can ‘sculpt the world’ have to be rather...enormous?”  
Morrigan chuckled. “It is called a ‘Titan’, silly Warden.”  
“So it's a ‘Shaper of the Stone’ like you?” Oghren said as if bored.  
Valta shook her head. “This implies that the Titans are actually sculptors- and our world is their clay.”  
Oghren smiled. “Heh heh heh. That means we are all soft.”  
Cassandra cocked her head to the side. “If Titans ‘shape the stone’, could they have actually created it?”  
Valta reached up and touched some of the carvings. “The Stone must have existed first.”  
“Then the Titans would be the very first children of the Stone.”  
Oghren laughed. “Oh that would mess up Orzammar big time.”  
Max rubbed his chin. “Hmm. More Memories, more Sha-Brytol- we must be getting close to a Titan. Your theory about the source of the quakes is looking more like fact.”  
Valta frowned. “But if that is true, how could it be missing from the Memories of Orzammar? Why would someone erase such an integral part of our history?”  
Suddenly another tremor shook the caverns, causing bits of loose rock to fall.   
Max looked around cautiously. “Yeah, let's answer that after stop the earthquakes. I like that plan.”  
Valta listened to the tremors. “The rhythm is stronger than ever. We’re close.”  
“Great.” Max said cheerfully. “The sooner we wrap this business up, the sooner we can leave. This place smells like old wet dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Hawke showing his vulnerable sensitive side. Aw man he is going to be such a fun dad! Which of our three heroes do you think would make the best daddy? And I'm still open to any fan art stuff if any;) email is under profile if you want to send anything  
> Leave a like if you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Oh and I will try to post another chapter of Why the Hawk later on this weekend if possible. I would have posted earlier but I've been too focused on this story sorry :) but I think it's worth it so it's allll goood


	85. So That's A Titan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others finally find the Titan and stop the earthquakes

CHAPTER EIGHTY ONE

“Did I just become the richest dwarf that ever lived?” Oghren said as they entered an enormous cavern with giant stalagmites and stalactites jutting out of the stone. Veins of blue lyrium stretched for miles, casting the entire place in a bright neon blue light. The lyrium even made the strange plants growing the color blue. The ground sloped dangerously, leading to an underground lake with waves that crashed against the rock. The cavern looked to go on forever.   
“This place is huge!” Max exclaimed. “How in the Maker are we going to transverse this?”  
Alistair rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around. “Very, very slowly.”  
Cassandra looked up at the ceiling far above them and a slight blush crept to her cheeks. “Look at that. Like thousands of twinkling stars in a clear night sky.”  
Max smiled at her, noticing her red cheeks. “Cassandra: ever the romantic.”  
Valta stared at the massive cavern wide eyed. “All these lyrium veins. And they're completely untapped.”   
“The Sha-Brytol must mine lyrium somewhere-their weapons and armor are laced with it.” Morrigan noted.  
“Unless they've found another way to harness it.” Valta said.  
Alistair frowned. “I'm not sensing any darkspawn down here. Like, none whatsoever.”  
Oghren chuckled. “I'd call that a good thing. So let's just be grateful, shall we?”  
“But there must be a reason they avoid this place…”   
“Maybe they don't like the color blue?” Max suggested.  
“Or they don't like whatever the hell those things are.” Zevran said, looking over a ledge and at a small group of large horned rat like creatures pawing at the ground below.   
Cassandra looked down. “These creatures aren't deepstalkers. What do they eat to survive?”  
Sten snickered. “Us, if we are not careful.”  
The cavern shook with another quake.   
“This is just getting annoying.” Max muttered.  
“It's getting faster. Harsher. Like...something breathing.” Valta said with a scowl.  
“That isn't disturbing at all.” Oghren said cheerfully.  
The group carefully made their down the slopes, fighting Sha-Brytol as they went. They soon came to a tunnel with some more carvings on the wall. As the others took a breather, Max and Valta inspected the writing.  
Valta looked up at him with a mix of worry and excitement. “The attacks are getting worse.” And they were. The Sha-Brytol were relentless in their efforts to kill the intruders.   
“We must be getting close to whatever they are protecting.” She started to read the writing. “‘Only the pure may pass. All others will be punished.’ Assuming the Sha-Brytol are the pure…”  
“We’re the ‘others’ who aren't allowed to pass.” Max said in understanding.  
“Could the earthquakes be the punishment?” She thought out loud.  
“You found Paragon Garol’s book near a damaged lyrium mine. And the new earthquakes destroyed your mines.” Max pointed out. “Could be linked.”  
Valta shook her head, confused. “But why would they want to destroy the lyrium mines?”  
“Get rid of the competing market?”  
The dwarf scowled at him. “This is serious. Are you always so immature?”  
“Nope.” Max said with a grin. “I'm usually worse.”  
Valta groaned.  
“Titans, Sha-Brytol-this could be more than anything we expected.” Max said, changing his joking demeanor.  
“For all the Shaperate’s knowledge, I know so little. This reads like a final warning. We must be nearing the source.”   
“Great.” Alistair said as he strolled up to them. “I've had about enough of this trip.”

After they were well rested, they continued on, heading through the end of a tunnel and stepping out into a gigantic cave that went on for as far as the eye could see. It almost looked like they were in a rocky cloud drifting in the sky.   
They followed a thin path until they came to a bridge connecting two large island pillars of stone. They stared out, amazed. There were actual clouds drifting by below them through trees and plants. Scattered among the trees were hundreds of small brick buildings whose architects were long lost to the ages. Near the middle was a flat altar looking slab with a large blue crystal suspended in the air. Several bridges made a series of connected walkways leading to the crystal.   
Valta looked amazed which of Max had to be honest, was an understatement. “Nothing should surprise me anymore, but this...wait. The rhythm we followed-we've found the source. But not the Titan.” She said sadly.  
Max's eyes grew wide when an idea came to him. Not one of his most pleasant ideas but the ways things have gone…  
“Ever since we came down here, Alistair and Oghren have been saying that the Deep Roads feel different. Organic. We've been looking for the Titan the wrong way. It isn't like us.”  
Valta nodded in agreement. “It's huge. Big enough to change the world around it…”  
Max's eyes widened even more and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. “We can't see the Titan...Because we’re inside it.”  
Oghren snickered. “I hope it's female. Otherwise this'll just be really awkward.”  
“So if we are inside a Titan, then that big crystal thing must be its heart.” Alistair.  
“Then let us end it and go home.” Shale said.  
As more Sha-Brytol stepped onto the bridge to stop them from reaching the heart, Valta looked at Max. “If I don't survive, Orzammar must know the truth.”  
“Don't worry. I didn't defeat Corypheus just to die here.” Max said as the group charged to meet the Sha-Brytol head on. Max tossed his chain and flew into the leader, sinking his dagger into its head. Shale and Sten simply picked up the enemy warriors and flung them over the railing. Morrigan fried the last remaining stalkers and the group hurried on, effortlessly making short work of any Sha-Brytol they encountered on their way to the ‘heart’. As they neared, Valta gestured to more carvings.   
“Look...these are the only Memories in the area. That phrase is ‘the path of purity’. And there's a reference to…’Titan’s blood’? It says the Sha-Brytol come here to...drink it.” Valta read.  
“The Titan’s blood must keep the Sha-Brytol alive- and powerful.” Morrigan said.  
Valta frowned. “But where is it? Unless?” She turned to the crystal that on closer inspection had as close resemblance to…  
“Lyrium. The Titan’s blood is lyrium.”  
Max grunted. “That's quite a leap of logic, Valta.”  
“Everything that's happened is related to lyrium. The destroyed mines. The singing stone. It all leads here.”  
A tremor, stronger than all prior ones shook the entire cavern, even to the point of collapsing one of the islands of stone.   
“We have to stop this!” Cassandra shouted above the earthquake.   
They all ran towards the heart at full speed. They passed onto the pillared slab of stone where the crystal was suspended by a lyrium vein. But as they entered, a blue stream of light shot out of the heart, knocking Valta out cold. Max turned to help her only to find that a wall of stone erupted up, effectively blocking any hope of retreat. He looked back and watched as the lyrium vein shattered. Boulders slowly started to move toward the heart and began to blend together. Max cursed as the rocks formed a giant creature of some type, held together by lyrium. The entire cavern grew dark as the creature rose to its full height, towering above them. At least ten long rocky arms stretched out from its loosely gathered body. Instead of a roar, it hummed loudly and violently.   
“What is that thing?” Max yelled.  
“A rock wraith!” Cassandra helpfully informed them.   
Morrigan cast a barrier over them all as Alistair held his sword up high shouting, “For Aiden!”   
The blonde Warden rushed one of the long arms of the wraith but it crashed into him, sending him flying over the edge. Fortunately, Shale’s arm shot out and caught him before he fell to his death.   
With one powerful swipe, Sten was able to break one of its many arms. Oghren hacked away at another with Zevran helping. Max helped Cassandra break another. But there was too many arms for them to handle. Max would have opened another rift but after the time he did so, he was too afraid to do it again.   
Then he remembered Hawke’s gifts. Quickly, he brought out the last two grenades and hurled them at the rock wraith, freezing it instantly. With it frozen, they were able break apart seven of the remaining arms before it broke itself out of the ice. Max cursed. He had expected it to just shatter.   
Then he felt something grab his ankle. Shit.  
He was dragged off his feet and into the air, the wraith holding him up like a shield, making his friends cease their attacks. The wraith held him over the edge, he looked down at the endless open space and gave a yelp.   
“Max!” Cassandra cried out as she cut at the arm.   
The wraith hummed angrily.   
“I would appreciate it if you stopped pissing it off, honey.” Max yelled.   
Enraged, the rock wraith flicked Max up, expecting him to fall over the edge into the endless abyss but Max, by some miracle was able to cling onto the tip of the arm. It shook him, trying to get him off but Max held on for dear life, waiting for an opportunity. The opportunity came when it flicked him forward. Max let go and flew onto the crystal the wraith originally sprang from. With all his strength, Max plunged one of his daggers into the crystal. The entire chasm shook as the wraith hummed in pain, crumbling to pieces. Max fell to the ground with a grunt as the wraith ‘died’, if it was ever fully alive in the first place.   
“Max!” Cassandra shouted as she flung her arms around him, kissing him passionately.   
Max groaned, rubbing his head. “Next time you want to piss off a giant rock monster: please don't.”  
He rose to his feet as the barriers keeping them in subsided. Valta was still lying on the ground but now she was shaking her head in pain.   
“Valta, are you alright?” Max asked, hurrying over to her.   
Valta gasped. “Too loud...the song...Stop!” She screamed as a blinding blue light shot from her hand, bringing light back to the cavern.   
She shook her head as she rose shakily to her feet. “I am… it's alright.”  
“You cast some kind of spell. That shouldn't be possible.” Morrigan stammered.  
“It wasn't a spell. It was...an accident. Everything will be fine.”  
“That didn't look like fine to me.” Alistair said.   
“We should get help. You may be injured or…” Max said worriedly.  
“No. I'm fine. I feel better than I ever have. Stronger. More alive. The Stone is silent. The rhythm has faded, and so have the tremors. But the song still echoes. It tells me things.”  
Oghren cursed. “Great. She's lost it.”  
Valta ignored him. “The Breach-that's what disturbed the Titan. It is calm now that it has a connection one of its children...with me.”  
“Was that the Titan? Did we kill it?” Sten asked.  
“The Titan lives. That was...an echo. A guardian. But it was silenced.”  
“So you were able to calm the Titan down? What happens next time?” Morrigan asked.  
Valta smiled. “Titans do not stir easily. It has been a thousand years. ‘Isana’. It's our name for lyrium, and we are taught that it is a gift from the Stone. But there's so much more to it than we ever imagined. I was sent to the Deep Roads to discover lost history. This is only the beginning. I am staying here.” Valta declared.  
“Why in the hell would you want to stay in the place that killed Aiden and Renn?” Max asked, astonished.  
“I am...pure. I can defend myself.” She said confidently.  
“In all of Thedas, you're the first dwarf ever to command the power of magic. Your help would be invaluable.” Cassandra said hopefully.  
Valta shook her head sadly. “I have no place on the surface. The world is the Inquisitor’s to save, not mine. The mines collapse. Renn’s death- it all happened to bring me here.”  
Zevran snickered. “If she wants to stay, that's her business. I'd like to see the sun again.”  
“I am called to the search Inquisitor. This is where I belong.”  
Max sighed tiredly. “I'm leaving with more questions than answers but that doesn't mean you have to. Just be careful.” He said as the others turned and started to make the long journey topside.   
Max stopped. “The Shaperate in Orzammar will want to know what happened you.” He pointed out.  
“Tell them the truth: you don't know.”

Back at the base camp, the Legion and Inquisition scouts were making dinner. Scout Lace Harding looked over the maps of the Deep Roads with another dwarf wondering where the Inquisitor was. There had been no word of the party that left in over two weeks. She was starting to get worried. The Inquisitor’s death was not a report she wanted to write.  
Suddenly there was a commotion coming from the passageway leading to the lift. She looked up and breathed a sigh of relief as the Inquisitor and his party stepped into view, looking tired, hungry, and dirtier than she thought possible.   
She grinned. She turned to the dwarf beside her, extending her hand. “Pay up, salroka. He always comes back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I'm glad that's over with. The Descent dlc is fine, don't get me wrong. But Jaws of Hakkon and Trespasser are a thousand times better if you ask me. I'm so looking forward to doing those two!  
> Next chapter will be all about Leliana learning of Aiden's demise so naturally it is going to filled with grief and hopefully (if I write it well) gut wrenching sadness. I feel bad for her already :((  
> On a brighter note, I posted the next chapter of Why The Hawk if you want to check it out. And come one peeps! I vant to see some fanart if any ;) hint hint wink wink nudge nudge


	86. Mourning Always Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Grief is like living two lives. One is where you 'pretend' everything is alright, and the other is where your heart silently screams in pain."

CHAPTER EIGHTY TWO

 

Leliana hummed pleasantly as she put a nightgown on. She had just gotten out of the bath after a busy day of work. Feeling refreshed from her bath, she started to pick out her outfit for the next day. Felleia beat her stumpy tail against the floor happily, keeping a close eye on her friend. 

Her reports informed her that the Inquisitor was almost back and she eagerly awaited the return of her Aiden Waiden, as she had started calling him teasingly. She desperately wanted to tell him about the pregnancies progress. According to the mages and nurses, the baby was healthy as could be and would most likely be due sometime in the next month. 

Suddenly Felleia gave a familiar yip meaning someone she liked had just stepped into the room. 

With her heart swelling with love, she smiled widely without turning around to see Aiden whom she knew to be standing behind her. No one else would just waltz into their room without announcing first. 

“So were you the big hero again?” She asked happily, turning around to embrace her soon to be husband. 

“He was.” Morrigan said. 

Leliana frowned uncertainly. She had expected to see Aiden standing there but instead, Morrigan and Alistair were standing side by side before her. The rest of her closest friends, including Max and Cassandra, were standing at the doorway, covered in the dirt and grime of a long journey. They were still wearing their armor except now there was dents and nicks in them. And all of them were looking at her solemnly. 

She forced a laugh. “W-what do you mean ‘was’?”

No one answered her. 

She looked at Morrigan and Alistair. “Where is he? Where is my Aiden?” she asked, already knowing the answer from the sadness on their faces. 

“W-where is he?” she repeated herself.

“Leliana…” Alistair said sorrowfully. “Aiden is dead.”

Leliana took a step back, stumbling as if someone had just kicked her in the stomach. Tears sprang to her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Her heart felt like it had been eviscerated and cut up into a million pieces. She could barely hold herself up. 

“No...No...he can’t be dead. He can’t be. You’re lying!” she shouted at her friends, refusing to believe them. Aiden couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be.

Alistair flinched as Morrigan stepped forward, with tears falling down her face just the same. “I’m sorry, Leliana. I’m so sorry.”

Leliana crumpled to the floor, wailing violently and rocking back and forth, unable to come to terms with this nightmare. And perhaps, for the first time in her life, she cursed the Maker and everything He stood for. She gave Him her life and in return, He took the only life that mattered to her. 

Morrigan walked over and knelt beside her, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. Leliana shoved her away, screaming at her. “You promised! You  _ PROMISED _ !!! You promised me that you would keep him safe! You promised me!”

Morrigan flinched as if she had been stung. “I’m sorry, Leliana. I’m-.”

“Get away from me!” Leliana screamed. 

Morrigan stared at her in shock. Alistair stepped forward and ushered the dark haired mage back, away from the sobbing Nightingale. 

The others looked on sadly as Leliana cried out her pain and sorrow. They hated that they had to see her like this and they hated that they were the ones to tell her the horrible news of Aiden’s death. 

Zevran slipped past the others and placed Aiden’s swords down in a chair which only made Leliana cry harder. 

“He can't be. He can't. He w-would...wouldn't do this to me. H- he has to be-. He has to still be alive. I don't believe you.” Leliana stuttered.

“I wish it were not so Leliana, trust me I do. But we all saw him.” Alistair said gently.

Leliana cried out, clutching her chest as of her heart had burst. And in a way, it had. 

“I- I...I want to know how he died…” Leliana was able to say between sobs.

“I don't think that's a good idea, Leliana. It'll only make you more upset.” Alistair warned.

“Tell me.” Leliana said sharply, her eyes bloodshot and still crying.

Morrigan placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder. “She deserves to know.”

“But she might hate-.” Alistair went to protest but Morrigan cut him off. 

“Then so be it. She deserves to know how her lover died.”

Morrigan turned to Leliana and looked her straight in the eyes, unflinching. “There was an Ogre. Me, Sten, and Shale were in the middle of fighting it next to an endless abyss when it tossed Shale and Sten to the side before turning its attention to me. I cried out for help and it would have killed me right then and there had it not been for Aiden. He stepped in front of me, protecting me. He leaped onto the Ogre like he was wont to and sank his daggers into it. The beast staggered and losing its balance, toppled over the edge and fell down the abyss, bringing Aiden with it. Aiden died saving my life.”

Leliana stared at Morrigan, bristling with an unhealthy mix of anger and pure sadness. “So it's your fault! Why didn't you shapeshift into a dragon again and save him?! You could have killed the Ogre yourself. You could have saved him! Why didn't you save my love!” She wailed.

“There wasn't any time to think. It all happened in a manner of seconds. And even had she shapeshifted, there wouldn't have been enough time to save him.” Alistair said in Morrigan’s defense.

“You don't know that! Someone could have- could have…Why? Why him? Why now? Aiden…” Leliana whimpered.

“I know I can say it the rest of my life and it still won't be enough but Leliana...I'm so sorry.” Morrigan said.

Leliana froze. “Get out.”

“He was our friend too, Leliana. Let us help one another-.” 

“I said, _GET OUT_!!!!” Leliana screamed at them all, causing Felleia to start barking. 

“Leliana…”

“Maker curse and damn you all, get out of our room! Get out!” Their friend shrieked at them.

“Leliana…” Morrigan pleaded with her friend. She met the other woman's eyes and could only see hatred and despair in them.

Alistair gently guided her out of the room along with the others, leaving Leliana alone with only Felleia to share her grief. 

 

They all went their separate ways to mourn in private. Max and Cassandra went up to their own room as Alistair aimlessly followed Morrigan to the castle gardens. It was dark and everyone had long gone to bed. Alistair wasn't even sure why he was with the witch. He just knew he had to be there with her. 

Morrigan kept herself in control until she reached the pavilion in the middle of the gardens. As soon as she reached it, she broke down crying. Normally, she would never let the blonde haired Warden see her cry but at the moment, she didn't care. She needed to let it out.

“It's my fault! It's my fault Aiden is dead. Leliana is right; I could have saved him. I killed Aiden.” She cried.

Alistair placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. “You know that's not true. It wasn't your fault, Morrigan. It wasn't anyone's.”

“But-.”

“Hey.” Alistair said as he placed a finger over her mouth to silence her. “It. Wasn't. Your. Fault.”

“So stop torturing yourself.”

Morrigan sniffled. And quickly gave him a light kiss on his cheek before burying her face in his shoulder, and hugging him gently. Hugging him. With her arms and body and everything. 

“Thank you.” Morrigan said almost silently. 

Alistair, momentarily caught off guard, stood with his arms awkwardly in the air before he tentatively wrapped them around her waist and held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

 

Max couldn't sleep. And for once, not because of his nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see Aiden falling down to his death and hear Leliana's screams in his ears, her accusations. They hadn't exactly done everything they could have done. They could have tried to save him or at least recover his body. But no, all they had done was cry a little before continuing on to stop the Titan. They hadn't really done all they could. Max felt like he had abandoned Aiden to his fate. He was too focused on stopping the quakes to mourn his friend. He blinked back tears as he pulled the blankets closer. 

Cassandra roused from her sleep and twisted so that she faced Max, her eyes raised in an unspoken question. She could see the tears forming in his eyes and had a pretty good guess as to why they were there. Max did his best to smile at her and let her know he was fine but it didn't work. He could still see that silent order in her big brown eyes.  _Talk to me, Max. I'm here._  

"I can't sleep." He said quietly.

"Nightmares?" she asked, touching his scarred chest under the covers. 

"I miss him." was all he would say.

Cassandra moved up against him, letting herself be enveloped by his warmth. "We all do."

"I know. Its just...why him? Why now? He's survived countless battles, saved endless amount of people, and has never done a wrong thing in his life. He is loved by everyone and seen as a hero by the entire world. He was going to marry Leliana. Hell, he was going to be a father. So why would your Maker take him now?"

"I cannot guess the Maker's plan. I don't know why Aiden was taken from us so early, only that he will be missed by all. It is not for us to know when the Maker will call us to His side."

"And what if you don't believe there is a side to go to? Aiden didn't believe in the Maker any more than I do. Who's to say he is with 'Him' at all?"

"I do not know. All I know is that I pray that when it is our time to leave this world, we are able to find each other in the heavens."

Max leaned up on his shoulder and looked down into her loving eyes. "I swear to you, Cassandra, I will do everything in my power to make sure you die before me so you will never have to go through what Leliana is sure to be going through now. Wait, that came out strange. It sounded a lot more romantic in my head."

Cassandra smiled, her heart swelling. "I know what you meant." she said as she leaned up to meet his lips. 

Max grinned. "I'm glad one of us does."

She slipped her arms around his lean powerful body and snuggled up closer to him, basking in his warmth and scent. 

“When we first met, I honestly had no idea you would become so important to me.” She whispered. “Now that you have, I can't imagine myself with anyone but you. No matter what happens in the future, be it my death or yours or something else entirely, I will never stop loving you, Maxwell Trevelyn.”

“Why'd you have to say my full name? You know I don't like it.” Max said with a smile.

Cassandra giggled. “I love you Max. You're more annoying than I ever thought possible. But I want to spend every irritating second in this life with you.”

Max kissed her softly, his lips parting hers. “Then I count myself lucky.” 

They remained that way, cradled in each other's arms until Cassandra slowly drifted back to sleep. Max gave a content sigh and soon fell asleep as well. Happy but in mourning.

  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that was tough to write! I was all choked up during this. I am far far too attached to these characters to make them go through stuff like this. But don't worry: next chapter will be emotionally sad as hell as well as happy.  
> and I'm serious about wanting to see any fanart of this fellas. here is my email if you want to send me an artwork of anyone in this story;)   
> epbouley@cox.net  
> leave a like if you liked and or got emotional while reading this chapter!


	87. A Funeral? For Me? Oh, You Didn't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And can it be that in a world so full and busy the loss of one creature makes a void so wide and deep that nothing but the width and depth of eternity can fill it up." Charles Dickens
> 
> Lots of feels guys. Lots of feels...

CHAPTER EIGHTY THREE

 

Hundreds of people flocked from all over Thedas to attend the famous Hero of Ferelden’s funeral. News of Aiden's death traveled faster than light until everyone everywhere knew that the Hero was gone. Skyhold was close to bursting with the amount of people that had arrived, ranging from simple farmers Aiden had saved to kings and officials. King Harrowmont of Orzammar, Queen Anora of Ferelden, both Empress Celene of Orlais and Marquise Briala of the Dales, Arl Teagan and Lady Isolde, and several high ranking Wardens all showed up. They had all been close to the Hero. 

And of course, everyone that had called Aiden a friend would be attending as well, as his older brother Fergus who was his last surviving family member. It pleased everyone to know that the Cousland line would not stop; for Leliana was to have child. Though she didn't really care about that at the moment.

At the moment, as construction workers and decorators set about priming Skyhold for the funeral of a myth, Leliana sat in the tavern in the darkest corner, twirling a glass of wine and trying to decide whether or not she should drink it. It had been close to two weeks since she had learned of Aiden’s death and she still wasn’t coping very well. Alistair had decreed that someone be with her at all times in order to make sure she doesn’t do anything drastic. And the present was no different.

“I hope you aren’t planning on drinking that wine. You _ are _ pregnant, remember? I can’t imagine that drinking is beneficial to an unborn baby.” Fergus said as he sat down next to his would be sister in law. 

“Leave me alone, Fergus. Let me be.” Leliana said dismally. She went to take a sip from the glass but Fergus snatched it away from her. She glared at him angrily. 

"Give it back. Let me be alone with my grief." 

"I'm not going to let you drown yourself in wine, let alone wallow in pity. You deserve better than this.  _Aiden_ deserves better than this."

Leliana flinched as if stung and turned away unhappily. She was in no mood for his lectures. 

"Would Aiden want you to be doing this? Trying to get drunk and linger endlessly in pain and sorrow? I think Aiden would be ashamed of you, seeing you in this state of such anger and depression."

Leliana spun around and slapped Fergus across his cheek with enough force to knock his head to the side. Fergus grimaced but did nothing else. 

"How dare you, you piece of shit! You don't know what he would feel. You didn't know him as I did." Leliana shouted at him, standing up suddenly. The other people in the tavern averted their gazes so that they weren't staring at the Spymaster. They all had heard what she had said and guessed what the two had been talking about.

"Just because you shared a bed with him does not mean I know less about my brother than you do. Remember: I loved him long before you even knew who he was. And never forget that you aren't the only one who loved him. And you sure as hell are not the only one mourning his death." Fergus said steely.

Leliana blinked back tears at his words. He was right. For the past two weeks, she had sunk lower and lower into self pity, cursing the Maker and snapping at anyone who offered her condolences and kindness. She hadn't wanted any of it. She was too wrapped up in her own sadness that she hadn't cared to help the others mourning Aiden's passing. Or even to let herself mourn with anyone. No, instead she shut herself out, talking to people only if she had to and eating only when someone forced her to. She had gotten maybe a nights worth of sleep and had bathed only twice. She even left her duties as Spymaster to Charter and Harding. She had stopped caring. About others. About herself. About everything. And she dared people to blame her. Aiden had been her _life_. And he was taken from her.

Leliana sat back down and buried her face in her hands, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Fergus softened his tone. "I get it, Leliana. You are upset. We all are. But Aiden wouldn't want you to spend all of eternity mourning him; he would want you to live your life and move on."

"I can't." Leliana whispered. "He was my everything. The one calm light in a violent dark storm. Without him...I'm not me."

Fergus reached across the table and took her hands in his. "Aiden lives on. In me. In his friends. In you. And in your child. If you can't move on for him, move on for the unborn child you share. You need to be strong. For the both of you."

He wiped her tears away and she sniffled. "I just...I miss him so much. I feel like...like half of my body and soul was just ripped away and thrown out. I don't know if I can ever move on."

"Don't worry. Your friends and family will help."

"What family?"

Fergus smiled. "The Couslands, of course. What, you think that you aren't family to me because you never got to marry Aiden? Leliana, in my book, you were already family long before Aiden ever popped the question. You are a Cousland, ceremony or no ceremony."

Leliana breathed shakily. "Thank you, Fergus. I needed that."

Fergus shrugged. "It needed to be done."

"That it did." Hawke said from a few tables down. "Damn lady was bringing the place down in all that grief. A man can't get drunk out of sadness when the lover of the one your drinking to is sitting feet away."

 

The day of the funeral was very sunny and clear, without a cloud in the bright blue sky. Which many thought was fitting, for Aiden brought a light to everyone he ever met. It was held outside in the castle gardens with people of all likes sharing the space with the butterflies and bees flitting about. All of Skyhold and its guests were situated in and around the garden. Many were crying but even more were offering comforting words to each other. Everyone was wearing black; the color of mourning. From above, it was a sea of black figures drifting slowly around, quietly offering condolences. When it was time to deliver the eulogies. Mother Giselle was to preside over the talks. She stepped up next to the sleek red coffin that sat in the middle of the pavilion. Because it was impossible to retrieve Aiden's body, his coffin was empty. Which somehow made the entire funeral that much sadder. 

Mother Giselle looked around at all the faces in the enormous crowd, seeing all of Aiden's comrades, friends, and family. The people gradually quieted down until the entire garden and surrounding palace was silent. Mother Giselle spoke.

"The Arl of Amaranthine. Commander of the Grey. Vanquisher of the Fifth Blight. Hero of Ferelden. That is what the world knew Aiden Coulsand as. But those of us here knew him as a friend...a brother...a father...a lover... 

Aiden was not only a hero. He was a gracious and kind person who always strove for the greater good with a smile. We do not know when the Maker will call us to his side but Aiden gave his life to protect and save his friends and for that, I am sure with all my heart that he is at a place of honor next to the Maker. Does anyone else wish to say anything?”

Alistair shot to his feet, pushing the chair he was sitting on to the ground. He stumbled and picked it back up, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. A few people smiled as he hastily walked up to the pavilion and took Mother Giselle’s place. 

He cleared his throat. “I guess I was eager to speak.” he said nervously. A number of people chuckled and sensing that the he had ‘broke the ice’, Alistair eased up. “I think that anyone who knew Aiden would agree with me when I say that Aiden always overplanned everything.” There was several nods of agreement in the crowd. 

“Aiden was always planning something be it his day or how to save the world. When his plans didn’t turn out exactly how he wanted them to, as they normally did, he would lose his cool; some of the only moments in which this would happen. I remember this one time during the Blight  when Aiden came up with a massive plan on how to retake Redcliffe Castle. He was planning on slathering himself, me, Leliana, and Shale in the blood of the undead plaguing the castle so that we could quote on quote, ‘blend in’. I mean, I got what he was getting at with us humans but he lost me when he said Shale would join us. I guess he forgot that she was a towering person made of rock that didn’t look anything like the undead people. And the scary thing about this was that he was genuinely excited about seeing if the undead didn’t just kill us all on sight. He was in the middle of covering us with the blood and I thought for sure he had gone insane and was leading us to our deaths but thankfully that was when Arl Teagan kindly informed us of a secret safer, less disgusting way to get in. And Aiden actually pouted on the way inside that his plan would have worked!" 

Alistair smiled, thinking back to that day. “Aiden just had that spark that made you want to follow him with whatever crazy plan he concocted. We met as fellow soldiers gearing up for a battle. But before he died, I like to think we were brothers.” 

Alistair stepped down from the pavilion so the rest of Aiden's closest and oldest friends could speak their minds. 

Zevran stepped up. “A man is only as good as his heart. And Aiden's heart was the purest one I've ever known. No matter what happened, he saw the good in everything. When I first met Aiden, I tried to kill him. In my defense, I had been offered a lot of money to do so. But I soon found out that killing Aiden was a lot harder to do than just accepting a contract. Aiden beat me rather quickly and instead of killing me, his would be assassin, he let me live. When I later asked him why, he smiled and told me that showing mercy to those that want to stab you in the back normally ends up with those very same people watching your back. Again, always looking on the bright side.”

Oghren stepped up and several people gasped in surprise. He looked  _ clean.  _ He had washed his hair which was combed neatly behind his head and had even trimmed his beard. Add that to the suit he wore and he was probably the cleanest he has ever been. He detested it all but Aiden was worth the discomfort being clean and tidy brought him. 

“That nug humping son of a bitch-excuse my crude language- was the nicest gentleman that's ever gentlemened! He was always making sure every single seemingly unimportant person was treated well and respected. He treated everyone, and I mean everyone with the utmost respect and courtesy. By the Stone, he even treated bandits and outlaws with respect! And that by itself demands respect.”

Shale stood up but unlike the others, she didn't need to stand in the pavilion to be seen. 

“It would often give me presents and the like in hopes of getting on my good side. Before it, I've never met anyone so desperate to be a friend. It was almost like it needed to be your friend. Like that was its life long goal. It would do anything to see a smile or a nod of appreciation. It freed me from my frozen prison. And for that, I will always be grateful to it.”

Sten rose from his seat and looked around at the people. “Death. Death comes to every soldier. I challenge you all to face it like the Warden did: like death was an old friend. Most of Aiden’s life was war and battles fought in the deep dark, knowing each fight could be his last. But he never faltered, never gave up, and never feared the Void. He went to death's cold hands willingly in order to save someone he called ally. From here all the way to Par Vollen, he will forever be known to the Qunari as Basalit-dan.”

Morrigan stepped forward, holding Keiran's hand. 

“Aiden loved everyone. Even his enemies. It was hard for him to love though. His past experiences made it difficult for him to truly love someone. But when he did, you knew. Before him, I didn't know what friendship was. Nor did I know what love was.” She breathed shakily, letting the tears slowly slide down her face. “Aiden gave his life to save mine. And I will never be able to repay him. But I will spend the rest of my life trying.”

She stepped down and Fergus took her place. 

With tears forming in his eyes, he gave a light chuckle. “I remember this one time when me and Aiden were children growing up in our family's estate, our father was in the middle of tickling our mother and just overall messing with her. Aiden walked in on them and was convinced that dad was hurting her. So he did the Aiden thing and just full on attacked our dad, shouting at him to stop hurting his mommy and leave her alone. Later our father would tell us that the look on Aiden's face was that of pure determination and love. He was convinced that Aiden was ready to go through hell to ‘save’ mom from endless tickling.” Fergus sighed. “Ahh, that was Aiden. Ever vigilant in watching over those he held dear. He was willing to die to protect our mom. And he was willing to die to save anyone of us gathered here today. He put family and friends ahead of himself no matter the cost. Of the Cousland family, he was the best of us. And I only hope that I can be half the man you were, little brother.”

One by one, every one of Aiden's friends and allies stepped forward to speak until only Leliana was left.

Her eyes had long since dried out and all she wanted was for this to end. She knew that if she started talking, she wouldn't be able to remain in control of her emotions. The wounds were still fresh. 

Fergus helped her stand and walked her over to the pavilion, letting her use his arm as a balance. The mages said they were sure that she was due sometime in the next week and Leliana fully believed them. She could feel her baby moving every couple minutes. It was more than ready to be introduced to the world. 

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, taking deep breaths. When she had finally recollected herself, she looked up and frowned as she saw Cole move through the crowd of faces. He caught her eye and smiled. 

_ Why is he smiling? This is a funeral. And where did he come from? _

She shook her head to clear away her thoughts. Looking around at all the people quietly waiting for her, she went to speak. And then her hands flew to her mouth, her breath being swept away as what she saw registered in her head. 

As she watched, a man walked into the garden, covered in dirt. His armor was grimy and worn but the famous insignia was still visible. On his back was a wooden bow with a couple knives strapped to his belt. His red, thick long beard was unkempt as was his hair, like he hadn't bathed in weeks. He walked with a slight limp, leaning on a long sturdy stick. And his eyes. Leliana for as long as she lived, would never forget those kind loving emerald green eyes. She instantly knew it was him. It was her Aiden.

They locked eyes and for the first time in over three weeks, Leliana was taken back with emotion; not with sadness but overwhelming joy. Her Aiden was alive! 

_I knew he was still alive! I just knew it!_

She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. She could barely think. And she couldn't avert her eyes from his even if she wanted to. 

Aiden slowly made his way through the crowd of mourners who all stared at him, astonished and more than a little frightened as he stepped up to stand beside Leliana on the pavilion. They were thinking that they had gone mad and were seeing a ghost. 

Aiden smiled at all his friends and family and then glanced at the closed casket sitting next to him. With a jolt, he realized that he had just interrupted someone's funeral. 

"Umm...Sorry for butting in like this everyone." He gestured to the casket. "They will be missed. They leave behind their friends and family and will forever be remembered as a kind and loving person? What? Why is everyone staring at me like you have just seen a ghost?"

Suddenly, without warning, his armor caught on fire. He yelped and hurriedly took it off, patting himself down for any loose flames. His armor lay smoldering on the ground.

"You little piece of shit!" Morrigan screamed at him. "How dare you! You- you- you were _dead_! You fell to your death! How can you be here? How? Answer me or I swear I will set your entire body on fire!" She screamed as she ran at Aiden, fists flying. Aiden raised his hands to protect his face as she madly threw wild punches, hitting him randomly. Leliana stepped forward and pushed Morrigan away from him before standing before him with fresh tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. 

"Leli..." 

"I thought you were dead." Leliana said softly. "I went through so much. I cried so much I thought I had run out of tears to shed for you. I _mourned_ you, Aiden. We all did. I thought you had left me." She reached up and held his hairy face in her hand. Then she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. "Thank the Maker I was wrong."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to make the funeral seem like an actual funeral. But thankfully I haven't had a lot of experience with attending funerals. So thats a plus. Downside is I don't know how to write one very well. haha  
> Next chapter will basically just continue on from this point, Aiden has a lot of explaining to do! And Morrigan is going to be super pissed off which is understandable. Meanwhile Max is just gonna be dumbfounded. Aiden did come back from the dead after all. Thats a hard concept to grasp. Especially if you are Max. Or anyone, really. And I might have a 'picture' of Max and maybe of max and cass to put in the next chapter so people can see what i see when i imagine what Maxie looks like:)


	88. So...Not Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love." Bryant H. McGill 
> 
> Aiden explains himself to everyone. Aidenness ensues

__He CHAPTER EIGHTY FOUR

The crowd of people who just seconds ago were saddened by the loss of a friend, surged forward to hug and slap and kiss and high five the man they previously thought dead. Aiden was sore from all the slaps and hugs within three minutes. Finally, after what seemed like hours of ‘welcome back’ and ‘glad you aren't dead’, they propped him back up in the pavilion and threatened to kill him if he didn't explain how he wasn't dead. Ironic even to him.  
Every eye in Skyhold was on when as he swallowed nervously, unsure of if they would believe him. He wasn't even sure if he believed himself.  
“Come on! By the Stone, just spit out how you aren't lying dead in an endless hole already.” Oghren said impatiently.  
Aiden gave a nervous chuckle, seeing Morrigan's furious gaze out of the corner of his eye. “Umm...I kind of was.”  
“What?” Morrigan snapped. “What are you getting at?”  
Aiden flinched. He wasn't used to being on the receiving end of Morrigan's anger. Normally he wasn't dumb enough to make her angry. But these weren't normal circumstances.  
“Umm. I was kind of… I was…”  
“For Maker’s sake, Aiden, spit it out!”   
“Dead. I was dead.”  
A hush fell over those assembled as what he said sank in. And all of them were confused.  
Max frowned. “Wait a second. If you were actually dead, how in the ever living hell are you here right now and still, you know, not dead?”  
“There's a perfectly reasonable outrageous explanation for that.” Aiden said, looking over at Morrigan warily, fully expecting her to keep working and set his clothes on fire.   
“We’re waiting. Don't keep us in suspense.” Hawke said from his place on the side of the crowd.   
“Well you see…Lemme just say, umm…”  
“Oh for-.” Morrigan sighed as she snapped her fingers and Aiden's bow caught on fire. He yelped and flung it to the ground where it burned to ash. “I made that bow in the Roads. You know how hard it is to find wood fit for a bow underground? It took me four days just to get it so that it wouldn't snap in half when I pulled it back to draw.” Aiden pouted.  
“I could give a flying fig about a bow! If you don't start explaining yourself right now, next time I'll set your hair on fire!” Morrigan screeched.  
“But you aren't going to believe me.”  
“Just start talking, Aiden. Before she follows through with her threat.” Alistair said.   
Aiden took a deep breath. “Fine. None of you are going to believe me anyway. As most of you know, I sort of tackled an Ogre off a cliff and into a really really deep abyss and died. You aren't entirely wrong. Except I survived the fall, miraculously enough.”  
Morrigan gasped. “You weren't dead? How did you not die?”  
“The Ogre cushioned my fall I guess. I struggled to my feet and sensed a large group of darkspawn close by only it was too dark to see anything. A couple darkspawn arrows flew out of the darkness and snuffed me out like a candle. And then I died.”  
Max held his hands up. “Whoa whoa, wait. You died?”  
Aiden nodded. “Yup.”  
“You are shitting us.” Max said with a chuckle.   
Cassandra slapped his arm. “Language!” She warned, nodding towards Kieran.  
“If you died then how are you here? Shouldn't that be oh I don't know, physically impossible?” Zevran asked.  
“If people stopped interrupting me, I could tell you. So yes, Max and the others who went down to find the Titan weren't wrong; I did die. I later learned that I had been for four straight days. But that was when Cole found me.”  
Cole appeared next to him. “Yes. Before I left, I left a note to let you all know where I was.”  
Varric shook his head. “We need to work on your writing skills, kid.”  
Cole frowned at Aiden. “I came to try to help him. But I was too late. He was already dead.”  
Aiden nodded. “That was when the Architect stopped by to say hello.”  
Anders whistled. “That guy's still alive?”  
“I made a deal with him. One he has kept over the years. But yes, the Architect stopped by for a spell.”  
“What did he do?” Alistair asked.   
Aiden grimaced. “Don't ask me why, but he brought me back to his own private cave and I don't know, fixed me.”  
“He helped you.” Cole said helpfully.  
“Thank you for clarifying Cole. The Architect used some sort of ancient magic on me along with a lot of ointment stuff. I don't know how it worked but it brought me back to life. Afterwards, I remained in the cave healing until I was fit for travel. And when I finally was, I journeyed back here as fast as I could. The whole thing took several weeks.”  
“It's almost been an entire month. I thought you were dead, Aiden. I mourned you. We all did. And that's the best explanation you have? That you died and then some ancient darkspawn suddenly grew a heart and brought you back from the dead? That's it?” Morrigan said, utterly outraged.  
Aiden squirmed under her penetrating gaze. “See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me. No one ever does when crazy stuff like that happens to me.”   
Leliana squeezed his hand. “You came back to me. I don't care how it happened. I only care that it did.”  
Aiden smiled at her and squeezed her hand back. He looked at her bulging belly lovingly. “I had a lot to come back to.”  
“What kind of magic was used on you? Not blood magic, I hope. Otherwise you could be seriously messed up, like undead corpse messed up.” Hawke said, his fingers hovering above the knife he always carried. Isabela gently pushed his hand down with an almost imperceptible shake of her head.  
“I said he used an ancient magic on me. Apparently it predates even Chantry magic, lost to everyone but a select few who know how to use it.” Aiden explained.  
“Well as long as it isn't blood magic. Glad you're back buddy. When you are free, drinks are on me. I'm sure being dead gives a man a raging thirst.” Hawke said with a cheeky grin.   
“Oh you have no idea.”   
Aiden shouted when his shirt caught on fire. He ripped it off, glaring at Morrigan who was staring at him still quite angrily.  
“Oh come on! I liked that shirt.”  
“Then buy another one.” Morrigan said shaking her head. “How dare you. How dare you let us grieve for you for weeks. You let me believe that you were dead. You let your friends and family believe you were dead. You even let Leliana, who is carrying your child, believe you were dead! And then you have the audacity to come back to us and act like nothing happened. Like we didn't go through hell thinking you were gone. It's so like you to not care about what we've been through these past few weeks. You're so ignorant you joke about something as serious as this. How dare you put this on us.”  
“Excuse me Morrigan, but I was dead. You really think I wanted to give you all that sadness?”  
“You could have let us know!” Morrigan yelled suddenly. “You could have sent a note. Or at the very least, you could have had Cole come back and tell you that you were still alive. But no. You decided to let us suffer and then come back the same day we are having your funeral! You could have told us!”  
“And you could have held your own against that Ogre. Then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place, now wouldn't we?” Aiden shouted at her, fed up with everything. He was back. That's all he thought people would care about.   
Morrigan froze. Tears flooding her eyes.   
The realization of what he had said sunk in and a look of horror appeared on Aiden's face. “I- I didn't mean that Morrigan. I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I…”  
Morrigan, with tears falling down her face, held her head up high and herded Kieran through the crowd and up to their room. “Glad you are back, _Warden_. And sorry if I was too weak to save myself.” She spat as she left.  
Aiden groaned. “Damn it.”  
“Haven't been back ten minutes and you've already kissed her off. That's got to be some kind of new record.” Alistair said with a smile.  
Bull nodded. “Aiden's telling the truth though. I can tell. Even if he could have explained the truth a little better, it's still the truth.”  
Alistair patted Aiden on the back. “Don't worry about Morrigan. I'll go talk to her.”   
Aiden stared at his friend in surprise. “Since when did you talk to Morrigan in a comforting way?”  
Alistair grinned. “A lot can happen in a month.”  
Max stepped up in front of everyone as Alistair followed Morrigan away.   
“Okay everyone, I think that's enough heartache and happiness for one day. Considering how Aiden is not dead, let's get this place free of all the funeral stuff and attempt to get along with our day.”  
Hawke groaned. “But they were just about to bring out the candied nug that tastes like forgotten aspirations! I've waited for years to finally try that!”   
“You heard the Inquisitor! Everyone get to it!” Cassandra barked, jolting everyone into action.   
“Thank you dearest.”   
Max turned to Aiden and Leliana. “I'll see to it that you two aren't disturbed for the next couple days. I can tell that you are overdue for a little chat so have fun with it and try not to kill the Warden.”  
Leliana smiled her thanks and grabbed Aiden's hand, leading him up to their room. Aiden noticed her grip was overly strong. Which could only mean one thing: she was pissed.  
Leliana shoved him into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.  
“Before you shout and rage at me, just know that I'm terribly sorry for any sadness I unintentionally thrust upon you and I swear on my life never to lose my life again.” Aiden said quickly before she could unleash her anger on him as he knew she would.  
But the anger never came. Leliana just stood there, looking at him with nothing but love in her eyes. She didn't even look mad at him. If anything, she looked happy. Overjoyed.  
“Why don't you look angry? Should I be terrified or glad?”  
“Angry? Why would I be angry?” Leliana asked with a frown.  
“Because I died, then survived that and didn't tell anyone?”  
“So I should be mad at you for sacrificing your own life to save Morrigan's? Or should I be mad at you for coming back to me?” Leliana said, her eyes twinkling.  
“Umm… All of the above?” Aiden guessed.   
Leliana sighed happily. “I thought I would never hear that again. That lovable sense of humor you always seem to have stashed away somewhere. I've missed it.”  
“I don't think I stash it away. It's pretty out there actually.” Aiden said as Leliana slowly walked over to him. She gently pushed him back onto the bed where she leaned her head down onto his chest, holding his hands tightly, afraid that if she let go then she would lose him again. She was beside herself with glee that Aiden was still alive and back to her.  
Amanda while Aiden was utterly and completely confused. He had been expecting her to explode and scream at him but instead, they were cuddling on the bed.   
“You know, this is not what I expected would be happening right now. I thought there would be more yelling.”   
Leliana kissed his chest. “I think Morrigan has screamed at you enough for the both of us.”  
Aiden chuckled. “On that, we can agree.”  
They sat in silence for several minutes before Leliana suddenly said, “Promise me no more theatrics or heroic sacrifices. Promise me, Aiden. I don't think I could go on living without-... Promise.”  
Aiden kissed the top of her head. “I promise. No more heroic sacrificing. Unless I'm sacrificing for you. Pinky promise, I swear.”  
“That's good enough for me.”  
“Good.”  
“Aiden?”  
“Yes, Leliana?”  
“I love you.”  
Aiden tightened his grip on her hands.  
“I love you too. From the start, from the here, and for the forever.”  
Leliana snuggled closer to him, feeling happier than she had in weeks.  
Aiden smiled as he looked down at the love of his life, who loved him despite all his stupidity.   
He was back with her. And to him, that meant he was home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I really love this chapter. I'm blaming Aiden.   
> Oh and I'm thinking about having Cass and Max visit Nevarra. Thoughts? I mean I'll most likely do it anyway but I'd like to know what people think about the idea. I think it could be interesting at least. Max is involved so it'll obviously be interesting haha  
> Still nothing as far as fanart. :( sad face I want to see some art of Max/Cassandra or Aiden/Leliana or Hawke/Isabela! Fanboy I am


	89. Evil Sexy Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is distracted by his Seeker. Aiden gets a terrifying surprise that isn't really a surprise. Hehe

CHAPTER EIGHTY FIVE

Max yawned as he sat in his throne, listening to Josephine go on and on about the importance of the delicate political situation they were in. Honestly, he wasn’t paying attention to his ambassador at all. It was hard to concentrate on what Josephine was saying with Cassandra walking around with Varric at the other side of the hall, wearing very revealing clothing. Probably at Varric’s behest for a joke. She had on a bright blue short sleeved shirt that pushed her breasts out with a matching skin tight pair of shorts that hugged her perfect ass and showed off her long, powerful, smooth legs. She had let her long shining black hair down so that it hung loosly past her shoulders. He could see that she was blushing at having all the attention her looks got her from among all the men and even some woman working around the hall. She knew she was looking very sexy at the moment and was enjoying every bit of it. Siael and Dorian had helped her ‘spice it up’, as Dorian put it.   
Max, for his part, would have been able to contain himself had she not been walking in such a way that made her hips sway and her breasts roll. He squirmed in his throne, desperate to charge across the hall and rip those clothes of hers off to see what lied hidden underneath. He caught her eye and Cassandra winked playfully at him as she made another round around the hall, swaying this way and that and otherwise making heads as well as tongues roll.   
_Damn her. She is having way too much fun tantalizing me like this._   
And the worst part was that he couldn’t do anything about it. It wasn’t like he could have just called a halt to the politics and rush over to take her. That would not be the mature thing to do. And he was a mature person doing very mature things. Having fun with the incredibly hot woman purposely goading him on would not be the mature thing. Max could see and hear Varric and Hawke laughing outrageously at him as he struggled to remain seated in his throne while Cassandra strutted around like a gift from the heavens.   
_Maker, if she doesn't stop now then I'm going to go insane._  
He didn't notice that he was staring unblinkingly at her until Josephine snapped her fingers under his eyes. He jumped and grabbed his chest. “Andraste's ass, Josephine! Don't do that to me!”  
“I wouldn't have to if you just paid attention for once and did your duty as Inquisitor.” Josephine said strictly.  
Max groaned. “Uhh, but playing peacemaker between two politicians is so boorrinng. I want to do something _fun_.”  
“Brokering peace between countries isn't fun enough for you?”  
Max sighed as he pushed his hand through his hair. “I like the outcome and all but the journey is less to be desired. Can't I just have someone else do the political crap for me?”  
The ambassador shook her head.   
“Then can I at least make it a law not to distract the Inquisitor when he doing important Inquisitoring work?” He asked, gesturing over to Cassandra.  
Josephine looked over at the Seeker who froze and smiled nervously at her. Josephine raised her eyes and all she had to do to get Cassandra to come over was point her finger down at her feet. Cassandra quickly made her way through the staff and came to a stop before Max and Josephine. Max swallowed, forcing himself not to undress his Seeker with his eyes. And unfortunately, she noticed. Cassandra gave him what he could only describe as a cheeky grin. Which was very unlike her.   
_Either this isn't Cassandra and it's an evil clone, or she is just feeling really playful today_.  
“What is it, Lady Ambassador? Something wrong?” Cassandra asked innocently.  
Josephine scowled. “What are you wearing?”  
Cassandra looked down at her clothes. “Clothing?”  
“Well either go change or go somewhere else. You and your outfit are distracting the Inquisitor.” Josephine ordered.  
Cassandra raised her eyes at Max as if surprised. “The Inquisitor? Distracted by little old me? Why, I had no idea that I was distracting the Inquisitor from his work.”  
Max glared at her. She was enjoying this way too much.  
“Well you are. And wearing such an enticing outfit is not helping in the slightest.” Max said.  
Cassandra twisted and looked at her backside, pressing her breasts together in the process.  
Max groaned and repositioned himself on the throne. “Cassandra…” he warned her.  
“What? Do I need a reason to look good?” She asked, her eyelids fluttering.   
“No woman needs a reason to look good but when your lover is trying to work, it is best not to distract them.” Josephine said.   
“But all I’m doing is having fun showing off.” Cassandra protested.   
“I wish I could be having fun.” Max muttered under his breath.   
Both women ignored him. "The Inquisitor is trying to conduct important business and you are purposely distracting him from his tasks." Josephine said.   
"Explain to me how wearing my outfit is distracting."  
"Oh for-. Cassandra, either you change or I take those clothes off myself here and now." Max growled.   
Josephine's hand shot to her mouth as a deep blush crept to her cheeks. "Inquisitor!" she barked.  
Cassandra smiled. "Inquisitor?"   
Max glared at her. "I mean it Cassandra. You want to make a scene?"  
"I believe that was what I have been doing for the past several minutes." the Seeker said with a wink.   
Max growled in frustration. He wanted nothing better to do than leap out of his throne and tackle her to the ground but standing up would at the moment, be embarrassing.   
"Cassandra..."  
"I'm entitled to walk around and show off. Other women do it all the time. Isabela, for example."  
"Cassandra!" Max snapped.   
Cassandra flinched, realizing that she had teased him a bit too much. She could see that he was desperately trying to hide his rising situation. She snickered but at the same time, felt a little bad. But she couldn't let it stop there. She had to throw in one final little push.  
"Fine, I'll go change back into my armor."   
Max grimaced. "Wait. You can, ah, keep wearing the outfit. I don't disapprove, just go somewhere else so you don't drive me mad."  
Cassandra smiled at him seductively. "Alright. I'll head up to our room for a while. I do hope you'll join me sometime." she said with a wink before walking away towards the stairs leading to their private room, hips swaying sensuously.   
Max gulped and looked to Josephine pleadingly who instantly shook her head. "No. You still have work to do."  
Max groaned loudly. "Did you not just hear what Cassandra said? I have something much better to 'do' than sit here and listen to some nobles drone on about how they deserve a plot of land more so than the other."  
Someone cleared their throat and Max turned to look at a couple nobles who had been droning on about how they deserved a certain plot of land more so than the other.  
"Sorry?"  
Josephine shook her head angrily. "Alright, just for that, another hour of diplomacy."  
Max smacked his forehead. “But Cassandra!”  
“Diplomacy first. Now please, continue.” Josephine said to the two nobles who jumped right back into their arguments.  
Max sank lower into his throne, grumbling to himself about evil ambassadors and monstrous Seekers.

“Morrigan, just talk to him; let him apologize. You know how he is, he spoke without thinking. It's what he does.” Alistair said to Morrigan as they watched as Sten train Kieran. The Qunari was teaching the young man how to fight with a longsword, using Shale as a live practice dummy. Having an indestructible friend made of rock and gems did have its advantages. And besides, Shale didn't mind; she could barely even feel the blades hitting her.  
“No. What he said to me was-...I don't want to talk to him. I might get him killed again.” Morrigan said sharply.  
“”You know he didn't mean it.”  
“And how do you know this? Are you a mind reader now all of a sudden, able to see into his thoughts?”  
“Come on, don't be so stubborn. You know he's tearing his mind apart trying to find a way to make it up to you.” Alistair said as he poked her arm.  
She shrugged his hand away. “And he tore my heart apart with his biting words. I shall not give him even the slightest of chances to apologize. He deserves to feel bad.”  
Alistair groaned. “It's been a week. I think that's long enough. Please just let him attempt to say he's sorry. It's bloody awkward between you two otherwise. Besides, it wouldn't do for Kieran to see mommy and daddy fighting.”  
Morrigan glared at the teasing Warden. “Watch yourself, Alistair. Before I set your clothes on fire too.”  
He grinned. “Fine fine, I can take a hint. Just saying it's hard not to forgive those you love.”  
“I don't know if I can even love him anymore, let alone forgive him.”  
“Why in the Maker would you not love the idiot anymore?”  
“Because he died. And let us all mourn.”  
Alistair nudged her. “But he came back to us.”  
Morrigan grunted. “I guess he did, didn't he?”  
“If anything, the mourning was our fault. We should have known not even death would keep Aiden for long. He's a stubborn oaf, I'll give him that much.”  
Morrigan shyly moved closer so that their bodies were touching. She rested her head against his shoulder and could feel him tense up. “In any case, thank you Alistair. For helping me cope during all of this. I really-. I...appreciate it greatly.” She said quietly.   
Alistair swallowed nervously. “Don't mention it.”  
“I'm serious. It means a lot to me. I didn't think you cared.”  
“Yeah well, it surprised me too. Guess I'm full of surprises.”  
“Then I look forward to coming across them.”  
Alistair said nothing, just watched as Kieran hit Shale with Sten goading him on. He tried not to think about how smooth Morrigan's skin was and how warm she was against him.   
He wriggled out of her grasp and making some lame excuse, tried to get away but she spun him around. She smiled mischievously at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she slowly leaned up and kissed him. Almost passionately.   
Alistair could only stand there, completely caught off guard. But surprisingly, not against the kiss.   
He lips were soft and tasted like cinnamon. Strangely, they felt _right_ pressing up against his lips.   
Either he was going insane, or he was actually enjoying this. Or more likely, both.  
She broke off the kiss and Alistair smiled at her. “That felt...good.”  
She chuckled. “''Tis what I thought it would feel like.”  
“Um, what does this mean Morrigan?”  
Before she could answer him though, Aiden's voice pierced the air. “Morrigan! Morrigan!”  
Morrigan groaned. “I'm still not talking to him.”  
Alistair stepped away and peered down into the courtyard where Aiden was looking around frantically.   
He looked up and could see Alistair peering down at him. The blonde Warden pushed forward Morrigan who looked rather angry about it. “Morrigan!” Aiden shouted up at her.   
“I'm still furious with you, Aiden! Now what is it?”  
Morrigan caught Aiden's eyes and was startled to see genuine fear and shock in them. Aiden's skin was also dreadfully pale. With a jolt, she realized that he was deadly afraid. Why, she the foggiest idea.   
Aiden shouted up at her in a panic. “I need your help! Its Leliana; she's gone into labor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love me a good cliffhanger;)  
> Next chapter is pregnancy baby time! Wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl and what its name will be. I'll try to make this next chapter a bit longer cuz of its importance   
> Aug i hope it turns out as a good and cute chapter. There will most likely be a lot of good old fashioned fluff :) I'm a sucker for that stuff haha


	90. Congratulations! Its a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who become parents!  
> (and sorry in advance if the birth isn't that accurate to how it normally goes down, I have zilch experience haha)

CHAPTER EIGHTY SIX

 

Leliana groaned in pain as she lay on her bed with her legs spread wide open. Beads of sweat poured down her face which was flushed red. She gripped her sheets with an iron grip, until her knuckles were white. The pain in her belly only ever intensified. She felt like the baby inside her was doing flips and going for an evening jog. Even years later, she could not describe the immense pain she was going through. She just wanted it to end.

She had gone into labor several hours ago and it seemed like the longer it took, the more pain she received. And of course it didn’t help having Aiden pacing beside her, his face as white as a ghost. He would probably be doing better if he had Fergus to calm him down but Fergus was waiting outside the room, along with everyone else that wanted to see how Leliana was doing. 

All of their friends had charged into the room trying to watch the birth. Morrigan immediately cast them all out to wait in the hallway. She doubted that Leliana would appreciate having all of her closest friends see her give birth. And Zevran, Hawke, and Isabela had stared just a little too long at Leliana’s widening vagina. So Morrigan threw them out. Now only herself, Aiden, and several other mages and delivery nurses remained. 

“A-Aiden…” Leliana was able to say through the pain. 

Aiden’s head snapped up and he was instantly at her side, holding her hand. She dug her fingers into his hand, squeezing it with a strength he didn’t know she had. Her grip was like a vice, clamping down on his hand. 

“Aiden...It h-hurt..hurts. It hurts.”

“I know Leli, I know. I’m here. I'm here for you my little Nightingale.” He said as he kissed her glistening cheek.

She clenched her teeth, in a smile or grimace, he couldn't tell. “It hurts more than  _ anything  _ I've ever felt, Aiden Waiden.”

Aiden smiled warmly at her. Even during such intense pain, she was still was able to tease him.

“Even more than finding out I was dead?” Aiden asked.

She glowered at him. “Ass.”

He gave a nervous chuckle before Morrigan shoved him away. But not so far away that he couldn’t hold Leliana’s hands.

Casting her spells, she meticulously checked for any irregularities on both Leliana and the very soon to be born y child. Finding none, she nodded, pleased. “Alright, Leliana. Everything checks out. You are good to go.”

“Good to go? I’ve been ‘going’ for hours now! When will it-unnhh!- end?”

“Its called giving birth, Leliana. It won’t end until you’ve given birth.” said Morrigan.

“I know that but...unnhhhmm!” Leliana whimpered. “It hurts so  _ fucking  _ much!”

“I- I can’t do it! I don’t want to do it. I can’t...It hurts...Can’t…” She sobbed.

Aiden turned to Morrigan and the other mages in the room. “Can’t you do something to stop the pain? Or at least dull the pain?”

Morrigan shook her head. “I’ve done all I can. In fact, I think I’ve done more than enough. Without me, both of you would have never been in this situation. The rest is up to her.”

“But she’s in pain!” Aiden protested.

“Of course she is. She’s giving birth to your kid, what did you expect?”

“Wait, I feel like you are making fun of me.”

“‘Tis what I do when you are annoying-.” 

Leliana’s screams drowned everyone out. Her nails dug into Aiden’s skin, drawing blood. Aiden winced but ignored the pain. She was going through pain a thousand times worse. 

He growled in frustration. He hated not being able to do anything to help her through this other than hold her hands and tell her it’ll be alright. He felt useless. Leliana was going through this all by herself; he couldn’t share her pain even if he tried. A hundred thoughts and worries were spinning aorund in his head. Would there be any complications from  this point forward? What would happen if something went wrong? What if the baby didn’t make it? What if something bad happened to Leliana? Would the child be a girl or a boy? Maker, what would they name it? He hadn’t given any thought as to what they would name it. The reality of it still hadn’t sunk in. In mere hours, maybe even less than that, he would be a father! Him. Aiden Cousland. 

Another scream cut the air., jolting him out of his thoughts. Here he was, fretting about what name they would name the child while Leliana powered through all the pain and discomfort. 

With her face contorted with pain unlike any he could ever feel, and with her muscles screaming, Leliana  began to push. She  _ needed  _ to. 

 

Outside the room where Leliana was giving birth, all of their friends waited around eagerly and more than a little worriedly. They could hear her screams of pain coming from within. If they didn’t know any better, they would think she was getting murdered. 

“Wonder how its going in there.” Alistair asked aloud. 

“Judging by the screams, it is going rather well. Its a good sign.” Aveline said.

“We should check and make sure everything is going well?” Merrill said as she twiddled her thumbs. 

“Yeah.” Hawke agreed. “That way, we can see if the baby is sliding out of Leliana without any resistance.”

“Your a sick bastard, Hawke. Anyone ever tell you that?” Max said with a shake of his head.

Hawke grinned. “All the time, actually.”

“I taught him everything he knows about being a sicko.” Isabela said, planting a big sloppy kiss on her Champion’s cheek.

Hawke feigned insult. “Excuse me but it was a natural born gift.”

“Sweet Maker, can we please stop talking about how perverted Hawke is while Leliana is giving birth in the room in front of us? How about we talk about literally anything else while our friend screams in pain?” Evelyn asked, desperate to change the subject.

Hawke smiled. “So what have you all thought of the weather lately?” 

All his friends from Kirkwall groaned. It was one of his favorite things to say and he said it constantly, often times just to mess with them. He knew they found it annoying.

Zevran clapped his hands together. “I got it! How ‘bout a game of Wicked Grace to keep ourselves entertained while we wait for Leliana to pop one out?”

Josephine frowned at the elf. “You want to play cards while Leliana is in agony? What kind of friend are you?”

Zevran shrugged. “If she wasn't having a baby, she'd join in.”

Sera snorted with laughter. “Well I'm in. Anything beats listening to her shrieking. Giving me a headache.”

The two went farther down the hall, joined by Hawke, Varric, Isabela, Bull, Dorian, Oghren, Anders, and Siael.

Cassandra looked after them. “Loyal dogs, all.”

Max smiled. “So...anyone want to bet on what they'll name it? I'm betting on Albertha if it's a girl and Olfeid if it's a boy.”

Cassandra grunted in disgust.

Max nudged her arm. “You're sexy when you grunt.” 

Cassandra rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust. 

 

“Fuuuckk!” Leliana shouted as she felt something, or rather  _ someone,  _ slowly slide out of her vagina as she pushed with all her might. Aiden's hands were bloody from her nails as they held hands. He was sitting next to her, stroking her short red hair, now drenched with sweat. Her face was twisted in pain, pale as snow. Her entire body was jerking violently as she pushed with everything she had left. 

“Come on Leliana, almost there. You're doing fine. Keep pushing.” Morrigan encouraged her on.

Leliana couldn't even speak, the pain hurt so much. 

After what seemed like another hour of pushing, Morrigan gave an excited whoop as the newborn baby was finally pushed out and into a delivery nurse’s hands. Morrigan went to work, casting spells to warm the newborn up, cut the umbilical cord, and made sure it could breathe easily. It all took less than seven seconds. When she was done, she took the babe from the nurse and held him up so that his parents could see him. “It's a beautiful healthy baby boy!” 

The room erupted with cheers and moments later, the hallway as one of the nurses told those waiting outside. 

“L-let… let me see h-him.” Leliana panted, completely out of breath, her throat hoarse from all her screaming.

“Of course.” Morrigan said happily, handing the little one over to his mother. 

Leliana swept the baby boy up in her arms, careful not to hurt him in her excitement. Finally. After years and years of wishing and praying, she finally had a child of her own. It almost didn't seem real. But it was. And it was spectacular. 

Aiden hugged her fiercely, kissing her cheek passionately. “I'm so  _ proud  _ of you, Leli. He's beautiful.”

Leliana sniffed and he noticed she was crying. “Yes, he is. We have a baby boy, Aiden. A baby! I never would have dreamed-...Maker he's so  _ small _ . And strong! Look at how he grabs my fingers with his adorable little hands!” She squealed, overcome with happiness she didn't know she could feel. She had no idea she could feel such love for another person. It was overpowering. 

Aiden was of a  similar mind. He had no clue that he could love someone as much as he loved his newborn son. His  _ son.  _

_ I, Aiden Cousland, have a son. A son!  _

He hugged the two people he loved the most tightly, determined to never let anything bad happen to either one. As long as there was life still in him, he would never let his son come to any harm. He would die to protect them. And in that second, Aiden knew why his parents had given their own lives to save his. An indestructible love and need to keep his child safe. For years he questioned why they would do something like that. Now he understood. A parent is willing to do anything for their children. And he would be no exception.

As Leliana swaddled their son in blankets, Aiden studied him closely. 

His son was tiny, like Leliana said. His skin was red and slightly wrinkled. His bald  head was thin after being pushed through what doctors called the birth canal. His bright blue eyes swept around the room but they always returned to either Aiden's or Leliana's face. His small hands curled around Aiden's fingers when he held him. He looked so fragile but at the same time, determined to be strong.

Leliana held their son in her arms gently as he latched onto one of her nipples instinctively, taking a swill from her breast milk. 

“I'm going to be honest: I have no ideas on what to name him.” Aiden said with a joyful grin. 

Leliana smiled tiredly, shivering occasionally as their son drank his fill.

“Luckily for us, I have. I was hoping we could name him Bryce, after your father.”

Aiden wiped his eyes, sniffling. "That sounds perfect."

Leliana giggled as Bryce grabbed at her hands. 

Aiden's heart swelled with love. "Maker, your'e perfect. Both of you."

"I'd say all three of you are." Fergus said as a nurse let him into the room, shortly after another covered the new mother up. He was family after all.

Aiden gave him a big idiotic grin. "I have a son, Fergus! I'm a father!" he said excitedly.

Fergus laughed at his pleasure. "I can see that. If only the rest of the Couslands can see him."

"They can." Leliana said confidently. 

"So can I see the newest addition to the family?" asked Fergus. 

Leliana nodded and positioned herself so that Fergus could see her baby better.

"Why, he's got his mother's eyes!" he exclaimed. 

Morrigan chuckled. "Let's hope that isn't all he got from her. If he is anything like Aiden, we may be in trouble." She looked at the two new parents. "Now all thats left is for you two to get married."

Aiden wiped the tears out of his eyes as he strode over to Morrigan and threw his arms around her, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Morrigan...Thank you...For making this moment possible. I'm forever indebted to you and I will never forget what you have done for me and Leliana." he whispered in her ear. 

Morrigan, despite herself, blushed deeply. "And I'd do it again. We are friends, Aiden. And I'll always love you so. Besides, I couldn't stand to see Leliana look upon me and Kieran with jealousy one more time. Oh, and I'm still mad at you for earlier."

Aiden laughed and hugged her harder. "Thank you. From all three of us."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it finally happened! Ahh I'm so happy for Aiden and Leliana!!!! Writing this just made me so giddy like a little kid. Just everything about this chapter, I love to death. I'm so looking forward to Aiden and Leliana being parents. And the name Bryce like Aiden's dead father; argh my bleeding heart! I will say this: Bryce is gonna be so freaking adorable!! I can already see him now being all cute and cuddly. I'm so excited guys! Our little Nightingale and Warden finally have a little baby of their own. Now to start working on the wedding ;) and soon Max and Cassandra are going to go to Nevarra for a bit of downtime before the wedding and Jaws of Hakkon dlc which is going to great!


	91. Moments Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some moments in new life and already existing life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that its been a couple extra days since last post. I was really busy this past weekend so I couldn't write that much

CHAPTER EIGHTY SEVEN

 

The good news spread throughout Thedas until the whole world heard of the newest addition to the recovering Cousland family. The world was happy for the almost mythical Hero and his the beautiful Nightingale. In Skyhold there was an endless supply of congratulations. As for the new parents, they didn't leave their room for the rest of the week aside from getting a bite to eat or some exercise. But at all times, either one or both of them stayed with Bryce. Lucky for them, Bryce rarely cried and slept very well when he wasn't fidgeting. He was very energetic and seemed curious about everything, often staring at even the simplest of things. And already, he had figured out a way to wrap his parents around his tiny little fingers. And when he got his way, he would give a toothless smile. Aiden swore he was as cunning and sneaky as Leliana.

In the coming weeks, both Morrigan and Isabela became like second mothers to Bryce, often helping to watch over him and make sure he was doing alright. Morrigan made sure he was healthy using her spells and Isabela made sure the little tyke was in a good mood. Which was fairly easy. Bryce smiled and giggled at anyone and anything.

Aiden smiled, watching Bryce sleep on a bed of cushions, his tiny chest rising and falling with each breath. Leliana lay on their bed, going over some reports. Aiden stealthily moved over to her, leaning his head on her shoulder and tickling her with his beard. He rubbed her swollen belly tenderly. Just because she had given birth, didn't mean that all her baby fat would immediately disappear. It would still be some time before she worked off the rest of it. It made her look like a juicy apple. But Aiden would never be dumb enough to tell her that. He liked having his internal organs remain internal.

“Come on, Leli. Put the secret spy reports down; you are done for the night.” 

“But I should really finish reviewing the reports on the Emerald Graves. Fairbanks wishes to know if-.”

“Shhh.” Aiden ordered as he placed a finger on her lips to silence her. With his other hand, he grabbed the reports out of her grasp and tossed them to the ground beside their bed. “We both know you're lying. You were looking at wedding stuff, not mission reports. Admit it. You can't wait.”

Leliana giggled. “Fine, I admit it. I was looking at wedding cake recipes.”

Aiden poked her stomach. “Ha, knew it.”

“You think you are so smart, do you?”

“I know I'm so smart.” Aiden said with a wink.

Leliana laughed and nestled closer to him, enjoying his warmth. No matter what, he always remained warm and despite her guesses, she has no idea how.

“So I hear we've started a trend. Apparently Hawke and Isabela want to have a baby. Look what we’ve created. Can you imagine a mini Isabela or Maker forbid, a mini Hawke running around?”

Leliana smiled. “I wouldn't worry just yet. They don't plan on having a kid until a year or two has passed.”

Aiden raised his eye. “I swear you must be like an all knowing spirit. You know everything.”

“Not everything...but I'm pretty close to.”

Aiden snickered. “Alright miss all knowing goddess: what am I thinking of right now?”

Leliana leaned over and kissed him. “You're thinking of how beautiful and clever I am. And how I'm the center of your universe and you can't imagine a worse hell than living without me.”

Aiden smiled. “Close. I'm thinking of how cute Bryce is when he's asleep and how tired I am. But your stuff sounds much better.”

Leliana hummed happily, closing her eyes as she curled up next to him. He leaned over and blew out the candles lighting the room before nestling under the blankets, wrapping his arms protectively around Leliana as they drifted off to sleep with Bryce already sleeping peacefully in his crib at the end of the bed.

 

“So...Bryce is adorable.” Cassandra said to Max as they trained out in the courtyard. Cassandra insisted that Max build up his less to be desired skills with a sword and so she had dragged him outside to practice his swordsmanship. And like every time she did so, she kicked his ass. Max just was not good with swords. He could never find one with the right balance. 

He looked at her with a raised eye as he failed to parry her blow. “Oh no. Please don’t tell me the baby outbreak has gotten to  you as well?”

Cassandra laughed. “What? No, not at all. I just think Bryce is cute.”

“And what about me? Am I not cute enough for you?” Max asked as he lunged forward with a quick strike which she effectively blocked. 

“You? Cute? Never. Handsome, maybe.” 

“I’ll take it.”

She sidestepped his attack and made an overhead swipe, hitting him in the head with a blow that would have sliced right through the bone had they not had a magical barrier around them. It still hurt though. 

“Dead.” 

Max dropped the practice sword and glared at her, nursing his now bruised head. “You know, I’m starting to think you enjoy beating me up.”

“I don’t like it any more than you do but I have to make sure you can defend yourself with a sword if ever the need arises. If you got killed because you can’t parry with a sword, I’d hate myself.”

Max sighed. “I get why, but do you have to be so hard on me all the time?” 

She smiled, blushing. “If anything,  _ you  _ are hard on  _ me  _ more than the other way around.”

Max chuckled. Then, seeing something out of the corner of his eye careening towards Cassandra, he tackled her to the ground moments before a large ball of water crashed down where she had been.

From above them on the ramparts, a dozen of their friends showed themselves, each holding a number of magic water balls in their hands. A couple of their mage buddies were making more of the watery ammo. This was planned. And the ringleader was the same person it always was. 

“Oh come on! That’s not fair, Max saved her!” Hawke whined. 

“Still counts. You lost a point.” declared Sera.

“Losing your edge, are you Hawke?” Varric teased.

“Shut up dwarf.”

Max looked down at Cassandra who was grinning. “We are so totally getting drenched.” 

“When are you not?” Max said with a cheeky smile.

She slapped his shoulder playfully before pushing him off. They stood and faced their friends warily.

Max held his hands up in surrender. “Let's all stay calm and don’t make any rash decisions. We’re all friends here, no?”

Hawke pretended to think about it for a moment before shaking his head and grinning evilly. “Hmm...No. Attack!” He shouted as everyone hurled their water balls at the two lovers who made a blind dash for some protection. Max, quick as he was, was able to dodge most of the watery projectiles and those he couldn't evade, he stopped with the sword in his hand. Which by itself, was good practice. Cassandra, bless her, was fully and completely drenched by the time she was able to grab a shield and cover her upper body from the endless balls of water. She peeked out of the safety of the shield and when a larger than normal ball of water splashed into her face, she shouted sharply, “Enough!” 

Everyone froze as she pointed to Aiden and Leliana who had just stepped out into the courtyard carrying little Bryce in her arms. They all waited until the family of three had crossed the courtyard and headed towards the gardens for a relaxing picnic. When the three had vanished from sight, Cassandra turned back to the others. “Continue!” She shouted and no sooner had the word left her mouth, the onslaught of water was renewed. 

She couldn't help but laugh. And soon, everyone had joined in, still pelting her and Max with water. By the time their ‘attackers’ had run out of ammo, Max and Cassandra were drenched head to toe with water dripping off of them in buckets.

Cassandra noticed that Max was wincing. She caught his eye as he quickly hid the flaring Anchor under his clothes. He was in pain, not to the point of screaming but enough for her to notice, despite his best efforts to hide it. She mentally smacked her forehead. The Anchor didn't like water. So no doubt that it was hurting him from all the water that had touched it.

She glared at those that had pelted him with water, furious with them. Her mood softened when she remembered that only she knew that the Anchor disliked getting wet but only a little. 

“Honestly, are you of so immature that you fling water balls at us until we are soaking wet? We were training and you all interrupted. Are you so eager to see the Inquisitor skewered during a fight because his swordsmanship isn't up to par?” She shouted up at the villains angrily.

“It's fine, Seeker. No one gets hurt when they get blasted with water.” Varric said. 

“Except for Max!” Cassandra spat.

When they all looked at her curiously, she threw her hands up in frustration. 

“Why would the Boss get hurt by getting a little water on him?” Bull asked incredulously.

“The Anchor doesn't like to get wet!” She snapped as Max stood, just a tad bit embarrassed. “Whenever it gets wet, it gets violent and it sends waves of pain throughout his body. Have you never wondered why he always covers his left hand up whenever it rains?”

They stopped laughing and looked at the Inquisitor. 

Max stepped up and spoke quietly in her ear. “Cass, it's alright.”

She turned to him and shook her head. “No, it is not alright. It hurts you.”

“I'm fine, Cassandra, really.”

“No you are not. It isn't getting any better, Maxie. And we both know it.”

Max shook his head sadly. “No. It is not.” He wasn't going to lie to her. He learned the consequences of trying to long ago.

“I- I want more time…” she said as she hugged him tightly.

“I know, Cass. I know.”

Hawke groaned. “Man, this is making my heart bleed. Just kiss and make up so as to spare us from all this depressing sappy shit.”

As Max hugged Cassandra, he flipped a certain finger up towards the bearded rogue who laughed in response. 

Cassandra stepped back. “We should go get Evelyn to take a look at the Anchor.”

“But she's with Josephine right now. We shouldn't disturb them.” Max said with a groan. He didn't want either his sister or Cassandra to fuss over him.

“Don't worry. I'll knock first.”

“But-.”

She herded him away, smiling as the others all booed. They were just going to have to deal with the loss of entertainment.

“That's an order, Max.”

“Yes, dear.” Max said, giving up. He had to let her win a couple. Otherwise, she'd just punch him all the time. And not in separate places but the same spot over and over again. She was malicious that way.

 

Later that night as they were lying under the covers, enjoying each other's warmth when Cassandra suddenly spoke up. She was tucked neatly under Max's arms, soaking up his heat. The man was like a never ending source of heat, constantly warming up her often cold bones.

“I got a letter the other day.”

Max chuckled. “Really? That's great, Cassandra! Someone likes you enough to send you a letter! That's wonderful news. See, I told you that you could make some friends.”

She rolled her eyes and elbowed him as best she could under his arms. “Shut up, will you?”

He smiled widely at her. “Sorry. Go on. Please, I insist.”

“You know, at this point I'll just kick you out and you can go sleep on a couch.”

“Cass, this is the Inquisitor’s private room. Inquisitor. As in me? You can't kick me out of my own room. Besides, I’m the boss.”

Cassandra raised her eyebrows even though at the angle she was in, he couldn't see her do so. “Oh yeah, well I let you sleep with me so you have to obey me.”

“You let me sleep with you? Or want me to?” He teased.

She grunted and Max clapped his hands together. “There's what I was looking for! Okay, all good. You can continue. For real this time. Who sent the letter?”

“I was going to say that I got a letter from my uncle Vestalus concerning rifts. I've told you about him right?”

Max nodded. “He's the mage dude that's into dead guys, right? Or am I thinking of someone else?”

She nodded. “Yes, that's the one. He's a Mortalitasi. He is concerned about rifts spotted in Nevarra and wants you to come down and get rid of them.”

“And why do you care? I thought you didn't like Nevarra.”

“Oh I still don't. But I grew up there; the least I can do is make sure nothing overly bad happens to it when you can easily close the rifts.”

“Aaannnd?” Max asked, tapping her nose.

“And what?”

“And what's the last real reason why you want to go to Nevarra? Don't forget I'm an ex noble. I can tell these things.”

Cassandra rubbed one of his arms. “Ugh, fine. I was thinking maybe we could take a little vacation. You know, get away from all the pomp and ceremony and duties of being Inquisitor and Seeker for a while and just  _ relax _ . If only for a while. It'll be romantic…”’

“Huh.” Max grunted. “You know what? That actually sounds really fun. Minus the fact that I'll have to close rifts at some point while we’re there.”

“So is that a yes I hear?”

Max nodded and kissed her brow. “Yes that's a yes.”

“Good.” She said, hugging him happily.

“Where will we be staying? We won't be sleeping out in the wilderness the entire time, I presume?”

“I'm sure my uncle and King Markus will want to meet you as I'm sure they'll give us a nice bed to sleep in. But as for the rest of the stay, there's this nice little spot I know of that should be perfect for us. Right on the edge of a forest and with a small pond as a bonus.”

Max smiled lovingly at her as he played with her long braid of dark hair. Being with Cassandra, all nestled up in her arms and cuddling was the only place he really felt safe and happy. Her arms was the only place he could go to forget ,if only for a moment, of all the nightmares he's had to endure. It was moments like this one that he loved most. Moments where he felt closest to the person that made living worth all the hardship.

“I'm getting giddy already.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of jumps around a bit. I wanted to show Aiden and Leliana with Bryce but also start Max and Cassandra's mini vacation and this chapter does that in a random way I think. Anyway, next chapter will get the vacation going and also be some more of baby Bryce. Hawke and Isabela will also most likely have some freaky fun because why not? ;)


	92. Off and On the Beaten Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some girl talk, Hawke's idea of fun, and meeting kings  
> Warning: sexual content and the like

CHAPTER EIGHTY EIGHT

 

“So I hear that you and Max are going to go to Nevarra.” Leliana said to Cassandra as they sat on a couch watching Bryce roll around on the floor. Aiden would have been with them had he not been off drinking with Alistair who had insisted that he join him. Max was busy going over some treaties with Josephine in her office so he was not able to join them either. 

Cassandra nodded. “You heard right. We’ll be leaving as soon as he finishes up with some work. We’ve already packed our traveling bags and sent a letter to my family that we will be on our way soon.”

“And whose idea was it to go off to Nevarra?”

“You don’t know? I got a letter from my uncle asking for Max’s assistance with closing the rifts plaguing the country. I would have thought you already looked at it.”

Leliana smiled as she looked at Bryce as he flopped around like a fish out of water. He definitely had his father’s endless energy. “I’ve been preoccupied with that little fella lately. I haven’t had enough energy to do my usual snooping.”

“So will this visit purely be a professional one? Or are you both going to do something else while you are there?” Leliana asked.

Cassandra laughed at Bryce as he twisted around on his side only to fall facedown. Leliana got up and helped him get back on his back before sitting down again. 

“Officially it will purely be a professional visit but unofficially we are going to go to a certain spot for things.”

Leliana raised her eye at her now blushing friend. “Oh? A certain spot? Is this the same spot that I’m thinking of or..?”

“Yes, the same spot.”

“And what sort of ‘things’ will you and he be doing at this certain spot?”

Cassandra’s blushing cheeks darkened. “Certain things.”

Leliana laughed. “So you’ll be doing certain things with Max at the certain spot.”

“Mmnn hmmn.”

“Are you excited?” asked Leliana.

Cassandra giggled. “Of course I’m excited. Certain things will probably happen if I know Max and it will be perfectly romantic.”

“Are you sure? This is Max we are talking about. He isn’t known to be overly romantic.” Leliana said with a snicker.

Cassandra bunched up her eyebrows. “Of course I’m sure. And I’ll have you know Max is very romantic...when he wants to be.”

“Of course.” Leliana said, picking Bryce off of the ground before he started to cry. She took one of her breasts out of her shirt and let Bryce suck at them, eagerly drinking the milk that flowed out. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes. She watched as Bryce drank his fill then looked down at her own chest. She could almost imagine a baby of her own suckling as she held it in her arms. She quickly wiped away the tears that had sprung to her eyes but Leliana caught the action and looked over at her friend comfortingly. 

“Cassandra? What’s wrong?”

Cassandra took a shaky breath. “No, I’m fine. Its just…you are feeding your baby.”

Leliana frowned. “Does that bother you?”

Cassandra shook her head. “No, not at all. I was just...I won’t be able to do that. I’m not going to be able to have a baby with Max. I mean, if we wanted to. He won’t survive long enough what with that cursed Mark on his hand eating away at him.”

“Its getting worse?” Leliana asked, concerned.

Cassandra sniffed. “Yes. At its current rate, Max thinks he might have a few more years until it kills him.”

Leliana’s frown increased. She placed Bryce down on the couch and opened her arms. “Oh Cassandra. I’m so sorry. Come here.” She suddenly realized why Cassandra was so upset. She had just showed the Seeker what she could never have.

Cassandra moved over and buried her face in Leliana’s arms, crying softly. Leliana rubbed her friends back comfortingly, quietly speaking kind words to her. 

She saw Max making his way over to them and she mouthed the words  _ Go away _ to him before he could reach them. He mouthed back  _ Why? _ and she she silently barked at him to scram. Max took the advice and left. Girls had to have their girl time. He learned that the hard way growing up. And considering how both of these women knew how and very well could, kill him in his sleep, he decided to let them have their space.

 

“Don't you want to go see Max and Cassandra off?” 

Hawke chuckled as he played with Isabela’s highly sensitive areolas, groping and pinching them. The two were in their bedroom, ‘relieving their bodies of stress’ as Hawke put it. Most of their friends were down at the front gates saying goodbye to Max and Cassandra as they got ready for their journey to Nevarra. It would just be the two of them oddly enough.

“Why would I want to see them off when I can get  _ you  _ off?” He asked absentmindedly as he flicked one of her nipples with his finger, causing her to gasp suddenly.

“I don't know. I just thought it'd be the nice thing to do.”

“And since when have either one of us been nice? We, my lovely Rivaini, are arseholes through and through.”

Isabela snickered. “True. We are vile, aren't we?”

“The vilest.” Hawke declared, reaching down and darting one of his fingers into her ready and eager lips. She hissed as intoxicatingly pleasure flooded her body when his fingers first made contact with her dripping mound. His fingers were magical as they explored her, searching for her g-spot. With a little luck and years of precious encounters, Hawke found her spot almost immediately. She groaned loudly, arching her back just so, in order for him to get more of his hand inside her. She braced herself for what always comes next. 

Hawke wiggles his fingers while they were inside her and the effect was instantaneous. She quivered as she came, drenching his hand in her juices. She couldn't help it. The man knew just how to get her off. And in the most spectacular ways too. 

Her body went limp as she rode out her climax, savoring every moment of it. 

Hawke smiled at her. He was up to something. And she had a fairly good guess as to what it was. 

“Nuh uh. We aren't done yet missy. Now it's my turn.” Hawke said with a shake of his free hand. He pulled out of her and her juices dripped onto the bed. 

She smiled at him. “Who said I was done?”

Hawke laughed as he gently hefted her up and flipped her over, exposing her lovely backside.

“Hawke..?”

“What? You can't expect me not to want to enter through the backdoor if you are always wearing outfits that put your booty on display.”

“Hawke. I wore the same type of outfit that I always wear today.” She informed him. “And really? Booty?” 

“I know.” He said with a chuckle. “I love it.”

He slid his hands over her luscious butt and gave her cheeks a little squeeze. She sighed, humming softly to herself. 

He slapped her ass lightly, not hard enough to hurt but enough to make her jump. She backed up onto his waist with her ass placed teasingly above his arousal. She started to gyrate her hips, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

Her own body was trembling in anticipation. It had been awhile since they last had anal sex. It was a pleasing experience for both of them and if she had to be honest, it was one of her favorite things to experience with her Champion.

“Fuck. If you don't bend me like a broken nail right this second, I'm going to go crazy.”

Hawke wasn't about to disappoint her. With one seamless movement, he slid his length into her warm ass. Unlike her vagina, he had to work a little to get inside but once he did, the pleasure hit him immediately. Her wonderful ass was like a vice, clamping down on him tighter and tighter almost enough to get him to spill his load already. But through sheer will, he was able to get himself under control. 

He started out slow, giving them both a chance to get used to it again. After a few minutes, he picked up the pace, grunting like a wild animal. Isabela met his hips with each thrust, mowing with abandon. At the angle they were in, his cock hit her g-spot perfectly, sending a wave of unimaginable pleasure up throughout her entire body with each thrust.

Hawke reached down and around her so that he could gain access to her other lovely hole. He began to rub her crotch, stimulating her clit. With the combined efforts, she soon arrived to climax. With a scream, she came, trembling as she rode out her orgasm for all she was worth. 

Breathing heavily, she noticed that Hawke had stopped. She twisted so she could see his face. “You didn't…”

Hawke leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Giving you pleasure is good enough for me.”

“But I had two orgasms and you haven't even had one. I don't know about you but I count that as unfair.”

Hawke shrugged as he moved back, his member sliding out of her as he did so. “This wasn't about me. It was about you.”

Isabela smiled. “So you didn't have fun too? It sounded like you did.”

Hawke smiled, lying down beside her in their own sweat and juices. “Oh I did. But I think I can deal without a release for one night. Its enough to make you happy.”

Isabela rubbed her hand along his hairy chest. “Awww. That’s so sweet, Hawke.”

“Yeah well, I’m a sweet guy.”

Isabela laughed. “That you are Hawke. That you are.”

 

Max groaned tiredly as he sat down in the grass beside the small campfire that he had started. Cassandra was lying down on the other side of the fire, looking up at the twinkling stars that shone above. The two had made good time, reaching the border of Nevarra in just over a week in a half. They had made camp probably close to three days away from Nevarra City, the capital of Nevarra. They had been traveling along the main highway that led to the city. Max had been to the city only once when he and Siael were ‘ruin hopping’ as she put it. 

From what he remembered of it, it was very grand and filled to the brim with artists and intelligent people of all kinds. But that was the norm for cities such as it. Filled with people thet had so much power and influence that they didn't know what to do with it.

The fire popped and crackled quietly as they relaxed around it. They had no need to fear any demons or other monsters for Max had closed two rifts in the immediate area earlier that day. 

“So just out of curiosity, what's this nice little spot you were talking about before we left about? Where is it?” Max asked as he watched the fire.

“Oh it's just a little spot that I used to go to whenever I was upset. Which was a lot now that I think about it.”

“Yeah but  _ where  _ is it?”

“About a mile away from the city, tucked underneath the canopy of a lush forest besides a warm pond that shines bright blue when the moon is overhead.”

Max looked over at her. “Have it burned into your memory, do you?”

Cassandra gave a light chuckle. “I'm very fond of it.”

“And what is ‘it’ called? This place has a name I take it?”

“Of course it does. I call it Sanctuary.”

“ _ You  _ call it Sanctuary? So it doesn't have an official name like the Forest of Loud Birds That Caw In The Night?”

She laughed, staring up at the millions upon millions of tiny twinkling stars spread out over the night sky. “You ass.”

“What? That's a real place, I swear.” Max said, trying to hold in his laughter.

“Sure it is.”

“It is.”

“Uh huh.”

“Did I at least lead you on a bit?”

“Not for a second.” Cassandra said, laughing at how silly he could be.

Max smiled. “I like it when you show this side of you, Cass. The happy fun side, not the grouchy no nonsense side you get when there's a mission or whatnot.”

She raised her head to look at him from across the fire. “I want you to see all my sides. But you have to work to see them.”

Max snickered. “I think I can do that.”

They stayed up for another hour or so before they went to bed. It took them another two days to reach the city. Apparently, the King had put some scouts out to warn him of their arrival. So when they did show up at the gates, a royal welcome was waiting for them, including King Markus himself and Cassandra’s uncle. 

As they neared, trumpets sounded and the group of nobles waiting for them all applauded. 

Max leaned over and whispered in Cassandra’s ear, “I have a bad feeling that you walked us into a trap set by nobles.”

She whispered back, “You know, I think you may be right.”

“If I look to be about to make a fool of myself, please do me a favor and warn me.” 

Max smiled and waved at those that had come out to greet him. He was the Inquisitor, the savior of Thedas. Anyone who was anyone would be mad if they didn't try to make a good impression on the one that saved the entire world.

As Max and Cassandra got closer to the crowd, a man whom Max assumed was the King stepped forward to greet them. Like most kings, he wore a long fur coat adjourned with all sorts of gems and precious metals. Atop his head he wore a jewel encrusted crown with a giant ruby in the middle. He was broad shouldered and quite frankly, a very intimidating man that held the attention of every room he walked into. Or at least, he had been. The years had not been kind to him and he now walked with a slight skip in his gait. A thick white beard strapped to a wrinkly face matched a thin layer of white hair. Dark brown eyes peered curiously at Max as he stepped up to bow. 

“Your um..er, Highness- King Markus- my man or sire dude?”

“Max, your making a fool of yourself!” Cassandra snapped at him. First time he meets the King of Nevarra and he addresses him as dude. She shook her head. This was going to be a long vacation.

King Markus raised an eye at the Inquisitor, taking in the small but lean body accompanied by a friendly cheerful smile. Markus had heard stories surrounding the man called Inquisitor. They depicted him as a man braver than all, willing to die in order to protect innocents and all with a mischievous smile plastered permanent onto his face. The man faced down horrors unknown to the rest of the world with a cheeky grin and a laugh. A perfect leader is often someone who doesn't look the part. 

The Inquisitor had traveled many miles killing demons along the way just to get to Nevarra City, bow before him, and call him ‘dude’. 

Markus, the King of Nevarra, smiled widely, and laughed heartily as he shook Max's hand. “Welcome to my country, Inquisitor Trevelyn. I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”

Cassandra gave a sigh of relief.  _ Maybe Max won't get kicked out of Nevarra after all. Then again, the visit is still early.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ya got some fluff, some sex, and some Max being Max in this chapter. I don't really have anything extra to add this time haha. Next chapter will be all Max and Cassandra at Nevarra City and her certain spot doing certain things. :)


	93. Fun in Nevarra City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Cassandra enjoy themselves at Nevarra City. Embarrassment and fun follows

CHAPTER EIGHTY NINE

 

Max wasn't one to hate art. In fact, he enjoyed drawing and painting as much as the next art fan. But Nevarra City was just  _ too  _ artsy. Everyone and everything in the city had something to do with art, be it a family statue, a painting, or even a bush cut to look like a dragon. Everything was art everywhere you went. Yes he thought it was pretty but it was too much. And Cassandra had to stop at it all, saying one statue of a dragon or ruler was more beautiful than the last dozen. It took all of about twenty minutes for Max to get bored as the two explored the artistic city and its highlights. 

“Hey look at that.  _ Another  _ statue of some random king in the middle of a flowerbed.” Max complained.

Cassandra looked at him with a frown. “I get the feeling that you aren’t having fun.”

“No, I am not. Can we go check out a local tavern or a brewery or something? I’ve had enough of looking at pretty flowers. I’d much rather be looking at a mug of cold ale or even some fancy wine.”

Cassandra smiled. “Fine. If I recall correctly, there is a good tavern down this street.”

They turned and headed down a side street to a short but wide tavern with people bustling to and from. As they entered, for once no one noticed them. Probably because they were wearing their casual clothes and not their armor which was in the rooms Markus had given them in the palace. They sat down at a small table on the right wall so that they wouldn’t draw attention to themselves. It was a busy afternoon for the tavern so it took a while until a waitress got around to them. Max, used to getting served right away, was about to complain when their waitress squealed with delight and ran up to them shouting out Cassandra’s name. Cassandra who had been threatening Max not to complain, looked up at the waitress, recognizing her as soon as their eyes met. She hurried to stand up and embrace her old friend. 

Max watched the two women who obviously knew each other, confused and intrigued. He looked at the woman Cassandra was hugging. She had long auburn colored hair that went past her shoulders and emerald dark green eyes. Her smile was infectiously friendly with the cutest dimples Max had ever seen. She was taller than him but after everyone save dwarves and some elves being taller than him, he was used to it. 

After a few seconds, the two women stepped back. “Cassandra, it's been far too long!” The woman said happily.

Cassandra nodded, smiling broadly. “Phoebe, it's so good to see you again!”

“What are you doing back in the city? Oooo are you here on a mission for the Seekers? Or the Inquisition? Or both? Come on tell me, tell me!” Phoebe begged.

“It's sure felt like a mission.” Max muttered.

Cassandra jumped, as if suddenly remembering that he was still there. “Oh yeah! Phoebe, this is Max, the Inquisitor, and Max this is Phoebe, an old dear friend of mine from my younger days.”

Phoebe stared at Max with her mouth agape. “You mean...he's the Inquisitor?”

Max extended his hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you Phoebe. Any friend of Cass’s is a friend of mine.”

Phoebe’s cheeks reddened ever so slightly. “So dreamy.” She said as she shook his hand. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes at her friend. “Same old Phoebe.”

Max could swear that Phoebe was batting her thick eyelashes at him. “But he's the  _ Inquisitor _ . And soo handsome. Uhh, I could eat him for breakfast.” 

Max choked and Cassandra cleared her throat. “Phoebe…”

Phoebe clapped her hands together. “Oh that's right! You and him are a thing! Sorry Cassandra. It's just that he's, you know, the Inquisitor and the Hero of Thedas and all that.”

Max rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m guessing you are a fan?”

Phoebe nodded vigorously. “Maker yes! I've heard soo much about you! Is it true that you and Cassandra are going to elope and move to the Anderfels and get married? Because that would be so  _ romantic. _ ”

Max couldn't help but laugh at the silly notion. “Absolutely. I've already packed our bags, haven't I dear?”

Cassandra grunted in disgust. “Please Phoebe, don't give him any more ammunition. He has enough already.”

Phoebe chuckled. “Who knew you would catch someone like the Inquisitor.” She pushed Cassandra down into her seat and sat beside Max. She leaned forward on the table, staring at Cassandra unblinkingly. “Right. Give me the scoop of you and Mr. Inquisitor here. I want all the juicy details; leave nothing out. Go.”

And surprisingly, Cassandra started to tell her. Everything. Even the private parts of their relationship. Max was actually a little concerned. She had never been so...open about their relationship with anyone before, even Leliana. She always left something out but not this time it would seem. She was telling Phoebe  _ everything.  _

“The first time we met, I wanted to throttle him because I thought he was responsible for the Breach and the explosion at the Conclave…Despite myself, I was more afraid for him than of him after he nearly chopped my head off during our first training session… Then the idiot nearly got himself killed saving two small children from a crazed Templar… His sister told me of what happened to him at the Circle Tower in Ferelden and of his never ending plague of nightmares. Afterwards, I just felt the need to comfort him… After his experience in some kind of dark future at Redcliffe, he became kind of distant and didn’t speak to me for a while. It made me wonder what had happened to him then...He was very nervous about meeting the Hero of Ferelden and I had to practically shove him forward to talk to him…” Cassandra smiled warmly at Max.  “I think the moment I realized for sure that I loved him was when he stayed behind to give the Inquisition time to escape from the forces of Corypheus. I didn’t want to leave him. Before he shooed me away to safety, I kissed him for the first time and gave him a Chantry amulet for protection. The kiss was..magical and I still feel like every kiss afterwards feels like our first. And then he goes off and stares down Corypheus and saves all of us...When everyone else thought he was dead, I didn’t. I could sense that he was still alive; I could feel it in my heart and when we found him, all I wanted to do was throw myself upon him and just let him take me. I couldn’t focus on anything but him...I was so proud of him when he became Inquisitor but not even seconds after he did, he gave the ceremonial sword back to Leliana, the Spymaster, and said, ‘Not a sword kind of guy.’...We were stuck in a cave with a thunderstorm raging outside when he first really opened up to me and let me in. I wanted him with such a yearning that it almost scared me but before we went anywhere, our friends interrupted us… When I saw him lying on the ground with his flesh burnt nearly to a crisp after he saved our friend Sera from a dragon, I thought he was dead. And when he was healed, I just couldn’t stop smiling… I had just told him I loved him and all he did was stand there with this dumbfounded look on his face. It felt like hours passed and I thought for sure that he didn’t feel the same. But then he kissed me. And we melted into each other, almost like we became one person. Maker, Phoebe. He is so amazing! The pleasure he gives and the feelings he gives me every time we come together-I can’t even begin to describe to you how good he is in bed. He touches my skin and I can’t breathe! He looks at me with those big blue eyes of his and I can’t move. And when he touches my-.”

“Okay! I think she gets the idea, Cass.” Max cut her off, blushing very unmanly like. 

Cassandra and Phoebe giggled like swooning girls. Cassandra.  _ Giggling.  _ He never thought he'd see the day.

“Sorry. Is the great Inquisitor embarrassed?” Cassandra teased.

Max nodded enthusiastically. “Embarrassed? Why would I be embarrassed that you are getting very detailed with describing our  _ private  _ relationship?”

“You don't have to listen if you don't want to.” Phoebe pointed out.

“Well it's either I stay here and listen to my girlfriend talk about our intimacy to someone I met not ten minutes ago or go out and be bored in the city. And neither are at all fun.”

Cassandra groaned. Sometimes Max could be too serious.  _ Huh. That's a thought I never thought I would think.  _ She thought.

“Alright Max. If you don't want me to tell her then I won't.”

“I don't care if you tell all our ‘juicy gossip’ but just don't tell her in front of me. Anywhere else I can go while you spill the beans?”

Phoebe nodded. “I think I have just what you need. Amaal!” She called to a tall dark haired man behind the bar. He walked over to them, sighing. “What, Phoebe?”

“Amaal, can you do me a favor and go with the Inquisitor here? He's bored with girl talk and I think he would like it if someone showed him some of the more enjoyable, dangerous areas of the city? Can you do that for me while I have a girl talk with my girl here?”

Amaal looked Max over. “You like sword throwing? I know a good spot.”

Max grinned. “I think you and me are gonna get along just fine.” He snickered. “Do I like sword throwing?”

Max followed Amaal out of the tavern, leaving the two women behind to finish chatting. 

Phoebe pushed Cassandra's shoulder. “So have you taken him to your spot yet?”

“Phoebe…”

“What, it's a legitimate question. I know it's like your safe haven.”

Cassandra smiled. “I think that role may have been stolen by Max.”

Phoebe sighed, fanning her head. “Sooo romantic. So have you?”

“No not yet.”

“And why not? Or a better question: why come here in the first place? Sorry but don't you have more important things to do than fool around with him?”

“I know and I do. It's just that-... I wanted to make some new memories of the place with him before he-. Never mind.”

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. “Before he what?”

Thinking quickly, Cassandra said, “I can't tell you. It's a confidential matter; he has an um, important mission he has to do after our visit and I wanted to spend some time with him.”

It was a blatant lie and Cassandra knew that Phoebe would see through her but she also knew that she wouldn't press her. 

In truth, Cassandra wanted to make memories of her time with Max before the Anchor took him from her. She knew he only had so much time left and she wanted to spend as much of that time  as possible with him, making memories that she would one day look back on fondly. If Max was to die, she would spend every waking moment with him. Except now. Because sometimes girl talk was more important than Max talk. 

Only sometimes.

 

It was a small but cozy log cabin out in the middle of a quant forest besides a slow moving stream that strolled into a surprisingly clear pond. The breeze whistled as it moved through the trees, rustling the leaves ever so gently. The moon poked past the branches, illuminating the space under the canopy with a white light. It was a relaxing and serene place. A place that made one feel like it was alright. 

“So this is home for a while? Its cute.” Max said as he looked around. 

“You haven’t even seen the best part yet.” Cassandra said, guiding him inside the homey cabin. Inside was simple with a king size bed on the right side of the wall facing the a large window,  a small kitchen was in the left corner, a couch was placed before a large fireplace, and the best part: a decent sized pool of water dug into the corner on the opposite side of the kitchen which had steam rolling off it. It was like a mini hot spring.

“Please tell me I’m not imagining that.”

Cassandra smiled. “Its real. And it’s all ours for however long we want to stay here.”

He grinned at her. “I know it’s already late, but can we try it out?” he asked her like an excited child. 

She laughed. “I don’t see why not.”

Max gave a whoop. “Yes! You are the best, Cass!” Max said and in record time, he threw his clothes off and sank into the always warm waters of the pool, groaning as the water worked its magic. Cassandra smiled as she placed her traveling bags down at the foot of the bed. She started to unpack her things, organizing them neatly around the cabin until everything was where it should be. She lit a few scented candles and lay sprawled out on the bed in her nightclothes, watching with a smile as Max moved around in the water, moaning as it ate away his tension. 

“I guess you like it then.”

“Like it? I love this pool. When we get back to Skyhold, I’m going to have Dagna make us one of our own and it’ll have a mini waterfall and currents to massage your back as you sit in it.’

Cassandra laughed. “Your playful imagination is beautiful, Max.”

“Not imagination. Ingenuity. Or pure genius if you are feeling dramatic.”

Cassandra snorted, shaking her head. “Genius? You? Well...anything is possible I guess.” she teased.

“That hurts Cassandra. That hurts right here.” Max said, pointing to his heart. 

Cassandra smiled and sighed contentedly. A few minutes later, Max climbed onto the bed beside her after drying off. He slipped an arm around her slim waist and rested his head against her shoulder. 

“So how was your girl talk with Phoebe? You didn't tell her all our dirty secrets did you?”

She blushed deeply. “Not everything. But it may as well have been.”

Max groaned. “Great. Now someone I've known for ten minutes knows every detail about my love life.”

“Sorry Maxie. I can't help it. Old habits die hard I guess. Did you enjoy your tour of the city's less than stirling sides?”

“It was fun. Me and Amaal did some of that fencing stuff and I totally kicked his ass at knife throwing. And some idiot tried to rob us! It was great! After the wannabe robber learned who he was trying to rob, he gave  _ me  _ money. It was actually very funny.”

She kissed his brow. “I'm glad you had fun.”

“Me too. But nothing compares to moments like this one.”

“Wait till you see my favorite part about this cabin. Personally, I think it's the best part.” She said, reaching over to push a button on the wall next to the bed. Suddenly the roof became transparent. They could see the full moon drifting lazily by overhead through the now clear roof. 

“When I was younger, my uncle did this for me. He knew I liked coming here so he made the roof like this in order for me to enjoy the view.” Cassandra explained.

Max leaned over and kissed her, his lips tasting like maple as they always did. “That view is all well and good, but I find myself enjoying the view next to me more.”

Her heart melted with love for him and his attempts at being romantic. He was gradually getting better at it, she noticed. 

Maybe there's hope for a romantic week after all.

 

Aiden looked at Leliana as she sat on the ground, nursing a minor head injury as the cause, a bucket full of slime, lay beside her. It had been a prank probably meant for him. And only one person in the castle had the balls to and or was dumb enough to prank him. This was no accident. This was an act of full scale war. 

“Hawke!” He shouted angrily at the culprit who ran past chuckling like a giddy school boy. After making sure Leliana was alright, Aiden gave chase. 

It was  _ on.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more of Max/Cassandra visit to Nevarra and a bit of a prank war back at Skyhold with Hawke and Aiden being the two top culprits. Oh and Phoebe (if it wasn't clear) is an old buddy of our Seeker back from when she was young and will be in the next chapter or so but thats about it. I don't plan on making her like Siael with hanging out with everyone else


	94. Just a Harmless Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks and fun all around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while since my last post. I've been a little sick lately and not up to writing/typing. But this chapter is a good size to make it up to you all :)

CHAPTER NINETY

 

Hawke woke up to Isabela laughing. He groaned as he turned over on his side to face her, wiping the sleep from his tired eyes. It was early in the morning and a golden light shone through the windows.

“What’s so funny?” he asked her which only made her laugh harder.  Then suddenly, he realized that his head felt lighter for some reason, like it didn’t have as much weight to it than it normally had. 

He shrugged and went to scratch his beard then froze as his hand touched his face. His  _ beardless  _ face. He yelped and Isabela laughed even more, to the point of tears. 

Someone had shaved his beard. His  _ beard. _ His legacy.

He was dumbfounded, at a loss for words. He had had that beard since before the Battle at Ostagar. That beard was part of him, hell, that beard  _ defined  _ him. When people thought of the Champion of Kirkwall, they thought of a troublesome grin and a bushy beard. But now someone had the audacity to shave off his beard. And he knew exactly who had done the terrible deed. 

“He is a dead man. Aiden is a dead man walking.” he declared.

Isabela snickered. “Relax, I think the look suits you.”

“Tell me you are joking. Please tell me that was a joke.”

“Don’t worry, it was.” Isabela reached out and touched his chin which was silky smooth and a great deal whiter than the rest of his face. His chin hadn’t seen daylight in over ten years so it was understandable. “It feels weird to touch. I’m used to touching your face and it being all soft and warm feeling, not smooth and cold. I don’t like this.”

“ _ You  _ don’t like it? What about  _ me _ ? How do you think I feel? I swear, when I get my hands on Aiden, I will rip his cock off and shove it up his own ass.”

“Tempting offer but I’m going to have to decline.” Aiden said from the doorway. “Nice shave by the way, Hawke. You were in desperate need of a good shave; you were looking pretty shabby.”

Hawke glared at his ‘friend’. “Alright! This has gone on long enough! No one... messes... with the beard!” he shouted as he leaped out of bed and started chasing after the Warden. 

“Try not to kill each other!” Isabela called after them.

Aiden made it to the stairs before Hawke tackled him, bringing them both tumbling down the stairs. They landed awkwardly, with Aiden on top of Hawke. Hawke grabbed Aiden’s ankle as he tried to run away, bringing him back down. “Treason! Sacrilege! Betrayal!” Hawke shouted as he wrestled with his friend. “You broke the one unspoken rule among men: don’t screw around with another man’s beard!” 

Aiden grunted as Hawke elbowed him in the gut. “I thought the unspoken rule among men was don’t screw around with another man’s woman.”

“Ah screw that! You shaved my beard you daft bastard. I count that as a sin, you twisted son of a bitch!”

Aiden kneed Hawke in his shin. “Hey, my mother was a wonderful woman! She gave her life so that I could live.”

“And my mother was killed by a cold blooded murderer in sewers that had shit up to our ankles.” 

The two stopped for a moment in companionable silence before continuing to beat the other man up.  

It was an interesting relationship to say the least. 

“The moment you thought to shave my majestic beard was the moment you decided to start a war. And let me tell you, you will bleed in this war.” Hawke declared.

“ _ I  _ started a war? You did when you made a bucket of cold water drop on Leliana’s head! What if she had been holding Bryce? And what if, Maker save me, it fell on Bryce?”

“But it didn't fall on him because Leliana wasn't even holding him so there's nothing to worry about.”

“But she could have and it could have fallen on him. Then you'd truly be a dead man.”

“And what does that mean?”

“I don't know but I'll get back to you on it.”

“Is that before or after you make me ‘truly dead’?”

Suddenly strong hands pulled them apart. Without looking at who pulled him off Aiden, Hawke said, “Qunari?”

He looked around at Aveline who was scowling. “Asshole.”

“What, it's a logical conclusion judging by the size and strength of your manhands.”

Hawke grunted when Aveline kneed him in his gut. Aiden laughed but then winced when Sten squeezed a pressure point on his shoulders. “Kadan. You woke me from my sleep.”

Aveline nodded. “Half of Skyhold can hear you two bickering like siblings. It's annoying.”

“And loud.” Sten added.

Hawke pointed to his clean shaven face. “Look at me Aveline. Look at me. Look! I'm clean shaven! That monstrosity did this to me.” He said as he glared accusingly at Aiden. 

“Quit whining. It'll grow back.” Aiden said with a roll of his eyes.

“You know how long I've had that beard? I haven't shaved since well before Ostagar! I've had that same beard for almost eleven years!”

Aiden chuckled. “If that's true then shouldn't you have had a beard all the way down to your belt?”

Hawke twitched. “That's why you trim it you dumb piece of horse shit.”

Aveline sighed. “Okay. It's time to go get some breakfast. Separately.” She said as she dragged Hawke away. 

“I'm going to get you back  _ Aiden Waiden _ .” Hawke threatened.

Aiden snorted. “You and what army?”

Hawke sneered back as he reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded a corner. “I don't need an army. I've got a dwarf.”

 

“Max…” Cassandra whimpered, her body trembling with anticipation. She squirmed, her hand unconsciously reaching for her down to touch herself. Her hips started to gyrate almost like they had a mind of their own. She was ready and eager. She needed his throbbing cock inside her now. And she wouldn't take no for answer. Max climbed ontop of her and held her down as he slammed his hard cock into the mouth of her arousal which gripped him like a vice as she thrusted upwards, needing more of him inside her. She let out a soft moan as he rode her like an animal. After what seemed like hours of never ending intense pleasure, she cried out his name in ecstasy as she came to a spurting orgasm.    
“Um, Cassandra? You feeling okay?”    
With a gasp, Cassandra's eyes flew open. She looked around confused. She was in their bed at the cabin. Max was looking down at her, with both concern and a cheeky grin on his face. She smacked her forehead. She had been dreaming. And apparently it was a very erotic dream.   
“You were moaning in your sleep and I'm pretty sure you were touching yourself too. Something you want to share?” Max said with a teasing grin.   
“No.” She said with her head held high, or at least as high as it could with her head resting on her pillows.   
“Really? Nothing at all?”   
“No. Nothing. It doesn't concern you.”   
Max snorted. “Then explain why you were moaning and crying out my name in your sleep.”   
“I was...dreaming.”   
“Having fun with me in your dreams are you?”   
Cassandra rolled her eyes, not about to confess that was indeed what she had been dreaming about. All he had to do to prove it was reach down and touch her heat. And she wanted him to.   
Max smiled at her. “You want to have sex don't you?”   
“Oh sweet Maker yes. I need you.”   
Max chuckled as he reached under the blankets and pulled his undergarments off. He threw the blankets off and she stared at his already hardened length. “You were ready?”   
Max laughed. “Cass, I'm a guy. I'm always ready.”   
  
“Alright Morrigan, this has gone on long enough. You can't just avoid me forever.” Aiden said as he pulled Morrigan aside. Bryce, from his place in his father's arms, smiled gleefully when he saw Morrigan who had become like a second mother to him. He giggled as Morrigan reached over and poked his nose. She smiled at the little one full of joy and energy, like his father. Kieran was more like her, dignified and calm while she could tell Bryce would be a fun adventurous man one day.    
“Yes I can. You know this.”   
Aiden groaned. “How many times must I say sorry? Why do I have to apologize for coming back to life after dying? It's absurd.”   
“No what's absurd is that you acted like it was no big deal. Not to mention what you said.”   
Max threw his head back in exasperation. “I don't even remember what I said!”   
“I do. You insulted me. You said that I killed you. Do you know how hurtful that was? How much it hurt to hear you say something like that?” Morrigan snapped.   
“I'm sorry but you were being difficult. And setting my clothes on fire did not help.”   
Morrigan snorted. “I was being difficult? You crashed your own funeral, Aiden! And you say I was being difficult? You are- ugh, your impossible.” She said as she turned on her heel to leave.    
Aiden shook his head. “Typical. March off and run away like you always do. Instead of working through problems, you insist on evading them entirely.”   
She spun back around and glared daggers at him. “And what about you? Since when have you ‘worked through problems’? Your one to talk. You walked away from all your problems almost as much as I have, mister ‘go looking for a cure to the Calling and leave your loved ones behind for almost a decade’.”   
“That was different and you know it. I went off on that quest for everyone I cared about, not just myself. And if I hadn't gone, I'd most likely be dead about now. Then you would have had to have an actual funeral for me.”   
“Your funeral was an actual funeral you dumb imbecile!”    
“ENOUGH!” Alistair barked from behind them, causing them both to jump and turn around. Bryce froze before he started to cry. The sudden yell had scared him. Aiden glowered at his friend as he comforted his son, speaking softly to him and holding him close.    
“That's enough! Both of you! You two have been arguing and avoiding each other for far too long. It's been weeks for Maker’s sake; just make up already.” Alistair snapped at them.

“I'm sorry, have you forgotten what he did, Alistair? What he said to me? What he thinks?” Morrigan said.

Aiden groaned. He was angry and frustrated. And more than a little tired; he hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep over the past few days; the benefits of having a baby.

“I know what he said Morrigan but that doesn't mean you two have to be at each other's throats.” Alistair said, trying to nip the fight in the butt before it started. And he knew there would be a fight. There was always a fight with these two. 

“This dumbass crashed his own funeral after making us think he was dead for weeks and then he had the nerve the say that his death my my fault. So I believe I'm entitled to be pissed off at the fool. I mean, he could have done was sent a note or something. Without me, Bryce never would have been possible so the least he owed me was a hint that his stupid ass was still alive.” Morrigan said steely.

“Bitch, I came back from the  _ dead  _ and you're still on my ass about that? I came back for Maker’s sake! I figured that would be enough to satisfy you and everyone but apparently freaking defying death-which by the way is a permanent thing- was not not enough. Why can't they be enough? Me being alive again is enough for Leliana so why can't it be enough for you?” Aiden snapped at his friend. 

Morrigan gasped as if he had just smacked her. She turned her cold gaze on him and Aiden suddenly realized that what he had just called her. He mentally punched himself in the face.  _ Shit Aiden, why can't you just keep your mouth closed for once in your life? _

“What the fuck did you just call me?” 

“My sweet little angel of purity?”

Morrigan laughed. “Give Bryce to Alistair.” She ordered.

“Umm, why?” Aiden asked nervously.

“So I can set you on fire without fear of hurting little Brycie.”

“Yeah, I'll think I'll keep Bryce with me for protection.”

She smiled evilly. “That's fine. You'll have to put him down eventually. And the moment you do will be the moment you go up in flames.”

Alistair stepped between them. “Guys come on, don't kill each other.”

“Who said anything about killing? I was just going to hurt him to an inch of his life, heal him, and hurt him again.”

“Morrigan, please don't hurt him. Don't. For me? Or at least for Leliana. I doubt she'll like it if you beat up her groom to be.” Alistair pleaded.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. “Fine, I won't hurt him. For you. But I am getting payback.” She said as she walked off.

Aiden wiped the sweat off his brow. “How the hell did you get her to not kill me?”

Alistair shrugged. “Easy: I got on her good side. Something you should be trying to do.”

Aiden frowned. “I  _ was  _ on her good side. And then I went and got myself killed.”

 

Aiden awoke to the sound of people laughing. He looked up to see Leliana staring down at him with a smile lit upon her face. 

“Err, what?”

“You should go look in the mirror buddy.” 

Aiden looked over at Hawke and Morrigan who were standing next to his bed, both with huge grins. A sudden sense of dread came to him. They must have done something to him. 

He jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, looking at the mirror on the wall. He stared in shock at his now bright blue hair. He ran his hand through it and found that it wasn't dye. It had to been have done magically. That would explain why Morrigan was there. She must have magically made his hair blue at the expense of Hawke and as her own special ‘payback’ for earlier.

“Son of a…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Aiden's whole 'I came back from the dead' line near the end; it just perfectly fits in with what he is like haha  
> Next chapter will probably see Max and Cassandra get back from their vacation and maybe get the Jaws of Hakkon dlc started


	95. Backdoor or Frontdoor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Cassandra get back from their vacation and Jaws of Hakkon is introduced. Plus some fun and 'innocent' questions

CHAPTER NINETY ONE

“What in the hell happened to you two?” Max asked both Hawke and Aiden as they sat around in the Herald’s Rest. His eyes went from a beardless Hawke to an Aiden with bright blue hair and he was utterly baffled by both.  
Max and Cassandra had gotten back from their mostly peaceful (aside from the rifts) vacation in Nevarra City that morning and while Cassandra immediately went back into ‘work mode’ going over troop movements and such with Cullen, Max went to have a drink with his friends. He was surprised when he first saw their new look and even more surprised to find that they weren't all that happy to get a beer with each other.  
“We had a kind of small prank war thing.” Hawke said as if that was enough insight.  
“See, it all started when Hawke almost could have killed Bryce by dropping a bucket filled with water on his head. After that, I shaved his beard off. In retaliation, he and Morrigan made my hair blue for the foreseeable future.” Aiden explained.  
“You shaved his beard? Aiden how could you? Don't you know that's the one unspoken rule among men? Never shave another man’s beard.” Max asked in shock.  
Aiden smacked his forehead. “For the love of...Again, I thought the unspoken rule was don't mess with another man's woman.”  
Max laughed. “What? No, don't mess with another man's woman is rule four.”  
“There's a list of unspoken rules?”  
Hawke snorted. “Duh. Of course there is. We men have a number of unspoken rules; same as women. ‘Cept men's unspoken rules are simpler.”  
Aiden drank from his mug. “I don't know if that's an insult to women or men.”  
“It could arguably be for both.” Hawke pointed out.  
“So I take it nothing else overly exciting happened while I was gone?” Max asked.  
Hawke snickered. “Nope. But speaking of taking it and exciting, how was your vacation with the Seeker?”  
Max scratched his beard, mainly to hide his blushing cheeks. “Good. Nice and relaxing.”  
“What was Cassandra's surprise for you?” Aiden asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
“That's private.”  
Hawke grinned. “You had anal sex, didn't you?”  
Max choked on his drink. “Bw- what?”  
“Anal. As in you sticking your throbbing dick into her tight as hell ass and just pounding the shit out of it. Er, figuratively speaking.”  
“One: disgusting. And two: no we did not have anal sex.”  
Hawke snickered. “You totally fucked her in that lovely ass of hers. That was her surprise for you; permission to do her like a dog.”  
Max glared at his friend. “What is wrong with you?”  
Hawke shrugged. “What? I've done it. I do it with Isabela all the time and let me tell you, her ass is like a hundred times tighter than-.”  
“Okaay! I think that's enough about your lovers butt. Keep talking and I'll end up throwing up my drink.” Aiden cut in before he and Max had the misfortune of hearing what Hawke had been about to say.  
“But it's a very nice butt. Heh heh. ‘But’ and ‘butt’. I'm too funny.” Hawke said as he swilled the rest of his ale down.  
“I'm with Aiden and Max on this Hawke ol’ buddy. That's enough talking about Rivaini’s butt. How about we play a round of Wicked Grace instead?” Varric said as he joined them, holding a deck of cards.  
“About time, dwarf.” Max muttered as Varric dealt out the cards.

“So tell me; how was your vacation in Nevarra?” Evelyn asked Cassandra as they sat with Josephine, Leliana, and Siael in Josephine's office.  
Siael looked up from her place with Bryce on the floor in front of Josephine desk. She was playing a good old fashioned game of peekaboo with him and he was giggling like a maniac as she disappeared and reappeared. “Yeah, between him doing you and you doing him, how much ‘free time’ did you have?”  
Evelyn gagged. “Cassandra, if you answer that I will burn all of your hair off. And Siael, that was so not what I meant. I meant, how did Max handle the rifts? I know he hasn't closed any since the Breach so did you feel like the action didn't drain him too much?”  
Cassandra pursed her lips. “You know how he is: won't ever tell you he's in pain even if his legs are getting cut off. Every time he closed a rift, he would nearly faint from the pain; even with the special magical medicine Bethany and Merrill made for him. The magic coming off of the Anchor nearly comes up to his mid shoulder and he just gives this highly strained smile with clenched teeth that could break bone and calmly tells you he's fine. I love him to death but honestly, it's like dealing with a little boy that never wants to admit his scraped knee hurts.”  
They all snickered at that. Max was known as someone who never let his emotions or inner demons show, especially to his friends or loved ones.  
“So closing rifts still hurts him? Damn. I was hoping that closing the Breach would somehow lessen the pain or at least make closing the smaller rifts seem like less.” Evelyn said with a frown. Josephine placed a comforting hand on her lover’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.  
Cassandra shut her eyes. “I don't know how I can help him. I know he's in pain almost all the time due to that hand of his but...Every day I wake up and think, ‘Will today be his last day?’ and it's tearing my heart apart.”  
“Hey!” Leliana snapped at her, causing everyone in the room to jump. The redheaded woman had been silent until now.  
“Stop thinking that way. Never think that way, Cassandra. Never. Otherwise you'll be reduced to a sniveling wreck, believe me. Always stay positive about things like that. You don't think I made it through Aiden’s quest having thoughts like those? Instead of focusing on the fact one day might be Aiden’s last, I focused on the possibility that he would recover and find a cure. If I hadn't, I would have succumbed to premature grief.”  
Cassandra nodded. Leliana was right. Of course she was right; she was always right. She couldn't focus on the negative. She had to keep thinking that Max would be okay. He had at least another year before the Anchor killed him. Anything could happen during that time. She had to stay open minded, else she loses it.  
“Besides,” Siael said. “A mark on Max's hand isn't going to be the death of him. That is not going to be how he dies. Max will probably die fighting a couple dragons that threatened the safety of the universe and go out in a fiery explosion that levels an entire range of mountains.”  
Josephine smiled. “You do remember he survived an explosion that leveled the Temple of Sacred Ashes, right? And all the other horrific impossible things he's survived. I doubt he'll go out that way.”  
Evelyn nodded. “Yeah, with his luck, Max will probably die from hitting his head falling out of bed one morning. Or have an accident doing one of his stupid pranks.”  
Cassandra frowned at them all. “I'd rather him not die at all. But that's just my opinion. Besides, it isn't like we are making light of how my Maxie will die or anything. Because that would just be rude.”  
Evelyn raised her eyes at the beautiful Seeker. “ _Your_ Maxie? What do you mean your Maxie? If I recall correctly, he's _my_ baby brother, not yours.”  
Cassandra glared at him. “Yes but he's _my_ lover. I don't see you comforting him every night he wakes up screaming.”  
“That is because I comforted him every night he woke up screaming as we were children and even during our teen years. And you can't call him Maxie, only I can considering how I'm the person who told you about that nickname in the first place.”  
“I can call Max whatever I want considering how I'm the one that sleeps with him.”  
Evelyn huffed. “You're always pulling the lover card. I'm his sister while you only flop around on top of him.”  
Cassandra gasped. “Well he loves me more.”  
Evelyn glowered at her. “You are mistaken. He loves me more than he'll ever love you.”  
Cassandra took a step towards the blonde mage but Siael blocked her way. “Please, I think it's obvious that Maxamillion loves me most.”  
Both Cassandra and Evelyn laughed. “You have got to be kidding. You broke his heart so no way in hell he loves you most, let alone loves you.” Cassandra pointed out.  
Siael shrugged and brushed her hair over her pointy ears. “Maybe so but I'm his best. Elves are flexible.”  
Evelyn shivered. “No comment. I still can't believe you and he used to- eeush.”  
“We did. Every single night under a bright starry sky. Very romantic.”  
Cassandra grinned. “And I still can't believe you were able to get a rise out of him, what with that bony little frame of yours.”  
Siael’s cheeks went red with anger. She puffed out her chest, making her plump breasts look plumper. “I'll have you know he rather enjoyed playing with these as well as my clit. And by the way, he works wonders on clits.”  
Evelyn choked. “For Maker’s sake- stop talking about what Max did with you when you slept with him! I don't need nor want to know what you did with him.”  
Siael smiled. “He also loved loving my ass.”  
Cassandra stared at her confused.  
Siael laughed. “Don't tell me you've never let him do you in the backdoor? He loved having anal sex with me.”  
Cassandra blushed beside herself. “I didn't even know he's done that. He likes it that much?”  
Siael, without missing a beat, nodded her head vigorously.  
“If he likes it that much then why has he never talked about doing it with me? I'm...open to it.”  
Evelyn groaned and plugged her ears with her fingers while Josephine threw her hands over her mouth and Leliana smiled as if thinking back to old memories.  
“Maybe he's never talked about it with you is because of your flat ass.” Siael said snarkily.  
Cassandra looked behind her at her butt instinctively. She knew it wasn't as nice as Isabela’s but she thought it was decent, definitely not flat. Besides, Max liked it and he's never said anything about it to her. Why did the elf have to make her doubt herself?  
“I mean, it's obvious Max wants a woman with a nice ass and bountiful breasts as well as a hairy bush. And you obviously don't have two of those things.” Siael said rudely.  
Cassandra blinked, torn between crying or punching the elf in the face. Before she could do either, someone from the doorway to the office had pushed open the door noisily, making everyone aside from Bryce look over to see who it was.  
“Max?” Siael said, worried that he had heard her basically tell his lover that she was ugly. Judging from the look on his face, he had.  
“How dare you call Cassandra ugly. Cassandra is the most beautiful and perfect woman in the entire world and you are blind if you don't see that. To the world she may not be perfect, but to me, she is as perfect as anyone could get. Before I met her, I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no apparent reason. Every time I look at her, it's like seeing her for the first time. That feeling alone, makes me the happiest man in all of Thedas. And if you can't realize that, you are utterly and completely blind.”  
Cassandra ran up and crashed into him, enveloping him in a bear hug, her heart forever overflowing with love. Love for her big romantic silly Maxie.  
She latched her mouth to his and kissed him, pressing her mouth deeper into the kiss, letting everyone present know that he was hers and she was his. Not that they didn't already know this, though it never hurt to enforce the fact.  
“How much of that did you hear?” She asked him once they stopped to take a breath.  
“Almost all of it.” Max said.  
Evelyn raised her eyes. “Then tell us who you love most. Of the three women in or that have been in your life. And if your answer is not me, I swear I will burn your balls off.” She said pleasantly.  
“Umm…”  
“Yeah Max, tell us: of me, Evelyn, and the Seeker, who do you love the most?” Siael asked impatiently.  
“Umm…”  
“Max?” Cassandra said to him, her eyes twinkling with love and adoration that he knew could so easily turn into rage and violence if he said the wrong thing.  
“Umm...I love ahh…”  
Luckily for him, Josephine stepped in before he could upset two of the three women he loved most in the world.  
“Inquisitor, I received a letter earlier this morning from an old colleague of mine from the University of Orlais that you might want to read. It's a matter of utmost importance. Plus you may find it interesting.” She said as she handed him a letter.  
“Oh come on!” Siael said, annoyed.  
Max smiled, relieved that he didn't have to respond.  
And as he read, he got more and more excited.  
‘To Ambassador Josephine Montiyet, thank you so much for your earlier correspondence. I confess it's been difficult those in Orlais to take this discovery seriously in light of of recent events, but I am positive that scouting the Frostback Basin will yield historic discoveries beneficial to both the academic field and the Inquisition. As a staunch supporter, I am honored to be working in such great company of this historic occasion. Yours, most sincerely, Professor Bram Kenric of University of Orlais.’  
Max looked up from the letter with a wide grin split over his face. “Sweet Maker, I don't know nor care what this guy is talking about but we have to help him or just meet him.”  
Josephine looked surprised. “Really? I didn't think you cared that much about history.”  
Max laughed. “History? I could care less. What I want to do is make fun of this guy. I mean, have you seen this letter? It's like he wrote to a king or something!”  
“Well you are almost king like at this point. You command the largest army of spies and liaisons in all of Thedas, each laden with secrets on all the world's leaders. You could bury the world in secrets. Almost literally.” Leliana said.  
“Really?” Max asked.  
“Because that would be so cool! Let's do that! For curiosity.”  
Josephine shook her head. “No. And you are not going to go to this Frostback Basin to make fun of a professor. You are going to go there to help him find the final resting place of the last Inquisitor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for Jaws of Hakkon! I loved this dlc so I'm excited to write it. Especially since I have special plans for it. Don't worry; nothing special like what I did with Aiden and Last Descent dlc.  
> Next chapter will officially start Jaws of Hakkon and whatever else I feel like writing ;) leave a comment like etc  
> Oh and another chapter of Why the Hawke will be posted in a day or two  
> And a Aiden/Morrigan thing might be coming soon too :) your welcome all


	96. False Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and Morrigan. Plus the start of Jaws of Hakkon  
> Minor sexual content ahead

CHAPTER NINETY TWO

 _Morrigan woke up in the middle of the night cold once again. She was always cold no matter what she did. She shivered as a cool breeze swept through the room. She hated having the windows open but it made him too hot without them ‘airing the room out’, as he said. She shivered._  
 _She assumed he wasn't asleep either for he leaned up and nudged her hair out of her eyes. “Cold again, I see?” He asked her._  
 _She sighed. “Of course I am. How can I not when you insist we leave the windows open while we are in the middle of a castle surrounded by snow tipped mountains?”_  
 _Aiden gently pulled her closer to him, sharing his warmth with her. He kissed her brow lightly and stared into her intelligent yellow eyes. “I insist on keeping the windows open so I can warm you up when you get cold. Why else would I let myself freeze?” He teased her._  
 _She smiled as she buried her head into his chest, slipping her arms around his muscular body that rippled when he moved. She absorbed his never ending source of heat and felt herself growing warmer the longer her skin touched his. She sighed contently, feeling like she could get lost in his loving embrace._  
 _“I caught Kieran practicing his archery again today.” Aiden said. When she raised her eyes at him he corrected himself. “I helped him practice his archery today. Bad time to bring that up? Bad time.”_  
 _She shook her head. “Aiden, I thought we talked about this. Kieran doesn't need to learn how to shoot a bow let alone learn how to fight. He isn't going to need to know that. We are in the middle of Skyhold, the home of the Inquisitor and the base of operations for the Inquisition. Between Harding and all her spies and Commander Cullen’s army, I think he is safe. And who would dare harm the Hero of Ferleden’s sons let alone hurt Divine Victoria’s favorite little boys? Besides, a person's greatest weapon is not a bow or a sword, but their mind. You know this better than anyone, my love.”_  
 _Aiden frowned, her eyebrows bunching up together. “I know, I know. It's just that...who am I going to pass on all my fighting skills to? Bryce is only seven; hardly an age to begin to learn how to defend himself. And you won't let me help Kieran learn even though he's getting better and has the passion needed to train.”_  
 _“Why not pass on your bountiful knowledge to the Inquisitor’s son? When he's old enough that is.” Morrigan asked, rubbing her nails through his chest hair absentmindedly._  
 _Aiden snickered. “Are you kidding me? Max’ll want to teach him. And he'll probably ask me to be a moving target.”_  
 _“Well what about Hawke?”_  
 _“Hawke is back in Kirkwall, remember? And has been for the past two years.”_  
 _“Oh, yeah. Right.”_  
 _“Come on you sexy witch. Let me at least teach Kieran the basics. Please?” Aiden said as he tickled her sides._  
 _“Fine fine just stop tickling me!” Morrigan squealed._  
 _Aiden smiled. “Thank you. But I'm going to keep tickling you. You're cute when you're having fun.”_  
 _Morrigan laughed as he tickled her belly underneath the covers. “I am not having fun.”_  
 _Aiden grinned. “Really? Could've fooled me.” He said, pinning her down and continuing to tickle her. After a few minutes of the endless tickling, she had had enough._  
 _Suddenly Aiden was pried off of her and thrown onto his back, held there by some unknown force. He grinned. “Now what is my lovely wife up to?”_  
 _Morrigan smiled as she pushed the blankets off and slowly slid out of her nightgown. “You know I don't like it when you tickle me like that.” She whispered in his ear as she leaned down over top of him, gently riding him with her arousal just centimeters above his own._  
 _“Don't give me that, Mori. I know you like the tickle monster.” Aiden said teasingly as she pulled his underclothes off, allowing his hardened member to stand fully at attention._  
 _She raised an eyebrow at him. “‘Tickle monster’? Just my luck; I married a toddler.”_  
 _“Hey in my defense, my maturity level is of a ten year old.”_  
 _Morrigan smiled, shaking her head as she ever so slowly, slid down his throbbing cock, sighing as it filled her up. She_ lived _for this. For his love. Before Aiden, she couldn't have cared less about love and intimacy. Now, she couldn't get enough of it._  
 _She lifted her magic off him so that he could move his arms and the moment she did so, his hands were on her breasts, pinching and squeezing gently, sending shivers up her spine. His hands were so_ warm _. And so_ gentle _._ He _was gentle._  
 _Her whole life, she buried herself under walls so no one could get close enough to disappoint or hurt her. Her whole life, she shielded her heart from anyone that could get too close, fearing that they would hurt it. But with Aiden, she never had to worry about him hurting her. He was the first and only person she let through. He was Aiden: calm, fun, sarcastic, sweet, kind, gentle, forgiving, loving Aiden. She loved him, more than she thought she could. He taught her how to love and let people in. And in return, she gave him everything. All her faults, all her strengths, all of her. And he made her feel welcome. Like she was a person and not just some tool to be used and discarded like she was to her mother. She knew that to him, she was his life. Mainly because he never stopped telling her that she was. And every time he told her, she knew he was telling her the truth and it filled her with love._  
 _She moaned as Aiden played with her nipples, flicking them and then pinching them. She always thought that her breasts were small but he insisted that they were perfect. ‘Perfectly fitted for my hands’ he liked to say._  
 _Without any urgency, she rode him, keeping a slow but steady rhythm. Just up and down. Up and down. She looked down at his grizzled scarred face as he looked up at her, smiling that same infectious smile that she had fallen in love with all those years ago during the Blight. She could stare at that smile for days._  
 _Finally, after she had had her fill of being in control, she released the spell and handed him the reins, knowing that she would always be safe with him. He would never do anything she didn't like. Not without asking her permission first at least._  
 _Sensing that she had let him go of her magical restraints, he grinned and slammed into her, rolling with her so that they ended up on the other side of the bed. He landed on top of her and thrusted into her at an angle so that he could better reach her spot. And reach he did._  
 _Within minutes, she was gasping for breath as he hit her g-spot again and again, never giving her a second to recover. He was huffing and puffing like some kind of feral animal as he slammed into her without mercy. But never far enough so that she was uncomfortable. Always within his own imaginary boundaries. She liked to think she had no boundaries but she did, and he never crossed them. As she never crossed his._  
 _She arched her back and her moans of passion intensified, knowing he liked the sound. Hearing her howl like that pushed him over the edge and with a satisfied grunt, he spilled his seed into her. Feeling his seed inside her was the cherry on top of her cake. With a strained groan, she hurried to her orgasm, riding the waves of pleasure out for as long as she could before they fell down in a heap of sweat and sex. A mixture of their juices secreted out of her twitching vagina and onto the blankets they lay on. Aiden pulled her into a warm embrace, his beard tickling her cheeks._  
 _She smiled, happier than she thought possible, never wanting this moment to end._  
 _“Come on Mori. It's time.” Aiden said, gently prodding her side._  
 _She groaned. “Just give me five more minutes.”_  
 _“Come on now. You've had your fun. Time to wake up.” Aiden said ever so sweetly._  
 _“I don't want to.” Morrigan pouted. “If I wake up, you won't be mine anymore.”_  
 _Aiden combed his finger through her long jet black hair. “I know it's hard, Mori. But this-.” He swept his hands over them and their surroundings. “This can never be real. My heart belongs to Leliana. You know this.”_  
 _Morrigan felt tears finding their way to her eyes and she blinked them back. “I wish it didn't. I want you Aiden. And I love you. But you can never know how much. It would only ruin things.”_  
 _Aiden stared down at her sadly. She hated to see him sad. “I know, Morrigan. I know. In another world, maybe things would have turned out differently.”_  
 _Morrigan leaned up and kissed him before she opened her eyes from her dream._  
“Things did.” Morrigan said as she woke up in her own bed, in her own room, with the sunlight streaming in from a closed window. She wiped a tear off her cheek. She knew that controlling her dreams like that would only make her sad but she did it anyway. She couldn't have Aiden in real life, but these small made up moments in her dreams would have to suffice.

Max read the note he had received from Scout Harding again as he rode besides Hawke.   
‘We’ve scouted the region and set up camp. Professor Kenric has the scouts gathering anything they can find; so far we’ve uncovered a lot of very old buckles. Hopefully this yields something more exciting. Anyone who comes here should be ready for hostile wildlife and angry Avvar. This place is dangerous.’  
“Base camp ahead.” Hawke warned.  
Max looked up from the note. Aside from himself and Hawke, Cassandra, Varric, Merrill, Anders, Fenris, Isabela, Aveline, Bethany, and Bull came with him to this Frostback Basin. Hawke had complained that Aiden and his gang got to go to the Deep Roads so it was only fair that his band of misfits joined Max on this adventure.   
They tethered the horses to some makeshift posts outside the camp. The scouts had done wonders, sticking sharpened logs up around the camp in order to protect it from the dangers of the Basin. And some of the camp was high above the ground on tree houses. Max would not be going up to them.  
Max and Cassandra walked over to where Scout Harding was hunched over a fire having breakfast as the others in their group unpacked.  
When Harding saw them coming, she stood and met them halfway. She bowed before Max who rolled his eyes. It was a continuing joke that she liked to do. Mainly because she knew it drives him crazy.  
“Good to see you again, Inquisitor. Allow me to introduce you to Professor Kenric.” Harding said as a man Max had never seen before stepped up and bowed as well. The man wore ornamental armor and a bright orange cap on his head. He was clean shaven and had green eyes that darted to and fro. He looked either nervous or excited. Or both.  
Kenric bowed deeply. “A pleasure to meet you, Your Worship.”  
“Professor Kenric teaches at the University of Orlais.” Harding explained.  
Max nodded. “I read as much in the letter he sent Josie.”  
“I came as an exchange student from Starkhaven. While I was in Val Royeaux, I found something incredible!” Stated Kenric, barely able to withhold his excitement.  
“After 800 years, we may be able to determine the final resting place of the last Inquisitor.”  
Max rubbed the back of his neck. “It's not that I'm not excited about this, but...why are we excited about this?”  
“Hear me out, Your Worship. This find will have value both historical and practical. Inquisitor Ameridan stepped down shortly before the Nevarran Accord brought the Seekers of Truth into the Chantry. He hunted demons, dragons, and dangerous apostates in a time before Templars even existed.” Kenric explained.  
“I'm all for history if it means tracking down the equipment of a famous demon hunter.” Harding put in.  
Max smiled at the dwarf whom he was pretty sure had a crush on him. “Scout Harding, you had me at ‘equipment’.”  
Harding smiled back. “Thought you might like that.”  
“Your scouts have gathered artifacts from the area. They may help us discover what Inquisitor Ameridan was doing.”  
Harding cleared her throat. “I have news as well. We've encountered hostile Avvar to the north. They call themselves the Jaws of Hakkon. There's also an Avvar hold to the east. Unlike the Jaws of Hakkon, they've been friendly so far.”  
Max frowned at the name. He felt like he had read the name somewhere before.   
“The Jaws of Hakkon? That doesn't sound good.” Cassandra said.  
“They're hostile Avvar who attack any Inquisition agents or researchers who get close. We've sent soldiers for defense, but the Hakkonites are cunning, and know the Basin better than we do. I'm afraid our men will not be able to hold out for long.”  
Max smiled. “Think these Hakkonites have ever fought a band of misfits? Or a Hawke?”  
Hawke strolled up. “Hakkonites huh? Never heard of them. In any case, I think they'll stop messing with the Inquisition otherwise they'll have me to deal with. If they try me, they will die. Their faces will melt off and their children will weep over their exploded burning bodies. Or frozen bodies. Or acidic bodies. Whichever grenade I feel like using.”  
Cassandra shook her head. “Your sick.”  
Hawke laughed. “Think of it this way: would you rather I be a bad guy and use my skills against you?”  
Cassandra sighed. “Good point.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was siting there trying to think of something interesting and the idea of Morrigan controlling her dreams to have a special moment with Aiden in an alternate but similar universe just kind of came to me. I hope you guys liked this as much I found it fun to write. Honestly, if Leliana wasn't in the picture, Aiden and Morrigan would make an amazing couple.   
> Next chapter won't have any surprises in it; just actually continueing the Jaws of Hakkon dlc and meeting the good Avvar tribe   
> Leave a like, comment, kudos if you liked this chapter! Or if you just like saying like ;)


	97. Oh Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artifacts, giants, Hakkonites, and a Hawke. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I liked writing this chapter a lot. Hawke was just so easy to write here and most of the time, it's either easy to write him like here in this chapter or I have to agonizingly try and hope for the best. So yeah I like the way this chapter turned out. Oh and sorry if it's a bit shorter. Dont have a good excuse for it but next chapter will be longer. And most likely really get Jaws of Hakkon dlc rolling.

CHAPTER NINETY THREE

 _This place is too nice looking. Wonder when it'll all go to shit._ Max thought as he entered the small hut that Kenric had set up shop in, studying the different relics that the scouts brought in.   
Max didn't trust the beauty of the basin. It was like it was hiding some big dark secret under all the lush forests and clear pools. Though he had to admit, the enormous trees with their far reaching vines wrapping around the tree houses that called the canopy home had a certain fairy tale feeling that somehow made him feel like a kid living in an imaginary world. As strange as that sounds.  
Max nodded to Kenric as he entered the hut. Kenric looked up from a table covered with everything from old belt buckles to rusty swords that looked like they would turn to dust if you touched them.   
Kenric bowed, much to Max's annoyance. “Lady Har...I mean, Scout Harding has an impressive team. Her people brought back a number of artifacts.”  
“We've had bad luck with artifacts before. I hope none of them explode. I remember this one time I brought back this one gem thing I found in some ancient elves ruin and I ‘accidentally’ put it in some acidic chemical. Boy did the sparks fly that day. Had to put out the fires with this other liquid. Only the liquid made the flames spread even faster. Ahh, good times. Anyway, what were we talking about?”  
Kenric blinked. “What? No, no, I don't mean magical artifacts! I meant belt buckles and old nails and the like. Like the artifacts on this table. Barring enchantments, cloth and leather will have long since rotted away. Only metal and stone remain recognizable.”  
Max frowned. “Oh. That's um, very...interesting?”  
Kenric smiled happlily. “Invigorating, isn't it? Complicating this are recent pieces the Avvar left behind, and of course ancient pieces dating back to Tevinter. Fortunately, thanks to some period-specific buckling, I've been able to track our last Inquisitor.”   
“I'm going to pretend I understood that. So what do we have, Professor? Any leads I should be aware of?” Max asked.  
Kenric nodded enthusiastically. “Everything so far points to the shore not far to the south. There was some sort of battle near the shoreline. They were in a hurry. The scouts reported an island near an Avvar fishing camp, but the Avvar won't say much about it.”  
“What makes you say the last Inquisitor- who wasn't nearly as cool as I am- was fighting?”  
Kenric rummaged around in the pile of artifacts littering the table. “There's a clasp here common to armor links. It's clearly torn. That only happens from a heavy sheary blow, like large claws or an ax. Then there's the dagger. Silverite, with a stylized dragon pommel and an inscription reading ‘Kordillus’. This dagger had to be a gift from Kordillus Drakon, first emperor of Orlais. No one would just lose such a thing.”  
Max nodded. “Uh huh. I'll take your word for it. Don't worry, I'll find a way to the island and see if there's anything useful there. I'll take a group out and scoop around.”  
“Excellent! I'll continue to study what's been found. With luck, we’ll both find some answers.” Kenric said as he went back to his old stuff on the table, picking out an ancient looking piece of leather for closer inspection.   
Max sighed and stepped out of the hut.   
“So did I hear right? We going on a treasure hunt to find old artifacts? And he didn't even give us a map? Some exciting trip this is turning out to be.” Varric said as he moved off of the huts wall. The dwarf had been eavesdropping. Again.  
Max grinned. “Don't worry, Varric. I'm sure there's something in this forest that wants to kill us. Maybe a fire breathing giant. That'd be fun for you and Bianca to shoot at.”  
Varric smiled. “Yeah, it would. If she were here.”  
Max laughed. “Come on. Let's go inform the others of what's ahead.”  
“You mean aside from hours of being bored, looking for old rusty artifacts that tell us that the last Inquisitor took a shit in a bucket then misplaced the bucket for us to find?”  
“Yup. Exactly what we will probably be doing.”  
Varric shook his head, grinning. “You know, Hawke is gonna be pretty upset we won't be doing much adventuring on this trip.”  
“That's why we brought Isabela. She'll keep his mind off of all the boring crap.”  
“Not if she's as bored as he is.”  
Max, followed by his trusty dwarf, headed over to the side of the camp where the others were unwinding around the tents. Cassandra looked up from where she was sitting and stared at him expectantly. Bull blinked at him, waiting for him to speak. And Hawke’s family of misfits just kind of ignored him if they noticed him at all. Other than Aveline that is, who stood up, ready for action. She moved over and kicked Hawke’s legs, who was lying with his head in Isabela’s lap, fast asleep. Hawke jumped awake and looked at Aveline, annoyed that she had woken him from his nap. “Whoozat?” Hawke said sleepily.  
“Get up you lazy bastard. We didn’t come here to snooze, we came here to work. Now listen to the Inquisitor.” Aveline barked.   
Hawke groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Fine, alright, I’m up. Jeez, you’re like mother.”  
Aveline smiled. “Someone in this family of misfits has to be.”  
Hawke, as well as the others, turned their attention to the Inquisitor who cleared his throat as if he had something important to say. Nine times out ten, he didn’t. They waited to see if this was that one time.  
“Okay, fellas. Apparently, the last Inquisitor who was alive around 800 years ago, is here somewhere in this basin. According to our professor Kenric, evidence of belt buckles and flimsy leather points to the island off the shoreline to the south. I guess something important is there or something. Anyway, we are going to find out what happened to Inquisitor Ameridan.”  
“Skip the honeycombing and just tell us we will be artifact searching.” Fenris said.  
Max coughed. “We will be doing a lot of artifact searching.”  
Hawke’s family of misfits groaned disappointedly. They had been hoping for something more exciting when they had agreed to come along. Like fighting ancient demons or insane people, not sifting through piles of dusty relics.  
Max put his hands up. “But-buut, we will also most likely help the Inquisition gain a foothold here and fight these ‘Jaws of Hakkon’.” This lifted the spirits of the saddened group.   
“Good enough for me, Boss. As long as I get a chance to kick some ass, I’m all good.” Bull said cheerfully.  
“I’m sure you’ll get that chance. Now, everyone get ready to take a hike. Its a long walk to the shore.”  
Hawke clapped his hands. “Oh goody! I love walking aimlessly through forests and marshlands.”  
Anders grinned. “Can’t be better than kitten marshes.”  
Fenris shook his head. “Stop before you start, mage.”  
Hawke turned his head so that he was facing Isabela’s waist. “You know Isabela, you are one thin layer of clothing away from having a good time.”  
Isabela hummed, stroking his unruly hair. “Oh? Is that right?”  
Max cleared his throat loudly, causing both of them to look over at him. “Hawke, no. Just...No. I mean, why-No. Maker no.”

“Okay, I know what you are thinking but hey, we totally got this.” Hawke said to Max as they stared at the giant meandering around the marshland. The group had left base camp only three hours earlier and as they made their way towards the shoreline, they had stumbled upon a particularly tall giant taking a casual stroll through the marsh. They had crept closer to asses the situation. The giant was for the moment, not causing any trouble but Max didn't want to risk it being involved in a deadly skirmish with his men.   
“I don't know, Hawke. I think we should wait it a bit longer.”  
“But it's just a giant. I've killed deadlier things in my sleep.”   
“It's a giant. I believe that means we should be cautious.” Aveline said.  
Hawke snorted. “Being cautious never helped someone kill a giant. Now let's hop to it before it smells us.”  
Max choked. “Wait, it can smell us?”  
“Well duh, why else do you think it's suddenly reaching for a big boulder? Speaking of which, scatter!” Hawke shouted, darting to the side.  
Max cursed and broke cover. “Oh for-. What he said!” Max ordered as everyone scrambled to dodge the boulder that came soaring their way.   
Suddenly Hawke tackled Max, dragging them both behind another boulder as the giant jumped. Max heard a swoosh and then felt the temperature randomly drop.   
Max peered out from behind the boulder and saw that the giant, which he now realized was some type of ice giant, had caused the entire immediate area to freeze over. “Hawke, it's a freaking ice giant!” Max warned the Champion.   
Hawke laughed gleefully. “I know, isn't it great?”  
“It is not great! It's-.” Max's voice broke off as he noticed that the blast from the giants, whatever it did, had chilled everyone else. They were all frozen.   
“Nooo!!!” Max screamed in anguish.   
Hawke laughed once more as he stepped out from behind the boulder and charged towards the giant, axs at the ready. “Relax drama queen! They're not dead, just frozen in place.”  
Max followed suit, unsheathing his daggers though he wasn't sure much use they'd be against a giant capable of freezing them using however the hell it was able to. “How do you know about that?”  
“Really? You have to ask that? What, do you think I've never been to other places besides Rivain, Lothering, and Kirkwall?” Hawke asked as he plunged his axs into the giant's foot.   
“Uhh.” Max was able to say as he jumped out of the giant’s arm reach.   
“No shit, you do! I am deeply offended by that, Max! I thought we knew each other better than this.” Hawke said, cutting at the giant’s arm.  
“Can we please not have an argument while we fight a giant?” Max yelled, ducking under a swipe and stabbing upwards into its hand, making it roar loudly.  
“You can bet your ass we are having this argument now! A life or death situation is the perfect time to argue!” Hawke roared back.  
“You can bet your ass we are not! Here's an idea: focus on killing the giant instead of being an idiot!”   
The giant lunged at Hawke, grabbed his leg, and tossed him several yards away. Hawke hit the ground with a grunt and shook his head. He rose to his feet and watched as the giant began to chase Max around. “Me? An idiot? Say you are sorry!”  
“Hawke!” Max shrieked, doing his best to stay out of the pissed off giants reach.   
“Say you are sorry!” Hawke yelled, wiping himself off and standing with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently.  
“Hawke!” Max shouted.  
“Apologize!”  
“ _Hawke_!!” Max screamed, stumbling for a split second and leaping away, the giant right on his heels.   
“Say it!”  
“For fucks sake Hawke!” Max screamed at the top of his lungs, suddenly stopping and sliding underneath the killer giant’s legs to evade it.   
“Say. It.” Hawke said, rubbing his beard thoughtfully.  
“Okay, I'm sorry!” Max said before tripping. Immediately, the giant picked him up, bringing him up to its face. It roared, spit flying out of its mouth.   
“Killitkillitkillitkillitkillitkillitkillit!!!!” Max screamed, terrified and more than a little disgusted. Someone needed to show this giant how to floss.  
Hawke took a flask off of his belt and chucked it at the giant. It burst when it hit the giant and the fluid inside it began to eat away at the giant's skin. The giant roared in anger, dropping Max to the wet ground. It fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Within moments, its skin had been eaten away by the acidic fluid. Another couple seconds and it lay dead, what little skin it had left sizzling.   
“See? Was that so hard?” Hawke asked as he put his ads back on his back.  
Max turned over and stared at him, still a bit in shock. “You little asshole! Why didn't you use that before it nearly killed me and everyone else!”   
“Don't get your knickers all caught in a twist. Everything's fine.”  
“‘Fine’? I almost got eaten and everyone is frozen! I highly doubt that qualifies as fine.”  
“One: you didn't almost get eaten; I saved you. And two: as for the others, all we have to do is thaw them out. Completely harmless. Well aside from the fact that they'll be cold and probably mad.”  
Max's left eye twitched as he clenched his fists angrily.  
Hawke snickered. “You might want to get that eye checked. I don't think that whole twitching this is normal. Just a thought.”  
Max punched Hawke in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. Which in hindsight, was not a very good idea as he had no clue how to thaw the others out. But damned if it didn't feel good.

“Ow ow, owww.” Hawke said as Isabela pushed his nose back into place.   
“If you stopped squirming, it wouldn’t hurt.” declared Isabela.  
“It wouldn’t hurt if Max hadn’t broke it.” grumbled Hawke.  
“And I wouldn’t have done it if you hadn’t been such an asshole.” Max said.  
“I wasn’t being an asshole; I was being myself.”   
Max rolled his eyes. After about thirty minutes, Hawke had regained consciousness and very moodily helped Max thaw everyone else out, starting with Isabela and Bethany, who was now melting the ice off the others with magic.   
In another twenty minutes, everyone had been thawed out and Hawke was right: they were mad. But not as mad as Max was. He didn’t speak a word the entire time they made their way to the Avaar fishing hut on the shore. He only spoke as they neared the hut and that was just a warning that he heard what sounded like trouble.  
Someone, a fisherman Max assumed, was speaking to someone on the other side of the hut as they crept up.  
“Can the Jaws of Hakkon not catch their own fish? Or are those jaws only good for flapping?”  
“Mind your tongue, bog-walker. Stone-Bear Hold may not always shelter you…And you will need shelter when the cold comes.”  
“I take it that's our Hakkonite friends. Let's go say hello.” Max said as he walked around to the other side of the hut.   
A fisherman was standing beside two other Avaar garbed in white and black fur armor. One had a bow and the other had a sword. And both weapons were glowing faintly with a bluish white energy, as if they were freezing. As soon as the Hakkonites saw him, they growled and brandished their weapons.   
Max held his hands up in peace.  
“The Inquisitor! Let his blood bathe the blades of the Jaws of Hakkon!” The two shouted.  
The archer took aim at Max's chest but was immediately shot by Varric and Bianca. The swordsmen ran at Max but Bull stepped in between them and with one wide sweep, nearly cut the man in half, splattering blood all over.  
Max wiped the man's blood off his face, glowering at Bull who shrugged. “What? He was going to try to kill you. Emphasis on try.”  
Max sighed.  
“These ‘Jaws of Hakkon’ demanded your death. What do they have against us?” Cassandra asked aloud, patting Bull on the back, thanking him for protecting Max.  
“Maybe the friendlier Avvar in the village Harding mentioned can shed some light.” Anders said.   
The fisherman stepped forward, looking over Max. “You are the lowlander they call Inquisitor?”  
Max nodded.  
The fisherman extended a hand which Max shook in greeting. “I am Arvid Rolfsen. Your men handle themselves well in a scrap. The fish will feed on fool’s heart-wine this night. I know not what brings you here, but we have no quarrel, you and I.”  
“I find myself in need of a boat.” Max said to Arvid.  
Hawke snorted. “So you'll talk to some random stranger but you won't talk to me because I saved your life? Hhmf. Typical.”  
Max ignored him.  
“I need to reach that island-.”  
“The Lady’s Rest?” Arvid interrupted.  
“What?”  
“That island belongs to the Lady of the Skies. The spirits warn us to leave it be.” Arvid explained.  
Isabela sighed. “Of course they do.”  
Max smiled. “Still need that boat. Otherwise I'll have to swim, my pots will get wet-very uncomfortable.”  
Cassandra grunted in disgust. But she knew that Max was making light of the situation. She knew that if it did indeed come down to swimming across, one that would mean going armorless otherwise they'd drown and two, the Anchor would not be happy with that.  
Arvid frowned. “If I give you the boat and you anger the spirits and die, other lowlanders may come for blood. That is trouble for my hold and not my trouble to take. If you really want a boat, go to Stone-Bear Hold and speak with my thane, Svarah Sun-Hair. Get her blessing and you may sail to Korth’s rocky heart if you wish.”  
Max nodded his thanks. “Well that beats drowning trying to get to the island.” He turned to the others. “Onward to Stone-Bear Hold.”  
Hawke smiled at him. “Don't you love being everyone's errand boy and running around trying to get favors? It's fun isn't it? Gets the blood pumping.”  
“There's another way to get the blood pumping.” Max said before punching Hawke in the gut. He grunted and fell to his knees, holding his stomach. “Ooomf! Shit that hurt!”  
“Maxwell!” Cassandra snapped.  
Max shrugged, grinning. “What? He was being an asshole. And really? Maxwell?”  
“That doesn't give the right to punch him.”   
Varric laughed. “It totally gives him the right to. A day doesn't go by when Hawke does not get punched for being an asshole. It's kind of his thing.”  
“Yeah.” Groaned Hawke. “It's kinda my thing. Ahh, ow…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. I do have an excuse as to why this chap is shortish. It isn't going to be posted for a looong time(at least till I get there) but I've been working on a future chapter in the future when Bryce and Kieran are several years older. Like Bryce is seven in it future. For the longest time I've wanted to write a chapter in the future long after Tresspaser and have fun coming up with the rest of our heroes lives are like. And let me just say: I am in tears but they are happy tears. Sweet Maker it's so fun!!! There's some surprises for all three heroes and lots of feelsy lovey fluff moments. Especially when the kids are involved. Now I'm overly psyched to get to that point!!!  
> Just wanted to let you guys know;)


	98. Beary Glad To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others arrive at Stone-Bear Hold and some moments with Bryce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I just couldn't get around to writing. Other stuff to do, you know how it is. And sorry in advance that this is mostly dialogue. Promise that next chapter will have some action in it. And might be as long as this chapter if not a bit longer

CHAPTER NINETY FOUR

Luckily for them there was a clear path to Stone-Bear Hold. Devoid of any and all potential deadly creatures, Hakkonites, or anything else that wanted them killed. The only problem was that the path they followed eventually rose to cling to a cliff face. Max, having a fear of heights, was not enjoying the sight of the waves crashing against the rock below them as they hiked up the cliff.   
After a while, they came to a thin wooden bridge built into the cliffside. After some hesitation from the way it swayed with the wind, they crossed it and continued on their way until they turned a corner to be greeted by quite a sight.   
Built into the cliff was an entire village filled with Avvar. Building sat atop balconies that overlooked the immense lake with green trees clinging to the rock beside them. Peculiar statues were carved from the stone, depicting bears and other such beasts among humanlike forms which Max guessed were the Avvar gods. He could see smoke from several bonfires drifting through the sky. And atop of tall ledge was an enormous statue robed woman pointing towards the water.   
A couple lookouts nodded to them as they passed, completely fine with the arrival of foreigners. “Greetings strangers.” One said before going back to the task of making sure no enemy got the jump on the Hold.   
Before they went any further into the Hold, max stopped and turned. “Okay. We are here to ask for their help so no stealing, looting, and otherwise screwing around while we are here.. Literally and figuratively.” He said, looking at Hawke, Isabela, and Varric as he did so. “If you do, I'll have Bull toss you over the cliff.”  
Hawke nodded. “We get it. Don't do anything we'd do and don't anything you'd do but do what you'd do while at the same time doing what we'd do.”  
Max stared blankly at the bearded Champion. “I'm not even going to try and understand what you just said.”  
Aveline snickered. “Believe me, we've all given up on trying.”  
They moved among the buildings, trying to find the leader of the Hold. After several minutes, they came to a large crowd standing at the base of a flat faced cliff, cheering two people that were climbing up the cliff.   
“What's all the commotion?” Cassandra asked.  
Max shrugged. “Maybe some kind of completion? Or a game of some sorts?”  
They could hear the crowd shouting as the two climbers got closer to the top. “Almost there, Parve!” “Move your legs Hask!” “He climbs like a fish!”   
As they stepped closer to the crowd, Max saw two people standing on a raised platform overlooking the crowd. The leaders. He concluded.  
A man and a woman. The was wearing the armor of the Jaws of Hakkon and was carrying a giant maul. He wore two great horns on his head like most Avvar warriors and had an almost snow colored goatee. The woman standing next to him wore lighter colored fur clothes and had fiery red hair. She looked kind and wise unlike her compatriot who looked grim and angry.  
The man was speaking to the woman with a deep booming voice. Firm but not unfriendly.  
“Your climbers seem tired, Thane Sun-Hair. Poor hunting? Is your hold-beast well?” The man was asking.  
“We hunt as well as ever, Thane Harofsen.” Thane Sun-Hair responded.  
Harofsen grunted. “You would be safer under the shield of the Jaws of Hakkon.”  
“Sun-Hair rolled her eyes and stepped forward as one of the climbers triumphantly reached the top. “Has Fishersen has taken victory in sight of the Lady of the Skies. Parve, you owe four rams to Hask, not three.” She declared.  
The loser, Parve, cursed. “Tyrdda’s tits.”  
“Wind lift your oaths to the Lady of the Skies. And hand the rams over come sunrise. May your people be as strong as your hold-beast.”  
The crowd slowly started to disperse and Max took that moment to step up to the two leaders.   
When Harofsen saw him, he raised his maul but then put it back down, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Max knew that the moment the Hakkonites had done so, his friends had all reached for their own weapons in case Harofsen attacked. Max held his hand up and he could hear their weapons being put away.   
Harofsen snarled at him. “This is not my hold, Inquisitor. I will not shed your blood here. You will face the full night of the Jaws of Hakkon soon enough.” He threatened before walking away.   
Hawke snorted. “I could kill him with one hand inside Isabela and with my pants down.”  
Max elbowed him in the side to shut up.  
Thane Sun-Hair smiled. “We’ve heard of your arrival, lowlanders. Come share my fire, where we might speak.”  
She led them over to a small cave in the cliffs with a large fire put in the middle. At the back wall was a throne carved out of the stone with several animal heads attached to it like trophies. She sat down in the throne and groaned. “Even with the animal skins, this has never been very comfortable.” She smiled at Max. “Inquisitor! Let me introduce myself. I am Svarah Sun-Hair, Thane of Stone-Bear Hold. You and your friends have guest-welcome here. Your Inquisition has done much to heal the holes in the sky. We are grateful. But you and your people have come far from the safety of the lowlands.”  
Max chuckled. “Yes, given what we faced getting to your hold, we are nowhere near safety. In fact, I almost got eaten by an ice giant on our way here.”  
Hawke sighed. “For the last time, I had it all under control!”  
“Sorry but the giant freezing everyone else and nearly biting my head off is not ‘under control’!” Max said.  
“Well if you had been faster or a better fighter, I wouldn't have had to save your ass as well as everyone's frozen ass.”   
“And if you had just-.”  
“Enough! Lock it down, both of you!” Cassandra snapped.   
Max squirmed. “He started it.”  
“No I didn't.” Hawke protested.  
“Yes you did.”  
“No I did-.”  
“Okay Hawke. That's enough bickering. Save it for later.” Isabela ordered, prompting both men to stop.  
Svarah smiled to herself. There was something in common between these lowlanders and her people. Behind every man, it seemed no matter what nationality, there was a woman pulling the strings and keeping them in check.  
“So what has brought you to Stone-Bear Hold?” Svarah asked.  
Max swallowed. “Um, yeah. We have learned that the last Inquisitor may have died here hundreds of years ago. We seek his body.”   
Svarah nodded approvingly. “Giving peace to the dead is a worthy guest. Any help we can offer is yours. Sadly, the Jaws of Hakkon will not offer so warm a welcome.”  
“Figures.” Bull scoffed.  
“You have met their thane, Gurd Harofsen. I wager you have crossed blades with the Jaws of Hakkon in the wilderness.”  
“Yes, we’ve had a couple er, run ins with them.”  
“If you would search this place for your Inquisitor’s body, they will want you to pay in blood.”  
“Thank you.” Max said with a nod.  
Cassandra stepped forward. “I'd like to know about the Jaws of Hakkon. I think we should know more about our potential adversary.”  
Svarah nodded approvingly. “Wise of you. They are not the first hold to take that name. All have been foolish. What would you know of them?”  
“What can you tell us of the people now calling themselves the Jaws of Hakkon?”  
Svarah snickered. “They raid, they fight. Eventually they die and their stories are forgotten. It is the way of things. They came here a few years ago, after the Blight took their hold. There was land enough for both, so we were friendly. We did not see their anger. Gurd Harofsen lost too many in his hold to darkspawn. He thought only of battle and war.” She shook her head. “To avenge a wrong is a good thing, but only a fool lights the world on fire to do it.”  
“You said there were earlier groups known as the Jaws of Hakkon? What about them?” Bethany asked from the middle of the group. Hawke and the others still felt the need to protect her, even after all these years.   
“Yes. Many ages ago. They thought of nothing but slaughter-glory. They attacked the lowlanders. Your people fought back and destroyed them. They were fools.”  
Max cleared his throat. “Lovely history lesson but let's get to why I'm here. I was told I needed your permission to borrow a boat from the fisherman.”  
Svarah rolled her eyes. “Bah. Rolfsen. He worries like a scared baby goat. The boat is yours. Tell him I said so.”  
“Oh and the Hakkonites are still attacking my people. We would welcome any assistance you can offer. Hint, hint.”  
Svarah frowned. “Bathing my blade in the blood of the Hakkonites would be cause for a feast for most in this hold. The Hakkonites are fools and have forgotten the old ways...but we have pledged peace with them. To attack with lowlanders at our side would make us oath-breakers. This is poor weather for me to ask that of my hold.”  
“I'm not hearing a ‘no’, Thane Sun-Hair.” Max said with a grin.  
She grinned back. “Among the Avvar, a hold draws strength from the hold-beast. They are as kin to us. When our hold-beast is strong and happy, there is joy. When it sickens and dies, it is an ill omen. Our bear, Storvacker, has not been seen in days. The hold fears for her. I cannot ask the hold to break peace-oaths unless Storvacker returns.”  
Max pursed his lips, rubbing his back. “Maybe I shouldn't bring this up, but bears and I traditionally do not get along.”  
Svarah looked surprised. “You fought a bears?” She laughed. “You lived! Good for you! Fear will keep you respectful, should you find Storvacker. You will be fine.”  
“So your saying she's friendly?” Varric asked.  
“Ennnnnnnh…” Svarah trailed off.  
Fenris grunted. “That's reassuring.”  
“Well thank you Thane Sun-Hair. We’ll re-supply and ask around if anyone knows of Storvacker’s last location before beginning our search for her. We’ll do our best to make sure she returns safely.” Max said with a slight bow before turning on his heels and exiting the cave, followed by everyone but Hawke.   
He stared at Svarah in wonder. “Okay, I've got to know: How did get the name ‘Sun-Hair’?”  
Svarah chuckled. “I was born Svarah Janesdotten. For my legend-mark? I once fought a battle with my hair on fire.”  
Hawke gaped at her. “You lit your hair on _fire_? I've done some cool things in my time but that's _badass_.”  
“An enemy archer lit my hair on fire. I was locked shield-to-shield with a foe and had no time to douse it. It scared my foes. My hair was braided long snout that I could spare it. Stank worse than pig shit though.”  
Hawke shook his head in disbelief. “So badass.”

Leliana smiled as she sat in a chair, watching her two favorite men in the world play. Aiden was lying back on the ground with Bryce sitting on his stomach grabbing at a stuffed toy that Aiden was waving in front of his face. Bryce was giggling like a madman, squealing in delight whenever he snatched the toy out of his father’s grasp. Aiden laughed when Felleia started licking his face now that it was closer to her level.   
Leliana chuckled. It was like living with three children instead of one. She was always saying that she was raising two boy: Aiden and Bryce. It certainly felt that way sometimes. Those two were a handful.  
Felleia moved over to where Leliana sat and nudged her great big head against Leliana’s legs. Leliana smiled, giving in and giving the Mabari the pets and scratches she was seeking. Felleia panted happily and rested her head in Leliana’s lap.   
Aiden placed Bryce on his feet and holding on to make sure Bryce stayed there, picked his feet up and pretended that Bryce was flying through the air. Immediately, Bryce began to laugh joyfully. He was utterly fearless and almost everything was fun to him, much like his father.   
Leliana grinned to herself. It was like looking at a minoritized Aiden. Bryce was so much like Aiden, it was almost eerie. The same endless energy and enthusiasm. The same playful attitude. The same lovable smile, even the same infectious laugh. Meanwhile Aiden said Bryce got his smarts and sneakiness from her. He also said that Bryce got his smoldering good looks from her too. She took his word on the first part.  
But either way, she couldn't be happier. She had a family. A family of her own. That's all she had wanted for years; just a small loving family of her own and now that she had gotten it, she couldn't help but smile all the time. For years, she had dreamed of having a baby and raising a family. Now, that dream was a reality. And she was doing it with the man she loved more than anyone else, aside from her son that is. A man with whom she would soon cement her love for in another month.   
They had picked out a date and had sent invitations out. Decorations had been ordered and everything planned. In one more month, she would be getting married to Aiden. Stupid, silly, loving, wondrous, perfect Aiden.   
_The wedding can't come quicker_. She thought to herself.  
“You look tired.”   
The statement brought mind out of her thoughts and she jumped, looking up at Aiden as he stood in front of her, holding Bryce in his arms.   
“I'm fine.”  
Aiden nodded. “Yup. And I'm the Queen of Ferelden.”  
Leliana snickered. “Isn't that Anora’s job?”  
“You need sleep. You've been working all day.”  
“And you've been working all day too, watching over Brycie.” Leliana pointed out. That was what they did. Leliana, being the Inquisition’s spymaster, had to work, looking over reports and giving her spies orders and the like while it was Aiden's job to look after Bryce as she worked. He would give Bryce to her whenever he got hungry or wanted his mommy but other than that, it was mainly Aiden who took care of him during most days. Every now and then, Aiden did Leliana’s job so she could spend time with her little angel but no one, not even the Warden, was good at what Leliana did than her. Though she was a lot nicer now than she had been when the Inquisition first formed. But whenever ether had any free time, they would play with Bryce, often taking him out to the gardens. It may not be a typical setup for a family, but neither of them were very typical. They both had duties that needed tending, only now Aiden's involved more ‘dooty’ than ‘duty’.   
“Go to bed Leliana. Warden’s orders. Don't worry; I'll stay up with Bryce and make sure he falls asleep. You just go and get that pretty little head of yours some sleep, okay?”  
Leliana yawned, stretching as she stood up. “Fine. But if anything is wrong-.”  
“Wake you up, I got it. Goodnight my Nightingale.” Aiden said with a grin.  
She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “Goodnight Aiden Waiden.”  
He frowned. “You know I hate it when you call me that.”  
She smiled. “And you know I hate it when you and your pals play pranks on me.”  
He laughed as she slipped into their bed. “Well played, Leli. Well played

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite all the endless dialogue, I like this chapter. Just with Max and Hawke being themselves.   
> And I like Aiden/Leliana's set up thing. In most cases, the mother stays home and watches the kids while the dad works. It's good to see it switched around. Even though isn't like some workaholic and spends a lot of time with Bryce too. Ahh those two are great.   
> Next chapter of this and most likely Why the Hawke will be posted in a few days. Next chapter of this will be action; next chapter of Why the Hawke will be some sex. Ba doom crash! Surprise! Haha I need to find something else more productive to do with my time


	99. Bears and Gods. Simple, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others find Storvacker and a little bit of Aiden being Aiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so late! :( I would have posted earlier but I was busy and I wanted to finish the first chapter of a mass effect story I started (which is already posted it's called All Wrapped Up in Blue) so if you like mass effect I'd appreciate it if you checked that story out. shameless advertising.  
> Again, I'm sorry this chapter took so long and I tried to make it a decent length as accommodations. Hope you enjoy

CHAPTER NINETY FIVE

“Why can't we go anywhere nice? Why does it always have to be deep underground tunnels or dark creepy forests?” Hawke complained as they climbed down the path that led to a swamp of some kind, filled with giant tree roots and exotic plants.  
After digging around at Stone-Bear Hold, they were given the last known location of Storvacker by the hold’s leading hunter: a mini swamp amidst all the towering trees. It was one of the lowest places in the entire basin and near impossible to get to about climbing down a hill or cliff. Then the hunter had given them general directions and sent them on their way. Luckily, the place was only an hour or so away from the hold so they didn't have to hike for long.  
Unfortunately no one said anything to them about the place being in constant shadow from the huge canopy overhead. Without the torches the Avvar placed, it would have been shrouded in complete darkness.  
When they reached the bottom, they could see Hakkonites weaving through the underbrush. Max ordered to steer clear of them. For all they knew, there was a camp nearby and he had no intention of letting the Jaws of Hakkon know where they were.  
They moved quietly through the thick slosh covering the ground, their eyes peeled for signs of Storvacker the bear despite none of them having a clue as to what they should be looking for.  
Soon though, they came to an entrance to a cave with bodies of dead Hakkonites littering the ground. Next to the entrance was an open cage big enough to hold two horses.  
“Someone fought something big here. It could be that bear the Avvar are looking for.” Varric concluded.  
“Gee, you think?” Hawke said, shaking his head.  
“If the bear isn't dead, it has to be nearby.” Aveline said.  
Max nodded towards the cave. “And I think it's safe to say the bears in there. Okay, remember everyone, we need this bear alive so don't hurt it. And if it isn't as friendly as the Avvar say it is and attacks you, just let it eat you.”  
“Why do we let him lead us again?” Fenris muttered to Anders who grinned. “Same reason why we let Hawke lead us in Kirkwall. Personality.”  
Bull took point as they headed into the cave, weapons at the ready. Lit torches were held on the walls, illuminating the cave in a dim light. The cave soon turned out to be a tunnel that led to the real cave. As they drew closer to the end, Max could make out figures ahead that looked an awful lot like Hakkonites.  
“Up ahead.” Bull warned. How he could see them with only one eye was beyond Max.  
The Hakkonites gave a cry as they realized they weren't alone. Bull hefted the axe off his shoulder and growled. “Hiya fellas!” Hawke shouted as he slipped past the Qunari and ran into the cave.  
Max shook his head. He probably should have expected that. He shrugged and followed.  
Hawke deflected an arrow and shouted a warning to the others as they surged into the cave, which looked to be more old jail than cave.  
Aveline threw her shield up in front of him, stopping another arrow in its tracks. He nodded his thanks then leapt out of the safety of the shield and tackled an Avvar warrior.  
Max stepped into the cave, accessing the situation. As his friends rushed into the cave fighting the Jaws of Hakkon, he looked around noticing the cages and jail cells. And in the middle was a cell that was considerably larger than the others. Max stared in shock at what was inside the cell. A bear, bigger than any he had ever seen was pacing the cell growling up a storm, and it looked angry.  
Max stuck to the walls of the cave and made his way over to the lever that opened the cells, avoiding the fight going on in the middle. He reached the lever and grabbed it, looking in at the furious bear within the cell. He said a silent prayer and pulled the lever.  
Meanwhile Hawke was wrestling with a Hakkonite skirmisher who was matching him blow for blow. Hawke couldn't find a chink in the man's defenses. He lunged forward, quick as an adder, but the Hakkonite was faster. He parried Hawke's strike then knocked one of his axes out of his hands. Before the man could follow up with an attack, out of nowhere, he was tackled to the ground by a mass of brown fur and raw muscle. Hawke watched as Storvacker quite literally, mauled the man to death. The bear had just saved Hawke's life. He looked over at Max who he presumed had opened the bear's cage. Hawke stared at his grinning friend. “What the actual hell?” He shouted above the sounds of metal hitting metal. He wasn't about to call the fight a tussle much less a battle.  
“I figured she would like us if we let her out and help.”  
“What if you figured wrong and she attacked me instead of the skirmisher?”  
Max grinned. “Don't know. Didn't think that far ahead. Now quit talking and let's finish these Avvar up.”  
Soon, all the Avvar were dead. As for Storvacker, what Svarah had said about her being friendly was true. She stepped up to Max who backed away nervously. She calmly sniffed him and bumped her enormous head against his legs, like she wanted attention.  
Max took a deep breath before gently if very nervously petting the great bear on her furry head. Storvacker hummed happily.  
“I think the Inquisitor made a friend.” Isabela said with a smile.  
“Awww, she's a cutie!” Bethany exclaimed.  
Fenris snickered. “Yeah, a cutie that could us before we bat an eye.”  
Cassandra shook her head. “No. Svarah assured us Storvacker was friendly; this is proof.”  
Storvacker lifted her head up when she heard her name.  
“Looks like she's almost domesticated. Apart from the occasional mauling.” Varric mused.  
“What do you think the Jaws of Hakkon were doing with her?” Aveline asked aloud.  
“Obviously they were making her serve her time.” Max said with a smile.  
“Ugh.” Cassandra said, rolling her eyes.  
“Oh come on, that was funny!”  
“I can hear voices from outside the cave!” Merrill exclaimed.  
“Probably more Hakkonites. Looks like we are going to have a welcoming party to deal with.” Bull growled.  
They crept out the cave and right into a group of angry Hakkonites.  
A tall man carrying a big maul, presumably the leader, yelled, “The lowlanders have freed the sacrifice! Jaws of Hakkon, destroy them!” He ordered his men.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Muttered Max.  
“Destroy them! Destr-.” The leaders shouts were cut off as Max threw his chain at him and grappled over to slice his throat. The leader crumpled to the mud and Max grinned down at the body. “I'm sorry, what? You didn't finish!”  
He stopped grinning as he looked up at the group of Avvar surrounding him. He groaned. “Damn it Max. You got to stop doing that.”  
Max ducked as an Avvar warrior swiped at him. He could feel the air rush past his head. He dove forward and plunged his dagger into the warrior’s throat, making him gurgle on his own blood. Max stepped back from the warrior as he fell only for another swordsman to tackle him to the ground. Max wrestled with the man, trying to gain the upper hand but the swordsman was stronger than he was. Suddenly the swordsman was yanked off of him and thrown several feet away. “Need a hand, Boss?” Bull asked as he extended an arm. Max grinned as he the massive Qunari helped him to his feet. “You're a lifesaver, Bull.”  
Bull grunted. “I don't get paid if you die on my watch.”  
Max laughed. “Ouch. And I thought we were friends. By the way, on your six.”  
Bull nodded and turned around to punch an oncoming skirmisher in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out in the process.  
A barrier was thrown over them as a pool of acid exploded around them, killing the rest of the Avvar within seconds. Max looked over at Hawke tapped his nose.  
“I swear that man just likes to show off his toys.” Max muttered.  
Bull snickered. “Like you don't like showing off that hook and chain of yours.”  
“Yeah but that serves a purpose.”  
Bull stared at him, his lips twitching in a smile.  
Max scowled. “Shut up.”  
Bull bellowed out with laughter as they started heading back to the hold.

“Goat-kissing blood-drinking Hakkonite chicken-craps!” Svarah cursed after Max had explained to her what had happened with Storvacker. It had taken them a couple hours to hike back to the hold. Traversing the basin was a lot harder than Max thought it would be.  
“Well that's one way I'd describe them.” Hawke said.  
Svarah sighed, getting control of herself. “Thank you, Inquisitor. Storvacker had returned. My hunters saw what you and she did to the Hakkonites who held her. In trapping Storvacker, the Jaws of Hakkon broke their piece-oath with Stone-Bear Hold. Our blades are yours.”  
“I assume your bear is alright after...whatever they were going to do to her?”  
Svarah nodded. “She is fine. As for what they were going to do… My hunters brought items back from where they held Storvacker. I know what they intended. It is not something you will like- something few Avvar would tell lowlanders...but you must hear it. The Jaws of Hakkon sought to bind their god in mortal form and bring war to the lowlands.”  
“A _god_ -god?” Max scoffed.  
Hawke chuckled. “Ooo can it be the god of cheese? That'd be cool.”  
Svarah frowned at them. “Yes. Hakkon Wintersbreath, bringer of the cold winds of war.”  
Aveline grunted. “How do you send a god to attack someone? I doubt a god would be okay with some mortal telling them what to do.”  
“With much blood and many foolish rituals. Though you all have given them pause, they will try again. Ages ago, old Jaws of Hakkon did the same. They brought their god to life to destroy the lowlands. Their foolishness lost Hakkon to all Avvar. Now they would free him and begin again.” Svarah said with disgust in her voice.  
Bethany stepped forward, ever the curious Hawke. “What did you mean by that? How could their foolishness lose Hakkon to all the other Avvar?”  
Svarah smiled at the young mage. She had learned that she was the younger sister to the lowlander that went by the name of Hawk. The two were almost exact opposites of each other, which is often the case with siblings.  
“When they bound Hakkon to mortal form, he became blood of this world. He could hear no prayers, nor speak to the augers. All he could do was kill. Then he vanished instead of dying, as though rendered mute, lost to the ages. If they sought to free him from mortal form, I could understand. Making him attack the lowlands is a fools work.”  
Max rubbed his beard. “What would happen if the Jaws of Hakkon succeeded in their plan?”  
“Simple. Hakkon would come to the lowlands in the form of a great beast. The Hakkonites would join him, their numbers swelled by foolish young warriors dreaming of honor-names. Even if war were needed, it should not be like that, with gods wreaking havoc in blood-soaked fields. The gods should stay with they belong.”  
Max shook his head, sighing. “Nothing is ever simple is it?”  
Varric snickered. “I think it's safe to assume that simple flew out the window a long time ago.”  
“Never thought I'd say this, but I agree with you.” Cassandra said.  
Varric gasped. “Great, the Seeker is agreeing with me. Now it really is the end of time.”

Aiden knocked on the door to his room impatiently. Leliana, along with a swarm of her girlfriends, were in the room presumably trying on their dresses for the upcoming wedding. And because if this, they weren't letting him in, even if he really needed to get in.  
“Come on, let me in! I need to get something. It's of the utmost importance!” He pleaded.  
“No!” Was Morrigan's reply. She was to be one of Leliana's two main bridesmaids, Josephine being the other.  
“Please? It's important.”  
“No!” Barked Morrigan. “Now go away!”  
“Can't you at least hand me what I need?”  
“No.”  
“But it's just a clean shirt…”  
Aiden heard a pop and a clean shirt fell out of nowhere and into his hands. “Huh.”  
“Can you do that with the dresses? I don't want to clash.”  
Aiden heard another pop and then suddenly he crashed down on top of a table in the Herald’s Rest, breaking it to pieces and startling those present. Blackwall, Krem, and Sten looked up from their game of cards on the other side of the tavern and stared at Aiden as he struggled to his feet amongst the broken table parts. Zevran, Alistair, and Sera, who had been drinking at the table he fell on , looked down at him, each with a wide grin on their face. He glowered at them. “Why did I let you three talk me into that?”  
“Because you are stupid for thinking the lady Nightingale would let you sneak a peak.” Sera said with a snort of laughter.  
“Don't you know it's bad for luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding ceremony?” Alistair asked innocently.  
Zevran snickered. “I tried to _warn_ you Warden but you know how you are: once you get an idea in your head, even if it's a bad one, you don't stop until you've done it.”  
Aiden stared up at each of them, one by one before he rose to his feet, dusting himself off. “I hate all of you.”  
Meanwhile, Leliana was smiling as she looked in the mirror, marveling at how lovely her wedding dress was and relishing all the compliments she was getting from her friends. Except for Morrigan who was scowling. “Honesty, the dumb things he does sometimes…”  
Leliana laughed. “Let Aiden be, Morrigan. You know how he is. He was genuinely concerned about our outfits not clashing. He wants it all to be perfect even though nothing ever goes entirely perfect at any wedding.”  
Morrigan sighed. “Yes, but...How does he not know that the groom seeing the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding is bad luck?”  
Leliana’s response was simply, “He's Aiden.” And that just about covered it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Aiden. Never change, Hero. I promise the next chapter will be a bit more involved and just be better. It'll be about what happens on the island Max gets to by boat if you are familiar with the dlc's plot.  
> Anybody excited for the Aiden/Leliana's wedding? It's coming up. I mean obviously after Jaws of Hakkon dlc but still, not that far away:) I'm excited for them in a completely normal 'I know they aren't real people' way I swear haha


	100. The Island of Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others sail across the lake to reach the island where it is believed Ameridan is. Weird Fade stuff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go guys: a lengthy chapter not completely filled with canon dialogue! About time I put my own spin onto this dlc. And randomly, I feel like not as many people are reading this anymore. (Am I just being weird fellas?) I don't know. I would appreciate if you left me a comment or two, it lets me know people are still enjoying this story. this has (like it or not) kind of become my life at this point

CHAPTER NINETY SIX

 

“Thane Sun-Hair gave me guest -welcome at Stone-Bear Hold.” Max told the the fisherman as he and his group returned to to where the boats were moored.

The fisherman nodded. “Aye. She sent word.”

“As a guest, then, may I borrow your boat?” Max asked.

The fisherman sighed. “We would be poor hosts to refuse. The boat is yours. I hope you come back alive.”

Hawke chuckled. “I guess you forgot who we are, huh.”

The fisherman sniffed. “Even the mightiest warriors one day fall.”

“Hhmf. Grim.” Max said.

“But true.” Cassandra said, giving Max a sidelong glance. “We must be careful, else we get ourselves killed.”

Max smiled. “Ahh, Cass. Ever the optimist.”

Cassandra grunted which only made Max smile more. Whenever they were outside of Skyhold, be it a mission or just traveling, she became a different person. More serious and cautious. She was still lovable Cassandra only slightly more guarded. He knew she liked having a clear head in case someone got hurt. Besides, out here, she was almost like his second in command so in order to fill that role, she had to be serious.

They went over to the where the boats were moored and climbed aboard one that was longer than the others. Luckily it was sturdy enough to hold all of them. After a few minutes of confusement, they figured out how to get going. Half of them had to row in order to combat the surprisingly rough waves hitting the hull. Within mere seconds of getting on their way, Hawke was clutching the side trying his best not to hurl. He was not a big fan of boats and got seasick easily, no doubt because of the long ship ride to Kirkwall all those years ago. 

“Looking a little squeamish there Hawke.” Max noted. 

“Shut-.” Hawke broke off, covering his mouth with his hand. He was going to be sick. Isabela patted his back comfortingly, which in hindsight, did not help. 

Varric grinned maliciously. “You know, I could really go for a nice juicy steak right about now. What about you guys? Anyone else feeling like steak? Or maybe a tender rack of ribs.”

Hawke lurched over the side and wretched. 

Max laughed. “Getting a bit seasick are you?”

Hawke coughed.

“Shut up mister gets afraid five feet off the ground.” Bethany said in her brother’s defense. 

“Hey, being afraid of heights is rational. Getting sick after five seconds of being tossed around by waves is not.” Max said, his head held high. 

Varric nodded. “You can die from heights. You can’t die from a little seasickeness. Unless you are like, throwing up important organs or something. Then yeah, you have a problem.” 

Before anyone could continue the conversation, Hawke loudly threw up again. “Uggghh…”He groaned. “I feel like death. Wake me up when the world is no longer swaying.” he said before promptly fainting. 

The others wisely decided to leave him like that until they reached their destination. 

The trip was uneventful. No underwater lake monsters or swimming giant's to worry about. Just a nice relaxing cruise to the island in the middle of the big lake. And unlike Hawke, Max found riding the waves relaxing, the rhythmic motion calmed his nerves. 

Soon they reached the island. As the boat slid up against the sandy shore, Bull and Fenris jumped out and tethered the boat to a boulder in order to keep it from floating back out with the tide. 

Aveline kicked Hawke awake. “We’re here.” 

He groaned, shaking his head groggily. 

“Come on, Champion. We got an Inquisitor to find.” She said, getting him back on his feet. 

Max jumped off the side of the boat and looked around. Other than their boat, there was an assortment of tents on the shore, probably as shelter for visitors. Near the center of the island, he could see a small crumbling hut with a broken dock leading to it, meaning that where they were standing was once underwater. He thought he could see figures moving around in the low fog that covered the soggy ground. 

Merrill looked around somewhat nervously. “There's powerful magic here.”

“Maybe that's why the Avvar don't like disturbing this place?” Bethany suggested.

“Or they don't like getting muddy boots.” Varric said as he kicked mud off his shoes. 

Cassandra stepped out in front of everyone else, putting her hand up for silence. “Wait. Can you hear that? It sounds like...weeping?” 

“What? Weeping? I don't hear any weeping. Maybe it's just the wind.” Said Isabela. 

“Shh. I hear it to.” Max said. He could hear a woman's voice as if a woman was crying off in the distance. 

Hawke chuckled nervously. “Riiigght. So I was taught never to talk to people who hear odd voices in their heads.” He said, backing away slowly.

Varric shook his head. “Nah, they aren't crazy. It sounds like someone is damn sad.”

Bull growled. “Sounds like some demony shit.”

“Or it's someone who needs our help.” Max pointed out. “Either way, let's head to that hut and look around.” He ordered.

The group begrudgingly made their way towards the ruined hut in the middle of the island that was on a slightly steep slope. As they walked, Max could make out the woman's( for it was indeed a woman's) voice clearer that before.

“ _ This blood...my blood? No, I can't…” _

“ _ No, no, no.” _

“Look at all the spirits…” Anders said sadly, as a host of spirits wandered around them aimlessly. 

Max could feel them, calling out to him. Not to open a rift but to do  _ something.  _ To help someone. To help  _ her.  _

“They want us to help her.” He said, as if in a trance.

Cassandra looked at him worriedly. “Maxie? Help who?”

“Her. They want us- me- to help her. She's been trapped her for hundreds of years, trying to find him. She's at the hut.”

Max moved off towards the hut at a quicker pace than before. The others followed warily, fearing some kind of attack. But none came, only the woman's sobs. 

“ _ Ameridan...Ameridan, why?” _

Aveline grunted. “Well that confirms that Ameridan was here.”

“ _ Sleep, I need to… I must find you.” _

_ “I can't...not without… Vhenan...I'm...dreaming…” _

They were halfway up the slope leading to the broken down hut when the Anchor suddenly flared up. Not painfully for once, just lit up as if it was reacting to something. Max soon found out what.

They reached the top of the slope and inside the crumbling hut was a rift. Only instead of floating in the air like other rifts, this one was like a bubble stuck to the ground, making a half circle around a pile of bones. 

“We’re not going to leave that rift here, right?” Varric asked.

Max peered closely at the green rift. It didn't appear to be dangerous and no demons were coming out of it.

“I don't think it's a rift at all.” muttered Max, drawing closer to the odd magic.

“Be careful Max.” Cassandra told him. He nodded. 

Max pushed out his hand and the Anchor did the rest, disrupting whatever magic the ‘rift’ was. With a burst of energy, the rift opened. A spirit took its place, shimmering red. 

Instantly the others tensed, expecting it to attack or do  _ something.  _

“Whoa, wait, wait! It's just a spirit!” Max cried out. 

“Which could potentially turn into a fire spitting demon of death and destruction.” Hawke pointed out. 

“Let's at least hear it out.” Max said, turning back to the spirit who floated in the air, looking down at the pile of bones as if it was sad they were there. “Um, hello? Who, or what, are you?” Asked Max.  _ Please say a friendly spirit. _

“ _ Telana slept... _ I  _ slept. To find him in dreaming...but I...the blood...I’m...she’s...gone.”  _ The spirit said.

“Blood? Blood is not a good sign, Max.” Hawke said warily.

“Calm down. Let it speak.” Cassandra ordered.

“ _ Telana wanted to reach Ameridan again, one more time, but she couldn't. I couldn't. I died. I tried to stay but only pieces came through. You opened the sky for the rest of me.” _

Max groaned, holding his head in his hands. “This is going to be the Fade all over again.”

“Let's hope not. You completely lost it there.” Hawke said monotonically. 

Max ignored the comment. “Do you know where Ameridan is?” He asked the spirit. 

“ _ Ameridan. Yes. Inquisitor. Beloved. I...she...came with Ameridan to hunt the dragon.” _

Bull grinned happily. “Dragon? Yeeesss.”

“ _ Huge...power like none had seen. It came from the mountains with the Avvar. Towns fell, all dead. One last favor for Emperor Drakon. Slay the Avvar-dragon, save Orlais.”  _ The spirit said sadly.

Cassandra clenched her fists angrily. “Inquisitor Ameridan died saving Orlais from a dragon? How could history just  _ forget  _ that?”

“ _ Not forgotten.”  _ The spirit corrected. “ _ Forbidden. Darkspawn in the north, all of Orlais afraid. No one could know. Orlais must stand unstained, no fear to falter. ‘Please my friend, for both our people's.’ They fought at the shore. Spirits and magic, cold, so cold. How I found her, how she found us. They rested here, then up the river. Metal spires. A way to stop the dragon.” _

_ “The Telana returned here alone to wait for him. Forever waiting. Dreaming...then dead.” _

“We’ll find Ameridan. You don't have to wait here any longer.” Max said sincerely.

“ _ Thank you. It was hard.”  _ The spirit said gratefully. “ _ I...she...went a long time ago. I stayed because she asked. Her things are there. She wanted them found.”  _ The spirit said before fading away. 

Max stepped into the ball of green magic, feeling a tickling sensation climbing up from the Anchor. He reached down and picked up a bundle of documents, perfectly preserved by magic. He tossed them over to Cassandra. “Kenric will want a look at the orders.” 

“Right. Let's back to the boat then.” She said, beckoning the others to follow her.

Max turned to follow but stopped as the tingling feeling in his hand grew, moving up his hand to the rest of his body. He looked at the scar which was pulsing, its energy mixing with that of the magic around him. All of a sudden, a biting pain shot through his body as the Anchor flared up violently. With a grunt, he stumbled, falling to his knees and nursing his left hand. 

Cassandra heard his cry and turned around, quickly hurrying to his side. His face was contorted with discomfort, not pain. 

“Maxie, are you alright? What happened?” She asked worriedly.

He grimaced. “I'm fine. The Anchor just did something with the magic.” Which he now noticed that the magic enveloping the hut had disappeared without a trace. Almost as if it had been absorbed by the Anchor…

“Are you sure? Someone check.” She ordered.

Max gave an exasperated sigh and tried to get up but Cassandra’s strong but gentle hands kept him down until Anders and Bethany could see what was wrong with him. After a few seconds, Anders nodded in satisfaction. “He's telling the truth, Seeker. Max is fine.”

Cassandra looked at him. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. If I'm wrong, you can cut my pinkie toe off.” 

She grunted and turned back to Max. “If you are sure…”

Max grinned at her. “Listen to the mage, Cassandra. I'm all good. If I wasn't, you really don't think I wouldn't tell you?”

Without missing a beat, she nodded. “Absolutely. That's just something you'd do.”

He frowned. “Gee. Thanks.” He said as he stood, shaking his left hand. “Let's just...get back to the boat.” 

Cassandra smiled and followed him as he led the way back to where the boat was moored.

“Is it just me or is there a boat that wasn't there before?” Isabela asked as they neared the boat. 

Max frowned at the new boat. “No, that definitely wasn't there when we arrived. I wonder...whose...boat it...shit, ambush!” Max shouted, tackling Cassandra to the ground as arcs of electricity fell from the sky. As the group got to their feet, readying their weapons, a large force of Hakkonites emerged from hiding. Several mages carrying staffs were among them.

“There! The lowlanders! Death to the Inquisitor! Death to his hold! For Hakkon’s glory!” The lead mage yelled, shooting a giant lightning bolt out of his staff, aimed directly at the disorganized lowlanders. 

Max's left hand was tingling again and at a guess, he shoved it forward a second before the lightning bolt reached them. 

Cassandra stared in wonder at her lover as he stood out in front of the group, a sphere of energy enveloping them and deflecting the bolt of lighting harmlessly off to the side. Max had just saved all of their lives. Again. 

“Boss, whatever you are doing, keep doing it!” Bull shouted. 

Max could only grunt in response, his face twisted. Whatever he was doing was hurting him. 

_ The Anchor is a curse hiding behind a blessing.  _ Cassandra thought angrily. Everything the Anchor did was bad in the long run. 

As the lightning receded, so did the sphere of energy protecting them. And as the sphere died, the group bolted into action. Cassandra standing defiantly in front of Max as he recovered, daring anyone to try and harm him. Anders, Bethany, and Merrill threw up barriers over everyone before shooting elemental and Fade magic at the enemy archers and mages. Fenris, Aveline, and Bull rushed to meet the opposing warriors with Bull flipping an unlucky soul over like nothing. Isabela and Hawke ran to and fro stabbing and cutting while Bianca shot anyone that strayed from the fight. 

One swordsmen slipped away from the main bulk of his comrades and charged Cassandra who tensed, bringing her shield up, ready to block the man's inevitable attack. Instead, the man darted around the shield and cut her shoulder. Her armor held but it made her re-evaluate her opponent. 

She lunged forward with an overhead swipe but the Hakkonite ducked and rammed his own sword up, just barely glazing her side. Cassandra leaped back to regain her stance but the man followed as quick as a wyvern. Putting pressure on her, she was forced to give ground. With a steady barrage of attacks, it was all she could to keep her shield up to protect herself. She struggled to push him back but he wouldn't back off. He darted in for a coward thrust but when she raised her shield to block the attack, he flowed around it like air, knocking the shield out of her hands and kicking it away. Cassandra hastily took a couple paces back, feeling naked and exposed without her shield. She raised her blade as the Hakkonite lunged at her. He twisted his blade, wrenching hers out of her grasp. Instantly, she jumped back out of the reach of his sword. She was defenseless.

The man sneered at her, prideful that he had disarmed her. But suddenly his look changed from beaming with pride to that of fear. And then a rift opened around him, swallowing him up in a moment. As the rift vanished, nothing remained of the Hakkonite. He had been  _ vaporized.  _

Her heart beating rapidly, Cassandra turned to her savior. Max was standing behind her, his face beading with sweat and the Anchor still dripping with magic. He gathered her up in his arms, holding her tightly. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Are you hurt? Cassandra?” Max asked her, scared beyond control that she had been hurt. He could feel her shaking. 

She was trembling in fear, her breath unsteady. Her eyes blinked back tears that had formed. She was in shock. 

“I almost...I could have...if you hadn't...Maxie…” she stammered.

He kissed her neck, gently stroking her hair now wet with sweat. “Shhh. I'm here, Cass. I'm here.” 

He couldn't help but feel a little odd. Normally it was  _ her  _ comforting  _ him  _ with something traumatic, not the other way around.

Still holding her, he looked behind her at the dwindling fight, the last of the attacking Hakkonites being killed. 

Suddenly he saw Bethany slump to the mud.

“Bethany!!” Hawke screamed as everyone rushed over to the fallen girl. “No, no, no, no! Bethany!” The Champion cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a like comment kudo if you liked this chapter!   
> And I know: i have a problem with cliffhangers. But I promise nothing overly bad will happen! I couldn't do that to my dear old Hawke.  
> Next chapter will pretty much start off where this one ended


	101. To Shave or Not to Shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic night out and a fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. This chap is a bit late. My excuse is that I'm juggling three stories at the moment and by the time I finish writing one chapter for one, I'm overdue on the other. But it's no big deal. All it means is that I have to work harder;)

CHAPTER NINETY SEVEN

Leliana’s eyes sparkled from behind the rim of the wine glass she was holding, taking a deep long drink. She was next to Aiden, sitting in the garden with the sun dipping behind the castle, creating a beautiful skyline. A few birds fluttered in the trees above them, calling out to others a mile away. The crickets had begun to come out and started their usual chirping. A gentle breeze drifted lazily through the garden, rustling the leaves and swirling the couple's hair around.   
The two were enjoying a quant night out, something they rarely got to do now that they had a child to take care of. Speaking of which, Bryce was being looked after by Morrigan and Alistair while his parents had a romantic dinner. The idea was to give the couple a night of peace and quiet- without having to fret over Bryce. It was the first time they had left him with someone without either of them being within arm’s reach. And naturally, the mother was nervous which in turn, made her thirsty.  
“I should go check on them; make sure Bryce is alright.” she said worriedly after taking another sip from her glass.   
Aiden was happily munching on a piece of steak, oblivious to his fiancee’s uneasiness. He looked at her, his lips creasing in a small frown. “Leli, I’m sure Morrigan and Alistair are taking good care of him. You have nothing to worry about.” he tried to reassure her.   
She sighed. “I know but-.”  
Aiden gave a light chuckle. “You worry too much. Its _fine_. Relax. Or else I’ll make you relax.”  
She raised her eyes at him. “Oh really? And how will you force me to relax?”  
“Simple. By asking you nicely.”  
She couldn’t help but laugh at that.   
She took another sip as he finished his steak.   
“Do you think I should shave before the wedding?” he asked randomly.   
Without missing a beat, she said, “Absolutely.”  
“Well that was quick. Not even a little bit of hesitation? Do you not like my beard or something?” he asked, feigning insult.  
“No, I don’t. And you do not have a beard, you have scruff.” she corrected him.  
Aiden rubbed his chin. “It isn’t scruff. Its a beard.” he said, now mildly insulted.  
She smiled innocently at him. “No honey, that is scruff. Now _Hawke_ , he has a beard. Or at least before you shaved it off. Even Max is hairier than you are in regards to facial hair that is.” she said sweetly.  
Aiden grunted and took a long swill from his own glass of wine. “I thought you liked my ‘scruff’.”  
She reached over and touched his hand. Though on the inside, she was laughing. She hadn’t expected him to be this upset about the fact that she didn’t like his whiskers. But luckily for her, she had years of masking her true feelings, putting on a mask of kindness when in fact, she was crying with laughter on the inside. This actually mattered to him!  
“Come now, you know I’ve never been that into beards. Even when we first met.”   
He grunted once more. “I was under the impression that you liked it. At least when we first met.”  
“Somewhat. At the time, it matched your ‘roughing it’ look and really complimented your cheekbones. Besides, it wasn’t like shaving was a very high priority back then. Now, I think you look better clean shaven. So shave. Preferably _before_ our wedding day.”  
Aiden groaned. “Fiiiinne. I’ll shave my majestic beard off. But first, Morrigan has to undo her blue hair spell.”  
Leliana’s mouth twitched in a smile. “Why? Don’t you like having blue hair? I think it looks rather nice on you.”she said matter of factly.  
He glared at her. “No. I do not.”   
“Oh. Thats a shame. It goes well with your tan.”  
Aiden rolled his eyes.  
She decided to change the subject. Otherwise, he would stay upset with her for the rest of the night.   
“I’ve received letters from Harding about the Inquisitor’s progress in the Basin. Apparently he has gained the friendship of a peaceful tribe of Avvar called Stone-Bear Hold who will most likely help him recover the last Inquisitor’s body and why are you looking at me like that?”  
He was staring at her, shaking his head. “Do you _ever_ stop working?”  
She smiled, refilling her glass. “I’m a mother now so...no.”  
Aiden flinched. She had him there.  
“Okay, true. But we are having this night off to escape from work yet here you are, talking about work. Or at least work related stuff. Let’s talk about something besides work and my hair. Like the wedding.”  
“That could be considered as borderline work.” she pointed out.  
He ignored her.   
“So who has responded to our letters so far? Who’s going to be there?” he asked.  
She took a deep breath. “Well for starters: Queen Anora, King Harrowmont, King Markus of Nevarra, Empress Celene, Dutchess Briala, Arl Eamon and his wife Isolde and Connor, Arl Teagan, First Enchanter Irving along with Enchanter Fiona, Fergus obviously, an honor guard of Qunari courtesy of the Arishok whom as you know is Sten, Keeper Lanaya, basically all the rulers of all the countries, supposedly the leader of the Crows, Brother Genetivi, Bodhan and Sandal, Levi Dryden, your friends Nathaniel Howe and Stroud, Sigrun, Velanna, I've even heard rumors that the First Warden might make an appearance, oh and literally everyone in or around Skyhold which includes all our friends, plus anyone else who tries to get a glimpse of the legendary Hero of Ferelden’s wedding.” She said almost all in one breath, an impressive feat.  
“For starters, huh?” Aiden said, shaking his head in amazement.   
Then what she had said registered. “Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a second! The leader of the Crows and the First Warden might make an appearance? What?? Are you serious?”  
She shrugged. “It's just what I've heard.”  
Aiden couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. It was too much. He'd never even seen the person. In fact, the only interactions he had ever had with the leader was through letters over a period of several years. Honestly, he had started to think the letters he received were just a prank done by some random guy or by one of his friends. And that was just the leader of the Crows! He didn't even want to get started on his shock about the First Warden.  
Leliana grinned, enjoying his reactions. “So yeah, literally anyone who is anybody will most likely be at our wedding. Not to mention all our friends. I doubt Skyhold is even big enough to hold that many people.”  
Aiden gave a hearty laugh. “Oh it sure as hell isn’t. Like you said, Sten is having an honor guard come which means at least a dozen hardened Qunari warriors. Skyhold can barely contain two. Max might need to find another castle.”  
Leliana joined him in his laughter. This was turning out to be a wedding that would surpass anything she could ever have dreamed as a little girl. Now if only they could get another bottle of this wine and all would be perfect.

“No, no, no, no! _Bethany_!” Hawke screamed, rushing to his sister’s side, dropping his axes as he kneeled beside her. He frantically searched her body for a stab wound or an arrow wound or something, but there weren't any. Until he lifted her shirt and found a gaping, steaming hole in her side, her skin a blend of blood and skin sizzling as some kind of acid ate away at it. Already, the skin around the wound was turning purple and blisters were starting to form.   
Hawke cried out as if he was the one hurt. He jumped to his feet dizzy and disoriented.   
Anders and Merrill ran up to Bethany, assessing the damage and instantly casting spells on her, trying to stop whatever was happening to her. Varric and Isabela looked on fearfully while Max and Cassandra looked around in case there were any more Avvar. Fenris and Aveline though, were looking at Hawke fearfully as they stood next to him, almost like they were standing watch over him. Max was about to ask why when he noticed Hawke was shaking. Not with fear for his sister's condition, but with _anger._ He was actually mad that she had been hurt.   
Max shrugged mentally. Everyone copes with things differently.  
“What happened to Sunshine? She gonna be okay?” Varric asked Anders as the mage finished casting his spells.   
Anders swallowed, nervous at how Hawke would react to the news. “She got hit with some type of magic. My guess is that one of the Jaws of Hakkon got lucky and hit her with magic that's eating away at her skin, burning right down to the bone. Now me and Merrill have slowed down the effects but we need to get Bethany to someplace safe right now in order to help her.”  
Max nodded. “Alright then. Let's get her back to base camp.”   
“Stone-Bear Hold is closer though?” Isabela pointed out.  
“Yeah but I'd rather we don't ask more from them. Besides, we need to plan with Harding and Kenric anyway.”  
Merrill cleared her throat. “If we are going to be returning to camp, we should probably get going. We still have a lake to cross.”  
“Then quit standing around! Get off your asses and let's get moving!” Hawke shouted, pushing past his friends to gently and carefully pick Bethany up and carrying her over to the boat leaving the others following closely behind.  
They made record time as they returned to the Inquisition base camp, with Anders and Merrill stabilizing the critically injured Bethany the whole while. They rushed her to an open hut, called over some other healers, and went straight to work. As the mages and healers worked, Hawke and the others stood outside, anxiously waiting to hear news of any sort. Isabela tried to comfort Hawke as he paced restlessly but Hawke wouldn't have it. Almost two hours passed before they revived any news.   
Anders stepped out of the hut, his hair matted with sweat and his hands caked in blood and ointment. As soon as he stepped out, Hawke stopped his endless pacing and stared expectantly at his friend.   
Anders took a deep breath...and smiled. “She's okay.”  
Everyone released their pent up breaths, relaxing a bit at the good news.   
“She's sleeping peacefully and her wounds are on the road to recovery. The spell the Hakkonite mage cast had effects that were hard to combat but eventually, with the combined effort of our mages and doctors, we were able to negate its effect. We've all but gotten rid of the acid that had been eating away at her. If we hadn't, the acidic spell would have burned right through her body and dissolved her inner organs. And if that didn't kill her, she would have bled to death. But no worry: she's fine. Now all she needs is rest. And a lot of it. So she won't be joining us out in the field anytime soon.” Anders explained.  
“We’ll worry about being a person short later. What's important is that she's gonna be okay.” Max said.   
Hawke nodded. “Right. Now onto our next step: finding the Jaws of Hakkon’s lair and killing every last one of them.” Hawke said suddenly.   
Max shook his head. “What? No, our next step is to find out where these pillars the spirit told us about.”  
Hawke glared at him. “Like hell it is! We should go kick some Hakkonite ass and make them pay for what they did to Bethany!”   
“No Hawke.”   
Hawke growled and started to walk away but Max grabbed his shoulder. Sensing what was next, he flowed around Hawke's punch, grabbing his arm and twisting it back behind him so that Hawke's arm was painfully stuck against his back. Hawke winced, struggling to break free from Max's grip. “I taught you that move.” He said angrily.  
“Then you know that it's impossible to combat it.”  
Hawke snarled. “Let. Me. Go. Before I _snap_ you like a twig.”  
“Before you what?” Max asked, increasing the pressure on Hawke's arm, which was close to breaking. Hawke cried out in pain.   
“Max, that's enough.” Warned Cassandra. “I think he's got the point.”  
Max frowned. “No he doesn't. As soon as I let go, he's going to punch me and march off to get himself killed trying to get revenge on the Jaws of Hakkon. I know he will.”  
Hawke grinned through his clenched teeth. “You know me so well, Maxie boy. But I won't get killed. I'll be the one doing the killing. And it will be a slaughter. It'll be Cederic and his band of outlaws all over again. Only this time, it'll be three times worse.”  
Max laughed. “There will be no slaughter. You aren't going to kill any more Hakkonites unless they attack you. And that's going to be very hard for them to do if your locked up.”  
The group all stared at Max in confusion. “What? You planning on locking Hawke up, Lucky?” Varric asked incredulously.  
Max nodded. “That's exactly what I'm planning on doing.” When everyone stared at him like he was crazy, he continued to thought. “Hawke is not in the right mindset at the moment. I can't have him running around killing; that'll create more than problems than it'll solve. So I'll place him under guard.”  
Fenris chuckled. “You do realize Hawke’ll just knock the guards out and go hunting regardless, right?”  
Max grinned. “Not if it's his friends guarding him and making sure he doesn't do anything stupid.”   
Hawke started to struggle again but when Max added more pressure, he froze. “Oooh when I get out of this predicament, I am so totally going to beat the shit out you. Literally and figuratively.” Hawke threatened Max.  
Max ignored him. “Fenris and Aveline, you two will watch over Hawke while the rest of us go and continue the search for Ameridan’s final resting place and whatever treasure we can find.”  
Fenris looked disappointed but Aveline nodded. “We’ll make sure he doesn't do anything dumb. Well, anything dumber than usual.”  
“I hate all of you.” Hawke muttered.  
“Yeah, well we looove you.” Isabela said sweetly.  
Hawke frowned at her. “I especially hate you. Your supposed to be on my side, always watching my back you sexy traitor.”  
Isabela nodded. “And I always am. But Max is right, you aren't thinking straight what with Bethany being hurt and all. The best thing you can do is stay out and settle down.”   
She took his weapons as Max led him to a side hut, pushed him and stepped aside as Aveline and Fenris barred the way. Hawke was effectively stuck. Even he wasn't strong enough to get past both of them. Still didn't stop him from trying though.   
He pushed against them, trying desperately to get by until Aveline, annoyed with his actions, punched him in the side of the head, knocking him out.   
Max rubbed his hands together. “Well that's that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have written Hawke's dillema better but I wrote this tired so that never works out all that well. Anyway hoped you like this chapter! And with another chapter done, we are getting closer and closer to Aiden and Leliana's big day! I'm really excited to write their wedding but I will try my hardest not to rush the Jaws of Hakkon dlc in order to do so;)   
> Next chapter will continue the search for Ameridan's final resting place and have a bit of Hawke in his 'cage'. Which should hopefully be funny


	102. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I woke up god knows how early this morning with this seemingly random chapter in my head and I just had to write it. This is a chapter that may or not be used in the actual story. It's jumped way ahead to a couple weeks after the events of the Trespasser dlc so I guess MAJOR SPOILERS ABEAD!!!!! For dlc and minor but not really spoilers for THIS story. It's a long one too. Sorry I just couldn't take it; I absolutely had to post this otherwise I would have gone crazy. If you don't wish to get a taste of the future of this story, do not read this chapter and pretend it doesn't exist. I repeat: do not read if you don't want a taste of the future. If you do or curiosity has taken hold of you, then please enjoy this lengthy 'chapter' :p

CHAPTER ????

Max blinked awake from a cool breeze drifting past the open window and through the room. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Cassandra’s chiseled perfect face as she slept peacefully, her eyelids fluttering as she dreamed. He’s woken up to the sight of her countless times and each time, his heart skips a beat. In all his life, he would never get used to seeing how beautiful she was. He could watch her sleep forever but being the Inquisitor, he had to get up and work. It was his own fault for accepting the job in the first place.  
Max, quiet as a mouse, slid out from under the covers and slipped out of bed. Unfortunately his feet were still asleep so he tumbled to the floor. He put his arms out to stop his fall only to remember he was missing one. He landed awkwardly, his left side utterly useless. He groaned. He waited for his feet to get their feeling back before attempting to get up. Using his right arm as a base, he pulled himself up, putting weight on the stump that used to be his left arm, sending a torrent of pain up to his shoulder and spreading to the rest of his body. He bit his tongue to keep from shouting out in pain. He didn't want to wake Cassandra up let alone make her upset for seeing him like this. Weak. Struggling. Pathetic.  
Grinding his teeth and using the bed, he was able to drag himself up to his feet, straining his right arm to do so. He took a moment to regain his breath; the effort had tired him out.  
Max looked out the window to see that the sun had moved since he woke. What would have taken him mere seconds when he still had use of both his arms, had taken him almost five minutes. He blinked back tears and headed to the bathroom to take what he hoped would be a relaxing bath. He had a meeting with his advisors later in the morning that he'd like to be somewhat clean for.  
He stepped lightly, as to not wake his sleeping Seeker up. He crept into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Light from a window lit the small room up. He turned the pipes on and water flooded the bath as he placed a fire rune in the water to warm it up. He stripped off his sleepwear and sank into the refreshing pool, sighing as the water worked away his aches. All except his stump. Which he found ached no matter what.  
Max reached for the bar of soap and started to clean his body. Bringing his right hand around his neck to get to the places his left hand would have normally gotten, the soap slipped out of his hands and fell into the water. He growled. _Fine. I just won't wash my body_. He thought defiantly. Like the soap cared if it got used.  
He reached for the shampoo and struggled to get it out of its container using only his right hand. Finally after several minutes of trying, angry and frustrated he threw the shampoo away and settled for just sitting in the water staring off into space, lost in thought. He didn't even realize he was crying.  
Cassandra, who had been sleeping peacefully in their bedroom, was woken up by the sound of someone sobbing. She raised her head, blinking tiredly. Feeling that Max was no longer in the bed she turned to the bathroom where the source of the sobbing was coming from. “Max? Are you okay?” She called out tentatively.  
The sobbing immediately stopped. She heard him clear his throat softly and reply with a simple, “Yes.”  
She frowned. She could tell when he was lying. And when he was lying because he didn't want to worry her.  
Max heard her climb out of bed and mentally kicked himself in the head. He shouldn't have let himself cry. Now she was going to see him like this and pity him. And he didn't want her to.  
He heard her walk across the room and open the door but he didn't raise his eyes to meet hers. He was too ashamed.  
It had been close to two weeks since the Exalted Council. Two weeks since he had stopped an invasion from the Qunari. Two weeks since Solas, or Fen’Harel or whatever the elf called himself, had stopped the Anchor from killing him by amputating his left arm. Two weeks of pain, pity, and misery.  
Two weeks of suffering through tasks that should have been easy and simple.  
He has dealt with a lot of shit in his lifetime. A deadly fear of demons, disownment, the loss of friends, the Breach, a never ending plague of nightmares. But the loss of his arm was like the last straw. The final blow.  
“Max…”  
He didn't look up. He couldn't look at her. He knew that the moment he did, he would start to cry again.  
“Max...What's wrong?”  
He clenched the side of the bath with his right hand tightly, willing her to leave him to his misery.  
“Max...Tell me what's wrong. Please?” Cassandra asked gently as she sat down next to the bath, crossing her legs and looking at him with nothing but concern in her eyes.  
Max looked up at her tearfully. “I dropped the soap.”  
She frowned at him, confused but with an idea as to what was bugging him. “The soap?”  
“And I can't get the shampoo out of its container.” He said with a nod to where the container lay. “Cassandra, I can't wash myself. I can't even do something as simple as take a bath.” Max said, not caring that he was crying again.  
“I can’t take a bath, I can’t fight, I can’t even pick myself up off the floor. I don’t know how to do anything anymore. All because of this _fucking_ useless stump.” Max said, raising his stump in the air, crying harder once he saw where his arm used to be. After two weeks, he still wasn’t used to not seeing his arm and hand when he raised it. Seeing his arm reduced to next to nothing only made him realize how utterly useless he was without it. How could he ever dual wield daggers again? Or put on his armor, let alone get dressed. Now all anyone had to do to beat him was push him to the floor and he’d spend five minutes writhing on the ground, helpless.  
Cassandra said nothing. She just reached over and touched the scarred tissue that was now his ‘arm’. Max stiffened at her touch.  
He looked so _defeated_. _Broken_. It crushed her that he had to go through this. He’s saved the world numerous times, brought peace and stability to countries, and became a symbol of hope to all and did all with a smile even though he was wracked with nightmares and the pain caused by the Anchor. Even with the Anchor gone, its effects brought him nothing but pain. And she couldn’t help shoulder that pain, no matter how much she wished to.  
“It’s alright, Maxie. I’ll help you.”  
“I don’t want your help!” Max snapped at her.  
She flinched at his tone, removing her hand.  
Max breathed shakily, his right hand trembling as he gripped the side of the pool. “I’m sorry.” he said quietly. “Its just… I feel like I’m useless now. Like I'm no good to anyone anymore. I'm not a very important intimidating leader with only one arm. I'm worthless.”  
Cassandra frowned at him, tears forming around her dark brown eyes. “You are _not_ worthless Maxie. Just because you lost your arm doesn't mean you are useless. The world owes you everything. _I_ owe you everything. We are all here because of what _you_ have done. What you have sacrificed. What you have struggled through. You might think you aren't someone important anymore but you are wrong. You are important to me.”  
“But I don't see how I can do anything with one arm. I can't fight, can't put on armor or clothes, can't ride a horse. I can't even write anymore because my writing hand is gone! How am I supposed to get anything done if I can't do anything? How can I continue to be the Inquisitor?” Max said glumly.  
Cassandra reached down into the bath and took out the bar of soap lying on the bottom. “By learning how to do the things you no longer can do. And all of us in Skyhold will help you with the things you can't do on your own. You are never without help Max. Never forget that.”  
Cassandra brought the soap up and softly began to wash the places on his body that his right hand couldn't reach. Max sat there, frozen and hating himself. He couldn't help but think how Aiden and Hawke would do with his...condition. Hawke would no doubt laugh and make light of it, joking that it would be harder to rub one out with a missing limb.. And Aiden would soldier through and come to terms with it, saying that all things happen for a reason and that he'd be better off for it in the long run. But Max wasn't his friends. He didn't know how to cope with something like this.  
After she had washed the parts of his body he couldn't reach, she retrieved the shampoo container he had thrown away and poured some of it onto his head, gently working it into his hair as they sat in silence.  
When she finished, she helped him climb out of the bath and rise to his feet. And not caring that he was dripping with water, she hugged him comfortingly, getting her nightgown wet in the process. Max could tell that it felt weird for her to only feel one arm when he hugged her in return but when she stepped back, she smiled warmly at him. And somehow, that made it all okay. At least for a while.  
She helped him get dressed and got dressed herself. Then the two walked out of their room, with Max's hand entwined with hers.

Max cursed as he attacked the practice dummy with reckless abandon. He was outside at the training grounds, beating one of the straw dummies set up there with a dagger, desperately needing a way to get some of his anger and frustration out. Admittedly, it wasn't a very healthy way to vent but nonetheless, it needed to be done. There was no denying it: he was depressed. Depressed that he could no longer fight. Depressed that he could no longer be the legend that was The Inquisitor. Depressed that he could no longer satisfy Cassandra’s wants and needs, not in his current state that is.  
He could barely hit the dummy. Balance depended on having all of your limbs attached and with one missing, his balance was next to nonexisting.  
Missing the dummy once again, he growled in frustration and threw the dagger at the dummy, hitting it square in its face. _At least I can still throw. Thats about all I can still do_.  
Max slumped down, defeated. He closed his eyes and lied back on the grass. He could hear people walking by but no one paid him any attention. He guessed that they could tell he was in a bad mood. No one was brave enough to check on him. Well, no one except Sera, that is.  
“Hey Inky! Whatcha doin?” Sera asked as she bounded up to him, full of energy.  
Max groaned. “Feeling sorry for myself.” he muttered.  
“And whya doing that?” she asked as she plopped down next to him.  
He opened his eyes and looked over at her. “I don’t know, maybe because I only have one arm now?”  
“Bffft. Hows that a bad thing?”  
“I have one arm. I deem that a bad thing.”  
Sera waved his response away. “So you are moping around all sad and cranky because you can’t rub one out really quickly anymore? Stop being so upset, Inky. It’ll be fine.”  
“How is this fine? I can’t even dress myself without help now!” He said, frustrated with everything.  
Sera frowned at him. “You know what? Bad things sometimes happen to good people. You are good people and a bad thing happened to you. Want to know how to be fine with bad things? There is three things you can do: ignore that the bad thing happened, hate the bad thing, or embrace the bad thing and learn to live with it. Adapt or whatever. Just don’t give in to hating the bad thing. Because if you do, then you’ll never get over it and always be sad. If you deal with the bad thing, you won’t hurt as much. So learn to live with one arm; it’ll make dealing with it okay. And if you can’t, come find me and we’ll make other people’s life shitty.”  
Max was shocked. He hadn’t expected that from the playful elf. But she was right. He had to stop feeling sorry for himself and start learning how to deal with what happened. He couldn’t give in to blanket despair. He had to adapt, for himself and for those he cared about. He was sure no one liked seeing him all depressed.  
“You know what, Sera? You are absolutely right.” Max said, as he sat up.  
Sera looked genuinely surprised. “I am?”  
“Hell yeah you are! I need to stop moping around all day and start living my life again. And you are going to help me.” he said, trying to stand up. “A little help please?”  
Sera nodded and helped him rise to his feet, letting him lean on her for support.  
“So what are we going to do?” Sera asked once he was up.  
“We are going to prank the ever living crap out of Skyhold.” he said with a wide grin.  
She stared wide eyed at him. “Skyhold? So we pranking _everyone?”_  
“Why not?”  
Sera gave a whoop and jumped high into the air. “Then why are we standing around? Let’s get pranking!” she shouted excitedly.  
Within ten minutes, they had come up with a plan. Their first target: Evelyn.  
She was the perfect target. Max knew everything there was to know about her, for obvious reasons. For instance, he knew she hated it when furniture was off balance. So his master plan was to make her beds feet uneven, most likely by plopping a book under the floorboards under the leg to make it that ‘little bit wonky’, as Sera put it. That way, whenever Evelyn and Josephine slept in and/or did other things in their bed, it would drive his sister mad.  
By the time they had finished giving almost everyone in Skyhold their own personal prank, night had fallen. Max, bone tired, called it a day and headed over to the dining hall for dinner. He sat at his usual place: the head of the main long table with Cassandra and his sister beside him, who was yet to find out what he had done to her bed. He looked around at the others seated at the table. Of those who had helped him stop Corypheus and has been there at the Exalted Council, only a few had returned to Skyhold. There was Blackwall, Sera, Evelyn, Josephine, Cullen, Siael, and the ever faithful Harding. And of course, Cassandra. She never let him out of her sight at this point.  
He had to admit he did miss having the entire huge gang there, laughing, playing games, and sharing old stories. But alas, that was not the case.  
Cole was busy traveling the countryside with Maryden at his side, helping those that needed help. He occasionally stopped by Skyhold every now and then to help someone but it didn't happen as often as Max’d like. Vivienne was serving as Grand Enchanter in Orlais, wowing all sorts of people with her skills at the Game. She sent letters to Max, often giving him advice on matters of state. Bull and the Chargers left to continue their mercenary work, killing bandits and giant-baiting though their travels often brought them close to Tevinters borders. Probably so to give Bull a chance to see Dorian as the mage’s influence and power in the country grew. Both would send letters, or in Dorian’s case: talk through the magic doohikey he had given Max, about what was going on. Bull always happy to offer a hand and Dorian giving as well as asking for advice.  
Varric had returned to Kirkwall, along with the rest of Hawke's family of misfits, and had kept working as the Viscount, with Hawke helping of course. Max would get ‘official’ documents from the Viscount of Kirkwall, asking for loans and more Wicked Grace cards. Aveline took back her job as Guard Captain, protecting the streets of Kirkwall with renewed vigor. Rumors that she and Donnic were with child were disregarded by his spymaster, despite Hawke swearing that she was going through mood swings. Given that there are no more Circles, Bethany became somewhat of a role model to other mages in Kirkwall. She now resides in the Gallows(which name for some reason has not been changed yet), teaching young mages how to control their magic and help them fend off demons. It has become a place of peace for all the mages in the area, with the full support of the Viscount and Champion. Merrill has reformed the Alienage into something of a culture center, where the Dalish and City Elves can go to learn about the others. In only a short time, the sweet elf had transformed the once poor dirty neighborhood into a pleasant safe place filled with flowers. Though from what Max could tell, she still gets lost. Fenris went back to his house/mansion and continued to go along with Hawke on his adventures, killing slavers and the occasional demon just like old times. Only this time, he was less broody. Anders went back to Darktown, to his clinic where he still heals anyone that needs it. He's in a much happier mood nowadays, what with there not being any big Templar groups anymore. And Aiden even brought back his cat, Ser Pounce-a-lot. Isabela finally moved into Hawke’s manor with him, after everything that has happened, she said it just felt right. She was still ‘plying her trade’, but now her only customer was Hawke who got everything for free. The benefits to being in love. No one messed with either of them for fear of angering the other. And Hawke was still up to his normal shenanigans, making life hell for his friends and protecting his city from any type of threat that came its way. And the rumors surrounding the Champion and Rivaini were as true as could be. Isabela was with child. Which meant that there would be another Hawke running around. That fact alone, terrified a lot of people.  
And like Hawke’s family of misfits, Aiden’s group of tightly bonded friends for the most part, went with him to Val Royeaux. Since the Exalted Council, Shale has become somewhat of a bodyguard for Aiden and Divine Victoria, or just Leliana. She could always be found tailing the couple and was often present at any important meetings Leliana had to attend. She had to make sure her fleshy friends did not get hurt. Oghren made regular trips between Orlais and Orzammar, seeing his girlfriend, fighting a few darkspawn here and fighting aristocrats there. But he always found time to visit his Commander and proceed to drink him under the table. At this point, he was to be like the crazy uncle to Bryce. The uncle you never wanted your kid to be around for fear that he would give them beer. Sten returned to Par Vollen and resumed his duties as Arishok. His first act was to make it known that should anything like the events at the Council happen again, the Antaam would not assist. He would not stand against his friends. Not even if the Qun demanded it. And he also made it known that should anyone harm any of his friends while they visited, the assailant would be greatly punished. Zevran was no longer on the run from the Crows and had taken up residence in Val Royeaux. The Crow’s leader, given how many assassins Zevran has killed over the years, promptly ordered the Crows to stop trying. Zevran was a free man, free to do as he pleased without constantly looking over his shoulder in fear of an assassin’s blade. And so he moved to be closer to his friends. Though he still took on the occasional simple job. One must keep your skills sharp after all. Alistair, like so many others in the Warden ranks, had cured himself of the Calling. Ogren had joined him. And when he got back, surprisingly, he grew quite close to Morrigan. After years of hating each other, they somehow became close friends. In fact, they now lived together in Val Royeaux, just a call away from Aiden and Leliana. Alistair had become like a second father to both Bryce and Kieran. Though unlike Aiden, he still went on a few darkspawn hunting trips. But only on the surface. He, like everyone else in their group, had had enough of the Deep Roads. Morrigan, like she had been to Empress Celene, became a trusted advisor on the arcane arts to Leliana, often times she could only be found in the city’s grand library, studying alongside Kieran. Kieran,now in his teen years, was no mage, but he enjoyed his studies. Just nowhere near as much as he enjoyed training with his father. When Morrigan was not studying, she was hanging out with either Aiden, Alistair, or Leliana. For once in her life, she felt like she truly belonged. Even if the topic of her mother was still a sore spot. As for Leliana, she had truly come into her own as Divine, continuing to make changes to how things were run and making new, better laws. Including the disbandment of the Circles, she had opened the Chantry to all races. Now people from any race could become a member of the Chantry and worship the Maker in peace and prosperity. All were welcome and no one was turned down. These new changes angered some, but with the support of the Hero and the Inquisitor, what few troubles arose were quietly and peacefully ended before they even really began to take root. Many people around the world had started to call this the Chantry’s Golden Age and for good reason. Leliana, despite her many duties as Divine, always found time to spend with her husband and son. It become tradition for the two to take a break from their duties one day every weekend and take a relaxing stroll through the streets with Bryce running around beside them. He was only three and already, one could see how alike he was to his parents. It was well known that Leliana worked closely with the Inquisition, still playing a part in its enormous spy system, which had not dwindled in the slightest after the Inquisition was forced to quell its forces. She even helped doing background checks on all of its members, ensuring that any and all Qunari and elven spies were found and kicked out. And Aiden was still the same old Aiden. A few months ago, he had officially announced that he would no longer be Warden Commander in Ferelden. Being a devoted father and husband while trying to remain a leader of the growing Wardens was too hard. So he stepped down and handed the reins over to his old friend Stroud, an experienced and well known member of the Wardens. He put an end to his darkspawn fighting days as well to his days of being the hero. It was time to give some new people a chance. He had too much to come back to. Besides, he believed the world no longer needed him. He could finally relax and live the rest of his life in peace. And the world knows he's earned some peace.  
Max sighed, which earned him Cassandra’s attention. She looked up at him, noticing that he was mindlessly picking at the food on his plate.  
“Max? Something bothering you?” She asked, concerned that his stump was bothering him again.  
“I'm fine. I just can't seem to get used to how quiet it is nowadays. Skyhold doesn't seem the same without the whole group here. I miss everybody.” He said glumly.  
She shouldered him gently. “I know what you mean. It's a lot calmer here with Hawke and Varric back at Kirkwall. I fully expect them to jump out and scare me out of nowhere. But they're gone, all gone back home.”  
Max nodded. “Yep. I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it though.”  
Evelyn touched his shoulder. “Hey, eat up. Somebody slaved over this food for at least twenty minutes so you better eat it all.” She said, like a mother ordering a child to finish their dinner.  
Max grinned and tried to cut up his food. After a few attempts, he gave up, frowning.  
“Here. Let me help.” Evelyn said kindly, reaching over to take his utensils. Max's frown deepened. He stood suddenly, his chair scraping against the floor loudly, causing everyone to stop and look over at him. He blinked. “I'm not hungry.” He said before turning on his heel and walking away, up to his bedroom.  
Evelyn stared after him, confused. “Did I say something wrong?”  
Cassandra groaned. “You tried to help him.”  
“Is that a bad thing?” Evelyn asked, somewhat defensively. She was just trying to help her baby brother.  
“Max seems to think so. He's hell bent on doing everything by himself, with no help. He doesn't think he deserves help.”  
“Well that's just nonsense!” Scoffed Evelyn.  
“That's what I've been telling him but he won't listen.”  
Evelyn nodded. “Well I'll go make him listen then.” She said, standing up. Josephine placed her hand on Evelyn’s shoulder and gently pushed her back down. “Um, I don't think that'd be wise, my love. I got the impression that Max wants to be alone right now and you berating him won't help his mood. Max needs time to process his new..condition. And no amount of force will make him come to terms early. If he needs help, he'll ask for it; you know this.” Josephine said tactfully.  
“I'll go upstairs and check on him after dinner.” Said Cassandra.  
She finished eating quickly, put her dirty dishes in the kitchens, and headed up to her room. She slowly opened and closed the door, creeping into the dark room as quietly as she could. Max was sprawled out on their bed, the covers on the floor in a heap. He had thrown them off in his own self pity and anger.  
She took her armor off and changed into her nightgown, not caring that she couldn't see in the dark. Without saying a word, Cassandra picked the fallen covers up, crawled into bed beside Max, and draped the blankets over them as she tenderly wrapped her arms around him, letting him know that she was there for him. He need not speak if he had no desire to. She was just there for him. Like always. Like she had been since the start. She kissed his bearded cheek lightly before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, listening to the sound of his heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Max took a deep shaky breath and whispered, “Thank you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sweet Maker that feels good to get out of my system. Like I said, I woke up with this whole chapter stuck on a loop in my head and I just HAD to write this!! Hopefully you liked this chapter that's not really a chapter but might end up being in one in the far far off future. And hopefully this did not spoil too much. Though I think I left a lot of stuff in the actual story out. So no humongous spoilers really happened. At least nothing that you already know or can infer. Anyway, thanks for bearing with me and again, I hope if you did read this you liked it. Lots of feels. Which is to be honest, very hard for me to do so I hope I did a decent enough job at it haha


	103. Gonna Regret It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Cassandra 'fight'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that's it's been a while :( I've just been lost in my thoughts for a long time and haven't really got around to writing. I know: lame excuse but I'm gonna use it anyway

CHAPTER NINETY EIGHT

“So? Did you find anything?” Kenric asked Max as they stood in the researcher’s temporary cabin.   
“You can say that.” Max said vaguely.  
Cassandra, who was leaning against the wall beside the door, sighed. “Oh just tell him Max. Stop beating around the bush.”  
He grinned. “But it's fun to beat around the bush. I mean, unless it's your bush. Then it's fun to just beat right into it.”  
She rolled her eyes and gave him yet another disgusted grunt that he had come to treasure. She had gotten used to comments like that from him long ago.   
“Just tell him.”  
Max groaned. “Uhh, fine.” He turned his attention back to Kenric. “A spirit on the island held the memories and possessions of Ameridan’s lover, woman named Telana. It told is that Ameridan was here one orders from Emperor Drakon himself...and where he went next.”  
Kenric was shocked. “Andraste’s dimples. I may have received tenure from that sentence alone. Ameridan had a lover. Telana, you said? The Inquisitor’s lady mage!”  
Max sniffed. “Evelyn is the only lady mage really close to the Inquisitor. You know, the current one? Or am I not that interesting?”  
“Max!” Cassandra sharply warned him.   
He grunted.  
Kenric had paid him no mind and just kept talking. “There was such debate over whether she existed! I always thought so; it would have been lonely without some type of relationship. And there were orders? This was a request from Drakon? Oh this changes everything!”  
Max sighed as if bored of the conversation. “So you don't have a problem receiving information from spirits? None at all?”  
Kenric shrugged. “It's not ideal, but since you've found corroborating physical evidence, I see no serious issues. Besides, any study of great wars and battlefields carries an inherent risk of contact with demons or spirits. When spirits are willing to talk, most historians love the chance of a firsthand report.”  
“Yeah, because talking to spirits isn't weird at all. Perfectly normal everyday occurrence.” Max said rather sarcastically.  
Kenric frowned. “Is it? I thought talking to spirits was a pastime of yours, what with what the Anchor allows you to do.”  
“The Anchor doesn't ‘allow’ me to do anything.” Ma said with some venom.   
“Max!” Cassandra barked at him. _What has gotten into him_? She thought.   
Max growled and threw his hands up.   
“I'm sorry, Professor. I don't know what's gotten into him.”  
“It's quite alright, Seeker Pentagast. Its probably just because we are closing in on a huge historic find. The jitters get to even the best of us.” Kenric said with an understanding nod.  
“Heh, ‘closing in on a huge historic find’ blah blah a frickin blah.” Max said mockingly.   
“That's enough Max!” She shouted at him.   
He stuck his tongue out at her and looked out the window bored. And it hit her. Max wasn't just being this way for the sake of being rude: he was angry about something. What that something was, she had no idea.  
Clenching her fists, she took a deep breath to calm herself. “What does it change, knowing that Ameridan was on a mission from Emperor Drakon?” She asked.  
Kenric pulled out some paper and started writing his thoughts down. “Everything. One current theory holds that Ameridan was selfishly throwing off his responsibilities to go hunting.”  
“Sounds a lot like what we’re doing now.” Muttered Max.  
The two ignored his remark.  
“Another suggests Drakon had him removed, or even killed, because Ameridan opposed the Nevarran Accord. But if this is true, then Ameridan was a loyal servant of Orlais! He was not an embarrassment. He was a patriot protecting Orlais while Drakon fought in the Second Blight.”  
Cassandra raised an eye. “Wait, were you surprised to hear that Ameridan had a lover?”  
Kenric nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, this Telana you mentioned. Her existence had been hotly debated. Some scholars took Ameridan’s respect for the Chantry to imply that he remained celibate. In ages past, there were stories about him and his lover, a mage. They made it out to be a star-crossed romance. The Chantry silenced the stories _strenuously_.”  
Cassandra could imagine. The Chantry of old was much more harsher with mages than at present.   
She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “I feel like I should mention that when we helped out the Avvar at Stone-Bear Hold, we learned that the Jaws of Hakkon once blind their god’s soul to a beast. According to the spirit we met, the dragon Ameridan faced was powerful...and accompanied by hostile Avvar.”  
Kenric hummed. “You believe they could be one and the same? That would mean...of course, of course! Brilliant! 800 years ago, the Second Blight threatened a weak Orlais. A perfect time for the Avvar to attack. This ‘Avvar-god dragon’ could have endangered the Orlesian empire, had Ameridan not stopped it. That explains why he would accept such a dangerous mission...and likely how he died.”  
“And how bad would it be if the contemporary Jaws of Hakkon bound their god to a dragon again?” Cassandra asked.  
Kenric scratched his head. “Well with Orlais still recovering from the civil war and the mage-Templar conflict...Not to mention the scattered rifts, and remnants of Corypheus’s forces still causing trouble...A high dragon given malice and magic by an Avvar god-spirit could hypothetically destroy much of Orlais.” He swallowed. “At least, I hope that was hypothetically.”  
Max snorted. “So to recap: history _forgot_ about an attack by a giant magic dragon? If you want something done right…”  
“The spirit said to follow the river to the north, and something about spires or spikes.” Cassandra said.  
Kenric looked through some of his notes. “Hmm. Up the river. The scouts have had trouble with the Hakkonites up there… I'll continue my research, but for now, your guess is as good as mine.”  
Cassandra nodded. “Thank you, Professor. We’ll go check out our leads. Good luck with your own research.” She said, dragging Max out of the cabin.   
She dragged him away and as soon as they were far enough from the cabin, she spun him around, forcing him to look at her.   
“Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being so rude? Tell me.” She ordered.  
He averted his gaze. She slapped his arm. “Hey! Look at me, Max. Tell me. You aren't being yourself right now. Is something wrong?”  
“Yes, something is wrong!” He snapped at her.  
“Is it the Anchor? Is it bothering you?”  
“No it's not the Anchor.”  
“Then what's wrong?”  
“Just…” he growled in frustration and waved around. “All of this. This whole ‘treasure hunt’ everyone thinks we’re on. It's messed up.”  
She frowned at him. “Messed up? How?”  
“People died here. Good people who were trying to do the right thing. The spirits in this basin are the remnants of those people’s suffering. I can _hear_ them weeping for the fallen heroes. I can hear them weeping for Telana who died by herself, after Maker knows how many years trying to contact Ameridan. And then that spirit waited with her for _800_ years, long after she was dead. And Ameridan killed a god thing in order to help Orlais. How? Why? How could history just forget to mention any of that?”  
Cassandra was taken back. She hadn't expected Max to care this much.   
He clenched his fists angrily. “For fucks sake! He was the Inquisitor! The Last Inquisitor! You'd think someone would have had the decency to at the very least, write a damn sentence about what happened to him in some history book. It's messed up Cassandra. History should have remembered them. They deserve better.”  
“We’ll give them better. Once we figure out what happened, we’ll let the rest of the world learn their story.”  
Max breathed heavily. “Inquisitors do so much. Sacrifice so much. And this is what the world gives us in return. What will people say about me after I'm dead? Will history even remember me? Or will it forget about me like it did with Ameridan?”   
“I don't know Max. No one does. Only the Maker knows.”  
Max laughed. “Then why does the Maker make us forget about good people, huh? Does he not love his people? Wait, don't answer that. I already know the answer. Learned that the hard way. And he knew I would to. The fucking Maker knows all.”  
Cassandra took a step back. She knew he was upset but…  
“Look Max, I know your upset...but that's no reason to talk like that in front of me.”  
“I say it's a perfectly good reason. Or is the Maker going to punish me by making me wait to contact someone I love until I die on an island alone? That sounds like a great part to the Maker’s ‘plan’.”  
“Max…”  
“You know, if let's the world forget about us Inquisitors, I might as well turn to a life of crime considering how no one is going to remember me anyway! And if saying that kicks me out of whatever heaven is, then I gladly accept that.”  
“Max.”  
“I'll rot in hell before I accept that the world and its Maker forgets about good people.”  
“Max!” Cassandra shouted, her eyes brimming with tears. _How could he? How dare he say that! How could_ -.   
Max stopped and looked at her. “Oh come on, Cass. Don't start that.” He said, reaching up to touch her face but she slapped his hand away.  
She turned away, but not before he saw that she was crying.   
“Cass-.”  
“No! Just...no.” Cassandra said as she headed back to the others, leaving Max alone.   
“Ah, fucking Maker.” He cursed, tossing his arms up in defeat.   
I _'m gonna regret that later, I can tell_.

“Alright girl, what’d Max do? Come on girl on girl talk is coming whether you like it or not so you might as well accept it.” Isabela said to Cassandra as they sat around a fire, still at base camp. Max had walked off out of the camp in a fit of anger, claiming he needed some time to himself. So the others dispersed and settled down for the night, knowing they wouldn't get under way until morning. Cassandra had sat down beside some random campfire on the edge of the base, content to sit alone with her thoughts and plethora of emotions. She was sad, how could she not be, but also worried for Max and angry at him. She wanted to find him and slap him across his rude face _hard_. She knew he had been frustrated but he had no right to be that rude to her let alone say the things he said and willingly stoke anger in her. He said what he said _knowing_ it would hurt her.   
Isabela had come up and sat next to her, taking note that her the Seeker’s eyes were red from crying. And since Max was off fuming, it didn't take a genius to figure out that the lovers had fought.   
Cassandra sniffed, rubbing her eyes free from tears. “Nothing.”  
“Bullshite. Don't give me any of that crap. You had a fight, didn't you? Go on: get it out of your system.” Isabela ordered. For someone so laid back, she could be very domineering.   
“He's such an asshole!” Cassandra snarled. “He's so rude and inconsiderate of others opinions or beliefs. It's his way or the highway, damn everyone else who thinks differently. I know he doesn't believe in the Maker but that doesn't mean he has to slander the Maker’s name right in front of me!”  
Isabela listened patiently to Cassandra’s outburst, silently waiting for her to finish.   
“He cursed the Maker and practically everyone in the world right in front of me! Knowing it would hurt my feelings! I don't know what's gotten into him lately. He just makes me so- argh!” Cassandra shouted, stomping her feet and punching the ground.   
Isabela nodded. “You good?”  
Cassandra took a deep breath. “I think so, yeah.”  
“Alright. Then let me ask you this, Cassandra: before you turned on your heels, did you listen to his explanation?”  
Cassandra frowned. “What? His explanation?”  
“Yup. Did you give him a chance to explain himself? Tell you why he said what he said? No, instead you marched off angrily. Which is something you never want to do if your man does something like that. You listen. Now tell me: what were you talking about before he started shouting heresy?”  
“He was complaining how everyone seemed more concerned about finding Ameridan’s potential loot than the fact that good people died here protecting Orlais.”  
Isabela cursed. “Oh, then disregard everything I just said about giving him a chance to explain himself. He's just done with being the leader is all.” She said, leaning back.  
Cassandra coughed. “What?”  
“He's done with being the leader. Hawke used to get that way all the time. He'd get really upset about some random small problem and flip out all of a sudden. He'd be angry for a bit and then be fine. It took me a while to figure it out but whatever he was upset about wasn't really the problem. And whatever he said when he flipped out was just fodder; he only said it cuz he was frustrated. He'd get all frustrated with being the leader, the guy everyone looked to to solve their problems. He was just fed up with it. That's probably what's wrong with Max right now. He's just sick of everyone needing something from him. Give him a little while to calm down. Trust me when I say you'll what to let him. The make up sex is incredible. It's like they know they hurt you and want to be as gentle and tender as they can and guide you into sweet, sweet ecstasy.”  
“So he's just fed up with being a leader? That's it? He isn't just saying crap to piss me off?”  
Isabela chuckled. “Shit I don't know. He's your lover, why ya asking me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very bad as fights go, if you can count that as a fight. It's hard which one to feel bad for: Max who's fed up with being a leader but was a jerk or Cassandra who was on the receiving end of his anger but...yeah it was pretty much feel bad for cass. Next chapter will continue this little couples fight and get to the spires and the puzzle we all know and 'love'. Damn that puzzle to hell!!  
> Oh and I've been thinking about doing a thing about tidbits of what if Aiden or Hawke became the Inquisitor instead of Max? Like some alternate reality/universe stuff. I think it'd be fun to write about and I just wanted to know you yall's thoughts on the matter. So...Thoughts everyone?


	104. Get ya Pride Demons Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says fighting some demons is hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to apologize for the size of this chapter. It's a little on the short side. Heh, I'm funny. Anyway, this chapter has some action in it and a couple funny parts so there's my compromise

CHAPTER NINETY NINE

Once everyone had woken up, they headed off north, towards the river that supposedly led to some old Tevinter ruins. They moved at a somewhat slower pace than usual, that being they didn't want to stumble upon any Hakkonite groups or traps unawares. Still, it would have been nicer if Max had gotten more sleep the night before. He had tossed and turned all night, unable to drift off to sleep without the presence of Cassandra beside him. He was accustomed to having her sleep with him and when she wasn't in the same bed as him, the lack of her prescience kept him up at night.  
She had decided to sleep in Merrill’s tent the night before, probably in order to punish him for what he had said earlier that day. He'd never tell her this but it had drove him crazy. And she would never tell him this but not sleeping together had bugged her as well.  
Needless to say, the journey was a bit tense. Though it was less so than if Hawke had joined them. Unfortunately for the Champion, Max had Merrill and Anders place a few spells on the hut Hawke was in to keep him from escaping and running out into the wilds calling for Hakkonite blood. Isabela had offered to stay with him and make sure he doesn't try anything but Max had told her no. For some reason, both Hawke and Isabela were disappointed with his decision.  
“Hey Maxie, my feet are all squishy. Can we not walk directly in the river?” Varric complained as they trudged along, still following the river.  
“Varric, for the umpteenth time, look around and tell me if you see a stone path or path of any kind.”  
“I thought I saw one awhile back but it was just a tree root.”  
Max sighed tiredly. The lack of sleep obviously made him tired but it also made him a bit cranky. If the dwarf didn't stop complaining soon, he'd soon find out how cranky the Inquisitor was.  
“Shut it dwarf.” Fenris warned. “You are annoying the Inquisitor. Who might I remind you, can open a rift literally inside your body.”  
Varric shivered at the thought. “Maxie’d never do that to me. I'm his friend. Right Maxie old boy?”  
Max ignored him and kept walking, water soaking him from his feet almost to his thighs.  
“Right? Please tell me I'm right.” Varric said, suddenly afraid.  
Max groaned. “Shut up Varric.”  
Varric let go a pent up breath. “That's not a no. Okay, shutting up.”  
The group continued on in silence. They could tell Max was not in a good mood but no one but Isabela knew why. The former pirate raised an eye at Cassandra who frowned. There would be no explanation. The Seeker had been hurt and like Max, was in a sour mood from more than just lack of sleep.  
As they trudged along, heading upriver, they killed the occasional giant spider and gurgut. At least until the Anchor started glowing. Which meant a rift was nearby.  
Anders groaned when he saw that Max's hand was glowing. “Well we were told that there was rifts in the area.”  
Max stopped and took out one of the small potions he always carried with him and took a sip. It was one of the potions Merrill and Bethany ha made for him. They helped steady the Anchor and lessen the almost constant pain it gave him. As the cool liquid slid slowly down his throat, he could feel it's effects start to take place. The throbbing lessened and his head stopped swimming, mostly.  
Cassandra resisted the urge to check if he was alright. She was still mad at him.  
Max took a deep breath. “Right. Let's get this over with quickly. You all know the routine. Warriors out in front, mages and marksmen stay at a distance. Rogues go where they are needed. Rift is on our left. Which happens to be where the river turns.”  
The group headed over to their left and soon came to a familiar green glow. A rift was nestled over the river as it twisted beneath several trees. As they neared, the ground under the rift started to smoke. Max held his hand up and the group stopped, ready for whatever came next.  
Suddenly, three Pride demons erupted out of the rift and landed with a thud. Each carried a tendril of lightning in its hands. Each demon roared in fury and started lumbering towards them. Max, despite trying his best not to, flinched at the monsters roars. _Just once I wish a rift would shoot out a harmless bunny or a cute little puppy instead of monstrous demons that want to rip our faces off. Just freaking once_.  
“Hey ah, Max? I don't think this is going to be quick.” Varric said.  
Max sighed. “No Varric, it is not.”  
He turned to the others and gestured towards the oncoming Pride demons. “Charge everyone.”  
Anders threw a barrier over them as the group surged forward then joined Merrill as she called down fireballs among the three demons. Varric shot bolt after bolt at the demons but most just bounced off their thick electrified hides. Aveline and Cassandra dove headfirst at separate demons, slashing at their tough skin. Fenris swiped at the one fighting Aveline, his blade making surprisingly deep dents. Max and Isabela took on the third demon, swiftly dodging its claws and stabbing at chunks in its armor. Which only enraged the damned thing. It lashed out with its tendril of electricity and nearly struck Isabela as she jumped out of the way. Max ran at it as it swiped again, sliding under the tendril to get in close and stab it in the chest. He could feel the electricity crackling as it passed over him. He stabbed into its chest and felt a bolt of lightning surge through him. He gasped and jumped back, his stiletto still lodged into the demon’s chest. He ducked as it followed through with a swipe. He rolled out of the way. Isabela jumped into his place and struck it in the arm, letting Max recover his breath. He took the second to look at the others.  
Aveline raised her shield as her demon clawed at her. Fenris’s marking closed blue as he quelled the demon’s magic. Varric was laughing as he shot bolts into the eyes of the demon fighting Cassandra, both annoying and hurting it. Anders casted a healing spell on Max while Merrill shot another fireball at the demon fighting him and Isabela. Max shook his head and jumped back into the fight, rejuvenated from Ander’s spell. Quick as a Shriek, he cut at the Pride demon’s legs. It buckled slightly but it was enough for Isabela to leap onto its back and sink her daggers into the back of its neck. With one final roar, it dissolved. Isabela landed gracefully and handed Max back his dagger as if clattered to the ground. The others soon finished off the last two demons and the group turned back to the rift just as it spouted another wave out. A group of Wraiths accompanied by something else. Max peered at the shimmering apparition. It kind of looked like a...too late. The Fear demon hit Max with some type of energy. Max blinked and then recoiled in shock and despair as he saw Cassandra’s mangled up corpse lying in the dirt. He cried out her name in anguish and took a step towards her but then suddenly froze. Something about her wasn't right. He looked closely at her. He frowned. For some strange reason, the long scar on her face was on her right cheek instead of her left. Something was wrong.  
He shook his head and the scene disappeared. He looked up and to his relief, saw Cassandra killing the Fear demon as the others made short work of the Wraiths.  
“The rift!” Fenris shouted at him.  
Max jolted into action, running towards the rift and thrusting the Anchor out. He felt the familiar pain as the rift closed. But then something else. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart and he winced, falling to one knee and holding his chest, his breaths coming out shakily. After a few moments, the pain resided for the most part, but he could still feel it if only at a distance. He grimaced, biting his tongue. It was getting worse. Even more than he thought.  
Everything around him slowed, as if frozen. His vision dimmed slightly and he felt tired. So very tired. It would be easy to just give in and skip away into the pain. He was already a dead man walking; why prolong the inevitable?  
“Inquisitor?”  
Aveline's voice jostled him back to the real world. He took a shaky breath and struggled to his feet quickly. Too quickly and he fell back as a dizzy spell hit him. Aveline caught him before he could fall back down to the ground and steadied him. Max shook his head to clear away the dizziness.  
“Thanks. I'm alright.”  
“Are you sure? You didn't look so good.”  
“I'm fine.” Max said curtly. “The rift just took a bit more energy than I thought it would, that's all.”  
“If you say so.” Aveline said. He could tell she didn't believe him. Nor did anyone else. But they respected him enough to not pry.  
They continued to follow the river until they came to an odd tunnel that seemed to have been formed under the roots of the enormous trees that lived in the basin. A few torches lit the sides and the path turned to stone. The water from the river looked to have been coming out from a few pipes, like an aqueduct of some sort. “Guess we are on the right path.” Max muttered.  
They followed the tunnel, soon reaching the source of the water: two large underground pipes from which the water flowed out of. They came to some stairs and headed up them, stepping out of the tunnel entrance, right next to a large Tevinter ruin.  
Varric nodded. “Well, we’re up the river. This old Tevinter building must be what the spirit thing meant.”  
“Who knew if we followed a river we’d come to a ruin.” Merrill said happily. “I wonder if anyone is home?”  
Isabela smiled lovingly at the cute elf. “Ahh, Kitten.”  
Max knelt down and touched the dirt, inspecting a print made from a very big man. The track was fresh, maybe an hour old.  
He stood back up. “Someone's definitely home and I'm willing to bet it's a Hakkonite home. Expect trouble.”  
Isabela grinned. “Trouble is my middle name.”  
Fenris groaned. “Not that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter will be of the Tevinter ruin and the spires (duh) but will also hopefully if I can find a way to make it work, something special that I've been wanting to try out. Hopefully you all will like it and that it works out as well as it does in my head. And I promise next chapter will be longer than this one which is I guess a filler up chapter. Kind of. Or not, I don't know. Either way, hope you liked this chapter :)


	105. Reality? Or Desire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Desire really such a bad thing?   
> P.S: Happy 100th chapter of Dreams That Matter! Technically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a surprisingly long time to write it so that I liked it. I rewrote this chapter four freaking times until I finally settled on this. So I hope you like it. The idea for this chapter and the next one or two came to me out of nowhere but I really liked the thought so I decided to do it. I think it adds some spice. And like I said, this is the 100th chapter of Dreams That Matter! Wahoo!! Thanks so much everyone for your love and support for this story that began as an idea I had. That idea being 'what if the Hero, the Champion, and the Inquisitor met each orher?'. Thank you all for joining me on this incredible journey and a special shoutout to those of you that have been reading this since the beginning. Don't worry, this isn't a goodbye. Just a promise for waaayy more to come!;) here's to another 100 chapters!

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED

 

They rounded the corner and came to some steps. At the top were several Hakkonite archers. “Shit.” Max muttered as the archers cried out a warning. The Anchor glowed and that aegis of magic appeared around him and his companions right in time to protect them from a hail of arrows. Max looked down at his hand and then at the green shield protecting them. “I’m starting to like this thing.”

“Do you think it keeps bad people from getting close to us? Merrill asked as everyone prepared to attack.

Max hummed. “No idea. Only one way to test it out. Everyone stay inside the bubble of safety.”

They stayed put as a group of foot soldiers charged out of the ruins...and right past the magic protecting them from the archers. One lunged at Max and he dove to the side, the sword just barely missing his arm. “Fuck! No, it does not keep the bad guys from getting close! Whose brilliant idea was it that the magic could do that?” 

“Yours!” Varric shouted as he ducked under a blade as it swept over his head.

“Why is he in charge again?” Fenris asked, blocking a Hakkonite sword and shoving the unlucky man off the side of the steps.

“Because my hand glows, that’s why!” Max yelled. He parried a blow and stabbed his daggers into a soldier’s side. He turned just in time for a Hakkonite carrying a large shield, to shove him against the side of the steps. Max grunted and threw his daggers up to block whatever attack was coming next. The attack never came as Aveline barreled into the man like the human battering ram Isabela said she was. Max nodded his thanks but Aveline didn’t see it, as she bashed the man’s face in. Yes, Hawke’s family of misfits was a nice bunch. 

He looked up at the top of the steps as the last archer was killed by Anders. Then looked around at the group of dead Hakkonites at their feet. They gathered themselves and reached the top of the steps and entered the ruin. Max cursed. 

Another group of Hakkonites were waiting for them, this one led by the biggest man he had ever seen. The warrior was easily as tall as Bull was, if not taller. The big guy was also carrying a big greataxe. 

Max groaned. “Things are never easy, aren't they?” He said to no one in particular. 

“Dibs on the big guy!” Isabela shouted as she charged towards the Hakkonite leader. Hawke's family of misfits all gave a whoop and joined their ex-Pirate compatriot. Max and Cassandra didn't even have enough time to reach the fight before it was over. The big guy slumped to the dirt, with one of Isabela’s daggers lodged between his eyes. 

Max cleared his throat and clapped his hands. “Right. Good job everyone. We’ll set up camp here and wait for Harding and the professor to get here before we continue. Anders or Merrill, can one of you send a message to them please? Everybody else help make camp.”

Isabela stretched. “Can we stop and take a moment to admire that throw of mine?”

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Yeesh. You brag almost as much as Hawke does.”

Isabela frowned. “Excuse me, I'll have you know I brag way more than Hawke. Just about more private things. For instance, I once took it in all three holes while plugging up-.”

“Please, for for all things holy, don't finish that sentence.” Aveline interrupted before Isabela could scar everyone with details into her ‘conquests’. 

Cassandra gagged. “I shouldn't have said anything.”

Isabela shrugged, grinning. “I didn't even get to the good part.”

“Which is?” Max asked, causing the others to stare at him. Glare, in Cassandra’s case.

“What? I'm curious.”

Anders coughed. “Yeeah. Let's just...set up camp and get some sleep. How about in silence? That sounds nice.”

 

_ “Maax. Oh Maaax. Maaxiiee!” _

Max opened his eyes. He had been sleeping, wrapped up comfortably under his blankets. He blinked. 

Cassandra was standing at the foot of the bed, wearing nothing but the ring he had given her on their wedding. Damn did she look perfect. Her long black hair was let loose, hanging over neck and draping over her shoulders, just like he loved. Her cheeks were rosy, her teeth pearly white against the red of her cheeks and luscious lips. Her pale skin gleamed in the moonlight, the hair on her skin lit like silver. Her hands with their long delicate fingers, sat lazily on her wide hips. Her hourglass figure outlined by the moonlight streaming into the room. Her full breasts hung proudly, her nipples firm from being naked in the air. The lips in between her hips were hairless, showing off the entirety of her splendor. But what captured his full attention was her royal purple eyes, endlessly full of love for him. 

She climbed onto the bed, slinking towards him like a cat. His wife slowly pulled the blankets off of him, licking her lips almost hungrily. Max looked down at his own body and frowned momentarily. He had abs. He didn't remember ever having abs much less abs this toned and muscular. But then he noticed something else. Something that made him frown even more. His chest was perfect; not a blemish on it. 

He looked further down at his arms. Had he always been ripped? And then he gasped as he saw his hands. He felt like his left hand was missing something. Like something wasn't there that should be. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember. 

Cassandra purred as she climbed ontop of him, straddling him with her hips.  _ “Please. Inquisit me again, my husband. Mark me as yours.”  _ She whispered.

She moved and he slipped into her tight folds effortlessly. She groaned.  _ “Ohhh. Sweet gods above, you fill me up so completely.”  _ She breathed.

Max froze. “What did you just say?” He asked her, suddenly growing wary. 

She frowned at him. “ _ Come now, Maxie. Take me. Let me love you. It's all I wish to do.”  _

He shook his head, confused. “No, no. You said something. You...said something wrong. Something's wrong. You said ‘gods’. You don't believe in more than one god. You believe in the...Maker?” Maker. He had to dig the word out from his memory. “You would never cry out something besides Maker during sex. And you are never this submissive. You think it's weak?” His head was pounding, as if these facts were trying to convince him they weren't true. Something about everything felt...off. 

He looked back down at his left palm as Cassandra rode him. His gut was telling him that something should be there. Something that was important. Something green?

And then it all rushed back to him. He stared at his hand in shock. “The Anchor.” he muttered.

Cassandra froze. Her purple eyes blinked. Purple? Cassandra’s eyes were brown.

“The Anchor.” Max repeated. “Where is the Anchor? Its supposed to be on my hand.”

For a split second, Max saw anger in Cassandra’s eyes but it disappeared almost as soon as it appeared, replaced by overwhelming love. “ _ Come on silly. It vanished after you closed the Breach all those years ago, remember?” _

“No, it didn’t. Its killing me. And where are my scars? Where did the scars on my chest go?” Max asked, looking at her warily. 

_ “They healed a long time ago. Max, are you feeling alright? You are starting to scare me.”  _ Cassandra asked gently, touching his cheek. He shook her hand off. 

“I was just about to ask you that. Something really weird is going on here.” Max looked around the room. It was his room in Skyhold but that was impossible. He had fallen asleep back in the...Frostback… 

“Get off me.” he ordered her. 

_ “But Maxie, we haven’t slept together in so long, I’m aching for you.”  _ Cassandra said, pinning down with a strength he had never known her to have.  _ “Please won’t you stay here with me for just a little while longer? Forget about the burdens of command and being the Hero of the World and lie with me. Impregnate me with your precious seed.” _

Yeah, something was definitely and horribly wrong. 

Max, after some struggling, was able to pry her off. He leapt to his feet and backed up against the wall, his gaze sweeping the room for some type of weapon. Anything to get whoever this was, away from him because he was sure of something: whoever this woman on his bed was, she was  _ not _ Cassandra. 

The woman who looked like Cassandra sighed, like she was disappointed with him.  _ “Tsk. Maxie. Maxie. Maxie. Whatever am I going to do with you?”  _

“Don’t call me that you- whatever the hell you are! What have you done with my Cassandra? And where is everyone else?”

‘Cassandra’ laughed. She no longer sounded like Cassandra. “ _ Don’t worry about her, Max. She is safe and sound in her own world, happily raising your three kids with you in her special cabin in Nevarra. As for the others, they are each content in their own personalized realities, without a care in the world.” _

“Wh-what are you? Some kind of demon?” Max stammered. If so, he really hoped this was a dream.  _ Wait a second. I fell asleep back at the Basin in a Tevinter ruin. Which is probably filled with magic. Which would naturally attract spirits and demons. Which means: I’m still asleep. _

_ “Demon is such an impolite term. Just because I might not be organic, I must be some kind of monstrous creature? But I am not. I am a lot nicer than what your kind makes me out to be.” _ ‘Cassandra’ said, sitting up. And even as he watched, she began to change. Her white skin changed purple and scales formed on her waistline. Her hair shriveled up and was replaced by two long golden horns. Her eyes were now just slits but they were still purple. Her spine jutted out slightly and a long thin tail sprouted right above her hips. Her nails grew until they looked more like claws than fingernails. Her teeth became small and rounded like that of an animal’s. Though her female figure remained. 

“What are you?” Max said, inching his way to the door. 

The demon smiled at him. _ “Really? You don’t know? I thought the tail would give it away. I am called many things. Lust. Want. Need. But I prefer Desire. You ask what I am? I am your every desire made reality. I am everything you have ever lusted after. Every pretty girl, every victory, every forbidden thing, every dream, and every life you wished you had. You and your friends were kind enough to come to me in my home so I decided to be generous and give all of you that which you want most in the world. You should be thanking me. But no, you had to be confused and call a halt to my lovely reality I had made for you. And right in the middle of such wonderful sex, too. Tsk, tsk.”  _

Max’s stomach seemed to flip. This thing had had sex with him. He had been  _ inside  _ it. He felt sick. Even if this wasn't real, he had let it fuck him. He needed to throw up. After he escaped from the demon. 

He swallowed the vomit that had crept into his mouth. “S-so what you're saying is that everyone else is in their own little world riget now while we are ‘sleeping’?” He was able to ask.

Desire nodded, standing up and slowly walking over to him, her hips swaying sensuously.  _ “Wouldn't you want to return to our bed though? Continue from where we left off with me riding your raging cock like I know that it's what I was born to do? Like Cassandra was born to do?” _

Max grinned. “If Cassandra was here, she'd stab you, maybe even cut your head off. I'll go get her.” He said, before making a dash to the bedroom door. Desire hissed and lunged after him, just missing him as he slipped past the door and into the nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the other's deepest desires? I'm calling it now: Isabela's deepest desire is really dirty?


	106. Welcome to Kirkwall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has to find out who's fake reality he fell in, let alone where he is then circumstances call for a hasty escape. Anybody else know what is going on? Because Max sure doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a long chapter for you guys! finally the author comes through with what he says he will do! praise be to the Maker! and it has a lot of Max being our beloved Maxie moments to boot :) enjoy

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED- ONE

 

Max, however he did it, fell facedown in horse shit. Following that, he did what anyone would do: he threw up. A lot.

Once he had emptied his stomach, he wearily got to his feet, looking around at his surroundings. Then he got really confused. 

For some reason, he had stepped out of his room and plopped down into the streets of a city. It had huge sweeping walls made mostly from bland colored stone. It was kind of an ugly city if he had to be honest. But it had an air of possibilities and adventure. 

He made the smart choice to walk around without any idea to where he was. People ignored him, going about their own business. Max wandered around until he came to what he assumed was a tavern. People were coming and going with mugs of ale in their hands. A couple drunkards staggered out of the building. Max entered the tavern and stepped up to the bar. He signaled the bartender who came over with a mug already prepared. Max shook his head at the drink. “Excuse me, but where am I?” Max asked.

The bartender laughed and called out to a serving girl. “Hey Norah, this one is so drunk he doesn’t even know where he is!”

Norah laughed as she gave a customer another refill. 

The bartender turned back to Max, still grinning. “I think you’ve had enough to drink, pal.”

“I need to know where I am.” Max said urgently.

“The Hanged Man. Where do think you are, High Town?”

Max stared in shock at the man.  _ The Hanged Man? But that's in-. _

“Wait a minute, I’m in Kirkwall? Andraste’s ass!”

“Well of course you are you drunk.”

Max staggered as if he had been hit, nearly falling over a barstool.

“You need someone to walk you home pal?” The bartender asked.

“I- I need…” 

_ Wait. If I'm in Kirkwall and if Desire is still screwing with everyone then this must be the world one of Hawke's friends desires.  _

“Do you know how to get to the Champion’s estate?”

“Max? What are you doing here?” A familiar voice asked.

Max spun around and stared warily at Varric who was standing behind him. This wasn’t real; it was all an illusion created by Desire but that didn’t mean she couldn't’ be pretending to be someone like she had pretended to be Cassandra. Desire could be pretending to be Varric, the bartender, anyone. 

Max, being quick on his feet, made something up. “Uhh, hey Varric. How you doing buddy? I’m ah, here on business.” he lied. 

Varric shook his head. “No, no. I mean what are you doing  _ here _ ? As in here in the Hanged Man.”

“Oh, I ah...got lost?” Max said nervously.

Varric smiled. “Just shitting you! I don’t care why you are here!”

“Heh heh. So um, about that business stuff I said, it involves Hawke. Could you show me where he is?” Max asked.

Varric grinned. “What's he done now?”

“Nothing, I just need to see him. Right now.”

Varric nodded. “Sounds important. Sure, I can take you. He's at his estate with Rivaini and his family.”

“Then shouldn't you be there?”

Varric frowned. “What? Why would I be at his monthly family gathering?”

“His monthly family gathering? With what family? Bethany is the only one left, right?”

“Of course not. His whole family is alive and kicking, Malcolm, Leandra, Carver, Bethany, Miriam, the whole lot. Maybe Corff is right, you are drunk off your ass. Don't worry your Inquisitorialness, I'll take you to Hawke's so you can sleep off the hangover you are sure to get.” Varric said as he ushered Max out of the tavern.

Max just followed the dwarf with a dumbstruck look on his face. If Hawke's family was alive, that must mean that this was Hawke’s fake reality. Which was weird now that he thought about it what with Hawke being all the way back at bass camp. Which also meant that anyone close to him could be Desire in disguise. 

_ Well thats just great. _

Varric led him up several large sets of steps and into what he assumed was the rich part of town. The buildings were much nicer and the streets were cleaner than around the Hanged Man. By the time they arrived to Hawke’s estate, it was nearing sunset. Hawke’s estate was not at all what Max had expected it to be. He had thought it would be a huge building set apart from all the others in the city, worthy of someone whom the people call Champion. Maybe even with a fountain. But instead, the front of the house was tucked in between two other buildings with nothing grand about it. The Amell crest hung above the door and that was about the only noble thing Max could see that proved this was the Hawke household.

Max went to knock on the front door but Varric just brought out a key and pushed it open. Max followed the dwarf inside the house. Upon entering, Max whistled. The house was not a house: it was a mansion. It was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Upon entering, one immediately stepped into a wide hallway with a few benches on the side and plants sitting at the corners. After walking past the hallway, Max whistled once more. To his right was a roaring fireplace with another Amell crest above it. A bunch of cushy seats and blankets were spread about randomly, making a mini fort. On the other side of the large room were a couple small tables covered with flasks and potions and other such baubles. Max could even see some of Hawke’s handy grenades among the alchemical items. Past the tables was a door which led to an enormous library that almost rivaled that of Skyhold’s. That surprised Max. He didn’t think Hawke was a reading kind of guy. Across from the tables was a big staircase leading to a balcony and several other rooms. At the end of the room Max and Varric were in was a small desk overflowing with letters. Max had a feeling the desk was always like that. 

Suddenly Max heard a bark and out from the library came a Mabari with an even shorter than usual tail. It bounded over to Varric and nudged his arm, a helpful hint. Varric got the hint and scratched the dog’s head. The Mabari panted happily. “Hey Stump. Played any Wicked Grace lately?”

Stump yipped in a yes. 

“Varric!” someone squealed. Max turned to see two children running up to them. A girl and a boy. They were very tan with bright smiles. Both had black unruly hair and mischievous brown eyes that made them look like they were always up to something. The boy had a roguish look to him, with a lean body and Max could tell that one day, he would make a great warrior. The girl was lithe and beautiful even at the age she was. Both had a strong resemblance to Hawke and Isabela. The two ran up to Varric and nearly tackled him with a fierce hug. They were nearly as tall as Varric.

“Uncle Varric!” the two shouted gleefully.

Varric grunted. “Oomf. Hello to you too, two. Why all the excitement? I saw you guys yesterday when you’re dad brought you to my office.”

“But that was like, ages ago!” the boy exaggerated.

Varric smiled. “It was yesterday, Silas. And guess who I brought with me today, Penelope.” He said, gesturing to Max. The two children seemed to have finally noticed Max was standing there and Silas latched onto Max’s legs in  a hug while Penelope giggled and partily hid behind Varric. “Inquisitor!” they said excitedly. 

Max stood there awkwardly. He had no idea who these two kids were, let alone how they knew him. He had never seen them before in his life. He tried to escape the hug but Silas would not let go.

“Uhh, hi...you two.”

“Twins, leave the Inquisitor alone!” someone barked. Silas and Penelope stepped back as a woman with long grey hair and a cheerful smile walked into the room. She too, hugged Max and once again, he stood there confused as to who these people were. “Max, its so wonderful to see you again! We didn’t know you were coming, otherwise we would have saved you some dinner.”

“Um, I ah...um…” 

Suddenly, Hawke’s head came into view as he along with Isabela, Bethany, and three people he had never seen before stepped into the room as well. “Is that the stuttering of Maxie I hear?” Hawke asked, stepping up to shake Max’s hand. 

Max frowned. “Wait, I’m confused.”

Hawke grinned. “You get used to it.”

A man who looked almost exactly like Hawke stepped forward. He had shorter hair than Hawke’s but an identical beard and infectious grin. He had a loud booming voice but was also friendly. “Max? To what do we owe this pleasant surprise? You have need of the Hawke family again?”

Max shook his head, confused now more than ever.  _ Hawke family? What is he talking abo-. Holy shit! This must be Hawke’s family! Leandra Amell, Malcolm, Carver, and Bethany Hawke! And the two kids must be Hawke’s and Isabela’s! Hawke’s greatest desire must be that his family is still alive! No idea who the lady with the short black hair is though. But its strange; she kind of looks like a girl version of Hawke. _

“Max is here on business.” Varric explained. “I found him at the Hanged Man, so drunk he didn’t even know where he was.”

“Must have been important business if he was drinking.” a man who must have been Carver, said. 

“No, I was-.” Max stopped himself. He still had no clue who Desire was posing as so it was better if he was careful. If he blatantly told that this wasn’t real, Desire might attack. 

“I was... asking for directions to your house. You know how I am at navigation.”

Hawke laughed. “True. Yeah, this dumbass here once-.”

“Hawke! Language.” Isabela warned, nodding to Silas and Penelope who had gone off to play with Stump at the foot of the stairs. 

“”Oh, sorry dear. Anyway, this dummy here once led us through the Emerald Graves. We were lost for four days straight until Cassandra noticed he was reading the map upside down.”

The family of Hawke’s laughed. Varric smiled. “I thought Max could stay with you until he sobers up.”

Leandra placed a gentle hand on Max’s shoulder. “Of course he can.”

Varric waved goodbye and headed out. Hawke ushered Silas and Penelope upstairs. “Alright, time for bed you two monsters. Tomorrow, I’ll take you to Aveline’s and we can train again.”

The children gave a whoop and raced their father up the stairs. Isabela sighed, smiled at Max, and said, “Come on. I’ll take you to the guest room and we can catch up. Its felt like years since we last spoke.”

Max nodded and cautiously followed her to a side bedroom, expecting Desire to pop out of nowhere and kill him. That would be just his luck.

They entered a small bedroom with a bed against the left wall and some chairs on the right. Isabela, never one to get uncomfortable, plopped down on the bed and gestured for him to join her. He did, albeit hesitantly. 

“So how is Cassandra and little Dan?” she asked.

Max went along with it, assuming that in this fake reality, he and Cassandra had a son. “They’re fine. How is Hawke? He feeling okay?” he asked, nonchalantly. 

Isabela hummed. “Hawke is Hawke. Though he has been acting a little strange lately.”

Max raised an eye at that. Hawke must realize something is weird about his ‘life’. “Really? How’s that?”

“Well, you know how much me and Hawke have sex, right?”

Max snickered. “Was that a serious question? Uhh, yeah.”

Isabela nodded. “Yeah so you know that we do it every chance we get. Only… for the last couple nights, he’s wanted to just fall asleep in each other’s arms. I mean, we do that anyway but  _ after _ sex. Max, my vagina is burning to be fucked by Hawke and he hasn’t wanted to. I swear, its like he is a different person all of a sudden.”

Max had a thought. And against his better judgement, he said, “Isabela, have you felt like something is weird lately? Like something is a bit off?”

Isabela nodded. “I was just going to ask you that! I keep feeling like I shouldn’t be here. Like I should be somewhere else. And I feel like I’m…” she searched for the word.

“Dreaming?” suggested Max. He had figured it out. This wasn’t Hawke’s most desired world: it was Isabela’s. And he was willing to bet that Desire was pretending to be Hawke.

“Exactly! Like I am dreaming! Is that weird?”

“Nope, not at all. Its because you are.”

Isabela frowned at him. “What do you mean? How can I be dreaming if I’m awake?”

“Thats just it. You aren’t awake. Not really. You are actually sleeping in a Tevinter ruin in the Frostback Basin back in the real world. Same as me. You’ve felt weird lately because a desire demon has taken control of everybody in the ruin. Or at least, I think so. You are the only other person who was there that I have encountered so far.”

Isabela eyed him curiously. “Wait, so if we are all sleeping in a ruin in this Frostback Basin being soul sucked by some demon, how did you escape it?”

Max snickered to himself. “Simple. Desire, as the demon calls itself, was um...having sex with me, disguised as a submissive Cassandra which is as you know, nothing like her.”

Isabela waved her hands. “Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. You fucked a desire demon? Andraste’s holy ass! What did it feel like? Was it scaley or was it nice and tight?”

Max could feel himself blushing. “It just felt like a really tight vagina. She was virtually Cassandra, remember?”

Isabela frowned, disappointed. “Damn. I’ve always wanted to know what having sex with a desire demon felt like. They can’t have boobs and a pussy just for the hell of it.”

“As I was saying: I was having sex with Cassandra/Desire and when she was close. She cried out ‘Oh my gods’.”

Isabela nodded in understanding. “A dead giveaway it wasn’t Cassandra. She would never say gods, being the good Andrastian she is. I'm sure she would burst into flames if she ever cried out anything not the Maker during sex. What happened after you realized it wasn't really her?”

“Desire revealed her truue purple demony self and tried to seduce me into staying with her. After explaining that we were all in our own personalized ‘pretend realities’, of course. After that, I ran out of the door to my room back at Skyhold then all of a sudden, I fell down in Kirkwall. And here we are.”

Isabela rubbed her chin. “Who do you think Desire is posing as? It sounds like it could be anyone.”

Max thought for a moment before answering. “I think...she might be posing as Hawke.” When Isabela jumped in denial, he said quickly, “Think about it. It probably pretends to be someone close to its victim’s heart. Someone it's victim trusts and loves most in the world. It posed as Cassandra for me, and I love her more than anyone save Evelyn. So it would make sense for it to pose as Hawke, the person you love and trust most.”

The Rivaini cursed. “Damn it, you are probably right.”

Max grunted. “Huh. Don't hear that sentence very often.”

Isabela stood up and cracked her knuckles. “Right. So how do we get out of this fake reality?”

Max shrugged. “Beats me. Maybe if we left Kirkwall?”

“Left Kirkwall? What are you talking about?” 

Both Max and Isabela jumped in surprise and spun around to look at Hawke who was standing in the doorway, frowning.

“Hawke! Maker, you scared us! Max was just talking to me about how he thinks me and you should leave Kirkwall, go on a vacation or something.” Isabela recovered quickly.

“Why would you want to leave Kirkwall? It's our home.”

“”Sometimes its good to get out of our comfort zones and see what's out in the real world.” Max said, his hands nervously fidgeting, ready for a fight if need be. 

Hawke looked sad as he stared at Isabela. “But home is perfect. Our family is here, our children. Why would you ever want to leave Silas and Penelope? Even for a short time.”

Isabela frowned, looking confused. “Yes. I would never leave my babies, you know that Hawke.”

“Then stop talking about leaving.”

Max cleared his throat. “Isabela could leave for a few days. That wouldn't hurt your kids, especially when Leandra and the others could watch over them.”

Isabela nodded slowly. “Yeah. They'd be safe in the estate with your family.”

Hawke clenched his fists angrily. “But don't you want to look after them yourself? Raise them with me? That's been your dream for years now, Bela. I know that because I know  _ you.  _ Stay here.”

As Hawke spoke, his eyes turned purple, proving Max’s idea that Desire was Hawke.

Isabela held her head. It was pounding. Part of her wanted to stay with Hawke and continue to raise their precious children but more of her knew that this was not real. She and Hawke didn't have any kids. Hawke's family consisted of his family of misfits and Bethany. And he sure as hell didn't want to fall asleep in each other’s arms every night. Her Hawke was a ravenous sex fiend, not some lovey dovey pansy. Well, not always. He had his romantic moments.

A tail slowly crept out from behind Hawke. Isabela backed away fearfully while Max stepped forward.

“Stay with me Bela. We can stay here forever, together and in love. I'll be the husband you never got to have, the lover you’be always wanted. The man who will never use you or abandon you.” Desire tempted.

Isabela sneered at it. “I already have a man like that. And he's back in the real world.”

She rushed Hawke/Desire and shoved him to the side. Max quickly followed but bumped into her when they were halfway to the front door. She had froze.

The rest of Hawke's family were barring the way, all with purple eyes and thin arrow shaped tails. Isabela stared at Silas and Penelope, whose eyes were full of love and sadness. They were wondering where she was going and wanted her to stay with them. They were going to miss her; their mommy. How could she leave her children? What kind of mother was she?

Max shook her urgently. “Isabela, snap out of it! For fucks sake, they all have purple eyes and a fucking  _ tail _ ! Fucking tails!” He screeched at her, jostling her out of the trance.

She shook her head. He was right. These weren't her children. They were demons. And she had never known a nice demon. 

Isabela charged, knocking them to the side and making a mad dash to the front door with Max following close behind her. 

She pushed open the door and passed through it. Suddenly, she was in a lush forest with elven statues littered among the trees. Max stumbled into her and they fell to the grass, both out of breath. 

“I...think we...lost...them...Oh Sweet Maker…” Max panted.

“Let's never do that again.”

Max nodded in agreement. “Never.” He looked around him. “Now where are we? Or better yet: who’s fake reality is this? Because I doubt we are back in the real world.”

Isabela smiled. “You know what? I think we are in Merrill’s fake reality! Well this should be really easy.”

Max groaned. “Don't say that. Now you'll jinx us for-.”

Suddenly a group of elven archers stepped out from under the trees and aimed their bows, their arrows pointed right at Max and Isabela’s chests. 

Isabela coughed nervously.

Max sighed. “Greeaat. You just had to go and open your big mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I am liking how this little side story with desires is going. and in case it was not clear, Isabela's greatest desire (at least for me) is for Hawke and her to have a family of their own and for Hawke's family to all still be alive and live happily in Kirkwall. and for those of you who didn't catch it: yes the last person in Hawkes family that Max has no idea who it is, is Mirian. as in the default female version of Hawke. and yes, this is a BIG hint that leads towards something i am aiming at. see if you can guess what it is.   
> i have not decided whether or not next chapter will be just Merrill's fake reality or a collection of everyone elses. guess you will find out when I post the next chapter. till then, hope you liked this chapter as much as i liked writing it ;)


	107. Me, Myself, and a Desire Demon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others escape from the desire demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a while. I've been camping and I didn't have any internet or anything so I couldn't do any writing for the past few days. Now I'm playing catch up so please bear with me for a bit until I catch back up to speed :}

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-TWO

Max threw his hands up in surrender. “We come in peace. Please don't kill us.” Then as a side note, he said to Isabela, “Wait, if we are dreaming, then that means we can't be killed by anything in here. Apart from Desire that is.” He gasped. “Isabela, are we invincible?”  
She rolled her eyes. “No you idiot. And you are not going to find out; Cassandra would kill me if I let you die like a moron. Andraste’s tits, no wonder you and Hawke are friends. You even think the same way.”  
The elves spoke sharply, probably telling them to shut up.   
The elves stepped to the side to let one of their own step forward. With a jolt, Max realized it was Merrill.   
The cute elf frowned at them, as if she was confused. Isabela’s face broke out in a grin. “Merrill, thank goodness its you! Listen, this is not real; it's all an illusion created by a desire demon.” She quickly explained.  
Merrill smiled at her friends. “I thought so. Why else would my clan let me return to them? Do you know how to get out of here?”  
The other elves turned on her, speaking harshly in the elven language. Merrill frowned slightly before flicking her staff up and incinerating all of them. Max whistled. “Damn, Merrill. That was scary. Next time I make you mad, do me a favor and just punch me in the balls.”  
Isabela laughed. “Please, Merrill never gets angry. Like Hawke once said, at worst she might make frowny faces.”  
Merrill tried to scowl but it didn't work out so well. She shrugged, giving up. “I can frown. I just don't.”  
Isabela smiled at the little elf. “That's good. I don't think your cute face can handle a frown.”  
Max cleared his throat. “Sooo. How do we get out of here?”  
Merrill jumped excitedly. “I can help with that.”

As it turned out, Merrill being a mage, could sort of ‘teleport’ them into the other’s dreams. Which was a lot better than just stumbling around until they stumbled into the dreams.   
As it so happened, Merrill had teleported them into Varric’s perfect world in which he was the owner of the Hanged Man and the Tethras family was revered among the dwarves. He was fairly easy to convince that none of it was real; he never trusted anything that was in his words, ‘too good to be true’.   
Anders was next. In his alternate reality, mages ruled in a perfect magic utopia. Just like Merrill, he guessed he was being toyed with and came along with them as soon as they told him of the situation.   
Next up was Fenris. Who was considerably harder to convince than the others. He was led to believe that slavery had been abolished all over the known world and that elves were no longer considered lower class. He was living a posh life in his mansion at Hightown, surrounded by his friends when different versions of said friends showed up telling him he was dreaming and that if he followed them, he'd wake up. He didn't want to until Varric smacked him over the head with Bianca, which helped his memory tremendously.   
The last of Hawke’s merry band of outcasts to be found was Aveline who for her part, was doing a reasonable job of getting away from the fake reality by her own. Staying true to herself, she just beat anyone and everything in her way. When they showed up telling her something that made sense, she automatically joined them.   
Which left only Cassandra. Merrill and Anders teleported the group into Cassandra’s most desired reality and Max had to admit, he rather liked it.   
In her world, it was a world of peace and prosperity. There was no crimes and no one lusted after anything not their own. And in this near perfect world, he was her husband and the father of her child. They lived in the cabin they vacationed at in Nevarra, raising their baby girl free from all the political pitfalls and the babysitting countries job. She was a former Seeker and he was formerly the Inquisitor and had killed Corypheus before he ever even got the elven orb that created the Breach. They had worked in the Inquisition for years before finally retiring to start a family, after they got married of course. In this world, Max and Evelyn were never at the Circle Tower and Max had never gotten his nightmares or even the Anchor. Their life was perfect. And Cassandra had no idea.  
They had tracked her down to the cabin. She was sitting outside in a small garden looking at the flowers that grew there. She frowned as they walked up.  
“Max? How did you-? I thought you were in the house with Sammy?” She asked. “And why is all of Hawke’s friends here?”  
Varric snickered. “Boy, she has taken the hook, line, and sinker hasn't she?”  
Max ignored him and stepped towards Cassandra slowly. “Okay, I know this is going to sound crazy Cass, but this isn't real. All of this is not real; it's an alternate reality a desire demon has spun. You are dreaming.”   
Her frown deepened. “What? That can't be. That isn't possible. I can't have dreamed the last five years of our lives.”  
Max nodded. “Trust me Cassandra. None of this is real; it's all a reality you wish were true but it isn't.”  
Fenris groaned. “Maybe we should just knock her out? That would save us the trouble from having to explain it to her.”  
“Try it and you'll leave this place in a grave. Well, not really but you get the idea.” Someone who sounded very familiar said as they stepped out from the cabin. Max stared at himself as he walked over to stand in front of Cassandra, blocking her from the others. It was like looking in a mirror. It was him. He was standing right there in front of himself. He looked exactly like him but wasn't really him. Max shook his head. _Damn this is weird._  
The fake him had the same hair and face as he did but with less freckles. The other him was the same height, same skin color, same size, same everything as far as looks went. The only big difference was that the fake him had-.  
“Seriously Cassandra? In your perfect reality, I have an eight pack? Are you kidding me? In mine, you looked the same but in yours, you gave me muscular abs? I have well toned abs not a bloody eight pack! Oh we are soo talking about this when we get out of this dream.” Max said angrily.  
The other Max growled. “Cassandra is not going anywhere you, whatever the hell you are that looks like me.”  
Max laughed. “Is that really what I sound like?”  
“All the time, yes.” Isabela said cheerfully.  
Max cringed. “Thanks. Anyway, come on Cassandra you know that this guy isn't me. For one, he has rock hard abs. And he actually looks kind of threatening. And you know I don't. So let's ditch this oddly perfect version of me and get the hell out of here.”  
Cassandra's eyebrows furrowed together in the way they alway did when she was confused or troubled. “But you've always had abs..?”  
Varric groaned. “Come on Seeker, let's go. We are taking you whether you like it or not.”  
The other Max unsheathed a sword. “Over my dead body. You aren't taking her. Not while there is still breath in my lungs.”  
Max blinked as it dawned on him. The other him was being romantic: something he was very bad at. Well two could play at that game.  
“Cassandra, I don't know about this fake me but I love you. More than anyone else in the entire world. You are my everything. You speak and the world stops and turns it head to listen. You are the best thing that could ever have happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life just listening to that grunt of disgust of yours and admiring how utterly perfect you are. I can't see myself with anyone else. I love you Cassandra Pentagast.”  
The other him laughed. “Really? That's the best you got? I told her better when I proposed to her.”  
Cassandra looked confused, as if she didn't know which Max to run to.   
Max could tell he was losing her. Then he realized something. He thought of a way to convince Cassandra. A cliche way but a way nonetheless.  
“Cassandra.”   
She looked at him.  
“What am I most afraid of?” He asked. There were only five people who knew what Max's biggest fear was. And there was no way Desire would know his fear; that wasn't in its jurisdiction.  
Max saw the other him falter. The other him frowned. He wasn't very good at it.  
“Your loved ones dying.” She said softly as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
Max smiled at her. “It's me.”  
“Maxie.” Cassandra said, pushing the other Max to the side and running across the garden and into his arms. Max swung her around in a hug before letting her go. “We are still gonna talk about the abs thing.”  
She laughed as she cried and hit his shoulder. “Fine. But how about after we escape this place?”  
The other Max transformed into Desire and Cassandra flinched. “Sweet Maker! That thing had sex with me!” She said in disgust.  
Isabela groaned. “Has everyone fucked the Desire demon except for me?”  
Desire hissed and stared at Max. “Don't you want to stay in these realities I have crafted for you? Staying here with me is better than what the future holds. I see much pain and sorrow in your future Inquisitor. You will lose something precious to you and you will never get over the loss. You will be reminded of what you lost in everything you do. Even getting out of your silky bed in the morning will be an ordeal. You will not be able to bear it, with or without your loved ones. You will suffer alone in your pity and anguish. You and you alone. You and everyone you love will-.”   
Desire was cut off when a dagger appeared in her heart. Desire looked down at the dagger then back up at them and with one last hiss, faded.  
Max turned to Cassandra who had thrown the dagger. She shrugged. “What? I always keep a knife on me, fake reality or not.”  
Anders and Merrill cast a spell and they woke up in their tents back in the real world.  
Max turned over on his side and kissed the real Cassandra, whose hands ran over his body tenderly.   
“Real?” She asked.  
“Real.” He answered.  
She smiled into the kiss. “Good.”  
Max broke off the kiss and stared into her big beautiful eyes as she smiled at him.  
“Seriously? An eight pack?”   
Cassandra laughed and rolled onto him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and leave a comment if you liked the whole Desire demon alternate reality thing. Sorry it was mostly dialogue and not very fleshed out. I kind of rushed to get it posted cuz I didnt want to be silent for another day. I'm sure you all were getting impatient and angry I hadn't posted anything in days so sorry about that. :( but I'm doing my best to get back on the game/schedule   
> Next chapter will be of the whole Tevinter ruin puzzle and such and finding the Jaws of Hakkon's frozen gate/base so that should be fun


	108. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden helps two people he loves fall asleep and Max gets closer to finding where the Jaws of Hakkon are hiding. Here's some warm fuzzy feelings for ya

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED-TWO

Aiden groaned as he jolted awake to the sound of Bryce crying. It was the middle of the night and he could hear an owl hooting off in the distance. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he slipped out of bed. Leliana went to throw the covers off but he stopped her. “Go back to sleep; I got him.”  
She nodded, half asleep already and turned back on her side.  
Aiden quietly got out of bed and tiptoed over to Bryce’s crib. He checked to make sure he didn't need a change before gently picking his son up and carrying him over through the balcony door and outside into the crisp air where his crying wouldn't bother his sleeping mother.   
Aiden bounced Bryce up and down in his arms as he held him close, speaking softly to him in order to calm him down. He liked and disliked this part of being a parent. He liked being there for his son and comforting him but disliked that Bryce had to cry and wake him up before these moments could happen. Still, these moments like this were worth all the annoying or bad parts of being a dad.   
Gradually, Bryce calmed down to the occasional whimper as Aiden continued to speak softly to him. He wasn't really speaking in coherent sentences, just whispers and sounds in a gentle tone. Regardless, it always ended up working: Bryce would slip back to sleep in minutes. And sleep he would. Bryce was, unlike either of his parents, a very heavy sleeper. Aiden swore the little guy could sleep through a dragon attack. But whenever he woke up on his own, there'd be hell to pay.  
Aiden continued to walk with Bryce long after he fell asleep. He would look down at Bryce sleeping in his arms and just...smile. He looked so peaceful, so _pure_.   
Aiden had been through a lot in his life. He had suffered through the death of his family. He had fought alongside the Wardens at Ostagar and witnessed their slaughter. He had rallied an army to stand against the endless darkspawn hordes. He had killed thousands of darkspawn, both in the Deep Roads and on the surface. He had slain the Archdemon, Urthemiel and stopped the Fifth Blight. He had done all that and he would do it all over again in a heartbeat if it led him to where he was today. It was worth it. Going through all of that, all the hardship and heartache, it gave him Leliana, his friends, and now Bryce. It was all worth it.  
He would die before he let any harm come to those he loved. It was one of the reasons why everyone he loved, loved him. He would fight to the last breath in order to protect the tiny sleeping child in his arms. And he made sure everyone knew that. Never know when the common fact would come in handy.  
Aiden went back inside and carefully placed a sleeping Bryce back in his crib and pulled a blanket over him. He was about to slip back under the blankets himself when he suddenly noticed something: he wasn't at all tired anymore.   
He shrugged. Sleep was overrated anyway.  
He decided that he would take a walk around the castle grounds.   
He crept out of his room and into the hallway when he noticed that light was coming from underneath Morrigan’s door. Curious, he gave a light tap on the door. Moments later, Morrigan answered wearing a nightgown, her eyes bloodshot and tired like she hadn't gotten a good night's rest in days.   
Before he could anything, Morrigan threw her arms around him and hugged him, almost dragging him into her room.  
Aiden hugged her back, with a feeling that she needed him to. “Morrigan? What's wrong? Are you alright?” He asked worriedly.  
She sniffed and with a jolt, he realized that she was crying. Which was a red alert that something indeed was very wrong.  
He looked into her eyes, letting her know he was there for her, whatever she needed of him.  
Tears sprung from her eyes like drops from a waterfall. “No. No I am _not_ alright.” She said, her breath short and ragged.  
“Then tell me what's wrong? What do you need?”   
“I don't know what I need, damn it. The Voices; the Voices from the Well of Sorrows keep sending me terrible nightmares and have been for almost a week now. I haven't gotten even a minute of peaceful sleep and I'm exhausted and terrified. The nightmares aren't of any particular thing; they're just dark visions but when I wake up crying, I can't remember them only that they frighten me. I- I'm _scared_ , Aiden.” Morrigan said, trembling.   
Aiden held her tightly, rubbing her back gently as she cried into his shoulder softly. He didn't really know what was going on but he knew one thing: Morrigan needed a shoulder to cry on. And he'd be damned if he left her alone right now.  
“Hey. Hey, you're okay. You're alright Morrigan, I'm here. Whatever you need.” He said.  
She sniffled. “Blast you, Aiden. You're so sweet.”  
Aiden softly wiped the tears from her cheeks. “You're okay, I promise.”  
“But-”  
He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. “You are okay.”  
She nodded hesitantly. It pained him to see her this frightened. He didn't think it was possible for her to be scared. Of anything, let alone some bad dreams.  
“Will...will you stay with me the rest of the night? Please, I don't think I can stand another night alone with those hellish nightmares.” Morrigan begged.  
“You know I will.”  
Morrigan breathed a shaky sigh of relief. “Thank you.”  
She led him over to her bed and the two of them laid out on it. Unconsciously, Morrigan moved until she was nestled up against his side, curled in a ball. He was warm and his skin was soft. She felt safe with him and for the first time in days, believed she could get a decent night's sleep.   
Aiden wrapped an arm over her protectively. She needed him and he would do everything he could to be there for her and help her through whatever it was that was going on with her. All this talk of voices and wells made his head hurt. But he wasn't about to let the mother of one of his children suffer by herself.   
Morrigan said something and the lights went out, casting the room in darkness with shadows creeping up on the walls.   
Aiden stayed up long after Morrigan had fallen asleep, stroking her hair gently whenever she whimpered from her dreams.   
“I'm here.” He whispered softly.

A glass of cold water being thrown onto the bed, woke both Aiden and Morrigan from their slumber. Aiden jumped awake, looking around expecting an attack. His heartbeat slowed when he realized the only other people in the room were Alistair and Leliana who was holding Bryce in her arms. _Leliana? Oh, shit._  
Alistair was grinning at them both while Leliana’s face was raised with a question. One she asked once the two sleeping beauties were wide awake.   
“I hope for both of your sakes that you didn't sleep with each other last night.” Leliana said steely.  
Aiden leaped to his feet, nearly falling out of the bed in the process. Alistair laughed.   
Aiden looked at his fiancée nervously. “I swear on my family’s name, it isn't what it looks like.”  
Leliana raised an eyebrow. “Really now? So tell me what it looks like. Because it looks to me like you two slept with each other.”  
“We did.” Aiden winced. “I mean we didn't. I mean we slept together but we didn't ‘sleep together’, sleep together. We shared the same bed and fell asleep next to each other but we didn't sleep together. We didn't-”  
“Aiden.” Morrigan snapped, making Aiden shut his mouth.  
“Shut up please.” Morrigan asked.  
Aiden nodded and looked down at his feet, looking like some child who got in trouble.  
Morrigan looked at Leliana, met her fierce gaze unflinching, and said calmly, “No need to jump to any hasty conclusions, Leliana. Aiden and I did sleep together but not in the way you might suspect. Last night, I had had a very vivid nightmare and woke up, highly upset. Aiden knocked on my door and I opened it. I guess it was apparent that something was wrong and so Aiden came in to comfort me and see if I was okay. I've been having these nightmares for the last few days and so I haven't gotten a whole lot of rest. I explained this to Aiden before asking if he would stay with me for I was...terrified...of what I might dream about next. He agreed because, of course he did, he's Aiden; you know he would never abandon those he cares for when they need him. I pulled him over to the bed and I fell asleep with him comforting me. Nothing else happened, Leliana, I swear on Kieran’s life.”  
Leliana was still for a moment before smiling. “I know, I saw.”  
Aiden did a double take. “Wait, what?”  
Leliana giggled as Alistair chuckled. “Of course I did you idiot. You left both our door open and Morrigan’s door open. I was going to go ask you where you were going when you knocked on her door. I saw the whole thing.”  
Aiden shook his head in disbelief. Then he gently took Bryce from Leliana and handed him to Alistair who could see in his eyes what he was about to do.   
Aiden eyed his Nightingale playfully. Like Alistair, she saw the look in his eyes. She backed up, going on the defensive. “Aiden. I know that look. Don't you _dare_.”  
Morrigan snickered. “Better start running, Leliana.” She advised.  
Leliana put her hands up in defense. “Aiden, I'm warning you.”  
He grinned at her as he stepped towards her.   
“Aiden I swear to the Maker. Don't you- h- hey, don aha!” Leliana squealed as Aiden suddenly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder like a sack. She slapped his back, shouting at him to put her down but she was laughing as well. He carried her out of the room and down the hall, twisting and turning her in the air as he went, both laughing happily.  
Alistair looked over at Morrigan who smirked back at him. “Guess we are on babysitting duty.”

Scout Harding and Professor Kenric arrived early the next morning. It was a crisp foggy morning with the sun barely poking out from behind the clouds and trees. Max and the others had already scoured the ruins for anything that might point out that Ameridan had been there at some point but only found a magical barrier, which blocked entrance to a small dark room.   
They had all gotten out of bed early, mainly because they were afraid to fall asleep and fall prey to another demon.   
Max, for his part, stumbled upon a solution to their barrier problem quite literally. He tripped over a fallen torch and after someone of magical abilities lit it, used it to get rid of the barrier. Max, joined by Harding, Kenric, and Cassandra, stepped into the small room.   
Kenric whistled as he looked around at the dimly lit room. “Oh, well done. Well done, indeed.”  
A shrine of some sort stood against the back wall. It had an Andrastian statue at the center but on the sides were two elven looking statues. Beside the entrance stood two Tevinter pillars which Max guessed was bad business.  
Harding nodded towards the shrine. “There's something you don't see every day.”  
Kenric studied the shrines closely. “A pair of shrines.”  
Max gave a round of applause. “Wonderful deduction skills. They put mine to shame.”  
Cassandra elbowed him in the gut.   
Kenric peered at the two shrines. “This one is clearly Andrastian, albeit from a very early period, likely pre-Divine.” He pointed to the halla statues. “But this is elven. One of their gods. Um, what was it…? ‘Every mother finds druffalo among keeping juniper groves…’ G- something, the one with the deer.”  
Max smirked. “What was that, every mother finds druffalo?”  
Kenric pursed his lips. “Oh, its, um, a memory aid to help me with the names of the eleven gods. ‘Every’ is Elgar’nan, ‘mother’ is Mythal, ‘finds’ is Fallow-something.” He coughed. “I was more focused on early Chantry history. I didn't really do elves.”  
Max smiled at the professor. “That would be Ghilan’nain, Mother of the Halla.”  
Kenric sighed in relief. “Yes, brilliant, thank you! That would have bothered me all day.”  
Cassandra stared at Max in shock. “How in the Maker did you know that?” She asked, astonished.  
Max shrugged, grinning. “What? I had good tutors as a kid.”  
Harding cleared her throat before Cassandra could ask anything else. “Two shrines for two lovers: Inquisitor Ameridan and Telana. Maybe Telana was an elf.”  
Kenric nodded, rubbing his chin. “Oh, yes that's good! The Chantry expunged references to elves before the Exalted March on the Dales. They erased the Canticle of Shartan. They must have done the same with Telana.”  
Max groaned. “Of course it did. Why does the Chantry think rewriting history to cover inconvenient truths is a good idea?”  
Cassandra grunted in agreement. The Chant of Light should spread the truth, not suppress it.”  
“Regardless, important thing is what this tells us. It's not a burial sight, that much is obvious.” Harding said. She pointed to the flowers at the foot of the shrine. “Look at those. They're not native to the area. What if they were left at the shrine as an offering?”  
Kenric hummed. “Yes, a night of prayer before battle against the dragon. But then where, where...We're missing something. What are we missing? Where did you go?” He asked aloud.  
Max thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. He grabbed the torch and put it up next to the Tevinter pillars beside the entrance. The pillars soon started glowing and a beam of light shot towards a pillar out in the middle of the ruins. Which in turn, shot a beam of light at another smaller pillar a ways away.   
Max grunted. “Huh. That did something.”  
Kenric was beside himself. “‘The Light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world.’ Brilliant! When the Imperium abandoned this fortress, they left the wall of ice to-to...lock the door behind them?”  
Harding smiled. “And every lock has a key.”  
Cassandra nodded. “Like those trail markers. Ameridan must have known how to use them.”  
“If they can melt through the ice, that must be where Ameridan sealed away the dragon.” Kenric said excitedly.  
“I'll follow the markers and see what we can find.” Max said, exiting the room.   
The others were all waiting for them. Varric looked up at him. “Time to go find an Avvar fortress?”  
Max nodded. “Time to go find an Avvar fortress. And hopefully not get ourselves killed.”  
Varric chuckled. “That was going to be my next question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this a lot but sorry for the delay. Been busy with other stuff you know how it is.   
> Please leave a comment if you liked this chapter: I really love reading what you guys have to say:)


	109. That's The Plan? Who comes up with this stuff?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice view, a good fight, and a less than solid plan. Sounds good

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED THREE

Max whistled. Damn, what a sight.  
They had followed the trail past the woods, through the marsh, and up a mountain until coming to an ancient Tevinter lookout post high in the trees. Below them sprawled lush giant trees as far as the eye could see and cliffs to which the trees clung to. Off in the distance, they could see the marsh and the lake lapping beside it. Pufly white clouds rolled lazily by as the sun shone through. They could hear the faint sounds of a waterfall some leagues away, despite the wind caressing them as it passed. It had been a hard day of hiking so naturally, when they came to the outpost, they decided to stop for a bit and soak in the fantastic view.   
Cassandra laid her head on Max's shoulder as she leaned against him, his arms wrapped lovingly around her side. She breathed deeply, taking in his familiar scent before it was snatched by the wind. Always of maple leaves. Even after almost two years, she still hadn't figured out how.   
She sighed contentedly. She could stand there in his arms for the rest of time.   
She felt Max smile. “This is nice. We should do this more often.” He whispered in her ear.  
“Yes. We should.” She whispered back.  
“Yeah, I know right? It's so lovely here. Aside from the Hakkonites. And the acid breathing wyverns. And the giant man eating spiders. And the giants. And the demons. And the big deepstalkers. Oh, and don't forget about the dragon-god.” Varric said cheerfully.  
Max groaned. “You sure know how to kill the mood.”  
Cassandra scowled at the dwarf. “You did that on purpose.” She accused.  
Varric grinned. “You know me so well.”  
Aveline stepped up. “Come. We still have a trail to follow. We must be getting close.”  
Max groaned. “Everyone just wants to ruin the moment.” He muttered to Cassandra, making her smile.  
The group moved on, heading towards what seemed to be a giant Tevinter fortress. It was built into the cliffside, inside a small canyon. An enormous slab of ice covered the wall, making it next to impossible to breach. A big group of Hakkonites congregated at the front, guarding the massive wall. Off to the side on a small slope, was the last of the pillars.   
Seeing the pillar, Max ordered them to skirt around on the sides in hopes of reaching the pillar without being spotted by the warriors. Unfortunately, sneaking past was harder than it sounded. The Hakkonites soon saw them and gave a warning to their brethren up on the wall. A dozen archers ran out onto the ledge above the wall and fired at them.   
Max flexed his hand and the aiges appeared above them, shielding them from the deadly projectiles. Max shouted for them all to stay within the magic’s barrier. He didn't want to risk it with the arrows flying around them. He told the mages and Varric to see what they could do to try and get rid of the archers on the wall. The groups own warriors turned and faced the group of Hakkonites rushing out to meet them.   
Aveline blocked a Bruiser’s strike with her shield, knocking him off balance so Fenris could cleave him. Isabela partied a blow from a foot soldier and jammed her dagger into the man's gut before he could recover. Cassandra sidestepped out of an enemys strike and bashed him over the head before sinking her blade into his side. Max saw his chance and dove out of the safety of the magical shield and darted towards the last pillar, narrowly dodging arrows along the way. He reached the pillar and pulled on the lever, letting the green light shine through it. The beam of light struck the ice covering the wall and in turn, shattered it to pieces. Max and the others cheered and then realized that to try and breach the wall now would be suicide.   
From the top of the wall, someone that sounded like Gurd, shouted, “Your gods are weak, Inquisitor! You will see the power of Hakkon when we destroy the lowlands!”  
Max ran back to the shield, stabbing a mage on his way. “I don't think we’re taking this fortress with a direct assaul! Anybidy got a better idea?” He yelled.  
“The Avvar at Stone-Bear Hold might have some ideas!” Varric suggested.  
Max nodded. “Then back to the hold!”  
As they retreated, Gurd called out one last taunt. “Will you bring an army to tear down these walls? We will destroy you all!”  
Max growled and turned around, raising his left hand. The Anchor flared and a rift opened up above the archers firing down on them. The archers were sucked, screaming into the rift as it disintegrated them. Max closed his fist and the rift vanished.   
He snorted. “Good riddance.”

Max stepped into Svanah’s cave and nodded a greeting to Harding and Kenric. Svarah nodded grimly. “Your skald and your scout are here. We can plan the assault.”  
Kenric gave a light chuckle. “Oh I like the sound of ‘skald’. Iya more dramatic than ‘professor’.”  
Harding coughed.  
Kenric cleared his throat. “Yes, well. Everything we’be found about Inquisitor Ameridan suggests that he never emerged from that Tevinter fortress.   
“If that is where your Inquisitor defeated Hakkon, that is where the Jaws of Hakkon must perform the rite to free him.” Svarah cut in.  
“Ideally, we stop them before that. I'd rather not fight an Avvar god if we don't have to.” Max said.  
Harding looked at Svarah somewhat concerned. “You really have no problem with us killing your god?”  
“Gods cannot be reborn until they die.” Svarah explained. She laughed. “Hakkon needs a good rebirthing.”  
Harding still looked a little nervous. She didn't want to offend the Avvar. “If you say so.”  
Svarah nodded. “With its ice-wall melted, thebfortress is open to attack. We must strike soon, before our foes recover.”  
Harding smiled. “They're already trying. I've got most of our forces defending the shrine from Hakkonites who want to restore the wall.” She informed Max.  
Max rubbed his neck. “If anyone has suggestions, now is the time.” He had no idea how they'd get through the Hakkonite’s defenses, let alone how he'd stop them from reviving their god.  
Svarah raised an eye at him. “What gives you fear, Inquisitor? Is this not the battle you wanted?”  
Kenric coughed, drawing attention to himself. “I'm no warrior, but with Lady Harding’s forces defending the shrine and no way to breach the walls…?”  
Svarah laughed. “Lowlanders.” She said, rolling her eyes. “Why not _climb_ the walls?”  
“Your warriors can get over those walls before the Hakkonites stop them?” Harding asked incredulously.  
“This is not a war, Stone-Daughter. This is a raid. We strike at night, clad lightly. We climb the wall and open the gate from the inside.”  
Max clapped his hands together. “Well, then. Unless anyone has something that sounds easier than climbing the walls…?”  
Svarah scowled at him. “I would not offer what I could not give. It will be done. Perhaps my climbers will earn themselves a legend-mark!”  
Harding nodded, turning towards Max. “Inquisition forces will feign weakness near the shrine. That willl draw some of them away from the fotress.”  
“Not too many, I hope.” Max cut in.   
“Yes, save some for us!” Svarah said excitedly.   
“Well let's go get started.” Max said.

Later that night, Max and the others crouched with some of Stone-Bear Hold’s best climbers, hidden from view of the wall. They had spent the majority of the rest of the day planning their ‘raid’ as Svarah called it. They had been hiding for almost thirty minutes, making sure no one had seen them. Luckily, Max was used to not moving for long periods of time. Countless lessons on proper etiquette and posture saw to that.   
He had let Hawke out of his momentary prison. They would need all the extra hands they could get on this. Plus, Hawke was out for Hakkonite blood after they had injured Bethany, who was fine enough now to help with the assault. Max was pleasantly surprised that Hawke had remained by his sister’s side the entire time, never straying too far from her. Every other minute he would ask if she was alright and every time, she would politely but sternly tell him to stop asking.   
The two best climbers were hiding with Max and the others. Max recognized them as the two climbers they had seen when they first arrived to Stone-Bear Hold.  
The two grinned at him in the darkness. It was getting close to the start of the assault.  
“Right, Inquisitor. Hask and I will climb over.” One of them said.  
“I'll be there to catch Parve when he falls.” The other said.  
The first one winked. “‘Course you will. You'll be behind me, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this wee chapter. The assault will be next and most likely more. I'm planning on wrapping up Jaws of Hakkon dlc soon. Aiden and Leliana got to get married some day! Then onwards to other fun stuff ;) wink wink nudge nudge


	110. Inquisitor, meet Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others fight the Jaws of Hakkon and finally meet the last inquisitor

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FOUR

“Ware the guard.”  
“I've got him, I've got him.”  
Max followed the two climbers as they darted out from behind their hiding spot and made a dash towards the wall. As Max ran, he heard someone on the wall give a warning cry. “There! It's the lowlanders! Kill the Inquisitor! Death to his hold, for Hakkon’s glory!”  
Max grit his teeth. He was really starting to hate how much the Jaws of Hakkon hated him.   
From behind him, Hawke gave a whoop. There was no point to stealth anymore and so Hawke did what he always did: he had some fun.   
“Whoooo! Time to go Hakkonite hunting! My favorite part of the year.” Hawke shouted as the family of misfits surged forward to meet the group of warriors that had jumped down from the wall to face them.   
Max deflected an arrow and shouted, “Anders!”  
“Already on it!” Anders shouted back as he threw a barrier over the group.   
The two groups collided as the nice Avvar from Stone-Bear Hold began to climb the looming walls as if it was a small tree. A few others helped fight the Jaws and even Storvacker decided to help.   
The bear tackled the man Max was fighting and very much mailed him to death. Max chuckled beside himself. “And we have a bear. Hooray!”  
“We got a bear? Ah shit, yeah!” Varric called from across the battlefield.   
Max smirked. Then ducked as a Hakkonite warrior swung a sword at him. He stepped to the side, parrying another blow. He darted forward quick as a snake, and jammed one of his daggers into the man's unprotected side. He turned his attention to a bruiser who carried a large maul. The bruiser gave a war cry and charged at him. The bruiser brought his maul down with such a force it would have bashed Max’s head in, had he not dove out of the way. Max tried to slash the man's side but he was wearing thicker armor than his comrades. Max sidestepped a blow and cut at the other man's arm only for his daggers to slide harmlessly off the armor. Max grit his teeth. This guy was starting to be more trouble than he originally thought.   
Suddenly someone crashed into the bruiser, sending the man to the ground. Max looked over at who had thrown the guy to the side. He grinned at Cassandra. _Who else would it be that saves my skin_?  
“Just so we are clear: I totally had that guy.”  
Cassandra snorted. “Of course you did. Now let's double team this guy into his grave.”  
Max nodded. “Right away, dear.”  
She rolled her eyes and then shoved him out of the way as the bruiser brought his maul down right on her shield. Cassandra grunted and much to the bruiser’s surprise, started to push back, making the maul rise. Max stared dreamily at the Seeker. _I'm in love with a badass_.   
“Are you going to just stand there ogling or are you going to help me kill this guy?” Cassandra asked, strained.   
“Oh. Right.”   
Max jumped onto the bruiser’s back and stabbed him through a chink in his armor. The man cried out in pain and for just a split second, took his concentration off of Cassandra. Which proved to be a fatal mistake.   
Cassandra dropped her shield so the full brunt of the bruisers weight was upon it. Without Cassandra providing resistance, the bruiser stumbled to the mud. Cassandra dove in and stabbed the man in the throats before he could recover.   
“Duck!” Max ordered and Cassandra dropped to the ground as an arrow whizzed by the place where her head would have been. Without even really looking, Max threw one of his knives at the archer who had taken the shot and out of the corner of his eye, saw the coward fall with his knife lodged in his forehead.  
Max helped the Seeker up and handed her her shield as Hawke’s family of crazies dispatched the last of the wall’s defenders.   
Cassandra grinned at Max as the walls giant doors were opened by the highly efficient climbers. Max hadn't even seen them reach the top.  
“Thanks for saving my life. I'd say we are even now.”  
Max raised his eye. “Oh, are we now? I didn't know we were uneven.”  
She nodded. “I saved your life from the bruiser and you saved mine from the archer. That makes us even.”  
Max frowned. “Except you didn't save me from the bruiser. I helped you kill him, remember? I distracted him so you could strike the killing blow. That means I helped.”  
Cassandra snickered. “Yes, _after_ I pushed him to the dirt before he split your skull open.”  
“If that's the case then all you did was distract him like I did for you.”  
She growled. “Fine. But I still have saved your life more so than you've saved mine.”  
Max laughed. “I didn't know it was a competition.”  
She held her head high. “Well it is. And I'm winning.”  
Max smiled at her. “Lucky for me then.”  
Someone cleared their throat. “As much as I'd like to stay here and listen to this ‘couple bantering’, we have a crazy cult to get rid of.” Hawke said as he gestured toward the walls now open door.   
Max scowled at the Champion. “Fine. Let's go get ‘em then.”  
The group moved on past the giant doors into a large cove with an enourmosus statue of a man holding an old fortress on his back. Hakkon, Max presumed. They descended into the cove with the moon high above them lighting the way, making their way towards the ancient most likely Avvar, fortress. Pillars of ice could be seen near the entrance of the fortress and the ground was covered in an icy mist. Max could see movement as warriors scrambled to the entrance in an effort to keep the intruders from breaching the fortress.   
“No sign of the dragon. It must be in there.” Cassandra said as they jogged down the slope.   
When they were about halfway down the slope, Max could see the faint outlines of people moving towards them. He cursed. “We got some sneaksters!” He warned the group before going into stealth himself.   
Hawke laughed and tossed a flask of some kind of liquid at the shimmering forms of the prowlers. The flask burst and covered the prowlers in dust, ruining the effects of their smokescreen. Having been discovered, the five prowlers dove at the group, trying to get in a quick stab or two before they had to fall back. Three of the five attacked Hawke, the one to ruin their ambush, but instead of facing him, they suddenly found themselves facing Fenris. The elf had ran past Hawke and flung himself at the three prowlers with almost reckless abandon. Fenris swung, slicing the head off of one before any of them knew what had happened. The thin elf flicked his greatsword back and jabbed at one that tried to get behind him. Then he swung and hit the other in the jaw with the hilt of his sword, causing the man to stagger back. Seeing his chance, Fenris threw his fist forward and into the man's chest, right past his armor like it was nothing, his fist a light blue color. And the prowler behind him, Hawke simply tossed a knife at.   
Another prowler thought it safest to go after the mages in the group which turned out to be not a very bright idea. Bethany saw the man coming and with one flick of her staff, set him on fire. Then Merrill pulled the poor guy apart with her own magic.   
As the prowler fell to pieces, Max, still enveloped in his own little smokescreen, saw a glimmer on the very edge of his sight. The last prowler had set his sights on Isabela, who had somehow ended up in the rear of the group. Isabela hadn't noticed that she was a target and the prowler was almost on top of her. With no time to think, Max threw his chain at her. It wrapped itself around her waist and carried him over to her. As he reached her, he shoved her out of the way just as the prowler struck. The blade, in what would have cut Isabela’s throat, instead left a knick on Max’s cheek. Max instinctively flinched and in doing so, moved an inch ever so slightly to the right. Leaving the prowler open for one of Bianca’s bolts to hit him square between the eyes.   
The last prowler went down and everyone regrouped. Max helped Isabela up and she nodded her thanks. He had just saved her life. And she would remind Hawke of that next time the two men had an argument.   
The group continued, striking down the last few defenders at the doors to the fortress. Ice had formed all around the door but not enough to make it impossible to get inside. Inside, giant icicles hung from the ceiling and layers of ice clung to the walls. As they stepped inside, it was almost as if a gust of freezing wind rushed by them, chilling them all to the bone. All of them shivered as they slowly made their way towards a fire pit some ways along a long hallway with another door at the far end.   
Max looked down at his arms and could see ice starting to form on his armor.   
Varric sneezed from the cold. “This isn't natural. We’d better hurry, unless you like freezing to death.”  
“I'll second that.” Hawke muttered.   
They picked up the pace, going from fire pit to warm fire pit. As they neared the door on the far end of the hallway, they began to hear faint chanting. To Max, it sounded like some kind of voodoo summoning, which is never something you want to hear.   
“Sing the song of savage Hakkon, born in battle, bloody bladed… Wintersbreath to wrack the lowlands, cold to cut and kill the hated.”  
Anders grunted. “Huh. That sounds like that Gurd Harofsen fella.”  
Isabela grinned, shivering. “Sounds like he needs a nice hug.”  
“Sounds like he needs a nice dagger in his chest.” Hawke said.  
Aveline nodded agreement. “Or a good sword.”  
Max cleared his throat. “Sounds like they've already began the ritual. Best hurry, then.”  
They reached the door and stepped through it into a large great hall. To their right was a path that led down to where a large group of Hakkonites stood in prayer. Max looked to his left and took a half step back. “I found our dragon.”  
The dragon/Hakkon had dark blue scales like any old dragon but unlike any old dragon, it had spikes of ice littering the scales. It had a large jaw, lined with razor sharp teeth jutting out. Unlike its brethren, it had a massive wingspan, almost to where it's wings were the length of the hall it was in. Strangely enough, it looked to be frozen in time, suspended in the air as if lunged at a figure on a big pedestal. Max could literally feel the cold emitting off the beast, even from where he stood.   
As they jogged down the path that led to where the remaining Hakkonites stood, the chanting continued.   
“Meet the might of Mountain-Father, crush the creed of Karth the callow… Leave the Lady lost and lonely, scour the skies of spirits sallow! Gurd Harofsen, called the Cutter, wyvern-slayer, lowland-bane… Begs of Hakkon, bring his body bloody blessings, cold and pain!” Gurd chanted loudly.  
“Harofsen’s summoning Hakkon into himself!” Bethany cried out in retalization.   
“Is he insane?” Cassandra said with a gasp.  
“I think that question answers itself.” Fenris said.  
“Let's pick it up!” Max barked and the group broke out into a full blown run.   
They reached the group of Hakkonites just as Gurd was transformed into a Revenant. Whatever he had been trying to do, worked. Gurd was now the equivalent of a Revenant. Which meant, he was twisted into a demon.   
Max's breath quickened. He still hated demons despite having bested countless of them during the couple years he had been Inquisitor. And to fight one that had just seconds prior, been a human being, made it that much worse. But luckily no harder to kill.  
“I am the cold bite of winter!” The demon shouted in another voice that didn't sound anything like what Gurd had sounded like.   
“Plan of attack?” Varric yelled.  
“Yeah, attack!” Max yelled back.   
Max thrusted out his hand and the Anchor flared up as he opened a large rift around the remaining Hakkonites, killing them instantly before he closed the rift, leaving only the Revenant left. Although it was stronger than normal, it was still no match for professionals such as Max and the others.   
As the demon gave one last cry and died, stone steps rose up to the figure on the pedestal. Max ordered Hawke and his misfits to stand guard in case anything happened then cautiously climbed the steps with Cassandra at his side.   
The two reached the top of the steps and both raised their eyes in surprise at the last Inquisitor.   
A middle aged elven mage kneeled atop the pedestal just a few feet away from the dragon’s frozen jaws. He had dark grey hair tied back in a ponytail and intimidating silver eyes. On his face were familiar elven tattoos. He held onto a staff as if leaning on it for balance, and had on gleaming armor with the Seeker symbol carved onto the chestplate. Magic flowed around him and linked to the dragon. His own magic was what was keeping the ancient dragon from getting loose from its frozen state. He had been here for hundreds of years, locked in time as the world grew and changed around him.   
Max nodded respectfully. “Inquisitor.”   
“Inquisitor.” Ameridan said with a slight nod. He had the voice of someone who had seen too much, outlived too many.  
“How fares Drakon? Has he brought the Chant to the whole world yet?” Ameridan asked.  
Max frowned sadly at the elf. “How long do you you've been here?” He asked, amazed the guy was still even alive after all this time.  
Ameridan snickered in disbelief. “You say it as though it was… How long?” He said somberly.  
Cassandra looked up at him. “You were the last Inquisitor. There has not been another since you disappeared 800 years ago.”  
Ameridan shook his head. “Drakon was my oldest friend. He would have sent someone to find me.” He protested.  
“I'm afraid Drakon was a little busy with the darkspawn pouring down over the Anderfels.” Hawke said as he stepped up to join Max and Cassandra. “Oh look at that. The last known Inquisitor was an elf guy.”  
Max glared at Hawke to shut up.  
Ameridan grunted. “I see.”  
Then he looked up at Max hopefully. “Telana escaped the battle. But she...do the records say what became of her?”  
Max swallowed. He decided to lie instead of telling him his lover had died trying to reach him not ten miles away.   
“Telana died of old age many years later. She never forgot you.”  
Ameridan nodded appreciatively. “You lie well, but I hunted demons and maleficarum long before I was Inquisitor.” Ameridan sighed. “I never wanted this job. Hunting demons was so much simpler than politics.”  
Cassandra, like Max knew she would, couldn't wait any longer. The question had been on her tongue the moment she laid eyes upon the elf. “Inquisitor Ameridan, how could the leader of the Seekers be a mage?”  
Ameridan snickered. “Has history forgotten so much? I was not a Seeker myself, as most Inquisitors were. I used my magical gifts in the hunting of demons and maleficarum. Do the Seeker no longer welcome the aid of mages?”  
Cassandra shook her head. “No. That was forgotten…among many other things.”  
“Cassandra is a Seeker...and after the Seekers went rogue, she discovered the truth about them.” Max explained.  
“We learned they developed the Rite of Tranquility.” Cassandra said.  
Ameridan nodded in understanding. “You mean sundering one from the Fade? The Seekers do it briefly when granting an initiate their abilities.”  
Cassandra frowned. “It has become a way to control mages deemed dangerous. They are left Tranquil. Permanently.”  
Ameridan sighed, bowing his head. “Killing a man is ugly work. You learn not to look to it as your first resource. But sundering them from the Fade is easy. Bloodless. I told them spreading such a ‘solution’ would lead to abuse. They swore they would never happen. They promised.” He said angrily.  
“I am so sorry.”  
Max shrugged. “Don't be. Cass will rebuild the Seeker into an organization to be proud of again...with the Inquisition’s help of course.”  
Ameridan smiled at the two of them. He had already guessed that they were lovers. What Max had said only proved it.  
“Then you both have my thanks. I was a good hunter. I did not want to lead an organization. But Drakon told me I was needed...as I suspect you were needed.”  
Max frowned. “I wasn't Inquisitor by choice. Whatever my life was before…” He swallowed.   
He felt Cassandra’s hand entwine with his and drew strength from her presence.   
Ameridan smiled at them, noticing the hands. “Take moments of happiness where you find them. The world will take the rest. But know it easier with loved ones nearby. When you need them most, do not push them away.”  
Max nodded.  
Ameridan looked over his shoulder at the dragon. “The dragon carries the spirit of an Avvar god. I lacked the strength to kill it. My own magic was able to bind us all, locked in time. But when the cultists drew that spirit into another vessel, it disrupted my bindings. It is breaking free.” He warned them.  
Max chuckled. “I killed the would be god who unleashed the Blight upon the world. He had a dragon too.”  
“Not to brag or anything.” He added as an afterthought.  
Ameridan smiled. “Then I leave the world in good hands.” He breathed heavily. “The passage of years can be delayed, but not ignored. I will soon join Telana at Andraste’s side.”  
Ameridan ripped off an amulet and tossed it to Max. “Take this. It holds the last few memories of an old hunter who was neither as clever nor as strong as he thought.”  
He looked up at the night sky. “Fight well, Inquisitor. I am honored to have met you.” And with that, Inquisitor Ameridan faded into dust as his spells waned and the dragon crashed to the ground.  
Max fell as the steps crumpled. Dazed, he had just enough time to look up at the dragon as it regained its footing. The dragon locked eyes with him and Max felt like it was daring it to try and slay it. Then it gave a deafening roar and flew off into the sky.  
Max stood shakily to his feet and looked around at those gathered. He grinned mischievously. “Well? What are we all standing around for? We have a dragon to kill.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I tried at the fighting. Maker I suck at the fight parts haha. Anyway, hope you liked this long chapter. Just one more to go until the long overdue Aiden/Leliana WEDDING!!! I'm excited:)) are you guys? I really really hope I do those two justice


	111. Dragonslayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the others go toe to toe with Hakkon

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FIVE

They tracked the dragon back to the lake. Which proved very easy to do for the beast had practically roared the entire time it flew towards the lake, plus it had frozen a huge chunk of the lake over. Max was having difficulty trying to think of ways the thing could have made it more obvious that it wanted to fight on the lake.   
So naturally, they made their way to the lake. Max was almost excited. The damn thing and it's Hakkonites had been a thorn in his side just a little too long. He'd killed Corypheus. What was one Avvar god/spirit thing? Whatever Hakkon was. Max refused to call him a god. They weren't real. And if the Maker wasn't real, why would some Avvar god be?  
They met Harding at the edge of the lake. She looked more than a little worried.   
“Please tell me that isn't Hakkon.” She said as they approached.  
“Yup.” Max said cheerfully.  
“Please tell you'll kill him.”  
“Yup. Though you might want to stand at a distance. I mean you are an amazing shot but…”  
Harding nodded. “Oh no, I'll be leaving the dragon fighting to you and everyone else. I'd rather not risk getting stepped on, thank you very much.”  
Max grinned at her. “Maybe Varric can keep you company.”  
“Not happening, Lucky.” Varric said.  
Max shrugged. “Alright then. Time to go kill a dragon.”  
He led the way onto the frozen lake and towards the dragon.   
“Lowlanders, I am the breath of winter, the cold wind of war! Join me in battle and die!” Hakkon roared.  
“Somebody's overconfident.” Max muttered with a smile.   
“Big lizard! I am Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall and bane of just about everything! Join me as I kill the shit out of you!” Hawke roared back.  
Hakkon roared again and leapt off a ledge, soaring through the air before he landed with a crash onto the thick ice as Max and the others surged forward.   
Hakkon breathed out frost at them but they evaded it. Max, joined by Fenris, Aveline, Cassandra, Isabela, and Hawke, charged at the dragon, aiming at its legs. This was standard dragon slaying after all.  
Anders threw a barrier over the warriors while Merrill, Varric, and Bethany shot at the dragon with bolt and spell.   
Max cut and stabbed at one of Hakkon’s legs as he snapped at Aveline who continuously dodged his bites. Suddenly Hakkon kicked, throwing Max several feet away. But he was up in a flash, running back to the fight.   
Hawke tossed one of his grenades which trapped one of Hakkon’s legs in some kind of wax. Hakkon struggled to get free but he was good and stuck. Hawke shouted at Varric to start. Hawke planned on taking down Hakkon the same way he usually kills dragons: by having someone shoot arrows/handholds at the dragon then he'd climb said handholds up the dragon to its head and kill it. The fun way.  
Varric nodded and shot the dragon's hide a number of times, making a clear path up to the beast’s neck. Hawke gave a whoop and with a running start, ran at the dragon, leaping onto its side and grabbing hold of the bolts, began to climb up to its back.   
Suddenly, Hakkon broke free the wax and flung himself in the air, carrying Hawke along with him. Everyone watched, terrified as the dragon flew high in the sky, twisting and turning in an attempt to throw Hawke off. Hawke clung to the bolts for dear life, knowing that the second he lost his grip meant certain death. All of a sudden, Hakkon did a nosedive and barreled down towards the ground at high speed. Hawke was nearly buffeted off by the wind as it raced by.   
Isabela’s heart nearly stopped as she watched her lover cling desperately to the dragon, unable to do anything but watch with his name trapped in her throat.  
At the last second, Hakkon pulled up and nearly threw Hawke off but by some miracle, Hawke managed to hold on. Hakkon flew back up to try again and something told Max that this time, Hakkon would succeed.  
Thinking quickly, Max shouted for Cassandra to deflect her shield downward. Cassandra, catching on to what he was thinking, did as he told her and held her shield low and at an angle. As Hakkon skyrocketed down towards the ground, Max ran at Cassandra and jumped off of her shield, with Cassandra pushing with all her might to help him go higher. As Max soared up, he threw his chain at Hawke and what could only be described as dumb luck, the chain wrapped around Hawke, flinging Max at the bearded rogue. Max slammed into Hawke, pushing him away from the dragon. With Max holding onto Hawke with his right arm, the two plummeted down to the lake. When they were about twenty yards from falling to their deaths, Max thrusted out his left hand and the Anchor did the rest. The two passed safely through the rift Max had opened and into the Fade.   
Gravity shifted and they landed somewhat nicely onto hard ground, dazed but alive and mostly unhurt aside from what would definitely become bruises.   
Max shook his head while Hawke got to his knees and hurled. Hawke groaned. “Just so we’re clear: I had him right where I wanted him.”  
Max snickered. “Sure you did. That's why you were clinging to him like a baby clings to its mother’s breasts.”  
Hawke grunted and stood up shakily, looking around. “Wait a minute- are we in the Fade? Again?”  
Max nodded. “It was either this or let you go splat.”  
Hawke looked at Max worriedly. “You aren't going to lose your shit again, are you?”  
Max glowered at him. “That was one time.”  
“It happened many times as I recall. I think you swore more that day than you have your whole life. It was kind of entertaining.”  
Max smiled. “I'll be entertained when I leave you here while I go back to the real world.”  
Hawke frowned. “Yeah, please don't. It was not fun being left behind last time.”  
Max laughed. “You _volunteered_.”  
Hawke shrugged. “Doesn't mean I liked my choice. Come on, zap us out of here.”  
Max raised an eye, ignoring the calls of the countless demons nearby. “‘Zap us out of here’?”  
“Yeah, do the thing with the Anchor and get us out of the Fade before you have another breakdown.”  
Max shook his head smiling, but he opened another rift and the two of them stepped through it and back to where the others were all fighting Hakkon.   
As Max closed the rift they had gone through, Hawke shivered. “Still weird.”  
Max snorted. “Get over it. We have a dragon to kill.”  
Hawke nodded, grinning. “That we do my friend. That we do. So by all means, after you.”  
Max laughed and gave a loud whoop, running straight at Hakkon’s head while he was preoccupied with the others attacking his legs and hide.   
Hakkon saw him coming and twisted his head around to face the oncoming leader of the lowlanders. He shot a turrent of icy breath Max's way but instead of jumping out of the way, Max tossed his chain at the dragon’s neck, which did its job and pulled him through the ice and into the neck. The chain pulled him too quickly for the freezing ice to have any effect on him. Max would have liked to say that was his intention but it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing.   
Max slammed against Hakkon’s neck and sank his daggers into the hide, drawing dark blue blood. Hakkon roared in pain he hadn't felt in hundreds of years. And then Hakkon flew back up into the air, presumably to try and throw Max off like what he would have done with Hawke.   
Hakkon spun in the air and raced back down, trying to throw Max off. Only Max was no longer on him. Max had threw his chain yet again at the ground and the chain did what it was made to do. Within seconds, Max was back on his feet. But he wasn't finished.   
Max, smiling like a crazed idiot, threw his chain at Hakkon’s neck again and once again, Max went flying back at Hakkon, driving his daggers into the dragon's neck. Then he was hurled back to the lake before rushing back up, again and again and again. Soon, Hakkon’s neck was littered with stab wounds, each with blood flowing out from it, dripping down towards the ground.   
The others could only watch in amazement as Max repeatedly attacked the beast up in the night sky. Cassandra looked over at the others. “That's my man.” She said proudly.  
Hawke shook his head. “Seriously, I need to get me one of those chains.”  
In just a few more minutes, Max had nearly wounded Hakkon’s entire neck. The whole length was coated in Hakkon’s own blood. Once more, Max flung his chain at Hakkon but instead of aiming for his neck, Max threw it at Hakkon’s head. Caught by surprise, Hakkon didn't have enough time to move his head out of the way. Max’s stilettos soon pierced his head as he flew straight up. With one last roar, Hakkon’s eyes dimmed and he dropped to the ground limply. Hakkon landed with a deafening thud that could be heard for miles. Hakkon Wintersbreath had been dead well before he had hit the ground.   
Max jumped off the dead ‘god’s head, still grinning like a madman. The others stared at him in awe. He might as well have just taken down the dragon by himself.   
“Hell yeah, that _just_ happened!” Max yelled triumphantly.   
Cassandra marched over to him and slapped his face. “You lucky son of a bitch.”   
Then she grabbed his head and pulled him in close for a kiss.  
“Alright, let's go tell the Avvar the good news. We killed one of their gods! Yay, go us!” Hawke said excitedly before leading his family off towards the direction of Stone-Bear Hold, leaving Max and Cassandra behind.   
Harding whistled as she approached them. She had watched the whole thing. “Quite the show. I've never seen you take down a dragon in person.” She said, amazed.  
Max grinned. “Corypheus had a dragon. You were there when I killed him.”  
Harding smirked. “No. I was below when you killed him. Hard to get a good view with a floating mountain in my way.”  
Max shrugged. “Details, details.”  
Harding walked over to the dragon’s corpse to get a better look. “I must say… It's fun to see it up close.”  
Cassandra smiled at the dwarf. “Perhaps this calls for a new title. Dragonslayer Harding, perhaps?” She teased.  
Harding chuckled. “But you guys did all the slaying. Besides, a fancy title goes against the point of being a scout. Nobody should see me coming.” She grew serious. “Inquisitor Ameridan would have been proud that you finished what he started. It's strange. History forgot so much of who he was. They never knew he died saving everyone.” She looked up at him. “Do you ever feel that way?”  
Max bowed his head. “I'm dying. The Anchor is killing me as we speak and yet only a select group of people know about it.” Cassandra slipped an arm around him, pulling him in close to her. She sniffled.  
Max looked back up at Harding somberly. “There are things they don't understand, things no one outside the Inquisition will ever know.”  
Harding nodded in understanding. “Some of the secrets are necessary, don't get me wrong. It's just… Every time you're ‘more than just a person’ to someone, you're also less than a person to them. They don't see that real normal man fought the Avvar and killed that dragon.”  
Harding smiled at him. “And they certainly don't know about your strange fixation with elfroot.”  
Cassandra laughed. Max was known for picking up every elfroot he saw to give to the apothecaries for potions. It was a cute if not odd quirk of his.  
Max raised an eye. “My feelings for elfroot are classified, Scout Harding.”  
Harding snickered. “I'll carry your secret to my pyre.” She looked up at him with more somewhat more than adoration in her eyes. “For what it's worth...nice work, Maximillion.”  
Max choked. “You did _not_ just say that. Please tell me you didn't get that from Siael.”  
Harding winked at him as she started following the others on the way to Stone-Bear Hold. “Maybe.”  
Max and Cassandra hurried after her.   
“Slow down a sec, we are not done having this conversation. When did Siael tell you about one of her nicknames for me?”  
Their voices faded as they followed the path to the hold. They didn't see the dragon dissolve and it's spirit rise from the body and soar up lost in whatever heavens are above the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after several chapters, the Jaws of Hakkon dlc is completed. Hope you liked it! Though it's quite simple, I'm actually kind of proud of this fight. I think I'm finally getting back into my groove:)   
> Next chapter will be wedding stuff!!! Yaaay, I'm so happy! It's gonna be a fun time ;)  
> Leave a like and or comment if you liked this chapter  
> And I'd love to hear from you regarding future plans for this story. I know it's getting really damn long at this point haha so let me know where you might want me to take it. (Please note that I already have the gist of the rest of the plot, I'm talking about kind of standalone chapter stuff)


	112. You May Now Kiss The...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happened!!!!! Aiden and Leliana are getting MARRIED! And something else finally happened! I got a TUMBLR!!!!I'm biowarenerd just like on here. So now if you want to send me any fanart or comments or anything, you can! :D. I'm excited to see what's out there!

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED SIX

“Aiden, stop pacing. It'll only make you nervous.” Fergus told Aiden as the two stood around up in his room with Alistair, Max, Hawke, Sten, Oghren, and Zevran. All were groomsmen.  
Max and the others had returned to Skyhold a week before Aiden and Leliana’s wedding was planned, tired and bruised from their long journey home. The day after they got back, the wedding guests started to arrive, starting with Fergus. Soon, anyone who was anyone was at Skyhold, preparing for what was being described as the wedding of the era.  
In just two days, Skyhold had been transformed. The castle was ready for the wedding. Flowers and other decorations were everywhere, literally covering the walls. Chairs and tables had been placed below on the ground level of the castle. The couple would stand on top of the ledge overlooking the castle grounds with Skyhold’s majestic walls behind them. The bride would sneak out of one of the towers watching the front gate and walk through the guests, up the steps to the second level, and finally up to the ledge where the groom was to be waiting.  
Aiden scowled at his older brother. “I'm already nervous!” He snapped, anxious and scared of what was just minutes away. He had been preparing for this wedding for months but now that it was actually happening, he was terrified. All courage had left him when he thought of walking to that ledge. Saying yes was easy and would probably be the easiest choice he had or ever will make and yet it still scared him. He loved Leliana, that much was clear. But this was...important. And he was scared something would go wrong or he'd screw up again. He had planned every meticulous detail about this day and if anything went wrong, he'd lose it.  
“Calm down, Aiden. Otherwise you'll pass out before the wedding even officially starts. And then I'll be forced to step in for you and go with Leliana on the honeymoon.” Zevran teased.  
Aiden shot towards the elf but Sten held him back. Zevran grinned and stuck out his tongue which only made Aiden try harder to get to him and throttle him.  
“Everything will fine, Aiden. Unless Sweetie comes down to say congratulations.” Max said with a smile. Sweetie was the dragon he had ‘connected’ to and befriended at the Shrine of Mythal a year ago while Corypheus was still alive. Through their connection, Max could communicate with it. Not with words but sort of like with thoughts and feelings. He could convey his feelings to Sweetie and in turn, Sweetie would show up if the need of want was great enough. Over the year, the dragon had become a familiar sight around Skyhold. Max often called him over for a good scare prank but unfortunately, the more he did it the more people got used to it. Sweetie hadn't made an appearance since a few months before Max had set off to the Frostback Basin and in Max's opinion, Sweetie should be due back any day. Maybe even today.  
Aiden frowned at him, Zevran’s earlier ‘threat’ all but forgotten. “Don't you dare call Sweetie over. That dragon will mess up all the decorations and then Leliana will have a fit and call off the wedding and everything will be ruined and then-.”  
Alistair cut his ramblings short. “Aiden.” He said sternly. Aiden froze and looked over at his friend. “Stop overthinking. Stop worrying. And stop freaking out. It's gonna be alright. You're getting married today for Maker’s sake! To Leliana for that matter. So put on a smile on your face and get excited!”  
Aiden took a deep breath. Alistair was right. He was marrying Leliana today! The mother of one of his kids and the love of his life. He should be rejoicing, not freaking out about what if’s. He had to just enjoy the moment.  
Aiden nodded and checked his hair, making sure it wasn't too wild.  
Oghren laughed. “Good job, Aiden. You've put on your big girl panties.”  
Aiden rolled his eyes and looked over his friends, checking that they were wearing their proper attire. Finding no faults in his outfit or any of theirs, he nodded.  
Suddenly the door to his room opened and Kieran stepped in.  
His son was smiling broadly, excited for him and his very soon to be wife. “Mother said it's time. Everyone is ready downstairs.”  
Hawke gave an excited whoop. “Let's get this wedding crashed- er, I mean started!”  
Aiden smiled at his son. “Thank you Kieran. It's time to go get married.”  
Kieran ran off to go get ready for his own part in the wedding as Aiden and his groomsmen walked down to the first floor of the castle and out to the ledge where Queen Anora was standing. The groomsmen stood at the top of the steps while Aiden joined Anora on the ledge, overlooking all of the guests. Among them, he could see everyone who helped defeat Corypheus, King Hardowmont, King Markus of Nevarra, Empress Celene, Dutchess Briala, Arl Eamon, Arlessa Isolde, their son Connor, Arl Teagan, First Enchanter Irving along with Enchanter Fiona, Sten’s qunari honor guard, Keeper Lanaya, Brother Genetivi, Levi Dryden, Nathaniel, Stroud, Sigrun, Velanna, and a man that Zevran said was the leader of the Crows. And that was just the friends he could see. There must have been at least a couple hundred people gathered.  
Aiden swallowed nervously. Anora saw the action and smiled. She was to serve as the witness to the proceedings.  
“Warden Commander. You look very nice. But I have to ask, what in the Maker is up with your hair?” Anora whispered.  
Aiden frowned slightly. “Why? What's wrong with my hair?”  
Anora smiled. “It doesn't look as wild as it normally does.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Oh har har.”  
She snickered. “Are you excited?”  
He nodded. “Mostly nervous.”  
“Its natural to be nervous. This is an important and special part of your life. You have every right to freak out a little on the inside.”  
Aiden nodded.  
“It's starting.” Anora whispered.  
The bards began to play their instruments and the guests all stood and turned to the front gates to see Leliana and Mother Giselle who just suddenly appeared.  
Giselle was wearing her typical Chantry robes only without the hat, something she rarely did but this was a special occasion. Because both Leliana’s parents were dead and had been for some time, Mother Giselle had volunteered to walk her down the ‘aisle’ like what her parents would have done had they still been alive.  
The flower girl went on ahead, pelting the path with flowers of every color and form. Behind Leliana and to the sides while remaining far enough away as to not distract from the bride, was Leliana’s bridesmaids: Morrigan, Josephine, Cassandra, Isabela, Evelyn, and Shale. All were wearing lovely but simple green skirt and tops with a rose sewn onto the right breast. Aside from Shale who being made from stone and not able to wear clothes, instead had put on her nicest gems. All were looking beautiful. But Aiden only had eyes for Leliana.  
She was wearing a white sleeveless lace gown that exposed her back and arms and stopped just above her waistline. Pearls adjourned its modest neckline. Atop her head was a see through shawl, covering her face. Even from where Aiden stood, he could see her happy smile and her blushing cheeks as she slowly walked past the guests. A hush fell over the huge crowd as they all were dumbstruck by these women’s looks. Aiden for his part, felt massively underdressed. And unbeknownst to him, his groomsmen were feeling the same way.  
Leliana made her way slowly and gracefully up the steps to stop beside Aiden. Bethany and Aveline were watching over Bryce while the ceremony proceeded. Morrigan joined Alistair behind the couple. They were best man and best woman and so they took their place just behind the couple.  
Anora gave the couple a few moments to speak quietly to each other before beginning.  
Aiden smiled at his red headed beauty. “You look...stunning.”  
She smiled back. “And you look...kind of dirty.”  
Aiden frowned. “What? Really? Why didn't anyone tell me?”  
Leliana giggled. “Relax, Aiden. I'm just teasing you.”  
He sighed in relief. “Phew. You know, you are evil sometimes.”  
She raised an eye. “Only sometimes?”  
“Sometimes you are undeniably pure, though. You might want to work on that.”  
She smiled at him again. “This is it.”  
He nodded, just enough for her alone to see. “Yup. This is it.”  
“Are you ready?” Leliana asked, her voice breaking with nerves.  
He grinned at her. “Are you kidding me? I've been ready for this day for the last twelve years.”  
“Aiden, twelve years ago, we had just met.”  
He winked at her. “I know.”  
Anora cleared her throat, the sign that it was time.  
Anora raised her hand and the crowd sat back down. Anora looked around at those present, smiling.  
“Friends, family, and anyone else who just showed up.” Anora said loudly in her ‘queenly voice’ as Aiden put it. “We gather here today on this lovely spring afternoon, to unite two beautiful souls forever in marriage. Now I'd like to say that their decision to marry one another was not made lightly but then I'd be lying. We all know this has been years overdue.”  
The crowd laughed and the couple smiled embarrassingly.  
“We are here, not because the legendary Hero of Ferelden and the infamous former Left Hand of the Divine are getting married. No, we are all here because our dear friends Aiden and Leliana are getting married! And I know of no other couple that loves each other more than they. But you didn't come here to listen to me drone on.”  
Anora stepped forward. “At the very heart of this commitment is the complete and utter acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, as constant companion, and closest friend. A loving and strong relationship is one in which neither person overpowered nor absorbed by the other. One in which neither is oddly possessive of the other. One in which both give their love freely and without jealousy towards any good looking friends. Marriage is a very real and achievable ideal: it is the sharing of responsibilities, hopes and dreams. It takes a special kind of effort to grow together, survive hard times together, and be loving and unselfish together.”  
Aiden and Leliana turned to face Anora as she continued. “Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to forever speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?” She asked.  
“We do.” Leliana and Aiden said in unison.  
“Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they learn from your pure love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?”  
“We do.”  
The three were still as Kieran strode lightly up the steps, carrying Aiden and Leliana’s wedding rings. Leliana’s was the same ring Aiden had proposed to her with and Aiden’s was a simple but elegant blue diamond ring. Leliana had picked it out for him for she knew he his favorite color was blue. Although she didn't know that he only liked blue because it was the color of her eyes.  
Kieran reached the top of the steps and proudly presented the rings to his father and second mother, as he had recently started to call Leliana.  
Aiden and Leliana turned towards each other. Aiden picked up Leliana's ring and slowly slipped it onto her finger, cupping her hand in his afterwards. He couldn't stop staring at her perfect beaming face. Her eyes were watery with tears of joy. This was really happening!  
Aiden cleared his throat nervously. Oisine  
“I, Aiden Cousland, promise to love and support you, Leliana Oisine aka my little Nightingale, to the end of my days. I promise to spend the rest of my life making you happy and feel loved and letting you know that you are my better half. You complete me and without you, I wouldn't be standing here today alive. Not even death will keep me from protecting you even and though you don't need my protection, I will always give it to you freely. I will never lie to you; you'd figure it out anyway.” There were some snickers in the crowd. Leliana was the Spymaster of the Inquisition; there wasn't a lie out there she didn't know about.  
“I promise you that I will always be there for you and our little Bryce. No matter what path life pulls us on, I will be there beside you, trying my damndest to make you feel like the perfect person I know you are. And I will forever attempt to be worthy of your love and affection. Oh, and I swear to cut back on the pranks.”  
Leliana, with tears rolling freely down her cheeks, squeezed his hands lovingly before taking Aiden’s ring from Kieran, who backed away, and slid it over Aiden’s ring finger. She took a few moments to collect herself before speaking her vows. What good were cows if no one could understand her through her crying in joy?  
She took a deep breath. “I, Leliana Oisine, promise to love you, Aiden Waiden Cousland, for as long as I live. As long as there is breath within my lungs a beating heart in my chest, I will love you with everything I have. You hold not only my heart in your hands, but my soul as well. I swear in the face of the Maker to always be at your side and to always treat you with kindness and love. I will be there with you through everything this life has to offer and will comfort you when things are at their darkest point. Whenever you stumble or lose your way, I will be there to catch you and lead you home. You are my life, the reason why I live. You've watched me fall to darkness again and again and you are always there to help. I can only pray I can be there for you as you are there for me. Whenever you need me, you will have all of me and more. And I will even promise to suffer through a few of your odd and overly complicated plans.”  
Aiden, not normally one to let his emotions show in public, visibly sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye.  
Anora stepped between them and took hold of both their ring hands. “May there rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.”  
“Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have: the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long in this world. By the powers vested in me as Queen of Ferelden, declare you both as husband and wife. You may now kiss the-.”  
Aiden cut her off. He grabbed Leliana and her arms instinctively went around his neck as he pushed the shawl up, pulled her in, and kissed her passionately.  
The crowd erupted with cheers. Flowers and ribbon alike flew into the air. With a loud roar, Sweetie flew over the castle, spewing a line of fire through the sky.  
“Bride.” Anora said with a smile.  
Alistair stepped forward and shouted, “Let the celebration begin!” And the crowd cheered louder.  
But it all was just background noise to Aiden and Leliana. Who were now staring into each other's eyes longingly.  
Aiden grinned at his new wife. “Finally. It only took me twelve years to marry you.” She smiled at him. “You know your eyelashes were fluttering during that whole thing? And you have such pretty eyelashes.”  
Leliana laughed, dramatically fluttering her eyelashes. “Just kiss me again husband.”  
“Right away wife.”  
He kissed her again and for perhaps the first time in Aiden’s life, he felt like he was right where he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really really really loved writing this chapter you guys. I hope I did the wedding justice. Next chapter will be the celebrations and other little speeches like the best man speech etc. I'm excited:) and Anora's speech is a speech I got from Wedding Ceremony Script( but with some of my tweaks) so all credit for the wedding speech goes to that website. I could never come up with an actual wedding speech thing even if I spent the next month trying.  
> Hope you guys liked this chapter and remember, as of today I have a TUMBLR account: biowarenerd. So if you want to send me fanart or just messages by all means do! I look forward to maybe seeing some! Aiden Leliana and Max Cassandra for the win!!


	113. Speeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says. I tried

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED SEVEN

The celebrations continued on all afternoon. Before anyone knew it, it was evening and supper was being served. Though as was custom, the best man and bridesmaid had to give their speeches.  
Alistair was first and as everyone was gathered in the main hall, he tapped his glass with a spoon to get everyone’s attention. Needless to say, it didn't work.   
“Hey! All you nug humpers, listen up!” Oghren shouted. After a few seconds, the crowd quieted down and looked over at Alistair as he stood at the newlywed’s table, next to Aiden.   
Alistair cleared his throat. “Thank you, Oghren. Now, I was told I had to give a speech about Aiden and Leliana. Me being me, I'll probably bugger this up at some point but I'll give it a go anyway.”  
“First off, I would like to thank all the pueople who made this day possible, Max that includes you for letting Skyhold be the setting to what is most likely Aiden and Leliana’s best day ever. Secondly, I'd like to thank the Couslands and the Oisines for making two of my best friends. Two of my only friends, now that I think about it. Anyway, time for some stories and laments and such.”  
“Now I don't know about any of you, but the moment I saw Aiden and Leliana meet all those years ago during the Fifth Blight, I just had a gut feeling that the two would fall in love with each other. If you had seen Aiden’s face as he first laid eyes on Leliana, it was like the heavens opened up around her and the Maker himself said, ‘Yeah, this is the right one’. From that point forward, Aiden was always trying to make her happy. It was as if it was his one true mission in life. Which I always thought was weird because Leliana scared the shit out of me. To be honest, everyone who traveled with Aiden during the Blight scared the shit out of me. I mean, we had Leliana, a trained bard and master archer, Zevran, a master assassin literally sent by Loghain to kill us, Sten, a Qunari that could throttle us without breaking a sweat, Oghren, a drunk and unpredictable dwarf, Wynne, a mage that could just as easily mend our bones as break them, Shale, who could crush us to dust with her hands, Blaze, who was too smart for her own good and nipped at us, and Morrigan, a witch that could turn into a giant spider and later a dragon. So who wouldn't be scared shitless of them? Aiden wasn't.”  
“In fact, I think Aiden was the only reason why none of us killed each other. He was and is our center. But unlike me, he trusted all of us. And Leliana grew closer to him because of this constant trust he had in us.”  
“Honestly, I think the only reason why Aiden has survived this long is because of Leliana. They compliment each other in ways I will never understand. They pick each other up when the other is down, figuratively and literally. They um...yeah. They are perfect for each other. So uh, yeah. I'm rambling, aren't I?”  
The crowd nodded and Alistair frowned. “Dang it. I'll just quickly wrap this thing up.” He turned to Aiden and Leliana, raising his glass. “To Aiden and Leliana, may their happiness last longer than the hangover I will get after tonight.”  
The crowd clapped as Alistair sat down and Morrigan took his place.   
Morrigan rolled her eyes. “Thank you Alistair for that riveting speech.”  
The blonde Warden scowled at her. “I'm sensing a lot of sarcasm in that sentence.”  
Morrigan ignored him and began her own speech.   
“Aiden. Leliana. Leliana and Aiden. You can't have one without the other. They've been together for twelve years, even when Aiden was gone for a few of those years out searching for the cure to the Calling. He says he found it so his brethren wouldn't have to die at the hands of the Calling, but those of here, especially Leliana, know that's just a very small fraction of the truth. No, Aiden didn't find the cure solely for the Wardens. He sought the cure for Leliana’s sake. It was always for Leliana. That's the thing about Aiden. Everything he does is for his sweet Nightingale. And if you don't believe me, all you have to do is read a few history books.”  
“Like Alistair tried to say, Aiden and Leliana compliment each other's strengths. I could delve into how, but then I'd be here for another twenty minutes.”  
Morrigan turned to look at her two closest friends. “I used to think love was foolish. That it was moronic to get to let oneself become attached to another person. That falling in love was the dumbest thing one could do. Until I witnessed it happening to Aiden and Leliana. I remember sitting by the fire at our camp during the Blight, watching Aiden and Leliana dance around each other with their flirts and glances. I would gag as Aiden told her one of his childish jokes and cough in disgust as Leliana giggled at it. I'd sneer at them when I saw them huddled together under the trees and I'd laugh when I would see Aiden listening attentively to her as Leliana told him one of her bards tales. And I would hate it whenever I saw them comforting each other. I thought their love was a weakness. But over time, I learned that it wasn't a weakness; it was their greatest strength. Since day one, they were building each other up, making each other stronger, better. And when I saw their faces when they learned they were going to have Bryce, I realized that there is true love and all that in this world. And the evidence was in front of me all this time; I only had to look at Aiden and Leliana.”  
“Aiden. Leliana. I wish the two of you everlasting love and happiness until the end of time. I can think of no two people who love each other more and I know that you both will be fantastic parents. And know that should either of you have need of me, I will come; you need but call.”  
Morrigan raised her cup high in the air. “To Leliana and Aiden! May their lives be forever joyful!”  
The crowd all cheered and Max swore he saw both Aiden and Leliana wipe away a tear from Morrigan’s moving speech.  
“Damn, I was not expecting that from Morrigan.” Max muttered to Cassandra, who simply smiled.   
With the speeches done, the feast began. The cooks brought out all sorts of food, from steaks to tiny cakes. Thirty filling minutes later, everyone had eaten their fill and there was still plenty leftover. Then it was time for the dance.   
People moved out from the hall and into the garden just as the moon rose over the castle. Aiden and Leliana moved onto the pavilion and began to dance. Well, in Aiden’s case, tried to dance. But it was okay; Leliana didn't marry him for his dancing skills.   
Pretty soon, everyone was dancing, laughing, and having a good time. During it all, Max and Cassandra slipped away to a more private place to dance. They walked along the ramparts under the moonlight, oblivious to the celebration going on below.   
Aiden and Leliana saw them slip away as they danced. Aiden smiled at his wife. “Soon it's going to be their turn to do this.”  
Leliana grinned. “Maybe.”  
Aiden raised an eye. “You know something I don't, don't you?”  
She winked. “Maybe.”  
“Is Max going to propose to our dear Seeker?”  
Leliana laughed. “Oh Maker, no. But he's thinking about it.”  
“How can you tell?”  
She smiled. “I'm his Spymaster. I know everything. Including what he thinks.”  
Aiden shook his head. “You scare me sometimes, you know that Leli?”  
“Good. Husbands should fear their wives.”  
Aiden chuckled. “Especially ones like you.”

Later in the night, Aiden and Leliana lay in their bed with Bryce sleeping peacefully in his crib beside them. Aiden was staring at Leliana as she watched Bryce sleep.   
He was overcome with emotion. She was his wife. Leliana. He still couldn't believe it. It was official now; it was him and her together against the world. He was beside himself. How did he get so lucky as to marry this beauty?   
Without looking away from Bryce, Leliana said quietly, “Why are you staring at me?”  
Aiden snickered. “How could you tell I was staring at you?”  
“I'm a mother now, so I have eyes on the back of my head. And you haven't moved in several minutes so I figured you must be looking at something. Or someone. But you still haven't answered my question: why are you looking at me?”  
Aiden smiled though he knew she couldn't see him. “Because you’re beautiful.”  
Leliana turned her head and raised an eye. “Oh, really?”  
Aiden grinned. “Not you. Bryce.” He teased.  
Leliana grinned as she carefully moved over to him. “Jerk.”  
She snuggled up close to him and he draped his arm over her side, absentmindedly caressing her thigh gently.  
She looked up at him. “Aiden?”  
“Yeah?” He said, looking down at her.  
“We’re married.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And this is our wedding night.”  
“Yup.”  
“And on wedding nights, the newlyweds typically do something…”  
He nodded. “Yeah.”  
She kissed his arm, her left hand reaching down to grab at his crotch. “So...I need to make love to my new husband.” She said seductively.  
Aiden held back a laugh. “You want to have sex? In front of Bryce?”  
She frowned. “He's sleeping.”  
Aiden cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah for now. But the moment you start moaning, he's gonna wake up.”  
“I can be quite.” She defended herself.  
Aiden snickered. “You've never said _that_ before.”  
“I can.” She pouted.   
“Are you su-.” He grunted as Leliana griped his cock in her hand and squeezed it hard. “Alright. Let's see how quiet we can be. But if Bryce wakes up and grows up crazy with images of his parents having sex burned into his mind, in blaming you.”  
Leliana giggled as she rolled ontop of him. Maker, she had married a goofball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short and sweet. Hope you guys liked the speeches. I am really not good at that haha.   
> Anything specific you want to see before I move on to other matters? Cuz pretty soon I'm going to start jumping around to get to the Trespasser dlc so say your piece or forever be silent and all that ;)


	114. Knife To Meet You. Now Get The Hell Out Of My Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump forward a couple years. Max deals with a bothersome noble and Cole gives a rather cryptic message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a decent size for a change

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED EIGHT

Max sighed loudly as he slumped down in his throne during yet another visit by a noble thinking they deserved the Inquisition’s favor.   
He missed the time when an average day for him meant closing rifts and fighting dragons. He shook his head. _Did I really just think that? Maker, I'm more bored than I thought._  
Nowadays, his average day consisted of meetings with nobles and world leaders, signing treaties and dealing with politics. Nothing even remotely as fun as the things he'd get up to in the old days. Especially since just about all of his closely knit friends had gone their separate ways. A few still remained but it just didn't feel the same without everyone. The only people to stick around the past two years was Bull and his Chargers. Bull and the Chargers still went out on missions for the Inquisition and besides, it wasn't like they'd find bigger fights on their own. Blackwall, or Thom Rainer as he now wanted to be called, would stop by between finding his old men and trying to make amends. Thom was loyal to the Inquisition through and through, it gave him a chance to change his life so why shouldn't he be? Cole was still Cole: you never knew if he was there or not or even if he was still on the castle ground. But Max didn't mind. Cole being busy helping people in need was what was important. For Sera, the Inquisition was her home. She'd do the occasional Red Jenny job here and there but for the most part, she continued to help Max on his misadventures. Sadly though, everyone else that had helped Max take down Corypheus all those two years ago had returned to their lives, spread all over Thedas. Even Aiden and Leliana with Bryce, moved out of Skyhold eventually, bringing Morrigan and Kieran along with them. Leliana had been elected Divine Victoria and so they had moved to Val Royeaux. As Divine, Leliana had made a few changes to the Chantry. People from all walks of life could now become members of the Chantry, Chantry officials could marry and have children should they so desire, and the Chantry just overall improved. Any resistance was peacefully quelled with the help of the Hero and the Inquisitor. Many were calling it the golden age of the Chantry and for good reason. Evelyn and Siael had remained for obvious reasons: Max was Siael’s closest friend and Evelyn had to keep a watchful eye over her baby brother while at the same time, never straying too far from Josephine’s side.   
But of all his friends that left, the one he missed the most was Cassandra. Cassandra, true to her word, had gone out searching for the remnants of the Seekers. She was determined to rebuild the Order into something honorable again. Even if that mission meant having to leave Max’s side for a while. What seemed like a _long_ while. Yes, she would stop by Skyhold every chance she got and the two would meet up if they could while they were out on business but not enough as Max would like. During the past two years, he had seen his beloved Seeker only around thirteen times. A number they was far too small for his liking. But unfortunately, their duties often kept them apart.   
The thing that really got to him was her absence at night. For two years, he had gotten used to feeling her presence beside him at night or curled up against him while they slept. And for two years, he had practically gone without that feeling. To be honest, he didn't know how he had gone on this long without going crazy from her absence. He missed her desperately. Missed her small frowns whenever he did something dumb. Missed her kind of stern words lecturing him on why he shouldn't do something. Missed her grunts of complete disapproval whenever he told her a bad joke. Missed her famous ‘ugh’s. He sighed. Those ughs made him complete.  
Max jumped as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He shook himself out of his thoughts, scowling at the noble who had tapped him. The noble was a young egotistical man from Ansburg that had been sent by his parents to ensure their house is on the Inquisitor’s and through Max, the Inquisition’s good side. Max couldn't care less.  
Max looked at ‘Lord Rikard’ questioningly, as if to say What was that for?  
“What?”  
Rikard repeated himself. “I said, are you even listening?”, obviously annoyed.  
Max smirked at the young man. “Nope. Who are you again?”  
Rikard trembled with rage. “Were you even paying attention to me when I informed you of what my family wants from the Inquisition in return for our traders?” Rikard asked, close to bursting.  
Max raised an eye. “You were what now?”  
Rikard growled frustratedly. He had heard tales of the Inquisitor’s childlike personality but to witness it firsthand did not make the man any less infuriating. It was like the Inquisitor outright refused to take anything seriously. And if he hadn't been the Inquisitor, Rikard would have demanded compensation for wasting his time.  
Rikard went to say something but before he could did, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Evelyn step out of Josephine’s office. Rikard stared at the striking woman, taking a keen interest in her shapely legs and her firm breasts hidden under her shirt. Evelyn was dressed in her usual simple clothes; she didn't care for fancy outfits and the like.  
Rikard’s eyes followed her as she walked across the hall to stand before one of the fireplaces.   
Max, of course, noticed this. He saw the way Rikard looked at his sister and right away, he could tell that three things about Rikard: one, he was used to having his way with servants and any other woman he fancied, two, he thought his sister was a servant, and three, Rikard was a disgusting prick.   
Max stroked his beard. He decided that he didn't want to be pals with Rikard’s family. So he had to let the guy down gently in order to risk offense. Only problem with that was that Max didn't care a fig about not offending this pervert or his ‘noble’ family.   
“See something you like?” Max asked suddenly.   
Through sheer willpower, Rikard was able to pry his eyes away from Evelyn’s luscious form to look at the Inquisitor.   
“That blonde woman in front of the fireplace, who is she?” Rikard asked.  
“Oh, her? Just a simple servant. She's a little on the slow side, if you know what I mean.” Max lied.  
Rikard nodded, licking his lips. “Then you wouldn't mind if I had a...chat with her, would you? If it's no trouble.”  
Max waved him off. “Be my guest. I hear she likes it rough.”  
Rikard laughed creepily and started making his way towards Evelyn.   
Before he got far, he heard the Inquisitor say loudly enough that everyone in the hall heard, “There is one single insy bitsy problem though.”  
Rikard turned back to Max who had stood up from his throne. His eyes had a sort of crazed anger to them that Rikard hadn't noticed before.   
Max calmly walked towards Rikard, all traces of his childlike personality gone. “You see Rikard, the one problem is that the woman is my sister.”  
Max could see the frantic fear that now appeared in Rikard’s eyes as he realized his fatal mistake.   
“B- but you said she was just a servant!” Rikard said, taking a fearful step back, away from the Inquisitor.   
Max grinned. “Here's a fun fact about me, Rikard: I lie a lot.”  
The others in the hall had all frozen, watching and waiting for what they knew would come next. Evelyn looked over Rikard with disgust.   
“You see Rikard, you gave your true self the second you stared at my sister all googly eyes. I assume you often have your way with the servants at your house in Ansburg, am I correct? Don't answer that; I already know the answer. And despite this, you wish for the Inquisition and your family to be buddies? You know, my older brother is just like you. Want to know what happened to him? I let the Champion of Kirkwall beat him to a pulp. So what do you think I'll do to you for wanting to rape my sister?” Max said as he kept advancing.   
He paused when Rikard unsheathed his sword. Funny how most nobles seemed to think carrying around what was essentially a ceremonial sword, made them look more formidable. Especially since nine times out of ten, they had no idea how to fight with it. And something told Max that Rikard was no exception.  
Rikard waved the sword at Max threateningly, sure that Max would back off when faced with the sharp weapon in his face. Instead, Max laughed. And soon, he was joined by the others in the hall. Evelyn shook her head, smiling. This Rikard fellow just gave Max what he had wanted. If Max had attacked first, he would have gotten in trouble for attacking someone with no evidence. But now that Rikard was the one to draw his weapon first, it would look like Max just defended himself. Rikard would seem the instigator and make it look like he had threatened Max. Max had just made Rikard the aggressor in the eyes of those present and if need be, any judges. But it rarely came to that.   
She had to hand it Max, he was a lot smarter than he let on. And he was very good at hiding the fact.  
Max wiped a few tears out of his eyes as he laughed. Rikard eyed him cautiously.   
Max, getting control of his laughter, shook his head. “Ahh, Rikard, you idiot. You just signed your death warrant.”  
“Stay back. I- I'm warning you! If you step any closer, I'll gut you!” Rikard shouted fearfully.  
Max grinned. Then took a small step forward, causing Rikard to swing blindly at him even though he was well beyond reach. “Like this?”  
“I mean it!” Yelled Rikard.  
Max made a tsk tsk noise. “Really, Rikard? I'm not even armed and you're threatening to gut me? Not very noblelike of you.”  
He sighed. “Here. Let's make this even, shall we?” He said, reaching over to a nearby table and grabbing a butter knife.   
Now it was Rikard’s turn to laugh. The Inquisitor was going to try and fight him with a knife barely sharp enough to cut butter! The very idea was outlandish!  
But Max calmly faced the younger man with only the small knife as his weapon. Max's mouth twitched in a smile. He was going to enjoy this.  
A few thoughts raced through Rikard’s head as he attacked. If he beat the Inquisitor, did that mean he became the new one? How famous would he become if he did beat him? And why was it that no one else in the castle was in any hurry to help the Inquisitor?  
Rikard darted forward with surprising speed but Max was faster. He slid to the side, smiling at the dumb man. Rikard stumbled past him, nearly losing his balance altogether. He spun around, growling angrily at the smiling Inquisitor. Other men would have gotten scared by how quickly the Inquisitor could move, but Rikard wasn't focused on that. He was focused on hurting the Inquisitor for calling him out and making a fool out of him. And no one, not even someone as famous as the Inquisitor, could make Rikard look the fool and get away with it.  
Rikard lunged again, his sword aimed right at Max's chest. To Max, it was like the bible was moving in slow motion. Countless years of fighting had sharpened his reflexes to almost inhumanly heights. Max simply twisted his knife up and effectively stopped Rikard’s sword in its tracks. Rikard was surprised when he felt resistance. And then fear erased his anger as he saw that Max had stopped his sword thrust with a knife barely longer than a hand. There was so much power behind only one hand. Rikard gulped.   
“Can we talk about this?” He asked nervously.   
Max raised an eye. “So now you want to talk about it? After you attacked me? What do you think we were doing before you reached for your sword?”  
“B- but you were-.”  
“I was what?” Max interrupted. “Talking to you in a calm manner? Yeah, I tend to do that when I get really angry.”  
Max pushed against Rikard’s sword, forcing him to back up. Then suddenly, Max slipped around, forcing the sword out of the younger man's grip and pressing his knife against Rikard’s throat. Rikard gasped as he felt the knife dig into his skin, drawing blood. Every ounce of courage vanished from his body as he stared death in the face.   
“Please. Don't kill me. I'm begging you!” Rikard pleaded with tears falling from his face.  
Max sneered. “Why not?”  
Rikard didn't really have an answer.   
Max laughed. Then he stepped back. Rikard slumped to the floor, grasping his neck and looking up at Max in terror.  
“Two things are going to happen now, Rikard. You are going to apologize to my sister, and then you are going to get the hell out of my castle and run back to your family to tell them the Inquisition will never be partners with it. And while you're at it, you can throw yourself off a cliff. Goodbye.” Max said icily.   
Rikard hastily got to his feet, apologized to Evelyn who singed his eyebrows off, and then ran out of Skyhold, fleeing for his life.  
The people in the hall smiled, and went about their business as if nothing had happened. Evelyn walked over to Max who put the knife back on the table after cleaning it off with his shirt. She shook her head, grinning at him. “Was that whole display really necessary?”  
Max smiled back. “Absolutely. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy watching that.”  
Evelyn laughed. “It _was_ pretty funny.”  
Josephine suddenly threw the door to her office open and stormed over to the siblings. “Max, what the hell did you do? One of our agents just told me that Lord Rikard fled the castle after you talked to him. You told me you could handle it!”   
Max grimaced. “I _did_. I think I handled it pretty well.”  
“Lord Rikard ran away with from Skyhold with soiled trousers!” Josephine yelled at him. “How is that in any way, handled well?”  
Evelyn cleared her throat, jumping in between her lover and her now scared sibling. “‘Lord’ Rikard wanted to have his way with me. Max publically humiliated him, scared him half to death, and then kicked him out.”  
Josephine stopped, mouth open. She shut it and was still for a moment.   
“Oh...Well, good riddance I say.”

Max tossed and turned in his bed but he couldn't fall asleep. Even after all these months, he still wasn't used to not having Cassandra sleeping next to him. Nor was he used to not having her there when he was awoken from his nightmares. Luckily, they weren't as bad as they used to be, having faced his fears every time he fought and killed a demon during the time of the Breach. But they were still bad enough to wake him up almost every night. When Cassandra was still at Skyhold, she would wake up seconds after his did and would comfort him until they drifted back off to sleep. Of course, now that she wasn't there, it made falling back to sleep harder.   
He groaned as he rolled out of bed. He wasn't falling back to sleep anytime soon.   
He walked out onto one of the balconies and looked out across the mountains and stars. He knew Cassandra was out there accomplishing her goal and he was proud of her, but damn if he didn't miss her.   
The Anchor suddenly flared up, sending a current of pain throughout his arm to his neck. He gasped, stumbling onto the railing for balance. As the pain subsided, he shook his head, glaring at the Anchor angrily.   
It had been for the most part, fine over the years despite how many rifts he had closed all over Thedas. But in the last couple months, it had flared up violently more and more. Which was another reason why he missed Cassandra so much. He knew that the recurring eruptions meant that his time was getting dangerously shorter and he wanted to spend every second of the time he had left with Cassandra. He had thought of telling Cassandra that the Anchor was getting worse during the few times she had visited but in the end, he decided against it. He didn't want her to drop everything to be with him, like he knew she would do. He wanted her to focus on her goals, and not waste time being upset about him; he wanted her to live her life.   
Max sighed. He was tired. Tired of constantly fighting a losing battle with the curse that was the Anchor. But unfortunately, there wasn't really a way to stop its inevitable effect. The Anchor would soon kill him, that much was sure. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. The only thing he could do was hope the world didn't forget what he had done, what he had gone through to save it.  
“Don't worry.”   
Max jumped, turning to see Cole standing beside him, looking out at the mountains.   
“Maker’s balls, Cole! How many times have I told you not to do that!” Max shouted, startled by the young man’s sudden appearance. Though Cole was now more human than spirit, he could still do his weird teleporting thing. And Max still hadn't gotten accustomed to it yet.  
“Don't worry.” Cole said again. “He knows what the scar is doing. Knows it's hurting, draining, killing. But he has to wait. The scar is still needed. But not for long.” Cole turned to look at Max. “You are his friend. He likes you. So he won't let the scar he allowed to be made, kill you. So you don't have to worry. Just a little while longer.” Cole said cheerfully.  
Max frowned. Almost nothing Cole said ever made any sense.  
“What? Who's ‘he’?”  
Cole smiled. “The wolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Still waiting for any prompt stuff you want me to write before I fully head into Trespasser territory. So please feel free to comment and let me know what ya want me to write before I start the final dlc!


	115. A Cure For Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is bored. So he decides to do something about it. And when that fails, he decides to just leave for some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun chapter in my opinion. I sort of just went off on this one. I took some advice and hopefully this chapter is more like my earlier ones

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED NINE

Max was bored. Nothing interesting had happened in weeks and it was at the point where he was actually _wishing_ some horrible monster would attack; he was that bored. But none came and he remained bored out of his mind. Even pranks didn't keep him occupied for long and that was his favorite pastime. He was restless and itching for something interesting to come his way.   
He picked up a few rocks and carried them up to the ramparts, with an intent to throw them over the edge and off into the mountain side. After the first few throws, he once again got bored. He groaned, upset. He was sure throwing stuff would keep his attention longer than that.   
Max stomped his foot. _Alright. Enough is enough._ He felt trapped in his own castle. So naturally, he decided to leave the castle. Nothing important was coming up so he could obviously afford the time to leave for a while.   
He ran up to his room, packed his bags, and strapped his stilettos to his back before heading down to the main hall. He figured at least one person should know where he was going.   
He went up to the first person he saw, a cook from the kitchens, and said, “If people start to wonder where I am, tell them I went camping. And if people still pester you, tell the mages to use magic and whatnot to see where I am if people are that curious. I'll be back in a week. Toodles.”  
With that done, Max turned around towards the door and in doing so, bumped into Evelyn who was standing right behind him. He gave a less than manly squeal, jumping back in fright.   
Evelyn smirked, putting a hand to her hips. “And where are you off to in such a hurry, hm?” She asked.  
Max recovered quickly, trying to play it cool. “Oh, you know. Nowhere.”  
Evelyn snorted. “Sure. So you aren't going camping for a week? Isn't that just what you just told the cook? Is that right, sir?” Evelyn asked the cook who nodded. “Aye, that's correct ma'am. Said he was going camping.”  
Evelyn smiled at the cook. “Thank you.” Then she turned back to Max who was looking at her nervously.   
“You aren't going to tell Josephine, are you? Please don't, sis. I'm sick of being crammed in here. If I stay here one more day, I feel like I'll go crazy.”  
She raised her eyebrow. “I thought you were already crazy.”  
He chuckled. “Well, yeah, I thought that was implied. I mean, crazier than usual.”  
Evelyn pretended to think about it. Then she nodded. “Fine. I won't tell and invoke Josie’s wrath.”  
Max breathed a big sigh of relief. “Oh thank you so much! You are the best!”  
Evelyn raised her hand to stop him there. “ _If_ you take me with you.”  
Max frowned at her. “What? You want to come along?”  
She nodded rigorously. “Maker, yes! I'm bored out of my mind here. A little escapade out in the wilderness sounds like a perfect way to get some jitters out.”  
Max grinned. “A sibling week off?”  
“A sibling week off.” Evelyn agreed.  
When they were kids growing up, every now and then when they were both bored of noble life, they would get their parents to take them out to a cabin in the wilderness, far from the city. There, their parents would relax while the two of them would run around outside under the sun, getting into all forms of mischief and getting all their pent up energy out. They did it so often that they had started to call it ‘sibling’s week off’ and the name sort of just stuck. Their older brother Henri, never joined them, instead choosing to stay at home. He wasn't a very big outdoorsy kind of person, even during childhood.   
The two hadn't had a sibling week off since well before Evelyn was put in the Circle. The return of sibling week was well overdue.  
Unlike Max, Evelyn didn't have to go to her room and grab her things. She simply waved her hand, and her bag appeared at her side, already packed. Her staff appeared on her back shortly after.   
Grinning like giddy children, they ran out of the castle like it was a race. But as they neared the drawbridge, they saw that Siael was standing there, waiting for them with her pack slung over her shoulder and her daggers on her waist.   
The siblings came to an abrupt halt, staring at the elf questionly.   
“I'm coming too.” Siael announced. Evelyn looked at Max who shrugged. He didn't mind. Of course he didn't mind; Siael was his oldest friend.   
“Welcome aboard. You up for a little camping?” Max asked.  
Siael grinned happily. “You kidding? ‘Course I am.”  
And with that, the three started their trip to…wherever they were going. Max hadn't really come up with any certain place. Anywhere was fine with him as long it was outside and far from Skyhold. The farther from his duties as Inquisitor, the better, he thought as they trudged along the dirt path through the Frostbacks made so agents, traveling merchants, and the like could reach Skyhold on it’s remote perch high above on the peaks.   
The three moved slowly. They didn't have any particular destination they had to reach so they could afford to walk at a leisurely pace, taking in the scenery. It was a crisp spring afternoon, not too warm and not too cool. A couple eagles circled above their heads, scanning the mountainside for any sign of prey. A few rams clattered around on a ledge, dancing with the height that they've been with since birth.   
They didn't speak, rather they walked in companionable silence, just enjoying the others presence. After all, the three had grown up together.   
And just as the moon began peeking it's face above the mountain peaks, they reached the small cave travelers often used when climbing the path to Skyhold. They were not at all surprised to find that the cave already had inhabitants there preparing for the night.   
Max walked right into the already lit cave and nodded causally to the two people who had set up camp. A couple, he assumed. Both were young women, probably in their early twenties. The first, had short brown hair that looked like it had been cut with tweezers. She had dark green eyes that seemed to inspect everything, never leaving any inconspicuous detail out. Light freckles littered her face like raindrops. She was skinny, but in an athletic way, much like Max was. She was garbed in travel attire. The other woman had long almost strawberry colored hair tied in a ponytail and big blue eyes that shone kindly. Wide earrings hung from her ears. She had a single scar under her left eye which made Max guess that there was a story behind it. There was a story behind every scar, even the smallest ones. She was slim and small and like her companion, wore traveling clothes.   
They were sitting beside a small fire cuddling and when Max walked into the cave, they both stood up quickly, as if scared to be seen together. Then they quickly became nervous, if a bit excited when they realized that the Inquisitor had walked in.   
Max smiled. “Don't stop on my account. Please, as you were.”  
Evelyn, who stepped in behind him, slapped him on the shoulder.   
Max grinned. “What? I'm used to that by now, what with all the cuddling I see you and Josephine do.”  
Evelyn rolled her eyes then smiled at the other two women, whom she figured right away, were in love but tried to hide it to the rest of the world. She had been like them once. Then she had stopped caring about what the rest of the world thought which helped a great deal.   
“Sorry for interrupting, but like you, we need a place to stay the night. I'm Evelyn and this is-.” Evelyn was cut off by the freckled woman.   
“We know who you are. You're the Inquisitor, his sister Evelyn, and his ex lover Siael.” She said as Siael walked in.   
Siael frowned. “Ugh. So I'm known as the ex? Great.”  
Max chuckled. “Don't worry. You're also known as ‘that one elf, what's her name?’” He teased which earned him another slap on the shoulder.   
“Mind if we campout in here with you?” Evelyn asked.  
The couple couldn't say yes fast enough.   
As Max and Siael pitched the small one person tents, as the cave was big enough, Evelyn made the small fire a little bit bigger so that it could keep all of them warm throughout the night. The two other women just stared wide eyed at three. They couldn't believe their luck. They were about to camp out with three of the heroes who had saved Thedas not two years ago. One of them even being the Inquisitor himself!   
As Max and Siael argued about where to put the tents, Evelyn sat down beside the two younger women.   
“So how long have you been together?” She asked them.  
Both jumped in surprise and unconsciously moved away from each other. “W-what do you mean?” The scared woman said nervously.   
Evelyn snickered. “You don't have to hide it, you know. I prefer the ladies as well. Men are too sweaty.”  
The freckles one sighed in relief, scooting back closer to her lover. “Maker I'm so stupid; I should have known you'd be fine. But what about them?” She asked in a whisper, nodding over to where Max and Siael were now fighting about where to put the tents.   
Evelyn laughed. “What, them? They don't care. Especially Max. And if he did care, I'd light his toes on fire.”  
The other women laughed and Evelyn could feel their nervousness leaving them. She knew that to most people, she and the others who fought alongside Max were legends. Most people were initially nervous around them but if you were laid back and friendly, they'd calm down and realize that you were just a person like them.   
Evelyn smacked her forehead. “I nearly forgot! I'm sorry but I never got your names…?”  
The freckled woman nodded. “Quite alright. I'm Breena.” She reached over and held her lover's hand. “And this is Fayre.”  
Fayre smiled. “It's an honor to meet you.”   
“Likewise. So what brings you two out here? Journeying to Skyhold?” Evelyn asked.  
Fayre snickered. “Yeah. Breena wanted to meet her hero.”  
Breena rolled her eyes. “Correction: _our_ hero.”  
“And who's your hero?” Max asked as he sat down beside his sister, having lost his fight with Siael who was now moving the tents further into the cave.   
Both Breena and Fayre blushed embarrassingly. “Actually, Evelyn is our hero.” Fayre said.  
Evelyn was taken back. “Me?”  
“Her?” Max said in surprise. “Evelyn Trevelyn. My sister. We _are_ talking about the same person, aren't we?”  
Evelyn elbowed him in the ribcage. “Why me?” Her only thought was because she was a mage that maybe these two admired her but she couldn't sense any magic emmitinating off them so they weren't mages as well.   
“Because of who you are.”  
“Because of who I am?” Evelyn said, frowning in confusion. “A mage?”  
Breena laughed. “No, not that at all. Because you're like us.”  
Evelyn nodded, starting to understand. Because she was Josephine’s lover; because she wasn't attracted to men.  
“You're like a beacon of hope to all the women who'd rather sleep with another woman than a man. Ever since you're relationship with Ambassador Montilyet became public three years ago, we've wanted to meet you and tell you how grateful we are for you and how fearless we think you are.” Fayre said, smiling broadly at Evelyn. “It was because of you and Ambassador Montilyet, that we were brave enough get together.”  
Max pushed Evelyn playfully. “Aww, you've got a fanclub.”  
Evelyn rolled her eyes. “So how long have you been together?” She asked.  
“Ever since you and the ambassador became public. You two make such a cute couple, by the way.” Breena said.  
Evelyn smiled warmly. “We do, don't we? It's strictly Josie’s fault.”  
“I'll second that.” Siael said as she sat down next to them all. “Evelyn is too scary to be cute.”  
Evelyn pouted. “I am not scary.”  
Max chuckled, raising his hands to the fire as a breeze whirled into the cave. “Sorry sis, but I'm with Siael on this one. You are scarier than Cassandra, and that's saying something. Everyone in Skyhold thinks so.”  
Evelyn crossed her arms. “Josie doesn't think so.”  
Max winced. “Ahh…”  
Evelyn glared at him. “Josie doesn't...doesn't she?”  
Max coughed. “No comment.”  
Breena and Fayre laughed heartily.   
Max looked up at them. “What?”  
Breena smirked. “You are exactly what my father said you were like.”  
“And what's that?” Siael asked. “Dumb? Rebellious? Annoying? Weak?”  
Breena shook her head. “Silly.” She corrected. “He told me you were like a child just enjoying life and he was right.”  
Max held his head up high, attempting to keep his dignity. “So you're saying I'm a child? I'm a little hurt.”  
Evelyn snorted with laughter. “That's exactly what you are.”  
Max grunted, scowling at her.   
They were silent for a while, watching the flames dance, illuminating the cave. Then Max, who had been studying Fayre’s scar intensely, trying to guess as to how she had received it, suddenly spoke. “Your scar. The one under your left eye. How'd you get it?” He asked.  
Fayre, suddenly grew very embarrassed and quiet, bowing her head to hide her face.   
Max realized his mistake. It was a stupid mistake, one he should have been smart enough not to make. He had drawn attention to her scar. Scars were seen in only two ways: the owners were either proud of their scars as evidence of their strength or as a story to tell, or they were ashamed of their scars and hated them. Max had thought that Fayre was of the first type of scar owners due to her friendly attitude, but he now realized that that was not the case. Which he completely respected; he hated his scars too.  
Breena put her arm around Fayre comfortingly, glaring at Max. She knew how much Fayre hated her scar.   
Max, never being one for diplomacy, grunted and stood up, taking his shirt off in the process. The couple eyed him curiously, wondering what he was up to. Max pulled his shirt off around his head, revealing the long deep scars he had received from his time in the Circle Tower, all those years ago. When Breena and Fayre saw them, saw how deep they went and how scary they almost looked, they gasped. Max could only have his shirt off for a few seconds before his own anxiety started to get to him. He hated it whenever people saw them. In fact, only a select group of people had ever seen them. Mainly those of his friends who had helped him take down Corypheus.   
He pulled his shirt back over his head and tried to give Fayre an understanding smile but it was hard with his anxiety; he had just shown his scars (or at least the ones on his chest) to two people he had only met not even thirty minutes earlier.   
“It's okay to be embarrassed or ashamed or whatever you feel about your scar. I have a few as well.” Max said.   
Fayre looked at him, with a mixture of astonishment and sadness in her eyes. “More than a few. The stories say most of your body is covered in scars. And that most of them are from your time in the Tower.”  
Max flinched, like he always did when he was reminded of that place.   
“The stories are mostly true.” Siael said. “He does have considerably more scars than the average person but they don't cover his body. Believe me, I would know. Exs always know these things.”  
Max looked at Fayre kindly. “You don't have to be embarrassed by your scar. Trust me, if I had learned early on that people are fine with them if you are, a chunk of my life would have been a lot easier.”  
Fayre nodded.   
“It's a nice scar. Where'd you get it, if you don't my asking?”   
Breena chuckled. “There's actually a funny story behind it. Tell them, Fay.”  
Fayre grinned. “It's short though. When I was seven, I uh, tripped over a pitchfork and cut my face on one of the points. I had gotten spooked by a crow that had cawed near me.”  
Everyone laughed. Max could feel the atmosphere lighten with the very short but funny story.   
Having ‘broken the ice’, the group talked long into the night, laughing and having a good time. And when Max finally made it to his tent, he felt as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders. His boredom that he had felt just that morning, had all but vanished in the last few hours.   
This trip was turning out to be just what he had needed.

Cassandra bit her thumb as she sat at a desk, trying her damndest to come up with something to write down. As Max laid his head down to sleep in the Frostbacks, she was at Crestwood. She had just found another young member of the Seekers that same day and the two of them were now staying at an inn for the night before leaving to go to the Hinterlands which was to be the site of the Seeker’s new home base.   
The other member was a young man by the name of Oldur. He had just began his training prior to the Breach and sohe was luckily, at the time, not deemed a threat by he the previous lord Seeker Lucius. He reminded her of what she was like when she was his age, reckless and eager to prove her valor.   
Oldur had already gone to bed, as it was late in the night. Cassandra was writing by candlelight so as not to wake him. She hadn't been able to fall asleep, so she thought to herself that it was a perfect time to write a letter to her Maxie. Which was turning out to be harder than she had originally planned.  
She hadn't seen him in months and like him, was missing the seemingly small but monumental comforts such as falling asleep next to one another or their laughs or the tiny things they did that only made the other love them more. Cassandra was finding, that she missed Max’s smell most of all. She was so used to just always be swathed in his maple leaf scent that to this day, she had never found out the source. She wasn't used to not smelling him near or on her. And as much as she would deny it, the lack of his presence and scent, made her itch.   
She wanted to run back to him and trap some of his unique scent in a bottle to take with her on the road but that'd be absurd. It wasn't possible, was it?  
She shook her head. Putting pen to paper was a lot harder than Varric made it out to be.  
She shrugged, giving up on trying to come up with what to say. She figured Max wouldn't care if she was romantic or not anyway. He would just appreciate the fact that she had sent him a letter.   
She found herself humming happily as she wrote.   
_Dear, Inquisitor Trevelyn/Maxie_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that you haven't gotten into too much trouble lately. If you have, please grunt in disapproval for me._   
_My mission to rebuild the Seekers is turning out to be harder than I had first thought. The Seekers are spread to the wind and it is difficult tracking the remnants down. Though the more I find, the more help I get in finding the others. Right now, I am traveling with a young Seeker named Oldur. He has hit on me twice so far but don't worry, I hit him the third time. Should I hit him once more for you?_   
_I miss you Maxie. I would write down in what ways I miss you, but I'm pretty sure the Inquisition agents read our letters before giving them to us. So I'll just have to tell you the next time I see you. Which hopefully, isn't too far off into the future. Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to keep a lady waiting? Anyway, I miss you a lot. It's hard being away for so long. But I imagine it's hard for you too. It better be, that is! I miss your corny jokes and playfulness. Maker, I even miss your endless teasing!_   
_I don't know when I will see you again so until then, just know that I love you. You are my Maxie and I will always love you._

_With all my love, Cassandra_

_P.S: I wish Varric was here to edit this_   
_P.S.S: Don't tell Varric I said that if you get the chance_   
_P.S.S.S: If you do, I will throttle you both_

Nodding her approval, she folded up the letter, slipped it in her pocket, blew out the candle and went to bed. As letters went, she thought that one wasn't half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I think this is a fun chapter and I really like how it turned out. Like when I picture Siael and Max arguing about where to put the tents while Evelyn is having a serious conversation with Breena and Frayre(who I liked how they turned out as well), I just smile to myself.   
> I'm trying to return to my roots and just go with it and this chapter is to me, a good step haha. Because I am writing like five different stories roughly at the same time, I've been hellbent on getting the next chapter out before too long of a wait cuz I know the feeling when it takes forever for a new chapter of a story to get posted. And so now, I've decided to try and slow down and just write and see what happens. Though I still obviously have a plan/plot to go with and head for.   
> Hope you guys liked this chapter! And prompts for when I'm done with the camping and stuff is always welcome! I'll get to Trespasser in due time :)


	116. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has another nightmare during the night, scaring Breena and Fayre

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TEN

Evelyn was woken from her sleep by terrified screams. Her eyes shot open as she leaped to her feet and ran out of her tent towards Max's. She threw open the flaps and for a split second, she was confused. Breena and Fayre were at Max’s side, trying to wake him up as he convulsed violently during another one of his nightmares. She was confused, one, because she hadn't expected them to be with him before she was. And two, because they were the ones who had been screaming in terror; Max was just shaking, so it must not have been a particularly bad nightmare.   
“What are you doing? Get out!” Evelyn yelled at the two as she hurried over to her little brother. Breena and Fayre were frozen, looking at Max fearfully, until Siael came into the tent and kicked them out.   
The two stood outside the tent, listening to Evelyn and Siael as they calmed Max down. After nearly ten long minutes, Evelyn came out of the tent while Siael stayed by Max's side.   
Immediately, she could tell that the two women were scared and more than a little confused about what had just happened.   
“W-what's wrong with him? No normal man thrashed about like that in his sleep.” Breena asked fearfully.  
Evelyn cursed the situation. Max's nightmares were a closely guarded secret that only a handful of people outside the Inquisition knew about. Max was ashamed of them and had been since they started. Scarily enough, for a long time, only Evelyn and Siael knew. They had been the only two people he had trusted to know, let alone find out, in Siael’s case. Somehow Evelyn knew he wouldn't like the fact that now these two women who were barely strangers, had witnessed his nightmares firsthand. But she also knew that they deserved an explanation.  
She gestured them over to the dead campfire which she magically relit as they sat down. Evelyn stared at the flames as they danced in the gentle breeze flowing from the cave’s entrance.   
“Lady Evelyn, what's wrong with the Inquisitor?” Fayre asked when it was clear Evelyn couldn't begin without a little push.  
“Have you heard the stories about me and Max's time at the Circle Tower in Ferelden during the Fifth Blight?” Evelyn asked randomly.   
The seemingly random question caught both the young by surprise but Fayre was the first to recover. “Everyone has. They say you two fed off countless of demons and abominations until the Hero of Ferelden saved you. It was then that Max got his...scars.”   
Evelyn snorted. “The Hero didn't save me. Sure, he swooped in just in time to save us from some abominations but up until that moment, Max was saving me. You don't know the whole story; just the parts the Inquisition has let you hear. To tell the whole story, I'd need a lot of wine so I'll give you the short version.”  
“Max was only there because he was visiting me. As the Tower was being overrun with abominations, demons, and other horrors, Max and I ran into a side room on the third floor and barricaded ourselves inside with the monsters clawing at the door. Max made me back up on the far side of the room where I would shoot flames and sparks and anything else I could at anything that broke into the room. And Max would fight these...monstrosities...at close range, using nothing but his daggers. Again and again, they would breach our pitiful barricades and attack and each time they did, Max would push them back. He might has well have done so by himself; I was so terrified I was hardly any help. He would keep watch for hours, always letting me get more sleep if possible. And whatever food we found in the room, he made me eat. By the third day, we were both sleep deprived and hungry. And so very tired. But still we held on in the hopes that someone would find us and rescue us. _Anyone_. But no help came.”  
Breena and Fayre listened intently, wishing Evelyn would stop, but craning their ears to hear all that she said.   
“Those three days were the longest and most horrific days of my life.” Evelyn said softly, shaking as she remembered. “Finally, the abominations broke through and swarmed into the room. They started to swarm me as Max had been knocked to the ground with the initial assault. And through a swarm of claws, teeth, mangled faces, and lifeless eyes, I got a small taste of what he had been fighting the entire time we were trapped. I felt them slash and bite one of my legs and I cowered in fear, helpless to do anything to stop them; I was too weak. But then I heard Max give a roar. That of pure fury and anger. That of a person whose sibling was in trouble. Then I saw him stand and roar a challenge to the abominations, which all circled around him, as he had his back to the door. My little brother faced down dozens of the cretins, intent on keeping them away from me...while I cowered in fear. And as Max faced them down fearlessly, that was when the Hero showed up at the door. The creatures flinched at the sight of him. I guess they knew what he had been doing. And when Max turned to see what had frightened the creatures, one of the damned fucking bastards rushed him from behind. A-...and my b-baby brother...turned back around just in time for-...for the fucking thing to claw his chest open.” Evelyn said, barely able to contain a sob.   
“He fell. Facedown in a thick pile of his own blood where he lay, motionless. With the help of the witch, Morrigan, he survived his near fatal wounds. But the Tower had broken him. Every night, ever since that day, and perhaps whenever he falls asleep, Max, The Inquisitor, is haunted by terrifying nightmares that never stop. Never change. Every night, he dreams of his time spent in that infernal Tower. He falls asleep with images of that abomination clawing him apart and standing over him as he falls. He doesn't remember healing, nor does he remember anything after that. His last memory of that day is of the abomination ripping him apart and it's tormented face with its beady lifeless eyes. He's been plagued by nightmares ever since. He gets episodes where he thrashes violently about and screams as he dreams the same nightmare every night. Only three people I know of can calm him during one: myself, Siael, and Seeker Cassandra, whom as you know, is his lover. And only trusted members of the Inquisition know about them.” Evelyn finished.  
“And now you both know.” Max said sourly as he stood in front of his tent, with Siael’s arm around him comfortingly.  
Breena jumped with surprise while Fayre just stared at Max sadly. Fayre stood up suddenly and walked over to Max who watched her warily. Then Fayre reached out and placed her hand on his chest, right on where his scars were. Max flinched, his eyes darting away.   
Siael held him tighter and coughed, her way of telling Fayre to step back. Fayre did so but didn't lose the saddened look she gave Max.   
Evelyn was on the verge of tears. As she always was after telling anyone of the Tower and what it had done to her little brother.   
“Each night, he suffers. And has for years. All because of me.” Evelyn said shakily.  
Max frowned at her. “Come on. You know that's bullshit. The only person to blame for my...episodes...is me. I let my guard down and I paid the price for it. You did nothing.”  
Evelyn sniffed, bowing her head. “That's the thing. I did nothing. I watched as you stood your ground and faced those demonic things by yourself while I cowered.”  
Max sighed. “Evelyn, we’ve been over this a hundred times. Whatever you did or did not do, it's in the past. And I've forgiven you more times than I can count. Now please, can we all just drop it and go back to sleep?”  
No one moved.   
“How can you go to sleep, knowing of what you'll dream?” Breena asked Max from her place at the fire.   
Max looked at her. “For a long time, I couldn't. But nowadays, having Cassandra with me helps. Having her face be the thing I fall asleep to and the first thing I see when I wake helps a great deal.”  
Fayre still hadn't stopped looking at him. “So the entire time the Breach was in the sky, you were fighting demons, the same things that terrify you.”  
Max nodded.  
“I'm so sorry.”  
He shrugged. “Yeah, well, don't be. It wasn't like I had a chance. It was either fight and kill them or standby as innocents die while I had the means to save them.”  
“But you still fought the very things that torment you in your dreams.” Fayre pointed out. “Somehow, knowing that makes you even more of a hero.”  
Max grinned. “So what you're saying is: Evelyn is no longer your hero?”  
Fayre smiled. “No.” She said plainly. “I'm simply saying you are one as well.”  
Max snorted. “I don't feel like one. Maybe that's why people say I am.”  
Siael snickered. “That, and because you saved Thedas from the Breach and Corypheus.”  
Max smiled. “Well, there's that too.”

When morning came, Max and his companions said their goodbyes to Breena and Fayre before heading off.   
Breena and Fayre once again conveyed their gratitude to Evelyn, who promised to keep in touch with them. They told Siael it was an honor to meet her and that exes were important: they made you better. And then they both shyly hugged Max. Fayre had placed her hand on his scars again and had told him, “The past isn't what controls us. The future does.” And then the three of them had left, heading down the mountain path while Breena and Fayre headed up the path towards Skyhold.   
Max whistled as they hiked down the path. It had rained earlier in the morning and now a thin layer of mist spread over the ground. The rain clouds were still above them, threatening to release more water as they walked carefully on the sometimes slippery ground. He was happy to be on their way and was rather happy to essentially be going on a camping trip with two of his favorite women in the world.   
_Now if only Cass were here, then it'd be perfect. Scratch that, no it wouldn't. She'd get into a fight with Siael within five minutes_. He thought, which only made him smile.   
“What's put you in such a good mood? We’re probably going to get rained on.” Siael asked as they walked.  
Max shrugged. “No idea. I'm just happy. And why shouldn't I be? I'm going on a trip with my oldest friend and my big sis, how could I not be in a good mood?”  
Siael frowned. “Hold on. You just called me old.” She accused him.  
Evelyn snickered.   
“What? No I didn't.”  
Siael nodded. “Yes. You did. You said I was your ‘oldest friend’. So you called me old.”  
Max groaned. “I meant you are the friend I've known the longest. And really? I'd say Thom is the oldest friend I have.”  
“But I've known you longer than he has.”  
Max went to speak and then noticed that Siael was smiling. She was teasing him.   
“Oh har, har. You think your so funny, don't you?”   
She chuckled. “That's because I am.”  
Evelyn grinned. “She's got you there.”  
Max scowled and walked faster, ahead of them, muttering to himself. “That's what I get for…lousy little...should have known the trip would be like...wish Hawke was here...He'd get the upper hand on...freaking jerks...ruining my good mood…”  
Evelyn and Siael looked at Max and then each other. And they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! I like how this one turned out and though I had been planning on putting in a bit of Cassandra in it, it's a warm chapter. Next chapter will be more "sibling week off" and then more of what Cass is up to.   
> Still looking for some prompts (I'd rather not jump into Trespasser too soon). ;)


	117. Sibling Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun little chapter that turns serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I accidentally posted this on my mass effect story All Wrapped Up In Blue, last night cuz I was so tired:)   
> Originally this chapter was just going to be fun, but I felt this needed to happen/be said

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED ELEVEN

“Sooo...hypothetically speaking, you could make the tents pitch themselves, couldn't ya sis?” Max asked Evelyn as they pitched the tents while Siael gathered more firewood for the night.   
After traveling for close to a week, they had reached the Hinterlands where they found a good spot by the lake above the Crossroads and started to make camp. The plan was to hang out there for another week before heading back to Skyhold. It was early in the afternoon so they had plenty of time to get the camp ready before nightfall. And despite having done so countless times before, Max was still having trouble setting his tent up.   
Evelyn looked up from where she was kicking the stakes in on her own tent and peered at him. “Yes. Hypothetically I could. But before you ask, no I am not using my magic to make your tent. You can do it yourself. You're a big boy.”  
Max frowned. “I'd rather not be. It'd make things so much easier.” He pouted as he attempted to tie the rope that held the flaps open or closed.   
After a few minutes of this, Evelyn took pity on him and came over to help. As they finished up, Siael returned with an armful of fallen branches and logs for firewood. She plopped them down by the tents before pulling three larger logs over as seats. She sat down and was soon joined by Max and Evelyn.   
“Now what?” She asked.  
Both siblings smiled. “Now, we have some much needed fun.” Evelyn said excitedly.  
Siael looked at her hopefully. “By fun, do you mean drinking ourselves to oblivion?”  
Max snorted. “With what alcohol? We didn't bring any.”   
Siael shrugged. “I don't know. Evelyn's a mage; I figured she could conjure up some ale or something.”  
Evelyn laughed. “I couldn't even if I tried. Magic doesn't work that way. Besides, what we are going to do is a lot more entertaining than drinking.”  
Max winced. “I wouldn't go that far, but yeah, it's pretty fun.”  
Siael sighed. “So? What are we going to do?”  
The siblings grinned at each other then at her. “Swimming.” The both said in unison.  
Siael looked at them blankly. “Swimming? That's it? Huh. And here I thought we'd be doing something spectacular like go visit another world.”  
The siblings frowned at her with such sad eyes that Siael groaned. “I'm kidding. Swimming sounds like a great idea.”  
The two smiled happily but Siael wasn't about to let them off without one last thing. “It'll give me a chance to show off my many assets to Max.”  
Evelyn rolled her eyes annoyed while Max coughed and quickly lowered his head, darting to the lake. Siael giggled as she followed them.   
When Max reached the bank of the lake, he took his shirt off and dropped it on some rocks. After what Siael said, he was a little unsure of if this was a good idea or not. He hoped she had been kidding.  
Evelyn and Siael took their shirts off but obviously left their bras on. Then the three of them stepped up to the water's edge. Max put his toes in and waited a few seconds, testing the temperature. Finding it warm enough, he waded in until the water was up to his waist. He ducked under and felt himself relaxing as the water enveloped all but his left hand; if the Anchor got wet, it would flare up in pain and that was something Max didn't feel like going through that the moment.   
He resurfaced and instinctively wiped the water out of his eyes with his hands, then cursed as pain rippled throughout his body from the now wet Anchor. He grimaced, clenching his teeth from the pain. He'd curse the damn thing but he knew it wouldn't fix anything. Besides, he'd cursed the thing enough.   
Siael and Evelyn, who had jumped in after him, frowned. “Max? You okay?” Siael asked him.  
He forced himself to grin. “All good. Just forgot it hates water is all.”  
Evelyn peered at him worriedly. “You sure? You want me to cast a spell around hand that keeps it from getting wet? Would that help?”  
Max shook his hand in an attempt to dry it off. “You can do that?”  
Evelyn nodded.  
And then Max’s grin turned genuine. “That would be much appreciated. By all means, please do.”  
Evelyn waded over to him and while Max had never been good with anything magic, she cashed some spells on him. Instantly, his hand dried off, as if the water couldn't bear to be near it. And with the water gone, the Anchor went back to normal; of at least, as normal as it ever was.   
Max smiled happily. Now he could actually enjoy the rest of the afternoon without worrying about getting the Mark wet.   
“What would I do without you, sis?” He said cheerfully.  
Evelyn snickered. “Oh, you probably would have died a long time ago.”  
Siael laughed, dragging the two of them deeper into the lake. “Come on! We’re on sibling week; let's have some fun!”  
“That depends on what you think is fun.” Max said, suddenly tackling her down. Evelyn shrugged and jumped on them as they all wrestled underwater. When they tired of this, they simply swam around leisurely. Before they knew it, night had fallen.   
Weary, they got out of the water and dried off by a fire, watching as the stars appeared in the sky. Torchbugs flew above, their twinkling lights adding to the already twinkling night sky. It being the start of summer, it was warm out but not quite hot. If they had waited a few weeks to do this, they'd be sweating by now.   
Max, who was sitting in the grass, sighed contentedly and leaned back against one of they logs they were using as seats. “Ahh, if only Cass was here. Then I'd be hanging out with all three of my closest friends, just relaxing under the stars.”  
Siael smirked. “More likely if Cassandra was here, you'd be having sex with her under the stars while me and Evelyn plugged our ears and looked the other way.”  
But Evelyn hadn't liked the way Max was talking. “Why'd you say it like that, Maxie? You sound like you regret that Cassandra isn't here.”  
Max nodded, staring into the fire. “I do. I missed a chance to make a memory with her.”  
Siael snorted. “What? Make a memory?”  
Evelyn raised her eyes at Max suspiciously. “There's another reason why you let us tag along with you on this trip, isn't there?”  
He didn't answer her.  
“Max, isn't there?” Evelyn repeated herself.  
“Yes. There is.” Max finally said.  
“And what's this other reason?” Siael asked.  
Max was hesitant to answer. He knew they wouldn't like what he had to say. But he felt they were owed an explanation.   
“I didn't come here just to get away from Skyhold for a while. I let you come with me to make memories.”  
Siael frowned, confused. “Memories? That's an odd reason to go on a camping trip.”  
Max swallowed. “I wanted to make good memories for the people I care the most.” He explained.  
Evelyn was starting to understand what he was getting at. And she didn't like it.  
“I'm dying.” Max said blatantly. “I've been dying for nearly three years. Longer still, if you count the effects my nightmares have done to me. The Anchor is killing me; we all know this. And I didn't realize it until this afternoon when we were having fun swimming, that I want to make as many happy memories of me as possible. Because when the Anchor kills me- and it's only a matter of time- I want your two and Cassandra to have as many good memories of me as you can. I don't want the three of you to only have the bad memories like of my nightmares or near death experiences. I want you to have fun ones, memories of us just having a good time and enjoying what life has to offer. I want to leave you with good parts of me, not the parts where I struggled.”  
“You don't know that.” Evelyn said. “You don't know that the Anchor will kill you soon. We still know next to nothing about it. For all we know, it'll take until you're eighty before it kills you.”   
Max sighed. “No Evelyn. I can feel it draining me as we speak. At its current rate, I’d say I have maybe a year, year in a half left.”  
Siael nodded. “That's plenty of time to find a fix. There's got to be a mage out there that knows how to get rid of it.”  
Max shook his head. “The only mage, let alone person, who actually understands it was Solas. And he vanished.”  
“Then send your agents out to look for him.” Evelyn said.  
“You think I haven't?” Max snapped. “I've had agents looking for him ever since Corypheus was killed. No luck. Not even a whisper of his whereabouts.”  
“Now the only thing I can do is keep helping out as many people as I can before it eventually drains my life away.”  
Evelyn clenched her fists angrily. “You can't just give up! What about all your friends? Or Cassandra? Or us? What about everyone that loves you?”  
Max smiled at her. “That's why I'm here creating good memories.”  
Siael quietly moved over and sat down next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”  
“You're thanking him? What the hell for?” Evelyn almost shouted.   
Siael looked at her pointedly. “Max is dying, Evelyn. And somewhere deep down, you know it as well as I do. But instead of wallowing in self pity about it, he’s thinking of others. Instead, he’s out here, giving us good memories of him. He cares enough to not want our memories of him be filled with sadness. And I don't know about you, but to me, that fact alone means the world; it only shows us yet again, why we love him so much.”  
Evelyn was shocked. Siael was pretty much the female equivalent to Max and the fact that that had come out of her was almost unimaginable. And though she was mad, she knew Siael was right. Instead of feeling sorry for himself, Max was trying to make his eventual death as easy for his loved ones as possible. Which only made her love her little brother more.   
She nodded in understanding. She too, came over to Max and kissed his cheek. Then she hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” She whispered.  
Max smiled as he hugged her back. “Thank you for thanking me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will get back to Skyhold. Leave some suggestions for later chapters!  
> Oh and another chapter of Ma Vhenan will be posted soon! :)


	118. Pour More Of The Stuff In Where Stuff Goes In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly bet;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun imagining/picturing this going down haha

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWELVE

The three stayed at the lakeside, just relaxing and having fun, for another week before finally returning to Skyhold. When they returned, Cullen and Josephine were angry at him for up and leaving like he did but understood when he explained why. In fact, both of them expressed regret that they hadn't joined him.   
But when they got back, things quickly returned to normal. Things went back to routine, as much as Max didn't like it. Max missed the time when each day he would wake up and have no clue as to what would end up happening. Each day would be a new adventure. But these days, each day was routine. He'd wake up and go about his morning routine like getting dressed and such, then sit through the mornings debriefings, followed up with hours of political letters and meetings, eat again, do more treaty business until dinner, then go over the day’s accomplishments of evading a skirmish or a scandal or whatnot, before falling asleep only to wake up to nightmares and then fall back asleep after hours of tossing and turning. And the best part was that he'd do it all over again the next day. So to put it simply, Max hated all of that shit with a burning passion.  
Not two weeks after sibling week, he had fallen back into that lethargic and bored state he had been in before he left. He loved being the Inquisitor and helping people but all the political and formal stuff, he could go without.   
One day, he was lucky enough to be able to sneak out of one particularly boring meeting with some dignitaries and make his way over to the Herald’s Rest. He smiled as he read the sign above the door. He had always thought it ironic that one of his favorite places was named after one of his titles he didn't even believe in. From day one when people started calling him the Herald of Andraste, he had called it moronic. He still thought the very idea was complete rubbish. How could he be Andraste’s Herald if he didn't even believe in the Maker? The whole thing was absurd but it had done a good job rallying the people around him, and through him, the Inquisition. Hell, the only reason why he still tolerated it was that it was good publicity for the Inquisition to have the Herald lead it.   
Max pushed open the door to the tavern and stepped inside. That first look of the inside always made him somewhat depressed. It made him remember what it looked like during the Breach, with a large number of his friends hanging out drinking and talking or listening to one of Varric’s tales. Nowadays, there was less people in it and even less of his friends. Now the only ones to call it home (aside from everyday people), were Sera, Thom, and Bull and his Chargers. Most of whom, would be on a mission somewhere. The only person who was almost always found in the tavern was Sera, if she wasn't around playing pranks. Right now though, the place was empty, all but Bull who sat at the side, drinking from a large tankard. Feeling the need to get as drunk as he could get, Max joined the large Qunari. If ever you felt the need to get wasted, Bull was the right man to try it with.  
Bull grunted in greeting as Max sat down beside him, reaching for another already filled tankard. Bull watched out of the corner of his eye as Max swelled half of the drink down in one long gulp, wiping his mouth on his sleeve when he was done.   
“Rough day at the office?” Bull asked.  
Max groaned, slumping back in his chair. “I hate politics. Who's the idiot who thought having politics around was a good idea?” He grumbled.  
Bull laughed heartily, giving him a slap on the back. “Like I've always said: you have a crappy job then, Boss.”  
Max took another long swill from his tankard then looked at the one-eyed Qunari. “Hey, Bull?”  
“Yeah, Boss?”  
“You got any of that stuff we drank after killing that dragon in the Exalted Plains? You know what I'm talking about?”  
Bull raised his eye. “You mean ‘maraas-lok?”  
Max nodded. “Yeah, marass lock.”  
Bull grinned. “ _Maraas-lok_. And yeah, I still got some. Sten hooked me up with a guy who gets it from Par Vollen, at a good price to beat. Why? Looking to get drunk off your ass?”  
Max nodded enthusiastically. “Getting drunk off my ass is better than attending diplomatic meetings sober any day.”  
Bull laughed. “Agreed. I'll be back.” He then stood up and went to go get the alcohol, leaving Max to drink by himself for several minutes. But before long, Bull returned carrying a small barrel of the stuff over his shoulder.   
Max held out his tankard and Bull carefully poured a rather small amount of the ale into the tankard. Max frowned at him, jerking his head towards his cup. “Really, that's all you're gonna give me?” He whined.  
Bull chuckled. “Yup. That's all you need.”  
Max held his chin up with pride. “Excuse me but I can drink more.”  
Bull snorted. “Excuse me but last time you drank this stuff, you were completely drunk after three gulps. So yeah, that's all you get, Boss. Leave the heavy drinking to me.”  
Max shoved his tankard out. “I can handle my liquor, Qunari. I bet I could even outdrink you.”  
Bull laughed. “Seriously? We going there?”  
Max nodded, looking her serious. “Oh, we going there.”  
Bull shrugged as he poured more maraas-lok into Max's tankard. “Alright then. I could use some entertainment. I have to warn you though, Boss: I've been drinking this stuff since I was weaned.”  
Max growled and chugged down half of his tankard. Immediately, his head started swimming as the alcohol did its thing. His vision became blurry and his speech quickly became slurred as the drink hit him like a sucker punch. It was a miracle he didn't just pass out then and there.   
Bull snickered, watching as Max struggled to remain functional. Bull took a longer drink from his own tankard and slammed it against the counter when he was done, completely fine. Then he laughed as Max stared in wonder at the now empty tankard. He knew Max couldn't match him drink for drink; it just wasn't possible. Maybe if Max had been Qunari as well, then maybe it would have been a fair match but that was not the case. No, the bet was over before it even truly began.  
But then Max raised his tankard up to his lips and drank, finishing the rest of its contents and dropping his tankard onto the counter. Bull looked at it and marveled that too, was empty. He looked over at Max who burped, swaying slightly. He gestured at his empty cup. “Put more of de sshtuff in thes thingie that moresh stuffz goeses in.” He ordered.  
Bull grinned and poured them both another round. He drank his first then showed Max to prove it was empty. Though Max couldn't really see that it was empty all too well. Max drank his round all in one try, much to the surprise of Bull.  
“Well, I'll be damned.” Bull said as Max showed him his empty cup. “I didn't think you'd make it this far. Want another?”   
Max nodded. “Mmnyeshhy.” Which Bull took as a yes.  
The Qunari poured another round which they both drank at the same time. Then another. By their sixth round, Bull was starting to feel the effects of the liquor as well. The stuff was strong enough to knock a seasoned drunkard off his ass but oddly enough, Max was still standing. And still going strong. With each drink, they got louder and louder until they were almost shouting at each other to give up. Luckily the only other person in the tavern was the barkeeper Cabot, and he was used to it.   
“Justef given on up an shitch!” Bull slurred.  
By this time Max was so drunk, he wasn't capable of comprehensible speech, just mindless babbling. “Ihm nagetuvsh ginning jo gip op!” Max shouted determidely.  
And both were having trouble pouring the drinks. Half the time they missed the tankard all the time.  
Max hefted his cup up to his mouth and drank what he assumed was more of the maraas-lok, though at that point he was too drunk to care if it wasn't. Bull raised his cup and drank as well and it was at that moment when Max's vision darkened and he blacked out, never to remember what happened that day. Only that sitting through hours of meetings with Josephine and nobles was now preferable over the massive hangover he would experience the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Probably one or two more 'full in' chapters before I start on the road to Trespasser;)  
> For notifications of when I post more chapters of stuff, follow me on twitter or tumblr. I'm going to try to start posting when a chapter is posted. Tumblr is Biowarenerd. Twitter is @eric_bouleyAO3. Both are kind of new so I don't have a lot posted but both are mainly just for story stuff


	119. Do I Have To Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early start of Trespasser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit since I last posted anything. I've been really busy this past week and either didn't have any time to write or was too tired to. Plus I didn't want to rush this chapter out as soon as I had time

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED THIRTEEN

“Tell me again why this is important?” Max said to Josephine as they sat in her office, discussing what Josephine said was an ‘Exalted Council’. The Exalted Council had slipped into conversation several times in the past but Max had never given it much thought. He knew that the Council was more important than it sounded but he never worried about it; Leliana had kept the southern countries from messing with the Inquisition thus far. But lately, Josephine had been receiving more and more angry letters from Orlais and Ferelden about the future of the Inquisition and quite frankly, it was starting to annoy Max. Mainly because each time a letter arrived, Josephine would make him read it, stating it was something to stress about.   
But apparently, the most recent letter was not from either country, but from the Divine herself. It was a simple letter from Leliana, wishing them well and stating that she couldn't keep the countries at bay any longer. She was forced to call for an Exalted Council and it was required that the Inquisition’s leadership was present, as the Inquisition's future was to be the topic of discussion.   
Josephine sighed. She had already told him the importance of the Council but then again, this was Max: he rarely listened to anything involving political matters.   
“With Corypheus dead and the Fade Rifts waning, many believe there's no more need of an Inquisition.” Josephine stated. Max snorted. Somehow, he found that preposterous; there'd always be need of the Inquisition. The world’s constant struggles saw to that.  
“As you know, Divine Victoria has shielded us from political fallout these last two years but she can't afford to do so any longer; she's called for the Exalted Council, which will be held at the Winter Palace outside Halamshiral. Thanks to her negotiations, ambassadors from both Orlais and Ferelden will there to help argue the role-and possibly the fate- of the Inquisition. Which means you will have to go.”   
Max groaned obnoxiously. “Why me? Just send one of your minions to go.”  
Josephine glowered at him. “You have to go because you are the _Inquisitor_ , the _leader_ of the Inquisition. You are going, whether you like it or not.”  
“But I don't want to.” Max whined.  
Josephine sighed in exasperation. Then she nodded ever so slightly towards the door. Max cursed under his breath, realizing too late. Suddenly he felt like his groin had touched a hot surface and he yelped in pain. Jumping from foot to foot, he grabbed his crotch as if that would make the feeling of burning go away. Without turning around to see who the culprit was, he said, “This is low, Josephine. Even for you. Using my own sister against me sounds just like what she would do.”  
Josephine smirked. “I guess she's rubbing off on me.”  
Evelyn laughed as she came into Max's view. “Don't tell him what I plan to be doing tonight.”  
Max threw up a little in his mouth, shaking with disgust. He loved his sister but sometimes, she was too evil for her own good.  
“Fine, fine. I'll go to the Exalted Council with you. But on two conditions. One: Evelyn stops burning my balls off.”  
Evelyn nodded and the burning sensation on his crotch left. “And two: I can bring Sweetie.”  
Josephine immediately shook her head no. “Absolutely not! There is no way that is at all happening.”   
Evelyn snickered. “Come on Josie, Max is just teasing you.” She said, winking ever so slightly at Max who just scowled.   
Josephine snorted. “You are going and that is final.”  
Max crossed his arms and mumbled incoherently.  
Evelyn grinned at him. “On another note, you are going because Cassandra will be there.”  
Max's whole attitude flipped in under two seconds. If that was true, then it was a whole different situation.   
“Cassandra will be there? You're sure?” Max asked excitedly. It never hurt to make sure.  
Both Josephine and Evelyn nodded. “I sent her a letter informing her of what was going on a couple weeks ago and she told me she would be there. As will most of our old friends from Corypheus’s time.” Josephine said.  
“Well, why didn't you just start with _that_?” Max grumbled.  
“Because it was funner not to.” Evelyn explained.  
Max glared at them. “You are both evil. I hope you know that.”  
Evelyn smiled. “Yeah, but you love us anyway.”  
Max opened his mouth to respond but then shut it. Because he did.

Hawke groaned, rolling over in his bed. Someone knocking on the front door had woken him up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Isabela. If she woke up naturally it would be fine but if she was woken up, there'd be consequences. Consequences Hawke really did not feel like having this early in the morning.   
Quietly, Hawke headed downstairs and walked over to the door. He opened it up and frowned at the person who had woke him up. It was one of Varric’s messengers. Now that he was Viscount of Kirkwall, the dwarf had more people working for him than he ever did in the Merchants Guild.   
“What is it?” Hawke asked grumpily.  
“Message for you from the Viscount, Serah Hawke.” The messenger replied.  
“No, really? I thought you were the milkman!” Hawke said.  
The messenger, who obviously much like the rest of the city, knew of Hawke’s sarcastic tendencies and promptly ignored his comment.   
“The Viscount wants you and Lady Rivaini to come to his office as soon as you can. He has an urgent matter to discuss with you.” The messenger said, taking his leave.   
Hawke opened the letter and read its contents. From what he gathered, it was definitely an urgent matter. Normally, Varric didn't send for him until at least after breakfast.   
He shut the door and went back upstairs to wake Isabela up. As nicely as possible.   
He knelt down by her side and gently swelled her luscious curls out of her face, whispering, “Bela...its time to wake up. Wake up, get out of bed. It's time to face the day, my ray of sunshine.”  
Isabela moaned and turned over. “Lemme sleep.” She said sleepily.  
“Don't make me wake you up the other way…” Hawke warned her.   
“I'd prefer it if you did.” She whispered.  
Hawke shrugged. This way was more fun for the both of them anyway.  
He moved closer until he was almost on top of her then gently gripped her breasts in his hands, softly squeezing them and every so often, pinching her nipples under her shirt. Her once moans of drowsiness, now turned to moans of pleasure as he fondled her. She started pushing up against his hands, soundlessly begging for more. Hawke smiled and even though he was enjoying touching her this way, she had to get up. So he stopped just as she was reaching the highest peak of arousal. She whimpered when his hands left her. She wanted more but the action had already been done; Hawke was done with her though she still wanted more. It was almost cruel to toy with her like this.   
“Keep- keep going.” She panted, her hands sliding down to her panties.   
But Hawke stepped back and started getting dressed as if she wasn't quivering with arousal on the bed.   
She groaned, now angrily, before relenting and climbing out of bed. “I am getting you back for this.” She promised him as she picked out her outfit for the day.   
He merely chuckled. “You did say you wanted me to wake you up the other way.”  
Isabela huffed, sliding on her shirt and sighing as it slid over her highly sensitive nipples. “When I said that, I thought we would end up doing more than just teasing.” She pouted.  
Hawke shrugged. “There's always later.”  
“But I'm horny now.”   
Hawke laughed. “Bela, when are you not horny?”  
She pursed her lips. “Touché.”  
He laughed and headed downstairs with Isabela following close behind. “So why'd you wake me up this early?” She asked him as they reached the front door.   
“A message arrived from Varric asking if we could go see him. Apparently he has something important to tell us.”  
Isabela snorted. “And it couldn't wait until after breakfast? Whatever that dwarf has to say better be important, otherwise I'll rip out all of his chest hair and cram it all down his throat till he suffocates on it.”  
Hawke choked as he opened the door to their house and stepped outside. “Maker, Isabela!”  
“What? Too dark?”  
He nodded. “Way too dark. I think I've rubbed off on you too much.”  
She snickered. “I don't mind; I like it when you rub one off on me.”  
Hawke rolled his eyes.   
“Don't act like you don't like seeing your baby making juice on me.”  
Hawke kept walking along the street, heading towards the Viscount’s hall, ignoring her. Mainly because she was right.   
Being as it was early in the morning, not many people were on the streets. If they waited another hour or so, there'd be crowds of pedestrians going to and fro, making it difficult for one to get anywhere. Since Varric became the Viscount, Kirkwall had returned to being the largest center of trade in the Free Marches: good for business but bad for people like Hawke. Having more foreigners coming to trade meant more people to gawk at him and pester him about being the Champion, asking what it was like to go out and save the city’s citizens from bandits and other such threats. Which he still did on a regular basis. You'd think by now all the threats would have realized that he'd stop them eventually. But then again, bandits and such aren't known for their high intelligence.   
As they walked together on the empty streets, hand in hand, they heard someone shout, “I’ll kill you, you lying bitch!”  
They stopped, listening.  
“I come home to find you sleeping with another man and all you can say is sorry? I'll teach you to cheat on me!”  
Hawke sighed. “You kidding me? This early in the morning?”  
He shrugged and quickly made his way over to where the voice was coming from.   
He turned onto a side street and saw a heavyset man looming over a thin small woman. The man was holding a knife and looked to be seconds away from stabbing the woman.   
Hawke reached down, picked up a small rock and hid it behind his back, and yelled, “Hey!”, getting both of their attention.  
The heavyset man snarled at him and turned back to the frightened woman.   
Hawke chuckled the rock, knocking the man's knife out of his hands and closing the distance between them as he did so. Before the man knew it, Hawke had grabbed his arm and twisted it around his neck, nearly to the point of cracking it. The man cried out in pain as Hawke held him there with an iron grip. Hawke looked down at the woman, concerned.   
“Has he hurt you, miss?”   
The woman shook her head, too scared to reply with words. Which was all the answer Hawke needed. He turned back to the man, disgust all over his face.  
“You know, of all the things I hate, I hate abusive men most. Especially ones who bully their wives. Now I don't need to be observant to conclude that you've threatened this woman, but I take it this is the first time you were actually going to follow through with said threat. And I can't have that. Not on my good Kirkwall streets. So this is what's going to happen: you are going to apologize to this lovely woman and beg for her forgiveness for all the times you've done her wrong. Then I'm gonna punch you a few times and you will never mess with her ever again or I'll do more than punch. We clear?” Hawke said causally, which somehow made him more intimidating.  
The man nodded several times, promising to never cross paths with her again. But Hawke could see it in the man's eyes; the moment Hawke wasn't near the woman, he would kill her. And Hawke wasn't about to let that happen.   
He shrugged. _Oh well. It'll be one less monster in the world_.  
“Look away miss.” Hawke ordered.  
The woman looked over at Isabela who was watching approvingly a few feet away.  
With one movement, Hawke reached around and snapped the man's neck, killing him swiftly. The man's body crumpled to the ground and the woman flinched when she turned back around.   
Hawke extended a hand and helped her to her feet. “You sure you're alright?” He asked.  
“I-I think so.”   
Hawke nodded. “Good. Go find a guard and tell them what happened so they can get this guy out of here. His days of being a dumbass are over.”  
The woman jumped into his arms and hugged him gratefully. “Thank you, Champion.”  
Hawke patted her on the back. “No problem. Now stay safe.”  
Hawke and Isabela moved on. As they walked, Isabela stared at Hawke admiringly. This was one of the many reasons why she had fallen in love with the rogue; he always stopped to help. If there was a problem out there, you'd be damned sure that Hawke would be there trying to fix it, be it stopping an argument or protecting a woman from a monster.  
“Bela, you're doing that thing again when you stare at me like I'm the Maker. What is it?” Hawke said suddenly.  
She smiled. “Oh, nothing. I just love you.”  
He chuckled. “So you've said.”  
After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the Viscount’s hall. They stepped inside and made their way up to Varric’s office.   
The dwarf smiled a greeting as they entered, beckoning them in.  
“This better be important, Varric. Hawke had to wake me up the fun way for this.” Isabela said.  
Varric chuckled. “As much as I want to ask what the fun way to wake up is, I'll pass. But I promise: I called you here for a good reason. Divine Nightingale has called for an Exalted Council to talk about the Inquisiton’s future and has invited us to be there. Of course by inviting us, I mean the whole gang. If we were to make it, we'd need to leave in two days tops.”  
“Is everyone else going to be there?” Hawke asked.  
Varric shrugged. “Probably.”  
Hawke grinned. “Then count me in. It's been ages since I pranked Max or Aiden. Or Vivienne, she's fun to prank.”  
Varric raised an eye. “Iron Lady is fun to prank? Isn't that dangerous?”  
“Totally. Which makes it that much better.”  
Isabela sighed. “You worry me sometimes Hawke, you know that right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> For notifications of when I post more chapters of stuff, follow me on twitter or tumblr. I'm going to try to start posting when a chapter is posted. Tumblr is Biowarenerd. Twitter is @eric_bouleyAO3. Both are kind of new so I don't have a lot posted but both are mainly just for story stuff


	120. Letters and Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters of invitation for the Exalted Council are sent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while guys! It's back to school so I don't have as much time as I'd like to write but write I shall!

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FOURTEEN

“Aaaaiii!!!” The bandit screamed as Bull brought his giant axe down on his skull, nearly splitting it in two. Grinning, Bull swung around and slammed the axe into another bandit that thought it would be a good idea to come at him on his blind side. He heard Rocky shout a warning at him and he ducked, an arrow narrowly missing his head. Bull turned towards the direction the arrow came from and picked up the man he had just cleaved in half. Using the dead man as a shield, he rushed towards the bowman, who was helpless to stop the rampaging Qunari from reaching him. Bull crashed into the tiny archer and for a split second, thought of Sera. The tiny bowman reminded him of the little playful elf. He wondered how she was doing.   
Then with a growl, he slammed his weapon into the man's chest, killing him almost instantly. The man crumpled to the ground and Bull looked around as the last of the bandits were dispatched.   
Krem walked up to him, limping slightly on his right leg. A shieldsman had gotten a lucky hit. Unfortunately, that was all the luck the bandit had received before Krem cut him down.   
“Well...that was fun.” Krem said cheerfully.   
Bull laughed. “When is it not?”  
Krem cocked his head to the side. “Good point.”  
Bull grinned, hefting his axe over his shoulder and wiping some sweat off his brow. “Any wounded?”  
Krem shook his head. “None that I know of. Then again, when was the last time we did have any wounded during one of these skirmishes?”  
Bull snorted. Krem was right. For the last two years, whenever the Inquisition got word that bandits or the like were messing with people somewhere, Bull and his Chargers would head out and nip the problem in the bud. Sometimes the bandits would hear about them and flee, other times they'd leave peacefully. But most times they'd fight Bull and his men. And all the time, Bull and his Chargers would kill them.   
Bull cleaned the blood and guts off his axe and then turned to the rest of the Chargers. He gave an order to head back to the small village the bandits had been harassing and the Chargers hiked back to the village.   
As they returned, some of the villagers met them, carrying large coin purses. One of them was holding a slip of paper. The person holding it handed it over to Bull, informing him that it was for him and had arrived while they were off killing the bandits. Bull looked it over, not liking what he was reading.   
Krem came up to him and nodded towards the paper. “What's that?”  
Bull grunted. “Letter from the Boss. We are to return to Skyhold as quickly as possible; the Inquisition has been ‘summoned’ for lack of a better word, to Orlais for an Exalted Council. Max wants us to come along. Apparently, the whole gang will be there, give or take a few.”  
Krem grinned at him. “Then what are we doing still here?”

Cassandra groaned, stretching as she climbed off her horse. The younger Seeker Oldur, frowned at her atop his own mount. “What are you up to?”  
Cassandra grunted as she landed. They had been riding nonstop since first light so needless to say, she was a bit sore. But at the speed they were going, they'd be back at the new Seeker headquarters in less than a week.   
She looked up at him. “Checking to see if my mail has arrived.”  
Her explanation didn't help Oldur’s confusion. “Mail? What mail? In case you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of the wilderness; there's not gonna be any places for any messager or raven to meet you for mail.”  
Cassandra grunted. “There's mail. If you know where to look.”  
“And where's the right place to look?” Oldur said with a snort.   
Cassandra turned to look at a nearby tree. “See that tree over there? Never mind; if you are asking where then you obviously aren't observant enough to see the tree.”  
Oldur scowled, peering closely at the tree. After a few seconds, he noticed something oddly different about it. For some reason, it didn't really look...well, real. It looked as if a carpenter had made it, like it wasn't natural. And the biggest hint that it wasn't a real tree was that in the middle, Oldur could see a faint outline of a hole, as if someone had carved one into the trunk.   
“Notice anything different about that tree?” Cassandra asked.  
“It isn't a real tree?”  
The famous Seeker nodded. “Good job! Your more observant than I thought. It's a message tree.”  
Oldur raised an eye at her. “And a message tree is..?”  
“Exactly what it sounds like. They are essentially fake trees with the sole purpose of being a dropspot for any important letters for Inquisition agents. But I don't see why I have to explain this to you.” Cassandra said, quickly shutting her mouth before she could reveal any more Inquisition secrets. Message trees were a closely guarded secret. They were used by Inquisition agents out in the field as a way to communicate with each other without ever seeing themselves. One agent would leave a letter, of varying importance, in the tree for another to pick up and read. The new agent would add anything they deemed necessary to the letter and move on. These letters were ultimately a way for the agents to know what the others are up to without ever talking to each other. It was also a way to potentially track an agent that went missing or was captured.   
In this case, Cassandra had used it to get mail. Earlier that week, she had received a letter from Josephine, informing her of the Exalted Council and its date. Josephine had told her to expect another letter within the next week, containing important information about the Council. In the ambassador's letter, she told her which message tree to look at for the incoming letter. So Cassandra and Oldur took an alternate route to get to the message tree mentioned in Josephine’s letter.  
Cassandra peeled open the hole and reached in, taking out two sheets of paper. One was the usual agent report but the other was newer and shorter, so it had to be her letter. She shut the hole and slowly walked back to her horse, reading the letter as she went. It was short but informative.   
Oldur looked at his superior as she climbed back into the saddle.  
“What's it say?” He asked.  
She scowled at him. “None of your business.”  
Oldur grinned. “It's a naughty letter, isn't it?”  
Cassandra grunted in disgust and was disappointed the grunt had no effect on him.   
“No, it is not a ‘naughty’ letter. It's a request that I attend the Exalted Council. I trust you can find your way to the headquarters without me?”  
Oldur nodded. “I believe so. But why do you need to go to a council?”   
“Because I helped create the Inquisition and it is the Council’s job to figure out what to do with it. And I have longed to see all my friends again; I think our reunion is long overdue.”  
Cassandra turned her horse the opposite direction, towards Orlais. “It is finally time to see what fate has in store for the Inquisition.”   
“And what fate has in store for the Inquisitor.” Oldur stated.  
Cassandra swallowed. “Yes. And the Inquisitor.”

“So when are we heading out?” Cullen asked.  
Max shrugged. “No idea. That's Josephine’s area of expertise.”  
The three were in the War Room, planning for the Exalted Council. Very dull stuff as far as Max was concerned.   
Josephine frowned. “Luckily for you both, I actually do my job and plan ahead accordingly.”  
Max and Cullen both grinned. “That's why I like ya, Josie: you do all the boring stuff we suck at and let us go out fighting bad guys and be the hero.” Max said with a warm smile.   
Josephine glared at him. “Uh huh. In any case, the troops will leave for the palace in two days and should arrive with plenty of time to get settled. And seeing how a number of the most important leaders in the world will be there, Cullen you can send more soldiers than usual.”  
Cullen nodded. “I was going to have more anyway. I don't want any problems.”  
Josephine looked down at her clipboard. “Understandable. We, meaning the elite members of the Inquisition, will leave in four days. So make sure you are ready by then.”  
Max stretched. “Yeah, yeah. We’ll be ready. I'll make sure Sweetie has eaten before the Council, wouldn't want him eating an annoying noble.”  
Josephine stared at him. “Please tell me you are joking. You are not considering bringing a dragon to a peace council.”  
Max shrugged. “I don't see why not.”  
“Because the Council will decide what the Inquisition’s fate is, that's why. And bringing a _dragon_ may cause them to feel like we are showing off.”  
“Bringing a dragon..” Max cut her off. “Will definitely make them feel something. Everyone at this ‘Exalted Council’ has probably never fought a real battle before in their life, let alone know what the Inquisition has done time and time again in order to protect Thedas from the bad guys. Showing up riding a freaking dragon, will enforce the fact that I mean business...and that I will not cower beneath them like a puppet needing to be controlled. Besides, I want to see the look on their faces when I show up on Sweetie and just nonchalantly get down and say hello.”  
Josephine scowled. “You can't do that!”  
Max smiled. “Yes I can. I'm the Inquisitor. You are my advisor, but that doesn't mean I have to listen to your advice. ‘Sides, you can't honestly tell me that arriving to the Council atop a dragon won't make everyone there shit their pants.”  
Josephine went to speak then closed her mouth. She had to admit, he was right.   
“Anyone ever tell you that you are very annoying when your right?”  
Max laughed. “All the time!”  
Cullen rolled his eyes. “Which is clearly not enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We are getting extremely close to the Trespasser dlc (I'm excited). Anything you guys want to see before it officially begins? Oh and yes, Max will arrive at the Council atop a dragon so that's pretty cool, or at least it is when I picture it in my head. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a good day. Or night. Whichever time you are reading this;)


	121. Lovely Day For A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Trespasser dlc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it jumps right in;)

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FIFTEEN

Evelyn looked up at the white and blue marble walls and golden gleaming statues of lions as she passed through the gates to the Winter Palace, now adjourned with the flora of spring. Unlike some of the others, she had never been to the palace; she had never thought it was worth the trip. And now, as she followed Josie and Cullen as they led the rest of the elite through the gates, her opinion still hadn't changed: Halamshiral was not all that the poets made it out to be. It was kind of plain, really. Her aunt Lucille’s summer home was more luxurious than Empress Celene’s palace.   
She couldn't help but sniff disdainfully, as she rode her horse close behind Josie. An honor guard of Inquisition soldiers stood at attention on both sides of the street they rode on, keeping the enormous crowd of nobles and ‘important’ people from rushing the elite members of the famed Inquisition. Ferelden and Orlesian members of nobility alike had their eyes glued to the elite, recognizing them but not finding the one they seeked. And they wouldn't, for he wasn't among them. In fact, he hadn't even traveled with them. No, her idiot brother had insisted on waiting an extra four days before heading out. This way he had a chance to show off his play of power, he had said. What a load of horse crap, Evelyn had said. But he was the Inquisitor so ultimately, he could do what he wanted; something she still hasn't gotten over.   
So instead of taking the trip to the palace with everyone else, her brother had stayed behind a few days to give them a head start. Then had raced ahead and waited for them to show up. _Then_ he had planned out what he would do as they officially arrived to the palace, the whole time smiling like some giddy child.  
She heard Cullen growl suddenly as they rode. He was even less thrilled to be there than Evelyn.  
“Another parade, another bloody negotiation.” The Commander said in an aside to Josephine, who smiled and started politely waving to the crowd.   
“Smiled, everyone.” She said to those following her. “We must be careful how we present ourselves.”  
Cullen groaned. “Why did Divine Victoria call the Exalted Council now? She's kept Orlais from bothering us for the last two years.”  
Evelyn snickered. “Question for the ages.”  
“At increasing political cost, yes.” Josephine answered, still smiling that pilot blindingly white smile of hers. If they weren't out in front of so many strangers, Evelyn would have tackled her lover of her horse and kissed her.   
“She has done all she can, but the Exalted Council has become necessary.” Josephine continued. “Orlais would control us. And based on their many marriage proposals, they specific plans for you.” She said to Cullen, who snorted. Evelyn chuckled as Josie went on. “Our real concern is Ferelden. They would see us disbanded entirely.”  
They reached the end of the street and got off their mounts. That was when the inevitable happened. The crowd began asking where the Inquisitor was and if he had even bothered to attend.   
The crowd started shouting questions, confused and angry. Where was the Inquisitor? Would he be attending? Why, if it was the case, was he late? How long would he make them wait?  
They soon got their answers when they heard the sound of large beating wings, even above the noise they were making.   
They all craned their heads, looking up at the sky. On the horizon, they could just faintly make out some kind of animal flying towards the palace. The creature roared and a hush fell over the entire palace as one by one, the people realized what was making its way towards them. It was a dragon. A real, live, dragon.   
The beast had bright golden scales that gleaned in the sunlight and large horns protruding from its body. Wide wings flapped as it flew towards them. It was massive, easily larger than a two story building. It was terrifying, but also majestic.   
The crowd of people grew afraid, at least until they noticed that someone was _riding_ the beast.   
They all stared in awe as the dragon flew around the palace, shooting flames into the air before finally landing in the middle of the plaza. It peered curiously at the people closest to it, who just happened to be Inquisition soldiers. They looked up at the dragon and smiled a greeting, it was a welcome sight. But for the nobles and others that made up the crowd, the sight of a dragon calmly standing in the middle of the palace grounds, was unnerving to say the least. And whoever had been riding atop the majestic beast, was either the bravest or the craziest person any of them have ever seen.   
Imagine their surprise when none other than the man they had been searching for, slid off the neck of the dragon, smiling like a lunatic.   
Max bowed to the awed crowd of people that he had to convince the Inquisition was still important, still smiling.   
“Afternoon all. Lovely day for a ride, isn't it?”   
Evelyn pushed her way through the crowd, rolling her eyes. “Quit showing off and go speak to Mother Giselle; she wishes to talk to you. She's waiting for you in the hall where the Council will take place.”  
Max nodded his thanks. Then looked at the Inquisition soldiers closest to him and nodding up to Sweetie, said, “Make sure none of these fancy nobles gets too close to Sweetie, will you? He's been a little sour lately.”  
Whistling, he made his way through the crowd and to where Evelyn told him to go. He stepped into an open building decorated with Inquisition, Orlais, and Ferelden flags. At the far side was a tall, long table he guessed was where the most important nobles and ambassadors would sit during the Council. In the middle of the room was a smaller table, where Max assumed he would be sitting later in the week. It was where he, and the Inquisition, would essentially be judged by the sovereign countries of Thedas.   
As he stood there, looking around, the Anchor suddenly flared up. No painfully, but he could felt like it was pulling at him. He looked down at the long scar as it glowed brightly.   
“Inquisitor.” A familiar voice said and Max turned towards the voice's owner, closing his fist in the process to quell the Anchor.   
Max smiled, nodding a greeting to Mother Giselle as she walked up to him. She was wearing Chantry robes and had cut her hair, but it was the same old Giselle. She was smiling at him. “It has been too long. I hope the years have been kind to you.”  
Max shrugged, grinning. “How have you been, Mother Giselle?”  
She smiled. She thought of the young man as somewhat of a son. “Very well, thank you. I spent last summer in Emprise du Lion, distributing food sent from the Exalted Plains. The Dales are finally recovering.”   
Max chuckled. “Since Corypheus fell, I think you may have spent more time traveling than I have.”  
Giselle grinned. “It keeps me out of trouble, Your Worship. I should mention that your forces at Suledin Keep were of great help. Please give my compliments to Baron Desjardins. Divine Victoria asked me to greet you on her behalf. She is currently attending to the Ferelden ambassador’s concerns.”  
Max smirked. “You can probably just call her Leliana in private conversation.” He pointed out.  
Mother Giselle snickered. “ _You_ can, Inquisitor. I prefer to use her Divine name. Our last Divine once joked about why I insisted upon calling her Justinia. She called it my way of reassuring her that I had not _completely_ forgotten who was in charge.”  
Max grinned. “And how do you think Divine Victoria has done these last couple years?”  
“It is hardly for me to say, Inquisitor.” She said, rubbing her hands.   
He laughed. “With respect, that's never stopped you before, Mother Giselle.”  
She sighed. “Sadly, with the Chantry still struggling to accept her reforms, Victoria’s voice is not as strong as I had hoped. Although it's strength is greatly increased by the added voice of the Warden’s giving her his full support. Nevertheless, I admire what she has tried to do.”  
Max nodded. “I'll go speak to her.”  
She nodded approvingly. “I believe she would appreciate that, Your Worship. The Divine sees the good you can do, and have done. Oh, and Duke Cyril will wish to greet you on behalf of Orlais. I believe he is currently speaking to the Tevinter ambassador.”  
Max held up his hands. “Wait, what? The Imperium sent an ambassador?”  
Giselle nodded, smiling. “Yes, Your Worship. Dorian Pavus has taken the chance to return from Tevinter. It will be good to see him again. I owe him my apology. I allowed my distrust of Tevinter to cloud my judgment. He took a great risk coming to help us, and deserved better treatment.”  
Max couldn't help but laugh at the idea. “You're going to apologize? To Dorian? Will there be drawings of it in order to immortalize the moment?”   
She rolled her eyes. “I have little patience for those who cannot admit they were wrong, Your Worship. Myself included. I will have to make my apology somewhere public. He will want an audience for his reaction.”  
Max snickered. “You can say that again.”  
“Before I get, most of your friends have arrived and are waiting for a chance to say hello.”  
Max nodded. “I'll make sure to go catch up.” He promised.  
“Enjoy some time with them while you can, Your Worship. I doubt you will have the chance once the Exalted Council is underway.”  
Max bowed slightly. “Thank you, Mother Giselle.” He turned to leave but she stopped him.  
“Your Worship, a final question, if I may. This Exalted Council...Ferelden would have the Inquisition disband. Orlais sees its power as another feather in a chevalier’s helmet. What do you wish to do with the Inquisition?” She asked.  
Max looked at her seriously, perhaps for the first time during their whole conversation. “The Inquisition still has work to do. We can't let someone's fear push us into disbanding.”  
Giselle nodded, shooing him away. “Then I wish you luck in the negotiations to come. Maker watch over you, Inquisitor. I will not keep you any longer.”  
Max turned and left. Not wanting to bear the nobles pestering just yet, he decided to go looking for his friends. And boy did he find them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you did(or if you just want to criticize or whatever), I implore you!   
> Next chapter will be Max hanging out with friends so it should be fun


	122. Hello to Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max greets some friends at the Exalted Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is mostly canon dialogue. The already existing dialogue is pretty good so I didn't feel like I had to tweak it all. The next chapter or so will be like this one but with more detail. And sorry for the no italics, the format was acting up

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED SIXTEEN

Max walked around, looking at how different the palace grounds looked. When he was last here, during the Orlesian Civil War, he hadn't had a lot of time to appreciate the palace’s beauty; he had been too busy trying to stop Celene’s assassination. But now that the world wasn't falling, he had time to look around. It was pretty, in an over the top kind of way. It wasn't his style but then again, it was very Orlesian.  
Max was too busy studying the intricate designs of the palace to notice someone step up behind him. Whoever it wasgrabbed Max by the throat and forced him to the ground. At first Max struggled but then calmed down as he recognized who his ‘attacker’ was.  
“Aiden!” He said in surprise and joy at seeing his old friend.  
Aiden laughed as Max slipped from his grip. The two men stood back up, looking each other over.  
Aiden could see that Max had acquired a few new scars during the past two years. Or at least it looked that way; Max had too many scars to count. The Inquisitor looked tired, so much so that he had bags under his eyes and his face seemed to droop with the weight of leadership. Which Aiden understood; being a leader takes a lot out of you, mentally and physically. And Aiden, much like many others, knew that Max wasn't overly fond of being a leader. Like most leaders, he became one out circumstance. Like so many leaders before him, he disliked being in charge but was a natural born leader.  
Max had gotten a thicker beard since Aiden last saw him, obviously from not caring enough to shave. It looked good on him and added a couple years to his ever youthful face.  
Max looked at the older man, taking note of how happy he seemed. Aiden, unlike himself, couldn't be happier. His lovely wife sat on the Sunburst Throne, Bryce was growing up healthy and strong, and he no longer had to worry about saving the world. Aiden was the happiest he had ever been. And it was clear to everyone.  
Max smiled, reaching out to shake the Warden’s hand. “How ya been, Aiden?”  
Aiden frowned at his hand. Then sidestepped it and pulled Max in for a long hug bear hug. After a moment, Max gave in and gathered Aiden up in his arms. He hadn't realized he had needed a hug.  
Aiden let him go and stepped back. “Damn, it's good to see you Max. Having fun dealing with all the politics?”  
Max shrugged. “What do you think?”  
Aiden laughed and swung an arm around Max’s neck. “Yeah, I hear you. I've always hated politics, though I get why they are needed. You excited for the Council?”  
Max snorted. “Not even a little bit.”  
Aiden nodded. “Understandable. It's a pit of vipers. But for what it's worth, you have my full support. I was part of the Inquisition, I know how much it's needed.”  
“Thank you.”  
Aiden shrugged it off. “Anything to see the ambassadors twitch. And who knows, maybe they'll think twice about messing with you and the Inquisition knowing the famous Hero of Ferelden is backing it up.”  
Max smiled. “Hopefully. I'll be out of the job sooner than expected then.”  
Aiden frowned. “Why do you say th-. Oh. You're talking about the Anchor. How's it doing?”  
Max sighed as they walked through the palace gardens. “Well, it hasn't gotten any better, if that's what you are asking. I'd say I have another year if I'm extremely lucky.”  
Aiden grimaced. “I swear, if there was some way…”  
“It's fine.” Max said. “I'm come to terms with it. No use worrying about it if it's inevitable.”  
Aiden nodded grimly. “Have you talked to Cassandra about it?”  
Max shook his head sadly.  
“Then go do that. After you talk with the ambassadors, who are eager to meet you.”  
Max snorted as they walked up some steps and onto what looked like to be a balcony of some type where two people were talking, quite loudly if it had to be noted. With a jolt, Max realized that one of the people arguing was none other than Dorian. The man he was talking to was Orlesian, that much was obvious from the way he was dressed and from his accent. Both were wearing lavish outfits and if Max knew Dorian, he would be critiquing the Orlesian’s outfit in his head.  
The two were in the middle of a conversation.  
“”Orlais is on your side, Lord Pavus. The Inquisition’s support is not a thing to lose lightly.” The Orlesian was saying.  
“Which is why the Orlesian court is circling it with a net and collar?” Dorian scoffed. Then upon seeing Max, his eyes lit up.  
“But you'll have to excuse me!” Dorian said. “I see an old friend I must greet.”  
Dorian stepped away from the Orlesian and over to where Max and Aiden stood waiting. Dorian had spoke to Aiden earlier when he had arrived for the Council so he simply nodded to him before turning his attention back to Max.  
“Inquisitor! How long has it been?” He said, shaking Max's hand eagerly. “Don't actually tell me. I despise feeling old.”  
Dorian smiled. “It's good to see you, my friend.”  
Max grinned. “Likewise. Thrilled to be at the Exalted Council, Lord Pavus?” He asked.  
Dorian snorted with laughter. “Oh, riveted. Orlais wants the Inquisition tamed, Ferelden wants it gone, the Chantry meddles, and Tevinter sends but one ambassador. That's me, by the way. A ‘reward for my interest in the South’. Thankfully, ‘Ambassador Pavus’ is a token appointment. Call on me as you like.” Dorian said, and sensing that the Orlesian wanted a chance to speak to Max, he moved away and the Orlesian took his place.  
“Inquisitor.” The man said with a slight bow. “Duke Cyril Monfort, member of the Council of Heralds and lord of Chateau Haine. I have long followed your work. Otis extraordinary.”  
Max raised an eye. “Is that sentiment shared by the rest of the court?”  
The Duke laughed. “Of course! Orlais wishes only to offer respectful guidance to the Inquisition.”  
Aiden couldn't help but snicker. “The Inquisition’s grown. It would be shocking if they didn't find it a threat.”  
Cyril blinked. “Yet it's started no major wars. The Inquisition is a very considerate rival.” He changed his tone. “I have not forgotten Justinia’s death. I had friends who perished at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. So I approve of the Inquisition. More than the good you have done, it is the good we may do together I don't want to lose.” He bowed again. “Whatever happens, Inquisitor, I wish you well.”  
With that, the Duke walked away.  
Max sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I am not looking forward to this whole Council thing.”  
Aiden laughed. “You're telling me. Come on, you should probably go say hello to Leliana. I think she's talking to Teagan.”  
Max frowned. “Should we interrupt if she's talking to the Arl?”  
Aiden gave a smirk. “Of course. She isn't going to care.”  
Aiden guided Max over to a small area with a bench where Leliana was standing, wearing her Divine robes, and falling to a man in red and yellow clothes. Which Max assumed was Arl Teagan.  
Aiden pushed Max forward. Max stepped up to the two, smiling in greeting. “Divine Victoria, am I interrupting?”  
Leliana smiled back at him. She looked almost relieved to see him. “Of course not, Inquisitor. I was just catching up with Redcliffe’s Arl. He is here to represent Ferelden at the Council.”  
Max nodded to the Arl. “How are things in Redcliffe, my lord?” He asked.  
“We still come across scars left by the Venatori, but the land continues to mend.” Teagan said.  
Max swallowed. “I was hoping to steal a moment of the Divine’s time…”  
Teagan bowed, though he wasn't very happy about it. “Very well. We’ll continue this later. Your perfection.” He said before stepping back to trade some words with Aiden.  
Max grinned nervously at Leliana. “When world powers want to ‘discuss plans for the future’, I get nervous.”  
Max thought he saw Leliana’s mouth twitch in a smile but one could never truly know with her. “Many are frightened of the Inquisition’s power. But I will do anything I can to allay their fears.” She smiled. “I have much to do, but let me say this: I am no longer your spymaster, but I am always here if you require.”  
Max nodded his thanks as she walked away, joined by an armed guard and Aiden. Arl Teagan stepped up to Max, extending a hand which Max took.  
“I'm glad you've finally arrived, Inquisitor.” Teagan said. “The crowns anxious for news.”  
“And your thoughts on Ferelden’s position?” Asked Max.  
Right away Max figured out where Teagan stood on the matter.  
“The Breach is long gone, yet Skyhold’s army remains. Ferelden can't continue to ignore soldiers on its borders.”  
Max snorted. “And do you just expect us to defend ourselves with goats and kind words? The Inquisition must have a military arm, Arl Teagan.” Max argued.  
Teagan softened his tone. “In your position, I would want the same. That does not mean it reassures me. Apower without allegiance to either Ferelden or Orlais? Even I seen neither of our countries can let it rest.”  
“At least you're honest about it.” Max shrugged.  
Teagan smirked. “I won't keep you longer. We’ll have words enough when the Exalted Council begins.”  
That we will. Max thought as the Arl left.  
Looking around and seeing that no other noble or ‘important’ person was waiting to talk to him, he snuck off, heading towards the far right railings overlooking the hilly countryside. He needed a break from all the pomp and ceremony the first parts of these meetings usually bring. It didn't have to be a long break, just a small chance to breathe. Making his way along the walkway, he soon came to the end. And spotting a familiar head of short black hair, his heart skipped a beat. Standing there, looking out over the plains, wearing her Seeker armor, was his Cassandra. His heart literally swelling with love, he sneaked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and instead of jumping into his arms like he thought she would, she stepped back in surprise. But also in nervousness and fear. Mostly fear. Which scared Max. He didn't know that it possible for Cassandra to feel emotions like fear. Nervousness yeah, but fear?  
Something had to be seriously wrong if she was afraid. And Max had a good feeling he was just about to find out. Though he was sure he didn't want to. He never did well with scary things.  
“Ahh!” Cassandra cried out, clutching her chest.  
Max raised an eye. “Is everything all right?”  
Cassandra nodded quickly. “Yes! Well, I...wanted to speak to you. And now you're here.”  
“Why would I not be here?”  
She frowned at him.  
He grinned. “Should I leave and come back later so you can try again?”  
“Always with clever suggestions.” Cassandra said, glaring at him. Why he never ceased his teasing, she had no idea.  
She took a deep breath. “Maybe you should sit.”  
Max didn't move. “I can stand.” He didn't like where this was going.  
“Maybe I should sit.”  
They moved over to some steps and sat down beside each other. Max looked at her as she spoke.  
“The last three years have been a joy. I cannot have asked for more love or a better friend. But to take such a drastic step? Despite all the consequences or how it would appear? I fear what it might do to us. Do you not feel the same?”  
Now Max was just confused. He didn't know what she was talking about. “Maybe I should leave and come back. I think I missed the beginning.”  
Cassandra gave an exasperated groan. “I'm talking about marriage!”  
Max nearly choked. “Marriage?”  
“Yes, marriage!” She growled. “You're here to propose, are you not?”  
Max stared blankly at her for several seconds.  
Cassandra sighed. “You're not here to propose.”  
She stood up with a snort, clenching her fists angrily. “I am going to kill Varric. Why do I believe everything he says? Why?”  
Max couldn't help but snicker. “He said I was going to propose?”  
Cassandra scratched the back of her head. “He...mentioned a proposal. I suppose I filled in the blanks.” She turned to him. “Or he did this on purpose. That dwarf gets entirely too much joy from my discomfort.”  
Max shrugged. “Now that you've brought it up, maybe we should get married. I mean, we’re technically married already, just without rings and vows and all the ceremony.”  
Cassandra blushed. “Perhaps one day. It will be a truly romantic proposal, and I will act very surprised.”  
He smiled as she sat back down next to him.  
“What comes next will not be easy for either of us- but you do not have to fight for me.”  
He grinned. “But I like to fight for you. It's romantic and I hear you're into that.”  
Cassandra smiled lovingly at him. “I am not going anywhere, not even if the Maker Himself tried to stop me. Believe that.”  
She leaned over and they kissed. Max had nearly forgotten what that felt like: kissing his Seeker.  
When she pulled back, she found him smirking at her. “Well, I'm convinced.”  
She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to comment (good or bad) it means a lot to me!:) and I am also working on another chapter of All Wrapped Up In Blue (my mass effect story) to let those interested know


	123. Hello to Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max greets some friends at the Exalted Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is mostly canon dialogue. The already existing dialogue is pretty good so I didn't feel like I had to tweak it all. The next chapter or so will be like this one but with more detail

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED SIXTEEN

Max walked around, looking at how different the palace grounds looked. When he was last here, during the Orlesian Civil War, he hadn't had a lot of time to appreciate the palace’s beauty; he had been too busy trying to stop Celene’s assassination. But now that the world wasn't falling, he had time to look around. It was pretty, in an over the top kind of way. It wasn't his style but then again, it was very Orlesian.  
Max was too busy studying the intricate designs of the palace to notice someone step up behind him. Whoever it wasgrabbed Max by the throat and forced him to the ground. At first Max struggled but then calmed down as he recognized who his ‘attacker’ was.  
“Aiden!” He said in surprise and joy at seeing his old friend.  
Aiden laughed as Max slipped from his grip. The two men stood back up, looking each other over.   
Aiden could see that Max had acquired a few new scars during the past two years. Or at least it looked that way; Max had too many scars to count. The Inquisitor looked tired, so much so that he had bags under his eyes and his face seemed to droop with the weight of leadership. Which Aiden understood; being a leader takes a lot out of you, mentally and physically. And Aiden, much like many others, knew that Max wasn't overly fond of being a leader. Like most leaders, he became one out circumstance. Like so many leaders before him, he disliked being in charge but was a natural born leader.   
Max had gotten a thicker beard since Aiden last saw him, obviously from not caring enough to shave. It looked good on him and added a couple years to his ever youthful face.  
Max looked at the older man, taking note of how happy he seemed. Aiden, unlike himself, couldn't be happier. His lovely wife sat on the Sunburst Throne, Bryce was growing up healthy and strong, and he no longer had to worry about saving the world. Aiden was the happiest he had ever been. And it was clear to everyone.  
Max smiled, reaching out to shake the Warden’s hand. “How ya been, Aiden?”  
Aiden frowned at his hand. Then sidestepped it and pulled Max in for a long hug bear hug. After a moment, Max gave in and gathered Aiden up in his arms. He hadn't realized he had needed a hug.   
Aiden let him go and stepped back. “Damn, it's good to see you Max. Having fun dealing with all the politics?”  
Max shrugged. “What do you think?”  
Aiden laughed and swung an arm around Max’s neck. “Yeah, I hear you. I've always hated politics, though I get why they are needed. You excited for the Council?”  
Max snorted. “Not even a little bit.”  
Aiden nodded. “Understandable. It's a pit of vipers. But for what it's worth, you have my full support. I was part of the Inquisition, I know how much it's needed.”  
“Thank you.”  
Aiden shrugged it off. “Anything to see the ambassadors twitch. And who knows, maybe they'll think twice about messing with you and the Inquisition knowing the famous Hero of Ferelden is backing it up.”  
Max smiled. “Hopefully. I'll be out of the job sooner than expected then.”  
Aiden frowned. “Why do you say th-. Oh. You're talking about the Anchor. How's it doing?”  
Max sighed as they walked through the palace gardens. “Well, it hasn't gotten any better, if that's what you are asking. I'd say I have another year if I'm extremely lucky.”  
Aiden grimaced. “I swear, if there was some way…”  
“It's fine.” Max said. “I'm come to terms with it. No use worrying about it if it's inevitable.”  
Aiden nodded grimly. “Have you talked to Cassandra about it?”  
Max shook his head sadly.   
“Then go do that. After you talk with the ambassadors, who are eager to meet you.”  
Max snorted as they walked up some steps and onto what looked like to be a balcony of some type where two people were talking, quite loudly if it had to be noted. With a jolt, Max realized that one of the people arguing was none other than Dorian. The man he was talking to was Orlesian, that much was obvious from the way he was dressed and from his accent. Both were wearing lavish outfits and if Max knew Dorian, he would be critiquing the Orlesian’s outfit in his head.  
The two were in the middle of a conversation.   
“”Orlais is on your side, Lord Pavus. The Inquisition’s support is not a thing to lose lightly.” The Orlesian was saying.  
“Which is why the Orlesian court is circling it with a net and collar?” Dorian scoffed. Then upon seeing Max, his eyes lit up.   
“But you'll have to excuse me!” Dorian said. “I see an old friend I must greet.”  
Dorian stepped away from the Orlesian and over to where Max and Aiden stood waiting. Dorian had spoke to Aiden earlier when he had arrived for the Council so he simply nodded to him before turning his attention back to Max.  
“Inquisitor! How long has it been?” He said, shaking Max's hand eagerly. “Don't actually tell me. I despise feeling old.”  
Dorian smiled. “It's good to see you, my friend.”  
Max grinned. “Likewise. Thrilled to be at the Exalted Council, Lord Pavus?” He asked.  
Dorian snorted with laughter. “Oh, riveted. Orlais wants the Inquisition tamed, Ferelden wants it gone, the Chantry meddles, and Tevinter sends but one ambassador. That's me, by the way. A ‘reward for my interest in the South’. Thankfully, ‘Ambassador Pavus’ is a token appointment. Call on me as you like.” Dorian said, and sensing that the Orlesian wanted a chance to speak to Max, he moved away and the Orlesian took his place.  
“Inquisitor.” The man said with a slight bow. “Duke Cyril Monfort, member of the Council of Heralds and lord of Chateau Haine. I have long followed your work. Otis extraordinary.”  
Max raised an eye. “Is that sentiment shared by the rest of the court?”  
The Duke laughed. “Of course! Orlais wishes only to offer respectful guidance to the Inquisition.”  
Aiden couldn't help but snicker. “The Inquisition’s grown. It would be shocking if they didn't find it a threat.”  
Cyril blinked. “Yet it's started no major wars. The Inquisition is a very considerate rival.” He changed his tone. “I have not forgotten Justinia’s death. I had friends who perished at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. So I approve of the Inquisition. More than the good you have done, it is the good we may do together I don't want to lose.” He bowed again. “Whatever happens, Inquisitor, I wish you well.”  
With that, the Duke walked away.   
Max sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I am not looking forward to this whole Council thing.”  
Aiden laughed. “You're telling me. Come on, you should probably go say hello to Leliana. I think she's talking to Teagan.”  
Max frowned. “Should we interrupt if she's talking to the Arl?”  
Aiden gave a smirk. “Of course. She isn't going to care.”  
Aiden guided Max over to a small area with a bench where Leliana was standing, wearing her Divine robes, and falling to a man in red and yellow clothes. Which Max assumed was Arl Teagan.   
Aiden pushed Max forward. Max stepped up to the two, smiling in greeting. “Divine Victoria, am I interrupting?”  
Leliana smiled back at him. She looked almost relieved to see him. “Of course not, Inquisitor. I was just catching up with Redcliffe’s Arl. He is here to represent Ferelden at the Council.”  
Max nodded to the Arl. “How are things in Redcliffe, my lord?” He asked.  
“We still come across scars left by the Venatori, but the land continues to mend.” Teagan said.  
Max swallowed. “I was hoping to steal a moment of the Divine’s time…”  
Teagan bowed, though he wasn't very happy about it. “Very well. We’ll continue this later. Your perfection.” He said before stepping back to trade some words with Aiden.  
Max grinned nervously at Leliana. “When world powers want to ‘discuss plans for the future’, I get nervous.”  
Max thought he saw Leliana’s mouth twitch in a smile but one could never truly know with her. “Many are frightened of the Inquisition’s power. But I will do anything I can to allay their fears.” She smiled. “I have much to do, but let me say this: I am no longer your spymaster, but I am always here if you require.”   
Max nodded his thanks as she walked away, joined by an armed guard and Aiden. Arl Teagan stepped up to Max, extending a hand which Max took.   
“I'm glad you've finally arrived, Inquisitor.” Teagan said. “The crowns anxious for news.”  
“And your thoughts on Ferelden’s position?” Asked Max.  
Right away Max figured out where Teagan stood on the matter.   
“The Breach is long gone, yet Skyhold’s army remains. Ferelden can't continue to ignore soldiers on its borders.”  
Max snorted. “And do you just expect us to defend ourselves with goats and kind words? The Inquisition must have a military arm, Arl Teagan.” Max argued.  
Teagan softened his tone. “In your position, I would want the same. That does not mean it reassures me. Apower without allegiance to either Ferelden or Orlais? Even I seen neither of our countries can let it rest.”  
“At least you're honest about it.” Max shrugged.  
Teagan smirked. “I won't keep you longer. We’ll have words enough when the Exalted Council begins.”  
That we will. Max thought as the Arl left.   
Looking around and seeing that no other noble or ‘important’ person was waiting to talk to him, he snuck off, heading towards the far right railings overlooking the hilly countryside. He needed a break from all the pomp and ceremony the first parts of these meetings usually bring. It didn't have to be a long break, just a small chance to breathe. Making his way along the walkway, he soon came to the end. And spotting a familiar head of short black hair, his heart skipped a beat. Standing there, looking out over the plains, wearing her Seeker armor, was his Cassandra. His heart literally swelling with love, he sneaked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and instead of jumping into his arms like he thought she would, she stepped back in surprise. But also in nervousness and fear. Mostly fear. Which scared Max. He didn't know that it possible for Cassandra to feel emotions like fear. Nervousness yeah, but fear?   
Something had to be seriously wrong if she was afraid. And Max had a good feeling he was just about to find out. Though he was sure he didn't want to. He never did well with scary things.   
“Ahh!” Cassandra cried out, clutching her chest.  
Max raised an eye. “Is everything all right?”  
Cassandra nodded quickly. “Yes! Well, I...wanted to speak to you. And now you're here.”  
“Why would I not be here?”  
She frowned at him.  
He grinned. “Should I leave and come back later so you can try again?”  
“Always with clever suggestions.” Cassandra said, glaring at him. Why he never ceased his teasing, she had no idea.  
She took a deep breath. “Maybe you should sit.”  
Max didn't move. “I can stand.” He didn't like where this was going.   
“Maybe I should sit.”   
They moved over to some steps and sat down beside each other. Max looked at her as she spoke.  
“The last three years have been a joy. I cannot have asked for more love or a better friend. But to take such a drastic step? Despite all the consequences or how it would appear? I fear what it might do to us. Do you not feel the same?”  
Now Max was just confused. He didn't know what she was talking about. “Maybe I should leave and come back. I think I missed the beginning.”  
Cassandra gave an exasperated groan. “I'm talking about marriage!”  
Max nearly choked. “Marriage?”  
“Yes, marriage!” She growled. “You're here to propose, are you not?”  
Max stared blankly at her for several seconds.  
Cassandra sighed. “You're not here to propose.”  
She stood up with a snort, clenching her fists angrily. “I am going to kill Varric. Why do I believe everything he says? Why?”  
Max couldn't help but snicker. “He said I was going to propose?”  
Cassandra scratched the back of her head. “He...mentioned a proposal. I suppose I filled in the blanks.” She turned to him. “Or he did this on purpose. That dwarf gets entirely too much joy from my discomfort.”  
Max shrugged. “Now that you've brought it up, maybe we should get married. I mean, we’re technically married already, just without rings and vows and all the ceremony.”  
Cassandra blushed. “Perhaps one day. It will be a truly romantic proposal, and I will act very surprised.”  
He smiled as she sat back down next to him.   
“What comes next will not be easy for either of us- but you do not have to fight for me.”  
He grinned. “But I like to fight for you. It's romantic and I hear you're into that.”  
Cassandra smiled lovingly at him. “I am not going anywhere, not even if the Maker Himself tried to stop me. Believe that.”  
She leaned over and they kissed. Max had nearly forgotten what that felt like: kissing his Seeker.  
When she pulled back, she found him smirking at her. “Well, I'm convinced.”  
She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to comment (good or bad) it means a lot to me!:)


	124. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max reunites with some of his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO sorry for the really long delay of this chapter! I've just been super busy this past month and haven't had time to write as often as I should have. but I'm back finally and hopefully, I can somewhat get back into the swing of things. in the meanwhile, enjoy this long chapter:)

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED SEVENTEEN 

 

Max and Cassandra walked around the grounds, hand in hand, glowing with glee that they had returned to each other. They soon randomly came to what looked to be a sauna. They were about to turn around and go the other way when a certain knight enchanter called them over. 

Vivienne was dressed in her usual attire and was looking great as always. Instead of a staff, she held three towels. 

Her face lit up when she saw Max and Cassandra. “Darlings, you made it! Excellent! I scheduled this appointment ages ago and they do appreciate punctuality.”

Max looked at Cassandra who shrugged. Neither had the foggiest idea what the mage had meant. 

“Appointment?” Max voiced the question in both their heads.

Vivienne chuckled like a child that knew something their sibling didn't. “With the Imperial Gardens Spa, of course! You work so hard, my dear. I wanted to treat you. Cassandra, you are welcome to join us if you so desire to.”

She led the two of them over to a couple long sofas. Vivienne stretched out on hers while Max and Cassandra sat. 

Max blinked. “Well...that's very...generous?”

Vivienne beamed. “I know! I even surprise myself sometimes.” Ten minutes later, they were all laid on on their sofas, wearing what Vivienne called ‘spa suits’. Both Max and Vivienne had small cheese wheels on their eyes; why, Max had no clue. He decided to ask as the three of them laid there, soaking in the moisture from the pools around them. 

“What are the cheese wheels for?” 

Vivienne sighed. “It pains me that you even have to ask. You've clearly been living too long in barely civilized conditions.”

Max thought he heard someone scamper across the room behind them. “Did you hear something?”

“Relax, darling.” Vivienne ordered. “Its spa day.”

“How have you been dears? It seems like ages since we last spoke. I hope things are well between you both?”

Max couldn't see because of the cheese wheels but Cassandra was blushing, almost embarrassed. 

Max snickered. “Are you digging for gossip, Vivienne? Hoping to get me to give up the juicy details?”

The mage hummed. “Merely expressing concern for your well being, my dear. Someone ought to.”

This time all three of them heard someone messing around behind them. But they chose to ignore it. It was spa day, after all.

“Do you come to this spa often?” Cassandra asked.

“As often as I can.” Viv answered. “Sadly, no more than twice a year at best. My duties as first enchanter come first.”

Another twenty peaceful minutes before Vivienne called an end, sitting up along with Max and Cassandra. “Don't you feel better, my dears? This place really does work wonders.”

Max stood up and looked around at all the wreckage some pranksters had done. “What...happened?”

Vivienne shook her head. “Darling, its spa day. Don't fret. You'll undo all the good they've done. Come along now! They have other appointments you know.”

 

Almost an hour later, Max had had enough spa appointments to last a lifetime. He didn't ever want to hear the word spa again, let alone go to one. It was around that time when Cassandra noticed he was over it and called a halt to Vivienne’s endless appointments. They took their leave and headed down towards the common area of the grounds. As they were walking among the different stores, they heard a thud sound made from knives hitting a target. Max, being the dagger enthusiast that he was, insisted that they see where the noise was coming from.

They rounded a corner and Max's face lit up when they saw a familiar Warden brandishing a huge bushy beard. Blackwall, or as he now liked to be called, Thom, threw a dagger at a straw target and nailed it in the middle. Thom looked behind and noticed they were standing there. A big grin split his beard in half. “Fashionably late! I thought you weren't going to show.” 

Max grinned at his old friend. “I'm late, and you decide to make the Winter Palace rubble?”

Thom shrugged. “Eh. Never liked it anyway. Too fancy.” He bowed. “Seeker Cassandra.”

Cassandra smiled. “Hello again, Thom. How have you been?”

“About as well as you'd expect. What about you two? Tell me everything that happened while I was away.”

Thirty minutes later, Max and Thom were sitting on a bench with Thom telling Max about one of his encounters with one of his old soldiers. Cassandra had gone to speak to Josephine about something so it was just the two of them catching up.

“And after the betrayal, and what I put those men through...my sorrows were worth about as much as shit.” Thom was saying.

Max snorted with laughter. “How many people hit you?”

Thom chuckled. “I lost count at twelve. But I can take a punch. They needed to know that there's a way to come back from anything. And I wanted to help them, if I could.” He grinned. “I thought going up there on the gallows was difficult. This was worse. A hundred times worse.”

Thom shook his head. “Anyway...it's good to be back, though I'm not sure what to think of this Council. To think they wish the Inquisition disbanded. Have they forgotten what we did already?”

Max shrugged. “I guess so. At least if they do find a way to get rid of us, I can finally live out my dream and go live in the woods howling at the moon.”

Thom laughed as they stood up. He grabbed another dagger and aimed at the target. “No matter what, you know you can always count on my sword arm and my friendship.” He said, throwing the dagger and missing the target completely. 

Max raised an eye. “If that's your sword arm, I think I'm better off without it.”

Thom grunted. “Think you can do better?”

Max snorted. “Course I can. Do you not remember who I am?”

Thom scratched his beard. “Yeah, yeah. No need to be a prick about it.”

 

“Inquisitor! I see you have time for afternoon refreshments!” 

Max groaned. He was hoping to stop by the tavern for a quick bite and slip out before anyone noticed him but as he neared the small building, one of the Orlesian nobles recognized him.

He sighed to himself. He might as well go tell the man to shove off before more people wished to be seen with him.

Max turned towards the man and made his way over to him. As he was walking up, a boy wearing a familiar hat bent over the man's ear and said, “Did you know that a merchant in the courtyard is selling gemstones the same color as your eyes?”

The noble’s eyes lit up. “What an odd thing to say. Hmph. I must see this for myself.” He said before getting up and hurrying away.

Max smiled at the young man. “You're useful to have around, Cole.”

Cole blinked. “I still don't understand Orlesians and their masks, but it makes him happy.” A slight blush crept to his cheeks. “And I needed the table.” Cole said, placing a handful of crumbs down on top of the table. 

Max raised an eye. “For bread crumbs?”

“Birds like bread crumbs.” Cole simply said.

As if to prove his point, a crow flew over and began pecking at the crumbs.

A woman that was passing by stopped when she saw Cole. Max recognized her as Maryden, the Bard that once resided at the Heralds Rest in Skyhold. She was smiling at Cole as she stepped up to him. “Oh, Cole, good day! I didn't see you there.”

Cole blushed. “But I saw you, as lovely as your songs.” He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Max blinked. “So...you...hunh.” He was able to say, confused. Honestly, before that very moment, he didn't even know Cole was able to harbor romantic feelings for anyone, man or woman.

Maryden noticed his confusion and tried to explain. “The world has ample pain, Inquisitor. The kindness found in Cole is rare indeed.”

Cole blushed yet again. “Her songs bring happiness in those who hear...and I can make her happy in return.”

Max grinned, though still confused, he was happy for Cole. He was like a little brother-spirit to him. 

“Well, then. Carry on.” Max said before leaving the couple to themselves, backing up...right into Krem.

“Your Worship! I'm so glad you're here.” Krem said even before a ‘hello, how have you been’. “Listen, I need you to keep the chief distracted while we sneak this dragon skull through the room him.” He said while pointing to a massive dragon skull lying on the floor. 

“Wait, what?” Max asked, still not caught up to what was happening.

Krem sighed, as if ignored Max didn't know what he had meant. “It's for his birthday.”

Max raised an eyebrow. “Do Qunari even have birthdays?”

Krem gasped. “All right, here he comes. Just keep him talking. He loves talking.” He said before running off.

Moments later, Max was nearly crushed by the hug he was given as Bull came over. “Hey, Boss! Good to see you!”

Bull dragged Max over to the bar and sat him down before sitting beside him. 

Max wracked his brain on stuff to talk about but it was hard considering how he had seen the Qunari only a couple weeks before. Finally he just settled to talk about random things that popped into his head. Which turned out to be harder than he thought.

“You know, Bull? I really like hitting things.”

Bull sighed happily. “I know, right? We have the best job!”

“Ahh...do you think news of the Exalted Council could affect the lyrium shipments from Orzammar?”

“Uh...maybe?”

“It's good to see that the Veil has largely healed, now that most of the major rifts are closed. You might think otherwise, but the Veil isn't technically a physical barrier. It's more like a magical vibration that repels the Fade.”

“Hm…”

“It's fascinating to see remnants of Cirsine culture here. Most of it was deliberately erased during Orlesian unification, under the reign of Maferath’s son Isorath.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Did you know that Feredan has its own names for lords? The county is divided into teyrnirs, governed by teyrns. Inside those are cities and arlings, ruled by arls. And then there's the Bannorn. It's a large countryside ruled by multiple banns.”

“Good to know.”

Right before Max went on a rant about how politics were a waste of time and resources, Krem mercifully interrupted. 

“Surprise! Happy birthday, chief!”

Max and Bull turned around to see the dragon skull sitting in the middle of the room with all the Chargers standing around it, each with big grins of their faces. To this day, Max still has no idea how they were able to move an entire dragon skull without the use of several Bronto.

“Oh, you guys! You got me!” Bull shouted in surprise while giving a quick wink to Max. The Qunari knew the whole time.

Max left Bull to his Chargers and began to walk out of the tavern. He was a foot away from the doorway when something hit the back of his head. He looked down at his feet to see what had hit him. It was a cookie. 

Already knowing who had threw it at him, he turned around and smiled a greeting to Sera as he practically ran up to her. She looked both happy and angry to see him.

“Here you! And everyone! Glad to be back, all stuffed together. With the pressure full on...Again.” Sera grinned at him. “Don't worry, ‘Herald of Everywhere’. I came prepared. I know what everyone needs.”

Max grinned right back, gesturing for her to lead. 

She smirked. “Just like best times.”

Fifteen minutes and roughly thirty pied nobles later, they plopped down at a small table in the corner of the tavern, pooped out from all the pranks they had just played. 

Grinning, Max said, “I expected a roof.”

Sera smiled at him. “It's early. Anyway, that was a good run. It's all been a good run. I needed that...and I need…” She clenched her fists. “You know it's ending, right? We can say it won't but nobs n places like this? All they  _ do _ is end things. They'll try a leash...or worse. But maybe you aren't ready to quit just because some ‘Lord Piddlebits’ is scared of us?”

Max snorted. “Do I seem like I'm ready to retire?” He asked her.

She snickered. “ _ I'm  _ tired! I've never done anything for  _ years _ . Point is, sooner or  _ sooner _ , all this changes. And you've helped me understand...too much. So it's my turn to help you.” She continued to speak as several people slowly came over to them and placed a red medal down on the table. “See, I have these friends. And all of them were the wrong sort of whatever. Their places changed, or it never was. So together we made an ‘us’. Everyone needs an ‘us’. And when the world is done saying no and calls you the wrong sort of whatever, maybe we can be that ‘us’ for you? What do you think, Inquisitor? Want to run some rooftops as a Jenny?” Sera asked when she finished up, taking a quick glance at the Jenny next to her.

Max stared at her seriously. “You want ‘the Inquisitor’? Don't I have a few more titles than your usual Jenny? Ah, no offense.” He added to the Jenny beside Sera who smiled playfully at him. “Some taken.”

Sera snorted. “Pfft. Words. Look, we don't want you, we want to be there  _ for _ you. If you want to keep  _ doing _ , it won't be nobles who help. It will be  _ friends _ .”

Max nodded as if thinking about the decision. Then his face suddenly lit up in a grin. “Well, all I have to say is call me ‘Red Friggin Jenny’.”

The Jenny shook her head, still smiling. “Way too confusing. You'll get a city. One that rhymes with ‘arse’.”

Sera laughed. “Oh! I should have said we needed ‘a we’ instead of ‘an us’. Because...wait! Anus? So stupid.”

Max chuckled and raised a toast. “To all my friends.”

Sera smiled happily at him. “Always and forever, Inquisitor. Always and forever.”

Maryden started to play the song she called, ‘Sera’ when Sera suddenly ran over and snatched the instrument out her hands and tossed it. “Creepy song is creepy. Eugh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to comment and let me know what you think! feedback is always important! next chapter will be more reunions and also have max have an odd dream that links to solas


	125. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max continues to catch up with his friends, has some alone time with Cassandra, and has an odd dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the delay you guys. This one is a long one and it has more original dialouge in it to boot so I hope you enjoy it ;)

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED EIGHTEEN

 

Max ducked under a rubber ball that Cullen had thrown, glaring at the Commander questioningly. Then he noticed the mabari hound at Cullen's feet. 

Cullen was squatting down, face to face with the dog, giving him commands. “You were to duck, not try and  catch it. If that ball were a fireball, you'd be dead.”

The Mabari barked at him.

Max smiled at them both. “You...found a dog?”

“They don't breed Mabari in Orlais.” Cullen explained. “The merchant said he was abandoned. Perhaps his owners tired of the novelty?”

Max grinned at the dog. “Tire of you? With that positive attitude and fetching ability?”

The hound barked once more. 

Cullen sighed. “He's not supposed to fetch it…”

Max chuckled. “I don't think you understand how this works.”

Cullen frowned. “Another Fereldan trapped at the Winter Palace- I couldn't leave him to that fate. Besides, I think he likes me.”

“I never expected you to make friends at apolitical council. How times have changed.” Max snorted.

Cullen laughed. “So they have.”

The Commander started to rub the hounds belly as he rolled around on the ground. “The Inquisition will change after this. I'm not yet sure what that means. Whatever happens, our people- you, Leliana, Josephine- will have my support. In whatever form you require.”

Max nodded his thanks, smiling. “If your support comes with that of your new friend, I'm sold. I know a useful ally when I see one.”

The dog barked again, cheerfully. 

Cullen grinned. “You can help. Dodge this, and I'll find overpriced Orlesian dog treats before we go.”

Max left them to their playing and headed down to the main courtyard by the large fountain. As he was walking down the steps, he heard a couple familiar voices. A certain two dwarves were talking to a man he did not know.

“The prince of Starkhaven wrote to you again.” The unfamiliar man was saying.

Max heard Varric sigh. “Of course he did. Just put that one in the pile with letters from the Merchants Guild.”

“And the captain of the guard had a very... colorful message to give to you as well.” The man said as Max walked up. 

When Varric saw Max, his eyes lit up with glee, either because he was a good distraction or because they hadn't seen each other in almost a year, Max didn't know. Not really care, for that matter.

“Inquisitor! Andraste’s ass, am I ever glad to see you!” Varric said happily.

Oghren, drink in hand like most times, raised it high. “Hey it's our old buddy Maxie! Thank the Stone, all this talk of serious crap was putting me to sleep.”

Max grinned at the two dwarves. “Inquisitor comes to the rescue once again.”

The man frowned. “Is that what you call it?”

Varric grinned as well. “Ah forgive me. This is Brann Cavin. Until recently, he was the viscount…”

Brann interjected. “ _ Provisional  _ viscount.”

Oghren snorted. “Same thing.”

“...of Kirkwall.” Varric finished.

“And what are you doing now?” Asked Max.

“I resumed my post as seneschal now that Master Tethras has been elected viscount.” Answered Brann.

Oghren snickered. “Translation: I do all the shitty jobs like take out the trash and do paperwork while Varric here signs his name on all the important crap.”

Max held up his hands. “Woah, slow down. You're the viscount of Kirkwall now, Varric?”

Brann looked at them. “Well, it seems the two of you have a great deal to discuss. Why don't I just leave you to it.” Brann said before moving off a ways to give the three friends their space.

Varric coughed. “So...it turns out, fund enough reconstruction efforts in a city-state, the nobles give you the worst job they can think of.”

Max grinned sadly. “Does this mean I can't tempt you into coming back to Skyhold? Wicked Grace hasn't been the same since you left.”

Varric sighed. “I'm probably going to be stuck in Kirkwall for the foreseeable future. There's a lot to do back home. They voted me in because I got the harbor and businesses up and running again. They want shit fixed and I can do that. Anyway, I was hoping I'd catch you before the summit got underway. I got you a sort of present.”

Oghren grunted. “Didn't get me anything. Us surface dwarves should stick together and keep all the presents away from the smelly humans.” He grumbled.

Varric ignored him. “It's official recognition of your title and holdings in Kirkwall. Congratulations! You're a comte now.” Varric said with a smile.

Brann hurried over, frowning. “You can't actually do that without-.”

“Too late!” Varric interrupted. “Already did it!”

Varric turned back to Max. “You should stop by Hightown some time to see your estate. It's pretty nice! For Kirkwall, anyway.”

“Proper disposition of empty estates is supposed to-.” Brann started to say. Varric coughed. “You were leaving us to talk, remember?”

Brann sighed and walked off.

Max shook his head, shocked. “What brought all this on? I'm pretty sure it's not ‘Give Your Friends Lavish Titles Day’.”

Oghren chuckled. “Course it's not. I didn't get any fancy titles and I'm the same race as the guy!” 

Varric laughed. “What kind of viscount would I be if I didn't abuse my position to give shit to my friends? I've got traditions to uphold! Oh, that reminds me…” Varric reached into his pockets and pulled out a gold key, handing it over to Max. “It's the key to the city.” He said with a wink.

Brann stormed over. “You can't give that away without approval from the Council and a special ceremony! It-.”

“It's just symbolic anyway.” Varric said.

Brann grit his teeth. “It controls one of the giant chain nets in the harbor.”

Varric choked. “Really? That...is so much better than I thought.”

Max was shocked, but also excited. “This operates those giant chains? Can I try it?”

“No.” Brann said. And that was the end of that.

Varric sighed. “I don't know how this Council thing is going to end for the Inquisition. But whatever gets decided, you've got a place in Kirkwall if you want it.”

“And control of the harbor.” Oghren added.

Varric snickered. “That too. You should probably go see the ambassadors now, huh?”

Max shook his head. “I will later. After I've said hello to my friends. Speaking of which, you don't know where Hawke is, do you? I'm assuming he is here just like the rest of your gang? I mean, you are here so…”

Varric laughed. “Oh, he's here alright. I'm surprised you haven't come across him yet. I believe right now, he's talking to Aiden.”

“Where?”

“How should I know? I'm not his caretaker, that's Sunshine’s job. But I imagine he's in the tavern.”

Max shook his head. “I just came from the tavern and he wasn't there. I would have seen him and I definitely would have heard him.”

Varric shrugged. “Then I have no clue where he is.”

Oghren grinned, looking behind them at something.

“Yeah, where is that scoundrel?” Someone said behind Max.

Max turned around and gave a whoop when he saw who it was that had spoken.

“Hawke!” 

The Champion was standing there with a large grin plastered on his face.  with a large grin plastered on his face. His beard was still bushy as always, though trimmed just a bit, and he had one or two more scars than last he had seen but the same mischievous glint in his eyes was still all too apparent. And though he had a smile on his face, like most of his friends, Max could see the faintest hint of sadness behind the grin. Why Hawke was sad, Max had no idea. Nor did he really care enough to ask; he was just glad that his friend was there.

Hawke grinned widely. “Sorry, who are you?” he asked.

Max smiled. “Your better.”

Hawke opened his mouth and then shut it closed. Then he coughed. “Mean, Max. That was mean.”

Max shrugged, still smiling. “I know. That was the point.”

Hawke snickered. “I have taught you well, my apprentice.”

Max blinked. “Apprentice? Which would imply that you are the master? Well, that doesn’t sound right at all. If anything, Varric is the master.”

Varric nodded. “Sounds about right.”

Hawke glared at his dwarven friend. “Traitor.” he said before beginning to laugh.

Oghren grumbled. “Seems to me that I’m the master. No one else can drink like I do and everyone knows that the more you can drink, the better you are.”

The friends moved over to sit at the edge of the fountain to catch up while Brann looked on disapprovingly.

“So what have you been up to this past year, Hawke?” Max asked.

“Nothing much. Really just the same old stuff the Champion normally does. Kill bandits, screw around with the nobility and leadership, stop bandits, kill ruffians, kill bandits, slay dragons, kill some more bandits, hang out at the Hanged Man, kill some bandits at the Hanged Man, the usual. Oh, and I forgot to mention I killed a bunch of bandits.”

Max nodded. “So yeah, nothing much.”

Varric cleared his throat loudly. “Hawke my dearest, aren’t you forgetting to add something?” 

Hawke scratched his beard nervously. “Uh...um...I, ah...Yeah.”

All three of his friends looked at him, Varric somewhat annoyed while Max and Oghren looked at him more than a little confused. Neither one of them had any idea what the Champion was attempting to say.

Varric nudged Hawke forcefully. “Just tell them already! You've been telling everyone you've walked past it so why is telling them so hard?”

Hawke coughed, clearing his throat. 

“Well go on. Don't leave us waiting.” Oghren said impatiently.

Hawke swallowed nervously, unsure of what their response would be. 

“Umm...Isabela...is, ah...pregnant.”

Two things happened at once. Max cried out in glee and proud for one of his closest friends while Oghren groaned in disappointment, whining, “By the Stone, there's going to be a mini you running around? I can barely handle you by yourself bas it is!”

Max practically leaped five feet off the side of the fountain in glee. “Hawke, that's amazing news! Why in the Maker was that hard for you to say? This is great!”

Hawke frowned. “I fucked up, that's what this is. I fucked up while fucking and fucking got Bella pregnant with a child! Me! Maker, I'm an idiot.”

Varric sighed. “Not this shit again.”

Max blinked. “Wait, what?”

“Hawke here thinks he's gonna be a horrible father, him being himself and all. We’ve, being the family of misfits, have tried to talk him out of this line of thought but he won't listen, again him being himself and all.”

Max looked at his friend with a small frown. “Why in the world would you think that? You'll be a loving and fun father, one any child would be lucky to have. Or are you worried you aren't ready? I'm sure Aiden or his brother can give you advice?”

The Champion shook his head. “I doubt it. I'm a kid, unfit and too immature to be a parent. Everyone who knows me knows that. And I can't be the father Bella wants me to be. I'm-.”

Oghren cut him off. “A Champion, that's what you are. You are a nug humping, bandit killing, people saving, Champion of an entire city-state where hundreds if not thousands look up to you and admire you for the fun brace as hell man savior you are. So stop being all ‘oh woe is me, I'm not good enough to be a daddy’ and start being a damn Champion!”

Hawke blinked. “Nope. That didn't help at all.”

Oghren sighed then unexpectedly punched Hawke in the groin. Hawke doubled over in pain, the wind knocked out of him. Though being himself and with years of combat experience under his belt, he recovered quicker than most men would have. Groaning he looked down at the dwarf that was now smiling smugly. 

“What was that for?” Hawke asked angrily.

Oghren shrugged. “Thought it would snap ya out of the fear. Plus, I've secretly wanted to do that for a long time now and this felt like a good enough excuse to do it.”

Hawke scowled and started to walk away, muttering, “Dwarves and their...stupid little...cheating sons of...nug humpers, all...especially the red headed ones…”

Max, smiling, took his leave. It was getting late and he wanted to spend the rest of the evening relaxing in the room Leliana had given him and Cassandra. And after only twenty or so minutes of searching, he found it. He nodded to the guards Cullen insisted be posted outside the room and stepped inside. It was lavishly simple, if that made any sense. The room was delicate but at the same time, practical. As if Celene knew that Max hated ‘the finer things in life’.

He made an arrow line to the bedroom and after stripping down to his briefs, plopped down on the bed, spread out and enjoyed the touch of the silk blankets on his scarred skin. It felt like ages since he last slept; his duties as Inquisitor often kept him awake late through the night, that is if the nightmares didn't keep him up. Which had gotten so much worse as the years had gone by. He didn't know whether or not they were were getting worse because Cassandra wasn't there to make them better anymore or because of the simple fact that the Anchor was killing him. And that didn't make sleeping any easier, knowing that he hadn't told Cassandra about the Anchor’s recent problems.

Max gave a tired sigh. Luckily the Council wasn't scheduled until two more days had passed so he didn't have to worry about that at least. Plus, that gave him more time to catch up with his friends. 

“You look tired.” A voice said from the doorway.

Max grinned up at his Seeker as she stood, watching him. Like Aiden earlier that day, she could see the wear and tear in his eyes, something she had never seen there, even after a difficult week of nightmares. It worried her, to see him like this. All worn out. All his life, he had been taking beatings from the world and now it was finally starting to show.

“What gave it away?” He asked her as she joined him on the bed after shedding her armor.

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. “I've missed you.”

Max smiled too. “I missed you more.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “You are such a child.”

Max chuckled. “You like that about me.”

She hummed. “Sometimes.”

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, savoring the touch of her skin, never wanting the sensation it gave him to go away. And never wanting her to go away again.

“How are you?” She asked him. 

Max shrugged. “Could be better. I'd rather have stayed at Skyhold and skip this whole Council thing but hey, what are you going to do?”

“I mean how are you doing? How's the Anchor?”

Max sighed. He had been expecting that question but that didn't mean he was ready to answer it. He wanted to lie and tell her it was alright but he knew and she knew that she would see right through any lie he attempted to give her. It was better to just be honest and tell her, even if it meant she would be upset; it would go over better than lying to her face. 

“The Anchor is...not good. No, it's worse than not good. Far worse. A minute doesn't go by when it doesn't ache and it seems to be making my nightmares even worse so I haven't gotten a whole lot of sleep lately. I can feel it draining me and it's been doing so quicker these past couple weeks than it has ever since I got it. I...I think I might have maybe a few more months left if I'm really lucky. It's selfish, I know but...I'm scared, Cassandra.”

Cassandra just sat there motionless for a while, soaking in what he had said. She knew it was bad; she had known for a long time that it would get worse. She just couldn't accept until now. Max was nearing the end of his life and she wasn't ready for that, nor would she ever be ready. But Max had called her Cassandra and not Cass, which was something he only did when he was really scared or upset. He was in a very dark place then and she knew that it would not help him if she broke down in tears; he needed her to be strong. To help him deal with it all. No matter how much she wanted to give in to blank despair.

She swallowed the lump in her throaty and spoke softly, hugging him tightly. “If what you think turns out to be true, then we will spend every waking second of that time together. I don't care what happens, I am not losing you to that thing. Not now, not in a few weeks, not ever. I promise you that, Max. Never. And should the worse come to pass, just know that I love you. And may He smite me down for heresy but, I love you more than I love the Maker. There. Are you happy? After all these years, I've finally said it.”

Max, who had been on the brink of tears, now snickered. “About time you realized that.”

 

Later that night, as they slept, Max had another dream. But for some reason it wasn't another of his typical nightmares. He dreamt that he was in some kind of ancient elven fortresses. As he walked around, he couldn't help but feel like there was something familiar about the elven architecture but he couldn't place it. He rounded a corner and he for some reason, he spotted Solas, dressed in what looked to be ancient elven robes, standing at the end of a long hallway. Surprised and relieved to see his friend unharmed, Max began to run towards the bald headed elf. But as he was running, Solas shook his head sadly and gestured at Max’s left hand. Max stopped running and looked down at his hand. He flinched as the Anchor flared more violently than it ever has, sending bolts of unbearable agony throughout his entire arm. Max screamed in pain, falling to his knees. As he watched, the Anchor began to spread to the rest of his body. Helpless to stop it, he could only watch as the Mark consumed him. He looked up at Solas, who had moved so he stood just a few feet away, with pleading eyes, begging his friend to help. 

Solas stared at him with silver eyes and nodded. 

Suddenly, Max heard a howl. Weakly, he turned just in time to see a large grey wolf run over to him. The wolf lunged at him and bit his left arm, and with it, the curse that was the Anchor. His arm was enveloped with green magic where the wolf was biting him and he could feel that he was beating the Anchor’s effects. Within a few minutes, the wolf stepped back, licking its chops and staring at Max with the same silver eyes Solas had. Max looked back down at the Anchor and was shocked to see that his whole arm, Anchor included, was gone. In its place was just a stump. But oddly, Max felt no pain. It was as if the Anchor had never been a part of him, had never caused all the pain it had dealt him. He was alive.

The wolf blinked at him. Max looked up at Solas but the elf was gone, nowhere to be seen. He looked back at the wolf but in its place, now stood Solas. His old friend looked down at him...and smiled. 

“Soon.” Solas said to him. “Soon, my friend. You will suffer no more. Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I especially hope you liked Max's little 'foreshadowing' dream sent by the Dread Wolf cuz I had fun writing that. Anyway, as I am in college now and I have more on my plate, (as sad as I am to say it) it will take me a little bit longer than usual to post new chapters but that doesn't mean you are going to have to wait a really long time. Just an extra couple days than usual is all (so like every fourish or so days if I don't have too much free time). It definitely won't be more than at most a week but naturally, I will try to post earlier if I can so please bear with me guys!   
> Next chapter will finish the reunions and such and will probably officially get the last dlc going, meaning the council will start, for those readers that know the lore and games. Hope you liked this one and I hope you are still as addicted to this story as I am addicted to writing it! :)


	126. Exalted Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exalted Council officially begins. obviously from the title of this chapter

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED NINETEEN 

 

Max turned a corner and saw a number of his friends all sitting around a table, appearing to be celebrating something. He had been walking around the palace grounds yet again, for the past couple hours. He had needed to clear his head after that dream he had the night before. He snorted. It was more of a nightmare. It had felt so real, when he awoke, he could have sworn his arm was still gone. Cassandra had suspected something was up but when asked about what was wrong, he had quickly changed the subject and moved on. She had a hunch that something was upsetting him, but she respected his space enough to not ask; she knew he would tell her when he was ready, whenever that was.

For the dream had unset him. Besides the pain he had felt in it, the dream confused him. It had felt so  _ real.  _ And yet, he knew it couldn't have been. It was just a bad dream. That was all. But the more he thought that, the less he believed it.

He shook his head, and put a smile on his face, taking a page out of Hawke’s book. If he pretended everything was fine, maybe it might magically become so. 

He walked over to his friends which consisted of Varric, Dorian, Sera, Cole, Bull, and Sten, who had traveled all the way from Par Vollen to attend the Council. Sera was sitting on a bench with Bull passed out drunk on the ground beside her while all the others stood around the table. 

As Max approached, Varric was just finishing up with a farewell.

“As the most eloquent dwarf you know, Sparkles-”

“Speech!” Sera said, raising a cup up high. “Speech! Way too much speech.”

Dorian sighed. “Varric, there's really no need…”

“What's going on?” Max asked as he stepped up to them.

“Inquisitor! You're just in time!” Varric said happily. “Sparkles, the Imperium doesn't deserve you. Or want you. It may even kill you. But  _ we’ll  _ miss you. If it counts.”

Max frowned at Dorian who scowled angrily at Varric who cursed under his breath. “Aaand you didn't know. Okay, folks! Time to take the party elsewhere.”

Bull snorted from where he lay. “Tama never wanted any. I swear…”

Varric coughed. “Errr, leave him.” 

“Should I wake him up?” Sten asked.

Cole winced as they moved off. “That would be a  _ very  _ bad idea.”

Max scowled as he stepped up to Dorian who sighed in defeat. “It's true. When the Exalted Council has ended, I'm going back to Tevinter. For good this time.”

Max's scowl turned to a frown. He couldn't stay mad at him. “You know I'll miss you.” He said sadly.

Dorian nodded. “Naturally.”

Max forced a snicker. “Ass.”

Dorian lowered his head. “My father is dead. Assassinated, I believe.” Before he could continue, Max put his arms around him and hugged him tightly. The sudden empathy nearly made Dorian break out in tears. But he held it together. For appearances sake.

“I received notice this morning: a particularly cheerful letter congratulating me on assuming his seat in the Magisterium. We only met a few times while I was home. He didn't say anything about keeping me as his heir. This ‘ambassadorship’...his doing I'm told. He must have wanted me away when the trouble began. I  _ have  _ to go back.”

Max nodded, stepping back. “I know it was complicated, but...I'm sorry about your father.”

Dorian’s mustache twitched, the only hint that he was not alright. “Thank you. It still doesn't feel real.”

“You don't have to go back, Dorian. You put it behind you. You still could.” Max insisted.

Dorian laughed. “Give up a perfect opportunity for martyrdom? Perish the thought!”

Dorian reached into his pockets and pulled out a small clear crystal. “A present. A going away present.” He explained. “It's a sending crystal. Amazing what friendship with the Inquisition gives you access to. If I get in over my head, or you're overwhelmed with sorrow for lack of my velvety voice- magic!” 

Dorian laughed loudly. “What- you didn't think I would just leave and you'd never hear from me again, did you?”

Max smiled. “That was my impression, yes.”

Dorian grinned. “You are my dearest friend, perhaps my only friend.-”

Max raised an eye. “And what about everyone that was giving you a farewell party?”

Dorian shrugged. “Ehh. None of them have traveled with me through time before.”

Max nodded. “Good answer.”

Dorian smiled. “Anyway, you are my best friend. That will never change, no matter where we are. Now let's finish the good wine before the others get back.”

Max chuckled. “Thought you'd never ask.”

 

After Max finished ‘celebrating’ with Dorian, he took a stroll towards where the Divine’s personal seat was in the gardens. It only took him a few minutes to find it, since it practically screamed ‘this is where the most important woman of society sits when she wishes to look at some flowers’. 

Leliana, for it would always be Leliana to Max, was by herself for once, without all the guards Aiden insisted follow her everywhere. She must have lost them. Either that, or she had threatened Aiden until he gave the guards a day off.

Max smiled as he walked up to her. She looked at him seriously. Which was never a good sign; it meant she had something important to discuss with him. 

“Will you walk with me?” She asked.

He nodded and followed her to the railing overlooking the main part of the palace grounds. From there, one could see nearly all of Halamshiral, in all its wonderous fake glory. 

“The first time I came to the Winter Palace,I was only eighteen.” Leliana began. “I was dazzled. Such rich hangings. Splendid marble columns. More golden lions than I could count. It's all still here. Still bright.” Her tone changed. “But I no longer see that same palace.”

Max shrugged. “Everything changes. People most of all. That's called life.”

Leliana nodded solemnly. “Yes. Especially people. Now all

I see are the knives in the shadows, the poison in jeweled goblets.”

“Well that's a very negative outlook. Here I thought you were optimistic.” Max said with a smile. 

Leliana turned her head over to look at a group of nobles from both Orlais and Ferelden. “They seek to tear the Inquisition down. You feel it, no? Fear.”

Max rubbed his beard. “I’d fear anyone with our vault of secrets. Wouldn't you? I mean, especially you since you are the one who collected them.”

Leliana shook her head. “It is not our secrets, nor our soldiers. There have always been spymasters and private armies. They are afraid of nothing so much as the hand that directs it all.”

“Mine.” Max said with a scowl. 

Leliana nodded. “Very good. There's a mind in that head of yours after all. But can you really blame them? Already, your actions have begun to shape Thedas. Your influence is felt everywhere. It was only a matter of time before they moved. I'm surprised it took this long. Have you considered that it may be time to end things?” 

Max was taken back. He hadn't been expecting her to suggest that. “You're dumping the Inquisition? You can't dump the Inquisition! Think of all the good times we've had together!”

Leliana’s mouth twitched in a smile. “We set out to restore peace. And now peace is upon us. But I know from experience how hard it can be to lay down your blade and accept that things have changed. We can still work for the good of Thedas without the Inquisition, but the time for soldiers and spies has passed.”

Max crossed his arms angrily. “And what about all the evil still in the world? What about all the bandits and monsters and...demons, still out there? Are we just going to stand by while they continue to plague the world?”

“Of course not. But they can be dealt with without the use of an army.” She looked at him fondly. “You have suffered through terrible things, Max. I hope you still see the light ahead of us. The world is ready to move past the horror of the Breach and Corypheus. And so should we. But whatever you decide, I will be honored to stand beside you.”

Max groaned. “Not you too. Everyone keeps saying that. ‘No matter what happens, I'll still be your pal just like old times blah blah blah’. I mean, I'm honored and all but come on. It's getting annoying at this point.”

Leliana laughed. “Is that what it sounds like?”

Max grinned. “More or less.”

“Well which is it? More, or less?” Leliana pestered.

And Max didn't really have an answer to that. 

 

“It's been quite the week so far, has it not?” Josephine asked as Max stepped up to her. “I've been speaking with representatives from everywhere.”

Max raised an eye. “Have they given you trouble? Should me and Evelyn go rough up some nobles?”

Josephine giggled. “Goodness no, not at all. It is quite alarming. It means they are all saving themselves up for later. Would you walk with me? I should like to take some air before the Exalted Council becomes inescapable…”

Nearly an hour later, the two were walking towards the fountain with Josephine talking and Max listening. As was their usual routine.

“The palace has been most accommodating.” Josephine was saying. “We are, after all, here at their insistence- but the ministers may…” She shook her head as they stopped. “No! No more talk of the Council. This meeting was to spend time with you in a more relaxed fashion.”

Max smirked at her. “Then why can I still see those wheels turning in your head?”

Josephine sighed but she was smiling. “Work carries a certain momentum. The truth is, there is a small entertainment happening tonight. To which I may be able to find a couple invitations.”

Max blinked. “You'd like me to go with you?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Very much so! You and Cassandra both. In all the years you've worked with Orlais, you've had so little time to enjoy its culture.”

He chuckled. “I do wish you’d warned me the Game would take more work  _ after  _ Halamshiral.”

Josephine laughed. “It's strange- those were somehow simpler times. With all that's been happening, I promised myself a single evening out. I'd very much like to go with some friends.”

Max smiled. “Why not? Josephine, I put myself in your capable hands.”

Josephine nearly jumped with joy, she was so happy. “Splendid! I will arrange things at once. The past years have been so busy. We have earned at least a few moments of rest.”

Max nodded in agreement. “A calm night out sounds-”

 

The theatre erupted with applause as the play came to an end.

Josephine clapped her hands. “Oh, bravo! Bravo!” She said happily. Evelyn and Cassandra were clapping as well. Then all three women turned their attention to Max expectantly.

Max, for his part, was utterly dumbfounded. He hadn't understood a thing about what he had just witnessed. He had never seen a play like that before in his life.

“Was the woman in gold playing a king? Who was the man in feathers?” He asked.

Evelyn smacked her forehead in disbelief. “Seriously? Are you that stupid?”

Cassandra merely grunted, rolling her eyes. Of course her Maxie hadn't understood a thing.

Only Josephine was nice about him being confused. “Oh, it's all very simple! The First Actor’s mask is determined by...well, I will lend you the program guide.”

Max coughed. “Wait, you guys got a program guide? How come I didn't get one?”

Josephine smiled. “That's not important. But tell me: did you like the performance?” She asked.

Thinking quickly, Max said, “What I really enjoyed was seeing you put your duties aside for a change.”

Evelyn shook her head. “Oh no, you didn't answer the question. You aren't getting off that easily.”

Max groaned. 

Cassandra pushed on his shoulder. “Come on, tell us: did you like the play?”

Max rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Um, I guess I would have had I known what was going on.”

Both Evelyn and Cassandra snorted. 

Josephine grinned. “Well I truly did put my duties aside tonight. Thank you all for coming. It's been too long since I just spent an evening doing...nothing.”

Max raised a hand. “Here's to nothing- may it happen to us more often in the future.”

Josie looked back at the stage. “Oh, look! The encore signal!” She said as fireworks started. 

Max moaned and lowered his head in defeat. It was going to be a long, loud night.

 

Max rubbed the sleep from his eyes, bored out of his mind as the Exalted Council droned on and on. It had started early that morning and even before it had started, Max was bored of it. To be honest, he didn't see the point. The Inquisition had saved the world; why that made it dangerous, he had no idea. 

He blinked awake from a quick nudge made from Josephine under the table they were seated at in front of Arl Teagan, Leliana, and Duke Cyril. 

Josephine was speaking. “Thank you, Your Holiness. Now, Arl Teagan, as for your concerns…”

Teagan cut her off. “The Inquisition established an armed presence in Ferelden territory. You outright sieges Caer Bronach in Crestwood!” He said accusingly.

Max scowled. “Yes, from  _ bandits _ ! Would you like us to give it back to them? I'm sure they're eager to continue robbing, raping, and killing the townsfolk of Crestwood. I'll just write them a letter asking them to continue terrorizing some of your country’s people.”

“Your help was appreciated two years ago, Inquisitor. Now order has been restored, yet you remain.” Teagan countered angrily. “Invading under pretext of restoring order is exactly what the Grey Wardens did to us centuries ago, and we exiled them! Now the Inquisition is doing the same thing, with Grey Wardens in their ranks!” 

Cyril interjected. “Your concern is ill-founded. The Grey Wardens have proven their worth time and again.”

Teagan scoffed. “Of course Orlais tolerates this interference. Without the Inquisition, Celene would have neither her throne nor her elven...marquise.”

“Rest assured, Teagan, the empire of Orlais will not stand idle if the Inquisition oversteps its bounds. Unlike Ferelden, however, Orlais understands that these were the well intentioned mistakes of a young organization.” Cyril said.

Max bowed his head tiredly, sick of all the back and forth arguing. He felt no need to justify his or the Inquisition’s actions.

Teagan snorted. “An organization in need of a guiding hand. Yours, no doubt.”

As Teagan continued to speak, Charter quietly stepped up beside Max and bent over his ear. “Pardon me, Inquisitor.” She whispered so that only he heard. “Sister Leliana asked to speak with you in private.”

Max looked up at the Council, and more precisely, Leliana. 

He cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone present. “My apologies. An urgent matter has come to my attention.” Then as an askdero Josephine, he said, “Ambassador Montilyet, can you handle this for a short while?”

“I...Of course, Inquisitor!” Josie said as Max stood up and left the meeting hall. As he left, he heard heard both Cyril and Teagan speak. “This is highly irregular” “Are we not even worth the Inquisitor’s time?”

Max groaned. Whatever Leliana wished to talk about had better be important. Otherwise he just pissed off the people deciding his fate for no reason.

He pushed his way through a crowd of people that guards were holding at bay to get to a small side room. He stepped in to find Leliana kneeling in front of a corpse. 

“Inquisitor. I thought you would want to see this.” She said as he stepped in. 

Max peered more closely at the corpse. With a jolt, he realized that it was the body of a Qunari warrior. 

“A Qunari warrior. How did he get into the Winter Palace?” Leliana asked herself.

Max looked at her. “So what would the Left Hand of the Divine see when she looked at this?”

Leliana hummed, gathering her thoughts. “This is a warrior, not a spy. Part of the Antaam, the Qunari military. Most of his wounds come from a fight against someone using magic, but at least a few are from a blade. He was badly hurt, separated from his allies, and made it here before he died. But how?”

Max rubbed his beard. “Would Bull or Sten know anything about this?”

She shook her head. “I asked, they are both as shocked as we are. Since becoming Tal-Vashoth, Bull has had no contact with his people. He seems frustrated at not knowing more. And Sten would have told me if he knew what was going on.”

Max sighed, grinning. This Exalted Council was about to become a lot funner than what he originally thought it be. “Deadly mysteries at the Winter Palace. Throw in a halla stature and some caprice coins, and it's just like old times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am so psyched out for this dlc! hopefully it all ends well for our favorite characters! next chapter will continue more or less from right where this one left off. like always, feel free to comment on this story and have a good day;)


	127. Once More Into The Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and company enter the eluvian to find out why there was a Qunari soldier in the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Here's a new one and it's a longer chapter to boot

__CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY

Max still couldn't believe what he was looking at. He had followed a trail of blood the dead Qunari had made on his way into the palace and had found that the start of the trail was at an eluvian. An intact eluvian at that. He whistled. _If I'm going through that, I'm not going alone._

After gathering up some friends and armoring up, Max returned to the eluvian, ready to see where it led. The others that would be joining him were Varric, Dorian, and as always, Cassandra. Each was ready for a fight and each was curious as to what was on the other side of the mirror.   
Max cleared his throat. “So ah, draw straws to see who goes through first?”  
“Now that hardly seems fair, does it? Whoever is holding the straws knows which is shortest and so holds all the cards, so to speak.” Dorian argued.  
Varric shook his head. “True, very true. I say the tallest person here goes first.”  
Max frowned. “Doesn't that mean you'll go?”  
“Max, I said _tallest_ , not shortest.”  
Max nodded. “Well, yeah. But you think you're ten feet tall, ‘Mr. Ego’.”  
Dorian grinned. “He's got a point there, Varric.”  
Varric shied away from the mirror. “Oh no, no, no. I'm not going first. If that thing is anything like the one Merrill had, it's dangerous. For all we know, it'll vaporize us the second we step in it. I'm not risking that.”  
“Someone has to.”  
“How about we roll a dice to see who goes first?”  
“Nah, that's too random. There has to be a little bit of sense in the decision. What about if we arm wrestled for it?”  
“Not a chance. Both of you are stronger than I am. That isn't fair.”  
“Alright then maybe we should get a third party to decide? One that isn't connected to any of us?”  
“Hmm...that could work. Aw, shit. Where are we going to find a third party? Everyone within five miles of this place is connected to all of us in some way.”  
“Damn it. Your right. Alright, maybe...no, that wouldn't work. Ooh maybe- no. Hmm…”  
“I got it! What if we-”  
“Sweet Maker, please shut up!” Cassandra barked, causing the ‘men’ to jump. They had gotten so into it, they had forgotten that she was even there with them.  
Cassandra pointed to Max. “You. You are the Inquisitor. You go through the eluvian first.”  
“Bu-”  
“No buts!” She snapped. “Max, you are going in first or so help me I will toss your balls in first.”   
Max gulped. “Yes dear.”  
Max took a step forward then paused. “If I die horribly, I'm blaming you.”  
Cassandra rolled her eyes. “I can live with that.”  
Growling, Max stepped into the eluvian and out onto a large rocky platform that connected to other platforms. Which very quickly, he realized, were floating. In any other case, Max would have gotten all freaked out by the sheer height, but luckily he recognized where he was. He was at the Crossroads. Or at least, some hard to reach part of them.   
As the others came out of the mirror, he said, “This is the Crossroads.” As to not freak them out. “Morrigan brought me here while showing me the eluvians.”  
Varric grunted. “And did it look like this?”  
Max shook his head. “Not at all. No floating rocky structures in sight nor were there any elven statues of other elves. Maybe a weird looking artwork thing here and there but nothing like this.”  
Dorian gestured at a path leading to another mirror. “Look. The blood trail leads up to that eluvian.”  
Cassandra shrugged her shield off her shoulder. “Let us see where this Qunari came from.”  
“Do we have to?” Max whined. “We still have a chance to go back to the palace for another spa day?”  
She glared at him. He sighed, giving up before leading the way over to the other eluvian. He stepped through and came out into a hallway, the others right behind him.   
He looked around, taking note of the architecture. “Elven ruins. I'm not sure we're even in Orlais anymore.”  
“Got that right.” Varric said.  
“Keep following the blood trail?” Dorian suggested  
Max nodded and they made their way down the hall cautiously. They were in potentially hostile territory, no sense in fumbling into an ambush that could be avoided.  
Soon, they came to a corpse in front of stairs where they could see light coming from the top. Max knelt down beside the dead body. “Another Qunari, dressed like the one in the Winter Palace.”  
“He's part of their military.” Cassandra noted. “Dressed for war.”  
Dorian snorted. “Well there's a cheery thought.”  
They moved on, up the stairs and to the outside. Varric whistled at the sight laid out before them. Vast green rocky plains under a perfectly blue sky were spread out farther than the eye could see. Off in the distance stood a tall tower which like everything else here, Max assumed was elven. Merely seconds after the tower came into view, it was wracked by an explosion of unknown origin.   
“I guess that's the place to be right now.” Dorian mused.  
Max looked down at the path and saw that another eluvian was standing at the end of it. Past a number of statues. Upon closer inspection, he realized that they were frozen Qunari soldiers. Around the dead soldiers’ feet was embers from a fire. He nodded at them. “Look, scorch marks everywhere. That's the work of a mage.”  
“A powerful one.” Dorian agreed. “I can still feel the heat crackling.”  
Cassandra gripped her sword nervously. “We need to find out why these Qunari were here and who did this to them.”  
“After you, your Inquisitorialness.” Varric said with a chuckle.  
Max glared at him as he passed through the mirror.  
He stepped onto a bridge that was split down the middle. On the other side was a large elven building with a group of Qunari fighting what looked to be elves.   
“If we want to know why they're here, we have to get across to that island.” Max mused. “Look around for some way across.”  
He heard Dorian cough. He looked back at the mage who was nodding towards another eluvian off to their left, between two statues of wolves.  
“That'll work.”  
On the other side of that mirror, was a tower which was on fire. Max blinked. The fire was blue for some reason, as if it was some type of magical fire. Huh. That's new.  
“Max, up ahead.” Cassandra warned.   
Max looked up ahead of them up some steps. Atop the steps stood a group of magical figures that appeared to be elves. The one out front was a large warrior, carrying a huge maul. Several archers stood behind the leader, ready to fire if need be. But none of them looked aggressive. Or at least not yet.  
Seeing no way around them, Max walked up the steps warily, looking at the giant maul the leader held.  
As he approached, the leader tensed and began to speak elvish. Which of course, none of them understood.  
“Atish’all vallem, Fen’Harel elathadra.” It said.   
Dorian whispered, “The elves bound a spirit here? It feels...old. Very old.”  
“What does it want?” Max whispered back.  
“How should I know?” Dorian asked.  
Before Max could say anything else, the spirit elf said, “Nuvenas mana helanin, dirth bellasa ma.”  
Max nodded several times, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. After a few seconds of this, he coughed. “I’m afraid I can't understand a word you’re saying. Maybe try using less elvish next time?”  
It's grip on its maul tightened as it shouted angrily. “Virthar ma. Ma din’an sahlin!”  
Max put his hands up. “Hey, now! There's no need to flip out; we're just having a nice, civilized conversation here.” Suddenly the warrior swung the maul, directly aimed at Max's head. Max yelped very unheroically, barely dodging the swing with his head still attached to his shoulders. He jumped back, bringing Cassandra with him, who had took a step forward to strike at the warrior who had so nearly took his head off. He had seen the elven archers behind the warrior take aim and any second now, they would open fire. And since they were at such close range, armor would do nothing to block the arrows.   
Max dragged Cassandra behind him and threw up his left hand, the Anchor pulsing with its own magic. He clenched his fist and the aegis of the Anchor formed around him and his friends, not even a second before a number of arrows bounced off it, harmlessly to the ground. Max grit his teeth as the Anchor flared from the effort. If it didn't hurt so much, he would use the magical shield more often.   
With a couple pulls on Bianca’s trigger, half of the archers went down and disentgrated. And with a few flicks of Dorian's staff, the remaining ones fell.  
Now there was just the big guy to worry about.   
The warrior lunged forward, crashing it's maul into the barrier. The magical barrier shattered and the warrior was upon them. Max, drained from the efforts of putting up the barrier, could only just barely leap to the side, out of the warrior’s reach. Cassandra dove foreword, bringing her shield up to block the spirit’s devastating blows. Because she was in the way, Varric and Dorian couldn't get a clear shot. And with Max off to the side recovering from the Anchor’s effects, Cassandra was on her own.   
The maul crashed into her shield again and again, the power behind each blow was nearly enough to knock her shield from her grasp. But she held on, her shield being the only thing between her and almost certain injury or death. She waited for the spirit to cease his attacks in order to recollect itself so she could make a counter attack but it never wavered, never slowed down. Cassandra was forced down to one knee from the endless attacks, wincing from the sheer force behind her opponent’s hits. She felt Dorian placing barrier after barrier over her, on the off chance that the spirit got a hit in. She pushed against the maul as it landed again and again, each blow seeming to be stronger than the last. Slowly, she began to gain ground, until she was nearly back on her feet.   
As the spirit raised the maul for another hit, Cassandra pointed her shield down so when the maul struck it, it slid off the shield and onto the ground, giving Cassandra the chance she had been hoping for. With one quick lunge around the hulking weapon, she was able to stab the spirit several times before it recovered.  
It shoved her aside and brought its maul around to smash into her chestplate, but the blow never came.   
Appearing to come from nowhere, twin blades had caught the weapon, stopping it in its tracks. Cassandra blinked. Where had they come from? As far as she remembered, Max was still catching his breath far out of reach, nowhere near her.   
As she watched, a young man slowly became visible. He was standing in front of her, blocking her from the spirit and its maul using two daggers. With a jolt, she recognized the man as Cole. But why he was there, she had no idea.   
Cole was frowning at the spirit. “You can't hurt my friends.” He said before slipping around the maul and jamming one of his blades into the spirit’s throat. The spirit disintegrated into nothing. Cole turned around and extended a hand towards Cassandra. She took it and he helped her up. She was still a bit dazed. “Cole? But, how? How long have you been invisible? I didn't even know you could still do that.” She said as the others hurried over.  
“I can't. Well, not as easily as before. The Enchanter and Daisy made a liquid that made me invisible until I moved suddenly.” Cole said.  
“But how does that explain why you are here?”   
Cole blinked. “The Warden.” He said, as if that explained everything. And when they waited for him to say more, he turned to Max. “The Warden wanted me to follow, to help. He knows. He knows you know.” He said to Max.  
Max nodded grimly. “I know. Of course he does.”  
Cassandra looked over at her lover. “Know what?”  
Max blinked and looked away nervously. “Know nothing.”  
“No. That's not what you said. You know something that Aiden knows. And you both know that no one else knows but you won't tell us what you know. Because you know that we'll say no and demand you tell us what you know. So no, you know something. So you better tell us what you know and don't say no or you better know I'll hurt you, you know.”  
Max stared blankly at her. As did everyone else.  
“Sorry but you completely lost me.”   
Cassandra groaned. “Where did I lose you?”  
“At no.”  
“Which no?”  
“You know, the no.”  
Varric interrupted them. “As much as I'd like to continue watching you two idiots talk to each other, I'm going to have to ask you to stop before my head falls off.”  
“In any case,” Dorian said, “I think that spirit considered us intruders.”  
Varric shrugged. “To be fair, we are.”  
Cole nodded. “It was guarding something. A door. Sealed with powerful magic.”  
Max grit his teeth. “Then let's find this door and open it.”  
Within thirty seconds, they had found the door Cole spoke of. It was on the back of the tower they were in front of. It was made from mosaic tiles, with an orb of green magic floating in the middle of it.   
The Anchor twitched and Max raised his hand towards the door. Immediately, green tendrils of magic spiraled out from each and met in the middle of the space between himself and the door. Soon the door simply vanished, swallowed up by veilfire. As the door vanished, Max saw words hidden in the fire. He blinked.  
“That was like veilfire. It claimed...this was a refuge for elven slaves.”  
Varric groaned. “You mean the ancient elves kept slaves? Maker’s breath, one more thing never to tell Daisy.”  
“Yes, that would be bad.” Cole agreed.  
Max coughed, grabbing their attention once again. “This whole valley was a sanctuary ‘created by the Dread Wolf, Fen’Harel.’”  
Dorian pulled at his moustache. “He sure is involved in a lot of things.”  
Max nodded towards the eluvian which was behind the door. “Come on, we have things to do. We can't spend all our time thinking about a fake god.”  
Cole frowned as he followed them through the mirror. “The Wolf won't like hearing you call him fake.”  
Two more doors and ‘history lessons’ later and they were standing at the entrance to a big dark room. The only source of light was a small ball of green light, like the ones that opened the doors.   
Max stepped into the room, followed by his friends. He snorted. “Creepy.”  
Varric swallowed nervously. “Anybody else feel like we're being watched?”  
Dorian sighed. “Great. Now you've got me thinking there's a boogeyman hiding in one of the corners.”  
“Shut up, all of you.” Cassandra ordered.  
Max walked up to the orb and like before, extended his hand. Only this time, the magic erupted, sending sparks up his hand. He yelped from the sudden pain. But as fast as the pain had come, it subsided even quicker.   
“Are you hurt?” Cassandra asked worriedly.   
Max flexed his hand. It felt as if he had slept on it but the pain was gone. “I'm not sure. It's stopped, at least.”  
He looked at where the orb was and in its place, was a small key. Which could only be the key to get the bridge up in order to get to the main palace they saw where the Qunari were fighting. He snatched the key up and stuffed it in his pocket. As soon as the key left it's spot, the room was cast into complete darkness. Max turned back towards the entrance and saw a number of shimmering forms moving around in the darkness. Which could only mean prowlers.  
“Shit.” Max murmured as the stalkers attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, sorry for the delay but my writing time has gotten cut short lately. I hope people are still liking this story cuz I'll keep writing it regardless haha. Please comment if you feel the need and have a good time until the next chapter comes!


	128. Enter Bryce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and comp investigate the Qunari and Max has a chat with some friends

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY-ONE

Something strange happened then as the specterish prowlers attacked. Max felt the Anchor pulse with magic but not with pain like it normally did. And for a brief period of time, they were invincible; no blade could pierce them. And what would have taken them several minutes to dispatch the ghostly elves, took them a little under a minute. It was as if the Anchor infused them with invincibility, they couldn't be harmed and their skills improved, if only for a little while.   
As the last elf fell, with a bolt between the eyes, Max looked down at his left hand, eyeing the small mark that had just helped them. He grunted. “Well that's new.”  
Varric returned Bianca to his back and looked over at the Inquisitor. “You know, I'm starting to think that every time that thing does something helpful like make a shield or make us invulnerable, it kills another part of you.”  
Max shrugged. “More or less.”  
Cassandra frowned at him. He averted his gaze. He was starting to suspect she knew about the Mark’s new problem. Though he didn't want to ask if she knew because then she'd make him tell her if she didn’t know. He could feel it. Feel what was happening. And he knew it was inevitable. The world had spent the last couple years trying to find a way to stop it, but he knew. In fact, he had always known. But at least he could go out protecting those he cared about from a potentially grave threat.   
He put his daggers back. “Come on. Let's go get that bridge up.”

Max tapped his fingers on his legs while they waited for the bridge to come up out of the water. It was taking too long. They had things to do, bad guys to kill, fair ladies to save, and worlds to protect. The usual hero stuff.   
“Anyone else hungry? Because I'm famished. I swear we need to start bringing food with us whenever we go places just in case we are gone longer than we thought we'd be.” Dorian said as they walked over the bridge.   
“Wouldn't we get cramps if we fought after eating?” Varric pointed out.  
Dorian rolled his eyes. “Details, details.”  
They reached the other end of the bridge and cautiously looked around but there was no one around.   
“Think they all quit and went home?” Max asked.  
“I don't think we are _that_ lucky.” Cassandra said.  
Varric nodded to the entrance to the elven temple. “Hey, look, Qunari soldiers angrily running our way. Reminds me of home.”  
Max groaned as they got ready to fight. As the Qunari drew nearer, he heard one of them shout, “Veshedan! The Inquisition doesn't leave alive!”   
“Friendly bunch, aren't they?”   
Varric chuckled. “Aren't they?”  
And then the horned giants were upon them.   
They fought through waves of Qunari soldiers, traveling deeper into the temple until they reached the end where some stairs led to a large circular room. As they walked up the steps, Cassandra purses her lips.   
Max looked at her. “Your lips are doing that thing they do when you are wondering about something. So what is it?”  
Cassandra frowned. “Qunari never act without orders. A commander in the Qun must have given them.”  
Max coughed in surprise. “Are you saying the entire Qunari nation wants us dead?”  
Dorian snickered. “Well! At least the Inquisition and Tevinter have something in common.”  
Varric shook his head. “Wait, that doesn't make sense. The whole Qunari nation can't hate us. I mean, Sten is the Arishok and I'm almost certain he'd never approve of whatever it is these Qunari are doing.”  
“Maybe he doesn't know what they're up to? The weeks it took for him to get here is plenty of time for the other Qunari leaders to plan something without his knowledge.”  
“Well Leliana already asked him if he knows anything and he told her no. And we all know that Sten is a terrible liar so I'm sure he told the truth.” Max said.   
The others nodded in agreement. Sten was known for being upfront about things and he was indeed not known for his skills as a liar. Plus, he would never willingly lie to Leliana much less lie to Aiden.   
They reached the top of the steps and Max instantly got nervous. There was a large statue of a wolf, which was facing a wall with several veilfire lanterns. It was like the wolf in his dream, whatever that meant. But it was strange how it appeared to be looking at only one lantern. Max nodded over to it and Dorian lit it. The statue’s eyes glowed with the same green color as the Anchor and began to slide over, revealing a secret staircase.   
They stepped down it and followed a hallway filled with ancient weapons from timeless battles until they reached an open room with an eluvian at the end of it and Qunari soldiers in the middle. They dispatched the soldiers fairly quickly and had a search about afterwards for anything of interest.   
It was Max who found what they were looking for. He called the others over after he read a small note he had found among some other letters. The note he found was a plan of attack.  
“This letter says the Qunari came to these ruins because the Eluvians connect to Halamshiral.”   
Cassandra frowned. “A staging ground. For an invasion?”  
Max shook his head. “It was some sort of infiltration. There's no more details. But there's another note that's interesting. It's about an ‘unknown intruder’ coming through an eluvian. They ‘turned spirits against us,’ then fled.”   
Dorian hummed. “It must be a mage. They killed any Qunari in the way and let the spirits do the rest.”  
Max nodded. “Two parties, then: the Qunari and a mystery agent determined to stop them. Come on. We have to warn people about the Qunari’s designs on the Winter Palace.”  
As they headed over to the eluvian, Varric whistled and stopped.   
“What is it dwarf?” Cassandra asked.  
Varric gestured at some barrel looking things next to the mirror. “That's a shit load of gaat’lok.”  
Max looked at it. “You sure it's gaat’lok?”  
Varric snorted. “Oh I'm sure. I've seen enough of the stuff in Kirkwall to know what it looks like in storage. That much alone in enough to blow down the palace walls.”  
Max frowned. “Then it's another thing to warn people about when we get back. Come on, let's hurry it up.”

Cullen sighed. He, along with Max, Josephine, and Leliana were standing around a makeshift war table in one of the offices given to the Inquisition for use during their stay, talking about what Max and the others had found during their trip through the eluvian.  
“One dead Qunari was bad enough. Now we have more, and they're hostile.” Cullen complained.  
Josephine scowled, confused. “This makes no sense. The Qunari may not be friendly to the Inquisition, but they have no reason to attack us.”  
Leliana stepped up. “They also have no reason to be here- or using eluvians- at all.”   
“Regardless of reason, I've had the _mirror_ placed under guard for now.” Cullen said, facing Max.  
Max breathed tiredly. “It appears the relative peace and quiet of the last two years is coming to an end. Because of course it is. We must have the worst luck ever.”  
Cullen nodded in agreement. “First the Blight, then mages and Templars, then Corypheus, and now this. Can't we go ten years without the world falling to pieces?”  
Josephine coughed, bringing them back to the matter at hand. “We must ensure that the Qunari do not disrupt the negotiations. The Exalted Council is in a very delicate state.”  
“I'm certain you can soothe the noble’s ruffled feathers while we solve the real problem.” Scoffed Cullen.  
“Not when the Inquisitor insults everyone present while walking out in the middle of the talks!” Josephine snapped.  
Max growled but said nothing, letting her go on.  
“Our only advantage is that Orlais and Ferelden are divided in goal and grievance. If they unite against us, Leliana will have no choice but to support their claims. We could lose _everything_.” Josephine said worriedly.  
Max shrugged, grinning. “Early retirement?”  
They glared at him until he rubbed his neck. “Maker, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Ever hear of breaking the tension before?” When they only continued to stare at him, he groaned. “Could we use the Qunari threat to remind everyone how valuable the Inquisition still is?”  
“Not until we know more.” Josephine said with a sigh. “It will be fine. I'll attend to the Exalted Council.”  
“And while Josie does that, we will investigate.” Leliana said nodding to Cullen.  
“I'll gather a team and head back to the Crossroads. We need to find out what the Qunari are doing, and why they attacked. Preferably before they do so again.” Max said with yet another grin. Though he was finding it harder and harder to do so.  
“And I'll have a quiet word with our honor guard.” Cullen said as they walked out.   
Cullen and Josephine went their own ways while Max walked with Josephine.   
Josie looked at him, concerned. “Tell me: these strange spaces past the eluvians...are they safe to explore?” She asked.  
Max snickered. “None of it's been as bad as the Nightmare in the Fade, I can tell you that.”  
She smiled. “I will take your word for it. And yet...You've accomplished so much in the calm of these years. I wish you did not have to imperil yourself for us. Again.”  
“I wish I didn't either. I'll be glad when this Qunari business is over. It hurts, being the hero all the time. Now I know what Aiden felt like.” Max joked.  
Josephine patted his shoulder comfortingly. “You've already made headway; let us hope it is soon. I will do what I can here. Once the Qunari are dealt with, brace yourself: the Council is just as relentless.”  
“At least the Council don't have swords to kill me with. Well, metal swords that is.”  
Josephine laughed. “I would go talk to some of our friends if I were you. You might not have time to later.”  
Max nodded and headed off towards the tavern. He figured he'd get a Qunari’s perspective on what was going on.   
Bull and Krem were sitting at the bar. Bull looked up at Max as he walked over and shook his head. “Before you ask, no I don't know what is going on.” He growled. “Wish I hadn't burned all of my contacts with the Ben-Hassrath. Be nice to have some idea what they're doing right now.”  
Krem raised an eye. “Yeah, but then you'd be on their side, chief.”  
Bull grunted. “Yes, but I'd _know_ things. I like knowing things.”  
Max nodded to him. “Bull, I want you to come with me through the eluvian in a bit. Maybe they'll listen to you.”  
“Got it, Boss. I doubt they'll listen to me though.”  
Max turned to Krem. “So, uh. The Chargers have been with the Inquisition for a while now. Is everyone still happy?”  
Krem nodded cheerfully. “No complaints, Your Worship. The Inquisition has been good to us. We'd disband and join the Inquisition officially, but the chief gets this sad-dog look when we suggest it.”  
Bull frowned. “The loyalty is touching, Krem.”  
Max chuckled. “Well, be ready to go in thirty.”  
Bull laughed. “Give me three minutes and we can go now. I'm itching for some action.”  
Krem laughed as well. “Of course you are.”  
As Max was walking out, before he knew it, he was being tackled by a toddler.   
He stumbled, nearly losing his balance as he picked the toddler up and tossed the little guy up in the air a couple times. Bryce squealed with joy, shouting, “Throw me more! Throw me more!”  
Max looked over at Bryce’s father with a silent question. Aiden rolled his eyes and nodded his head in a yes. Max grinned and threw Bryce up a couple more times before setting him back down with a grunt. As soon as Bryce touched the floor, he clung to Max’s legs, looking up at him happily. Max looked down at the boy. “You are getting bigger every time I see you, Brycie.” He said cheerfully.  
Bryce nodded enthusiastically. “I’m big and strong!”  
Max smiled as Bryce tried to push him. He played along with it.   
Aiden cleared his throat. “Alright, Bryce. That's enough, stop pushing the Inquisitor.”  
Bryce whined but backed off. Max nodded his thanks to the Warden. “What are you two up to?”  
Aiden shrugged. “Well, Leliana is busy with the whole Qunari and Council business so I'm on Bryce duty for the foreseeable future. What are _you_ up to?”   
“Gathering some crazy people willing to go through the eluvian with me again.”  
Aiden frowned. “I’d go with you but…”  
“But you have more important things to take care of.” Max said, nodding at Bryce.   
Aiden chuckled. “True. My time rushing off to be the hero is over. Besides, if I went with you and got myself, eh, lost, again, Leliana would be rigid.”  
Max looked at his friend, confused for a moment as to why Aiden had said ‘lost’. But then he mentally slapped himself on the head. Of course Aiden couldn't say that he had technically died, not with Bryce right there. The lad wasn't even close to being old enough to learn about that.   
“And we can't have that, can we?” Max joked. Then he turned serious. “Hey, I meant to thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For asking Cole to follow us through the mirror. If he hadn't been tailing us, Cassandra wouldn't be alive right now so thank you. And Cole, obviously”  
Aiden frowned, his eyebrows furrowing up. “What? I never asked Cole to follow you. I haven't even seen him today.”  
Max was taken aback. “But he said that you sent him?”  
Aiden shook his head. “No, I didn't. I think I would remember doing so if I did.”  
Max blinked, confused. “Then Cole lied? He can do that?”  
Aiden snickered. “Well, he is more human nowadays. Maybe Varric taught him how to?”  
“Then how did he know to follow us?” Max asked aloud.  
Aiden rubbed his chin. “Hmm. Now that I think about it, I thought I saw Cole earlier today. He looked to be talking to an elf wearing an ancient looking robe. He was wearing a hood so I didn't see his face but he seemed to be talking rather urgently to Cole. Cole nodded in understanding and the two parted ways. At the time, I thought maybe Cole was doing his helping thing but maybe the elf was warning Cole?”  
Max stared blankly at him. “So you are saying some random elf warned Cole that Cassandra was in trouble so Cole could save her? Aiden, as far as likely possibilities go, that one is pretty low down the bar.”  
Aiden glared at him. “It was just a thought, no need to be rude about it.”  
Bryce took that moment to stick his tongue out at Max.   
Aiden made a ‘there you go’ gesture. “See? Bryce agrees with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I tried to add some original stuff in the last bit. Anyway, leave a comment if you feel inclined to and let me know your thoughts on the story! Plus, another chap of All Wrapped Up In Blue will be out soon!


	129. Their Plan is Called What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and company are surprised by someone and investigate what the Qunari are up to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter, please read this. Would anyone be interested in a pre Haven mini story of Max and Siael before he went to the Conclave? Like see a glimpse of what his life was like before the Inquisition and Cassandra? I think it would be interesting but I want to know what you guys think about the idea. Please let me know what you think in the comments or Tumblr (name is Biowarenerd same as here). Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY TWO

“I have a feeling we aren't in Thedas anymore.” Dorian said as the group stood overlooking an enormous cavern deep underground. They had followed a couple Qunari soldiers through an eluvian that hadn't been accessible before, which led to the cave they were in now.   
Bull groaned. “I feel like that saying is a bit overdone.”  
Max looked around. “No, Dorian is right. We aren't in Thedas anymore: we're _under_ it. These are the Deep Roads.”  
Dorian cursed. “You don't think we’ll come across any darkspawn in this part do you?”  
Bull grunted. “I doubt it. If the Qunari are here, they would have already taken care of the locals.”  
“Either way, we have a job to do. So how about we get to it, or do you ladies want to stand here talking all day?” Cassandra interrupted.   
Max looked at her seriously. “Do you even have to ask?”  
Cassandra nodded, relieved that at least her lover understood the importance of their job. She started to walk down the tunnel but froze when Max said, “Talk all day, obviously. I mean, what do you take us for? Warriors?”  
She breathed heavily, trying to keep her anger from coming out. “Max, dearest, is this the day you finally annoy me enough to make me want to stab you?” She said as nicely as she could.  
“Nah, that day is going to be the day he proposes to you.” Bull said straight faced. The three men laughed heartily, as if they had planned the whole thing. Which Cassandra was almost certain they did.  
“Will you three idiots shut up!” The Seeker snapped. “Sound travels faster down here! You want to be ambushed?”  
Max coughed, getting a hold over his laughing. “Alright, we’re good. But I swear to you, that was not versed in any way.”  
Cassandra sighed and rolled her eyes, turning back to the tunnel.   
She loved Max with everything she had but he could be a real pain sometimes. Well, most of the time.  
They headed deeper into the tunnels until they came out into an enormous cavern with loads of scaffolding scattered around. Large veins of lyrium was clearly visible as was the Qunari soldiers that walked around them.   
Max fought the urge to whistle. “Look at all that! The Qunari have a huge operation here.”   
Bull creased his eyebrows. “Yeah, but for what?”  
Dorian peered at the Qunari and the lyrium and huffed. “Well, it's obvious that the Qunari are mining the lyrium with that explosive stuff they use.” He said, pointing to a number of gaatlok barrels.   
“They could bring the whole cavern down. Haven't they noticed just by looking at the place that it isn't that stable?” Max snorted.  
“Clearly they have not. Come on, let's get down there.” Cassandra said.   
They made their way to a natural tunnel that led down to where the Qunari were. Unfortunately, it was pitch black. As if on cue, the Anchor flared up, causing Max to gasp and clutch his left hand. At this point, it was just getting annoying.  
Dorian frowned. “Once again, your mark is glowing. Are you alright?” He asked.  
And once again, Max lied. “I'm fine. Maybe the Anchor will make itself useful down here.”  
Bull, to his credit, caught the slight change in Max's voice. It took a trained ear to be able to tell that Max was lying when he said he was okay. But years of figuring out people who were lying was under his belt so for him, it was an easy thing to do. Max was not telling them everything that was going on with the Anchor. And judging by how long he has had it, Bull would guess that the thing was finally catching up to Max, who didn't want people to freak out about it. When the Anchor flared up, illuminating the tunnel, Bull caught Max’s eye and nodded. Max nodded in return, recognizing that Bull knew but he wouldn't tell anyone without his approval.  
They moved quietly through the tunnel but to the deepstalkers, they may as well have been shouting. Max rounded a corner and didn't even have time to curse before dozens of deepstalkers swarmed them.   
Three leapt onto him and he knocked one off but the other two bit and clawed at him. He grabbed one by the neck and threw it at the ground. The last one nearly tore off his helmet trying to get at his eyes. He swatted it away and sliced it in half when it jumped at him again.   
The others had killed the rest of the deepstalkers, damn nuisances that they are.   
Max breathed heavily, shaking his head. The initial swarm had startled him.   
“They're all dead.” Bull said, putting his axe back on his back.  
Suddenly, someone coughed. Someone that wasn't part of their group.   
Bull looked behind him and jumped back.   
“Man, I am having crazy Kirkwall flashbacks from all these Qunari running around.” Hawke said with a casual grin.  
The group could only stare at the Champion, completely bewildered. None of them had even noticed that Hawke was there, let alone had been following them.   
Cassandra was the first to recover. She scowled at the heavily bearded man. “What are you doing here? How long have you been following us?”  
Hawke grinned. “I'm here to help kick some Qunari butt, no offense Bull. Why else would I be here?”  
Max blinked. “But how did you know how to get here? I never told you that we were leaving.”  
Hawke chuckled. “Really? A certain little dwarf told me, who else? And all I did was follow you unobservant buffoons through that eluvian. I mean, seriously you guys need to learn how to be stealthier; it's like following a dragonling.”  
Dorian cleared his throat. “That's all well and good, but _why_ did you follow us through the mirror?”  
Hawke shrugged. “I got bored. It's boring at that palace. So I thought I'd come with you guys and have a good fight or two.”  
Cassandra could have choked him him if Bull hadn't stepped in front of her. “You idiot!” She snarled.  
Hawke snickered, feigning insult. “Ouch. And here I thought we were pals.”  
“You are such an idiot! You are marching back to that mirror and going to back to the palace right now.” Cassandra barked.  
Hawke merely stared at her questioningly.  
“You can't go looking for a fight anymore- Isabela is carrying your child for Maker’s sake! You can't be out here where its dangerous. What if something happened to you? That wouldn't be fair to Isabela.” Cassandra said angrily.  
Hawke blinked. “I know. Bela is the one who suggested I come with you guys. I guess I was being annoying, all cooped up in the place, and she wanted me out of her hair. So I did what she wanted.”  
Max snickered, shaking his head. “Hawke, I think she was just being sarcastic.”  
Hawke’s eyes widened. “Oh...well damn. Too late anyway.”  
Max grinned. Only Hawke would be so oblivious to someone else's sarcasm. The whole thing had a strange sense of irony to it. Max found it quite amusing actually.  
Bull shook his head too, but for a different reason. He just realized he was the only non-human there and he was bummed he had no one to joke with about dumb human problems were.  
Dorian raised his hand as if they were taking turns on who got to talk. “Um, might I suggest something? I say we leave being mad or annoyed with Hawke until _after_ we put a stop to whatever plan the Qunari have going here?”  
Max nodded. “Good plan.”  
Hawke nodded as well. “That's a great plan: it takes the heat off my back and lets me kill more Qunari at the same time, which I happen to be very good at.” He winced. “Again, no offense Bull.”  
Bull groaned. “You know, one of these days I might actually take offense when someone says that.”  
Hawke smiled. “And I hope I'm with you on that day. I pity the fool who does it.”  
Bull grinned. “Hey, that fool might be you.”  
The smile on Hawke’s face vanished. “Oh.”

Having defeated some of the Qunari lookouts, they headed through a side tunnel in hopes of getting the drop on the main group. As they walked, Cassandra couldn't help but smile at Max. During the last two years, they had mostly remained apart due to their duties. Yes, they saw each other as often as possible but it was still hard being away from him for so long. She had almost forgot what he was like, on and off the battlefield. She was glad that he hadn't changed. He was still that sarcastic ass off the field and still that deadly impressive force of nature on the field of battle. Nothing had changed; he was still the man she fell in love with.   
Still, she felt the need to remind him of her feelings for him. He was in a lot of pain and though he would never admit the fact, she knew that hearing her tell him how she felt about him wouldn't hurt.  
“After all the places we have been, I hardly expected to find us in another cave. Still, as mad as our lives have been, I would take any chance to be together.”   
Hawke gasped. “Why, Seeker, after all these years, I had no idea you felt that way!” He frowned. “Oh. You meant _him_.” He said with a nod towards Max.   
Max smiled back at Cassandra. “And you complain I never take you anywhere nice.”  
Before Cassandra could reply, Bull gave a warning. “Look! Someone up ahead! I think he's human.”  
Dorian snickered. “Who knew you could see so well with only one eye.”  
Bull grunted but his mouth was twitching in a smile.   
Max led the way towards the man. He was huddled over a small fire in front of some scaffolding. They jumped down to his level and he rose in alarm.   
“Stay back!” He cried out at Max. “I-wait...your hand...are you the Inquisitor?” The man said, calming down.  
Max peered at him cautiously. “Odd to see a human down in the Deep Roads at all, let alone surrounded by Qunari.”  
The man seemed not to have heard him. “We don't have much time. Please, what the Viddasala is doing...you have to stop her.”  
Bull snorted. “The Viddasala?” He sounded almost worried. “That's a high ranking Ben-Hassrath. Specializes in magic. Finding, studying, stopping.”  
The man shook his head. “Not anymore. I don't care whether you serve Fen’Harel or not. Someone has to stop her.”  
Max sighed. This whole Fen’Harel thing was starting to get on his nerves. “Why do the Qunari think that the Inquisition serves Fen’Harel? Just cause Skyhold used to be an elven fortress doesn't mean we have shrines to elven gods lining up the walls.”  
The man shrugged. “I don't know. The Viddasala said it, and the Qunari here accept it as fact. Which makes sense. We've had agents of Fen’Harel causing trouble all over the Crossroads. Sabotage, making spirits attack us… I assumed the Inquisition was their army, that you came here because Fen’Harel told you to.”  
Max snickered. “Come to that conclusion yourself, did you?”  
Cassandra frowned at the man. “Who are you, exactly?”  
“My name is Jerran. Ser Jerran, once. I was a Templar in Kirkwall. Until I joined the Qun.”  
Max held his hands up. “Wait, you're Qunari?”  
“Kirkwall was...madness. Chaos.”  
Hawke chuckled. “That's putting it kindly.”  
Jerran nodded. “The Qunari were like the eye of a storm. I stand for order and discipline, protecting the innocent from magic, but this plan… It's as mad as Meredith ever was.”  
“So you left Kirkwall for the Qun. Are all Templars just inherently stupid?” Hawke said, shaking his head.  
Dorian, who had been quiet so far, spoke up. “Hold on. What do you mean? This Viddasala’s not doing her job anymore?”  
Jerran smiled nervously. “Almost a complete reversal, actually. This place is a lyrium mining and processing center. The Qunari need it for...have you ever heard of saarebas?”  
Bull scratched one of his horns. “‘Dangerous thing’. S’what the Qun calls mages.”  
Hawke grimaced. “Got that right. Qunari mages are like normal mages on crazy juice.”  
Jerran nodded in agreement. “Even as a Templar, I'd never seen anything like the power saarebas can unleash.” He swallowed. “And now Viddasala is giving them lyrium. A lot of lyrium. It's part of something called ‘Dragon Breath’.”  
Bull laughed. “That's a load of crap. There's no way the Viddasala would let any saarebas within a thousand feet of lyrium.”  
Max looked back to Jerran. “I might have to go with the actual Qunari on this matter.”  
Jerran scowled. “There's more to it than that, but I couldn't find out what. The Qunari don't like it when you ask too many questions.”  
“Which raises this next question: what are you doing down here?” Max asked.  
“The Qunari wanted me to teach them...everything I knew about lyrium. Where it comes from, everything it can do, how we put it to use… I knew enough from my time in the Order. They figured out more...I'm not sure how. Maybe they got to the Carta.”  
Hawke cleared his throat. “Ah, the Qunari can't be mining their own lyrium. It kills anyone who tries, other than dwarves.”  
“It killed the Qunari at first.” Jerran explained. “But Qunari workers have a discipline only Tranquil can match. And they're quick learners. They figured it out. All for Dragon’s Breath.”  
Max chuckled. “That's not seriously the name of the plan, is it? ‘Dragon’s Breath’?”  
The man blinked. “You know that most dragons’ breath destroys everything in its path, right? She said it would ‘save the South’. That can mean only one thing: an invasion.”  
“That doesn't sound good.” Max said somberly.  
“This mine is the only source of lyrium the Qunari have. They're using gaatlok to mine, so they don't have to touch raw lyrium. If you get the primers from central supply, you can prime the gaatlok and detonate it. The mine will go up in flames.” Jerran said hopefully.  
Max purses his lips. “Even if I succeed, will that really stop the Viddasala?”  
“It would be a start. You've got to find the Viddasala to end this war before it begins.”  
Max smiled. “There's no telling how bad things will be when I destroy the mine. You better start start running.”  
“I will. Good luck, Inquisitor.” Jerran said before running off.  
Hawke stepped up to Max. “‘Start running’. I like the way you think, my friend.”  
Max grinned. “Alright. Let's go. We have a lyrium mine to collapse around us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you thought or just talk to me lol. Next chapter will probably wrap up the lyrium mine part of Trespasser. Man I'm so excited for the juicy bits haha


	130. Let’s Ride It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What everyone is getting up to while Max and comp is dealing with Qunari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: I’m soooooooooooooo sorry for the long ass delay! I’ve been super busy with work and school and had a lot of really personal things I had to work through the past couple months and either didn’t have the time to write or the drive. But I’m back now and I PROMISE that this won’t happen again or at the very least will never be the norm. Again I apologize

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY THREE

“So...tell me someone has an idea as to what to do with Sweetie.” Aiden asked, scratching his chin as he stared up at the Inquisitor’s ‘pet’ dragon.   
“We could kill it. That is a girly thing to do, yes?” Shale suggested.   
Aiden sighed. “No Shale, we are not killing Max’s dragon.”  
“We could feed Alistair to it.” Morrigan said with a smile. Normally she’d be with Kieran but for now, Kieran along with Bryce, were with Leliana.  
Alistair backed up rather quickly. “Here’s an idea: maybe we could pit Morrigan against it and they could battle to the death. That sounds like fun.”  
Aiden shook his head. “Nah, Sweetie might hurt Morrigan. Wouldn’t want Kieran getting upset with me.”  
Oghren groaned. “Argh, you're no fun anymore Warden. I remember the time when you’d have jumped at the chance to see that.”  
“I know what we should do with the dragon.” Isabela said as she, along with most of the ‘misfits’, walked up.   
Aiden tensed. Normally when Isabela had an idea, the idea was insane and involved sex. Which matched her personality now that Aiden thought about it.   
“We should ride it.”   
Sten nearly threw up. “Parshaara! Do not even think of doing such a disgusting thing!”  
Anders chuckled. “I think she meant we should ride on its back as it flies around. Or at least, I hope she meant that.”  
Isabela rolled her eyes. “Of course I meant that. Man, you all are sick.”  
Aveline laughed. “Says the woman who literally humped a-.” Isabela cut her off before she could finish her sentence.  
“Okay, that’s enough of that! Back to what’s important: who here wants to take Max’s dragon out flying? Raise your hands.”  
Of all gathered, nearly half of them raised their hands. Zevran and Isabela raised their hands immediately. Oghren, Anders, and Alistair all raised their hands while Morrigan, Shale, Aveline, Bethany, Sten, and Fenris, did not.   
“Isabela, you have had a lot of dumb ideas over the years, but this one beats them all.” Bethany said.   
Isabela snickered. “As much as I’d like to fly on a dragon, I don’t think that’d be a good idea for me to do. I was thinking more along the lines of you guys doing it.”  
Zevran grinned. “Ah, yes. I nearly forgot you are pregnant, you still look quite stunning. When was the conceivement?”  
Isabela went to answer but Fenris stopped her. “I don’t think anyone here really wishes to know that.”  
Oghren belched. “Well I do! I want to know when you two did the deed.”  
Aiden sighed. “Shale? Do you mind…?” Years ago, he had made a mutually beneficial agreement with Shale that whenever Oghren was being overly gross, she could toss him around. On one hand, Oghren shut up rather quickly afterwards, and on the other, Shale got to toss him around.   
Shale moved to pick the dwarf up but Oghren quickly darted behind Sten, almost instantly shutting up.   
Aiden grinned. That never got old.   
Aveline smiled as well. “That’s a clever way to get your dwarf to be quiet. Hawke tends to do that differently.”  
Aiden raised an eye. “Oh? And how’s that?”  
Aveline smiled widely. “He outtalks him.”  
The group chuckled. Then they could hear the sound of children coming. They looked back towards the palace and could see Bryce being ‘chased’ by Kieran and Leliana.   
Bryce, upon seeing his father amidst his friends, cried out, “Dadda!”. Aiden knelt down, opening his arms wide so his youngest son could run up to him. Only Bryce didn’t go to his father. Bryce ran right behind Sten and hid between him and Oghren, who hadn’t moved since Aiden threatened to have Shale throw him.   
Sten looked down at the little child then up at his father and smiled. Oghren, meanwhile started snorting with laughter. “By the Stone, Commander, even your own kid runs behind someone tougher!”  
Aiden grunted. “Have you forgotten that I beat Sten in a wrestling match?”  
Oghren laughed harder. “Which was close to ten years ago!”  
Alistair raised his hand. “Which was more like twelve years ago if you are going for accuracy.”  
Aiden rolled his eyes and caught the eye of his lovely wife who gave the faintest hint of a smile.   
“Can you believe this?” He asked her.  
Leliana grinned almost maliciously. “Well can you really blame Bryce? He is my son, so it’s no wonder he’s smart.”  
Aiden blinked. “Are you saying I’m not smart?”  
She smiled warmly at him. “I’m saying you are Aiden.”  
Zevran snickered. “So, yes, she is saying you aren’t smart.”  
Aiden glared at him menacingly but Zevran simply laughed.   
Shale looked around at those gathered and grunted. “Do they forget how the Commander defeated the Archdemon? Or are they just uneducated vermin like the dreaded pigeons?”  
Anders shrugged. “Oh that was twelve years ago, it’s old history now.”  
Morrigan looked at him. You should know a thing or two about history, considering your actions started Thedas along the path that led to the war between the Templars and mages.”  
Anders blinked. “Touché.”  
Sten turned around and gently picked Bryce up, holding the child on his shoulders. Bryce screamed gleefully as he was now taller than everyone else besides Shale. Sten looked around at everyone as they stared knowingly at him. “What?”  
Aiden snickered. “Nothing at all, Sten the friendly giant.”  
Sten scowled. “Parshaara. I shall walk the boy around the palace.” He turned to Leliana. “The mother should decide if I may teach him swordplay as well.”   
Leliana smiled and made a shooing gesture. “It’s fine, Sten. Just promise to use sticks or something as the swords.”  
“Of course.” Sten said with a nod as he began to walk away back towards the palace.  
Meanwhile, Kieran has been looking up at Sweetie. He had never been this close to him before. Really, the only time he had ever seen the dragon was a couple times when the dragon would fly over Skyhold back when his family still resided there.   
He studied the beast, taking note of its size and muscles that rippled whenever it adjusted itself as it sat, much like a dog would at the foot of it’s masters bed. It seemed not to care about the group of people next to it, almost like it was unimpressed by them. Kieran found it hard to believe that any such beast could be killed. It still amazed him that his father, the Inquisitor, and the Champion had each killed a number of them. He doubted that anyone not associated with them could ever even pierce a dragon’s hide. It just didn’t seem possible.  
“You know Kieran, your mother can turn into a dragon.” Aiden said as he put his hand on the boy’s shoulders. He had noticed that Kieran was staring up in awe at Sweetie and guessed where his mind was as the others kept joking with each other. Only Leliana and Morrigan were paying attention to the father and son.  
“Dragons are majestic beasts, powerful and intelligent. Some say even more intelligent than us. Which made it hard to fight the few that I have fought. It pained me that I had to destroy something so..full of life.”  
Kieran stood, listening to his father. The boy somehow knew that Aiden was going to pass on some type of wisdom to him and Kieran wanted to hear every word.  
“Kieran, if I have learned anything in all my time in this world, it’s that it pays to be merciful. There is enough death and evil, you needn’t add to it. Just look at me and Zevran. A Crow, sent to kill me. Obviously, he failed. Quite badly as I recall. But instead of killing him, I let him live. Now look at him: he’s one of my oldest and closest friends. I would die for him as he would do the same for me. In the end, that is what being merciful gives you. Never forget that, Kieran.”  
Kieran nodded, storing his father’s words away in his memory. His mind was like a sponge, he soaked up any knowledge he could get. Which was something of a huge source of pride for his parents.   
Morrigan and Leliana, who had been watching the exchange of words between father and son, both nodded approvingly. Especially Morrigan. She was never more sure that Aiden was the perfect father to her son. Kieran has a natural curiosity and eagerness to learn. Compared to other children his age, his intelligence was far superior. But his other assets like strength and endurance were less to be desired. Which made Aiden the perfect father. Aiden had learned a lot in his lifetime and could pass on his knowledge to Kieran. And who would be better to teach her son how to fight using not only his mind, but with weapons as well? And Bryce would learn what his father had to teach as well, once he had grown a bit.   
Aiden leaned in to whisper into Kieran’s ear, “Later, when all this Qunari business has been dealt with, I’ll teach you how to make a bandit flip with your sword.”  
Morrigan cleared her throat. “Absolutely not.”   
Aiden winced, smiling at his eldest son. “How do you get away with anything with her as a mother?”  
Kieran smiled up at him. “That’s cute. You think I get away with things.”  
And suddenly Aiden felt very bad for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be out in a week (cuz I still am busy with school and such) but I promise it will be out in a week ;)


	131. Oh Great, You Pissed Him Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and the gang duke it out with the Qunari and make some explosions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay guys! I worked on my Hawke/Merrill story Ma Vhenan and posted that before this chapter so thats why its been a week or so. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter of fighting

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY FOUR

 

“Dorian! Barrier on Bull!” Max shouted above the sound of battle. 

They had fought their way deeper into the cavern, making note of where the gaatlok was and found where the primers were kept. The only problem was that the primers were guarded by a group of about ten Qunari warriors. And to make matters worse, there was a Saarabas with them. Max had never come across a Qunari Saarabas before but he  _ had  _ heard rumors surrounding the feared and powerful mages. Even without the rumors, it was apparent that they were tough, especially if Hawke had said so. Soon after they found the primers, Max found that out the hard way.

As they walked into the central chamber, a huge bolt of lightning shot towards them. It was all Dorian could do to throw a barrier over them before the bolt threw them off their feet. They recovered quickly, getting back onto their feet and hurrying into formation. Then, as things usually go, it all went to shit.

The rest of the Qunari swarmed them and within seconds, they were in a fight for their lives. Which happens more than it should. 

“Put the damn barrier over Bull!” Max shouted as he saw Bull rushing towards the enemy mage. Dorian, who was fending off a soldier of his own, barely had time to throw a barrier over Bull as he crashed into the Saarabas. 

But Max had no time to see what happened, as he had his own problems to deal with. 

He leaped back as two converged on him, trying to kill the famed Inquisitor. Since Qunari don’t use bows, the ‘archer’ was hefting a heavy spear at him while the other warrior simply held a sword. Max jumped out of the spears way and was able to deflect the sword before elbowing its owner in the face. That tactic normally worked but Max had forgotten a key element: Qunari have very hard heads. The blow didn’t even faze the warrior, who laughed at him which Max thought was rather rude. It was an honest mistake and he was sure the warrior had had that happen before. 

Max shrugged. What did it matter? The Qunari would be dead soon enough anyway. 

Max laughed himself then kicked the Qunari in his kneecaps. As the soldier collapsed, Max flicked one of his daggers up so the blade sliced the soldier’s face, not killing him outright but injuring him enough to stay out of any future fight. Then Max turned his attention to the spearman. The spearman, growling in response to his crippled comrade, lunged forward quickly, hoping to impale the Inquisitor. Only the Inquisitor was no longer there. 

Upon seeing that Bull needed some help, Max had thrown his chain across the battleground at the Qunari mage. The chain wrapped around the Saarabas’ neck, pulling Max towards him. As Max flew towards his target, he felt Dorian place a barrier over him just in case. 

As Max slammed into the Saarabas and backflipped off of him, Bull, who the mage had blown away, charged. Bull swung an overhand blow but the mage shimmered and disappeared, reappearing some yards away. 

Max groaned. “Ben-Hassrath have any tips on how to kill a Saarabas?” He asked.

Bull nodded. “Yeah: ‘When fighting a Saarabas, always kill them  _ before  _ you piss them off.’”

Max looked at the mage who was staring at them with deadly hate in his eyes, then back at Bull. “So do you think this guy is pissed off?”

Bull snickered. “Ooh yeah, he’s pissed off all right. Reckon we have another minute or two before he decides to blow us all up.”

“They can do that?” Max scoffed in disbelief.

Bull looked sidelong at him. “Why do you think Qunari chain their mages?”

“Fashion statement?”

Bull grinned. “What’s the plan, Boss?”

“Charge and hope for the best?”

Bull laughed. “Ahh it’s good to be back.” He said before they rushed. 

Across the battleground, the spearman who had been fighting Max before he ‘chained away’, had moved on to fighting Hawke along with three other soldiers. Who in hindsight, was having a blast.

Hawke laughed as he danced around the three soldiers with the skill and grace only a seasoned warrior could muster. All three were attacking him but none of their attacks were landing. He was dodging everything they could do. And all that was doing was pissing them off. Hawke, for his part, was having a good time toying with them. But enough was enough. 

Hawke sidestepped one and in the blink of an eye, slashed his neck before the Qunari could get back. The spearman lunged forward but Hawke deflected the spear by making an “X” with his axes, causing the spearman to stumble and lose his balance from the sudden resistance. Hawke grabbed the spear and pulled the spearman in close. With his other arm, he elbowed the warrior in the face, breaking his nose. Then he spun around and blocked the other warrior’s strike who had thought to attack while Hawke was preoccupied with the spearman. Still facing the swordsman, Hawke cut behind him and into the spearman’s side. The spearman fell, the spear clattering to the ground as he did so. Now all that was left was the swordsman, who now realized that he was hopelessly out of his depth against this foe. The swordsman quickly backed up, putting some distance between himself and the human that had so effortlessly killed two of his comrades. 

Hawke could see fear in the swordsman’s eyes. Hawke grinned and gestured for the warrior to run and run he did. Though he didn’t get very far before Hawke threw a dagger at him. Normally he didn’t pull such a base trick, but he didn’t like Qunari that much which was as good a reason as any to do that. 

He grunted as Max suddenly slammed into him. Max and Bull had been tossed back as they had tried unsuccessfully to kill the Saarabas.  

Hawke cursed as he pushed Max off. “Sweet Maker, lay off the cookies will ya?”

Max blinked, his head was pounding as if Shale had stepped on it. He raised his hand to his head. His hair was wet and matted with something. He looked at his hand and it was covered with blood. Through a daze, he realized his head was bleeding quite a lot though he wasn’t sure what from. He felt dizzy, like he had drank too much. He didn’t even notice Hawke kneeling over him, frantically trying to halt the bleeding.

Cassandra, seeing what had happened, practically barrelled her way through the couple soldiers fighting her and made quick work of them. She hurried over to Max and Hawke and shoved Hawke out of the way, almost calling Dorian over before she remembered the Saarabas was still at large. 

Dorian put a barrier over everyone and started throwing fireballs at the Qunari mage, only the mage was deflecting them. Bull had recovered from being tossed around like a doll and was now furious. He charged as Hawke stood up. He called out a warning to Bull to look out as he tossed a grenade at the enemy mage. When the grenade hit the mage, it sent a wave of almost suppressive magic across his body, effectively halting his ability to use magic. Bull was back up and running in a second, smashing into the mage. With his magic stripped away, he couldn’t force Bull back. Though he was not without protection. His bulky form was more than enough to defend against Bull’s attacks. And the grenades effects were only temporary. 

Knowing this, Hawke broke off at a run towards the fight. He tossed a dagger at the mage but it bounced off his armor. Only it did what Hawke intended it to: it distracted the mage long enough for Bull to get a blow in. Bull pivoted the haft of his huge battleax up and struck the mage in the chin with it, causing the mage to stagger backwards. Bull hesitated for a fraction of a second to follow through with the attack. The mage was Qunari after all and he loved his people. In the end though, and this would always be the case, he loved the Inquisition and his friends more.

Hawke reached the two Qunari and leaped into the fight. As Bull backed up for another attack, Hawke slid past him and sliced at the mage’s sides. The mage blocked his cuts with the armor over his hands but one dagger glazed his left side. The mage roared and pushed Hawke back as Bull swung a huge overhead strike. Unfortunately, the grenade’s effects chose that moment to wear off and the mage was back to full strength. With a flick of his wrist, the ground underneath Bull started to sizzle and crackle. Sensing what was about to happen, Hawke tackled Bull out of the way of the lightning bolt that struck the ground he had been standing on. As they fell, Hawke threw one of his axes at the Sarrabas who did nothing. The mage knew his magic would deflect the axe. Or so he thought.

With a grunt of surprise, the Saarabas looked down to see the axe firmly embedded in his chest with blood pouring out from the wound. Then he looked back up just in time to see Hawke close the gap between them and stick his other axe into the Qunari’s head. The mage fell to the ground dead, wondering how the axes had slipped past his magic. 

In truth, Sandal had long ago enchanted Hawke’s axes with a form of lyrium to disrupt mage’s abilities in close combat. Whenever the weapons got close to a mage, the lyrium would kick in and bypass any magical defenses the mage might have in order to hack. The enchantment worked so well that Hawke had to be careful when using the axes around his friends like Bethany or Dorian, otherwise the axes would disrupt his allie’s magic and that could prove fatal during a fight.

Hawke knelt and pulled his axes out of the dead Qunari and looked at Bull, grinning. Bull nodded back. “Well that was child’s play.”

Hawke nodded towards the primers. “Come on, lets go set those while Dorian and Cassandra check on Maxie boy.”

The two picked up the primers and hurried over to the spots where the gaatlok was and set about priming it for detonation. 

Max for his part, had gotten a little better. His head had gone from being dizzy to minor throbbing. As Dorian set about healing him, he noted that whatever spell the Saarabas had used, had only pushed Max back. So he must have hit his head during the landing, maybe even on Hawke’s armor. Luckily, Max had just been stunned and had a minor head wound that could be easily healed with magic. In under two minutes, the wound was fully healed and Max was feeling better. Though he was still a little out of sorts. 

“Ugh. What happened? Did I win?” Max asked slowly.

Cassandra couldn’t help but grin. She winked at Dorian before answering. “Yes, you won. Despite getting hit on the head.”

Max nodded proudly as his friends helped him to his feet. “Serves then right to mess with me.”

Bull and Hawke returned and Bull grinned at Max. “Glad to see you are okay, Boss. What have we learned today?”

Max blinked. “To kill the Saarabas  _ before  _ we piss him off.”

Bull laughed. “That, and always have a Hawke standing by.”

Hawke cleared his throat. “Alright well now that is done, maybe we should focus on the explosions that gaatlok will make and the almost certain cave in and/or flood that will happen? So I say we run for our lives before this whole place falls down on top of us.”

Max nodded in agreement. “You are just full of great ideas today, Hawke.”

Hawke shrugged. “I’m all kinds of impressive.”

Max smiled at that, remembering Varric saying that once so long ago.

Bull grunted. “Maybe Red’s got news from her sources by now. We can ask her…you know, assuming we make it out of here without drowning.”

“You southerners have such little faith.” Dorian said with a laugh as they started to retrace their steps back to the eluvian. 

The primers detonated as they walked, shaking the whole cavern. Which wasn’t that bad until water started to pour out from the cave ceiling. They picked up the pace until they reached the top of the cavern and found Jerran’s corpse. He had almost gotten away but it didn’t matter now. Max looked behind them at the cavern and whistled. The area where they had found the primers was now fully underwater and the rest of the cave was quickly getting the same way. 

They continued on until they reached the eluvian. Max voiced his thoughts. “So, who gets to tell Cullen and Josephine we’re probably at war with the Qun?”

Bull shook his head instantly. “Don’t look at me!”

Dorian looked away. “I’m an ambassador myself so I think I should stay out of that.”

Hawke smiled. “I’m not even technically supposed to be here so…”

Only Cassandra took pity of him. “I’m sorry Max, but they don’t work for us. They work for you.”

Max sighed. “They’re going to kill me, aren’t they?”

Hawke laughed. “Oh most definitely. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure they don’t disrespect your dead body.”

Max glared at his so called ‘friend’. “Gee, thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! let me know what you think of the story in the comments! And what you is gonna happen in the end once I finally finish it in like a year or whenever I finish it haha


	132. Problems for the Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max deals with some noble problems and Evelyn gets 'the talk'

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY FIVE

 

As it turned out, his advisors were not as mad as he thought they’d be when he told them the news. Cullen only threw one chair to the ground while Josephine only asked around seven questions. And Leliana merely stood there nodding her head, thinking. 

After they had calmed down, it was all business.

“Dragon’s Breath. The Qunari always enjoyed their metaphors.” Leliana said wryly.

Josephine blinked. “But what does it mean?”

Cullen shook his head. “Who knows? Qunari agents moving through eluvians to attack the south is bad enough already.”

Leliana pursed her lips. “I still do not understand why they accused the Inquisition of serving Fen’Harel.”

Max shrugged. “Corypheus tried to set himself up as a god. Perhaps someone who knows elven history is doing the same.”

“But how does that implicate us? What made them decide the Inquisition serves this Fen’Harel?” Josephine asked.

“Hopefully we will learn more once we stop them.” Leliana said.

Cullen gave a snicker. “Lets see the Exalted Council try and disband the Inquisition after we’ve saved them from this Dragon’s Breath.”

“We must find out what Dragon’s Breath is, first.” Leliana pointed out. “For now, our only lead is the Qunari leader, the Viddasala…” she came to a stop as Duke Cyril and Arl Teagan stepped into the room past the guards at the door. 

Instantly, Josephine made a slight bow. “Gentlemen!”

Cyril bowed in return. “My apologies, Lady Josephine. There has been an incident with one of your soldiers.”

Teagan, for his part, was less civilized than Cyril was. “How dare you?” he said angrily. “It was bad enough that the Inquisition chose not to inform the Exalted Council of the Qunari corpse…” he said looking directly at Max.

“Orlais would have been happy to help with the matter.” Cyril added.

Teagan continued. “But now your own guards are attacking servants? You have overstepped your bounds!” 

Max glared at Teagan, somehow calming himself down to a snarky reply instead of getting angry. “My plan to seize power in Ferelden would hardly start with soldiers scufflying in Orlais, Arl Teagan.”

Teagan glared back but before things could get too out of hand, Josephine spoke up. “While the Exalted Council is our foremost priority, the Inquisitor will of course address this matter personally.” she said with a glare at Max who crossed his arms. Then she added, “Else I will inform his sister that he is misbehaving.”

Max coughed. “Just uh, point me to the problem and I’ll get it sorted out.” He couldn’t help but notice Leliana and Cullen snicker to themselves. 

Cyril bowed once more. “Thank you, Inquisitor. Orlais stands ready to assist the Inquisition, as always.”

Teagan, on the other hand, was not so ready to drop it. “Secrets and lies. Do you understand why we fear your Inquisition? You act as if you’re the solution to every problem. How long before you drag us into another war?” he said to Max before leaving the room with Cyril.

Max sighed, looking down at the Anchor. 

“Max? Are you alright?” Leliana asked him. He noticed that she had said his name, not his title. Which normally meant she was worried about him. 

He looked up from his hand to see all three of them looking at him worriedly. Yes, aside from Leliana who technically didn’t have to be there now that she was Divine, they worked for him. They did their best to give him good counsel over the years but he was more than just their Inquisitor. He was their friend. 

Max forced himself to smile. “I’m fine, just a little tired.”

Cullen shook his head. “Mmmn, ‘tired’.” He said as Josephine looked at him sadly. Only Leliana recognized the look Max had given them. It was the look of a man that was tired of leading others and always saving the day.

Max sighed. “Well I better go deal with that soldier matter before more people get angry with us.”

 

Quite a large crowd had formed around the incident and a number of Inquisition soldiers had made a ring around it in order to keep the crowd at a respectable distance. A few soldiers stepped aside to let Max through.

He groaned as he stepped up to the guard captain, Charter, and some random elven servant. He noticed that the servant was beside a barrel which looked exactly like the gaatlok barrels he found on the other side of the eluvian. 

“What’s going on here?” He asked as he got closer.

The captain turned to him, giving a slight bow. “The Orlesians tried to take one of our people, Inquisitor. We’ve secured the area.”

Max nodded. “I can see that.”

An Orlesian guard stepped forward angrily. “This is the Winter Palace! You cannot simply seize control when one of  _ your  _ soldiers attacks a servant!”

The captain sneered. “The Inquisition is handling this. When some noble commits a crime of fashion, you can take over.”

Max looked at Charter questioningly. 

Charter scowled, throwing her hands up in annoyance. “I only asked what he was doing.” She said in her defense.

The servant snorted. “And when I refused to bow to the Inquisition’s dogs, you attacked me!”

The captain looked at Max. “How would you like us to handle the situation, Inquisitor?”

Max nodded towards the barrel. “That barrel there...where did it come from?” He asked the servant.

“I was ordered to bring wine for the guests.” The elf said.

Max rubbed his chin thoughtfully. The servant hadn’t really answered his question. The elf had answered his ‘where’ question with a reply that would have been more suitable to a ‘why’ question. Thought the elf’s eyes didn’t look to the left like they naturally do when someone lies. So either the elf had just merely mistook the question, or he was a very well trained liar. 

Whichever was the right answer, Max was in a difficult position. He could either punish Charter, one of his most trusted agents, for attacking the servant, or punish the servant for merely looking suspicious and being near what looked to be a barrel of gaatlok. And whatever way he went, he’d upset someone. 

Charter groaned. “You’re lying!” She accused the servant.

The guard crossed his arms. “Your Inquisition soldiers are completely out of control!”

The captain snickered. “No, we’re  _ in  _ control. Keep talking, and you’ll find yourself in chains.”

In the end, Max decided that the barrel was too damning. 

“Please take the servant into custody.”

The captain gave a salute. “Right away, Your Worship.” He said before dragging the servant off.

The Orlesian guard looked at Max, his eyes raised angrily. “Inquisitor?” He said, almost shocked by Max’s decision.

Max sighed. “Ambassador Montilyet will explain later. For now, please hold the servant for questioning.”

The man bowed. “As you say, Inquisitor. Lord Cyril will hear of this.” He said as he walked away.

Charter swallowed nervously. “I’m sorry for the mess, Inquisitor.”

Max waved her apology off. “Don’t be. You were just doing your job.”

She nodded her thanks and handed him a small slip of paper. “I also found this by the barrel. I can’t read the language but maybe Lady Nightingale might be able to?” She said before returning to her duties.

Max looked at the paper and frowned. It definitely looked like Qunari writing, though he had no idea what it said. 

He looked up and saw Leliana was watching him. He made his way over to her.

“Did you resolve the problem with the guard?” She asked as he came up.

Max snickered. “The guard is the least of our problems. Someone smuggled barrels of gaatlok into the Winter Palace.”

Leliana nodded. “Smile, Max. There are many eyes upon us. At least now we know the true extent of the Dragon’s Breath.” She said with a warm smile.

“How are you still smiling? Even I’m finding it hard to pretend to be happy at this point.” Max asked.

“Years of training as a bard. We cannot show weakness now. Enemies could be watching. All we can let them see if idle conversation between two friends.”

Max nodded and gave a light laugh. “You think the ‘Dragon’s Breath’ is these gaatlok barrels?”

Leliana laughed with him, to keep up the act. “Of course. A surprise attack, even through the eluvian would have met fierce resistance. But if everyone at the Exalted Council died in an explosion, the South would be rudderless, vulnerable to attack.” Then she laughed for real. “This is what Corypheus  _ should  _ have done after the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. An attack as swift and powerful as the breath of a dragon.”

Max rubbed his chin. “That type of thinking is why everyone is afraid of you.”

She smiled. “It isn’t because I’m Divine?”

Max chuckled. “That’s the second reason why everyone is afraid of you.”

They both laughed. 

“Anyway,” Max said. “Charter said she found this note near one of the barrels. It looks like Qunari writing.” Max said, handing her the note. 

She read it over. “Let me see. I picked some up from the Iron Bull and Sten, though I’m told my accent is atrocious. These are orders for positioning the gaatlok in the Palace…’When duty has been performed, report to the Viddasala through the mirror marked by a bookcase.’”

Max grinned. “I’ve been hoping to meet the esteemed Viddasala. How nice of her to invite us over.”

Leliana nodded. “Good. While you do that, I will have agents locate the gaatlok barrels and remove them safely. I will also send word to my foreign contacts. We must see where else this dragon could strike.”

“Great, and I’ll go roundup some people that like being in danger and go check out that library through the eluvian.”

Which was never too difficult a task.

Within ten minutes, he had gathered up Cassandra, Sera, and Rainer. A few minutes later, they were all ready for a fight.

“So we need to find one of those mirror thingies near a library of creepy magic shite? Who’s the arse biscuit I have to shoot for making us have to find that?” Sera muttered angrily as they stepped through the eluvian. 

Max coughed. “I rather thought it was a good idea to stop the bad guys before they blew up the palace, effectively killing us all.”

Sera laughed. “Maybe you could do that hand thing you learned from the Avvar people and protect us all but not the noble pricks.”

Max chuckled. “No, Sera. I can’t do that, as much as I’d like to at this point.”

“Look over there. A new path.” Cassandra said with a nod towards a stone walkway that hadn’t been there before. It was as if the stone was helping them. 

They made their way over and crossed the walkway where they followed the path to the eluvian. Which as it happened was on a ledge. Which Sera was not a fan of.

“Don’t look down.” Rainer warned her only for her to do just what he warned her not to do.

“Shit. I looked down.”

Max smiled as they rounded a corner into a large crevice. Bookshelves lined the walls and at the other end was another eluvian. Books and paper littered the ground. He grunted. “An eluvian marked by a bookshelf. This should be it.”

“Let us get answers from the Viddasala.” Cassandra said as they stepped through the eluvian.

On the other side was a larger place that looked to be like a library. A very old one.

Max blinked. “Is this supposed to be some ancient elven library? Well, let’s hope we can track down the Viddasala in all this knowledge.”

They walked out of the library and into a huge area that made Max’s head hurt. Above their head was an upside down ruin of some type, just floating in the air. Max had thought he had seen everything when he had went to the Fade but this was beyond him. 

Sera started to breathe quicker that usual. “The Fade.” She said, starting to freak out a little. “Not good. I would-rather be-anywhere else!” She said shakily.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “There’s nothing here you haven’t killed ten of, them looted their smallclothes to wear on your head disrespectfully.”

Sera snorted. “Pfft! That...that helps a lot, actually. Ha!”

Max and Rainer chuckled. No matter what happened, you could always count on Sera to stay the same.

They continued on until they came to a spirit. Instead of speaking to Max like most spirits automatically cling to, this one addressed Sera instead. 

“Andaran atish’an, mirthadra elvhen.” The spirit said in greeting.

Sera groaned. “Andaran..? Why’s it talking to me? Don’t talk to me. You make me dizzy.” Was her response.

The spirit, for its part, was rather polite. “If you wish, honored elvhen, I will speak so your guests understand.” It turned to Max and the others. “I am study. I am a learning thirst. Come, know what has not been lost. New words. New stories. The Qunari would not approach, but we learned their words as well. If you wish to exchange knowledge, they congregate by the lower gate.”

“Come on, let’s get down there.” Rainer said but Max held up a hand. 

“First I want to learn some things. The Qunari aren’t going anywhere.” He looked back at the spirit. How often was he going to have a chance to talk to a spirit that knew about the ancient elves  _ and  _ didn't want to join the living world?

“What did the old elves use this place for?” He asked.

“This is the Vir Dithara The living knowledge of the empire. The libraries of every city. The wisdom of every court. connecting place whose paths are in disarray.”

Max frowned. “And what put this place into ‘disarray’?”

“The Vir Dithara was made with world and Fade. When they sundered, so did we. Paths broke. Knowledge fragmented. Many were trapped. I preserve their last words.”

Rainer grunted. “Well that’s grim.”

Cassandra was the one to ask the question that was on all their minds. “What were these old elves’ ‘last words’?”

“‘What happened? Where are the paths? Where are the paths?’ ‘Gods save me, the floor is gone. Do not let me fall. Do not let me-.’ On this spot, that is all.”

Max rubbed his neck. That was enough gloom for now. Besides, it was creepy hearing the spirit recount dead people’s last words.

He decided to switch topics to more pressing issues. “I’m looking for a Qunari called the Viddasala. Do you know what she wants here?”

“Viddasala. Yes. She uses scholars and mages for study.  They fear this place, but they seek to know the Veil.”

Max blinked. “And what does the Viddasala want to know about the Veil?” He asked.

“I regret I do not have any more information. I am sundered from myself. If you discover another one of me nearer to the Qunari, I may know more. Kindly give it my greetings. I have not thought with myself for some time.”

Sera growled. “And people wonder why I hate magic things. Creepy thing is creepy.”

“I will be going now.” The spirit said. “But know this: an unknown person, not of the Qunari, recently woke Librarians.”

Max nodded. “An unknown person? Could this be our agent of Fen’Harel?” He has started forming an idea in his head but needed more facts in order to piece it all together.

“The Librarians facilitated learning before the fracture. Before the fall. Now, beware them. They are unwell.” The spirit said before fading away.

Rainer chuckled. “Unwell translates to murderous.”

Max smiled. “Most definitely. Come on, let’s go get some reading done.”

Cassandra grunted in disgust. Even for Max, that was just cheesy.

 

“I’m worried about Max.” Leliana said to those gathered. Those gathered were Cullen, Josephine, Evelyn, Hawke, and Aiden. They had all met up with Leliana at her request in a secluded part of the palace to discuss Max’s condition.

“I think being the Inquisitor and the Anchor is really getting to him.” Leliana explained.

Hawke nodded in agreement. “Especially the Anchor. With that thing on his hand, he’s only got a finite amount of time left.”

Evelyn choked back a sob, trying not to cry. Everyone had known that eventually the Anchor would kill Max, but seeing it happen before your very eyes was another matter altogether. 

Josephine rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort Evelyn. It was common knowledge that Max and Evelyn were very close siblings and that Evelyn worried constantly about her little brother. 

“Well then we find someone who knows how to slow the process down. There has to be someone in Thedas that knows how.” Cullen said determinedly. 

Leliana shook her head. “The only person that claimed knowledge of the Anchor was Solas and I have had all of my contacts on the lookout for him ever since he disappeared after Corypheus fell. There has been no sign of him, anywhere.”

Cullen clenched his fists. “Well we have to do  _ something _ ! We can’t just sit around waiting for our friend to be consumed by the magic of the Anchor!”

“We could ask all the top mages to try and heal him?” Josephine suggested. 

Hawke grunted. “Ask them to try and save one person? That’s only if they figure out how to heal him. And everyone that has tried didn’t even get close.”

“But Max saved the whole world!” Shouted Evelyn. “The world owes its life to Max. Maybe we could ask all countries to help us figure out a way to save him?”

Hawke shook his head. “Again, as much as it pains me to accept it, Max is only one man. The world won’t use all its resources to try and heal him from a magic none of us know anything about, despite the simple fact that Max has saved the world from multiple threats. The hard truth is that no country is going to do all it can do to save one person when it has to worry about healing its own people.”

Evelyn looked over at Aiden, who had been silent this whole time, as a last resort. She knew that if anyone could think of a plan in order to help her baby brother, it would be Aiden. 

Aiden spoke slowly. “I think...we need to be ready for the worst.” 

With those words, Evelyn closed her heart to the world. If Aiden didn’t think Max could be saved, then his fate must truly be sealed. There was no way to save him. 

She stared off into space, her mind flooded with memories of her little Maxie. She retreated into her own self, so much so that she didn’t even hear Aiden continue speaking.

“Like Leliana said, the only person who knew anything about the Mark was Solas and he’s long gone. So that alone limits our options. Even Morrigan with the voices from the Well aiding her couldn’t figure out where he might have gone. I’m not saying we simply give up and let him fall to the Anchor. But we shouldn’t give ourselves false hope; we should be ready should the worst comes to pass. It’ll help in the long run, is all I am trying to say.”

The group was silent for a time, each thinking over what Aiden had said and slowly coming to the realization that none of them could help Max. The only thing that would heal him was a miracle. And unlike the Herald of Andraste, miracles don’t fall out of the sky.

“It’s insane when you think about it.” Hawke said randomly, causing the others to look at him oddly. 

“Are you going to continue that thought or do we have to think about it?” Cullen asked.

“Well, it’s crazy when you think about it. Look at all the shit Max has been through and survived, only to be taken out by a scar on his palm. I mean: he survives the Ferelden Circle Tower, living out in the wild for years, survives an explosion that killed thousands and destroyed a mountain, traveling into a potential future, closing the Breach, surviving an avalanche and a mountain falling on him, comes out of the actual Fade alive, survives Orlesian politics, whatever the Temple of Mythal was, beats an ancient darkspawn magister aspiring to godhood and it’s lyrium addled dragon, closes the Breach again, survives being inside one of those Titan things, beats an actual god in dragon form, and lives through sex with Cassandra. He lives through all that only to eventually be killed by what is basically just a cut on his hand. It’s insane.” Hawke said. 

“I mean Maker, that’s fucked up. But what a life he’s lived huh. From noble to nothing, and then to being one of the most famous and important people in Thedas. That has got to-.”

“Serah Hawke!” Josephine snapped. 

Hawke jumped and looked over at the Ambassador. Josephine was holding Evelyn, who was silently sobbing into her chest. He cursed himself for not thinking that his words might upset Evelyn. He knew what it was like to be helpless as your loved one slowly dies. 

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” He trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

Cullen frowned. “So there’s nothing we can do except enjoy the time we have left with our friend?” 

Leliana cleared her throat. “I think you all aren’t giving Max enough credit. Max has something very rare, something I’ve only ever seen in you two.” She said with a nod to Aiden and Hawke. “The will to survive anything that’s thrown at him. He’s made from a special cloth, just like you two. He’ll survive the Anchor. As he’s survived everything else.”

Cullen blinked, confused almost. “Yes, but how? And with what?”

Leliana grinned. “With a smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this decent sized chapter! And as its now getting to be summer, you can expect the chapters to not take tooo long to be posted;) leave a comment if you liked this chapter or if you have an idea as to what will happen to Max in the end


	133. Upside Down Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max comes face to face with the Viddasala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve said it a lot but I’ll say it again: sorry for the crazy late chapter:(. My life has gotten really busy lately and I don’t have too much time to write like I used to. Add that to simple writers block and the chapter take forever to get finished. Though I’m still writing as I hope people are still reading and enjoying this. As I hope people stick with me to the end(for my plans for the end are really something if I do say so myself). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY SIX

 

“There!” Rainer warned. “Qunari. On that...upside down island?”

Max shook his head in disbelief. “Is it bad that I’m used to seeing weird shit by now?”

Rainer chuckled. “Probably, yes.”

Sera snorted. “How are they not chucking their guts just constantly?”

Cassandra coughed. “If you three ‘adults’ are done, another eluvian is to our left.”

Max scowled. “Party pooper.”

She raised an eye at him. “Shut up.”

And that, to Max, sounded an awful lot like a challenge. 

“No, you shut up.”

“No, You shut up.”

“Do us all a favor and shut up.”

“If you would shut up, that’d be nice.”

“Don’t make me force you to shut up.”

“Don’t make me ask Evelyn magically shut your mouth.”

“Well if that was the case, then you wouldn’t be able to reap the benefits of me having a mouth that works.”

“Sweet Maker, just shut up.”

“I’ll shut up when you shut up.”

Rainer couldn’t keep it in any longer and gave a loud hearty chuckle, causing both Max and Cassandra to stare at him.

“What’s so funny?” Cassandra asked with some heat to her cheeks.

Rainer laughed. “You two bicker like you are children. It’s rather amusing.”

Sera snorted. “Really tall children. Well, not Cassandra cuz she’s old and not Inky cuz he’s short. But other than that, just like really tall children.”

Rainer nodded in agreement. “Yeah, other than that.”

Max and Cassandra glared at their so called ‘friends’ then at each other. “Can you believe those two?” Max asked her. “And people say  _ I’m  _ immature. At least I’m not degrading my peers.”

Cassandra shook her head. “Disgraceful. Come on Max, let’s leave these two to their rude comments.”

“Of course my dear.” Max said as he walked toward the eluvian, his head held high. 

On the other side of the mirror, was a large library, with torn scraps of paper and dusty books scattered all over the ground. In the middle of the room was an elven artifact of some type that glowed faintly, casting the open room in a green tint. On the far side of the room stood three eluvians. Of the three, only one seemed to be open and working. 

Rainer looked around at all the ruined books and grunted. “Guess the owners lost interest.” 

“Before they left, that is.” Max said.

Sera shivered uneasily. “Before they fell to their deaths. According to that demon spirit thing.”

Cassandra knelt and peered closely at a book. “Just think: at one time this was probably a great center of learning and study for the ancient elves. Now it’s reduced to rubble and dusty tomes.”

Max shrugged. Nothing to do about it now.

He led the way through the working eluvian and on the other side was another spirit. One that didn’t waste any time speaking to them.

“Welcome. Welcome. Listen to the last words of those that lived past the fall.”

Sera groaned. “Another weird magic thing.”

“Quiet.” Max ordered as he listened to the spirit. 

“‘How could the Dread Wolf cast a Veil between the world that wakes and the world that dreams?’ ‘The Evanuris will send people. They will save us!’ ‘When have you last heard from the gods? When the Veil came down, they went silent!’ ‘What is this Veil? What has Fen’Harel done?’” The spirits said before fading away.

Max was shocked. “Are these ‘records’ saying Fen’Harel  _ created  _ the Veil between our world and the Fade?”

Rainer was equally as shocked. “That...can’t be true. Veil’s always been there. No one made it!”

Sera snorted. “Bet you Mr ‘never be good as we were’ would be pissy about it.”

Max shook his head. Time to move on.

They looked around but there was no new eluvian so they retraced their steps back to the library. One of the other two eluvians had opened and as they made their way over to it, Max had a familiar feeling. But instead of erupting, the Anchor exploded with energy. Max yelled out in pain and fell to one knee. It had been erupting a lot lately but never this much before, and certainly not this painfully. After almost thirty seconds, the Anchor calmed down. Max stood back up shakily, grimacing from the effort. But he didn’t want to show the others how bad it was. He didn’t need them worrying about him during a fight. 

His friends gathered around him, checking if he was alright.

“Max, we must look at your hand.” Cassandra said with worry.

“The pains stopped.” Max said with a shake of his head. 

Sera choked back a sob in her throat. It was clear to anyone that the pain hasn’t stopped. “It’s worse, right? You need to...not get worse. Please?”

Max shook his hand. “Come on. Still have the Qunari to worry about.”

“Speaking of Qunari. Look over there.” Rainer said, gesturing towards a fresh Qunari corpse. 

Sera squirmed. “Why do they look like someone shat in their breaches?”

Max chuckled but upon closer inspection, he realized she was right. The dead Qunari were frozen with terrified expressions on their face, as if they had died after seeing something horrifying. 

“Maybe they saw their reflections in the eluvians?” Rainer suggested with a snicker.

“Whatever they saw, I hope we don’t see it.” Cassandra said as they passed through a newly opened eluvian. Only to meet yet another spirit. Sera groaned loudly but Max ignored her.

“Welcome, and listen to the last words of those who walked this place. ‘If we get out of here, I will end Fen’Harel!’ After he held back the sky to imprison the gods, the Dread Wolf disappeared.’ ‘Lies! We must tear down the Veil! The cities, the pathways...Without magic, they’re crumbling!’ ‘You’re wasting your time. Fen’Harel’s Veil has turned our empire to ruins.’” The spirit said before fading line the previous ones.

Max scratched his chin. “So the ancient elven empire collapsed because the Veil weakened magic?”

Cassandra pursed her lips. “If what we’re hearing is true, this would have been a disaster beyond measure.”

They returned to the library where the last eluvian had been opened. And where four Fear demons were waiting for them. 

Max growled and quickly opened a Rift in the middle of the demons, vaporizing them on the spot. Except for some reason, it took a great more effort than usual to keep it contained much less get rid of it. It took his several tries to close it before it got too big. And after he closed it, he winced, clutching his left hand with his right one as green energy spiraled out of his arm and up to his ears. Gradually, the energy went away and he got his strength back for the most part. 

Cassandra looked at him sadly. Max was deteriorating quickly, that much was plain to see. It was even worse than she thought if opening Rifts was that difficult for him now.

Max grinned his teeth. “Come on. Let’s get back to the upside down part before more demons pop up out of nowhere.”

Thet retraced their steps, a bit more cautiously than before, until they reached the eluvian where the place was upside down and went through it.

They stepped out into a large open temple of some sort, with a pool of water in the middle and a large group of Qunari warriors on the other side. 

As Max stepped out in front, they heard someone speak. On a ledge above them and off to the side, stood a female Qunari clad in light armor and with a huge tome tied to her arm. The first female Qunari Max had ever seen. Frankly, he was beginning to think that Bull had made them up and that Qunari were strictly males.

Behind her stood a towering beast of a Qunari, chained almost like a guard dog. Max was no expert on the Qunari but a blind nug could tell that this was a very powerful Saarabas. So strong, the very air cracked with magic emitting from him.

“Survivor of the Breach. Herald of change.” The female Qunari said. “Hero of the South.”

Max coughed. “Hero of Thedas.” He corrected her. “But it’s a common enough mistake, so I’ll let it slide just this once.”

She glared at him, her gaze like ice.

“The Viddasala, I presume.” Max said.

Behind him, he heard Sera laugh nervously. “Wow.” She whispered. 

The Viddasala continued to glare at him. “After fulfilling your purpose at the Breach, it is astonishing to hear that you still walked free among your people. Your duty is done, Inquisitor. It is time to end your magic.” She said threatenly.

Max scoffed. “The Anchor repairs tears in the Veil. I would think you’d approve of that.”

The Viddasala laughed. “Is that all it does? Tell me, why hold your hand as if it’s begun to pain you?”

Max coughed again. “Alright well you got me there.”

“I am no stranger to catastrophe, but this chaos in the south defies comprehension.” She said with a shake of her horned head. “The Qun left your people to curb your own magic. You’ve amply proven we should have stepped in long ago.”

Max scowled. “Is that what Dragon’s Breath is for? Murdering our heads of state just to control our magic?”

“Do you believe closing the Breach solved everything, that it’s consequences stopped there?” The Viddasala scoffed. “The day we saw the Breach, the Qun decided its action. We would remove your leaders and spare those who tell.” She shook her head angrily. “This agent of Fen’Harel has disrupted everything. Lives that were to be spared, lost for him!” She spat.

“Who is this agent? Why would you think they work for the Inquisition?” Max asked.

The Viddasala turned around with the giant mage following her. “Kill the Inquisitor, then follow me to the Darvaarad.” She ordered the other Qunari as she stepped through the eluvian behind her.

Max groaned. “Why is it that we always end up getting in life or death situations like this every day?”

Rainer chuckled. “At least it never gets dull.”

“Your optimistic viewpoint  is not appreciated right now, Thom.” Max said then unstrapped his stilettos off his back as the remaining Qunari were now looking at him with murder in their eyes. “Weapons everyone.” He ordered.

Cassandra and Thom unsheathed their swords and brought their shields up while Sera shrugged her bow off her shoulder and nocked an arrow to the string. “What’s the plan, Inky? Shoot them all in their bits?”

Max thought for a second. “Hmm, cruel  _ and  _ good for a laugh. Why not?”

Cassandra grunted while Thom grinned. 

“Plan?” Cassandra prompted. 

“Wedge formation.” Max ordered and the others quickly got into positions as the Qunari charged. Thom and Cassandra stood on each side of Max with Sera a little bit behind them but not far enough as to possibly get separated. Max, Cassandra, and Thom would handle the full brunt of the attack while Sera would make sure no one got around them. 

Luckily, most of the Qunari were simple Antaam and only one was heavily armored. Unluckily, Max and the others would be fighting at least twelve Qunari while there was only four of them. Though Max wasn’t at all worried. They had faced off against worst odds in the past and came out on top and this time would be no different. Besides, he was reasonably sure that Cole had followed them through the eluvian again. Either that or he was getting a bit too paranoid that someone was watching him. 

He shrugged the thought aside as the Qunari crashed into them. Sera had only had enough time to shoot one before they were on top of them. And almost immediately, they lost ground as there was just too many Qunari. Cassandra and Thom tried to keep most of the attention on themselves but it was no use. Within seconds they were surrounded and in a fight for their lives. Cassandra pushed back against three Qunari that were cutting at her while Thom bashed his shield against four more. Max parried blow after blow from two of the Antaam and Sera fought desperately against two others using only her bow as club. The heavy armored Qunari looked on from a ways away, content to let superior numbers take care of the Inquisitor and his followers. 

Somehow, the Qunari were gradually able to pull Max and the others apart and break the wedge formation. While he knew Cass and Thom would be alright, Max was trying to get back to Sera. She was fighting people trained in hand to hand combat with a bow and a bow was about as useful to someone fighting in close quarters as a thin stick. And against two on one odds, she didn’t stand a chance in a prolonged fight. 

Max parried one overhand blow and slipped his daggers out from under the sword, causing the Qunari to lose his balance. He recovered it in a split second but that was all Max needed to get even closer and jam one of his daggers into the Qunari’s side. Then he leapt back as the second Qunari swiped at him. 

Behind his opponent, he saw one of the Qunari fighting Sera knock the bow out of her hands. Sera pulled out a small knife but it wouldn’t be any help against their weapons. Nor could Max get there in time to help her, even if he used his chain. All he could do was watch as the Qunari soldier closed the distance between himself and Sera, his sword aimed straight at her chest. 

But suddenly it wasn’t, as a dagger seemed to come out of thin air and knock the sword away. Before Max could see who had threw the dagger, his opponent took the opportunity to swipe at his legs. Max, caught off guard, clumsily jumped out of the way and landed on the ground. The soldier raised his sword for the killing blow but it never came as another sword appeared through his chest. The soldier crumpled to the ground with a surprised look on his face and in his place, stood Alistair of all people. Behind him, Max could see Zevran helping Sera kill the two Qunari hounding her and Oghren charging off to aid Thom and Cassandra. 

Alistair helped Max up and jokingly dusted him off. “Bu-...wha-...how?” 

Alistair grinned. “You’ve been in here a while and Evelyn was getting worried. So she ‘asked’ that we go find you.”

Max nodded in understanding. That did sound like something Evelyn would do. 

“Good thing we arrived when we did. Otherwise it wasn’t looking too well.”

Max laughed tiredly. “Remind me to thank Evelyn later.” He said as the last Qunari was killed by Oghren. “But that will have to wait. Right now I have to get back and inform the others of what we’ve learned.”

The others stepped up to him. “Thanks for the help you three. If you hadn’t showed up, we’d be skewered on Qunari swords right now.” Thom said with a nod to Alistair, Zevran, and Oghren. 

Oghren grunted. “Always happy to save a fellow beardy.”

Zevran grinned. “I hope Sten doesn’t mind we killed some of his kinsmen.”

Alistair laughed. “Considering the situation, I’m sure he’ll get over it.”

Cassandra shook her head. Her hair, which was normally tied nearly in a crown, was all tousled and wet with sweat from the fight. “Demons, dragons, and even darkspawn. Now Qunari. I wonder if we will ever run out of things to fight.”

Sera snorted. “Dragons were the best. Well, until Qunari women were everywhere. All...like they are.” She giggled.

Cassandra raised an eye. “You are aware they’re trying to kill us. Don’t be distracted.”

Sera shrugged. “Just saying. Fighting’s better with candy.”

Zevran nodded. “Come my dear Seeker, do you not think that a fight is better if you get to see your darling Maxwell all sweaty and with his rippling muscles straining under his armor?”

Cassandra’s cheeks turned rosy pink and she turned away quickly but not before the others had seen her clearly blushing. Though they were all smart enough not to comment on it. They liked their lives too much to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If there’s anything special you want me to do with the characters at home base while Max is off doing his thing, let me know! Prompts are always welcome;) And there will be many more chapters to come! So be ready


	134. This Freaking Thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max says that ever so perfect line and the end begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can write more for a little while with my free time, I should have another chapter out soon

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY SEVEN

 

“Your agents confirmed there are gaatlok barrels in Denerim’s palace?” Josephine asked Leliana as they around the makeshift War Table with Max and Cullen.

Leliana nodded. “Yes, and in Val Royeaux, and across the Free Marches. The Winter Palace is not the only target.”

Cullen scowled. “The Qunari are one order away from destroying every noble house is the known world.”

Josephine coughed. “There is a bright side: warning the ambassadors will remind them of the Inquisition’s value.”

Leliana sighed. “Not when the Inquisition is responsible for that threat.”

The room was quiet for a moment as Leliana let that sink in.

Max growled. “How, damn it?”

“The elven servant handling the barrels confessed to working for the Qunari.” Leliana explained. 

“But the servant was Orlesian. That implicates Orlais, not us.” Josephine said hopefully.

“But the barrels arrived at the Winter Palace on the Inquisition’s supply manifest.”

Cullen sighed. “How are we supposed to fight a war when we can’t even trust our own people?”

Max scrunched his eyebrows up. “Do you know who got the barrels onto the Inquisition manifest?”

Leliana nodded. “Yes. Several of the Inquisition’s elven workers have gone missing. I had their backgrounds checked. They joined the Inquisition after fleeing the chaos in Kirkwall.”

“I remember when Kirkwall was at its worst. Many of the city’s elves converted to the Qun, trying to find a better life.” Cullen said.

“And the Qunari turned them into spies.” Josephine said quietly.

Max scoffed. “The Inquisition stopped Corypheus and saved the world. We can’t let an outside threat change who we are.”

Josephine scowled angrily. “I fought to protect the Inquisition in the Exalted Council. And for what? So we could deceive and threaten those we claimed to protect?”

Cullen turned to her. “Once we locate the spies-.”

“This isn’t about the spies!” Josephine snapped. “You hid the Qunari body. You’ve all but seized control of the Winter Palace!” She accused.

“We did what was right. Not what was politically convenient!” Cullen said in his defense.

“Do you know what this has cost us with Orlais and Ferelden? They are planning to dismantle us as we speak!” Josephine shouted. “And perhaps they are right.”

Suddenly the Anchor flared up, sending jolts of pain all throughout Max’s torso. He clutched his left arm and doubled over in agony. Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen all hurried around the table to him. 

This flare up was the last spark to an eruption three years in the making and Max had had it. All the anger and fear and sadness that had piling up over the years reached a breaking point and spilled out in one big outburst.

“Shit! Damn it!” Max yelled. “I save Ferelden, and they’re angry! I save Orlais, and they’re angry! I defeat Corypheus, and they’re angry! I save the surface from earthquakes, and they’re angry! I defeat a literal god and his Hakkonites, and they’re angry! I close the Breach twice, and my own hand wants to kill me! COULD ONE THING IN THIS FUCKING WORLD JUST STAY FIXED!” He shouted. His advisors were completely taken back. None of them had seen Max burst out like that before. They weren’t easily frightened, but this...This scared them.

Max took a shaky breath as the Anchor calmed down, though it still glowed green. “I need to get to the Darvaarad. You all can fight amongst yourselves once I’m…once I’m back.” 

“Thank you, Inquisitor.” Leliana said softly.

Josephine choked and then got control of herself. “Would you...would you like us to inform the Exalted Council of the danger?” 

Max nodded curtly. “Yes. If we fall, the Exalted Council needs to know what happened.”

“I will inform them personally.” Leliana said, looking at him sadly.

Josephine raised an eye. “Leliana, I can…”

But Leliana was already shaking her head. “No. Your job is hard enough already. This is my responsibility.”

Cullen spoke up. “I’ll have guards ready at the eluvian, in case the Qunari attack the palace.” 

“Maker watch over you, Max.” Leliana said as the three bowed to him.

Max gave a strained grin. “If the Maker is real, I doubt he’s looking out for me. I’m a troublemaker, remember?”

Cullen gave him a salute of all things. “And a hero.”

 

Solemnly, Max went and got the people who would be accompanying him through the eluvian one last time. He had decided to bring Evelyn, Varric, and Cassandra with him. Cassandra of course would be coming and Evelyn because he wanted his sister there with him when it finally happened. Varric would be coming as well because he was feeling sentimental. He wanted those that were with him when he first stopped the Breach from growing after the explosion of the Conclave. It felt like so long ago.

As he walked along the empty pathways in the moonlight, from the shadows he heard Siael’s voice. 

“You look like shit.”

He stopped, unmoving as she stepped out into the moonlight. 

“I haven’t seen you look that bad since the day you left your family.” Siael said with a wink.

“I’m dying.” Max spoke suddenly.

Siael’s cheerful demeanor dissolved immediately. “I know.” She said softly.

Max blinked in confusion. “How? Since when?”

“It’s obvious. And since you found me in the Fallow Mire.”

“But-.” Max couldn’t believe it. 

“Max, I’ve known you longer than anyone else save Evelyn. Of course I figured out it's close to killing you.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

Siael chuckled. “Don’t worry, no need to get all serious on me. I’m not going to tell anyone even if you wanted me to; it isn’t my place to tell people.”

“Thank you, Siael.” He said warmly.

She grinned at him. “So what are you going to do about it?”

Max looked down at the glowing Anchor. “Go try and stop the Qunari before this thing finishes consuming me.”

She smiled. “Well, if anyone can stop them, you can. You should probably get going then. Oh, and if you die, can I have your room?”

Max couldn’t help but laugh at that as he walked away to gather up his team. 

A short time later, he arrived at the eluvian to see Cassandra, Evelyn, and Varric waiting for him. All were ready for a fight just as he was. Right before he stepped through the mirror, Hawke and Aiden rounded the corner, prepared for battle. Hawke was wearing his infamous Champion armor with his axes strapped to his back while Aiden had his signature Warden armor on. His enchanted swords were hooked to his sides and his longbow was over his right shoulder. And both had determination in their eyes as they walked up to him. Max knew what they were going to say before they said it.

“No.” He told them curtly.

Hawke grinned. “We’re coming too.”

“Absolutely not. Aiden, you have a family to think about. And Hawke, you have Isabela and your unborn child to think of. There’s no way I’m letting you both risk your lives in coming with me.” 

Aiden smiled. “Who says we need your permission to help? I’m the Hero of Ferelden and Hawke is the Champion of Kirkwall, no one ‘lets’ us do anything.”

“And I’m the Hero of Thedas. I think I outrank you both.”

Hawke laughed and turned to Aiden. “That’s so cute! Maxie boy thinks he outranks us.”

Aiden raised an eye. “I don’t remember letting him do that?” The two laughed. 

Max balled his fist. “Look you two. I don’t want you getting hurt helping me. It’s bad enough I’m having Varric, Evelyn, and Cassandra accompany me; I don’t want to put more of you in harms way.”

Aiden looked at him with all seriousness. “This business with the Qunari is as much our responsibility as it is yours.”

“How?” Asked Max.

Hawke grunted. “Because we are your friends.” He said simply.

Aiden snickered. “Max, you might as well let us tag along. You know we will anyway, no matter what you say.”

Max groaned. “Ugh, fine. But once we pass through the eluvian, you follow  _ my  _ orders.”

“Agreed.”

“Yes sir, Mr Boss Man!”

Max sighed and stepped into the mirror, knowing it could very well be the last time he did so.

As the last person passed through the eluvian, Varric voices what was on everyone else’s mind. “So...Nightingale told us what happened with your hand.”

Max cursed under his breath. He was hoping she wouldn’t tell anyone but of course she did. 

“There must be something we can do.” Cassandra said determidly. 

Max swallowed the lump in his throat. He had been dreading this moment. 

“Whatever happens, I wouldn’t trade the years we’ve had together for anything.” He told her as he hugged her. “I love you, Cassandra.”

Cassandra choked back a sob. “And I you. Always and forever, my love.”

Varric looked over his shoulder at Bianca. “Alright, Bianca. Let’s show all the tall people how it’s done, one last time.”

Hawke grinned. “Enjoy me while you can. I expect you’ll all miss me terribly later.”

Aiden looked at Max, the determination in his eyes clearly visible. “What do you say, Max? Once more into the Breach?”

Max nodded. “Once more.”

He led the way to an eluvian at the bottom of the rocky walkways, one that hadn’t been open earlier. 

“Alright everyone, this is it. The Darvaarad. Get ready. After we cross through this mirror, we aren’t coming back until our job is finished.”

Hawke groaned. “Sweet Maker just walk into the damn mirror before I push you in.”

Max smiled and led the way. He stepped through and onto the outer walls of a huge castle perched on a mountaintop. Fires were lit in the distance and several dozen gaatlok barrels were stacked around the edges of the walls. A long bridge stretched out in front of him, leading to the castle’s entrance. He stared, shocked to see numerous broken eluvians scattered all over.  _ How in Andraste’s name did the Qunari manage to collect so many eluvians? _ He wondered.

After everyone had come through the mirror, they made their way to the bridge. But as they walked onto it, the now permanently lit Anchor flared up for a moment. Although it calmed as quickly as it flared up, it still hurt more than its ever hurt. Max cried out in pain, sure that his arm would fall off from the pain.

“Are you alright?” Cassandra asked, immediately going to his side. She wished more than anything that she could take some of his pain away, if only for a little bit. But she knew that was impossible. All she could was watch as he died more in front of her eyes, every time the Anchor erupted. All anyone could do was watch as the Mark that once was the key to saving the world, now ate away at the man who used it to save the world. 

Max took a second to regain his strength before he gave an answer. “We should hurry.”

They continued walking. Varric looked around at all the gaatlok barrels. “So, about this war...you know things didn’t end well for Kirkwall the last time the Qunari got angry. I really hope we settle this fast. I’ve seen all the burning cities I ever want to see.”

Hawke grimaced. “I’ll second that. The faster we stop them, the better. Preferably before they kill everyone.”

They reached the other side of the bridge and began climbing a set of stairs, killing Qunari soldiers as they went. They soon came across a locked door. After getting it open and stepping through it, they were in the inner castle grounds. On the way to a large door which led to the main chamber presumably, they walked past a tall mueller. While the others passed it, Max took a second to study the painting. As he looked, a though he once had while fighting through the Arbor Wilds to get to the Well of Sorrows suddenly resurfaced. At the time, he shoved the thought away, thinking it was just pure coincidence...but now, as he stared at the painting before him, he couldn’t help but rethink. 

In the Arbor Wilds, he had curiously noticed that a lot of the ancient elven statues that could be found in the forest, bore a striking resemblance to Solas. The painting he was looking at now was of a large black wolf made from the shadow of a hooded elf as he walked. The elf had the same facial features that Solas had, if Max wasn’t mistaken. Looking at the painting, an idea suddenly formed in his head. An idea that even as he thought it, seemed to both be incredibly preposterous and yet, made sense when linked together. 

He shook his head. He’d think on it later if he had the chance. Right now, he had to concentrate on the task at hand: stopping the Qunari from throwing the world into chaos.

They opened the door and stepped into a large hall. On the other side was a huge dragon with green and yellow scales. It roared in rage and pain and it tried to break through the enormous chains that were wrapped around its legs. 

Max coughed in surprise. “‘Dragon’s Breath’ is...an actual dragon?”

Hawke grinned. “Oh, this night just got a hell of a lot better.”

“”Be quiet!” Evelyn snapped at them but it was too late. A Qunari soldier heard them and sounded the alarm. “Teth a! Bas!”

“Now look what you two idiots did!” Evelyn growled as a group of Qunari rushed over. On the other side of the room, the Viddasala appeared, looking very pissed off. 

“Inquisition! Nehraa Ataashi-asaara merevas adim kata! You have come far enough, Inquisitor. No more!” She shouted before running off past the dragon and onto a big bridge. 

Max threw up the Anchor’s aegis and shielded everyone from a dozen spears being tossed at them. The sound of Bianca and Aiden’s longbow could be heard as Varric and Aiden returned fire. As the soldiers rushed toward them, Hawke yawned and tossed a single grenade out of the shield. As soon as it hit the floor, it exploded, freezing the soldiers in less than a second. Then Hawke walked out, whistling a happy tune under his breath. 

“Hawke, you scare me sometimes, you know that?” Varric said as everyone headed towards the dragon.

Hawke smiled. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Lemme know in the comments


	135. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final push. Is this the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for how quick this one goes but I got too excited as usual

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY EIGHT

 

They came out into a large open area before the bridge. A huge iron gate stood baring the way to the bridge, effectively keeping the dragon caged up like a common dog. 

Max had killed a dozen high dragons in his time, but when he saw that dragon, he thought about what if that was Sweetie. No animal, no matter how dangerous, deserves to be caged and used. 

With these new arrivals, the dragon thrashed about as the Qunari tried to restrain it, stabbing it with spears and swords. 

Max ran over to the gate and opened it up while the others got rid of the Qunari and freed the dragon’s legs from the chains. The last two soldiers fled across the bridge.

The dragon looked down at Max and he could have sworn it nodded. Then it ran out onto the bridge, grabbing those two soldiers in its claws and taking flight, free.

On the other side of the bridge was an eluvian where the last remnants of the Qunari were going through. The Viddasala seemed to be eating for them.

Max led the way as they ran to the eluvian, stopping suddenly as the Viddasala turned towards them.

“Parshara!” She growled in anger and a number of the Qunari turned, weapons bared, stopping Max and the others in their tracks. The Anchor chose that moment to flare up once again and Max winced in pain, clutching his left hand. 

The Viddasala smirked at him. “Dear Inquisitor, you have such little time left. You must finally see the truth. Elven magic already tore the sky apart. If the agents of Fen’Harel are not stopped, you will shatter the world as well.”

Max grimaced. “Whatever you think I’ve done, mass assassinations isn’t a good moral high ground.” 

She glowered at him. “The South was poisoned by these elve’s manipulations. It suffers just as you do now.”

Max frowned, not liking where this was headed.

“You would have died from the mark on your head, but for the help of one of their chief agents. The same agent who helped seal the Breach. Who led you Skyhold. Who gave Corypheus the orb, then founded the Inquisition.” 

Max lowered his head. In his heart, he had already known the answer of what she was going to say. 

“Solas, agent of Fen’Harel.”

It hit him like a blow from Bull. To have his growing suspicion confirmed like that...to find out his friend had been lying all that time...it hurt. But with that news, his suspicion grew into something which he found even more disturbing.

“What?” Cassandra said to no one in particular, fuming with anger and surprise.

Max took a step back doubling back, as if he had been punched in the gut. “Solas...is an agent of Fen’Harel?”

Hawke clenched his fists. “Why is it always the male mages that screw you over?”

The Viddasala sneered at Max. “Did you not know? We thought you were his ally. Solas tricked us all.  _ He  _ pushed a dying Qunari into the Winter Palace, to lure you into opposing us. Without him, we could have brought the South peace and wisdom along the gentle path. Now we must take the way of blade.”

Max took a step forward but the Anchor erupted, stronger than any previous eruption. The pain practically shoved Max to his knees. He cried out in pain, nearly on the brink of tears.

For the first time, the Viddasala almost looked sad. “Panahedan, Inquisitor. If it is any consolation, Solas will not outlive you.” And with that the group of Qunari, along with the Saarabas, went through the eluvian. 

With considerable effort, Max closed his fist and stood up. He looked at the eluvian then at the others. “Whatever else, Solas was one of us. I won’t leave him for Viddasala.”

Hawke coughed. “Are you kidding me?”

“Nope.”

Hawke groaned. “You can’t be serious. You pick now to not be kidding?”

Max ignored him, going up to the eluvian. “Come on, we can catch up to Viddasala if we hurry.”

He didn’t wait for the others to follow him through the mirror. He was now on a mission to find Solas before the Qunari did. Solas was powerful but he was just one person and even Aiden would get overwhelmed by that many Qunari. 

He stepped out into a beautiful collection of springs, trees, and hillside dotted with elven architecture. There was a single pathway stretched out before him. As the others stepped out of the mirror, the Anchor tingled with magic dripping from it. It had never done that before but at that point, Max wasn’t surprised anymore.

“The Viddasala cannot have gotten far.” Cassandra said once everyone was through. 

“Lets go.” Max said, leading the way as they followed the only path. 

Passing under arches, they quickly came upon an open low pond. On the other side, springing up a hill was a couple Qunari. 

Before anyone could start to run after the Qunari, the Anchor spewed our magic, causing ripples of incredible searing pain all throughout Max’s body; magic so strong, it lifted him high into the air. Max felt it before it happened and had just enough time to warn his friends. “It’s going to...everyone back!” He yelled out the warning just as the Anchor caused an explosion. One small enough yet still powerful enough to throw everyone away. It even shoved Max to the ground. Luckily, the blast hadn’t hurt anyone too badly, just some scrapes and a bruise here and there. 

Everyone gathered around Max as he knelt, nursing his left hand. 

Cassandra did her best to remain calm but couldn’t help let several tears flow down her cheeks. “If it keeps up like this, it will kill you. Solas must help as he did in Haven.”

Evelyn, unlike Cassandra, was freely letting her tears fall. “I don’t care if I have to force him, Solas is going to help.”

Varric shook his head, sighing. “Chuckles, Who apparently works for Fen’Harel. Ah, it’s always the quiet ones.”

“Come on, we should hurry and find Solas.” Aiden said, helping Max to his feet. “You think you can do that explosion thing again if we get into a bind?”

Max forced out a snicker. “I don’t think I get to decide when it happens.”

They moved quickly, or as quickly as they could with the Anchor exploding every so often. Though it did help in a fight, making short work of any and all the Qunari caught in its blast as they attempted to keep Max and the others from catching up to the Viddasala. In the end, they reached an open courtyard with an impressive eluvian on the far side. The Viddasala and a large group is soldiers entered through the mirror just as Max and the others arrived. The giant Saarath was blocking their path. He leaped up and landed before them, electricity flowing around him as his binds were broken. 

“Shit, that guy is strong!” Evelyn warned them. She could feel his magic even at that distance. He was like a hurricane of energy, ready to be flung at them. 

“Plan of attack?” Cassandra asked as the Saarebas stepped closer. 

Max grit his teeth. “Yes. Attack!” The longer they dwelled, the more Viddasala got ahead of them.

He ran at the Qunari mage, sensing the Mark was about to explode yet again. It went off, sending both Max and the mage flying. As soon as they hit the ground, Max was back up and cutting at the Qunari. He mage put his arms up to deflect most of Max’s attacks but a couple got through and drew blood. Which only enraged his adversary. The mage threw Max off and with incredible strength, was able to open a rift right there. Several shades and even a pride demon emerged. Though it wasn’t surprising that Saarath could open a rift; they  _ were  _ in the Fade after all. 

One shade went down with a bolt between its ‘eyes’, courtesy of Bianca. Hawke kept two others off of Evelyn who placed a barrier over everyone while Aiden and Cassandra held their ground against the pride demon. 

Max got to his feet, facing down Saarath. Without even looking, he raised his left hand and closed it, sealing the rift and dragging the demons back through it. The pain it caused him was nothing compared to the pain he was already in. He could feel how close he was to the Anchor devouring him. 

Max gave a roar as he closed the distance between them, seeing only one way this could end. 

Saarath growled and raised his fists to bring them down on top of Max’s head but Max raised his own fists...and in one movement, he opened a rift inside of Saarath, just as he had did with Corypheus. Saarath screamed as he was vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing behind, not even ashes. He was just...gone. 

Max, breathing heavily from the effort, stumbled and fell into the arms of Cassandra who caught him at the last second. “Help me stand.” He said softly. Putting his weight on her, she helped him regain his balance. He looked at his friends. They seemed to know what was coming.

“I’m going to go after the Viddasala.” 

“And we are going with you.” Hawke said determidly. 

Max shook his head. “Not this time.” 

He looked them each in the eyes. “This is it. Our final adventure. I don’t have much time left now.” 

Evelyn choked back a sob as the others looked at their friend. “Why can’t we come with you?” She was able to get out.

Max looked at her. “Because you all still have lives to live. I don’t. We all knew this was going to happen. Do not mourn for me. I’d hate for everyone to be all sad on my account. But I need to stop the Viddasala. That’s the only way I can stop the Qunari.”

Max turned to Varric, who was blinking back tears and squeezing Bianca so hard his knuckles were turning white. “When you write about this later, make sure you say I went out with a smile.”

Varric forced a grin. “I’ll say you fought a dozen dragons too in order to even everything out.”

Max smiled, turning to Hawke. “Look after your child for me, will you Hawke? Give them a better father than I received. Look after Cassandra. Don’t let her forget how to smile.”

Hawke gave a salut. “I will, Max. I promise you. Go kick the Viddasala’s ass.”

Max looked at Aiden who was crying. It was probably the first time he had ever seen the Hero cry. He wished it was under different circumstances. 

“If I don’t make it back, I want you to make sure the Inquisition doesn’t lose its way. And continue doing an excellent job raising your family, Aiden. They couldn’t ask for a better father or husband.”

Aiden nodded. “And I couldn’t ask for a better friend, Max Trevelyn.”

Max turned to look at Evelyn but was suddenly enveloped by her arms as she hugged him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she buried her head in his neck. “Damn you Maxie. I hate you! Why are you damned arrogant! You don’t have to do this alone.” 

Max took a step back and lifted her chin up. “I won’t be.”

She wiped her eyes and hugged him again. “I love you little brother.” She whispered.

“I love you too Evelyn. Te- tell them I’m sorry.”

She nodded, stepping back. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

Finally, Max looked at Cassandra. And was surprised to see that of everyone, she looked the calmest. 

“Cass, I-.”

She raised a finger and put it on his lips. “Shh. You don’t have to say anything. I know. Go save the world, Maxie.”

He smiled. “Oh, I almost forgot! I think this is yours.” He reached up and took the amulet off his neck, handing it to Cassandra. She looked down at it in her hand and with a jolt, realized it was the same Chantry amulet she had given him all those years ago at Haven, shortly before it was evacuated. To think, he had kept it after all this time. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked up to ask him why he had kept it for so long. 

But he was already gone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And again, I apologize for how quick this one goes. I promise next chapter will be longer and more fleshed out


	137. The End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max catches up to Solas and loses something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering how this is a really important part in the game, I wanted to be as accurate as possible. Though there’s still a little bit of Max being Max in there

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED TWENTY NINE

 

Max back stepped out of the eluvian. He was surprised to see it close, making this a one way trip. He grunted and turned around only to almost leap ten feet in the air as he came face to face with a frozen solid Qunari warrior in mid throw. The warrior was solid as a rock, much like his brethren that surrounded him. It was like walking through a statuette garden, everywhere Max looked was another frozen Qunari. 

Seeing a giant eluvian in the distance, he began to make his way over to it. About halfway, he heard a shout. “Ebasit kata. Itwa-ost.” As he got closer he heard the same voice, the Viddasala’s. “Maraas kata!”

Max went up some steps and onto a pavilion with the eluvian at the edge of a cliff with railings on either side. The Viddasala was facing the one behind everything. The one who had disappeared after Corypheus was defeated. The one who the Qunari suspected was an agent of Fen’Harel. Only Max knew better.

Solas was wearing an ancient elven set of attire with fur along his right shoulder. He carried no staff and yet the very air next to him sizzled with magic. He was speaking to the Viddasala as she brandished a spear at him. “Your forces have failed. Leave now, and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further.”

He turned away, towards the eluvian. Neither of them had seen and yet.

The Viddasala roared with anger and took a step forward, preparing to throw her spear at Solas. Within a blink, she was turned to stone. 

The elf made a move to the mirror when Max stepped over. 

“Solas.” 

Solas turned back around as the Anchor flared up, sending Max to his knees. Solas looked at him with pity, his eyes filled with sadness. He calmly walked over to Max and his eyes glowed with blue magic. Whatever magic he used, calmed the Anchor down enough for Max to regain his footing. 

“That should give us more time.” Solas gave the faintest hint of a smile as he looked at his friend. “I suspect you have questions.”

Max breathed heavily for a moment, getting control over himself. 

“The Qunari were trying to kill you. I wanted to get here first.”

Solas nodded. “I know. They sought an agent of Fen’Harel. I am no one’s agent but my own. I fear the truth is much simpler, and much worse, than the Qunari believe.”

“You’re Fen’Harel.” Max breathed, confirming his own beliefs.

Solas blinked. “I was Solas first. ‘Fen’Harel’ came later...an insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies...not unlike ‘Inquisitor’, I suppose.” He looked at Max again, with those sad eyes. “You also know the burden of a title that all but replaces your name.”

Max shook his head, shocked. “The crazy Dalish stories about the ‘evil trickster god’ are wrong. I saw the truth at the Crossroads. Which by the way, you could just put that in a book and not on some weird magical door-wall things.”

Solas gave a little grunt. “You saw another story, written in desperation to give me more credit than I ever deserved.”

“You were a hero, Solas. Despite evidence to the contrary.”

The elf sighed. “I sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me. The false gods called me Fen’Harel, and when they finally went too far, I formed the Veil and banished them forever.” Solas said, looking out over the railing at what Max assumed was some thousand year old elven city. “Thus I freed the elven people and, in doing so, destroyed their world.” 

Max held up his hands, shaking his head. “Woah, woah, hold on a second. How did creating the Veil destroy the world? I mean, clearly the world is still in one piece.” 

“You saw the remains of Vir Dirthara. The library was intrinsically tied to the Fade, and the Veil destroyed it. There were countless other marvels, all dependent on the presence of the Fade, all destroyed.” With each word, it appeared Solas got sadder and sadder. As if each thing he said hurt him and forced him to remember. “The elven legends of immortality? All true. It was not the arrival of humans that caused them to begin aging.” He clenched his fists. “It was me. The Veil took everything from the elves, even themselves.”

Max frowned. “But wait, you love the Fade. Why would you create the Veil to hide it all away?”

Solas looked Max in the eye. “Because every alternative was worse.”

Max cocked his head to one side, not following. “Meaning?”

“Had I not created the Veil, the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world.” Solas said simply. 

“So you banished the false gods, instead of killing them? Wouldn’t that have been easier than casting them away?” Max asked.

Solas chuckled. “You met Mythal, did you not? The first of my people do not die so easily.”

Slowly but surely, Max was starting to put the pieces together in his head. But there was still a couple things he wanted to ask. 

“So the Evanuris were elven mages? How did they come to be remembered as gods? Did they wake up one day and just thought to themself, ‘Know what, I think I’m going to be a god from now on.’”

Solas shrugged. “Slowly. It started with a war. War breeds fear. Fear breeds a desire for simplicity. Good and evil. Right and wrong. Chains of command. After the war ended, generals became respected elders, then kings, and finally gods. The Evanuris.”

Max bunched his eyebrows together. “That’s the past. What about the future?”

Solas turned around to look at the city again. “I lay dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I woke still weak a year before I joined you. My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down, but still some hope remains for restoration.”

And that’s when Solas might as well have stabbed Max in the gut. 

“I will save the elven people, even if it means  _ this  _ world must die.”

Max choked. “You’re going to destroy this world?”

Solas breathed heavily. “Not happily.”

Max shook his head. “I’ll have to stop you. I happen to be one of the people living in this world so...yeah.”

Solas looked down. “I know you will try. It is my fight. You should be more concerned about the Inquisition. Your Inquisition. In stopping the Dragon’s Breath, you have prevented an invasion by Qunari forces. With luck, they will return their focus to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace.”

Max scowled. So what, you’ve been playing me this whole time? You led us to Skyhold.”

Solas gave a shrug. “Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb. When he survived, my plans were thrown into chaos. When you survived, I saw the Inquisition as the best hope this world had of stopping him. And you needed a home. Hence, Skyhold.”

Max laughed. “You willingly gave your orb to Corypheus? Without having a backup plan if and when he uses it for his evil plan? I mean come on Solas, that was your first mistake.” He said, shaking his head but still laughing.

Solas grinned. “Not directly. My agents allowed the Venatori to locate it. The orb had built up magical energy while I lay unconscious for millennia. I was not powerful enough to open it. The plan was for Corypheus to unlock it, and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then I would claim the orb.” He laughed. “I did not foresee a Tevinter magister having learned the secret of effective immortality.”

Max raised an eye. “And what would have happened if Corypheus had died and you’d recovered the orb? Use the orb to destroy the world?”

“I would have entered the Fade, using the mark you now bear. Then I would have torn down the Veil. As this world burned in the raw chaos, I would have restored the world of my time...the world of the elves.”

Max clenched his fists, refusing to believe that Solas, whom he had gone to countless times for good advice, was now being so incredibly stupid. “So your master plan was to get a crazy, almost immortal, evil magister that helped bring the darkspawn on the world to unlock your magical orb thing and die in the explosion that would follow. Then use the Anchor to open the Fade and rip apart the Veil. Then in the ensuing chaos, destroy the world, killing millions and millions of lives and effectively becoming as bad as the Evanuris. And to top it off, you’d be getting revenge at the world for what it did to the elves by doing the exact same damn thing.” He shook his head angrily. “Solas, I’ve heard a lot of dumb plans over the last three years but this one beats them all, combined. That’s worse than even one of Aiden’s plans. And you know how bad his plans are.”

Solas went to speak but Max cut him off. “You’d murder countless people.” He accused the elf.

Solas nodded. “Wouldn’t you, to save your own? You must understand. I awoke in a world where the Veil has blocked most people’s conscious connection to the Fade. It was like walking through a world of Tranquil.”

“That’s no excuse.” Max growled. “We aren’t even people to you.”

Solas looked at him softly, understanding and expecting his reactions. “Not at first. You showed me that I was wrong...again. That does not make what must come next any easier.”

Max snorted. “You never cared about us. We were just a means to an end. We fought side by side against Corypheus and demons. We shared the same table. We confided in each other. We were friends. And you don’t care about any of that, don’t you?”

Solas winced as if he had been hit. “You were people, and you deserved better...like all the rest I have used in one hopeless battle after another.”

“And what’s wrong with the Inquisition?” Max asked him.

The elf blinked. “You created a powerful organization, and now it suffers the inevitable fate of such: betrayal and corruption.”

“It’s not that simple.” Max argued.

Solas nodded. “Do you know how I discovered the Qunari plot? The plot I disrupted by leading them to your doorstep?” He chuckled. “The Qunari spies in the Inquisition tripped over  _ my  _ spies in the Inquisition.”

Max frowned. It was probably the hundredth time he has done so in the past day. “So why bother disrupting the Qunari plot, if you’re going to destroy the world regardless?”

“It’s simple. You have shown me that there is value in this world, Max. I take no joy in what I must do.”

Max snorted. “Well that makes everything better.”

“Until that day comes, I would see those recovering from the Breach free of the Qun.” Solas continued. 

Max laughed. “And why is that, if you are so bent on killing those same people in the future?”

Solas frowned slightly. “Because I am not a monster. If they must die, I would rather they die in comfort. In any event, it is done.”

“In other words, you let us do your dirty work.” Max said.

Solas tilted his head to the side. “The mistake was yours to fix, Max. I knew you could fix the mistake that I could not. I knew you were special the moment I found out you had survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I knew you would use the power you received to do good.”

“Speaking of which, there’s still the matter of the Anchor.” Max scoffed. “It’s getting worse.”

Solas sighed. “Yes. I’m sorry. And we are almost out of time.”

As if on cue, the Anchor flared up once again with a vengeance. Max cried out in pain, stumbling around like a buffoon as the pain brought him to the ground. Solas knelt down in front of him, his face full of regret and sympathy for his friend.

“The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you gave me the chance to save you...at least for now.”

Max breathed heavily. “You don’t need to destroy this world. I’ll prove it to you.” He forced the words out despite the immense pain that was flooding his whole body.

Solas stood up, smiling down at Max. “I would treasure the chance to be wrong once again, my friend.”

Solas extended a hand out. “Take my hand.”

Max reached up with his left hand and Solas grasped it firmly. Green magical energy flowed out of the Anchor, with tendrils of it crawling up Max’s arm. 

“I’m sorry.” Solas said as his free hand glowed with the same magic seeping out of the Anchor, hovering over Max’s entire left arm. Then Solas gave a slight bow of respect and let go of Max’s left hand, turning around and walking over to the giant eluvian. “Live well Max, whole time remains.” Solas said before stepping through the eluvian, leaving Max alone on the ground  as his arm glowed. Before Max could get up and follow his friend, the Anchor yet again erupted. But for once, the Anchor didn’t hurt.

 

Aiden was getting rather annoyed with the Exalted Council as he stood in the meeting hall, listening to the ambassadors chat and argue about the Inquisition. Josephine and Cullen were attempting to defend themselves but Teagan was being uncharacteristically accusing and rude. Aiden was tempted to step in and defend the Inquisition but he knew one more voice wouldn’t be of that much help. He shook his head.  _ And this type of mindless arguments is what Leli deals with on a constant basis? I got to ease off on the pranks from now on. _

Listening to them drone on was slowly pissing Aiden off. They sat there and argued about what to do with the Inquisition, barely acknowledging the fact that Max had died saving them all. After he stepped through the eluvian, it stopped working. Aiden and the others waited for thirty minutes before they had to face the facts: Max was not coming back. 

Hawke and Aiden had to practically drag Cassandra back to the palace. Both Evelyn and Cassandra were standing in the crowd of people watching the meeting, as well as everyone in Max’s inner circle. It angered Aiden that instead of mourning the person that saved the world a dozen times over, people were discussing what to do with the Inquisition: Max’s legacy.

“The Inquisition did not cause this threat. We informed the summit of the danger-.” Josephine was interrupted by Teagan. 

“The danger posed by Qunari spies inside your organization!”

“Without our organization, I doubt you would be alive to complain.” Cullen growled. 

Teagan sighed. “No one has forgotten what you have done. But Corypheus is two years dead. If the Inquisition is to continue, it must do so as a legitimate organization, not a glorified mercenary band.”

Suddenly Aiden heard a door slam open and everyone collectively turned around to see who it was. Several people gasped and more than one lady in waiting, fainted in surprise. 

Aiden turned and could only stare, shocked. The person who had entered the room was none other than Max. But the thing that had the whole room gasping with surprise was Max’s left arm. The arm that the Anchor was on. It was  _ gone.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And yes, of course there’s loads more to come. Anyone think Max should have vowed to stop Solas a different way? And does anyone have anything they want me to write about?


	138. The Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition’s fate is decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this one is a bit short but don’t worry. It’s the beginning of a new age for this story

CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED THIRTY

 

There was a shriek as Evelyn pushed her way through the crowd of onlookers to her brother. Then she stopped dead in her tracks once she saw the arm, or lack thereof. Her hands shot to her mouth as she screamed. She moved to embrace her brother but he shook his head. 

Max calmly walked up to stand beside Josephine to address the Council. 

“Inquisitor?” She said, eyeing the book in his right hand.

Max raised the book high so everyone could see it. “You all know what this is. A writ from Divine Justinia authorizing the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or without anyone’s approval.” Max said loudly so the people could hear everything he said and clearly. 

Leliana smiled from her seat at the front of the room. As Divine, she was the peacekeeper of the the Exalted Council. Though she smiled as Max mirrored the same words Cassandra had said when she officially declared the Inquisition reborn. From her seat, she could see Cassandra nodding with approval off to the side. 

Max continued. “I’m proud to say that we accomplished that goal. We will honor the sacrifices of those that gave their lives in defense of what we stood for...and still stand for.” Max turned to the ambassadors, looking them each in the eye, daring them to argue. “Because our work is not done. Where we led in war, we will now serve in peace. The Inquisition will act as Divine Victoria’s personal honor guard. Answering directly to her, we will transition from a military force into a peacekeeping organization.” 

He looked down at the empty space his left arm used to be. “My own adventuring days may be done, but the Inquisition- and it’s mission- will continue.” 

The Inquisitor then turned on his heels, and left the room. He was followed by all of his inner circle, making sure there was to be no more debate about the Inquisition’s future.

As soon as they were out of the room, Max was bombarded with a hundred and one questions. For his part, all Max wanted to do was fall onto a bed and cry. His life as he knew it had changed forever with his left arm gone.

Like always, it was Bull that sensed Max’s uncomfort. The ex spy shouldered his way past the others and effectively shielded Max from them. “Alright you animals, back! Give the Boss some room to breath.” Bull ordered, daring everyone to keep pestering the Inquisitor. 

Max stumbled and Bull immediately steadied him, letting Max lean on him for support. With his arm gone, his balance was thrown out of whack. 

The reality of the situation suddenly hit everyone then. Max was no longer the same person he was before he went through that final eluvian. He was forever changed, and they all knew it then. 

Bull helped Max make it to his room, followed by everyone else. They crowded around him in a circle as he sat down on his bed with Evelyn and Cassandra sitting beside him. 

After several long seconds of silence, Cassandra finally asked what was on everyone’s mind. 

“Max, what happened?”

Max took a shaky breath before telling them everything. Viddasala’s death, running into Solas, Solas’s plan of mass murder, the Anchor worsening, losing his arm, all of it. When he finished telling his tale, more than a couple of his friends were furious about the whole thing. 

“You mean to say Solas wants to destroy the whole world just because elves are no longer immortal all powerful beings? Fucking hell.” Thom muttered.

“I friggin knew it! I knew that tit was crazy stupid!” Sera spat.

“If this filth believes he can destroy the world then he will find he will be hard pressed to best us in battle.” Sten growled.

“Well that’s it then. This guy needs a good assassins blade to his throat.” Zevran scoffed. 

“I knew I should have looked into his backstory further. I never trusted him.” Morrigan said angrily.

“Though a powerful mage, he will bleed just like everyone.” Fenris swore.

“Never trust bald elves. That’s why I’ve always said.” Oghren said.

Alistair coughed. “I’ve never heard you say that. Ever.”

Oghren shrugged. “Well I’m saying it now. Now lets go hunt this nug humping bastard down and show him his heart.”

A number of the others growled in agreement. 

“No.” Max said suddenly. “Whatever happens, we are not going to kill Solas. He saved my life. Because of that, I believe he is worth redeeming. We can show him that he doesn’t have to destroy this world with some crazy plan. Starting now, what remains of the Inquisition will be used to stop Solas. Whether that takes years or days, we will show him a better path.”

Aiden, who agreed with Max, could see that the man was on the verge of tears. What Max needed most right now was his loved ones, not all his friends looking to him for guidance. 

“Alright, everyone who isn’t family or lover, let’s go see if we can help Josephine with the diplomats and make sure no one bothers Max for a while.” Aiden ordered, ushering people out. He caught Siael’s eye and she shook her head slightly. She wasn’t Max’s family, nor was she his lover anymore. It wasn’t her place to stay with Max and comfort him. That was Evelyn and Cassandra’s job.

In under a minute, everyone else had exited the room. A few of them remained a respectable distance away from the closed door, in order to keep people out and give Max some privacy. Bull, Sten, Shale, Aveline, and Fenris offered to be on guard duty while the others followed Aiden to help Josephine with the diplomats. 

Inside the room, one could hear a grain of sand hit the floor. No one spoke. Cassandra and Evelyn just sat there beside the man that had saved the world so many times they lost count, just waiting for him to speak. 

A minute passed. Two minutes passed. Three. Almost six minutes passed before Max said or did anything. 

He simply reached up with his right hand and touched the stump where his left arm had once been. And suddenly, all the anger and sadness that had been building up since his interaction with Solas, boiled over and he broke down. Tears sprang from his eyes like waterfalls as he sobbed. Silently cursing the world he had helped save. 

It was all Evelyn and Cassandra could do to keep from crying as well. Seeing Max this way tore at their hearts. Neither knew what they could say or do in order to help him feel better. Both had seen a lot of magical wounds in their time but nothing like this. It was as if someone had taken a magical sword and sliced his arm clean off. It wasn’t bloody, nor was it at all scarred. In fact, there was no evidence that full sized arm had been there at all; that was the scariest part. It looked like Max had never had a left arm in the first place. Because of that, neither woman knew if anything they did would cheer Max up. But both thought it would be best to just let him cry. 

There was a small knock at the door before it opened and Hawke stepped inside, closing the door behind him. 

He stood there, fumbling with his fingers for a moment, not knowing how to start.

Evelyn glared at him. “Go away, Hawke. Now isn’t the time for one of your jokes.”

Hawke cleared his throat. “Um, Aveline sent me in here. She apparently thinks I might be able to talk to Max here. She wants you and the Seeker to give us the room.”

Evelyn snorted. “As if! Max wants me and-.” Cassandra cut her off. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” She said. If Aveline of all people thought Hawke might be able to console Max, then it was a good idea. 

Evelyn was taken back. “You really think I’m going to-.”

“Think about it: Aveline is basically Hawke’s honorary supervisor and she actually trusts him to help Max. That’s prof enough to me that Hawke knows what to say.”

Evelyn relented but she wasn’t happy about it. As the two women left the room, she said to Hawke as she passed him, “If you make things worse, I’ll burn all your hair off.”

Hawke gulped nervously. “Well we don’t want that.”

Evelyn huffed and closed the door, leaving Hawke alone with Max who hadn’t moved. 

Hawke grabbed a chair and placed it down in front of Max. He sat down, facing his friend. 

Max grunted. “So have you come to tell me a quip about how it’s going to be hard to have sex now that I’m minus one arm?”

Hawke blinked. “I don’t know about you, but my life is full of regrets.” He said randomly. 

“I fought in Ostagar and watched as my fellow soldiers died in a hopeless battle that I ended up fleeing with my brother. As I was escaping the horde with my family, an ogre killed my brother as he defended my mother while I merely watched with horror. I wasn’t able to protect Bethany from her rapists. I didn’t get home enough to stop the Templars from taking Bethany to the Circle. I wasn’t able to save my mother. I watched helplessly as my friend blew up a Chantry, killing hundreds. I watched helplessly as my actions led to the mages rebelling and the war between the mages and Templars that killed thousands. I uncaged Corypheus and wasn’t able to kill him.”

“Max, I have a lot of regrets. Almost too many. But you know what? After each mistake, after every regret, after every loss...I got back up. I can’t tell you to get back up and move on. No one can. The only person able to make the next step of your story, is you.” Hawke groaned. “Sweet Maker, I’m starting to sound like Aveline.”

Max nodded. “You know what, Hawke?”

Hawke smiled. “My pep talk worked like a charm?”

“Maybe if you had used it in a couple weeks instead of a couple hours after my arm was chopped off. Then it would have done a fantastic job.”

Hawke’s smile faded. “So one to ten, how was it?”

Max shrugged. “Well you started off strong but kind of ended a little weak. I’d give it a five. It would have been an eight had it been delivered with better timing.”

Hawke nodded. “Yes, yes. These are good notes. I can work with this and next time, make it really sink in.”

“Good. I look forward to seeing the final result. Now Hawke?”

“Yes Max?”

“Do me a favor and kindly fuck off.”

“Right away Max. Good talk buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What are your hopes for Max’s and friends future? I’d love to hear what you guys think


End file.
